Lazos Perdidos
by Vahn 187
Summary: Todos los que conocen la historia de Naruto Uzumaki, saben lo importante que es para él sus amigos, sus promesas y sueños; mas una revelacion le demostrara que el tiene un fuerte lazo que lo une a aquello que mas añoraba y necesito, una famila que lo ama, y amigos que aun estan a espera de su regreso; solo que ellos, son aun mas diferentes de lo que cualquiera se imaginaria
1. los lazos perdidos

**Lazos perdidos**

_**hola, mucho gusto, y agradezco a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer mi historia, este es mi 1er fic cuya historia la tenia en mente por meses, aunque hay otra que lleva años..., conforme vea los resultados me animare a publicarla, por mientras quiero agradecer a varios autores de muchos fics, los cuales eh disfrutado mucho.**_

_**sin mas declaro, que nada el universos naruto o mlp, sea de mi autoria , ( ya lo desearía , así viviría de mis rentas), salvo algunos oc que aparezcan para el desarrollo de la historia, antes de empezar deseo nombrar los siguientes autores**_

_**gabelogan: te sigo desde Locademia de ninjas**_

_**kuraisho: siempre es divertido leer tus universos alternos**_

_**Coberlink the rebirth : cada capitulo me deja deseando mas**_

_**Tecladeitor : una historia genial y épica en mlp**_

_**DARKLINKWII : no pares, me encanta tu trabajo**_

_**Kachorro : no paro de reirme con cada uno de tus ideas, por favor no dejes "kunoichi de ecuestria"**_

_**Elizander : otro de mis favoritos en fics de mlp**_

_**Gokussdesetsuno45 : genial tu historia, y concuerdo en que deberían haber mas fics de naruto x mlp en español**_

_**y finalmente a :Kyuubi16 ,GespenstKAF y pudgypudge , que a pesar de estar en ingles, sus historias son interesantes y geniales, espero que algun dia puedan seguir con su trabajo, sobretodo el ultimo**_

_**a todos ellos y demás que no he podido nombrar, gracias por tantos ratos amenos y geniales lecturas y gracias porque su trabajo me animo a escribir esto, sin mas empezamos**_

* * *

**Prologo : un recuerdo perdido  
**

Tiempo actual, la 4ta guerra shinobi, tras recibir el poder del sabio de los 6 caminos, Sasuke y Naruto, pelean con todo contra Madara Uchiha quien intenta revivir al juubi. Ambos shinobis demuestran su valor y fuerza contra el formidable adversario, pero aun así son incapaces de vencerlo, dejando al joven Uchiha inconsciente y al Uzumaki al borde una vez más de la muerte.

-¡Maldición- Exclamo frustrado y agotado el rubio, -es demasiado fuerte, yo..., yo ya no puedo más...- , el cuerpo del rubio shinobi, cayo pesadamente al suelo.

-Eso es todo? - Escucho una voz de tono grave y profunda desde el interior de su mente, -¿ya te vas a rendir?, Luego de todo lo que has logrado, ¿!hasta acá llega tu fuerza de voluntad mocoso!?-. cambia la escena al interior del Uzumaki donde el enorme zorro de 9 colas, o al menos parte de él, lo mira con reproche

\- Kurama? - Pregunto el rubio, arrodillado en pose de derrota, sin mirarlo a la cara, - lo siento amigo, no pude salvarte ni a ti , ni a tus hermanos- la voz del joven ninja se hacía más tenue, - a pesar de la ayuda de Sasuke y del viejo de los 6 caminos, yo no soy rival para él.- Los ojos de Naruto fueron cubiertos por sus cabellos, mientras las lágrimas de impotencia, recorrían sus mejillas, -yo solo soy un perd..-.

-!Cállate!-, el rugido de enojo, hizo que el rubio subiera, el rostro, observando la mirada furiosa del zorro - es que acaso todo lo que has pasado, no te enseño nada? , luego de pasar de paria a héroe, de ignorado a admirado, de ganar el respeto y apoyo de mucha gente , porque tú, Naruto Uzumaki, jamás te rendías!-, el zorro sonrió un poco, para luego continuar -no te importo el reto o la dificultad,! tu igual salías airoso!, ¿pero ahora? , ¿Dónde está el mocoso, cabeza hueca, que me tiene harto ,de escucharlo repetir : _**seré el Hokage algún día **_**?, -**menciono imitando la pose , y voz de Naruto, - es que acaso ya no piensas cumplir tus metas y promesas?- eso último, lo dijo con un tono de decepción.

\- Kurama.. - , el rubio volvo a bajar la mirada , -el ser Hokage era un medio de lo que yo realmente quería, yo deseaba que la gente me reconozca , y que no me mire como un fenómeno; al menos eso lo logre, eso creo…-, respondió en duda el rubio - en cuanto a mis promesas, lo de traer a Sasuke y lograr la paz, es algo que ahora me es imposible- volvió a su pose de derrota, solo esperando su final.

El zorro, miro con una sonrisa burlona al rubio, para luego abrir su boca ; - esas promesas a tu criterio , ya dejaron de ser importantes, ¿verdad?, ¿pero dime, y que paso con " **_las_ _otras promesas_?"** , acaso Crees , que simplemente puedes huir , y no cumplirlas?- el tono de Kurama se hacia mas alto - Es que acaso crees que tu madre ,y tus amigas, no desean volver a verte!?, Es que ya no vas a ayudar a tu madre, a reencontrarse con su hermana?!- grito el zorro.

Ante esta última declaración, el rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido y respondió : - ¿de qué hablas? , Mi madre Kushina, está muerta!, Ella no tiene hermana , ¿acaso te volviste loco?- Respondió el rubio con desesperación.

\- Hablo de esto!-, el zorro coloco su enorme garra encima de la cabeza de Naruto e inmediatamente, una serie de imágenes saltaron a su mente, imágenes de un raro pero hermoso caballo con cuerno y alas cuidando de él con mucho amor, como si fuera su cría, un palacio, caballos usando armaduras que lo se encargaban de su seguridad, pequeñas crías de caballos de diversos colores algunos con alas, otros con cuernos , siendo muy amigables con él , jugando a su lado y sonriéndole.

Lagrimas empezaron a caer de la mejilla del rubio, por primera vez en su vida veía estas imágenes, pero lo afectaban mucho, -¿Qué es esto? - se dijo así mismo, no entendia Por que su corazón siente tanta alegría de ver todo esto, como si fuera algo muy apreciado por el .

Finalmente las imágenes cambia a gritos, y pedidos de ayuda , para finalizar la imagen de un sharigan, acaba con el recuerdo.

-¿Qué significa esto, Kurama?, acaso es una broma?- , Dijo con desesperación, -nada de lo que he visto, recuerdo , sin embargo, siento tanta nostalgia…, esto No tiene sentido !,- reclamo confundido el héroe de la hoja.

-Lo tiene-, respondió el bijuu de manera solemne, - estos recuerdos son mis propias memorias, Memorias que obtuve a través de tu vida- el rubio estaba atónito, ese mundo de pequeños caballos existia, y más aún , el vivió con ellos, parecía todo una broma de mal gusto. El zorro dio una sonrisa - vamos , ¿qué esperas? , busca en tu interior esos recuerdos valiosos- , cerrando los ojos agrego -busca esa promesa, sé que no la has olvidado!-

El rubio cerro los ojos, buscando en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos y corazón, y luego de unos minutos, unas palabras escaparon de sus labios: -Mama.., Twilight.., chicas...- dijo con sorpresa abriendo los ojos, - yo les prometí volve!-, lentamente el shinobi se puso de pie, recuperando las ganas de luchar, - Yo les prometí a ellas, y mama que volvería! , pero .. Aghhh! - como si le diera una fuerte jaqueca, el resto de sus memorias, salían de forma frenética, mostrando su vida en ese lugar, pero en diversas etapas, sujetándose la cabeza por el dolor, trato de mantener aun el recuerdo en su mente, pero el desorden seguía imperando en su mente, - porque no puedo recordar más?-. se preguntó el rubio ofuscado

Los otros bijuus, mirando el accionar de su hermano, se sorprendieron

\- ¿Kurama que haces?- pregunto Son ante las acciones de su hermano

El zorro respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - darle un objetivo!, una meta!; el deseo ser Hogake para que ya no lo miren con odio; se hizo fuerte, solo por proteger a quienes ama; eh, incluso..., el cambio mi forma de verlo, porque el quiso ser mi amigo..- menciono eso ultimo , con un tono nostalgio, como recordando algo, y luego continuo - y ahora una nueva meta esta en su mente, y corazón; ¡el reencontrar a su madre!-

Luego volteo su cabeza en dirección de Naruto

\- Naruto!, Quieres saber más?! - El zorro capto la atención del rubio

\- el! -, señalando al fondo de su jaula, mostrando la figura de Madara, - él tiene los recuerdos que faltan dentro mi chacra! , véncelo ,y recupera todo lo que nos robó !-

En el mundo real, Madara Uchiha, miro con disgusto como el rubio una vez más, se ponía de pie con mirada decidida y una sonrisa confiada.

\- Tks…- menciono con fastidio el fundador del clan Uchiha, -cuantas veces más deseas morir , Uzumaki? , es que, eres tan idiota que no te das cuenta que esta pelea, ya acabo?, solo ríndete y espera sentado tu destino!- menciono sus palabras Con su usual tono pedante

\- Ja!, lo siento anciano, pero yo nunca he hecho caso al destino!- . Fue la respuesta burlona del rubio, el cual alzando el puño grito con determinación ; - Un round más, maldito zombi!; Yo Naruto Uzumaki, acabare con tu loco plan; y así muera 100 veces, yo volveré a casa!-

La acción se detiene y muestra el espacio infinito con sus estrellas y demás astros y una voz femenina y joven, de forma educada comienza a hablar:

"_Interesante giro de hechos ¿verdad?, pareciera que todo esto no tiene ni orden ni lógica, y hasta cierto punto es verdad "_

" _en el mundo shinobi"_ , aparece la imagen de Naruto con un rasengan en la mano , rodeada de sus compañeros y maestros, _" la historia de Naruto Uzumaki, y las de sus aventuras en su camino a ser Hokage, en un mundo de guerras , batallas y traiciones, no comprende la otra realidad"_

la imagen cambia y muestra la princesas Celestia, Luna y a las poseedoras de la harmonía; "_en el mundo de Equestria, el mundo donde las diosas que gobiernan el día y la noche, y a su vez, pequeños ponys, tienen la responsabilidad de cargar un poder tan grande como la harmonía; donde twilight sparkle, y sus amigas luchan por proteger el mundo pacifico en el que viven_

"_pero… ¿y si no fue así?; Un hecho ocurrido hace muchos años, provocando que ambos mundos se conecten mutuamente, y donde el llamado chico de la profecía del mundo shinobi , está destinado a un propisito aun mucho mas grande_

"_permítanme narrar con gusto, la historia de un joven shinobi que soñó con ser Hokage; pero ahora su meta máxima es recuperar a lo que considera su familia, recuperar aquello que está olvidado"._

**"**_**los lazos perdidos** que lo, unen a quienes el mas ama" _– cambia al imagen a un vitral , mostrando a un alicornio blanco de cabellos multicolor, cargando entre sus cascos aun bebe humano


	2. mi pequeño naruto

**Capítulo 1 **_**mi pequeño Naruto**_

17 años atrás en Konoha,la aldea oculta entre las hojas con fecha del 10 de octubre; tras algunas horas después del ataque del Kyubi y por consecuencia la perdida de el 4to Hokage, Minato Namikaze, y de su esposa, y antigua jinchuriki del bijuu de 9 colas, Kushina Uzumaki, dejando a su único hijo recién nacido como el nuevo carcelero de tan temido poder, los altos mando shinobis y jefes de clanes se reunieron para discutir el destino del bebe

Todos los presentes, mostraban seria preocupación por el futuro de su aldea, su ninja más fuerte a muerto junto a quien ellos consideraban su escudo, y garantía de paz entre las demás aldeas shinobis

El viejo 3er Hokage Sarutobi quien debido a las circunstancias volvió a tomar el mando de la aldea, inicio la junta.

-Yo sé que la perdida de Minato y kushina, junto a la vida de otros valerosos amigos y familiares incluidos mi esposa, fue un golpe muy duro para todos...; pero ahora mismo el asunto que nos debe preocupar, es el que debemos hacer con el niño - . Dijo el viejo Hokage señalando a un bebe que era sostenido por un ambu

Los líderes de clanes principales eran cercanos a la familia del fallecido Hokage, estaban enterados del embarazo de Kushina, pero se había acordado que hasta que la paz con Iwa sea sellada, el embarazo de ella sea un secreto para evitar represarías, ahora todo se ha complicado y por la seguridad del niño, su origen debe ser un secreto rango S, y solo queda esperar que los demás clanes ignorantes de este hecho, sean benévolos con el recién nacido

\- Lord hokage-, llamo la atención de todos el líder del clan Hyuga, - Es que no hay nadie quien pueda hacerse cargo del menor?- , pregunto tratando de sonar indiferente, sabia la relación del Sannin Jiyara con él bebe, o al menos que el alumno del Hokage fallecido sea quien lo cuide

Sarutobi movió la cabeza de forma negativa ,- No hemos podido encontrar a ningún familiar cercano, o a quien este en condiciones de cuidarlo-, dando a entender que ninguna de las 2 opciones eran viables

Jiyara el sannin de los sapos, quien en su búsqueda del tal elegido que cambiaría el mundo shinobi trayendo la paz, perdió contacto poco meses antes del nacimiento del niño, a pesar que durante la emergencia Sarutobi intento contactar con él, pero no hubo resultados positivos

Hatake Kakashi, único alumno aún con vida de Minato, solo tenía 16 años, y su reciente ingreso a las tropas Ambu, lo descalificaba completamente para su custodia

\- Ya veo…- Musito el Hyuga de forma resignada, los demás amigos de la familia Namikaze –Uzumaki, bajaron la cabeza con tristeza, -En ese caso..-, volvió a llamar la atención de todos, -El clan Hyuga se ofrece a cuidarlo hasta que pueda valerse por su cuenta!-

Esta declaración llamo la atención de los shinobis presente, el líder de un clan tan respetado como los Hyuga ofreciéndole asilo no solamente a un huérfano sin clan, sino encima al contenedor del arma más poderosa de la aldea, al menos esa fue la idea que paso por la cabeza de los líderes de clanes menores y ajenos a la vida familiar del Hokage, pero quienes eran los cercanos no evitaron sonreír; había una esperanza que el hijo de sus amigos fuera criado con amor dentro de una familia.

Esta idea motivo a que los Inuzuka, Akimichi, Yamanaka, e incluso los parcos Aburames, a que pidieran la adopción del recién nacido, el único amigo cercano que se abstuvo en ese arrebato fue el analítico Nara Shikaku. Él era amigo muy cercano de ambos fallecidos, pero podía ver el clima de desconcierto que se formó en el ambiente, los demás jefes de clanes no sabían que pasaba, o el porque los jefes de clanes más poderoso piden la custodia de algo que ellos desean tener lejos , acaso buscaban aumentar su poder?, ¿más beneficios para sus clanes? , ¿Algún plan de sublevación?, muchas preguntas se formaban en las cabezas de esas personas

\- Eso no lo puedo permitir!- , Shikaku llevo su mirada en dirección del recién pronunciado que se hacia presente en la sala, el líder del clan Uchiha Fugaku, el hombre dirigió su mirada seria al líder rival de su clan, - Hyuga, no voy a permitir que ustedes queden como los salvadores de esta situación!, Hokage-sama, el clan Uchiha ofrece su ayuda también, y solicita la adopción del menor-, contesto con la arrogancia que los caracteriza

\- ja! Valiosa ayuda debieron darnos mientras enfrentábamos a kyubi -, respondió en tomo de burla y molestia Tsume , líder del clan Inuzuka, -Ustedes los Uchiha fueron los grandes ausentes en esta crisis!-

\- Inuzuka, nos enteramos de esto cuando finalmente Minato pudo vencerlo- , respondió ofendido Fugaku

\- Que conveniente que tu clan sea el único que no tubo bajas, ¿verdad Fugaku?- , declaro de forma acusadora el líder de los Hyuga, con una mirada de reproche

\- Que yo recuerde, ustedes los Hyuga tampoco sufrieron bajas!, es mas no lucharon contra la bestia esa!-, respondió Fugaku con ira

La mirada del ojiblanco se volvió más fría, - Nuestro clan se encargó de evacuar, y ayudar a los civiles usando el Bakuyan, que es mucho más de lo que ustedes hicieron -, y agrego, - Además que aun hay otro asunto que deben aclarar; todos los que pelearon, vieron algo curioso en los ojos del zorro..., es que acaso intenta apoderarse del bijuu nuevamente?- tras esa acusasion de parte del ojiblanco, muchos mormullos se empezaron a oír en la sala.

\- ¿¡Que tratas de insinuar Hyuga!? , nosotros somos leales a la aldea!, Y me duele tanto a ti ,como a todos los presentes las perdida de ambos!- respondió con ira el Uchiha, encarando fijamente Hiashi

\- Ustedes dos ya basta!- , Por 1era vez grito Shikaku, - Que problemáticos son! - hablo con tono cansado, como si hubiera sido, pesado el gritar,- Esta reunión es para velar por el bienestar del niño, no para acusar o condenar a nadie!-

El Nara suspiro con fastidio, el hecho que muchos atestiguaran que en los ojos de Kyubi se viera reflejado el sharingan, y la ausencia de ellos durante la emergencia, creaba un ambiente de tensión entre las familias shinobis, cuanto desearía Shikaku que Minato , o Kushina aun vivieran, seguro evitaría esta escena, bueno, cada uno a su forma, Minato con una sonrisa calmada, y propisiando al dialogo, mientras que la pelirroja con un_** "¡cállense par de bakas- tebbane!**_ " Acompañado de un poderoso coscorrón en la cabeza de ambos líderes , que dejara de recuerdo un lindo chinchón humeante

"_Jeje, eso hubiera sido chistoso_ ", pensó con una tenue sonrisa el Nara, pero al poco rato noto que ambos líderes lo miraban de forma reprobatoria ,- ¿Qué pasa?-, menciono alzando una ceja

\- ¿¡El bienestar del niño dices?, pero si tu ni te molestaste en ofrecerte como su custodio! - , reclamo Hyashi, con una gran vena en la frente

\- Sé que eres un vago Nara, pero ni intentar adoptarlo por no tener que cuidar a 2 niños a la vez, es el colmo de la flojera!-, de forma reprobatoria de claro el Uchiha

\- También me importa la vida del niño- , respondió de forma seca Shikaku,- pero miren lo que acaban de hacer por dejarse llevar!-

Los que desearon adoptar a Naruto, se dieron cuenta que los otros clanes lo miraban con sospecha. Ahora todo se había complicado más

\- Hokage sama -, llamo la atención del viejo kage , el líder de uno de los clanes menores, - Sé que la existencia del kyubi , se remonta desde casi su fundación , y que se la identidad del contenedor sea un secreto rango S, para evitar ataques y secuestros, o al menos pueda llevar una vida normal ; que su función, es la de un escudo, que evita que otras naciones nos ataque, mas ahora prácticamente toda la facción shinobi de la aldea conoce su identidad, y de lo que el zorro, es capaz de hacer..; aun así , nos pide que lo tratemos como uno más de nosotros?; ¿Es que no se da cuenta que al ser un bebe, en cualquier momento el zorro podría escapar? ; Yo propongo que él bebe debería ser encerrado en una prisión especial, y solo liberado si se necesita el poder del Bijuu -

Efectivamente, la existencia del kyubi, dentro de la aldea no era un secreto para la faccion militar de la misma, pero si para los civiles quienes ignorantes de este hecho, jamas se imaginaron que la esposa de su fundador, fue el primer contenedor. informacion que los clanes menores y ajenos a la fundacion de la aldea, tampoco tenian conocimiento.

\- Estamos hablando de un niño!, no de un perro salvaje que sacas para espantar a los ladrones! -, recrimino Inoichi indignado, - Sin ofender Tsume-

\- Pufft! - fue la respuesta de la líder Inuzuka, - A mi también,no me hace gracia la idea de encerrarlo, el niño es inocente de lo que hizo el zorro -

\- Pero que garantías nos dan para creer que no escapara y no termine por destruirnos?! -, respondió con furia y miedo el shinobi

Sarutobi movió la cabeza de forma reprobatoria, ¿ como es posible que deseen hacer eso aun bebe?, al menos las cosas no podían empeorar

\- Porque no lo matan de una vez?!; ¿ Porque ustedes los ninjas, pierden el tiempo con esta reunión ,y no terminan con el trabajo que el 4to comenzó? -

Todos los shinobis presentes dirigieron su mirada en dirección a la puerta de la sala de reuniones , donde se dieron con la sorpresa que la facción civil de la aldea se hacía presente

\- Esta reunión atañe únicamente a los clanes de la aldea, se están tratando asuntos militares de importancia; los mercaderes y demás civiles, están prohibidos de estar presentes- , hablo de forma educada aunque molesta el líder del clan Aburame, mientras se podía escuchar como un enjambre de avispas enfurecidas sonaban palabra tas palabras; era obvio que el pedido de ejecutar al bebe no le gustó nada

\- ¿Por qué el consejo civil está presente?, ¿ quién autorizo esta intromisión?!- Pregunto con enojo el hokage

\- Fui yo el que los llamo, Sarutobi -, entrando después de los civiles, el líder de la división Ambu Raíz, Danzou se hacia presente ,- Ellos son parte de esta aldea, y lo que se decida el día de hoy, afectara su vida de también - menciono con una sonrisa, gesto que no agrado a los que deseaban el bienestar del bebe

\- Danzou, los civiles, no tienen conocimiento alguno del tema que se está tratando…- intento argumentar el 3ero, cuando fue interrumpido por el hombre vendado

\- Oh!, no te preocupes, me tome la molestia de explicarle a ellos lo del jinchuriki, y no te angusties , solo les conté lo que todos los clanes saben - . Respondió de forma solemne

\- Es que acaso te volviste loco?! -, Hablo de forma airada el Hogake, - Es que acaso planeas que ejecuten al niño?!-

El vendado sonrió de forma siniestra, - oh! por supuesto que no, viejo amigo-, y se dirigio a todos, - Es que, no se dan cuenta de la enorme oportunidad que la vida nos ha dado?, podemos moldear a ese pequeño, y volverlo un arma, un arma que no dude orden alguna, que solo sigua la instrucciones que se le han dado- menciono el siniestro personaje, alzando el puño

\- Y volverlo una marioneta, sin voluntad, ni sentimientos, y completamente a tu servicio, como lo son los Ambus de la raíz ; ¿verdad Danzou?- , el líder del clan Akimichi, hablo casi apretando los diente de rabia, el intentar hacer algo así aun bebe era algo imperdonable

\- A mi servicio no, al servicio de la aldea!- , se defendio el vendado - Es que no entienden que bajo mi mano, el kyubi dejara de ser un escudo , y pasara a ser una katana? ; una filosa arma que nos asegurara prosperidad al destruir a las otra aldeas! -

Los ojos de todos se abrieron como platos, los jefes de clanes estaban convencidos, Danzou enloqueció ; apenas con ayuda de Minato se pudo terminar con la guerra de Iwa y ya se iniciaron los trámites para los tratados de paz con Kumo, y este ¿viene a hablar de guerra e invasión?

Pero lo preocupante, era que los algunos shinobis y consejo civil, les gustó la idea, si iban a tenerlo viviendo dentro, debía pagar el precio, el solo hecho de recibir más poder y beneficios, hizo que aprobaran la idea del líder de la raíz, los mormullos de apoyo se volvían más fuerte, el viejo Hokage se equivocó, ahora todo se puso peor

\- Basta!-, El fuerte y enérgico grito de Sarutobi, trajo calma a la sala

\- La voluntad del el 4to , es que el niño sea tratado como un héroe, no una arma, mucho menos como una amenaza!; Como lamento que Minato tuviera que morir por gente como ustedes..- Hablo con voz en tono de decepción

\- Ambu!- , Hiruzen llamo al enmascarado que cargaba a Naruto,- Lleva al bebe a mis aposentos, tantos gritos solo lo estarán alterando.. -. el ambu agacho la cabeza de forma afirmativa

\- Ese demonio debería morir, debe pagar por los que murieron! -, grito otro de los civiles

\- Mi esposa, también murió esta noche, y no culpo al bebe!- , respondió tratando de contener su ira, - Unicamente hubieron bajas shinobis, mientras que ustedes los civiles estuvieron a salvo, y excepto algunas casas y negocios que se vieron afectados; así que el próximo que pida su muerte , será ejecutado por mis propias manos!- Respondió firme

El ambu que cargaba al niño salió de la sala dejando atrás la agitada junta, mientras debajo de su máscara, una sonrisa siniestra se dibujaba en el rostro, - Fue tan fácil.., y tu amiguito -,mirando al bebe, - Eres mi boleto de regreso a Iwa - dijo, mientras saltaba por la ventana

* * *

Mientras esto acontecía, 2 jóvenes shinobis, estaban en la sala de espera, del edificio del hokage, aguardando, noticias sobre el futuro del bebe

\- Kakashi, sé que la perdida de tu maestro te ha sido un golpe duro, pero no deberías ir a dormir un poco?; ¿porque estas tan pendiente de ese bebe?-, hablo en ese entonces un joven Maito Gai, visiblemente preocupado por quien el considera su rival

El identificado como Kakashi, suspiro de forma cansada, - Gai, no te puedo decir nada, salvo que ese niño es muy importante - ; "_el, es el único vínculo que me queda .._ " pensó de forma triste el enmascarado

\- Oye, y que tal si tratamos de espiar la reunión - , dijo el shinobi de cejas chistosas colocando su mano en el hombro de su amigo y haciendo un ok con la mano, - Si las cosas salen mal, asumiré el castigo contigo -

\- Si las cosas salen mal, nos ejecutaran por espionaje- , respondió de forma aburrida Kakashi, pero luego agrego, - Claro esta... , eso pasaria solo si nos descubren..- termino la frase con un tono de complicidad

\- Ese es el espíritu de la juventud!- , Dijo de forma animada Gai mientras se dirigían a la sala de reunión, pero un olor en particular llamo la atención del portador del sharigan

\- Gai, huele sangre!- , hablo mientras trataba de ubicar el olor

\- Kakashi acaba de morir mucha gente hace pocas horas, es normal que huela así - , agrego sin importancia

\- No, este olor es fresco!-, inmediatamente Kakashi llamo a su invocación canina Pankku,

\- Hola Kakashi , que necesitas?-, hablo el pequeño can con expresión aburrida, de inmediato el olor llamo su atención,- Kakashi acaso?-, el perro callo al ver mover la cabeza de forma afirmativa de su invocador , - Por acá! - , El perro guio al par hasta lo que parecía un almacen

Tras abrir la puerta encontraron el cadáver de una persona desconocida, al menos para Gai y Pakkun, pero no para Kakashi, el conocía a esa persona, fue el encargado de guiarlo durante su prueba para entrar al Ambu, era quien llevaba al bebe en brazos en la sala

\- Naruto corre peligro!"- , grito Kakashi, - Pankku, rápido ubica el olor del asesino! ; Gai busca al hokage, e informarle lo ocurrido-

En las afueras de konoha un ninja con la banda de Iwa, corría a velocidad llevándose al bebe, el cual no paraba de llorar, -ya cállate!-, grito el ofuscado ninja tratando inútilmente de calmar al bebe

Se llamaba Kuroki Amon, un ninja renegado de Iwa, el cual fue colocado por su propia aldea en el libro bingo por traición al traficar con armas e información, durante la guerra con Konoha, él sabía que el pisar su aldea, o ser visto por alguno de sus antiguos camaradas, era muerte segura, así que se coló en la hoja horas antes del incidente del kyubi, esperando obtener alguna información que le permita negociar su regreso ; no sabía porque, pero la seguridad fue demasiado vulnerable, más de lo que él esperaba, y grande fue su suerte, pues no solo descubrió al hijo secreto del hogake, sino que también al portador del bijuu de la hoja, un gran golpe de suerte; asi que sin dudar y con paciencia, siguió al que custodiaba al niño, y no dudo en asesinarlo para luego robarlo, ahora solo queda llegar a iwa y entregar al bebe, para que el kage de la villa lo mate, y lo nombren a el héroe

Un fuerte llanto, interrumpió sus fantasías, - Este enano, es demasiado gritón; maldición si no te callas me descubrirán!-

Mientras en la sala del consejo de konoha, los ánimos se habían caldeado, el asunto del bebe había divido a los presentes en 3 claras facciones; los que apoyaban que el niño tenga una vida normal pero que no se le niegue el entrenamiento shinobi, los que apoyaban la idea de volverlo el arma de la villa, y finalmente los que deseaban su muerte o destierro

Finalmente Shikaku Nara se levantó y tomo la palabra ,- El bebe debe vivir! , así lo pide la última voluntad del 4to; pero para evitar conflictos de intereses, o manipulaciones futuras, el no será adoptado por ningún clan - , esto sorprendió a los que solicitaron la adopción del recién nacido, y continuo, - el formalmente, es un civil, por lo tanto Danzou, , tu no tienes nada de autoridad sobre el -

\- Pero el kyubi es el arma ninja de la hoja, como es que lo puedes tratar de civil !-, replico furioso el hombre vendado al ver frustrado sus planes

\- Porque el arma de konoha, tal como le llamas, es de responsabilidad única del hokage- , respondió de forma aburrida el Nara

\- Y en vista, que has hecho público, uno de los mas grande secretos de la villa- , se apresuró a agregar Sarutobi, -Se deberá estipular una ley que prohíba que los adultos y demás conocedores del secreto de Naruto, divulguen esta información como si fuera un vulgar chisme!; todo aquel que rompa esta ley será penado con la muerte-

La decisión del kage no fue nada satisfactoria para ninguna facción, ni siquiera para el Nara o el mismo 3ero, pero sabían que dada la situación actual era lo mejor que se podía hacer para que el niño crezca de forma normal; pero la sombra de danzou, era un mal que no dejaría las cosas así, sabían de sobra que usara todas sus artimañas , y manipulaciones para tener lo que quiere… , "d_efinitivamente un futuro, oscuro le espera al bebe_", pensó con tristeza el Nara

Los civiles iban a protestar por esta medida, cuando..

\- Hokage sama! -, Entro de forma abrupta Gai

\- Que significa esta intromisión?; Por qué tanto alboroto? -, pregunto visiblemente enojado el jefe dela villa

\- Él bebe…, él bebe, está en peligro! -, la declaración de Gai tomó por sorpresa todos, - hace poco encontramos el cadáver del ambu que cuidaba al niño, Kakashi está en su búsqueda!-

\- Rápido todos busquen al bebe!- , Grito Sarutobi a los ninjas presentes, los cuales en instantes, desaparecieron en búsqueda del niño

-¡Shikaku!-, llamo la atención del Nara su amigo Inoichi, que lo acompañaba en la búsqueda del bebe, -fue una respuesta muy inteligente la tuya, pero definitivamente no quiero ser tu esta noche- comento el rubio con pesar

\- Que tratas de decir?- , Dijo con duda el Nara

\- pues veras..., sabes que mi esposa es muy amiga, de la tuya-, dijo inochi con resignacion

\- y tambien al igual que la mía-, dijo, uniéndose, a la charla el 3er miembro del trio ino-chika-cho,

\- y que nosotros no podemos ocultarles nada a ellas - dijeron el gordo y el rubio al unisono

\- Lo que me quieres decir es?...-, Dijo en tono aburrido el Nara,

\- Yoshino, sabrá que no te ofreciste para nada, por la custodia del bebe...-, respondieron ambos como dandole el pesame a su amigo, el Nara paso saliva de forma pesada, ahora el futuro oscuro era para él (bueno ahora, ya saben el origen de la cicatriz del padre de Shikamaru)

Mientras en la base de la raíz ,- Ambus!- grito danzou, haciéndose presentes sus leales ninjas, -busquen al niño, y más les vale que los encuentren 1ero!- _" el arma de konoha será mía, Sarutobi"_, pensó el vendado , y en cuanto a los civiles se sintieron completamente olvidados e ignorados, cuando se quedaron solos en la sala de reunion

en los bosques , el llanto del niño aumentaba conforme pasaba el tiempo, no había comido y hacía notar su hambre con llantos más agudos y fuertes

\- Maldición porque, no te callas de una vez maldito niño!, sabes qué?, mejor acabare contigo ahora y llevare tu cuerpo a mi villa como prueba, al menos me libro de tus gritos!- El ninja de iwa iba a cometer tal atrocidad de no ser por un kunai que le atravesó la mano

"Ahg! " Fue un grito de dolor y miro como un ninja de 16 años y la boca tapada, lo miraba de forma amenazante

-Deja al niño libre.., despacio sobre el suelo..- Dijo Kakashi sin perder de vista al bebe , -si lo haces perdonare tu vida y podrás irte…-

el hombre rio de forma grotesca,- que perdonaras mi vida?, quien te crees que eres pequeño?, como para retar a un chunnin como yo?-

\- Un junnin!-, respondió Kakashi, apareciendo detrás del hombre el cual apenas pudo esquivar el corte directo al cuello, que le iba aplicar

-Maldito!, si intentas algo matare al niño!-, Dijo el de iwa ahora acobardado usando al bebe de rehén

Kakashi se detuvo al instante y se puso a analizar la situación, ese hombre iba enserio, mataría al niño, al primer descuido

-Bien.. Así me gusta-, dijo el hombre con una sonrisa al ver que controlaba la situación,- ahora tira tu kunai al suelo y ponte de rodillas!-

Kakashi, obedeció, y se puso de rodillas frente a él, el hombre se acercó con intención a de apuñalar al chico, pero no conto con que un pequeño perro saltaría de los arboles mordiéndole el brazo; rápidamente Kakashi aprovecho la oportunidad. Y apuñalo el estómago del shinobi traidor y arrebatando al bebe de sus brazos

sin perder tiempo reviso al bebe, y suspiro aliviado al asegurarse que salvo el hambre, el está bien. Kakashi callo de rodillas de forma cansada, había corrido por casi 2 horas sin parar, para darle el alcance al secuestrador, por lo que dejo al bebe en el pasto mientras reposaba para recuperar fuerzas, y volver lo más rápido posible a la villa, Pakkun se acercó, para darle ánimos, pero su rostro se contrajo al notar algo

-Kakashi atrás de ti!-, Dijo el perro alarmado , Kakashi volteo, y vio como un circulo de invocación trazado con sangre se hallaba dibujado debajo de él bebe ,y al otro extremo el chunnin de iwa con sonrisa demencial ,y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, intentaba hacer desaparecer al bebe

En un intento desesperado Kakashi uso su novel técnica ocular kamui, para absorber al bebe, pero algo salió mal, él bebe se había ido

-hahahaha!-, estallo en risa el vencido ninja de la roca, -maldito seas 4to hokage!, por todos a quienes mataste en la guerra, sera tu hijo quien lo pagara!; ya sea de hambre ,o sea devorado por las bestias, ese niño esta condenad… ", no pudo decir más, pues Kakashi atravesó su cráneo con su raikiri, mientras lágrimas de frustración corrían su rostro, una vez más él lo perdió todo.

En konoha el 3ro trataba de usar su bola de cristal, y deseando ubicar al bebe, mas ningún resultado le fue positivo

-Intentas captar los baños termales para mujeres viejo?. Verlos en directo es mejor!-. Dijo una voz muy conocida por el viejo hokage, se trataba de Jiraya quien entraba por la ventana con una sonrisa leve al ver a su maestro

-Jiraya!, Hemos intentado contactar contigo desde hace horas!, donde te habías metido?- Dijo el kage consternado por la irresponsabilidad de su alumno.

-Viejo sabes bien que si no deseo que nadie me encuentre, nadie lo hará!,si regrese es porque los sapos me avisaron que el nombre de Minato se puso rojo, del el rollo de los contratos- respondio el sannin con un leve tono triste al saber lo ocurrido a su alumno

\- Así es..-, dijo Sarutobi con tristeza,- el murió sellando a kyubi dentro de Naruto- ,esto tomo por sorpresa a Jiyara,

-espera el kyubi?!, Eso significa que Kushina también…?!- El sannin pregunto con temor, temores que se confirmaron cuando su maestro de manera afirmativa movió la cabeza

-Y donde esta Naruto?!, Donde está mi ahijado?!- Dijo con preocupación , el viejo kage le conto la noticia del secuestro haciendo que Jiraya casi salga disparado de la oficina en su búsqueda, pero fue interrumpido por llegada de Kakashi

\- Kakashi...,y Naruto?- ,pregunto con esperanza Jiraya

\- hokage-sama, Jiraya sama, lo siento… lo siento, yo falle..., yo perdí al hijo de mi sensei…..- dijo con la cabeza agachada, mientras narraba los últimos acontecimientos, y los 2 adultos bajan la mirada en seña de tristeza, fue una noche de tragedias para todos.

* * *

Castillo de Canterlot en el reino de Equestria, casi han pasado mil años desde que la princesa Celestia, tuvo que enviar a la luna a su hermana menor, la cual dejándose llevar por la envida y rencor, dejara que la oscuridad se apoderada de ella e intentara derrocar a su hermana mayor

Casi un milenio lejos de su hermana , para la bella princesa del sol, quien en reuniones públicas y oficiales, mostraban un aptitud se alegría y serenidad, de bondad y compasión con su pueblo , los pony, los cuales la amaban, o al menos eso era la imagen que ella actuaba a sus súbditos

Dentro del castillo en su intimidad, los guardias personales, y sirvientes cercanos, sabían que desde hace muchos años esa era una máscara; no había noche que no escucharan a la princesa llorar de tristeza, rogando por alguna oportunidad que volver a encontrar a su hermana, su voz era triste y sus ojos apagados, incluso creían que el famoso hermoso canto de Celestia, era solo un mito, puesto que nunca oyeron ni siquiera taradear; pero lo que ellos ignoraban es que todo esto eran señales que algo muy preocupante pasaba por la mente de la monarca

_"Por qué no pude darme cuenta de tu dolor?," Por qué mi pequeña hermana tenías que sufrir en silencio, mientras yo en cambio, disfrutaba del amor de nuestro pueblo?", " Es que acaso realmente, todo esto fue por mi culpa?"_, eran pensamientos que cada noche se hacían más presentes en la mente de la princesa; un sentimiento de rabia nacía en su corazón, _**"…todo esto fue por tu culpa…!",**_ escucho una voz retorcida en su mente,; - NOOO!- grito de repente Celestia levantándose de su cama con la respiración agitada

\- Majestad todo esta bien? ,Oímos gritos!-. Preguntaron afuera de los aposentos reales los guardias

\- Eh?, si, todo está bien… ,solo tuve un pesadilla- , dijo la princesa, la cual se levantó y salió de su habitación

\- princesa?. Pregunto uno de los guardias, al verla salir ,rumbo a los jardines reales a la alicornio

\- Solo tomare algo de aire, no se preocupen...-, contesto con una sonrisa tenue pero apagada

Una vez en el jardín, la princesa del sol miro en dirección al cielo, el cual estaba nublado tapando la visión del astro nocturno; _"Mi pequeña hermana…., en verdad todo esto fue por mi culpa.."_, pensó en tono de auto reproche,_" Y ahora este dolor, que siento es mi castigo", "por no entenderte, por no ayudarte…" , " oh mi quería luna...!, ojala supieras lo mucho que te extraño.."_

Nuevamente ese sentimiento oscuro se apoderaba de ella, minando su mente con retorcidas ideas , _**"por qué tengo que sufrir yo?", "ella como princesa , se preocupa para que todos en su reino sean felices..., y solamente sea ella , la que se siente como una miserable! ,"Eso no es justo..!", " mas valían esos malagradecidos ,e ignorantes, que el amor de su hermana?"**_ , cada vez mas, esos pensamientos invadían mas su mente, mientras sin percatarse, el cuerpo de ella sufría cambios, cambios similares a los de su hermana hace un milenio; pero algo interrumpió eso, más bien alguien

Un fuerte llanto se oía para los adentros del jardín real , el llanto volvió a la realidad a la princesa, interrumpiendo el cambio; el llanto se hizo mas fuerte, e inmediatamente salió a buscar el origen de ese grito; ninguno de los animales del jardín hace ese sonido, la noche era muy oscura y el jardín en forma de laberinto no ayudaba mucho, uso su cuerno para alumbrar el camino, aquel llanto, se hacía más fuerte y grave, como si el que lo producía sufriera mucho, y si algo que la princesa no podía tolerar era eso, el sufrimiento ajeno

\- Si tan solo pudiera ver mejor...-, se dijo a sí misma la princesa del sol, cuando de repente la luna se asomó en todo su esplendor, alumbrando el camino de la princesa Celestia

\- Luna?, es acaso que me quieres ayudar?- musito asombrada y esperanzada , -Acaso es una señal que no todo está perdido?- hablo para si con una suave sonrisa, que se dibujó en su rostro; ahora con más motivo quería encontrar al animal que provocaba ese sonido

Finalmente en la zona central del laberinto, encontró algo envuelto en sabanas que no dejaba de llorar, la princesa uso su magia para llevar el bulto hasta sus cascos, y con suavidad destapo el rostro de una criatura que jamás en su larga vida había visto antes

El pobre bebe lloraba sin parar , asustado , de hambre y con frio, lloraba desesperadamente, porque deseaba vivir

\- Quién eres?, Mejor dicho que eres?-, dijo la princesa con voz suave y como si fuera una cría de pony, lo puso entre sus brazos, tratando de arrullarlo para calmarlo, cosa que funciono, pues el bebe al sentir el calor y protección de la desconocida, abrió suavemente sus ojos y le dio una suave sonrisa

\- Es un humano! - hablo sorprendida , - y tan pequeño…- , dijo la princesa con asombro, en toda su larga vida había oído historias de "_**la mítica raza sabia**_" , pero ahora un bebe humano estaba en su jardín, el cómo? o porque? ni idea; pero ahora mismo su prioridad era el cuidado del pequeño, volvió a mirar más detenidamente las facciones del bebe, y encontró unos bellos ojos azules, que acompañan un rostro con marcas en sus mejillas como si fuera un gato , al mirar la sonrisa del bebe , exclamo con cariño

\- Awww!, Tu eres tan lindo!-, Abrazando más fuerte al bebe, y abrigándolo con cariño con sus alas, definitivamente el pequeño desconocido, había despertado el instinto materno de la princesa, la cual noto que en las sabanas que envolvían al niño, llevaban una extraña escritura (kanjis) , cosa que ella tomo como runas antiguas, y usando su magia para traducir su mensaje, salió una palabra "Naruto",

\- Naruto? , Así te llamas pequeño?- Dijo de forma gentil la princesa , mirando con cariño al bebe, mientras este le sonreía de forma suave a aquel ser que el tomo como su madre, - me gusta…, tu seras mi pequeño Naruto- mencióno colocando su mejilla, junto a la del pequeño,el cual estiro sus pequeñas manos, acariciando el rostro de Celestia, el tacto del pequeño, hizo que se conmoviera el corazon de la alicornio,en eso unas lagrimas cálidas recorrian del rostro de la princesa, como si todo el dolor que había sentido hasta hace unos momentos se hubieran ido, siendo reemplazados por este sentimiento tan cálido y dulce al tener al bebe entre sus cascos

-majestad!- Interrumpió el momento el grito de uno de los guardias que se acercaron apresurados a donde ella, - princesa Celestia, uno de los vigías reporto el grito de una criatura rara en el jardín!, por favor regrese a su habitación mientras buscamos a…., Que es eso…? -, Dijo desconcertado el guardia al mirar a extraño animal que la princesa sostenía de forma protectora

\- oh!, justo a tiempo-, respondió con una sonrisa la princesa, - por favor despierta al cocinero, y pídele que prepare leche especial para bebes, y también llama a los mayordomos que habiliten una pequeña cuna al lado de mi cama , y sonajas , y sabanas limpias, y…- decía emocionada la princesa con una sonrisa de alegría , alegría que en años no se le había visto.

\- enseguida majestad..-respondió el aun desconcertado guardia, - pero , me podria decir que es eso…?- dijo el guardia con duda

\- eso..?, no ..., No es un eso, es un él!- , respondió, la princesa con cariño , - él es, Naruto - . Para luego con una sonrisa y abrazando con amor al bebe , - el es mi hijo!- mencionando esto último con decisión y una amplia sonrisa

Aquella noche en el cuarto de la princesa, la bella alicornio alimentaba con un biberón sostenido con magia al pequeño, el cual ya iba por su 5ta ración

\- eres un glotón!- Dijo ella con una sonrisa juguetona, mientras indicaba a uno de los sirvientes que preparen otra botella, cuando la pony salió del cuarto, algo paso, un bello canto se oía por el palacio, una dulce melodía recorría los grandes pasillos del palacio, canción que los sirvientes e incluso los rudos guardias disfrutaron, una canción de cuna de la princesa a su hijo, el ahora príncipe Naruto

una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro del personal del castillo, y no pudieron evitar derramar una lagrima por tal feliz acontecimiento; sea lo que sea, o de donde viniera, como si fuera un cuento para niños o potros según el caso, el príncipe de un reino lejano vino a salvar a una princesa su miseria.

_"Esa noche 2 almas en necesidad se encontraron, quien salvo a quien?, queda la duda, si fue la bella alicornio , la que salvo a un bebe hambriento de morir ,o fue el pequeño Naruto que la salvo a ella de caer en la oscuridad; pero por ahora ambas almas en necesidad eran felices…; definitivamente Naruto, tienes el poder de cambiar a la gente…_ " musito la voz de la narradora


	3. un principe humano

_**Hola, muchas gracias por seguir con este fic y los que dejaron sus criticas, me alegro mucho que les guste mi trabajo y ahora vermos como se desarrollara la vida familiar de naruto en Equestria**_

* * *

**Capitulo 2 un príncipe humano en un reino de Ponys**

Al día siguiente la noticia de un bebe humano en el palacio se esparció como reguero de pólvora por todo el lugar, entre la servidumbre y demás guardias que no estaban de turno esa noche; la princesa tuvo que tomar precauciones, la existencia del pequeño bebe al menos solo por ahora debería ser un secreto, sobre todo para la corte real, ella conocía bien que muchos de esos ponys eran muy mezquinos e intrigantes y aprovecharían cualquier oportunidad para hacer un escándalo.

Para su alivio al reunir a todo el personal, y pedir que no revelen la existencia de Naruto fuera del palacio , solo basto un "por favor", seguido de una sonrisa, esa sonrisa basto para que ellos se convencieran en ayudarla , esa sonrisa era verdadera y hacia años que la creían perdida; aunque sobra decir que el temor de ser encerrados en el calabozo o enviados a la luna por chismosos también tuvo su peso

Ahora debía tratar de saber todo lo posible sobre los humanos, desde sus hábitos, hasta su alimentación, para poder criar correctamente al príncipe; pero había un problema, contaba con muchos libros que hablaban de esas míticas criaturas, pero solo eran eso, datos sobre mitos, la única guía que le fue de ayuda fueron las investigaciones del mas poderoso mago que alguna vez existió en Equestria: Star Swirl _el barbado; _ lastimosamente aunque más precisa y completa, su información no comprendía la crianza de bebes

\- Ufff…- , Suspiro la diosa del sol con resignación, " _Bien, como dicen: Ni el ser padres, ni los hijos, vienen con manual de instrucciones_ ", Pensó con una sonrisa poco animada, pero no importaba, ella seria la mejor madre que ese niño podría tener, se lo prometió así misma de corazón

* * *

En Konoha la situación era critica; los ninjas que buscaban secuestrador regresaron esa mañana, pero como era de esperarse con las manos vacías y con la esperanza de que kakashi tuviera éxito, esperanza que se destrozó cuando el Hokage confirmo la pérdida del niño

El regreso a casa de los amigos de la familia del fallecido Hokage, estuvo envuelto en un triste, y resignado silencio, silencio que se quebró al llegar a casa y se volvió llanto, cuando contaron a sus esposas el destino de Naruto, como en el caso de los Hyuga, y los Uchiha, y gritos de dolor en el caso de los Nara (XD)

En el hospital de Konoha , un joven ninja abría los ojos luego de una agitada noche en donde escuchaba a los médicos y enfermeras correr de un lado a otro por el ataque de Kyubii; Gekko Hayate miraba con el rostro agotado hacia la puerta como esperando a alguien , el llevaba ya una semana internado debido a su delicada salud, pero la noticia del kyubi suelto lo tenía muy preocupado, tanto asi que intento escapar del hospital en pleno ataque para socorrer a su sensei Kushina Uzumaki, los médicos tuvieron que aplicarles anestésicos para evitar su fuga, ahora solo esperaba que su compañera de equipo y novia Yugao Uzuki, la cual ingreso a la habitación , y por su rostro, las noticias que traía no fueron nada buenas

Tras narrarle a Hayate todo lo ocurrido desde la muerte de la sensei, hasta el secuestro de Naruto y su perdida por culpa del ninja de Iwa, el enfermizo junnin apretaba las sabanas de la cama con fuerza

\- Tengo que ver a Kakashi! , cof, cof! - trato de levantarse pero fue detenido por la peli morada, la cual con una mirada de reproche detuvo en seco el ímpetu de su novio

\- primero que nada tienes que sanarte de esa maldita tos! luego lo buscaremos, él también debe estar pasándolo mal - menciono Yugao con un tono triste lo ultimo

Tenían tantos sueños ambos ninja, Kushina fue para ellos como una segunda madre, la que alentó a Hayate a seguir con su carrera ninja a pesar de tu vulnerable salud_**, "si no puedes hacer esfuerzo físico por mucho tiempo, lo mejor es que busques acabar rápido con tus rivales", "desde ahora te enseñare el arte del, kenjutso!", "sujeta bien tu espada dattebane!"**_ , recordó con una sonrisa Hayate, las palabras enérgicas de su maestra, mientras Yugao recordaba sus concejos, _**"muy bien, Yu-chan!, me alegro mucho que tomes enserio tu entrenamiento como kunoichi", "ohh! Así que piensas que Hayate es un inútil? Hahaha, se nota que te gusta mucho!, no te preocupes, yo creía que Minato era un afeminado debilucho y mírame ahora!", "solo se honesta con tu corazón, y confiesa tus sentimientos, tu eres muy linda , y el sería un total baka si te rechaza ttebane!"**_, no pudo la última soltar una pequeña lagrima , al recordar como la alentó a aceptar sus sentimientos por su compañero. Ambos deseaban retribuirle toda su ayuda a esa mujer en Naruto, en su hijo; incluso ya tenían una estrategia para que uno de ellos fuera su maestro en vez del enmascarado alumno de Minato. Solo les quedo ahora, mientras miraban al cielo por la ventana, si es que existía alguna posibilidad que el niño aún viva, rogar porque este bien

Otro quien también no tomo con agrado la pérdida del rubio, fue el líder de la raíz, Danzou sentía que el destino una vez más frustraba sus planes de conquista, y apretaba fuertemente su bastón dentro de su escondite.

\- Supongo que tendrás que buscar otras alternativas , además del niño Kyubi - menciono una voz en la misma habitación

El vendado miro en dirección de su acompañante que se escondía en las sombras

\- Si!, por eso te tengo a ti; espero resultados satisfactorios con tus experimentos – fue la respuesta a modo de orden a aquella sombra , -Si te he permitido seguir con esas atrocidades , es que sé que Sarutobi no entendería nunca que la prosperidad de la aldea está en la guerra - luego el tono de su voz se hizo más amenazador , - Esta demás decir que pasara si me traicionas …, verdad Orochimaru?-

\- ku,ku,ku.. - Fue una risa siniestra y burlona la respuesta que dio el hombre saliendo a la luz , y mostrando sus facciones de piel pálida y ojos similares a un reptil, - Danzou…, no somos amigos, solo somos socios con un fin en común; yo deseo explotar al máximo las capacidades ninjas en el ser humano, y tu …., solo disfrutar de esos beneficios ; por cierto como se siente tener al 1ero en tú cuerpo?- menciono con una sonrisa siniestra.

Danzou miro a su "_socio_ ", con el ceño fruncido, Orochimaru era un sujeto inteligente y de temer, - Cambiando el tema..., por ahora mantente alejado de los Uchiha -, Respondió a forma de orden , esto tomo por sorpresa al Sannin de las serpientes, sabía que los Uchiha serían incriminados por el ataque del Kyubi, y saboreaba la oportunidad de poder experimentar con el Sharingan

el vendado mirando la cara de contrariedad del hombre pálido agrego -Mi jugada con el consejo civil fue muy arriesgada, si ahora mismo solicito un juicio y castigo hacia ese clan, corro el riesgo que Sarutobi nos investigue -

\- El Sensei es un hombre bueno, pero no estúpido - Hablo con resignación el Sannin, -Bien seguiré adelante con las "_muestras", _que me has dado - Termino de hablar para desaparecer entre las sombras

Los meses siguientes se optó por una serie de medidas debido a la emergencia ; decidieron ocultar la pérdida del Bijuu de 9 colas, y asi evitar declaratorias de guerras con otros países; otro punto que se trato fue el caso Uchiha, pero a falta de pruebas que los incrimine como causantes directos del escape del zorro se les declaro inocentes al menos ante la vista pública, pero para el ojo de la facción shinobi se había prendido la mecha de una bomba ,un bomba que ahora Sarutobi tenía en manos amenazando con estallar en cualquier momento; pero para el viejo Hokage otro asunto lo tenía aún más preocupado.

Hatake Kakashi, quien desde su regreso tras el fallido rescate del bebe, no se había tenido noticias de él, inclusive no se presentaba a cumplir sus deberes como ambu, el temor que pudiera desertar o haber cometido suicidio, carcomía la conciencia del anciano por lo que encarecidamente encargo a su alumno Jiraya su búsqueda

Varias semanas después luego de contactar con su red de espionaje, Jiraya dio con su paradero; a algunas horas de la aldea existía una villa conocida por sus burdeles y bares de mala muerte, pero a donde que muchos ninjas acudían por una noche de diversión para olvidar sus males; allí mismo en uno de los tantos callejones encontro tirado contra la pared sosteniendo una botella de licor sin abrir , el cuerpo mas muerto que vivo de kakashi

-Puftt! – soltó el sannin en señal de burla, - Por lo menos si vienes a este tipo de lugares, deberías disfrutar de sus mujeres y bares, en vez de quedarte acá tirado esperando la muerte - Hablo de forma despreocupada el peliblanco, tras tomar la botella de sake y beberla toda de golpe y soltar un suspiro en señal que le gusto el trago

\- Jiraya-sama….- Hablo con tono apago el afectado enmascarado, -Yo no sé como mirarlo a la cara.. ; perdí al bebe, y no fui capaz de ayudar a mi maestro..- hablo bajando la mirada

\- Y te llamas, a ti mismo alumno del 4to?! - Hablo fuerte el Sannin, - Tanto Minato asi como Kushina, ellos nunca se dieron por vencidos!, por más mala que fuera la situación ellos no se rendian! ; asi que si en verdad honras su memoria, ponte de pie y sígueme, tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer! -

Con duda y temor Kakashi pregunto: - hacer qué?

\- Encontraremos a Naruto obviamente - respondió el sannin, esta respuesta hizo que joven ambu reaccionara y lo mirara con los ojos abiertos , mirando la reacción positiva en el enmascarado, Jiraya continuo , - Hable con Fukasaku-sensei, le mostré el símbolo que uso ese ninja para desaparecer al bebe , el menciono que ese sello no podía funcionar correctamente bien, pues el símbolo de invocación estaba demasiado distorsionado -

Kakashi sorprendido ante esta noticia pregunto - Y entonces?, como fue que Naruto despareció? , donde esta? -

\- El Kamui - fue la respuesta de Jiraya, - tu técnica ocular permite enviar cualquier cosa o persona a una dimensión paralela a esta, mientras que los sellos de invocación son para ir de un lugar a otro en la misma dimensión-

Kakashi lo comprendió todo , el uso de ambos sistemas de portales termino posiblement por enviar al bebe a otro mundo, -Pero eso no garantiza que el niño aún viva- , respondió de forma pesimista

\- Kakashi, estas olvidando quien es el?- hablo en sannin sonriendo , - El lleva la voluntad y fuerza de Minato y Kushia juntos ; Estoy más que seguro que él está bien – el peliblanco señalo al cielo como si fuera una meta, - Ahora tenemos que prepararnos bien, yo tratare de imitar lo mejor posible la técnica de invocación, mientras tratamos de perfeccionar esa técnica ocular tuya- hablo el sannin con motivación

\- Pero porque no ir ahora?!- , pregunto desesperado el peli plateado

\- Porque no quiero ir a un lugar raro donde no sé.., que existan caballitos de colores que hablen, hagan magia y vuelen por ejemplo- respondió el sannin alzando los hombros, - el sensei me advirtió que debemos ser muy precisos, si no queremos terminar en el lugar equivocado – entonces se le acercó a kakashi - y bien?, que dices?. me ayudas o no?- el sannin coloco su mano en el hombro del joven esperando su respuesta.

Con la esperanza de recuperar al hijo de su sensei, Kakashi se puso finalmente de pie , - Por supuesto jiraya- sama, así tome años dominare el kamui y recuperaremos a Naruto!- hablo decidido

\- Bien, bien…, eso me alegra- sonrió el Sannin, - Pero comenzaremos mañana - hablo destrozando el ambiente el viejo ninja

-Heeee?! - fue la respuesta confundida del joven

\- Esto.., Veras, Kakashi-kun- , se rasco de forma nerviosa la mejilla con el índice Jiraya, - Ya que estamos acá lejos de gente que nos conozca; pues sería una pena no aprovechar los beneficios que esta ciudad nos ofrece; vamos a divertimos esta noche en los bares y burdeles!- declaro lo ultimo con su típica expresión pervertida

Kakashi miraba con decepción al adulto, - Jiraya- sama, soy menor de edad..., - , fue su respuesta en tono aburrido

\- Y esa botella de sake? - , pregunto en tono acusador el Sannin,

\- La robe de un bar pensado en probar licor, pero no me anime, y solo la tenía por inercia- , respondió kakashi en tono monótono, tratando de disuadir al_ "adulto" _de la pareja

\- que fastidio! - el pervertido puso cara molesta, - Bien!, de todas formas no deseo perder la oportunidad de recopilar información para mis novelas; espérame acá mientras paseo!- fue la respuesta despreocupada Jiraya, mientras dejaba atrás a Kakashi en ese callejón

\- Oiga, y que hare yo?! - exclamó indignado Kakashi

\- Toma esto, léelo mientras me esperas, y ojala te sirva como guía de vida! -, menciono el peliblanco entregando al joven junnin un libro

Con una sonrisa en la cara, jiraya abandono el callejo dirigiéndose al burdel más cercano mientras pensaba :" _Minato, ahora tu alumno leerá esa historia, que motivo a darle a tu hijo el nombre del protagonista, espero que le sirva para nunca rendirse "_, el viejo pervertido creía que le entrego el libro titulado:** "_la leyenda del ninja invencible_"**, su sonrisa se ensancho más pensando en la buena acción que creía haber cometido, pero en su apuro no se percató de su error, el le entrego uno de sus clásicos libros de tapa naranja de la serie _Icha icha Paradise_

Kakashi miraba el libro en sus manos - _No las entiendas , tan solo amalas?...-_ , leyó el titulo con extrañes y alzando una ceja; en vista que no tenía mejor forma de matar el tiempo abrió el libro, - Debe ser un libro muy importante, total ..., me lo recomendó un Sannin- , se dijo a sí mismo , pero ni bien leyó las 10 primeras páginas su rostro se puso rojo, y lo cerro apresuradamente, -Pero que, es esto?!- se preguntó de manera agita, y pensando en tirar lejos el libro, pero la curiosidad gano ,y continuo con la lectura sudando y con el rostro más rojo, para luego comenzar a sonreír y reírse de la misma forma que se le hizo conocido años más adelante; su gusto y afición por los libros del rey de los pervertidos de la hoja había comenzado

* * *

En el palacio de Canterlot también el tiempo paso, si bien para la inexperta madre el adaptarse a su nueva responsabilidad, y no descuidar sus deberes reales, no fue para nada fácil las primeras semanas, ella asumía el reto con una sonrisa, además de contar con la ayuda de la servidumbre del castillo, quienes encantados prestaban su ayuda a la atribulada princesa; con el pasar del tiempo se dieron cuenta que sus cuidados no diferenciaban mucho de un pequeño potrillo, por lo que no tardaron en acostumbrarse al pequeño humano; claro está, pasando tambien por las noches en vela, y los cambios de pañales

Pronto el niño mostraba sus intentos de dar sus primeros pasos, bueno para ellos fue así, al verlo gatear con ánimo y energía, recorriendo el palacio cada vez que se escapaba de su cuna o corral en busca de su mama, "como lo hacía?", era la pregunta de las sufridas nanas y guardias que buscaban al bebe por el castillo

Un día entre sus tantas fugas de la cuna real, y horas de buscarlo sin éxito, la propia diosa del sol se unió a la búsqueda, tarea en la que no tardo al encontrarlo detrás del trono

\- oh naruto, eres tan travieso! - eran las palabras dichas con cariño de la princesa, la cual siempre daba con el paradero del pequeño fugitivo

\- ha..ma… , hahah - balbuceaba él bebe

\- aww que lindo, intentas hablar- miro a su pequeño hijo con una sonrisa

\- haha,,,ma...,ma , mama!-, fue la palabra que dijo el pequeño príncipe, estirando sus brazos hacía la alicorniio

Celestia estaba en shock, miro a los sirvientas que también tenían la misma expresión en sus caras, - El me llamo mama!; lo oyeron verdad?; su primera palabra, fue mama!- una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la princesa, y acto seguido salió eufórica al palco real usando el llamado de canterlot, grito con alegría – Él ME DIJO MAMA! - , cuando se percató de su propia imprudencia, vio que algunos guardias se dieron palmadas en la frente, mientras los demás criados estaban con una enorme gota de sudor en sus cabezas.

La princesa más calmada, ahora tendría que pensar en alguna buena excusa, no era tiempo aun que se conociera la existencia del niño públicamente, - ma..ma!- fue una pequeña voz que llamo su atención

\- Mi bebe, intentas decirme algo más?- pregunto con emoción, mientras sostenía al bebe, -Puedes decir mami o luna - , tratando de estimular al infante

\- na, na… da - intento repetir el pequeño príncipe

\- eso es!, tu siguiente palabra !- exclamó emocionada

\- na..da…da- el niño se esforzaba

\- tu puedes mi bebe!- alentó mirándolos con estrellitas en los ojos

\- da..da..dattebayo! - exclamo con una sonrisa el niño para total desconcierto de la princesa

\- dattebayo? ; que significa eso?-, pregunto con mucha duda mirando a los demás, y esperando alguna explicacion que le indique de donde su hijo pudo haber aprendido u oído tal palabra, más le encogida de hombros general por parte del personal no satisfago su duda

\- bien, supongo que solo dijo esa palabra por decir- , declaro Celestia tratando de restarle importancia, poco sabía que a partir de ese momento esa exclamación se volvería una palabra recurrente en el vocabulario de su pequeño hijo

El tiempo paso con rapidez en palacio, ahora el trabajo de la diosa, y las nanas, se había triplicado, según las notas de StartSwrild el _barbado_ , los humanos caminaban erguidos sobre 2 pierna, y usaban sus manos para manipular su entorno; celestia con dificultad intentaba imitar esa postura para que su hijo dejara de gatear, pues como era de esperarse, al ver a todos caminar en 4 patas, el nñ creía que esa era la forma correcta de desplazarse, tras semanas de estímulo, el niño comenzó a dar sus primeros pasos, la bella princesa no podía sentirse más orgullosa de su bebe, luego vino el enseñarle a usar sus manos, nuevamente nada que con algo paciencia y algo de sacrificio ( nada de usar la magia para las tareas domésticas, para suplicio de la monarca y demás) él bebe comenzó a usar sus manos para sujetar sus cosas o dibujar, en esto último las paredes y estatuas del palacio y jardín, sufrieron los arranques artísticos del menor, incluida la estatua de discord dejandola totalmente garabateada, dando motivo para más de una carcajada; en vista que ponis ajenos al castillo no podian saber de la existencia del príncipe, Celestia decidió encargarse personalmente de la educación del infante

Otro asunto que también fue un problema para la madre era la alimentación del bebe, si bien por ahora se alimentaba sin problema de leche y papillas, claramente en muchas de las historias que se hablaban de los humanos, incluso las de StarSwrild, narraban que los humanos eran omnívoros, y por lo tanto se alimentaban de carne y vegetales; eso aterro un poco a los cocineros reales, la idea de que el pequeño príncipe se pueda alimentar alguna vez de ponys por más absurdo que suene no los dejaba tranquilos, pero para la princesa del sol, su preocupación no iba por allí, sino en qué medida se debía alimentar al niño , la solución fue más sencilla de lo que esperaba. Era normal que vinieran delegaciones de otros reinos al palacio como los grifos que eran omnívoros también, y era común como parte de cultura de los ponys, el que el invitado se sienta a gusto y como en casa, por lo que cocinar carne si bien como herbívoros para los ponys no era de su agrado, tampoco era novedad cocinarla, solo basto pedir algo de información a la embajada preguntar cuál sería la dieta de un grifo crecimiento, la escusa a utilizar, información para la nueva curricular escolar.

En cuanto a su vestimenta ,si algo en común tenían en todas sus leyendas es que los humano usaban ropa para abrigarse, algo que los ponys únicamente usaban para ocasiones especiales u obras teatrales; por ahora la princesa mando hacer diversos trajes para él bebe a modo de disfraz que representaban a diversos animales, (sus favoritos de ella y las nanas, el de gato y zorro), pero no siempre podía tenerlo así; la princesa al ver las muchas opciones que existían para vestir al príncipe, opto por imitar un dibujo que se encontraban entre las notas de Star, era de un niño de cabellos rubios similar a su hijo, vestido con pantalones blancos y botas negras, una elegante camisa, y un gran saco a como de capa color azul, "**el principito**", fueron las palabras que estaban escritas al pie de aquel dibujo; claro que el pequeño príncipe al crecer, cambio su capa azul por una naranja, su color favorito

Definitivamente Celestia se tomó enserio el papel de madre, al niño no le faltaría nada, salud, educación y amor, pero sabía en el fondo de su corazón que por más cosas que su corona y su bondad pudieran darle a su hijo, había algo que ella no podía darle, algo importante para él, eso eran los amigos, su mayor temor era que el fuera rechazado por los demás ponys, solo le queda esperar a comprobar que sus temores se cumplieran o no

...

El tiempo continuo su curso y con muchas astucia y suerte, Celestia criaba al niño en secreto, lejos de las habladurías de la corte real quienes no dejaban de preguntarse en que se ocupaba tanto la diosa del sol que incluso ojeras se le notaban.

Años después vemos a la princesa sentada en su trono, leyendo el periódico local en una bella mañana como lo son todas en Canterlot, ella escucha abrirse la puerta, pero las pisadas firmes y ordenadas le indico que eran los guardias que entraron para dar su reporte matutino, sin prestar mucha atención, siguió con su lectura cuando los guardias se pararon frente a ella haciendo el saludo de rigor

celestia alzo la mirada, - buenos días cap…- fue interrumpida su frase por un "_puft_" que escapo de sus labios al inflar la mejillas, y ponerse las pezuñas en la boca para evitar reírse de la imagen que estaba frente a ella

Los 3 guardias frente a ella en vez de usar sus habituales armaduras , ahora parecía que venían de un carnaval, los cascos de sus cabeza fueron revestidos con telas a modo de cabeza de animales, uno tenía la forma de un cuervo con ojos saltones, el otro la de una toro babeando, y finamente el que parecia de mayor rango, tenia una foca mordiéndole la cabeza (similar al gorro de dormir de cierto rubio) y el resto de sus uniformes coloreados con plumas y brillos.

\- Majestad…- en tono marcial , -ya es la 3era ves en esta semana...- en tono de súplica hablo el capitán quien tenía el casco de foca

\- Y no deja de ser gracioso, hahahaha! - respondió sin aguantar la risa la princesa, pero al ver el rostro de incomodidad de los presentes retomo la compostura, - de acuerdo, hablare con él; pueden retirarse-, tras la salida de los guardias, la princesa en tono firme hablo: -naruto sal de tu escondite, sé que estas acá- al no recibir respuesta agrego -no me hagas buscarte jovencito!- hablo con un tono más serio

Ya se había hecho costumbre en el palacio, las bromas y mini-atentados por parte del pequeño príncipe, que si bien nadie salía herido,y no eran tan graves, había que admitir que eran muy divertidas , claro esta, una vez pasado el enojo inicial , junto a la persecución por todo el castillo y jardín del pequeño terrorista, quien a pesar de ser alguien de 2 patas, era muy veloz y saltaba muy alto, además a como cereza en el pastel muy hábil para esconderse.

\- acá estoy mami - fue la respuesta de un pequeño de 5 años apareciendo parado de cabeza en el techo detrás de un candelabro , la princesa abrió los ojos fuerte, aun no se acostumbraba a que su bebe pudiera hacer eso

**Flashback**

Hace un año cuando lo fue a buscarlo a su habitación para dale el beso de las buenas noches, encontró a su hijo de cabeza en el techo usando sus sabanas como capa

\- Mira mami , soy un murciélago de manzanas!- hablo el niño con una sonrisa, mientras que a la alicornio casi le da un paro cardiaco

\- naruto?!, baja ahora!; Te puedes lastimar!-, grito preocupada la pobre madre. - cómo es que llegaste allí? - seguía sin creer lo que veía

-huhh?, solo camine por la pared hasta llegar acá- , dijo el niño de manera inocente señalando la marca de sus pisadas en el muro.

Celestia al borde de un ataque de nervios volvió a ordenar al niño que baje, el cual de un salto cayo en su cama, tras un suspiro de alivio, celestia abrazo su hijo y miro si tenía algún daño

\- Naruto, donde aprendiste a hacer eso?- , le pregunto a su hijo mas este respondió

\- Nadie me enseño, yo solo jugaba a ser un murciélago de fruta , sentía que podía hacerlo y funcionó!;… estoy en problemas?- pregunto con tono triste el menor haciendo uso de su infame ojitos de cachorro no jutsu

\- no, no mi bebe, solo te cuidado ,si?- suplico la princesa; era poca la información que se tenía de la raza de su hijo, pero en ninguna mencionaba la habilidad de caminar por techos , o paredes, el prohibirle eso podría ir encontrar del desarrollo normal que su hijo necesitaba, aun asi solo esperaba mayor noción del peligro por parte de el infante

\- Si mami- , fue la respuesta de Naruto con un sonrisa zorruna que la tenía a ella y a todos encantados en el palacio, pero esta travesura le costó a celestia un pelo blanco en su cabellera multicolor, pelo que se multiplicaba conforme su hijo se metía en líos tal como ahora

**Fin del flashback**

\- Muy bien, que explicación me puedes dar? -celestia con mirada seria observaba al príncipe, quien ya estaba en el suelo y tenía la cabeza agachada, -naruto creía haberte dicho que no está bien jugarle bromas constantemente a los demás!, estoy de acuerdo en que juegues, pero no es bueno abusar!- regaño al niño

\- Pero mama!- intento argumentar el menor

\- Pero nada! - , fue interrumpido por la princesa -Y no intentes hacer uso de esos ojos que esto es serio -, El niño volteo la cara y chasco la lengua al ver su arma secreta fallar

\- naruto acércate- ordeno su madre, el niño obedeció y se paró frente a ella, la cual con su magia lo alzo y lo puso entre sus cascos, - comprendes que esto es por tu bien?-, el niño con resignación asentó con la cabeza

\- Bien, si es así, iras y le pedirás perdón por la broma- , hablando en tono materno

respondió el infante con un triste - Si mami-

\- y además…, la próxima vez usa insectos como tema de los disfraces- , menciono la princesa en tono bajo y de complicidad guiñándole el ojo a su hijo

El pequeño rio, y dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre la abrazo con cariño

\- Oh!, ya veo de donde sacas las ideas para tus bromas primito!- hablo una voz joven delante de ellos, era la voz de una pequeña alicornio de pelaje rosado y melena morada, la cual en tono de broma regaño a la alicornio mayor , - Que vergüenza tía!, eres una mala influencia para mi lindo Naruto!-

\- Candace! -,el niño grito con alegría y corrió a abrazarla, - te extrañe prima!-, el niño abrazaba fuerte y saltando de contento

\- Yo también primito-, respondió abrazando al rubio, - por cierto me gusto el que tiene el casco como foca, eso fue muy chistoso- agrego riendo para luego reír ambos

Celestia suspiraba con alegria ante tal cuadro, luego de un tiempo ella decidió que su familia cercana conocieran a naruto, para su alegría la pequeña candace acepto al niño como su primo con mucho cariño, mientras en cambio su sobrino mayor Blueblood no tomo con mucho agrado la novedad

\- Como que tu lindo naruto?!- , fingiendo indignación, capto la atencion de los niños la diosa - él es **MI** lindo naruto -, respondió la princesa usando su magia para separarlos y colocar a naruto su lado

\- Lo siento quería tía, pero cuando estoy presente, el pasa a ser exclusividad mía -, la pequeña alicornio respondió con una sonrisa y usando su magia aparto al niño para llevarlo con ella

\- Mío- contratado celestia repitiendo la acción

-no!, él es mío- respondió Candace nuevamente llevando al ya mareado infante, para finalmente ambas magia tiraban de un lado a otro al niño con mejillas de zorro

\- Me van a partír!, dattebayo!- Protesto el premio en disputa para luego los 3 reír por tan tonto duelo

\- Su majestad!- llamo la atención uno de los criados , - La junta con los ministros la está esperando- , Celestia puso una cara aburrida y resignada - Lo siento chicos tengo que trabajar -, un_ awww_ de decepción por parte ambos fue su respuesta, - candace, podrías pasar todo el día con naruto?- pregunto con suavidad a su sobrina

La pequeña sonriendo respondió - Por supuesto tía!, si por algo vine hoy, es especialmente para jugar con mi primo favorito!-

\- ven candace!, juguemos a las escondidas- , dijo contento el niño

\- no naruto, la última vez hiciste trampa al esconderte en el techo- fue la negativa de la pequeña pony

\- naruto!, que te dije sobre trepar paredes y techos?- reto la madre

\- Que no use los zapatos para no darle más trabajo al personal de limpieza- contesto el rubio

\- Buen chico, ahora salgan a jugar- respondió Celestia acariciando la frente del niño

\- yaaay!- fue el grito de emoción del pequeño que ni corto ni perezoso tomo de la pata a su prima rumbo al jardín

Durante casi todo el día ambos jugaban pero el pequeño príncipe noto que su prima no estaba tan animada y parecia muy pensativa

\- Candace pasa algo? - pregunto preocupado naruto, - no te vez tan feliz como antes-

\- oh!, lo siento- fue su respuesta al salir de su trance, - recuerdas naruto que te comente que iba a trabajar de niñera para una familia?-

\- si! , por eso me usas de cobayo-, fue la respuesta de su primo riendo

La joven alicornio rio ante tal respuesta, y más animada prosiguió, -bueno, hace unos días conocí a quien debía cuidar; es una pequeña unicornio , pero ella no es muy sociable, no habla conmigo, ni quiere jugar…- , lentamente cambia su tono con tristeza, - no sé, si la ofendi , o simplemente no le agrado y eso me incomoda-

\- Pero eso es imposible candace!- grito el pequeño, - Tu eres genial, eres cariñosa, alegre, divertida, te sabes muchos juegos, tu eres la niñera perfecta!- respondió el rubio tratando de animar a su prima

-Gracias naruto...- abrazo al pequeño, - pero yo no me quiero rendir con ella, ojala ella también pensara así de mí..- menciono algo deprimida

Luego de un momento de silencio, el niño tenía entrecerrados los ojos, haciendo que su rostro semeje más aun gato, para luego gritar - eso es!- , y fue directo a su habitación y traer consigo un muñeco de trapo en forma de poni, algo feo y mal cocido, y se lo entrego a su prima

\- Y.. esto?- , fue respuesta desconcertada de la pequeña alicornio

\- Humm…, era un regalo para ti por tu cumpleaños, yo mismo lo hice- respondió algo apenado naruto

\- Aww!, Naruto gracias- abrazo con cariño al muñeco, - Esta lindo!- ,

\- No mientas esta feo..., - replico algo deprimido el rubio

\- No, mi primo lo hizo con mucho cariño y eso lo hace lindo!-refuto la pequeña princesa besando al niño en la mejilla, ocasionado que este se sonroje, -Pero mi cumpleaños aun no es, porque me lo das ahora?- volvió a preguntar

\- Dáselo a ella- fue la respuesta firme del pequeño príncipe

\- Heeeh?!, pero tú lo has hecho para mí...- , fue la respuesta algo triste de la pony

el niño sonrió con confianza y agrego, -Por eso mismo!, si ella lo recibe de ti, ella lo tomaria como una señal de amistad, veras que comenzara a confiar en ti- , la princesa miraba aun con duda la propuesta de su primo, - además le tienes que bailar!- exclamó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja,- tiene que ser un baile tonto, pero gracioso, lo suficiente para hacerla reír-

\- Tú crees que eso funcione?-, hablo poco convencida Candace

\- Dudo que no quiera ser tu amiga si la haces reír- totalmente convencido de su loco plan el príncipe la animo, - ahora prepárate!, debemos crear una rutina graciosa!, esa pony descubrirá lo genial que mi es prima !, dattebayo!-

Con una sonrisa en labios ambos pasaron el resto del día creando el baile para hacer que esa unicornio rompa su cascaron

-Oye Candace, porque tienes que trabajar de niñera si eres una princesa?- el niño pregunto luego de un rato con expresión zorruna

\- la verdad…, ni yo misma lo sé...- fue la respuesta sincera de su prima

Al llegar la noche, el príncipe de Equestria miraba con ojos triste a su prima marcharse, ella le prometió volver pronto y escribirle para que sepa si funciono el plan o no; celestia al ver la tristeza de su hijo, no pudo evitar sentir pena por él, prácticamente su sobrina Candase era la única compañera de juegos que tenía; era tiempo que el pequeño príncipe haga amigos, y descubrir si Equestria estaba lista o no para saber que había un humano entre ellos

Algunas semanas después una carta llego de parte de Candace, en ella con gran alegría le confirmaba a Naruto que el plan resulto y ahora la pequeña unicornio es muy apegada a ella, el príncipe no pudo evitar sonreír contento por ayudar a su prima favorita.

* * *

Los meses siguientes debido al trabajo de su prima, las visitas de Candace ser hicieron menos continuas para tristeza del príncipe; es en entonces cuando Celestia decidió actuar

\- Naruto- hablo su madre con una sonrisa, -Quiero que esta tarde te pongas tus mejores ropas y asistas conmigo a una reunión -, esto tomo por sorpresa al niño, casi siempre cuando había reuniones o fiestas como la "**_gran gala del galope_**" ella le pedía que esperara en su habitación, o en caso de tener hambre, que se quede en la enorme cocina del palacio,y a veces de curioso lograba escabullirse sin ser detectado, pero no le parecía nada del otro mundo, el ver a un grupo de ponys con la nariz respingada presumir de sus estatus, en otras palabras muy aburrido para un hiperactivo como el

\- Ocurre algo mama?- , el niño miraba intrigado a su madre; con el pasar del tiempo, el noto que su existencia en el castillo era como un gran secreto,y todos siempre estaban haciendo escusas para llevarlo o tenerlo distraído lejos de la vista de ponys ajenos a su entorno, pero el decidió no preguntar y seguir así, la única vez que su mama le pidi algo similar, fue para que conozca a su querida prima Candace, y al pesado de Blueblood.

\- Quiero presentarte, a ponys muy importantes, así que pórtate muy bien, se educado y muestra con orgullo lo que eres, un príncipe- , dijo de forma amable celestia, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo

Sobra decir que el ambiente en el castillo era muy tenso, celestia iba a presentar ante los nobles de más confianza a su amado hijo, todo debía ser perfecto, buena comida, buena decoración, todo con tal de dar una buena impresión, si tenían éxito, la princesa no dudaría más en dar a conocer a todo su reino a él joven príncipe. Los encargados del cuidado y bienestar de la familia real, podría decirse que estaban tan o más nerviosos que la princesa; el príncipe naruto a pesar de sus travesuras y bromas, todos ellos le tomaron mucho cariño al niño, gracias a él las risas y canciones volvieron al castillo, su amada princesa sonreía con alegría , para ellos ese pequeño humano era la clave de la felicidad perdida de Celestia

Llego la tarde y estaba el pequeño naruto sentado en un pasillo, vestido de forma elegante, muy nervioso y conteniendo las ganas de salir huyendo de allí, al otro lado del pasillo, en una elegante habitación, la princesa celestia contaba a los nobles la noche que encontró a un peculiar bebe y que decidió hacerse cargo de su cuidado, algunos murmullos se oyeron acabada las historia y desearon los nobles ver al pequeño

\- naruto ven por favor- , lo llamo su madre, el chico nervioso entro al cuarto y agacho la cabeza a modo de saludo, un incómodo silencio se hacía presente, la princesa le indico a su hijo que saludara como es debido

\- b-buenas tardes -, hablo con temor el pequeño al sentirse examinado como si fuera un bicho raro, - Mi, mi nombre es Naruto, hijo de la princesa Celestia.., es un gusto conocerlos-, termino su presentación con un saludo cordial

-Y puede hablar !- fue el grito de sorpresa de uno de los ponys presentes que llevaba un monóculo en su ojo

\- Como esta eso que eres el hijo de nuestra princesa?; deberías conocer tu lugar, mascota!- fue el grito de otro pony de gruesos bigotes blancos,

\- por favor señores algo de orden! , están asustando al pequeño!- salió en su defensa un unicornio de bigotes refinados y bien peindado , consternado al ver que los adultos reacciones así con una cría, y luego volteo a ver al niño que estaba asustado y en shock, - pequeño está bien?- pregunto preocupado, pero el infante no le hacía caso

\- M-mascota?- se repitió naruto, sintió como si lo hubieran abofeteado, y lentamente lagrimas empezaban a formarse en sus ojos, - yo no soy una mascota!; ella es mi mami!- grito tratando de contener el llanto

\- Jajaja!, Tu mama? Es que acaso eres ciego?; No te pareces en nada a ella, ni a uno de nosotros, ni siquiera eres un pony! ;fenómeno!- hablo una vieja unicornio que no dejaba de abanicarse de forma exagerada

"_ni siquiera eres un pony_", esa frase se grabó en la mente del pequeño , un gran dolor se formó en el corazón del niño, quien no aguanto más y llorando desconsoladamente abandono el salón tirándose por la ventana

\- Naruto!- grito celestia tratando de detener a su hijo, pero fue tarde, el pequeño a toda velocidad saltando y corriendo por los muros se escapó; antes de salir en su búsqueda, la princesa miro con mucha furia los nobles, quienes, seguían discutiendo y formando comentarios como si un fenómeno de circo les hubiera sido mostrado, todos callaron al notar, la mirada llena de ira de Celestia. - Si me entero que alguno de ustedes hizo público lo ocurrido en este salón, créanme que le harán compañía nightmare moon al instante!-, la diosa del sol abandono el lugar mientras los demás ponys sudaban frio, celestia nunca amenazaba en vano, mientras varios sirvientes y guardias apretaban los dientes con rabia, controlándose para no ir a golpear a los petulantes

_\- Ingrese tema ending 1 de naruto wind –_

\- Naru?...,- Celestia entro a la habitación del príncipe, y lo encontró llorando en un rincón, sus ropas tiradas al suelo , solo llevaba puesto un pijama con cola de zorro, y con una capucha que imitaban las orejas de ese animal que el solía ponerse cuando se sentía triste; ella tenía el corazón destrozado, le dolía infinitamente el ver a su hijo así, y aun más el saber que ella fue la que ocasiono todo; ella se arrodillo a la altura del desconsolado niño sin saber cómo ayudarlo

\- En verdad..?- , hablo con sollozos, - en verdad tu eres mi mami?- , termino de preguntar de forma triste a la bella princesa

\- Por supuesto que si amor, tu eres mi bebe-, abrazo la princesa de forma protectora al pequeño zorrito mientras le acaricia sus cabellos

\- Entonces.. entonces, porque no me parezco en nada a ti?; no tengo un cuerno, ni alas, ni siquiera, camino al igual de los demás en el palacio- replico con la mirada triste

\- Oh mi bebe!- , celestia abrazaba más fuerte a su hijo, tras un rato de silencio, ella opto por contarle toda la verdad, pero absolutamente toda la verdad.

\- Naruto,.. recuerdas los cuentos de la yegua en la luna y de los elementos de la harmonia?- pregunto de forma suave la diosa el niño asintió con la cabeza, pues era el cuento que recurrentemente su madre le leía durante las noches

-Es en donde hay una yegua loca y malvada en la luna verdad?- respondió el niño algo más calmado

Celestia cerró los ojos de forma afirmativa y continuo, - Existe algo que no se narra en el cuento...,-, celestia conto a naruto sobre la verdadera identidad de esa yegua, y las razones por las cuales fue castigada de esa forma, el niño estaba asombrado por esa revelación, - Entonces..., tengo una tía llamada luna?; Pe- pero que tiene que ver eso conmigo mama?- , celestia suspiro y dándole un beso en su frente, le narro todo lo ocurrido esa noche que lo encontró, de cómo se sentía al extrañar a su hermana, y de la gran alegría que significo para ella el encontrarlo

El niño miraba asombrado a la alicornio que él conocía como su madre, -Eso significa que mis padres verdaderos..., me dejaron abandonado en el jardín?-, hablo llorando nuevamente, una vez más la tristeza invadió el corazón del pequeño príncipe, "ni sus verdaderos padres lo querían", era la idea que se formó en su mente

\- No naruto!- dijo en tono firme celestia,- No hubo rastros de que alguien estuviera allí para dejarte o que se burlara la seguridad esa noche; el cómo llegaste al castillo y a mi vida es un misterio, pero me siento feliz de que eso pasara- , la princesa dedico una sonrisa maternal al pequeño, mientras limpiaba el rostro del príncipe bañado en lagrimas

\- Entonces dime que es lo que soy!?- hablo el pequeño deseando una respuesta sincera

la alicornio acaricia la mejilla del niño y respondió - Si te refieres a tu especie, eres un humano, Una raza que se considera un mito- el niño abrió los ojos con sorpresa, comenzando a entender el porqué se le mantenía oculto en el palacio , -Pero...,- , la princesa agrego con un tono suave, casi quebrándose en lágrimas -Si tu preguntas quien eres…, tu eres Naruto, el príncipe de Equestria, y eres mi amado hijo- , la princesa con lágrimas en los ojos, abrazo al niño fuerte , el cual respondió de la misma forma

\- gracias mami.., te amo- respondió casi susurrando

\- Y yo a ti, mi pequeño naruto- fue la respuesta de la princesa

\- Mami, aun extrañas a la tía Luna?- , hablo el pequeño rubio aun con la cara en el pecho de su madre

\- Cada día de mi vida, deseo mucho poder estar junto a ella nuevamente- , dijo celestia abrazando al niño

\- Yo también quiero algún día conocerla!- le dio una sonrisa su madre, ella acaricio los cabellos de naruto cerrando los ojos; - Mami, ..puedo pedirte algo?-, dijo el niño

\- Lo que quieras amor- respondió la princesa

\- ya no me digas bebe, ya soy un potro grande- , dijo haciendo un puchero mientras la princesa reía con cariño abrazando a su hijo

**-fin del tema-**

* * *

Esa noche celestia durmió a lado de su hijo abrazándolo, hacia años desde que el principe dejo de ser un bebe, que ella no hacia eso, era una noche tranquila, y silenciosa, pero en los más profundo de los sueños de naruto, el niño oía un ronquido, un ronquido fuerte y pesado, no era la primera vez, que el oía ese sonido, al principio pensó que algún guardia se quedó dormido en la puerta de su habitación, pero noche tras noche ese sonido se hacía más fuerte, y esta noche era insoportable, el niño abrió los ojos y se encontraba en un lugar muy oscuro, apenas iluminado, el piso estaba cubierto de agua y delante de una gran reja aparecía

El asomo su cabeza atreves de los gigantescos barrotes, y veía un gran bulto al fondo; todo indicaba que eso era el culpable de ese sonido

\- Oye- hablo el pequeño sin recibir respuesta, -Oye!- grito más fuerte, -Despierta, que no me dejas dormir!- grito con todas sus fuerzas el pequeño príncipe.

Al fondo de la jaula el bulto parecía despertar y con voz confundida hablo - Heh,? Quién?, Que?, Como?, donde?, cuando?, que paso? quien me despertó? - Pregunto casi bostezando

El niño respondió -Perdón por despertarte pero roncas muy fuerte , y no me dejas dormir-

\- Oh!, lo siento, lo siento, no volverá a pasar- respondió el bulto de forma apresurada y se volvió a acomodar para dormir, el niño con una sonrisa dio media vuelta y comenzo a buscar una salida cuando en eso un enorme rugido se escucho

-Un momento! - grito una voz con tono tenebroso, - Quien te crees que eres, para venir a darme ordenes?!- el bulto mostraba unos enormes y furiosos ojos rojizos, y una boca con grandes colmillos

El niño lejos de asustarse respondió de forma educada - Lo lamento ,no debí hacerlo así; hummm.., como me dijo mama que pidiera las cosas?, ah ya se!; Serias tan amable de dormir sin hacer escandalo?, tu ronquido es muy fuerte y no me deja dormir, por favor y gracias por escucharme- haciendo una pequeña reverencia de forma Cortes como su madre le enseño

-Je!- soltó el bulto -Ya ves que no era tan difícil? ; así me gusta, que sean educados con sus mayores - el bulto sonrió de forma aprobatoria cerrando los ojos, para luego abrirlos con sorpresa , -Noooooo!, Espera no era eso a lo que me refería!-, rugió aún más duro

\- Sabe señor?, ya es muy tarde y debo ir a dormir ; por donde puedo salir?- pregunto el niño sin miedo ante el bulto que amenazadoramente se iba acercando y haciéndose más y más grande conforme llegaba a la reja

Naruto miro impresionado la enorme criatura que estaba delante suyo, un gigantesco zorro con 9 colas estaba mirándolo y no de muy buena manera

\- Mocoso ignorante!, es que acaso no tiene ni idea de quién soy?; Yo soy…- intento hablar la criatura pero fue interrumpido por el niño

\- Asombroso!, Jamás vi aun zorro tan grande!-, el niño hablo con estrellas en los ojos

el zorro sonrio con orgullo -Jejeje, claro que soy asombroso!, soy el más poderoso de mis hermanos!- el zorro se vanagloriaba así mismo

-Y que colita más suave, y caliente, sería una buena almohada- menciono el menor tocando la punta de una las colas que escapaba de la jaula

\- Hahaha!, claro que si mocoso!, todo en mi es perfecto y…- el zorro reacciono nuevamente y rugió con rabia, se sentía burlado

Se suponía que ese mocoso estaría asustado , temblando de miedo ante su presencia ; pero en cambio esta que lo mira como si fuera una mascota exótica,(claro, si no tenemos en cuenta, que debido al cargo de su mama, era normal ver enormes dragones y demás criaturas, que para el mundo shinobi ,serian raras, como lo más común del mundo), tratando de contener su ira, el zorro hablo - Dime mocoso, acaso nunca te hablaron de mí en la aldea ninja?-

\- Que es ninja?- fue la respuesta inocente del niño

\- HAH?!-,el rostro del zorro se volvió una serie muecas, las cuales naruto se contenía para no reírse en su cara, - Dime niño, quien es el Hokage de la aldea?-

\- Que es un montaje?- pregunto nuevamente el pequeño príncipe

\- Montaje no!, dije Hogake niño ignorante!- , replico el zorro frustrado, -Espera,! no sabes que es un hokage?!- , El niño movió la cabeza de forma negativa, - y sobre Los países elementales?!- , pregunto recibiendo la misma respuesta; -En donde demonios estamos?!- El zorro grito con desesperación alzando sus patas delanteras al cielo buscando una respuesta

\- hahaha, eres muy graciosos señor zorro!- , la criatura oía al niño reírse de los gestos que el enorme animal hacia

El zorro cerro los ojos, tratando de calmarse, no podía creer que tanto cambiaran las cosas desde la última vez que despertó, lentamente empezó a recordar los últimos acontecimientos de aquel día: el nacimiento del hijo de su contenedor Kushina, la reaparición del indeseable de Madara, su pelea con Minato y finalmente el sellado en un bebe recién nacido…, llamado Naruto; el zorro miro al pequeño parado delante suyo, tenia el rostro de kushina, pero el cabello y ojos del 4to kage, - Tu eres naruto verdad?- pregunto en tono serio el zorro

\- Ah!, sabe mi nombre?, genial, que más trucos sabes?!- , pregunto emocionado el pequeño

\- yo no soy tu juguete!-, respondió frustrado de forma cómica el zorro, para el kyubi definitivamente no era esto, lo que él se esperaba al darse a conocer a su actual contenedor

\- Oiga señor zorro sabe que es este lugar? - pregunto el niño confundido , el zorro lo miro con una sonrisa siniestra

\- Estamos en el interior de tu mente, tu estas condenado a llevar para siempre esta prisión conmigo adentro - hablo el zorro intentando sembrar el miedo en el corazón de Naruto,

\- Genial! Tengo mi propio zorro gigante! – respondió el pequeño emocionado, respuesta que saco de foco a kurama,; esto era demasiado, consideraba a minato un idiota por sacrificarse, consideraba a kushina una idiota desde el 1er día que se conocieron, y ahora el resultado de la ecuación "idiota+ idiota =", estaba frente a él , con una boba sonrisa , - un súper idiota- , dijo en suspiro cansado, mirando al niño que le sonreía

El zorro intento buscar en sus memorias el cómo llegaron a este lugar tan diferente, poco a poco empezó a recordar los eventos siguientes : la reunión en el consejo, el secuestro del bebe y su repentina aparición en un jardín , y finalmente un caballo raro que cantaba muy hermoso, precisamente ese canto lo relajo tanto que lo mando a dormir todo este tiempo

-Oiga señor?- , llamo su atención el pequeño rubio tirando de una de sus colas, - Como se llama?- dijo con una sonrisa

\- je!; ni creas que daré mi nombre a un mocoso como tú!- respondió con arrogancia el zorro, pero luego con duda pregunto - y Para que deseas saberlo?-

\- Es que quiero ser tu amigo!- , fue respuesta animada naruto

Tras un momento de silencio el zorro contesto riéndose con fuerza ,-hahaha! sí que debes ser un idiota, si crees que yo el gran kurama , aceptaría tu amistad!- respondió el zorro esperando desanimar al muchacho

pero el niño grito -Ha!, te llamas Kurama?!. suena gracioso pero raro..., mejor te llamare **Colitas**\- menciono dándole una sonrisa zorruna

Kurama hizo un gesto de sorpresa ante su descuido, y luego una enorme vena se le formo en la frente, cuando el niño le propuso ese ridículo nombre; este niño le estaba dando una jaqueca tamaño juubi

\- Mira enano, será mejor salgas; Yo ya no quiero saber de ti en mucho tiempo!- respondió enojado el zorro

\- Pero no me dijo si acepta ser mi amigo- dijo el niño sujetando la cola del zorro

\- Nooooooooooooo!- fue el rugido en respuesta por parte del zorro mandándolo lejos; tras eso al despertar,ya era de día en su habitación y en todo el reino, su madre se levantó temprano como todas las mañanas a bajar la luna y traer el sol al cielo.

" _Pequeño Príncipe, no eres aceptado por los ponys de la corte de tu reino, y ni tu propio prisionero, desea ser tu amigo, Naruto el camino a la amistad y comprensión , es más complicado del que crees, solo no te desanimes…."_


	4. la chispa de la amistad

Hola muchas gracias por seguir mi historia,espero que este capitulo sea del agrado de muchos antes de seguri, respondere algunos reviews

-** Alexzero :** gracias por tus comentarios, y si creo que Celestia teniendo a un hijo como Naruto, necesitara toda la paciencia del mundo y el tinte tambien (XD) y las parejas, la verdad aun no me decido bien ese tema, quiero que la historia avance hasta el retorno del rubio a su hogar

-** Element-overlord:** efictivamente talvez mucho de la historia trate de ese lazo que se forma en la familia, alfin y acabo naruto, quien crecio creyendo que jamas tuvo una, es muy protector con sus amigos que la considera como tal

**\- metalic-dragon- angel: **Kurama, segun me da a entender la historia original, no toma mucha atencion de la vida del rubio, salvo eventos que le llamen la atencion o le sean de interes, como cuando le recordo que solo beso a Sasuke, pero como deja ver, el se quedo dormido desde su primer dia en Equestria tras oir el canto de Celestia, se desperto 4 años despues por que sus ronquidos no dejaban a naruto dormir

sin mas gracias a todos, espero sus criticas o comentarios para poder mejorar, que me falta... asi el discamer: ni las franquisias de naruto o mlp son mias, salvo algunos oc que aparescan para el desarrollo de la historia.

* * *

**Capitulo 3 la chispa de una gran amistad**

Esa mañana durante el desayuno, Celestia vio a su hijo desanimado pensado que posiblemente aún se sienta afectado por lo que paso ayer en esa reunión; la verdad es que Naruto se sentía mal, pero no por las palabras y calificativos que le dieron los nobles de Canterlot, su verdadera pena era por no haber podido, hacer amistad con Kurama; Celestia intento animarlo al sugerirle alguna broma, mas no tuvo resultados positivos

Las siguientes semanas para el rubio fueron por demás difíciles, intento constantemente volver ingresar a aquel lugar donde habitaba el zorro, pero lastimosamente, las pocas veces que lo lograba, Kurama lo rechazaba, tras varios fracasos dejo de hacerlo; se rindió en la búsqueda de la amistad de (según él), ese increíble zorro, otra razón para que el desánimo de Naruto aumentara, fue el regreso a clases de su prima Candase, por lo que sus visitas se hicieron muy ocasionales

en cuanto a su entorno, si bien ya no tenía que esconderse cuando la corte estaba presente, deseaba desesperadamente desaparecer de allí, las miradas y murmullos de esos ponys le desagradaban, era como si juzgaran su existencia , aunque esos murmullos acababan con una sola mirada severa de su protectora madre, si bien con el tiempo el comportamiento de ellos hacia el, era más tolerable, el niño se sentia muy incómodo, y para colmo de males, mucho de esos nobles trajeron a sus hijos para que sean "amigos" del príncipe, cuando en realidad solo esperaban obtener algún beneficio; al principio Celestia tomo con agrado la idea de que su hijo pueda tener amigos para jugar, pero pronto tanto ella, asi como el príncipe, se dieron cuenta que muchos de ellos lo miraban como lo hacían sus padres, y fingían su amistad solo por obligación, hasta este punto incluso le parecía más agradable al príncipe, jugar con su presumido primo Blueblood

Celestia se sentía muy contrariada con todo esto, una parte de ella le decía que aleje a su hijo de todo,como lo era antes ; pero eso sería condenarlo a un aislamiento aun mayor del que ya tenia , como si le diera la razón a esos ponys, como si su hijo fuera algo que no deberia ser visto jamas ; mas su corazón de madre le indicaba que el aprender a hacer amigos, y el rechazo, eran parte del crecer, él debia logarlo por su cuenta, y jamás tenerlo en una urna de cristal

Otros que también sintieron con preocupación, la aptitud taciturna del príncipe, fueron los ponys que trabajaban en el castillo, si bien el 1er mes libre de bromas y travesuras fue un respiro del alivio, al mes y medio la paz en el castillo era incomoda, y al cumplirse los 2 meses , claramente se extrañaban las risas del pequeño travieso y sus ocurrencias; tanto extrañaron el caos que el ocasionaba, que llegaron al extremo de recrear algunas de sus travesuras recurrentes, con el niño presente en un intento por hacerlo reír nuevamente, mas al igual que con su madre, no resulto como esperaban

* * *

Una mañana, vemos Naruto jugando en jardín con los animales que habitan en él, y el ave fénix de su madre, y cómplice de varias bromas que compartía con el rubio, quizás la más exitosa de todas, fue la de hacerse la muerta para susto del pobre guardia de turno; hasta los animalitos se percataron del cambio de humor del príncipe y con más suerte lograron animarlo, tanto asi, que se aventuró a pintarrajear completamente la estatua de Discord con colores chillones; al mirar que le sobro algo de pintura, opto por armar una bomba de pintura con ayuda de un globo y se dirigió a las barracas del castillo.

Una vez allá, noto como un grupo de cadetes recién llegados de la academia, los cuales parecían estar en sus últimos años de adoctrinamiento y formaban filas en el patio principal; escondiéndose hábilmente, se dispuso a observarlos, habían entre ellos 2 ponys que llamaron su atención, uno era un unicornio blanco de melena azul, y llevaba un escudo en su flanco, el otro era un Pegaso gris con melena rojiza, quien llevaba una espada con mango en forma de corazón en su flanco, claro que los motivos fueron muy diferentes

El pony blanco ejecutaba a la perfección cada uno de los ejercicios y respondía con seguridad y de manera correcta cada pregunta que los superiores le hacían, en cambio el otro, era el lado opuesto de la moneda, fallaba torpemente en las pruebas y ejercicios, además se equivocaba hasta en preguntas que el niño conocía, provocando que el torpe Pegaso sea la burla de todos.

Si bien al principio el principie escogió al pésimo recluta como blanco para su broma, no pudo evitar sentir pena por él, y desistió de eso. Cuando todos los demás cadetes abandonaron el patio, dejaron al Pegaso limpiando y acomodando todo como castigo; el Pegaso cumplió con la tarea, y para sorpresa de Naruto, se puso a practicar las rutinas, una y otra vez, y a pesar de fallar seguía intentándolo, el niño tras un rato de observarlo, opto por irse ya que la hora del almuerzo se acercaba, pero en su prisa olvido el globo con pintura que había preparado como broma.

Luego de almorzar, y recibir sus lecciones que la princesa le daba, ya casi el sol se ocultaba, y se percató que no tenía el globo entre sus cosas, si lo encontraban los guardias , lo más seguro es que su mama lo regañaría, y sin haber cumplido la broma; rápidamente el niño salió en búsqueda del globo, cuando llego a su escondite previo, se dio con la sorpresa que el Pegaso aún seguía allí, habían pasado horas, y se veía el cuerpo del terco cadete sucio y herido, producto de las caídas y esfuerzo, el niño estaba más que impresionado, e incluso desde su escondite, al ver la determinación del pony, empezó a animar al Pegaso

Cuando finalmente el recluta pudo hacer la rutina sin errores, el niño no pudo evitar gritar de emoción, pero lo hizo tan fuerte que llamo la atención del Pegaso

\- Quien anda ahí?- pregunto el Pegaso de melena roja, quien empezó a buscar a los alrededores, el niño se puso nervioso pues parecía que en cualquier momento iba a encontrarlo

\- tanto ejercicio ya te puso paranoico, Heartsword?- , pregunto una voz a espaldas de el

\- Shining armor...,- , en un tono de fastidio fue la respuesta que dio el Pegaso, al ver al unicornio de melena azul a sus espaldas, el cual lo miraba con una expresión seria

El príncipe no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante esto, es acaso que ese unicornio venía a burlarse del Pegaso?; venia regañarlo?; acaso se creía superior por hacer todo bien, mientras que su compañero lo contrario?

\- Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no exageres en tus entrenamientos? ; Apuesto que ni siquiera has comido nada desde el desayuno!- , el unicornio regaño con preocupación a su compañero y acto seguido usando su magia le acerco agua y emparedados que traía consigo , - Vamos come algo , y regresemos al cuartel para que descanses amigo -, menciono esto último con una sonrisa

_"Vaya…, no es un mal pony"_ pensó Naruto, al ver al unicornio ayudar a su amigo, mientras bajaba el globo con pintura, pues había tenido intenciones de arrojarlo a quien el creía que era un presumido

-Sí, sí , mama,- fue la respuesta en tono de burla del regañado recluta; -regresare en unas horas, quiero saber si puedo hacer esto bien 3 veces seguidas-, agrego sonriendo a su amigo

El unicornio suspiro con fastidio, - De acuerdo, pero ni creas que vendré hasta acá , para llevarte a tu catre, cuando te encontremos durmiendo en el suelo como la última vez!- hablo con tono de malicia el unicornio blanco mientras abandonaba el patio

\- Shining..-, el Pegaso llamo la atención del unicornio, el cual volteo a verlo, - gracias amigo-, le dijo con una sonrisa de confianza, gesto que el unicornio le devolvió de la misma manera

\- Él tiene razón, no deberías exagerar tanto, y más si eres tan malo...- hablo Naruto en voz alta, y sin percatarse de estar al lado del Pegaso, quien lo miraba con sorpresa y los ojos como platos; cuando Naruto noto lo que había hecho, movió los brazos de forma graciosa ,- ah, ah, ah!- salía de la boca abierta del niño al darse a conocer de esa forma

El Pegaso, recuperándose de la sorpresa inicial exclamo -Un mono sin pelaje parlante!-

Naruto cayo de forma cómica al suelo ,-a quien llamas mono sin pelo?!- ,le grito molesto al recluta con una cabeza enorme

\- si no eres un mono, entonces que eres? -, reto el Pegaso al príncipe

\- Yo,…yo..- el niño intentaba crear una buena excusa, - yo soy..Un duende; si!, un duende mágico del jardín -, mintió de pésima forma el niño, pensando en lo tonto que era por decir una mentira tan mala

\- Bueno.., pequeño duende, si me disculpas, tengo que continuar con mi entrenamiento- , dijo el cadete restando importancia al hecho que una criatura no identificada le hablaba , disponiéndose a reanudar la rutina; mientras Naruto no creía que existiera alguien tan idiota como para que le creyera tan pesima mentira

\- Porque te esfuerzas tanto?- fue la pregunta del niño, -Te vi hacerlo bien hace poco, no necesitas castigarte más- , el niño le hablo confundido al mirar al Pegaso volver a sobre esforzarse

Mientras hacia la rutina el pony respondió , - Porque mi meta es ser el capitán de la guardia real!- hablo con decisión, pero el niño puso una expresión aburrida

\- Pues si me lo preguntas, tu amigo el unicornio tiene mejores oportunidades de ser el capitán de la guardia real que tu..., - hablo Naruto de forma desganada; el Pegaso se detuvo y el niño temió haberlo ofendido, pero solo se veia una sonrisa en el rostro del cadete

Una carcajada pequeña escapo de los labios del recluta que continuaba con sus ejercicio, -Si, lo sé!, Shining, es el mejor !-, y luego agrego mirando firme la pista de obstáculos - por eso debo esforzarme mucho para cumplir nuestra promesa!-

\- Que promesa? - el niño estaba intrigado, que eso tan importante que lo obligaba a auto disciplinarse de esa forma

\- Ambos seremos capitanes de la realeza!- , respondió firme con una sonrisa al niño, mas Naruto lo miraba con la ceja alzada

-Disculpa por decirte esto , pero solo uno puede ser el capitán - respondió el pequeño con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

\- No pequeño duende - corrigió el Pegaso, - Hay 2 capitanías, el capital de la orden del sol y el capitán de la orden de la luna - , explico al pequeño, - Por eso debo ser lo mejor posible, de esa forma estaré a la par con Shining y asi tendrán que darnos a nosotros ambas capitanías- , hablo fatigado el Pegaso tras cumplir por 2 ves la rutina sin error

\- Aun no entiendo el porque te esfuerzas tanto - hablo el niño, - Bastaría que llegues a escolta o brigadier que son buenos puestos-

Mas el Pegaso respondió fuerte - ¡Porque es el sueño de ambos!, es la promesa que le hice a mi amigo…! - , Naruto lo miraba con admiración como si ese Pegaso brillara, -Ambos nos prometimos, que llegaríamos lejos en nuestras carreras, y no pienso rendirme en ello!-

Al ocultarse el sol el sol, el Pegaso miraba con cansancio la pista de obstáculos, mientras Naruto miraba emocionado al equino una vez más cumplir con su reto, uno a uno fue superando las pruebas, ya faltando poco para llegar a la meta, su cuerpo comenzó a pasarle factura por toda la actividad realizad, y cayo pesadamente en la pista, cuando abrió los ojos, miro al pequeño duende que le gritaba con una sonrisa, mas no podía entender lo que él le decía, cuando pudo ponerse de pie, finalmente comprendió el mensaje del infante

\- Lo hiciste!, eres genial!- le gritaba el pequeño saltando alrededor suyo

El Pegaso miro que justo se desmayó cruzando la meta, se reincorporo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y alzo al niño con alegría

\- Pude hacerlo! , Pude hacerlo!, 3 veces seguidas!- el Pegaso gritaba de alegría por su logro, mientras zarandeaban al falso duende, el cual también lo felicitaba, pero en medio de la emoción de tanto samaqueo, la bomba de pintura estallo encima de ellos, machándolos completamente, luego de un momento de silencio, continuaron con la celebración riendo más fuerte

Luego de ello se limpiaron con una manguera lo más rápido posible antes que la pintura seque, luego de un rato el joven príncipe le pregunto al Heartsword

\- Oye…, que se siente tener un amigo como Shining?- pregunto el pequeño con un tono algo triste

\- Hum..., es algo complicado de explicar, sobretodo porque antes nos odiábamos - contesto el Pegaso con una sonrisa despreocupada, mientras terminada de limpiar al príncipe

-He?!, pero si se comportan como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, no lo entiendo- el niño lo miro sorprendido

\- Esto…, bueno, tal vez eso de odiarnos fue exagerado, pero la verdad de pequeños, no nos tolerábamos mutuamente- el Pegaso noto como el pequeño lo miraba con atención esperando saber más; - La verdad es que de pequeños siempre éramos así, Shining era capaz de hacer todo bien, el perfecto en todo; y yo pues ..., como te imaginaras, era el que siempre fracasaba- el Pegaso puso una expresión nostálgica – Yo, deseaba ser como el, envidaba mucho su éxito, y el.., bueno, me consideraba un bocón y problemático que solo lo retaba por cada tontería- volviendo a sonreír apenado recordando en el pasado, las muchas veces que competía con Shining en todo

-Pero ahora son muy buenos amigos, como es eso posible? - pregunto el niño que ahora limpiaba la melena pelirroja de Heartsword

\- Bueno, tampoco fue algo que paso de la noche a la mañana, con el tiempo ambos nos reconocimos como rivales, ambos teníamos la misma meta …, por motivos, algo similares – esto último lo dijo con un tono algo triste; luego de ello uso uno más animado – Y poco a poco esa rivalidad, se volvió en confianza y luego a amistad, ambos nos prometidos que seriamos capitanes de la realeza- el Pegaso le dio una sonrisa de confianza al niño, al mismo tiempo que terminaban de limpiarse

\- Y cuáles son esos motivos?- pregunto el niño curioso por saber mas

\- Muy bien duende muchas preguntas haces, porque tan curioso?- le contesto el Pegaso un poco ya aburrido de contestar tantas interrogantes

El niño puso una cara algo desanimada, - Yo quiero.., yo quiero saber cómo hacer amigos, más bien cómo hacer que alguien sea mi amigo-

Heartsword miro al pequeño con la ceja alzada ,- Muy bien como sabrás soy un idiota, podrías explicarte mejor?- hablo el Pegaso confundido

El niño algo asombrado de ver a un poni admitir que es un idiota tan abiertamente, decidió contarle en términos generales su caso - Veras, conocí a alguien genial, es increíble , y muy gracioso, pero no desea ser mi amigo, intente unas cuantas veces más , pero no lo logre – respondió el pequeño cabizbajo

El Pegaso miro al niño por un rato, observando su pena, acto seguido le dio unas palmadas en la espalda animándolo – Vamos, vamos!, no pongas esa cara; por lo que me dices, puedo decirte con seguridad que él tampoco sabe lo que es tener un amigo- el niño lo miro sorprendido , – Veras, a mi parecer aquellos que no tienen amigos son por 2 razones ; la primera es que no tienen la seguridad suficiente para hacerlos por su cuenta, tiene miedo al fracaso y lejos de tener amigos, sea el rechazo lo que reciban- el niño escuchaba atentamente – La otra y tal vez la más triste, es que fueron traicionados, tuvieron amigos y estos les dieron la espalda, el dolor de la traición es tanta que no desean volver a sentirlo, prefieren la soledad y el rechazo antes que a volver a pasar por ese dolor- el Pegaso que hasta ese momento se autoproclamo como un idiota, para el niño le parecía el más sabio de los sabios

Luego miro con una sonrisa al pequeño que lo miraba con admiración – Y dime pequeño duende, vas a traicionarlo? – el niño negó con la cabeza; - Vas a darle la espalda cuando lo necesites?,- el niño volvió a negarlo ,- Quieres que él sea tu amigo?- el niño movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa, - Entonces qué esperas?. Ve y demuéstrales que en verdad deseas ser su amigo!- hablo el cadete de forma firme

\- Tu en verdad crees que pueda hacerlo mi amigo?- el niño pregunto con duda

\- Tú crees que pueda llegar a ser capitán? – le pregunto sonriendo

-No, porque eres un idiota..- respondió Naruto de la forma más sincera posible

El Pegaso con una vena palpitante en la frente dio una incómoda risa - Jejeje, bien, sé que ahora puede sonar imposible, pero no me rindo!, no voy hacerlo y no dejare de intentarlo!- respondió con una mirada de convicción, - Mírame desde ahora enano, yo seré capitán de guardia real, eso te aseguro!- hablo apuntando su pata al horizonte

\- Jamás darse por vencido, siempre volver a intentarlo…- musito el pequeño, que poco a poco volvía a recuperar el ánimo perdido – de acuerdo no me rendiré yo tampoco!-

-Bien!,- el recluta le dio una sonrisa en señal de aprobación, - ahora ya es tarde, debo volver a los dormitorios, hasta luego duende-

\- Naruto!- hablo el niño con una sonrisa, - mi nombre es Naruto-

\- Naruto que raro nombre, mejor te llamo pekke- respondió el Pegaso en tono de burla, mientras que Naruto ahora sentia lo mismo que Kurama, cuando el quiso llamarlo Colitas, - Mi nombre Naruto, es Heartsword, futuro capitán de la guardia real!- respondió en un tono de autoconfianza

\- Hey capitán., hum,.. Podemos.. Ser.. Amigos?- hablo el pequeño de forma timida pero expectante de la respuesta

\- Me ofendes- respondió el Pegaso algo molesto, le niño bajo la mirada apenado – Pensé que ya lo éramos!- respondio dándole una gran sonrisa, mientras que niño sonriendo volvía al castillo; el Pegaso regreso al dormitorio, para ser recibido por Shining como si fuera una mama angustiada

\- Por que llegas tan tarde?, te guarde algo para cenar y come rápido ; que ya falta poco para la inspección!- le reprendió el unicornio al pelirrojo

-Ufff- suspiro con fastidio el regañado Pegaso, - Tanto necesitas ser el hermano mayor de alguien?, acaso tanto extrañas a Twilight?- respondió el Pegaso mientras cenaba como un animal salvaje

\- Que te entretuvo tanto? - Shining intento evadir la pregunta

-Digamos.., que me volví el hermano mayor de un duende...,- respondió el Pegaso con una sonrisa, dejando desconcertado a su amigo el unicornio, mientras se alistaban para la inspección nocturna

En el castillo, Celestia recibía a su hijo de la misma forma – Naruto!, porque apareces a estas horas?, envié un grupo de guardias a buscarte, mira como estas, todo sucio, mojado y con manchas de pintura en la ropa, sin cenar y…- Celestia detuvo su regaño, su hijo estaba así como si hubiera jugado todo el día, su rostro mostraba una sonrisa grande, sonrisa que desde hace casi 2 meses no la veía

-Aff, lo siento mama, aff- el niño respondía agitado por llegar corriendo a casa, - Te prometo que no volverá a pasar- el niño le dio una gran sonrisa a su madre

Celestia dio una suave sonrisa y le indico que fuera a bañarse y cene, mientras los criados no evitaron sonreír contentos, al ver al príncipe tan feliz nuevamente, la princesa decidió no preguntar que paso, pero sea lo que sea estaba profundamente agradecida por recuperar la alegría de su pequeño príncipe

-Por cierto Naruto, sabes porque la estatua de Discord está pintado de rosado chillón con puntos amarillos?- pregunto la alicornio al niño con un tono de sospecha

-Cuidado mama, él tiene viruela loca!- respondió el niño sonriendo zorrunamente, mientras su mama reía

* * *

Esa noche Naruto se apareció nuevamente frente a la jaula de Kurama, este al notar la presencia del niño, hizo aparecer su figura burbujeante y amenazadora a través de ella, mostrando sus colmillos con rabia esperando espantar al niño

-Wooow!- el niño exclamo asombrado, -Puedes hacerte de piedra también?- pregunto emocionado

\- Es que nada te asusta?!- grito el zorro enojado deshaciendo su forma gaseosa y apareciendo delante del niño

\- Vengo a que seas mi amigo!- respondió el niño con una sonrisa de seguridad

\- otra vez con eso?. Pensé ser claro!, nunca seré tu amigo!- respondió el zorro furioso

-ya veo...,- respondió el niño cabizbajo, el zorro sonrió pensando que al fin se libró de lo que consideraba una pequeña peste,- En ese caso prepárate Kurama!, lo quieras o no, yo seré tu amigo!, dattebayo! - el niño alzando el puño y dándole una sonrisa confiada, declaraba la guerra al bijuu

Durante las siguientes semana, cada noche, cada hora libre, cada oportunidad que tenía, el niño una y otra vez, volvía y le pedía al zorro su amistad, el zorro lo bota o ignoraba como fuera posible sus solicitudes, sus invitaciones para jugar; a ese ritmo de ataque fue sometido Kurama sin piedad alguna por casi 3 meses

Un noche el niño apareció gritando – Deseo ser tu amigo!-

\- Si!, lo que tu quieras, yo me rindo…- dijo el zorro en tono agotado

-no me importa si no quieras, siempre estaré…., eh?, espera, me aceptas como amigo?- el niño pregunto asombrando

\- Si!, lo que tú quieras!, Solo por amor a Celestia! (el zorro se acostumbró al lenguaje local), Déjame dormir!- grito el zorro en tono de súplica, luego de tantos meses de constante acoso, el zorro finalmente cedió, si con eso recuperaba su paz, entonces aceptada al niño como su amigo, pero luego miro el rostro del niño sonriéndole y llorando al mismo tiempo – Pero que tienes?- el zorro no comprendía la reacción de Naruto

El pequeño príncipe no podía contener su alegría y abrazo la punta de una de sus colas, que sobresalía de la jaula, - Gracias.., gracias por ser mi amigo Kurama!- el niño abrazo la cola del zorro cerrando los ojos aun llorando

El zorro miraba con asombro al niño, acaso tan desesperado estaba por amigos que lo querí , justamente a él?, era la idea que cruza por la mente de Kurama,- Mocoso, tan solo te sentías?- pregunto el zorro, pero no recibió respuesta, el niño se había quedado dormido abrazando su cola

\- Eres un fastidio- comento Kurama, mientras suavemente con su cola abrigaba al pequeño, el zorro cerro sus ojos por un momento, y recordó el último mensaje de Kushina y Minato, un mensaje para el _**"por favor Kurama, protege a nuestro hijo"**_, era el pedido de ambos padres a aquel ser cuya garra los atravesaba, cuando intento matar al bebe, era algo ilógico, le pedían al reo que proteja a su carcelero, el mismo niño que intento matar cuando no tenía ni un día de nacido -Malditos humanos, siempre haciendo o deseando cosas sin sentido- declaro con molestia, pero luego mirando al pequeño dio un suspiro de resignación,- Bien, al menos podre dormir un poco...,- el zorro cerro los ojos dando una leve sonrisa

* * *

Los días siguientes, para el zorro fueron los más peculiares en toda su larga vida, a través de Naruto aprendía más sobre el nuevo mundo en el que se encontraba

\- Dejame ver si lo entendí bien; "tu madre ", la princesa Celestia, no solo es la gobernante de estas tierras, si no también es una diosa, y se encarga de traer la luz del sol a su reino?- pregunto el zorro con duda

\- Si!, ella además que durante las noches hace salir la luna- contesto el pequeño orgulloso de su madre, - bueno, ella lo hace ya que su hermana no puede por ahora…- menciono con un tono apesadunbrado

-Y donde está su hermana?- el zorro pregunto por simple curiosidad,

\- Bueno, ella está en la Luna- fue la respuesta cabizbaja del príncipe, mientras que el zorro alzando una ceja pedía más información, tras contarle lo ocurrido entre ambas hermanas, el zorro se sorprendido de esa historia; el cambio de la princesa Luna le recordaba mucho al que sufre un jinchiriki descontrolado.

\- Y si ellas se encargan del día y la noche, quien se encarga de traer las estaciones?; como invierno y verano? - menciono Kurama tratando de cambiar el tema

-No seas tonto Kurama, el invierno nadie lo trae, lo sacan y luego empacan hasta el siguiente año- contesto el niño como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, armar una estación del año como si se decorara una casa para una festividad

El zorro con un gota de sudor gigante en la cabeza , no podía creer que existiera un mundo que careciera de movimientos de rotación , y traslación , -Hablando del clima..., – el zorro sonreía algo nervioso, -los pegasos son los encargados de controlarlo verdad?-

\- Correcto!- contesto sonriendo, - Ellos controlan el clima ,y el movimiento de las nubes, además de poder caminar encima de ellas; ellos generalmente viven en un lugar llamado cloudsdale; los unicornios pueden usar magia para manipular los objetos o hacer cosas fantásticas; y los Pony de tierra, si bien no vuelan o hacen magia, son muy fuertes!- el niño hablo sonriendo al ver que su nuevo amigo mostraba interés en hablar con el

-Y los animales no pueden cuidarse solos, así como las plantas..., – el tono de Kurama era agotado, definitivamente este nuevo mundo mas parecía un pésimo Genjutso o mala broma ; nada tenía lógica , ninguna ley natural o física se cumplía; pero de pronto algo paso por su mente – Oye mocoso , y los humanos?, no he visto ninguno desde que desperté- pregunto el zorro al percatarse de eso

El rostro del niño perdió el brillo, -Yo…, yo soy el único humano - ,respondió con tono apagado, -Al parecer los humanos , son un animal mitológico aca...,- respondió agachando la cabeza

_"asi Como lo sería un unicornio en el mundo shinobi"_ , pensó Kurama ; - Naruto, por eso no sales mas allá de los terrenos del castillo? - pregunto desconcertado, pero al no recibir respuesta por parte del niño, suspiro de forma pesada, a su concepto , el niño era como él, estaba en un mundo donde posiblemente casi nadie lo comprenda; al ver la expresión de pena del pequeño quiso animarlo – Oye no pongas esa cara!, ahora soy tu amigo, además tienes a ese Pegaso atolondrado , a tu mama, tu prima y demás criados, recuerdas ?-

El niño volvió a sonreír –Si, gracias Kurama!; por cierto, no te puedo llamar colitas?- pregunto haciendo ojitos de cachorro

\- Buen intento mocoso- respondió el zorro de forma confiada, -Pero no caeré en el truco de los ojitos- a lo que le niño hizo un puchero

-Naruto?- se escuchó la voz de la princesa Celestia acercándose a su hijo, quien tenía su conferencia con su prisionero/amigo, en el jardín real , – Con quien hablas hijo?- pregunto mirando alrededor

-Con Ku...- el niño repentinamente empezó hacer, como si alguien invisible le hablara; - Eh? Pero por que no le puede decir tu nombre?; Que costumbre más rara; bueno está bien-

Celestia miraba asombrada lo que hacía su hijo, prácticamente hablaba con el aire y este le respondiera, - Y bien Naruto con quien hablas?- pregunto nuevamente su madre esperando una respuesta

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en el rostro de Naruto , - Con Colitas mama!- , una vena enorme se formó en la frente de Kurama al ser bautizado de esa forma una vez más, - Te acuerdas que te conté que vi un enorme zorro y muy gracioso?, pues el es realmente enorme- hablo el príncipe, alzando sus pequeños brazos lo más que pudo, - Bueno él no se llama así, pero el me dijo que de donde viene, solo dan su nombre a quienes se ganen su confianza – termino de responder el pequeño colocándose las manos detrás de la cabeza de forma despreocupada

Celestia recordó que su hijo le contó que habia soñado con un zorro grande y chistoso, pero que no quería ser su amigo, pensando que era solo un sueño no le tomo mucha importancia, pero ahora su hijo hablaba con este zorro ficticio , y sonreía como si de un buen amigo se tratara; de repente la idea que su hijo este en la etapa de tener su amigo imaginario le parecía lo más lógico y probable

\- Bueno en ese caso- respondió Celestia con una amigable sonrisa, inclino su cabeza en forma de saludo, - Mucho gusto en conocerte Colitas; soy la mama de Naruto, por favor se un buen amigo de mi hijo, y cuídalo mucho, yo sé que él es muy travieso, pero es un buen chico- Celestia termino su saludo para luego dirigirse al rubio – Naruto no le des problemas a Colitas, y no se metan en líos los 2- la princesa dando una suave carcajada abandono el jardín

-Hummm?.., Porque mama le hablo al aire?- se preguntaba el rubio, mientras Kurama en su jaula se daba de cabezazos contra las rejas, no solo el rubio se salió con el gusto de llamarlo con ese nombre tan ridículo, sino que encima el, el más poderoso de las 9 bestias con colas, fue reducido a amigo imaginario, y niñera del mocoso más latoso del mundo, pero luego detuvo su auto flagelo, nuevamente alguien que ama mucho al niño, le confiaba su cuidado, el zorro cerro los ojos con una leve sonrisa , pero pronto esa sonrisa cambio a una cara de preocupación

efectivamente no hay humanos en este mundo, por lo tanto no se sabe nada de las artes ninjas y el chacra; esto último con el tiempo se volvería un problema, Kurama sabía que le niño nació con una fuente enorme de chacra, y al parecer el viaje a este mundo estímulo a su chacra, el cual recorriera su cuerpo de manera natural sin entrenamiento alguno, le basto ver la velocidad con que corría, y saltaba, cuando huía de los criados que lo perseguían para que responda por alguna travesura, e incluso podía trepara las paredes, y techos usando el control de chacra de manera instintiva, pero eso no era suficiente, con el tiempo su chacra, y el chacra del niño , comenzarían a luchar dentro de su cuerpo, tenía que hacer algo para evitar un futuro desastre

\- Oye mocoso, no te gustaría ser un ninja? – pregunto Kurama con una leve sonrisa, si bien al principio la idea de timar al niño, y hacer que él le abra su jaula para que sea libre, le fue bastante tentadora, tenía que admitir que finalmente el niño le termino cayendole en gracia, además este nuevo mundo , aunque le parecía absurdo, era un mundo pacifico, libre de guerras o de idiotas que intente usarlo como arma, un mundo soñado: y total cuando el chico muera por motivos naturales, el más adelante podría resucitar de forma libre

\- Otra vez esa palabra, que es un ninja?.- pregunto el príncipe , más cuando el zorro se disponía a dar su explicación, fueron interrumpidos nuevamente

\- Hey pekke!- grito el Pegaso pelirrojo, llamando al niño – logre escaparme un momento del castigo para jugar!- con una sonrisa despreocupada aparecía Heart sword, – Y bien cuál es la travesura de hoy?-

-Hearts!- el niño lo saludo alzando la mano, – Oye no se supone que tenías que limpiar el comedor por la broma de ayer?-, menciono el rubio recordando como con complicidad del Pegaso, cambio las salsas de tomate por salsa picante, claro que el logro escapar, más su cómplice no tuvo la misma suerte

\- Nah, no te preocupes, mientras Shining no se entere todo estará bien- hablo con tono confiando, - Y bien?, ya lista la bomba de pintura?- el niño asentía ya disfrutando por adelantado la broma, pero..

\- Así que acá te escondías!- repentinamente se pronunció el unicornio blanco a espalda de los 2 conspiradores, los cuales se pusieron pálidos al ser descubiertos; - No sé qué tienes en la cabeza, últimamente solo haces bromas infantiles y…- no pudo continuar pues al ver a Naruto se puso más pálido que su pelaje , – Que es eso?!- pregunto sorprendido

\- Por favor Shin, no digas nada, yo puedo explicarlo, - Hearts se colocó delante del pequeño de forma protectora,- Él es Naruto, mi duende..., te lo mencione recuerdas?- trato de defenderlo el Pegaso, -Por favor no lo reportes!- hablo en tono de súplica conociendo lo estricto que es su amigo

-Hearts, el no es un cachorrito que te lo encontraste en la calle, tenemos que reportarlo!- hablo firme el unicornio, pero se sintió culpable cuando vio a Naruto con ojos de cachorro, suplicando con la mirada, que no lo haga, el unicornio alzo la vista solo para ver a su amigo haciendo el mismo gesto con los ojos;- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no me miren así, no lo hare…- declaro derrotado el unicornio; ambos bromistas festejaron , pero se detuvieron cuando vieron el rostro firme de Shin ing- A cambio de eso...,- el unicornio hablo firme ; - Me dejan participar en las bromas?- fue la condición que puso sonriendo amistosamente

Desde ese día Naruto gano un amigo más, si bien Shining era estricto y seguidor de las reglas, debía reconocer que tambien era divertido, y cuando estaban con Heartsword se hacía más gracioso el verlos pelear por cada tontería; mas para el unicornio, si bien al principio se sorprendía de las habilidades del pequeño duende, como su amigo lo llamaba, simpatizo rápido con él y en muchos aspectos aplicaba su filosofía de hermano mayor con el pequeño príncipe, para alivio de Heart que agradecía a Celestia por librarse de esa faceta de su estricto amigo; por otro lado Kurama se alegraba de ver que el círculo de amistades del niño crecía, pero aun así el asunto del chacra no lo dejaba tranquilo

* * *

-Y qué opinas Kurama, quedo bien?- hablo el niño en su habitación alzando una hoja de papel

\- Mis orejas no son tan grandes!- critico el zorro mirando el dibujo que el niño hizo de él, donde aparecía al lado del niño, luego miro los demás dibujos donde aparecía Candace, Shining y Hearts, uno de su madre, y otro donde de forma graciosa dibujo a blueblood, finalmente su mirada se posó en uno donde estaban todos menos blueblood, agarrándose de las manos o cascos según el caso con una sonrisa ; el zorro dio una suave sonrisa, técnicamente el pequeño había retratado a su familia, su prima Candace que era como una hermana mayor, su madre Celestia, los 2 jóvenes reclutas que hacían de hermanos mayores, uno estricto y el otro bromista, y finalmente el zorro como la mascota?, no! ; lo dibujo muy grande para que sea así, tal vez lo veia como una figura paterna, esa idea cruzo por la mente de Kurama, quien veía aquel cuadro familiar; pero luego noto algo en el dibujo, algo que se volvió preocupante, pero eso era algo donde él no podía ayudar

\- Oye mocoso, en el grupal falta alguien- le dijo al rubio

-He?! Pero si están todos!- contesto Naruto , -No te referirás a blueblood?- hizo un gesto que no le gustaba la idea

-Falta tu tía Luna- respondió Kurama de forma calmada, de repente al hablar de la princesa de la noche, se acordó del entrenamiento para el niño, - Naruto, desde mañana empezaremos a entrenarte como un ninja- hablo en tono de orden

-Pero que es un ninja?, se come?- el niño pregunto con duda, nuevamente el zorro hablaba esa palabra sin tener sentido para el

El zorro suspiro de forma agotada, explicarle a alguien de su edad sobre el chacra sería muy complicado, por lo que decidió mentirle un poco, – Veras Naruto, los ninjas son humanos muy especiales, no todos pueden hacer tu truco de caminar por el techo- el niño se sorprendió con eso

-Quieres decir que soy un humano especial?- pregunto emocionado

-Sí mocoso, los ninja son humanos especiales que pueden hacer cosas increíbles como caminar en el agua, o hacer magia como los unicornios, pero para eso debes entrenar tu chacra- ante esta respuesta el niño puso una cara de no comprender y antes que pregunte que es el chacra el zorro añadió, - La única forma que comprendas de forma fácil que es el chacra es esta : Sácate la camisa y has el truco de caminar por el techo- , el niño obedeció sin chistar, - Ahora mírate al espejo- cuando el infante lo hizo, abrió fuertemente los ojos cuando noto un símbolo raro en su estómago – eso pequeño, es una muestra del chacra, cada vez que lo usas inconsciente mente como correr o trepar las paredes, ese símbolo se hará notorio - menciono el zorro sonriendo , feliz de saltarse horas de explicar teorías complicadas

-Tengo mi propia cutie mark!- grito emocionado el niño mirando su barriga

-Una cuti que?- el zorro alzo la ceja no comprendiendo el mensaje

\- Una cutie mark, cada pony tiene una que indica su talento especial!- respondió el niño sonriendo y muy contento

\- Te refieres a esos tatuajes que tienen en las nalgas?!- Kurama no creía que el mortal sello de la parca , sea confundido con uno de esos dibujitos

\- Se dice flanco Kurama! ; Y si , son esos dibujos - el niño trataba de descifrar que era su dibujo, pues más le parecía un sol muy raro, - Kurama , entonces el chacra es mi talento especial?- pregunto inocentemente

El zorro con una gota de sudor en la cabeza contesto – Bueno.., todos los ninjas pueden usar chacra, pero en tu caso..., solo tú y 8 más podrían tener ese tipo de marca en el cuerpo- no queriendo dar más detalles continuo, -Naruto, es importante que entrenemos tu chacra-

El niño sonrio con ilusion , la idea de poder caminar por el agua y hacer magia sin cuerno era excelente, -Bien Kurama! , desde mañana seré un ninja!- dijo dando saltos de contento, - Pero antes buscaremos a mama para mostrarle mi cutie mark y pedirle una foto de tía Luna-

\- Espera mocoso!, por ahora no le digas nada a tu mama sobre tu marca ,y el entrenamiento- ; el niño puso una cara deprimida , - Que sea un secreto, solo hasta que puedas hacer magia-, Kurama intentaba ganar algo de tiempo, si la princesa se enteraba que un demonio estaba dentro de su pequeño hijo, podría acarrear consecuencias funestas para ambos, -Imagina su cara de sorpresa cuando te vea lanzar fuego por la boca como lo haria undragón!- los ojos de Naruto brillaron y decidió seguir el juego a Kurama

luego Naruto entro en la habitación de su madre, y le solicito una foto de su tía Luna para dibujarla, la princesa conmovida por su accion, le indico que el álbum familiar estaba en un baúl en su armario, acto seguido el príncipe fue por las fotos, dejando tirando su cuadernos de dibujo; con curiosidad la princesa empezó a mirar todas las obras artísticas de su hijo, riéndose de los trazos, y formas en como Naruto retrato su vida en el palacio; identificando a los guardias y demás personal del castillo; luego miro a otros dibujos mejor trazados; destacando el dibujo cómico de su sobrino mayor; luego uno tierno donde el abraza a Candace; otro donde él está, agarrando una de las muchas colas de un enorme zorro orejón, el dibujo titulaba **"mi amigo"**; _" Supongo que este es el famoso Colitas"_ , pensó Celestia haciendo un gesto de sorpresa al ver la imaginación de su hijo; luego soltó un _awww,_ cuando el siguiente cuadro era de él, dibujado con alas y volando junto a ella; despues los últimos 2 dibujos llamaron su atención, en uno su hijo estaba jugando con un Pegaso pelirrojo y un unicornio de melena azul, el cuadro titulaba, "los 2 capitanes"

-Naru; quienes son ellos 2?- pregunto la princesa con curiosidad, miesntras el niño que aun buscaba entre las cosas del baúl las fotos respondió

-El Pegaso es Heart sword, y el unicornio se llama Shinning armor, ambos son mis amigos, a veces juegan conmigo cuando me infiltro en las barracas mami, – Celestia puso una suave cara de molestia, al enterarse que su hijo posiblemente sea el autor de las muchas bromas que últimamente le reportan desde el cuartel, mas luego sonrió de forma suave al ver a su hijo tan contento con esos muchachos, tal como se veía en el cuadro

\- Y dónde vas a poner luna?. Pegunto la diosa del sol, mientras su hijo se sentaba a su lado con el álbum fotos, señalando el ultimo dibujo donde todos se toman de la mano con una sonrisa, Celestia sonrió tiernamente ante tan lindo cuadro, pero al míralo mejor, puso la misma expresión de preocupación de Kurama

-Pasa algo mami?- , pregunto el menor al mirar la cara de su madre, la princesa movió la cabeza de forma negativa, luego de ello Naruto pregunto por su tía, a lo que la princesa mostro la foto de una alicornio como ella, de pelaje oscuro y melena que imitaba la noche estrellada –Wao, es muy linda!- exclamo sonriendo y pidió una foto para dibujarla mejor, Celestia concedió el pedido ,y el joven príncipe abandono la habitación

Cuando la puerta de la alcoba de la monarca se cerró, Celestia suspiro con preocupación, el dibujo que su hijo hizo es muy hermoso, pero faltaba algo, no había niños de su edad, todos eran familia cercana o amigos , pero todos mucho mayores que él, Celestia deseaba que su hijo, pudiera hacer amigos de su edad pronto

* * *

El entrenamiento de Kurama lejos de ser una rutina rigurosa como el príncipe se imaginó, no fue nada del otro mundo para él, el zorro opto por hacer su entrenamiento, como si fuera una rutina de juegos, donde sin percatarse el menor, poco a poco mejoraba su fuerza, resistencia y control del chacra; pero de qué forma? Pues haciendo bromas

Dichas travesuras, o mejor dicho **misiones** como el zorro las llamaba, consistían en cosas como infiltrarse en el cuartel del palacio, hacer una broma como pintar los uniformes y salir sin ser visto, otras no tan nocivas eran como recorrer todo el palacio, sin ser detectado por ningún guardia, y conforme avanzaban los días, la dificultades de las misma aumentaban, como hacerlo usando un disfraz ridículo y sin trepar paredes.

Estas bromas aparte de mejorar el control de chacra del niño, también hacían más notorio el mechón gris en la melena colorida de su madre, quien dicho sea de paso le dio una linda sorpresa a su hijo, cuando nombro a los jóvenes cadetes como los guardaespaldas oficiales del menor; sobra decir que la cara de asombro de ambos ponys fue muy cómica, al enterarse que su duende, era en realidad el hijo de la princesa; esto significó para ellos un gran paso en sus carreras, además de poder jugar libremente con el príncipe mientras lo cuidaban; se les prometió un buen salario y créditos extras hasta que terminen la academia, y asi ambos cadetes pasaron al pabellón de jóvenes oficiales.

Una mañana como cualquier otra el pequeño príncipe estaba delante de su víctima de actos vandálicos recurrente; la estatua del dios del caos conocido como Discord, solo que en esta ocacion el unía un pedazo de la cola con pegamento, y espero un momento hasta que seque

_**Momentos antes:**_

Naruto miraba fijamente la estatua del caótico personaje, pensando en que broma hacerle esta vez, pero a su inquilino esa estatua le deba mala espina, el podía sentir una aura oscura encerrada dentro de esa estatua, y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando Discord uso lo poco de magia, que pudo acumular, luego de siglos de estar encerrado para escapar , lastimosamente uso ese poco de magia en intentar apoderarse de la 1era criatura viviente que se encontrara cerca, y esa criatura fue Naruto; solo para que a los pocos segundos de entrar en el cuerpo del príncipe, este fuera echado a patadas por Kurama – El ya está ocupado! , Y sera mejor no vuelvas!- fue lo último que escucho el dios del caos, antes de volver a su prisión; pero el regreso fue tan abrupto y violento, que al momento de regresar la estatua, esta cayo partiéndose en varios trozos

_**Momento actual**_

-Listo!, ahora si lo miras en la sombra, e inclinando algo la cabeza, no se notan para nada las rajaduras– comento el príncipe, mirando su obra de restauración

-La cabeza esta chueca...,- comento Kurama, mirando la obra de su ahora alumno

\- No es verdad!, es tu cabeza la que esta chueca!- exclamo molesto el príncipe esperando que esta travesura su madre jamás la descubra

\- Como sea mocoso, lo mejor será que ya no te acerques a esa cosa - comento Kurama, mientras miraba amenazadoramente a Discord

El niño acepto la orden del zorro , pues de todas formas no quería dañar más la estatua; de regreso al palacio por el jardín, el encontró una cosa que le era muy familiar, era la muñeca de trapo que le dio a Candace hace un tiempo, él sonrió pensando que posiblemente su prima este de visita, pero luego recordó que esa muñeca le había sido regalada a otro pony, además de notar que la muñeca tenia rota una de sus patas.

Guardo el muñeco en sus bolsillos y comenzó a mirar alrededor suyo, luego de buscar por un rato dentro del jardin con forma de laberinto , oyó a alguien llorar desconsoladamente, no le tomo mucho tiempo encontrar al culpable de ese llanto, era una pequeña potra como de su edad, era una unicornio de pelaje lavanda y melena morada; al parecer la pobre llevaba varias horas perdida, y asustada dentro del laberinto

-Hola!, quién eres ?- el niño apareció repentinamente delante de ella y asustándola, la pequeña unicornio se fue rápidamente a una esquina del laberinto, mirando con miedo a aquella rara criatura de 2 patas y sin pelaje, Naruto no sabía qué hacer ahora , la niña estaba aún llorando y para colmo temerosa de él, pero de pronto recordó a su prima Candace y el curioso juego que crearon juntos; asi que hizo una jugada arriesgada y comenzó a trotar de forma juguetona en 4 patas delante de ella canturreando una cancion graciosa

\- Rayos de sol al despertar!- Naruto se agacho tapándose los ojos ligeramente para luego tomar uno de los cascos de ella y le dio suaves palmadas – Chocan los cascos- la pequeña al reconocer el juego, comenzo a sonreir y canto con el rubio sacudiendo ambos la cola, – Y luego a saludar- terminando la graciosa rutina con una sonrisa en el rostro de ambos

-Conoces a Candase?- pregunto la pequeña al perderle el miedo al niño

\- Claro que sí, ella es genial!, sabe muchos juegos y.. – respondió el príncipe

-Es la niñera perfecta-, hablaron ambos nuevamente al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa, mirándose mutuamente por un rato, para luego reírse fuerte por la coincidencia

\- Me llamo Naruto y tú?- se presentó el niño sonriendo de forma amable

La pequeña agacho la cabeza apenada – me llamo Twilight Sparkle, perdón por asustarme así –la niña le sonrió un poco

-Y que hacías en el laberinto?- pregunto Naruto, al parecer la pequeña no parecía hija de algún noble de la corte

-Yo ...,- la unicornio hablo apenada; - Yo extraño mucho a mi hermano, sé que esta acá como cadete de la escuela militar, logre ingresar sin ser vista, pero luego no supe cómo dar con él, y luego extravié a mi amiga - la pequeña comenzó a gimotear recordando los últimos hechos- y después me perdí en el laberinto – volvió a sollozar aunque de forma leve

\- Sí que debe ser pésima la formación de estos guardias para que una niña se infiltre en el castillo sin ser vista...,- comento Kurama acidamente en la mente del niño

Naruto restándole importancia a la observación de Kurama, pregunto – Tu amiga, también está perdida tambien ?- dijo esas palabras con intenciones de volver a buscar en el laberinto a la poni extraviada

-si!, me separe de ella en el camino..., Ella es mi única amiga en el mundo- declaro la pequeña unicornio muy triste

el niño miro fijamente a la pequeña - hum.., de casualidad No será esta tu amiga?- el niño saco la muñeca de trapo de sus bolsillos

\- Sabelotodo!- declaro contenta twilight y abrazo a la muñeca con cariño

Naruto contuvo un poco la risa, al escuchar el nombre con que fue bautizado muñeco que el hizo , pero luego su expresión cambio a pena, al notar como la unicornio miraba triste la pata rota de su muñeca , – Yo puedo arreglarlo!- grito emocionado tratando de animar a la pequeña, - Iremos a mi habitación, para repararlo, luego buscaremos a tu hermano, te lo prometo!- con una amigable sonrisa le propuso una solución el rubio

-En verdad vives en el palacio?, Quien eres?- la pequeña pregunto sorprendida

\- Yo soy…, el 1er pony bípedo de toda Equestria – respondió burlonamente con una sonrisa para luego estirar su mano a twilight – Vamos?- pregunto con una sonrisa amigable y calida

La pequeña algo temerosa dudo de aceptar, pero al mirar la sonrisa amigable del chico, no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente por su amabilidad y acepto la oferta, asi que juntos se metieron al palacio, donde lograron esquivar a los guardias hábilmente por la costumbre del entrenamiento de Kurama; finalmente llegaron al último pasadizo que iba directamente a las alcobas, el principe tenia que ser muy cautelozo, si la niña era vista merodeando el lugar, meterían en un buen lio a su hermano, sea quien sea, lastimosamente habían muchos guardias por esa zona dificultando la tarea

-Bien mocoso, una nueva misión ninja se ha presentado -, anuncio Kurama en la mente de Naruto, -Tienes que entrar a tu habitación, sin llamar la atención y cuidando al mismo tiempo a Twilight- comento el zorro esperando ver que tanto mejoro Naruto con su entrenamiento

El niño inmediatamente miro a su alrededor, y la respuesta vino sola, tenia que caminar por el techo para esquivarlos, pero el problema sería el llevar consigo a la niña, sin perder tiempo Naruto tomo en brazos a Twilight , para sonrojo de esta al ser llevada de esa forma, y se disponía a caminar por la pared

\- Que te dijo tu madre sobre los zapatos y la pared ?!- lo corrigió Kurama en su mente; el príncipe se sacó las botas y se las entregó a la unicornio y volvió a cargarla ; la potra estaba sorprendida al ver a esa extraña criatura caminar literalmente por el muro, y luego de cabeza por el techo con ella entre sus brazos, logrando asi pasar con éxito, despues entraron a la habitación del principe; donde una vez adentro y sin perder tiempo, Naruto reparo a la muñeca de trapo ,y luego se lo entrego a twilight con una sonrisa zorruna

La pequeña sonrió con un tierno sonrojo ante la ayuda del príncipe, -Oye Twilight…, te gustaría ser mi amiga?- pregunto Naruto mirándola con el rostro también apenado

La unicornio agacho la mirada mas sonrojada y movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa, pero el ambiente fue interrumpido por cierto ruidoso Pegaso

-Oye pekke, no deje por acá mi casco?- entro repentinamente Heart sword a la habitación, sorprendiendo a los niños - Twilight? Que haces acá?!- pregunto al notar la presencia de la potra

Heart!- dijeron ambos al unísono, y la pequeña inmediatamente se acercó al Pegaso, – Heart, sabes donde está mi hermano?- , pregunto de forma ansiosa Twilight

El Pegaso miro a la niña con pena, -Lo siento pequeña, pero Shining está en un curso especial, y no volverá hasta dentro de unas horas - Naruto se sorprendió al saber que su otro guardián era el hermano de la pequeña unicornio; pero luego el rostro del Pegaso se volvió severo, – No me digas que te metiste en el castillo solo para verlo?- el Pegaso miraba de forma inquisitoria a la pequeña, la cual agacho la cabeza de forma tímida , pero luego el pelirrojo se carcajeo fuerte – Hahaha!, bueno al parecer la pequeña devora libros de Shining , es más osada y valiente de lo que creí; no te preocupes twilight , apenas llegue lo traeré acá , por mientras juega con Naruto – el Pegaso acaricio la melena de la niña y encontrando su casco, salió del cuarto silbando despreocupadamente

La niña estaba con la orejas agachadas , pensó que todo su esfuerzo fue en vano, pero pronto sintió la mano de Naruto en su frente, dándole una suave caricia en su melena con una pequeña sonrisa , - No te preocupes twi!; si jugamos el tiempo pasara rápido , y pronto veras a Shining, dattebayo!- la pequeña sonrió animada, y no pudo evitar reír al eschuchar esa palabra tan graciosa dicha por el príncipe, y asi pasaron toda la tarde jugando juntos

La princesa Celestia en su alcoba, escucho pronto varias risas juguetonas provenientes de la habitación de su hijo, cuando vio al pelirrojo en el pasadizo, este le conto lo ocurrido con la hermana de Shining, asi que ella abrió la puerta levemente para espiar a los niños, y no pudo evitar sonreír de felicidad al mirarlos jugar con tanta alegría, mientras Heart Sword le comunicaba que ya dio aviso a los padres de la niña, para que no se preocupen.

Ocultándose el sol, el Pegaso recibió a su amigo el unicornio, contándole todo lo ocurrido con su hermanita, este como buen hermano inmediatamente fue rápido a buscar a su hermana y regañarla por escaparse de casa de esa forma

Al llegar a las puertas de las habitaciones, vieron a la diosa del sol con una sonrisa escuchando tras la puerta, y cuando ambos cadetes se acercaron, ella abrió la puerta y no pudo contener un_ "awwww.."_, al mirar la siguiente escena, su pequeño hijo dormido, apoyándose al pie de la cama con una pequeña unicornio durmiendo sobre su regazo de forma muy cómoda, con varios juguetes , pinturas y libros de cuentos sueltos por todo el cuarto

Shining usando su magia, sujeto a su hermana que aun dormía; al parecer en toda su vida no había jugado tanto y menos con alguien tan hiperactivo como Naruto, la pobre estaba agotada, – Lamento mucho las molestia majestad, le llamare la atención y esto no volverá a pasar- se apresuró el unicornio a disculparse, más Celestia con un suave gesto respondió

-No te preocupes Shi ning- contesto de forma amable , y luego hablo en tono de súplica - No tienes problemas en dejar que vuelva a visitarnos?, ella tiene mi permiso para venir al palacio cuantas veces quiera, tal parece que se hizo muy amiga de Naruto...-

El joven cadete miro a su hermana, ella era muy apegada a él , ya que no tenía amigos, encima su niñera Candase , retomo sus lecciones de magia por lo que la veia muy poco; seguramente se sentía tan sola, que no dudo en escaparse para buscarlo; por lo tanto si la niña venia al palacio, el podria cuidarla , y de paso twilight podria aprender mas sobre la amistad, como lo ha hecho hoy con el príncipe; ella jugo con otro niño en lugar de aislarse leyendo, como siempre lo hacía; sin dudarlo Shi ning acepto la oferta de la princesa

Luego la princesa miro a Heartsword, quien se habia quedado callado increíblemente todo este tiempo, - Sé que tú también tienes una hermana de la edad de Naruto, ella también es bienvenida al castillo- , el Pegaso puso una cara algo melancólica, su amigo Shining también

\- Lo lamento majestad, no es que no quiera traerla ,y que juegue con el pekke, pero su salud es muy delicada , y solo la puedo ver en mis días libres, aunque le conté sobre mi amigo el duende ,y ella le da curiosidad conocerlo- menciono con una sonrisa, -Tal vez algún día...,- termino de dar su respuesta

\- Otra cosa más - Celestia llamo la atención de ambos, - Como se habrán dado cuenta, Naruto es algo reacio a llamarse así mismo príncipe delante de otros, así que posiblemente tu hermana Shining, no tiene ni idea quien es el realmente, al parecer lo hace porque no desea que lo traten de forma especial por su título, por favor, no le digas nada hasta que el mismo lo haga- el unicornio acepto el pedido

Luego Celestia con su magia cargo a su hijo y le despertó – Naru.., tu amiga ya se va, despídete de ella - un adormilado Naruto abría los ojos con pereza, mirando a su mama, mientras Shining despertaba a su hermana

-Hermano...- la pequeña gimoteo suavemente abrazando a su hermano mayor de forma somnolienta, y luego este le indico que se despida de su amigo, la niña sin abrir bien los ojos beso en la mejilla al príncipe despidiéndose para volver a dormir, y el niño respondió de la misma manera besando su frente

\- Aww que lindos!, como desearía tener una cámara ahora! - declaro Celestia con una sonrisa, y asi mientras los niños eran alejados por sus familias a sus respectivas camas, sin saberlo un vínculo muy fuerte se formó esa noche, un vínculo muy especial entre ambos infantes.

"_El hambre, y la necesidad se juntaron, él quería tener amigos, pero no podía encontrarlos entre los que lo rodean, y ella no sabía que significaba tener un amigo hasta hoy; pequeño príncipe..., a cuantos más estas dispuesto a ofrecerle tu amistad?"_


	5. formando lazos 1era parte

_**hola como estan todos, pido disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar la historia, pero debido a varios problemas laborales y personales, solo podia avanzar a paso de torturga, pero aun no pienso abandonar este proyecto, si en algo me siento orgulloso, es que nunca dejo las cosas a medias, aunque tal vez no tenga un ritmo de publicacion establecido, aun asi gracias por seguirme y sin mas,preesento el siguiente capitulo y aclarando una duda, no tengo nada en contra de Discord,es mas el y iron wild me agrandan mucho  
**_

* * *

**capitulo 4 : Formando lazos 1era parte: el significado de familia y amistad**

Los meses siguientes bajo la tutela de Kurama, Naruto mejoraba rápidamente en su desarrollo como ninja, la sola idea de poder lanzar fuego como lo haría un dragón era un buen aliciente para el pequeño príncipe, quien ahora a sus 6 años era capaz de ejecutar sus "misiones" de manera muy eficiente a tal punto que hasta sus 2 guardianes que normalmente conocían sus manías, pasaban por serios problemas para ubicarlo siempre que realizaba alguna de sus fechorías; Shining incluso llego a pensar que la idea de Heart de colocarle un cascabel gigante en cuello como si fuera un gato , no sonaba tan descabellada después de todo

Otro punto que tal vez sea un motivador para el niño era su nueva y querida amiga Twilight, quien desde su primer encuentro en el laberinto, fue como un rayo de alegría para él; finalmente tenia a alguien de su edad con quien jugar y compartir; su amiga era muy lista , conocía muchas historias y cuentos debido a sus hábitos de lectura; pero a pesar de ello, Naruto se negaba a revelarse su linaje, ya anteriormente cuando otros potros, traídos por los nobles, y de la alta sociedad de Canterlot le fueron presentados, estos al igual que sus padres fueron muy presumidos, más cuando se les informó de su relación con la princesa Celestia, cambiaron su actitud para con él, y eso le molestaba, no quería que su amiga cambiara en su forma de tratarlo, el quería que ella fuera siempre así, alegre, lista, incluso que lo corrija cuando cometía alguna tontería, pero sincera; además sin quererlo poco a poco volvía a la linda unicornio en una secuas de sus travesuras

En cuanto para la pequeña unicornio todo era una experiencia nueva, finalmente ella tenía un amigo, no una niñera cariñosa, o hermano que la ame, o un muñeco mal hecho que ocupe ese lugar, sino un amigo real, alguien fuera de ese cerrado circulo que puso alrededor suyo al dedicarse solamente al estudio, alguien que la aceptara tal como es ella; la unicornio siempre fallaba miserablemente si en tema de hacer amigos se tratara, pensó que la amistad no era un tema para ella, hasta que conoció al príncipe en aquel laberinto; Naruto siempre elogiaba lo inteligente que era, siempre le animaba cuando la veía decaída, y siempre le dedicada a ella, una de esas sonrisas zorrunas que le encantaban; y sin saberlo el mismo Kurama, se impresionaba de sus conocimientos a pesar de su corta edad, incluso el zorro se imaginaba que de estar en el mundo shinobi, la potra con algo de entrenamiento, tendría una exitosa carrera como kunoichi.

pero a pesar de ello, el tema de quien es en realidad es su amigo, la dejaba muy intrigada, siempre que ella preguntaba por el tema, el niño siempre le salía con respuestas muy variadas , graciosas y hasta absurdas, tales como : un minotauro sin cuernos, un Chimpancé sin pelo o un duende mágico de jardín, como solía decirles su hermano y Heart; ese punto también la intrigaba, ambos parecían conocerlo bien, y a veces jugaban con ellos, mas a su criterio, le parecía que los estuvieran cuidado celosamente, pues entre sus citas de juegos, siempre procuraba al menos uno de ellos, estar en esa tarea, sumado al hecho de conocer a su niñera Candace que era una princesa y vivir en el palacio, ella llego a creer que su pudiera ser,el hijo de algún embajador, de algún país lejano y exotico, al menos eso creía al ver a los demás ponis y guardias del castillo, siempre tratarlo con amabilidad y respeto; pero para aumentar su extrañesa, nunca pudo ver a la princesa Celestia en sus dias de visitas ; luego de un tiempo dejo de darle importancia al tema, esa criatura era Naruto, su más querido, y posiblemente único amigo, compañero de juegos y su cómplice de bromas, cosa que en un principio lo seguía tímidamente, pero con el tiempo le encontró el gusto , y le decía sus sugerencias en caso de hacer bromas más elaboradas

…

Un medio día como cualquier otro la princesa Celestia revisaba y aprobaba algunos informes, mientras eras asistida por Shining quien archivaba los documentos ya vistos

—y bien Shining, que se siente cuidar de 2 niños a la vez?, espero que Naruto no les este dando problemas a ti, y Heartsword —pregunto la princesa, solo para amenizar el trabajo, más el unicornio puso una cara leve de fastidio

—Yo más bien diría que cuido a 3 niños, Heart a veces olvida que está cuidando al Príncipe y se vuelve un potrillo más —comento el recluta con resignación mientras la princesa solo reía de forma educada recordando al Pegaso , que si bien, su fama de torpe y distraído, llego hasta el palacio, debía reconocer que su fama de tener un buen corazón, y jamás rendirse también; de pronto recordó el tema de la hermana del pelirrojo, y tratando de saber más, aprovecho la oportunidad

—y dime, crees que la hermanita de Heart, pueda llevarse bien con Naruto? — Celestia pronto noto la expresión triste del unicornio, y sintió que habia cometido una indiscreción

—no dudo que ella pudiera ser una buena amiga para el príncipe, su majestad, pero..— usando un tono de preocupación, —pero tengo entendido que ella desde pequeña, siempre ha estado internada en el hospital; ni siquiera Twilight, la ha podido conocer; yo sé, que Heart la quiere mucho ya que solo se tienen el uno al otro, desde que sus padres murieron; lo único que podría decirle sobre cómo es ella, es que ella es como Heart, algo torpe e ingenua, pero dulce muy tierna — el unicornio menciono lo último con una sonrisa triste

La princesa no evito sentirse conmovida por esa revelación, y ahora entendía en parte tanta dedicación del Pegaso a su entrenamiento como cadete, y los constantes auto castigos que se daba como entrenamiento extra, con el fin de mejorar; trato de averiguar mas pero fue interrumpida

—awww... , Shining no sabía que pensabas así de mí; pero lo siento amigo, tu no eres mi tipo, además luego Candase se pondría celosa, y luego tendríamos que hablar con tus padres ,y…— en un tono burlón se hacía presente Heartsword visiblemente agotado luego de otra sus rutinas de entrenamiento, saludando como es debido a Celestia; mientras la princesa solo reía de forma discreta ante la mueca de enojo del unicornio; su hijo tenía toda la razón, ver interactuar a esos 2 era un show cómico asegurado

—envés de decir tantas tonterías; se puede saber porque no estas cuidando a los niños?— hablo Shining visiblemente enojado y con una vena en la frente a punto de estallar

—oh!, no temas por su seguridad, los deje jugando en el cuartel, lugar más seguro no pueden estar— contesto de forma despreocupada el Pegaso gris y pelirrojo, mientras el unicornio ponia una cara de preocupación

—genial!, ahora son los guardias los que me preocupan— comento el unicornio con temor ante lo que los niños pudieran hacer, temor que se confirmó a los pocos segundos

—AHHH!, NARUTO!, TWILIGHT!— fue el grito de furia del capitán Ironblood, quien se le escucho desde el comedor del cuartel hasta el castillo

_Sound track naruto go go_

—Justo lo que me temía…— comento suspirando con resignación y fastidio Shining

—Ya se habían tardado…— comento Heart por lo bajo a la princesa , mientras Celestia hacia más notoria su risa, y los 3 iban directamente hasta la escena del crimen.

al llegar al comedor del cuartel, vieron lo que parecía un globo cubierto de plumas, colgado del techo y balanceándose como el péndulo de un reloj; al mirarlo mejor se dieron cuenta que era el capitán Ironblood, colgado de cabeza; Celestia con una cara seria, salió un momento del cuarto, solo para reírse lo más fuerte , y con total desparpajo del pobre capitán; para luego regresar con la misma cara solemne, mientras los 2 reclutas trataban en vano de no reírse en la cara de su superior; tras ayudarlo a bajar y limpiarlo un poco, comenzó la búsqueda de los terroristas, mientras la princesa dejaba a cargo a los cadetes el desenlace de la historia, y volvía a sus deberes reales, pero aun riéndose de la imagen del emplumado capitán

—jajaja, era como ver a una piñata con la forma de un pollo gigante...!—comentaba entre risas Celestia

luego de un rato de buscarlos finalmente lograron dar con ellos, Naruto tenía a su amiga en la espalda, y usando su habilidad de trepar, ambos estaban escondidos en la esquina superior del cuarto y usando su ultimo truco de escondite (cortesía de Kurama), la capa ninja de invisibilidad, que solo era un trozo de tela que imitaba el color de la pared, pero muy efectivo, en ese momento, lastimosamente a la pequeña unicornio le gano un estornudo por las plumas y los descubrieron

—lo siento Naru.., siempre por mi culpa terminan descubriéndonos— le dijo susurrando la pequeña unicornio con orejas agachadas y apenada

—no te preocupes twi , además fue muy divertido, solo tenemos que mejorar nuestro escape para la próxima vez— susurro el candidato a ninja con una pequeña sonrisa animando a Twilight, pero la conferencia fue interrumpida por la mirada inquisidora de los 2 cadetes y la mirada furiosa del Capitán

—y bien chicos, que pueden decir en su defensa?— pregunto de forma calmada y seria Pegaso, aunque por momentos se le inflaban las mejillas tratando de contener la risa, al recordar al como encontraron al capitán

—ufff—soltó Shining en tono de derrota al ver que su amigo ,no podía guardar al menos 5 minutos de seriedad,—será mejor que hablen ya, lo que hicieron fue muy serio esta vez! —con más auto control habló el unicornio, claro que no evitaba poner una leve mueca de burla al mirar a su capitán

—esto es un ultraje!, estos mocosos no respetan nada!; cómo es posible que pongan trampas en el comedor solo por diversión!— visiblemente enojado y menos emplumado, reclamaba el capitán

—no fue por diversión!, fue para atrapar al ladrón! —se defendió el príncipe mientras los cadetes miraban con sorpresa los niños

—Es verdad!, nosotros queríamos atrapar al ladrón de pastelitos de chocolate —Twilight apoyaba la versión de Naruto;—siempre el capitán nos culpa de robarnos los postres, por eso colocamos una trampa— la pequeña unicornio recordaba

_**Flashback**_

Luego de ser dejados por Heart en el cuartel, los niños jugaban sanamente hasta que de pronto uno de los encargados de la cocina visiblemente consternado , salía a darle una queja al capitán, alguien se ha estado robando los postres de la tropa una vez mas, ante esta noticia el capitán solto

—je!, seguro que fueron esos niños , siempre se pierden los postres cuando están presentes— con tono acusatorio declaro el capitán, y luego regreso a su oficina, mientras los niños bajaron la cabeza ante esa acusación

—no es justo!, solo porque somos unos niños no quiere decir que tenemos la culpa del robo!—protesto visiblemente molesta Twilight, por tal injusticia

—hummm, la verdad también me molesta que me culpen por algo que no hice… , bueno aun no .—respondió naruto colocándose la mano en el mentón, mientras le pedía algún consejo a Kurama

—nueva misión ninja: atrapar al ladrón de pasteles!—, fue la respuesta inesperada del zorro, —mocoso, los ninjas no solo son expertos en escapar de sus enemigos y esconderse, sino también en emboscarlos y poner trampas; usando tu ingenio crea una trampa para descubrir al culpable— el zorro quería evaluar sus capacidades de cazador de naruto, y de paso divertirse al imaginarse de lo que su alumno podría ser capaz

—Twilight, atrapemos al ladrón!—el príncipe, exclamo a su amiga emocionado, más la unicornio no parecía muy convencida de la loca propuesta de su amigo, luego de explicarle a su amiga el plan, juntos se metieron a escondidas al comedor, donde el cocinero dejo una nueva bandeja de pasteles de chocolate, y sin perder tiempo naruto comenzó a armar la trampa

—Naru, no creo que esto sea buena idea, podríamos meternos en un buen lio..—comento con temor la niña, quien no se acostumbraba a las ideas de su amigo

—Twilight, si tienes miedo puedes retirarte..., no te preocupes, si algo sale mal yo asumiré la responsabilidad, pero sabes?, podrán acusarme de travieso, pero no de ladrón y no deseo que te acusen de eso ati también, sobretodo porque tu jamás harías algo así—comento Naruto con una suave sonrisa, mientras solo colocaba la trampa para tenerlo colgado del techo; la unicornio lo miraba asombrada por lo protector que él era

—creo que el solo colgarlo, no bastara como escarmiento, creo que deberíamos hacer algo mas...— con una sonrisa y apenada twilight se unía al rubio, comentándole su idea

—Twilight…, sabes lo que haces?—comento naruto, mientras terminaba de armar todo

—si!, me meteré en un buen lio— respondió sonriendo

—No, te acabas de volver mi socia en el crimen— le dio una suave caricia en la frente a la potra, la cual rio suavemente dándole una sonrisa, y levemente sonrojada, para luego mirar ambos su obra maestra,—el castigo extra esta genial!—comento naruto, mientras buscaban donde esconderse

—hum..; nada mal para un par de principiantes, me gusta cómo piensa la pequeña—critico el zorro desde su jaula y mirando la trampa lista

Naruto trepo la pared y se escondió en la esquina superior del cuarto y usando la manta ninja logro camuflarse, pero pronto vio a la unicornio nerviosamente ir de un lado a otro, sin saber dónde esconderse, de inmediato bajo hasta donde ella

—ven conmigo!— el príncipe estiro su mano a su amiga, mas esta se negó

—no!, si estamos juntos nos descubrirán más fácil!, y..—no pudo continuar, pues naruto la tomo en brazos para sorpresa y sonrojo de ella

—jamás dejare a mi socia, sola y en problemas!— respondió el testarudo príncipe y se la llevo a la esquina, para luego acomodarla en su espalda y usar el manto; mientras la unicornio, con una pequeña sonrisa, abrazaba la espalda de naruto , luego de ello oyeron pasos y guardaron silencio esperando a la victi… digo culpable

Al poco rato la puerta trasera del comedor se abrió, y una sombra entro lentamente, mirando detenidamente todo el lugar, cuando se aseguró que no había nadie , se apresuró donde los pasteles y tomo un par de ellos, para que luego se activase un mecanismo que lo alzara del piso, y lo hiciera girar como un trompo en el aire de cabeza y luego le cayera encima miel y plumas, la trampa fue un éxito

_**Fin del flash back**_

"_chess…,y me lo perdí!" _ fue el pensamiento unísono de los cadetes, mientras que el capitán estaba rojo de la furia, exigiendo un castigo para los niños

_Fin del sound track_

—bien, bien, calmémonos un poco, por lo que dicen..., la trampa era para el ladrón, eso quiere decir…— Shining dedujo volteando hacia su superior

—Que el ladrón de pasteles , era el mismo quien inicialmente culpaba a los niños…, — termino la oración el Pegaso, mirando con decepción al capitán, el cual al verse descubierto intento cambiar la situación

—huh!, bien! y si así fuera? , lo que hice no fue tan grave comparado con lo que ellos hicieron!, hare un reporte de esto, y exigiré una sanción para estos traviesos! —el capitán no daba su brazo a torcer, los niños bajaron la cabeza porque su intento por limpiar su nombre fue en vano, mas Shining sonrió de forma suave

—estoy de acuerdo con usted capitán, hacer un reporte será lo mejor— los niños y Heart, miraron sorprendidos la respuesta del unicornio;— tendremos que poner en claro, en el reporte, como el honorable capitán Ironblood fue víctima de una vil trampa— de inmediato Shining guiño el ojo al Pegaso, el cual capto la idea de su amigo

—oh si claro , claro!, el honorable capitán cuya fama es reconocida por anticipar y evitar, emboscadas de criminales peligrosos en cumplimiento de su deber; termino cayendo miserablemente en la trampa de unos críos, solo por robarse unos pasteles— añadió el pelirrojo , mientras el capitán se daba cuenta lo que los reclutas querían decirle

—será un escándalo en la corte y en los cuarteles de toda Equestria...— cerrando los ojos y con los brazos cruzados opino el unicornio

—se volvería el hazmerreír de la tropa... , ya me imagino las bromas y comentarios que se formarían— imitando al unicornio, Heart hizo la misma postura cerrando los ojos; mientras el capitán hizo una cara como diciendo: "acaso me están chantajeando?"; mas ambos reclutas hicieron la cara de: "acaso no es obvio?"

Mirándose acorralado el Capitán con una sonrisa nerviosa hablo:—hehehe…., saben chicos? , no fue para tanto..., además fue muy gracioso no?, niños no se preocupen, solo no lo vuelvan hacer ; yo me retiro a mi oficina, y pueden quedarse con los pastelitos que quieran, yo se los regalo— apresurando el paso el capitán abandono el cuarto, mientras los 4 suspiraban de alivio

—nos salvamos!—gritaron de alegría los pequeños, solo que su festejo no duro pues la miradas severas de Shining y Heart se hacían presentes

—vengan acá!— dijeron los cadetes sujetando a los niños y mientras el unicornio frotaba su casco en la nuca de ambos, el Pegaso les hacía cosquillas con sus plumas, haciendo que los niños rían, luego del "castigo" que siempre le aplicaban a los traviesos; heart colocaba en un saco los pasteles de chocolate

—yay!, pasteles gratis!— con una sonrisa heart acomodaba los postres, más el unicornio movía la cabeza de forma negativa, y advirtiéndole , que si los comia todos le dolerá la barriga, pero el Pegaso sonriendo amablemente respondo : —no son para mí, son para ella y sabes que a ella le encantan los postres—

—es cierto..., ella adora los pasteles de chocolate...— comento Shining con una sonrisa comprensiva, más los niños se quedaron con la duda a quien se referían los 2 cadetes

…

Los días en que Twilight no iba a jugar, se pensarían que serían algo largos y aburridos para el príncipe, más el se las ingeniaba para divertirse jugándole bromas a todo el mundo, los únicos que se salvaban de la olas de bromas, era la princesa por obviamente ser su madre, y tener toda la potestad de castigarlo; y su guardián Shining Armor, aun que no por consideración a su amiga, sino porque el parecía tener un sexto sentido, que le advirtiera en donde no, debía estar ,y sin quererlo lograba burlar las trampas y bromas, del inquieto príncipe, para frustración del niño y de su amigo Heart ,que deseaba ver a su amigo ,caer en alguna trampa, mas parecía que el destino les negara esa alegría, pero aun así el pequeño travieso, lograba meterlos a ambos en apuros

_Soundtrack naruto fooling mode_

Ambos reclutas regresaban de su rutina de entrenamiento, visiblemente cansados pero no se esperaron encontrar Naruto de lo más tranquilo jugando con una pelota en la habitación de ellos , de inmediato como si fuera un escuadrón antibombas, los ponys comenzaron a revisar los rincones del cuarto con sumo cuidado, buscando algún cable, objeto fuera de su lugar o indicio de trampa en la zona, cuando vieron que el cuarto estaba limpio, dieron un respiro de alivio y saludaron al pequeño,preguntándole que deseaba

—venía a pasar el tiempo con ustedes, como no estaban los espere jugando con la pelota, pero esta se rodó debajo de la cama de Heartsword y encontré esto…—mostrando un poster donde aparecía la princesa celestia en una pose algo sugestiva, tendida sobre la arena a orillas del mar ;"_mi dulce celestia_" titulaba el afiche(se oye un provocativo uhum); mientras el pobre Pegaso sudaba a mares, —Hearts..., porque tienes un poster de mi mami?—pregunto el niño con un tono algo celoso y serio; mientras Shining hacia una mueca nerviosa

—ah..Ah, esto…—balbuceaba Hearts, que miraba de un lado a otro de manera nerviosa , tratando de explicarle eso al niño, y deseando que la tierra se lo trague ahora; —pues veras naruto..., tu mama la princesa celestia, es muy popular por su belleza entre los corceles, sabes?— se defendía pobremente el pelirrojo, mientras su amigo se daba una palmada en la frente y kurama dentro del niño hacia el mismo gesto

Naruto miro el poster por un momento nuevamente y sonrió después —Tienes razón heart, mi mami es muy linda!— en su inocencia (porque hubo una época en donde tenía inocencia , el creador del Sexy no jutsu), el príncipe creyó que el Pegaso se refería a que admiraban la belleza de su madre en el buen sentido de la palabra, al igual que se admira a alguna estrella de cine; devolviéndole el poster a Heart , y prometiéndole darle otro con el autógrafo de la princesa, permitiendo al Pegaso respirar nuevamente

—te dije que te deshicieras de eso antes de mudarnos al pabellón...—murmuro por lo bajo el unicornio a su avergonzado amigo, el cual asentía con la cabeza derrotado

—y Shining..., ¿porque tienes este catálogo de yeguas usando tantos disfraces? — mostro naruto una revista titulada "_Pony boy: especial de cosplay_" (se oye un oh yeah!); haciendo que Shining se ponga rojo de la vergüenza y Hearts se ría por lo bajo;— piensas comprarle algún disfraz a Twilight para el día de nightmares?; no te va servir esto, aca solo usan trajes de mucamas, porristas, enfermeras o secretarias, y todos tienes tela muy corta y pegada al cuerpo; ella me comentó que gustaría uno de StarSwirld; oye , porque hacen esas poses tan graciosas?— comento el príncipe ojeando la revista; mientras Shining lloraba de forma cómica en un rincón, con una aura azulada encima de él, rogando al cielo que Candace (cuyo noviazgo solo Heart y Celestia conocían);jamás se entere de esto

….

Con el pasar del tiempo la amistad entre ambos niños se hacía más fuerte ; pero para Shining se volvía poco a poco en un asunto inquietante, no era que le desagrade la idea que fuera su hermana la amiga del príncipe por más humano que el fuera, sino por el hecho que al igual que paso con él, la pequeña unicornio empezaría a formar una dependencia con Naruto, y al parecer el príncipe también empezaba a mostrar esos síntomas; shining deseaba que ambos pudieran conocer mas amigos , pues de esa forma al menos sería más fácil lo que se avecinaba, el ingreso de Twilight a la escuela

Las tardes eran por lo general algo calurosas , y Shining acompañaba a Naruto a sus lecciones de canto que su madre solía darle, el príncipe deseaba poder cantar igual de bello que su madre , y ponía tanto empeño asi como lo hacía en sus entrenamientos con kurama, sobra decir que el mismo zorro estaba impresionado con la habilidad de canto del pequeño, aunque cuando lo escuchaba cantar, intentaba tener la mente ocupada en otros asuntos, y no dormirse de largo otros 5 años seguidos como paso la última vez

Cuando salieron de la lecciones, recibieron la visita del príncipe Blueblood en el jardín real; si bien Naruto fue educado y formal, el unicornio guardián no podía evitar notar el gesto de desagrado que el pequeño ponia por la visita , que tal vez era percibido por todo el mundo, salvo por el ególatra príncipe blueblood , quien se encontraba en su propio mundo de perfección , luego este se retiró de forma petulante del lugar

Shining se acercó a Naruto y con preocupación le hablo —Naruto, no crees que deberías tratar de ser más tolerante con el príncipe Blueblood?; es decir, el es tu primo, si lo intentas ambos podrían ser amigos—

—nuca!, Blueblood es un cretino!— fue la respuesta inmediata del príncipe

—Naruto!, quien te enseño esa palabra?!, no es bueno que hables así!— regaño visiblemente consternado Shining, no era para nada bueno que existiera ese tipo de comentarios dentro del palacio, al ver al niño con la cabeza agachada volvió a preguntar ;—dime quien se expresó así del príncipe, no me enojare, pero si deberé tener una seria conversación con ese pony— aplicando su faceta de hermano mayor, el unicornio intentaba persuadir al niño

—a ti Shining...,— mirándolo de forma sincera y simple respondió el niño, más el unicornio se sorprendió, y luego haciendo un poco de memoria, recordó la 1era vez que conoció al vanidoso príncipe, eso ocurrió en sus primeras semanas como guardián del niño, y vio como este trataba de forma despectiva a los sirvientes y guardias del castillo, como si ellos tuvieran que besar el piso por donde el camino, a diferencia de Naruto , Candace y Celestia, quienes siempre serán amables con el personal ; "**pero si es un cretino**_ " _susurro el unicornio al ver tal comportamiento , sin percatarse que naruto lo escuchara

—jeje, bueno que le vamos hacer, el pobre es un cretino...,—se excusó de forma nerviosa el unicornio, para luego reírse junto al príncipe

—por cierto Shining, cuando volvemos a hacer la pijamada?—pregunto el niño emocionado, al parecer la noche pasada todos los guardias y sirvientes del palacio, se encerraron en un cuarto todo el día y la noche , incluyendo al príncipe; esto no era del todo nuevo para el , desde que recuerda una vez al año todos se reúnen en una habitación, más para extrañeza de él y del Zorro, no había ninguna yegua en el cuarto, solo corceles, y cuando pregunto por su mama, Heart le dijo que la princesa tenía su pijamada con las chicas en otro lugar

—esto naruto..., creo que una pijamada podríamos tenerla cualquier otro día..., pero como la de anoche..., felizmente es una vez al año...—el pobre unicornio sudaba avergonzado y nervioso, sin saber cómo explicarle el motivo de eso al niño, y antes que le siga preguntando;—te explicare los detalles cuando seas más grande!—se apresuró a responder

—oh , príncipe Naruto!— llamo la atención del niño una voz para alivio de Shining , quien al parecer lo salvo la campana

—Señor Pants!— saludo el príncipe con una sonrisa al unicornio que se hacía presente de manera elegante y distinguida; era Fancy Pants, el único noble que salió en su defensa aquella tarde cuando su madre lo presento en esa reunión tan desastrosa ; meses después de ese incidente, el unicornio se encontró de casualidad con el príncipe en el jardín quien paseaba por allí, luego de colocarle a Discord una camisa tipo hawaiana, un sombrero de paja veraniego y lentes para el sol; si bien el príncipe lo recordaba y se sentía agradecido por el apoyo de ese día, aún tenía algo de miedo por relacionarse con ponys de la corte, más la educación y amabilidad del noble, poco a poco hicieron que el pequeño le gane confianza

—buenas tardes su majestad, buenas tardes joven—saludo cortésmente el distinguido pony, y le solicito al pequeño príncipe, una charla privada, si no era molestia para su guardián; Shining no tuvo problema en dejarlos solos, conocía la fama y amabilidad de ese noble, y tomo una distancia prudencial, para al menos no perderlos de vista _"me parece, o la cabeza de esta estatua esta torcida?"_ , fue la idea que paso por la mente del joven guardián al percatarse de la prisión de Discord

—príncipe Naruto; sé que puede sonar algo pretencioso lo que le voy a pedir, pero sería tan amable de acompañarme al salón de música?, quiero que conozca a alguien muy importante para mí— el unicornio de bigotes hizo su pedido casi en tono de súplica, y bajando la cabeza ante el niño

—no tengo problemas en ir al salón de música del castillo; pero porque tan de repente ese pedido?; además , quedamos en que solo me llamaría naruto— contesto el niño rubio con una leve sonrisa

— oh que descuido, lo siento es la costumbre; vera su ma.. Naruto; ella es una pony algo especial…, solo podre decirle los detalles en un lugar más privado, espero que comprenda...,—contesto esperando una respuesta positiva por parte del príncipe, para su alegría el pequeño acepto, y le indico a Shining que acompañaría al noble al castillo

Una vez dentro del castillo, al ir acercándose a la zona de música se escuchaba una suave melodía tocada por lo que parecía un violín, el niño sigilosamente se acercó al salón de música , y abriendo levemente la puerta; vio una pony terrestre un par de años mayor que él, de melena negra y pelaje gris oscuro , acompañada de otra pony de similar edad, era una unicornio blanca con melena de color similar al señor pants , aunque peinada de forma algo alocada, la pony de tierra era la que interpretaba de forma tan esplendida aquella melodía con el violín, mientras su compañera tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando la música

—ambas son mis hijas…—fue el comentario que escucho el príncipe a espaldas suyas de parte de Fancy pants, el príncipe alzo la ceja algo extrañado, sabía bien que muchos ponys por lo general solo se casan entre los de su mismo tipo, y ni que decir de la nobleza que solo les interesa "la pureza de sangre" , como ellos lo llaman, el príncipe quería saber la razón de traerlo hasta acá, y el unicornio comenzó su triste historia:

Fancy pants se casó muy joven, siguiendo la tradición de su familia de un largo linaje de unicornios con una dama de igual abolengo, de esa relación nació su hija vinyl Scratsh, nombre algo gracioso teniendo en cuenta su clase social; mas para la madre de la pequeña unicornio, quien amaba, la música fuerte y estridente, le parecía el adecuado , deseando que su hija herede su gusto musical; por un tiempo fueron felices, pero debido a un accidente enviudo dejándolo solo con su pequeña hija, tratando de aliviar sus penas, se fue lejos de canterlot a la ciudad de Manehatam, donde tiempo después conoció a una famosa intérprete de música clásica, con el tiempo se enamoraron y no le importó el hecho que ella fuera una pony terrestre, que no fuera una noble o incluso el hecho que ella fuera viuda también, y tuviera una hija de la misma edad de Vinyl, llamada Octavia; ese unicornio se enamoró profundamente ; se volvió a casar, y adopto a la niña formalmente pero sin el conocimiento de este hecho de su conservadora familia

Mas parecía que el destino le jugaría una mala pasada nuevamente, su nueva esposa tenía la salud muy frágil y luego de unos hermosos años juntos, no pudo ganarle a su enfermedad y volvió a enviudar, y ahora con 2 hijas pequeñas , Fancy creía que sí ambas se educaban en un ambiente familiar. sería lo mejor para ellas y regreso a Canterlot, donde presento formalmente ante su familia, a su nueva hija; y como era de esperarse, las quejas y reclamos de parte de su intransigente familia no se hicieron esperar, la pequeña Octavia que hacía poco perdió a su madre, se sentía destrozada y luego de un tiempo se volvió fría e indiferente, no reía, no lloraba, no se enojaba , solo se dedicaba a la música , y únicamente hablaba muy poco con su hermanastra Vinyl y con su padrastro.

Cuando termino su relato, el príncipe sentía tanta pena por la vida de ese educado pony, pero aun no entendía el motivo de traerlo hasta acá y narrarle algo tan íntimo ; el unicornio se explicó:

—majestad, aquella tarde en que su madre lo presento ante la nobleza, para mi fue como si todo se repitiera, los comentarios de desaprobación, las burlas y críticas, todo lo que mi pequeña Octavia, tuvo que pasar vino a mi mente, pero multiplicado por 10, por eso mismo fui en su defensa, pero fue tarde..., vi la misma mirada llena de dolor en sus ojos— narro el unicornio con tono triste ,— mas luego de un tiempo, cuando nos volvimos a encontrar, esos ojos se habían ido, ahora eran unos ojos llenos de alegría los que habían en su lugar; usted mi príncipe, reía y jugaba como cualquier otro potrillo —el unicornio usaba un tono de voz, a punto de derrumbarse en lágrimas,—se lo suplico majestad— Fancy se puso de rodillas, y agacho la cabeza de la manera más sumisa posible ;—por favor!, príncipe naruto, ayude a mi hija, ya son 2 años que solo veo en su rostro esa indiferencia y frialdad, estoy desesperado, no sé qué más pueda hacer ...—termino su pedido llorando aquel noble delante del niño

Naruto se sentía totalmente abrumado, aquel pony le suplicaba que ayudara a su hija, y el no tenía idea alguna de cómo hacerlo, e intento pedirle ayuda a Kurama ;—lo siento Naruto, no existe misión ninja en el mundo que pueda ayudarte esta vez..., pero si deseas un consejo, solo te puedo decir es: recuerda ,y compara aquella situación que tu viviste, con la situación de ella ; recuerda el cómo te sentías aquella vez, y recuerda el cómo y por qué, te sientes así ahora— de manera seria respondió el zorro al niño; naruto cerró los ojos un momento evaluando las cosas como se lo aconsejo su amigo y finalmente sonrió de forma leve, habia encontrando la respuesta.

Naruto se acercó al preocupado padre —señor pants, creo saber cómo ayudarla pero tengo 2 condiciones, una es que no revele mi título ante ellas, y la otra, deje de llamarme príncipe o majestad, me siento raro! — con una sonrisa, el príncipe estiro su mano hacia el unicornio que aún se postraba delante de él, para ayudarlo a levantarse—por favor deje de hacer eso…—el unicornio alzo la cabeza y miro al niño sonriéndole de forma confiada, vio la esperanza de arreglar las cosas y se puso de pie

Acto seguido como haciendo una travesura, el niño se metió sigilosamente en el cuarto, espiando a las 2 ponys con una sonrisa traviesa y bien escondido, comenzó a taradear una melodía de forma fuerte, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Octavia parara su música y prestara atención al taradeo de naruto, ambas chicas comenzaron a mirar alrededor suyo, buscando quien era el responsable de esa tonada, pero luego de ello, ellas cerraron los ojos disfrutando la tonada, cuando el príncipe vio que ambas prestaban atención , comenzó a cantar aquella canción que desde que era un bebe, su madre le entonaba de forma tan hermosa

Tema de ff9 melodys of live

Cuando el niño acabo con la canción ambas aplaudían , aunque Vinyl lo hacía muy entusiasmada, mientras que Octavia lo hacía de forma más pausada y aun mostraba su rostro frio,—me alegro que les gustara!— respondió naruto ante los aplausos saliendo de su escondite con una gran sonrisa, y como era de esperarse, los aplausos pararon enseguida, y cambiaron por un pequeño grito de asombro, pues tanto Vinyl como Octavia tenían la mandíbula caída

—quien, o que eres?—pregunto la aun sorprendida unicornio, colocándose de forma protectora, delante la pony terrestre, mientras el príncipe sonreía al ver como Vinyl, quería proteger a su hermana

—me llamo Naruto, lamento interrumpir su concierto privado, pero esa melodía fue tan bonita, que me provoco cantar, felicidades tocas muy lindo —respondió el rubio mirando a la pelinegra de forma amable, mas está bajo la mirada, y con una expresión seria, volvió a practicar con el violín ignorando por completo al niño, mientras naruto se le formaba una gota de sudor gigante .

—hey!, yo me llamo Vinyl Scrtash; gusto en conocerte amigo, chócala!— saludo la unicornio de pelo alborotado y chocando sus casco con las manos del niño de manera amistosa; para sorpresa del príncipe que esta unicornio tan campechana aunque amigable, sea hija de un pony tan formal como el señor pants; —y la callada de allá, se llama Octavia; vamos octi saluda! —señalo vinyl a la pony seria

En vista que la unicornio no la iba dejar tranquila, la pony de tierra cedió un poco;—buenas tardes, me llamo Octavia, si fueras tan amable podrías retirarte?, interrumpes mi practica—respondió de forma seca pero formal, la pony terrestre

—Octy!, no es manera de tratar a los demás!, y según recuerdo, tu aplaudiste también por su canción! —reprendió, visiblemente consternada la unicornio por la actitud de su hermana;—por cierto amigo, linda canción— menciono con una sonrisa la pony blanca.

—bueno lamento si las interrumpo, ya es algo tarde, y mi mama se debe estar preocupando...,—menciono de forma despreocupada y con intenciones de irse

—acaso hay más como tú?—para sorpresa del niño, y vinyl, fue Octavia, la que pregunto con curiosidad olvidando por un momento el violín

—no, mi mami es una pony, la más linda de todas!—contesto con una gran sonrisa el niño, sorprendiendo a las ponys presentes , mientras tras la puerta Fancy pants, espiaba la conversación;—bueno, es obvio que soy adoptado, pero desde que tengo memoria, ella me cuido y amo mucho, ella es mi familia y para ella yo soy su hijo, genial no?— hablo en tono de alegría el pequeño, mientras Vinyl sonreía de manera comprensiva, pero Octavia apretaba con fuerza su violín

—pero cómo es posible que tú digas eso? , acaso no te das cuenta lo diferente que eres a nosotros?!—exclamo casi en desesperación la pequeña pony terrestre

Naruto puso una cara melancólica; — eso es verdad, no me parezco en nada a un pony, no tengo cuernos, no camino en 4 patas, no poseo alas o pelaje que cubra mi cuerpo, o una cola o cascos para parecerme en algo a uno; esas fueron algunas de las críticas que recibí cuando ella me presento a un grupo de conocidos suyos— menciono el pequeño recordando ese triste día, mientras la pequeña pony de melena oscura, apretaba más duro su instrumento, recordando la crueles críticas que le dieron su nueva familia cuando el señor pants la presento

—y a pesar de eso…, porque sonríes como si nada pasara?, acaso no te dolieron sus palabras?—musito en tono apagado Octavia, mientras que su hermana, estaba sorprendida, Octavia apenas habla con ella o con su papa, y con los extraños con las justas cruzaba unas 4 palabras, pero este chico hacía que ella se abriera, y volteo a ver al niño esperando también su respuesta

—claro que me dolieron..., es imposible que a alguien no le doliera esos calificativos, pero...,—respondió el niño cerrando los ojos y colocando su mano en el pecho,—pero, para esa pony, no le importaba que yo no fuera de su especie, no le importaba ninguno de esos detalles, ella me ama! asi como yo la amo a ella!—respondió el niño sonriendo con los ojos cerrados para luego abrirlos y mirar directamente a la pony terrestre cuya expresión fría había sido cambiada, por una de asombro;—y por eso, no me siento solo, y ella no es la única que me quiere; tengo una prima pony que me quiere mucho; 2 buenos amigos míos algo mayores que yo, pero que siempre me hacen sonreír; tengo una gran y querida amiga mía con la que compartos lindos recuerdos y tengo la amistad del más asombroso zorro de toda Equestria— el niño dio una sonrisa zorruna ,y las ponys presentes estaban maravilladas por sus palabras, aunque se confundieron un poco por la última declaración, al fín y acabo ¿_qué tiene de especial un zorro_?;el niño finalizo— esa canción me la enseño mi mama, ella siempre me la cantaba desde que era un bebe, y si creen que yo canto bien, deberían oírla cuando ella la entona, es preciosa…—finalizo el pequeño a punto de salir

—lo dices con tanta facilidad..., como si fuera algo sencillo…—Octavia bajo la mirada derrotada y avergonzada de sí misma

—no es sencillo, ni es fácil, pero si algo me enseño uno de mis amigos, es que jamás debo rendirme por más difícil que sea cualquier cosa , siempre debo intentarlo!, además, Octy..., Nadie nació para estar solo, eso te lo aseguro dattebayo!—menciono el niño con una leve sonrisa abandono el salón de música

—Oye amigo espera!—escucho naruto la voz de la pequeña unicornio detrás de él, la niña había salido del salón también y mirándolo fijo;—lamento mucho la rudeza de mi hermana, ella no solía ser así..., espero que no te lleves una mala impresión de nosotras—

—no te preocupes, Vinyl , la verdad la culpa es mía por interrumpirlas,—luego naruto, se percató de la presencia del unicornio mayor mirando al pequeño niño, mientras Vinyl se sorprendía de encontrar a su padre allí;—lo lamento señor Pants, no pude ayudar mucho…—se disculpó el niño pensando que sus palabras no aportaron mucho; mas Fancy movió la cabeza de forma negativa

—al contrario, alt.. Naruto, este día mi hija hablo más de lo que ella lo ha hecho en los últimos meses..—el noble con una sonrisa agradecía la intervención del príncipe

Dentro del salón la pequeña potra recordaba las palabras de Naruto, ella era una pony como lo eran los miembros de su nueva familia, y fue víctima de duras críticas, mas ese pequeño del cual no tenía idea alguna que clase de criatura era, recibió un rechazo mayor y ofensivo; pero allí esta, sonriendo, y siendo feliz porque el recuerda que a pesar de todo ello, el tiene a alguien que lo ame

Agarro su violín, y comenzó a recordar varias cosas mientras tocaba una melodía nueva, una melodía que acaba de aprender hace poco

Fuera del salón los 2 ponys y el pequeño humano, escucharon una melodía, una melodía nueva para los unicornios, pero para el niño le fue fácil de reconocer, era la canción que hacía poco les canto, cuando Vinyl abrió levemente la puerta su gesto fue de sorpresa ;—papa, papa!, es Octy…, Octy está llorando!—llamo la atención a los presentes, los cuales apresuradamente se asomaron a la puerta.

Octavia lloraba en silencio mientras tocaba el violín y recordaba a su madre la cual le inculco el gusto de la música clásica y le enseño el uso de varios instrumentos, la pérdida de su padre , los momentos de ellas 2 juntas aunque difíciles, eran felices al tenerse mutuamente; luego el noviazgo con Fancy pants y el conocer a su nueva hermana Vinyl, quienes la acogieron con cariño , luego la muerte de su madre, y el apoyo que recibió por parte de esos 2 unicornios, que jamás la dejaron sola ,ellos la aceptaron como su familia, "_nadie nació para estar solo", _fueron las palabras que resonaban en su mente; ese niño tenía razón, ella no estaba sola; tal vez el resto de su nueva familia no la acepte, pero ella tenía un padre y una hermana quienes no dejaron de preocuparse por ella ni un minuto; cuando alzo la vista, ella vio a los 2 unicornios, llorando en la puerta, y mirándola con preocupación, su indiferencia no pudo ganar esta vez y aquella mascara fría cayo, revelando una triste sonrisa hacia sus familiares_;_—Papa, hermanita… yo lo siento.., no quería preocuparlos tanto, yo los amo mucho..!.—dejando caer su costoso violín, la pony coloco sus cascos , sobre su rostro llorando, mientras que los unicornios corrieron a abrazarla fuerte, dándole a entender que la aman y que les importa

El príncipe con una sonrisa, y una pequeña lagrima escapándose, miraba la escena, y dando media vuelta para abandonar el salón nuevamente—Naruto espera, por favor—fue el pedido de la pelinegra, —podrías volver a visitarnos?, me gusta como cantas…—con un tono amable, la pony gris dio una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa al príncipe

—Claro que sí, me encantaría siempre y cuando toques tu bella música con una sonrisa tan bonita—respondió el niño sonriendo de forma animada, mientras se retiraba del salón

—papa , quien es el?—pregunto Vinyl , esperando saber más de aquel misterioso niño

—él es…., un buen amigo—fue la respuesta que dio con una sonrisa; para ese unicornio, aquel pequeño humano era más especial de lo que se esperaba; era como si el tuviera mucho amor en su interior, eso pudo deducir, tras oír al príncipe, al cual agradecía infinitamente su ayuda;—chicas, que les parece si el fin de semana salimos de paseo y de paso visitamos a ambas mamas?—el unicornio propuso, y la respuesta fue una sonrisa con un fuerte abrazo , por parte de sus 2 hijas.

—lo que acabas de hacer fue muy lindo Naruto— comento Shining con una sonrisa suave al presentarse delante del niño, tras que este se alejara del salón de música; al parecer como buen guardián, espió el accionar del príncipe en caso que ocurra alguna emergencia

—no que espiar es de mala educación Shining?—pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa Naruto

—espiarte y cuidar que no te metas en líos es mi trabajo, su alteza—contesto con total descaro el unicornio, para reírse ambos mientras lo escoltaba para que el niño cene

—Tu amigo tiene razón—comento el zorro desde el interior de naruto;— pero creo que es lógico que actuaras así, sobretodo sabiendo como eran ellos; supongo que ese par, hubieran dado un discurso similar… — por un momento Kurama, recordó a los padres de Naruto

—a quienes te refieres Kurama?—pregunto intrigado mentalmente

—nada, solo recordé a un par de idiotas que siempre sabían decir frases geniales, tal vez te cuentes más de ellos algún día…—respondió el zorro con una leve sonrisa, mientras el niño con su guardián, llegaban a las habitaciones

Aquella noche naruto conto a su mama lo ocurrido con el señor Pants ; Celestia se sentía muy orgullosa de su hijo, y feliz de saber que él, la ame tanto; a partir de entonces el visitar el salón de música se volvió una actividad recurrente para el niño, pero para su mala suerte, los días de visitas de su amiga Twilight no coincidían con las visitas de sus 2 nuevas amigas, las cuales eran poco frecuentes. Él quería que la unicornio de melena morada las conozca y poder jugar los 4 juntos, más la pequeña peli morada se sentía algo ansiosa y nerviosa por ello

…..

Finalmente el temido día de Shining llegó, y twilight tuvo que asistir a la escuela especial de magia y artes. Para el príncipe esto fue un duro golpe, pues no ya no podía jugar tan seguido a la banda musical que creo con Octavia y vinyl, sino que Twilight también por el mismo motivo, sus visitas se hicieron muy pocas y más breves, pues como era de esperarse, ella al ser una pony tan responsable, quería destacar en los estudios dando poco tiempo libre a los juegos.

_"Porque todo el mundo tiene que irse a esas escuelas y dejarme solo?","primero mi prima Candace ,y ahora mis amigas..., y yo sin poder acompañarlas, siempre solo y recluido en este palacio"_, eran los pensamiento de molestia del príncipe; el zorro al ver el malestar del muchacho, decidió darle una nueva tarea, a ver si con eso lograba distraer su mente; dicha tarea consistía en practicar los jutsus; lastimosamente para sorpresa de kurama, ningún jutsu le salía bien, todos desde el más básico como el _bunshin no jutsu, _ por más empeño que el muchacho ponía siempre fracasaban; el zorro conocía que el fuerte flujo de chacra del niño, podría ser una causa, pero con tanto entrenamiento esa dificultad ya debería estar superada, a kurama no le quedó otra más que deducir que el niño tenía un conflicto emocional muy fuerte, debido a la perdida de sus amigas.

—mocoso , si tanto te preocupa el cómo están ellas, porque no vas a la escuela también?—comento kurama, mientras Naruto intentaba realizar por vigésima vez en el día, el bushin no jutsu sin éxito, solo salían unos monigotes con cara chistosas cuando lo intentaba

—si claro kurama, voy a la escuela me presento ante todos , y en lugar de ser un estudiante ;seguro terminan estudiándome—cometo cínicamente el niño, al ser consiente, de su condición de criatura mítica

—Idiota!, olvidas que eres un ninja?!, si eres capaz de burlar la seguridad de un castillo y un cuartel, entrar sin ser visto a un colegio debería ser pan comido!— respondió kurama enojado; luego respiro hondo y continuo—como sea, que es lo que te tiene tan enojado?— pregunto el zorro, tratando de averiguar más sobre la posible causa en las fallas de Naruto

—no estoy enojado… , solo me siento, como un prisionero..—naruto se sinceró con el zorro;—no quería decirle nada a mama, pero la verdad desde hace mucho tiempo, no conozco otros lugares salvo los terrenos del castillo, no puedo acompañar a mama alguna de sus visitas; no puedo ir a lugares públicos, solo me quedo esperando a que todos vengan a verme…, me gustaría alguna vez, saber cómo es una escuela..— el niño hablo en tono triste

El zorro evaluó las palabras del muchacho, en parte comprendía la frustración del niño por no poder salir más allá de los muros del castillo, mas también era consciente de las razones por la que su madre lo tenía recluido; pero luego evaluó esto desde otra perspectiva, el niño necesita desarrollarse más como ninja, y explorar otros lugares; su cuerpo se acostumbró a la rutina de los ejercicios en el castillo, necesitaba nuevos retos, si no deseaba que su progreso se estancara;—mocoso, mañana iremos a esa famosa escuela, será como un examen especial, escapar del castillo e infiltrarse en el colegio—sentencio el zorro

—genial, mañana iré a la escuela!—respondió emocionado el príncipe;—esto… sabes dónde queda la escuela?—sonriendo de manera nerviosa , naruto se rasco la nuca

Kurama, puso un leve gesto de molestia, había pasado por alto ese detalle,—bien, necesitaremos a un cómplice…, y creo saber Quien puede ayudarnos—comento kurama con una sonrisa algo macabra

El cómplice resulto ser el Pegaso pelirrojo, si bien al principio se negó rotundamente ante el pedido del príncipe de ayudarlo, a escaparse del castillo e ir al colegio,—los potrillos ruegan por quedarse en casa, no por ir a la escuela!— fue una de sus tantas negativas, cambio de opinión cuando vio el rostro de pena del muchacho, el cual encima usaba sus ojos de cachorro;—sabes pekke, tendré problemas por esto; pero los tendré aún más si es que te escapas por tu cuenta...,—finalizo heart con una sonrisa de resignación

Al día siguiente, aprovechando una visita real de la princesa a un lugar llamado Ponyville, Naruto dejo un monigote hecho de trapo de el en su habitación, donde se suponía que debería pasar toda la mañana leyendo; tras lograr burla la seguridad del castillo (con música ,de misión imposible incluida), Heartsword lo esperaba detrás de los muros que rodeaban el jardín;—deprisa!, vámonos!, solo tenemos unas horas antes que shining, regrese de su guardia!— comento visiblemente nervioso el Pegaso; y con dificultad el niño se subió al lomo del Pegaso, el cual tuvo que volar con mucho cuidado, pues el niño parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a caer

Luego de un tiempo y varios tirones de cabellos en la melena del Pegaso que dio el príncipe para sujetarse, llegaron a la escuela de Twilight, el niño se sentía emocionado, por 1era vez iría a una escuela, más el zorro, le hizo recordar que solo estaría de observador ; el niño acepto y le indico al Pegaso que lo espere cerca.

Una vez adentro usando todos sus trucos ninjas de infiltración, observo a varios ponys de diversos tipos y de diferentes edades con una sonrisa, miro a esos potrillos, conversar y sonreír entre ellos, jugar y relacionarse entre sí; decidió dar un vistazo por los salones y pudo dar con Vinyl y Octavia, las cuales hablaban en privado en una aula abandonada, aprovechando esa facilidad, se mostró antes las ponys las cuales sonrieron contentas de verlo allí, luego de charlar un poco con sus amigas, él le pregunto si ya habían podido conocer a Twilight, ambas chicas pusieron una cara de leve malestar; al parecer ambas intentaron acercársele y ser sus amigas, más la unicornio peli morada, con un gesto timido, rechazaba sus invitaciones para charlar o jugar.

El príncipe no creía que Twilight fuera así en un lugar lleno de niños de su edad, el creía que con lo genial que su amiga es, ella sería muy popular, pero al parecer la realidad era otra, antes de despedirse de sus amigas, Octavia y vinyl le informaron que mañana irían al salón de música para jugar; luego de abandonar el salón, busco a la unicornio peli morada, y comprobó por sí mismo la verdad, en un salón donde los niños hablaban de forma amena, la única indiferente era Twiligh quien leía un libro; naruto se percató que algunos potrillos amablemente la invitaban a que se una a la conversación, mas ella se negaba de forma tímida, y luego vino un grupo, de potras algo mayores lideradas por una unicornio de pelaje dorado y melena bicolor, amarillo y rojo, el príncipe la miro mejor a esta última pony pues le parecía familiar; pero estas potras, quienes a la opinión del zorro, más le parecían una manada de lobos buscando alimento, y ese alimento iba ser la pequeña unicornio morada; con desagrado el rubio escucho como esas chicas se burlaban de su amiga, y los demás lejos de ayudar, se unían a la burla, mientras que Twilight estaba al borde de las lagrimas

naruto se enfureció, pero fue calmado por kurama , para evitar que haga alguna tontería, asi que buscando como impartir justicia y escarmentar a las abusivas, naruto miro el salón de biología abierto en donde claramente se podía ver un esqueleto de pony , con una sonrisa maliciosa, y mucho ingenio, robo el esqueleto, algo de pintura, hilos y un trapo y se armó un curioso disfraz; cuando las potras se retiraban felices de humillar a la unicornio, fueron abordadas por una horrenda criatura que caminaba en 2 patas, y de 2 cabezas, una las de un mono sin pelo con bigotes en la cara y otra el cráneo de un pony el cual con pintura parecía que sangraba por la boca; y además de 2 enormes garras , que solamente eran sus manos, pero para ellas, que nunca habían visto algo así, parecían garras; kurama deseando aportar, hablo a través de naruto con el tono más intimidante posible : —**huyan por sus miserables vidas, antes que me devore sus pútridas almas! Hahaha!**– ella asustadas, corrieron tropezando con un cable, el cual dejo caer pintura encima de sus cabezas, pero nos les importo, solo querían huir de esa criatura tan fea, los demás potros asustado salieron disparados del salón, dejando a la pequeña unicornio cerrando los ojos de miedo , y usando su libro como escudo, cuando de pronto oyó al monstruo reírse nuevamente, solo que esta risa ella la conocía muy bien.

—naruto?!—grito ella sorprendida, abriendo los ojos y reconocer fácilmente los pelos rubios empunta de una de las cabezas, tiro el libro y corrió a abrazar a su amigo con fuerza, mencionando su nombre con alegría y ocultar su rostro en el pecho del rubio. El príncipe se sonrojo un poco por el accionar de su amiga, y correspondió el abrazo; pero luego la niña alzo la cara y el noto el ceño fruncido en el rostro de la potra, si en algo se parecía Twilight a su hermano mayor, es que es buena regañando a los demás

—Naruto, no se supone que deberías estar estudiando?. Porque estas acá?, no deberías escaparte de tus lecciones, solo por jugar!—Twilight algo enojada le increpaba esas palabras al príncipe, puesto que él le mintió diciéndole que asistía a otra escuela, pero a pesar de ello, la niña no soltaba a su amigo

—lamento venir sin avisar, solo es que..,te extrañaba… dattebayo...—respondió el príncipe mirando al otro lado, mientras, la unicornio se sonrojo mucho por esa declaración,-Twilight.., porque no tienes amigos en la escuela?- ; pregunto en tono preocupado el niño, y la potra desvió la mirada

—eso es algo difícil de explicar para mi , por favor naruto no me lo preguntes más...,—suplico la niña, y en vista que ella no iba a tocar más del tema, el acepto; luego de ello la unicornio le indico que escapara lo más rápido posible, pues en cualquier momento algún profesor vendrá a ver lo ocurrido; ella le prometió que se verían el fin de semana ;y además le aconsejo que devolviera a su lugar, el cráneo del laboratorio para frustración del niño, pues creía que encontró el disfraz ideal para la noche de Nightmares.

**Mientras tanto en el castillo de canterlot:**

—y su alteza el príncipe como esta? —pregunto unos de los guardias de ronda al pony que custodiaba la alcoba real, este abrió la puerta y vio al monigote con la cabeza caída entre los libros

—durmiendo durante su lectura como siempre señor!— contesto en tono marcial el guardia

**Regresando al colegio**

Al regresar el cráneo en su lugar, se topó con una pequeña unicornio de pelaje turquesa, la cual con sorpresa y admiración lo miraba, cuando esta le pregunto que criatura es, naruto decidió decirle que es un humano, al fin y acabo, no le importaba si le creía

Pero para su sorpresa, la chica se aproximó a mirarlo más de cerca con una sonrisa algo inquietante, mientras el príncipe se intimidaba por la repentina invasión de su espacio personal— caminan en 2 patas, no tienen pelaje salvo la cabeza, y tienen manos! ; Existen!, los humanos existen!— gritaba emocionada la pequeña pony, mientras examinaba detalladamente al niño

—esto..., Lo siento pero me tengo que ir! Dattebayo!—asustado el pequeño corrió lo más rápido que pudo, mientras la pony lo perseguía, finalmente logró burlarla y llego a su punto de encuentro con Heartsword;— esa unicornio está loca!— exclamo aliviado cuando se encontró con su amigo el Pegaso

—se puede saber en que lio te has metido esta vez pekke?— pregunto el pelirrojo cuando finalmente el niño se presentó;—espero que no haigas tenido algo que ver con esas pobres potras que lloraban asustadas y bañadas en pintura— menciono en tono de sospecha sobre las víctimas, aunque le parecía que a una de ellas ya la había visto antes en el castillo; el niño le explico lo sucedió al su guardián y este le sugirió que la próxima vez que pase eso, mescle pegamento con la pintura

…

Cuando finalmente llegaron al palacio, y tras ocultar al monigote; naruto le pregunto al Pegaso, si sabía la razón por la cual Twilight es tan cerrada con los demás en la escuela, el Pegaso puso una expresión algo seria, y le contó a naruto que ella es siempre así, que nunca fue muy sociable, pues parecer le da miedo hacer nuevos amigos; es más, le sorprendió que ella aceptara al príncipe como su amigo.

Naruto sentía pena por su amiga, ella era genial y divertida, no entendía el por qué ella no se daba una oportunidad así misma para conseguir mas amistades —Hearts, tú crees que pueda ayudar de alguna manera a Twiligh? , no quiero verla así..—pregunto en tono triste el príncipe, mientras el Pegaso se colocaba uno de sus cascos en el mentón

—La verdad no tengo idea de como ayudarte pekke, tal vez si lo consultas con otro amigo, al menos más inteligente que yo..., —cuando fue interrumpido por el niño

—eso es Heart!, tengo que buscar más amigos!—exclamo emocionado el niño, mientras el pelirrojo lo miraba con la ceja alzada;— tendré más amigos, muchos amigos!; así ellos luego podrán ser amigos de Twilight, al menos uno de ellos podrá hacerse de su amistad!—el niño miraba con determinación al cadete, mientras este le deba una sonrisa amable

—ya veo, buscaras amigos entre los hijos de los nobles, si supongo que es plan podría funcionar..—comento el pelirrojo, más el niño movía su cabeza de forma negativa

—no pueden ser nobles, la mayoría son muy hipócritas, estan tambien los niñoas de la escuela..., pero sería a arriesgarme a que me descubran en ella (sin mencionar a la pony loca); tienen que ser otros ponys, ponys de otros lugares!— el niño estaba decido a encontrar los amigos ideales para la pequeña unicornio, kurama veía en eso la oportunidad de mejorar el entrenamiento del príncipe, pero el Pegaso movió la cabeza de forma negativa

—lo siento su alteza, pero si crees que te apoyare esta vez, dejame decirte que estas muy equivocado; casi me dejas calvo de tanto jalarme la melena, sin contar las veces que casi te caes de mi lomo; hasta que encontremos una forma que viajes seguro, no habrá más excursiones fuera del castillo!— con un tono firme pocas veces visto en el Pegaso, Heartsword sentencio al niño y salió de la alcoba

Naruto estaba aún perplejo por la respuesta de heart, pero le tuvo que darle la razón en ello ; luego de eso pregunto al zorro — por cierto kurama, te puedes devorar el almas de los demás?—con total ingenuidad consulto

—claro que no mocoso!, eso solo fue parte del teatro!— contesto enojado el zorro, pero naruto soltó un "aww..." de desilusión,—a que vino eso?!—pregunto enojado

…

Al día siguiente naruto aun con la idea de buscar más amigos para twiligh, decidió ir a buscar a Vinyl y Octavia al salón de música con la esperanza de a lo mejor a ellas se les ocurría alguna idea ; pero para su sorpresa fue a Fancy pants a quien encontró, el cual con una sonrisa tenía un regalo especial para el príncipe.

—oh, prin….Naruto, lamentó informarle que debido a unos exámenes, mis hijas no podrán venir hoy, pero aun así quisiera darle algo por su ayuda con mi octavia , por favor acéptelo— el formal unicornio con su magia, acerco un paquete envuelto en sabanas para el niño, cuando naruto descubrió el regalo, miro con asombro el contenido pues no tenía idea alguna de que podría ser.

—Veras Naruto, soy un pony que le gusta viajar mucho, y entre mis viajes, desarrolle un gusto especial por la arqueología, esta cosa la cual no tengo idea alguna que es, la descubrí en uno de mis viajes, según se cree, los humanos lo solían usar— se explicó el unicornio amablemente, mientras el niño examinaba tal aparato, lastimosamente sabia tanto de su raza asi como sabia el unicornio, pero no contaron con el conocimiento de un zorro

—mocoso!, te sacaste la lotería, eso es una silla de montar con riendas !—kurama no creía su suerte.

—una silla de montar?—pregunto el niño en voz alta, palabras que el unicornio también sorprendido, repitió la frase; acto seguido siguiendo las indicaciones de kurama, el niño coloco la silla encima del lomo del unicornio y las riendas en su rostro; para después subirse encima y sujetar las riendas; el príncipe creía que con todo esto el noble se enojaría , para su sorpresa el unicornio no paraba de sonreír de contento

—oh ahora lo entiendo!, ahora lo entiendo!, los humanos, usaban esto para movilizarse en animales más rápido y fuertes que ellos, como..., como…—intentaban el noble nombrar a alguna criatura

—caballos!— dijo kurama, palabra que repitió naruto, y el noble sintió que el secreto de la vida le fuera revelada

—ooh!, caballos, nuestros antepasados cavernarios!, eso significa que el hombre no solo fue real, sino que él y el caballo convivieron juntos!, que gran descubrimiento!, gracias príncipe naruto!, sabía que usted podría con este enigma— el noble se despidió apresuradamente, al parecer el tema de los humanos lo tenía fascinado.

—oiga, está de acuerdo, en que me quede con esto?, seguro que no lo quiere?—pregunto el niño al ver al unicornio dejarle el paquete, pero este le contesto que tiene otro similar en su casa , y ahora tiene mucho que escribir; aquel día más tarde el noble recibió la visita de su sobrina Lyra , quien era la misma pony loca que persiguió al príncipe

—Tío Pants!, por favor cuénteme todo lo que sepa sobre los humanos!—hablo en tono de súplica, mientras el unicornio adulto sonreía al ver a otro familiar suyo aficionarse, con el tema de los humanos

…..

Ahora con la silla de montar, el Pegaso no tenía forma como negarse, y tras explicarle y colocarse encima tal extraño objeto, no le quedó otra que aceptar ayudar al príncipe, aun así, la idea que hacer todo esto a escondidas de la princesa Celestia, le carcomía la conciencia, así que decidio revelar la verdad a la madre del niño.

Tras escuchar la historia del Pegaso, celestia se enojó un poco por el escape de su pequeño, mas luego no pudo evitar sonreír por su buen corazón.—ya veo, el desea hacer más amigos, así sea lejos del palacio para ayudar a Twilight—la princesa miro al Pegaso , y le encomendó mucho el cuidado de su hijo, el Pegaso no creía lo que oía, pero al menos se sentía más calmado y feliz que la princesa le confié la seguridad del príncipe;—oh ,Heartsword, no reveles esta conversación al pequeño, al parecer le emociona la idea de fugarse— comento sonriendo traviesamente, ante la ocurrencia de su hijo, mientras el pelirrojo le formaba una gota de sudor por el accionar de la princesa y antes de salir la princesa le acerco un pliego enrollado.

—oh, y toma esto como un premio por las molestias— Heart al descubrir el pergamino, vio que era un poster de la princesa aún más revelador del que el tenia , autografiado y con dedicatoria; rojo de vergüenza, miro a la princesa la cual no paraba de reírse del pobre cadete;—han pasado años desde que hice esa sesión de fotos, pero me halaga saber que aún muchos me admiran así— comento la monarca, mientras el pobre Pegaso avergonzado salía del cuarto

…..

La búsqueda de amigos empezó, debían ser sigilosos, por lo que ir a pueblos o ciudades estaba totalmente descartado, empezaron a buscar posibles candidatos en los alrededores, pero no había mucho por donde escoger, el Pegaso cansado de volar toda la mañana, le informo que harían una parada en un valle cerca de Cloudsdale; el niño también estaba aburrido de montar, al parecer la búsqueda de amigos no sería tan fácil como él creía, dejo al Pegaso durmiendo un rato para que se recupere, mientras el salía a caminar un poco para estirar las piernas

No paso mucho tiempo de empezar su paseo, cuando algo se había estrellado contra él, más bien alguien, quien como si fuera un meteorito, impacto contra Naruto, perdiendo levemente el conocimiento, cuando abrió los ojos, vio que tenía a una pequeña Pegaso azul , con melena multicolor aun inconsciente sobre su pecho

El niño le dio suave palmadas en la mejilla a la potra, cuando esta reacciono, dio un grito tan fuerte que despertó al dormido Pegaso

—un mono sin pelo me secuestra!—grito la pequeña apartándose lo más que puedo de Naruto y colocándose en pose combativa;—vamos secuestrador!, ponte con uno de tu tamaño! —la potra lazaba jabs al aire con una mirada agresiva y una sonrisa de seguridad, mientras el príncipe miraba con cara de póker a la pony

—acaso estás loca?!, la victima acá fui yo, dattebayo!—con una vena hinchada y una cabeza gigante reclamo el niño señalandole con el dedo ante la agresiva potra, la cual reacciono tratando de recordar lo ocurrido

Al parecer la pequeña Pegaso estuvo haciendo piruetas en el aire, y cuando intento una más arriesgada perdió el control del vuelo y se precipito al suelo, felizmente choco contra el niño, sino otra seria la historia; cuando la pony recordó ese detalle se sonrojo algo avergonzada, pero aun así con orgullo hablo

—ha!, bueno en ese caso siéntete feliz de haber chocar conmigo!; yo la gran Rainbow Dash, seré la más famosa de los wonderbolts, y tu mi lampiño amigo, podrás presumir de haber chocado conmigo!—la Pegaso, hablaba con tanta pedantería que al niño le parecía que se encontró con la versión Pegaso de su primo Blueblood.

El pequeño puso una cara de leve desagrado, definitivamente este tipo de pony no podría figurar como prospecto de amiga para Twilight, así que decidió ignorar a la alocada Pegaso, mas esta se ofendió que no le dieran atención, y ante los reclamos de Rainbow , el niño contraataco

—Los wonderbolts?, ha!, yo que no vuelo, tengo mejores chances de ser miembro que una Pegaso que pierde el control. Apuesto que eres más lenta que una tortuga!— respondió con orgullo el niño, haciendo que la Pegaso azul se enojara y lo retara aun duelo.

—muy bien señor presumido, tengamos una carrera desde acá hasta el final de la cueva de allá, pasando por el bosque, el que pierda tendrá que obedecer en todo lo que el ganador le pida!— señalo el recorrido y las condiciones la pony de colorida melena; en eso se hacía presente heart quien sin mayor explicación y presentación lo pusieron de juez

A la señal del pelirrojo ambos participante iniciaron la carrera lo más rápido que podían, claro que en términos generales la Pegaso tenía la ventaja por volar, pero para su sorpresa aquella criatura de 2 patas, corría muy cerca de ella, y a veces aventajándola por momentos, ella voló aún más rápido, mientras naruto se sorprendía lo veloz que era la niña, si ella fuera parte del grupo de criados que los persiguieran luego de una de sus travesuras, no tendría tiempo alguno para esconderse, pero tenía un as bajo la manga; asi que por indicaciones de kurama, el acumulaba su chacra en las piernas, permitiéndole ir aún más rápido, incluso el Heart se sorprendía de la velocidad que el príncipe y esa potra estaban alcanzando, mientras la Pegaso se sentía frustrada que ese niño la iguale, ya que cuando al pasar por el bosque, este corriera y saltara por los arboles tan alto, como lo sería una ardilla o el más hábil de los chimpancés, de pronto una sonrisa de confianza se le formo en la cara de la Pegaso, había una trampa en la cueva, era un gran abismo dentro de ella, lo que le esperaba

Al llegar a la cueva, la Pegaso sin dificultad cruzaba el abismo velozmente, mientras saboreaba la victoria, y arrepintiéndose algo por la trampa,—hehehe, creo que me pase un poco, tal vez solo le pida un helado de fresa, y lo dejare en paz—hablo en tono de confianza, cuando de pronto algo de tierra le cayó encima del cabello, cuando alzo la cabeza , la quijada se le cayó, " _como hace eso?!_ " , se preguntó, sin creer en lo que veía

—así?, pues yo quiero mi helado de chocolate , Dattebayo!—grito naruto, corriendo como un loco de cabeza, por el techo de la cueva, ante la mirada de sorpresa de ambos pegasos ( verlo caminar por el techo es una cosa , pero verlo correr y saltar de cabeza es otra)

La Pegaso apresuro su ritmo para llegar a la meta, mientras el príncipe aumentaba su velocidad también,—no pierdas la concentración mocoso, sino la palmamos!—gritaba kurama desde su jaula, pero de pronto dash al alzar la cabeza para mirar a naruto, no se percató de una estalactita , y sin poder evitarla choco fuertemente contra ella, cayendo al abismo, y sin pensarlo 2 veces , naruto se lanzó para atraparla mientras el pelirrojo testigo de la carrera se lanzó por ambos, mas por fortuna el impulso de naruto no solo le permitió atrapar a la chica, sino que también alcanzar la pared del abismo; la Pegaso con algo consiente, miro al príncipe sostenerla entre sus brazos de forma protectora, mientras subía por la pared para después cerrar los ojos

Unas horas después, rainbow abrió los ojos para alivio de el niño y su guardián, ella tenía puestas algunas vendas en la cara que fueron adquiridas por el pelirrojo en Cloudsdale, al parecer salvo el golpe no tuvo nada serio, luego de ello heart dijo que buscaría algo de helado para comer, y dejo a los niños solos.

_Tema de hajime no ippo ending 1 : Yuuzora no kamihikouki_

Unos minutos de incomodo silencio entre ambos hubo, cuando de pronto la Pegaso iba a hablar, naruto visualizo a 2 guardias que patrullaban la zona, y se escondió inmediatamente para desconcierto de la Pegaso, cuando los guardias llegaron, estos le informaron que se había visto una criatura extraña por los alrededores y le preguntaron si sabía algo al respecto , la Pegaso miro el arbusto donde el príncipe se escondió, y dando una sonrisa respondió que no tenía idea alguna de que le hablaban, los guardias se retiraron a seguir con su búsqueda; cuando se fueron naruto salió y le pregunto porque lo protegió

Ella enojada contesto — pero por quien me tomas?!, por una chismosa?!, yo no delato a nadie!, yo soy leal a mis amigos!— dijo ella con orgullo; naruto se sorprendió de esa declaración; luego la Pegaso agacho la cabeza ,—gracias..., Por salvarme y perdón por hacer trampa!— la Pegaso visiblemente avergonzada se disculpaba con naruto

Pero naruto con una sonrisa revaluó el concepto que tenia de la niña, tal vez se apresuró a juzgarla y de forma juguetona, contesto —que? Acaso hacías trampa?. Yo no recuerdo tal cosa, la cueva estaba dentro del trato— y acariciando la frente de la Pegaso agrego:— y por lo otro, no te preocupes, seguro tú, hubieras hecho algo así por mí—dijo de forma calmada, mientras la pequeña se sonrojo de forma furiosa

—no importa!, yo hice trampa, así que tu ganas, adelante da tus ordenes— la Pegaso admitía su derrota, esperando alguna vergonzosa orden por parte de Naruto.

Naruto se puso la mano en el mentón,—bien, técnicamente de continuar la carrera, esta sería un empate, pero ya que me sedes la victoria, solo era un pedido, estas lista?—la chica con mirada decidida acepto moviendo la cabeza, — Rainbow Dash!, te pido que seas, mi amiga!— fue su orden con una sonrisa zorruna y amable ; Dash reabrió los ojos con sorpresa , pero luego sonriendo contenta acepto el pedido, y este estiro su mano de forma amistosa delante de ella; — me llamo naruto, gusto en ser tu amigo dashy!— sonrió aún más, y la Pegaso se sonrojo y contenta, estrechó la mano del príncipe

Durante el resto de la mañana uno al otro se alababan lo geniales que eran, lo mucho que disfrutaron la carrera, naruto deseaba verla hacer sus piruetas, mientras ella quería verlo correr de cabeza de nuevo, asi entre risas y juegos, llego heart

— increíble, de saber que se pondría así por el helado, lo hubiera traído mucho antes de que todo esto empezara—comento el pelirrojo al ver a los niños jugar.

Alguien que también se sentía contento con esta nueva amistad, era kurama, esa Pegaso era increíblemente rápida, incluso se atrevería a decir que era más rápida que algunos guardias adultos, si naruto, juega con a ella a las carreras, podrá desarrollar mejor su condición atlética y distribución de chacra.

El 1er día de buscar amigos fue un éxito, cuando llego la hora de partir, ambos acordaron los días, para poder encontrarse y jugar, y al mismo tiempo se prometieron ,volver a competir, algún día en una gran y espectacular carrera, y esta vez limpiamente

_Fin del tema_

…

El fin de semana tal como lo prometió, Twilight se hizo presente pero al parecer ella estaba algo preocupada, le conto al príncipe que habría un examen especial en la escuela para los unicornios, los que aprueben esa evaluación podrán postular a acceder a un curso especial de magia avanzada, el príncipe como siempre la apoyaba , ya le se había acostumbrado a los ataques de inseguridad de la peli morada, mas este siempre lograba animarla, aunque claro está, parecía que esta vez el dichoso examen, era muy importante, por un momento pensó en contarle sobre su nueva amiga rainbow, pero descarto la idea al verla tan ansiosa por ese examen, él le sugirió que leyeran algunos cuentos para que se relaje, basto la palabra** leer**, para que ella se emocionara.

luego de volver a la pequeña unicornio a su estado de ánimo común , leyeron un cuento que regularmente solía Twilight leer con mucha atencion , dicho cuenta era el que narra sobre los elementos de la armonía, para la unicornio le parecía todo eso una profecía que advertía que algún día, vendría la malvada yegua llamada Nightmare moon, a buscar venganza al cumplirse los 1000 años de su encierro, más para el príncipe le desagradaba mucho que le den, ese papel de villana a su tía Luna, pero comprendía que no podía revelar la identidad de la tal Nightmare, luego por un momento evaluó la situacion , si su amiga twilight estaba en lo cierto, si su tía luna podría salir libre, eso sería una buena oportunidad para que ella y su mama hagan las paces, mas kurama movía la cabeza de forma negativa, si es que ese cuento tendría algo de cierto, es que su tía no regresaria precisamente de buen humor.

Al despedirse la niña, naruto le acarició la frente con una sonrisa tratando de animarla, —no te preocupes por los resultado finales, lo que importa qué te esforzaste, estoy más que seguro que tu podrás superar ese examen, Dattebayo!— dándole un giño

La potra sonrió agradecida por tener a alguien como naruto como su amigo, y le prometió escribirle apenas sepa los resultados del examen

…

Durante el resto de semana, naruto y hearts, siguieron con la búsquedas de amigos para Twilight, el pobre Pegaso había tenido una dura jornada, pues no solo los entrenamientos en la academia, se hacían más duros, sino que encima con su auto-entrenamiento, y el ayudar al príncipe, hacía que sus fuerzas estén al límite; tan cansado y hambriento se sentía, que apenas vio un árbol de manzanas bajo para tomar algunas, el príncipe al ver las frutas tan jugosas también tomo una, y dejo a su amigo en el árbol reposando , mientras el bajaba del árbol aun con la manzana en la mano, y dándole una fuerte mordida

Al poco rato sintió algo en el cuello y bajo la mirada —y esta corbata tan rara?, de donde salió?— se preguntó mirando lo que tenía en el cuello, de pronto esta "corbata", se ajustó en el cuello, y se sintió que lo tiraran de ella, arrastrándolo un buen rato, cuando el arrastre paro, miro a un Corcel rojo aunque visiblemente más joven que Heartsword, era más grande y fuerte, y acompañado de una potra de tierra de su edad, de pelaje naranja y melena rubia

—ya te tengo ladrón de manzanas!— salió de la boca de la niña quien visiblemente era la que tenía el otro extremo de la "corbata" que aprisionaba el cuello del niño.

—espera!, yo no soy ningún ladrón!— se defendió el niño tratándose de poner en pie

—entonces porque tienes una de nuestras manzanas en tus,…..cascos?— no pudo continuar, ya que cuando le príncipe se puso de pie, ella y el corcel se sorprendieron de ver lo que habían atrapado, era una criatura de 2 patas, pero no era un minotauro, no tenía cascos y usaba ropa por carecer de pelo.

El príncipe suspiro con fastidio, —mira, lo lamento por tomar una de tus manzanas sin permiso, pero me ofende que se me queden mirando así.— ya le empezaba a ser molesto que lo miren como bicho raro por más mítico que él sea

—oh lo siento, no quería ser grosera —se disculpó de inmediato la niña, para luego reaccionar;— un momento!, los ofendidos somos nosotros!, esta es nuestra granja de manzanas, y ya tenemos suficientes problemas como para que un ladrón nos robe!— enojada la rubia reclamo, mientras su acompañante soltó un "eyup", en señal de acuerdo, el niño tuvo que aceptar que esos granjeros tenía razón y si la cosa parecía que no podía empeorar, hizo su aparición el pelirrojo

—mira pekke, traje muchas de esas ricas manzanas, tal vez a Shining y a tu mama les guste probar.— con una sonrisa despreocupada y cargando muchas manzanas en su lomo se presento el pegaso; un aire frio se sintió en el lugar, seguido de una rosa del desierto (esas bolitas de pajas que recorren las zonas abandonadas), mientras naruto lloraba de forma cómica, entendiendo ahora como se siente Shining siempre con él idiota a su lado; mas consiente de la situación, el pelirrojo intento arreglar las cosas—bien!, esto se puede arreglar, bastara con pagar por las manzanas verdad?. Justo acá tengo… , tengo…—se buscaba en el cuerpo poco a poco con más desesperación,—oh ya me acorde!, deje la billetera en mi cuarto...,— colocándose la pata en la cabeza en forma de disculpa, mientras los granjeros y naruto querían matarlo

No les quedo de otra, que pagar con trabajo por las manzanas consumidas y las ya picadas a los 2 "ladrones"; en términos concretos, todo lo que hay en el reino por derecho le pertenece a la realeza, así que técnicamente esas manzanas le pertenecen al príncipe, mas este reconocía que fue su falta por tomar algo sin permiso, al fin y acabo, esas manzanas no se plantaron solas.

Luego de una jornada de trabajo aunque forzado, debían reconocer que era divertido darle golpes a los árboles y hacer que las manzanas cayeran, y los granjeros al ver que los 2 ladrones, tenían sinceras intenciones de arreglar su falta, dejaron de tratarlos de forma hostil, y fueron más agradables con ellos, al llegar la tarde ambos fueron invitados a almorzar con el resto de la familia, para sorpresa de ellos, pues no se esperaban tal trato, más el trabajo hizo que les diera mucha hambre y aceptaron.

Una vez dentro de la casa familiar, se hacía presente una pony terrestre muy mayor de color verde y pelo plateado, ella miro a los singulares invitados, pero lejos de sorprenderse por el príncipe, ella amablemente los invito al comedor donde los esperaban un rico almuerzo. Dentro del comedor en una silla especial de bebes, estaba una pequeña pony de pelaje amarillo y melena roja, naruto se le acercó y le hizo una serie de caras graciosas haciendo que la pequeña niña sonriera y estirara sus cascos hacia él, acto seguido el niño la cargo y seguía haciéndola reír

—esto es increíble!, apple bloom generalmente llora cuando un extraño intenta cargarla..., solo está tranquila cuando la abuela, mi hermano o yo la sostenemos— comento la pony naranja, al ver a su hermanita siendo tan feliz con el niño, mientras su hermano asintió con un "eyup"

—al parecer le simpatizas pequeño, yo soy la abuela de todos estos jovencitos que están acá, me llamo María Ann Smith Sherwood(que tal nombrecito) , pero puedes llamarme abuela Smith como todos— con una sonrisa amable se presentaba la pony mayor

Los otros ponys algo apenados por no presentarse, imitaron el gesto de la abuela—los siento, yo me llamo Apple Jack pero puedes decirme AJ, el grandote es mi hermano bic machintons, big mac para abreviar, y la bebe es mi hermanita apple blom— sonriendo de forma amable la pony terrestre se deba a conocer

—yo me llamo naruto, y una vez más pido disculpas por lo que paso con tus manzanas—se presentó el niño correspondiendo el gesto al ver que los granjeros lo trataban de forma más amable

—yo soy Heartsword!, futuro capitán de la guarida real, eso se los aseguro!— con una sonrisa confiada se presentaba el pelirrojo, más la mirada reprobatoria del príncipe lo hizo corregirse—yo también siento el comerme tus manzanas sin haber pagado por ellas, luego por intentar escapar, luego por hacer que me eches la soga al cuello ; luego por arrastrarte a un charco de lodo y luego por hacer que tu hermano me tire contra el piso y salpicando a todos con el lodo — agacho la cabeza en forma de disculpas, mientras el niño le gritaba que no tendría que disculparse tanto si dejara de ser tan idiota.

Los Apple sonrieron de forma jocosa, sus invitados eran muy divertidos, sobretodo el Pegaso quien no tenía pinta alguna de ser un soldado, salvo la cutie mark en forma de espada y se proclamaba así mismo capitán, y tal como parece no eran malos ponys, aso que al abuela intento saber más del pequeño

—y dime naruto , donde está tu mama?, no se preocupara que no estés todo el día en casa?—la pony pregunto con curiosidad, más el niño respondió de forma amable

—mi mama tiene un trabajo muy importante, y a veces pasa todas las mañanas ocupada por su trabajo; pero cuando tiene algo de tiempo libre, juega conmigo , yo no quiero darle muchas preocupaciones, así que me quedo con heart o mi otro amigo shining para que me cuiden— usando toda su educación de principe contesto a la abuela

—oh naruto!, eres un niño tan bueno y tan bien educado; ya ven, no duele mostrar modales!—comento la abuela a sus nietos en forma de regaño, mientras el Pegaso reía levemente, pensando que si conocieran el desastre ambulante que es el príncipe en realidad, no opinarían igual

—y dígame señora, los padres de los chicos no nos acompañan o vendrán más tarde?—pregunto solo por cortesía el Pegaso, más el gesto de tristeza de los Apple, le hizo entender que si querer metió la pata una vez mas

Ellos narraron que hacía un año sus padres fallecieron, y ahora tienen que hacerse cargo de la granja, el resto del almuerzo fue algo incómodo, cuando acabaron el Pegaso pidió hablar a solas con la abuela , mientras dejaba a naruto y el resto salir un rato a jugar

El termino jugar fue relativo, pues había otras actividades para hacer en la granja, como ayudar en el arado, reparar el granero o limpiar el gallinero, si bien podían ser tareas tediosas, el niño ayudaba a los hermanos , y a pesar de ser la 1era vez en toda su vida, de hacer tales actividades, le resultaron fáciles, por sus habilidades ninja y la ventaja de usar manos, para sostener mejor las herramientas; tratando de conocer mejor a los hermanos el niño pregunto

—dime Aj, cuando nos conocimos, tu mencionaste que ya tenían muchos problemas, que ocurre?— menciono el niño al ver que a pesar de ser más amables, un gesto de preocupación estaba en el rostro de los hermanos

—oh, no ocurre nada dulzura!—naruto se sonrojo un poco por ese sobrenombre,—solo lo dije de molesta por la situación—con su típico acento campirano, contesto la pony, mas al poco rato inflo las mejillas, y miro al otro lado, este detalle no pasó desapercibido por el rubio

—porque que haces esa mueca?, ocultas algo?— volvió a interrogar al mirar a la potra a los ojos

—no culto nada!—contesto molesta, solo que al poco rato volvió a hacer esa mueca

—di que tengo el cabello verde!— reto el niño de inmediato

—tienes el cabello verde!— respondió rapidamente , pero una vez mas la mueca gano, fue oficial, era una señal que ella mentía; antes que el niño la interrogue mas, salió corriendo rápido de allí

—Aj es mala mintiendo, ella siempre es honesta con todo el mundo— hablo el corcel rojo con una sonrisa, mientras que el príncipe se impresionaba que el hablara algo más que "eyup"

—supongo que tu podrías decime que pasa, verdad big mac?— pregunto esperanzado, más la respuesta del cocerle fue un "Nop"

El niño iba a insistir, cuando el pelirrojo salió de su entrevista con la abuela, y le informo que era hora de irse, cuando ya estaban por partir el Pegaso anuncio que vendría mañana a ayudar con la cosecha , esto tomo por sorpresa a los Apple, Aj intento negar la ayuda, pero bic mac le hablo por lo bajo para que aceptara, que la situación no estaba para ser orgullosos

Una vez en el castillo, el niño quiso saber la razón por el repentino interés de ser granjero de su guardián, el Pegaso bajo la mirada y conto lo que ocurría en la granja Apple :

la muerte de los padres de Aj, no solo fue una tragedia familiar sino tambien económica en la granja, el repentino deceso de los jefes de la granja, hizo que muchos de sus trabajadores renunciaran de forma repentina, pensando que esta se declararía en quiebra, la abuela tenía que hacerse cargo de la pequeña Applebloom, por lo que los trabajos de la granja recayó en los hermanos mayores, quienes, tuvieron que abandonar sus estudios, y a pesar de la falta de mano de obra se las arreglaron para salir a flote ; el niño entendía ahora porque en esa granja tan grande, solo estén 4 ponys en ella, pero el Pegaso entonces puso una cara más triste

— hace medio año la bebe se enfermó y tuvieron que endeudarse mucho para poder curarla, los gastos médicos hicieron que la familia hipotecara la granja; ahora su única esperanza para salvar la granja, es que la cosecha de este año sea entregada a tiempo a un consorcio de mermelada de manzana; pero como ya te has dado cuenta, no tienen quien los ayude; ellos intentaron contactar con sus familiares, pero estos no han respondido; por eso mismo desde mañana iré ayudar en lo que pueda, solo tenemos hasta el fin de semana para que todas las manzanas sean recogidas— con una cara de decisión el Pegaso dejaba al niño en su alcoba, pero el niño le cerro el paso

—Heart, yo también quiero ayudar!—fue la repentina respuesta del príncipe, el Pegaso sonrió al ver las buenas intenciones del príncipe, pero se negó, el trabajo es en sí muy agotador, y el debería estudiar y jugar como cualquier niño, pero no se esperó la siguiente declaración del niño ,—los Apple fueron buenos ponys conmigo, no les importo que o quien sea, no quiero que pierdan su granja y así no quieras llevarme , yo buscare la forma de ir hasta la granja y sacudir hasta el último árbol de manzanas!; además Aj…, ella también debería estudiar y jugar, no es justo que eso les pase a tan buenos ponys—con decisión el niño hablaba, mientras el Pegaso suspiro en derrota, una vez más el pequeño travieso se salió con la suya

—Heart,… , hay alguna razón más, para que quieras ayudar a los Apple?—pregunto el niño, al parecer había una razón más por la que el pegaso, repentinamente deseara ayudar a unos completos desconocidos; el Pegaso cerro los ojos y fue sincero con el niño

—yo también sé que se siente quedarse sin padres repentinamente y tener a alguien por quien ser responsable...— fue la respuesta del pelirrojo mientras el niño lo miraba asombrado, —naruto, yo hace unos 4 años perdí a mis padres, y quede a cargo de mi hermana menor, y ella tiene la salud de cristal, no puede salir a jugar o relacionarse con otros por su delicada condición, ya que esta interna en un hospital; cuando ingrese a la academia, tuve que romperme la cabeza en pensar que trabajos podría tomar para poder pagar las facturas del hospital, hasta que te conocí...,— declaro sonriendo tristemente

— te volviste en mi duende de la suerte, cuando tu madre me nombro tu guardián, no solo pude asegurarla en un mejor hospital, sino que con la paga, ya no tendría más porque preocuparme en caso de gastar en remedios o algo similar— el Pegaso hablaba mientras lagrimas corrían su rostro;—el mirar a los Apple, me hizo recordar aquella época, donde tuve que sacrificar tantas cosas por ayudar a mi hermanita, cosa que no me arrepiento, pero ahora esos hermanos, se rajan el lomo por no perder lo que a sus padres tanto esfuerzo les tomo crear, y así cuidar a su abuela y hermanita— aun llorando sonrió al niño;— siento que este es una oportunidad para ayudar a alguien que pasa por una situación similar a la mía y mostrar algo de gratitud a la vida, por ya no tener ese pesar; lo siento su alteza, un soldado, no debe mostrarse, tan débil , frente a un miembro de la familia real,—hablo limpiándose las lágrimas, al ver que el niño lo miraba fijamente, pero no sabia que una vez más ese Pegaso brillo para naruto ; el niño le dio una suave caricia en su frente

— no lloras ante un miembro de la familia real, lloras frente a un amigo, tu fuiste mi 1er amigo heart, gracias por ser asi, como eres conmigo— el niño sonreía aguantando las lágrimas delante del Pegaso, ante esa declaración, el Pegaso rio de forma suave aun ganándole algunas lágrimas;—no que los chicos no lloran?—contesto de forma juguetona y amable el príncipe

—al contrario majestad, el llorar es la forma más sincera, de demostrar nuestros sentimientos—respondió con una sonrisa el pelirrojo; a partir de mañana, como sea, ese cargamento de manzanas llegara a su destino, fue la meta que se pusieron ambos

El zorro suspiro al ver tal escena, era oficial, los idiotas saben decir frases geniales cuando el tiempo lo amerita.

…..

Pidiendo licencia a la princesa, esta acepto darle el resto de la semana libre al Pegaso, lo que no se imaginó la alicornio, es que esta vez a escondidas se llevó al príncipe con él , claro que tuvieron que rogarle ambos al shining para que los cubra hasta la noche, el unicornio al principio no le gustó nada la idea, pero al ver a ambos tan empecinados a ayudar a esos granjeros, no le quedo de otra que apoyar, la verdad luego de escuchar sus razones, el también deseo ir a ayudar, pero su apoyo era más necesario en el castillo, paseando de un lado a otro con un monigote de trapo con la forma del príncipe.

cumpliendo su palabra heart y naruto, regresaron y comenzaron a ayudar en la colecta de manzanas, si bien los hermanos Apple, se sintieron algo incomodos por la ayuda repentina de 2 desconocidos, no podían ponerse exigentes, todos trabajaban hasta la hora de almuerzo, donde de costumbre la abuela los esperaba con una sabrosa comida a base de manzanas, naruto le fascino el rico pay de manzanas de la abuela, y también halago la frituras de manzanas que acompañaba la merienda , pero la abuela contesto con una sonrisa que fue su nieta la que las preparo, cuando el niño halago por el plato a Apple Jack, la potra se puso tan roja como su hermano ante la risa de los mayores

El tiempo apremiaba, y durante el resto de la semana se repetían la rutina de ayudar en lo que se pueda en la granja, no solo en la colecta de manzanas, el mantenimiento de la misma ocupaba una gran inversión de tiempo, el pequeño ninja deseaba poder ejecutar algunos de los famosos jutsus que kurama le mostraba para poder apoyar. Pero aun no podía ejecutar ni siquiera el bushin sin que le salga un monigote mal formado.

—Aj ,quienes son todos estos ponys?—pregunto curioso el pequeño al mirar una foto, donde varios ponys de tierra con vestimenta de vaqueros posaban frente al granero

—todo ellos son la familia Apple, el clan familiar tal vez más grande de toda Equestria!— comento con orgullo la potra, pero luego su expresión se volvió triste,—me encantaría que al menos la mitad estuviera acá, de esa forma podríamos acabar a tiempo— la niña bajo la mirada triste, pues a pesar de las cartas enviadas a sus familiares, ninguno ha respondido, y daba entender que poco les importaba a ellos la emergencia familiar

El príncipe miro con tristeza a la niña, pues esas manzanas era la única oportunidad de arreglar las cosas, pero se le ocurrio algo e intento animarla,—hey Aj, apuesto que puedo tumbar más manzanas que tú!—con una sonrisa zorruna reto a la chica ye esta acepto el reto anunciando que nadie puede con su applebukcing

El truco logro funcionar, pues Aj recupero el ánimo y casi como jugando empezaron la competencia, esto animo a los ponys mayores, y con más empeño, trabajaron, el niño debía reconocer que la potra, era muy fuerte y hábil, y lograba tumbar varias manzanas de una sola patada ; asi que para no quedarse atrás aplico chacra en su cuerpo para embestir el árbol y lograr hacer caer similar número, pero de pronto un fuerte grito detuvo el juego, la niña que había fracturado la pierna.

Con cuidado la llevaron a la pequeña a su habitación, felizmente no era nada grave pero tenía que guardar reposo un buen tiempo y precisamente eso no tenían, con frustración la niña lloraba, no quería perder la granja, ella deseaba sacarla a delante y darle la oportunidad a su hermana menor de estudiar y ser lo que ella quiera, no quería que se hermano tuviera que cargar solo con todo, entre llantos y dolor, se lamentaba ella, delante de su abuela, quien trataba de consolarla , mientras que el príncipe escuchaba su dolor detrás de la puerta cuando fue a verla , y sin perder tiempo volvió a donde estaban los árboles, y desesperadamente, aumento el ritmo de trabajo.

Las intenciones fueron buenas, pero la ayuda llego tarde, solo tenían un día más para recoger las manzanas, empacarlas y ser enviadas para que el trato se cumpla, y faltaban aun muchos acres por cubrir, esa noche hearts y naruto , quienes aún no se rendían, convencieron a Shining de cubrirlos, anunciando que el niño pasaría la noche en el cuarto de ellos como si fuera una pijamada, el unicornio nervioso reportaba la novedad a la princesa, quien amablemente aceptó el pedido.

Esa noche continuaron sin parar con el mismo empeño, pero como era de esperarse que todos los días de trabajo imparable, sumado a el cansancio del día, hacía que sus fuerzas los abandonara, naruto miraba con que frustración su amigo pelirrojo bajaba el ritmo de trabajo, hasta que la fatiga no pudo más y cayo rendido contra un árbol, el príncipe casi sin fuerzas, lloraba de frustración, se sentía culpable por lo que le paso a Apple Jack, —maldición! si tan solo pudiera hacer el bunshin no jutsu, esas copias ayudarían— se reclamaba así mismo con pesar, más el zorro intento consolarlo al informarle que esa técnica solo crea copias para distraer al rival, en cambio había una técnica más avanzada que podía hacer clones sólidos, clones que obedecían ordenes , e incluso pensar por su cuenta y hacer trabajos de forma individual o colectiva, pero era demasiado para un novato como el, mas el niño esperanzado exigió saber como hacer esa técnica.

La técnica en mención era el _kage bunshin no jutso_ , pero no le serviría de nada, su chacra estaba al límite por todo el esfuerzo, pero ante la insistencia el zorro le mostro los pasos para hacerla, sin perder tiempo el niño intento hacer la técnica, pero tal como se lo esperaba el bijuu, no pasó nada, 3 veces más lo intento con similar resultado.

El niño miro a su amigo Heart con el cuerpo visiblemente castigado debido a tanto trabajo, recordó los motivos por los cuales el tanto deseba ayudar a los Apple, a big mac quien trabaja tanto sin quejarse, la sonrisas de la pequeña apple bloom por cuya salud sus hermanos sacrificaron tanto por cuidarla, a la amable abuela Smith que los animaba con sus ricos pays y finalmente a Aj, la potra más terca que pudo conocer, y a la vez la más tierna, por desear siempre lo mejor a su familia, recordó el llanto de frustración y el dolor de ella ; desesperado empezó a acumular todo el chacra que le quedaba en el cuerpo, kurama sintió que el cuerpo del pequeño ardía, _**"a un amigo jamás debes abandonarlo cuando te necesite , ni debes traicionar su confianza"**_ eran las palabras que Heart le menciono cuando se conocieron. El calor de su cuerpo se hizo más intenso como si fuera a estallar.

Kagebunshin no Justsu!- fue el grito desesperado del niño y acto seguido lo que vio lo dejo perplejo

_OST Naruto main Theme_

Se escucharon una serie de explosiones, haciendo que varias bolas de humo aparezcan, y al despejarse el humo , delante de él habían , 20?. 50? 90?. Ya no importaba, el zorro se aburrió de contar cuando llego a los 120, aun con la mandíbula caída y los ojos como platos estaba kurama; el mocoso que no era capaz de hacer un simple Bushin, hizo más de 100 clones sólidos y listos para la acción

—tomodashi no bansai!(Que viva la amistad)—grito el zorro asombrado y sin perder tiempo le indico a naruto que comande a sus clones, la nueva misión ninja se hacia presente: "esta noche la granja Sweet Apple se salva"; el niño con un gran brillo en los ojos, se sorprendía de ver de lo que un ninja es capaz; entonces lidero inmediatamente la cosecha, como si fuera un general ante su ejército, y ordeno que recojan todas las manzanas y estos como una tropa respondieron alzando el puño con un "hoooo!" , todos los clones empezaron el duro trabajo, árbol tras árbol comenzaron con la colecta, alguno de ellos acomodaron al inconsciente Pegaso que para que descanse mejor , el pelirrojo cuando abrió los ojos levemente, miro a un ejército de pekkes arrasar con las manzanas ;_"no debí tomar tanta cidra_", fue el pensamiento del Pegaso para luego dormir.

A un ritmo demencial, los clones lograba la colecta, y conforme terminaban con un acre, los clones se desvanecían, no sin antes felicitarse a sí mismos por el trabajo; pero conforme se iba deshaciendo , el niño empezó a sentir mucho dolor y cansancio, pero no importaba, solo faltaba un árbol, uno más para que la colecta sea completada, el niño empezó a empujar el árbol, sacudiéndolo, mientras los clones se desvanecían al terminar su trabajo. Ya amanecía y ante las protestas de su hermano y abuela, Apple Jack se dirigía donde los árboles y con su familia tras ella, cuando llegaron vieron una gran neblina producto de los clones que cubría la zona, ellos se adentraron en ella, y los que vieron fue un verdadero milagro, todas las manzanas habían sido recolectadas y vieron al pelirrojo pegaso, dormir agotado a pie de un árbol y al pequeño naruto, apenas consiente ,y con el cuerpo muy maltratado embestiendo al último árbol, mientras el zorro lo animaba,—un esfuerzo más!, un vez más!, tu puedes naruto!—le gritaba desde su jaula; cuando finalmente logró su cometido, con una sonrisa cálida miro a los Apple y les dio "el buenos días", antes de caer al suelo y perder la conciencia, mientras los Apple lloraban conmovidos por tal obra.

_Fin del tema_

….

Con los primeros rayos de sol, los Apple aun perplejos y sorprendidos por este milagro, levantaron al Pegaso junto al niño, y los llevaron a las habitaciones para que descansen, mientras los granjeros aun con lágrimas, sonreían, por la ayuda dada, pero eso no quedo hay, una vez dejado a los héroes reposar, varias caravanas se hacían presentes, el milagro continuaba, toda la familia Apple se hacía presente, y dispuestos a salvar la granja; con ellos vino un pegazo amarrillo y de lentes algo viejo, con uniforme de cartero; al parecer hubo un error en el correo de hace unos meses, y cuando pudieron detectar la falla, repartieron todas las carta a sus destinatarios correctos, es decir que apenas hace unos días , los familiares de Aj se habían enterado de la emergencia y sin perder tiempo fueron a ayudarlos.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se enteraron que ya las manzanas estaban recolectadas, pero por indicación de la abuela, los chicos no contaron nada del príncipe y su guardián,(Apple Jack tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no hacer su mueca delatora), pero indicaron que aún faltaba el empacarlas y enviarlas al comprador para que se culmine el contrato, asi que sin demora comenzaron todos con la tarea, mientras Aj miraba con una tierna sonrisa, hacia la ventana donde naruto y heart dormían.

Cuando el trabajo termino y sus familiares se retiraron, Aj fue al cuarto de huéspedes, donde ambos dormían, y sigilosamente entro, y se quedó mirando al niño, ella no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo dormir de forma tan tranquila, y esas mejillas le hacían parecer que veía a un gatito, pero para su sorpresa, el niño repentinamente abrió los ojos, gritando que faltaba empacar las manzanas, mientras AJ se ruborizaba de ser sorprendida en esa manera. Cuando la niña le conto lo que paso luego de encontrarlos el niño se relajó y sonrió contento de que todo saliera bien

—por qué?, porque lo hiciste..?— Pregunto la pequeña mirando fijamente al niño, —no tenías obligación alguna por ayudarnos, no era tu problema si es que pedíamos la granja, y aun así tu amigo y tú, trabajaron tanto..— hablaba entrecortadamente la niña, tratando de no llorar otra vez delante del rubio

—escuche todo cuando te llevaron a tu habitación, luego de que fracturaras la pierna—el niño contesto, visiblemente avergonzado por espiar, y la potra se puso roja como un tomate, —tú en verdad, amas mucho a tu familia, no quería que pierdan algo que es tan valioso, lo siento no debí espiarte, pero…— fue interrumpido cuando sintió los labios de la pequeña tocar su mejilla, y luego darle un fuerte abrazo, mirándolo sonrojada y apenada, y luego lloro levemente en el pecho de niño agradeciéndole, mientras el príncipe se ponía rojo como un tomate también , y acariciaba la melena de Aj para consolarla; su guardián tenía la razón, el llorar es la forma más sincera de expresar lo que siente el corazón.

Hearts , quien se despertó desde que el niño grito, escucho todo , y no podía creer que el pekke hiciera tal cosa, y luego miro a la niña que observaba fijamente y con interes al príncipe , y se puso a imaginar la bonita escena de celos que le armaría Twilight si es que ella viera, cuando la niña lo beso;—oigan yo también ayude!, no hay acaso un beso para mí?—con un tono burlón el Pegaso irrumpió la escena, haciendo que ambos se separen sonrojados, el Pegaso sonrió contento de avergonzar al menos por una vez al enano, pero no conto con lo siguiente

—ohh!, pobre Heartsword, tan buen mozo , y sin recibir un beso por su ayuda, la abuela te dará tu premio, déjame que me ponga mi dentadura— hablaba la abuela Smith, detrás del Pegaso , y sosteniéndolo increíblemente con fuerza, para una yegua de su edad, mientras el Pegaso intentaba zafarse y luego con resignación recibió le beso de la anciana, mientras todos incluido big mac que se hacía presente al oír tanto barullo, reían

Llego la hora de irse al castillo, ya con la energía repuesta y bien alimentados, el niño aun jugaba con Apple bloom, mientras kurama evaluaba si lo que paso en verdad fue suerte, o el niño, tiene más potencial del que él creía, en eso la abuela llamo la atención del niño

—naruto, jamás podremos pagar por la gran ayuda, que tú y heart, nos han dado, ustedes 2 con creces se ganaron el derecho de ser unos Apple mas— comento la abuela con una sonrisa, mientras naruto miraba con una sonrisa de alegría a la pony mayor

—eso quiere decir que eres mi abuela?—pregunto el niño con una sonrisa tierna y cuando la pony verde movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa, el niño la abrazo fuerte, feliz de tener a alguien a quien llamar abuelita.

—caray, la abuela gano otros 2 nietos—comento la pony naranja y rubia con una sonrisa ante la escena

—me gusta la idea que tu novio sea uno más de nosotros, a mi me agrada naruto—comento big mac con una sonrisa, fastidiando a su hermana

—el no es mi novio!, solo quise ser agradecida, eso es todo!—roja y molesta contesto a su hermano casi gritando

—oh ya veo, en ese caso le diré aun grupo de lindas potrillas que conosco, que tienen el camino libre con el...,— comento el pelirrojo uniéndose a al grandote

—por favor heart! No hagas eso!—contesto la pony desesperada, pero luego reacciono, y casi quiso llorar cuando se dio cuenta como era fastidiada por esos 2

—AJ, estas bien?, te duele la pierna?, por eso lloras?—pregunto el niño que se hacía presente, ignorante de la conversión previa, y con cuidado revisaba la pata de la niña con preocupación

La pony no pudo evitar sonreír sonrojada por las atenciones del niño y movió la cabeza de forma negativa, diciendo que está bien.—Naruto,.., podemos ser amigos verdad?—pregunto ella algo avergonzada

Y el niño le dio una sonrisa zorruna,—pensé que ya lo éramos!— fue su respuesta, para alegría de la pony naranja, mientras heart reclamaba que esa frase era suya

El milagro de la granja Sweet Apple, fue un chisme que se corrió rápidamente en ponyville, el pueblo más cercano, y eso hizo que varios de sus trabajadores vuelvan a pedir sus puestos de trabajo, mientras algunos familiares decidieron quedarse para que los hermanos Apple, puedan terminar sus estudios en la pequeña escuela que la princesa celestia acababa de inaugurar algunas semanas antes (cuando naruto se fugó a ver a Twilight). Con una amiga más, los 2 héroes regresaron al castillo donde una gran sorpresa esperaba al príncipe.

…

Encima de su cama había una carta de su querida amiga Twilight, en donde le informaba sobre su examen, que fue espectacular, y pudo aprobarlo, que ella pronto iría a verlo para mostrarle algo increíble; naruto, sonrió contento de saber el logro de su amiga, en eso su mama lo llamo pues quería presentarle a alguien, al llegar a la habitación de Celestia, esta le presento a un pequeño bebe dragón, el niño con una sonrisa, se acercó al pequeñín, y este sin querer estornudo escupiendo fuego y dejándole algunas de las puntas de sus cabellos como vela de cumpleaños, pero lejos de enojarse, el niño se maravillaba con el dragoncito , al que llamo spike, y de forma graciosa se mojó los dedos para apagar la "vela", y lo proclamo como su hermanito, mientras abrazaba y le hacía muecas para hacer reír a su ahora hermano menor, ante la mirada tierna de su madre.

Kurama suspiro con algo de fastidio, —repasemos..., el cómo humano, tiene a su madre como la diosa del sol, su tía la diosa de la luna, su hermana mayor es una alicornio; tiene un hermano mayor Pegaso, y un hermano mayor unicornio; una abuela que es un pony de tierra, y ahora su hermano menor es un dragón...,— haciendo una leve mueca de burla;—he oido de familias multirraciales, pero esto es ridículo!—, luego de ello, pensó en lo mucho que este niño lograba y no pudo pensar en otra cosa, salvo en lo muy orgullosos que Minato y Kushina estarían de su cachorro.

_Cuán lejos puedes llegar, pequeño príncipe, deseo ver y comprobar , si hice bien en poner todas mis cartas en ti._

* * *

**nota finales, espero, que haya disfrutado de la lectura, como to disfrute haciendo este capitulo, por cierto el nombre de la abuela, se debe a que ese era el nombre de la creadora, del injerto de manzana Grany Smith, que usualmente se usa en los pays de manzana, y ojala cuando lean lo hagan escuchando los temas que escogi para las ecenas, hasta la proxima!**


	6. formando lazos 2da parte

**hola como estan?, disculpen el atrazo pero espero que el largo del capitulo justifique la demora, habra algunas sorpresas en el cap, espero que sean de su agrado; otra cosa mas gracias por sus comentarios y criticas, admito que soy un coma-adicto (pero esotoy en tratamiendo XD) sin mas disfruten de la historia**

* * *

**Capítulo 5 formando lazos 2da parte; el vinculo de hermanos**

Con un hermanito en su vida naruto no podía sentirse más feliz; a pesar de que spike era aun un bebe , su madre le dijo que los dragones se desarrollan más rápido física y mentalmente en comparacion con las demás criaturas vivientes, por lo que su pequeño hermano posiblemente, aunque recién salió de su cascaron, podría tener en términos humanos/poni tendria unos dos o tres años, pero seguiría siendo un bebe en términos dragón hasta que cumpla los 15 ; por lo tanto debía ser muy cuidadoso , y ser un hermano ejemplar con él; el príncipe tuvo que tomar muy enserio este última advertencia, pues cuando el pequeño bebe quería imitar a su hermano mayor al trepar por el techo casi se lastima si no fuera por los reflejos ninja del niño; resumiendo, en su nueva faceta de hermano mayor, tendría que ser más responsable y maduro; aunque el zorro considero esto último como una misión ninja casi imposible.

Durante las tardes luego de sus lecciones y cumplir con las citas de juegos con sus nuevas amigas,( con Heartsword, sirviendo de taxi); dedicaba el resto del día a jugar en el jardín real con spike, quien a las semanas ya camina en 2 patas como el, aunque torpemente ; pero aun así se divertían jugando a las escondidas junto con los demás animalitos que viven en el jardín real; allí vieron a un viejo poni quien era, el encargado del mantenimiento del lugar y del cuidado de las criaturas; al príncipe le agradaba ese poni quien parecía un abuelo amable; aunque tenía la rara costumbre de aparecerse cuando menos se le esperaba, e incluso kurama llego a creer que podía ser alguna especie de ninja-poni.

—buenas tardes naruto, veo que tú y spike se divierten mucho—saludo el jardinero con una agradable sonrisa, mientras se disponía a alimentar a los demás inquilinos del jardín

El príncipe con una sonrisa movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa y se ofreció a ayudar, mientras era acompañado por el dragoncito, pero noto como algunos nobles por la zona miraban de forma reprobatoria, y hacia comentarios en dirección a donde él se encontraba, —y ahora porque me miran así?, pensé que ya no tenían problemas por mi presencia— comento el niño en voz alta, al percatarse de esas desagradables miradas; mas cuando se fijó mejor, se dio cuenta que sus miradas iban hacia el pequeño spike.

—no deberías tomar atención a sus comentarios y miradas; ellos no comprenden que toda criatura viviente, tiene derecho a vivir libre y ser feliz. —comento el jardinero, quien fiel a su costumbre se apareció a espaldas suyas para susto del niño que no lo vio llegar, y del zorro quien no pudo notar su presencia; _"definitivamente este equino, tiene entrenamiento shinobi"_; pensó kurama; luego de ello el poni acaricio la cabeza del pequeño Spike, —algunos de ellos piensan, que spike debería estar enjaulado por ser un dragón—comento con un tono triste.

El príncipe cerro los puños con fuerza, como era posible que se atrevieran a ver a su pequeño hermano como si fuera una amenaza, spike era apenas un bebe, y su flama solo chamuscaba un poco los cabellos del príncipe cuando el estornudaba, —spike es mi hermano, y si se atreven a hacerle algo, se las verán con mis bombas de pintura!—fue la respuesta del niño con una mirada decidida.

Ante la respuesta del niño el jardinero, no pudo evitar reír al imaginarse a esos engreídos completamente bañados en pinturas, como solían estar algunos guardias cuando el niño les jugaba una broma,—sabes naruto? , Por eso amo trabajar acá; la princesa Celestia respeta a cada ser viviente de su reino, y los animales de el jardín pueden ser libres de hacer lo que quieran sin estar encerrados—, acto seguido el poni se retiró del lugar dejando al niño pensando en sus palabras;" _todos los seres vivientes deberían ser libres_", luego de ello, el niño puso una expresión de tristeza.

—ocurre algo mocoso?— pregunto kurama al notar el malestar del niño, incluso su pequeño hermano abrazo la pierna del niño, preocupado al verlo así, mas este movió la cabeza de forma negativa, y con una sonrisa invito al dragoncito a seguir jugando, aun asi el zorro estaba convencido que naruto no le dijo toda la verdad

Y esa verdad era que naruto recordó que su amigo el zorro de nueve colas, estaba encerrado en una enorme jaula y lo que parecía la cerradura, sujetada por un papel con una escritura rara; él quería que su amigo fuera libre por lo que planeaba sorprenderlo con su liberacion, sin saber en las funetas consecuencias que su noble acto podría acarrear.

…..

El fin de semana naruto proseguía con su entrenamiento shinobi, el cual se había endurecido por su estricto maestro kurama, el cual no se encontraba para nada complacido; cuando parecía que el niño estaba listo para aprender jutsus elementales básicos, se dio con la sorpresa que nuevamente no era capaz de ejecutar un simple bunshin; incluso con mucho esfuerzo era capaz de hacer el kage bushin, pero a lo mucho solo unas cuantas copias, y lo peor es que estas al desaparecer lo dejaban casi inconsciente; definitivamente para el zorro lo que paso en la granja fue un gran golpe de suerte, o al menos eso quería creer, pues la otra explicación que podría darse a su desempeño actual, no era nada agradable y si demasiado preocupante.

Luego de practicar sin resultados positivos decidió tomar un descanso, si bien cualquiera podría considerar la posibilidad de rendirse, y dejar el entrenamiento por tal retroceso; el niño tenía a su guardián Heartsword, vivo ejemplo de la terquedad y del trabajo duro; quien jamás se rendía, y si él no lo hacía, el niño tampoco tiraría la toalla tan fácil; cuando se disponía a seguir con sus lecciones, su querida amiga Twilight hizo su aparición con una gran sonrisa por ver a su amigo y tal como prometió, vino con algo sorprendente.

— Naruto!, mira ya tengo mi cutie mark!, no es linda?— con gran orgullo la potra mostraba al príncipe, su dibujo que parecía una chispa roja en forma de estrella, como la que tenía su hermano Shining armor en su escudo, mientras el entusiasmo de la noticia le era contagiado al niño, el cual pedía saber detalles de saber cómo paso todo

Twilight con alegría narraba la forma en como obtuvo su marca, luego de aprobar el famoso examen que la tenía tan preocupada; el niño no lo creía, cuando ella conto como aplico su magia al ver una explosión de arcoíris, e hizo nacer a un pequeño dragón que aún se encontraba en su huevo, que luego de esa proeza la felicitaron y obtuvo su marca, tal parecía que el manejo de la magia era su talento especial; la unicornio dando pequeños saltos alrededor suyo con una gran sonrisa termino su historia.

Cuando naruto le pregunto cómo era él bebe dragón, esta le respondió que era un dragón morado con escamas verdes, el niño de inmediato dedujo que él bebe dragón era spike, y sin perder tiempo abrazo fuerte a su amiga y le beso su frente en forma de agradecimiento, por haberle dado un hermanito, mientras la pobre potra se ponía roja de vergüenza; pero cuando la niña le pregunto porque ese gesto, él se quedó helado sin saber que responder

Celestia le pedio a naruto no comentar de la estadía del bebe dragón en el castillo con Twilight, cuando este pidió la razón de no presentarle a su mejor amiga, al pequeño dragón, esta solo contesto que solo debería esperar hasta que Spike pudiera hablar y desenvolverse de forma normal con los demás ponis; el niño tuvo que ceder pues tal parecía que su hermanito solo reaccionaba de forma cariñosa con unos cuantos, más cuando otro poni se acercaba, como otro algún guardia curioso, este de forma instintiva gruñía amenazante. No quería que su amiga se llevara una mala impresión de su hermano, al fin y acabo su madre le dijo que a lo mucho solo bastaría un año para que él bebe hable de forma fluida como lo hace el. —humm, bueno twilight, lo que pasa es que me siento muy contento de tu logro y no solo eso también tienes una cutie mark!—mintió a su amiga para poder librarse de su descuido, luego de ello el deseo presumir su técnica ninja con ella, pero fue detenido por kurama.

—ni se te ocurra mocoso!, no eres capaz aun de hacer bien un clon normal, sin mencionar que el kage bunshin te agota como si hubieras corrido desde que tu madre saca el sol, hasta que lo guarda— el príncipe hacia un puchero de molestia en el mundo real, mientras en el mental kurama seguía regañándolo

—todo está bien naruto? —pregunto preocupada la unicornio, ella ya se había acostumbrado a que su amigo a veces se quede callado por largos periodos, como si conversara consigo mismo, mas esta vez parecía que tenía un acalorado debate interno por los gestos que este hacia; hasta que finalmente parecía que había ganado en algo cuando lo vio sonreír de manera leve.

—lo siento twi , quería mostrarte esto!—sin aviso, el niño dejo su vientre descubierto y comenzó, acumular su chacra, haciendo que el sello de la parca aparezca , la potra estaba asombrada.

—es increíble naruto!, tú también tiene una cuite mark, es acaso un sol?— su amiga con una sonrisa miraba el raro dibujo que el rubio portaba, él dijo que no tenía idea que es, pero el también creía que es un sol; internamente el niño se alegraba de tener esa marca, pues se parecía a la de su mama, el solo hecho de tener algo en que parecerse a la princesa Celestia lo hacía muy feliz; mientras en su jaula el zorro chasqueaba la lengua con fastidio por acceder a que naruto, le muestre el sello de Shinigami a la unicornio, y precisamente este sello, que lo tiene prisionero a él, al más poderoso de los bijus (opinión de kurama) ; y una vez mas , sea confundido con uno de esos ridículos e infantiles dibujos que los equinos portan en sus flancos (opinión de kurama también).

Luego de pasar la tarde jugando, tuvo que llegar la despedida; con una triste sonrisa twilight salía del castillo; en eso naruto recordó que por toda la emoción de las cutie marks, olvido mencionarle sobre sus nuevas amistades, cuando el príncipe le conto sobre los agradable que eran sus nuevas amigas, y antes que pudiera mencionar, que especie de poni eran, o sus nombres , la unicornio puso una cara nerviosa, y el rubio noto como una oreja de ella se movía de arriba a abajo a modo de tic nervioso y anuncio que tenía que irse ya, que otro día con gusto escucharía la historia completa, para total desconcierto del rubio

—pero que mosca le pico? —se preguntó el rubio al mirar a Twilight, reaccionar a si, y de la misma manera se quedó el zorro, "_yegua o humana, las mujeres están locas",_ fue el pensamiento de kurama

Pero a pesar de ello, el rubio con una leve sonrisa miro a su amiga irse, y mentalmente agradeciéndole el haberle dado un pequeño hermano como spike, y ahora el con más empeño, buscara a mas amigos para que ella nunca más sienta sola

….

A la noche siguiente naruto sin previo aviso se apareció delante de la jaula de kurama, el cual no se percató de la visita del niño por estar profundamente dormido, el niño sigilosamente se acercó a lo que parecía el seguro de la jaula de su amigo con serias intenciones de darle su libertad, dentro de su imaginación, el deseaba que el zorro al despertar se sintiera muy feliz al ver su jaula abierta; y con esa idea comenzó a levantar el papel que sujetaba la prisión de kurama.

De pronto comenzó a sentir mucho dolor como si le faltara el aire, el zorro despertó alarmado, y cuando miro al niño levantar levemente el sello, corrió lo más que pudo y se embistió contra los barrotes de tal manera que alejo al niño con la fuerza del impacto.

—ES QUE ACASO DESEAS MORIR?!, TE CREIA IDIOTA PERO NO TANTO!, QUE INTENTABAS HACER PEQUEÑO TARADO?!—visiblemente ofuscado y rugiendo, kurama le grito al niño, pero detuvo su ira en seco cuando miro a naruto llorando asustado.

Naruto nunca antes había experimentado tanto miedo, ni cuando logro terminar con la cosecha de manzanas había sintió un dolor similar, era como si fuera a morir, y ahora su amigo se había enojado con él ;con gran temor miro al zorro que lo regañaba lleno de ira.—sniff. Lo siento.., lo siento.., yo solo quería que fueras libre. Snif..—entre gimoteos, el niño se explicó de manera lastimosa

El zorro al entender las acciones del rubio se calmó—perdón por gritarte naruto..…;, yo agradezco lo que querías hacer, pero por tu propio bien, te prohíbo que vuelvas hacer algo así , o al menos hasta que te diga que estás listo.—con un tono serio, kurama ordenaba a su alumno; el niño triste miro al zorro.

—kurama acaso no deseas ser libre , o has hecho algo malo para que merezcas estar encerrado?—el niño pregunto con el tono apagado. Por 1era vez, kurama no sabía que responderle al niño, luego de un momento de silencio confeso delante del pequeño.

—sí.., yo hice cosas malas….—respondió el zorro bajando la cabeza—puede que no sirva de excusa; pero lo único que puedo decir en mi defensa, es que muchas de esas cosas las hice al ser controlado por un cobarde en 2 ocasiones, y por ello termine ocasionando mucho dolor y daño; y desde hace un tiempo solo siento remordimiento por un crimen que hice conscientemente.—comento el zorro avergonzado, cuando en lo último recordó que quiso matar al rubio, y sus padres terminaron por sacrificarse para que él bebe viva.

—pero eso no es justo kurama!, puede que tengas culpa en algunas cosas, pero si la mayoría de tus crímenes fueron porque alguien te hechizo, no deberías estar encerrado!— el rubio grito sin entender bien la situación

—la vida no es justa eso deberías saberlo, y opino igual que tú,; yo desearía ser libre pero al hacerlo solo terminaría matándote naruto… —contesto el zorro con una sonrisa triste, —además, si supieras las razones por las que estoy encerrado, dejarías de ser mi amigo inmediatamente..—kurama cerró los ojos a manera de resignación, esperando un interrogatorio mayor por parte del niño.

—si no deseas contarme esas razones, entonces no lo hagas, yo te entiendo…—contesto el príncipe con una sonrisa tenue , mientras el zorro abría los ojos sorprendido,—tal vez pienses que soy muy pequeño para comprenderte, pero yo te entiendo, yo también a veces guardo secretos para evitar perder a los pocos amigos que tengo, como con Twilight que no sabe que soy un príncipe…, no te preocupes, cuando creas el momento adecuado te escuchare, pero te aseguro de algo, yo nunca dejare de ser tu amigo kurama.. —el pequeño príncipe le daba una sonría a manera de consuelo, al zorro mientras acercaba su pequeña mano y acariciaba la punta de la nariz, que sobresalía de la jaula.

"_sin lugar a duda este niño es su hijo; Minato, Kushina"_ fue el pensamiento del zorro, ante las palabras del rubio, el biju correspondió con una son risa amigable al niño; pero luego su gesto se volvió de preocupación cuando vio que el sello estaba levemente fuera de lugar.

—kurama , porque sentí tanto dolor cuando levante ese papel?— pregunto el niño, y al zorro no le quedó otra opción que decirle que debido a ese sello su vida y la de él, están ligados, que posiblemente exista alguna forma de abrir la jaula sin que corra riesgo su vida, pero por ahora lo esencial es que complete su entrenamiento ninja, pues debido a ese sello, habria problemas más adelante, asi que con decisión el niño le prometió al zorro que pondría más seriedad en sus lecciones.

—naruto hay algo que me preguntado desde hace mucho tiempo; la noche en que nos conocimos..., ocurrió algo especial?, o muy importante para ti ese día?—ahora kurama preguntaba al niño, y este le respondió que fue el día que su madre, lo presento ante los nobles de canterlot y estos fueron muy desagradables con él. Ahora las preocupaciones del zorro aumentaban; pues las sospechas de la "otra causa" por las que naruto no ejecutaba bien los jutsus aumentaban

"_solo espero, que no hayas sido tan ingenuo, minato" , pensó _el zorro, mientras anunciaba al niño que entrenarían mucho más desde ahora, cosa que si chistar el menor acepto

…..

Los días siguientes tal como se lo prometió a kurama, el rubio ponía más empeño en sus entrenamientos ninja, el zorro aprovechaba las visitas que naruto hacia a sus amigas, afueras del castillo para ponerle diversos retos como jugando, como quien tumba más manzanas con una recuperada Apple Jack , o a las carreras con rainbow dash, quien dicho fuera de paso; está orgullosa, mostraba su cutie mark, el cual era un arcoíris con forma de relámpago, y sin mediar más explicación, voló muy alto y ejecuto una maniobra que termino en una explosión, seguida de un arcoíris, ante la mirada de sorpresa de heartsword y naruto.

Al ver la expresión de sorpresa de ambos no pudo evitar presumir un poco,—hehehe, lo vieron?, eso hace quedar corto tu truquito de correr por el techo no?—con una sonrisa confiada, la potra miraba al niño, pero este lejos de enojarse como ella deseaba; el príncipe no paraba de felicitarla y acariciarle su melena en forma amistosa, para sonrojo de ella ante las atenciones de naruto.

—oye!, despacio me despeinas!—protesto rainbow con las mejillas sonrojadas; pero se puso totalmente roja cuando el niño contesto que su melena es muy suave y agradable de acariciar; el príncipe no mentían, a el realmente le gustaba mucho la colorida melena de la Pegaso, además de sentirse feliz de saber que posiblemente ella sea la culpable de que Twilight aprobara su examen, eso le facilitarían las cosas para que ambas puedan ser amigas.

Heartsword no quiso quedarse atrás, y fue por helado como premio por tal proeza, y dejo a los infantes solos, cuando el Pegaso se fue, naruto a pesar de las protesta de kurama, hizo su kage bunshin, aunque solo salieron 2 copias, pero aun así rainbow estaba impactada; ahora era ella la que se emocionaba al verlo hacer tal cosa; toco a los clones, hablo con ellos, y como si fuera un show de magia, las copias contestaban y jugaba con ella; para sorpresa del niño y de kurama, al deshacer el truco, naruto no sintió malestar alguno; aun así le pedio a dash que guarde el secreto, cosa que ella leal como siempre cumplió cuando regreso el Pegaso.

Luego de algunas carreras en las que generalmente terminaban en empates (las victorias se las llevaba rainbow) y otros juegos; llego la hora de despedirse e irse a la siguiente parada, la granja Apple, donde Aj con una sonrisa los esperaba.

Al llegar a la graja heart y big mac, se pusieron a conversar, claro si se podría llamar conversación, escuchar a uno hablar, y al otro solo decir "eyup" o "nop"; al parecer ese par junto con shining, quien se le fue presentado al corcel rojo poco después, crearon una especie de club de hermanos mayores, en el cual el tema principal era lo difícil de ser un hermano mayor, y anécdotas al cuidar a sus hermanitos, cuando naruto le pedio a heart unirse cuando tuvo a spike y Aj a big mac, por Apple Bloom en sus respectivas casas, ambos contestaron : _solo para mayores de 12 años._

—oye Aj, y como va todo?—pregunto el príncipe con una sonrisa mientras ayudada a la pequeña potra con las demás tareas que le faltaban para poder salir a jugar, a pesar de las protestas de ella negando la ayuda , el príncipe insistía ya que le agradaba ser útil.

—todo muy bien dulzura!—con una sonrisa alegre contesto Aj, mientras naruto se sonrojo levemente cuando lo llamo así de nuevo, pero luego sonrió con alivio al ver que Apple Jack no hacia su clásica mueca delatora,— desde que nos ayudaron con el pedido de las manzanas, la fama de la granja ha crecido, y ahora tenemos pedidos de muchos lados; pero esta vez la ayuda no nos falta….y todo gracias a ti…—mención esto último levemente sonrojada y con un tono suave mirando al suelo, mientras el príncipe miraba a otro lado sonrojado también; tratando de cambiar el ambiente la potra continuo —incluso los aburridos Pie que tienen una granja de rocas, solicitaron unos postres de manzana a la abuela — muy orgullosa, Aj terminaba su reporte, y muy contenta de los progresos de la granja, mientras el príncipe se sentía feliz que la graja ya no corría peligro, pero aun así , tanto a él , asi como al zorro, les llamo la atención lo último que dijo la poni de tierra; _"una granja de rocas?, eso tengo que verlo!" _fue el pensamiento unísono de ambos.

Luego de terminar con las tareas de la granja, y jugar libres por el campo con Aj, la cual demostraba su habilidad con el lazo, Kurama le pidió a naruto que practique lo mismo; el zorro sabía que en este mundo sería imposible conseguir kunais y estrellas ninjas, eso sin decir que su mama le prohibiría de por vida jugar con objetos punzocortantes, lo más cercano que tenía para mejorar sus reflejos y puntería, era la soga.

Al terminar la jornada de juegos y tomar una rica merienda en compañía de la abuela Smith , y la pequeña Apple Bloom; naruto le pregunto a la potra donde quedaba la granja de rocas, solo por curiosidad, y esta le indico la dirección, ahora con un destino en mente, mañana mismo irían a ver la famosa granja.

…

Al día siguiente el niño y el pelirrojo llegaron a la granja que era propiedad de los Pie, que era una familia de ponis terrestre; el Pegaso ya antes había escuchado algunos rumores sobre esta familia, si bien dichas historias no eran nada de qué alarmarse, todas coincidían en lo mismo, esta familia es muy conservadora, seria, y sobre todo muy aburrida; y lo pudo comprobar cuando vio la triste granja de rocas que ellos manejaban. Con gran pereza Hearts bajo a una distancia prudencial y se acomodó para dormir.

El niño a ver que su guardián se disponía a dormir tan pronto, no pudo evitar reclamarle, pero el Pegaso con pereza respondió :—lo lamento pekke, pero todos en la tropa estamos entrenando muy duro, al parecer el capitán Ironblood va a traer a unos amigos suyos para que nos ponga a prueba—respondió casi bostezando; —se rumorea que el capitán aposto algo con su amigos y ahora por no querer perder su apuesta , nos revienta todos los días; y yo ya me siento cansado, y el ver esta granja tan aburrida, solo me provoca sueño; no te preocupes, solo hay rocas y más rocas, si pasa algo solo grita..— casi durmiendo termino de responderle al niño.

El niño no pudo molestarse con él, naruto ya lo había visto a al Pegaso y a shining entrenar muy duro , y encima el Pegaso se ponía más autocastigos para poder estar a la par con su amigo el unicornio, sin contar que hace de transporte cuando quiere ver a sus amigas, asi que solo le saco la silla de montar para que duerma cómodo, y se dispuso a husmear en la famosa granja.

Usando sus trucos ninjas de espionaje se acercó al terreno, pero con decepción miro que no era la gran cosa como él se lo imaginaba, tal como se lo dijo el guardián, todo era rocas y más rocas. Diviso a una familia de ponis terrestres como su amiga Apple Jack, pero todos con expresiones serias y aburridas, trabajando en la granja, y todos de colores grises y opacos. El niño bostezo aburrido por el ambiente, e incluso kurama se había puesto a roncar a pesar de haber estado también interesado en conocer tan peculiar granja. Cuando se disponía a abandonar el soso lugar, se topó con alguien.

Era una poni terrestre algo mayor que él, de pelaje rosado algo gris y melena de igual color, aunque más oscuro el tono y lacia; con una cutie mark que representaba un trio de globos, ella llevaba una serie de artículos de fiestas como globos y serpentinas. Claro que todas sus cosas quedaron desperdigadas en el suelo tras mirar al rubio, y esta soltó un gran grito de alarma de forma exagerada , y el niño imito el grito de la misma manera.

—que ocurrió pinkamina?! —apareció de pronto un poni con una barba, el cual parecía el jefe de familia preocupado por la situación, cuando la niña intento explicarle lo que vio, pero al voltear el niño había desaparecido; la verdad es que naruto, solo se tiro al piso y uso su capa ninja para camuflarse; luego el mayor noto los artículos de fiesta regados en el piso y frunciendo el ceño regaño a la pequeña poni;—otra vez con eso pinkamina?!, te lo deje pasar la 1era vez, solo porque te veía algo triste, pero no puedes hacer fiestas, solo porque te plazca, en vez de perder el tiempo deberías ayuda a tus hermanas! — con un tono firme el poni de barba abandono el lugar, dejando a la pobre potra muy deprimida.

El niño que desde su escondite escucho todo, y no pudo evitar sentirse mal por la poni rosada, el no encontraba nada de malo en traer algo de alegría aun ambiente tan gris; y al ver con que tristeza la niña recogía sus cosas, el salió de su escondite y antes que pudiera ella gritar, una vez más del susto, el coloco una manzana sobre la boca y le pidio que guarde silencio, cuando vio que la niña iba a colaborar, retiro la mordaza.

—lo siento mucho , no quería asustarte así, y lamento que te regañaran por mi culpa— apenado el niño se disculpaba con la poni, mientras le acercaba algunos globos que se agacho a recoger, pero la niña algo tímida recibió los globos y respondió

—no fue tu culpa..., papa es así de mal geniado desde que la abuela ya no está con nosotros...,—contesto la pequeña poni agachando la cabeza con tristeza; —mi abuela era muy divertida, y te podía contar muchos cuentos , ella traía la diversión a este lugar tan triste —comento pinkamina con una sonrisa nostálgica; y sin que el príncipe preguntara, o se presentara; la potra continuo hablando:—hace unos días vi un bello arcoíris, y me sentí tan alegre de ver algo tan bonito y colorido, que deseaba que mis padres, y hermanas, pudieran contagiarse de esa alegría, y organice una fiesta ; Y todo salió bien, ellos sonrieron aunque de una forma leve, logre hacer que se alegraran; incluso por eso logre tener mi cuite mark!— comento emocionada la pequeña con una sonrisa mostrando un trio de globos en su flanco, pero al poco rato, su expresión se volvió depresiva;—luego de eso intente animarlos más, pero nada funcionaba, incluso pensé que si hacia otra fiesta los haría sonreír pero falle; me prohibieron seguir "perdiendo el tiempo", como ellos dicen. En esta granja, solo hay rocas y más rocas y nada de diversión— termino la niña su relato de manera deprimida ,y con resignación recogiendo sus cosas y tirándolas a la basura (n/a: a pinkie le gusta hablar XD). Dejando al príncipe solo en el lugar, mientras ella se retiraba a ayudar a sus hermanas

El príncipe se retiró del lugar apenado por los problemas de esa potra, y encontrando al Pegaso aun dormido y tieso como una de las rocas que lo rodeaban, _"si pasa algo solo grita"_ recordó el pequeño, y a pesar de haber gritado, su guardián seguía durmiendo de forma placida; sin mediar palabra alguna y con una vena hinchada, naruto le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza, a lo que el recluta adolorido reclamo de manera chistosa, que si le vuelve a pegar en la cabeza, lo dejarían idiota; claro está el zorro pensó que dejar a heartsword, mas idiota de lo que ya es era imposible.

Ya calmadas las cosas el niño le conto al pelirrojo lo ocurrido hace poco, y este dio una sonrisa triste, — ya veo…, ahora comprendo porque ella desea tanto hacer sonreír a su familia..—contesto el Pegaso tras escuchar el relato de naruto, el niño algo confundió le pedio que se explique.—ella te conto que su abuela era la que traía la diversión a la granja, y que tiene hermanas pequeñas verdad? — ante su pregunta el niño movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa — en ese caso lo ella desea , es hacerlos reír para que de esa forma no olviden a su abuela, sobretodo sus hermanitas ya que posiblemente ellas sean las que menos la recuerdan— comento el Pegaso ; el niño impresionado le pidió saber cómo el dedujo eso a lo que el Pegaso con una sonrisa confiada respondió que era "el instinto de hermano mayor."

Ahora el príncipe sonreía algo más animado, y no pudo evitar sentir ternura por esa poni, ella solo quería que sus hermanas pudieran sentirá la misma alegría que ella sentía cuando su abuela estaba presente, ahora con una meta, el pequeño ninja le demostraría a la rosada que en esa granja no solo hay rocas.

…

Al día siguiente luego de acabar con su aburrida mañana de tareas, pinkamina se sentó una enorme roca alejada de su granja mirando el día pasar, y a veces observando al cielo, por si es que volvía a mirar ese bello arcoíris. De pronto escucho una melodía algo pegajosa pero infantil.

_Música intro de deikurukana (puedo hacerlo yo?_)

Cuando ella miro en dirección de donde venía la música, y vio un gran cartel con letras coloridas que anunciaba "_**el increíble show de las graciosas rocas del gran naruto "**_ y escrito más pequeño _"__**y heartsword",(**_como sobrando, XD), mientras la pequeña no creía lo que veía. Al ritmo de la música, aparecía naruto usando una graciosa peluca de payado y una nariz roja, quien con una sonrisa zorruna comenzaba una serie de rutinas graciosas con varias rocas las cuales previamente habían sido pintadas, y algunas con caras haciendo gestos y otras con formas de animales, y con mucha gracia el pequeño príncipe interactuaba con las rocas, haciendo pequeña obras teatrales, chistes infantiles, y malabares.

Pinkamina miraba asombrada, todo el brillo, todo el color y alegría que ese niño había logrado crear en un ambiente tan triste; maravillada y emocionaba aplaudía con cada broma , y acto que naruto realizaba, (producto de sus reflejos ninja), mientras el pelirrojo ayudaba en los actos aunque de manera torpe al no poder seguir el ritmo del príncipe, y la rosada quien reía levemente, su risa poco a poco se volvía una gran carcajada, cuando al final de los malabares, las rocas coloridas terminaron impactadas en las cabezas, de los 2 postulantes a payaso, y se echaban la culpa mutuamente por el error en el show; pero cuando vieron a la pequeña reír de manera tan risueña, pararon con la pelea.

—bien!, al menos no estas con esa carota tan larga, me alegro que te gustara el show!, me llamo naruto, y este es mi show de rocas— haciendo sonar su nariz de payaso, naruto se presentaba, mientras su guardián repetía el gesto.

El poni rosado aun emocionado por el show se presentó formalmente:—yo me llamo Pinkamina Dánae pie; y gracias fue un show muy lindo! —con una gran sonrisa, la pequeña agradecía por el espectáculo, cuando de pronto comenzó a llover, y tuvieron que buscar donde refugiarse.

Había un cobertizo cercano donde los 3 se refugiaron, el agua caía con fuerza, y desde el refugio miraban como la lluvia borraba todos los dibujos de las rocas que naruto uso en su show; pinkamina bajo la cabeza con pena, pensando en el tiempo que les había tomado a ese niño crear algo así; pero para su sorpresa el niño miraba la escena con una sonrisa suave, mientras le comentaba al Pegaso deberían intentar incluir un acto de ventriloquia para la próxima vez, mientras el pelirrojo movía la cabeza de forma afirmativa y sugería animales amaestrados.

—pero acaso están locos?!; todo su trabajo fue para nada! , la lluvia se lo llevo todo!, como pueden estar tan tranquilos?!—indignada les reclamo, no entendía como ese par no se veía afectado por lo ocurrido, pero de pronto el pequeño le dio una sonrisa zorruna.

—mi show de rocas esta acá, y acá…—naruto se señalaba la cabeza, y el corazón,—mientras los tenga en esos lugares, no importa cuántas veces pierda el material ; sin imaginación o deseos de ver sonrisas, solo son simples rocas pintadas; gracias por recompensar nuestro trabajo una sonrisa tan linda— dio un cumplido el príncipe, haciendo que la pequeña se sonroje, y acto seguido tomo una de las patas delanteras de pinkamina, y salió afuera del cobertizo en plena lluvia, llevando a la potra arrastras con el

Una vez a fuera con una sonrisa, el pequeño se tiro al pasto mojado y comenzó a hacer figuras de lodo, y demás caras con el barro. Ante la mirada desconcertada de la potra, pero luego una bola de barro que le impacto en la cara sacándola de pensamientos, y comenzó una guerra de barro con el príncipe. Luego de algunas risas y juegos, el príncipe hablo:

—si quieres reír, solo ríe!, si deseas llorar, hazlo!, si te sientes enojada, enójate!, pero jamás reprimas lo que sientas!; no importa lo que pase, solo siéntete libre de expresar tus sentimientos!, así sea en un día gris y lluvioso, si deseas sonreír, hazlo!, una linda sonrisa como la que tu posees, puede ser el arcoíris que se necesita para que todo cambie! ; Incluso el poder hacer sonreír, a los ponis con unas aburridas rocas pinkie!, eso puedes apostarlo dattebayo! — el príncipe señalo al cielo mostrando como algunas nubes se despejaban y dejaban ver un arcoíris, mientras la potra con leves lágrimas sonreía mirando esa figura en el cielo y se sonrojaba levemente por el sobrenombre que le puso el príncipe.

Una vez pasada la lluvia, heartsword se la paso limpiando a los niños cubiertos de barro, y cuando termino de limpiar a la pequeña, esta sacudió su cabellera, solo para que a los pocos segundos su pelo se esponjara, haciendo que su melena se vea muy graciosa, y sin poder soportarlo , el niño y el Pegaso se rieron fuerte del resultado —parece que tuvieras algodón de azúcar en vez de cabellos— comento naruto, y la potra al mirar su cabello no pudo evitar reírse con ellos.

—gracias..—comento la rosada de forma suave una vez más, pasadas las risas; naruto contesto que ya les había agradecido por el show, pero la niña movió la cabeza de forma negativa.—yo agradecía por haberme enseñado a que si deseo hacer sonreír a los demás, no me rinda tan fácil solo por no lograrlo en los primeros intentos; solo tengo que ser feliz para que los demás lo sean verdad?— contesto la poni con una hermosa sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—esa expresión de alegría es contagiosa, te queda pinkie pie —contesto el niño con una sonrisa, y nuevamente llamando de esa forma a pinkamina, cuando ella le pregunto porque la llama pinkie, este solo respondió que su nombre es muy largo, y que pinkie sonaba más lindo, la niña contenta respondió que así la llama su abuela, y el niño bajo la cara apenado; —lo siento, te hice recordar a tu abuela fallecida...,— se apresuró a disculpase naruto, pero la poni rosada puso una cara de sorpresa.

—pero …, mi abuela no está muerta!— contesto de forma confundida, pero luego recordó, lo que le contó a naruto y la forma en como se lo dijo, cuando se conocieron y se tapó la boca aguantando la carcajada. Cuando los desentendidos pidieron una explicación, ella solo respondió que cuando dijo que la abuela ya no estaba, es que ella se fue a un crucero alrededor del mundo por vacaciones. Tanto naruto como hearts cayeron al piso de forma cómica, y naruto le reclamo al pelirrojo por lo fallido de su "instinto de hermano mayor", pero luego de eso ambos acompañaron a pinkie en sus carcajadas.

—y bueno, que harás a partir de ahora?—pregunto naruto con una sonrisa a la potra

—voy hacer reír al público más difícil de toda Equestria: a mi propia familia! , Si lo logro será capaz de hacer sonreír a muchos con fiestas y bromas!—contesto entunciasmada la poni de tierra , y ante esa respuesta, naruto le coloco la peluca de payaso con su nariz de broma.

—en ese caso pinkie, te nombro miembro oficial de mi show de rocas, solo usa tu imaginación, y el corazón— el príncipe le dio un guiño para darle ánimos.

—eso nos hace socios?—pregunto entusiasmada la pequeña

—no.., yo pienso que eso nos hace amigos!, claro si tú quieres —contesto el niño sonriendo amablemente, mientras la niña movía la cabeza de forma afirmativa dando pequeños saltos de emoción, con una sonrisa hermosa y abrazándolo entusiasmada.—supongo que es un si—comento sonriendo el niño al ver que la pequeña solo lo abrazaba con más fuerza y afecto

Aquella tarde heart y naruto esperaron en el cobertizo, mientras la ahora llamada pinkie pie, anunciaba que haría su mejor show ante su apática familia; luego de 2 horas la niña salió con la cabeza agachada, el príncipe se sintió mal por su nueva amiga, y trato de animarla, solo que ni bien naruto estuvo a una distancia cercana a ella, esta salto encima suyo tumbándolo en el piso gritando de alegría que logro hacerlos sonreír tanto así, que incluso su estricto padre le dio su bendición cuando le dijo que quiere dedicarse a hacer sonreír a todos —que le vamos hacer…, saliste igual a tu abuela— imitando la voz de su padre y su gesto de sonrisa media torcida; pinkie daba su noticia a sus amigos, dando brincos de emoción y usando a naruto como trampolín, y luego abrazo de manera afectuosa al niño, agradeciéndole y prometiéndole que ella también sería capaz de hacer sonreír a los demás, así sea solo con unas aburridas rocas. Naruto sin saberlo , encendió la mecha de un cohete de pura alegría llamado pinkie pie.

Una amiga más se unía a la lista de amistades de naruto, si bien cualquiera pensaría que de esta amistad el zorro no sacaría provecho, pues se equivocan; cuando el niño la visitaba solía narrarle las bromas que solía realizar en su "casa", y la pequeña se reía de las ocurrencias de naruto, y mostrando una imaginación más vivida que la del rubio, la rosada sugería mejores trampas, bromas, y demás travesuras. Tan en confianza se sentía con la potra, que el niño le conto las razones por las que él quería tener más amigos, la niña sonrió de forma animada por el noble gesto de naruto , y esta le sugería que sería genial que todos, incluido su amiga la unicornio, se conozcan en una buena fiesta; cuando el niño le iba mencionar el nombre de la solitaria poni; pinki le tapó la boca con una manzana.

—si vamos a hacer una gran fiesta, que esta sea una fiesta sorpresa y secreta!, por lo tanto nada de nombres hasta que nos conozcamos todos !, aunque podríamos usar seudónimos o apodos —con una sonría y entusiasmada, por una futura fiesta, la poni rosada sugería

Ante esta idea naruto estuvo de acuerdo, nombrando a twilight como "sabelotodo" en referencia a su muñeca, Apple Jack como " pecas " , y a Dash, como "sónica" por su velocidad; rainbow le gustó mucho su clave; en cuanto a AJ pensó que él se burlaba de ella, pero se puso tan roja como su hermano , cuando él le dijo que sus pecas son lindas y finalmente a pinki, la bautizo como "loca" por su arrebatado e impredecible carácter, apodo que riendo pinkie acepto.

…

Una tarde calurosa como siempre en el castillo de canterlot, naruto estaba en la pileta del jardín real, intentando el siguiente entrenamiento ninja de kurama, caminar sobre el agua; con el sello removido, kurama no quería correr riesgos de descontrol de chacra , así que repentinamente subió el nivel de entrenamiento a una lección de nivel medio como esa habilidad; claro que decirlo fue más fácil que hacerlo, naruto apenas lograba algunos segundos estar en la superficie, pero se hundía poco a poco, y apenas podía dar 3 pasos sin mojarse. Pero aun así , él quería ver la cara de sorpresa de sus amigas, cuando lo vean realizar tal truco, así que seguía con sus prácticas, y cuando parecía que rompía su marca de quedarse sobre el agua, un saludo lo saco de concentración, haciendo que se hunda.

—hey naruto!, porque juegas en la pileta, y no en la piscina?—repentinamente apareció Vinyl con Octavia, saludándolo con una sonrisa y dándole una amistosa palmada en la espalda, si haberse percatado que su amigo camino por algunos segundos sobre el agua; una vez salido de la pileta el niño se sorprendió de verlas en el jardín y no en el salón de música como habían acordado verse dentro de una hora.

—llegamos algo temprano, y queríamos ensayar un poco, pero cerca del salón de música hacen mucho ruido, parece que los cadetes de la escuela militar están compitiendo y hay muchos ponis, y no podemos practicar bien ; así que salimos a relajarnos y felizmente te encontramos.—con una amable sonrisa, la poni de tierra contesto al rubio.

De pronto el príncipe recordó que su amigo Heartsword, le comento que el capitán ironblood los estaba entrenando para una evaluación especial. Curioso por esa prueba convenció a las ponis musicales que lo acompañen a observar tal cosa, aunque ellas no les llamaba la atención tal evento, pero siguieron a naruto para hacerle compañía.

Mientras se dirigían a los palcos donde varios ponis entre ellos los nobles, algunos guardias y demás criados, miraban lo que parecía una competencia de lucha; notaron que entre los asistentes destacaba una hermosa unicornio blanca de melena rosada, de edad similar a la princesa Candase ; las potras se sorprendían con que habilidad naruto, lograba infiltrarse entre los espectadores sin llamar para nada la atención, inclusos se les cayó la quijada cuando lo vieron caminar como una araña por el techo , a pesar de haberlo visto hacer tal truco antes, aun se sorprendían verlo hacer tal cosa. Cuando ellas le preguntaron por qué tanto misterio, el solo mintió diciendo que le gusta jugar al espía; pero la verdad es que no quería que delante de sus amigas, los ponis ajenos a su entorno, hagan comentarios despectivos , y además quería practicar sus habilidades ninja de caminar entre la multitud sin que nadie lo note (a lo assasin creed); siguiendole en el juego, las niñas se le unieron imitándolo en lo que podía, hasta que finalmente quedaron en una buena ubicación.

Mirando la arena de lucha , kurama se sorprendía que este tipo de eventos se dieran en un lugar tan pacifico como Equestria, pero se interesó en ver el nivel de combate de los participantes, y de paso compararlo con los torneos ninjas que durante su vida en Konoha fue testigo. Pero tal como se lo imaginaba, no era nada de otro mundo, sobretodo porque los participantes eran los cadetes de la misma promoción que Shining armor y Heart sword, los cuales eran apaleados por 2 fornidos unicornios de la misma edad que el capitán Ironblood.

El capitán se le veía visiblemente molesto y nervioso, al parecer los rumores de que había una apuesta de por medio eran ciertos, y todo apuntaba que iba a perderla; al mirar la cara de confianza que estos unicornios, quienes vencían a los cadetes fácilmente, los cuales eran enviados en parejas.

Naruto noto que faltaban 6 cadetes por luchar, entre ellos sus 2 guardianes, otros 2 ponis , con los que no tuvo mucho contacto, y los 2 pegasos blancos "los gemelos cara de piedra" , como los llamaba naruto por ser siempre tan serios, y no inmutarse por nada; aunque recordó levemente como se divirtió a expensas de ellos, cuando en complicidad con Philomina, la ave fénix de su madre, les dio a ambos el susto de su vida al fingirse muerta y estos desesperados, intentaron revivirla al darle respiración artificial hasta hincharla como un globo , mientras el otro masajeaba su pecho para reanimar su corazón..

Luego de recordar entre risas la pequeña broma, la siguiente pareja en probar suerte fue Shining con uno de los gemelos, mientras que al parecer al otro le toco con el pelirrojo; el gemelo que le toco hacer pareja con heartsword, maldecía su suerte pues a su hermano le toco con el mejor de la clase, mientras que a él con el ultimo. Con confianza el gemelo seguro de su victoria con el unicornio de su lado, desafío a la pareja de ganadores; mientras shining se tomaba las cosas en serio , lastimosamente aunque shining ofreció más resistencia, ambos fueron vencidos. Luego toco el turno del otro gemelo y heartsword con los mismos lamentables resultados. Cuando las chicas,iban a comentar sobre la lucha y sugerir marcharse, notaron que el rubio ya no estaba con ellas (con efecto, de la silueta recortada y parpadeando)

Solo faltaba un grupo más, y el capitán resignado bajaba la cabeza con pesar, cuando sintió una piedrita golpear su casco la cual ignoro; luego sintió ser golpeado por otra piedrita más pesada y grande, y también la ignoro; cuando sintió otra piedrita más pesada de las otras, volteo en dirección donde venían los proyectiles, solo para ver al príncipe que estaba listo para arrojarle un roca de buen tamaño.

—es que acaso planeas matarme mocoso!? — molesto/nervioso y con una aura azulada encima suyo le reclamo al príncipe, (al parecer luego de kurama, el único que se atrevía a llamarlo mocoso, era el capitán). Pero lejos de molestarse , el príncipe sonreía al ver que logro su objetivo de captar la atención del capitán, mientras estaba escondido en un rincón; en vista de lo que deseaba era hablar con Ironblood, este se le acerco y luego de una breve charla, el niño regreso a acompañar a sus amigas; cuando ellas preguntaron a donde habían ido, el sonriendo respondió que dentro de poco verán un interesante espectáculo.

Con el último grupo enviado a la arena, y siendo vencidos, los 2 unicornios contentos miraban al capitán ironblood, esperando que cumpla con su apuesta, pero para su desconcierto el capitán solicito un equipo más, ellos confiados de su victoria aceptaron , y el capitán envió a heart y shining como los nuevos retadores, mientras el resto de la clase no creía que el capitán estaba tan desesperado como para enviar al 1ero de la clase, emparejado con el ultimo de la misma.

Los unicornios, se carcajearon fuerte al ver a los 2 dos amigos, y ante de empezar la lucha, hubo un pequeño duelo verbal entre ambos equipos:

Uno de los unicornios era de pelaje plateado y melena blanca con un dibujo de una brillante lanza en su flanco—valla…, no esperaba que a ironblood ya le esten dando los ataques seniles como para enviar a estos niños a luchar de nuevo; bueno..., están listos para morder el polvo una vez más?— con un tono arrogante desafiaba a los cadetes.

El otro unicornio era negro con melena marrón, y llevaba una hacha guerrera cortando una piña en su flanco(¿?) , el cual en tono de burla regaño a su compañero—oye!, no seas tan cruel con los potrillos, vas hacerlos llorar, sobre todo al inútil cabeza de zanahoria de allá—sonriendo de manera cruel señalaba al Pegaso, pero sin saber que el ultimo comentario, activo una palabra tabú entre los miembros de la academia

Heartsword, puso una cara fría y una mirada de furia, lo llamaron cabeza de zanahoria, y prácticamente estaba echando humo por la nariz, como si fuera un dragón, mientras sus compañeros se daban palmadas en la frente, incluido su capitán y solo esperaban que shining pueda calmarlo para que no haga alguna locura.

—hearts!, solo intenta provocarte, no caigas en su juego, concéntrate y podremos tener alguna oportunidad.—con un tono calmado , el blanco unicornio intentaba hacer reaccionar a su amigo

—tu amigo el afeminado tiene razón, no deberías caer en un juego tan infantil.— menciono el plateado, mientras todos los cadetes incluido el capitán se pusieron pálidos; la otra palabra prohibida era llamar afeminado a shining, el cual apretaba los dientes y con la mirada deseaba matar a los bravucones, y esta vez a diferencia de otras ocasiones , el Pegaso no estaba en sus cabales como para controlarlo.

La lucha comenzó pero al estar cegados por la ira, no coordinaban bien sus ataques, por lo que no lograron hacer mucho daño a la pareja de experimentados soldados, los cuales admitían que estos niños eran más hábiles de lo que ellos creían, pero les faltaba experiencia en combate, y lo demostraron al vencerlos una vez más. Pero a pesar de ello, algunos en las gradas aplaudían a los cadetes por al menos durar más tiempo que el resto de los equipos; cuando estaba por retirarse los unicornios, un grito les llamo la atención.

—aún faltan 3 minutos!, la lucha no se terminó!—cansado y apenas con fuerzas para ponerse de pie, heart retaba por un round, más a los bravucones con burla respondieron.

—ya nos habían contado que eras un idiota, pero no pensamos que tanto..., apenas puedes ponerte en pie y tu compañero ya no responde; acaso intentas vencernos únicamente tú?— con una mueca de confianza el plateado retaba al apenas consiente cadete.

—oye niño déjame decirte una cosa, somos ponis muy influyentes dentro de las fuerzas armadas, así que apostemos algo, si ganas, ayudaremos en lo que podamos en sus carreras, pero si pierdes de cabo no podrás pasar nunca; claro que podrías rendirte ahora y demostrar algo de sentido común, en vez de quedar como un idiota.—con una sonrisa cruel, el unicornio negro esperaba intimidar al Pegaso.

La gente se quedó callada, y desde de sus palcos los espectadores les pendían a Pegaso que se rinda, que ya demostró su valía, incluso las amigas de naruto sentían pena por el recluta, mas naruto miraba con confianza la escena

El Pegaso bajo la cabeza mientras sus cabellos tapaba sus ojos, y todo el mundo creía que se retiraría, aun con lo poco de dignidad que le quedaba; pero luego este levanto la cabeza , mostrando una gran sonrisa

_Tema hajime ni ippo op2 inner ligth_

—ha!, puedes llamarme idiota, si desean; pueden burlarse de mis sueños si creen que son ridículos; pueden incluso llamarme cabeza de zanahoria si eso les complace, pero jamás me pidan que me rinda porque eso jamás pasara!—la gente estaba impactada por sus palabras,—puedo quedarme de cabo si es que pierdo, pero en ese caso seré el 1er cabo en volverse capitán saltándome los demás grados!, no importa lo que me hagan, no me rendiré en lograr mi sueño y cumplir mi promesa! , así no pueda quedarme de pie, extenderé mis alas y volare lo más alto que pueda!, si creen que mi respuesta es una tontería, con orgullo declaro: es porque soy un idiota!— la gente se quedó callada, incluso sus amigas del príncipe miraban con admiración al recluta;—soy heartsword!, y seré el siguiente capitán de la guardia real!; eso se los aseguro!— con una sonrisa confiada y haciendo su pose de estirar su pata al horizonte, heart retaba a los unicornios.

—no seas acaparador heart!, el ser capitán es mi sueño también!— fueron las palabras de shining, que se levantaba con dificultad, y se ponía en pose de combate, alentado por el discurso del pelirrojo, luego de ello soltó un suspiro , y mirando a los unicornios sonrió de forma retadora.— no me importa lo que intente en nuestra contra, y pueden irse al tártaro con sus influencias!; no deseamos la ayuda de ponis que juegan con los sueños de los demás; claro que si perdemos aceptare el castigo con mi amigo, pero al igual que él, yo no conozco el significado de rendirse! y se creen que soy un idiota por no retirarme , es porque al pasar tanto tiempo con heart, su idiotez se te pega! — comento el unicornio blanco, mientras con una sonrisa amistosa movía la cabeza hacia su compañero, el cual hizo un leve gesto de molestia como diciendo "lo último estuvo de más.."

los unicornios sorprendidos por sus declaraciones, por un momento se vieron a ellos mismos de jóvenes reflejados en los cadetes; mientras en las gradas algunos ponis, lloraban conmovidos por la determinación de los jóvenes ponis, incluso Vinyl y Octavia, miraban con entusiasmo la lucha. El capitán ironblood miraba admirado la determinación de sus cadetes, aunque se preocupó un poco al saber que van tras su puesto de trabajo, mientras sus compañeros alentaban al peculiar dúo, el príncipe grito animando a sus amigos, y luego entre sus gritos les pidió que hagan "**eso"**

Heart escucho la voz del pekke, y le comento a shining deberían hacer "eso", a lo que shining respondió alzando los hombros, que está bien que usarían "eso", mientras los unicornios se sentía ignorados por la charla de los cadetes y muy furiosos, al ver que ellos no les hacían caso, intentaron intimidarlos una vez más, solo que en esta ocasión recibieron un despectivo: "_**los abuelos deberían pasarse la tarde jugando al bingo en el asilo, en lugar de molestar a los jóvenes, para revivir sus glorias pasadas!**_" por parte de los cadetes; los unicornios furiosos se lanzaron a la lucha y cuando el unicornio y Pegaso, notaron que los bravucones estaban dentro de su rango de acción, "eso", se hizo presente.

Shinign usando su magia, aprovechando la tierra de la zona de lucha, creo una capa de polvo espesa cortando la visibilidad, y los unicornios se vieron abrumados por golpes coordinados de arriba abajo y por los costados, constantes y precisos; el de pelaje oscuro dedujo que el que hace los ataques por arriba era el Pegaso, por lo que espero su siguiente movimiento, para golpear sus alas y dejarlo incapacitado, para su sorpresa cuando pudo adivinar el siguiente ataque, al golpear en donde debería estar la alas, no pudo atinarle a nada.

Era shining el responsable de los ataques aéreos, saltando lo más rápido y alto que podía, y antes que puedan reaccionar, heart apareció por detrás de ellos, dando un par de coses como un borrico para mandar a ambos al centro de la arena y agito sus alas con fuerza, acumulando la mayor cantidad de viento y tierra en una sola zona, justamente donde estaban los unicornios, los cuales se vieron cegados al meterse la tierra a los ojos; shining aprovecho esto para encerrarlos en una pequeño tornado , formado por los acumulado por heart, y acto seguido se lanzó contra los veteranos soldados, usando su cuerno y cargando toda su fuerza para embestirlos, como si fuera un rinoceronte, para lanzarlos al cielo donde heart los esperaba; el cual usando la presión del aire a su favor, voló alrededor suyo lo más rápido que pudo, hasta que la misma presión del viento los aprisiono , y sin perder tiempo se lanzó contra el piso en picada terminado al lado de shining, y chocando sus cascos, con su amigo, mientras los viejos soldados debido al flujo del viento cayeron con él, y terminaron estampados en el piso, con una explosión al chocar contra el suelo , a espaldas de los cadetes en su pose de victoria.

Fin del tema

Cuando el duelo termino nadie creía el resultado, los cadetes ganaron la lucha ante los aplausos y vivas del público, del capitán, y demás compañeros de clases; mientras naruto gritaba contento por la victoria; incluso kurama se había emocionado por el combate, tal vez dentro de unos años, cuando el niño esté listo para aprender taijutsu, usarían a los guardianes del príncipe para que ayuden en su entrenamiento.

Mientras en la arena, el unicornio negro luego de recuperar la conciencia junto a su compañero, al ver la manera en como perdieron, comenzó a carcajearse fuerte y de forma escandalosa,— jua, jua jua!, sí que nos estamos haciendo viejos, no crees edge lance?, unos niños nos acaban de dar una buena patada en el flanco!—con una sonrisa animada comentaba a su compañero, el cual más discreto sonreía moviendo la cabeza de manera afirmativa con los ojos cerrados

—concuerdo contigo Golden axe, esos jóvenes tiene mucho potencial, admito que es humillante perder ante unos niños, pero me siento contento al saber, que ellos serán los siguientes en tomar la posta; ese maldito de ironblood sigue siendo un estratega de temer, se guardó su carta del triunfo para el final, mientras se aseguraba que nos confiáramos en el combate.— comento el plateado con una sonrisa y cuando se pusieron de pie, felicitaron a los ganadores, presentándose como era debido; ignorando por completo que fue el príncipe naruto, quien sugirió al capitán la combinación ganadora

El general de la orden del sol edge-lance, y el general de la orden de la luna Golden-axe, felicitaba con una sonrisa a los jóvenes ganadores, los cuales se pusieron pálidos al saber la identidad de esos ponis, quienes prácticamente eran leyendas vivientes dentro de la milicia.

—cuando la princesa nos contó que el pequeño príncipe tenia a unos chicos de la academia como sus guardianes, nos preocupamos, pero ahora con gusto vemos que no se equivocó en su elección—comento el general lance con una sonrisa, felicitando a heart

—si!, el ver lo que ustedes pueden hacer a pesar de aun no graduarse, me hace sentir muy feliz y tranquilo por el futuro de la seguridad y paz en Equestria—de la misma manera felicita a shining el general axe

Mientras los guardianes de naruto balbuceaban, no sabían cómo responder a los halagos de ponis que ellos admiraban tanto, y a la vez sentía vergüenza por no haberlos reconocidos antes y peor aún, los llamaron "abuelos de asilo". Luego de ello un grito llamo la atención de los 4

— Señor lance, señor axe!— saludaba el príncipe quien se hacía presente, los unicornios usando su magia, de manera afectuosa, cargaron al príncipe, y con sonrisas lo saludaron, y sorprendiéndose lo mucho que había crecido en 2 años y de paso preguntarle si cumplía con su encargo de sacarle canas verdes a ironblood, cosa que el niño con una sonrisa respondió, movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa; pero luego el niño regaño a los generales por pasarse de crueles y abusivos con sus amigos.

Luego de ello y más en confianza, preguntaron si era cierto el rumor de la apuesta; rumor que los generales confirmaron; ellos con ironblood son amigos desde la academia, y los 3 son padres, solo que tanto Axe como Lance, solo tienen hijos varones, mientras que ironblood es el único del trio que tiene una hija; en una noche de copas, los generales pidieron el permiso del capitán para que sus hijos puedan cortejar a la muchacha, cosa que el iracundo capitán negó, y aduciendo que seguramente encontraría un mejor partido entre la tropa de la academia, que entre los " bobalicones" de los hijos de sus amigos. Así que apostaron a que los generales lucharían con los cadetes, y si ganaban, el no pondría objeción alguna al cortejo; en caso contrario, no insistirían nunca más en el tema; cuando la borrachera paso, no había forma alguna de retractarse. En resumen por emborracharse, el capitán reventó a más no poder a su novel tropa.

El príncipe pregunto que si esa unicornio de melena rosada que estaba entre el público era hija del capitán, a lo que los generales confirmaron para sorpresa del niño el que una unicornio tan hermosa y delicada , sea hija de un tipo tan rudo y mal encarado como el capitán; el general axe comento que felizmente , Fleur de lis, el nombre de la chica en cuestión, salió idéntica a la madre, y lance agrego que por fortuna no se parece en nada al padre.

En eso vieron al Pegaso suspirar al escuchar el nombre de la chica; e inmediatamente pregunto, si ella lo vio luchar, a lo que naruto contesto que luego de la penúltima pelea, la chica aburrió y se fue; el pobre Pegaso se deprimió en un instante, luego pensó que la chica aun esta por los alrededores, y le suplico de rodillas a naruto, que se tire de la torre más alta del castillo, así podría rescatarlo, y ser un héroe delante de ella; escena seguida, se ve al pelirrojo con 2 grandes chinchones botando humo en la cabeza, mientras shining y naruto (autores de los chinchones), le gritaban con una cabeza gigante y dientes afilados, que dejara de ser tan idiota. Luego de la risas los generales se retiraron dejando al Pegaso deprimido, pero no por mucho tiempo, tanto Vinyl y Octavia con una sonrisa y mucha admiración, llegaban a donde estaba naruto y le pidieron su autógrafo a los ganadores para alivio de la autoestima del heart.

Luego de todo el show los niños fueron al salón de música, mientras tanto en el camino , las chicas comentaban al príncipe que desde hace unos días se corre el rumor que entre los pasillos de la escuela, una rara criatura de 2 cabezas persigue a todos a aquellos malos poni , que solo molestan a los demás, y se alegraban el saber que sunset shimer, la líder de la abusivas, fue una de sus 1eras victimas

—esa sunset , solo desde que la princesa celestia la tomo como su estudiante, se la ha pasado molestando a todo el mundo, ella es un auténtico dolor en el flanco!.— comento Vinyl, con una gesto de molestia, mientras el príncipe ahora recordaba, donde había visto antes a la poni de melena bicolor, ella era misma poni que anteriormente la había visto rondando por el palacio, pero prefirió no acercársele durante sus misiones ninja de recorrer el palacio sin ser visto.

—concuerdo con Vinyl, debido a su relación con la princesa, incluso los profesores tenían miedo de regañarla a pesar de ser culpable de muchas injusticias en la escuela; felizmente su reinado del terror esta por acabar.—comento Octavia con una sonrisa de alivio, al parecer luego del incidente del monstruo bicéfalo, sunset shimer perdió toda credibilidad ante el personal del colegio cuando se la pasaron los profesores todo el día buscando a tal monstruo, como no encontraron nada, lo tomaron como una broma de mal gusto y se cree que la misma princesa celestia ya se cansaba de las quejas sobre su arrogancia.

Luego ambas ponis con sospechan miraban al travieso, preguntándole si no tenía nada que ver en el asunto, cosa que naruto con una sonrisa zorruna negó, gesto que fue tomado como un rotundo sí! para ellas; y también comentaron que su prima Lyra vio a un humano rondando por la escuela, pero no le creen del todo, su prima esta tan obsesionada con esas míticas criaturas, tanto como el padre de las chicas, Fancy pants; mientras naruto con una gota de sudor gigante trataba de cambiar el tema, y le conto a las chicas sobre si plan que tenía con "loca", aunque en un principio dudaron, decidieron darle una segunda oportunidad a twilight ; así que entunciasmadas recibieron sus claves "ritmo" para Vinyl y "melodía " para Octavia

…

Unos días después de la lucha de los guardianes de naruto, vemos una vez más al pelirrojo volando con el niño en sus espaldas, solo que en esta ocasión naruto vestía de forma muy elegante, como si fuera a una fiesta de gala. La verdad del asunto es que celestia le pidió que asista a una cena que sería intima pero formal, donde estarían presentes los generales Axe y lance, pero ahora lo que le preocupaba al rubio era otra cosa; el día anterior noto que la bolsa de esmeraldas que su madre guarda para spike como postre para el dragoncito, se encontraba casi vacía, y todo porque el niño quería mimar a su hermanito , y durante toda la semana le daba las golosinas a escondidas.

No deseando que Celestia lo regañe por las esmeraldas perdidas, pidió ayuda a su cómplice recurrente heartsword, el cual le dijo que podía obtener las gemas en un valle donde abundan diamantes y demás minerales valiosos, pero le sería más fácil ubicarlas con un unicornio; lastimosamente Shining se encontraba de servicio, y encima el tiempo que le tomaría convencerlo y llegar a galope a aquel lugar; sería mucho más que si él fuera con heart y los buscara por su cuenta; así que con temor de no estar listo para la cena; príncipe decidió ya ir vestido , y procurando no ensuciarse.

Una vez en el lugar el Pegaso puso una expresión nerviosa, como si se hubiera olvidado de algo, y le pidió a naruto que busque lo que necesite, y que no se meta en líos, que pronto regresaría. —lo siento pekke, tengo que comprar algo importante en las tiendas de canterlot, solo serán unas horas, estaré acá a tiempo para que llegues antes de la cena— con un tono de súplica le pedía permiso a naruto, el cual accedió prometiéndole no meterse en problemas

Una vez en el terreno y buscando las famosas gemas, el zorro miraba interesado la zona, tal vez este sitio era el ideal para que el niño pueda practicar taijutso y otros movimientos de ataque, pero tendría que usar sus ropas recurrentes, y no las que ahora tenía; mientras naruto solo buscaba las joyas que necesitaba, pero solo encontraba a simple vista diamantes, opales, rubíes, zafiros etc., pero nada de esmeraldas, mientras botaba como si fueran basura las joyas ya mencionadas.

Ya estaba por adentrarse en lo más profundo del valle, cuando vio una sombra moverse entre la zona superior de un acantilado que estaba por encima suyo; cuando se acercó más para ver mejor, se dio con la sorpresa que era una pequeña unicornio blanca y de melena morada y muy bien peinada de la misma edad de pinkie, la cual con gran esfuerzo intentaba remover un diamante de tono morado pálido que estaba incrustado en el acantilado, tras varios esfuerzos con su magia, finalmente parecía que cedía la joya ; ella emocionada no se fijó donde pisaba y termino cayendo por el acantilado, por fortuna el príncipe logro saltar y atraparle en el aire, mientras aterrizaba con la unicornio entre sus brazos.

—oye estas bien?, no te lastimaste?—pregunto el rubio preocupado al ver que la chica seguía con los ojos cerrados fuertemente sin notar que ya no corría peligro.

Cuando la niña abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fueron 2 grandes y brillantes ojos azules, los cuales la miraban de forma amistosa y aliviada por verla reaccionar, mientras la blanca unicornio miraba maravillada esos ojos, como si hubiera visto la joya más hermosa del valle, hasta que una palmada suave en la mejilla por parte del niño la regreso a su realidad.

—hey, me escuchas ?!—comento el rubio algo fastidiado por no captar la atención de la unicornio, la cual lentamente se reincorporaba y miro maravillada al niño.

Mientras naruto muy temeroso, creía que la unicornio de melena morada, podría ser una fanática de los humanos como lo sería la tal Lyra, puesto que lo miraba como aquella poni turquesa lo hizo en la escuela, y ya mentalmente el príncipe buscaba rutas de escape, cuando la chica invadió su espacio personal sin dejar de mirarlo ; pero la potra tenía otros pensamientos

—oh celestia!, es como si un cuento de hadas se hiciera realidad!— hablo la unicornio con una sonrisa y un tono algo dramático para una niña de su edad, mientras naruto alzaban la ceja pensando que la poni se golpeó la cabeza, acto seguido la potra se colocó los cascos en sus mejillas, cerrando los ojos en una pose tímida, y seguía con su dramático discurso —nunca me imaginé que este lugar tan recóndito y olvidado por el ala de Celestia encontraría a mi príncipe! , Un príncipe de algún reino lejano!, y pensar que mi cuerno me trajo acá solo por joyas, y la verdad era, porque acá te encontraría!, definitivamente es el destino! — exclamo abriendo los ojos, mirando al niño de forma soñadora; mientras naruto se preguntaba alarmado, como es que ella descubrió que él era un príncipe. (N/a: si pinkie tiene su sentido de detectar el peligro, Lyra su sentido de detectar humanos, rarity puede tener un detector de príncipes, XD)

—eh?!, oye, cual príncipe? Segura que no estas confundida o algo así?— trato de mentir el niño, mientras retrocedía de forma nerviosa, definitivamente esta unicornio a su criterio esta mas loca que Lyra.

—oh mi príncipe!, no debería decir tales cosas, es imposible que intente negar su noble origen, esa postura, esa elegancia, su gallardía, su linaje, su exótica especie y finas ropas— enumeraba la unicornio; mientas naruto y kurama se preguntaban de que hablaba la chica; aunque aceptaban que las ropas eran elegantes, pero no para tanto; mientras la niña seguía con su drama dándole la espalda naruto — pensé que al caer seria mi fin, pero apareció usted, mi noble protector, y me salvo de forma tan gallarda y hermosa!; y luego al abrir mis ojos quede deslumbrara por esos hermosos ojos llenos de valor e hidalguía; no hay duda!, el destino quiso que nos conozcamos para unirnos por siempre!..; y dime mi hermoso príncipe, crees también en el encuentro destinado?...,— haciendo todas sus poses dramáticas, la chica termino de hablar, y volteo la cabeza haciendo uso de ojos brillosos y soñadores en dirección del rubio, - AH!?- fue lo que exclamo junto a una mueca de sorpresa y confusión ; pues para su mala fortuna al voltear, naruto ya había desaparecido (efecto de la silueta recortada parpadeante), dejando un rastro de polvo por donde el corría; pues el zorro cuando escucho a la unicornio mencionar las palabras destino y unión, sin dudarlo le grito a naruto que huya, cosa que el rubio hizo sin esperar.

—no puedes huir del destino mi príncipe!—gritaba la chica persiguiendo tenazmente al niño para sorpresa del zorro, pues a pesar de aplicar chacra para correr más rápido, la chica no perdida el ritmo de la carrera.

—no sé si pueda!, pero te juro que lo intentare! Dattebayo!—respondió el rubio prófugo, quien también se sorprendía que la chica, a pesar de no ser una corredora como dash, difícilmente lograba aumentar la distancia entre ellos, al menos lo suficiente como para despistarla.

Luego de más de 15 minutos de correr por todo el valle sin descanso, naruto paro en seco haciendo una señal de alto a su perseguidora, la chica freno también y esperaron un momento hasta recuperar el aliento.

El rubio estaba convencido de una cosa, si esta chica cree que él es un príncipe, entonces se portaría de forma opuesta a uno, a ver si con eso lograba quitársela de encima.—pero que estupidez!, no puedo creer que exista una potra tan tonta como para creer que soy un príncipe solo por esta ropas!— hablo naruto imitando los gestos, y forma de hablar de Blueblood cuando se portaba de forma pedante con los criados ; —mejor te hubiera dejado caer, a lo mejor te hacia un favor, y el golpe te quitaba lo loca!, acaso te creías una princesa? Hahaha, que ridícula eres!—en tono burlón y con muecas despectivas, naruto termino su show riéndose cruelmente de la chica, pero paro repentinamente cuando vio que la chica lo miraba muy enojada y con lágrimas en los ojos, siendo reprendido por kurama con un "exageraste!".

—eres…,un..., eres un….,—trataba de hablar la pequeña visiblemente mortificada al borde del llanto, cuando naruto se le acerca para disculpase, esta grito : —no te me acerques, maldito rufián!—termino la chica , dándole una cachetada al rubio tan fuerte que lo mando al suelo, mientras haciendo un "humph" de desprecio , volteando la cara y alzando la nariz; dio media vuelta y lo dejo solo.

—kurama…, que acaba de pasar?— pregunto el príncipe confundido y golpeado aun en el suelo

—acabas de ser degradado de príncipe a rufián su alteza—contesto de forma burlona el zorro, aun sorprendido por el fuerte golpe de la chica, _"hasta a mí me dolió"_, pensó el biju.

Luego de ese incidente, el rubio se sentía mal por hacer llorar a esa poni y fue buscarla; aunque generalmente él se comportaba como un rufián tal como esa niña lo llamo, su madre, la princesa celestia, lo educo como un príncipe, y entre sus tantas lecciones , la que más recordaba era :" que un caballero jamás debe hacer llorar a una dama"; luego de un rato dio con ella, la cual había vuelto a la zona donde se había encontrado incialmente , y aun intentaba sacar ese diamante del acantilado, pero para su molestia, la roca parecía más enterrada de lo que parecía, mientras sollozaba levemente aun por el mal rato ocurrido.

Luego de un rato de intentar sacar el diamante, nuevamente casi resbala, pero naruto apareció detrás de ella sosteniéndola antes que vuelva a caer, cuando la chica noto al rubio ayudándola, esta se apartó de el y volvió hacer su gesto de desprecio con su "humph!"

El rubio bajo la cabeza avergonzado por tratar así a la chica,—mira lo siento, no debí haberte dicho esas cosas, pero repentinamente hablaste de tantas cosas raras que me asustaste, lamento mucho si herí tus sentimientos; déjame ayudarte para compensar mi falta!—el príncipe trataba de enmendar las cosas con esa unicornio.

La chica lo miro un rato, y luego al notar que estaba arrepentido de sus acciones acepto —bien!, puede ser que me seas de ayuda, necesito ese diamante y otras joyas para mis trabajos, y más te vale hacerlo rápido! —claro está, acepto pero no de muy buena manera,

El rubio se pasó casi una hora ayudando a la unicornio, quien explotaba al pobre ninja sin piedad, haciéndolo llevar consigo una pesada carga de joyas de un lado a otro, y obedeciéndola sin chistar en todos sus pedidos, además de otras exigencias por parte de la potra; dejando al difícil diamante para el final de la jornada; luego la chica noto que a pesar de sus malos tratos, el niño no se quejaba para nada, asi que ella intento ser más amable con él.

—Deberías sacarte tu saco y camisa, con todo este trabajo acabaras arruinándolas— menciono la chica con desdén , preocupada únicamente por las finas prendas; como dije antes "ella lo intento"

—tienes razón, muchas gracias!—con una sonrisa amable, naruto respondió ante la sugerencia de la niña, la cual bajo la cabeza apenada, al percatarse ella misma de lo desagradable que era con el chico.

Luego de sacarse las prendas , el las puso cerca un rio con intensión de lavarse antes de volver a ponérselas, y volvió al trabajo donde el terco diamante lo esperaba una vez en el acantilado; el niño empujaba lo más que podía al diamante para sacarlo, pero luego de un rato sintió sed, y para su sorpresa, la unicornio con su magia le acerco una botella de agua.

Con una sonrisa el chico el chico tomo la botella y se refresco; —gracias, por el agua… etto..—el chico se percató que no sabía al nombre de la peli morada

—ratiry…—menciono la chica en tono bajo avergonzada por haber sido tan mandona ; —yo…,yo también tengo la culpa por actuar de esa forma , creo que me deje llevar por tus bellas ropas ,lo siento...,—termino la chica su disculpa con una tenue sonrisa, para su alivio el príncipe le regreso el gesto con una sonrisa más animada, dándole a entender que no hay rencores.

—yo soy naruto, y me alegro que ya no estés enojada.— dijo sonriendo como un zorro —por cierto, buen golpe!—comento bromeando el niño, haciendo que la chica ría levemente tapándose con su casco la boca de forma educada, para ocultar su sonrisa. —hum.., Oye rarity, por que tanto quieres ese diamante?, si veo que tienes otros más grandes y bonitos entre tus cosas —pregunto curioso el menor.

—oh!, lo que ocurre es que ese bello diamante, será el complemento perfecto para el regalo de cumpleaños de mi Hermana menor Sweeti belle.—comento la potra con una sonrisa maravillada,— soy muy buena haciendo trajes, y deseo regalarle uno especial, y con esa joya el traje resaltaría su hermosa melena morada clara, sus bellos ojos, todo el mundo estará impactado por la belleza de mi hermanita!—una vez más se dejó llevar la potra, cuando se percató de ello, creía que el chico la miraría con molestia como a veces lo hacían sus compañeros en la escuela, cuando la chica se emocionaba por algo, pero para su sorpresa el niño le da daba una sonrisa muy agradable, y mirándola con cariño

—eres una buena hermana mayor rarity! Veo que quieres mucho a tu hermanita!—respondió el chico al ver que la unicornio se esforzaba tanto solo por su hermana pequeña, así como él quería mimar a su hermano menor spike; mientras que por sus palabras, la chica bajo la cabeza con las mejillas coloradas por tan sincero y dulce halago

—y dime naruto de donde eres?...,nunca antes te había visto por la zona, es más, nunca pensé encontrarme a alguien con un traje tan bello como el que tenías puesto— comento algo curiosa la chica, tratando de saber qué clase de criatura era el chico, sin sonar tan grosera al preguntárselo directamente.

Naruto se quedó un rato callado pensado en que decirle,—bueno…, yo soy nuevo en estas tierras, vine acá porque a mi hermano pequeño le encanta las esmeraldas, y deseaba conseguirle algunas, y en cuanto a la ropa, pues es porque mi mama iba a asistir conmigo a una cena, por ello estaba vestido así —algo nervioso el niño respondió; felizmente la chica se creyó la mentira a medias, y pasaron un rato hablando sobre sus hermanos , recordando anécdotas de juegos y de lo lindos que eran. (Claro está, el niño omitía el detalle que su hermano es un dragón)

Luego de ello, volvieron a la rutina de sacar el diamante, y a pesar que con mucho esfuerzo ambos tiraban de la joya, esta apena se desenterró unos centímetros, cansados por el calor, la unicornio fue por agua a orillas del rio, donde naruto dejo sus ropas, mientras el pequeño ninja seguía tratando de desenterrar el diamante.

Con curiosidad la poni usando su magia extendió el fino saco que el niño portaba, admirando la calidad , y finura de la tela, la chica no perdía detalle alguno, para posiblemente inspirarse en algún futuro trabajo; pero para su mala suerte el polvo del lugar, provoco que la niña estornude, haciendo que pierda la concentración, provocando que el saco caiga al agua y sea arrastrado hasta unas rocas; nerviosa por lo ocurrido y temiendo que naruto se enoje con ella, trato de sacarlo usando su magia , pero el polvo de la zona solo dificultaba la tarea la hacerla estornudar sin control, así que intento hacerlo "manualmente", y resbalando entre las rocas terminando cayendo al rio y siendo arrastrada por la corriente

—listo rarity!, ya tengo el regalo de tu hermana!—contento naruto alzaba el diamante que finalmente logro desenterrar, pero de pronto escucho los gritos de auxilio de la potra y fue en su ayuda.

Al llegar vio a la unicornio ser arrastrada por el caudal, y naruto sin pensarlo tomo su camisa mientras corría por la orilla y haciendo tirones a la prenda , para luego amarrar las partes rápido hasta darle la forma de una soga, y recordando las lecciones de Apple Jack, lanzo la improvisada cuerda hacia Rarity, logrando atraparla y trato de jalarla fuera del rio; pero la fuerza de la corriente pudo más y termino rompiendo la camisa para desesperación del rubio.

Rarity inútilmente trataba de nadar pero la fuerza del caudal era demasiado, y poco a poco sentía que su cuerpo se hundía, haciendo que grite desesperada, cuando de pronto lo que vio la hizo olvidar de su peligrosa situación; ella vio a naruto correr desesperadamente por encima del agua hacia su dirección; mientras naruto trataba de no perder la concentración, y finalmente logro alcanzar a la niña y sacarla en brazos; pero ella ya se había desmayado por la gran impresion que el rubio le provoco y todo esto, ante la cara de asombro de su zorruno inquilino.

Una vez fuera del agua, el rubio noto que el cuerpo de la chica estaba demasiado frio, y no sabía cómo poder calentarla, el zorro calmo al muchacho indicándole que concentre su chacra en el cuerpo, y la abrace para poder abrigarla, sin esperar el chico obedeció. Rarity lentamente recuperaba la conciencia, y se sintió muy a gusto por ese calor que la cubría, era como sentir un rayo de sol, amigable y suave; lentamente abrió los ojos y con sorpresa , vio que era el chico que la abrigaba con su cuerpo, abrazándola con preocupación; la chica recordó que vio al rubio correr por encima del agua, eso era algo imposible, incluso para un unicornio eso sería magia muy avanzada, así que pensó que lo que vio fue producto de algún sueño al desmayarse en el rio; luego la chica se sintió tan cómoda al ser abrazada así, que decidió cerrar los ojos, y disfrutar del calor un poco más.

— rarity…, te haces la dormida verdad?—fueron las palabras del rubio, alarmándo a la chica al verse descubierta, y abrió sus ojos algo apenada, pero el rubio solo la abrazo más fuerte, contento de ver que ella está a salvo.

Luego la chica se lamentó por lo ocurrido a las ropas del príncipe, su saco termino perdiéndose en el rio, y su camisa se sacrificó en su intento de ayudarla, la chica bajaba la cabeza apenada; por su descuido, el niño seguramente recibiría una gran castigo, por parte de su madre; pero luego sintió la mano de naruto acariciándole su melena aun mojada con una sonrisa, y diciéndole que no se preocupara, que ya inventara alguna escusa, que lo importante es que ella está a salvo y que debería animarse, ya que él consiguió la joya para Sweetibelle.

La chica se sonrojo mucho, si bien ese chico no era un príncipe como el declaraba, no dejaba de comportarse como uno, siendo amable, considerado y protector con ella; luego de eso la chica reacciono; —espera naruto, no todo está perdido!— con una sonrisa y mirada de determinación, la chica tomo los restos de la camisa del joven ninja, y rápidamente corrió en direcciónen donde estaban el resto de sus materiales, naruto sorprendido por su reacción, la siguió y maravillado vio a la unicornio trabajar tan aprisa

Entre las cosas de la chica, había varios trozos de telas y algunas ropas que la chica había creado como modelo base para hacer trabajos más elaborados; ella con mucho cuidado le hizo una camisa y un saco para el rubio en tiempo record y usando sus joyas, les dio un toque de elegancia y belleza muy grande, rarity se sentía muy orgullosa de su obra, incluso el rubio se atrevía a decir que sus nuevas ropas eran mejores que las que tenía antes.

—es increíble rarity, esto es muy bonito, muchas gracias! Dattebayo!—el rubio contento se probaba las nuevas prendas, y sorprendiéndose como ella acertó con las tallas, pues le quedaba muy bien y no le incomodaba, acto seguido la potra le acerco una bolsa llena de esmeraldas , mientras miraba apenada al muchacho

—naruto, las ropas y las gemas son mi forma de agradecerte por salvarme en 2 ocasiones, ojala pudiera hacer más por ti, pero no sé cómo agradecerte por conseguir el diamante que tanto quería para mi hermanita.—casi llorando, la potra sonreía al príncipe

El niño sonreía ante el buen corazón y generosidad de la chica; y negó recibir más recompensa que la ya dada, pero la niña insistía en compensar toda su ayuda.

El rubio decidió actuar como lo que él era, un príncipe, y gentilmente tomo la pata delantera de la chica, ante el sonrojo de ella —no es de caballeros hacer llorar a una dama;— la chica sonrió levemente, tratando de aguantas las lágrimas, mientras el rubio continuaba ;— y no podría pedir mayor recompensa sin abusar de tu generosidad, pero ya que insiste, solo puedo pedirle algo más, estás de acuerdo?; —pregunto de forma gentil, mientras la chica, movía la cabeza de manera afirmativa; —me darias la alegría de concederme su amista, lady rarity?— con una sonrisa el niño beso la pata de la chica tal como su madre le enseño, al saludar cortésmente a una dama de sociedad,

—estaría encantada de ser tu amiga , mi caballero de brillante armadura...,—respondió la unicornio con una soñadora sonrisa y sonrojada por las acciones del niño, mientras naruto se le formaba una gota de sudor,y sonreía de manera nerviosa por tal respuesta .—para no ser un príncipe, actúas muy bien como uno—comento la unicornio con una sonrisa.

—es que una linda unicornio me hizo este hermoso traje, que fácilmente puedo creerme ser un príncipe—contesto naruto de forma zorruna, para luego reírse ambos por la actuación. Mientras en su jaula kurama evaluaba lo ocurrido.

—en un solo día pasaste de príncipe a rufián, y ahora al atardecer, eres ascendido a caballero, me pregunto qué serás al llegar la noche?—con burla kurama comentaba su opinión sobre la nueva amistad de naruto, pero luego pensó en lo preocupante del asunto

Kurama al recordar los acontecimientos recientes, y todo lo demás que paso , dedujo finalmente la razón por la que el rubio no podía ejecutar bien sus jutsus. El sello está vinculado a su estado de ánimo, incluido sus sentimientos y pensamientos; ahora el zorro comprendía porque Minato en su última voluntad pidió que naruto sea tratado como héroe, tal como recordó cuando el 3er hokage lo menciono en aquella reunió; en vez de decir pedir que lo reconozcan como su hijo; era para asegurarse que el sello de naruto, no interfiera en su vida cotidiana y de ninja, llevando una vida normal, y de aprobación por parte de la gente de villa, así no tendría problema alguno con el chacra del bijuu; pero ahora por el viaje dimensional, no solo su chacra se activó antes de tiempo, sino que además ,no recibía el entrenamiento para controlar sus emociones, como lo haría un chico de 10 a 12 años en la academia

Por eso era capaz de ejecutar tales proezas como el kage bunshin, cuando está muy motivado, como paso en la granja, o demasiado feliz, cuando mostro el truco a rainbow, o muy desesperado, como al correr velozmente por encima del agua, hace unos minutos. Y para colmo de males, el sello esta levemente removido, el zorro suspiro con pesar deseando que el peor cuadro posible, nunca se cumpla.

….

Luego de ayudar a rarity a recoger sus cosas , naruto le pregunto si no necesitaba ayuda con su pesada carga para ir a casa, a lo que la chica negó, anunciando que dentro de poco llegaría su padre para recogerla, y aprovecharon el tiempo restante para hablar y jugar; durante sus charlas, naruto le comento su plan para ayudar a su amiga "sabelotodo" y de la fiesta que " loca" y él están planeando, así como que sus amigas, "sónica " "ritmo", "melodía" y "pecas", están entusiasmadas con la futura reunión, rarity hizo un leve gesto de molestia con un toque de celos, al ver que "su príncipe", eran tan popular con otras damas, pero luego no pudo evitar simpatizar con la idea de ayudar a alguien a tener amigos, era un acto muy generoso, digno de su rubio amigo, y ella también quería participar y tener su nombre clave, a lo que le rubio la bautizó como "joya", por su cutie mark de diamantes, ella maravillada acepto su alias.

Ya atardecía , y un apurado, y preocupado Pegaso pelirrojo se hacía presente —lo siento pekke!, en verdad no creí que me tardaría tanto, pero había muchos ponis en la tienda, y se tardaron en atendernos a todos— heartsword, con un paquete en forma de regalo se aparecía en la zona, y muy agitado, al parecer el pobre voló lo más rápido que pudo para recoger al príncipe, luego de ello noto las nuevas ropas de naruto —estabas así vestido?, no lo recuerdo..., es más, creo que ahora estas mas... , Brillante?—con un gesto de confusión el Pegaso se rascaba la parte trasera de la nuca, mientras el príncipe se reía.

Naruto le conto lo acontecido a su amigo, y le presento a rarity la cual elegantemente saludo al joven guardián, "_más competencia para Twilight…_", pensó el pelirrojo medio burlon, cuando se presentó con la chica con su clásico saludo; luego de eso, los niños acordaron los días para verse en ese lugar, para que el niña la ayude con las joyas y puedan jugar.

El príncipe fue por algunas gemas, y encontró algo más valioso que eso en el valle , una nueva amiga, fue lo que dedujo heartsword con una sonrisa, mientras esperaba a que suba naruto a su lomo para partir al castillo

—entonces naruto, es un cita?—pregunto rarity con una brillante sonrisa al príncipe. El rubio pensando que se refería a una cita de juegos , sonriendo contesto que si, a lo que la chica beso su mejilla —entonces será una cita, mi caballero— la niña se alejaba despidiéndose del par con una coqueto pestañeo, mientras naruto se quedó estático en la zona, y el Pegaso reía por la cara del rubio.

—kurama…, que acaba de pasar?—ahora con un beso en la misma mejilla, donde rarity lo golpeo cuando se conocieron, el rubio pregunto muy confundido y sonrojado

— es en serio? Acaso esperas que te lo dibuje su alteza..?—contesto el zorro con fastidio, "_idiota como la madre, y denso como el padre_", pensó kurama, recordando una escena del pasado donde una kushina fastidiada, rechazaba las miradas de atención de minato cuando eran niños, mientras el rubio sin querer ignoraba las atenciones de muchas chicas en la academia ninja, entre ellas las de mikoto uchiha y hitomi hyuga(madre de hinata) ; ante la miradas de celo y enojo de los jóvenes Hyashi y Fugaku; suspirando el zorro se concentró en el tiempo presente, algo de bueno tenía el venir acá; el valle con tantas rocas, acantilados y con suelo rústicos , sería el ideal para que el chico haga varias rutinas de ejercicios para fortalecer su cuerpo, por lo que a partir de entonces, el rubio llegaba algunas horas antes al valle, para entrenarse y esperar a su amiga para jugar.

….

Durante su regreso el rubio, no podía evitar preguntar a su amigo, por el regalo que el llevaba, el Pegaso contesto que es un regalo para alguien especial

—no será para la señorita fleur o sí?—con un tono burlón, el niño pregunto al pelirrojo

El Pegaso más rojo que su melena, negó sacudiendo la cabeza —no es para ella, es para mi hermana…—contesto con un tono suave el cadete— además.. .,La señorita fleur, está lejos de mi alcance, el intentar que ella me note, sería como si un cuento de hadas se hiciera realidad...,— con un tono algo triste contesto heart

—cuento de hadas hecho realidad se hace presente!—alzando la mano con una sonrisa zorruna, el niño intento animar a su amigo, el Pegaso se carcajeo por la respuesta de naruto, y le dio la razón; suena imposible que él pueda llegar a ser el capitán, pero no se rinde en ello, es un mito que los humanos existan y allí tiene a uno encima de su lomo; así que por que no intentar ganar el corazón de la señorita Fleur di Liz?

Al poco rato naruto comento que en la cena con los generales, les hablaría bien de sus guardianes, así ellos junto con las influencias de su mama, podrían hacer realidad el sueño de heart y shining, pero lo que escucho, nunca se lo espero.

—si lo haces voy a odiarte por siempre naruto!—fue la respuesta seria y molesta que el pelirrojo le dio al rubio, el cual se sorprendía de esa reacción , y más aun el que se enojara tanto, cuando solo quería el principe ayudarlo. El Pegaso respiro hondo y luego continuo más calmado, al ver la cara de tristeza de su pasajero, —naruto, tu buscas a tus amigos lejos de los muros del castillo, porque deseas que su amistad sea verdadera, cierto?— pregunto de forma tranquila, a lo que naruto respondió con un suave "si", —tu rechazas la amistad de los hijos de la mayoría de los nobles de canterlot, por qué crees que únicamente buscaran algún beneficio, y que no son sinceros, verdad?— nuevamente la pregunta del Pegaso, fue confirmada por el rubio.

Con una suave sonrisa su guardia hablo;—todo aquello que nos costó esfuerzo y sacrificio lograr, lo valoramos mucho más, que todo aquello que nos regalan o dan gratis— el niño se impresiono con lo dicho por su amigo, —no niego que a veces una pequeña ayuda puede ser útil, pero si lo comparas con todo lo que lograste solo por tu cuenta, eso se vuelve poco importante; y bajo este concepto, todo lo que obtienes sin hacer méritos o sacrificios, dejara eventualmente de ser importarte para ti, ya que sabes que alguien te dará algo similar con solo pedirlo.— el niño en silencio escuchaba, incluso el zorro estaba atento a sus palabras;—puede sonar a un orgullo tonto, pero creo que me sentirá muy feliz de saber que el puesto de capitán me lo gane por mi propia cuenta, y no que se lo quitaron a alguien que lo merecía.—con un sonrisa el Pegaso miraba al niño dándole una lección de vida, como lo haría un hermano mayor

—entonces.., tú dices que por eso valoro tanto la amistad de twilight y las demás, porque me esforcé para que sean mis amigas, verdad?—pregunto el niño con una tenue sonrisa, y luego sonrió con alegría; — tienes razón heart! , ellas no me regalaron su amistad, yo me la tuve que ganar!; por eso las quiero mucho!— el Pegaso sonrió moviendo la cabeza, feliz que el príncipe comprenda su punto de vista —sabes heart?, a veces cuando te oigo hablar así, ya no me pareces tan idiota!— sonriendo traviesamente agrego naruto; mientras kurama imaginaba que si los padres de naruto estuvieran con él en konoha; ellos motivarían al muchacho para que por su propia cuenta se haga de un nombre en mundo shinobi, sin nada de ayudas o favoritismo; por mas hijo del hokage que él sea; con esa idea en mente, el zorro no pudo evitar simpatizar con el cadete.

—se supone que eso es un cumplido?!— con una vena en la frente respondió el Pegaso al niño, pero luego rio con alegría junto a él, pero en la carcajada, el niño casi se cae y el Pegaso hábilmente logro evitarlo, y mencionando que felizmente logro evitar que el rubio cayera al bosque Evert Free; el niño nunca antes escucho de tal lugar, y el Pegaso le contesto que es un lugar muy peligro, cosa que captó la atención del zorro. _"un bosque peligroso eh?"_ fue la idea que paso por la mente de kurama

Aquella noche en la cena junto a los generales, sin que le príncipe diga o insinué algo, los veteranos soldados no paraban de hablar y halagar a los guardianes del rubio, el cual se sentía contento de saber que por su propia cuenta, ambos habian logrado dar una buena impresión a tan importantes ponis, sin lugar a dudas sus amigos lograrían alcanzar sus sueños a base de su propio esfuerzo y sin atajos; luego de ello no evitaron preguntarle al niño porque bautizaron como "eso" a su técnica combinada, el príncipe zorrunamente contesto, que lo llaman así, porque según ellos no está completa , ya que quieren incluir a un amigo suyo en su ataque (big mac), pero él no está en el ejército, además que no se ponen de acuerdo con el nombre; ganándose las carcajadas de Lance y Axe, aunque Celestia se preguntó de dónde su hijo ,pudo sacar una ropa tan linda.

….

Había llegado el esperado fin de semana, pero para sorpresa del príncipe, twilight no se hacía presente, el rubio pensó que seguramente su amiga tenía mucha tarea, o algún proyecto escolar; así que él se pasó la mañana armando el nuevo artilugio ninja que kurama le indicaba crear, las bombas de humo, usando un juego de química infantil, el zorro le indicaba a naruto las cantidades y la fórmula para crear tal objeto, y luego se puso a practicar su nuevo invento en el patio; algunos soldado al ver al niño con las bombas de humos, se preguntaban si la princesa celestia, hizo bien en regalarle ese artilugio al príncipe, y si deberían estar preparads para una oleada de bombas apestosas o peor aún, algún ataque explosivo por parte del inquieto niño; seguía practicando con las bombas, mejorando su tiempo para esconderse, cuando en eso uno de los guardias le paso un telegrama que iba directamente dirigido a él con las palabras de urgencia, departe de su amiga twilight.

Sin perder tiempo, leyó la emisiva donde prácticamente le suplicaba que aparezca en la escuela, que tiene un gran problema y no sabe cómo resolverlo; sin perder tiempo naruto una vez más uso a "transporte heartsword S.A," y fue al encuentro de su amiga; luego del viaje, heart le indico que por ser fin de semana la escuela estaria casi vacía, pero seguramente algunos estudiantes se quedan en las bibliotecas o laboratorios para sus proyectos, así que no deberia preocuparse por ser visto.

Al entrar en la escuela, esta le pareció enorme sin los alumnos llenando los pasillos, el chico recorrio el lugar con cuidado por indicación del zorro, para que no baje la guardia, y finalmente llego a la sala de estudio, donde su amiga lo esperaba; vio por la ventana como la chica estaba en posición fetal, acariciando su cola de forma nerviosa, y parecía que hablaba consigo misma, naruto entro al salón para ver a twilight , solo que él no esperaba encontrar " a esa Twilight"

La linda unicornio de pelaje lavanda, que siempre tiene ordenada su melena morada y cola, ahora estaban completamente despeinadas y abultadas, como si no se hubiera peinado en días, sudaba mucho, y tenía una expresión aterradora, incluso kurama le indicaba al rubio guardar una distancia de al menos 3 metros con ella, mientras la chica seguía hablando sola.

—tranquila twilight…, todo va está bien…, todo va a salir bien…, él nunca nos falla…, el siempre encuentra una solución a todo…. el seguro podrá ayudarnos...,—se decía a sí misma la potra con un tono algo inquietante, luego ella noto la presencia del rubio —naruto!, qué bueno que has venido!—la potra se lanzó hacia su amigo sonriendo, solo que la sonrisa hacia que sus gestos sean más intimidantes, e incluso el rubio juraría que escucho algo parecido a un rebuzno cuando ella le hablo. El rubio abrazo algo aterrado a su amiga sin saber que rayos pasaba.

—esto… twilight?, que ocurrió, cual es el problema o que te paso…?— sudando con algo de miedo, el rubio intentaba saber lo que ocurría , o al menos que fue lo que le paso a su amiga, ya antes la había visto con sus ataques de inseguridad, pero esto ya era demasiado.

—oh naruto!, tu eres el único que puede ayudarme!, por favor dime alguna historia de tu país!, necesito desesperadamente un cuento!—la potra suplicaba con una sonrisa que de aterradora paso a demencial, mientras sus orejas de movían de arriba abajo sin control.

El rubio intentando no usar su bomba de humo, y huir por el miedo; escuchaba atentamente las declaraciones de la desesperada unicornio: el profesor les había dejado un trabajo sencillo, crear un cuento, redactar y representarlo con una maqueta, o en su defecto alguna historia poco conocida; por esas misma fechas twilight tenía varios proyectos importantes y valiosos, debido a los muchos cursos extras que ella tenía, por lo que pensó en darle prioridad a los otros trabajos debido a la sencillez de la tarea del cuento, y decido postergarlo; y efectivamente cumplió como buena estudiante aplicada con todas las asignaciones; cuando finalmente le dio su importancia al trabajo del cuento, se dio con la sorpresa que previamente todos los cuentos debían ser registrados para evitar copias o que 2 estudiantes trabajen en lo mismo, y con desesperación vio que la casi todos los alumnos habían registrados los cuentos que ella conocía por sus hábitos de lectura; se pasó todo el día buscando cuentos en la biblioteca, pero solo encontró copias de libros que ya conocía y cuentos muy conocidos, incluso la pobre intento crear su propia historia, pero debido a todo el estrés no podía crear ninguno, felizmente el maestro le dio la oportunidad de hacer la tarea, si ser registrado, siempre y cuando este sea muy especial; ahora su única esperanza estaba en naruto, ya que ella creía que el rubio era hijo de un embajador de algún país exótico y lejano, y con la certeza que sabría algún cuento que la salve; pues la fecha de presentar el trabajo es acabando el fin de semana.

Tras nárrale su problema, el rubio no podía evitar percatarse de todas las poses y gestos de desesperación que su amiga realizaba, poco tenían que envidiarle al sobre dramatismo de rarity. Ahora el rubio estaba en un gran aprieto, no sabía ningún cuento, salvo los que su madre y su amiga sabían.

—lo siento twi.., pero me temo que no puedo ayudarte, tal vez si pides un poco más de tiempo, el profesor te lo aceptara ya que eres buena estudiante.—el príncipe intentaba animar a su amiga, aunque se apenaba el no poder ayudarla, pero una vez más la potra puso un gesto de terror.

—más tiempo? ..Más tiempo!? , tú crees que tengo tiempo?!— casi gritando como una histérica respondió la unicornio, la cual comenzaba a hiperventilarse y delirar — si no cumplo con esta tarea tan sencilla, todos mis logros , todos mis estudios, todas mis notas serán en vano!, incluso podría ser enviada devuelta al jardín de niños por inútil!—se lamentaba la potra de forma exagerada, mientras el zorro ya la tildaba de loca; en eso la chica reacciono y se lanzó encima del rubio con una sonrisa demencial;—espera naruto!, eso es! , Solo necesito tiempo… si! ,Si! Tiempo!, tienes que hacer un desastre en la escuela!, un desastre lo suficientemente grande como para que cancelen las clases una semana!—la chica zarandeaba a naruto de manera desesperada, mientras el rubio estaba más aturdido que nunca.

—espera.., espera…, twilight, te das cuentas que me pides? , prácticamente hacer una broma a gran escala en la escuela!?— visiblemente alarmado el rubio trataba de hacer reaccionar a su amiga, definitivamente el escuchar a la unicornio estudiosa desear un desastre para que suspendan las clases , ya sobrepasaba el límite.

—y que tiene de malo?!, si tú eres un especialista en crear el caos, tanto como el dios Discord!— respondió la desesperada poni, mientras naruto no sabía si sentirse halagado u ofendido.

—twilight…, respira hondo y trata de calmarte, no creo que te manden al jardín de niños solo por un tonto trabajo—naruto ya se fastidiaba por la actitud de su amiga

—no es un tonto trabajo!, todo trabajo o tarea es importante para mi!, no puedo creer que mi mejor amigo no quiera ayudarme cuando más lo necesite!, ya no quiero verte!—molesta y frustrada la potra salió rápido del salón, mientras el rubio se quedó pasmado por sus palabras.

El rubio quiso salir a perseguirla, pero kurama le indico que le dé tiempo a la chica para que se calme, si la persigue tan alterada podría solo empeorar las cosas. Luego de casi una hora de aguardar y pensando en que decirle, el chico fue a buscar a su amiga, lastimosamente la niña parecía que fue muy hábil en su huida, pues no había rastros de ella, kurama le comento al rubio que debe entrenar su sentidos ; el zorro le comento que existen ninjas que se especializan en el rastreo, pero si concentrara su chacra en sus sentidos, estos mejorarían de manera notoria aunque no tanto como lo seria uno experto en el campo.

Naruto obedeció, pero pronto sintió fuerte dolores de cabeza debido a persibir de forma mas masiva su entorno , el zorro suspiro con fastidio, el mejor lugar para entrenar sus sentidos sería en un bosque; pero tendría que ser un bosque que ofrezca algo de reto, como el tal Evert free; pero en vista que el rubio tenía dificultades, tuvieron que dejar la idea de usar el chacra y solo buscarla de manera difícil. Durante su búsqueda oyó una voz detrás de una pared, con curiosidad pensado que podría ser su amiga la unicornio, él se subió a unas cajas, donde se asomó por una ventana alta que daba detrás del muro, y encontró a una unicornio, pero no precisamente a su amiga

—no puedo creer que esa estúpida niña morada, me haiga opacado a mí!, a la gran y poderosa trixie!—hablaba una unicornio azul y de melena plateada de edad similar a la de él, la cual una y otra vez hacia una seria de trucos de magia, pero esta magia era de tipo show artístico; el rubio no llego a escuchar lo que hablaba, pero se quedó fascinado con sus trucos.

Cuando la chica termino su rutina, el rubio no pudo evitar aplaudir por sus actos de magia de la desconocida muchacha, pero pronto las cajas no pudieron sostener su peso y termino cayendo antes que la chica lo vea_ " y hasta acá llego lo ninja…"_ pensó el zorro fastidiado por el descuido de naruto, el cual algo adolorido se levantaba.

La potra de inmediato demando saber quien la espiaba —lamento interrumpir tu espectáculo, pero estuviste fantástica!, ojala yo también pudiera dar un espectáculo como el tuyo!— con una sonrisa el niño halago el show de la potra desde el otro lado del muro por la ventana, mientras recordaba el show de rocas que hace un tiempo que hizo a pinkie, y que sus actos de magia fueron muy básicos si se comparaba con lo que acaba de presenciar.

La unicornio con el ego inflado, respondió;—bien!, gracias por los aplausos!, aunque te advierto que así mejores en tus trucos de magia, difícilmente podrás superar el espectáculo de trixie! —con una sonrisa y carente de humildad, hablo la chica mágica.

—oye?, pero no crees que te falta algo?—dijo el rubio llamando la atención de la chica—creo que si llevaras un sombreo llamativo y una capa, seria genial para tu número mágico!—entusiasmado el niño comentaba, mientras la chica al escuchar las sugerencias, rápidamente tomo nota; jamás se le paso por la mente usar esos implementos, pero ahora estaba muy interesada en conseguir tales cosas.

—bien! tal parece que conseguí un fan!; siente feliz de ser el 1er seguidor de los muchos seguidores, que la gran y poderosa Trixie tendrá!—con un tono altanero la chica se halagaba así misma, mientras el rubio se preguntaba por qué ella se refiera a sí misma en 3era persona.

—bueno…, me alegro que te gustara mi sugerencia, oye toma esto!—grito el chico, lanzando 3 de sus bombas de humo atreves de la ventana, la chica atrapo las bombas antes que impactaran al suelo con su magia y exigió saber que eran esas cosas —son bombas de humo!, si las tiras al suelo crearas una capa espesa de humo, estoy seguro que podrías usarla para un acto de escape o alguna genial presentación!—comento el rubio sonriendo, mientras la chica estaba impactada; definitivamente ir ese día a la escuela fue más productivo de lo que esperaba, pero cuando el chico se asomó para ver a la muchacha, está ya se había marchado. —nada le costaba agradecer…—comento con fastidio naruto.

Luego de eso recordó que buscaba a twilight, por lo que siguió con la búsqueda; paso por la biblioteca pensando ubicarla alla, pero para su horror estaba Lyra con una gran pila de libros que trataran sobre humanos, la poni turquesa tomaba nota de todo con una sonrisa algo incómoda para gusto del rubio, por un momento recordó que Vinyl y Octavia, le comentaron que desde que ella de claro ver a un humano en la escuela, su obsesión por los humanos creció y peor aún, en la escuela la trataban como si fuera una excéntrica ; sintiendo algo de pena por ella, pensó en ir a hablarle , pero no deseaba posterga más el encontrar a Twilight, así que decidió pasar por alto a la unicornio, e ir por otro rumbo.

Al poco rato de seguir en su búsqueda, encontró un rastros de hojas de papel tiradas por el suelo, el rastro de hojas iba aumentando conforme avanzaba, y el rubio por un momento se imaginó a Twilight completamente enloquecida, esparciendo las hojas por los pasillos, para luego rosearlas con algún combustible y quemar la escuela con una carcajada de villana y relampago incluido ; con temor a este cuadro, el apresuro el paso. Finalmente dio con su amiga, la cual estaba en el patio con varias hojas de papel tiradas por el suelo, y muy triste; parecía que intentaba hacer un cuento, pero nada le parecía bien

el rubio se le acerco a la chica y ella bajo la cabeza apenada;—lo siento…, yo te entenderé si ya no quieres ser más mi amigo...,—con una expresión triste y casi llorando la unicornio le hablo a naruto, el rubio vio que las hojas de papel que ella escribia , eran cartas de disculpas dirigidas a él, que su amiga intentaba hacer por lo ocurrido , y este de manera cómica, le dio sin fuerzas un coscorrón en su cabeza a modo de broma, y luego solo le beso su frente para sorpresa y sonrojo de ella

—tonta!, acaso crees que solo por eso estaré enojado contigo?, o en verdad piensas que eso basta para que dejemos de ser amigos?, —con una sonrisa el príncipe trato de animar a su amiga, mientras la chica lo abrazo con fuerza, ocultando su cabeza en el pecho, mientras el rubio le acaricio su melenta, tratando de ordenarla un poco; —yo prometí jamás dejar a mi socia en el crimen en problemas, recuerdas? – pregunto con tono amable naruto, mientras la unicornio, musitaba un leve "si" aun pegada en el pecho de naruto con una sonrisa pequeña y sonrojada; en eso el rubio tuvo una charla mental con su inquilino

Kurama con fastidio al ver la melosa escena, había decidido intervenir;—mocoso creo que conozco una historia para tu amiga , es la historia de mi padre y mis hermanos — con gran asombro el rubio escuchaba atentamente **"la leyenda del sabio de los 6 caminos**"; el rubio estaba fascinado, por 1era vez oía algo del mundo donde el venia, el arte de donde deriva el ninjitsu en el cual se entrenaba, y el papel de las bestias con cola, siendo kurama una de ellas; cuando acabo el relato, kurama le dijo a naruto que tendría que modificar el cuento para que sea entendible por los ponis.

—twilight…., creo que me acabo de acordar de un antiguo cuento, de donde yo vengo…,—con una sonrisa, naruto narraba la leyenda modificada a su amiga, la cual de la misma forma fascinada, escuchaba tal relato.

—es una historia fantástica naruto!, dime tú crees que el tal sabio de los 6 caminos, tenga algo que ver con los elementos de la harmonía?— la unicornio no pudo evitar buscar cierta conexión con su historia favorita, efectivamente el cuento narra la existencia de 5 elementos y un 6to que es un secreto; el rubio negó saber si eso era cierto, pero posiblemente debido a la antigüedad de la historia, había la posibilidad que algo tenían que ver uno con el otro; increíblemente esta vez kurama no reclamo, pues él también sentia que eso podria ser posible

Luego de ello, pasaron el resto de la tarde creando las maquetas que representen al sabio y a las 9 bestias con cola, claro está kurama reclamo enojado una vez más, que sus orejas no eran tan grandes; cuando naruto armo la figura de un zorro orejón.

—perdóname Naru.., en vez de pasar el fin de semana jugando, me ayudas en mi tarea y peor aún, me tuviste que aguantar siendo una loca...,—con las orejas agachadas, la unicornio se disculpaba con su amigo

—jejeje, no te preocupes twi.., me siento feliz de saber que cuando estés en problemas, siempre cuentas conmigo para ayudarte; Además paso el tiempo contigo que es lo que más me gusta, dattebayo!— sonriendo algo nervioso y sonrojado, naruto se rascaba la mejilla por decir eso, mientras la potra agacha la cabeza con las mejilla coloradas con una sonrisa.

Durante la elaboración de la maquetas, naruto aprovecho para contarle sobre sus nuevas amigas, cosas que puso algo nerviosa a la unicornio, y a pesar que ella no quería saber del tema, ella creía que se lo debía naruto, por lo que accedió a escucharlo, y le fue muy molesto que él le narrarle lo geniales que eran, "las nuevas amigas" de "su único amigo"; aunque que le llamo la atención que solo las llame por seudónimos; la intención de naruto era que al contarle a twilight, sobre las cualidades de sus amistades, ella pueda tomar interés y quiera conocerlas; pero al parecer ella lo escucho con una expresión incomoda; cuando el pregunto, el porqué de la carota, ella mintió diciendo que aún estaba nerviosa por el trabajo, siendo respondida por una caricia en la frente de manera amistosa departe de naruto, animándola, y haciéndola sonreír algo aliviada.

Cuando el trabajo termino, ambos encontraron al guardián del rubio bien dormido panza arriba y roncando; los chicos se miraron el uno al otro y con una sonrisa cómplice, pintarrajearon la cara del dormido recluta, y luego tirando una bomba de humo, ambos niños gritaron " fuego!", haciendo que el Pegaso se despierte alarmado y asustado cuando vio le humo, pero luego se calmó y miro enojado a los traviesos que se reían de su reacción; ya acalmados twilight tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme, para no reírse en la cara pintarrajeada del pelirrojo, mientras se despedía de naruto.

—Naruto , desde ahora hare una lista de mis deberes! Y luego hare otra lista que me haga acordarme que tengo que hacer esa lista y finalmente una lista que me diga que debo hacer la lista de la lista. Y..—fue cortada con otro coscorrón de broma por parte de naruto, mirándola serio en forma de reproche ;—bueno creo que con una lista basta…—riéndose de forma apenada la niña comento, mientras el rubio le regreso el gesto con un ok con la mano y sonriendo animado ; en el camino a casa naruto conversaba con kurama

—kurama, tengo curiosidad, porque llamas hermanos, a un mapache, un caballo, un gato y otros si no se parecen en nada? —comento curioso el niño

—me lo dice el mocoso que tiene por hermano menor a un dragón?—contesto con fastidio kurama, mientras el rubio reía nerviosamente, dándole la razón .

—y como te llevas con ellos?—nuevamente pregunto el rubio

—bueno.., digamos que con los únicos con quien me llevo bien, son con Son goku y Gouki, que son los que tienen cuatro y ocho colas respectivamente — respondió de manera tranquila , —pero definitivamente a quien no aguanto es a la rata de shukaku que solo tiene una!— respondió de maneja enojada

—y porque?, acaso se pelearon?—pregunto confundido naruto

—nah!, esa rata no me aguantaría ni un round!, no lo soporto porque el piensa que es el mayor! Y yo me niego a creer que alguien tan débil, sea el mayor de todos nosotros!; es obvio que yo soy el mayor!, por eso tengo tantas hermosas colas! —de forma pedante y orgullosa, respondía el zorro, mientras naruto reía de manera nerviosa.

Cuando llegaron al castillo, la princesa celestia no pudo evitar reírse en la cara del Pegaso quien al percatarse de la broma, de inmediato persiguió al pequeño travieso por el resto del día.

Al terminar el fin de semana, twilight expuso su historia tal como se la narro naruto, todos en la clase quedaron encantados con la leyenda, incluso en maestro le pregunto a la potra, si cree que algún día vendrá tal como narra la leyenda, "_**aquel que los unirá a todos", **_cosa que la unicornio con una sonrisa respondió que también lo cree; aunque se quedaron con la duda, cuando la niña le dijo que la historia viene de un lugar llamado konoha, en el país del fuego (ubicación dada por kurama)

…

Con intenciones de mejorar sus sentidos de rastreo, kurama convención a naruto para ir al bosque evert free para entrenar, pero tuvieron que rogarle prácticamente por 2 semanas al pelirrojo guardián, el cual se negaba porque dicho bosque era muy peligroso y aun se encontraba enojado por la broma que sufrió en la escuela, para fortuna de ellos, el Pegaso cedió con la condición que esta vez él no se despegaría del niño.

Cuando llegaron al bosque, el niño pregunto al Hearsword, el por qué este bosque es tan peligroso, a lo que el pelirrojo respondió:

—estas bromeando verdad?, acá las nubes se mueven solas sin que los pegasos hagan nada y encima las plantas y los animales se alimentas y viven por su cuenta—con una expresión aterradora el pelirrojo le explicaba a naruto

—eso es solo un bosque común y corriente!—grito molesto kurama desde su jaula

—y dime naruto, porque tanto interés en venir acá?, acaso hay algo que te interese?— pregunto con sospecha heart, y el rubio se puso a sudar nervioso, no tenía una buena excusa para esa pregunta.

—bueno, esto.., veras ya que en tuve suerte en encontrar a una amiga en el valle de diamantes, pensé que acá también podría encontrar un amigo más— respondió el rubio con duda.

—lo siento pekke, dudo que por estos lares puedas hacer amigos, pero no te preocupes, podremos explorar un poco la zona, solo no te despegues de mi—con una sonrisa, el cadete trataba de animar al niño, al parecer le creyó la mentira.

El niño ya antes había estado en los bosques, pero nunca antes había sentido esa sensación de alerta que le era tan rara, el zorro le comento que era normal, pues en bosques así, los ninjas pulen sus habilidades shinobis. Con intenciones de no aplazar el entrenamiento, kurama le ordeno al niño que finja jugar y aplique chacra en sus sentidos, pero que lo haga uno por uno, así que escogió usar el oído primero.

Con asombro el niño, no solo percibía mejor los sonidos de su entorno, incluso podía oír claramente el canto de las aves, pero luego de ellos su oído capto un canto que no era de una ave, es mas a su gusto le parecía un canto más melodioso y agradable, tal vez no tanto como el de su madre, pero sí muy dulce y sin pensarlo fue a buscar al responsable de ese canto.

Heart alarmado siguió al niño quien sin previo aviso se alejó de él, adentrándose en el bosque, cuando llego hasta donde él estaba, también comenzó a escuchar un dulce canto, y vio a naruto el cual se había quedado quieto disfrutando de la canción y al mismo tiempo miraba a la responsable de dicho sonido

Era una pequeña Pegaso de pelaje amarillo y crin rosada muy larga, de al menos unos 2 años mayor que él, quien cantaba de forma muy melodiosa mientras alimentaba algunos animales pequeños como ardillas o conejos, naruto no pudo evitar sonreír, esa poni no solo cantaba muy lindo, sino que además con mucho cariño cuidaba a esas pequeñas criaturas, así como lo hacía el jardinero del palacio, y traviesamente decidió jugarle una pequeña broma e imito el silbido de un ave, al ritmo de su melodía, la chica emocionada buscaba al pajarito que imitaba su canción, y seguía cantando con una sonrisa de emoción buscándolo, pero no daba con él, finalmente la chica se acercó a un arbusto donde el pequeño travieso se escondió y se acercó cantando de forma amable y naruto salió de su escondite silbando, para sorpresa de la niña al mirar a tan raro ser

—hola yo soy naruto!, como estas?—con una sonrisa amigable, el rubio saludaba a la Pegaso, solo para notar que esta ya no estaba en a la vista. "_hiraishin no jutsu?!_" pensó el zorro; luego el rubio miro al heartsword , quien con la pata señalaba a un arbusto que no dejaba de temblar.

Con una mirada de regaño, heart reprendía a naruto por asustar así a la niña y fue a buscarla —lo siento pequeña, a veces mi amigo actúa como un tonto, no te preocupes no somos malos ponis, yo soy heart sword mucho gusto—saludo con una sonrisa el guardián, solo para que la chica grite asustada y se esconda tras un árbol —ok.., acepto que no soy guapo, pero eso ya fue exagerado.—comento el Pegaso mayor , con desconcierto

—señorita, lo siento no quería asustarte o burlarme de ti, la verdad es que cantas muy lindo—comento el niño con una sonrisa, tratando que la potra no se sienta intimidada y lamentando ser tan tonto por asustarla de esa forma; con agrado vio que la chica de manera tímida asomaba la cabeza para mirarlo, y el chico comenzó a cantar

_Ingrese teme ; Tsubasa wo kudasai_ (por favor danos alas ; NA: se la recomiendo)

la niña maravillada escuchaba al chico cantar,y poco a poco salía de su escondite con los ojos cerrados disfrutando la canción , sonriendo levemente y aleteando de manera suave hasta donde estaba naruto.

Cuando la tímida Pegaso abrió los ojos, se sorprendió de haber bajado su guardia, pero con alivio noto que los 2 desconocidos no se movían de sus sitios para no asustarla más, luego de ello la chica hablo con un tono muy suave y entre cortado— lo siento., yo no quería reaccionar as...í, solo que no me acostumbro a estar con muchos ponis…—se excusaba la pequeña poni

—bueno pequeña no te preocupes, una vez más me presento, yo soy heartsword y el mono sin pelo se llama naruto y tú?—con una sonrisa amigable una vez más se presentaba el Pegaso, solo que naruto se le hincho una vena cuando lo llamaron mono sin pelo

La chica hablo en un tono de voz muy bajo —Fluttershy..— los chicos no lograron entenderle y pidieron que lo repita; la niña volvió a decir su nombre, solo que esta vez mucho más bajo y una vez más pidieron su nombre, y la Pegaso hablo de una manera casi inaudible…

—naruto esto va para largo…; usa tu chacra en el oído si tanto deseas oírla—con un tono de aburrimiento, sugirió kurama pues a su criterio esto solo le quitaba tiempo al entrenamiento.

Naruto obedeció y pidió una vez más el nombre, la chica hablo en un tono tan bajo que heart juraría que solo movió los labios, más el rubio pudo escucharla—oh te llamas fluttershy? , Que lindo nombre!—comento el rubio, mientras el zorro pensó _"le queda"_; —aunque creo que mejor te quedaría Cuteshy!—con una sonrisa zorruna el rubio comentaba su idea con la niña, la cual agacho la cabeza dejando que su peinado le tape la cara, pero claramente se podía ver que todo el rostro se puso rojo.

Cuando el rubio pregunto si tenía fiebre, la chica negó sacudiendo la cabeza; acto seguido el guardián le pregunto el por qué una niña está sola en un lugar tan peligroso como el bosque Evert Free.

—oh yo no estoy sola…—hablo la niña con una tenue sonrisa —mis pequeños amigos del bosque están conmigo, ellos me hacen compañía mientras los cuido…— hablaba con un tono más animado la pequeña, mientras algunas ardillas y demás seres salían de sus escondites, acompañando a la potra, haciendo que ella revolotee alrededor de los chicos, mientras los animalitos se veían muy cómodos con ella ; la chica se dejó llevar por el momento y comenzó a mimar a los animalitos, sonriendo de forma muy dulce y animada, pero luego recordó que estaba acompañada y bajo al suelo apenada pensando que se burlarían de ella ,como lo hacían algunos pegasos que ella conocía en la escuela.

—veo que te encantan los animales no fluttershy?, a mí también!—contesto naruto con una amigable sonrisa, mientras el pelirrojo sonreía de forma amable; el ver a una niña tan pequeña ser tan amorosa con otras criaturas, era un acto muy tierno. Con sorpresa la Pegaso amarilla veía como el príncipe se acercaba a unos conejitos , quienes lo veían con miedo al niño, —sabias que a los conejos les gusta que les hagan esto?—naruto con una sonrisa le hizo cosquillas a un lado de sus mejillas, haciendo que ellos se le acerquen pidiéndole más mimos

La niña estaba maravillada, como este chico con gran habilidad se ganaba uno a uno el afecto de los pequeños animales —es increíble, que más sabes?—perdiendo su timidez inicial, la pequeña entusiasma comenzó una animada charla con naruto, el cual le contaba algunos secretos sobre el cuidado de varios animales , que el viejo jardinero del castillo le enseño; se la pasaron hablando de animales un buen raro, Fluttershy sonreía de forma muy animada , cuando repentinamente la chica reacciono, haciendo un gesto de tristeza y volvió a agachar la cabeza avergonzada de sí misma—lo siento…., debes creer que soy rara por amar a los animales verdad?— comento con tristeza la chica

—hum?, si tú eres rara, yo soy más raro aun!—comento naruto con una sonrisa zorruna, haciendo que la chica lo mire con sorpresa y luego le puso la mano en la frente acariciándosela de forma amigable—a mi criterio, todos a aquellos que son tan amables como tú con los animales y demás seres viviente, son ponis maravillosos de buen corazón.—respondió el rubio con una amigable sonrisa mirándola a los ojos, haciendo que la chica se ponga más roja que la melena de heartsword y prácticamente destile vapor por la cara , nuevamente le rubio le pregunto si tenía fiebre y la chica movía la cabeza de manera negativa; mientras el pelirrojo suspiro al ver lo despistado que era el príncipe.

—niños yo creo que deberíamos salir del bosque , es muy peligroso adentrarse—menciono el guardián, preocupado por la seguridad de los chicos, pero algo llamo su atención;—naruto, fluttershy!, suban a los arboles más altos, deprisa!—grito heartsword alarmado; naruto sintió como heart mordía del cuello de sus ropas para ir a un árbol, mientras la poni amarilla se quedó aterrada y nerviosa en el suelo —deprisa pequeña vuela hacia un árbol!—grito el pelirrojo, pero la pequeña seguía en el suelo

Sin aviso naruto bajo hasta donde la tímida chica se había quedado y la tomo en brazos, y ella asombrada, vio como el corría verticalmente por el árbol, hasta donde estaba heart; y el Pegaso no pudo evitar preguntarle, porque se quedó quieta; la pobre potra avergonzada respondió —e-es que me dan miedo las alturas..—menciono la chica con los ojos cerrados, mientras se aferraba a naruto por su fobia, para sonrojo del príncipe.

La chica con pena pensó que se burlaría de ella, era irónico y raro que un Pegaso le tema a volar alto, pero sintió la manos del príncipe dándole palmadas suaves en su espalda para reconfortarla —no te preocupes flutter.., todos tenemos miedo a algo, heart también de niño le temía a las alturas— la potra abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y vio al pelirrojo, el cual sonreía confirmando tal revelación y comentando que le tomo su tiempo, pero finalmente pudo superar su miedo; —yo le tengo miedo a los fantasmas, sobre todo al poni sin cabeza—comento el rubio avergonzado, mientras el Pegaso se reía al recordar como naruto temblaba cuando le narro esa leyenda , en la famosa "pijamada anual" donde todo el personal masculino participo; la niña no pudo evitar sonreír por lo amables que eran los chicos, para que ella no se sienta mal consigo misma, y luego se avergonzó al notar que naruto aun la tenía entre sus brazos y ella se aferraba a él; pero repentinamente la charla se interrumpió.

Lo que alerto al guardián se había hecho presente, era una manada de raras criaturas, eran como lobos, pero su cuerpo cubierto por corteza de árboles y muy grandes, kurama mentalmente le pregunto al rubio que eran esas cosas, "lobos de madera", fue la respuesta del rubio, al parecer este nuevo mundo tan pacifico, también tenían sus depredadores, la conferencia privada se vio interrumpida, cuando heart ordeno a los niños callarse y esperar a que se alejen, cuando el peligro paso, el trio bajo e inmediatamente indico que debían irse.

Repentinamente la Pegaso amarilla reacciono alarmada—oh no!, no puedo dejar solo al bebe!— preocupada y sin decir más, la chica se adentró más al bosque, mientras naruto y heart la seguían, lastimosamente el espesor del bosque hizo que les pierda el rastro y encima buscarla por el aire sería difícil por la cantidad de árboles.

—mocoso!, concentra tu chacra en la nariz y trata de recordar como huele ella!— ordeno el zorro, venir a este bosque no fue tan buena idea como él creía y deseaba irse también ; el niño recordó el aroma de flores silvestres que la chica tenía en sus cabellos, cuando la cargo y de inmediato empezó a rastrearla, encontrando su aroma poco despues.

Siguiendo a naruto, heartsword se sorprendía con que habilidad el pequeño lo guiaba, como si fuera un sabueso, finalmente dieron con la niña, la cual miraba con preocupación el interior de un hueco árbol donde había lo que parecía un gato, solo que este gato tenia alas de murciélago y demás partes de otras criaturas; kurama una vez más tuvo que recurrir a naruto, para que le explique qué cosa era eso, "manticora" respondió el niño, o más bien la cría de uno, también carnívoros.

—Fluttershy! Eres consciente del peligro que corrías?!—regaño heartsword a la pequeña, y a la vez aliviado que los lobos de madera no la hubieran encontrado.

—lo siento.., pero no quería dejarlo solo, esos lobos podían haberle hecho daño…y el solo es un bebe.—se excusó con tristeza la chica de crin rosada, mientras explicaba, que hace unos días encontró al pequeño bebe manticora solo; al parecer se extravió y no sabía cómo hacer para encontrar a los padres del pequeño; desde entonces lo ha estado alimentando con leche y cuidando.

Naruto bajo la mirada un rato y no pudo evitar comparar el acto de compasión que esa niña tuvo con la manticora, con la que tuvo la princesa celestia cuando lo encontró en el jardín y lo crio; se acercó a la Pegaso, la cual creía que el chico la iba regañar por irse sin decir nada, pero naruto solo la abrazo fuerte —en verdad eres adorable cuteshy!—con una sonrisa suave menciono esas palabras, ante la extremadamente roja Fluttershy, —hearts!, no podemos dejar al bebe acá, tenemos que ubicar a sus papas o llevarlo con nosotros.—suplico el rubio a su guardián, mientras la niña sonreía conmovida por el apoyo del niño

El Pegaso dio un suspiro con pesar —de acuerdo nos lo llevamos con nosotros, luego buscaremos a sus padres, pero tenemos que irnos ya!— el Pegaso cedía, mientras mentalmente se maldecía por no ser tan firme como shining. Ya se disponía a partir con él bebe cuando se percataron que los lobos de maderas los tenia rodeados.

—maldición!, niños quédense atrás mío, y no hagan movimientos repentinos!—el Pegaso cogió una rama a modo de mazo con los dientes, mientras naruto y fluttershy con él bebe manticora entre sus cascos lo obedecían; naruto se maldecía así mismo, de saber jutsos elementales los asustaría con fuego, pero el zorro le corrigió , afirmando que siendo tan descuidado, terminaría haciendo un incendio forestal , pero dejo de pensar en eso cuando tomo la pata de fluttershy, quien no dejaba de temblar aterrada.

Por un buen rato los lobos guardaron su distancia , caminando en círculos alrededor de ellos, mientras el pelirrojo, no perdía de vista ninguno de sus movimientos,—a mi señal corran, no importa lo que pase, solo corran lo más que puedan..—indico en tono bajo a los menores, los cuales nerviosos asentían con la cabeza; cuando uno de los lobos se lanzó sobre ellos, heart lo noqueo de un buen golpe y dio su señal para huir

Los 3 corrían/ volaban los más rápido posible, pero fluttershy se quedaba atrás por el peso del bebe, naruto la tomo en brazos y corrió aplicando su chacra para resistir el peso de los pasajeros y no perder velocidad, mientras heart protegía la retaguardia; hubieran podido salir volando, pero el espesor del bosque solo estaba dificultando las cosas.

Luego de correr un buen rato, parecía que los había despistado, naruto deposito a la niña en el suelo cansado, mientras heart no bajaba la guardia, repentinamente uno de los lobos les dio el alcance y se lanzó encima de naruto, solo para que heart lo taclee y cayeran ambos por un pequeño barranco

—heart!—gritaron los niños asustados

—estoy bien!, pero me lastime el ala; pekke lleva a fluttershy contigo a la entrada del bosque, yo pronto los alcanzare..—hablo el pelirrojo en tono calmado y despreocupado, para no asustar a los niños, _"eso espero…_" pensó con pesimismo y preocupación, cuando al lobo desmayado que el tacleo, se le unían 2 más.

Naruto sin perder tiempo tomo a la pequeña para huir, pero una vez más estaban rodeados; pensó usar sus bombas de humo , pero se quedaron en la silla de montar que dejaron en la entrada del bosque , sin esperar naruto llevo a la niña a un gran y hueco árbol y la escondió allí, —yo los distraeré fluttershy, solo espera y cuando puedas corre a la entrada del bosque con él bebe!—indico el príncipe, pero la niña lloraba asustada y se culpaba así misma por todo , por ser una inútil y cobarde; naruto le acaricio su melena con cariño y sonriéndole para confortarla — mtu no eres una cobarde, fuiste muy valiente al pensar en la seguridad de la pequeña manticora, antes que en la tuya; no hay nada de malo en mostrar amabilidad y compasión como tú lo haces— la chica paro de llorar y miro los ojos de naruto , que no dejaban de mostrar una mirada de confianza y cariño, haciéndole entender que todo saldrá bien; como si fuera un héroe de historieta —puede que te desagrade ser tímida , insegura y miedosa; pero enserio, a mí me gusta lo dulce que tú eres!, dattebayo!— con una sonrisa amable, termino de decir sus palabras de aliento, haciendo que la chica se sonroje y sonría de forma suave.

—de…de..,de acuerdo naruto, lo-lo intentare. No.., yo lo hare!—tartamudeando levemente, pero decidida la chica dejo de llorar, siendo recompensada con un amigable caricia de melena por parte del príncipe hasta despeinarla.

—buena chica!— respondió el rubio, mientras se retiraba del lugar y miraba con firmeza a los lobos.

—listo para jugar al héroe?—comento el zorro con una sonrisa al ver el valor de naruto

—ja! Jugar al héroe?, yo no soy un héroe.., yo soy un ninja!—contesto el rubio sonriendo valientemente y gritando;- —kage bunshin no jutsu!—haciendo aparecer al menos 20 clones listos para luchar.

La Pegaso desde su escondite, no creía lo que acaba de ocurrir,20 narutos de un lado a otro, corrían y saltaban entre los árboles, llamando la atención de los lobos y burlándose de ellos, con susto vio como uno de los lobos atrapo a uno de los clones, solo para que al morderlo, este estallara en una bola de humo.

Fluttershy vio la oportunidad para escapar con él bebe , pero 2 lobos notaron su presencia e ignoraron a naruto para ir tras ella, la niña grito asustada cuando las bestias a mordidas despedazaban el árbol, naruto y sus clones con fueron en su ayuda, pero otros 3 lobos bloquearon su camino, kurama se maldecía el no poder haberle enseñado ni siquiera a dar una patada como era debido, ya que el chico y sus copias apenas podían defenderse y atacar.

Los clones empezaron a borrarse y el chico a agotarse, mientras con horror vio que los lobos ya casi cumplían su objetivo, el chico intento apartar a uno de los depredadores solo para que otro por atrás los aprisione entre sus garras; pero al rubio no le importaba, solo con impotencia veía como los lobos destrozaron el árbol, mostrando a la Pegaso , quien con su cuerpo cubría al bebe manticora, esa imagen hizo que la mente de naruto se ponga en blanco mientras el zorro gritaba —mierda, nooo!—

Ya iban a matarla, cuando un rugido aterrador recorrió todo el bosque, heart quien ya se había librado de uno de los lobos, escucho el rugido e inmediatamente intentaba acabar con el que le faltaba para buscar a los niños, cuando repentinamente el lobo con el cual luchaba, salió huyendo del lugar, al parecer asustado por la nueva presencia; y con el ala lastimada heart escalaba a prisa el barranco , deseando que esa nueva criatura no esté detrás de los pequeños también.

Todos los animales de la zona al sentir al nuevo y poderoso depredador dominante que se hacía presente, instintivamente se escondieron en sus madrigueras, incluso la Ursa mayor al sentir tal instinto asesino se metió en lo más profundo de su cueva; la pequeña Pegaso abrió los ojos al ver que los lobos no la habían mordido y asustada, no creía lo que tenía delante suyo

Naruto fue el culpable de ese rugido, su aspecto era aterrador, una aura rojiza y hostil lo rodeaba, las uñas de sus manos le habían crecido tanto a modo de garras, así como los colmillos y acentuando las marcas en sus mejillas, mostrando un aspecto más salvaje y peligroso, sin contar que sus ojos azules fueron reemplazados por unos de color rojizo y de pupila rasgada, deseosos de sangre.

2 de los lobos huyeron asustados, dejando a 3 quienes parecían los más fuertes de la manada ; ellos se lanzaron sobre el rubio, solo para que este de un zarpazo mande a uno de ellos contra unas rocas, dejándolo inconsciente, los otros 2 probaron suerte y el rubio peleaba al nivel de un animal salvaje, con patadas , golpes y mordidas causándole suficiente daño a los animales, como para que también huya al ver que no podían ganarle; mientras kurama desde su jaula trataba de hacer reaccionar a naruto, no quería que termine descontrolando su poder de esa forma, Pero nada funcionaba.

Cuando la pelea acabo, el rubio se acercó a fluttershy, gruñendo y de forma peligrosa; la niña cubría con su cuerpo al bebe manticora y se tapaba los ojos para no ver el final,—IDIOTA ¡, LA ESTAS ASUSTANDO!—grito con desesperación kurama, haciendo que rubio recupere la conciencia. Y cuando se percató que estaba delante de la pequeña potra, el acerco sus garras encima de ella y acaricio su melena de forma amistosa.

Cuando el Pegaso sintió las caricias de naruto, abrió sus ojos encontrando los del rubio, que a pesar de ser aun rojizos con la pupila rasgada y sus colmillos sobresalieran de su boca cerrada, sus ojos no dejaban de mostrar cariño y preocupación por ella.

—naruto….—dijo con un tono suave, y una sonrisa de alivio, al ver que el chico recupero su personalidad amigable; pero pronto el niño miro asustado sus manos, sus uñas parecían las garras de un monstruo, y retrocedió asustado de sí mismo; no comprendía lo que paso, el por que su cuerpo cambio de esa forma; lentamente su mente recordaba lo ocurrido y casi deseaba morirse, cuando descubrió que iba a lastimar a fluttershy; el niño se fue a un rincón y lloraba asustado llamándose a sí mismo monstruo, imaginando que lo enjaularían como un animal salvaje y temiendo que terminen enviándolo a la luna por ser un peligro; cuando en eso sintió el cálido abrazo de la potra, quien lo reconfortaba y acaricia sus cabellos al acorrucarlo en su pecho —no naruto.. No te preocupes..,tú no eres un monstruo…, tu eres el niño más tierno y valiente del mundo, todo va estar bien… —de forma maternal la pequeña consolaba al niño, quien poco a poco al calmarse, volvían sus rasgo a ser normales.

Cuando la chica miro que el pequeño había vuelto a la normalidad, llorando de alegría lo abrazo más fuerte, mientras naruto con leves lágrimas en los ojos, la abrazo también agradeciéndole por sus palabras y terminaron consolándose mutuamente.

Heart poco después llego a la escena, pensando que los niños solo estaban llorando por el miedo y feliz de ver que esa rara criatura asustara a los lobos; eso fue la mentira que dijo fluttershy, al ver que naruto se quedó callado, cuando Heart pregunto por lo ocurrido, y asi poder cubrir al niño ; luego de ello fueron a la salida del bosque, donde la chica tenía un kit de primeros auxilios para curar a los animales que ella encontraba heridos, y procedió a curar las heridas de heart y naruto, mientras el príncipe habla con kurama sobre el cambio ocurrido.

—justo lo que me temía mocoso…; cuando tu ira y miedo sobrepasan los límites, tu cuerpo instintivamente toma mi chacra de manera acelerada para aumentar su poder ;llámalo instinto de supervivencia, pero eso ocurrirá cuando estés en peligros similares, si es que no aprendes a controlar tus sentimientos y todo por culpa del sello— molesto y resignado kurama le revelaba la razón de los cambios

—entonces, me volveré un monstruo cuando sienta mucha rabia?—pregunto el rubio asustado de volverse así un día y terminar lastimado a su madre o a sus amigos, como casi lo hizo con fluttershy.

—si tu cuerpo aprende a sobrevivir con su propio chacra, no tendrá necesidad de usar el mío, pero tomara mucho tiempo para que eso pase, por lo tanto aprende a controla tu ira.., es al menos la única solución que te puedo dar por ahora naruto.—respondió el zorro, dándole al rubio al menos una alternativa, cosa que el niño con dudas acepto , pero una vez más la charla mental se vio interrumpida

Repentinamente sintió mucho ardor en sus mejillas, y era porque fluttershy le aplicaba alcohol en los rasguños que tenía;—lo siento…—tímidamente la Pegaso se disculpó, naruto le dijo que solo fue un pequeño ardor; pero la niña movía la cabeza de forma negativa.—por mi culpa, tú y heart fueron lastimados, tal vez debería dejar de hacer esto…, yo solo causo problemas….—con un tono avergonzado y triste , la pequeña terminaba las curaciones, aplicándole unas banditas a naruto.

—me voy a enojar contigo si en verdad dejas de hacer lo que más amas..—con un tono serio el niño respondió a la chica;— me basto ver como todos los animales del bosque te tenían confianza y cariño, como para saber que eres una buena poni; se ve disfrutas dar cariño a todos, eso es algo muy tierno, por favor no lo dejes; adema esa marca tuya significa que te encanta la naturaleza.—con una sonrisa amigable , naruto alentaba a la chica, la cual agradeció aun escondiendo su cara con sus cabellos, pero sonriendo de forma amable.

Luego de ello naruto se percató, que la potra ya no habla en tono bajo con ellos, o tartamudeaba.—bueno.. Es que creo que les perdí un poco el miedo…—respondió la chica, con una sonrisa apenada.

—bien en ese caso , si ya no me tienes miedo , podrías ser mi amiga cuteshy?—sonriendo zorrunamente, naruto hacia su propuesta a la tímida Pegaso

La chica se sorprendió y escondió su cara nuevamente con sus cabello s—estas seguro que quieres ser amigo de una insegura y cobarde como yo?— con poca autoestima la chica respondía al rubio

—quiero ser amigo de una amable poni que a no le importa las apariencias, por más aterradoras que sean; ella solo ve lo bueno de todos...—comento el niño sonriendo, mientras recordaba como ella lo consoló, a pesar de su aspecto monstruoso; y luego continuo —Y si! Estoy seguro!, los amigos se quieren y aceptan tal como son; y tu estas dispuesta a aceptar a un rubio cabeza hueca y gritón como amigo?—animado el chico esperaba la respuesta de la niña

La chica mostro su rostro con una tierna mirada—si!, yo quiero ser tu amiga naruto!— respondió de forma firme. Sonriendo con cariño y sonrojada al mirar al príncipe, su héroe.

_"una más para el harem",_ pensó heartsword, con una sonrisa burlona, y contento de ver que su ala poco a poco recuperaba su movilidad. Luego de ello jugaron con él bebe manticora, el cual reaccionaba como si fuera un gatito; entre las charlas y juegos naruto le contó a fluttershy sobre sus intenciones de reunir a todos sus amigos.

—tú crees que ellos también quieran ser mis amigos? , es decir.. Soy algo rara..—tímidamente la pequeña Pegaso dudaba de participar

—dudo que no exista poni, que no quiera ser amigo de alguien tan amable y dulce como tu fluttershy!, además con lo lindo que cantas "ritmo" y" melodía" estarían encantadas de tenerte en nuestra banda — cometo el rubio animando a la Pegaso amarilla, y logrando convencerla al verla sonreír y dándole su nombre clave como "dulce", haciendo que la chica se sonroje nuevamente de manera extrema, mientras el rubio una vez más preguntaba si tenía fiebre o no.

…..

Pasaron el resto de la tarde en una la charla sobre animales, la niña comento que sus animales favoritos son los conejitos, y naruto respondió que los suyos son los zorros y dragones, ella se aterrorizo un poco, pues los dragones son animales de temer, pero el rubio respondió que los bebe dragón son adorables, y comenzó a darle una charla sobre lo lindo que era su hermano spike, claro está omitiendo el detalle que es su hermano, haciendo que la chica maravillada quiera conocer a esas criaturas tan lindas.

En medio de la charla, la pequeña manticora reacciono y fue directamente adentro del bosque, los 3 los siguieron, pero guardaron su distancia cuando vieron a lo que parecía la mama de la cría, que de inmediato tomo a su bebe y comenzó a lamerlo de forma afectuosa; el pelirrojo noto la expresión de tristeza de los niños por despedirse del animalito, a lo que heart comento que lo mejor para él bebe es ** crecer entre los suyos, con su verdadera familia**. Sin querer esa frase hizo que naruto se mire las manos una vez más, aunque ya eran normales, el niño por primeras vez se sentía que estaba fuera de lugar, sobretodo al mirar a sus compañeros y peor aún , que posiblemente s ahora sea un peligro para ellos; esa fue la idea que se quedó en la mente del príncipe

Llego la hora de partir y como paso la veces anteriores, acordaron sus días de citas de juegos con la linda Pegaso en los bosques cercanos; kurama una vez más saco provecho para el desarrollo ninja del niño, jugando al escondite, juego en lo que parecía la niña una experta, haciendo que el rubio desarrolle sus instintos de cazador, rastreador y mejorando su habilidad de ocultarse juego tras juego.

…

Al momento de regresar al castillo, heart noto que naruto se quedó pensativo, preguntándose qué problema podría tener el niño, y recordó la frase que había dicho al dejar ir a la pequeña manticora..

—pekke, respóndeme esto, **quienes son tu familia**?—pregunto de forma calmada mirando la ruta de vuelo; el niño respondió extrañado que su familia era obviamente su madre, candase , con algo de molestia a blueblood y mentalmente menciono a su tía luna; el Pegaso volteo a mirarlo y volvió a preguntar —pekke.., ahora dime **a quienes crees, que ellos te consideran como su familia**?—comento el Pegaso de forma amigable; cuando vio al niño agachar la cabeza, porque no sabía que responder; el Pegaso respondió sonriendo—yo te considero a ti y a twilight , como a mis hermanos pequeños; y a shining como mi hermano mayor, a pesar que tenemos la misma edad; eso sin contar que tú y yo somos nietos honorarios de la abuela Smith— menciono haciendo que el niño lo mire asombrado, mientras heart se sonrojaba por decir eso y continuo; —naruto, **no solo la familia puedes ser establecida por los lazos sanguíneos o filiación; los lazos de amistad , amor, cariño, respeto y camaradería, cuenta para que todos aquellos que tenemos en el corazón, sean como nuestra familia, por más diferentes que seamos entre nosotros **; si lo miras así, difícilmente uno puede decir que esta solo o fuera de lugar; no crees?; por eso mi familia no es únicamente mi hermana, lo son mis amigos también!— el niño sonrió levemente y hearts pregunto finalmente —ahora dime; **a quienes en tu corazón son como tu familia**?— el Pegaso animadamente, veía al niño sonreír, pues este comenzó a armar los lazos de afecto mutuo que tenía con su madre, sus guardianes , spike , kurama, luna, su prima y sobretodo con sus queridas amigas y demás amigos ; dándole la razón al pelirrojo, él también tiene una familia y muy grande; "gracias" fue la respuesta que le dio el niño a su amigo

—ese Pegaso atolondrado, cuando la hace de hermano mayor, ya no parece tan estúpido…—comento el zorro admirado como heartsword de idiota sin remedio, pasara a ser un sabio.—pero le doy la razón, a mi criterio mocoso, tu no solo estas en familia, sino que también estas en el lugar donde perteneces.. ,—respondió de forma animada el biju

—kurama.. , Dime...,tu conociste a mis padres?—pregunto repentinamente el niño al zorro; kurama miro al chico, el cual esperaba una respuesta inmediata.

—solo los conocí un poco; pero te puedo esto decir sin dudarlo: eran ninjas y personas geniales; y ten por seguro que ellos te amaron mucho!—respondió el zorro, mintiendo levemente con una sonrisa, haciendo que el rubio sonría derramando una pequeña y cálida lagrima de alegría; era como sentir que una espina en su corazón le fuera removida, pues cuando su madre le dijo que lo encontró en el jardín, él se quedó con la gran duda, si es que sus padres lo amaban, y ahora por esas palabras, con felicidad descubrió que a pesar de notar que el zorro hablo en pasado; él también tiene un lazo de amor con sus progenitores.

—naruto!—llamo su atención el pelirrojo en el mundo real.—dentro de unos días iré a una evaluación al hospital del ejército, te importaría acompañarme?, quisiera presentarte a alguien—con una sonrisa heart esperaba la respuesta del rubio

Naruto se quedó callado un momento, y luego reacciono—Oh!, te refieres a tu hermana menor?, me encantaría conocerla, a lo mejor nos hacemos amigos!—emocionado el rubio respondía al Pegaso

—oooh!?, Así que intentas agregar a mi pequeña, dulce , Hermosa y tierna hermanita, a tu harem privado de lindas potrillas , eh Casanova?—pregunto el Pegaso , fingiendo celos de hermano solo por molestar al rubio

—que es casanova y que es un harem?—pregunto el rubio desconcertado y con total inocencia; mientras el Pegaso chasqueaba la lengua molesto por no poder molestar a naruto, luego de ello el rubio le pregunto que como es su hermana, —bueno… , solo te puedo decir que tiene los ojos más puros y hermosos del mundo—con una sonrisa de orgullo, respondió heartsword, mientras llegaban al castillo.

En los días siguientes que visitaba a la tímida Pegaso; en una de sus tantas citas , la pequeña fluttershy trajo consigo 2 capuchas una con orejas de conejo para ella, y la otra una con orejas de zorro para naruto, el rubio sonriendo agradecido se la coloco, haciendo que la potra se sonroje mucho y lo mire maravilla_ "que lindo!"_ pensó ella cuando vio a su amigo ,el cual parecía un pequeño zorrito.

…..

El esperado día llego y heartsword se llevó consigo al niño al hospital, ni bien se ubicaron en una zona despejada, heart le indico la zona donde debería ir para encontrase, mientras el asistía a la evaluación anual, que el ejército real solicitaba a todo su personal.

Dentro del hospital un trio de jóvenes ponis con batas de médicos, discutían lo que parecía, una alocada e improvisada mala idea.

—oh vamos!, ni que fuera un crimen lo que haremos!, solo necesitamos practicar mejor y la única forma de hacerlo es haciéndonos pasar por graduados, si no nunca podremos mejorar en nuestras carreras; además con la evaluación anual del ejercito estarán tan ocupados que no se darán cuenta— trataba de animar a sus compañeros una joven unicornio de piel canela y melena negra con lentes delgados y una letra griega Ѱ (psique) en su flanco

—1 si es un crimen! , Y 2 no crees que sospecharan por nuestra edad?—menciono una poni terrestre de pelaje blanco y cabello rosado ,con una cruz roja en su flanco; molesta por la alocada idea de su amiga

—vamos chicas, no se peleen!, aunque estoy de acuerdo que es muy osado esto de hacerse pasar por médico, pero por otro lado también deseo practicar mejor..., pero si nos descubren nos pueden expulsar...,—menciono dudoso el único varón del trio, que era un poni terrestre de piel café claro y melena marrón oscuro corto con un reloj de arena en su flanco

—whooves!, redheart!; no sean cobardes!, además no solo somos los 3 mejores practicantes en nuestra ramas, sino que también los más jóvenes, y yo ya me harte que nos traten como a niños, solo por nuestra edad , así que animo!, hoy día aprenderemos mucho!—con una sonrisa la unicornio de lentes intentaba animar a sus amigos

Los 2 ponis resignados ante el ímpetus de su compañera, suspiraron y resignados apoyaron la idea—de acuerdo mighty test; pero a cambio hoy pagas el almuerzo de los 3!—sentenciaron a su amiga, la cual con una gota de sudor acepto _" tacaños!"_, pensó fastidiada.

Los 3 falsos graduados se dirigieron respectivamente a las áreas de enfermería por redheart, medicina general por whooves, y finalmente la líder mighty a psicología.

Como todo los años varios ponis de diferentes tropas y fuerzas armadas, acudían al hospital para su evaluación física y psicología, justamente en la zona donde los jóvenes cadetes esperan para hacer ser examinados, shining aguardaba y de paso regaño al Pegaso por tardón; en eso la joven redheart anunciaba que procederían al tomar peso y talla, mientras los 2 amigos se extrañaban que una chica menor que ellos, sea ya una enfermera.

Naruto usando sus habilidades ninjas, logro colarse dentro del hospital sin llamar la atención y acto seguido prosiguió a ir a la zona donde heartsword le dijo que lo espere, lastimosamente se perdió en el camino y comenzó a examinar con curiosidad los pasillos, en eso noto un poni muy raro que le llamo la atención: era un unicornio de piel café pálido, al menos la mayoría del cuerpo pues la mitad del rostro era de pelaje oscuro, aparte de llevar una llamativa capa negra y su melena de igual color aunque tenía un gran mechón blanco en la misma, con un bisturí en su flanco; naruto no pudo evitar comparar a este unicornio con el "conde Ponycula" , por su vestimenta; cuando repentinamente este fue recibido al parecer por un poni de aspecto importante y adinerado ; acto seguido se fue con él. _"parecía un tipo interesante"_ fue la idea del príncipe, que a continuación intentaba dar con la zona.

Siguiendo con las evaluaciones, heartsword le comento a shining que el pekke estaba acá, para horror del responsable unicornio, el que su amigo haiga cometido tal imprudencia; pero luego adivinando las razones por las que lo trajo, solo suspiro de forma cansada, deseando que el capitán ironblood no se lo encuentre.

Efectivamente, el viejo capitán se encontraba en la sala de espera en la zona de psicología; pues lastimosamente todas las bromas que el pequeño naruto planeaba para shining, y este sin percatarse las eludía; pero era el pobre capitán la victima final de los atentados, y la nocividad de los mismos aumento cuando el niño conoció a pinkie pie.

El ser víctima de bromas, el estrés del trabajo, y encima de la preocupación que tuvo que pasar por la apuesta con los generales, hicieron que el pobre este al borde de un colapso nervioso y tenga que recibir terapia; con fastidio esperaba pacientemente a que el doctor aparezca, cuando repentinamente abrió la puerta del consultorio Mighty test, quien con una sonrisa más falsa que billete de 6 bits y pidiéndole que pase

El capitán frunció el ceño y pregunto porque el doctor no estaba para atenderlo —oh!, lo que pasa es que el doctor esta con un resfriado y por ello yo tomare su lugar, no se preocupe soy una profesional— mintiendo de forma descarada y con facilidad, la chica esperaba converse al capitán de entrar para evaluarlo; mientras guardaba lo que parecía un reporte de una potra llamada "_**susent shimer**_", la cual en las observaciones finales que el doctor olvido rellenar, ella con total desparpajo luego de leerlo escribió "_**megalómana; con tendencia al abuso y tiranía, a extremos que su propia conciencia, la haga ver criaturas horrendas que desean castigarla, en vista que nadie se atrevió a corregirla; se recomienda que practique algo de humildad y el valor de la amistad; o en caso contrario mandarla a un lindo cuarto acolchonado con vista al mar, y usando una bella camisa de fuerza"**_

—no me importa que tan Buena psicóloga te creas mocosa!; yo no estoy tan desesperado como para que una potra sea la que me evalué!—el capitán sintiéndose estafado, ya había dado media vuelta, cuando se encontró con el príncipe, el cual nerviosamente movió la mano a modo de saludo; el poni se froto los ojos y noto que el chico ya no estaba (naruto se escondió en el techo), _"ya lo veo en todas partes!"_ pensando y temblando con nervios el poni se tiro de frente al diván del consultorio,— esta bien doctora lo admito, estoy desesperado!— confeso el pobre ironblood, mientras la chica con su sonrisa falsa, escuchaba al pobre tipo narrarle su vida y traumas; pero la verdad es que ella fingía escuchar, mientras resolvía un crucigrama.

—fiuuuu!, estuvo cerca dattebayo!— se dijo a si mismo naruto, mientras kurama lo regañaba por descuidado; mentalmente el príncipe y el zorro discutían de forma acalorada, cuando en eso algo le llamo la atención al rubio; era burbujas, muchas burbujas de jabón llenaban un pasillo, con mucha curiosidad el niño se dirigió hasta la habitación donde encontró a una Pegaso de color gris y melena rubia de su misma edad, como la responsable mientras se reía ella sola con sus acciones.

—ahora veré si puedo romper mi record!—con una sonrisa entusiasmada, la pequeña potra con cuidado comenzó a inflar una burbuja más y más grandes; cuando logro su objetivo, soltó la gran burbuja que fue llevada por el viento, hasta chocar en la cara de naruto.—hola! Cómo te llamas?—con una amigable sonrisa que era acompañada de una curiosa mirada, producto de sus ojos cruzados, la chica saludo al niño.

Naruto estaba sorprendido; con total naturalidad y bondad, esa chica sin escandalizarse o asustarse por verlo, lo saludaba y amablemente le pedía su nombre—yo soy..., un duende mágico de jardín!—hablo naruto con una sonrisa zorruna, recordando que uso esa escusa tan mala cuando conocí a heart

La chica de inmediato dio una sonrisa maravillada— ah! tu eres naruto verdad?!—Pregunto con entusiasmo para sorpresa del rubio; —mi hermano siempre me habla de ti cuando me visita— con un tono amable la muchacha no dejaba de mirar al ninja

Naruto lo comprendió todo, ella era la hermana menor de su guardián Heartsword, amablemente naruto tomo la pata de la chica saludándola amigablemente—acertaste!, encantado esto…..,—el rubio se quedó callado, mientras recordaba que el distraído de heart, jamás le dijo el nombre de la chica

Mientras la pequeña se colocaba sus cascos en su boca riéndose, al ver como el rubio ponía una sonrisa nerviosa y se rascaba la nunca a modo de disculpa —yo me llamo Derpy!, es un gusto finalmente conocerte naruto!— sonriendo de forma amistosa comenzaron una larga charla entre los niños.

Mientras tanto en el consultorio, el capitán miraba una serie de figuritas y manchas (test de rochar); y la falsa psicóloga se divertía mirando sus reacciones, cuando ella noto como de forma nerviosa el capitán temblaba al ver alguna figuras como ; una espada, un escudo, una estrella y finalmente una mancha que claramente era la cara de un zorro.

—bien capitán, según veo tiene mucho rechazo ante estas figuras, me puede decir el porque?—pregunto curiosa la unicornio y separando las figuras ya señaladas

—este de acá, quiere mi puesto de trabajo y estoy seguro que un día de estos me van a jubilar por su culpa! — señalando el escudo;—este de acá también lo quiere, pero aunque no es tan bueno como el escudo, no deja de causarme enojos con sus tonterías!—señalando a la espada;—la estrella se cree más lista que yo y siempre me hace preguntas con cara de "yo se mas que tu"—respondió ahora casi llorando con rabia y finalmente agarro la del zorro—y este de acá es el peor de todos; es el líder de todos ellos y por su culpa estoy acá!— respondió el capitán casi convulsionado; mientras la poni suspirado de pena por el capitán; ella le prescribiría vacaciones y urgentes.

— bien capitán contrólese, recuerde hacer los ejercicios de relajación, practique yoga o intente evitar las emociones fuertes— acompañando al atormentado capitán a la salida, el viejo soldado agradecía su ayuda a la falsa doctora, cuando en eso en la sala de espera estaban shining y heart, que esperaban por su evaluación psicológica.

—ah!, el escudo y espada!, ahora los veo también!—gritando descontrolado , el capitán corrió por los pasillos olvidándose por completo de la evaluación anual, y por poco se tira por ventana, pero estaban cerradas y fue asistido por 2 enfermeros para llevarlo a una sala a reposar. Mientras los cadetes se preguntaban si todo eso, fue por algo que comió

—oh ustedes son los cadetes shining armor y heart sword?, bien quien de ustedes es un siscom?—pregunto despreocupadamente la unicornio pelinegra con una sonrisa, mientras leía las fichas medicas de los siguientes a ser evaluados; pero los cadetes hicieron cara de no entender; —complejo con la hermana…—respondió la chica con cara aburrida

Ambos cadetes se señalaron mutuamente, y comenzaron a discutir quien es el más siscom de los 2, mientras la chica se reía por su broma, cuando en eso una figura amenazante y enorme se asomaba por atrás de ella, la chica volteo y lo saludo con un "director como esta?", para luego volver a voltear la cara con miedo al verse descubierta.

El director del hospital era un unicornio color arena y miraba enojado a la chica, mientras con su magia llevaba consigo a una casi inconsciente redheart, la cual tenía unos tampones en la nariz, pues a la pobre se le subió la presión, luego de pasar toda la mañana examinado los cuerpos fornidos y vigorosos de los corceles que pertenecían al ejército. Y sin media más palabra atrapo con su magia a la loca poni y arrastras se la llevó consigo a su oficina

—Eso fue raro… —comento shining desconcertado, el verdadero psicólogo se hacía presente y le cedió el turno a heart, para que pueda verse con naruto y derpy pronto.

Volviendo a las habitaciones, durante todo este tiempo naruto con una agradable sonrisa, le contaba a derpy sobre sus amigas, sobre su hermano spike , sus aventuras y su plan de que todos se conozcan; mientras la pequeña potra lo miraba con admiración y entusiasmo; luego ella conto que tanto el cómo su amigo shining le habían prometido a ella, que ambos la sacarían a pasear vestidos con sus trajes de capitanes de la guarida real ; ahora el rubio entendía la razón de la promesa de sus guardianes .

El rubio miraba la habitación de derpy, estaba decorada con muchos juguetes, peluches y fotos, y pudo reconocer una donde ella y su hermano posan junto a una montaña de pastelitos de chocolate y ambos con la boca manchada; recordando el incidente del ladrón de pastelitos y con qué sonrisa el Pegaso los juntaba todos.

—dime naruto.. Que se siente salir a jugar a la calle?—pregunto con un tono casi triste la pequeña Pegaso y el niño recordó que la salud de la pequeña derpy es muy delicada..

—bueno…, siendo sinceros, solo hace unos meses descubrí que se siente salir fuera de los muros de tu hogar, es una linda experiencia, y además pude hacer amigos afuera—el rubio conto con una sonrisa a la niña.

La pequeña bajo con dificulta de su cama y penosamente camino hasta el niño y lo miro directamente al rubio con sus graciosos ojos—hacer amigos es genial no?—comento sonriendo y luego suspiro con pena;— me gustaría alguna vez poder salir de acá y hacer amigos como tú lo haces, pero ni siquiera puedo salir de mi habitación por mi cuenta , ni siquiera puedo volar...,—comento con tristeza y el chico pudo ver que las alas de la niña, estaban muy poco desarrolladas para una Pegaso de su edad y con dificultad trataba de volver a su cama, siendo ayudada por naruto.

El niño mientras ayudaba a derpy, no pudo evitar sentirse identificado con ella; el por años debido a su condición de ser mítico, se encontraba solo en el castillo, contando con la amistad de unos cuantos ponis ; y finalmente cuando salió y comenzó a hacer amigos, su corazón se llenó de alegría, ahora delante suyo alguien tiene el mismo pesar

—derpy? Quieres saber cómo se siente ser una araña?—comento el niño con una sonrisa, y sin mayor explicación tomo a la pequeña rubia entre sus brazos y trepo por la paredes de la habitación, hasta el techo del mismo, mientras la chica miraba asombrada y antes que pregunte como logro eso, el niño sonriendo zorrunamente; Recorrió con la chica en su espalda por todos los pasillos del hospital , saltando alto haciendo piruetas con ella en el aire.—sé que esto no es igual a volar derpy, pero al menos puedes experimentar cómo se siente revolotear en el aire; estoy seguro que algún día tu podrás volar por tu cuenta y serás tú la que me dé un paseo!— comento con entusiasmo y al ver a los demás pacientes en sus camas con una expresión aburrida; regreso a la habitación y tomando el juguete de hacer burbujas, le sugirió lo siguiente a su pasajera; — oye, porque no juegas con tus burbujas?—comento el rubio sonriendo de forma animada, mientras la chica feliz se aferraba al niño y con alegría soplaba sus burbujas por todos los pasillos.

En las habitaciones, tanto los niños asi como los ancianos en sus camas, notaron como una oleada de burbujas inundaban los pasillos y muchas se metían a sus habitaciones haciéndolos sonreír, los pacientes que descansaban plácidamente al abrir sus ojos, no evitaron hacer gestos de alegría al encontrar tal espectáculo; poco a poco pasillo por pasillo, naruto corría con derpy a sus espaldas, dejando un rastros de burbujas de todos los tamaños y colores; el personal que trabaja en el hospital, atareados y con estrés , dejaron de hacer sus tareas al ver las burbujas y simplemente disfrutaron con suaves risas como si fueran niños con las burbujas que derpy hacia; incluso el pobre capitán que reposaba en una sala, luego de aplicarle calmantes, al mirar algunas burbujas pasar por encima suyo, solo sonrió de manera calmada; algunos niños y no tan niños reían y jugaban con las burbujas y muchos pacientes les pedían a las enfermeras, el nombre de la pequeña Pegaso que lograron divisar haciendo tal obra.

Cuando el paseo termino, los niños contentos regresaban al cuarto de derpy, donde heart los esperaba con una mirada de preocupación y reproche; pero su expresión cambio cuando al regresar y miro a su hermana, —derpy tu flanco!—exclamo con alegría.

Los niños de inmediato miraron el flanco de la Pegaso y este tenía un brillo, mostrando una serie de burbujas como su cutie mark, la niña no entendía como, si siempre hacia burbujas y porque justo ahora aparecía su marca —es porque llevaste mucha alegría a los poni del hospital con tus burbujas derpy; yo creo que ese es tu talento especial, llevar alegría a todos lados.—con una amigable sonrisa el niño acariciaba la melena de ella, y escuchando aun las risas de los internados por tal obra;—tal vez por ahora no puedas hacer amigos afuera del hospital; pero creo que acabas de hacer muchos amigos acá dentro, datebayo!—

La niña no podía aguantar las lágrimas de alegría y abrazo al rubio feliz, no solo experimento el saber cómo es hacer piruetas en el aire, sino que obtuvo su cutie mark e hizo repentinamente muchos amigos —gracias naruto! —menciono la potra con alegría, tal como se lo conto su hermano, "solo puedes esperar sonrisas , con el pekke de compañía".

Ya más calmados , heart saco el regalo que compro aquel día que naruto conoció a rarity —se que te lo prometi hace tiempo, pero mejor tarde que nunca!, acá esta tu regalo de cumpleaños, felicidades derpy!— declaro el pegaso, la pequeña abría su regalo que era un enorme peluche con forma de muffyn de chocolate, mientras, el príncipe se preguntaba de donde el pelirrojo saco tal cosa.

—aww, gracias hermanito, le muffyn de edición limitada!, me encanta!—contenta abrazo a su peluche con cariño, mientras naruto se disculpaba con ella, pues de saber que era su cumpleaños, el le habría traído algo, pero la niña con una sonrisa le dij o—y que tal si me regalas tu amistad naruto?—pregunto de forma dulce, mirándolo a los ojos

Para el rubio fue raro esto, el generalmente era el que pedía tal cosa —la amistad no se regala, la amistad se gana; pero sabes?; me siento muy feliz de saber que me gane la tuya derpy!—respondió, revoloteando la melena de la chica , la cual sonreía mientras pensaba que heartsword tenía razón, ella tiene los ojos más puros y hermosos del mundo.

Cuando llego la hora de despedirse, derpy se deprimió mucho y su hermano la abrazo con cariño, prometiéndole que volvería pronto con naruto, para jugar tanto o más que hoy, ella le pidió que le cante esa canción , a lo que heart como buen hermano, acorruco a su hermana en su cama y comenzó a cantar.

_Inserte el tema Dango Daikazoku (la familia dango ;ending de clannad solo cambien la palabra dango por muffyn)_

El rubio miraba con que cariño y devoción, heart cuidaba a su hermana pequeña y eso se reflejaba en cada foto que tenían juntos , cuando el Pegaso termino de cantar beso la frente de su hermana y en eso naruto grito!

—yo también seré tu familia muffyn derpy!—el niño comprendió lo que el pelirrojo le dijo con eso de los lazos ; si heart lo consideraba a él como a su hermano pequeño; eso lo hace hermano de Derpy tambien, y al mismo tiempo ella también tendría un lazo especial con él y con todas sus amigas. Con esa idea y con una sonrisa de alegría, le hacía una promesa a su nueva amiga, — cuando finalmente "sabelotodo" conozca a "loca","joya","ritmo","dulce","melodía","sónica "y "vaquera"; todos vendremos a verte…, "burbuja"—la pequeña Pegaso sonrió de forma suave y con leves lagrimas acepto la oferta de su amigo, el solo pensar que las amigas de naruto, son tan animadas y alegres como los personajes de su canción, la hacían muy feliz y más aún que ella quiera dentro de su grupo. El Pegaso quien no conocía muy bien a detalle sobre la fiesta secreta, no pudo evitar relacionar esos nombres con las amigas del príncipe, entendiendo todo y solo sonreía agradecido por el buen corazón de su pequeño hermano.

Heart le indico a naruto que lo espere en el lugar donde llegaron, cosa que el pequeño ninja obedeció, mientras el pelirrojo noto un lindo arreglo floral en la habitación de la niña.

—oye derpy? Y esto?—mirando lo bonito y fino de las flores.

—te acuerdas que te conté que me hice amiga de una unicornio que viene acompañando a su papa al hospital? ; pues ella me lo regalo eso hoy día, no es lindo?, ella es muy amable y bonita— con una sonrisa la Pegaso narraba a su hermano y comentándole que debería pedirle una cita a una chica tan guapa

—sí que debes verte desesperado ,como para que tu pequeña hermana intente conseguirte una cita—ahora con un tono burlon shining se hacía presente en la habitación y trayendo consigo unos chocolates como regalo para la pequeña.

—hahaha.. Que gracioso…—contesto con sarcasmo el Pegaso; mientras derpy saludo entunciasmada al unicornio y agradeció el regalo; luego de ello, la pequeña volvió a insistir en que conozca a su amiga, suspirando con resignación al no poder negarle nada a su hermana, prometió que lo haría; luego de un rato en compañía de shining salió a buscar a naruto, sin percatarse que el regalo floral tiene como firma "fleur de Liz"

Mientras tanto las 2 ponis que intentaron hacerse pasar como médicos, suspiraban con alivio mientras recorrían los pasillos, al parecer cuando el director amenazaba con expulsarlas, el ver a las burbujas de derpy colarse por la ventana de su oficina, hizo que se calme y sonría lo suficiente como para solo regañar a las impostoras y luego las dejó libres

—uff, estuvo cerca, tú crees que whooves nos delato?, yo no lo vi en la dirección—comento redheart

—nah!, él es muy cobarde como para hacerlo, seguro se acobardo a ultima hora y por eso no lo atraparon— comento mighty con fastidio, pero en eso whooves se hacía presente

—hola chicas, no creerán lo que ocurrió, la leyenda es cierta, el existe!—emocionado y algo alterado el poni de tierra hablaba a las chicas, la enfermera se emocionaba con ello, pero la psicóloga no entendía nada.

Desde hace unos años se corre el rumor que existe un doctor, que es capaz de sanar cualquier enfermedad o mal; no existe nada que él no pueda curar y prácticamente es capaz de hacer proezas con el bisturí; al punto que se le llama "el medico de lo imposible" pero cobra cifras millonarias por sus trabajos, por lo que solo los ricos y quien pueda pagar sus servicios acuden a él.

Precisamente el mismo unicornio que naruto encontró con el rostro bicolor, era ese poni; whooves narraba que al momento de irse a medicina general, se topó con ese doctor y que lo pudo reconocer por sus características físicas que narraban los rumores; al parecer un poni de mucho dinero llamado Filthy Rich, usando sus influencias logro que su esposa sea operada acá, a pesar de ser civiles, pues el hospital cuenta con mejores instalaciones médicas que un consultorio privado; y que este solicito a 3 de los médicos como asistentes para la operación; todos los médicos casi se abalanza solicitando ser su asistente y entre todos ellos escogio a whooves, quien solo se había acercado para verlo mejor.

Las chicas estaban impresionadas y cuando whooves en privado le revelo al doctor; que él no tenía licencia médica; es te le respondió de forma simple con una sonrisa cínica "yo tampoco"; luego de eso el joven estudiante de medicina; asistió a ese misterioso doctor, narrando con fascinación su habilidad en el quirófano, cuando la operación termino, el doctor solo recibió un gran maletín lleno de dinero y se fue; mientras que whooves nervioso al ver como los otros médicos, le hacía preguntas, decidió huir y esconderse hasta que todo pase.

Heartsword, quien de casualidad pasaba por allí, no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación y se acercó a los estudiantes, solicitando saber el nombre de ese famoso doctor; whoves algo intimidado por el repentino intruso, le dijo que no se le conoce su nombre real, pero todo el mundo lo conoce como el "black Jack". Una esperanza para sanar a su hermana aparecía, no importa cómo o donde, y cuanto le fuera a costar, el haría que ese medico cure a derpy; shining al ver la cara de determinación de su amigo, solo sonrió con resignación, pues cuando a heart se planta una menta en cabeza , nada lo hace cambiar de parecer.

Cuando le Pegaso llego se disculpó con naruto por el atraso y emprendieron el vuelo de regreso a casa, durante el camino naruto se percató que heart estaba demasiado pensativo y pregunto el motivo, heart le comento lo del misterioso doctor, aunque omitió lo caro de sus honorarios, para no preocupar al niño, pero naruto se alegró mucho exista alguna oportunidad que derpy pueda salir del hospital; pero luego de ello el Pegaso hizo un leve gesto de molestia.

—sabes pekke… , yo nunca le he mentido a derpy, por más mala que sea la realidad, yo siempre fui sincero con ella—comento en tono serio y naruto pregunto a qué se refería con eso — mira..., yo comprendo que no quieras decirle a nadie sobre tu relación con la princesa Celestia; pero no crees que ya es tiempo para decirles la verdad a tus amigas?—

—lo se heart…; pero no quiero que ellas, ya no quieran ser mis amigas por eso, o peor aún, solo me traten de su alteza, sin ese trato familiar..—comento el príncipe con pena

—ooh..!?. Y dime?, cuando dejamos shining y yo de tratarte como siempre?— con una sonrisa burlona el Pegaso respondía al pequeño ninja el cual comprendía el mensaje; tal vez sean de posiciones sociales muy diferentes, pero sus 2 amigos a pesar de saber la verdad, nunca cambiaron su trato con él, es más shining lo regaña cuando se pasa de la raya con sus bromas y heart no deja de llamarlo con ese confianzudo "pekke".

—creo que tienes razón heart, tal vez pronto les diga la verdad, se los dire una vez que todos estemos juntos!—con una sonrisa, el niño le prometía al Pegaso revelarle la verdad, incluido a la pequeña derpy.

Al llegar al castillo, naruto se fue directamente a jugar con spike, y se preguntaba si algún día llegaría ser tan buen hermano mayor con el dragoncito, como lo era sus guardianes con sus hermanas..

—na..ru..to..—repentinamente hablo spike con una sonrisa, mientras el niño en shock, pronto con una sonrisa, tomo al pequeño dragón y fue a buscar a su mama para contarle la noticia.

Desde entonces naruto se aparecía en el hospital con una gran sonrisa, y una aventura diferente que narrar para derpy, la cual parecía que se volvió muy popular entre los pacientes, pues siempre la iban a ver, o le mandaban algún dulce, y pidiéndole más de sus bellas burbujas, la pequeña niña se sentía muy feliz , no solo por sus nuevos amigos, sino que ahora gracias a naruto, ella podía ver a su hermano más días a la semana y no solo en sus días libres.

…..

Ahora si naruto tiene la agenda llena; cumpliendo totalmente con todos sus compromisos de juegos y charlas, el pequeño príncipe se alegraba que su plan de hacer más amigos este marchando tan bien; pero al parecer la principal causa por la cual el hizo todo esto, no parecía nada contenta con todo eso.

Efectivamente Twilight no se veía muy feliz con todo esto, parecía que cada fin de semana que ella iba a visitar a naruto, este le narraba sobre alguna virtud de una de sus amigas, o peor aún, que le narre sobre alguna nueva amiga

Con molestia escuchaba a su amigo mencionarle lo geniales , amables, dulces, honestas, ETC que ellas eran, y ella no podía entender porque eso la enojaba tanto; se supone que debería alegrarse de que su amigo tuviera amigas tan fantásticas, pero no comprendía porque cada vez que naruto habría la boca para hablar sobre ellas, su corazón le dolía y su gesto de molestia, se hacía cada día más y más notorio ; naruto no entendía esa reacción, solo deseaba que ella pudiera interesarse en ellas, así como cada una de ellas, se emocionó con la idea de conocerse finalmente todas; todas salvo twilight

Un día el malestar de la pequeña unicornio llego a su límite y claramente le pidió a naruto que no hable más de sus amigas.

—pero twilight, no te entiendo por qué dices eso?, no te digo nada malo..— pregunto el niño con desconcierto y esta vez la unicornio estallo

—ya no quiero oírte hablar sobre ellas!; desde lo ocurrido por el cuento, siempre me sales con lo fantásticas , lindas, amables, graciosas y demás halagos para tus amigas!, si tanto te gustan estar con ellas, porque pierdes el tiempo conmigo?!—grito muy molesta su amiga

—es que acaso te volviste loca?; me gusta estar contigo, pero no comprendo porque te niegas a conocerlas, si son ponis geniales! —esta vez naruto también perdió la calma y molesto contesto

—te dije que no quiero conocerlas !—grito la chica y le dio una bofetada a naruto; cuando la niña reacciono, se había dado cuenta lo que hizo, naruto se había quedado perplejo y tenia unamano en su mejilla; la chica quiso disculparse, pero inmediatamente llorando dio media vuelta y abandono el castillo, mientras el príncipe no comprendía porque, a pesar que la cachetada de rarity fue más fuerte, la de Twilight le dolió mucho más.

…..

Las semanas siguientes naruto tenía un semblante muy triste, a pesar de llegar los fines de semana, la unicornio morada no daba señales de vida, no iba a verlo y las veces que el la busco en la escuela, ella lo evitaba; el pequeño príncipe no entendía la razón de la pelea, ni por qué tuvieron que llegar a esos extremos, incluso sus amigas al verlo así, no sabían cómo ayudarlo; pero la verdad es que naruto no les conto su pelea con "sabelotodo" para que no se enojen con ella

La tristeza del príncipe se hizo tanta, que incluso celestia quería ayudarlo, pero ella no tenía idea de cómo hablarle, e intento llamar a sus guardianes que lo conocían muy bien, pero shining no sabía cómo poder ayudar, al parecer su hermana también extraña mucho a naruto, pero no sabe por qué ella se niega verlo. El Pegaso con una sonrisa más optimista sugirió que si desean ayudar al príncipe, debían a llamar a la "artillería pesada", para desconcierto de la alicornio y el unicornio

Un fin de semana más había llegado y con el ya eran 6 semanas seguidas ,en las que twilight no se aparecía por el castillo para jugar, con gran pesar se sentó en la pileta del castillo mirando al suelo; cuando en eso una aura rosada lo envolvió levantándolo de la pileta, y velozmente llevándolo a otro extremo.

Y el destino final resulto ser los brazos de una joven princesa —NA-RU-TO!; mi pequeño y lindo naruto!, aww que feliz me siento de verte!, luego de tanto tiempo sin jugar contigo, me sentía tan triste sin ti!, como estas?, sigues estudiando?, sigues haciendo travesuras?— de manera muy afectuosa y aun ritmo acelerado, la princesa Candase abrazaba llenando de besos el rostro del rubio y girando como un trompo abrazando al niño, cubriéndolo de mimos ; mientras al mismo tiempo ametrallaba de preguntas a naruto; el pobre niño tenía los ojos en espiral producto del huracán de afecto por parte de su prima

Cuando el niño reacciono, abrazo con cariño a su prima —Candase…!—el niño casi con lágrimas, se sentía muy feliz de ver a su querida prima; y luego se puso a llorar en el regazo de la alicornio, mientras ella le acaricia sus cabellos consolándolo.

Naruto paso las siguientes horas narrándole a su prima todo lo acontecido, desde como se hizo amigo de twilight, pasando por la idea de ayudarla a tener amigos, el encontrarlos , y finalmente la pelea que tuvieron; la joven alicornio con una sonrisa comprendía las buenas intenciones de su primo, pero al parecer, él no se daba cuenta de algo.—aww, mi lindo naruto eres tan tierno, solo querías que todas tus amigas, sean amiga de Twilight también!—la princesa abrazaba fuerte a su primo frotando su mejilla con la de él, haciendo que naruto se ponga rojo como un tomate por tantos mimos. —pero sabes algo?, yo me siento muy celosa!—hablo en tono serio fingiendo algo de celos.—todas esas lindas potrillas tienen toda tu atención, seguro por eso ya no me extrañabas tanto como yo a ti…— ahora la princesa fingía tristeza y el príncipe reacciono.

—es nunca pasara Candase!, yo te quiero mucho y por supuesto que te he extrañado, ellas son mis amigas y las quiero, pero tú eres como mi hermana mayor..—comento el niño indignado al principio , porque su prima creía que la dejaría de lado , y luego con las mejillas rojas al contarle lo que ella significa para él.

La princesa maravillada abrazo a su primo con mucho cariño —gracias naruto, tu eres también como mi hermanito—respondió Candase , hablando con su tono normal y luego miro a naruto—y dime cómo crees que se sintió Twilight, cuando le hablaste de tus amigas?—el príncipe abrió los ojos con sorpresa al comprender la situación; su amiga al igual que candase, creía que la estaban dejando de lado.

—pero yo no quiero dejarla de lado, es mas todo esto lo hice por ella…—comento el niño apesadumbrado, no entendía como algo que lo hacía con intenciones de ayudar a su amiga, hubiera terminando lastimándola

—naruto, tu haz hecho todo esto porque ella solo te tiene a ti como su amigo; verdad?—el niño movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa;—y según veo… , yo soy tu única prima; que pensarías si ahora mismo te confesara que tengo un novio?—pregunto en un tono amable e inmediatamente naruto se enojó, y exigió saber quién es el rufián (léxico aprendido de rarity); que pretende alejarlo de su prima; para bañarlo en pintura y demás bromas; mostrando claramente celos de hermano

A una distancia prudencial y bien escondidos, heart y shining escuchaban la charla ; heart no pudo evitar reírse y darle el pésame a su amigo, "la que te espera…" ,le comento, mientras shining sonreía de forma nerviosa, esperando que naruto tuviera un buen concepto de él, al menos para cuando hagan publica su relación con la princesa del imperio de cristal.

—cálmate naruto, solo lo dije como ejemplo— la princesa de forma calmada mintió, y logro apaciguar la ira de su primo —pero creo que acabas de entender lo que sintió twilight; a veces cuando tenemos algo que es único para nosotros, difícilmente queremos compartirlo; Comprendes?—sonriendo con cariño, miro como naruto comprendía el mensaje.

—pero…, yo no quiero que ella este sola , ella es mi amiga y quiero que también pueda ser amiga de más ponis...,— comento el rubio bajando la mirada

—en ese caso mi lindo naruto, búscala , trata de hablar y hacerla comprender tus razones; así no quiera escucharte, no te rindas hasta que lo haga…; pero sobre todo que ella escuche lo mucho que la quieres— la joven princesa acariciaba la cabeza de su primo, y le rubio sonreía animado

—tienes razón Candase, esta vez hare las cosas bien!—con firmeza el príncipe, agradecía los consejos de su prima; y la alabo por saber mucho; la joven princesa se le subieron por un momento los humos y declaro que sabe muchas cosas; pero se puso roja como un tomate cuando el niño le pregunto sobre "la pijamada anual" en que todos los corceles en el castillo participan.

—ah?!, naruto no crees que deberías Ir a buscar a twilight primero?; otro día te diré las razones..,—muy nerviosa y colorada la princesa trataba de evitar el tema; el niño cedió y fue a buscar a Heartsword para que lo ayude.

Los 2 guardianes salieron de sus escondites y agradecieron a la princesa por la ayuda; en eso el Pegaso escucho a naruto llamarlo y fue a buscarlo.

—bien par de tortolos!, los dejo solos!, iré a ayudar al pekke; ojala ellos hagan las paces rápido— con una sonrisa burlona heart se disponía a abandonar el jardín.

—por qué tan apurado?. No será que intentaras nuevamente llevarle una serenata a Fleur?—comento Shining con algo de burla: recordando como el Pegaso ya lo había intentado hace unos días y término haciendo que el capitán ironblood, lo haga correr por todo el cuartel durante horas.

—oye!, tú ya tienes a tu princesa; así que déjame conseguir a la mía!—contesto algo enojado heart —además yo que tú, mejor me voy preparando; porque el pekke sí que es celoso y sobreprotector!—ahora era el pelirrojo quien se burlaba del unicornio, quien bajo la cabeza con una aura azula, mientras candase se reía de la situación

Cuando finalmente se quedaron solos, ambos novios paseaban por el jardín conversando hasta que...,—dime Shining, soy yo o esta estatua tiene la cabeza chueca?—comento la princesa al notar el estado de la prisión de Discord, y el unicornio le comentara que también le da esa impresión.

Mientras tanto el pelirrojo se encontró con el niño ya listo para buscar Twilight, de pronto naruto se percató que no tenía idea de dónde buscarla y el pelirrojo menciono —es un lindo día, los pájaros cantan, el sol brilla, y el aire es fresco; por lo tanto.., Twilight debe estar leyendo en la escuela..—comento con burla, haciendo que naruto le mire con reproche, pero conociendo a su amiga, eso era lo más seguro, así que sin perder tiempo fueron para allá.

Una vez en la escuela naruto entro al colegio y al igual que la vez pasada estaba casi vacía; finalmente dio con su amiga, tal como el Pegaso predijo en un día tan lindo la niña está leyendo un gran libro, pero con una expresión de pena en su rostro, cuando naruto se apareció delante de ella, la unicornio intento evitarlo, pero esta vez el rubio no iba a dejar las cosas inconclusas hasta que hablen, pero sin esperarlo la pequeña uso su magia para apartar al niño y salir corriendo

_"siempre es igual; solo finjo ser valiente ; pero cuando todo deja de estar a mi favor, solo escapo como una cobarde"_; pensó con tristeza la pequeña mientras corría alejándose de naruto ;_"quise hacer amigos, pero fracase en eso; y cuando finalmente pensé que tenía a uno; yo termine arruinándolo todo…,"_ recordó como fallaba en sus intentos por tener amigos y con más pesar el recordar cuando conoció a naruto;_ "quiero en verdad estar con él, yo deseo reírme con él, seguir compartiendo más recuerdos ; pero no quiero oírlo decir esas palabras.., yo no lo soportaría..",_ seguía con sus pensamientos al borde de las lágrimas; pero de pronto por los pasillos escucho unas pisadas detrás de ella, cuando volteo la cabeza, vio a naruto quien corría detrás de ella.

—por qué me persigues?!—grito la unicornio enojada y con la cara roja con leves lagrimas

—porque tu huyes!—respondió el niño serio, persiguiendo a su amiga

—déjame sola!—grito la niña

—nunca!— grito naruto con desicion ; sea como sea, el no dejara que el lazo que tiene con ella se rompa ; así tenga que luchar con uñas y dientes,el se aferraría a la amistad con su amiga , dando inicio a la 1era y más inusual "cacería del unicornio " en Equestria.

En ese plan, ambos durante por un buen rato recorrieron casi todos los pasillos de la escuela a toda velocidad, piso por piso, esquivando obstáculos que encontraban en el camino; el zorro se sorprendía que a pesar de ser un ratón de biblioteca, la potra este en tan buena forma. Poco a poco el rubio lograba acortar su distancia entre ellos y logro finalmente atraparla, haciendo que tropiecen y que la alocada carrera termine en la biblioteca que felizmente estaba vacía, pero en la frenada se estrellaron contra las repisas haciendo que varios libros caigan.

Cuando la pequeña abrió los ojos, descubrió que era naruto el que recibió el impacto por protegerla, el chico también despertó y se alegró de verla a salvo; una vez más la niña intento escapar, pero naruto la abrazo fuerte para evitar su fuga.

La pequeña unicornio casi llorando miro a su amigo —por favor naruto!, no quiero oírlo!, no quiero escucharte decir que me odias!; solo déjame sola, como siempre debí estar..—respondió la chica con infinita tristeza.

El rubio solo acaricio la frente de ella con cariño, también con lágrimas en sus ojos —Twilight, tu eres la más inteligente de los 2, pero en verdad eres una tonta si crees que yo alguna vez podría odiarte, yo te quiero mucho...,—respondió con una suave sonrisa; haciendo que la chica se sonroje y lo abrace llorando pidiéndole disculpas por la cachetada, pero el príncipe dijo que se lo merecía por no ver el daño que le hacía a su amiga.

Luego de eso naruto le pidió a la potra que sea sincera, y le diga la razón por la cual ella no quería conocer a sus amigas o en concreto porque tiene miedo a hacer amigos ; twilight bajo la mirada —yo…, nunca fui buena haciendo amigos, cuando me invitaban a jugar, solo de manera amable negaba participar y me ponía a leer; luego cuando intente hacerlos, me había hecho de una fama de presumida, que menospreciaba a los demás niños por considerarlos menos listos que yo, y por ello cuando creía lograba hacer al menos una amistad; otros niños aparecían hablando cosas malas de mí, espantando mi intento de amistad.. (n/a: la clásica no te juntes con él/ella)— la pequeña unicornio con lágrimas seguía explicándose —por eso me sentí muy feliz cuando tú me aceptaste como tu amiga, siempre reíamos y jugábamos juntos..—la chica sonrió levemente mirando al príncipe y nuevamente volvió su rostro de tristeza.— después cuando mencionaste que tenías más amigos; me sentí celosa, y luego esos celos aumentaron cuando mencionabas todas las cualidades de esas niñas; y finalmente temí que si ellas me conocieran, terminarían viendo solo mis defectos, como que soy aburrida o solo una devora libros; y por eso si ellas no quisieran ser mis amigas, tu terminarías aburriéndote de mí o peor aún que ellas te pidieran que ya no te juntaras conmigo , y al final terminaria perdiéndote.. —la pequeña bajo la cabeza avergonzada llorando levemente

—eso jamás pasaría!—grito naruto molesto al ver que su amiga se había plantado tal idea en su cabeza; la pequeña cerro los ojos por el regaño, pero luego sintió la mano del príncipe acariciando su melena.— cuando vine a la escuela y vi que no tenías amigos, yo quise conocer a mas ponis ; así que las busque a todas ellas y las junte por una sola razón; en todas ellas vi, a las amigas ideales para ti...,—comento el niño con una sonrisa; mientras la potra no creía lo que oía; su amigo, se hizo de la amistad de tantas chicas, con tantas cualidades solo para que puedan ser amigas de ella.— y créeme cuando te digo esto ; ninguna de ellas te harían daño o te considerarían como una devora libros; ella en verdad son ponis de buen corazón dattebayo! Y una prueba de ello es que a pesar que soy tan distinto a un poni, ellas no me negaron su amistad; así como tu lo has hecho Twilight, así que dudo mucho que ellas te nieguen a ti la suya!—con un giño el niño animaba a su amiga , la cual dejo de llorar de tristeza y sonreía levemente con las mejillas coloradas

—pero…, tú mismo has visto todos mis defectos, mis ataques de ansiedad o inseguridad…, o cuando me puse como una loca por una tarea, tú crees que me acepten?—pregunto con duda la niña

Con una sonrisa el príncipe respondió —je! tú conoces mis defectos mejor que nadie y ellas también, aunque claro está, yo también conozco sus defectos de mis amigas, pero aun así las acepto, así como te acepto a ti; ya que a pesar de mis defectos, todas ustedes me aceptaron!— el príncipe miro a twilight aun abrazándola y prosiguió —no te conté que cuando conocí a "pecas", ella me llamo ladrón de manzanas?— comento riéndose , mientras la unicornio se sorprendía de esa revelación;—"sónica" creyó que yo era un secuestrador; "joya" me llamo rufián y me abofeteo , aunque admito que me porte muy grosero con ella; "dulce", "loca", "ritmo" y "melodía" me miraron como si fuera un poni de 2 cabezas y se asustaron al verme por primera vez..., al igual que cierta señorita que conozco —con una sonrisa zorruna naruto miro a twilight, la cual con las orejas agachadas se sonrojo al recordar, como ella se asustó cuando conoció a su amigo por 1era vez en el laberinto. —la única que fue normal, resulto ser "burbuja"—comento lo último con una cara desconcertada, al recordar que derpy no se asustó para nada con él.

Twilight no sabía que pensar, era la primera vez que naruto hablaba con tanta naturalidad de sus amigas y ella no se sentía enojada por ello, pero aun así la duda quedaba en el corazón de la pequeña poni —pero..., y si aun así, si ellas no desean ser mis amigas?, que pasaría naruto?—contesto con la cabeza agachada y el rubio solo le abrazo muy fuerte

—así toda Equestria este en tu contra, yo jamás te dejare sola…, yo te prometo que siempre seré tu amigo Twilight—con una suave sonrisa el chico miro a su amiga haciéndole entender que todo saldrá bien, la chica esta vez sonrió y lloro, pero de felicidad y correspondió el abrazo de igual intensidad.

Kurama quien se había quedado callado todo este tiempo; cuando naruto le dijo esas palabras a Twilight, brevemente recordó el día que kushina le confeso a minato que ella tenía a kyubi en su interior; minato se quedó callado y la pelirroja se fue hasta los bosques llorando , pensado que el rubio ya no quisiera estar más a su lado, para su sorpresa minato se apareció a su lado y la abrazo con fuerza prometiéndole que jamás la dejaría sola "_**así todas las naciones elementales estén en tu contra; yo jamás de amarte kuchina chan" **_la pelirroja lloro en el pecho de minato con alegría y conmovida por sus palabras , _"dejavu"_ pensó el zorro cuando vio al hijo de ambos repetir tal escena.

Pasada la escena y con su amistad restablecida, ambos niños procedieron a ordenar la biblioteca que quedo hecho un desastre por el accidentando final de la cacería de unicornios; mientras ordenaban los libros naruto le pregunto a Twilight, si el también debería disculpase con sus amigas; porque el también siempre la hablaba de ella a sus amistades.

—eh!?, tu les hablaste de mí?!; que cosas les decías de mí?!—twilight se sorprendía de eso, jamás se esperó que naruto también le hable a esas niñas sobre ella y deseo saber más al respecto

—bueno siempre les hablo sobre lo mucho que te gusta leer, que eres muy inteligente, que eres graciosa, divertida , que** eres bonita**; buena amiga, que sabes muchos cuentos., ETC..—naruto seguía nombrando todas las cualidades que veía en su amiga, pero la unicornio se le quedó grabada solo una palabra "eres bonita".

—naruto..., enserio crees que soy bonita…?—pregunto con un tono suave y con las mejillas coloradas mirando al suelo

Naruto que le daba la espalda ordenando un estante sonrió alegre —claro que si Twilight!, siempre me has parecido muy bonita!— con las mejilla coloradas y de forma nerviosa el niño respondió; Twilight sonrió de forma tierna y como haciendo una travesura, se acercó al rubio sigilosamente para besarlo en la mejilla desde atrás por el cumplido y cuando se acercó cerro los ojos, pero….;— oye Twi.., tú crees que este libro…..— volteo repentinamente la cara y se quedó callado cuando sintió algo en sus labios; la unicornio abrió los ojos cuando sintió algo diferente a una mejilla y ambos se pusieron rojos destilando vapor por la mejillas, al percatarse que sus labios estaban juntos; con gestos de sorpresa y sin saber cómo reaccionar

—bueno!, supongo que si ya se están besando , es porque ya hicieron la pases, verdad?—burlonamente heartsword se hacía presente en la biblioteca, y tuvo que esforzase mucho para no reírse en la cara de los niños, los cuales se apartaron rápidamente mirándose mutuamente sonrojados por lo ocurrido.

—na-na-naruto!, fue solo un accidente, verdad?—nerviosa y sonrojada hablaba twilight

—S-Si!.so-solo fue un accidente!— comento el rubio nervioso y rojo; pero luego de ello miro a su amiga, y le sonrió con cariño, gesto que la unicornio correspondió con una sonrisa igual

—hasta que ese Pegaso hace algo bueno!, ya me estaba dando diabetes por ver este manga shojo barato (N/A: oye!)—comento aburrido el zorro, aunque contento de que naruto no perdiera su amistad con Twilight.

Luego de tantas emociones los 3 ordenaban las biblioteca, en eso la unicornio cuando cogió el último libro que le faltaba ordenar vio algo que le llamo la atención, pero en eso naruto le hablo

—sabes Twilight? , yo me siento muy feliz de ser tu amigo...,—comento con una sonrisa suave, tomando el libro que la chica tenia y guardándolo, la chica sonrió contenta musitando un suave "yo también" y acompaño a ambos a la salida de la escuela para despedirse. Naruto prometió que no forzaría a Twilight a conocer a sus amigas, que le daría su tiempo, cosa que ella con alivio acepto, pero le dio la siguiente advertencia.—créeme Twilight esto; cuando finalmente todos estemos juntos, nada nos separara, así que prepárate , dattebayo!—con una sonrisa zorruna el niño y el Pegaso se despedía, mientras la niña se sentía feliz que todo saliera bien, aun así lo que vio ese libro despertó su curiosidad, pero por ahora lo único que le importara es el saber que su mejor y único amigo, la quiere y mucho.

….

Celestia con todo lo acontecido los últimos meses, no sabía que pensar; durante todo el periodo transcurrido, tuvo varios problemas con su aprendiz Sunset Shimer, y realmente deseaba que la chica pueda cambiar su actitud con los demás o ser vera forzada a tomar otras medidas; pero lo que le importaba es que debido a ese problema no sabía en que iba todo el asunto de la búsqueda de amigos de naruto; sabía que su amado hijo salió fuera de la seguridad de los muros del castillo en busca de amigos, que se peleó con su amiga la unicornio, que felizmente hicieron la pases; pero tanto naruto como sus guardianes no le contaban nada de ello, incluso cuando le pregunto a Candase por qué se pelearon; la joven princesa respondió que eso es un secreto que su lindo naruto le confió.

Así que la princesa Celestia como toda buena madre ,decidió tratar de saber más sobre el asunto y de qué forma; pues como toda madre se entera de los secretos :revisando la habitación de su hijo

Paso casi media hora encontrando los juguetes y bromas que su hijo tenía regados por su cuarto y también se rio imaginándose las bromas que el pequeño travieso planeaba con tales cosas; finalmente tomo interés en el cuaderno de dibujos que estaba sobre su cama, cuando reviso los dibujos, para su gran sorpresa, descubrió que ahora son muchos.

Página tras página con una sonrisa Celestia paulatinamente , empezó a llorar de alegría; su pequeño príncipe resulto ser mucho más valiente que ella; cuando en un momento ella llego a pensar que lo mejor para el niño, seria que este encerrado dentro del castillo, él le demostró lo contrario; el salió del castillo exponiéndose al rechazo, y logro encontrar a muchas ponis que lo aceptaron como su amigo

Cada hoja era dedicada a cada una de sus amistades ,cada una con su nombre clave pero haciendo algo distinto, como recoger manzanas con "pecas"; correr una maratón con" sónica"; estar rodeados de animales con "dulce"; hacer una gran fiesta con "loca", saludando como un caballero a "joya"; llevando de "caballito" a "burbuja"; haciendo rock con " ritmo" ; y una tocando un violín con " melodía" ; y finalmente tomando de la mano a "sabelotodo" mientras leían juntos un libro ; Celestial reconoció fácilmente a las 3 últimas ponis; eran las hijas de Fancy pants y Twilight; luego de ello vio otro donde el niño jugaba con un pequeño Spike, para que al lado del mismo se repita lo mismo pero ahora con un Spike del tamaño de un dragón adulto; con sonrisas miraba cada escena y cuando faltaron 2 dibujos, no pudo evitar llorar abrazando el cuaderno ;"el lazo que nos une" fue el título en el cual ahora todos, incluidos sus amigas, Luna, spike, y los Apple formaban parte del cuadro familiar que el niño dibujo y finalmente el ultimo dibujo "algún día será así mama" era el que titulaba a Celestia con Luna, y al príncipe sonriendo juntos, los 3 como una familia.

—pekke estas acá? oh majestad! lo siento si interrumpí...— era heartsword que aparecía buscando al príncipe para jugar, pero al ver a la princesa llorando decidió retirarse

—oh heart!, no te preocupes no es nada, más bien me allegro de verte…—sonrió la alicornio al ver al cadete mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas, sabia de sobra que naruto consideraba como a sus hermanos a sus guardianes, pero con quien siempre él tuvo más confianza , fue con el Pegaso; celestia le mostro el libro de dibujos de naruto, muy feliz de ver la cantidad de amigos que su hijo logro hacer; pues eso no solo indicaba que su pequeño podía hacer amigos; sino que tambien su pueblo podria aceptarlo

—bueno.., mi mama también a veces revisaba mi cuarto cuando me veía misterioso…—comento el Pegaso, haciendo que celestia se avergüence un poco por la intromisión en la privacidad de su hijo.— pero efectivamente , el príncipe logro hacer muchas amistades, si desea le puedo decir sus nombres…,—con una sonrisa de resignación, el Pegaso creía que la princesa solicitaría saber la identidad de las amigas de naruto.

—no!, no te preocupes, sé que naruto te pidió guardar el secreto; pero sabes?, quiero que seas mi cómplice en algo..—solicito la monarca con una amable sonrisa, captando la atención del Pegaso —dentro de unos cuantos meses, será el cumpleaños de naruto; quiero que invites a todas sus amigas al palacio, porque en esta ocasión, no solo será para celebrarlo, sino porque hare oficial su presentación ante el reino—heartsword no creía lo que la princesa intentaba hacer; pero la princesa riendo como una colegiala menciono —jeje ya quiero ver la cara de sorpresa de sus amiguitas, cuando sepan que él es un príncipe..!— con una expresión de una potrilla apunto de hacer una travesura; solo recibió una sonrisa por parte del cadete al entender sus intenciones

Repentinamente se escuchó algo como una explosión; y ambos miraron por la ventana y vieron salir mucho humo por una de las torres del castillo —AHH!, NARUTO! ,PORQUE! , PORQUEE!, PORQUE! ,BUAAA!— fue el grito aterrador y luego lastimero del capitán ironblood que una vez más caía en una de las trampas del incorregible príncipe

—falsa esa evaluación o no.., creo que lo mejor será darle vacaciones pronto al capitán…,—comento celestia con una gota de sudor y una sonrisa incomoda ante la escena

—Ah….—fue la respuesta en señal afirmativa que dijo el Pegaso también con una enorme gota en su cabeza.

Ese mismo día más tarde naruto junto a pinkie pie; le contaba que finalmente sabelotodo tomaba más interés en el asunto y que ya tiene la fecha para que todos se conozcan, pinkie emocionada quiso saber el día; el príncipe con una sonrisa menciono la fecha de su cumpleaños como el día ideal para ello; para emoción de pinkie pues ahora sería doble celebración; cuando hablaron de donde hacerlo; naruto le comento que se lo dirá un mes antes; no queriendo revelar al castillo de Canterlot como su hogar y sin saber los planes de su madre para ese dia

—naruto…,—hablo la rosada con las mejillas rojas bajando el rostro y captando la atención de naruto;—si yo también estuviera problemas para tener amigos..., harías lo mismo por mí?—pregunto la poni de forma tímida

El príncipe no entendía porque "todas" sus amigas le hicieron la misma pregunta y cuando le pidió su opinión a kurama este solo le espeto un "idiota!" sin dar más explicación; pero al igual que todas, a pinkie le dio la misma respuesta —¨por supuesto!, todos mis amigos son importantes , a ninguno deseo verlo triste!—contesto con una sonrisa amigable; haciendo que la niña sonría sonrojada, pero repentinamente ella rio muy fuete, haciendo que el niño le pregunte la razón de su carcajada

—hahahahaha!; es que, es que…, debías haber visto a ese perrito!, tenía la cara muy graciosa!—casi ahogándose en risas pinkie señalaba a unos arbustos donde vio a tan gracioso can; cuando le príncipe miro también el perro había desaparecido—aww que pena, se fue, debiste haberlo visto naruto, era muy gracioso con esa carota seria—seguía riéndose pinkie sin notar que el pequeño perro ahora los espiaba desde un árbol.

—luego de tanto años…, finalmente te encontramos naruto!—musito pakkun

….

"_pequeño príncipe ahora con gusto, miro muchas de las cualidades que te definen y al mismo tiempo muchas de las mismas , te fueron inculcadas por tu guardián; eres constantes en tus metas, no te rindes a pesar de los retos, valoras muchos a tus amigos y los deseas proteger aun así a costa de tu vida , e incluso eres capaz de perdonar a quienes te lastimaron; veo que no me equivoque al escogerte como __**mi caballo ganador **__en esta carrera__**; **__porque a diferencia de cierta mujer que estas destinado a conocer, yo nunca pierdo una apuesta., cuánta razón tiene la pequeña Twilight __**aquel que los unirá a todos**__ existe; pero la rueda del tiempo tiene que seguir su curso y tu tiempo en el establo está por terminar…"._

e_**spero que les gustara este cap la verdad me tomo algo de tiempo el pensar como naruto haria amistad con todos los personajes, espero sus opiniones al respecto ya sean en sus criticas o por pm; ahora las notas**_

_**1.- deikurukana o pude hacer lo yo: dios que nostalgia de niño me gustaba este show donde noppo y gonta hacia varios trabajos manuales con mucha imaginacion**_

_**2 mighty test es la representacion pony de mi hermana que me insistia en aparecer en el fic (listo ya no me pidas regalo de cumpleaños) solo que a diferencia del personaje , ella si tiene titulo**_

_**3,. black jack es mi personaje de anime y manga favorito espero que disfruten sus historias y tambien aparecera eventualmente en la historia si se le requiere**_

_**4.- finalmente decidie algo, hacer que los capitulos sean mas cortos, para agilizar la publicacion este cap me salio como 84 paginas, ni para una tarea importante hacia tanto; pero queria incluir muchas cosas e ideas como naruto lidiando con una enloquesida Twilight.**_

_**bueno muchas gracias y espero sus criticas, hasta pronto**_


	7. una triste verdad

_**hola gracias por seguir con mi proyecto!, bueno la verdad este capitulo tenia planeado que sean solo de 30 paginas, pero no pude (lo intente , encerio lo intente T.T)}, pero bueno este ha sido el mas dificil para mi de hacer, espero que lo disfruten , nos leemos al final**_

* * *

**...**

**Capitulo**** 6.- ****una triste verdad, adiós príncipe de Equestria**

Ya han pasado casi 8 años en konoha desde la perdida de Naruto, y con ello muchas cosas también cambiaron, o por lo menos, dentro de la facción shinobi de la aldea; con la idea de la pérdida del jinchuriki , el consejo se vio obligado a mejorar el programa shinobi para compensar el balance entre las naciones elementales, otra medida que con el pasar del tiempo se hizo más notorio, fue el control hacia el clan Uchiha ; si bien públicamente se les declaro inocentes cuando se les acuso de conspirar contra la aldea en el incidente del Kyubi, la verdad es que el sistema de control y vigilancia que instauro el 2do hokage se hizo aún más riguroso; trayendo como consecuencias que muchos de los miembros del mencionado clan, poco a poco comiencen a hartarse de la situación y los vientos de un levantamiento armado amenazaban con llegar y todo esto ante la ignorancia de la facción civil de la aldea, quienes seguía con su vida diaria y ahora sin preocuparse que un monstruo este entre ellos

Otro asunto de gran importancia fue la traición del Sennin Orochimaru; para decepción de 3er hokage y Jiraya, el descubrir de su alumno y amigo respectivamente de ambos ninjas; resultara ser no solo un traidor al intentar apoderarse del cuerpo de Itachi Uchiha; cosa que no logro por subestimar el poder del joven ambu, sino que además inhumanamente y sin compasión alguna, se demostró que usaba a seres humanos para sus experimentos como si fueran ratas de laboratorio, que resultaron ser en muchos casos prisioneros de guerra; criminales o simples huérfanos e indigentes que tuvieran indicio de algún Kekkei Genkai (barrera sanguínea) especial; cuando se vio descubierto huyo sin que Jiraya pudiera atraparlo para que responda por sus crímenes; y lastimosamente al intentar vincular a Danzou sobre el asunto de los prisioneros de guerra que se encontraron como parte de las "muestras" de laboratorio, el líder de la raíz pudo borrar todo rastro que lo delate o vincule su participación en el asunto; la verdad es que Sarutobi desde hace años sospechaba delas actividades ilícitas de Danzou , pero sin una prueba congruente no podía simplemente actuar , al contar el vendado con el apoyo y simpatía del señor feudal.

Pero el asunto que más importa es que tanto Kakashi como Jiraya; no dejaron de buscar al pequeño rubio; les tomo años el desarrollar bien su técnica ocular Kamui de kakashi y el viejo Sennin, el poder hacer correctamente el sello del portal; de esta actividad solo el hokage tenía conocimiento, pero los alumnos de Kushina, Hayate y Yugao, sospechaban que ambos shinobis se traían algo entre manos

Y efectivamente Ambos shinobis con frustración tuvieron que esperar todo este tiempo para lograr su objetivo, entrenando en secreto y con kakashi cumpliendo con sus misiones de Ambu, hasta que finalmente el momento llego y comenzaron con el viaje entre mundos para ubicar a Naruto, pero como que no todo les salió bien a la primera.

En el primer intento llegaron a un mundo donde la humanidad prácticamente vivía aislada en ciudades cubiertas con enormes murallas , pues la ciudad era asediada por seres que eran muy similares a los humanos, solo que estos eran del tamaño de un biiju y para colmo de males su bocadillo favorito eran los humanos; luego de algunos días de búsqueda sin resultados y el casi ser la merienda de uno de estos titanes, como se les concia a tales seres, regresaron a su mundo.

El siguiente mundo se dieron con la sorpresa que ahora sus apariencias eran de seres marinos y todos viviendo de forma similar a como lo sería la facción civil de konoha, también con decepción no lograron dar con el niño, y aguantaron menos tiempo en ese lugar al no soportar los líos y caos que ocasionaban una estrella marina y una esponja cuadrada que vivía en una piña en el fondo del mar….

Los siguientes mundos también fueron fracasos para los 2 viajeros, desde uno donde casi todo es mar y solo las fuerzas de la marina y la piratería son las que imperan y se habla del tesoro llamado One piece ; pasando a otro donde todos se visten como samuráis pero se hacen llamar shinigamis en la sociedad protectora de almas, otro donde los guerreros más fuertes portan armaduras que van de bronce a oro y viven estruendosas batallas; hasta finalmente acabar en un mundo donde ambos son 2 ratones blancos de laboratorio

—Jiraya-sama; que haremos esta noche?— pregunto kakashi corriendo en su rueda.

El sennin mirando la luna volteo de forma dramática — lo mismo que hacemos todas las noches Kakashi…,— mientras cerraba el puño con decision

—ir a los bares y burdeles de cada mundo?—pregunto en tono aburrido el enmascarado mientras dejaba de correr para leer su amado icha icha.

—Exacto!—exclamo con una sonrisa pervertida el Sennin y haciendo un ok con ambas manos brillándole los ojos ; pero luego de ello recapacito —que diga no!, tenemos que encontrar a Naruto!, pero ya me harte de esto , no entiendo que salió mal!— enojado , Jiraya no comprendía el motivo de las fallas, se suponía que todo este tiempo practico para que el sello funcione bien, o acaso el kamui de Kakashi necesita ajustes?

Al regresar a konoha, acordaron 2 intento más; al nuevo mundo donde llegaron, para alivio de ellos seguían siendo humanos, pero el ambiente era muy deprimente, parecía que una guerra de grandes proporciones ocurrió en el lugar, pues las calles estaban desérticas y toda actividad humana o similar era inexistente, hasta que dieron con la razón de ello; resulto ser una turba de muertos vivientes y muy hambrientos que encontraron muy apetitosos a los shinobis de la hoja; los 2 ninjas lograron escapar con el corazón a punto de salirse por la boca luego de recibir el susto de su vida.

Definitivamente quisieron irse inmediatamente, pues consideraron imposible que Naruto estuviera acá o por lo menos vivo; pero por no quedarse con la duda, siguieron con la búsqueda hasta dar con un grupo de humanos normales, los sobrevivientes al parecer muy jóvenes y la única adulta del grupo , era una hermosa enfermera llamada Shizuka , y por poco el pervertido sennin a pesar del apocalipsis zombi que era este mundo, quiso quedarse indefinidamente cuando vio las infartantes medidas de la enfermera; "_son más grandes que las de Tsudane!"_ pensó el peliblanco; mientras el peli plateado aunque impresionado con la belleza de las mujeres del grupo, solo suspiro resignado al ver al maestro de su maestro, ser apaleado una y otra vez por pervertido; luego ayudar al grupo por un tiempo regresaron con las manos vacías, al menos según kakashi, jiraya en cambio con mucho material para sus obras.

De regreso a la hoja empezaron a ver en que fallaba el portal, luego de un tiempo lograron encontrar el motivo , el sennin debido a su pésima caligrafía era el causante de la visitas a tantos lugares raros; esta vez lo volvieron a intentar llegando a un mundo inesperado.

Solo paz se respiraba en el ambiente, el cielo despejado y claro, era un mundo hermoso según kakashi, pero para el sennin era el mundo soñado que tanto deseaba que fuera el mundo shinobi, libre de guerras y muertes, con sorpresa se encontraron que al parecer la especie dominante eran caballos, o mejor dicho ponis, al ser más pequeños que los equinos mencionados, así como otros raros seres como grifos, dragones y minotauros; usando la técnica de transformación, se hicieron pasar por ponis mientras trataban de recompilar la mayor cantidad de información de lugar, dándose con muchas sorpresas como el saber que los seres humanos son considerados unos seres mitológicos a pesar de el ver a los pegasos y unicornios, que serían ellos los seres mitológicos en la naciones elementales, aprendieron sobre las costumbres, la comida, las especies de criaturas que viven, así como el saber que la gobernante de estas tierras, era una diosa que se encargaba de llevar la luz de sol a su pueblo

tratando de abarcar más terreno tanto kakashi como jiraya probaron usar sus invocaciones para rastrear el niño, con gusto ambos vieron tener éxito al lograrlo, pero al parecer el rastro de chacra era inexistente, luego de unos días de búsqueda, ya se iban a darse por vencidos, cuando repentinamente una oleada de chacra muy hostil capto la atención de los rastreadores, pero el rastro indicaba que era muy lejos, sin perder tiempo los ninjas fueron a ver la fuente de tal poder, esa oleada de chacra resulto ser el momento en que Naruto libero el poder del kyubi, cuando cegado por la ira, vio a los lobos de madera intentar devorar a fluttershy. Cuando llegaron al bosque ever free tanto naruto, como los 2 pegasos habían dejado el lugar, pero el rastro de chacra seguía en la zona, efectivamente era el rastro del kyubi y para su alegría, el chacra de naruto aún se podía captar en los arboles de la zona.

Ahora con una esperanza , los ninja pacientemente siguieron con la búsqueda, hasta que finalmente pakkun logro ubicar al niño, y con alegria recibieron la noticia que el niño se veía bien cuidado y saludable; para ironías de la vida "_el mundo raro de caballitos de colores que hablen y vuelen_" que menciono el Sannin años atrás, resulto ser el indicado. Si bien la primera intención que tenían al iniciar el viaje, era de tomar al niño y llevárselo consigo, tuvieron que reconsiderarlo al saber las condiciones en las que estaba el pequeño, todo indicaba que alguien de generoso corazón lo adopto y se encargó de su crianza; no sería nada justo que simplemente tomaran al pequeño y desaparezcan; resolvieron finalmente que seguirían el rastro del niño , vigilarlo para saber más sobre su vida en este mundo, así como saber dónde vive y más importante aún, quien fue el responsable de su cuidado.

…

Los siguientes meses el pequeño príncipe seguía con sus visitas a todas sus amistades, fortaleciendo más el vínculo entre él y sus amigas, si bien originalmente todo lo hizo por Twilight, naruto se sentía muy feliz de contar con la amistad de tantas ponis que lo aceptaron como su amigo , creando muchos recuerdos felices y experiencias con cada una de ellas. En todo ese tiempo conforme las iba conociendo más a sus amistades noto algo en particular; cada una de las chicas, así como sus guardianes, tenían un sueño en especial que con mucho anhelo deseaban cumplir , como rainbow el unirse a los wonderbolts, o Apple Jack en convertir la granja familiar en un gran y próspero lugar, pero lastimosamente al momento que ellas le preguntaron a naruto por su sueño, el príncipe se quedó callado al no saber que poder responder ante esa pregunta; él nunca se había planteado tener un sueño por alcanzar, aunque si tenía metas que él deseaba hacer realidad, como el que Twilight pudiera gozar de más amistades y otro que sonaba imposible, como el que Celestia pueda reconciliarse con su hermana la princesa luna; mas a pesar de ello, el prometió a sus amigas que cuando encuentre un sueño, el lucharía también por hacerlo realidad.

Y hablando de metas, por ahora el niño con alegría veía como Twilight paulatinamente tomaba más interés en saber más sobre las amistades del rubio, para sorpresa de él , la unicornio de pelaje lavanda, muchas veces con una sonrisa preguntaba por sus amigas y juntos se reían cuando Naruto le contaba muchas anécdotas y líos en que se metían con esas potras, pero claro está que por indicación de Kurama, no revelaba nada sobre sus técnicas ninjas que tuvo que utilizar en algunas ocasiones para ayudar a sus amigas, el príncipe estuvo de acuerdo bajo la condicion que en el día que todos estén reunidos, el animaría el evento demostrando todos sus trucos, cosa que el zorro a regañadientes acepto.

Cuando ellos se ponían a hablar sobre recuerdos, no podían evitar tanto naruto y twilight ponerse rojos cuando repentinamente la imagen del beso involuntario saltaba a sus mentes. Ese recuerdo para ambos por mas accidental que fuera , eran muy importante para ellos, pues era como un símbolo de reconciliación por su 1era pelea y al mismo tiempo, la promesa de naruto de jamás dejar sola a su amiga; algo tan importante así como lo era la muñeca de trapo, que era el símbolo del inicio de su amistad para ambos niños.

—Naruto…, tú crees que si algún día volvemos a pelearnos, podremos aun seguir siendo amigos? — pregunto la unicornio con algo de preocupación , un fin de semana con su mejor amigo

El príncipe sonriendo zorrunamente contesto: —claro que sí! ; No creo que por algunas peleas se rompa nuestra amistad; por ejemplo Heart y Shining siempre pelean, y no dejan de ser amigos; es más, creo que mientras más se pelean , mas amigos se hacen— recordó el niño como sus 2 guardianes a pesar de pasar casi todo el tiempo discutiendo entre si y a veces sus peleas llegan a los golpes, su amistad no se quiebra.

La potra se rio un poco dándole la razón a su amigo—es verdad!, pero espero que nunca, nuestra amistad sea así!—con sonrisa respondió y levemente avergonzada por el comportamiento infantil (solo con heart) de su hermano mayor

—si! , Debe ser raro tener una amistad como esa (N/A: hablando de ironías); yo también espero que no lleguemos a ser así , sobretodo porque tienes el casco pesado!—con una sonrisa traviesa contesto y comenzó a correr cuando twilight, se dio cuenta a lo que se refería.

—vuelve acá! , Te enseñare que tan pesado es mi casco!— fingiendo enojo le siguió el juego al niño persiguiéndolo entre risas.

Luego de pasar casi todo el día jugando , twilight le comento al príncipe que repentinamente la princesa Celestia, a pedido que a todos los alumnos que aprobaran los cursos de magia avanzada , puedan ser sometidos de manera voluntaria, a una evaluación especial a modo de concurso, y el ganador de tal competencia, recibirá un premio muy especial, pero no se tiene ni idea cual será la recompensa de tales evaluaciones; si bien dichas pruebas eran opcionales, la linda unicornio deseaba con muchas ansias el poder participar; cuando naruto le pregunto porque el interés, ella miro al cielo de forma nostálgica.

—siempre desde muy pequeña ame todo lo que tenga que ver con la magia, siempre leía muchos libros que narren los grandes logros, de los más famosos magos de toda Equestria, sobre todo a Starswirld el barbado, a quien tanto admiro — comento la niña con una mirada soñadora y una dulce sonrisa, luego su expresión se volvió algo triste;—lastimosamente por mi obsesión con la lectura, termine dando una mala impresión a los demás niños de mi edad, y no pude hacer amistades; pero la magia es tan especial e increíble…..—su expresión de tristeza cambio a una de sorpresa cuando sintió la mano de naruto acariciar su melena de forma cariñosa, haciendo que lo mire sonrojada

El niño miraba con una sonrisa compresiva a su amiga —por los amigos no te preocupes, me tienes a mí, y pronto conocerás al resto dela "familia muffyn" y te aseguro que serán tus amigos también— comento naruto, haciendo que twilight se ría por tan particular sobrenombre que le puso a su pandilla; y sonrió agradecida por el apoyo, —por lo que yo comprendo, quieres llegar a ser una maga tan grandiosa como StarSwirld, verdad?— pregunto el ninja a su amiga

—si!, mi sueño es llegar a ser una maga tan especial como lo fue el—confirmo la sospecha del rubio, la unicornio con una mirada de determinación, pero luego miro fijamente a su amigo —naruto.., tú crees que pueda lograrlo?—pregunto en un tono tímido e inseguro

—no!— respondió secamente naruto, haciendo que su amiga lo mire con sorpresa, pero antes que su expresión se vuelva triste, el príncipe agrego:—tú no serás como el, yo siempre te veo estudiando y esforzándote mucho, estoy más que seguro, que tú lograras ser la maga más poderosa y espectacular de toda Equestria! Yo sé que tú podrás sobrepasar a StarSwrild! Dattebayo! —sonriendo y acariciando la frente de su amiga, el niño dio su opinión sobre el tema, haciendo que la niña sonría mucho con las mejillas rojas y mire con cariño a su amigo.

—Naru…., gracias!—menciono twilight agradecida por sus palabras.— y tu naruto, tienes algún sueño?—pregunto la pequeña con una suave sonrisa .

—bueno la verdad, me siento algo celoso de todas ustedes— respondió sinceramente el príncipe — todas ustedes tienen muchos sueños hermosos; yo por el momento no tengo alguno, pero mientras me haga de alguno, yo siempre las apoyare a todas ustedes en lo que pueda, para que cumplan los suyos!— dando una gran sonrisa príncipe solo recibió un fuerte abrazo por parte de su amiga, prometiéndole que cuando él tenga su sueño, ella también lo ayudara.

Tras despedirse de su amiga, el niño le pregunto a kurama si él también tenía sueños; el zorro respondió de manera indiferente que no tenía sueños en particular, salvo dormir y vivir a cuerpo de rey; ganándose una mirada de decepción por parte de naruto, acompañado por una gota de sudor gigante al saber que su maestro era un completo holgazán

—y crees que mis padres tenían sueños también?—pregunto el niño con curiosidad y tratando de cambiar el tema de flojera del zorro; la verdad desde que kurama le conto sobre el sabio de los 6 caminos y sobre sus padres, el niño no perdía oportunidad alguna para saber más de ellos y de su mundo.

El zorro miro al pequeño y sonrió con algo de molestia —lo creas o no, ambos tenían el mismo sueño, el llegar a convertirse en hokage— el niño se sorprendió con esa noticia, y recordó el día que conoció a kurama, este le menciono tal palabra y le pidió más explicaciones; —dentro de una aldea ninja existen diversos rangos que distinguen a sus miembros; así como lo hay en el ejército de la realeza; se podría decir que el genin sería el de un soldado raso, y el kage es el comandante supremo; pues es el ninja más poderoso y fuerte de la aldea ; y en cuanto al termino hokage, hace referencia al kage del país del fuego ; así como lo sería el kazekage del país del viento , o el raikage del país del rayo– ; comento el zorro, ante la cara de asombro que el niño ponía, cada vez que kurama le narraba algo sobre su cultura o del mundo de donde el venia.

—y ellos llegaron a ser hokages?!— pregunto emocionado el niño, nunca se imaginó tal cosa de sus progenitores.

—tonto!, solo puede existir un kage por aldea ninja — contesto el zorro de forma burlona, haciendo que el pequeño se deprima; —pero…. , Yo recuerdo haberte dicho que tus padres eran ninjas geniales…—comento kurama con una suave sonrisa, haciendo que el niño lo mire expectante de la respuesta, —tu madre Kushina era una kunoichi con un gran poder— comento el zorro omitiendo su verdadero vínculo con ella;— y tu padre Minato era un ninja con técnicas muy asombrosas, que sirvieron para que lo terminen nombrado hokage.—comento el zorro recordando la pelea que tuvo con Minato y como este usando sus jutsus espacio-tiempo logro desviar su ataque más poderoso, la bijudama.

—entonces yo también seré algún día hokage!—grito emocionado el pequeño ninja, se sentía tan motivado con esa revelación no solo se enteró de los nombres de sus progenitores , sino que también, sus padres resultaron ser ninjas muy fuertes y deseo compartir con ellos tal sueño. Pero el zorro se vio en la necesidad de bajarlo de su nube; explicándole que para ser un kage, obligatoriamente tenía que ser de alguna aldea de shinobis, y para su mala suerte , él era el único ninja que existía en Equestria, o al menos eso creía.

Naruto se deprimió en un instante; —vamos!, vamos!, no pongas esa cara!, tal vez no puedes ser un kage, pero al menos, si entrenas los suficiente, puedes llegar a ser tan fuerte como uno— comento el zorro intentando animar al niño; el pequeño acepto con gusto esa alternativa, además tal como dijo kurama si él llega a ser tan poderoso como un kage, significaría que su chacra es lo suficientemente fuerte, como para que nunca más dependa del chacra de kurama y eso significaría que jamás tendría que preocuparse por perder el control; el asunto de volver transformarse de esa forma no dejaba tranquilo al niño, y por ello entrenaba más en su formación de ninja; luego de ello miro a la luna con una sonrisa

Tal vez por ahora no tenga un sueño, pero al menos una de sus metas, está por cumplirse, dentro de unos meses empezaría la evaluación de la princesa Celestia y cuando esta acabe, le mencionaría a Twilight sobre su cumpleaños para cuando ella desprevenidamente venga a visitarlo, podrá sorprender a su amiga con la reunión de toda la pandilla finalmente.

….

Cuando el príncipe se refería a toda la pandilla , era porque en verdad tenía planeado que todos se conozcan, pues para su alegría Derpy fue operada con éxito, y Heartsword le menciono que su recuperación avanza de manera muy alentadora, por lo que posiblemente dentro de poco pueda abandonar el hospital; la verdad el asunto es que el Pegaso pelirrojo luego de algunas semanas de búsqueda logro ubicar al doctor Black Jack; y lo cito en el hospital un día que llevo al príncipe para que juegue con Derpy, mientras él se entrevistaba con el siniestro galeno; como era de esperarse , el doctor luego de leer los últimos análisis de la pequeña y su historial médico, menciono que podría curar a la niña con una operación y que debería seguir un estricto tratamiento para su recuperación

tal noticia hizo que le Pegaso sonría con esperanza, finalmente su pequeña hermana podría estar bien, sin embargo su alegría se volvió frustración, cuando el medico menciono que el pago total por sus servicios, sería la astronómica suma de **10 millones de bits**; Naruto que había dejado un momento a solas a Derpy para buscar algunos dulces en una máquina expendedora; espió escondido en el techo la conversación de ambos ponis, y se cayó del mismo, cuando escucho la escandalosa cantidad de dinero que pedía por sus honorarios, inmediatamente el niño sin importarle nada, fue a encarar y a reclamarle al doctor por tal abuso; lo siguiente se volvió una acalorada discusión sobre valores y moral; el como hicieron para que el doctor opere a Derpy, fue un secreto que se quedó entre heart, naruto , black Jack y la misma derpy; pero el Pegaso pelirrojo agradeció infinitamente el apoyo del príncipe

El día que todos sus amigos se reúnan se acercaba y con ello también el momento en que el príncipe revele su verdadera identidad a sus amigas, ignorando por completo los planes de la princesa Celestia para tal día, y ambos a la vez, ignorantes que sus vidas dentro de poco no sería la misma

…..

Con el pasar del tiempo y acercándose la fecha del cumpleaños de naruto, el ambiente del castillo era a ritmo acelerado, por darle una palabra para describirlo, la princesa celestia había dispuesto los mejores preparativos para presentar oficialmente a su pequeño hijo, todos los ponis que trabajaban en el lugar, recibieron la orden de ser muy discretos con tal acontecimiento, y se les veía ir de un lado a otro sin parar, para tener todo listo; pero con el pasar de los días, hacer dicha actividad de forma disimulada, se hizo imposible de ocultar, sobre todo cuando el niño vio como todo el castillo estaba siendo decorado con la misma elegancia de la Gran fiesta del galope; para alivio todos el niño nunca imagino que era por su cumpleaños, pues él pensaba que sería una celebración intima en la cocina real al lado de los guardias, criados y familiares o en el jardín real, como siempre había sido. Naruto dedujo que posiblemente todo el alboroto, era una ceremonia de premiación para el que gane el concurso de magia, en el que tanto deseaba participara Twilight.

El niño se imaginó a su amiga la unicornio siendo condecorada por ganar el concurso y si todo salía bien, para ese momento, todas sus amigas estarán dándole vivas por su logro; y conociendo a Twilight la pobre estará más que nerviosa deseando quedar bien con todos,_" yo estoy seguro tu ganaras Twilight"_ pensó con una sonrisa el pequeño , cuando en eso alguien lo llamo

—naruto, quisieras venir un momento por favor..—hablo su madre la princesa con una sonrisa, quien se hacía presente en el salón real, el niño obedeció acercándose e inmediatamente la princesa con su magia hizo sonar un viejo toca discos , escuchándose una melodía de salón —naruto…, te gustaría bailar conmigo?—fue el pedido de manera amable de Celestia; la hermosa princesa deseaba que este cumpleaños de su hijo sea muy especial por todo lo que su pequeño logro, no solo tener amigos así sea lejos del castillo, sino que a pesar de su apariencia logro la aceptación de muchos ponis; esta vez ella no dudaría, todo su reino conocería al príncipe, con tanto entusiasmo quería incluir en la ceremonia de presentación un baile en su honor y que pueda bailar como es debido con sus pequeñas amigas, que seguramente para ese instante estarían sorprendidas por tal revelación, eran los pensamientos de felicidad de la orgullosa madre ; pero repentinamente tanto a ella como a naruto esta acción les trajo un recuerdo importante, la primera vez que naruto bailo con ella

**Flash back**

Una vez más llego la celebración del verano, y todos los ponis se encontraban muy felices expectantes por el momento en que su amada princesa haga salir el sol para dar inicio al verano, pero para naruto desde pequeño, sabía que ese día solo le traía mucho dolor y pesar a su madre; siempre durante la noche previa en que todos los ponis pasan en vela esperando que la princesa aparezca en la ciudad elegida, celestia mientras tanto, se la pasaba llorando en silencio

Ese día para la princesa solo le traía malos recuerdos, el dolor en su corazón que tuvo que pasar cuando se vio obligada a mandar a su pequeña hermana a la luna, cuando su propio rencor la convirtió en un ser lleno de odio, que amenazaba con destruir todo el reino.

Celestia miraba con tristeza la luna, solo en su mente albergaban una serie recuerdos que iban desde lo felices, por todos los momentos que tenía con su hermana de niñas, pasando a otros serios, cuando la princesa Luna se veía afectada por el trato que recibía de su propio pueblo, hasta los amargos que terminaron con el destierro de la alicornio oscura; las lágrimas caían por el rostro de la princesa cuando en eso sintió algo en sus cascos

Unas pequeñas manos levantaban sus cascos de manera suave, y ella al levantar su rostro se encontró con la mirada inocente y alegre de su hijo de apenas poco más de 3 años —mami , quieres bailar conmigo?—pregunto con una suave sonrisa llevándola lejos de la ventana

La princesa inconscientemente no opuso resistencia pero no dudo en preguntar—naruto…, que haces despierto tan tarde, y porque quieres bailar ahora?—dijo esas palabras tratando de ocultar su tristeza y sorprendida por la acción de su hijo

—Porque no quiero verte triste mami…—respondió el niño con algo de pena por ver a su madre de ese modo; —cada noche del festival del verano siempre te veo llorar…—respondió el pequeño preocupado por la princesa

Celestia abrió los ojos sorprendida —naruto, agradezco tu intención, pero ya deberías irte a dormir además….—no continuo cuando sintió los labios del príncipe besar su mejilla con cariño

—nada de eso!, tú me enseñaste que un caballero jamás debe ignorar las lágrimas de una dama y mucho menos hacerla llorar—contesto el pequeño , recordando las lecciones de su madre y paso su pequeña mano por el rostro de celestia , secando sus mejillas: — yo jamás ignoraría a mi mami llorar..; además a ti te encanta bailar!—contesto el príncipe sonriendo , acordándose como su madre disfrutaba el bailar en las fiestas y a veces lo hacía sola cuando escuchaba su música favorita.

Celestia conmovida por la bondad de su hijo, abrazo con amor a naruto muy fuerte; agradecida al cielo por tener al rubio a su lado, y cumpliendo su petición bailo con el pequeño niño, aunque de manera torpe pues el niño no sabía bailar muy bien por obviamente la diferencia de patas entre ellos, pero aun así disfrutaron mutuamente la compañía. Desde aquel día, la princesa no volvía a fingir su sonrisa, cuando aparecía para dar inicio al verano; cada noche del festival su hijo se encargaba de hacerla sonreír y hacerla olvidar sus penas

Algunos años después cuando naruto supo la identidad de Nightmare moon, cada noche previa al festival del verano, o cuando la veía deprimida al recordar a su hermana; iba a la habitación de su madre con el álbum de fotos familiar y le pedía a su madre que le narre las anécdotas y travesuras que ambas princesas hacían en el castillo.

Con una tierna sonrisa, la princesa narraba todos los bellos recuerdos que tenía con su hermana, y cuando eso no bastaba, no dudaba en tomar sus cascos y hacerla bailar con él, claro está, aun no se acostumbraba a bailar correctamente, pero no dejaba de intentarlo.

—veo que poco a poco estas mejorando mucho ,Naru….,—comento su madre de manera amable , justamente durante el festival de verano de ese año.

— es que tengo una buena maestra!—respondió sonriendo el pequeño ganándose una sonrisa por parte de su madre; luego agrego —quiero poder bailar muy bien, porque estoy seguro que un día estos, no solo bailare contigo, sino también con la tía Luna.— celestia miro atónita a su hijo;—estoy convencido que algún día todos estaremos juntos mama…— sentencio con una amigable sonrisa mientras la princesa correspondía el gesto con una cálida sonrisa y beso la mejilla del príncipe.

**Fin del flash back**

El príncipe se sonrojo un poco por el pedido repentino: — no tengo problemas en bailar, pero por qué mami? Te sientes triste?— menciono el rubio confundido y preocupado

—oooh!, tengo que tener alguna excusa para bailar con mi hijo?— pregunto de manera juguetona la monarca; la princesa deseaba que su hijo de una buena impresión en la pista de baile y no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de mejorar las lecciones que le daba;—bien si no quieres bailar conmigo, seguro algún apuesto y bien parecido guardia, estará encantado de ser mi pareja de baile…—comento fingiendo pena la princesa e inmediatamente su pequeña treta funciono.

Naruto sin dudarlo tomo el casco de su mama hacienda el saludo cortes como Celestia de indico, e empezó a bailar— no molestes a los guardias, yo quiero bailar contigo…—comento el príncipe con las mejillas rojas, tratando de ocultar sus celos

La princesa no pudo evitar reírse, sabía bien que su hijo era muy celoso y sobreprotector , y no dudo en usar eso a su favor, para obligar indirectamente al pequeño a que baile con ella y conforme bailaban, Celestia pensaba en lo mucho que su pequeño príncipe significaba para ella.

Luego de bailar por unas horas y Celestia corrigiéndole las posturas y pasos, parecía que el niño ahora dominaba la pista, y logro bailar con su madre sin cometer fallas, para orgullo de ella , al acabar las lecciones la monarca beso la frente de su hijo; —gracias por tanto, naruto…—menciono la alicornio con una cálida sonrisa y salió del salón a cumplir con sus deberes reales.

_Naruto ost __Sadness and sorrow_

El príncipe se quedó sorprendido por esa acción de su mama, el pensaba que le agradecía por bailar con ella, y al mismo tiempo sentía que era por algo más importante; pero el zorro sabía muy bien el motivo de la gratitud de celestia.—y eso porque fue?...—pregunto el niño confundido

—tu madre la princesa, te ama mucho naruto, ella se siente muy feliz que seas su hijo—comento el zorro a su carcelero

Naruto enrojeció las mejillas por el comentario de kurama y bajo la cabeza — ella siempre se encarga que todo el mundo sea feliz, pero a veces ella misma se olvida de serlo; yo quiero que ella siempre sonría…—comento el príncipe con pena.

—la posición de un líder no es fácil, y muchas veces está ligado a decisiones duras e incluso al propio auto sacrificio— comento el zorro de forma solemne;—naruto, un kage no está libre de esta regla, un kage no solo es un ninja que es reconocido por su poder; un kage es aquel que está dispuesto a cargar sobre sus hombros el dolor de los demás, así eso incluya que otros caminen sobre su cadáver — el zorro recordó el sacrificio de minato, por el balance de poder entre la naciones shinobis, y al mismo tiempo toda las esperanzas que deposito en su pequeño hijo; el niño se quedó callado por las palabras de kurama y reflexiono

—Decisiones duras… como el mandar al destierro a la tía luna… y al final sea ella la que se lamente por casi un milenio esa decisión?….—pregunto el niño apretando sus puños con impotencia; le hubiera gustado tanto que hubiera otra alternativa que le ahorrara tanto dolor a su mama.

—la tragedia de la princesa Luna, fue producto de que ella se dejara llenar de ira y rencor; en ese estado no hubiera escuchado razones o se habría podido negociar con ella, tu madre hizo lo que pudo por salvarla, pero tal como te dije, su puesto de líder la hizo decidir entre su familia o la seguridad de su reino, y ya sabemos ambos el resultado—respondió kurama comprendiendo la pena de naruto

—pero no lo entiendo…, tía luna no era mala o cruel ; mama siempre la recuerda con cariño, narrándome toda la vida que ambas tuvieron juntas; porque los ponis no pudieron apreciar su noche? , las noches que mama hace salir son lindas y reconfortantes, pero ella me conto que las noches de la tía luna eran hermosas y llenas de paz. Y en vez que agradecieran por ello, todo el mundo le temía o ignoraban— naruto tenía la cabeza agachada, sentía tanto pesar que algo así le pasara a su tía luna, con tantas historias que celestia le contaba sobre su hermana, el pequeño príncipe desarrollo un gran afecto por su familiar ausente.

—muchas veces lo que no entendemos llegamos a evitar o temer; los ponis al ser seres diurnos, era natural que le temieran a la noche y a la oscuridad, y por ello relacionaron a tu tía como algo negativo— contesto kurama y luego agrego algo: —esa soledad y rechazo que vivió la princesa Luna, muchos Jinchurikis también experimentan algo similar en la naciones elementales, y al igual que ella, el odio que se alberga en sus corazones, hacen que se descontrolen totalmente— menciono el zorro, pero luego chasqueo la lengua con fastidio al notar que hablo de más.

—que es un jinchuiriki..?—pregunto el niño serio a kurama; cuando no recibió respuesta insistió Naruto con más ganas—respóndeme kurama!—pidió el ninja

Kurama suspiro con resignación, sabía que eventualmente el niño debía enterarse pero hubiera deseado una mejor circunstancia para tal noticia ; —naruto te acuerdas el papel que tengo juntos a mis hermanos en el mundo shinobi?— pregunto el zorro, el niño comento que recuerda bien la historia del sabio de los 6 caminos, pero no entendía el punto de kurama; el biju le narro su historia de cómo madara lo utilizo en contra del 1er hokage y luego de ello y ser capturado, él y sus hermanos tuvieron que ser repartidos como gesto de buena voluntad entre las demás naciones elementales, como símbolo de poder y balance entre las misma

—no comprendo a dónde quieres llegar kurama…—comento el príncipe sospechando con temor la respuesta del zorro.

—un jinchuriki es un humano que tiene el poder de una bestia con cola en su interior; eso es lo que tú eres, y eso mismo lo fue tu madre naruto…— naruto escucho atónito tal noticia y le reclamo a kurama por mentirle al decirle que no conocía mucho sobre sus padres, pero el zorro demostró ser un hábil mentiroso; —yo no te mentí al decirte que no los conocí mucho, a diferencia tuya, con ella y Mito, yo casi no hablaba, es más extraño mucho aquellos días con ellas, al menos podía dormir lo que quisiera, sin que me despierten por cada tontería— respondió el zorro haciéndose la víctima, mientras al niño se le formaba una enorme gota en la cabeza; luego prosiguió el biju ;—por regla general naruto, la identidad del jinchuriki se mantiene en secreto para que viva de forma normal, pero cuando esta se hace pública, está condenado a una vida de soledad y rechazo— contesto el zorro, recordando los muchos casos que escucho atreves de su vida con Mito y kushina como otros recipientes eran maltratados o marginados por sus propias aldea.

Naruto bajo la cabeza con tristeza—Kurama, mi madre Kushina también fue marginada y temida, así como lo fue la tía Luna?— pregunto con temor a que su madre hubiera pasado por un dolor similar.

—no, ella no sufrió la soledad por ser un jinchuriki; pero si tuvo que experimentar la marginación de la aldea, por ser una extranjera— respondió kurama serio, y algo molesto pensando que si Mito le hubiera dado la importancia que se merecía el clan Uzumaki, la población habría tratado a Kushina con los mismos privilegios que disfrutaban los Uchiha, Senju y Hyugas.

—y papa, sabia la verdad?—nuevamente con el tono apagado pregunto el rubio

Kurama sonrió levemente; —tu padre nunca dejo de amarla, incluso cuando supo la verdad, jamás quiso que utilizaran a tu madre como arma, por ello él se volvió un ninja tan poderoso, para protegerla, para que nunca la aldea se vea en la necesidad de usar mi poder atreves de ella—; al responder kurama recordó como Danzou en varias ocasiones durante las guerras con Kumo e Iwa, insistía en que sea utilizado el Jinchuriki del Kyubi, pero Minato negó tal alternativa, al neutralizar a los ninjas de kumo, incluido el contenedor de Gouky; y usando su "Hirashin no Jutsu" logro acabar la guerra con Iwa antes que el combate se recrudeciera; con rencor también recordó como el vendado, propuso usar a un recién nacido Naruto, para que sea el arma de Konoha.

El rubio suspiro con alivio y una tenue sonrisa, pensó en las acciones de su padre **"hacerse fuerte, por proteger a quienes amas"** fue el pensamiento que se quedó para el—eso quiere decir que a pesar de todo esos problemas, ellos fueron felices, verdad ?—pregunto esperanzado naruto

—Je! eso no lo dudes mocoso!—contesto kurama de manera animada; —a pesar de todo eso, ellos fueron muy felices e incluso hicieron muchos amigos, quienes luego de saber el secreto de tu madre, no les importo eso en absoluto— con una tenue sonrisa, el zorro recordó como los padres del niño, hicieron tantas amistades y vínculos especiales con muchos ninjas y maestros, al punto que cuando ambos murieron, no dudaron ellos, ahora como los líderes de los más respetados clanes ninjas , en disputarse la custodia del hijo de sus queridos amigos.

Luego miro al niño y quiso animarlo —sabes mocoso, en muchos aspectos tú me recuerdas a ellos— naruto se sorprendió de eso quiso que el zorro se explique mejor—a pesar que el carácter de minato y kushina, eran tan diferentes como el día lo es de la noche, ambos se parecían en muchas cosas; ellos jamás dejaban de lado a un amigo; se preocupaba por el bienestar de todos, asumían los problemas de los demás como si fueran propios, así sea de unos completos desconocidos; eran comprensivos con las fallas y debilidades de los demás; ellos no ignoraban el dolor ajeno; no dudaban en ayudar a quien lo necesite, incluso si eso significaba arriesgar su propia vida; por más difícil que sea una situación, no se rendían hasta superar un problema; y por si fuera poco tu madre cuando se emocionaba siempre decía un Dattebane; te es conocido eso señor Dattebayo?— menciono el zorro de forma burlona.—por ser así, ellos se ganaron el aprecio de mucha gente en konoha; y por esa misma razones, tu lograste hacer tantos amigos acá en Equestria— sonrió el zorro, mientras al momento de mencionar las cualidades de los padres de naruto, kurama recordó como estas cualidades, le sirvieron al hijo de ambos para que se gane la aceptación de tantos ponis

El pequeño príncipe bajo la mirada nuevamente, con las mejillas rojas, una leve sonrisa y sollozaba débilmente de felicidad. El vínculo con sus padres era aún más fuerte de lo que el niño se imaginó, pero luego algo le preocupo; —kurama, si vuelvo a perder el control , sería igual que con tía luna?—

—eso es algo que no podría garantizar, el sello tenía la función para que eventualmente puedas usar mi poder sin que te afecte mentalmente; pero al estar ahora alterado, solo hace que pierdas la conciencia y actúes de forma salvaje, por otro lado, lo de tu tía luna, mas pareciera que todo su odio la controlara; por ello mismo insisto en que controles tus emociones...,—comento el zorro con pesar

Naruto bajo la mira con resignación —oye kurama, si mis padres hubieran conocido a mama y tía luna, ellos hubieran podido salvarla?—

El zorro chasqueo la lengua ya aburrido de la charla;—tks, no sé si hubieran podido evitar la tragedia de la princesa luna ; pero te puedo garantizar que ellos no se hubieran rendido hasta poder hacerla entrar en razón—comento el zorro de manera cansada, sabiendo que los padres de naruto hubieran dado el todo por el todo, por ayudar a quien lo necesite.

Naruto sonrió con esa respuesta, pero un sonido familiar interrumpió la charla y fueron a investigar.

Fin del tema

Mientras naruto y celestia bailaban, un grupo de potros conformados por los hijos de los nobles de Canterlot, aprovecharon que los guardias no estaban en sus puestos, por ayudar en los preparativos de la fiesta para ingresar; si bien el jardín era abierto a todo el mundo, había horarios en que se prohibía el paso , por motivo de darle su alimento a los residentes del jardín, o cuando spike andaba con naruto, para que no lo molesten. Justamente los niños ingresaron con intención de ver a la "rara mascota de la princesa Celestia", como se referían sus padres tanto a naruto como a spike; pero para su mala suerte el dragón no estaba y solo encontraron a los animales disfrutando de su merienda.

Con frustración los traviesos al no encontrar a la rara mascota, en vez de irse, decidieron hacer pasar un mal rato a los animales de la zona, maltratándolos y jugando de forma ruda con ellos, al asegurarse que el jardinero había salido luego de repartir la comida. Spike que rondaba por allí cerca, buscando a naruto para jugar, escucho que los animalitos eran torturados por los niños y salió en su defensa

Cuando los potrillos vieron al dragón se sorprendieron , pero en vez de alejarse al escuchar al pequeño dragón gruñir, estos decidieron molestarlo jalándole de la cola y demás torturas sin que pueda defenderse haciéndolo gritar, cuando uno de ellos le iba a tirar una piedra esta fue interceptada por naruto, mirando con furia a los abusivos.

Naruto con la piedra en la mano hablo firme —no sé qué se proponen a estar acá y molestar a los animales , el jardín está cerrado al público, vállense a hora!—ordeno el pequeño

Los niños que por 1era vez veían a naruto, comprendían ahora porque le decían la "rara mascota", era parecido a un mono sin pelo y podía hablar, pero en vez de sentirse intimidados por las palabras del rubio, y viendo que eran muchos más en número lo desafiaron

—no sé quién te crees que eres, para venir a darnos ordenes mascota!, somos hijos de ponis importantes, aprende tu lugar y déjanos seguir jugando con la lagartija.—en un tono atorrante el líder del grupo espero hacer que naruto se aleje de ellos

—tirarle piedras, jalarle la cola y torturar a quienes son más débiles que tu, es divertido?— contesto el pequeño con la cabeza agachada haciendo que sus cabellos cubran sus ojos, esto hizo que kurama temiera que el niño perdiera el control

El líder que era un unicornio algo mayor que él , se rio; —por supuesto que sí!, pero una mascota tan rara como tu jamás lo entendería!—volvió a su tono de arrogancia, pero una acción de naruto hizo que deje de reírse y sienta miedo.

Naruto aplicando su chacra, apretó con todas sus fuerzas a la piedra hasta que se volvió arena entre sus dedos. Y levantando la mirada con una sonrisa amenazante. —bien!, tal vez le encuentre lo divertido, si le hago los mismo a ustedes, no creen?—sonrió mostrando sus colmillos y colocándose en postura de combate.

El zorro suspiro con alivio y le indico a naruto que los venza sin lastimarlos; —mocoso, en el campo de combate, un ninja se podría quedar sin fuerza o chacra, y lo único que tendría a su favor es su mente, así quiero ver que tan imaginativo eres!—reto el biju, reto que naruto acepto sonriendo con decisión

Los chicos se acobardaron al ver al rubio dispuesto a pelear, pero el líder sin esperar, ordeno a los demás que se lancen sobre él; naruto espero de forma calmada y cuando los niños se le fueron encima, el ninja tiro sus bombas de humo .

Dentro de la espesa cortina negra el niño uso sus clones y sus sentidos aumentado con el chacra para poder captar a los potrillos, y como divirtiéndose , empezó a confundir a los abusivos, haciendo que se peleen y tropiecen entre ellos y a su vez evitando que escapen de la cortina.

Cuando los guardias y el jardinero vieron el humo en el jardín real, fueron a investigar con temor a que sea un incendio, al llegar se dieron con la sorpresa al ver al príncipe de lo más tranquilo alimentando a los animalitos que fueron torturados con spike y repartiendo algo entre ellos a un lado , y al otro extremo dentro de la cortina de humo, escucharon lo que parecía una trifulca de cantina. El líder de los abusivos a divisar a naruto fuera de la cortina intento usar su magia para tirarle una piedra al rubio, solo que esta vez Spike uso su llamarada para prenderle fuego a su crin y este asustado se metiera dentro de la humareda, siendo "cálidamente" recibido por los clones de naruto.

Cuando el humo se disipo, y sin saber cómo, los guardias encontraron a todos los revoltosos fuertemente amarrados por la manguera del jardín y colgados de la rama de un árbol y como broche de oro naruto imitando al capitán ironblood, marcho delante de los abusivos y alzo su mano

—preparados.., apunte…FUEGO!—grito el pequeño a su pelotón de fusilamiento, que eran los animalitos armados con globos de pinturas y con serias intenciones de desquitarse por el maltrato recibido, terminando la jornada con los potrillos bañados en tal líquido. —tenías razón, es divertido!, lo hacemos de nuevo? —comento el rubio con una sonrisa zorruna al líder, yh este estaba con su melena aun como vela de cumpleaños; mientras los adultos no pudieron evitar reírse, pues no era la primera vez que esos niños ocasionaban problemas y a diferencia que con el príncipe, cuando alguien los reprendían, estos respondían de forma mal educada, debido a su posición social, _"se lo merecen!"_, fue el pensamiento de ellos

Si bien esto fue un escándalo en la corte, no se le podía echar la culpa al príncipe, por más que los niños insistía que naruto era el que maltrataba a los animales y que ellos fueron a ayudarlos , versión que nadie que trabajaba en el palacio les creyó; y que él fue agresor , quien los amarro y golpeo; pero tanto el jardinero como los guardias , atestiguaron que naruto estaba alimentando a los animales con spike lejos de la humareda, además que los niños tenían la culpa por entrar sin permiso a un horario prohibido y solo por molestar a sus residentes.

Lastimosamente el líder de los abusivos no iba a dejar las cosas así y mucho menos el padre del déspota niño e intentarían vengarse en alguien más débil , el pequeño spike.

…

Durante todos estos meses para los viajeros fue una sensación de sentimientos agridulces, a pesar de que los humanos son seres mitológicos en Equestria y que posiblemente el encontrarse a uno seria como encontrar a un unicornio o Pegaso en el mundo shinobi, cosa que terminaría desencadenando una oleada de pánico entre la población, y cosa que kakashi y jiraya experimentaron cuando en un pueblo llamado ponyville, en un descuido mostraron su verdadera forma repentinamente , haciendo que todos los ponis se asusten de ellos y la guardia real aparezca ante el reporte de 2 raras y "FEAS" criaturas aparecieron repentinamente para atormentar al pueblo; felizmente lograron escapar y volver a usar su disfraz para despistar a los soldados; y para su sorpresa , descubrieron que naruto no solo se desenvolvía de forma natural con estos ponis, sino que también gozaba del afecto de muchos de ellos, y eso lo pudieron percatarse al verlo interactuar con cada una de sus amistades, cuando el pequeño salía a visitarlas.

Como con los Apple en su granja de manzanas, naruto era tratado como un miembro más de la familia, y ayudaba en los deberes de la granja y jugaba con una potra de su edad; efectivamente en ese momento Apple Jack entusiasmada mostraba al príncipe su Cutie mark, que eran 3 manzanas rojas, ella exclamo orgullosa que su talento especial eran la colecta de manzanas, pero el príncipe con una sonrisa traviesa comento que su talento es otro; cuando la chica le pidió una explicación, este traviesamente le dijo que no se lo diría, pero le daría un tiempo, para que ella misma lo descubra, en caso contrario, él se lo diría, pero tendría que darle su porción de pie de manzana que preparaba la amable abuela Smith por un mes.

Los 2 shinobis empezaron a tener dudas si sería lo correcto, el llevarse al niño con ellos, pues no solo eran con esos ponis granjeros con quienes el niño se relacionaba, cada vez que lo ubicaban en un lugar diferente, ya sea en un valle, bosque, hospital , escuela e incluso una insólita graja de rocas, veían al niño muy feliz con sus amistades y al mismo tiempo notaron que el cariño de esas potras hacia el rubio, era muy grande " _tan popular con las chicas, como lo era el sensei/ minato_" fue la idea de ambos.

Otra cosa que no pasó desapercibida para ellos, es que el niño estaba usando chacra, algo que no entendían, se suponía que en este mundo el concepto de chacra no existe y por consecuente , nadie le podía a enseñar tal cosa al niño, pero no solo eran el chacra, ellos fácilmente notaron que muchas de sus acciones del menor, estaban ligadas a los entrenamientos más básicos de un shinobi; acaso quien se encargó de cuidarlo también le enseño sobre el arte ninja?, o acaso era el mismo kyubi quien se tomó a cargo tal tarea?; la verdad muchas cosas se preguntaban, pero algo les quedo en claro, el niño es consciente de su condición de criatura rara, pues evita a los ponis desconocidos a su entorno, pues cuando se mueve entre multitudes, el aplicaba trucos ninja de espionaje y sigilo.

Luego de un tiempo finalmente dieron con la "casa" del niño, que resultó ser el mismísimo palacio de Canterlot, lograron colarse dentro del jardín real justo en el momento en que el niño grito fuerte "mami!", y vieron que el poni de generoso corazón que lo crio, fue la misma princesa Celestia, diosa del sol de ese mundo, la cual con mucho cariño abrazo y beso a su pequeño hijo.

Tanto kakashi como Jiraya no sabían que pensar, el pequeño naruto, no solo fue criado con mucho amor, tal como lo demostró la madre adoptiva del niño, sino que acá, en este mundo naruto era un príncipe y al parecer , a pesar que su vida era un secreto para su reino, él tenía el amor y la amistad de muchos, a diferencia de lo que sería en konoha, quien por culpa de Danzou, seria tratado como un paria.

Aun así decidieron tener una charla con la madre del niño y explicarle a ambos la situación, al menos querían conocer mejor al pequeño príncipe y preguntarle sobre el uso de chacra, asunto que los tenia intrigados, si el pequeño ya estuvo en contacto con Kyubi, porque este no aprovecho para escapar, o que fue esa liberación de su poder en el bosque hace unos meses, como sea solo lo sabrían hablando directamente con el niño.

…

Faltaba poco más de un mes para el cumpleaños de naruto y una serie de cosas ocurrieron en ese tiempo, tal vez la más triste de todas, es que tanto shining armor , así como heart sword, le comunicaron que dentro unos meses, ambos deberían dejar de ser sus guardianes, pues como parte de su formación militar, serían enviados a las provincias de Equestria por 3 años, eso entristeció al niño, no solo porque ya no estaría con quienes él consideraba como sus hermanos mayores, sino que también si heart se iba, ya no podría visitar a sus amigas y peor aún, se preguntaba quien pasaría con Derpy

El Pegaso le conto que aún tenía unos meses antes que eso ocurra, por lo tanto estaría para su cumpleaños, así que para ese entonces todas sus amigas se conocerían y no tendrían problemas en verlo en el castillo; con eso trato de ocultar el plan de Celestia de hacer pública su existencia, pues así ya no tendría problemas en salir del castillo si quería visitar a sus amistades y sobre Derpy, el Pegaso ya lo tenía cubierto.

—sabes pekke?. Cuando este momento iba a llegar temía mucho por mi hermana, pues con ella en el hospital , no podría estar tranquilo si algo malo le pasara; —comento el pelirrojo sacando consigo unos folletos.—pero ahora que está curándose y pronto podrá salir, la podre enviar acá, el albergue infantil "_**Sun Flower**_"— menciono con una sonrisa

Naruto tomo los folletos y empezó a revisarlos, efectivamente el lugar parecía muy bonito y según daba a entender no le faltaría nada en ese lugar —pero heart, como estas seguro que estará bien en este lugar?—comento el niño con duda, 3 años es mucho tiempo sobre todo para una niña cuyo único familiar estaría ausente todo ese tiempo.

—yo también tuve mis dudas al principio, pero este lugar está ligado al ejercito real, para ayudar a familias como la mía, averigüe un poco más y solo encontré buenas referencias de este lugar, además como te conté, siempre soy sincero con ella, y Derpy sabía que este día eventualmente llegaría, solo que esta vez mi hermana ya no estará sola en una cama de hospital, estará en un lugar donde la cuidaran bien y podrá hacer muchos amigos!— respondió el pelirrojo con alivio.

El príncipe se alegraba que al menos su amiga rubia estaría bien, y heart le cometo que ella podría también salir cuando quisiera de tal lugar a visitar familiares o amigos, dándole a entender al príncipe que derpy también podría venir a verlo una vez esté completamente curada.

Otro asunto también fue de importancia, fue el inicio del concurso de magia de Celestia; la princesa celestia atreves de este concurso quería encontrar a un pequeño poni hábil en la magia, para hacerlo su discípulo, así como lo era Sunset Shimer, la intención de esto, era demostrarle a Sunset algo de humildad y que existían muchos ponis con tanto o más talento en la magia que ella, además que si se hacía amiga del ganador, podría ayudar en corregir su arrogante conducta.

A pesar del fantástico y secreto premio que se ofrecía, pocos ponis se animaron a concursar y tal como se lo esperaba naruto, Twilight estaba entre ellos, sería un concurso de 2 semanas, donde se evaluarían conocimientos y habilidades, por lo que la pequeña potra prácticamente se encerró en la escuela estudiando a mas no poder; pero se arrepintió después, pensado que su amigo se enojaría con ella; con gran sorpresa el fin de semana previo al concurso, naruto se apareció en la escuela con una gran sonrisa, para animarla y le informara que durante los días del concurso la acompañaría (a escondidas), "_gracias por ser mi amigo naruto…."_ Pensó el unicornio con una tierna sonrisa y mejillas rojas, mientras era acompañada por su mejor amigo.

La fecha del concurso arranco y naruto con satisfacción veía como la unicornio aprobaba los exámenes o dejaba muy impresionados a los jueces; sin lugar a dudas, el príncipe estaba seguro que su amiga ganaría el premio, al llegar el fin de semana y al ver a Twilight agotada , naruto le dijo que aprovechara esos días para descansar y así tener energías para la otra mitad de la prueba, la chica solo abrazo a su amigo y beso su mejilla, para sonrojo de él , agradecida por sus ánimos y compresión.

…..

Así el fin de semana de sin Twilight llego y con ello la tragedia…

Ese día Kakashi y Jiraya fueron al palacio solicitando una audiencia con la princesa, normalmente los últimos fines de semana del mes, Celestia aceptaba audiencias con los ciudadanos y visitantes de su reino, para saber sus necesidades o denuncias sobre abusos que cometiera alguna autoridad, pareciera que ese día todo el mundo fue a pedirle favores a la monarca, pues la fila era muy larga y les tomaría todo el día.

Mientras tanto el padre del niño que lideraba el grupo de traviesos, junto a su hijo, había reunido a muchos nobles influyentes, entre ellos Fancy pants, y empezó a instigar a los presentes, para que presionen a la monarca y se deshagan de esa amenaza que era el dragón, o al menos lo tengan enjaulado como el animal peligroso que es; muchos simpatizaron con la idea, pero otros más conscientes del motivo por el cual el poni hacia todo esto, se opusieron empezando un acalorado debate entre ellos, mientras la princesa ignorante de esto, seguía recibiendo a los ciudadanos.

Naruto jugaba con spike en el jardín como siempre lo hacía, mientras el pequeño dragón reía y lo llamaba por su nombre de forma más clara, en eso vio a los guardias hablar entre sí como si se tratara de un buen chisme, con curiosidad aumento su chacra en su oido para saber el tema de conversación y con desagrado escucho el plan de la corte real, dejo a spike en su habitación jugando y rápidamente fue a encarar a los presumidos, Heart al ver al niño recorrer los pasillos son el rostro enojado, no dudo en seguirlo.

El niño entro estrepitosamente , casi botando la puerta de una patada lleno de cólera a la habitación donde los nobles se reunían ; —como se atreven a intentar botar a spike del palacio!, él es mi hermano!, porque no pueden tolerarlo si no ha lastimado a nadie!—casi gritando enfurecido reclamo el príncipe

Los ponis presentes retrocedieron asustados por las palabras y la furia con el que niño hablo incluso heart que se hacía presente, se sorprendió por tal acción, pero el líder de los abusivos hablo; —debemos botarlo no solo del palacio, sino desterrarlo de Equestria, es un peligro para todos, quemo mi cabello sin motivo!—mintió descaradamente el niño

Naruto lo sujeto del cuello de sus ropas mirándolo con ira; —como que sin motivo?. Maldito mentiroso! Tú le estabas aventando piedras junto a tus lacayos!— el rubio mostraba los colmillos , por culpa de ese unicornio , iban a cometer tal injusticia, mientras kurama trataba de hacer que naruto se calmara, no era nada bueno todo esto.

El muchacho aparto el agarre de naruto y se escondió detrás de su padre, y de los 2 guardaespaldas que este tenía, solo por presumir y cobardemente amedrento al niño— a ti también deberían botarte del reino!, solo eres un animal raro a la que la princesa le cogió cariño, pero eres igual a esos perros pequeños que las viejas crían como si fueran sus hijos!; no te creas especial solo por tener el favor de la princesa , fenómeno!—grito aquel potro

Heart sword, no creía que tanta maldad y desprecio , pudiera salir de la boca de alguien tan pequeño y se puso delante del príncipe, mirando con reprobación al unicornio —no me importa si eres hijo del rey del universo, mocoso malcriado!, si vuelves a decir algo así, te daré unos buenos azotes!—amenazo indignado el guardián, incluso naruto se sorprendió ver al pelirrojo hablar así.

Los guardaespaldas con un sonrisa burlona se colocaron delante del Pegaso, demostrando que incluso eran más fuertes y corpulentos que Bigmac — deberías medir tus palabras, estúpido, nuestro jefe es alguien muy importante a diferencia de la mascota que proteges— empujaron al guardián de manera despreciativa

Fancy pants salió también en defensa del príncipe; —caballeros!, ya basta! Este no es un espectáculo de circo; es obvio que todo esto es un mal entendió que se agrando más de lo debido, no debería pasar más allá de solo eso, una riña de niños!—el educado noble trataba de calmar el ambiente. Y miro con preocupación a naruto, pensado que una vez más vería en el niño, aquellos ojos de dolor, pero para su susto, por un momento juro que los ojos del príncipe eran más amenazantes que los de un dragón adulto enfurecido.

El padre del unicornio malcriado sonrió de forma despectiva detrás de su seguridad y miro al príncipe —tienes razón señor Pants…, este no es un espectáculo de circo, el fenómeno de circo lo es aquel niño que se cree nuestro príncipe!— ; señalo con desprecio a naruto; mientras kurama rezaba a todos los kamis para que su temor no se cumpla.—desde que estas acá, solo problemas y caos a nuestro reino as traído!, encima te crees especial solo porque nuestra amada princesa te considera como su hijo; oh pobre Celestia!, tan desesperada por afecto esta que acepto cualquier cosa que abandonaron en su jardín, como seguro lo hicieron tus padres, que por cierto no deben ser más que escoria como tú lo eres…—sonrió despectivamente y hablando con tanta pedantería y veneno , que todos los nobles presentes incluso comenzaron a dudar si hicieron bien, en escuchar a ese poni; mientras el rubio apretaba los puños con fuerza; —pero el asunto que nos reúne, no eres tú, es esa amenaza a la que llamas hermano, ja!, acaso también necesitas aferrarte a una lagartija porque te falta afecto?—pregunto mirando al niño de forma burlona, mientras naruto tenía la cabeza agachada ocultando sus ojos con su cabello;—pero saben? , Al final creo que todo esto es una pérdida de tiempo; Pants tienes razón!, esto solo fue una riña de niños, además si esa lagartija se descontrola, celestia se deshará de ella, total acaso la leyenda no dice que boto a su propia hermana a la luna?, no creo que le moleste enviar más basura allá…—riéndose cruelmente se cayó cuando naruto se paró delante del

—Retira eso…—musito suavemente naruto temblando de ira

—porque?, la basura debe estar junto a la basura!, o acaso no comprendes eso estúpido?— reto con crueldad; heart iba a tomar a naruto para protegerlo, pero uno de los guardaespaldas lo evito.

—RETIRALO MALDITO INFELIZ!— rugió con ira naruto, mostrando ante todos unos ojos rojizos y llenos de rabia, con la pupila rasgada, mientras su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar, mostrando sus colmillos crecidos, las marcas de su rostro más acentuadas , garras en sus manos y una hostil y amenazadora aura, que hizo que las damas presentes se desmayen o griten del susto y algunos caballeros se orinen del miedo incluido los 2 pedantes unicornios (no puedo poner mojar el pantalón por que no usan)

Ambos guardaespaldas saltaron a atacar a naruto, pero Heart y Fancy se encargaron de ellos, lastimosamente Fancy al carecer de entrenamiento militar o marcial fue rápidamente anulado, y el guardaespaldas con un garrote, ataco a naruto, solo que el ninja detuvo el garrote con la boca y lo mordió tan fuerte que lo hizo pedazos; los 2 arrogantes fueron a un rincón aterrados al ver esto, y el guardaespaldas retrocedía asustado; mientras Heart con preocupación no comprendía que pasaba y trataba de librarse de su adversario; "_acaso fue naruto la criatura que espanto a los lobos ese día en Evert free" _pensó sorprendido.

Momentos antes que todo eso ocurra, los 2 ninjas estaban aburridos de esperar, además el asunto a tratar con la diosa era muy delicado como para hacerlo en una audiencia pública, con suerte divisaron a Shining , y lo reconocieron como uno de los ponis, encargados del cuidado de naruto, y decidieron abordarlo, solicitándole con carácter de urgencia hablar a solas con Celestia

—lo lamento caballeros, pero para audiencias privadas, salvo que sean asunto de estado, se deben solicitar con al menos un mes de anticipación.— respondió educadamente el unicornio

—Comprendemos que la princesa tiene asuntos que atender, pero esto es importante y no pude ser tratado públicamente—; menciono kakashi acercándose a Shining de forma confidente

—así es muchacho!, venimos a hablarle sobre el pequeño humano que tienen en el palacio— casi susurrando Jiraya contesto, haciendo que Shining habrá los ojos sorprendido, y antes que pregunte más, el grito de las damas en la reunión de los nobles llamo la atención de todos.

Tanto kakashi como jiraya sintieron repentinamente el chacra de kyubi liberarse de manera abrupta, esa sensación de furia descontrolada fue percibida por todos en el palacio, preguntándose qué ocurría, en eso una de las ponis que en su época fue una de las nanas del rubio entro asustada al salón de audiencias.

—Majestad!. Shining!, algo le paso a Naruto, por favor vengan pronto!— grito sollozando la poni preocupada por el príncipe, tanto Celestia como el unicornio se alarmaron, pero cuando shining noto a esos sospechosos ponis aprovechar el pánico para irse, ordeno que los detengan; con asombro vio a esos raros ponis esquivar a los guardias e incluso correr por la pared y el techo en su fuga "_igual que el príncipe!"_ pensaron asombrados los soldados.

Celestia ordeno perseguirlos, mientras ella y el guardián entraron donde ocurría los hechos, justo en el momento en que naruto destrozo el arma del poni que quiso agredirlo, celestia se tapó la boca horrorizada, nunca se había imaginado ver a su hijo así, y los dolorosos recuerdos de la transformación de su hermana, no dejaban de saltar a su mente.

Shinning fue a ayudar a su amigo y juntos acabaron con el matón ,pero el otro aun deseaba atacar a naruto, y juntando todo su valor, se lanzó contra el pequeño, para sorpresa de todos los presentes , los 2 ponis desconocidos aparecieron de la nada, Kakashi como si fuera un adulto venciendo en fuerza a un niño, fácilmente de 2 buenos golpes acabo con la amenaza, mientras Jiraya coloco un trozo de papel con un extraño dibujo en la frente de naruto, haciendo que el niño se calme y suprima la trasformación, y de la misma forma que entraron desaparecieron en un parpadeo, mientras en su jaula kurama miraba todo esto con pena, el peor escenario posible se había cumplido.

Cuando naruto abrió los ojos, ya era por atardecer, y se encontraba tendido en su cama, su madre y sus 2 guardianes sonrieron aliviados que recuperara la conciencia, celestia llorando de alegría abrazo a su hijo muy fuerte.

_Naruto ost Grief and sorrow_

Naruto confundido no recordaba nada; —que paso?, porque estoy en mi habitación?— pregunto el pequeño abrumado y entristecido por ver a su mama llorar.

—mi pequeño naruto, me asuste tanto, pensé que nunca despertarías…— celestia lloraba aliviada de ver a su hijo bien

—en verdad me asustaste pekke, por un momento pensé que tendría que llamar a Twilight, para que te bese y tu pudieras despertar.—con una sonrisa comento el Pegaso, logrado aligerar el ambiente, al menos lo suficiente para que todos sonrían un poco, incluso Shining al ver al príncipe sonrojarse.

—naruto, en verdad no recuerdas lo ocurrido?—pregunto shining con preocupación, retomando la seriedad del asunto.

Naruto levemente comenzó a recordar como jugaba con spike en la mañana, luego el enterarse de como los nobles planeaban desterrar al dragón y finalmente los horribles insultos que ese unicornio dijo, en contra no solo de él, sino también de su madre, de sus verdaderos padres y de la tía luna, naruto comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente ; —volví a perder el control….no quise eso….— musitaba entre lagrimas

Celestia con la mirada, pidió a los cadetes abandonar la habitación y dejar que ambos hablen a solas; cuando se fueron la princesa pregunto; —naruto, dime que ocurrió, porque te transformaste de esa forma?— dijo la angustiada madre mirando con pena a su hijo.

El niño aun llorando pidió disculpas; —lo siento mucho mama, intente controlarlo, pero no pude, me deje llenar de ira cuando ese poni dijo cosas malas de ti y de tía luna; Lo siento…—seguía llorando el pequeño

—no te preocupes naruto, no fue tu culpa, lo que ocurrió nadie se lo esperaba— la princesa celestia trataba de calmar al niño mientras lo abrazaba con sus alas

—que va a pasar con Spike, lo desterraran?— pregunto preocupado por su hermano

Celestia sonrió levemente —no te preocupes, luego del incidente, exigí saber que había pasado, y me entere de todo; ellos no podrán hacerle nada a spike, nunca más—efectivamente luego de que los cadetes se llevaran al niño, celestia exigió explicaciones , obviamente los 2 unicornios se victimizaron e exigieron el destierro del humano y el dragón por ser una amenaza para Equestria, celestia uso un hechizo de memoria y como si fuera una burbuja los recuerdos del padre y el hijo se formaron sobre sus cabezas; todo el mundo vio como el muchacho cruelmente trato a los animales en el jardín, la agresión a Spike , la intervención del príncipe y como spike defendió a Naruto, cuando este intento tirarle una piedra, al mismo tiempo como ambos planearon su venganza y finalmente las crueles palabras e insultos hacia la familia real.

_flash back_

El unicornio al verse descubierto suplico misericordia ante la diosa —majestad le juro que mi hijo me mintió, y esas palabras las dije fueron producto del enojo, por favor no nos castigue!—arrodillado el cobarde junto a su hijo pedían clemencia.

Celestia miro de forma fría a los conspiradores,—así que soy una vieja, que acepto fenómenos que encuentro tirados en mis jardín , porque estoy desesperada de afecto; que tanto ese pequeño dragón, como mi hermana, solo son basura al cual botare a la luna, como lo hice con ella, sin importarme nada—aunque lo dijo de forma suave sin levantar la voz, todo el mundo estaba asustado por la frialdad en que se pronunció, eso seguido de su mirada llena de ira; —tal vez tienes razón, la basura debe estar junto a la misma…—inmediatamente Celestia ordeno a los guardias que voten del palacio a los 2 mentirosos, sentenciando el destierro de ambos y que su título de nobleza les fuera removido.

Ambos ponis entre gritos y llantos fueron escoltados a la fuerza , así como a sus 2 matones, mientras reclamaban que todo era una injusticia—no somos nosotros la amenaza!, es ese mocoso que se transforma en un monstruo ¡, él es un verdadero peligro!— gritaba desesperado, si bien muchos estuvieron de acuerdo con el accionar de la princesa, el problema del príncipe aun los preocupaba, temían que el niño se volviera una amenaza como lo fue Nightmare moon

_fin del flash back_

Celestia recordaba esos hechos con pesar, pero algo que dijo su hijo la saco de su transe; —mami, mándame a la luna…— dijo con un tono triste el pequeño

Celestia miro sorprendida y alarmada a naruto ;—naruto, porque dices eso!?—;con gran dolor la monarca pregunto mirándolo

El niño miro con tristeza a su madre;—yo intente que esto no pasara, que nunca me vieras así, pero sucedió..., no quiero que eso pase de nuevo, no quiero lastimar a nadie…— el niño bajo la cabeza y luego miro a celestia con una triste sonrisa,—además si voy allá, tía Luna no estará nunca más sola, le hablare de ti, y de lo mucho que la extrañaste todo este tiempo — lagrimas caían por las mejillas del príncipe, mientras intentaba sostener su sonrisa; —veras que ella entenderá que aun la amas mucho , mama—menciono el niño con el rostro bañado en lágrimas y su sonrisa distorsionada por el llanto

Celestia solo abrazo con toda su fuerza a su pequeño llorando amargamente,—como se te ocurre que te enviare a la luna!; yo te amo mucho mi pequeño naruto, no soportaría que algo así vuelva a pasar….— menciono esas palabras la alicornio con el tono triste y entrecortado, deseando que esto solo sea solo una pesadilla, ambos lloraban sin percatarse que 2 presencias escuchaban todo

_Fin del tema_

Los 2 misteriosos ponis se hacían presentes en la habitación delante de los príncipes; —tal vez si nos lo permiten, podamos ayudarles con su problema…—menciono Jiraya con un tono suave, interrumpiendo la escena

Celestia se alarmo e hizo brillar su cuerno de forma amenazadora ante los desconocidos, y llamo a shining y heart, los cuales entraron rápidamente a la habitación; —quienes son y que desean de naruto?!— demando la princesa si dejar de amenazarlos.

Kakashi suspiro con resignación;—Jiraya –sama, creo que sería mejor si se lo explicamos con nuestras verdaderas formas— comento el ambu, y el Sannin estuvo de acuerdo, ambos ponis estallaron en una bola de humo, el cual al disiparse, tomo por sorpresa a los presentes

Delante de ellos había dos humanos adultos similares al príncipe, uno muy alto con el pelo largo y blanco y el otro con el rostro tapado, dejando solo un ojo al descubierto, visiblemente más joven que el de pelo blanco a pesar de su máscara, con el cabello plateado

Naruto miraba asombrado a los 2 desconocidos, era la 1era vez que veía a otros como el, aunque estaba asustado, no sabía que querían ellos con él, pero el zorro los reconoció enseguida—no te preocupes mocoso—comento el zorro de manera calmada al niño

—ellos son de confiar kurama?—pregunto el pequeño aun nervioso por lo que veía.

—créeme que de todos los seres humanos que conozco, ellos serían los últimos en hacerte daño; el de pelo blanco fue el maestro de minato en las artes ninjas, y el que tiene la cara tapada fue alumno de tu padre— el niño miro con admiración a los 2 ninjas presentes. Y se puso delante de su madre

—que es lo que quieren de mí?—pregunto el rubio mirando mejor a los adultos, ambos shinobis al mirar mejor a naruto, sonrieron de manera nostálgica, era el vivo reflejo de sus padres, los ojos y cabellos de minato, y el rosto de kushina.

Jiraya tomo la palabra al ver que las cosas se calmaron un poco—lamento que hubiéramos interrumpido de esa forma, pero tal como le indique al joven unicornio, necesitábamos hablar con usted majestad en privado—sonrió de forma tranquila y ambos shinobis se arrodillaron en señal de cortesía y respeto ante la princesa

Celestia al ver el gesto, dejo de hacer que su cuerno brillara y hablo de manera educada aunque firme; —bien, me pueden decir quiénes son y que asuntos los trae a mi reino?— pregunto sin perder de vista a los shinobis

Ambos ninjas se presentaron ,kakashi de una manera simple indico su nombre y puesto como ninja de la hoja, mientras Jiraya no perdió oportunidad de hacer una presentación exagerada con coreografía incluida y agitando su cabello de manera alocada, anunciando su rango y demás tonterías que hicieron que el enmascarado se avergüence del maestro de su maestro, hasta que finalizo indicando ser también de la hoja junto a su nombre en una pose ridícula

Todos en la sala incluidos kakashi tenían una enorme gota de sudor producto de tal espectáculo, pero naruto miro con ojos brillantes la presentación con una sonrisa de emoción

Acto seguido el peliblanco pidió hablar en privado con la princesa, cosa que ella acepto y al mismo tiempo le indico a su compañero algo —kakashi –kun, porque no sales al jardín con naruto, para que se conozcan mejor?— el peli plateado no tuvo inconvenientes, pero celestia dio la condición que uno de los cadetes este con el niño.

Heartsword salió con los 2 ninjas al jardín, mientras shining se quedó en la habitación por seguridad, una vez que Jiraya estuvo con la princesa, decidió omitir muchas cosas por seguridad del rubio, pues todo indicaba que la princesa ignoraba la existencia, del biju dentro de su hijo, al mismo tiempo sobre la identidad de los padres del niño, narrándole una mentira a medias sobre el origen de naruto , así como el porqué de su poder

Durante la siguiente horas celestia estaba impresionada con la historia que el Sannin invento para la monarca, el narro que algunos humanos nacen con un poder llamado chacra, que les permite hacer cosas impresionantes como usar los elementos naturales como el fuego y tierra o caminar por la pared; celestia indico que su hijo fue capaz de hacer eso desde los 4 años, para gran sorpresa del Sannin, mencionando que tal habilidad solo se adquiere luego de terminar la academia ninja entre los 11 y 13 años, pues ese truco es un ejercicio de control de tal poder; la princesa se sentía muy orgullosa que su pequeño naruto , pues el de manera instintiva lograra hacer tal cosa. Luego de ellos pregunto por qué naruto apareció en su jardín y más importante el porque su hijo se transformó de esa forma.

El sennin una vez más mintió a medias, el menciono que el pequeño rubio, era huérfano e hijo de unos queridos amigos de ambos shinobis, que debido a una venganza en contra de los padres del pequeño, fue secuestrado pero al tratar de evitar tal cosa, el enemigo termino mandando al niño a este mundo; celestia no creía que existiera algún ser tan cruel como para intentar vengarse en un bebe inocente ; luego de ello explico que seguramente por el viaje entre dimensiones, el chacra del pequeño se activó antes de tiempo, pues tal cosa recién lo haría paulatinamente entre los 8 y 10 años; y debido a que su poder se desato demasiado temprano, perdió el control y por ello la transformación.

—por eso mismo majestad , mi compañero y yo, pasamos los últimos años tratando de ubicar a naruto, es más ...,estoy sorprendió que él se llame al igual que como lo desearon sus padres.— comento el sennin

—la noche que encontré a **mi hijo**; él estaba envuelto en unas sábanas con una escritura rara, al traducirlo salió la palabra naruto, por ello lo llame así— comento la princesa en tono nostálgico y haciendo mucho énfasis en la palabra "mi hijo";— acaso significa algo?—pregunto con curiosidad la monarca

—bueno, naruto es el nombre de un ingrediente de un platillo muy popular de dónde venimos— comento el sennin apenado que su alumno y esposa al querer darle al bebe el nombre del protagonista de su novela " _**la leyenda del ninja invencible**_**" **justamente este tuviera un nombre tan raro; —pero a sus padres les pareció un nombre bonito y por ello lo bautizaron así— comento el sennin con una sonrisa

Celestia sonrió con agrado —a mí también me pareció un nombre muy lindo; pero creo que por algo más ustedes están acá verdad?— pregunto la princesa de manera directa

Jiraya suspiro con pesar; —la verdad su majestad, cuando comenzamos con la búsqueda, temíamos que naruto hubiera sido enviado a un mundo donde hubiera muerto de hambre o frio, o finalmente devorado por alguna fiera...,—; menciono con tristeza el sennin, al recordar los días de angustia que vivieron antes que Fukusaku le diera esperanzas;—pero a pesar de ello, no dejamos de buscarlo y finalmente llegamos acá, donde nos dimos con la sorpresa que la misma gobernante de este reino, lo adopto como su hijo y lo crio con tanto amor..; en nombre mío y de los padres de naruto, le estoy infinitamente agradecido—; el sennin hizo una pose de reverencia arrodillado con la cabeza en el suelo, haciendo la clásica y sumisa pose japonesa de gratitud o perdón

Celestia se sonrojo por la acción de Jiraya y solicito que deje de hacerlo; —por favor no lo haga!, para mí el ser su madre, fue la más hermosa experiencia de mi vida.—comento la princesa y con mucho temor al llegar al punto importante de la entrevista

—majestad!, cuando buscamos al niño teníamos las intenciones de traerlo inmediatamente con nosotros a nuestro mundo y cuidar de él; pero nosotros vimos lo bien cuidado que él está, así como todo el cariño que usted y sus amigos le han dado, y decidimos que sería lo mejor dejarlo acá con usted, por ese motivo venimos hacia su presencia, para poder conocer en persona al niño — ; comento el sennin firme;—pero al parecer su poder está descontrolándose, y ya vimos las consecuencias de ello; nadie quiere que el niño sufra, por ello propongo que nos permita llevarnos a naruto por un tiempo y entrenarlo, al menos el tiempo suficiente como para que tome control de su poder— intento negociar el sennin

Celestia se indignó por ello, pero recordó el rostro triste y desesperanzado de su hijo, le dolió tanto ver a su pequeño príncipe tener miedo de sí mismo y hablo:—comprendo su punto señor Jiraya, pero a la vez no quiero separarme de mi hijo, no existe otra alternativa?— pregunto esperanzada

El sennin comprendió el pesar de la madre, pero tuvo que dejar las cosas claras —de haber alguna alternativa que permita al niño estar acá, no tendría objeción alguna, pero lastimosamente ambos tenemos también obligaciones y deberes en nuestra aldea, y la forma más rápida que el niño pueda entrenarse , sería en nuestro mundo bajo nuestra supervisión.— comento el sennin, pero al ver el rostro de tristeza de la madre , agrego: —majestad, en todo caso preguntémosle al niño si el está de acuerdo con todo esto, en caso contrario ambos nos iremos sin insistir , pero el problema de descontrolarse estará aun presente— advirtió el sennin; celestia aun con duda, acepto la condición.

Mientras la charla se llevaba a cabo, afuera en el jardín naruto miraba fascinado la vestimenta ambu de kakashi, lo genial que se veía con sus sandalias, el traje negro, su tatuaje, la espada y esa mascara con forma de animal y la que le tapaba la cara, el niño sin perder tiempo empezó a llenarle de preguntas al jounin, cosa que kakashi con nervios comenzó a responder, en especial que fue esa técnica que le permitió transformarse como un poni, kakashi respondió que es un jutsu muy básico de academia; naruto le pregunto a kurama si el sabía tal técnica ;— sabía que de algo me estaba olvidando…,—comento el zorro con una enorme gota de sudor, mientras el rubio le reclamaba que de haber sabido esa técnica, no habrían tenido que pasar por tantos problemas para buscar amigos.

El Pegaso miraba con sospecha a peli plateado, tenía la impresión que esos 2 humanos no eran del todo sinceros; pero al igual que naruto, este se quedó fascinado cuando el niño le pidió que haga los trucos ninjas que él conoce, y la verdad tuvo que aceptar que esas habilidades eran sorprendentes, sobretodo el ver a kakashi hacer el bushin para que aparezca otro humano como el, el caminar sobre el agua de la pileta, y se le cayó la quijada con sorpresa cuando el niño le pregunto si podía lanzar fuego por la boca ; el ambu contesto que las técnicas de elemento tierra y rayo eran su especialidad, tratando de calmar al niño, pero al ver tanto al Pegaso como al rubio emocionados por verlo hacer tal cosa, con resignación **se quitó la máscara de la boca** y lanzo fuego como lo haría un dragón adulto

Si bien el Pegaso se quedó anonadado por ver eso; a el tanto como al ninja adulto, abrieron los ojos como platos, cuando vieron naruto hacer el kage bunshin logrando crear al menos 20 copias como él y caminar sobre el agua como lo hizo kakashi hace poco.

_"no mentías pekke!"_ pensó el pelirrojo, cuando recordó que el rubio menciono que podía hacer tales cosas, el dia en que se vieron con el doctor black Jack; pero para kakashi no salía de su sorpresa, sabía que el pequeño estaba siendo entrenando en el arte shinobi, al verlo entrenarse en secreto entre las visitas con sus amistades, pero el verlo hacer esas cosas, ya era otro nivel; el niño pudo hacer un Jutsu rango S, encima era una técnica que solo algunos jounins lo hace y con pocas copias por la cantidad de chacra que consume, pero el niño hizo 20 copias sin esfuerzo.

—naruto, quien te enseño todo eso?—pregunto kakashi en un tono amistoso por saber el origen del entrenamiento del niño

—bueno la verdad….— el niño no sabía que responder, pero kurama le indico que está bien, que le diga la verdad, que tanto el enmascarado , así como el Sannin, sabían que él era un jinchuriki; —la verdad, desde pequeño yo era capaz de correr rápido y saltar muy alto, encima podía trepar por la pared y el techo desde los 4 años…—comento el rubio de forma suave, kakashi miro asombrado al Pegaso, el cual confirmaba esa historia.

—ya veo, inconscientemente has estado usando tu chacra desde pequeño naruto…—comento el enmascarado, el pelirrojo quiso saber más sobre eso a que llama "chacra", por lo que kakashi se vio obligado a darle una explicación resumida de ese poder, si bien no del todo lo entendió, algo de toda la charla comprendió el joven cadete, todos los seres viviente tienen chacra que permite hacer tales cosas, eso significaría que si entrena en ese arte, él también podría realizar esos trucos.

Luego de eso kakashi insistió en saber quién le enseño los jutsus; naruto fue sincero con el enmascarado, —"colitas" fue quien me enseño —contesto con una sonrisa, mientras kurama gruñía enojado el ser llamado de esa forma otra vez,—bueno él se llama de otra forma, pero no le gusta dar su nombre a los desconocidos— comento el niño de forma desinteresada, mientras kakashi comprendía la situación.

—oh ya veo, "colitas" te estuvo entrenando, y dime..., te dijo algo mas?—pregunto kakashi, deseando saber el origen de ese chacra tan hostil.

Naruto bajo la cabeza con pena —el me advirtió que no me enojara, pues podría terminar perdiendo el control de mi chacra; todo es mi culpa, yo no sabía lo del sello—respondió el niño, asombrando al peli plateado, y le pidió al niño la historia completa, cuando el niño termino la narración, el Pegaso no comprendía eso de la jaula , del tal colitas y que tenía que ver eso, con lo ocurrido hace poco; pero para kakashi fue todo una gran revelación, al parecer el kyubi lejos de aprovecharse de la ignorancia del niño, decidió ayudar en la formación ninja de naruto.

En eso shining apareció en el jardín y comunico a todos, que era necesario que naruto esté presente en el salón real, al llegar al lugar Celestia y Jiraya los esperaba y al parecer por el rostro de ambos, lo que tenían que decirle no era nada alentador; efectivamente le contaron a naruto la razón de su presencia en Equestria, asi como le ofrecieron el llevarselos con ellos un tiempo para que pueda controlar su poder; cuando el príncipe pregunto el tiempo que estaría lejos, el Sannin comento que posiblemente serian de 10 a 12 años; eso era mucho tiempo, y el niño negó irse, pero en eso kakashi le comento al Sannin de manera confidencial de lo que se enteró a través de naruto

Jiraya sonrió de forma amable y alentado por tales noticias hablo:—sabes algo naruto?, kakashi me conto los increíbles trucos que eres capaz de hacer, si todo lo que él me dijo es verdad, eso significa que tu entrenamiento sería por mucho menos tiempo ; yo calculo que con 3 años bastaría! Incluso si pones empeño en el entrenamiento podría ser solo 2 años!— el sennin estaba asombrado sobre la noticia que Kyubi estaba colaborando a favor del rubio, y ahora estaba esperanzado en que naruto acepte

Naruto se sorprendió con esa noticia, prácticamente se había reducido a casi nada el tiempo que estaría lejos de su madre y sus amigos, pero al ver el rostro de pena de celestia; pidió que le den algo de tiempo para pensarlo; y con ello el niño se fue al último lugar donde lo buscarían, la biblioteca del castillo

_Naruto ost Decision_

Durante las siguientes hora el pequeño ninja evaluaba todo lo ocurrido, del como a pesar de esforzarse, perdió total control de su ira y estuvo a punto de cometer una desgracia, pensó en lo mucho que amaba a su madre y sobretodo no quería dejar sola a Twilight y a sus amigas, pero el temor que algo peor ocurra la próxima vez, no dejaba de atormentarlo

—Kurama…, si me voy con ellos, me hare muy fuerte?—pregunto el pequeño con duda

El zorro de forma solemne respondió:— la verdad me gustaría que nos quedáramos acá, pero por lo visto, tienes mejores opciones de mejorar como ninja con ellos de maestros; al menos harían mucho mejor trabajo , si lo comparas con lo limitado que me encuentro acá encerrado— respondió el zorro

Naruto miro sus manos normales y miro al cielo donde la luna brillaba —mi padre se hizo muy fuerte por proteger a mama; yo también deseo serlo!, tengo muchos ponis a quienes amo y quienes quiero proteger!— menciono el pequeño con decisión

Kurama sospechaba que había algo más que inquietaba al niño, muy aparte de perder del hecho sobre su control del chacra,—naruto…, desde que te conté lo de tus padres, has puesto mucho mas empeño en tu entrenamiento, con la meta para ser tan poderoso como un kage, pero me da la impresión que hay algo más, que es lo me ocultas…?—comento el zorro

Naruto miro a la luna — cuando tía luna vuelva, ella estará aun corrompida por el odio, mama y ella volverán a pelear y una vez más otros mil años de dolor solo habrá en la familia….,— alzo su puño a la luna como desafiando al cielo ;—cuando me pelee con Twilight, pensé que sería el fin de todo, ambos no nos hablamos y terminamos alejándonos a pesar que en nuestros corazones queríamos estar juntos; estoy seguro que a pesar del odio que siente tía luna, ella aun ama a mama; por eso mismo quiero ser fuerte!, pues deseo que ambas arreglen sus diferencias, así como yo lo hice con mi amiga!, así tía luna no quiera escuchar razones, yo la obligare hacerlo!— menciono el niño serio

El zorro se sorprendió de eso y debatió la respuesta; —mocoso, tu tía luna podría aparecer mañana mismo, así como lo sería dentro 100 años; no tienes garantía alguna que te indique, que para cuando ella este acá, tu estés listo para eso!— intento disuadir al rubio

El rubio alzo el libro que tenía la historia sobre los elementos de la armonía que tanto su amiga la unicornio morada le gusta leer,—Twilight es la poni más inteligente que eh conocido, ella está convencida que dentro de 10 años tía luna escapara de su prisión, por ello tengo que empezar a controlar mi chacra y ganar poder para protegerlos a todos..—contesto el rubio

El zorro chasqueo la lengua ;—tks!, mocoso te das cuenta que lo estás apostando todo a un viejo cuento para asustar a los potrillos?!, que tal si descubres que todo lo que has hecho fue en vano y que tu amiga se equivocó?!—reto kurama al niño

El rubio sonrió de forma confiada —para nada kurama, yo confió ciegamente en ella, estoy seguro que no se equivocó, yo creo en sus palabras— contesto el rubio con seguridad

" _confiar ciegamente en el futuro…; je!, salió idéntico a ustedes 2, par de idiotas!";_ pensó burlonamente kurama ante tal respuesta —naruto, si vamos a konoha déjame decirte algo..., todo el mundo allá sabe que eres mi contenedor ; y al mismo tiempo casi todos ignoran por completo que eres hijo del hokage; creo que sabes bien lo que eso significa verdad?— advirtió el zorro

Naruto bajo la cabeza recordando el triste destino de los jinchuriki, y con eso también sabia que nada en konoha será fácil; pero luego alzo la cabeza firme —kurama, cuando tu mencionaste que podía llegar a ser tan fuerte como un kage, eso me motivo mucho, pues también significaba que también podía cargar con el dolor de los demás! ; yo deseo aliviar el dolor de mama, curar el odio de tía luna, lograr desaparecer la soledad de Twilight, pero para que alguien pueda curar el dolor, tendrá también que saber soportarlo y vivirlo; mi padre estuvo dispuesto al sacrificio por mi madre, y ella experimento el rechazo, pero aun ella llego a ser feliz; yo poder hacerlo!, no temeré a la soledad y al rencor !, porque soy el hijo de ellos!, además cuento contigo verdad?— respondió el niño con una sonrisa suave mirando al cielo

Kurama suspiro derrotado —ja!, como si tuviera otra alternativa!, lo quiera o no, no te dejare solo mocoso!— comento el biju a su contenedor

—gracia amigo..— sonrió naruto

Fin del ost

Luego de unas horas, el niño reapareció delante de todos y anuncio su decisión de irse con los shinobis para entrenarse. Celestia abrazo con tristeza a su pequeño, pero respeto su decisión, para sorpresa de todos, heartsword al saber la decisión de naruto, decidió irse con él, mirando de forma firme a los ninjas haber si los viajeros tenían objeción alguna por ello, ambos shinobis se miraron mutuamente con duda por un momento, pero aceptaron al final

—pero heart, que pasara con Derpy?—pregunto alarmado shining a su amigo, una cosa es irse a las provincias de Equestria, pero otra el ira a otro mundo

—no te preocupes shining, la verdad tengo mucha curiosidad por saber más sobre esos ninjas, y además podre cuidar del pekke; de todas formas estaríamos incomunicados durante los siguientes 3 años, pero si naruto pone mucho empeño, solo serían 2 !—con una sonrisa el pelirrojo contesto, pero la verdad es que tenía otras razones, una de ella es que se sentía muy agradecido por la ayuda del rubio desde que se conocieron, hasta lo que hizo para ayudar a su hermana con su operación ; y la otra es que sospechaba mucho de los ninja de la hoja, pero decidió darle por el momento el beneficio de la duda

Naruto pregunto cuando se irían, tanto kakashi como el sennin comunicaron al niño que a lo mucho solo podían esperar una semana más, pues tenían muchos deberes que cumplir en su mundo, y no mentían en ese tema, pues aprovecharon la época de los exámenes de asenso chunin que se llevaban a cabo en la hoja para poder librarse de sus deberes, pero dentro de una semana todos tenían que volver a sus trabajos.

Naruto, celestia y los demás bajaron la cabeza con pena, hubieran deseado esperar al menos que pase el cumpleaños del príncipe para irse, pero solo tenían una semana para preparase en su viaje, por lo que el rubio decidió usar esa última semana para despedirse de sus amistades; pues tal como lo acordaron, dentro de una semana, los ninjas vendrían por él; el momento de las tristes despedidas había llegado.

….

Empezó la siguiente ronda de la evaluación de Celestia y naruto se apareció en la escuela pero no para despedirse de su amiga, sino para comunicarle que no podrá estar con ella, por lo que queda del concurso para animarla, pues tiene algunos problemas, la unicornio se entristeció ante esa noticia, pero no se enojó con su amigo, además le prometió que la vería en la biblioteca el último día del concurso; la verdad es que naruto había decidió despedirse ultimo de ella, para que ella este concentrada en sus exámenes. Y prosiguió con sus demás amigas

_Naruto shippuden OST nakama_

_**Vinyl y Octavia**_

Naruto se encontró en el salón de música con Vinyl y Octavia y les comunico que debido a unos asuntos familiares, se ausentaría al menos por 3 años de equestria, y con ello la fiesta sorpresa se cancelaba hasta nuevo aviso; ambas chicas se entristecieron por la noticia, pero también ambas le tenían otra noticia que contarle a su amigo

—naruto…, el año que viene, mi hermana y yo, volveríamos a Manehantan, pues ambas queremos estudiar en el mejor conservatorio de música del país, pero obligatoriamente debemos vivir en esa ciudad— comento Octavia con al borde de las lágrimas.

—es la verdad amigo!, eso significa que nuestra banda se disuelve para siempre—comento Vinyl con igual pena que su hermana

Naruto sonrió de forma suave y acaricio las melenas de sus amigas, haciéndolas sonreír con las mejillas rojas .—la banda no se disuelve, solo se separan por motivos de mejora; ustedes se van lejos porque desean cumplir sus sueños y porque aman a la música; yo me iré lejos por que deseo mejorar en muchas cosas— mintió a medias el rubio con una sonrisa

Octavia sonrió más animada —comprendo tu punto, entonces hasta nuevo aviso este será el último concierto privado de nuestra banda, me hubiera gustado escuchar a "dulce" cantar…—comento la niña con pena, recordando como naruto mencionaba siempre lo talentosa que era Fluttershy cantando

Vinyl más animada tomo una guitarra eléctrica —bien!, siempre los mejores conciertos, son los del reencuentro; así que más te vale seguir practicando naruto, no quiero escusas!— advirtió la alocada poni a su amigo

Naruto sonriendo se puso en la batería, mientras Octavia tomaba una guitarra acústica —bien, entonces hasta la próxima amigas mías!—grito con una sonrisa mientras cantaba y tocaba la batería en compañía de las hermanas.

Cuando el concierto acabo, las niñas fueron recogidas por Fancy pants; —entonces..., Nos deja verdad.? Prin… naruto— por un momento el educado poni casi delata al niño

El rubio sonrió de forma triste —si es verdad, lo echare de menos señor Pants, gracias por su apoyo!—comento el rubio, recordando como ese poni lo ayudo en muchas ocasiones y gracias a la silla de montar, pudo conocer a sus demás amigas.

—no tiene por qué agradecerme, la verdad fue un gusto poder ayudarlo y conocerlo, gracias a usted supe muchas cosas, y sobretodo estaré infinitamente agradecido por ayudarme con mi pequeña Octavia— comento el unicornio de manera amable

Ya estaban por irse cuando en eso tanto vinyl como Octavia pasaron cada una por su lado, y antes que el niño diga algo, ambas ponis le dieron un beso en la mejilla, ante la sorpresa y sonrojo del niño; y se fueron corriendo del lugar —nos lo devuelves cuando nos veamos de nuevo naruto!—gritaron las chicas de forma alegre y traviesa; mientras el unicornio se reía de la travesura de sus hijas, _"creo que el príncipe influyo mucho en ellas, pero para bien"_, pensó con una sonrisa el noble.

**Rainbow dash**

Al llegar donde siempre se encontraba con su amiga la Pegaso de melena multicolor, estaba entusiasmada por enseñarle sus nuevos trucos que aprendió a su amigo; pero su cara de alegría se volvió uno de furia cuando este le conto que tendría que irse por algunos años y por ello la fiesta se cancelaba.

—intentas escapar verdad?—pregunto enojada la potra encarándolo firme

—no te entiendo dashie, de que escaparía?—pregunto confundido el rubio

—de nuestra carrera!, estas escapando!, prometiste que tendríamos la más espectacular carrera que hubiera existido en Equestria!—reclamo enojada la potra mientras intentaba no llorar.

El niño bajo la cabeza apenado, había prometido tal cosa a su amiga, pero a pesar que ella lo miraba enojada, solo la abrazo, haciendo que la Pegaso se sonroje —lamento mucho que esto pasara, yo también hubiera deseado poder haber competido como lo prometimos— menciono el niño, mientras miraba el cuaderno que tenía dash donde apuntaba las ideas que se ocurrían como obstáculos para la competencia

La potra aguantándose las lágrimas trato de hablar de forma ruda aunque no se separaba de su amigo, —ha!, solo intentas ocultar el motivo, reconócelo no podrías jamás ganarme…— aunque empezó de forma ruda, su tono se hizo suave cuando el niño acaricio su melena de forma cariñosa

— una de las cosas que más extrañare, es acariciar tu melena, es muy linda y suave— comento el niño con una sonrisa, sin ofenderse por las palabras de su amiga

—Tonto….—respondió la Pegaso con la mejillas rojas y desviando la mirada

Luego de ello comenzaron con las carreras entre ellos, todas ellas fueron empates, ambos reconocían que en todo este tiempo, debido a sus competencias habían mejorado en sus velocidades, naruto menciono que cuando el vuelva, posiblemente sea tan rápido, que el terminaría siendo el 1er ser de tierra en pertenecer a los wonderbolts, ganándose una sonrisa retadora por parte de la Pegaso

—primero se enfriaría el Tártaro, antes que tú seas un miembro, mucho antes que yo!—con orgullo la Pegaso respondió, haciendo que ambos nuevamente comenzaran a correr; esta ocasión naruto gano, era la primera vez que su amigo ganaba, pues o terminaban en empate o por poca ventaja ganaba la Pegaso.

La niña lejos de enojarse sonrió a su amigo;—eso solo fue suerte!—contesto de manera juguetona, haciendo que ambos se rían

—naruto…, —llamo la atención del niño rainbow;—si no estás escapando de la carrera, eso quiere decir que cuando nos veamos nuevamente, competiremos como lo prometimos!—menciono firme la chica mirando fijamente al niño

Naruto sonrió mirándola con la misma confianza —dentro de 3 años volverá acá, para ese entonces, estoy seguro que no solo eras la Pegaso más rápida de Equestria, si no que me sorprenderías con muchas nuevas piruetas ; tu metas son los wonderbolts, y yo sé que no te rendirás Dashie!— respondió el niño animando a su amiga

Con una sonrisa llena de orgullo respondió —eso puedes apostarlo!; pero no quiero que holgazanees todo este tiempo, quiero entrenarme y volver a correr en contra tuya, pero no valdrá la pena si es que no has entrenado también!— miro seria a naruto

—te lo prometo, me hare muy rápido, y tendremos esa carrera, es una promesa amiga!—el niño extendió su mano a la Pegaso en señal de acuerdo

—te advierto que estoy mejorando en karate, si descubro que me has mentido probaras mis patadas!— amenazo la potra, estrechando la mano de su amigo, pero antes de decir algo más, la chica bajo la mirada con tristeza —prométeme que volverás…— pidió con un tono suave, el niño acaricio su melena una vez más, asegurándole que cumpliría su promesa, haciéndola sonreír

—Dashie, ahora que lo pienso…, no acordamos el premio para el ganador— comento el niño acordándose de ese detalle.

La potra se puso una pata en el mentón;—bien ya que esta carrera se pospone por algunos años, esos significa que el premio tendrá que ser espectacular para que valga la pena!— comento con una sonrisa

—estoy de acuerdo!, que propones?— pregunto el rubio interesado

—bien, yo gano, cosa que estoy segura que pasara, serás mi sirviente por 3 años!— aposto la niña con una sonrisa confiada

Naruto se rio levemente ante el espectáculo de bravuconada de su amiga;—suena a una apuesta alta, y que obtendre si gano yo?— pregunto de forma retadora

La chica bajo la cabeza con las mejillas rojas —si es que ocurre el milagro que ganes…, te daré un premio especial, pero no me pidas más detalles!. Esta de acuerdo o no!?— cambio su aptitud a una más ruda

—lo estoy!, hasta pronto dashie— respondió naruto con una sonrisa triste despidiéndose de su amiga

—hasta pronto naruto!—respondió con una sonrisa confiada propia de ella, pero cuando su amigo se fue, una solitaria lagrima caía por su mejilla y lentamente su sonrisa se volvía una expresión de pena

**Pinkie pie**

Naruto se apareció en el cobertizo donde era siempre su punto de encuentro entre ambos niños, ni bien lo vio, pinkie pie con una gran sonrisa comenzaba a saltar de la emoción alrededor de él; durante este tiempo, el pelaje de su amiga tomo un color más brillante, que el rosa opaco con la cual el la conoció, además que parecía que sus cabellos con cada visita se esponjaban más, dejando de lado su estilo lacio.

—Naruto!, qué bueno que te veo, sabes se me ocurrieron muchas cosas para la fiesta!—con mucha alegría la niña empezó a sacar una serie de artículos de celebración

—Pinkie….—hablo el niño en tono suave tratando de darle la noticia

—estoy tan feliz que pronto todos nos conozcamos!, será fantásticos reunirnos y ser amigos!— seguia la chica en su mundo

—pinkie…—naruto trataba de llamar su atención

—y además será en tu cumpleaños!, que pastel te gusta?, de zanahoria?, de manzana?, de chocolate?, a mí me encanta el chocolate!, yo te hare un pastel enorme, mi abuela me enseño como hacer un rico pastel!...—seguía la niña alegre ignorando las palabras del príncipe

—Pinkie…, la fiesta se cancela….—respondió el niño con pena bajando la mirada

—y no solo abra pasteles, tengo muchos juegos para que juguemos todos juntos y…—la niña se desconcertó un momento, bajando alguna cajas de juegos grupales que tenía entre sus cascos y miro con una sonrisa confundida a naruto; —perdón naruto, me pareció oírte decir que se cancela la fiesta, eso no has dicho verdad?—pregunto nerviosa aun sonriendo

—los siento pinkie, pero la fiesta no podrá llevarse a cabo…—respondió con pena el niño, haciendo que la niña quiera llorar, y sus cabellos se pongan muy lacios. Cuando ella pidió saber el motivo de la cancelación, naruto le revelo que se iría muy lejos por algunos años, y solo se quedaría hasta el fin de semana antes de partir.

La chica abrazo fuerte a su amigo y lloro suavemente en su hombro,—pero que pasara con todos?, que pasara con "sabelotodo", al menos no podremos intentar reunirnos antes que te vayas?—pregunto con un poco de esperanza la poni y muy triste, naruto acarició su espalda para reconfortarla, le dolía mucho ver a su amiga así.

—lo siento pinkie, pero "sabelotodo" no estará libre sino hasta el fin de semana, y sería difícil hacer la reunión en plena despedida, sin contar que me iré a más tardar al atardecer..—comento naruto con pena, la chica pregunto al rubio sí que regresaría, a lo que el niño sonriendo más animado, confirmo que dentro de 3 años estaría regresando con ellos.

Pinkie sonrió de forma más animada ; —eso significa que la fiesta no se ha cancelado, solo se está postergando hasta tu regreso!, cuando vuelvas búscanos a todos te lo pido!— suplico la potra rosada mirando a su amigo con esperanza

—apenas regrese a Equestria, y así me tome tiempo, las buscare a todas ustedes!, yo también quiero volver a verlas!—contesto con decisión el rubio

La niña sonrió aliviada —bien en ese caso que esto sea una pinkie promesa!—contesto con una sonrisa suave, el niño alzo la ceja ante tal propuesta y la chica le mostro el ritual —_**con cerrojo si no arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo!**_—termino la niña señalando su propio ojo _"wow.., que brutal!.."_ pensó de forma sarcástica el zorro.

Naruto imito el gesto de su amiga —te prometo que volveré y tendremos esa fiesta! ; Con cerrojo si no arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo!— haciendo los mismo movimientos, quedo sellada la promesa de naruto.

El resto de su estancia, se la paso jugando por última vez con su amiga, pinkie le dio un peculiar cuaderno, dentro de él, había todas clases de bromas y travesuras que se lo ocurrieron a la chica; al rubio al leerlo noto que muchas de ellas, eran bromas que él ya le había contado a ella, pero modificadas para hacerlas más graciosas; —el cuaderno está a la mitad!, cuando vuelvas quiero verlo lleno!—con una sonrisa traviesa la chica le hacia el pedido, cosa que naruto acepto.

Llego el momento de irse y antes de despedirse la chica hablo: —naruto!, yo también te hare una pinkie promesa!— hablo con seriedad la chica.

—que promesa?—pregunto curioso el niño

La niña con una sonrisa comenzó — cada vez que conozca a un poni, le hare una fiesta de bienvenida, así podrá ser mi amigo!— naruto sonreía ante la idea de su amiga, pero no entendía el motivo de eso;—así conoceré a muchos amigos, y cada poni podrá ser amigo de los ponis que conozca— la sonrisa de pinkie comenzaba a agitarse —de esa forma…, de esa forma— suaves lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos;—eventualmente, todos…, todos seremos amigos, tanto "pecas", "dulce", y las demás, incluidos "sabelotodo", podremos ser amigos, aunque no sepamos quien es quien...— naruto miraba con cariño a su amiga y la abrazo, cuando pinkie sintió el abrazo de su amigo, apenas hablaba por las lágrimas aun sonriendo lo que podía; — y finalmente…, cuando tu vuelvas, todos ya nos habremos conocido; entonces la fiesta no será de reencuentro, será tu fiesta de bienvenida!, lo prometo … con cerrojo…, sino arrojo un pastelito en mi ojo— sollozaba levemente la chica, aferrándose a su amigo

Naruto beso la mejilla de su amiga, haciéndola sonrojar;—cuando vuelva ,bastara que me des un bienvenido!, con tu bella sonrisa, pinkie—comento el chico también emocionado por la promesa de su amiga

**Derpy**

Naruto estaba nervioso, no sería nada fácil, una cosa es que la niña sepa que su hermano estaría lejos en las provincias, pero otra es ir a un mundo lejano y desconocido, incluso para el propio ninja, y sobretodo ,que Heart le menciono que la separación seria dentro de unos meses, para que al final esta se hubiera adelantado al fin de semana, el rubio nerviosamente esperaba a fuera de la habitación de Derpy , para que el Pegaso le comunique la noticia a su hermana, aunque claro esta omitió que el viaje seria a otra dimensión; luego de un rato Heart sword, salió con el rostro serio y preocupado y le indico a naruto que entre

El rubio entro a la habitación, con temor a que la niña le reclame por lo de su hermano, pero para su sorpresa, la cama estaba vacía , comenzó a mirar a lo alrededores en eso algo le cayó encima

—lo siento naruto, quería sorprenderte por atrás, pero aún me falta practica…—con una sonrisa la Pegaso rubia, miraba con sus curiosos ojos a su amigo, el cual aplastaba con su cuerpo

—derpy!—sonrió aliviado al ver a la rubia sonriéndole amistosamente, en lugar de enojada como él creía; luego de ello naruto pregunto si no estaba enojada por el viaje, la chica le informo que ella ya se había hecho a la idea, desde hace mucho tiempo.—entonces porque heart, se le veía enojado al salir?— pregunto confundido

La niña rio traviesamente—mi hermano insistía en que me quedara en la cama, pero yo quería sorprenderte , que me veas volar!, no es lindo naruto?, finalmente puedo volar por mi cuenta!— la chica comenzó a volar, pero se chocó contra la pared, haciendo que algunos adornos caigan encima del rubio —jeje, perdón…— se disculpó con una sonrisa traviesa

En ese momento entro su hermano y los 3 pasaron las horas juntos, mirando fotos, y jugando, la verdad el ver a derpy mas independiente era algo muy alentador, la habría gustado tanto que todas sus amigas la conozcan, en eso a la muchacha se le antojaron algunos dulces y Heart como buen hermano fue por ellos

Cuando el Pegaso se fue, naruto mirando por la ventana le hablo a la rubia;— te gusta hacerte la fuerte por tu hermano, verdad Derpy?— la chica al verse descubierta bajo la mirada con pena

-Heart, siempre ha sacrificado muchas cosas por mi enfermedad, él es el tipo de poni que se toma muy enserio las responsabilidades, aunque no lo parezca; —la chica miro a su amigo con tristeza; —su sueño es ser capitán de la guardia real, el ya sacrifico muchas cosas por mi culpa, no quiero que siga sacrificándose más! — lagrimas caían suavemente por los ojos de la pequeña niña;—yo quisiera que él no se fuera, que siempre este conmigo, pero ahora es mi turno de sacrificarme; ya estoy mejorando; por ello si le demuestro que ya no dependo tanto de él, mi hermano estará más tranquilo— en eso sintió al príncipe besar su frente

—en estos últimos meses, alguien muy importante para mí, me dejo una valiosa lección: " vuélvete fuerte, para proteger a quienes amas"—comento el rubio con una tenue sonrisa— en verdad eres una buena hermana Derpy, quiere ser fuerte para cuidar los sueños de tu hermano…, en verdad no solo tienes unos ojos hermosos y puros, sino también un espíritu similar— menciono mirando a la chica, mientras derpy se tapaba el rostro sollozando levemente sonrojada, por las palabras de naruto, el rubio acariciaba su cabeza para reconfortarla

—por favor cuídalo mucho!, yo sé que él se va para cuidarte, pero a veces es muy atolondrado!—comento la niña sonriendo levemente mientras abrazaba a su amigo

—lo hare!, te prometo que pondré todo mi esfuerzo, para que este viaje solo sea de 2 años!— comento el rubio y cuando regreso el joven cadete, los 3 se pusieron a cantar la canción favorita de Derpy, con la promesa de regresar pronto

**Rarity**

Llegando al valle de diamantes, la elegante unicornio aparecía con una sonrisa al ver a "su príncipe", y de forma melodramática narro un chisme para su amigo

—oh naruto!, gracias a celestia que estas bien, estaba tan preocupada que algo te hubieran hecho esas "FEAS" criaturas— saludo la peli morada

Naruto sonrió algo incómodo por el accionar de su amiga, pero no dudo en preguntar a qué se refería — yo me encuentro bien rarity, gracias; pero que es lo que te preocupaba? —

—el otro día mi madre se alarmo cuando volvimos de nuestra cita….,de juegos ; me conto que en el pueblo donde vivo, unos raros animales se aparecieron, puedes creerlo?, mi pobre madre estuvo tan angustiada de que ellos me hubieran hecho algo!— seguía la niña con sus poses

—y ella te dijo como eran esas criaturas?, acaso eran manticoras o lobos de maderas?—pregunto preocupado el rubio, si esos animales salían de los bosques a atacar a la población, tendría que intervenir el ejército.

—oh no!, bueno fuera!, según supe, eran seres muy raros; parecían minotauros pero sin cascos o cuernos, además que uno de ellos era muy alto, y según mi madre tenía una horrible verruga en la nariz, además de que se le notaba en la cara que era un depravado! Aunque no sé qué significa eso, pero por la forma en que lo dijo debe ser algo terrible; el otro era más pequeño, pero tenía la cara tapada, seguro para ocultar su fealdad, y su cabello estaban parados como si fueran los pelos de una escoba ; además ambos tenían un pésimo gusto para vestirse , te lo imaginas?— indignada la unicornio contaba el día que kakashi y jiraya en un descuido "atormentaron" a ponyville

Al rubio se le formo una gota enorme de sudor seguido de una expresión de vergüenza ajena —lo creas o no, si puedo imaginármelos….—comento el ninja reconociendo fácilmente por la descripción al maestro de su padre y al alumno del mismo; mientras kurama panza arriba se carcajeaba de imaginarse la escena.

Luego de ello la chica se acercó como siempre de manera suave hacia su amigo —bueno mi caballero, no pensemos en criaturas desagradables, tengamos nuestra cita…., de juegos —la chica sonrió pero pronto se percató de la expresión de tristeza de niño;—ocurre algo naruto?—pregunto con preocupación

—Rarity, esta será nuestra última cita…, lo siento— se disculpó el rubio suavemente, agachando la cabeza en señal de disculpa

La unicornio sentía que se le partía el corazón y agacho la cabeza son tristeza sollozando débilmente —acaso es mi culpa?, hice o dije algo horrible que ofendiera?, es acaso que ya no deseas estar más tiempo conmigo? .., prometo cambiar pero no te vayas!—suplico la chica, mientras el rubio le acarició su mejilla sonriéndole

—Ya te he dicho que no me gusta verte llorar; además, no es tu culpa , son otras las razones—el rubio conto a su amiga que debía viajar muy lejos pronto, y que su viaje duraría al menos 3 años, la niña lo abrazo a su amigo con pena

—no es justo…, así como en los cuentos, ambos nos conocimos y tuvimos una bella amistad; pero ahora nos separamos como en una triste novela, no deseo que nuestra historia tenga un final así..—comentaba la unicornio con el rostro en el pecho de su amigo.

Naruto suspiro suavemente, no de molestia, pero sí de tristeza por la escena, pero decidió mejorar el ambiente —y quien te dice que este es el final lady rarity?—miro a los ojos de la chica de forma animada, usando su educación de príncipe;—yo quiero que nuestra historia siga, quiero escribir más capítulos sobre nuestra amistad, sobre lo que aprendemos mutuamente, este no es el final, solo se acabó la 1era parte, prometo que tendremos las 2da , 3era y todas las demás que falten cuando vuelva!, estás de acuerdo my lady?— pregunto educadamente le niño sujetando la pata de su amiga

La chica sonreía por los ánimos de su amigo—entonces que el final de la esta 1era parte sea memorable!—contesto rarity acomodando su mejilla junto a la de naruto son una sonrisa.

Luego de cumplir su tiempo ambos jugando, hablando de sueños ,e incluso el príncipe educadamente, bailo imaginándose una música de salón con su amiga, rarity sentía que en verdad naruto era como un príncipe, tal como lo describían sus cuentos que tanto le gustaba de niña, solo que él era real, y un gran amigo, alguien que significaba mucho para ella.

Al momento de despedirse llego y a pesar de las lágrimas, naruto beso de forma educada la pata de su amiga, como la 1era ves que se conocieron;—cuando vuelva, te llevare a un lugar genial!—menciono el príncipe, refiriéndose al palacio de Canterlot, donde bailaría con su amiga tal como su madre le enseño

La chica beso la mejilla del príncipe, sonriendo con cariño —hasta ese entonces, estaré esperándote mi caballero— termino mencionando dulcemente esas palabras.

**Apple Jack**

Una vez más el Pegaso pelirrojo y naruto se hacían presentes en la granja y como siempre siendo cálidamente recibidos por los Apple, los cuales con una sonrisa los invitaron a almorzar, pero lastimosamente esta ocasión ellos no tenían una sonrisa para corresponder su gesto

La potra anaranjada al mirar a sus amigos así de deprimimos trato de animarlos —bueno, bueno no se queden así parados, cambien esas caras, ni que fuera el fin del mundo, vamos si tienen algún problema hablen, entre tantos ponis podremos arreglarlo—con una sonrisa confiada y su peculiar acento campirano Apple Jack, intentaba saber el malestar de los visitantes.

El príncipe miro a su amiga de forma calmada —no creo que nuestro problema tenga una solución así de sencilla Aj; el fin de semana yo volveré a mi país por algunos años y heart vendrá conmigo — termino de confesar naruto, haciendo que los Apple miren con sorpresa y pena a sus invitados.

El pésimo ambiente fue suprimido rápidamente por la niña —bien!, no es tan grave!, volverás dentro de unos años verdad?— pregunto sonriendo Aj, el niño confirmo la noticia; —en ese caso que esperan para pasar? , Será la última vez que prueben en mucho tiempo la comida de la abuela Smith, vamos que se enfría!— animo a pasar al príncipe y su guardián, donde disfrutaron como nunca la merienda con esa familia.

El resto del día con ellos, parecía que no fuera una despedida, todos reían y como si fuera un día más de visita, naruto ayudaba con heart en la granja, así como jugaba con su amiga la cual orgullosa ganaba en las competencia de lanzar la soga y al mismo tiempo le indicaba a naruto, que para cuando el regrese, ni reconocerá la granja, que ella pondría todo su empeño en que hasta donde alcance la vista, este cubierto por arboles de manzanas; el rubio sonrió por su amiga y le dijo que cuando vuelva, estará encantado de ayudarla con la colecta.

Luego de un tiempo, se despidieron los amigos, tanto naruto como heart abrazaron a la abuela Smith, la cual beso en la frente a sus 2 nietos honorarios; —estoy ansiosa por ver lo grande y fuerte que te pondrás a tu regreso naruto y a ti también heart!—con una sonrisa daba su bendiciones.

Con big mac fue solo un amistoso choque de cascos/puños con el corcel; la pequeña applebloon como entendiendo la situación, se puso a llorar muy fuerte, naruto la cargo y para sorpresa de todos, canto de forma suave, hasta hacer que la bebe deje de llorar.

—habrá un día que no me sorprendas?, pareciera que con cada visita te descubro un truco nuevo— la chica sonreía al ver a su amigo calmar a su hermanita; el príncipe sonrió zorrunamente por el comentario y entrego a la bebe a big mac

—bueno, creo que cuando nos volvamos a encontrar, tendré muchos trucos nuevos para mostrarte— comento el niño con una sonrisa

—pues qué esperas!, ya quiero que vuelvas de tu viaje Vaquero!—con una sonrisa animada la niña se despedía extendiéndole su pata a su amigo

Para sorpresa de todos naruto en vez de sacudir su pata de forma amistosa, beso la pata de la chica haciendo que la potra se sonroje mucho —gracias por lo de hoy Aj y gracias por ser mi amiga— sonrió amablemente el niño mientras Apple Jack retiro su pata muy nerviosa..

—pe..., Pero mira nada más, hasta el final te gusta ser bromista!—la chica sonrió aun algo nerviosa y repentinamente beso la mejilla de naruto y luego le dio la espalda —bien que eso te sirva de lección!, ahora retírate aún tengo que limpiar el granero!— menciono dándole aun la espalda a su amigo

Naruto solo sonrió de forma amigable y montando a heart, se despido de los apples desde el cielo; el pelirrojo le pregunto a qué se refería con eso de agradecerle a Apple Jack, naruto con una sonrisa explico que ella se hizo la fuerte, para que no duela tanto la despedida; el Pegaso sonrió por el amable gesto de la niña

Cuando se fueron, aun Aj daba la espalda, —ya se fue…—musito de forma suave big mac, y con ello la pequeña potra comenzó a sollozar poco a poco con más fuerza

—a quien le importa lo que ese tonto haga…—dijo débilmente, la chica tratando de sostener su orgullo, pero este se desmorono cuando su abuela la abrazo con cariño, acariciando su melena.

—mi manzanita…; siempre eres honesta con todo el mundo, menos contigo misma —comento la abuela mientras su nieta lloraba desconsoladamente entre sus brazos;—no te preocupes el volverá, todos apples vuelven a esta granja y el junto a heart ,son unos apples mas.—menciono la anciana

La niña alzo la mirada con las mejillas rojas y con los ojos llorosos —lo sé, yo sé que cumplirá su promesa… el volverá.— se calmó un poco pero siguió abrazada a su abuela

**Flutterhsy**

Naruto estaba en el bosque donde normalmente se encontraba con la tímida Pegaso, ella con una amigable sonrisa, apareció lista para jugar al escondite como siempre lo hacía con su amigo y con ello, la potra llevaba consigo algo entre sus cascos; ya antes naruto la había visto llevando esa cosa, cuando él le pregunto que era; la chica tímidamente escondía lo que tenía y mencionaba que era un amuleto de la buena suerte; cuando naruto insistió en verlo, la chica sonrojada menciono que solo funciona si solo ella lo ve, que es un amuleto para darse valor, al ver que la chica no iba a dejarle verlo, no insistió mas

Precisamente ese día la Pegaso tenía su amuleto entre sus cascos y comenzó a jugar con naruto como siempre, y luego de ello ambos se ponían a ayudar a los animales heridos o hambrientos que encontraban, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo fluttershy sintió que algo no iba bien; naruto no estaba tan animado como antes ; la última vez que lo había visto así, fue cuando él se peleó con Twilight, pero al igual que en esa ocasión, no sabía que ocurría y se sentía tan mal de ver a su querido amigo de esa forma; así que sujeto fuerte su amuleto para darse valor y abordo a naruto

—naruto…, ocurre algo malo, o acaso algo te molesta?—pregunto en tono tímido y suave la Pegaso

El príncipe no sabía cómo abordar el tema con su tímida amiga, sabía que ella era muy sensible; y no quería verle llorando, por ello decidió esperar hasta el último momento para contarle , lastimosamente la chica lo descubrió —la verdad cuteshy…; —la Pegaso no evito sonrojarse al ser llamada así,— el fin de semana me iré del reino, por lo que la reunión para conocernos todos, está suspendida hasta nuevo aviso, lo siento mucho….— naruto bajo la mirada y luego busco la mirada de su amiga, la cual tenía una expresión de horror; naruto se asustó —Fluttershy!, estas bien?—pregunto preocupado

La Pegaso lentamente recuperaba el habla y salía de su asombro y bajo la cabeza ocultando su rostro con sus cabellos —porque…. Porque tienes que irte?— menciono la niña visiblemente triste al igual que el tono de su voz como si quisiera quebrarse en lagrimas

—ocurrieron muchas cosas, y por algunos motivos, estaré ausente por algunos años..—menciono con tristeza el príncipe, le dolía mucho darle esa noticia a su amiga, con ella compartía el gusto por los animales y el canto.

La niña bajo aún más la cabeza —esos motivos…, tienen que ver con lo que paso en el bosque?—pregunto aun con pena y temor.

Naruto comenzó a llorar en silencio, y respondió;—si!, volví a perder el control; por ello tengo que irme, para que nunca más eso ocurra…— cuando termino de decir su respuesta la potra lo abrazo con fuerza llorando desconsoladamente sobre su pecho

—lo siento…, lo siento, snif, .. Por mi culpa te ocurrió eso, no debí involúcrate con lo de la manticora… yo, yo….—no dijo más porque le príncipe beso su frente con una sonrisa aun llorando y abrazándola fuerte de manera protectora.

—insisto que eres adorable Cuteshy…—menciono el niño, haciendo que la niña se sonroje a mas no poder, pero aún se quede a su lado;—tú no tienes la culpa de lo que me paso; eventualmente tenía que ocurrirme ese cambio; pero sabes?, en cierta forma me alegro mucho que ocurriera ese día contigo; porque pude salvarte.. Y sobre todo porque vi tu lado más tierno y amable— sonrió tristemente el niño acariciando la melena de su amiga.

La chica lentamente se calmaba pero se negaba a soltar a su amig o— en cuanto tiempo no nos veremos?— pregunto de manera triste aun con su cabeza en el pecho del príncipe

—estaré ausente al menos 3 años, aunque pueden ser 2 si me esfuerzo lo suficiente! Dattebayo!—contesto el pequeño dando una sonrisa animada a su amiga;—no te preocupes, volveré y juntos seguiremos cuidando a mas animales, es más prometo que te traeré mucha información sobre los animalitos que vea por allá— el niño trataba de animar a su amiga

—incluso cuando el que necesita ser consolado deberías ser tú , tu no dejas de preocuparte por los demás , no naruto?—menciono la Pegaso débilmente, pero alzo su cabeza mirando al príncipe sonriéndole de manera suave aun con lágrimas corriéndole su mejillas;—por eso me alegro que seas mi amigo, deseo poder ser así de fuerte, como tú lo eres…—menciono la chica algo apenada

El niño seco sus lágrimas—tú ya eres fuerte!, siempre haces todo pensando en el prójimo y buscas proteger a quienes consideras que no pueden protegerse por sí mismos; yo soy quien se siente feliz de ser tu amigo "dulce"..—hablo con una sonrisa zorruna. Haciendo que la chica se sonroje y ella solo coloco nuevamente la cabeza en el pecho de su amigo con cariño

—si no te importa…, podríamos estar así un poco más?— pregunto tímidamente la niña sonrojada y muy cómoda con su amigo, el niño no respondió, solo acarició con cariño a su amiga.

Cuando se despidieron, el príncipe prometió volver pronto y que conocía un lugar donde existen muchos animales muy lindos; refiriéndose al jardín de la princesa y también planeaba presentarle a su hermano spike.

Cuando el niño se fue, fluttershy miro su amuleto de la suerte y valor; era un pequeño peluche que imitaba la cara de naruto (similar al oniguiri/bolita de arroz; que hizo hinata imitando el rostro del rubio),y lo abrazo con cariño " yo _también daré mi mayor esfuerzo naruto.."_ se prometió así misma.

Finalmente se despido de todas sus amigas, pero aún faltaba alguien más, Twilight recibiría su última prueba temprano por la mañana del fin de semana; el niño decidió despedirse de ella, ni bien acabe el concurso

….

El día previo a su partida; naruto jugaba con spike, haciéndolo reír y comenzó a hablarle —sabes spike?, yo le pide a mama que cuando ya puedas hablar y desenvolverte bien con todos, Twilight pueda conocerte y jugar contigo — comento el príncipe sonrió de manera nostálgica;—veras que es una poni genial, ella te contara muchos cuentos, y es muy lista!, si tiene algún problema no dudes en preguntárselo, ella te dará la mejor respuesta—, con una sonrisa mencionaba a su querida amiga y luego con algo de preocupación le advirtió al dragoncito —pero te aviso que a veces ella pierde la paciencia rápido, y si la vez con el pelo desordenado, y una graciosa cara de loca, ni le des la contra!— rio el niño recordando el incidente del cuento; —pero sobretodo, quiero pedirte que no la dejes sola, ella tiende a veces a aislarse por estudiar, solo ayúdala en lo que puedas, yo volveré pronto y todos juntos jugaremos en el jardín— termino de decir sus palabras, sin saber si él bebe dragón lo comprendió o no, pero él bebe solo abrazo con cariño al príncipe, mientras el niño suspiraba con pesar; mañana iba ser un día largo y difícil.

A la mañana siguiente fue la última prueba para la unicornio, y por ello, la pobre se la paso estudiando toda la madrugada, sumando el hecho que se pasó el resto de la semana estudiando de forma exagerada, la niña apenas estaba consiente; pero tal como se lo indico naruto, la esperaría en la biblioteca de la escuela; dentro del lugar, Twilight al ver que su amigo no llegaba, saco algunos libros al azar y para leerlos mientras esperaba.

Cuando el príncipe llego encontró a su amiga dormida sosteniendo un libro al revés —hasta para relajarte de tanto estudiar, lees Twi…— comento el niño con una sonrisa y suavemente le saco el libro de sus cascos

La niña al percatarse del príncipe sonrió de forma dulce, pero aun medio dormida —naruto…,— musito con cariño y lo abrazo fuerte

El niño sonrojado se preguntaba si ella estaba ebria o algo así, —Twilight.. Me escuchas?— pregunto con cuidado

—sí.., te escucho tontito, solo siéntate a mi lado…— pidió la unicornio aun con los ojos cerrados y cuando el niño se sentó a su lado, la niña acomodo su cabeza sobre su regazo con una suave sonrisa.

Naruto sonrió con cariño y al mismo tiempo con pena; cuando se conocieron y jugaron juntos en su habitación, ambos se colocaron así, mientras leían algunos cuentos, pero por el cansancio. Terminaron profundamente dormidos, le niño acarició los cabellos de su amiga de forma suave; le habría gustado tanto que ella, pudiera conocer a todas sus amigas, pero eso no podrá ser, al menos no por los siguientes 3 años.

El príncipe decidió no aplazar más, la mala noticia — Twilight, ocurrieron muchas cosas y problemas en mi hogar; y por ello mismo, solo hasta hoy.. Estaré acá contigo— hablo con un tono triste

La niña aun con los ojos cerrados puso una expresión triste —pero no será para siempre?, verdad?, tu prometiste estar siempre conmigo..— respondió adormilada por el cansancio y abrió suavemente los ojos, mirando su amigo con pena.

Naruto acarició su rostro —no!, no será para siempre…, solo serán algún tiempo, 3 años a lo mucho— respondió con lágrimas cayéndole de su rostro

La niña sonrió con alivio y beso la mejilla de su amigo, para sorpresa de el— entonces no es un adiós.., es un hasta luego., no llores tontito..— comento la niña con un tono suave y volvió acomodarse sobre el regazo de su amigo; —sigue acariciando mi cabello me gusta….— comento con un tono suave hasta finalmente quedarse dormida.

Naruto se quedó unas cuantas horas así, pero ya llegaba el momento de irse, en vista que su amiga no despertaba, suavemente la acomodo sobre el escritorio y beso su mejilla "_tal como te lo dije Twilight, cuando nos conozcamos todos, no nos separaremos nunca!, solo ten paciencia pronto estaré acá!"_ se prometió mentalmente mientras al salir de la biblioteca se topó con alguien inesperado

Lyra quien también había decidió participar en el concurso de magia, dio una sonrisa de emoción y se lanzó encima del niño; naruto no se enojó, sabía bien que por su culpa. esa unicornio habia pasado por burlas, por hacer público su fanatismo hacia los humanos

Le niño suspiro con resignación y abrazo a la chica ;—lo siento Lyra, por mi culpa te metiste en algunos problemas, la verdad me hubiera gustado tener más tiempo para conocernos, pero lastimosamente, eso no tengo, tengo que irme y no volveré en mucho tiempo— el chico tenía desde hace tiempo, la intención de disculparse con ella por lo ocurrido hace tiempo, pero no tuvo oportunidad

La chica se alegró que el supiera su nombre; pero hizo un gesto de poner sus ojos como los de un cachorro a punto de llorar cuando le dijo que no podía quedarse; mientras naruto se sentía que le estaban dando de su propia medicina, recordando la veces que uso esa mirada — entonces…. Volverás?— la chica esperanzada

—claro que sí!, prometí a muchos amigos que lo haría!, cuando este de regreso podrás hacerme las preguntas sobre los humanos que quieras!— prometió el rubio ;—por cierto me llamo naruto! Mucho gusto!— termino con una sonrisa; mientras dejaba a la chica que miraba anonadada al pequeño humano abandonar la escuela; pero emocionada por la promesa; una vez afuera su amigo el Pegaso lo esperaba

—listo para el viaje de tu vida pekke?— comento el Pegaso con una suave sonrisa, el niño correspondió el gesto y monto a su amigo para salir; —naruto…, has hecho muchas promesas esta semana, serás capaz de cumplirlas todas?—pregunto el pelirrojo mientras miraba la ruta de vuelo

—Si algo me has enseñado, es que jamás debo romper una promesa, así me cueste mucho esfuerzo, no me rinda hasta lograrlo— el niño sonriendo con decisión

—Bien!, en ese caso esfuérzate mucho!, yo deseo regresar a más tardar en 2 años, entendido?!— pregunto de manera animada, mientras el niño imitando el gesto de heart, de lazar su pata al horizonte contesto con el clásico "eso puedes apostarlo!", haciendo que heart una vez más le reclame por usar frases suyas.

…..

Llego la hora de partir y tanto kakashi como jiraya, esperaban a naruto en el jardín real, el cual se hacía presente junto al Pegaso , la princesa, Shining , Candace y todos los guardias y sirvientes del palacio

Todos en el lugar estaba con los rostros tristes e intentaban sostener una sonrisa, pero no podían, tantos los guardias así como los criados, a pesar de las travesuras y bromas del niño, todos le cogieron un gran afecto, no solamente por ser el motivo de risas de su amada princesa, sino que además , a pesar de su privilegiada posición, siempre fue amable y educado con todos y le gustaba ayudar en los deberes del palacio con una contagiosa sonrisa.

Las que fueron sus nanas, sollozaban sin consuelo, al verlo partir, los guardias que eran sus principales víctimas, trataban de permanecer indiferentes, pero no podían, la falta del príncipe en el palacio, iba ser muy grande.

Antes de irse, naruto pidió un momento y fue corriendo a donde estaba la estatua de Discord y con una sonrisa zorruna hizo su última travesura al caótico personaje

Mientras eso ocurría, heart aprovecho para despedirse de todos, empezando por la princesas, las cuales le encargaban mucho el cuidado del niño, de los generales Axe y lance, los cuales les deseaba buena suerte en su viaje, seguido del capitán Ironblood el cual de forma despectiva miraba al problemático cadete, pero cuando este le agradeció de corazón mencionándole lo mucho que aprendió bajo su tutela y que cuando vuelva estará encantando seguir bajo sus órdenes, haciendo que el viejo soldado le dé la espalda musitando un "vallase al tártaro"; casi llorando, todo el mundo que conocía el carácter del capitán, sabían que esa era su forma de decir "cuídate mucho"

Finalmente se despidió de su amigo shining, el cual intentaba hacer que el Pegaso reflexionara —vamos heart!, no es necesario que fueras también, piensa en lo mucho que Derpy te extrañara, además el general Axe y Lance nos tienen una buena propuesta— efectivamente ambos generales impresionados por la habilidades de los jóvenes cadetes, habían extendido una invitación para que ambos fueran a formar parte de sus tropas, que tienen bajo su supervisión en las provincias de Equestria, pero deberían irse a más tardar pasado mañana y así mismo bajo su tutela ellos se encargarían de su formación militar.

El Pegaso sonrió por la noticia pero declinó la oferta —me alegro por ti Shining, con los generales podrás aprender mucho, pero yo también aprovechare este viaje al máximo, no te duermas en tus laureles amigo!, he visto lo que estos sujetos son capaces de hacer y cuando vuelva, pude ser que sea incluso mejor que tú!— reto con una sonrisa a su amigo y luego con preocupación hizo una petición —sé que Derpy ya está mejorando, pero hasta que regrese, cuando puedas.. Échale un ojo por si necesita algo por favor— pidió el pelirrojo , pedido que unicornio acepto y ambos chocaron sus cascos "hasta la capitanía!" gritaron al mismo tiempo

Finalmente naruto regreso con una sonrisa y todo el mundo suspiraba imaginándose que travesura dejo de despedida, mientras detrás de la nuca de discord escrito en kanji (kurama quiso enseñarle el arte del sellado); había unos raros dibujos que traducidos decían "_**naruto y kurama mandan!";**_ escritos con tinta indeleble

_Naruto shippuden OST Thank you ( N/a : cuando naruto se despide de kushina luego de vencer a kurama)_

Y comenzó a despedirse de todos, desde el viejo jardinero , pasando por los sirvientes y demás nanas, hasta los guardias, todos sonriendo de forma triste, recordando momentos y travesuras con el niño

Luego vinieron los generales quienes de forma amistosa desearon lo mejor al pequeño y que estaban ansiosos de ver, que tan grande se pondrá luego de algunos años, indicándole que siempre recuerde que Equestria es su hogar.

Luego vino ironblood, un poco más repuesto de su despedida con Heart, mirando de forma firme al pequeño , pero antes que el capitán hable el niño se le adelanto —quiero pedirle disculpas si muchas veces mis bromas le han causado más de un disgusto!, pero lo único que puedo decirle es que todas ellas eran para Shining…—comento sonriendo, haciendo que todos los presente se rían, y el unicornio se le forme una gota de sudor en la cabeza ;—pero a pesar de todo, gracias por cuidar de todos nosotros, gracias por siempre velar mi la seguridad y la de mi mama y sobre todo..., gracias por aguantarme!—grito sonriendo mientras el capitán una vez más dio la espalda al niño

—lárgate de un vez, maldito mocoso….buaaa…!—respondió el soldado llorando que traduciendo el mensaje era "también te extrañare"

Luego vino shining, con el cual no necesitaron palabras, bastaba solo la mirada entre ambos como 2 hermanos, el mayor le pedía prudencia ,respeto y esfuerzo al menor, mientras este le pedía que se cuidara mucho; solo se abrazaron con fuerza y vinieron las princesas junto a spike

Candace apenas podía tener la compostura ni bien estuvo cerca de naruto, lo abraza muy fuerte llorando; —mi lindo naruto…, te extrañare tanto, ojalá no te fueras , con quien jugare?...—la joven princesa comenzaba a quebrase en lágrimas mientras naruto acariciaba sus melena y le sacaba de sus bolsillos un muñeco, como el que termino en poder de Twilight, solo que este está mejor hecho

—le pedí a mi amiga "joya" algunas lecciones …, te lo debía de tu cumpleaños...—comento el niño entregándole el regalo a su prima, la cual abrazo aún más fuerte a su primo y se despido de el

Luego vino spike, el pequeño dragoncito musito un suave y triste "naruto..?" como no entendiendo la situación, el niño solo abrazo a su hermano y le prometió que cuando regrese ambos podrán escupir fuego por la boca , cosa que a los desentendidos los sorprendió y por un momento temieron un incendio en el palacio por mano del príncipe.

Finalmente pero no menos importante , su madre la princesa celestia miraba con infinita pena el momento que su hijo se acerque despedirse, cuando naruto estuvo delante de ella, el niño se puso de rodillas en pose de cortesía como hacia todo el mundo delante de ella; —muchas gracias majestad!, gracias por acogerme como su familia, gracias por educarme y darme una vida llena de alegrías— respondió el niño con alegría, mientras celestia poco a poco comenzaba a llorar, —gracias por ser mi madre, gracias por enseñarme que se siente vivir en familia, gracias por tanto amor…- el pequeño comenzó a llorar y la princesa no pudo más y abrazo fuerte a su hijo de rodillas a su altura

—no mi pequeño naruto!, soy yo la que se siente agradecida, gracias por tantos años de felicidad, gracias por dejarme ser tu madre!—respondió la diosa abrazando a su hijo con afecto y llorando ; —cada día juntos fue tan especial, regresa pronto… quiero tener más días así contigo..—pedio débilmente

—lo será mama…, todos juntos…, todos juntos!—respondió el pequeño ,con una sonrisa, mientras celestia sentía que algo más había detrás de la decisión del niño; pero luego le entregaba un regalo por su cumpleaños, un hermoso trompo, naruto agradeció el regalo y mientras celestia y el príncipe hablaban, jiraya y kakashi miraban con pena la escena; de haber otro medio, hubieran dejado al niño acá, pero el problema del chacra del niño los obligo a esta medida

Heart se acercó a los viejos shinobis, suspirando y comentando que al menos por ahora, no tendrá que preocuparse por hablarle al pekke de la "pijamada anual"; ambos ninjas con curiosidad quisieron saber del tema, el Pegaso con las mejillas rojas revelo la verdad, haciendo que kakashi se sorprenda, mientras el Sannin coja su libreta de apuntes y empiece a escribir a un ritmo tan acelerado que hacia salir humo del lápiz; "esto tiene que estar en mi próxima novela!"; con una sonrisa pervertida pensaba el Sennin.

Luego naruto indico que todo estaba listo, que ya podían irse; ambos shinobis le indicaron al niño y al Pegaso que deje sus cosas sobre un gran rollo de papel, con duda ambos cumplieron el pedido, salvo la mochila que naruto tenía consigo y todo el mundo se sorprendió de ver las cosas desaparecer en un parpadeo y señalando que todo se quedó en el rollo.

Kakashi explicó que es un sello muy útil, para llevar mucho equipaje sin esfuerzo; y por querer lucirse un poco abrió su rollo de invocaciones, haciendo aparecer a pakkun, explicando que en su mundo existen animales ninjas que hablan y pueden ser usado como invocaciones si es que un ninja necesita ayuda, el perro con su clásica cara de aburrido saludo a todos ; "hola que necesitas kakashi?", menciono el can, pero todo el mundo grito "UN PERRO QUE HABLA!"; asombrados

"_yo me sorprendo que los perros no hablen acá_!" pensaron ambos ninjas adultos con una gota de sudor en la cabeza; luego el sennin no queriéndose quedar atrás explico que los sellos son muy útiles y mostro uno que llevaban tanto el como kakashi en sus manos; que le permitían hablar con ellos y entenderlos, a pesar de no compartir el mismo idioma; naruto se sorprendió eso, pero kurama le indico que era verdad, que su idioma en el mundo shinobi era muy diferente a este; pero agrego que él no necesitaba eso para comprender, pues como están ligados mentalmente, podía entender a él y a sus amigos.

Celestia con una sonrisa se acercó a los viejos ninjas,—en ese caso… como debería decir en su idioma para darle la bienvenida a naruto?—pregunto amablemente

—cuando naruto vuelva, él sabrá muchas palabras de nuestro mundo, lo más seguro es que él diga "_**tadaima, oka-san**_", que significa estoy en casa mama— respondió kakashi

—usted podrá responder **_"Okaerinasai" _**que significa bienvenido a casa_**—**_ agrego el sennin con una sonrisa

Ya estaban por partir cuando en eso el príncipe saco 2 cosas de su mochila, una era el libro de los elementos de la armonía y se lo entrego al capitán, pidiéndole que se lo dé a Twilight que dentro había algo para ella, el soldado acepto el pedido y naruto estrecho su pata en señal de agradecimiento. Luego le entrego a su mama el cuaderno de dibujos que el tenia, que había algo para ella, celestia aceptó el encargo y comenzó el viaje

Los soldados a la orden del capitán hicieron el saludo marcial, solo que al poco rato el capitán no podía bajar la pata de la frente, y era porque el travieso le puso pegamento al momento de sacudir su pata, mientras todos los presente se reían de la última broma del príncipe; celestia no perdía de vista así hijo, el cual antes de desaparecer le dijo algo : —tú y tía Luna estarán juntas de nuevo, de eso me encargaré yo mama!— menciono el niño y desapareció con los demás entre lagrimas

Cuando todos se fueron el capitán aun con la pata pegada en la frente, dio la siguiente orden. — bien que esperan?, ya saben lo que debemos hacer!—caminado en 3 pastas el capitán salió de la zona mientras todos los guardias y sirvientes procedieron con la orden

Celestia no entendía lo que ocurría y le pidió explicaciones a Shining; —majestad…, sé que todo esto va ser muy duro y difícil para usted, por eso mismo entre todos acordamos borrar todo rastro del niño en el palacio; lo crea o no , fue el propio príncipe quien nos lo pidió, él no quiere que estos años que él no este, usted se la pase con tristeza…—comento el unicornio, recordando el pedido del niño, pues el sabía que celestia extrañaba mucho a su hermana y no quería darle motivos para más tristes nostalgias.

La princesa suspiro pesadamente, con una tenue y triste sonrisa, aun estando lejos su hijo quiere que ella sea feliz; y dejo a los demás cumplir la orden; mientras Shining iba a escribirle su carta de despedida a su familia, aceptando la oferta de los generales.

Con el pasar de las horas, los sirvientes hicieron un buen trabajo borrando dibujos, travesuras o rastro alguno que hubo un niño allí, incluso vaciaron todo el cuarto del príncipe, el capitán ironblood con esfuerzo logro despegarse la pata de la frente y dejo el libro que le encargo naruto a para su amiga; dentro del libro había una nota para ella, pero lastimosamente al tener la pata aun con pegamento, algunas hojas se pegaron, justamente donde el príncipe dejo la nota para ella.

…

Ya estaba casi anocheciendo, y Twilight luego de dormir casi todo el día, lentamente despertaba, bostezando, cuando vio que la luna estaba por salir, se asustó por lo hora, y porque su amigo no estaba con ella, se suponía que él iba a venir a verla, pero su enojo pronto paso a ser un gesto suave al recordar a su amigo

Le había dado la impresión que su amigo le había aparecido en sus sueños, siendo amigable y cariñoso con ella, como siempre lo fue, "_incluso sueño con él_", pensó con las mejillas rojas la potra, recordando lo mucho que valora su amistad con él, y lo mucho que la apoyo cuando más lo necesito

Pausadamente, comenzó a recordar ese sueño con su amigo, y conforme pensaba en esos detalles, empezó a recordar que naruto, estaba muy triste y llorando, preocupada comenzó a tratar de recordar más, hasta que finalmente recordó que él se estaba despidiendo de ella, que no volvería en mucho tiempo

La potra se asustó, el dulce sueño se había vuelto un mal sueño para ella y decidió ir hasta el palacio para ver a su amigo, preocupada que fuera un mal presagio, cuando estaba por salir se tropezó con el escritorio, haciendo caer varios de los libros que ella casi inconscientemente , había sacado al azar, entre ellos estaba justamente, el libro que le llamo la atención, cuando naruto y ella se reconciliaron

Luego de darle una rápida ojeada, el rostro de Twilight se volvió de angustia y asustada fue hasta el palacio, para confirmar sus temores.

_**N/A: cuando empecé este fic , siempre tuve en mente esta escena con esa canción, por favor escúchenlo**_

_Ending de Zoku Natsume Yuujinchou : Aishiteru (uno de mis animes favoritos se lo recomiendo)_

_**Nee mou sukoshi dake; mou sukoshi dake kiiteite hoshii**__ (hey solo un poco más; solo un poco más quiero que me escuches)_

Twilight corriendo lo más que puede ingresar por la puerta del palacio, y sin perder tiempo comienza a buscar a naruto, por el jardín y de más lugares que compartían juntos.

_**Nee mou sukoshi dake; mou sukoshi dake wagamama ii desu ka? **__**(**__hey solo un poco más; solo un poco más ¿me dejas ser egoísta?)_

Al no encontrarlo, lo que leyó en ese libro la comienza a angustiar más, sigue con la búsqueda hasta llegar a la habitación de su amigo, deseando que este allí jugando con su tonta sonrisa.

_**Te ni ireta totan ni kieteshimai sou; kotoba o kuremasen ka? **__( sabía que no tardaría en desaparecer de mis manos; podrías dejarme decirte una palabra?)_

pero al abrir la habitación esta está completamente vacía, no había indicios de nada o nadie, como si nunca la hubieran usado , solo había el libro de los elementos y recordó con dolor lo que leyó en el libro

_**Aishiteiru aishiteiru ; sekai ga owaru made (**__ te amo, te amo; hasta el fin del mundo)_

"Los seres humanos son animales mitológicos, a quienes se les atribuyen muchas leyendas", mostrando imágenes de seres similares a su amigo ; "son seres que no existen; NO EXISTEN"

_**Bakageteru to warai nagara ; kuchi ni dashitemite**__( mientras rio tontamente; de mi boca trata de salir un…) _

la unicornio se niega a creer tal cosa y vuelve a buscarlo en el jardín, recordando todos sus juegos juntos, todos sus momentos felices y risas mutuas

_**Aishiteiru ; sonna koto ga kantan ni wa dekinakute **__(…te amo ; algo tan simple no pude hacerlo)_

—naruto…; naruto… donde estás?—con esperanza sonreía buscando por los rincones, pensando que su amigo solo la estaba asustando en alguna tonta broma, pero las lágrimas no dejaban de caer

_**umaku aiseru you ni to ; ano sora ni inotteiru**__( para poder amar así; orare ante aquel cielo)_

pero no recibió respuesta; la luna brillaba más fuerte; mirando de un lado a otro y recordando su promesa de no dejarla sola; —mentiroso…, eres un mentiroso!—dijo llorando la niña desconsoladamente, mirando a la luna

…_.._

_**nee shiritakute mo ; shiritsukusenai koto bakari de**__ (hey quisiera saber; hay mucho que no puedo entender)_

—naruto?— con un tono triste spike ingreso a la habitación de la princesa Celestia, el pequeño dragón buscaba a su hermano, la diosa tomo al bebe y lo abrazo acariciándole sus escamas mientras lloraba suavemente, mirando el dibujo de su hijo, donde él tomaba la pata de luna y la otra de celestia como si hiciera un puente entre ambas princesas, y sonreían con cariño " yo hare realidad esto mama" fue el mensaje que había en su cuaderno.

_**Dakara hitotsu ni naranai futatsu no karada o ; sei ippai dakishimeta **__( así que con estos dos cuerpos, que no pueden convertirse en uno; nos abrazamos fuertemente) _

En la granja Apple, la potra anaranjada con su abuela y hermanos miraban la luna , disfrutando la suave noche, la potra sonreía recordando toda la ayuda que su amigo le había dado a su familia; —no te preocupes.., tu novio volverá..—comento big mac, haciendo que Aj se ponga roja y le reclame

—Que no es mi novio!— exclamo molesta, pero luego se calmó y sonrió —él es algo mucho más especial que eso…— palabras que la abuela Smith hizo que la mirara con aprobación.

_**Anata ga iru sore dake de mou ; sekai ga kawaratteshimau**__ (solo porque tú estabas conmigo ; el mundo ha comenzado a cambiar)_

Derpy desde la cama del hospital, miraba la luna, recordando a su hermano y a su amigo, gracias al cual, ella pudo hacer más amistades en el hospital, y lograr curarse. Tomo su juguete y comenzó a hacer burbujas al cielo

_**Monotono no keshiki ga ; hora azayaka ni utsuru**__ (este paisaje monótono ; ahora brilla intensamente)_

Pinkie miraba desde el cobertizo la luna, y sorprende mente cuando bajo la mirada, encontró que una de las piedras que naruto uso en su espectáculo, aún estaba intacta, con cariño tomo la roca y vio que curiosamente tenía la forma de un zorro; la niña recordó el bello espectáculo con una gran sonrisa —no llorare…, yo sé que tu volverás, haz hecho una pinkie promesa.—comento mirando al cielo

_**Itsu no ma ni ka hanareteita ; te o tsunaide aruiteku**__(sin darme cuenta estaba fuera; caminando a tu lado de la mano) _

Fluttershy tenía su amuleto, y miraba al cielo, recordando el cómo conoció a su querido amigo, y como este logro hacer que venza su timidez, con una sonrisa, siempre alentándola y comenzó a tararear la tonada que naruto le canto el día que se conocieron " yo también quiero decirte muchas cosas, cuando vuelvas naruto.." pensó la tímida chica con las mejillas rojas

_**umaku aiseteiru ka naa ; ano sora ni kiitemiru no**__ (me pregunto si este amor ira bien?; le preguntare a aquel cielo)_

la unicornio blanca, estaba en la cocina de su casa, cuidando a su pequeña hermana Sweetibelle, la cual se hacia la difícil para comer, pero usando el lindo traje que ella le hizo con la joya que naruto consiguió para ella; la niña miro por un momento la luna en ventana; —sabes hermanita, dentro de unos años, quiero presentarte a alguien muy especial para mí!; no lo creerías, es igual a los príncipes de los cuentos, solo que más tierno—menciono la chica con una sonrisa, mientras le hacia el avioncito para que la bebe coma.

_**itsuka hanarebanare ni naru hi ga kite mo ; anata o omotta hibi ga areba sore de ii**__ (incluso si algún día nos separamos. Si llega el día; pensare en ti todos los días , así estaré bien)_

la potra una y otra vez practicaba sus piruetas, y luego del cansancio, reposo un momento en las nubes mirando la bella luna, recordando como su amigo se emocionaba cada vez que ella hacia sus más espectaculares acrobacias, y aunque solo lo hacia para lucirse, la sonrisa y animos de naruto que eran sincera admiración, la hacian sentir muy especial ;—más te vale volver…, no es lo mismo sin ti...— musito con tristeza rainbow deseando que los 3 años pasen volando

_**itsuka hanareta imi o shiru hi ga kuru yo ; yakusoku suru kara ashita e**__( algún día entenderé porque termino así. Ese día vendrá; la promesa del mañana)_

la joven princesa del reino de Cristal abrazaba el peluche que su pequeño primo le regalo, en el balcón de su palacio mirando al cielo, rezando por el bienestar de su primo; — mi lindo naruto, no demores en volver…—musito de forma suave mirando a la luna

…

_**Aishiteiru aishiteiru ; sekai ga owaru made**__(te amo te amo, hasta el fin del mundo) _

Todas las amistades y familiares de naruto al mismo tiempo miran al cielo, deseando solo una cosa

_**bakageteru to warai nagara ; kuchi ni dashitemite**__ (mientras rio tontamente; de mi boca trata de salir un..)_

"vuelve pronto naruto!" deseándolo con todas sus fuerzas

_**aishiteiru ; sonna koto ga kantan ni wa dekinakute**__ ( te amo; tal cosa , simplemente no pude hacerlo)_

Twilight aun llorando en el jardín real miro al cielo con los ojos aun cubiertos de lágrimas, las imágenes de su amistad con naruto no paraba de llegar, hasta finalmente llegar a su beso involuntario

_**umaku aiseru you ni to ; ano sora ni inotteiru**__( para poder amar así, orare ante aquel cielo)_

con esa imagen en mente la unicornio comenzó suplicar —vuelve…, por favor… vuelve, no quiero estar sola…—apenas hablaba por la tristeza

_**Ano sora ni inotteiru**__ (orare ante aquel cielo)_

—NARUTO !—grito Twilight con dolor

…..

Como escuchando el llanto de su amiga, naruto volteo el rostro, mirando a la luna en un bosque lejos de konoha

—todo está bien pekke?—pregunto preocupado su amigo el Pegaso ante la reacción del niño

—juraría que escuche a Twilight llamarme…—contesto el niño con tristeza , siendo reconfortado por su guardián

En el mundo shinobi, los viajeros estaban a las afueras de un campamento, donde los 2 viejos shinobis habían dejado sus cosas y comenzaron el camino de regreso a Konoha, habían caminado durante alguna horas, ya había anochecido

—que hacemos contigo heartsword?, un Pegaso llamaría mucho la atención en el pueblo—comento preocupado kakashi por lo peculiar que era el pelirrojo

—podemos usar su silla de montar para ocultar sus alas, pero hasta que se me ocurra algo, te pido amiguito que no hables, al menos no en público—comento jiraya al Pegaso

—bien, por ahora supongo que tendré que aceptar eso…—comento con fastidio el pelirrojo

—señor Jiraya, señor Kakashi, en verdad podre yo regresar pronto a mi hogar?—pregunto algo apesadumbrado el niño, por la repentina despedida de sus amigos y familia

—claro que si naruto!; veras que 3 años se pasan volando!—con una sonrisa confiada el Sannin trataba de animar al niño

—Jiraya sama…, está seguro que podremos entrenarlo en 3 años?—pregunto por lo bajo el enmascarado

—no seas pesimista kakashi!; no solo seremos tu y yo; el viejo, Yugao , Hayate y los demás líderes de los clanes, estarán felices de verlo y colaborar en su formación Shinobi, eso sin contar que "colitas" nos apoya; que no se sienta cómodo Itachi Uchiha en su puesto de prodigio, uno más grande ha venido a destronarlo!; además que puede salir mal?—con total optimismo los viajeros llegaban a una colina, donde se podía divisar el monte de los hokages y la aldea de konoha, y con ello, se acercaban más, al triste destino de naruto y Heartsword.

"_**que el niño estaría bien..;**__**que en 3 años a más tardar, naruto podría regresar a su hogar; que nada podía salir mal**__; cuanto hasta el final de tus días, esas palabras habrán pesado en tu conciencia Sennin Jiraya; pero no se puede hacer nada ; tenías buenas intenciones, pero no sirve llorar por la leche derramada; pobre princesa celestia, dejo ir a su hijo, pensando en su bienestar, sin saber que lo estaba entregando cual sacrificio a los lobos….; __**sacrificio**__… cuan ligada esta tu vida a esa palabra pequeño príncipe!"_

"_pero por ahora que se baje el telón! El primer acto a acabo!, pero esta historia continuará!"_

como si fuera una obra de teatro un telón por los costados cierra la escena, y un cartel aparece:

"_**acto 1 : el pequeño zorrito que se crio en el establo; mis recuerdo más apreciados: yo de niño fui muy amado" **_

…_**.**_

_**Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, la verdad creo que me salió algo EMOtivo, pero, al final me gusto como quedo; sé que muchos pensaran que lo de Derpy fue repentino, pero por ahora esa historia la dejo así imaginación. Bueno espero mucho sus pm, y críticas, muchas gracias a los demás autores que opinaron sobre mi historia, me han animado mucho, hasta la próxima!**_


	8. reflexiones

**Capitulo 7 reflexiones: mentiras y consecuencias**

Se ve lo que parece un paraje despejado con el pasto verde y al medio de todo una mesa de jardín elegantemente montada con todo el menaje necesario, para una agradable fiesta del te en un día soleado y tranquilo

En la mesa se ve disfrutar de la cálida bebida una joven de cabellos plateados y ojos rojizos, su vestimenta de encajes negra con blanco, con un tocado en sus cabellos, muy elegante (NA; busquen a Suiguintou de Rozen maiden, solo que sería una versión humana de ella); la muchacha con los ojos cerrados daba sorbos a su te; mientras daba la impresión de que esperaba a alguien, pues había un lugar más puesto para algun invitado. Cuando a quien esperaba finalmente apareció, la chica de forma suave deposito la taza en la mesa y miro con una sonrisa condescendiente al recién llegado

—Bienvenido seas…, toma asiento, veo con agrado que estas interesado en saber más de "esta historia"— Hablo la chica con un tono de voz educado y fino, aunque se podría percibir cierto toque de altanería al hablar; mientras con su mano educadamente invitaba al recién llegado a acompañarla

Todo el tiempo la escena se concentra en la joven de cabellos plateados, sin mostrar al acompañante, y el viento sopla suavemente, en lugar de oírse la voz del mismo, y por ello solo se oye soplar suavemente el viento en señal de respuesta, como saludando a la chica y agradeciendo la invitación

—Bien, como sabrás, llegamos a un punto importante en esta narrativa, pero lastimosamente no te puedo mostrar más sobre lo que paso a partir de la llegada de Naruto a Konoha —; Menciono la chica con un tono suave pero firme, aunque sus expresiones no dejaban de reflejar cierta burla

El viento soplo con fuerza como protestando, haciendo que la expresión de burla de la joven sea más notoria ; —Hum…., para alguien de tu posición, resultaste ser muy impaciente; pero no es que no desee contarte, solo que mostrarte los hechos ocurridos en el tiempo que diferencian, entre su llegada al mundo shinobi y la lucha contra Madara Uchiha, seria llenarte de generalidades y demás pérdidas de tiempo y justamente tiempo es lo que no tenemos…,— Contesto la chica sin inmutarse por el reclamo.

El viento soplo nuevamente como reclamando — ¡Oh!, por supuesto que no has venido en vano...,– Respondió nuevamente la chica con su peculiar tono de voz como ofendiéndose; — Pero lo que puedo hacer a cambio, es mencionarte de forma resumida los acontecimientos que ocurrieron en ambos mundos, así como las consecuencias de ciertos actos…, — Termino su taza de té y continuo con su relato.

….

En el mundo de Equestria todos estos años que Naruto estuvo ausente , la vida seguía su curso salvo algunos eventos que por ahora no vienen al caso, pero para quienes fueron cercanos a él, no todo fue fácil, la falta del pequeño príncipe afecto mucho a su familiares y amigos.

—¿sabes?…, es increíble lo mucho que afecta un solo individuo la vida de varias seres, y al mismo tiempo la falta de este, hace sentir que esas vidas ya no son iguales—comento la peli plateada, mientras se abría un telón de teatro, mostrando escenas de las vidas de las amigas de Naruto

De **Vinyl y Octavia** no había mucho que decir, salvo que siguieron con su carreras musicales, claro está, Octavia fue la que siguió fiel a ser una intérprete de varios instrumentos clásicos, en cambio su hermana opto por la música moderna y electrónica; pero a pesar de sus gustos diferentes , así como sus personalidades tan disparejas; no dejaban de practicar su talento musical y quererse como hermanas, pues creían que su amigo se estaba esforzando tanto como ellas en el canto y sobre todo por su lazo fraterno y familiar, entre ambas que el niño logro fortalecer.

**Apple Jack** hizo realidad su meta de hacer crecer la granja familiar, con mucho esfuerzo y trabajo duro, la chica tal como se lo prometió a Naruto, logro que solo se vean manzanos en sus terrenos por donde se mire; si en si , gracias a la ayuda de Naruto, la granja se hizo de buena fama por cumplir ese contrato que parecía imposible , el esfuerzo de ella hizo que esa fama creciera y tuviera mayor demanda de sus productos, que eran muy populares en un lugar llamado Ponyville, y desea con ansias mostrarle su obra a su amigo

**Rainbow Dash** aún sigue su sueño de pertenecer a los Wonderbolts; la chica es considerada una de las pegasos más veloces y una de las mejores atletas de su especie; pues siempre se le ve practicando mucho sus rutinas de vuelos y piruetas, y sobretodo constantemente participar en cuanta carrera se organice, haciéndose de una pequeña legión de fanáticos y admiradores; aunque ellos ignoran que todo su esfuerzo tiene 2 metas , la primera el lograr pertenecer a su grupo soñado y la segunda competir contra su amigo y verlo durante 3 años usar un traje de "pingüino" como se refería ella a un genérico uniforme de mayordomo.

**Ratiry**, se quedó en su pueblo natal Ponyville, donde se hizo de buena fama como costurera y decoradora; si bien su fama no era tan grande, como las grandes celebridades de la moda, y alta costura que aparecían en las portadas de revista que a ella tanto le gustaba leer; su fama era lo suficiente como para que algunos miembros la nobleza y alta sociedad de Equestria vallan a su establecimiento; bueno eso y la fama de su belleza, que hacía que muchos corceles, aun con su novia u esposa a su lado, volteen a verla , para celos de la mismas; pero a pesar de haber tenido muchos pretendientes, ella aun esperaba que algún día aparezca por la puerta un príncipe, como tanto soñó de niña, pero más importante aún, ella deseaba que cierto "caballero" la venga a buscar

**Fluttershy**, a pesar de su timidez e inseguridad, siguió a delante con el cuidado de los animales, por lo que luego de unos años se mudó a un bosque cerca de ponyville, encargándose del cuidado de las criaturas del bosque y todo tipo de animales, e incluso de los que se consideran peligrosos, y a pesar de las críticas que recibía, ella sacaba valor para seguir adelante, pues recordaba las palabras de ánimo de Naruto y sobretodo la valiosa lección que aprendió de él; **"_el no dejarse llevar por las apariencias, por más aterradoras que están sean"_**, pues siempre recordaba como a pesar que el pequeño príncipe tenía un aspecto monstruoso, ella sintió su cariño y preocupación cuando con sus peligrosas garras, el acaricio su melena para consolarla; con una sonrisa cálida, ella esperaba el regreso de su amigo.

**Pinkie Pie** luego de un tiempo se mudó a Ponyville donde trabaja en una tienda de pastelitos, y fiel a su sueño, no soporta ver a los ponis triste, por lo que siempre hace cosas graciosas o grandes fiestas para animar a todos; y cumpliendo la promesa a Naruto, cada vez que conoce a alguien nuevo, ella le hace una gran bienvenida para hacerse amiga del recién llegado y este pueda hacer amistad con los amigos que ella ya tenga; pues tiene la esperanza que toda "la familia muffyn" este entre sus amistades y como cosa del destino , eso se había realizado

La joven ríe de forma educada por un momento —Pareciera que todas ellas de una forma u otra fueron influenciadas por Naruto; además que "curiosamente" todas ellas fueron atraídas a ese pueblo, como si algo las llamara a Ponyville , igual como lo serian moscas a la miel!—; El viento soplo de forma reprobatoria, haciendo que deje de reírse ; — Eres un aburrido…, pero no me mires así, yo no tuve nada que ver con eso…,- Comento ante el regaño, pero luego de ello su expresión se volvió seria —Bien …, como te habrás imaginado los 3 años pasaron y su querido amigo, no daba señales de vida, por lo que los sentimientos de preocupación, cólera, decepción y nostalgia se hizo presente en el corazón de esas chicas; pero a pesar de ello, no perdieron su deseo de verlo algún día ; pero ahora debemos concentrarnos en quienes se vieron más afectados por esta inesperada prorroga….,— La escena cambia, mostrando a otras figuras.

…

**Derpy** a pesar de la ausencia de su hermano, tuvo una infancia feliz en el albergue Sun Flower, Heart hizo bien en escoger ese lugar para que cuiden de ella, si bien fue difícil para ella en todo este tiempo no tener noticias del Pegaso, ella no perdía la ilusión que en cualquier momento, el la valla a recoger, pero con el pasar de los años , ella tuvo de asumir y aceptar que su hermano no volvería; aun así tenia las esperanzas de que el vuelva junto a su amigo Naruto.

luego de unos años tomo un trabajo en el correo de un pueblo llamado Ponyville y para sorpresa de muchos, ella desde muy joven tomo bajo su cuidado, a una pequeña unicornio , a la cual la crio como si fuera su hija, aunque las malas lengua rumoreaban que era su hija legitima, por el parecido entre ambas y que el padre la abandono estando embarazada ; pero la verdad del asunto es que ella encontró a la pequeña niña abandonada, y como dijo su hermano una vez : "**_cuando encuentres a alguien, que pase por un problema, similar al que tu tenías; muestra algo de gratitud a la vida y ayuda a ese alguien ; esa será tu forma de agradecer que nunca más tengas que volver a sufrir a si_"**; ella recordó como su hermano la cuido desde muy pequeña, cuando sus padres murieron y lo fácil que hubiera sido simplemente abandonarla a su suerte, mientras el hacia su vida; pero no fue así, su hermano se volvió su padre y madre; y ahora esa pequeña unicornio desamparada estaba delante de ella, sin que nadie quiera hacerse cargo de la niña.

Con una sonrisa, recordando los cuidados de su querido hermano, ella tomo a la bebe y la adopto, bautizándola como Dinky y sin importarle las habladurías, fue muy feliz con su hija, aunque no perdía fe de que toda su familia este junta algún día (N/A: en la descripción podrán ver la historia)

**La princesa Celestia** durante todos estos años espero pacientemente el regreso de su hijo, pero luego de cumplirse los 3 años y organizar en el palacio una gran fiesta de bienvenida con su sobrina Candase, la cual estaba emocionada por volver a ver a su querido primo ; pero por desgracia, el niño no apareció; la duda , la preocupación, la incertidumbre y la tristeza solo embargaba el corazón de la diosa y la joven princesa ; muchas dudas surgieron en sus mentes : "¿Naruto estará bien?"; " ¿habrá algún problema?"; " ¿el entrenamiento se aplazó más de lo debido?"; la verdad es que luego de esperar por 7 años sin saber cómo comunicarse con él ,Celestia solo concluyo una cosa : " _**su hijo entre los suyos, encontró la felicidad y aceptación que tanto necesitaba , así como un lugar a donde pertenecer";**_ esa fue la idea que se formó ella, pues en caso contrario. en que su hijo hubiera corrido peligro, él hubiera usado _**"eso"**_, para regresar con Heart Sword.

Y hablando del Pegaso, eso era otro asunto que la inquietaba, pues tanto Shining como ella sabían que él era muy apegado a su hermana, y el solo hecho que este no apareciera luego de tanto tiempo, o al menos si Naruto decidió quedarse en el mundo Shinobi para siempre , ¿porque él no volvió?; esa interrogante no dejaba de inquietarla, pero al mismo tiempo le daba esperanzas que su hijo pueda regresar algún día.

En cuanto a la princesa Candase, con el tiempo y con todo su dolor, tuvo que asumir que posiblemente nunca más vuelva a ver a " su lindo Naruto"; como ella solía llamar a su pequeño primo; pero no dejaba de rezar por su bienestar.

La chica por un momento hace una pausa y tomo un sorbo de su te, como descansando por lo narrado y para darse a sí misma fuerzas para narrar lo que falta; —Hum.., a veces es curioso cómo funciona la mente, nos sirve para resolver tantos problemas, y al mismo tiempo actúa como un escudo para protegernos…, aunque no muchas veces lo hace de la mejor manera…, se podría decir que eso fue lo que paso con **Twilight Sparkle**— Comento la narradora con un tono triste.

Luego de haber sido encontrada en el jardín real inconsciente; luego de llorar tanto hasta perder el conocimiento, la pobre potra fue enviada a su casa donde al despertar, pareciera que algo que quebró dentro de ella, si ya antes era antisocial y renuente a los demás; esa condición se agravo luego de despertar, para preocupación de sus padres, pues no entendían lo ocurrido, su hija durante todo ese tiempo que visitaba el castillo, se le veía tan feliz, y llena de vida, y ahora eso se había desvanecido y el hecho que su querido hermano, se hubiera ido al poco tiempo incomunicado por 3 años por su formación militar, no ayudo en nada.

Pero como dije la mente a veces sirve como un escudo, y luego de un tiempo la niña volvió a su ritmo normal de vida , aunque claro esta no con la misma alegría de antes, y es que en su mente tras averiguar más sobre los humanos y su mítica condición; y tras evaluar todo lo ocurrido, llego a una triste conclusión : "_**Naruto, nunca existió, solo fue producto de su imaginación, algo que creo en respuesta a su soledad y falta de amigos; su mejor y único amigo, resulto ser solo un amigo imaginario"**_; y con esa errónea idea se explicaba así misma muchas cosas, como por qué el evitaba aparecerse en público, lejos del castillo; como era posible que existiera una criatura que desafiara la gravedad y camine por el techo y pared sin ser un insecto; el porque cuando la veía en la escuela, solo lo hacía cuando ella estaba sola; el porque en cada momento de inseguridad o tristeza, el aparecía para animarla, como si su menta lo llamara y más aún, el porque él se negaba a decir que criatura era, como si estuviera protegiéndose.

Claro que llegar a esta conclusión no fue fácil, pero Twilight es de los ponis que cree firmemente, en todo lo que está escrito en los libros, y justamente el día que ella lee la verdad de la especie del príncipe, este desaparece y el cuarto donde solían jugar, lo encontro completamente vacío, así como los demás lugares de reunión entre ambos, limpios como si no hubiera rastro alguno de él.

Y como dije el hecho de Shining se hubiera ido no ayudo, pues luego de cumplirse los 3 años de entrenamiento en las provincias, y ella con la idea de que Naruto solo fue su amigo imaginario, no se atrevió a preguntar del asunto a su hermano mayor, la otra alternativa fue HeartSword, e incluso el capitán Iron Blood ; pero el pelirrojo estaba ausente y sin paradero conocido; y el capitán luego de unos meses por motivos de salud; fue destacado a otra región más paradisíaca; a ver si el clima de las playas lograba darle la paz que necesitaba; por lo que asumió que todos solo le seguían la corriente como jugando con ella cuando iba al palacio.

Con esa triste idea, dio lugar a otra peor; **"que ella no necesita para nada a los amigos"**, y que las geniales amigas, que Naruto tanto le promocionaba haber conseguido para ella, al igual que él, jamás existieron. Tal vez hubiera ayudado la nota que el niño dejo para ella, pero por caprichos de la vida , esa nota se perdió entre las miles de páginas del libro de los Elemento de la Armonía, al estar las paginas pegadas; y mucho más hubiera ayudado, si el príncipe hubiera sido sincero con ella, con todo, con su especie y linaje; pero nadie se imaginaba esto pasaría ; —Pero nadie me quita de la cabeza que "_**el **_", tiene algo que ver en todo esto—; Comento la chica con sospecha.

Pero la vida sigue su curso y tal como Naruto se lo espero, la chica gano el concurso , y con ello ganándose tambien, el derecho de ser alumna de la misma princesa Celestia; noticia que no le gusto para nada a Sunset Shimer, quien decidió apartarse de su maestra, al creer que ella solo quería sabotear su destino como la maga más poderosa de todos los tiempos, para decepción de su maestra. Con Twilight como alumna , para la princesa Celestia fue un respiro de alegría el tomar bajo su custodia a la pequeña unicornio; ella la conocía por su hijo, el cual siempre le narraba lo especial que ella era, y cosa que ella comprobaba , cuando espiaba la cita de juegos de ambos niños; y cumpliendo los deseos de su príncipe, el pequeño Spike el cual ya podía hablar correctamente, le fue asignado como su asistente para sorpresa de la potra

Spike se volvió lo más parecido a un amigo para Twilight, si es que no el único, el dragoncito recordaba bien el pedido de su hermano de siempre ayudar a la unicornio, además de no dejarla sola , y tuvo que darle la razón al príncipe, al decir que la niña era muy lista y genial.

Pero extrañamente Twilight, no quería por nada del mundo, deshacerse de su muñeca de trapo, y más importante, se obsesiono con el libro que encontró esa noche en la habitación de Naruto, convenciéndose más de las señales que la** Yegua en la Luna**, escapara de su prisión pronto.

El viento sopla de forma lenta y suave, como si suspirara de pena por tales acontecimientos ; —Sí, es una lástima que todo hubiera resultado así, pero lo hecho , hecho esta….; gustas algunas galletas?— pregunto con total despreocupación la chica de pelo plateado

…..

La joven narradora, termina su té y ofrece algunas galletas más a su invitado antes de continuar : —Bueno..., creo que con eso , ya tienes un pasaje claro de lo que paso en Equestria, pero algo me dice que estas impaciente por saber sobre Naruto y Heartsword; lo siento pero eso es confidencial…,— Comento con una sonrisa burlona, haciendo que el viento sople tan fuerte en señal de reclamo, tan fuerte que la despeina ; la joven comienza a acomodar su cabello con un rostro de leve molestia —lo siento mucho…, pero como podrás saber, no recibo visitas muy seguido; así que no pierdo oportunidad alguna para divertirme un poco….; pero si te ofendí , te ofresco mis mas sinceras disculpas – Aunque termino la frase agachando la cabeza levemente de forma educada, en señal de disculpas con una sonrisa, su voz denotaba que no se arrepentía en mas mínimo; luego de ello puso su cara seria —Te diré lo necesario, pero te advierto que no es nada agradable…,— advirtió antes de continuar

…

Pobre princesa Celestia, pensó que su hijo encontró la felicidad, pero a él solo le toco vivir un rosario de abusos, injusticias, soledad y demás penurias; tal como se lo advirtió Kurama, la vida de un Jinchuriki no es fácil, y lastimosamente shikaku Nara tuvo razón; la sombra de Danzou no dejo de ser un tormento en la vida del niño.

Pero como ya lo has visto en la "historia original"; el logro sobreponerse a todo eso, trabajo duro, y jamás se rindió; ganando respeto y admiración de quienes lo odiaban y sobretodo la amistad incondicional de muchas personas, "su gente apreciada" como el los llama.

El viento sopla nuevamente, haciendo que la joven tome una postura más solemne —Sí.., supongo que es un tema que no se puede ignorar; que paso con HeartSword y sus memorias; no es que no desees narrarlo o sea poco importante, pero por ahora no me corresponde que esa historia sea del todo revelada; pero creo que podre mostrarte esto…,— Nuevamente el telón se levanta revelando una nueva escena.

…..

Se ve un cuarto 4 personas, el 3er hokage, Jiraya, Naruto y Uchiha Shisui; los 3 adultos hablan entre si discutiendo acaloradamente muchas cosas; se oyen reclamos y lamentos entre ellos, pero mientras eso pasaba; Naruto con los ojos casi sin vida, solo esperaba callado el veredicto de esa reunión.

—lo lamento Naruto, no quería que nada es esto pasara…, ojala hubiera alguna forma de cambiar esto— Comento el zorro al pequeño príncipe, mientras recordaba una imagen donde se ve al Pegaso pelirrojo, con las alas rotas, visiblemente maltratado y con los ojos cerrados pero sangrando por ellos.

El niño solo bajo la cabeza con lastima; —no debí haberlo traído…,debí haberlo hecho quedarse con Derpy…,— Hablo con un tono débil mientras se ve una escena donde el niño abraza una silla de montar y llora desconsoladamente , frente a lo que parece una tumba; mientras Kakashi y Jiraya llegan al lugar, haciendo que el Sannin solo mire la escena con estupor y el ambu caiga de rodillas por lo visto ,y todo esto, ante la mirada indiferente de Shisui.

Finalmente se llegó a una conclusión de esa reunión, por seguridad y protección, se le deberá borrar sus recuerdos al niño, y con ello todo lo relacionado a Equestria y a su entrenamiento previo que recibió antes de regresar al mundo shinobi, el Sannin iba a protestar, pero reflexiono, y tuvo que aceptar la medida

—Naruto.., esto nadie lo deseo, lamentablemente lo único que podemos hacer para evitar que algo asi se repita, es que sellemos tus recuerdos por un tiempo— Hablo con tristeza el tercero, sabiendo lo que le espera al niño.

El niño lloro levemente —¿Si lo hago…, estarán todos a salvo?— cuando los adultos movieron la cabeza en señal afirmativa solo menciono un "adelante " con resignación y tristeza

El joven Uchiha se paró delante del niño con su sharingan activado — Lamento lo ocurrido con tu amigo, en parte es mi culpa….., ¿pero sabes? , Heartsword me hablo de ese lugar, parece interesante de conocer, me gustaría ir alguna vez…,—comento Shisui, pero la respuesta de Naruto fue una horrible mirada llena de rencor; si el niño tuviera la habilidad de matar con la mirada, Shisui Uchiha, tendría la más horrenda de las muertes.

Antes que se proceda con el borrado el niño una vez más apareció delante del zorro mirándolo fijo, pero Kurama solo bajo la mirada con pena y arrepentimiento

—Todo fue mi culpa Naruto, debí haberte dicho la verdad desde el principio, debí haberte advertido que nos odiarían a mas no poder por mis crímenes; ahora incluso olvidaras a tu hogar, y todo por culpa de este monstruo…— Menciono el zorro con pesar

El niño lo miro, pero luego sonrió débilmente —T**ú no eres un monstruo kurama, tu eres mi compañero, y juntos prometimos que protegeríamos a todos**—; Esas palabras hicieron que el kyubi lo mire asombrado ; — Te dije que pase lo que pase, yo no dejare de ser tu amigo, ¿verdad?— Comento el niño tratando de mantener su sonrisa; —Quiero pedirte un favor…— hablo captando la atención del zorro; —Cuando veas que estoy listo, cuando veas que tenga el poder de un kage…, ¡tu me harás recordarlo todo!, sino.., todo esto no habrá valido la pena..., ¡no quiero que lo de heart fuera en vano! — Miro con firmeza a su amigo

El zorro miro fijamente al niño y sonrió —¡Lo hare!, cuando tu poder sea muy grande, ¡yo te ayudare a recordar!— respondió kurama

—kurama….., un pedido más...; cuando nos volvamos a encontrar…, ¿podríamos ser amigos nuevamente ?— Fue el pedido del pequeño sonriendo pero lagrimas caían por su rostro, mientras el zorro coloco su pata sobre el niño, y al mismo tiempo el proceso de borrado concluía

—Lo siento mocoso, pero posiblemente esa promesa no se podrá cumplir…—Con infinita pena respondió eso el zorro, mientras lloraba por 2da vez en su larga vida, la primera fue por la muerte del Sabio de los 6 caminos, y ahora por la pérdida de su primer y único amigo.

Años después como cumpliéndose lo predicho por el zorro, cuando se volvieron a ver, Naruto lo miraba con miedo y odio, al quien el creía que era, el culpable de sus desgracias; y el zorro con tristeza, volvió a ver a su amigo, mirándolo tal como él se esperó que lo mirara, la 1era vez que se conocieron.

El viento una vez más solo resoplo con tristeza ante esa escena ; —¡Si lo sé!, ¿pero sabes?, me sorprende mucho lo embustero y buen actor que resulto el zorro— Comento la chica mostrando una escena mas

Jiraya luego de que Naruto se le sellaran las memorias, apareció delante de la jaula de kurama, reforzando el sello que accidentalmente había sido removido por el niño, para tomar precauciones y que no desate su poder como pasó en Equestria.

El zorro miro de forma inquisidora al Sennin—¿Entonces, crees realmente que con solo eso bastara para que no haiga problemas?— Pregunto el zorro mirando el accionar del sannin

Jiraya bajo la cabeza con pena —Lastimosamente es lo único que puedo hacer, estudie bien el sello de Minato; pero me temo que eventualmente , si aldea sigue tratándolo así, este se rompa— Comento el peliblanco

—¡¿pero porque no te lo llevas contigo?!; ¡alejado de este lugar, el muchacho crecería mucho mejor! — Reclamo indignado kurama

El Sannin con pesar, comunico que lastimosamente por esa ley del 3ero, nadie podía hacerse cargo de él, y como si eso no bastara, Danzou aprovechándose de la ignorancia del consejo, hizo que todos los interesados en el bienestar del niño, no puedan tener su custodia, y encima con el apoyo del Feudal, hizo que Kakashi y Jiraya, les sean asignadas, muchas misiones lejos de konoha, misiones que les tomarían meses e inclusos años el hacerlas, seguramente con la intención de que el niño finalmente en un arranque de ira se trasforme, y se salga con el gusto de volverlo su arma.

El zorro respondió que no se preocupara, que el haría lo posible para retener su poder, pero que no debía demorar; el sannin con curiosidad pregunto por qué el interés de proteger al niño

—¡Porque la última voluntad de sus padres, fue que yo lo protegiera!— Respondió el zorro con firmeza, sorprendiendo eso al sannin; a pesar de que Kurama odia a los humanos, y estuvo a punto de matar a Naruto, para evitar ser encerrado, los padres del niño le pidieron su ayuda para su hijo, y prueba de ello es que su prisión en vez de ser un mar de lava, donde el este encadenado a una roca, como lo era con Mito y Kushina ; esta fue cambiada por una jaula, con solo un sello de como candado; eso era como una señal confianza y esta vez no iba a fallar.

Pasaron los años, viendo al niño sufrir el maltrato del pueblo, siendo marginado y estuvo a punto de rendirse y resignarse a la eterna soledad del niño, cuando un día Naruto grito : _**"¡algún día me trataran como lo que soy , alguien importante!, ¡juro que yo seré el siguiente Hokage!"; **_ esas palabras bastaron para que Krecupere la esperanza y pueda cumplir su promesa, pero para ello tuvo que jugar el papel de villano en todo el camino de Naruto a convertirse en Hokage

Lo demás ya es conocido, sus batallas y pruebas que tuvo que pasar, poco a poco su cuerpo recordaba todo el entrenamiento previo a su llegada a Konoha, haciendo que se haga más fuerte, su fuerza de voluntad se volvió muy grande, similar a la de cierto Pegaso pelirrojo ; Kurama solo liberaba su poder en el niño , si lo creía necesario, o lo tentaba al descontrol, para ponerlo a prueba; fingiendo odio hacia él, solo para este con éxito , cada prueba la supere

En todo este tiempo, Jiraya estuvo tentado en mas de una ocasion, en enviar al niño a Equestria cuando se volvieron a encontrar, pero tal como se lo prometió al zorro, lo haría cuando el chico fuera capaz de controlar su poder, y lastimosamente al mismo tiempo, cuando Sasuke Uchiha deserto de la aldea y deseo hacerse fuerte para traerlo; Akatsuki apareció con intenciones de robar a todo los bijus.

El viejo sannin sabía que era un grupo peligroso, y tal vez una forma de proteger a Naruto sería el enviarlo a Equestria para esconderlo; pero a través de su red de informantes , se enteró de las atrocidades que este grupo terrorista obraba, y el enviarlo a esa dimensión, solo hubiera sido aplazar el enfrentamiento y peor aún, llevar una sangrienta guerra, a un lugar tan pacifico como ese mundo. Intento detener a quien el creía que era el líder de tal organización, y fracaso en ello, sin poder ni siquiera hacer que el niño recupere su memorias, confiándole esa tarea a Kurama y a Kakashi.

cuando Pain ataco la hoja y Kurama lo tentó para que lo libere; solo para que apareciera Minato a evitarlo; " ¡_creí que no llegarías nunca, rubio idiota!_"; pensó el zorro cuando el 4to kage se hizo presente, alentando a su hijo para que pueda vencer a Pain; y mientras ellos luchaban, había una pequeña conferencia entre el zorro y Minato

—¿Se puede saber, porque no apareciste cuando el niño removió el sello por primera vez?, ¡pedazo decretino!— reprendió ofuscado kurama al 4to

El 4to hizo su clásica mueca de recibir regaños; —perdón Kurama, pero el sello tenía un seguro que se activaria en caso que el odio tentara a Naruto para que libere tu jaula; pero cuando lo hizo por 1era vez, así como lo hizo Jiraya- Sensei años después , no fue por el odio, sino fue por libre voluntad ; ¡gracias por cuidarlo todo este tiempo!—respondió el kage

El zorro chasqueo la lengua con fastidio —¡Ha!; solo lo hago por mis propios intereses, ¡yo deseo llevar una vida de comodidades y paz en Canterlot!— respondió el zorro con altanería.

El rubio no pudo evitar reír ante la respuesta del zorro ; —¿cuanto más faltara para que el esté listo?— Pregunto minato con preocupación

—Apesar que su formación Shinobi fue casi saboteada; en cuanto pudieron, tu alumno y maestro hicieron un trabajo decente en ayudarlo; el resto dependió de él; siéntete orgulloso de tu hijo minato , ¡el a pasos agigantados lograra su meta!— Respondió el zorro con orgullo ; —Pero aún es muy pronto para hablarle de Equestria, ¡el aún tiene enfrentarme!— con determinación el zorro aún tenía una última prueba al que fue su alumno ; minato suspiro con alivio y desapareció dejándole el resto al Biju

Y luego de la prueba, donde el rubio y el zorro lucharon, logrando controlar parte de su poder; el zorro esta vez tuvo una entrevista con la madre del niño

—¡ha pasado mucho tiempo tomate!— comento el zorro con burla a pesar de tener una pesada viga aprisionándole el cuello

Kushina se le hincho la vena de la frente , pero sonrió con incomodidad — ¡También me alegro de verte zorro pulgoso!; ¿oye, no te duele la gran paliza que mi Naruto te dio?— respondió de la misma manera la pelirroja; luego de mirarse mutuamente como desafiándose, ambos se rieron con fuerza.

—¿los oíste verdad? — pregunto la pelirroja con esperanza — no solo sus palabras hacia minato y yo ..., ¡sino lo que dijo sobre ti—menciono la madre de Naruto

El zorro sonrió más calmado — ¡si!, él dijo que curaría mi odio; ya falta muy poco para que el recuerde su hogar…; aun quiero asegurarme de algo…— Comento el zorro , pero ante la mirada de pena de la pelirroja; como arrepintiéndose el zorro pregunto por el problema.

Kushina bajo la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento — ¡Gracias por velar por el Kurama!; ¡y dale mis gracias también a la princesa Celestia!,¡De madre a madre… ,Dattebane!— menciono kushina llorando de agradecimiento

El zorro suspiro con fastidio; "_de minato saco la costumbre de alagar a las mujeres por el cabello_"; pensó recordando como acariciaba el príncipe, las melenas de sus amigas con cariño o como siempre le hacía cumplidos a Dash por su pelo; " _y de ti, el de llorar por cada tontería_" recordando lo fácil que Naruto se emociona. — Lo hare…, solo espero que esta guerra con akatsuki acabe para decirle la verdad.— comento kurama deseando que la pelirroja se callara.

Pero lastimosamente la guerra se agravo y peor aún, apareció el verdadero Madara Uchiha, el zorro siguió jugando con su papel de villano, hasta que se enfrentó a sus otros hermanos, siendo dominados, por óbito/tobi ; y la prueba final vino , cuando quiso probar si Naruto, era capaz de confiar en él; y tal como se lo esperaba ; el rubio una vez más supero la prueba al chocar sus puños con él y dijo las palabras _**:" ¡tú no eres un monstruo, tu eres Kurama, mi compañero y juntos protegeremos a todos!", **_esas palabras, fueron la señal que necesito . Naruto estaba listo para volver

Pero antes que pudiera hacer algo, Madara resucito del todo y robo su chacra y con él, casi todos los recuerdos que tenía el zorro , de la vida de él y de Naruto en Equestria; pero para su sorpresa su padre apareció dándole su poder a Naruto y a Sasuke; y con óbito cambiando de bando una vez más la lucha contra Madara comenzó.

Desafortunadamente Madara resulto ser más poderoso y el chico ya estaba por rendirse; y si algo sabía de sobra Kurama, es que Naruto es capaz de obrar milagros si es que él está motivado, y un milagro se necesitaba ya, y sin dudarlo le rebelo la verdad.

…

El viento sopla como señal de comentario ; haciendo que la joven lo mire con firmeza —¡Por supuesto que estoy segura que _**"el"**_ , estuvo detrás de todo!; muchas cosas le salieron a pedir de boca a Danzou; ¡pero la voluntad del muchacho pudo más!— Respondió con indignación, y luego se puso la mano en el mentón ; — La mayor prueba de que tenemos de su intervención, es el ninja de Iwa, y lo que estaba a punto de ocurrirle, a la princesa Celestia; ¡se supone que esas cosas nunca pasaron!; pero al mismo tiempo nos dio luz verde para actuar, por eso resulto todo esto en "_**esta historia"—**_ Comento la chica de manera pensativa

El viento nuevamente soplo en señal de comentario —¡Si!…, " _**el "**_sabia , lo peligrosos que era para sus planes, el chico y los elementos; por eso intento deshacerse de Naruto, pero debido a "_nuestra ayuda_", el chico no solo vivió, sino que casi logro juntar a la armonía antes de tiempo — Comento, y luego se rio de forma suave — ¡Je!; 2 problemas por separado, terminaron por unirse en su contra— finalizo con satisfacción

Luego recibió un comentario más por parte del invitado ; — Por supuesto que el chico es especial, su padre y madre me desafiaron… , y años más tarde él lo hizo de muy pequeño — comento la chica, haciendo aparecer una imagen de un pequeño Naruto, gritando en plena lluvia, encima de la cabeza del 4to kage; —Por eso mismo, él es mi "_**caballo ganador**_ " en esta carrera en su contra; pero no podrá solo, no sin los elementos, ¡y me refiero** _a todos_ **los elementos!— menciono la chica firme y luego se acomodó en su silla e indicando a su invitado que mire el telón.

— bien se acabó la entrevista, ¡el 2do acto está por empezar!— comento la chica en señal de orden; mientras el viento comento una vez más — Que impaciente eres …, ¿quieres saber que pasara?; aunque te suene a mentira lo que te voy a decir, el futuro no está en mi campo de juego; solo habrá que tener fe en el— Respondió de manera burlona la chica y miro la escena que aparecía; el viento comento por última vez —hum..., no estoy segura de intervenir esta vez; dependera de que tanto me entretiene, si hace un buen trabajo, tal vez le dé un pequeño estimulo..., — Comento con una suave sonrisa y mirando con ansias el telón levantarse

…

Madara Uchiha miraba con fastidio a Naruto una vez más listo para pelear —¿En verdad eres tan iluso, como para creer que tienes una oportunidad , Uzumaki? — comento en tono aburrido y desganado el Uchiha

Los ojos de Naruto brillaban con determinación —Recordé que tengo algunas cosas pendientes...; ¡pero no podré hacerlas, si sigues dando lata, maldito vejete!— respondio el rubio mientras hacia una pose de estirar su brazo al horizonte —¡Así no existan oportunidades , entonces la creare!, **¡eso puedes asegurarlo!**— tras decir esa última frase, como si fuera el espíritu de HearSword aparece a su costado copiando la pose repitiendo también su frase favorita.

…..

"_Una vez más te la juegas al todo o nada, pequeño prin…, ¡No!, joven príncipe; un nuevo camino a aparecido en tu vida, y la meta es tu hogar; ¡adelante no te detengas!"_

Apareciendo un vitral al costado donde celestia sostenía a Naruto de bebe, otro que muestra la figura de un poni con 2 sombras; la de un humano y un zorro

….

_**Bueno este cap, lo uso como un previo a lo que se viene , creí aclarar muchas dudas que surgieron en el cap anterior, pero creo que solo les di mas (XD); lo de heart tal como indica la narradora con el tiempo se sabrá la verdad completa, por mientras agradezco el seguirme, ya nos leemos en el siguiente ; finalmente la lucha contra Madara, otro asunto más es que se terminaron mis vacaciones (negreros); por lo que posiblemente , avance el fic a paso de tortuga coja, pero que sale sale.**_

_**Bueno algunas ideas de otros fics que se ocurrieron desde hace meses tal vez me anime hacerlos o si algún escritor les interesa hábleme por pm**_

_**DREAM ICHA ICHA Paradise Club**_

_**Luego de lograr la paz en el mundo shinobi, Naruto finalmente cumplió con el sueño de Jiraya, pero cuando todo el mundo creía que el joven ninja finalmente se dedicaría a cumplir con su sueño de ser hokage, se descubre que aún existe otro sueño por cumplirle a su maestro; inspirado en el gran "D"; que creo un lugar donde los niños y adultos jueguen con sus personajes de fantasías , el Sannin tenía el sueño de un exclusivo y lujoso club de anfitrionas, donde los adultos podrán conocer a las versiones encarnadas , de las protagonistas de las novelas eróticas del icha icha ; cross de Naruto con dream C club.**_

_**Cross de naruto con Dead or alive**_

_**Durante su viaje con jiraya Naruto conoció a dos 2 hermanas de un clan ninja, ajeno a las naciones elementales, formando una gran Amistad entre los 3, algunos años después una de ellas lo busca solicitando su ayuda, pues es una ninja renegada de su propio clan y entre sus perseguidores esta su propia hermana**_

_**Cross de Naruto con metal gear**_

_**Luego de rescatar a sasuke en el valle del fin, el consejo se las ingenia para acusar falsamente a Naruto de traición, y ante la impotencia de todos, es sentenciado a una prisión especial, que lo envía a otra dimensión, en esa dimensión vive el papel y la tragedia del big boss y lo que fue un encierro de 6 años, se volvieron 60 en ese lugar ; cuando logran sacar a Naruto, el que aparece seria la 3era generación de clones del original big boss "raiden"**_

_**Eso es todo, hasta pronto!**_


	9. una nueva meta

**Capitulo 8 una nueva meta, el poder de los sueños**

Nuevamente el ambiente era tenso en el campo de batalla, los miembros de la alianza shinobi, los kages y orochimaru con el grupo taka; miraban expectante la escena con esperanza, cuando se creía que todo había acabado, el héroe de konoha una vez más se puso de pie, mientras los 3 de los 4 fallecidos kages de la hoja, hacían todo su esfuerzo por mantener en raya al juubi.

Minato junto a Kakashi, Obito y Sakura, quienes estaban más cerca, miraban expectantes lo ocurrido, no sabía que había pasado, cuando con resignación temían que el plan de Madara se cumpliera; Uzumaki Naruto con un fuerte grito exigía un round más a su enemigo.

El fundador del clan Uchiha con una sonrisa retadora y con rinengan mirando al muchacho contesto: —bien Uzumaki!, tal vez no seas Hashirama…, pero tengo que admitir que eres entretenido, quizás te de un premio por tus acciones, que dices?, tu sueño es ser el hokage, verdad? ; Cuando el ojo de la luna este completo, me encargaré que ese sueño se cumplan tal como ansias; tómalo como una compensación por las molestias— con total arrogancia hablo Madara

Naruto inmediatamente hizo aparecer un grupo de al menos 10 o 12 clones y como si fuera un equipo de futbol planeado su jugada, se reunieron entre ellos , formando un cerrado circulo discutiendo la oferta

—dice que podemos ser hokages—comento un clon

\- pero seriamos abono de planta— refuto el otro

—Podemos solicitar una sensual asistente —comento uno de ellos.

—y estableceríamos el día nacional del ramen!— agrego otro

— pero sakura y la abuela nos matarían! ; Hey aún nos mira?—comento el original

Uno de los clones alzo la cabeza mirando a Madara -si! , Aun nos mira…; que no nos oiga!..— ordeno y se apartaron más allá

Luego todos juntos empezaron a discutir de forma rápida; oyéndose solo murmullos de forma acalorada y cuando tomaron una decisión, miraron al Uchiha de forma firme — no nos jodas maldito zombi!— gritaron todos juntos acompañado de una nada educada señal con el dedo medio , haciendo que todo el mundo incluido Madara y el juubi se les caiga una enorme gota de sudor por la forma en que dio la negativa, en medio de una situación tan critica

-el chico saco su peculiar sentido del humor sensei…—comento Obito aduras penas; mientras Minato sonreía de forma incomoda; pero kakashi tenía una cara pensativa, como intuyendo la razón de la vuelta a la lucha de Naruto

_Tema love deterrence metal gear peace walker_

—tienes algo que es mío… y lo quiero de vuelta!— menciono Naruto con una mirada retadora y señalándolo con el dedo

Madara sonrió de forma despectiva - y según tú?. Que es eso que te pertenece?— se cruzó de brazos esperando la respuesta

—Mi vida!— respondió el rubio apareciendo a espaldas de Madara velozmente y una de sus manos, atravesó la espalda del Uchiha y jalo lo que parecía la esencia del chacra de las bestias con cola y lo absorbió para él; repentinamente varias imágenes sobre su vida en Equestria, vinieron a su mente; —Kurama…—menciono Naruto, captando la atención del zorro dentro de su mente, —muchas gracias por hacérmelo recordar…, y perdón! , te hice esperar por mucho tiempo amigo!—comento el rubio con una sonrisa

El zorro sonrió levemente —je!, luego hablamos de compensaciones mocoso, primero tenemos que hacer un repaso— mención el bijuu, como haciendo un cuestionario hablo: —dime , quien es la más lista?!— pregunto Kurama con una sonrisa grande, mientras sentía como su chacra y el de sus hermanos, le era devuelto

—la más inteligente es Twilight! , La futura maga más poderosa de Equestria!—respondió Naruto con una sonrisa de emoción , apartándose de Madara luego de darle unos golpes y rápido sus clones buscaron a Sakura y a Shikamaru, el cual este último se hacia el muerto para no luchar; mientras Kakashi confirmo sus sospechas con esa declaración, e inmediatamente les compartió una idea a los shinobis más inteligentes que él conocía

—que problemático!; ahora si tengo que preocuparme, al idiota se le ocurrió algo…,— comentó el Nara con pereza mientras atreves de Ino, junto con Sakura coordinaban la idea del rubio con toda la alianza shinobi

El Uchiha se sorprendio al sentir la perdida de chacra , y decidió tomar enserio al rubio —no sé qué planeas , pero no po… — no completo la frase pues tanto Sakura; Tsudane, lee así como Gai, y otros especialistas de Taijutsu con el manto del zorro, se lanzaron encima para golpearlo, si bien el Uchiha logro hacer una onda expansiva para alejarlos a todos, una vez más el rubio se apareció entre ellos, logrando repetir el proceso de extracción

—y quien sería la más fuerte?!— rugió el zorro, sintiendo su chacra crecer

—lo es Apple Jack!, ella de una buenas patadas, le cerrarían el hocico al vejestorio!— grito Naruto, mientras todo el mundo se sorprendía de ver como el rubio con otros clones, le deban de coses como si fuera un borrico, al Uchiha, cual bola de pin pon era mandado de un lado a otro

—Yo sabía que él era un burro, pero esto ya sobrepasa el límite…— comento Kiba, a Shino, mientras veían a su amigo, pelear de esa forma tan peculiar.

\- y la más rápida? — menciono Kurama, disfrutando ver al Uchiha ser vapuleado

-Rainbow Dash, con quien debo competir, yo aún le debo una carrera!— menciono el rubio, moviéndose más rápido, junto al raikage, quien se apareció para apoyarlo y golpeándolo sin parar como si fueran 2 cometas, turnándose el turno de chocarlo y nuevamente robarle un trozo más chacra.

Madara contraataco logrando librarse del kage, pero una vez más Naruto logro robarle más partes del chacra de los bijuu; el Uchiha no comprendía que ocurría, se supone que ya estaba por lograr su objetivo, pero el mocoso Uzumaki lo estaba humillando y dañando, mucho más que lo hizo el especialista en taijutso y encima gritando palabras en un idioma raro cada vez que lograba extraerle su poder

Naruto lanzo 2 rasen shuriken al mismo tiempo; el Uchiha logro esquivarlas , pero repentinamente apareció un tercero; el cual decidió bloquearla pero para su sorpresa los 2 primeros dieron la vuelta regresando a sus costados; Madara se sorprendió, pero aún más , cuando estas técnicas se convirtieron en 2 clones del rubio quienes sujetaron sus brazos y el 3ero se convirtió en una bola de humo botando confeti con globos y cerbatanas, apareciendo el original rubio —como diría Pinkie Pie : sorpresa!—dijo eso con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja , tocándole la nariz , haciéndola sonar como una bocina y jalándole más Chacra y apartándolo de un cabezazo

—acaso Naruto enloquecio ?!…— comento Sakura al ver a su compañero hacer tales movimientos, y el con una enorme sonrisa, la cual aumentaba conforme sus recuerdos llegaban

Ni bien madara se recuperó de tal ataque una estampida de enormes invocaciones, todos con ojos "kawaii"; le pasaron por encima —A Fluttershy le encantaría esto de invocar animales!— menciono el rubio encima de un gran y gordo sapo que termino cayendo encima del atropellado

—Naruto –kun…, tienes la flama de la juventud al máximo poder!— gritaron Gai y Lee ; mientras sus cuerpos ardían como antorchas humanas, con su ilusión de olas quebrándose contra los peñascos

—Neji, maldito idiota!, me dejaste sola con estos 2 imbéciles!—reclamo Tenten al cielo, a su fallecido compañero y al mismo tiempo una imagen de él, haciendo un ok con la mano , con una sonrisa y giño, aparecía en el infinito; mientras los de la hoja explicaban a los otros ninjas que no era un genjutso lo que veían, pero tampoco sabían que era eso con seguridad.

El fundador del clan Uchiha contraataco de forma airada; usando sus esferas y disparándolas contra el rubio, —No permitiré que nuevamente, un Uzumaki me detenga!— grito con rabia, recordando como Mito logro detener al Kyubi y arrebatándole su ventaja en batalla contra el 1ero hace muchos años; pero una gran pared de carbón protegió al rubio, Madara sonrió de forma pedante, pero Gara uso su arena para hacer fricción al carbón y volverlo una impenetrable pared adiamantada.

—Rarity podría mirar esa pared por horas!— comento el rubio con una sonrisa nostálgica, y repitiendo el proceso, conforme mencionaba a sus amigos y a su familia; —Vinyl; Octavia; Candace, Shining; Derpy; mama!; todo ellos aún me esperan!— cada robo de chacra alejaba al Uchiha de su meta.

— y no son solo ponis quienes te esperan verdad? — comento el zorro, mientras los demás bijuus, comprendían el accionar de Kurama, y mirando como el rubio coordinaba cada asalto con los otros ninjas; en verdad el chico era el a quien su padre se refería_** "el que lo unirá a todos"**_

—Spike ya debe estar grandote!— comento el rubio con una sonrisa llamando a los sapos para que escupan aceite y al mismo tiempo, todos los usuarios del elemento katon, lanzaron una enorme llamarada al unísono contra Madara; pero este contraataco con una llamarada más grande; solo para que un enorme fuego negro refuerce a la llamarada de los aliados!

_Fin del tema_

—Sasuke!, no seas perezoso y ayuda!— comento el rubio con una sonrisa al ver a su otro hermano, unirse a la lucha

El pelinegro sonrió con fastidio al recibir el reclamo del rubio —Tks, no me compares con el Nara, no sé qué es lo que te ha pasado dobe, pero ya tenemos que sellarlo!— comento Sasuke mirando a Madara con su rinengan activado

—aun no Sasuke!; debemos extraerle el chacra de los bijuus, primero! — respondió el Uzumaki con decisión, para sorpresa del Uchiha menor, al ver a su compañero tan decido

Madara tomo control de su bestia y mando al juubi contra los 2 ninjas, sin que los kages de la hoja pudieran evitarlo, pero el rubio hizo aparecer 8 clones , mientras Sasuke uso su Susano para cubrir a todos, y el rubio con sus clones comenzaban a formar cada uno un rasengan shurikien con el chacra de cada bijuu

—vamos chicos todos juntos!—grito el rubio, mientras sus residentes, incluso Shukaku a regañadientes prestaron su chacra para la técnica —SEMPOU CHOU BIJUU RASEN-SHURIKEN! —gritaron todos los clones, mientras la lluvias de rasengan caían sobre el juubi, quien debido al impacto fue noqueado.

—POR POCO NOS MATAS IDIOTA!— fue el reclamo general de todo el mundo ante tal aterradora técnica; incluso el Uchiha mayor, no comprendía de donde el rubio saco tanta energía

—tanto tu como Sasuke, ya estaban derrotados!, que los motiva seguir luchando malditos malnacidos?!— reclamo con frustración Madara, apenas tenía el chacra suficiente de las bestias con cola, para controlar al juubi, pero no paraba de oír una y otra vez al mismo juubi decirle "_únete conmigo_"

Naruto coloco su mano en el pecho mirando firme a su rival; - recordé que se siente tener una familia…, —esta declaración tomo por sorpresa a sus amigos cercanos, incluido Sasuke; — recordé que tengo una madre que me crio con todo su amor…, recordé que tengo hermanos mayores que me enseñaron muchas cosas…, recordé que tengo un hermano menor al cual quiero enseñarle esas cosas también!; recordé que tengo muchos amigos que me aceptaron tal como soy, a pesar de ser tan diferentes a ellos!; recordé que tengo una abuela que no me golpea por llamarla abuela! , Incluso recordé que vi a Kakashi –sensei sin mascara!... , pero no era la gran cosa…— menciono el rubio con una sonrisa y algo de decepción, mientras sus amigos se preguntaban si en verdad el Uzumaki no enloqueció ; —ese es mi motor para derrotarte Madara!; pero mi recuerdo más importante es este: RECORDE QUE MI PRIMER BESO FUE CON UNA LINDA CHICA! — menciono lo último con un gran grito y haciendo un puño en una expresión digna del Shannaroo de inner Sakura

— hey!, fue con una linda yegua…—corrigió el zorro con un tono aburrido y burlón al rubio, mientras los demás bijuus no paraban de reírse

—CALLATE KURAMA!—reclamo el rubio mentalmente; mientras el resto de la alianza Shinobi, en verdad consideraban que el héroe de la hoja perdió la cabeza; Sakura con una cara desencajada, Sasuke con una expresión de asombro y gota de sudor; todos sus demás compañeros con una cara cómica de asombro; incluso el imperturbable Shino se le cayeron la gafas con esa declaración y Hinata tenía una aura azulada de pena encima de ella

Madara reto la respuesta con ira —no digas estupideces, Uzumaki!, no te das cuenta que yo soy el salvador de este mundo?, en este podrido mundo, solo existen los perdedores y ganadores, ; los ganadores son los que hacen sus sueños realidad porque nacieron destinados al éxito!; mientras los perdedores…—el Uchiha de lanzo contra el rubio repentinamente, clavando su báculo en el pecho, mientras alejaba al Uchiha de una patada, mirando con odio al joven ninja; —los perdedores como tú, solo sueñan en vano , creyendo que con esfuerzo lograran su objetivo, pero no lograran nada!, y solo persisten en intentarlo, pues así se consuelan así mismos, al decirse que al menos lo intentaron!— hundió más la vara en el pecho de Naruto, causándole mucho dolor ; —el mundo que deseo crear, es el mundo perfecto!; un mundo que no exista la guerra o la muerte; un mundo de paz y que nadie tenga que soñar, pues su sueño será una realidad!; solo acepta la muerte y deja que los demás cumplan sus sueños!—reclamo Madara con odio; pero Naruto sostuvo el bastón mirándolo fijamente

—un amigo mío llamado Heartsword, te hubiera escupido en la cara, si le hacías esa oferta…—Naruto respondió y miro fijamente al Uchiha, mientras poco a poco lograba sacarse el bastón del pecho _**—"todo aquello, que nos costó esfuerzo y sacrificio lograr, lo valoramos mucho más, que todo aquello que nos regalan o dan gratis y bajo este concepto, todo lo que obtienes sin hacer méritos o sacrificios, dejara eventualmente de ser importarte, ya que sabes que alguien te dará algo similar con solo pedirlo"! **_— respondió el rubio sonriendo recordando esas palabras —de eso tratan los sueños!, de eso trata el esfuerzo!; lo que tu deseas hacer, es crear un mundo de farsas!, todo eso es un gran fraude!— grito el rubio luchando en fuerza con el Uchiha

Madara también luchaba con fuerza —Yo también hice sacrificios para llegar hasta acá!— reclamo airado —mi sueño será la felicidad de todos!, no habrá perdedores ni ganadores!, no habrá dolor ni tristeza!, no se puede cambiar el destino de este mundo Uzumaki!— apretó los dientes para ganar en fuerza

El rubio logro quitarse el bastón y golpeo fuertemente al Uchiha apartándolo —lo único que has hecho es aprovecharte de los demás!; sacrificaste el sueño de paz de Nagato, Yahiko y Konan!, usaste a Obito como un títere, pera que haga el trabajo sucio por ti, todo este tiempo!; y utilizaste a Kurama como arma por venganza!— grito el rubio con ira ; —incluso en un mundo pacífico y libre de guerras ,puede existir el dolor y la tristeza, pero aun así se puede soñar!; la gente tiene sueños!, tiene aspiraciones y metas que desea cumplir!, y eso lo sé muy bien porque vi ese mundo!, yo viví en el!; — todos los de la hoja salvo Kakashi, no sabían de que hablaba ; — sueños como tener una gran granja de manzanas; pertenecer a tu equipo que tanto admiras; vivir cuidando a los animales, alegrar todos con una linda fiesta; poder ser un mago digno de aparecer en un libro; hacer las ropas más hermosa, o simplemente poder hacer muchos amigos ; y otros sueños similares, incluso dormir todo el día y vivir a cuerpo de rey!—menciono el rubio firme, haciendo que el zorro sonría con algo de fastidio;_ "ese es mi sueño también" _pensó Shikamaru con ilusión ; y luego recordó a su amigo el Pegaso ; — Heartsword se esforzaba al máximo y no se rendía nunca por cumplir su sueño, a pesar de ser torpe y descuidado , el solo seguía adelante!; lo que tu ofreces es solo un premio de consuelo a quienes simplemente se rindan!; y si algo aprendí de él, es que jamás me voy a rendir!— grito con fuerza el Uzumaki

Madara se recuperó de los golpes y alzo la mano en forma amenazante —ese amigo tuyo debe ser un idiota que sueña despierto y en vano!, te dije que el destino solo sonríe a los ganadores y yo voy ganar!; sigue soñando despierto al igual que ese perdedor!— respondió con odio

_**Tema musical Macross Seven; Try Again! **__**(Inténtalo una vez más!)**_

_**Tatta ikkyoku no rokkunrooru; ashita he hibiiteku**__ (si solo una canción de rock n roll; hace eco en el cielo azul)_

Naruto recordó como el Pegaso día a día se esforzaba, como entrenaba sin descanso, para poder igualar a su amigo Shining y llegar a ser capitán algún día , y al mismo tiempo recordó también, como el rubio sin descanso entrenaba como ninja para cumplir su sueño

_**Asayake no kagata he; omae wo saegiru mono wa nani mo nai**__ (no Habrá nada que te mantenga lejos del resplandor de la mañana)_

Naruto rugió con fuerza —pues sí!, seguiré soñando despierto al igual que el!, seguiré levantándome una y otra vez, hasta que caigas!; el destino no existe!; cada uno se crea su propio destino!; y seguiré así , porque al igual que él ; orgullosamente digo: **_soy un idiota que no sabe rendirse!_**— respondió el rubio tirando bombas de humo y lanzando sus clones contra Madara para distraerlo

…_.._

_**Tatakai tsuzukeru sora ni; oorora wa oritekuru**__ (en la batalla del cielo azul ; una aurora desciende)_

Naruto se apareció a lado de Minato estirando su mano hacia su padre; —papa, también recordé eso!— hablo con una sonrisa; mientras Minato lo miraba con extrañeza; —cuando 2 chacras similares resuena….— hablo el rubio formando su rasengan delante del 4to hokage

_**Uchi hishigareta yoru; omae wa hitoribotchi ja nai (**__golpeando en la noche ; tu nunca estuviste solo)_

Minato sonrió al ver que su hijo recordó esa técnica — los chacras se juntan y pueden crear el "Taikyoku Rasengan!" (El rasengan legendario) — termino la oración el rubio mayor, mientras ambos al mismo tiempo hacían el kagebushin, y todos sus clones en pares mesclaban sus rasengans y se lanzaron contra Madara

_**Itsudatte**__ ( ahora y por siempre)_

El Uchiha repelía uno a uno las parejas de clones hasta que los originales se acercaron impactando directamente contra él; mientras este estiraba su mano como haciendo una barrera para protegerse, seguían con esa técnica, pero parecía que esta ves Madara ganaría .

"_aunque me has desafiado una vez más...; tus palabras y acciones me han conmovido joven príncipe, acepta mi ayuda como premio";_ escucho Naruto en su mente sin saber de dónde venía esa voz, pero repentinamente algo paso.

…_**.**_

_**Tatta hitotsu no kotoba de; mirai wa kimaru no sa**__ (si con solo una palabra ; el futuro se decide_

Una mano femenina se unía a la de Minato y Naruto apoyando el ataque —muy bien!, los chicos ya tuvieron su tiempo padre e hijo, ya es hora de hacer las cosas en familia, dattebane!, o piensa excluirme? — menciono Kushina con una sonrisa apoyando a su familia

—Kushina chan!— Menciono Minato asombrado, al ver a su esposa en ese momento

—Mama!? — grito Naruto confundido, los demás extrañados no comprendían de donde salió esa mujer o quien era, pero tanto kakashi, Tsunade, Obito y Yugao miraron con sorpresa la escena, pero eso no quedo allí

_**Oretachi no biito wa; kagayaku daiyamondo**__ ( nuestro ritmo es ; como un diamante brillante)_

Una mano más grande se posó encima de las otras —oigan!, si es el cuadro familiar, el padrino también debería aparecer , verdad?!— comento la voz del Jiraya mirando con una sonrisa a los presentes; ahora si todos se preguntaban que rayos estaba pasando

Sensei!/ Jiraya –sensei!; gritaron Minato y Kushina ante el recién llegado

—Ero-sennin!?— Volvió a sorprenderse el rubio pero sonrió de emoción; mientras Minato sonreía de forma incomoda; y Kushina comenzó a reírse con fuerza " le queda perfecto!" dijo entre sus risas

_**Hontou no sora he hontou no sora he; inochi kagayaku sora he**__ (en el verdadero cielo, en el verdadero cielo; nuestra vida brilla en el cielo)_

El sannin sonrió con una vena hinchada —lo creas o no; extrañe esas palabras gaki!; bien!; Jiraya _el galante _también quiere luchar una vez más!— respondió el sennin, aplicando su chacra para fortalecer la técnica.

…_._

_**FLY AWAY-FLY AWAY; nobotte yukou**__ (vuela lejos!, vuela lejos!, vamos a levantarnos)_

—cof cof cof!; Lo siento Kushina-sensei, me atrase un poco…— con su típica tos que ni muerto o aparecido lo dejaba en paz, Hayate colocaba su mano en apoyo

_**TRY AGAIN-TRY AGAIN ; kinou ni te wo futte**__ ( prueba otra vez!, prueba otra vez!; dile adiós al pasado)_

—siempre lento Hayate!, Kushina sensei yo también ayudare!— con una sonrisa, a pesar de regañar a su fallecido novio; Yugao apoyo también la técnica

_**FLY AWAY-FLY AWAY; shinjiru kagiri**__ (vuela lejos!, vuela lejos!; créelo con todo tu corazón)_

—no sé qué ocurre…, pero también pertenezco a esta familia!, No voy a abandonarla otra vez!— replico kakashi apoyando su mano encima, uniéndose al grupo

_**TRY AGAIN-TRY AGAIN; ashita wo aiseru sa**__ (prueba otra vez!, prueba otra vez!; el mañana necesita de tu amor)_

—Kakashi-sensei; Ero –sennin…; tenemos mucho de qué hablar después…— comento el rubio menor con voz seria, haciendo que los mencionados bajen la cabeza con remordimiento; —pero por mientras.., Gracias por ayudar!—comento con una sonrisa y decisión, haciendo que los shinobis sonría con alivio, mientras veía como la barrera de Madara comenzaba a desquebrajarse

…_.._

Kushina repentinamente volteo la cabeza hacia Obito —oye Obito-kun, porque tan distante?, tú también eres de miembro de esta familia, dattebane!— hablo la pelirroja con una sonrisa

El mencionado se sorprendió y bajo la cabeza con pena y arrepentimiento — kushina-sensei…, yo no puedo, no soy digno….—menciono recordando la culpa que sentía, ya que gracias a él, tanto Minato y kushina murieron , dejando a Naruto huérfano, eso y demás pecados en su conciencia.

El rubio miro con una sonrisa al Uchiha— tú tienes el mismo sueño de esta familia Obito!, eso te hace miembro también!— comento el rubio, haciendo que el Uchiha lo mire con asombro

….

_**Tatta hitotsu no mayoi ga ; chansu wo dame ni suru**__ ( solamente un error; puede arruinar tu oportunidad)_

Madara sonrió con pedantería ante la escena—la basura solo se junta con la basura…, así lo perdones, el solo es un despojo que debió haber muerto hace años!, nadie lo quiere!, nadie lo extraña!, así muera ahora mismo, nadie lloraría por el!, solo es un traidor ante su aldea, su clan y amigos!— replico reforzando su barrera.

_**Arashi no naka datte hitomi sorasanai; saa nando demo saa nando demo**__ (pero en la mitad de la tormenta no cierres tus ojos; vamos una y otra vez, vamos una y otra vez)_

—él también es mi familia!— respondió Naruto —; tenemos el mismo sueño!; aunque solo hizo tu trabajo sucio…, el aun soñó con ser un hokage!, alguien que está dispuesto a llevar el dolor de los demás sobre sus hombros!— Obito escucho eso atónito mientras lagrimas caen de sus ojos ; — tal como me enseño Heartsword; los lazos que unen a todos, son aquellos que hace que todos los que tenemos en el corazón sean nuestra familia, y el lazo que me une a él , es el sueño de ser hokages!; no vuelvas a burlarte de él , malnacido!—replico el rubio

_**Yarinaoseru sa kitto**__ (puedes empezar de Nuevo sin dudar)_

—no sé qué esperas…, pero a quien más lastimaste por tus malas decisiones, ya te ha perdonado; ya es tiempo que te perdones a ti mismo...— Comento kurama a través de Naruto

…_**..…**_

_**FLY AWAY-FLY AWAY; nobotte yukou**__ (vuela lejos!, vuela lejos!, vamos a levantarnos)_

—ya lo oíste Obito-kun?, Hasta la mascota de la familia, el zorro Tsundere, quiere que te unas— comento Kushina con burla

_**TRY AGAIN-TRY AGAIN ; kinou ni te wo futte**__ ( prueba otra vez!, prueba otra vez!; dile adiós al pasado)_

—a quien llamas mascota Tsundere?, Cabeza de tomate!—respondió kurama enojado, comenzando a pelearse con Kushina, mientras los demás se le formaba una gota más de sudor por la escena, pero una mano más pequeña se unía al grupo

_**FLY AWAY-FLY AWAY; shinjiru kagiri**__ (vuela lejos!, vuela lejos!; créelo con todo tu corazón)_

—ven Obito!, Será divertido estar todos juntos otra vez!—hablo Rin con una sonrisa estirando la otra mano en señal de invitación

_**TRY AGAIN-TRY AGAIN; ashita wo aiseru sa**__ (prueba otra vez!, prueba otra vez!; el mañana necesita de tu amor)_

Todos los demás miraron asombrados a la pequeña castaña y Obito se puso de pie y también coloco su mano —soy subordinado del 4to y compañero de equipo de Sharingan kakashi!, y comparto tu sueño Naruto!— con decisión hablo y todos juntos reforzaron el rasengan uniendo sus chacras en la esfera ante la barrera del Uchiha, pero este iba a contra atacar, hasta que algo lo distrajo

—katon gouka mekkyaku!— Se escuchó un fuerte grito, seguido de una gran llamarada que ataco por el otro lado a Madara; eran Sasuke, Fugaku, Mikoto e Itachi, quienes apoyaban la ofensiva

—ya era hora Fubaka!— Grito sonriendo la pelirroja; mientras los Uchihas, sonreían levemente ante la mueca de enojo de Fugaku "no cambias tomate!", pensó el

Pero no solamente eran ellos, otros personajes aparecían repentinamente, como Hizashi; Neji y Hitomi, Haku y Zabusa; Nagato, Yahiko y Konan; apoyando sus manos sobre la familia Uzumaki –Namikaze; Naruto podía sentir el chacra de sus amigos y maestros ayudándolo, y así mismo el chacra de los demás apoyándolo en espíritu

A Madara no le gustaba para nada todo esto; era como si todo el mundo, incluso los muertos se opusieran a su ambición —este mundo ya llego a su final!; yo creare el mundo perfecto!— exclamó con desesperación al ver como su barrera se quebraba

_**Tatta ikkyoku no rokkunrooru; ashita he hibiiteku**__ (si solo una canción de rock n roll; hace eco en el cielo azul)_

—Ningún mundo es perfecto!; por más dolor y sufrimiento que exista, depende de nosotros en que este mundo sea el ideal, pero debemos colaborar todos para que cambie!, ese es el sueño de Ero-senin!, que el mundo shinobi sea pacifico! —replico el rubio con fuerza ; — y la primera señal de que podemos lograr eso ,es esta!, nadie quiere tu mundo lleno de mentiras!— el chacra comenzó a aumentar y rotar con más fuerza, aumentando su tamaño, quebrando su barrera e impactándolo directamente ;

_**Asayake no kagata he; omae wo saegiru mono wa nani mo nai**__ (no Habrá nada que te mantenga lejos del resplandor de la mañana)_

—chúpate esta! SHIN ODAMA TAIKYOKU RASENGAN! (el verdadero y supremo gran rasengan legendario!)— grito Naruto mientras la técnica hacia su cometido lazando al Uchiha lejos mientras la enorme esfera dañaba sin parar su cuerpo

Repentinamente Kushina lanzo sus cadenas de chacra contra Madara perforándolo y jalando de el —eso es de mi hijo!—grito la mujer, mientras lograba extraerle el resto de chacra que de quedaba, regresándolo a su forma normal, y la esfera lo mando en la misma dirección del juubi. La guerra concluyo, o eso al menos eso creían…

…..

Madara aun agonizante se negaba a perder, y mando a su sirviente el Zetsu negro, para que lo ayude, pero este solo lo miraba de forma despectiva, como si estuviera decepcionado de él; repentinamente el Juubi una vez más se comunicó con él, solicitándole que unan fuerzas, el Uchiha se negó, pero Zetsu persuadió a su amo para que acepta la oferta, y u una vez mas, la amenaza regresaba.

Cuando creía que finalmente se acabó, que Madara ya no tenía control sobre el juubi, los gritos de victoria no se hicieron esperar, pero celebraron demasiado temprano; la bestia se unió con el Uchiha convirtiéndolo en su Jinchuriki, dándole tanto o más poder que antes, el Uchiha tomo una forma similar a Naruto fusionado con la bestia, arrasando con lo que coloque al paso; todos los ninjas una vez más se lanzaron a la lucha, incluso los aparecidos , pero no fue suficiente, Madara sonreía enloquecido por la victoria

Tanto Naruto y Sasuke lucharon contra él, pero el cansancio ya no les daba más fuerzas, Madara al mirar a su amenaza vencida con burla hablo; —no te preocupes Uzumak...i, tal como te prometí, te daré el sueño que tanto deseas, pero sabes?…, me dio ganas de saber más de ese mundo que tanto hablaste, quiero saber más de él, quiero saber dónde queda, deseo tener el placer de destruirlo!— comento con satisfacción

Al oír eso, el rubio se puso de pie una vez más, mirando fríamente a su enemigo con mucho odio "_mal jugado Madara.._" pensó Kurama, mientras a pedido de Naruto todos sus hermanos comenzaban a acumular su chacra al máximo

_Ost my name _

El rubio miro a su compañero de equipo quien también se ponía de pie —oye Sasuke-teme…, quiero matarlo…,— comento Naruto con rabia, acumulando su poder también

El pelinegro miro firme a madara y acumulo su chacra también junto a Naruto — tienes algún plan?— comento de forma analítica

—qué tal si solo lo reducimos a cenizas…— comento de forma fría el rubio

Kurama al comprender las intenciones del Uzumai-namikase; analizo la situación —mocoso, ahora mismo con mis hermanos tenemos la misma cantidad de chacra que la cosa esa!—comento refiriéndose a la fusión del juubi con madara ;— necesitamos un poco más…, algo más de poder para hacer la diferencia— repentinamente el zorro recordó a los hermanos oro y plata y sonrió con malicia

Naruto se apareció delante de Tenten quien tenía las calabazas o alforjas donde estaban encerrado los hermanos que tenían el chacra del nueve colas y tras romperlas, los hermanos al no existir más el edo-tensei, comenzaron a deshacerse, no sin antes Naruto obtenga el chacra que le faltaba a kurama

—yosh!, acabemos con el de una vez teme!—grito el rubio estirando su manos hacia Sasuke acumulando su poder del sabio en un solo punto

Sasuke estiro su mano uniendo sus poderes del Sabio con el —sí que debes estar muy enojado, dobe…— respondió con algo de preocupación , al ver por 1era vez a su compañero de esa forma y activo su Susano en modo tengu para ambos volar y lanzarse contra el jinchuriki del Juubi

El tengu despego en dirección contra Madara pero algo paso, toda la energía liberada por Naruto comenzó a recubrir al Susano de Sasuke, cambiando su forma

—Tanto quieres saber de ese mundo?!, acá tienes una muestra de ello!— grito el rubio creando su propio juubi ; la figura extendió sus alas rodeadas de llamaradas azules

—soy yo? , O parece un caballo con cuerno y alas?—comento Ino asombrada ante la figura de energía que se había formado

—es hermoso…—comento Hinata mirando esa cosa surcar el cielo

—es un alicornio…—comento kakashi mirando con esperanza la figura chocar contra madara, más bien el cuerno que eran las manos de Naruto y Sasuke aplicando sus sellos para anular su poder

El choque fue directo madara puso resistencia ante las manos, pero ambos shinobis rugieron con fuerza, destrozando su defensa, pero cuando creía Sasuke que eso bastaría , Naruto libero más sus chacra haciendo que las llamaradas sean al rojo vivo y pateo a madara para alejarlo a una velocidad meteórica, mientras rompía su enlace con el Uchiha

Sasuke cayo aun lado mirando al rubio seguir el cuerpo de madara y al alcanzarlo, este voló hacia el cielo—que intentas hacer dobe!—grito el pelinegro asombrado

—Así que el príncipe, finalmente recordó a su reino…—menciono Itachi al lado de Sasuke mientras miraban juntos la acción, esas palabras captaron la atención del joven Uchiha

Una vez arriba Naruto estiro su mano formando un rasengan, pero mesclando todo los elementos y chacras de los bijuus; la esfera cambiaba de color repetidamente y pareciera que le estallaría de las manos al rubio en cualquier momento, y poco a poco se formó un enorme rasengan con el chacra de él y kurama mesclados y pequeños rasengan del chacra de los bijuus a su alrededor orbitando.

—no dejare que destruyas este mundo que significo tanto para mis padres, mis amigos y maestros; pero mucho menos dejare que destruyas _mi mundo_ y el de mi madre!—grito el rubio con fuerza —SEPUN BIJU WAKUSEI RASENGAN!( modo sabio, rasengan bijuu planetario) — el rubio se tiro en picada contra el fundador del clan Uchiha, impactando cada rasengan contra él hasta que los 2 cayeron al suelo. Impactando cual meteorito y estallando juntos en una enorme llamara de chacra

—NARUTO!— Todo el mundo grito asustado llamando al rubio por la escena, pues era imposible sobrevivir a algo así (N/A: si desean ver la secuencia animada del ataque busquen Daraiho jinrai)

Ahora se ve un paraje en blanco con madara con su armadura roja y de brazos cruzados a un lado y delante de él, Naruto con kurama mirándolo fijo

—todo se acabó y tu pierdes! — comento el rubio serio ante su enemigo señalandole con el deo

El Uchiha chasqueo la lengua con fastidio — Tks, ya lo sé!, no tienes por qué recordármelo.., y es de mala educacion señalar con el dedo!, acaso no te enseñaron modales para con tus mayores?— menciono en tono de reproche al rubio; mientras a este se le formaba una gota de sudor; — como sea..., Hubiera deseado que fuera Hashirama mi último rival, pero como dicen, las nuevas generaciones estan destinadas a superan a las viejas— comento con resignación y hasta cierto punto se podría percibir una sonrisa

— concuerdo contigo, en que los jóvenes deben mostrar más respeto; pero lo creas o no, el mocoso de niño era más educado—hablo Kurama con burla uniéndose al regaño con le Uchiha ; — pero en parte le doy razón para estar enojado; esas palabras que mencionaste amenazando el hogar del chico, fueron los clavos que sellaron tu ataúd madara— comento el zorro mirando de la misma forma seria al Uchiha

Madara sonrió con cierta molestia —jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que vería al zorro de nueve colas defender a un humano; supongo que si hubiéramos tenido la misma relación, como tu la tienes con ese niño, Hashirama no habría tenido oportunidad alguna— comento de forma pensativa

El zorro sonrió con orgullo —ja!, como si le regalara mi amistad a cualquiera!; pero es verdad, Hashirama no habría podido hacer nada! —respondió kurama orgulloso de su fuerza y ganados una mirada de reproche por parte de Naruto.

Luego de eso el Uchiha dirigió su mirada el rubio —el sueño de ser hokage significo todo para ti, pero supongo que mi oferta de vivir ese sueño no fue suficiente—

—siendo sinceros, si hace unos años me hubieras hecho esa oferta tal vez la hubiera aceptado, pero pasaron muchas cosas y conocí a mucha gente que confió en mí, como para que acepte solo una ilusión como consuelo— comento el rubio firme —además, gracias kurama recordé que tengo que volver a ese lugar tan importante para mí— menciono con una sonrisa

El Uchiha cerró los ojos y sonrió —entonces en verdad ese mundo existe…, bien Uzumaki hasta acá nuestros caminos en común llegaron, finalmente podre unirme junto a mi hermano menor; supongo que también deseas ver al tuyo verdad?— pregunto de forma suave

Naruto sonrió más animado—si!, quiero ver a mis hermanos, a mi madre y mis otros amigos!; ellos fueron mi fuerza todo este tiempo — menciono Naruto, y madara estiro su mano delante de él, como ofreciéndole algo

Naruto miro con duda ante el gesto del Uchiha, pero el zorro hablo: —está bien mocoso, habrá sido tu enemigo, pero sigue siendo un ninja, fundador de konoha y de un clan; si algo sabemos muy bien ambos, es que los Uchihas tienen un gran orgullo como para traicionar a su propio honor de guerrero— comento kurama para que acepte la ofrenda

Dudando el rubio estiro la mano, recibiendo de madara los ojos con el rinengan; —en vista que mi ofrenda de vivir el sueño no fue suficiente, toma esto en su lugar, como compensación por las molestias, solo les queda algo de su poder, pero creo que es más que suficiente para ayudar— respondió el hombre mayor y luego hablo en tono de orden ; —recuerda bien tus palabras Uzumaki –Namikaze Naruto!; no aceptes una ilusión como premio consuelo! ; Solo sigue adelante y hazla realidad!— menciono firme, haciendo que el rubio sonría con decisión en señal de promesa; mientras su cuerpo se desvanecía

El rubio miro los ojos del sabio y kurama adsorbió uno de ellos en su chacra; —por ahora será mejor que no sepan que tenemos ambos ojos, además ya debemos irnos!— respondió mientras también se desvanecían del lugar

Regresando a la realidad cuando todo el mundo veía con pena el sacrificio del héroe de la hoja; una pequeña llamarada se separó del resto, y cayó a un lado de la enorme muralla de fuego

Levantándose poco a poco Naruto aun con el cuerpo cubierto en llamas grito —ORE NO.. KASHiDA! ( yo gane!) — mientras su cuerpo regresaba a la normalidad, perdiendo su poder del sabio, y Sasuke también su rinengan volvía a ser un sharingan; ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos ; pero luego eso no importo , los gritos de victorias llenaron el desolado paisaje

La 4ta guerra ninja llego a su fin y con ello, el final dela amenaza de Madara Uchiha y su ojo de la luna; la alianza shinobi gano

…..

Conforme el rubio avanzaba con las fuerzas que les quedaba en dirección donde estaba sus padres y amigos pero repentinamente las bestias con cola tenían una noticia para él; todos habían decidido ser libres, tal como originalmente habían nacido; por lo que comenzaron a desvanecerse no sin antes Shukaku y Gouki pasen a despedirse de quienes fueron sus contenedores

Aunque la despedida de Gara con Shukaku fue muy seca por el carácter pedante del bijuu y el carácter inexpresivo del kasekage; se podría decir que por lo menos hicieron los pases entre ambos, al menos eso indicaba la mirada entre ambos

En cuanto el de killer bee con gouki fue otro cantar; pues el rapero de medio pelo hacia sus despedida con sus pésimas rimas —te he dicho que me gusta más el enka!—comento el pulpo con buey; ambos chocaron sus puños en señal de amistad.

Como el rubio en términos concretos ya no era un jinchuriki en el completo sentido de la palabra , pensó que el zorro también se iría, pero para sorpresa de sus hermanos y de él, kurama declaro que se quedaría con Naruto; al fin y acabo quiere vivir en paz en Equestria, Naruto sonrió con alegría

—tal como te dije, lo quiera o no, no voy a dejarte solo mocoso!; además gracias a mi tienes una cutie mark que presumir— comento el zorro, que ahora con su chacra completo era mucho más grande que antes, pero aun así los demás bijuus dejaron algo de su esencia en el rubio "por si acaso" mencionaron ellos mientras uno a uno salía despedido del cuerpo de Naruto y perdiéndose en el cielo

Con la perdida de todos los bijuus, Naruto quedo como el único jinchuriki en el mundo shinobi; pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en ello, debía ver a sus maestros y hacerles varias preguntas..

Donde se reunía la alianza , todo el mundo celebraba por la victoria obtenida, Naruto estaba muy agitado y agotado por la pelea, pero aun tenia energía suficiente para moverse y ser recibido por su familia entre vivas y aplausos

Sus amigos no paraban de llorar de la emoción, y los kages revividos y los actuales miraban con orgullo al muchacho, solo alguien se mantenía al margen de la celebración; ese alguien era Obito Uchiha, quien a pesar de sonreír por la victoria, aun sentía mucha culpa por lo ocurrido

El rubio miro a todos y a los que se suponían muertos en combate gritando su nombre en señal de victoria, luego vio a Neji sonriéndole; el rubio abrió su mano mirando el ojo con el rinengan y pensó seriamente en usarlo, para revivir a los caídos en la guerra, pero alguien se le adelanto

Obito tomo el ojo de la mano del rubio repentinamente, todo el mundo se alarmo, pero Naruto hizo una señal para que se calmen ; —no es necesario esto Obito; tienes una nueva oportunidad para corregir el daño que causaste, no tienes por qué hacerlo!—menciono el príncipe

El mencionado movió la cabeza de forma negativa con una sonrisa —me gustaría creer que con pedir perdón basta.., pero la realidad es que hice demasiado daño no solo a ti y a konoha , sino a todo el mundo shinobi, madara tiene razón.., yo debí haber muerto hace mucho tiempo y si muero nadie lloraría por mí, pero al menos quiero que mi muerte sirva de algo…—comento pero repentinamente la mano del 1er hokage sostuvo la del Uchiha como deseando detenerlo, pero luego se notaba que la mano del segundo temblaba como desando no sostener la de Obito

Repentinamente una siniestra risa se hizo presente —ku, ku ,ku, ku!; bien tal vez no obtenga un Sharingan completo, pero un rinengan es un buen premio de consuelo — menciono el sannin de las serpientes cruelmente, mientras forzaba atreves de su edo- tensei a los kages, incluido Minato para obtener ese ojo y que nadie lo detenga

Hashirama temblaba con fuerza tratando de evitar la orden —Hiruzen…, sí que tu alumno es tenaz y astuto —comento el 1ero con una sonrisa incomoda

—lo sé!, sabía que intentaría algo apenas tuviera oportunidad!— comento el 3ero mientras con su clones amenazaban al resto de shinobis, aun sorprendidos por esta traición y el 4to hacia los mismo con otros shinobis

El único que no hacía nada era el 2do que miraba esto con expresión aburrida —bien, ya sabíamos que esto podría pasar; pero… no crees que deberían dejar de jugar? , La cosa es seria!— reclamo enojado

El 1ero soltó a Obito y sonrió de forma avergonzada —vamos tobirama!, no seas aburrido!— respondió Hashirama mientras tanto el 3ero y el 4to dejaban de amenazar a los demás y comenzaron a mirar de forma retadora a Orochimaru

El pálido no creía lo que ocurría —pero cómo?, si mi técnica es perfecta!—reclamo con frustración

El 2do sonrió con orgullo — es verdad!, mejoraste mucho mi técnica, pero…, aún sigue siendo mía!; sabía que podías manipularnos en cualquier momento, por eso anule tu control sobre nosotros!— replico, mientras el sannin al verse derrotado escapo antes que pudieran capturarlo

Para sorpresa de mucho Naruto no se unió en la persecución, solo se quedó con su familia, mirando a Obito

Hashirama miro al arrepentido Uchiha —se requiere mucho valor y fuerza de voluntad para seguir adelante en nuestras metas, pero se necesita mucho más para admitir que uno se equivocó y tratar de corregirlo — menciono con una sonrisa

Tobirama cruzo de brazos delante de Obito; — No soy de los que dicen palabras de aliento, pero creo que serias de los pocos Uchihas, que yo hubiera apoyado en volverse hokage— comento con un tono serio

Sarutobi suspiro con pena —no estoy muy enterado de los detalles, pero me alegro verte de nuevo Obito, espero que al menos esa costumbre tuya de llegar tarde y hacer malas escusas ya no sea contagiosa.., en verdad fue fastidioso soportar las tardanzas de kakashi!— menciono, haciendo que el mencionado sonría con vergüenza ajena, mientras kakashi se le forme una gota enorme de sudor , y rin sonría tapándose la boca con la mano

El 4to sonrió a su alumno —Obito ambos prometimos que seriamos hokages aquella vez, no sé qué decisión tomes, pero aun pienso que el sacrificarte solo sería un escape a tus culpas— comento Minato

Obito solo sonrió agradeciendo las palabras de los kages pero aun así se colocó el ojo, y se dispuso hacer los sellos — se equivoca sensei…, el hokage está dispuesto a que otros vivan , así los demás caminen sobre su cadáver; yo por mucho tiempo me aparte de esa visión; pero gracias a Naruto, pude reencontrarme conmigo mismo — comento mientras el jutsu comenzaba a librera las almas que fueron arrebatadas en combate —kakashi, lo siento pero una vez más nos tenemos que despedir, no me des el alcance pronto; quiero tener un tiempo a solas con rin! – comento con una sonrisa, mientras el enmascarado bajaba la cara con pena y resignación, y rin sonreía suavemente , —Naruto! me alegro haber podido luchar contra ti!, fue como si antiguo yo, me reclamara por haberme convertido en esto…, me gustaría decirte que te vuelvas hokage, pero creo que tu metas se volvieron otras; solo sigue con ese espíritu! —termino esas palabras sonriendo mientras finalmente el jutsu concluyo reviviendo a las bajas en la alianza shinobi

Naruto lloraba con pena ante la escena —te equivocas Obito, habría al menos 2 personas que llorarían tu muerte…— comento el rubio, mientras veía a kakashi llorar en silencio por el sacrificio de su amigo , cuyo cuerpo caía sin vida y el ojo con el rinengan se destroce como una bola de vidrio

La resurrección de los caídos en batalla fue motivo para más alegría, y paulatinamente aquellos que no murieron en esa batalla, desaparecían con la misma velocidad con que habían aparecido

Antes de desaparecer Nagato, Konan y Yahiko miraron al rubio con una sonrisa de aprobación —no lo dude…, sabía que Naruto , seria nuestro puente a la paz—comento la peli azul al ver a todos los shinobis de diferentes clanes y aldeas, unidos y celebrando en hermandad

Yahiko miro mejor al rubio —bueno no fue uno de nosotros el que trajo la paz, pero me alegro que al menos sea un discípulo de Jiraya sensei!, me siento orgulloso de nuestro hermano de entrenamiento— comento el de pelo naranja y luego miro con reproche a sus amigos —por cierto, aún estoy molesto con ustedes por los percings!— comentó con falso enojo, haciendo que sus amigos sonría de forma incomoda

—Naruto…, finalmente la 3era secuela, logro borra el fracaso que fui yo como la 2da— comento Nagato con orgullo — pero creo que tu historia apenas comienza— cerro los ojos con una sonrisa mientras desaparecía con sus compañeros

Haku y Zabuza miraron un poco más apartados todo el ajetreo en dirección del héroe de la 4ta guerra shinobi y escucharon a Konan mencionar la palabra puente, y los hizo recordad la forma como conocieron al rubio; zabuza sonrió de forma nostalgia; mientras haku sonrió de forma más anima al ver como Naruto se mantuvo firme en su " camino de ninja" y orgullos de saber que en parte , ellos inspiraron a este héroe. Con esa idea ambos desaparecieron.

En otro lado Hayate hablaba con Yugao, mencionándole que en el lugar especial de ambos, existe algo para Naruto, y "eso " también; la chica se sorprendió pues creía que "eso " se había perdido hace años, pero él le contó que existe una copia. Yugao acepto el pedido de su novio y lo abrazo llorando mientras este se desvanecía , antes de irse hayate le pidió a yugao que siga adelante y logre rehacer su vida pues no desea verla sola, con lágrimas la chica prometió cumplir sus encargos.

Se podía ver a Sasuke sonreír algo animado al ver a su familia completa una vez más, pero en ese momento, otra reunión se llevaba en paralelo ; Naruto con kakashi, jiraya y el tercero, hablan de forma seria de muchas cosas, sobre lo que paso desde su llegada a konoha, hasta la perdida de sus recuerdos y la penosa vida que tuvo ; con muchas interrogantes , los adultos trataban en lo posible de aclarar el panorama para el rubio , sobretodo la más importante como poder regresar a Equestria; el sannin menciono que sello está en la montaña de los sapos, pero deberá ser preciso en ejecutarlo si no desea parar en otro lugar, esto hizo que kakashi recordara los peculiares lugares que visitaron, pero una cosa los saco de foco a todos

—me pueden decir…, porque todas esos recuerdos son solo los de kurama?!— respondió el rubio firme ; tal como el zorro le dijo : _**eran los recuerdos del zorro, no los de él**_ ; —donde están mis recuerdos?, porque no puedo ni siquiera recordar como o porque murió heart!?— Reclamo el rubio con desesperación —kurama tampoco lo sabe!— pues por más esfuerzo que hacia el kyubi, esa parte de la historia el zorro no la tenía en sus memorias.

Esto tomo por sorpresa a los conocedores del secreto —la verdad Naruto no lo sabemos, pensamos que recordaste todo…, pero al parecer Shisui hizo algo más que solo borrarte la memoria…—comento el 3ero con pesar, esa respuesta no le gusto para nada el príncipe, solo tenía pasajes de su vida en Equestria en las que el zorro haiga compartido con él, o por lo menos que estuviera despierto, para recordar algo. Naruto con esperanza miro en dirección donde estaba Sasuke con su familia, pensado que Shisui estaba entre ellos, pero lastimosamente ese Uchiha no había aparecido y encima el resto del clan se desvanecía, con gran pesar en su corazón , alguien más le comunicaba su despedía, era kushina junto a Minato.

La mujer miro con cariño al rubio —lo siento Naruto…, pero solo estuvimos para apoyar, no puedo revelarte nada más, salvo decirte que hay alguien que espera muchas cosas de ti Dattebane!; —menciono la pelirroja con una triste sonrisa y abrazo a su hijo besándolo y llorando —me siento tan orgullosa de ver en el hombre que te has convertido!— respondió, mientras el rubio abrazaba a su madre ; —estoy segura que la princesa Celestia , estará igual de orgullosa si te viera así Naruto! bueno ella y tu lindas amigas! — comento kushina haciendo que el rubio lo mire asombrado

—pero…!, yo jamás dije nada!— comento Naruto con sorpresa, mientras sus padres sonreía con algo de vergüenza

La pelirroja se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza en señal de disculpas —lo siento hijo, pero toda madre se entera de los secretos revisando la habitación de su retoño! (n/a : que levante la mano a quien su vieja no se la ha hecho!) , Pero como no tuve habitación que revisar, eche una pequeña mirada a algunos recuerdos tuyos cuando unimos nuestros chacras…—respondió con vergüenza la uzumaki —y no te hagas el loco Minato tu también miraste! Dattebane!— reclamo la mujer

Minato sonrió con descaro —también lamento la invasión a tu privacidad, pero quería saber el motivo de tu repentino espíritu de lucha; dale las gracias a la princesa Celestia de mi parte por favor — dijo el rubio mayor, en eso Kushina beso la frente de su hijo como pasándole algo

—creo que me perdí muchos cumpleaños, pero espero que este regalo te sea de ayuda, también dale las gracias a Celestia –hime , de mi parte!— comento la pelirroja con una suave sonrisa, mientras kurama ya intuía el regalo de kushina.

Minato coloco la mano en la cabeza de su hijo —sigue dándome como hasta ahora motivos de estar orgulloso de ti , por cierto…, hay un regalo para ti, —hablo Minato, dándole una dirección y un nombre para buscar e indicándole que el zorro sabría ayudarlo con ese regalo — por cierto, dale mis saludos a la abuela Smith!— menciono con un guiño mientras Naruto y kurama lo mire con los ojos como platos y antes de pedir alguna explicación ambos ya se habían ido

Los demás kages, rin y Jiraya también tenían que irse; Hashirama tomo la mano del rubio y comenzó a concentrar su chacra, hasta hacer un cristal como el que le regalo Tsunade hace años; — un premio especial para un héroe!; Dáselo a una linda chica y será toda tuya! Te lo garantizo!— menciono el despreocupado Senju con un giño sonriendo y un ok con la mano ; ante la cara desencajada del príncipe ;"_ni muerto cambias…"_ pensó el zorro

El segundo suspiro con fastidio ante la inmadurez de su hermano — joven shinobi, has demostrado mucho valor y fuerza de voluntad, definitivamente la voluntad del fuego vive en ti, y tu generación; creo que estaría más tranquilo, si tu fueras el kage en vez de Tsuna-chan…, con ella a cargo, creo que en cualquier momento, perderíamos la aldea en alguna apuesta—comento tobirama de forma pensativa haciendo que el rubio le caída una gran gota de sudor y la menciona estornude fuerte

Luego vino el 3ero mirando con pena al rubio; —en verdad Naruto, lamento mucho lo de tus recuerdos, lamento la vida tan injusta que llevaste en la aldea, y lamento sobretodo no haber podido hacer algo para cambiarlo…— menciono el anciano

—jiji…—dijo el rubio con una leve sonrisa, ganándose la intención del 3ero; — aunque no lo creas, aprendí mucho viviendo así; comprendí que es la soledad y el dolor; y al mismo tiempo el valor de los amigos y de creer en ti mismo— comento el rubio de forma suave ;—kurama hace mucho tiempo me conto , que un líder muchas veces tiene que tomar decisiones que no son fáciles; supongo yo fui una, pero aun así gracias por no dejarme solo!— menciono Naruto sonriendo; mientras el 3ero suspiro con alivio, pero comprendiendo que delante de él, no estaba más el niño zorro que todos odiaban; ahora estaba el héroe deseo que fuera el 4to; mientras desaparecía, llegó el turno de jiraya

El sannin coloco su mano en el hombro de Naruto —lo siento mucho gaki!, le falle a mucha gente a lo largo de mi vida, y también le falle a la princesa… y sobre todo a ti — comento el peliblanco con tristeza, pero el rubio sonrió de forma calmada colocando su mano encima el hombro también

—no has fallado sensei! , Ofreciste entrenarme por 3 años y así fue!, ofreciste que podría controlar mi poder y pude hacerlo ¡ ; incluso soñaste con la paz en el mundo shinobi y todo indica que eso así será!, no te desanimes ero sennin!, yo sé que mama entenderá!—comento el joven ninja llorando levemente por la despedía, para que al menos su maestro descanse tranquilo

Paralelamente rin terminaba de despedirse de kakashi, mencionando que tiene que controlar a Obito, para que no haga tonterías en el más allá; y cuando paso al lado del rubio, esta le beso la mejilla, para sorpresa y sonrojo del príncipe ; —Yay!; bese a un príncipe! — comento sonriendo mientras se despedía del "mini-sensei" como se refirió a Naruto, mientras el príncipe comprendía ahora porque esa chica era tan especial para Obito y Kakashi

Kakashi puso su mano en el hombro de Naruto, mencionándole que ayudara en lo que pueda para que recupere sus memorias, tarea a la que se sumó Kurama y pueda ir a Equestria; el rubio suspiro con una suave sonrisa aceptando la ayuda

Finalmente el rubio paso entre sus amigos los cuales gritaban de alegría, pero para desconcierto de ellos, el rubio no se veía tan animado como ellos esperaban, incluso sakura se ofreció a curarlo, pero Naruto sorpresa de todos de forma educada, rechazo la oferta, aduciendo que solo estaba cansado y quería dormir, la verdad es que mucha información tenía en su cabeza y la incertidumbre de sus recuerdos no dejaban de preocuparlo, pero por ahora, simplemente quería estar solo.

Mientras se aparta de sus amigos y demás shinobi , el príncipe tenía una idea en su mente; "solo un poco más…, solo un poco más, mama, Twilight, chicas, pronto iré a casa…" sonriendo y llorando levemente se acostó en una de las camas del campamento

"_Un día de revelaciones, algunas felices, otras amargas has tenido joven príncipe…, espero que mi ayuda te fuera de mi agrado, pero no te acostumbres, dudo que vuelva a pasar; por mientras descansa, un largo camino a casa te espera"_

…

_**Bueno este está algo corto a mi gusto…. Qué hacemos? Hummm ..Ok omakes para todos! (OwO/)**_

_**Amor de madre**_

Kushina y celestia se miraban fijamente una a la otra de forma retadora; ambas estaban dispuestas a luchar por el título "yo soy su madre", mientras jiraya llenaba una piscina de barro y sacaba una serie de trajes de baños para las contendoras, pero fue mandado al infinito por Naruto y Tsunade

— "mi" rubio salió a mí, es valiente, tenaz y poderoso!—menciono kushina con orgullo

— "mi rubio" es educado, gentil y le gusta bailar vals— menciono la alicornio de forma retadora

—"mi rubio" barrearía el suelo con ese afeminado!— respondo la pelirroja

—Afeminado?. Eso no decías de tu esposo?. Cabeza de tomate!— reto la princesa, y empezó la pelea entre ambas madres con campanazo incluido, mientras kushina llamaba "cornuda " celestia

El pobre rubio miraba la escena con pánico mirando a sus madres pelearse como verduleras ( perdón a todas la verduleras del mundo); y Minato decidió intervenir

—vamos chicas no se peleen!, yo puedo ser el rubio de ambas!—grito el namikase, y ambas ahora destrozaban al 4to por entrometido y kushina mas por ofrecido

El rubio en un rincón con una aura azulada —todo era más fácil cuando era huérfano… dattebayo!— comento el chico llorando cómicamente

_**Amor de madre 2 **_

Ya tenían como 2 horas peleando ambas madres y Naruto junto a un momificado Minato, kurama y Sasuke jugaban al póker

—oye dobe, no teníamos que vencer a madara?— comento el Uchiha mientras con su sharingan, miraba a los demás, a ver si hacían trampa

El rubio se puso de pie —eso lo arreglo rápido teme!— respondió Naruto y con un peluche en forma se zorro se acercó a Madara y se lo entrego, el fundador del clan Uchiha miraba el juguete con extrañeza , mientras el rubio se dirigía dónde estaba la trifulca

El rubio se transformó en una versión chibi de el con ojos grandes y lloroso y llamo la atención de ambas madres, quienes de inmediato querían saber que paso

—snif.., snif.., me quito a colitas y me pego ….buaa..—menciono Naruto

" Quien fue?!" Rugieron ambas con furia al ver a su "bebe" lastimado

Y todos incluido kurama, señalaron a madara con flecha rojas y luces de neón ; mientras el sorprendido pelinegro, se estremecía por la repentina acusación aun con el peluche en la mano

Ambas madres entraron en modo homicida kushina su "red hot abanero" y celestia "sun flare" y se le lanzaron encima del Uchiha y un cartel negro aparece " _la siguientes escenas, fueron editas y /o removidas, por su brutal e innecesario contenido de violencia_"

Mientras la masacre ocurría, todos los demás hacían gestos de dolor al ver al Uchiha siendo víctima de la furia materna y al fondo se escuchaban los gritos de agonía de madara

—No sabía que se podía doblar en 8 partes la pierna…,— comento Sasuke

— y yo pensaba que mito golpeaba duro…, pobre madara— dijo Hashirama

—ouch…!, en la "joyas de la familia" , hasta casi siento pena por el… "casi"!—comento kurama

—Hubiéramos hecho esto desde el principio y nos ahorraríamos mucho tiempo en el manga y anime — comento el rubio, mientras todo asentía en señal de acuerdo

**Asegurando la masacre**

Vahn187 : oye Eli-sama, Madara te llamo yandere!

Eli-sama transformándose en su alter ego homicida y sacando su motosierra: que me dijo que?!, lo voy a matar!

Y ni bien dicho las palabras la chica se metió a darle "su cariñito" a madara, junto a celestia y kushina

Los gestos de dolor solidario con los demás no se hicieron esperar, incluso algunos se tapaban la cara para no ver el horrible espectáculo —ahora si siento pena por él..—comento el zorro

Acabada la matanza celestia y kushina le dieron la espalda a madara o le quedo de él, mientras al mismo tiempo hablaban al rubio —vámonos tesoro no te juntes con esa chusma!—

—si mami!— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y fue a lo que quedo de madara —chusma; chusma, rasengan!— dijo el chico

— y la próxima ves valla a robarle zorros de 9 colas a su abuela!— sentenciaron las madres.

_**Mi primer beso**_

RECORDE QUE MI PRIMER BESO FUE CON UNA LINDA CHICA!, fue el grito de Naruto, si saber que esa declaración sorprendió a muchos

Sasuke se quedó estático y sorprendido con los ojos abiertos sin saber cómo reaccionar ante la noticia

—pobre Sasuke…, mira que enterarse que no fue el primer beso de Naruto— comento kiba fuerte, haciendo que una vena se le hinche en la cabeza del Uchiha

—Sasuke-kun, eleva tu flama de la juventud al máximo, aun puedes ser el primero de otros!— intento animarlo Rock Lee, mientras Sasuke se le hinchaba más la vena

Suingetsu se puso al lado de Sasuke y puso su mano encima del pelinegro en señal de apoyo —animo amigo, aun puedes ser mi 1er beso!— comento el peliblanco con un ok en la mano

Acto seguido se ve al Uchiha perseguir a los habladores para freírlos con el amateratsu

_**Mi primer beso 2**_

RECORDE QUE MI PRIMER BESO FUE CON UNA LINDA CHICA!, fue el grito de Naruto, si saber que esa declaración sorprendió a muchos

La pobre Hinata se deprimió mucho y ya había montado una soga en un árbol para jugar ser una piñata

Vahn187; vamos Hinata no te deprimas…, si te sirve de consuelo, la chica con quien se besó se peina igual que tu

La hyuga se deprimo más y ya quiera poner fin a sus días

Vahn187: lo lamento Hinata, pero aunque soy fan del Naruhina, fluttershy tiene en exclusiva el rol de chica tímida y adorable ; pero toma a lo mejor esto te anima

La hyuga mira la imagen y sonríe levemente, —que lindo se ve Naruto kun…, pero solo es una imagen…—comento la chica con pena (en la descripción esta la imagen)

Vahn187. Bueno… tal vez para alguna historia alterna… solo tal vez…

La chica sonrió con esperanza "en verdad?"

Vahn187: he…; hay….bueno ya veremos

Con esa promesa a media evito que muera un personaje, pues si no me cobrarían regalías

_**Hijo de su padre **_

Finalmente kushina, mikoto y hitomi se han reunido, las 3 mujeres emocionadas se abrazaron y lloraron de alegría pero en eso Minato se hizo presente saludando a las chicas

—mi.. mi.. Minato-kun! — comento Hitomi hyuga con un gran sonrojo y una postura tímida, cruzando sus dedos, mientras Hiashy en un rincón este llorando deprimido "porque nunca fue así conmigo " pensó el patriarca hyuga

—hola Minato…— menciono la Uchiha con un tono muy seductor, mientras el rubio mayor sonreía despreocupadamente —veo que sigues tan guapo como siempre —comento la pelinegra mientras fugaku acompañaba a hyashi en el muro de los lamentos.

Minato abrazo a su esposa con cariño —me alegro verlas después de tanto tiempo, en verdad se han puestos más lindas desde la academia, ahora son mujeres muy hermosas — menciono el rubio haciendo que las presentes se sonrojen mucho y kushina le jale las mejillas a su esposo en señal de celos

Naruto miro la escena con una sonrisa — es agradable saber que papa se lleve tan bien con las amigas de mama , pero porque mama lo regaña?— menciono el rubio despreocupadamente; "lo que se hereda no se roba.." sentencio el zorro

_**Madre solo hay una**_

Mientras toda la familia Namikase-Uzumaki realizaban el rasengan legendario kushina miro a yugao ; —en que hermosa mujer te has convertido yuchán! – menciono la pelirroja, haciendo que yugao se sonroje —oye; ya que estas viva y hayate muerto,; no te gustaría ser la esposa de Naruto?— menciono con una sonrisa

—kushina sensei!—gritaron al mismo tiempo hayate y yugao de indignación y vergüenza mientras el rubio se ponía rojo por la propuesta de su madre

—mama!. Yugao nee; es mucho mayor que yo!— reclamo Naruto

Pero la pelirroja poco le importo y probo por otro lado — nee, rin chan!; sigues tan adorable como te recuerdo, no te gustaría tener a Naruto de novio, mira que aparte de guapo es un príncipe!— menciono la madre con orgullo

La castaña se sonrojo —he?, novia del mini –sensei?; bueno es lindo..— comento apenada

Kakashi y Obito estaban pálidos con el alma saliéndose por la boca, mientras Naruto intentaba buscar apoyo de su padre y el sannin; pero ambos tenían una mirada solemne al infinito con resignación

—si aprecias tu vida no le des la contra, si aprecias tu vida no le des la contra, si aprecias tu vida no le des la contra…— repetían ambos de forma mecánica

Con resignación la búsqueda de nuera de kushina comenzó

_**Madre solo hay una ….felizmente! **_

Acabada la guerra kushina proseguía en su búsqueda de nueras

— Oye no crees que esa pelirroja es rara? — comento chouji, mientras veía a kushina alegremente ver una a una a las kunoichis presentes — aunque me recuerda a alguien….—sentencio mientras la veía actuar como Naruto normalmente lo hace

—me recuerda a Naruto….— menciono Sai mirando a la mujer —pero ahora que veo al 4to hokage, creo que Naruto se parece mucho a el — declaro con asombro

Kushina con un megáfono anunciaba—muy bien!, todas las interesadas hagan una fila ordenada, pasaran por una pequeña evaluación y si aprueban podrán ser las esposa del héroe konoha y de la 4ta guerra shinobi!, dattebane— con una alegre sonrisa la madre hizo su casting

Todas las fanáticas y seguidoras del rubio formaban una gran fila, mientras el pobre rubio en un rincón lloraba cómicamente ; —mama…, no me quieras tanto – musitaba con pena

Y el casting comenzó y cuál fue la evaluación, pues la pelirroja sin ningún pudor frotaba las caderas de las muchachas y luego los pechos de las mismas, aduciendo que deben tener buenas caderas para traer al mundo bebes sanos, y pechos grandes para alimentarlos correctamente

Muchas de las chicas salieron indignadas, otras como sakura ni siquiera la pelirroja se tomó la molestia en tocarla, la descarto con la mirada; hasta que encontró a su víctima (nuera) ideal

—es increíble…, que buenas caderas y que pechos!, son más grandes que los que tenía hitomi a tu edad, hina chan!— comento la pelirroja mientras frotaba las curvas de Hinata; la cual ya destilaba vapor por la mejillas y deseaba huir de la perpetradora

— oye papa…., estas seguro que fuiste tú y no ella, alumno de ero-sennin?— comento el rubio con vergüenza ajena, mientras su padre seguía repitiendo su frase mecanizada y jiraya escribía a ritmo acelerado lo que veía en el casting

Vahn187:… esto… señora kushina, y que les parece las chicas que están en la descripción?

La pelirroja mira la imagen y sonríe con satisfacción —las apruebo dattebane!— grita la mujer

Vahn187 : problema resuelto…

_**Un viejo recuerdo **_

Los actuales kages miraban desde una colina al Naruto ser recibido y aclamado como un héroe, pero repentinamente vieron a kushina hacer su casting para la nuera ideal; mei terumi vio a la pelirroja y exclamo con alegría —kushina - onesama!— , y luego noto al 4to hokage en un rincón acompañando a su deprimido hijo – Minato –onisama! – y una serie de recuerdos vinieron a su mente

Luego de la masacre en kiri, la pequeña mei fue llevada como refugiada a konoha, el hecho de ser pequeña y ser una extranjera, no fue fácil para la niña, pero alguien se ganó su aprecio y simpatía, fue Kushina Uzumaki; la pelirroja sabia lo difícil de ser un refugiado y no dudo en apoyar y ser amiga de la niña de kiri, ganándose el aprecio de la pequeña, pero había también alguien especial para ella

Ese alguien era el joven Minato que a pesar de solo tener 16 años ya era profesor asistente en la academia ninja de konoha, quien con una sonrisa amable trataba de animar a la pequeña mei, animándola y ayudándola en sus cursos, ganándose el corazón de la niña

Mei en muchas oportunidades intento confesar sus sentimientos por el rubio, pero siempre de un modo u otro el destino se encargaba que esto jamás pasara; como cuando en un viaje de excursión la chica se emocionó por sentarse al lado de Minato en el tren, pero este le dio ataques de mareo y se enfermó todo el viaje; o cuando fue san Valentín la chica llevo un gran chocolate para él , pero en su carrera choco con Minato, el cual ya tenía cientos entre sus manos

—oh!, mei! Qué bueno que te encuentro!, a ti te gusta los dulces verdad?, me dieron muchos chocolates, pero son demasiado y Choza ya se fue; toma te los regalo!— menciono el rubio con una sonrisa mientras entregaba todas las cajas , incluida la de ella entre las mismas

Luego de un tiempo supo la relación de Minato y kushina, y se entristeció, pero decidió apoyar el amor de las personas que ella tanto amo, luego regreso a kiri y no supo más de ellos hasta hoy

—kushina uzumaki no pierde tiempo en armar alboroto…— comento tsunade con fastidio, mientras veía a kushina manosear a la kunoichis, esto tomo por sorpresa a la terumi recién recordaba el apellido de su hermana mayor

—pobre Minato….— menciono el raikage — pero más lastima me da su hijo Naruto—comento, con pesar y la terumi reacciono

—Uzumaki…, Naruto….— menciono la mujer con sorpresa, y comprendió que el héroe de konoha era el hijo de ambos, y tomo los binoculares que tenía el kage de la roca, y ahorcándolo en el proceso; —como no lo vi antes!; Naruto es idéntico a ellos, el rostro de kushina onesama; y los ojos y cabellos de Minato onisama!— grito con emoción

—parece que la madre de Naruto, está buscando una esposa para el….— comento Gara, con su usual apatía, y la kage de la lluvia corra en dirección del casting

—Kushina onesama!, yo seré su esposa ideal!—grito mei emocionada y apretando sus pechos en señal de victoria

—que acaba de pasar?— ´pregunto el kasekage

— se le va el tren…!— sentención tsunade con molestia, mientras los otros kages asentían en acuerdo

_**El insulto final; era necesario este personaje?**_

Vahn 187 ; y corten!... bien chicos buen trabajo, mañana sale el capitulo

Todos los actores de la serie, celebran la culminación de la guerra y del cap del fic pero alguien más aparece en la fiesta, era kaguya con una expresión seria y con carta notarial exige aparecer en la historia…

Vahn187, luego de leer la emisiva: ok chicos que dicen la incluimos como villana final en vez de Madara?

Todos discuten entre ellos, y muchos protestando como Madara por ser relegado de esa forma y Naruto por alargar más las historia y todos responde un rotundo NOOO!

Vahn187. La voz del pueblo , la voz de dios…, lo siento kayuga no hay lugar para ti en el fic

La diosa de la luna con la cabeza agachada se va del lugar con música del chavo despidiéndose de la vecindad de fondo

Vahn187: oh…no pudo tolerar ver esto….

Me acerco a la diosa y ella esperanzada sonríe, pero yo hago caer un telón para cubrir la salida

Vahn187; problema resuelto!

…_**.**_

_**Bueno chicos/as, espero que les haiga gustos este cap, la verdad no soy bueno haciendo peleas, pero espero que satisfaga a todos y en cuanto a los omakes, fueron cosas que se me ocurrieron mientras hacia el capítulo, y sobretodo agradezco a alexzero; over-lord Teiet; darkitten y eli-sama, no solo por sus comentarios si no porque gracias a sus comentarios y charlas por pm, me inspiraron para los omakes; y me felicitaciones a team7forthewin( Gokussdesetsuno45); nickolas01; kamen predator y kachorro; sus historias están geniales!; un abrazo no vemos pronto y espero sus reviews!**_


	10. aquel lugar donde pertenezco

_**hola amigos que tal!; bueno aca esta el siguiente capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado, habra algunas sospresas al final, lamento el atrazo pero tenia ciertos problemas y... (se ve a kaguya con su musica del chavo abandonando la vencidad, mirandome por la ventana; y bajo la cortina para solucinar el problema) bien.. , ¿donde iba?... ,¡ah si!, solo disfruten el capitulo, nos leemos al final**_

* * *

**Capítulo 9 aquel lugar donde pertenezco, mi verdadero hogar**

Naruto se encontraba en un paraje oscuro y con cuidado avanzaba entre la penumbra y oye un peculiar silbido, era el silbido de Heartsword que usualmente lo hacía de forma despreocupada cuando paseaban juntos, (busquen el intro de wild arms 1); comienza buscar al culpable de tal sonido, y descubre a un joven de cabello rojizo y largo, el cual le sonríe de forma amigable y desaparece; en eso confundido oye una voz distorsionada —"**_ la culpa es un buen medio para lograr resultados; si sabes aprovecharlo correctamente, podrás obtener los que quieres…, no te preocupes por lo detalles, yo soy un buen actor_"**— tras escuchar esa frase logra divisar la figura de Shisui Uchiha con una sonrisa apagada, mirándolo con su sharingan activado

Tras ver esa escena el rubio se despierta abruptamente respirando de forma agitada, se encontraba en su departamento, y aun era de noche; tras calmarse se volvió a acostar en su cama mirando la luna por la ventana

—¿Que es lo que querías con todo esto Shisui?…, ¿en verdad que ganabas con la perdida de mis recuerdos?… y quien rayos era ese tipo?— Musitaba de forma suave el príncipe, quien aún no se acostumbraba a tanta información de su vida pasada en Equestria, de todo lo que perdió, de la muerte de su amigo, pero lo que más lo inquietaba cada vez que miraba al astro nocturno, es el hecho que el festival de verano en aquel mundo esta pronto a realizarse; y con ello la fecha en que se cumpla el milenio del encierro de la yegua en la luna

…..

Ya han pasado casi 4 meses desde la derrota de Madara Uchiha, logrando rescatar aún con vida a Anko Mitarashi y al capitán Yamato que estaban prisioneros y lograron la captura de Kabuto; pero desafortunadamente, no se pudo con dar con el sirviente de Madara, el Zetsu negro, y con Orochimaru, el cual es altamente buscado por su peligrosidad; pero a pesar de ello, el ambiente en general era de optimismo y con ello el ritmo de vida en la aldeas ninjas paulatinamente regresaba a la "normalidad", por decirlo así; la verdad, muchos de los combatientes, incluidos los kages, nunca supieron como poder explicar la repentina aparición de los caídos en batalla de forma tan repentina y para aumentar su desconcierto, cuando tanto Naruto como Sasuke explicaron que el sabio de los 6 caminos, se apareció ante ellos dándole su poder, sus dudas aumentaron; finalmente todas esas interrogantes si explicación lógica alguna, quedaron como un gran misterio. Pero aun así con la victoria de la alianza shinobi, los kages de las grandes naciones elementales, decidieron formar una especie de consenso especial, que se llevaría a cabo pronto, en el cual se tratarían muchos puntos importantes, como tratados de comercio y de paz entre las naciones, leyes internacionales, así como otros más, pero el más importante de todos los puntos a tratar: es que hacer con el único jinchuriki del mundo shinobi.

En Konoha la situación era muy peculiar a pesar de victoria obtenida; una de esas razones fue el regreso del único Uchiha viviente, Sasuke quien luego de la batalla llego a un acuerdo con el consejo de kages de la alianza, en vista a su ayuda y apoyo durante la crisis, se le permitió regresar a la aldea de Konoha junto al grupo taka, pero bajo vigilancia y cumpliendo misiones rango D, mientras dure su libertad bajo palabra. La verdad era gracioso ver a quien reto a los 5 kages al mismo tiempo, perseguir al menos 2 veces a la semana al gato Tora 3ero; mientras el resto del su equipo hacían tareas domésticas de similar envergadura y el propio Uchiha pensaba seriamente en denunciar a la esposa del feudal por maltrato animal. (no se si es por maltrato al gato o a el )

Otro aspecto que colaboraba con el ambiente en la aldea era el jinchuriki del kyubi, pues su héroe Naruto Uzumaki, ahora era conocido con el título de **" _el gran héroe de la 4ta gran guerra shinobi_"** y entre sus amigos , le dieron el burlón título de **"_el único genin capaz de patearle el trasero a un kage_"** en referencia a su rango, a pesar del gran poder y valor que demostró en el campo de batalla; y según los rumores y comentarios, que eran la comidilla de la aldea, es que el seria el hijo legitimo del 4to hokage, cosa que no era sorpresa para los líderes de los clanes y conocedores de la afiliación de Naruto, pero para los extrañados esto fue toda una revelación, sobre todo para sus amigos cercanos, y con esa información, el número de sus fanáticas crecía día a día.

Y precisamente el tema del rubio, era lo que tenía desconcertado a toda la población de Konoha, y es que justamente su héroe, quien durante todo este tiempo en vez de mostrar una actitud alegre y despreocupada como generalmente suele estar, ahora se encontraba con el semblante pensativo y hasta se podría decir que solitario, pues casi no pasaba tiempo con sus amigos, tal como solía verse antes ; ahora más bien se dedicaba a otras actividades, y para desconcierto total de la Hokage Tsunade, pensando que el rubio a los días, luego de la lucha contra Madara, este se presentaría en su oficina exigiéndole alguna misión rango S, o que lo nombre Hokage y que ella se jubile; pero este en cambio, solicito licencia para ausentarse de sus deberes shinobis, a modo de descanso por una temporada; esta noticia tenia a la Senju, Shizune y Sakura con la cara desencajada; "¡¿Uzumaki Naruto pidiendo descanso?!"; no era nada bueno todo eso; pero la Hokage se lo concedió, pues si bien el repentino cambio de aptitud del rubio la preocupaba, en la próxima reunión de kages, en donde el chico seria uno de los temas a tratar , la preocupaban aún más.

Durante estos 4 meses, fueron para el rubio una serie de experiencias agridulces; luego de regresar a la aldea, inmediatamente pidió a Kakashi toda la información disponible que tenía sobre su vida en Equestria; ante el pedido el enmascarado guio al príncipe a una zona alejada de la aldea, conforme avanzaban Naruto paulatinamente recordaba el paisaje, y dedujo precisamente a donde Kakashi lo estaba guiando

Finalmente llegaron a su destino, frente a ambos shinobis había una gran roca a modo de lapida y encima de la misma, una silla de montar vieja y maltratada por el clima y el tiempo; no necesito palabras, ni explicaciones, el príncipe simplemente suspiro con tristeza y se acercó a la improvisada tumba —hola Heart…, lamento no haber venido a visitarte antes…,— menciono esas palabras con un tono apagado y leves lagrimas recorrían su rostro; —Lamento mucho que esto tuviera que pasarte…, la verdad no sé con qué cara mirar a tu hermana cuando regrese…, sobretodo porque no sé cómo explicarle el como terminaste acá..., lo siento amigo, ni siquiera recuerdo cómo es que moriste…— comento con pena el joven ninja ante la lápida, mientras caía de rodillas ante la tumba ; —Pero te prometo, que recordare todo, hare lo posible, para que al menos en ese aspecto, descanses tranquilo mi amigo— Comento el rubio con una tenue sonrisa

Mientras eso ocurría Kakashi bajaba la cabeza con pena, mientras recordaba una escena en el pasado, cuando él y Jiraya, llegaron a ese lugar y vieron al pequeño niño llorar sin consuelo frente a esa tumba, y al ver la silla de montar ambos shinobis supieron de quien se trataba, y Kakashi se derrumbó de rodillas ante lo visto, mientras el Senin, no creía lo ocurrido y luego miraron a Shisui junto al niño; cuando pidieron explicaciones, este respondió y gacho la cabeza en señal de disculpas pero lo hizo de una forma fría ; —Lamento este incidente; quise usarlo para atrapar a Danzou, pero todo se me salió de las manos…,— comento el Uchiha con total indiferencia; esto hizo que Kakashi se ponga de pie y derrumbe al pelinegro de un golpe en la cara y luego con furia comience a propinarle más golpes en el suelo; pero Jiraya logro separarlo, antes que allí mismo tuvieran que hacer otra tumba para el Uchiha.

El cómo y porque, precisamente el Pegaso fue usado como carnada por Shisui y como este supo de peculiar existencia del pelirrojo, era una información que no tenían ni Kakashi ni Jiraya y al parecer ni el propio Sarotubi tenía conocimiento, pero que todo esto termino en esa tragedia, un hecho imposible de remediar, pero antes que recuerde más hechos, alguien más interrumpió el ambiente

—¿naruto-kun?— fueron las palabras de extrañeza de Sai, que se hacía presente, con un balde de madera y demás equipo para dale mantenimiento a las tumbas; esto tomo por sorpresa a Naruto, preguntándose el por que su amigo estaba allí ; el supuso al ver el estado de mantenimiento de la lápida, que era Kakashi el responsable de su cuidado

El peli plateado miro al joven ninja pálido, de manera tranquila —Supongo que eso explica porque la tumba se mantenía limpia por tanto tiempo, ya me parecía raro que entre visita y visita durada tanto...,— comento Kakashi, mientras veía a Sai arrodillarse ante la lápida y hacer una pequeña oración, antes de proceder con la limpieza

—¿conocían a Kenshin-san?— pregunto el pálido de forma calmada, con su habitual aptitud, pero esa palabra extraño a Naruto y luego de ello se fijó mejor en la lápida y este tenía tallado las palabras en kanji ken 剣 (espada) y shin 心 (corazón); en un rincón

"_Corazón de espada = HeartSword", _ dedujo el rubio; todo indicaba que fue el propio Shisui quien tallo esas palabras; _—F_ue un buen amigo nuestro, pero me sorprende que tú lo conozcas Sai_— C_omento el enmascarado con sospechas

Pero a pesar de ese tono y la mirada de sospecha de Naruto, Sai ni si inmuto; —La verdad, yo nunca lo conocí en persona; pero mi hermano al parecer si lo conocía, y me pidió que me hiciera cargo del cuidado de la tumba…, yo solo cumplo con su pedido…, — Respondió el pálido mientras terminaba con el trabajo de mantenimiento y luego miro al rubio; —Dime Naruto, ¿que clase de persona era el?— pregunto con curiosidad

Tanto el Uzumaki así como Kakashi, estaban desconcertados; acaso aparte de Shisui había más personas conocedoras del secreto sobre Equestria?; de ser así, habría una posibilidad que en su momento Yugao y Hayate también lo supieran; o peor aún , que Danzou también contara con esa información; por ese mismo temor, todo termino en la perdida de sus recuerdos; definitivamente esta historia se estaba complicando para él, y no tenía idea alguna como armar tal rompecabezas; pero a lo mejor Sai sabría algo que lo pueda ayudar —Kenshin…, fue un buen amigo mío, el solía cuidarme de niño; él era muy distraído y torpe, pero siempre hacia su mejor esfuerzo por lograr sus sueños ; el valoraba mucho las promesas y a sus amigos— Comento el rubio con nostalgia

—se parece mucho a ti— respondio Sai con su usual tono apático, ganándose la atención del rubio, y con sorpresa miraron al palido ninja sonreír de forma normal, aunque tenue —Por la forma en que hablaste de él, pareciera que te referías a un hermano mayor para ti, o a alguien a quien quisieras imitar— Este comentario hizo el rubio sonría de forma leve, dándose cuenta como inconscientemente emulaba al Pegaso, sobre todo al momento de hacer tonterías; luego el pálido agrego ; —Pareciera que él fue una "persona" muy especial; ahora entiendo porque mi hermano me pidió que velara por esta tumba—

—¿Tu hermano lo conocía Sai?— pregunto el rubio tratando de saber hasta qué punto el hermano de Sai y el , sabían del tema

—la verdad..., por lo que él me dijo, parecía que no lo conoció mucho tampoco, pero se sentía muy agradecido hacia kenshi-san; pero nunca me dijo el motivo—, comento Sai de forma pensativa; tumbando las esperanzas del rubio de aclarar mejor el pasado y luego recordó un detalle; —Ahora que lo pienso…, el menciono una vez que Kenshin-san, solía silbar de forma muy graciosa; recuerdo que intento imitarlo en más de una ocasión…,— y dicho estas palabras el joven comenzó a silbar pero no lograba dar con la tonada

Kakashi miraba la escena con pena, levemente recordaba el detalle de ver al Pegaso silbar de forma despreocupada y más de una ocasión cuando estuvieron en el pueblo, se ganaron una mirada de sorpresa, cuando el Pegaso se ponía a silbar en plena vía pública; olvidándose por completo de su condición de criatura rara; felizmente lograron hacerlo callar antes que aumentaran las sospechas, aduciendo un show de ventriloquia ; y luego vinieron los reclamos de Jiraya por descuidado, mientras el pelirrojo se disculpaba por esa torpeza, ante la risa de Naruto por la cara de la gente al ver a un caballo silbar.

Sai seguía tratando de imitar el silbido, cuando en eso Naruto se puso a silbar con él, logrando sacar la tonada correcta, el rubio miro con una suave sonrisa hacia la tumba, mientras seguía silbando, prometiéndose así mismo que a como dé lugar el recordaría todo; cuando Sai se retiró, Naruto aún se extrañaba por la palabra "kenshin", como si fuera algo importante para el

El enmascarado miro al rubio con extrañeza; —Naruto…, ¿tampoco recuerdas a kenshin?— esto tomo por sorpresa al rubio, preguntandole a que se refería; Kakashi se sorprendió de eso ; —Naruto, kenshin es el nombre humano que le dimos a Heartsword, cuando le aplicamos un jutsu de transformación para que no llamara tanto la atención—

El rubio se sorprendió de esta noticia; y dicha revelación le fue confirmada por kurama; el Pegaso con su forma humana, también estaba aprendiendo a usar chacra y tal como lo narro kakashi, resulto el pelirrojo muy bueno en eso, el rubio entonces comprendió que aquel pelirrojo que vio en sueños silbando, era el propio Heartsword (imagen de kenshin himura, de samurái x o rurunin kenshin); como si no bastara asimilar tal noticia, el enmascarado lo guio a siguiente destino

….

El siguiente lugar a visitar resulto ser una sorpresa grata para Naruto; luego de que el rubio le fueran borrados sus recuerdos, tanto kakashi como el Sannin habían ocultado todas cosas que naruto trajo consigo de su hogar , en el último lugar donde se les hubiera ocurrido buscar, la casa de los padres del príncipe

Cuando entraron a esa casa, fue una sensación rara para el muchacho, por primera vez veía el hogar de quienes fueron sus padres en vida, y el ambiente era algo diferente a cuando estuvo en ese genjutso junto a sakura, en el cual sus padres vivían; (referencia a road to ninja); increíblemente la casa se veía en buen estado, a pesar del polvo acumulado por los años de abandono, adentro de la casa aún estaban los muebles y fotografías del matrimonio Namikaze- Uzumaki; entre ellas, una donde posa a una Kushina de 8 meses de gestación abrazada por su esposo el cual colocaba su cabeza en el vientre de la pelirroja con cariño; Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír levemente al ver esta escena; recordando fugazmente cuando kurama le dijo "_ten por seguro , que ellos te amaron mucho_"; cuanto le hubiera gustado que sus padres hubieran conocido a su madre de Equestria; seguro hubieran sido buenos amigos; pero sería algo complicado el tener 2 madres al mismo tiempo y sobretodo que el carácter de ambas era de temer cuando se enojaban.

Con ese pensamiento y una sonrisa incomoda digna de su padre, guardo para el mismo esa fotografía; mientras kakashi detrás de un compartimiento en una pared, saco el rollo que tenía las cosas de Naruto y Heartsword y sin perder tiempo comenzó a mirar aquellas pertenencias, entre las del Pegaso encontró algunos libros de misterio y acción, un documento firmado por Celestia dándole el permiso de viaje, además de algunas fotografías de Derpy; el ver el rostro de la pequeña hermana de su guardián, hizo que el chico suspirara con pena, imaginándose el momento en cuando deba dar la triste noticia a su amiga; luego al fondo de las cosas, dio con el famoso poster de la princesa que años antes le había encontrado en su cuarto; y no pudo evitar sonreír con algo de vergüenza, al recordar cómo fue timado por el cadete en aquella ocasión, y para sus sorpresa había otro poster, aun más escandaloso que el anterior con dedicatoria incluida, preguntándose donde y como , el pelirrojo obtuvo eso

Kakashi con curiosidad miro ambos posters, y aunque no encontraba nada malo en las imágenes, debía admitir que la princesa Celestia lucia muy hermosa en ambas fotos, y estaba seguro que si la Hokage y las demás kunoichis , hacían una sesión de fotos en traje de baño con la misma temática y las vendieran; Konoha no tendría que depender de las misiones ninjas en una buena temporada, por el éxito que tendrían.

Y ahora Naruto revisaba sus pertenencias , encontrando muchas cosas que le trajeron recuerdos de sus amigas que tanto quiso; estaba aquel bello saco que Rarity le fabrico cuando la rescato de ahogarse, la capucha con orejas de zorro que Fluttershy le hizo cuando jugaban a las escondidas, el libro de bromas que le dio Pinkie aun por la mitad; conforme miraba esas cosas, las ganas de regresar al castillo de Canterlot y buscar a sus amigas no dejaban de invadirlo; pero lastimosamente solo recordaba cosas en común que compartía con el zorro, pero nada que lo ayude a restablecer sus memorias; pero aun así se alegró mucho de ver nuevamente aquellas cosas.

Ya se retiraban de aquella casa, cuando Naruto se percató de la gran cantidad de libros que poseía la biblioteca familiar; Kakashi le comento que eso no era nada, comparado con la biblioteca del clan Namikaze; al oír eso naruto se extrañó, pues no sabía de la existencia de tal clan.

Kakashi con una sonrisa bajo la máscara le conto al rubio, que el clan Namikaze no era en sí, un clan ninja como lo serían los Nara o los Hyuga; que eran un clan más bien ligados a la investigación y estudio de técnicas ninjas, pero principalmente se dedicaban al comercio, y solamente en su larga historia, 2 de sus miembros fueron ninjas al servicio de la aldea, uno obviamente fue Minato, y el otro para sorpresa de naruto, resulto ser Jiraya, esto fue una revelación para el rubio; el enterarse que su sensei fue un Namikase como el, comprendiendo porque sus cabellos puntiagudos y alborotados se parecían tanto.

Cuando el príncipe quiso saber si había miembros del clan Namikaze con vida, el enmascarado suspiro con pesar, pues la mayoría murió durante las anteriores guerras, quedando solamente Jiraya y Minato como únicos sobrevivientes; y ahora el único Namikaze seria Naruto, y en cuanto a la famosa biblioteca pues Kakashi le conto que no tenía idea alguna de donde esta exactamente , pero que el "hiraishin" de Minato era un buen medio para llegar a aquel lugar.

Mientras salían de aquella casa, el rubio sonrió de forma triste al saber que oficialmente era el único sobreviviente de 2 clanes, y pensando también lo muy entusiasmada que estaría Twilight, si ella escuchara sobre la biblioteca que Kakashi tanto promociono

…

Los siguientes días Naruto visitaba regularmente la tumba, narrándole anécdotas y cosas que le pasaron; desde lo poco que recordaba a su llegada a Konoha, pasando por lo vivido en la academia ninja , de sus amigos, de las misiones que realizo y las batallas que tuvo que librar; y de esa forma solía pasar horas frente a la tumba, comprendiendo mejor a Kakashi cuando este solía mirar por horas el monumento a los caídos, donde figuraba los nombres de sus amigos.

Pero el rubio sabía que no podía quedarse así para siempre, nada ganaba con auto compadecerse, debía regresar pronto a Equestria, así que usando la invocación invertida, fue hasta el monte de los sapos, donde Fukusaku y Shima lo recibieron con alegría, pero cuando el chico menciono lo del sello; ambos ancianos pusieron una cara de tristeza y resignación, confirmándole la existencia de tal cosa, y el rubio sin demora se puso a estudiarlo, para que junto a Kakashi, regrese a su hogar

Pero los cambios y noticas no pararon allí, a los días de visitar la tumba de Heart, Yugao lo llamo, pues tenía algo para él; cumpliendo con el pedido de Hayate, la peli morada entrego al chico 2 rollos, uno tenía el símbolo del clan Uzumaki, para sorpresa del rubio y el otro parecía hecho de un material muy diferente al que normalmente se usa para los pergaminos; mientras el rubio miraba interesado ambas cosas, la ambu recordaba el lugar donde ubico tales cosas que creía perdidas, justamente ocultas dentro de un árbol donde Hayate solía citarla para verse.

—¿que son exactamente estos rollos, Yugao-san?— Pregunto el príncipe con duda, mientras la mencionada puso una leve expresión de pena al ser llamada de esa forma; si no fuera por la ley del 3ero y las constantes molestias de Danzou, tal vez hubiera podido tener una mejor relación con el hijo de su sensei; pero no se pudo, ni ella ni Hayate fueron capaces de acercarse a él, luego de **"_ese incidente"_**, y con pena tuvieron que soportar verlo sufrir de pequeño; cuanto le hubiera gustado escucharlo decir Yugao- sensei o yugao-onechan

La mujer de forma suave contesto —El que tiene el emblema del clan Uzumaki, contiene la espada de tu madre , Naruto…,— Comento con una sonrisa nostálgica, recordando las lecciones de kenjutso que Ksuhina solía darle a Hayate, para compensar su salud enfermiza.

Naruto miro sorprendido el rollo y libero el sello mostrando una espada bellamente acabada, y aunque no era experto en ese tipo de armas, se podía deducir a la vista que era espada de excelente calidad, —¿como es que tienes esta cosa contigo, Yugao- san?— pregunto con extrañeza; y algo de pesar, pareciera que una serie de verdades le fueran reveladas una, a una, sin tregua.

Yugao una vez más hizo notorio su gesto de tristeza, al oír el "san", pero se repuso y le conto que luego de que Hayate lograra ser un jounin, Kushina le cedió la espada, hasta que consiga un discípulo al cual enseñarle sus técnicas; justamente Hayate deseaba que ese discípulo fuera Naruto, pero el destino le negó esa posibilidad, cuando ocurrió lo de su secuestro, y luego cuando volvió, los problemas que surgieron y finalmente la muerte de enfermizo jounin, durante los exámenes de asenso chuunin.

El rubio miro la espada con pena y la volvió a guardar entregándole el rollo de vuelta a Yugao —Lo siento, pero ahora mismo no creo que me sea posible poder aprender kenjutsu, me hubiera gustado aprender las técnicas de mi madre, pero ahora mismo tengo en mente otros proyectos y no tengo tiempo para maestros...,— Comento el rubio, ya tenía suficiente estudiando una y otra vez el complicado sello de invocación.

La chica por primera vez sonrió de forma animada, regresándole el rollo —Sé que no te sería fácil a estas alturas aprender tal arte, pero por ello Hayate creo el otro pergamino; ese rollo te serviría mucho— y dicho esto, le pidió a Naruto que habrá el otro pergamino y lo deje en el suelo, el rubio obedeció y lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras

El rollo al desplegarse, como si proyectara un holograma, mostro Gekko Hayate, el cual miraba con una sonrisa al príncipe, ante el asombro del rubio y sin dar más explicación, este comenzó a narrarle los principios y primeros pasos del kenjutso a modo de tutorial

Naruto que no salía de su asombro pidió explicaciones a Yugao; —Hayate fue muy consciente de su frágil salud, pero aun así no perdía la esperanza de poder enseñarte a manejar la espada, así como lo hizo tu madre con él, por ello mismo tras algunos años de investigar creo este método de enseñanza— Comento la peli morada con una suave sonrisa; —Sería un método que revolucionaria las lecciones Shinobis, en caso de viaje o misiones a largo plazo, para que el ritmo de enseñanza no se interrumpa; podría decirse que es como un sensei virtual— seguía explicándole, mientras le enseñaba a cómo manejar correctamente tal cosa

Naruto estaba fascinado con esa revelación, efectivamente pareciera que todo el conocimiento del jounin fallecido, estuvieran encerrados en el mismo rollo y se sorprendió más cuando la peli morada saco su espada y se puso a luchar contra el holograma, y este reacciono bloqueando el ataque, para sorpresa del rubio verlo hacer eso y la imagen de Hayate mencionando las fallas en el ataque ; luego ella se puso en pose combativa y el holograma se paró a su lado indicándole donde fallaban las posturas de manos y espada, así como de la cabeza y al mismo tiempo sugiriendo estrategias de combate; definitivamente Hayate puso todo su esfuerzo en crear ese rollo.

Luego de terminada la demostración la mujer con una sonrisa insistió que se quedara con ambos rollos; —Hayate me conto que el originalmente , iba a entregarte ambos rollos cuando pasaste a las finales del examen chuunin; pero lastimosamente no pudo hacerlo...,— comento recordando con que alegría su novio vio al niño llegar tan lejos, cuando nadie daba un centavo por el en las pruebas, y cuando se enteró que Kakashi no iba a entrenar a Naruto para las rodas finales, el decidió darle los pergaminos para que le sean de ayuda, pero termino siendo asesinado al descubrir la conspiración del Sonido con la aldea de la Arena.

El rubio tomo los rollos y agradeció el gesto , comprendiendo que sería una falta de respeto a la memoria de Hayate rechazar su esfuerzo y dedicación, pero luego no pudo evitar preguntar —Yugao san…, ¿usted sabia lo de mis memorias?— pregunto mirando directamente a la peli morada

La joven bajo la cabeza con pena , no tenía conocimiento de la historia completa, pero si sabía lo de sus memorias, e increíblemente también sabía lo del Pegaso, para sorpresa de Naruto y pidió más detalles al respecto; ella miro con tristeza al joven, todo indicaba que también a ella la había olvidado.

_**Flashback**_

Ya había pasado algunos días desde el regreso del rubio a Konoha, tanto el Pegaso así como el niño, estaban fascinados por ver a tantos humanos de todo tipo y aun acostumbrándose a su nueva vida en el mundo shinobi; tal como se lo dijo Kurama , al estar ligados mentalmente, no necesito de sellos en el cuerpo para poder entender el idioma natal de estas tierras, aunque tuvieron que enseñarle a escribir en kanjis; pero el Pegaso fue otro cantar, colocándole un sello en una de sus patas para que pueda entenderlos.

Con la llegada de Naruto, los alumnos de Kushina se alegraron de verlo nuevamente, e inmediatamente, pidieron explicaciones a Jiraya y Kakashi sobre el paradero del niño todos estos años; al mismo tiempo los jefes de los clanes, estaban muy felices con su regreso, y solicitaron la misma respuesta; pero el 3er hokage anuncio que por el momento, ese sería un secreto rango S; pues no quería represarías sobre las "personas" que se encargaron de su cuidado.

Otro que también se alegró de su regreso fue Danzou, su arma estaba de vuelta en la villa, pero era muy pronto para actuar, pero ya tenía algo tramado para cierta fecha importante en la aldea

Durante ese tiempo ambos viajeros de Equestria, se alojaron en la casa de Kakashi, mientras trataban de convencer a Sarutobi que le sea permitido al niño usar la casa de sus padres, mas este negó la posibilidad, sobre todo por la ley que había impuesto antes de su secuestro; pero ya vería un medio de arreglárselas.

Felizmente la facción civil de la aldea estaba ignorante del regreso del "niño Kyubi", por lo que el rubio pudo pasear son su raro caballo al lado, y así eventualmente conoció a Yugao y Hayate; el niño miro con emoción a quienes fueron los alumnos de su madre, ganándose el afecto del pequeño; pero por indicaciones de Jiraya, Naruto no debía decir nada sobre Equestria y el pelirrojo actuar como un animal mudo.

Lastimosamente eso no sirvió mucho, pues cuando Kakashi y el Sannin, dejaron solos a los ninjas, para que pueda conocerse mejor, Hayate burlonamente acariciaba la melena de HeartSword, para molestia del guardián ; —Mira qué raro color de crin tiene, bueno seguro muchas zanahorias comes para tener así el cabello, ¿no bonito?; ¡pareces una cabeza de zanahoria!— menciono el espadachín

Ante esa palabra el Pegaso reacciono ; — ¡Cabeza de Zanahoria lo sera tu abuela!, ¡Ojeroso!— grito heart con enojo, haciendo que Hayate se le caiga la mandíbula, y la pobre yugao se impresione bastante; mientras que el príncipe se de una palmada en la frente por la tontería de su amigo, felizmente el niño se acordó del perro parlante de Kakashi e intento hacerlo pasar a su guardián como una invocación, treta que casi funciona, "casi", pues el torpe recluta, cuando Hayate nuevamente quiso acariciarle la melena a modo de disculpas, este azoto su mano con su ala; haciendo que ambos jounins casi les dé un ataque cardiaco.

Luego de esa escena, se veía al Pegaso suplicarle de rodillas a ambos para que no lo acusen con Jiraya; mientras el niño lo regañaba por ser tan idiota, en consecuencia de ello, ambos viajeros tuvieron que ser sinceros con los ninjas, quedando fascinados con la historia y comprendiendo el porque Jiraya no quería decir nada, la verdad era algo imposible de creer, sobretodo el hecho de que exista un mundo así; pero no evitaron sentirse profundamente agradecidos por los cuidados de la princesa al niño y cumplieron con su palabra de no mencionar nada para alivio del Pegaso

Eventualmente ambos tiempo después conocieron a "Kenshin"; el cual fue presentado a ellos como un amigo de Naruto, haciendo más fácil el poder relacionarse y hablar con ellos

_**Fin del flash back**_

Yugao suspiro de forma pesada después —lastimosamente luego de tu primer cumpleaños acá en Konoha, todo se complicó y luego ocurrió lo de Heart— comento con tristeza la peli morada

Ante esa noticia el rubio se alarmo pensado que Heart, fue lastimado o asesinado durante su cumpleaños, recordando lo violentos que se ponían los aldeanos con él, cuando llegaba ese día; pero el zorro le informo que recuerda haber visto con vida al Pegaso, aun después de esa fecha; el rubio suspiro con alivio, pero todo el asunto de Heart es más complicado de lo que él creía.

Luego de ello siguieron hablando por algunas horas, haciendo que el chico se entere de muchos hechos que el ignoraba ,como el que rollo con las técnicas que tiene ahora , sea el 2do prototipo de ese tipo, pues el 1ero , que iba ser su regalo de cumpleaños de parte de ellos, se había perdido; luego de ello Naruto se puso de pie con intenciones de retirarse , agradeciendo la charla con la mujer

—Lo siento mucho….— Musito con pena la chica; —Me hubiera gustado ser de más ayuda, al menos haber podido colaborar contigo en tus recuerdos, pero siento que le falle a la sensei…, lamento no haber podido ayudarte en mas , o el haber cuidado de ti, cuando mas me necesitavas...— la pobre chica lloraba y el príncipe al mirar la máscara de Yugao, sonrió de forma amable y puso su mano encima de su hombro

—Tienes razón, como Yugao , no podías ayudarme por culpa del miserable de Danzou; pero…, como neko-chan; yo recuerdo que siempre estabas pendiente de mí, ¡muchas gracias Yugao-onechan!— Naruto menciono esas palabras con una sonrisa, mientras recordaba, las pocas ocasiones en que pudo ver, como un ambu con mascara de gato, lo vigilaba o salía en su ayuda cuando los aldeanos se ponían hostiles con él, —Por favor no llores más…, a Hayate no le gustaría verte así— termino la oración secando las lágrimas de ella, dándole una caricia en su mejilla con una sonrisa zorruna para animarla

La peli morada sonrió por las palabras del chico y se alegró mucho que al menos una vez, él se dirija a ella de esa forma tan familiar. _" se parece tanto a usted Kushina–sensei; tenías razón heart…, puede comportarse como un tonto a veces, pero no deja de ser un príncipe_"m pensó eso ella, mientras el muchacho se retiraba con una sonrisa y levemente la peli morada sonreía ante la amabilidad del chico

…..

Con el legado de su madre en su poder, pensó que tendría que buscar a Sasuke y su grupo pues precisamente una de sus integrantes era una Uzumaki como el, pues deseaba que lo ayudara con el "regalo" de Kushina, que le dejo luego de la guerra; y hablando de regalos, ya era tiempo de saber de qué se trataba el regalo de su padre; asi que luego de algunas horas de búsquedas en un distrito poco concurrido de la aldea, logro dar con la dirección; "**_tienda de armas la katana dorada_**"; anunciaba un local con una gigantesca katana de ese color en el techo, como amenazando partir a la mitad el negocio; con una gota de sudor enorme tras leer tal nombre y tan singular anuncio, entro en el establecimiento, sorprendiéndose de la gran cantidad de armas que habían dentro, hiba de todo tipo , incluso algunas que claramente no pertenecían al estilo de vida Shinobi, reconociendo fácilmente algunas armas que eran muy similares a las usadas por los soldados en Equestria; como hachas guerreras , sables, armaduras y lanzas de tipo medieval.

"_si Ten-Ten hubiera venido conmigo, seguro estaría como una niña chiquita en una fábrica de chocolates_"; pensó con una suave sonrisa recordando el fanatismo por las armas de su amiga pero para su sorpresa, la mencionada castaña salió con una sonrisa de vendedora y usando un mandil —¡Bienvenido a la katana dorada!, ¡si busca alguna arma en particular, vino al lugar indicado!, ¡También fabricamos armas o armaduras a pedido!, ¿que va a comprar señor..…, Naruto?— menciono con asombro la chica encontrándose con su amigo en la tienda

El chico sonrió con nerviosismo —¡hola tenten!, ¿trabajas acá?— pregunto aun algo incómodo por el repentino encuentro

Pero luego la chica sonrió animada; desde lo ocurrido en la guerra, ninguno de sus amigos había podido entablar conversaciones largas con el rubio, debido a su aptitud pensativa y distante, y ahora tenía una buena oportunidad de saber que pasaba con su amigo —¡Error!; este es el negocio de mi familia; ¿o cómo crees que me abastecería de tantos kunais explosivos, y demás armamento?— respondió de forma juguetona, y luego pregunto el motivo de su visita al local

El príncipe algo más calmado, pregunto si conocía a un tal Nine-nine ; la chica con una sonrisa grito fuerte "¡papá te buscan!" mientras se paraba al lado de Naruto, y lo que salió de detrás de la tienda, fue un enorme y fornido hombre de piel bronceada, llevando consigo con un enorme martillo de herrero y como cereza del pastel, con una cara de pocos amigos, adornada con una gran cicatriz recorriéndole la el rostro

Naruto miraba de un lado a otro a Tenten y al hombre quien fácilmente le llevaba casi un cuerpo de ventaja en altura; buscando algún parecido entre ambos, solo encontrando el color de cabello como semejanza; el hombre miro con severidad al chico ; —¿quien eres tú y que deseas en mi tienda?— pregunto con un tono intimidante

La chica se puso la manos en la cintura haciendo un puchero y regaño al gigante —¡oh papa!; ¡por eso tenemos pocos clientes!; ¡siempre te gusta hacer el show de sujeto malo y rudo, y por eso solo tenemos ventas si yo o mama atendemos!— menciono con fastidio Tenten y luego presento al rubio; —Papa, él es Naruto uzumaki, ya te hable de él, es un buen amigo mío y parece que quiere preguntarte algo— menciono con una amigable sonrisa

El sujeto miro al chico como analizándolo —¿¡vienes a pedir la mano de mi hija?!— espeto en un claro tono de celos paternos, haciendo que el rubio habrá los ojos como platos y se ponga nervioso

—¡oh naruto!, sé que soy bonita e irresistible; pero primero debías haberme pedido ser tu novia, para conocernos mejor…— menciono la chica con las mejillas rojas y colocándose la manos en la cara en señal de timidez; —¿pero sabes?, ser esposa del héroe de la 4ta guerra ninja no suena mal…; ¡me gusta cómo suena Tenten Uzumaki!— menciono lo último con una gran sonrisa y sujetando el brazo del rubio que literalmente se hizo de piedra con esa declaración

El hombre rugió con ira —¡no me importa si eres el héroe de los 4 universos, nadie se llevara a mi hija de mi lado!— y alzando su enorme martillo amenazó con atacar al rubio pero naruto detuvo el ataque en seco con una mano, mirando firme al sujeto

—comprendo que tenga celos de padre; pero si tanto desea que su hija sea feliz, ¡debe respetar su decisión!, ¡Tenten es una chica maravillosa e inteligente, estoy seguro que ella escogerá algún día al hombre correcto!; ¡pero si actúa de esa forma, solo hará que su hija lo odie!— respondió firme sin bajar la mirada ante el sobre protector padre; y luego agrego en tono calmado —lamento el mal entendido, pero no vine por la mano de su hija—

—¡Lo sé!; ¡pero felicidades, hasta ahora eres el que mejor respuesta me ha dado!— Respondió el gigante con una sonrisa burlona, y oyó el rubio a Tenten carcajearse a espaldas suyas, mientras paulatinamente bajaba la enorme maza

—¡perdón naruto!, pero cuando viene algún amigo mío a la tienda por 1er vez, papa y yo siempre le hacemos la misma broma; por cierto gracias por tus cumplidos —agrego con una sonrisa y las mejillas rojas

—valiente, fuerte y galante; ¡me agradas!; ¡tienes mi bendición, sean felices hijos míos!— Agrego Nine-nine, con una sonrisa mientras Tenten le seguía el juego abrazando al rubio y mencionando planes de boda y el gigante comentaba que desea muchos nietos; mientras el pobre príncipe lloraba cómicamente ; " ¿_y ella se queja de Gai-sensei y Lee?_" pensó con fastidio rogando que la broma acabe pronto

Terminada la cháchara; Naruto menciono que viene por un encargo pendiente; pero antes que de más detalle, el hombre solo cerro los ojos con una leve sonrisa "¡_finalmente!; pensé que tu hijo jamás vendría Minato-san.."_; y abandono la tienda para irse a los almacenes, mientras Tenten se preguntaba qué clase de pedido pendiente habría en su tienda; luego de un rato y de mucho ruido; el hombre apareció con una gran caja de madera, al destaparla, esta tenía varios kunais de 3 puntas; y a diferencia de los que usaba el 4to hokage, estos eran algo más grandes, pero sin ser más pesados, además de tener tallada los sellos del Hiraishin en el mango; Tenten miraba maravillada esos kunais.

El Kurama sonrió con fastidio recordando a que se refería minato con eso de "_el zorro podrá ayudarte"_, e inmediatamente tuvo una charla mental con el rubio ; —¡Sí que a tu padre le gusta darme trabajo extra!— comento Kurama al rubio, explicándole que ahora al estar unidas sus partes ying y yang, tenía conocimiento de algunas cosas, entre ellas como realizar el Hiraishin no Jutsu; esto tomo por sorpresa al rubio, y cuando con emoción le pidió como realizar tal técnica el zorro de forma confidente le narro los paso.

—¡¿solo era eso?!— Pregunto el chico indignado y con desilusión; mientras el zorro alzaba los hombros; mencionándole que también se esperaba algo más complejo, pero que debía ser al 4to a quien le reclame, no a él; luego de eso el rubio tomo uno de los kunais y pudo sentir que era hechos de un material diferentes a lo que usaba su padre; era hechos del mismo material que usaba Asuma Sarutobi en sus cuchillas de chacra

El gigante sonrió con orgullo —Veo que te has dado cuenta, con esos kunais no solo podrás reforzarlos con chacra, ¡sino que además aplicarle chacra elemental!, ¡sí que me tomo tiempo hacer esas cosas!— El rubio agradeció por el paquete y cuando pregunto cuanto debía por el pedido, el hombre sonrió alegando que el pago ya fue saldado hace años; en eso el rubio recordó la espada de su madre y la saco, haciendo que Tenten mire con estrellas en los ojos, tan hermosa katana y preguntándose de donde su amigo obtuvo esa espada ; mientras Nine-Nine se sorprendía de ver nuevamente esa arma, e inmediatamente Naruto pidió que le de mantenimiento a la espada —¡maldición mocoso!; ¿acaso quieres hacerme llorar?; ¡esperé por años volver a darle tratamiento a esta espada!— respondió el armero con una sonrisa sosteniendo la katana

Naruto agradeció el gesto y pregunto para aumentar el desconcierto de Tenten si también podrían restaurar una vieja silla de montar; el hombre contesto que lo suyo son las armas y armaduras, pero tenía amigos que sabian del tema y que podrían ayudarlo, con esa noticia el rubio prometió volver pronto para recoger la espada restaurada y con la silla de montar, aparte de posiblemente hacer "otro pedido"; ya estaba por salir cuando en eso Tente lo llamo

—¡Naruto espera por favor!; ¿sabes?, dentro de unas semanas será el cumpleaños de la hija de Kurenai-sensei; ¿y quisiera saber si planeas ir también?— Pregunto con temor a que el rubio use alguna escusa tonta para evitar a sus amigos , como últimamente parecía que lo estaba haciendo; para su alegría el rubio con una sonrisa menciono que estaría presente.

Una vez que se el rubio se fuera del negocio, Tenten vio a su padre suspirar con nostalgia mirando la espada de Kushina, y al mismo tiempo vio una nota que se cayó de la caja de aquellos raros kunai, al tomarlo se dio con la sorpresa que era un recibo por las armas, a nombre de Minato Namikaze, el nombre del 4to hokage, dándole a entender que los rumores de la filiación de su amigo, eran ciertos.

…

Faltaba algunos días para el cumpleaños de la hija de Kurenai; pero el rubio ahora buscaba a Karin, pues escucho comentarios, de cierta pelirroja, que era capaz de lanzar cadenas de chacra desde su espalda; al llegar a la zona de antiguamente pertenecía al barrio Uchiha, donde actualmente sasuke y compañía vivían, Naruto vio con agrado, como ese lugar que antes se veía con un aspecto decadente, poco a poco estaba siendo restaurado por los compañeros de su amigo

Cuando hablo con la pelirroja bipolar, esta se negó aduciendo que no le enseñaría nada a un idiota como él; el rubio suspiro con pesadez, ganar la amistad de Suingetsu y el callado yugo fue fácil, pero al parecer la chica le tenía manía

—vamos Karin!; solo quiero poder hacer mejor ese jutsu, ambos somos Uzumakis, no debería ser tan terca— intento convencerla el príncipe

—Mira, a mi criterio, fueron 2 los héroes de la guerra; pero solo a ti te dieron todo el crédito,¡ mientras a mi Sasuke-kun , lo trataron como a un criminal!— respondió la chica

—Pensé que ya éramos criminales antes de comenzar la guerra…— comento por lo bajo Suigetsu a Yugo

—fueron generosos por dejarlos con la cabeza aun pegada al cuerpo— respondio el grandote, pero la chica los escucho, comenzando a pelear entre ellos de forma cómica

En eso la figura de Sasuke que regresaba de otra importante misión rango D; que consistía en ayudar a las abuelas a cruzar la calle, mientras la ancianas sin descaro alguno , le daban palmadas en las nalgas, volviendo con su típica cara de amargura, —Karin ayuda al dobe, hazlo como un favor para mi…— comento el Uchiha con fastidio para que se callen

La chica emocionada acepto la orden, y coquetamente le dijo al Uchiha que se cobraría ese favor de forma muy especial, haciendo que el pelinegro le dé escalofríos, y luego ella miro despectivamente al príncipe, anunciándole que debe venir mañana para entrenar

Ante la noticia el rubio emocionado abrazo a Karin en forma de agradecimiento y acaricio su frente, con una amigable sonrisa; haciendo que la chica se sorprenda por el trato, a pesar de haber sido muy desagradable con Naruto, y ella le regreso el gesto con una sonrisa pequeña

El Uchiha se sorprendió al ver a su amigo reaccionar así, pues normalmente el rubio, le hubiera buscado pelea a Karin por su aptitud y ambos hubieran terminando gritándose mutuamente y posiblemente terminara todo a golpes con Suingetsu en medio: luego de ello Sasuke pidió hablar a solas con Naruto

Una vez que los dejaron solos, el Uchiha se sentó un rincón mirando al horizonte mientras el rubio lo acompaño; —¿sabes dobe?, cuando mi familia volvió a aparecer frente a mí, hable de muchas cosas con ellos, y le pregunte algo a Itachi —comento el pelinegro

El rubio suspiro con pesadez, —Sasuke, ¿cuantas veces quieres oír la misma historia sobre la muerte de tu familia?, ¡eso no es sano, ya empieza a ser morboso amigo!— comento el rubio con preocupacion

Escena siguiente se ve al héroe de la hoja con un enorme chinchón, y el pelinegro con dientes afilados y una cabeza enorme mostrando enojo, con el puño botando humo ; —¡dobe naciste!; ¡dobe eres!, ¡y dobe por siempre serás!— Regaño Sasuke a su amigo, luego más calmado prosiguió; —El me conto cierta historia, que era sobre un príncipe sin recuerdos…; creo que eso explica todas esas cosas que mencionaste cuando luchamos contra Madara— Esas palabras hicieron que naruto lo mire con asombro

Al parecer Itachi estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido con Naruto, o mejor dicho Shisui se lo confeso antes de morir; pero los hechos que narro Sasuke, poco o nada diferenciaba, a la información que el rubio tenia; salvo un hecho, Shisui le dijo a Itachi como poder deshacer el borrado de memoria

Y le dijo algo alentador: —T_**us recuerdos no se han borrado; aun los tienes contigo, solo que están en desorden y por eso cuando intentas recordar por tu cuenta, solo ves una ensalada de imagenes sin orden **_—ante la mirada de sorpresa de Naruto, el Uchiha comenzó a explicarle al rubio, que el sharingan de Shisui era bueno controlando la mente; que todos sus recuerdos están mezclados uno con otro; y por ello no puede recordar bien; pero si hace o realiza acciones del pasado, que hagan referencia a sus memorias, estas comenzaran a reconectarse en orden , y paulatinamente podrá finalmente recordar todo

El rubio sorprendido con la noticia no dudo en preguntar — ¿Pero y tu Sharingan no serviría para regresarme la memoria más rápido?— con esperanza, esperaba que Sasuke pudiera hacer tal cosa

Lastimosamente no fue así;— lo siento dobe, pero cada Sharingan es diferente uno del otro, pero si te sirve de consuelo; mi hermano me conto que si recuerdas algo importante, algo que signifique mucho para ti, el jutsu se borrara; por mientras creo que tendrás que usar las memorias del zorro como referencia— comento el pelinegro

Luego de un rato de silencio Sasuke, le pregunto si planea contarle a sus amigos la verdad sobre su linaje; ante esa pregunta el Uzumaki sonrió con incomodidad; ya anteriormente se había planteado contarle esa verdad a sus amigos, pero cada vez que se lo imaginaba, siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión; y esta vez Sasuke y Kurama se pusieron a imaginar el resultado

_**Imagen mental de naruto, Sasuke y Kurama**_

Y así Naruto narro lo que recuerda de su vida en Equestria, a sus amigos y maestros ignorantes de este hecho: — y por ello chicos, yo soy un príncipe, de un reino de caballitos de colores, que vuelan, hablan y pueden hacer magia, y mi madre es la diosa del sol de ese mundo, ¡dattebayo!— con una sonrisa dio su explicación, pero las reacciones fueron muy variadas.

Sakura y Tsunade, lloraban de forma desconsolada, culpándose así mismas ; —¡Fue mi culpa!, siempre lo golpeó en la cabeza y no media mi fuerza..,— Decían ambas con pesar

—Años de abandono, de ser tratado como un don nadie; y vivir siendo ignorado; finalmente su mente colapso, y creo esa fantasía para protegerse y sentirse amado; pobre Naruto..— Gimoteaba Ino con tristeza

Rock lee coloco su mano sobre su hombro; —¡Naruto-kun sigue peleando, no pierdas la llama de tu juventud!— menciono el chico de cejas chistosas con lágrimas en los ojos

Chouji y Kiba le prometieron que desde ahora es bienvenido a comer a su casa las veces que quiera , para que no se sienta solo

Neji movia la cabeza de forma negativa y murmuraba cosas sobre la una fiebre broony que invadia konoha, mientras Tenten le recordaba al ojiblanco que el estuvo en las garras de la fiebre pokemon

Shino más analítico le recomendó que hiciera un tratamiento psicológico, y que lo apoyara en todo el tratamiento

Sai menciono algo sobre los cloperos

Yamato, Anko, Gai , Iruka, shisune y Kurenai, comentaban entre sí, sobre estrés post guerras y demás traumas, lamentándose que a alguien tan joven y con un futuro prometedor le pase eso.

Ayame y Teuchi hablan entre ellos de forma cómplice, preguntándose si será un efecto secundario de tanto ramen consumido y que sería mejor revisar la receta pare evitar demandas.

Hinata tomo su mano, prometiéndole que no lo dejaría solo y que siempre lo visitaría en la casa de reposo

Mientras el vago de Shikamaru, le menciono que al también le gustaría dormir sobre una nube como los pegasos

Finalmente todo el mundo opto por el bienestar del rubio, encerrarlo en el hospital psiquiátrico de Konoha con una camisa de fuerza, que imite la capa del hokage como consuelo.

_**Fin de la imagen mental**_

—¡no!, ¿no!, ¡no!, ¡definitivamente no!— mencionaron tanto Naruto como Sasuke y el zorro, al pensar la misma idea, moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa.

Luego de eso un ambu se presentó ante ambos, pues se le requería a Sasuke, resulta que el gato se volvió a escapar; con fastidio el Uchiha se presentó a cumplir la orden, pero esa vez el rubio se ofreció ayudarlo en agradecimiento por lo conversado; el pelinegro no tuvo inconvenientes, pues ya se cansaba de terminar siendo arañado por el fugitivo felino

Después de unas horas de búsqueda dieron con el animal, y Naruto fue tras él; Sasuke ya se imaginaba ver a su compañero completamente arañado, cuando en eso noto por un momento que los ojos del rubio emitieron un leve brillo; el rubio con cuidado se acercó al gato, y para sorpresa del Uchiha , Tora fue muy dócil con el rubio, permitiéndole cargarlo y hacerle cariños, mientras el gato ronroneaba.

"¡¿_qué clase de brujería es esta?!"_, pensó con la cara desencajada , ya antes intento usar su sharingan para someter al animal, pero el condenado gato no se dejaba y lo catalogaba a Tora como el primer lugar en el puesto de "las 10 criaturas más peligrosas que un Bijuu"; mientras se dirigían a la torre de la hokage para entregar al gato, todos los presentes que conocían lo agresivo y huraño que era el felino, estaban sorprendidos de verlo ahora tan dócil, tras entregarle el animal a la esposa del feudal, el rubio le comento la forma correcta de como cargar al animal, y demás cuidados pero de forma firme; Tsunade se alarmo por ello, prácticamente el rubio había regañado a la esposa del feudal del país del fuego, pero para su alivio, la mujer al ver lo contento que se veía el gato, agradeció los consejos y se retiró dándole una generosa propina extra el rubio

Cuando Sasuke le pregunto al rubio como consiguió tal proeza, el rubio sonrió de forma alegre y optimista ; —recordé por mi cuenta, un secreto para apaciguar gatos que me dio un amigo— contesto con ánimo, recordando los secretos de cuidado de animales que le conto el jardinero del castillo; el Uchiha tenía razón, finalmente había una solución para su problema —Por cierto Sasuke…, ¿me enseñas a escupir fuego por la boca como un dragón?— pregunto con una sonrisa

….

Durante todo este tiempo el rubio se puso a realizar una serie de actividades distintas, que lo ayuden a estimular su memorias, sin descuidar los entrenamientos con Karin o de kenjutso que amablemente le pidió a Yugao para que lo asesore, para alegría de la ambu ; y del jutsu espacio-tiempo bajo tutela de Kurama "_como en los viejos tiempos_" pensó el zorro, y literalmente tenia al zorro de sensei, pues bijuu le enseño un medio para hacer parecer un zorro de tamaño similar a un humano, a modo de avatar, pues le era molesto enseñar los paso en su mente, y de paso estirar al menos en parte las patas; pero sobretodo no dejaba de estudiar el sello que era su boleto de regreso a casa; mientras con algunos clones Fukusaku terminaba de completar el entrenamiento de Sennin, que se vio interrumpido por la pelea con Pain y posteriormente por la guerra con Akatsuki.

Pero en todo este tiempo se preguntaran, de donde obtenía dinero para sus gastos el héroe de konoha, pues para sorpresa de algunos y preocupación de muchos , ahora el rubio tomo un trabajo de medio tiempo en la cocina de Ichikaru ; los dueños del negocio al verlo pedir trabajo no se lo negaron y con una amable sonrisa fue recibido, como lo hicieron hace muchos años cuando él se presentó en aquel lugar cuando era un niño

Y precisamente todas estas actividades tenían muy preocupada a la Hokage, preguntándose si en verdad el rubio no enloqueció en aquella guerra ; y si ella estaba preocupada , sus amigos lo estaban más que alarmados; pues ya casi no pasaba tiempo con ellos, y cuando lo hacia el rubio no actuaba de esa forma despreocupada, que tanto ya empezaban a extrañar

En más de una ocasión pensaron en confrontarlo y preguntarle a que se refería con eso de que él tenía una familia y hermanos o sobre el mundo pacifico que tanto anunciaba, pero no se animaron, por temor a perder la amistad del rubio, si este se enojaba

La verdad es que su amigo estaba muy cambiado de un momento a otro, y ni que decir de los raros hábitos, que a veces comentaban entre ellos haberlo visto hacer:

Chouji comento que lo vio en una tienda de instrumentos tocar un violín y demás instrumentos, y que lo hacía fatal, pero cuando regreso al local por la tarde, ahora tocaba las tonadas muy bien

Kiba aporto que veía al rubio aparecerse a veces por la veterinaria, para ayudar a Hana con los animales, y que si bien durante las primeras horas todos los animales le gruñía, antes del atardecer, ahora todos prácticamente comían de su mano,

Shino comento que vio a Naruto con un cuaderno paseándose por la escuela, mirándolo una y otra vez, y riéndose como si recordara algo; y luego se puso a escribir en el cuaderno hasta la última hoja; la verdad es que el rubio había decido cumplirle el pedido de Pinkie de completar el cuaderno de bromas y que mejor forma, si no recordar todo el caos que ocasiono en sus años de estudiante; además de practicar el lenguaje de Equestria

Shikamaru menciono que lo había visto leer un libro de etiqueta social y modales, esta información hizo que muchos se les caiga la quijada, pues las palabras educación y Naruto no conjugaban; pero lo que ignoraban es que el rubio no quería que su madre, la princesa Celestia, se lleve una decepción con él, al ser consiente que es mucho menos educado y cortes que cuando era niño

Neji narro que vio al rubio en el parque haciendo un peluche a mano , pues naruto trataba de recordar las lecciones de Rarity , Y finalmente Rock lee, narro que le pidió consejos para mejorar su velocidad y entrenar la fuerza de sus piernas, pues tiene una carrera muy importante

Toda esa información, agregado a lo comentado por Sai sobre la tumba y Tenten sobre las armas, hacía que el grupo entero se pregunte **"¡¿_que carajos le pasa naruto?!"_**, Sakura intento sacarle la verdad, siendo amable con el e invitándolo a salir; pero para su sorpresa y lastimando su orgullo de paso, el rubio negaba de forma amable sus invitaciones, y cuando ella le reclamo por su aptitud este respondió ; — Lo siento sakura, por ahora es algo que no puedo contar a nadie, pero te agradezco que te preocupara por mí, y perdón si te hice enojar en más de una ocasión con mis torpezas— termino esa oración con una caricia en su mejilla, haciendo que la rosada se sonroje, y este le dé una sonrisa zorruna de forma amable y dejándola sola; Iruka también intento averiguar el motivo de los cambios, pero obtuvo resultados negativos; ya algo similar Tsunade había intentado con Kakashi, pues al parecer, era quien más enterado estaba de lo ocurrido; pero esto negó soltar la lengua, aduciendo que no es información de índole militar o que sea concerniente al gobierno de la hoja, y que era un asunto de carácter íntimo y solamente lo ayudaba por ser su Sensei; ante eso el único que quedaba era Sasuke, pero era más fácil hacer sangrar a una piedra, que hacer que el Uchiha hable.

Pero la muestra de que algo preocupante pasaba por la mente de su amigo , ocurrió durante el cumpleaños de la hija de Kurenai

…

Ya faltaba algunas horas para que termine su turno en el Ichikarus; pero al parecer iba ser un día de ventas bajas, pues pocos clientes había en el local, en eso Ayame con una sonrisa tomo al rubio del brazo y salió a la puerta del local; aplicando lo que el rubio bautizo como "modo vendedora de cebo de culebra"

—¡pasen!, ¡pasen!, ¡el día de hoy tenemos una oferta especial!; ¡si compran nuestro combo familiar, podrán pedirle un autógrafo al reciente héroe de las naciones elementales, Naruto Uzumaki!— menciono la chica mientras ofrecía al rubio de promoción, haciendo que la gente mire con curiosidad

—¡ustedes señoritas!— grito captando la atención de 2 agraciadas jovencitas pasear cerca —Si piden el especial de Naruto, podrán tomarse una foto con nuestro héroe y si agregan algunos extras a su orden, ¡tendrán un beso de regalo!— las jóvenes con una sonrisa se animaron a entrar

Luego vio a una pareja con niños —¡señores! ¿No les gustaría que sus hijos crezcan fuertes y sanos?, los fideos de hoy día lo hizo el gran Naruto, seguro parte de su poder se quedó en ellos , ¡si sus pequeños los consumen, tengan por seguro que crecerán fuertes como el!— menciono tamaña mentira a medias, pues en verdad el rubio los hizo; y para sorpresa del Uzumaki, la familia pidió ramen

Luego de un rato y de ofrecer al rubio como cajita feliz (o tazón según el caso); logro hacer que el local este lleno, mientras el rubio suspiraba con una sonrisa, ante la astucia de Ayame. Cuando el servicio acabo y la secciones de fotos, autógrafos y besos acabo también , el rubio se retiró para asistir al cumpleaños de la niña; la verdad es que con todo lo ocurrido, desde la muerte de Asuma , hasta el nacimiento de la pequeña, nadie sabía el nombre de la bebé, es más, la propia Kurenai menciono que aún no decidió un nombre apropiado para su hija

Mientras el rubio seguía con su camino, unos ojos perlados a escondidas lo seguían, pero los ojos no eran de su "acosadora" oficial, si no de otra Hyuga; se trataba de Hanabi, la cual con una mirada de decisión seguía al príncipe

—¡Naruto oni-sama!—menciono con ilusión la pequeña, recordando el momento cuando conoció al chico

_Recuerdos de Hanabi_

La pequeña hyuga, había roto un jarrón finísimo de la colección de su padre; felizmente su hermana había logrado ocultar la evidencia, pero le advirtió que debía comprar y conseguir otro parecido para que su padre no se enoje

Temerosa de la ira de su padre, la joven salió de casa a la zona comercial de Konoha a comprar el famoso jarrón, lastimosamente, como no salía mucho de casa, salvo para ir a la academia, la pequeña se había perdido; luego de un rato por deambular por allí desorientada, alguien la ayudo; resulto ser el rubia, el cual al verla confundida y desorientada, decidió ayudar a la pequeña

Hanabi se sorprendió de ver al chico, lo había reconocido como el muchacho que fue capaz de vencer a Neji, y por un momento pensó que el rubio se burlaría de ella, por ser una Hyuga y que se pondría vanagloriarse así mismo, por vencer al prodigio del clan; pero contrariamente a lo esperado, el príncipe sonriendo amablemente la ayudo a dar con la tienda que tanto necesitaba

Cuando dieron con el jarrón que imitaba al que ella rompió, se dio con la desagradable sorpresa que había perdido su dinero mientras deambulada sin rumbo por las calles de konoha; con temor a regresar con las manos vacías, el chico repentinamente pago por el objeto, aprovechando que tenía dinero de la última misión rango B que había hecho.

Avergonzada reclamo —¡¿que.. Que, intentas hacer con esto?!, ¡¿que un Hyuga te deba un favor?!— pregunto indignada

El chico le dio el jarrón —Sonríe..— fue el pedido del chico amablemente, la chica sonrojada dio una pequeña pero suave sonrisa; —¡deuda pagada!— respondió el rubio de forma amistosa y dándole una caricia en la frente, haciendo que la chica lo mire mas sonrojada, luego de ello entre risas contándole anécdotas la acompaño a su hogar.

Desde ese entonces se hicieron amigos, pues para sorpresa de Hanabi, Naruto resulto ser el "Jefe", que tanto Konohamaru y su pandilla admiraban, y se hizo amigo de el para conocerlo mejor, dándole la razón al Sarutobi, el jefe es genial

Y muchas veces aprovechando algunos festivales, ella pedía que naruto la escolte, el rubio aceptaba, pues el cuidarla fácilmente agregaba una misión rango C a su record, pero la pequeña quería pasar tiempo con él, y al mismo tiempo sorprendiéndose que su estricto padre no se enoje por ello y con el pasar del tiempo se hizo un gran amigo para ella o tal vez algo más.

_Fin de los recuerdos_

Luego de la invasión de pain; la pequeña Hyuga estuvo muy preocupada por él, y más cuando al regresar vio el estado de la aldea, pero su sorpresa aumento cuando escucho que fue su "Naruto-onisama"; quien acabo con la amenaza; pero luego vino lo de la guerra y una vez más aumento su admiración , con el príncipe regresando victorioso a casa

La princesa Hyuga miraba con un puño al cielo —Si antes dudaba que mi padre no te aceptara, a pesar de ser declarado el héroe de konoha; ahora eres el héroe de la guerra contra akatsuki, ¡y encima se corre los rumores que eres el hijo del 4to hokage!; si con eso aún le parece al consejo Hyuga poca cosa, como para pedir mi mano; ¡ entonces no aceptare entonces nada menos que por prometido a un kami!— se pronunció a si misma con decisión , pero en eso alguien la delato

—¡hey Hanabi!, ¿también vas a la fiesta en casa de Kurenai-Sensei?— pregunto gritando Konohamaru junto a su pandilla; captando la atención del rubio, haciendo que la ojiperla se sonroje por verse descubierta, pero uso la excusa de la fiesta para salvarse. Naruto con una sonrisa acepto la compañía, pues también iba al mismo destino

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la casa, Kurenai los recibió con una amigable sonrisa, pero les indico que llegaron muy temprano, por lo que todos se prestaron a ayudar en los preparativos que faltaran, mientras llegaba el resto del grupo.

Conforme decoraban o ayudaban con la cocina, el rubio miro la foto de Asuma junto a Kurenai, el príncipe recordó lo difícil que fue para Shikamaru y su equipo tal perdida y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por ese hecho; las actividades de Akatsuki con el fin de capturar a todos los bijuus, desencadeno mucho dolor y muerte en todas las aldeas y la perdida de muchos seres queridos.

El rubio agacho la cabeza ante la ojiroja —¡perdón Kurenai-sensei….!, ¡en parte es mi culpa que la bebe crezca sin su padre!, en verdad lamento que ella tenga que pasar por eso — menciono el chico con pena, ante el desconcierto de Konohamaru y compañía

La mujer sonrió indicando que no hay nada de que disculparse y tomo a la bebé para arrullarla —En el mundo que nos tocó vivir Naruto, es un mundo donde la muerte y violencia estaba a la orden del día, y más aún, si eres un shinobi, son muy pocos los casos en que un ninja llegue a morir de viejo, y no en alguna misión— luego de eso , acaricio el cabello de la niña, —Cuando llegue el momento; le contare el gran hombre que fue su padre, que se sienta orgullosa que Asuma fue un gran ninja, que dio la vida por sus amigos y alumnos— tras dejar a la bebé en su cuna, coloca la mano encima del hombro del rubio; —Más bien yo te agradezco a ti, ya que ahora mi hija pueda vivir en una era de paz; muchas gracias Naruto..— menciono la ojiroja con una amigable sonrisa

El príncipe sonrió con alivio, —Yo también me siento feliz que el sueño de paz que tanto quiso ero-sennin; este cerca de cumplirse, Azumi-chan podrá crecer en un mundo pacifico— con estas palabras, Kurenai sonrió, pero luego capto algo; "¿Azumi chan?"; pregunto ella con extrañeza; el rubio se rasco la cabeza en señal de nerviosismo, mencionando que como no tiene aún un nombre la bebe, le parecía correcto llamarla Azumi, en referencia a su padre

A Kurenai, le gustó la idea, encontrado el nombre ideal para su hija y prácticamente nombrando al rubio como padrino de la niña; el rubio se alarmo por ello; pero algo llamo la atención de todos, humo negro salía del horno, haciendo que la madre y los pequeños ninja acudan a la emergencia, dejando solo al príncipe con la bebe; lastimosamente todo el alboroto hizo que Azumi se ponga a llorar con fuerza y Kurenai le pidió a naruto que la lleve a su habitación , y que con algunos juguetes la calme o logre hacer dormir

El rubio cumplió con el pedido, pero parecía que nada hacía que la niña se calme; y la deposito a la bebé en su cuna, haciéndole caras graciosas, esto por un momento sirvió pues la niña se cayó y se puso a reír; pero al mismo tiempo los ojos del rubio brillaron una vez más, recordando que las mismas caras, se las hacia a su hermano Spike y a Apple Bloom cuando visitaba a Apple Jack.

Desafortunadamente el momento estático del rubio, hizo que la niña se ponga a llorar nuevamente; el príncipe miro a la pequeña e hizo algo que sorprendió al zorro; se puso a cantarle; y aunque empezó de forma desafinada, paulatinamente mejoraba en la entonación, hasta una vez más sus ojos brillaron, recordando a su madre la princesa Celestia, y recordó aquella canción, con la cual ella lo arrullaba.

_Ingrese tema melodie of life de final fantasy 9 _

Conforme cantaba la bebé se calmaba mucho disfrutando aquella canción, aunque cantada en un idioma extraño, no dejaba de ser hermosa; y para el rubio los recuerdos de la princesa, no paraban de llegar a su mente.

Momento antes que eso ocurra, Kurenai y compañía lograron salvar el pastel de transformarse a carbón, y terminaron con el resto de preparativos, hasta que llamaron a la puerta, resultando ser todo los amigos del rubio, menos Sasuke y compañía, quienes aún no se llevaba bien con ellos, y el resto de maestros con la hokage y Shizune; cuando pasaron no evitaron oír a la bebé llorar, y se preocuparon cuando la madre indico que el rubio, estaba con la niña; pero al poco rato escucharon un bello canto, un canto relajante y suave, pero en un idioma desconocido.

Cuando abrieron con curiosidad la puerta encontraron con sorpresa, que era Naruto el responsable de esa canción, y para aumentar su preocupación, el rubio tenía el rostro marcado por las lágrimas, que inconscientemente salían de sus ojos, por el recordar a la princesa cuidándolo de pequeño.

Con cuidado cerraron la puerta y se apartaron, todo el mundo no sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo visto; pero tenían que admitir que la canción era muy hermosa, y todas la muchachas estaban con las mejillas rojas por oír a su amigo cantar así.

Ino comento en voz baja —¿Frentuda, tu sabias que él podía cantar tan bien?— pregunto directamente a Sakura

Pero la mencionada, estaba tan desconcertada como su amiga; —¿bromeas?, ¡ni siquiera lo he oído tararear; cerda!— respondió la rosada y todos miraron a Hinata; a ver si su "acosadora oficial" sabría algo

La chica con la cara roja y nerviosa respondió que no tenía idea de esa habilidad del rubio, pero el chico cantaba como si toda su vida lo hubiera hecho; cuando el canto acabo, el rubio se percató de haber llorado y se lavó la cara antes de salir con la pequeña Azumi en sus brazos, totalmente tranquila.

Cuando naruto salió, todo el mundo decidió hacer que no vieron lo que vieron, pero se morían de ganas de preguntar, como el rubio supo tal canción; luego que la fiesta continúe con normalidad; y Kurenai anunciando el nombre de la niña como Azumi; todo el mundo le gustó la idea, pero no se esperaron que fuera el príncipe quien se lo sugirió; todo el mundo miro a Shikamaru, pues si el rubio le puso el nombre, eso lo hace padrino de la niña; pero para sorpresa de muchos, el Nara suspiro de alivio

—Hubiera sido problemático ser padrino tan joven, ¡gracias por tomar ese lugar Naruto!— comento con pereza el Nara, mientras los demás miraban con reprobación la flojera de Shikamaru; pero el rubio parecía que tampoco estaba seguro de aceptar eso; pues aún tiene en mente volver a Equestria.

La fiesta siguió su curso; hasta que llegó la hora de ofrecer los regalos, todos los invitados trajeron cosas muy lindas para la bebe, así como juguetes y ropa para la niña; con sorpresa todo el mundo miro el regalo de Naruto; era un lindo peluche hecho a mano en forma de poni, confirmando la historia de Neji y al parecer a la bebé le gustó mucho el juguete, pues lo abrazo con cariño; y luego vino Konohamaru , el cual al desenvolver el suyo, resulto ser un lindo trompo

—¡oh rayos!; ¡el de la tienda se equivocó, yo le traje una muñeca!— comento el joven sarutobi; pero Kurenai le dijo que no importaba, que un trompo es un buen juguete para niñas también, Konohamaru sonrió, pero Naruto tenía la cara en shock.

"un trompo…, un trompo.., ¡un trompo!" empezó musitar en voz baja para sí mismo, hasta que recordó algo importante, y se puse de pie alarmado; —lo siento Kurenai-sensie, tengo que irme ahora; ¡que tengas un feliz cumpleaños Azumi chan!—grito el rubio, mientras salía rápidamente de la casa, ante la preocupación de sus amigos, pareciera que el trompo lo afecto mucho

Mientras corría en dirección a su departamento, recordó el trompo que le dio la princesa Celestia como regalo de cumpleaños, y también recordó algo importante con ese juguete

_Flash back_

Mientras HeartSword le narraba a kKakashi y a Jiraya lo que ocurría en la tal llamada "pijamada anual"; Celestia miraba atentamente al pelirrojo actuar, pues por pedido de ella, el Pegaso busco una forma de captar la atención de los ninjas; pues tenía algo importante que contarle al príncipe

La princesa hablo por lo bajo a su hijo —escúchame bien Naruto.., este trompo te será muy útil, si ves que las cosas en Konoha, no resultan bien; es un trompo mágico — comento la alicornio, mientras el niño la miraba sorprendió, —Solo tienes que hacerlo bailar 3 veces seguidas, y enseguida un círculo mágico aparecerá debajo de ti, tíralo una 4ta vez; procurando que el trompo quede dentro del cirulo, y automáticamente regresaras a Equestria— dio las instrucciones su madre, pero advirtiéndole que lo mandara a cualquier lugar al azar del reino, pero que no se preocupara, con Heartsword a su lado, el Pegaso podrá guiarlo

_Fin del flash back_

El rubio desesperado comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas, con una gran sonrisa, podía regresar ahora mismo a casa; pero conforme buscaba y buscaba, la sonrisa se desvanecía, el trompo no estaba entre sus pertenencias; al parecer cuando olvido todo lo referente a su vida pasada, tiro el trompo como si fuera un juguete viejo; el príncipe con frustración golpeo los muros de su casa, aguantándose la ganas de gritar por la rabia.

Mientras afuera de su departamento Hinata quien lo había seguido, con su Byakugan; miraba con tristeza al rubio sufrir así.

…

El tiempo paso y dentro de una semana se llevaría a cabo el concilio de kages; con el pasar de los días; el rubio logro mejorar en muchos aspectos con el entrenamiento de Karin y Yugao, así como con la técnica de tele-transportación; aunque solo podía hacerlo en un rango de algunos metros; pero en una ocasión logro dar con la famosa biblioteca de los Namikaze; dándole la razón a Kakashi, era asombrosa, llena de libros y técnicas, tomando algunos sobre sellos del clan Uzumaki, para estudiarlos más adelante ; pero lo más importante ocurría, ya faltaba poco para que logre imitar correctamente el sello que le permita regresa a Equestria.

Cumpliendo con sus ritmo de actividades "inusuales"; lentamente recordaba algunos hechos y acontecimientos en los cuales no participaba Kurama; pero lastimosamente nada de lo recordado tenía que ver con lo ocurrido al Pegaso; con esos pensamientos, trabajaba en el restaurante de ramen, en el cual, Teuchi decidió tomarlo como discípulo en el arte del ramen y enseñarle a preparar su platillo estrella; y aunque era muy bueno el ramen que preparaba el rubio, el propio príncipe reconocía que el ramen del viejo cocinero era mucho mejor, aunque Ayame insistía que eran idénticos en sabor.

Un día recibió una visita inesperada en el local; mientras Naruto estaba en la cocina escucho a Ayame ofrecer tal su costumbre al rubio, como promoción en sus platillos, pero en eso oyó una voz que le hizo familiar

— QueInteresantes estas ofertas..; y dígame, ¿si pido todo lo de la carta , me puedo llevar al Héroe de la hoja a casa por una noche?— pregunto esa voz de forma educada y burlona

Ayame no sabía cómo responder ante esa pregunta, y el rubio salió a ver de quien se trataba; y cuando se puso delante de la atrevida clienta , él se sorprendió ; —¿Hinata te teñiste el cabello de rubio?— pregunto desconcertado el chico, ante la linda jovencita que le sonreía con cariño; claro que las palabras del príncipe, hicieron que la sonrisa de la chica, cambie a un gesto de molestia y le tire un tazón de ramen directo en la cara; —No aguantas una broma Shion…— comento el rubio, ahora con la cara marcada por el tazón, mientras la chica le sacaba la lengua en señal de burla

La chica miro a su amigo directamente —¡sabes bien que no me gusta que me comparen con ella!, ¡no tengo culpa que ella se parezca a mí!— menciono con orgullo la sacerdotisa del país del demonio, "¡_más bien eres tú, la que la imita_!" pensaron Kurama y el rubio

Luego vinieron los saludos entre ellos, habían pasado tiempo desde aquella misión en el país del demonio, lograron sellar aquella amenaza; y la sacerdotisa se hizo una querida amiga del rubio , quien en algunas ocasiones visitaba la aldea de Konoha, aunque mantenían contacto por cartas; lastimosamente por todo lo ocurrido, el rubio ya no le escribía tan seguido como antes, así que decidió venir a verlo

En vista que ya faltaba poco para cerrar , Teuchi le dio permiso para dejar al rubio conversar en el restaurante con su amiga; claro que le era algo incómodo para Naruto, hablar con la chica, pues luego de la aventura en el país del demonio, Kakashi le explico al rubio lo que le hizo prometer Shion: prácticamente ser el padre de su hija; con nerviosismo el chico negó cumplir esa promesa, haciendo que la chica se ría, sabiendo que el príncipe no capto la broma a la primera, pero le dijo : —si te animas, la oferta aún está en pie— haciendo que el chico se sonroje a mas no poder

Mientras conversaban el zorro no perdió oportunidad de burlarse ; —¿sabes mocoso?; mejor hubieras aceptado su propuesta, eso sería un lindo regalo para la princesa; **"mira mami, ya eres abuela, ¡acá esta tu nieta!"**—comento Kurama carcajeándose ante la reacción del príncipe

El rubio gruñendo contesto —estas disfrutando esto ¿verdad kurama? —

—Saboreando cada segundo…— contesto con descaro el zorro.

Shion al ver las reacciones del príncipe, también se rio, — parece que tú y el zorro se llevan mucho mejor que antes— comento con una sonrisa

Naruto miro con sorpresa a la sacerdotisa —¿como sabes lo de kurama?— pregunto con desconcierto, y claro esta Shion lo miro con la ceja alzada como diciéndole "¿acaso bromeas?"; haciendo que el príncipe se disculpe con una sonrisa y se acaricie la parte trasera de la nuca.

Tras terminar la amigable conversación, el chico acompaño por las calles a la rubia, pues ella solo estaba de paso; escoltándola hasta donde la esperaba un carruaje para ir a su hogar; cuando se despidieron, para sorpresa del rubio, Shion lo abrazo fuerte con una expresión de tristeza.

El rubio desconcertado pregunto qué pasaba, pero ella se negó a hablar y le pidió que la abrase también, Naruto correspondió el gesto por un rato y dándole suaves caricias en su espalda para reconfortarla, cuando el cochero anuncio la hora de irse, ambos jóvenes se despidieron

Con una sonrisa el rubio se despedía de su amiga, pero en eso shion lo llamo —Naruto.., yo…— por un momento parecía que quería contarle algo, pero luego suspiro para calmarse y le dio una suave sonrisa ; —por favor, pase lo que pase, ¡jamás te rindas!—pidió la chica; mientras el rubio le hacía una ok con la mano y una amigable sonrisa, en señal de confianza

Mientras la carreta se alejaba del pueblo, la joven se preguntaba si hizo bien en no decirle nada al rubio, pero luego sonrió para sí misma "_si alguien me demostró que el destino se puede cambiar, ¡ese alguien eres tu Naruto!_" pensó la sacerdotisa, mientras una imagen de él joven príncipe cayendo sin vida delante lo que parecía un majestuoso castillo, venía a su mente

…

Al día siguiente para sorpresa de todos sus amigos e incluso el propio Uzumaki; Hinata juntando todo su valor, le pidió una cita a Naruto; sobra decir que todos los conocedores de los sentimientos de la Hyuga por el rubio estaban en shock, y tan o más ansiosos que la chica, esperaban la respuesta del rubio

El chico miro a Hinata a los ojos por un momento y dio su respuesta; —¡No!— respondió de forma firme, la pobre chica agacho la cabeza con pena y antes que Kiba le salte encima por rechazar de esa forma a su amiga; el príncipe agrego —Según leí el libro de etiqueta social, debe ser el caballero quien pida la cita— y dicho esto, tomo la mano gentilmente de Hinata, pidiéndole el, la cita con una sonrisa.

Sobra decir que la princesa Hyuga, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no desmayarse, o gritar de alegría; pero acepto la cita con Naruto, acordando verse por la tarde; cuando el príncipe la valla a recoger a su casa

Mientras Hinata ilusionada regresaba a su hogar, sus amigos y compañeros no creían lo que habían visto, "¡¿_Naruto le pidió una cita hinata?!"; "¡¿quien rayos es este impostor y que hizo con el verdadero Naruto?!";_ eran los pensamientos de sus amigos, los cuales se propusieron hacer de chaperones ( a escondidas claro está.)

Llego la tarde y cumpliendo con lo acordado el rubio se presentó ante la mansión Hyuga con una sonrisa amigable, y formalmente vestido, para sorpresa de los chismosos de sus amigos que no le perdían la pista.

Tras hacerlo pasar, fue recibido por el líder del clan, el cual a pesar de su expresión dura, educadamente lo invito a tomar el té, mientras esperaban a que Hinata esté lista, cuando tomaban el té, Hiashi pensaba con nostalgia lo mucho que se parecía el rubio a sus padres; e internamente se alegraba, que sus hijas sea tan cercanas al muchacho

Claro está el rubio se encontraba algo nervioso por la presencia del líder del clan, famoso por tener un genio de los mil diablos; aunque no evito compararlo con el capitán Ironblood; pues ambos tenían mal carácter y al mismo tiempo una linda hija, o en el caso del Hyuga, 2 lindas hijas, que no se parece en nada a ellos. Pero a pesar del tenso ambiente, el rubio poco a poco aplicando su educación de príncipe, que recordaba y lo reforzado por los libros de modales; logro tener una charla amena con Hiashi, pero algo que dijo el líder del clan lo desconcertó; el líder le pidió disculpas, pues por una imprudencia suya, el príncipe termino viviendo la vida que le toco; menciono esto el Hyuga, mientras recordaba que después de "aquel incidente"; cuando volvió a ver al niño, este estaba muy cambiado, como si fuera otro y para colmo de males, sin contar con la protección de Kakashi y Jiraya.

Esta declaración sorprendió al rubio; "¡¿_acaso los Hyugas también estaban metidos en el asunto de mis memorias?" ;_ ya iba pedir explicaciones, pero la charla se vio interrumpida por el repentino ingreso de Hanabi, la cual se sonrojo mucho por ver al chico vestido de esa forma, en su casa y hablando con su papa.

Con ilusión la pequeña Hanabi pensaba, que Naruto había venido a pedirle su mano, a su estricto padre; pero antes que ella diga algo, alguien más se presentó, era Hinata lista para la cita

La chica vestía un discreto pero lindo vestido formal, aunque no evitaba resaltar su buena figura —lamento la demora Naruto kun.., ya podemos salir...,— menciono con unas suaves palabras, mientras trataba de controlar su sonrojo

Naruto estaba impresionado por la belleza de la chica, pero con una sonrisa comento que la espera valió la pena; haciendo que la chica se ponga más nerviosa y salieron de la casa no sin antes anunciar la hora de traerla de vuelta

Mientras salían a la calle, Hiashi sonreía levemente terminando de tomar su té, mientras la pequeña Hanabi, hacia un puchero de celos, colocándose sus manos sobre su pechos, como comparándolos con los de su hermana; "¡_no es justo! , ¡no es justo!"_ Se desia así misma la niña

Y así la cita comenzó, y con ello el operativo de espionaje también; durante horas, ambos chicos paseaban, disfrutando la compañía uno del otro, aunque Hinata con nervios intentaba no dar una mala impresión, la amabilidad el rubio la hacía tomar más confianza y sentirse tranquila, y la tomaba de la mano con una sonrisa; claro esta luego de un tiempo, a ambos no les tomo trabajo notar que los estaban espiando, pero decidieron ignorarlo y seguir con la cita, hablando entre ellos de muchas cosas, como anécdotas divertidas ocurridas durante las misiones, o cuando el rubio le narraba los líos que se metía junto a Jiraya, haciendo amena la cita y las chicas del grupo sintieran algo de celos por ver al rubio actuar de esa forma

Cuando fueron a comer a un restaurante, Naruto se sorprendió que el decorado y temática del lugar, no se parecía en nada a ningún otro restaurante de Konoha; más bien le parecía el decorado similar, a los que tenía el comedor del castillo de Canterlot en los días de fiesta.

Hinata le comento que es un nuevo lugar, famoso por tener comida de diferente partes del mundo; y que su postre estrella era el pay de manzana; ella nunca antes había probado un plato con ese nombre, por lo que al momento de ordenar el postre, la chica lo pidio ; pero para el príncipe fue una sorpresa volver a oír sobre ese plato y pidió también el pay de postre

Cuando consumieron los pies, Hinata sonreía por lo rico que estaba; que sabía muy bien la masa y relleno; pero el rubio tras masticarlo un rato, reconoció que el pay era rico, pero era basura, si se comparaba con el pay de la Abuela Smith. Cuando hinata le pregunto si algo pasaba, al notar su gesto de molestia, el rubio le dijo que no era nada; pero la chica puso una expresión de tristeza, pues claramente Naruto le había mentido.

Ino que se coló con Sai adentro del local para espiarlos mejor, al ver a Hinata triste, pensó que la cita estaba por fracasar y decidió intervenir; pagando o mejor dicho obligando a Sai a que pague, a los músicos del lugar, comenzaron a tocar un vals romántico; pensando que eso animaría a los chicos a bailar, pero al mirar que no se paraban de sus asientos, decidió ser más directa y se puso a bailar son Sai frente a ellos, como si fuera un encuentro casual.

—¡Oh que sorpresa!; no pensé que los encontraría acá— comento la rubia con descaro, mientras jaloneaba al pobre Sai al teatro; y explicando que tenía una cita con el pálido, el cual apenas hablaba por ser arrastrado de un lado a otro, en su intento de baile

_"eres tan obvia Ino..."_; pensaron Hinata y Naruto; y la rubia intentaba animar a la pareja a bailar, pero Hinata se negaba pues ese tipo de música no sabía bailarla bien; y al parecer Sai tampoco, la única que parecía saber los pasos era la rubia, por cumplir algunas misiones de cuidar a gente adinerada en sus fiestas.

El rubio miraba atentamente a los espías bailar de forma torpe; y repentinamente los ojos del rubio brillaron por un rato; y pidió bailar con Ino, la rubia miro a Hinata, pero esta indico que estaba bien, pues ella no quería bailar

Cuando comenzaron los músicos una vez más a tocar otro vals (otro soborno de Sai); Naruto ante sorpresa de sus amigos, y para sonrojo de la rubia, hizo la pose para solicitar bailar, tal como se lo enseño la princesa celestia, Ino no creía que algún día vería a Naruto mostrando tanta elegancia.

Luego de ello tomo su mano de forma suave y coloco su mano en su cintura y comenzó a bailar con la chica, mientras le explicaba a Sai y a la misma Ino, donde fallaban en los pasos; conforme bailaban , la rubia se sentía en las nubes de ser llevada de esa forma por su amigo, mientras las demás parejas al mirar a los jóvenes bailar tan bien, los dejaron en el centro de la pista de baile, la joven miraba maravillada la expresión de serenidad y confianza que le trasmitía el rubio con la mirada, y disfrutando su compañía, como deseando que la música jamás acabe; y cuando la música termino, muchos aplaudieron por el show, acto seguido el rubio con una sonrisa pidió a Hinata continuar con la cita, mientras la Yamanaka sonrojada miraba la mano con la cual el rubio la sostuvo ; "_era como bailar con un príncipe…"_ pensó ella con una sonrisa soñadora y maravillada.

Al salir del local, Hinata pensaba en todo lo acontecido en los últimos meses, desde que acabo la guerra con Akatsuki; y definitivamente le tenía muy preocupada lo ocurrido con Naruto, pareciera que él tuviera un gran pesar en su corazón, pero se niega a hablar del tema con los demás, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido por Naruto, preguntando si aún los seguían, la chica uso su técnica ocular, para confirmar que aun los estaban espiando, acto seguido el rubio tomo la mano de Hinata, para sorpresa de ella y comenzó a correr, para despistarlos

Cuando los amigos del rubio se vieron descubiertos, empezaron a perseguirlos por las calles del pueblo, pero cuando se metieron a un callejón, se dieron con la sorpresa que ellos se habían desvanecido en el aire, para frustración de sus perseguidores y preguntándose como lo hicieron

Luego de un rato el rubio apareció con la Hyuga en brazos, encima de la cabeza del 4to hokage; Naruto había usado el Hiraishin, para poder librarse de los espías; mientras Hinata se sorprendía de verlo usar tal técnica; confirmándole que Naruto es hijo del fallecido hokage y completamente roja al notar como el rubio la tenia

El rubio pidió un momento sentarse en la cabeza del 4to, mientras miraban todo el pueblo, la vista era hermosa, y la noche muy pacifica le rubio le dio una cálida sonrisa, agradeciéndole la idea de la cita, pues hacía tiempo que no se relajaba tanto.

La joven agacho la cabeza sonrojada y luego miro al rubio a los ojos, ella decidió confesar una vez más sus sentimientos ante el rubio; diciéndole lo mucho que lo ama, y que siente eso por él ,desde la academia

El chico bajo la mirada con pena, pero tenía que ser claro con Hinata, y le dijo que le agrada estar con ella, que era una buena amiga para él, al menos una de las pocas que no lo golpea; pero que no siente lo mismo por ella y por ende no puede corresponderle

Sobra decir que estas palabras afectaron mucho a la Hyuga, la cual intentaba sonreír, aceptado con resignación la respuesta de su amor no correspondido, pero a pesar de tratar de mantenerse fuerte, la chica no evitaba llorar por el rechazo , pero para sorpresa de ella, naruto la abrazo de forma fuerte y protectora

La chica sintió las manos de naruto acariciarle sus cabellos y espaldas, pero cuando miro al rubio, vio que este también lloraba, —lo siento mucho, Hinata, sé que lo que te digo, te estas lastimando, tu no mereces sufrir así; eres tan dulce y amable; lamento hacerte llorar y lamento no haberme percatado de tus sentimientos antes; pero yo ahora no puedo corresponderte— comento con pesar el rubio; mientras la Hyuga sonrió y correspondió el abrazo, y luego ella lloro en el pecho del príncipe, hasta desahogarse.

Cuando estuvieron más calmados; la Hyuga le pidió al rubio que por favor le diga que le pasa; porque todos esos cambios, que la tienen a ella y a sus amigos tan preocupados; el rubio se negó a hablar, pues era algo que solo lo afectaba a él, pero la chica acaricio su mejilla mirándolo con una leve sonrisa; —Siempre eres así…, no toleras ver a los demás sufrir o tener problemas, y no dudas en ayudar; pero eres muy egoísta con los demás, cuando intentamos ayudarte Naruto…—comento con pena Hinata.

El rubio suspiro y decidió revelarle la verdad a Hinata, con riesgo a que lo considere un orate, pero sentía que se lo debía a la chica; cuando termino de dar su explicación, la chica estaba impactada por tal verdad, y llevando sus manos al rostro ella comenzó a llorar nuevamente, pero no por creer al Uzumaki un loco; ella lloraba de pena, con infinita tristeza.

—Es tan injusto…, todo este tiempo vivías solo, sufriendo el rechazo y odio del pueblo, cuando en verdad tenían que alabarte por ser un héroe; siempre regresando a ese departamento, sin tener a nadie te espere en allí, pensado que eras un huérfano, cuando en realidad, tenías una familia que aun aguarda tu regreso; Naruto-kun,¿ porque tienes que sufrir así? — comento con dolor, comprendiendo el pesar de Naruto, y sobretodo aceptando que el chico desea volver a su verdadero hogar.

El rubio seco las lagrima de Hinata con una sonrisa —Me recuerdas mucho a una amiga mía llamada Fluttershy; ella es igual de dulce que tu…,— Comento mirándola con cariño, y durante el resto del tiempo, el príncipe con alegría narraba sobre sus amigas y aventuras que tuvieron, haciendo que la Hyuga poco a poco deje de llorar, y comparta una sonrisa con él; para Naruto le fue gratificante tener con quien conversar sobre sus amistades en Equestria y a pedido de la chica, el príncipe volvió a cantar , tal como lo hizo para Azumi

Cuando regreso con Hinata a su hogar, se despidieron, pero antes de decir algo más, la Hyuga lo beso de forma suave, y levemente naruto regreso el beso y cuando se separó; la chica sin tartamudear o ponerse nerviosa le dijo: — por ahora no puedes corresponderme, esas fueron tus palabras Naruto-kun; pero... ¡yo tampoco me voy a rendir contigo!— dijo ella guiñándole el ojo con una sonrisa confiada

El príncipe se sorprendió, pero luego suspiro con una amigable sonrisa y se despido de la Hyuga, la cual era esperada por Neji, Hanabi y Hiashi, para saber cómo resulto todo; cuando la vieron sonreír tan tranquila, pensaron que todo fue bien, hasta que ella agrego un resignado "**el _me rechazo!"_ **con una triste sonrisa

Preocupados intentaron saber el porqué de su actitud, pero Hinata los sorprendió con una dulce sonrisa; —lo siento, pero hice una pinkie promesa a Naruto-kun de no contar nada; con cerrojo sino arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo— haciendo las poses de tal promesa, la Hyuga se fue a su cuarto tarareando levemente la canción que escucho a Naruto cantar en el cumpleaños de Azumi, dejando confundidos a sus familiares

Mientras ocurrían lo hechos de la cita; en la torre de la hokage , Tsunade había citado a Kakashi; y contarle que en la reunión de los kages, se ha pedido que Naruto esté presente; y que pase lo que pase, no deje a naruto solo, incluso que esté listo para usar el kamui, pues tiene un mal presentimiento de todo esto; el enmascarado comprendió la orden, pero esta vez, decidió ser honesto con el rubio, contándole la preocupación de la Senju; ante tal noticia el Naruto le dijo a Kakashi que no dude en usar su kamui; pues él ya tiene listo el sello para volver a casa.

….

El día del concilio de kages había llegado y todas las delegaciones de las aldeas shinobis; llegaron al punto de encuentro escogido, el país de Hierro. La delegación de Konoha, era conformada por los amigos de Naruto y maestros, los cuales tenían una expresión de preocupación y tristeza; Naruto momento antes les conto a sus amigos, que acabada la reunión se iría lejos por un buen tiempo, pues desea viajar por el mundo , así como lo hizo con Jiraya; la hokage le comento que tendrían que discutir esa idea en la aldea cuando vuelvan, más el rubio se mostró firme en viajar

Algunos como Iruka le comentaron al rubio, que le desean un buen viaje pero que no se olvide de escribir, mientras otros como Sakura, intentaban de persuadirlo a quedarse; y los únicos que estaban callados, eran los conocedores del secreto de Naruto, solo deseando que pueda ver a su familia de Equestria pronto.

La reunión comenzó y cada kage tenía algunos guardaespaldas con ellos y sus asistentes, mientras el resto de las delegaciones fueron invitadas a participar en un almuerzo de confraternidad, mientras lo kages veían los puntos a tratar. El único que se quedó en aquel salón fue el rubio y tal como lo indico Tsunade, Kakashi no se despegaba de el

A diferencia de lo que fue el concilio anterior a la guerra con Akatsuki, esta vez la reunión iba ser de carácter público, pues ya que no era de carácter militar la junta, los debates y tratados, serian transmitido por televisión, por lo que los civiles desde sus casas miraban expectantes tales tratados; los demás shinobis que participaban en el almuerzo miraban en una gran pantalla con interés las negociaciones.

Con una sonrisa, el rubio escuchaba los tratados y leyes que se firmaban entre las naciones elementales, como muestra de buena voluntad entre las mismas, pensando en lo feliz que estaría Jiraya si viera y escuchara todo eso. Finalmente llegaron al punto que tanto temía Tsunade; Mifune el líder de los Samuráis y moderador de la junta, pidió al rubio hacerse presente. Cuando el príncipe se paró delante de toda la junta, sintió que el alma le regreso al cuerpo; cuando con una sonrisa los kages, tras leer sus hazañas y logros en su carrera como ninja, pusieron a votación, nombrarlo como el primer Tokubetsu Jounin, de la gran alianza Shinobi, esto no solo lo hacía acreedor a tal rango en todas las aldeas shinobis, sino que como tal, no tendría que obedecer a un kage en específico y solo podría hacer misiones de rango alto, si es que todo el consejo de kages, estaba de acuerdo con la misión

Los amigos del rubio estaban aliviados, por un momento pensaron que solicitarían el encierro del chico, al ser el único jinchuriki o peor aún su ejecución para preservar el balance entre las aldeas, incluso el mismo príncipe se reprendía así mismo, por ser tan paranoico, pues entre sus ropas tenia listo todas sus cosas en rollos, incluida las de heartsword y la silla de montar, con el sello de invocación a la mano, en caso que intentaran detenerlo o matarlo.

El kazekage, le entrego el emblema de la alianza solo que este, estaba en dorado, —Ahora eres un Jounin de la Alianza shinobi; ¡Uzumaki-Namikase Naruto!— menciono Gaara firme con una sonrisa ante su amigo; sobra decir que el escuchar el apellido del 4to hokage, hizo que las vivas y aplausos inunden Konoha, los rumores eran ciertos y con ello muchos de los que trataron mal al chico, cuando era niño, bajen la cabeza con vergüenza.

Pero el único que parecía que no estaba tan contento con tales noticias era Naruto, él ya se había planteado regresar a aquel mundo que tanto significa para el e iba a hablar, para rechazar la bandana; cuando en eso el kage de la roca anuncio que había otro punto muy importante a tratar sobre el muchacho, esto llamo la atención de todos con interés, y Tsunade ponga una cara de fastidio, imaginándose el tema a tratar, pero algo paso.

Unos invitados no esperados se hicieron presentes; eran los Feudales de las naciones elementales, junto con el feudal del país de los samuráis interrumpieron la junta; ahora todo el mundo estaba nervioso, pues en asuntos de alianzas o tratados entre las aldeas, los feudales no tomaban partido, es más se podría decir que a pesar de ser los gobernantes de esas tierras, poco o nada les importaba los acontecimientos en las misma

Todos los kages y demás shinobis, se pusieron de pie y se arrodillaron en señal de respeto ante los feudales, los gobernantes al ver a tan poderosos shinobis, bajar la cabeza ante ellos, no evitaron sonreír con pedantería, podrían ser los shinobis ser capaces de transformar la geografía de toda una región, pero seguían siendo los sirvientes de ellos.

El feudal del viento comento —Bien, ya los dejamos jugar a su gusto, pero es hora de ser serios— menciono con petulancia

—No podemos permitir que el único jinchuriki, tenga tanta libertad— comento el feudal del rayo

—Admito que es una lástima, que las cosas acaben así Naruto-san, admire mucho a tu padre, pero coincido con mis similares— menciono el feudal del fuego

El feudal de los samuráis miro con reproche al del fuego —Acordamos que no lo trataríamos como a una persona, además tienen que cumplir ustedes con su palabra— menciono con orgullo, mientras miraba despectivamente a Naruto

Mifune solicito saber por qué la presencia de ellos y las razones para referirse de esa forma al rubio; el Feudal del agua más educadamente menciono, que entre todos acordaron que el rubio era una posesión muy valiosa y peligrosa, pues tranquilamente al tener en su poder al único bijuu, este podría acabar con otros países, sin que nadie pueda detenerlo.

El feudal del viento agrego; —Y por ello mismo, pensando en el bienestar de nuestros pueblos, acordamos que el jinchuriki, pase directamente bajo nuestro poder, turnándolo entre nosotros— comento despreocupadamente; eso era indignante , como si fuera un juguete, o un trofeo, los feudales tendría al príncipe bajo su mando.

El feudal del fuego intento apaciguar las cosas —No se preocupen por lo demás, solo nos interesa el jinchuriki, por mientras pueden hacer los tratados que deseen— hablo con desinteres

Mientras todas esas razones eran dichas, Naruto solo tomo una hoja de papel y dándole forma de avión, como si no le preocupara nada, para luego, lanzar el avioncito por una ventana, mirando la figura de papel caer cerca de un árbol, y al mismo tiempo algunos guardias se acercaban al rubio, para tomar su custodia cerrar la ventana

El feudal de los samuráis sonrió con satisfacción —¡Deberías alegrarte Mifune!; gracias a mi idea, tenemos el privilegio de tenerlo con nosotros durante los próximos 10 años primero… —comento con una sonrisa, mientras los shinobis apretaban los puños con impotencia, el llevarles la contra seria tomado como acto de rebeldía y eso significaría que el emperador tendría que tomar represarías contra todas la aldea.

Ya iban a tomar control del rubio, cuando este volteo a mirarlos y soltó una palabra con una sonrisa —**"¡Noblesse oblige!"** — todos en la sala se quedaron callados por esa frase tan rara y luego miro a los feudales de forma firme y mostrando una actitud digna propia de su linaje ; —Si tanto les preocupa sus pueblos como declararon, ¿por que no hicieron nada, por evitar las anteriores guerras?— pregunto sin perder la calma con una voz educada, ante la sorpresa de los kages y la indignación de los Feudales, que un shinobi les hable como si fuera su igual; —¿cuando fue la última vez, que hicieron audiencias públicas, para escuchar las necesidades de su gente?; ¿cuando fue la última vez que se sentaron a charlas entre ustedes los tratados de cooperación?— seguía preguntando mientras, se acercaba más a los feudales, pero si presentar signo alguno de violencia.

—¡bah!; ¡aparte de grosero, ignorante!; ¡esas pequeñeces se las dejamos a los ninjas!— respondió el feudal del agua

El Namikaze miro al feudal del agua sin perder su expresión serena —Eso quiere decir que todas las decisiones que afectan a sus súbditos...,¿son pequeñeces?; como los señores de estas tierras, pesen que serían los máximos líderes— hablo de forma firme y luego miro a los demás feudales, que lo observaban con desconcierto ; —Pero a mi concepto ustedes no son líderes, solo son un grupo de engreídos y petulantes…—; menciono esas palabras, mientras los amigos del rubio sudaban frio, pues esa declaración, era prácticamente una invitación a ejecutarlo por insolente; y el chico prosiguió —Un líder es aquel muchas veces toma decisiones, y muchas de ellas no son fáciles, porque incluye también el auto sacrificio ; incluso un kage no está libre de esa regla , al ser el líder de una villa...,— hablo el rubio, mientras recordaba aquella frase que le menciono Kurama años atrás; —pero ustedes como líderes y cabezas de todo un país…., simplemente dejan que otros se sacrifique por ustedes….,— menciono el rubio con dureza y decepción.

Algunos feudales ya iban a mandar a sus guardias para que apresen al atrevido, pero el feudal del fuego, hizo una señal para evitarlo y miro con interés al ninja; —Hablaras como si nosotros hubiéramos fallados tus expectativas, pero déjame decirte esto Naruto-san; en toda la historia de los países elementales, nuestro papel fue el mismo, y nadie se quejó; ¿acaso conoces a algún gobernante digno de tu admiración?— pregunto firme, mirando al muchacho, al cual al verlo tan decidió, le parecía que veía a Minato

El rubio sonrió de forma animada —¡por supuesto que sí!; precisamente conocí a una gobernante que vive bajo el código de Noblesse oblige— Ante la cara de desconcierto general de los presente se explicó mejor; —Esa palabra significa **obligación de la nobleza**; ella siempre decía : "**_nacer con privilegios, implica que miles no los tendrán, y para compensar esa injustica, el noble debe ayudar a quien lo necesite; debe mostrar una aptitud de dignidad y de justicia, sin mostrar favoritismos y sobretodo de bondad ante su pueblo_**— Declaro el rubio orgulloso de que alguien con esos ideales, como la princesa Celestia fuera su madre adoptiva.

El feudal del rayo miro con aburrimiento al rubio —Muy bonito el pensamiento, ¡pero esa idea del noble justo y generoso; no se aplican en el mundo real!— menciono esas palabras con enojo

Naruto volteo y miro a los kages y luego miro a los feudales y cerró los ojos los ojos —somos ninjas; nos entrenan para matar desde pequeños, hacemos misiones que implican lastimar al prójimo o causar dolor y muerte , esa es la realidad que tenemos, esa realidad a mi generación y a las anteriores les tocó vivir…— Por un momento el rubio recordó a la pequeña Azumi y sonrió mirando firme; —¡Pero miren a sus soldados!; ¡miren a su pueblo!; ¡a pesar del pasado teñido de sangre , hubo gente que deseo la paz como el Sannin jiraya!; y a pesar que eso era solo un ideal..., ¡hoy en día, los máximos líderes militares, están dispuestos a voltear la página y hacer ese sueño una realidad!— y luego miro burlonamente al feudal del rayo —Se firma la paz entre asesinos…, creo que eso demuestra que el ideal del noble justo y generoso, también puede ser viable, ¿Verdad?— Comento con una sonrisa tenue

El feudal del agua, miro al chico con interés evaluando sus palabras y debatió :—Entonces si lo que tú dices es cierto…, aquella gobernante que dices admirar, ¿también hizo sacrificios? — reto al rubio a responderle

El chico puso una expresión de tristeza —si…, debido a su posición, hace muchos años se vio obligada a sacrificar algo que es importante para ella, ella perdió mucho aquella ocasión, pensando en el bienestar de su pueblo; y dudo que algunos de ustedes, este dispuesto a realizar un sacrificio igual. —; Naruto, recordó con que tristeza Celestia miraba a la luna, extrañando a su hermana; — las decisiones difíciles, muchas veces no satisfacen a nadie, pero se toman solo deseando, que en un futuro sea lo correcto —

El feudal del fuego miro al chico y le refuto —En ese caso, ¿no sería mejor dejar esas decisiones a alguien más?, por lo menos te libras de las responsabilidades y cargos de conciencia— con esas palabras muchos de los demás feudales estaban de acuerdo, pues su cómoda posición, los libraba de las consecuencias de lo actos cometidos en sus países.

El rubio miro con decisión a todos —¡Frente a ustedes, esta una decisión difícil!; mi padre se vio obligado a escoger, entre su pueblo y su familia , y como consecuencia de ello, ¡me convertí en algo que muchos odiaron sin razón!— esas palabras fueron como bofetadas a quienes hicieron daño a Naruto hace años; —pero aun así lo comprendí y perdone..,¡él pensaba en el futuro y bienestar de todos!, ¡el tuvo fé en el futuro!, ¡él tuvo fe en mí!— hablo con fuerza y se puso delante de los feudales alzando las manos en señal de rendición

—Yo voy a tener fe en ustedes…, si luego de escuchar la historia y las palabras de aquella princesa…, y comprender lo que significa ser un líder; aun insisten en tenerme bajo su control, yp no opondré resistencia.., pero ante todo el mundo, les habrán dando el mensaje..., ¡de que solo son un grupo de arrogantes privilegiados, que les importa muy poco su patria!— con esas palabras el rubio termino su discurso, ante la mirada atónita de todos.

Los shinobis no sabían que pensar ante las palabras de Naruto, pareciera que hablara el más hábil y curtido de los diplomáticos y sus amigos, miraban maravillados a Naruto; cuando todos se esperaban alguna locura por parte del rubio shinobi, una vez más demuestra que es digno del título de "el ninja número 1 en sorprender a la gente"; y al mismo tiempo los que conocen sus pasado pensaron " _demostraste ser digno de ser un príncipe Naruto_". Los feudales se miraron entre sí con duda; habían hecho todo esto para hacer alarde de su poder, pero ahora ese niño los había reprendido indirectamente, como si fueran unos chiquillos caprichosos.

El feudal del fuego miro firme al chico que estaba delante de él —Siempre nuestro rol en este mundo, fue de meras figuras decorativas, creo que por ello cuando teníamos ocasión de mostrar nuestro poder, siempre terminábamos por perjudicarlos a ustedes ,los shinobis— comento el Feudal con vergüenza.

—la verdad era más fácil dejarle la tarea de control y ayuda a los poblados, a los ninjas, mientras solamente, esperaba recibir mi parte de los pagos por las misiones…, ¡maldición me volví un completo inútil!— comento de la misma manera el señor del agua

—joven shinobi tenías razón; yo y mis similares cuando fuimos protegidos por ustedes en aquella mansión, descubrimos que nos llevábamos muy bien entre nosotros, como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida; creo que de haber tomado más interés en nuestros pueblos, muchas guerras sin sentido se hubieran evitado— suspiro con pesar el de viento

El del rayo chasqueo la lengua con fastidio —sonaba genial tener al héroe de la 4ta guerra shinobi como lacayo personal, pero el escuchar sobre esa ¿princesa….?—

—¡princesa Celestia!— agrego el rubio sonriendo

—¿Celestia?; el propio nombre indica que debe ser muy linda…— comento con interés

—¡es muy hermosa!— menciono naruto ; "_sí.., es una hermosa yegua…."_ pensaron Kakashi y Kurama con una gota de sudor

—¡maldición, quedaría como un cretino ante ella, si sigo con esto!— sentencio el señor del rayo, y así todos los demás feudales desistían de su medida; todos salvo el del país del hierro; el cual intentaba hacer que sus similares recapaciten y lo apoyen con la medida, pero el rubio demostró con creces que tiene "** el poder de cambiar a la gente"**

—ahora que lo pienso mocoso...,si ella es la única gobernante de Equestria, ¿por que aún le dicen princesa y no reina?— pregunto mentalmente el zorro

—¡ese tema es tabú Kurama!— respondió mentalmente Naruto sin demora

Luego Naruto cerró los ojos y miro en modo sabio ,al feudal del hierro, de forma amenazante , apareciendo delante del el y lo empujo fuerte de forma repulsiva, mandándole un impulso de chacra; —el zorro me advirtió que había algo que apestaba y no se equivocó; ¡Zetsu…, admite tu derrota!— comento Naruto, mientras los demás alarmados veían al feudal

—¡Ya me parecía que perdió peso muy rápido!, ¡nadie tan barrigón como el, adelgaza de la noche a la mañana!— menciono el feudal del fuego, mientras sus compañero miraban de forma desencajada al gobernante.

El zetsu negro pronto demostró su verdadera forma y amenazó con hacer explotar el salón; pues había sellos explosivos por todas las paredes; —¡"_**el"**_, tenía razón!, eres muy peligroso para nuestros planes transmigrante de Ashura; me tomo meses convencer a esos viejos ofreciéndoles poder, para que me apoyaran y con ello la anarquía se instaurara; pero te basto algunas palabras, para cambiar el ambiente— ; los feudales comprendieron que fueron manipulados y que prácticamente, habían invitado a la población a una revolución en reclamo por su egoísmo, el Zetsu continuo; —Pero contigo fuera de juego, sería fácil manipular al transmigrante de Indra, como lo fue con Madara— comento con una sonrisa de satisfacción; —pero de todas formas, no me conviene que la paz en este mundo sea restablecida, por ello si las cabezas caen, todo el sistema Shinobi estará en caos, y no faltaran las revueltas— declaro de forma enferma . mientras activaba los sellos para explotar y fugaba

El zetsu escapo, mientras los demás alarmados descubrieron que las salidas estaban selladas, incluidas la ventana por donde Naruto lanzo el avión de papel; los demás shinobis intentaron desde afuera lograr abrir las puertas, pero era inútil. Y los propios kages ordenaron a sus subordinados alejarse , pues por la exagerada cantidad de explosivos, la detonación iba ser muy poderosa, Gaara incluso con su protección de arena, no podría proteger a tantos y sobrevivir a eso, pero aun así, uso su arena para proteger a los Feudales.

Ante aquel acto, los feudales sintieron vergüenza de ellos mismos, vergüenza por tratar a los shinobis como simples herramientas para su benéfico; y vergüenza por ser protegidos por aquellos que intentaban someter de forma tan petulante, — Kazekage-dono; no gaste su arena por nosotros; por nuestro capricho y ambición , terminamos en esta situación, merecemos nuestro castigo— comento con resignación el feudal del fuego y luego miro a Naruto —El oírte hablar, me hizo recordar a Minato-dono, si bien lo admire por su papel de héroe, cuando pude conocerlo mejor, cuando el asumió el cargo de kage, se ganó mi respeto; es una pena que un muchacho tan joven y con tantos amigos, tenga que acabar así por este viejo— comento sonriendo con resignación

El feudal del viento comento —Creo que hablo por todos los feudales al hacer este pedido; ¡vivan!, ¡escapen como puedan de este lugar!, ¡finalmente los verdaderos líderes, deben guiar al pueblo y no unas figuras decorativas!— todos los feudales movieron la cabeza de forma afirmativa.

Ante esas palabras Naruto sonrió zorrunamente como haciendo una travesura —recuerden la obligación del noble, señores feudales, si lo aplican a partir de ahora, no serán más una figura decorativa, ¡serán personas que todos admiraran!— respondió el rubio y ejecuto su kagebushin, haciendo que cada clon tome del brazo a todos los shinobis del salón y desaparezcan en un parpadeo justo antes que explote el lugar, ante el susto de los demás shinobis

Pero repentinamente, reaparecieron cerca de un árbol afueras del edifico; todo el mundo estaba sorprendido al notar que el avión de papel que hace poco tiro Naruto, tenia el sello de los kunais de 3 puntas de Minato; "_el rayo amarillo de konoha vive en ti Naruto" _pensó con orgullo Tsunade, mientras los demás con creían que el rubio dominara la técnica que hizo famoso al Namikaze; "_tenías planeada tu ruta de escape en caso que fallara tu discurso..., siempre haciendo travesuras Naruto..."_ pensó con una sonrisa Kakashi

Cuando lo feudales, le preguntaronel por que los salvo, el rubio respondió sonriendo —Yo también creo en la obligación del noble…, mi madre de crianza, se encargó de enseñármelo bien— comento esto, mientras lo demás se quedaron callados y sorprendidos por sus palabras, pues hasta donde sabían, Naruto es huérfano de nacimiento, sin tener algun tutor alguno y luego el rubio miro a los kages —Le comente a la abuela Tsunade, que luego de esta reunión, me iría de viaje por mucho tiempo…, pero creo que sería una falta de respeto irme así nomás, sin hacer al menos una misión con mi nuevo rango; así que…, ¡iré a capturarlo como Jounin de la alianza!— y dicha esas palabras se colocó el protector en el brazo derecho y fue a buscar a Zetsu

Todos los demás comenzaron la búsqueda del terrorista, pero fue Naruto quien dio con él, usando su modo sabio para sentirlo en el ambiente, pero al parecer, el ente negro, tenía un as bajo la manga, tras pelear contra Naruto por un rato , este lo guio a un lugar que parecía estar bloqueado por una poderosa barrera, que termino aprisionado al rubio

El zetsu comenzó a reír; —No soy tan estúpido como para creer que tengo el poder suficiente, como para eliminarte transmigrante de Ashura...; !por eso tenía planeado esto, cuando estuvieras bajo mi custodia!— dijo, mostrando un raro trazado en el suelo; Naruto no tenía idea de que era eso, pero el zorro se alarmo

—¡Mocoso, ese sello es peligroso!, ¡tenemos que salir de acá!— menciono Kurama reconociendo el sellado de los 4 símbolos invertidos (el mismo que uso Danzou para inmolarse), el rubio con desesperación buscaba una salida pero era imposible, mientras el Zetsu se burlaba

—tal como te dije; contigo fuera de juego, manipular a tu amigo será fácil, y si no es en esta generación, esperare a las siguientes, ¡hasta que alguien ejecute el ojo en la luna!; finalmente la diosa de la luna podrá regresar; ¡mi madre dará comienzo a una nueva era!— comenzó a mencionar esas palabras con devoción; en eso los demás ninjas llegaron a la zona y trataron de destruir la barrera pero nada funcionaba; — Justo a tiempo para el espectáculo final, todos ustedes verán como su amado héroe desaparece ante sus ojos…, ¿me pregunto si aún el espíritu y voluntad de paz, estara en ustedes luego de su muerte?...,— comento con cinismo mientras el sello comenzaba a botar lo que parecía tinta por diferentes lados

El rubio con desesperación, también intentaba destruir la barrera para escapar, incluso clavando sus kunai con chacra para destruir la pared, pero era inútil, y vio al Zetsu reírse fuera de la barrera ante el esfuerzo de sus amigos; repentinamente el rubio recordó las palabras de su padre "_**dale mis saludos a la abuela Smith**_"; con ese detalle en mente, y las palabras de Kakashi: **"_el uso de 2 sistemas de portales, son la clave para viajar entre mundos"_**; con ambas ideas en mente, se le ocurrió que posiblemente Minato, viajara a aquel mundo, era una esperanzadora conclusión, pero primero tenía que hacer algo; ante el asombro de todos, repentinamente el Zetsu apareció dentro de la trampa junto con Naruto

—¡¿pero cómo?!; ¡¿como hiciste eso?! —pregunto desesperado el raro ser, y Naruto sonrió de manera amenazante, mostrando un kunai con 3 puntas tirado en el suelo

—perdón Zetsu, pero me sentía muy solo acá dentro y quería algo de compañía— con una sonrisa burlona el rubio contesto, y explicándole que cuando toco su cuerpo en la reunión, aplico el sello de teles-transportación en él, y logro traerlo acá usando el método de invocación inversa

El zetsu rugió con ira —¡eres un idiota!, ¡podías usarlo para escapar afuera!, ¡pero eres tan estúpido, que ahora moriremos los 2 acá dentro!— reclamo con odio

Naruto tomo al ente y clavo un kunai en el pecho con fuerza, para sujetarlo al suelo, y aplicando su chacra, para evitar su fuga — es verdad…, podía salir afuera, pero eso significaría que tú también podrías escapar; y yo quiero que mi linda ahijada, pueda disfrutar de una era de paz , sin temor a que idiotas como tú lo arruinen— menciono sus palabras mientras el agujero negro que se formaba creía más y más acercándose al Zetsu

—¡no es justo!, ¡"_**EL**_" me prometió otra historia!, ¡la diosa de la luna , Kaguya!, ¡ella debe volver a reinar!, ¡un ser inferior como tú, jamás entendería lo importante que es el regreso de mi madre!— reclamo con desesperación Zetsu, mientras el agujero negro comenzaba a adsorberlo, ante la mirada indiferente de Naruto

—¡la única diosa de la luna a la cual yo reconozco, es una bella princesa llamada Luna!, ¡que es mi tía!; ¡y ella jamás tendría un hijo tan feo como tú!— menciono esas palabras con frialdad mientras el agüero termino por borrar la existencia del terrorista

Todo los demás asustados intentaban todos los medios para sacar a su amigo de esa trampa, incluso Kakashi usaba el kamui para absolverlo, pero nada resultaba; el rubio miro con una sonrisa a sus amigos, y comenzó a dibujar el sello de invocación debajo de él y le dedico unas palabras

—Chicos…, lamento si los tuve muy preocupados con mi comportamiento los últimos meses, pero yo descubrí muchas cosas, cosas que incluso hasta ahora me serian difíciles de explicar, y sobretodo difíciles de creer, pero aun así..., ¡agradezco su amistad!; me siento feliz de haber podido hacer lazos con ninjas tan especiales como ustedes, pero yo…, yo quiero volver a verdadero mi hogar... — menciono esas palabras con una sonrisa triste, mientras sus amigos lloraban de impotencia; —Konoha fue el hogar de mis padres, el hogar de mis amigos, y el mío durante todo este tiempo; a todos ustedes los quiero como a mi familia; pero..., yo extraño a mi otra familia, ellos también quiere verme, así como yo a ellos...,— Sasuke advirtió el peligro de ese sello y uso a su Susano para alejar a sus amigos ante el reclamo de los demás

Naruto concentro todo su chacra en una mano sosteniendo el kunai de 3 puntas y con la otra concentraba el chacra de kurama en dirección al sello de invocación —!Adiós mis amigos! — menciono esas palabras, usando ambas técnicas al mismo tiempo, mientras el sello arrasaba con todo a su paso, sus amigos gritaron su nombre con horror.

Cuando la explosión termino, no había rastro alguno del héroe, todo había desaparecido.

…

Se ve que es un día soleado, junto al cantar de los pájaros y el cuerpo del rubio tirado en medio de un bosque, con los ojos cerrados y bien dormido.

—oye…—comento el zorro dentro de su mente; pero el chico seguía inconsciente ;—¡oye!— volvió a decir Kurama sin recibir respuesta; —¡Ramen gratis, todo el que puedas comer!— grito el zorro de manera burlona

—¡¿alguien dijo ramen gratis?!— grito el rubio reaccionando con una sonrisa; pero luego miro con decepción su entorno y le reclamo al zorro por estafarlo; —¡con el ramen no se juega!— regaño Naruto

—Como sea…— menciono el zorro dándole poca importancia al reclamo, y miro su entorno, parecía un lindo lugar; — parece que pudimos escapar… eso creo—comento escéptico el bijuu

—kurama…, ¿estamos muertos? — pregunto naruto con preocupación, pues el paisaje era lo más parecido a lo que se tiene por concepto, como el paraíso

Ante ese comentario el zorro se le hincho la vena en la frente ; —¡claro que no idiota!; ¡lo último que quisiera, es que al morir, tuviera que aguantarte en el más allá también!— comento con fastidio, y luego advirtió al rubio que por el uso indiscriminado de su chacra en tan arriesgada técnica, casi todo el chacra de ambos está muy bajo y que tomara algo tiempo, volver a tener la cantidad de chacra que tenían

—¿quieres decir que comenzamos de cero otra vez?— pregunto Naruto con pesadez, pensaba en volver a ejecutar nuevamente la técnica; pues parecía que llegaron a cualquier otro lado de las naciones elementales; o por lo menos si era otro mundo, era agradable, si se comparaba con los bizarros lugares, que Kakashi le narro, cuando lo buscaron hace años.

El zorro sonrió tratando de aliviar el ambiente —no tan de cero…, pero entrenando en poco tiempo volveríamos a tener la reserva llena— explico para animar al chico y luego el zorro se cruzó de brazos mirando de forma retadora el mundo —una vez más..., solo somos tu y yo contra el mundo..— menciono el zorro cerrando los ojos con una expresión seria

—Sí.., es una pelea tan injusta… — menciono el rubio cerrando los ojos con una expresión seria

—¡porque nosotros somos más! — mencionaron ambos con una sonrisa animada ante el desafio , decidiendo buscar algún poblado o lugar donde alimentarse y descansar hasta que el zorro noto algo

_Naruto ost homecoming_

—Mocoso…, está corriendo el viento…, pero las nubes no se mueven…— menciono sorprendido

El rubio miro a los árboles , matorrales y algunos animales silvestres como ardillas y conejos de la zona — y las plantas parecen que son cuidadas…, y los animales parecen domesticados— menciono el chico en shock, "_las nubes las mueven los pegasos y los animales y plantas, no pueden cuidarse solos…"_ pensó esas palabras hasta que comenzó a gritar de alegría, saltando por toda la zona, lo había logrado estaba en casa, estaba en Equestria.

La alegría del chico era compartida con su inquilino , después de tantos años, finalmente el príncipe , volvió a su reino —¡bien su majestad!. ¿Que haremos ahora?— pregunto el zorro con una sonrisa

—eso es fácil Kurama, iremos a castillo de Canterlot, mamá estará muy feliz, luego le pediré ayuda para recuperar mis recuerdos , ¡y buscaremos a Twilight y a las demás!— comento el chico con una gran sonrisa hasta que se percató de un detalle; —¿etto...,donde esta Canterlot?— pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa y de vergüenza

El zorro chasqueo la lengua con fastidio, pues debió a que siempre, viajaban en el lomo de Heartsword, no tenían idea alguna de donde estaban parados, —tks.., supongo que tendremos que pedir direcciones, bastara con dar en algún poblado, para que podamos ubicarnos — comento Kurama; Naruto aun contento decidió seguir adelante , hasta encontrar alguien que los guie, pero…, —Mocoso…, ¿te acuerdas lo que eres en este mundo verdad?— Pregunto el zorro de manera cansada, al ver que el príncipe solo corría entre los árboles, sin ponerse a reflexionar.

El rubio se detuvo en seco, tanta fue su alegría, que había olvidado su condición de criatura mítica; y también recordó el incidente del enmascarado y el pervertido Sennin, años atrás, cuando aparecieron en el pueblo de Rarity ; pero luego sonrió más animado; —No hay problema, bastara con un Hegen, ¡si me hago pasar por un poni, podremos recibir ayuda sin problema!— y ya se disponía a hacer los sellos cuando el zorro lo detuvo

—espera mocoso, estoy de acuerdo que un jutsu de transformación es una buena idea, pero como nuestro chacra esta tan inestable, en cualquier momento podría deshacerse… y ya sabes lo que pasaría …— advirtió kurama, para evitar una oleada de pánico por ver a una "FEA Y RARA" criatura

—¿y que sugieres?— comento con preocupación el principe, pues no quería que el reencuentro con su madre, sea con ella sacándolo del calabozo

El zorro le dijo que haga sus sellos para hacer su estúpido **sexy no jutsu**, el chico con duda acepto y luego le dijo que agregara los sellos de cambio de forma a animal, cuando el chico termino la secuencia, el cambio se consumó, al deshacerse el humo, mostro a un poni de tierra, de pelaje anaranjado , melena rubia y una cutie mark que resultó ser un tazón de ramen (XD); el rubio se sorprendió del cambio, pero había otros detalles en el peculiar caballito, las orejas eran mucho más puntiagudas y algo largas, como si fueran las de un zorro; y su cola era muy esponjosa y el pelaje de la misma divida en varias partes, como si imitara las cosas de su inquilino; podía sentir que aun tenía sus colmillos, pero más pequeños, y sus características marcas en la cara.

El rubio le pregunto al zorro porque hacer una secuencia tan complicada y porque salió así sus transformación, Kurama le explico que esa sería su forma, si él hubiera nacido como un poni, así como su sexy no jutsu, mostraba su yo femenino; el rubio aun confundido pedía explicaciones —Veras mocoso, con esta variación de ese jutsu tan estúpido que creaste, no correremos riesgos de ser descubiertos, en caso de ser golpeados o se nos acabe el chacra; ya que este es esta transformación, no solo se aplica a tu apariencia, sino a todo tu ser, biológicamente hablando— explico Kurama de forma simple

—¡¿eso quiere decir que ahora soy 100% un poni?! — pregunto con asombro; el zorro le dijo que si y que además eso se aplicaba a su otra forma como chica, ante esa noticia el príncipe tenía una aura azulada encima; —kurama…, eso significaba que sí.., bueno, ¿que si lo hacía siendo chica…?— pregunto con temor

—si…, terminabas siendo el 1er hombre embarazo en toda la historia de la medicina shinobi— comento despreocupadamente el zorro, mientras el pobre príncipe se ponía pálido y se arrodillaba en un rincón jurándose nunca más hacer esa técnica; _"esa cara no tiene precio.."_ pensó con una sonrisa Kurama

Ya repuesto de tal revelación, prosiguió su camino con entusiasmo, pero antes saco uno de los rollos, donde tenía algo, era la silla de montar ya restaurada y se la coloco, mirando con decisión el paisaje "¡_Hearts…, ya estamos en casa_!" pensó el chico con una sonrisa

Ya habían pasado algunas horas caminando sin rumbo y ya el rubio se moría de hambre; —¡oh, lo que daría por un buen tazón de ramen…!— se quejó el príncipe

—que recuerde en este mundo, ese plato no existe…— comento Kurama con desinterés; pero esa declaración hizo que el rubio corra a la colina más cercana en su forma de poni y se ponga de rodilla con la canción más dramática y trágica de fondo

—¡nooooo!; ¿porque?,… ¡¿porque?!, ¡¿PORQUE?!— gritaba el poni rubio con dramatismo, alzando las patas al cielo, mientras el zorro suspiraba con fastidio, "_regreso a ser un príncipe..., ¡pero sigue siendo el mismo idiota!" _penso Kurama de forma cansada

—¡eres el héroe de la 4ta Guerra shinobi, y el príncipe de estas tierras!, ¡por el amor a Celestia ,muestra algo de dignidad!— reprendió Kurama al rubio, en eso un olor agradable llamo la atención de los viajeros

El rubio sin perder tiempo y por el hambre corrió hasta llegar a un bosque lleno de manzanos; todas esas manzanas eran apetitosas y se veían deliciosas, rápidamente salto a un árbol y tomo algunas, y bajo para disfrutar de la fruta

—hummm, que ricas…,— decía el shinobi con gusto, hasta que sintió algo en el cuello; el rubio miro extrañado una soga en su cuello ; —¿creo que esto ya paso…?— comento el chico, y la imagen cambia por un momento, mostrando a Naruto de niño con esa rara "corbata" en el cuello; y como se lo esperaban, la soga aprisiono el cuello del poni anaranjado, arrastrándolo unos metros en el suelo

_"apenas unas horas en este mundo y ya te metiste en líos Naruto.., todo un record…"_ pensó con una vena en la frente Kurama

Cuando el arrastre acabo el rubio aun tirado en el suelo, noto una sombra tapándole el sol, cuando alzo la vista, delante de él había una yegua de su edad, de pelaje naranja como el, aunque más claro, rubia con una larga trenza, un sombrero de vaquera, sosteniendo la soga y mirando severamente al ninja, con sus graciosas pecas claras —¡Te atrape ladrón de manzanas!— dijo la chica con un acento campirano

"!¿_pecas?!"_ pensó el chico en shock

"_déjame tener el gusto de decirte esto primero , joven príncipe…; ¡bienvenido a casa!"_

…

_**Bueno, hasta acá llegamos…., bueno algunos omakes solo porque estoy de humor, pero no se acostumbren! **_

…_**.**_

_**Un pequeño desvió**_

El príncipe había logrado dar con su hogar el mundo de Equestria, pero digamos que fue el resultado, después de muchos intentos.

El primer mundo que llego fue uno donde unos "gatos samuráis" repartían pizza y luchaban contra un zorro amanerado llamado el "el gran quesote"; y como era su costumbre el muchacho deseo ayudar a los felinos, lastimosamente también fiel a su torpeza, la princesa conejo de ese mundo conocida como Violeta, lo mando a" l_a islas de los extras"; _ en castigo por destruir media ciudad por ayudar, para su sorpresa a pesar que la tenebrosa isla desde el castillo de la princesa, luce tenebrosa con una montaña en forma de cráneo, a su espaldas de la misma, resulto ser un paradisiaco balneario, donde el rubio disfruto del sol, mar y bella chicas en bikini; tras recuperar su energía, volvió a viajar

El siguiente mundo, parecía que llego a un torneo de artes marciales, organizado por un tal Bison, entusiasmado por las peleas decidió participar, pero lo descalificaron por usar el kagebushin, cuando los combates eran uno a uno ;" no especificaron eso en la reglas!"; reclamo enojado

Luego vino un mundo era en parte parecido a Equestria, solo que eran humanos en un ambiente de hadas y monstruos, y obligatoriamente todos tenían que usar espadas o armas punzo cortantes, para defenderse de los monstruos que habitaban el lugar; allí escucho rumores de un tal Kirito, que era famoso por usar 2 espadas al mismo tiempo, pero el rubio opaco al chico, cuando vieron que era capaz de usar tantos kunais y clones. Luego de divertirse y practicar kenjutso se fue al siguiente paradero

El siguiente paradero, resulto ser que llego a una ciudad, donde los héroes locales eran 4 gigantescas tortugas adolecentes mutantes; que luchaban contra un tal destructor; pero la verdad el rubio solo estuvo de observador, pues a su criterio el jabalí y rinoceronte que apoyaban al villano, les facilitaba mucho el trabajo a las tortugas.

El otro mundo que llego resulto ser muy bizarro, pues eran versiones deformadas de él y sus amigos; conociendo su alter ego Raruto; a flora y a Kaka, de la aldea toronja; que luchaban contra Frikitsuki que intentaba robarle un zorro borracho, el sharinflan, las fotocopias a color y demás huevadas que hicieron que le dé dolor de cabeza al príncipe; cuando estaba por irse kurama noto que el rubio tenía el traje de rana de Raruto

—y eso?— pregunto el zorro extrañado

—intento robarme la billetera, estamos a mano datebayo!— reclamo molesto el rubio

Los demás mundos fueron una serie de experiencias "interesantes" por no decir traumantes; pues hiendo a uno donde conoció a una suricata y jabalí, que cantaban y por días no podía dejar de decir "hakuna matata"; a otro donde un dinosaurio morado le decía " te quiero yo…", pero no termino la oración, pues el rubio de un rasengan alejo al raro reptil; luego llego a un lugar conocido como el imperio Britania, y conoció a un tal Lelouch y aunque le parecía amigable, resulto ser un megalómano y por días repetía " _All hail Lelouch!"; _por ultimo llego a un mundo que era todo un pastizal y había un raro sol con el rostro de un bebe y para aumentar sus miedos 4 seres con antenas en la cabeza y una pantalla en la panza, comenzaron a perseguirlo gritando "oaa!, beshooo, abashoo", pero cansado de la persecución , saco la katana de su madre e impartió justicia; luego de la masacre y con los cuerpo regados y rebanados por todos lados; miro al cielo, "_tenía que hacerse…, no podían vivir, tenía que liberar sus almas"_ fueron las palabras del rubio.

Finalmente llego a un mundo donde conoció a una rara niña llamada Dora y su macota que era un mono; y el rubio siempre se preguntaba porque ella hacía preguntas tan obvias, mirando a la nada

—kurama…, ¿crees que podre dar con Equestria?— pregunto el rubio cansado

—Al menos ya estamos en el mismo canal de cable…— sentencio el zorro

_**Cuestiones de marketing**_

Kurama: mocoso, ¿me explicas porque le decimos princesa y no reina, a tu madre Celestia?

Naruto: pues debido a cierta compañía que dice ofrecer, "magia y fantasía" y que es gobernada por un ratón; se quedó en el concepto de todo el mundo que las reinas son malvadas y crueles , mientras las princesas son buenas y generosas

Kurama: sigo sin entender

Naruto: te lo pongo fácil; ¿que te diría la palabra ´"_**DisneyQueens"?**_

Kurama: que son un grupo de cuarentones travestis, gordos y calvos?

Naruto: ¡Exacto!; y como la compañía que hace el show, se dedica hacer juguetes, nadie compraría algo llamado "reina Celestia"

Kurama: lo que hace el dinero….

_**La invocación más fuerte**_

Y si los ponis hubieran sido una invocación y tuvieran a Naruto como único contratante, pues el resultado sería algo así:

Orochimaru con Manta y un ejército de enormes víboras amenazantemente se acercaban a la aldea de konoha con intenciones de destruirla

—¡no te permitiré destruir la aldea cara de serpiente!— grito el rubio firme retando al Sanín de las serpientes

—ku, ku,ku! ; ¿Y que harás al respecto niño kyubi?— reto con crueldad orochimaru

—¿esto!—grito naruto aplicando todo su chacra en la invocación; la fuerza de la explosión es enorme y todo indicaba que invocaría algo enorme y poderoso, pero en vez de eso, termino invocando a las CMC; al campo de batalla

Las 3 lindas y pequeñas potrillas con ojos inocente miraron al Sannin —¡hola!, ¿quieres jugar con nosotras?— preguntaron las 3 con una sonrisa

La reacción de Orochimaru y las enormes serpientes fue una enorme carcajada, se reían en cara del rubio y de la ridícula invocación, la risas continuaron por horas, y no paraban, se hacían más fuertes, hasta que todos murieron de un paro respiratorio-cardiaco, a falta del aire

Dese ese entonces se les respeto el contrato de los ponis, como la invocación más poderosa de las naciones elementales

Mighty tes (mi hermana): sé que estas enfermo pero deja auto medicarte!

_**Soy itachi! (soy la comadreja; busquen el intro)**_

_Sasuke baila y piensa que es , mejor que Itachi_ , _el piensa que es la estrella del show._..( se ve al joven uchiha saltar de forma orgullosa de un lado a otro, hasta que un avión aterriza encima de él)

_Soy itachi!_ (grita el uchiha mayor, saltando del avión, siendo recibido por sus fans, entre besos y aplausos)

_Se siente como si fuera un rey; porque tiene el mayenku sharingan; pero siempre encima de el estará…_ ( Sasuke con orgullo camina enseñando sus ojos, pero en eso un convertible último modelo le pasa por encima)

Soy Itachi!, Soy Itachi! (Grita el mencionado, conduciendo el vehículo, mientras la hermosa súper modelo que lo acompaña, lo abraza)

Terminado el musical Sasuke me mira con enojo —y eso porque fue?— pregunta aguantando la ganas de matarme

Vahn187: y todavía preguntas?; luego de todo lo que hicieron para vencer a kaguya, resulta que ahora eres el jefe final?

Sasuke: insisto que Kishimoto me engaño!, él dijo que era para una promoción para el juego Naruto storm Revolution!

Vahn187: si claro..., porque como siempre, te crees a la primera, lo que todo el mundo te diga!

Sasuke en un rincón se deprime "_no tengo la culpa que kishimoto, me use como personaje bipolar_ " se lamentaba (nota itachi significa comadreja)

Vahn187: pensándolo bien creo que tengo que dejar de auto medicarme

_**Un justo castigo por acaparador y alargar innecesariamente este manga!**_

Increíblemente el Zetsu negro logro escapar de aquella trampa y apareció en un mundo paralelo —¡maldito seas transmigrante de Ashura!, ¡pero esto no se quedara así, primero te matare y luego veré como regresar al mundo shinobi!— se prometió así mismo el ente

Y con esa idea comenzó a buscar al rubio por todos lados y hasta que encontró a un rubio, pero como lo vio de espaldas, no pudo identificarlo bien, y comenzó a asecharlo

El rubio cantaba alegremente —**soy un trolazo, me gusta el pedazo, la,la,ra,la,ra,laaa…**— caminaba desprevenidamente hasta que el ente se le salto encima

Cuando Zetsu se percató de su error, soltó al rubio equivocado, pero parecía que el sujeto se negaba a ser liberado —¡¿y quien rayos eres tú?!— reto con enojo por la pérdida de tiempo

— me conocían como Adam, príncipe de Gayskull; hasta que un día me metí al espada al ort…, ¡y ahora soy I-van!;¡ y soy un trolazo!— se presentó el hombre mostrando su piel bronceada y grandes músculos, que miraba de forma bastante incomoda a Zetsu

El zetsu nervioso comenzó a retroceder —lamento el error, ¡pero ya me tengo que ir!— menciono la sombra mientras huía lo más rápido que podía ; pero noto al musculoso detrás de el —¡un trolazo me persigue!— grito el, con desesperación

—¡venid acá negro garcha!; ¡volved Carajo, que te va gustar!— grito i-van, persiguiendo al ente sin parar; Luego de un rato se escucha un agonizante y doloroso gemido; al parecer lo alcanzaron…., y ¡Uy!

Naruto: ¡tanta cosa solo porque soy un príncipe de un reino de caballitos de colores, que vuelan , hablan y hacen magia!

I-van: ¡y luego dicen que yo soy el trolazo!

Todos los personajes: ¡ya deja de auto medicarte!

Vahn187; ok owo…

_**Y bueno gracias por leer esta historia, lamento el atraso, pero tuve problemas por el trabajo (soy cocinero profesional, por si preguntan); aparte de resfriarme y estar en cama por varios días, pero bueno acá esta cap, espero que haiga sido de su agrado, nos leemos y espero sus críticas, y comentarios, son un gran aliciente para mi**_


	11. dejavu

**Hola que tal?, bueno amigos aca esta el siguiente capitulo, la verdad lamento si me atrase algo, pero espero que el largo del capitulo sea suficiente para compensar la demora, sin mas nos leemos al final**

* * *

**Capitulo 10 Dejavu; yo creo en ti**

Ahora se veía a 2 ponis terrestres de pelaje naranja y rubios, uno tirado en el suelo y al parecer bastante impactado por lo que veía, y el otro que era una linda yegua con pecas en el rostro y una coleta, mirando con enojo al que esta tumbado

—¿Y bien señor?, ¡¿Me pude decir que pretende robando manzanas en mi propiedad?!— Pregunto en un tono firme y con un gracioso acento campirano, la chica al falso poni, pero no recibía respuesta alguna, pues ese poni solo que quedo estático, como si hubiera visto a un poni de 2 cabezas —¡Oye te estoy hablando!— reclamo enojada ante el silencio de su prisionero

Pero las palabras de reclamo no importaban, Naruto no prestaba atención y solo miraba a la yegua "_¡Si!, ¡Eres tu Apple Jack!" _ Pensó con alegría al reencontrarse con su amiga granjera, y su primer impulso era lanzarse encima de ella y abrazarla, pero fue detenido por Kurama _—¡_Espera mocoso!; comprendo que estés feliz de verla otra vez, pero yo te recomiendo aguardar y no darte a conocer aún— comento el zorro

El rubio mentalmente debatió la propuesta —¡¿heeh?!, pero Kurama no te entiendo, ¿Que tiene de malo que le diga la verdad a AJ?, ella se pondrá feliz y podrá ayudarnos— cuestión el rubio con enojo

El zorro suspiro con pesadez "_Y te llamas a ti mismo ninja…",_ pensó para sí ; —Escúcheme bien su alteza; si ahora mismo te transformas delante de ella, lo más seguro es que la asustes y se desmaye..., ¡Mucho antes que se alegre de verte!— Advirtió el zorro en tono de orden y luego prosiguió ; —Naruto, recuerda que casi han pasado 10 años desde que estuvimos por acá; y no sabemos nada de la situación actual de Equestria, nos sería más fácil recopilar información usando tu jutsu, luego podremos decirle la verdad ; Así que por una vez en tu vida..., ¡piensa antes de actuar!— regaño Kurama

Mientras en el plano real, Apple Jack miraba impaciente aquel raro poni que se quedó callado repentinamente, como hablando consigo mismo, y hasta la ponía nerviosa por la serie de gestos que hacia Naruto en la charla mental con el zorro —¡¿Y bien amigo, vas quedarte allí en el suelo todo el día o qué?!— reclamo impaciente, mientras daba pequeños y continuos pisoteos en el suelo en señal de hastió, con las pastas delanteras cruzadas la altura del pecho

El rubio reacciono y se puso de pie decidiendo hacerle caso a Kurama y cuando lo hizo, la chica lo miro mejor y no pudo por un momento evitar sentirse muy feliz, aunque no sabía la razón de ese sentimiento y miraba asombrada a ese poni de crin rubia , ojos azules y raras marcas en la cara a modo de bigotes ; y cuando este le sonrió de forma amable, sintió que su corazón palpito con fuerza; ella juraría que por un momento vio a su querido amigo de la infancia

—Lo lamento señorita, tenía mucha hambre..., pero no fue mi intención robarle; tome esto como pago por las manzanas— Menciono el príncipe, y sacando algunos Ryos, para pagarle por las frutas, pero la chica se repuso de su asombro y lo miro con la ceja alzada

—¿Y esto que se supone que es? , ¿Dinero?— Pregunto AJ con duda, ante las raras monedas que Naruto le había ofrecido; haciendo que el zorro le regañe por darle dinero del mundo Shinobi y el propio rubio se quiera dar un golpe por haber cometido tal tontería; —¡Lo siento amigo, pero yo solo acepto bits!— Respondió con firmeza la yegua

El rubio se quedó un rato pensado en que responderle —Bueno…, yo no tengo bits ahora mismo, he viajado por mucho tiempo lejos de este reino y esta era la moneda del último país que visite— con esa respuesta esperaba excusarse, y no pudo por un momento evitar sonreír con nostalgia, pues algo similar paso cuando ambos se conocieron , y por ese recuerdo se le ocurrió algo —En ese caso, ¡déjeme pagarle con trabajo!, ¡soy fuerte y hábil, así podre saldar mi deuda!— Sugirió animado

Ante tal propuesta la chica sonrió con aprobación —¡Bien, Me alegro que ya nos entendamos!, bastara con que piques algunos árboles y podrás irte amigo…, por cierto, ¡me llamo Apple Jack!— comento la chica estirando su casco delante de él, con una amigable sonrisa

Nuevamente el rubio se puso nervioso, no había pensado en un nombre para su forma poni, —Esto…., yo me llamo…, me llamo …, Orange(naranja)...,— menciono mirando su pelaje y luego recordó el emblema del clan Uzumaki y su afinidad con el viento; — ¡Twister! (tornado); ¡si!, yo me llamo Orange Twister!— menciono Naruto, mientras AJ lo miraba con sospecha

—humm, pareciera que te acabas de inventar ese nombre..., ¿seguro que me dices la verdad?; ¡te advierto que odio a los mentirosos!— menciono la rubia con severidad, mirando fijamente a Naruto

—Lo siento si demore en responder, lo que ocurre es que de dónde vengo, mi nombre se pronuncia distinto, por eso buscaba pronunciarlo según el idioma de acá— se excusó Naruto; —Estuve viviendo por 10 años en otro país con otro idioma, y por ello la costumbre— dijo eso tratando de sonar convincente

La chica se cruzó de brazos y lo miro fijo —¡Bien, de ser así demuéstralo!; ¿Como se dice tu nombre es ese idioma?— puso a prueba la excusa del rubio

Naruto sonrió y hablo en el lenguaje del mundo Shinobi —¡Kon'nichiwa, watashi no namae ga Orenji-iro Tsuisutādesu!— hablo con total naturalidad, ante la cara de asombro de AJ; contento de ver que su mentira le fue creída continuo; —eso significa: ¡hola, me llamo Orange Twister!— se presentó tomando la pata de AJ y estrechándola con una sonrisa amigable

La poni rubia estaba asombrada —¡Increíble!, ¿y como se pronunciaría mi nombre en ese idioma?— pregunto con mucha curiosidad, pues era la primera vez que oía hablar a alguien de esa forma

Naruto sonrió animado —Appurujakku, anata wa hijō ni kawaī sobakasu o motte iru— Contesto con seguridad mirando a Apple Jack; la chica fácilmente reconoció su nombre al principio, pero no dudo en preguntar qué significa el resto ; —Tú tienes pecas muy lindas— respondió con una sonrisa zorruna

Ese gesto y esas las palabras, hicieron que la vaquera se sonroje mucho, ocultando su cara con su sombrero; ya antes otros corceles le había hecho halagos y cortejos; y todos terminaron igual, con una fuerte patada en las "joyas familiares"; pero este poni le ocasiono otra reacción, eh hizo que su corazón palpite fuerte y le haga recordar inmediatamente a su amigo Naruto; cuando este le dio el código "pecas"; y mencionándole que sus pecas le parecían lindas; _"¿eres tu Naruto?"; _se preguntó mentalmente la chica, mientras miraba fijo al desconocido, pero luego se negó a sí misma tal cosa

Luego retomo la compostura y tosió para regresar a su modo serio —Bueno, ya que vas a trabajar para mí, primero tendrás que seguirme, te llevare a la granja familiar— ante esas palabras el falso poni se sorprendió pues creía que lo haría trabajar inmediatamente, pero la chica con una amigable sonrisa le contesto que primero debía almorzar, para que pueda trabajar como era debido.

Conforme avanzaban, Naruto se sorprendía de lo mucho que cambio la granja en todos estos años; tal como se lo dijo AJ, hasta donde el veía, solo había manzanos y no solo eso, había varios ponis trabajando en la enorme granja, el príncipe no pudo evitar darle una sonrisa de felicitación a su amiga, ella habia logrados hacer realidad su sueño

—¿Que tanto me miras?— pregunto AJ algo fastidiada por las miradas de Naruto, pero al mismo tiempo tratando de ocultar su alegría, no sabía explicarse asi misma, el porque se sentía tan cómoda y contenta, con ese desconocido a su lado.

—Oh lo siento, lo que pasa es que me pregunto cómo alguien tan joven pueda manejar una granja tan grande y hermosa como esta— respondió rápido el chico al verse descubierto

Ante esas palabras la rubia sonrió con orgullo —Pues me tomo mucho trabajo y esfuerzo hacer que esta granja sea vea así— respondió con seguridad mirando al chico, pero luego su expresión de volvió nostálgica —Pero siendo honestos..., es gracias a un gran y querido amigo mío, que esta granja aun exista…,— comento con un tono suave recordando Naruto y luego miro mejor a su nuevo trabajador, "_Te pareces mucho a él…"_ pensó eso ella con una suave sonrisa, y luego se percató de algo —Oye ¿y esa cosa que tienes en el lomo? — pregunto al mirar la silla de montar

La sonrisa animada de Naruto, se volvió algo triste —Esto solo es un recuerdo de un viejo amigo…,— respondió en tono solemne con una penosa mirada, eso hizo que la rubia se arrepienta un poco, creyendo haber sido una indiscreta, pero al mismo tiempo estaba segura que esa cosa ya lo había visto antes; y debido a esos últimos comentarios, ambos no hablaron más hasta que finalmente llegaron a la granja

—¡Bienvenido a la granja Sweet Apple, Orange Twister!— menciono esas palabras con gran sonrisa la poni rubia, mientras invitaba a Twister a pasar adentro; una vez en el interior de la casa, los ojos del chico no paraban de botar brillos, pues conforme estaba allí, comenzaba a recordar momentos y experiencias que tenía en aquella casa.

—¡Apple Jack, que bueno que llegaste , ya me moría de hambre!— reclamo repentinamente una pequeña potra de pelaje amarillo y crin rojiza con un coqueto moño en el cabello, pero luego se percató de la visita

La rubia miro en forma reprobatoria a la potra —¡¿Pero que clase de modales son esos Apple Bloom?!;¡ no seas una mal educada, primero se saluda!— corrigió a la mayor a la niña con el ceño fruncido

"¡¿_Apple Bloom?!"_ Pensó el rubio impactado, la última vez que vio a la niña, fue cuando ella apenas era una bebé; y no pudo evitar esbozar un sonrisa pequeña ; la niña agacho la cabeza en señal de disculpas —Lo siento señor, me llamo Apple Bloom , sea bienvenido— termino de hablar la pequeña con una amigable sonrisa

Naruto se repuso y siguió con su número —No te preocupes pequeña; mucho gusto yo me llamo Orange Twister, pero pueden decirme Twister a secas, datte…., deberás…,— se autocorrigió cuando se percató que esa palabra podría delatarlo y termino la oración acariciando la frente de forma afectuosa a la potra.

La niña rio por el mimo, y le sonrió al príncipe —Que amigable eres Twister, dime...,¿ tu eres el novio de AJ? — pregunto con inocencia y emoción la pequeña, haciendo que el chico se sorprenda y la mencionada se sonroje mucho y cuando iba a reclamar 2 ponis más aparecieron

—¡oh al fin!; pensé que mi linda nieta sería una solterona que se pasaría las tardes mirando las mazorcas crecer…— comento una yegua anciana de pelaje verde y crin plateada

—¡E-yup!— fue la respuesta que dio un corcel grande de pelaje rojizo de crin rubia y curiosamente tenía una pata enyesada ; pero cuando ambos ponis cuando vieron al invitado, no evitaron mirarlo con la boca abierta y asombrados, jurarían que delante de ellos estaba el pequeño naruto, cuando este los miro con cariño

_"¡Big Mac!, ¡abuela Smith!" , _ pensó con emoción Naruto y les sonrió, aguantando las ganas de abrazarlos aunque se preocupó por la pata del grandote, pero en eso un grito lo saco de sus pensamientos ; _—¡El no es mi novio!, ¡solo es un nuevo trabajador que traje para que almuerce con nosotros!— reclamo AJ con el rostro más rojo que el pelaje de su hermano_

Ante esas palabras la anciana se acercó al muchacho, mirándolo de arriba abajo como estudiándolo, observando detenidamente sus rasgos y luego le hablo por lo bajo a su nieta mayor —¡¿Y que esperas para hacerlo tu novio?!— reprendió a la rubia —Mira que un ejemplar de semental como ese, solo una vez en la vida se aparece, ¡hazlo tuyo antes que otra te lo gane!, y créeme que si yo fuera 40 años más joven, yo no lo dudaría...,— comento lo último dándole un coqueto giño al ninja, haciendo que al joven le den escalofríos.

—¡ABUELA!— reclamo totalmente roja Apple Jack, mientras miraba avergonzada al invitado; y como se lo esperaban, el pobre rubio totalmente ignorante del motivo de tanto alboroto; luego de ello procedieron a presentarse todos los ponis presentes y pasaron al comedor, que seguía idéntico tal como Naruto lo recordaba

Cuando almorzaban, Naruto con emoción disfrutaba cada bocado de esa sabrosa comida, trayéndole nostalgias de su infancia en aquella granja, y cuando la abuela le dio su famoso pye de manzana, el príncipe no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas cuando sintió ese delicioso sabor una vez más

"_Pobrecito_,_ sí que debe tener mucha hambre para llorar por un poco de comida, por eso robo esas manzanas" _ pensó con pena AJ, creyendo que esa era la causa de las reacciones del invitado, pero la abuela sonrió con cariño al ver aquel misterioso joven comer con tanto gusto su comida

—¿Y dime Twister de dónde eres?— pregunto con curiosidad Apple Bloom,

Naruto le dedico una amigable sonrisa —Bueno.., nací en un país lejano, pero me crie desde bebé en Equestria hasta casi cumplir los 8 años , después regrese a mi país natal y estuve viajando por mucho tiempo, luego de casi 10 años regrese acá— respondió el príncipe, haciendo que la potra lo mire con admiración

—¡fantástico!, ¿seguro sabes muchas cosas por tus viajes verdad? ; ¡puedes hablarme de los lugares que visitantes! , ¿Y que significa tu cutie mark?— volvió a preguntar fascinada y curiosa la niña

—¡Apple Bloom!, ¡No hostigues al invitado con tantas preguntas!— regaño la yegua rubia a su hermana pequeña; pero el rubio le dijo que no había problema y comenzó a narrarle cosas de los países elementales, como costumbres o fiestas que aprendió cuando iba a realizar misiones a diversos lugares, pero desde luego, trastocando la historia un poco para que fuera entendible para los Apple y narrando que su marca hace referencia a un plato muy delicioso de allá.

Cuando acabo con la historia, la abuela no evito preguntar —Y dime Twister, ¿por que decidiste volver a estas tierras después de tanto tiempo? ,¿ Tu familia no te extrañara?— interrogo la anciana con curiosidad

El chico pensó un rato su respuesta — Bueno, la verdad tengo buenos recuerdos de este reino, y también hice muchos amigos a los cuales extrañe mucho, por ello mismo decidí regresar , para nunca más irme— respondió mirando a AJ, haciendo que la chica se sonroje por reflejo, como si sintiera que esas palabras fueron para ella, haciéndola sonreír levemente; pero luego el chico bajo la mira con algo de tristeza; —En cuanto a mi familia, pues no tengo…, perdí a mis padres desde pequeño— comento, haciendo que los Apple lo miren con tristeza , pero luego el chico sonrió más animado —Por ello mismo el motivo de mis viajes; de niño fue criado por una amable y linda poni como si fuera su hijo; pero luego unos amigos de mis padres tomaron mi custodia y tuve que regresar a mi país de origen, y bueno…, luego de tantos años finalmente estoy acá, porque deseo volver a encontrar a todos mis amigos y a esa poni— contesto sonriendo amigablemente a todos luego de mentir a medias

—¿Y a que te dedicas o trabajabas durante tus viajes?— pregunto la rubia con interés —Por tu apariencia, me pareciera que fueras soldado, o hicieras trabajo físico constantemente — comento Aj, haciendo que la abuela , Apple Bloom y Big Mac cuchicheen entre ellos de forma cómplice, y soltando comentarios como **"hasta que al fin muestra interés en un muchacho"** o "** primera vez que la oigo hablar del físico de un corcel**" e **"E-yup"** ; haciendo que la pobre chica se avergüence mas

Naruto no pudo evitar reír al ver a los Apple interactuar entre ellos, esa familia seguía igual tal como los recordaba, y luego contesto a AJ —Bueno…, creo que la palabra más exacta para definir mi trabajo, sería la de mercenario— respondiendo de forma simple

Esta respuesta alerto a los presentes —¿mercenario? , ¿Esos que hacen trabajos peligrosos por dinero?— pregunto con preocupación AJ, pues a su concepto los mercenarios solo eran mal vivientes que aceptaban trabajos sucios por una buena paga y preocupada que un tipo así haiga entrado a su casa

—Pues...,si peligroso consideras cortar el césped, pintar una casa o encontrar gatos perdidos….,— comento con despreocupación Naruto, haciendo que todos lo miren con la ceja alzada por su respuesta y comenzó a explicarle a los presentes, el sistema de misiones de Konoha , donde las misiones eran clasificadas por su peligrosidad o simplicidad y así como la paga por las mismas, que estas misiones podrían ser algo simple como limpiar una casa o arreglar un jardín y luego pasar a otras más complejas como escoltar a comerciantes en caminos peligrosos, o cuidar a ponis ricos a modo de guardaespaldas, pero para que la misión sea exitosa, era necesario que el cliente sea honesto, para que la paga sea justa y la ayuda prestada sea la correcta y los enviados, tengan la experiencia suficiente para solucionar el problema

—¿y que pasaba si el cliente mentía?— pregunto con interés Apple Bloom

El rubio sonrió con nostalgia recordando que su primera misión rango C, de volvió una rango B o hasta podía ser A, debido a que el cliente de ese entonces no dijo toda la verdad; —Bien, si se descubre que el cliente mintió o no pago lo suficiente, teníamos la potestad de abandonar la misión y dejarlo con su problema, o si lo deseábamos podíamos cumplir con la misión, pero nos pagarían poco por realizarla— respondió Naruto, y contando como su primera misión rango C , se complicó porque un constructor de puentes los contrato para que los proteja de asaltantes y ladrones en el camino, pero no había dicho la verdad sobre el verdadero peligro en la misión, porque no tenía dinero suficiente para pagar el precio correcto, pero aun así, todo el equipo decidió ayudarlo y cobrarle por una misión sencilla; con estas palabras AJ sonrió con aprobación, comprendiendo que el chico era de buen corazón

La niña quería saber más sobre esa historia, pero AJ la interrumpo anunciando que ya tienen que trabajar y lo llevo a fuera donde estaban los manzanos y fueron seguidos por la pequeña potra; pero al momento de retirarse , tanto la abuela, así como Big Mac, miraron con sorpresa la silla de montar que tenía Twister en su lomo. Ya en frente a algunos árboles, la granjera explicaba que bastaría con que pique unos 5 árboles y la deuda estará saldada y le enseño la forma como debía hacerlo, pateando ella un árbol y sacudiéndolo mucho, logrando una buena cosecha

Algunos de los trabajadores curiosos por la cara nueva, miraron a quien ellos clasificaban como un "citadino y fortachón de gimnasio" y comentaban algunas bromas entre ellos; y al mismo tiempo extrañados que la "jefa"; lo trate con tanta familiaridad, incluso la mascota de ella, su perra Winona, le sacuda la cola amigable, cuando normalmente le gruñe a los corceles que estén cerca de su ama; y miraron con interés, cuantas manzanas era capaz de tirar el poni naranja antes de quejarse de cansancio; cuando naruto lo intento dio solo una buena patada, pero ninguna manzana cayo, esto hizo que los trabajadores se rieran por el pobre resultado, la pequeña potra mire con decepcion y Aj le ponga su pata encima de su hombro tratando de animarlo

—No te preocupes, solo fue tu 1er intento…,— comento ella con una sonrisa amigable, pero en eso un sonido llamo la atención de todos, y miraron el árbol que Naruto pateo y poco a poco el sonido empezó a sonar más fuerte y finalmente el árbol se parta por la poderosa patada llena de chacra que Naruto dio, cuando el tronco partido cayó al suelo, todo el mundo tenía la quijada caída.

_"¡Big Mac necesita dar 3 patadas muy fuertes con ambas piernas para hacer eso! ;¡¿Y él lo logro con solo una patada y con solo una pierna?!" _ Era el pensamiento de todo los ponis presentes, mientras Kurama reprendía al rubio por no medirse en su fuerza, y el mencionado rubio se ponga nervioso por el espectáculo dado _—_Esto…, lo siento, creo que acabo de agrandar aun mas mi deuda….,— cometo con pesar Naruto

—Hermana…, ¿como lo conociste?— menciono Apple Bloom aun anonadada

—lo encontré robando manzanas…— contesto la rubia de la misma forma

AJ que aún no creía lo visto, le indico que siga con los demás árboles, pero que tenga cuidado; el rubio cumplió con la tarea logrando un record perfecto de solo una patada por árbol, ante el desconcierto de todos, preguntándose "¡¿_de donde carajos salió este tipo?!"_ , bueno con eso la paga por las manzanas robadas estaba saldado, pero ahora había el problema del árbol partido y con temor a que Twister le destroce más árboles, le pidió que la acompañe a Poniville que era el pueblo mas cercano a la granja, pues le sería más útil allá, la pequeña potra amarilla pidió acompañarlos, pues había un lugar que quería visitar en dicho poblado

….

Conforme llegaban al pueblo mencionado, la chica comentaba que este año su pueblo fue escogido para la** Celebración del Verano** y que todo el mundo estaba muy feliz, pues por primera vez un pueblo pequeño como ese, se le escogió como anfitrión de tal fiesta, en vez de una ciudad grande como era la costumbre

—Llegas como caído del cielo, necesitamos mucha ayuda, debido a algunos problemas no hemos podido organizarnos a tiempo y solo tenemos 2 semanas para tener todo listo— comento la rubia con algo de angustia

Esa noticia fue un alivio para Naruto, logro regresar justo a tiempo antes que se cumplan los mil años del encierro de su tía luna, pero no evito preocuparse por el rostro de AJ— ¿y que problemas tienen? — pregunto con interés

—¡oh nada dulzura!, solo algunos contratiempos inesperados— menciono la rubia, haciendo que el chico se sonroje un poco por esa palabra, pero el gesto de Naruto se volvió de preocupación cuando vio a Apple Jack, inflar las mejillas y mirar a otro lado, ella había hecho su mueca delatora que indicaba cuando ella decía una mentira, también volteo a ver a Apple Bloom, la cual tenía la cabeza agachada con una expresión de preocupación, pareciera que el problema que había en el pueblo, era mucho más grave de lo estimado.

—Bueno primero déjame presentarte a los miembros de comité organizador, luego entre todos nosotros, veremos que tareas harás para saldar tu deuda— menciono la rubia y luego se presentó a si misma —¡Yo soy la presidenta del comité!, ¡además de ser encargada de la comida y la hago muy rica!— hablo con una sonrisa orgullosa, y el rubio riéndose por su ocurrencia, le mencionó que si cocina igual que la abuela Smith, era lo lógico, y que cualquier poni se sentiría muy feliz de comer tan rico todo los días si la tuvieran de esposa; y claro esta esa declaración hizo que la chica se ponga más roja que Big Mac y nerviosa trate de cambiar el tema; mientras su hermana menor, se sorprendía que no le dé una buena patada en las partes nobles, como era su costumbre y luego AJ miro al cielo buscando algo; —Que raro…; generalmente por acá a esta hora se le ve a la encargada del clima— comento tratando de ocultar su sonrojo y cambiar el tema

El rubio también comenzó a mirar el cielo tratando de ubicar al responsable, pues sabia de sobra que se refería a un Pegaso, y siguió en esa tarea cuando repentinamente algo lo impacto y la escena cambia nuevamente mostrando a Naruto de niño siendo chocado por un "meteorito" de cabeza colorida, regresando al presente ahora el príncipe tenia a una Pegaso de pelaje azulado claro, con una crin de muchos colores, como imitando al arcoiris, inconsciente encima suyo y el ninja con los ojos en forma de espiral

Cuando recupero la conciencia, miro lo que tenía encima suyo y la reconoció al instante_ "¡¿Sónica!?"; _pensó emocionado, al reencontrarse con Rainbow Dash, su amiga de colorida melena; cuando la chica despertó, repitió su acto de aquel entonces —¡Un secuestrador!— menciono alarmada y alejándose de Naruto y poniéndose en pose de pelea

"¿A_un_ _sigues con eso?"_ pensó con una mueca burlona el príncipe; _—_Lo siento amiga, pero no soy un secuestrador, y fue tu culpa por caer encima mío— hablo el rubio con una sonrisa, ante la mirada de desconcierto de Rainbow, pues al igual que AJ, cuando lo vio sonreír con todos sus rasgos físicos, inmediatamente vio a su querido amigo Naruto delante de ella por un momento, sonrojándose levemente

—¡El tiene razón Dash, más bien agradécele, ya que si chocabas contra el suelo te habrías roto el ala!— reprendió la yegua anaranjada

—¡bueno ya entendí!, ¡Lo siento!— respondió con fastidio la Pegaso; —¡Bien amigo, yo soy rainbow Dash, la Pegaso más asombrosa de toda Equestria!, ¡Y futura integrante de los wonderbolts!— hablo con orgullo la chica con una sonrisa confiada

_"No cambias…",_ pensó con una sonría el falso poni —Bueno Dash, yo me llamo Orange Twister, y me alegro que no te lastimaras— se presentó formalmente Naruto con su nombre falso, y la Pegaso no pudo evitar reclamar, aduciendo que todo era parte de su rutina de piruetas incluida la caída

AJ la miraba con reproche, pero en eso una pequeña Pegaso de pelaje naranja y crin rosada se acerque al grupo, usando un scooter y una filmadora entre sus cascos — ¡Rainbow dash, tu piruetas estuvieron geniales!, pero lástima que en la última toma se viera tu accidente..., — comento con pesar la niña y luego saludara a los demás y se presentara ante el poni forastero como Scootaloo la mayor fanática de la gran y veloz Rainbow Dash, haciendo que el ego de la mencionada chica se inflara más de lo que ya lo tenía.

—Sí que debes ser muy veloz, como para que tengas fanáticos Dash…,— comento el rubio sin malas intenciones, pero esto no fue tomado de buena manera por la mencionada que lo miro con enojo al poni ninja

—¿Qué? ¡¿Acaso lo dudas?!, ¡Pues bien, te demostrare que tan veloz soy!, ¡corramos ahora mismo!— reto la Pegaso mayor, y el rubio con una gran sonrisa acepto y para sorpresa de él, Rainbow había trazado la misma ruta de carrera que tuvieron cuando se conocieron, exceptuando la cueva, cuando el rubio pregunto el porque no incluirla, Dash menciono que no sería una carrera justa si la incluían; ante esa respuesta Naruto sonrió contento de ver como su amiga quisiera tener una carrera limpia, pero el insistió a que la incluya

La Pegaso miro con duda al rubio —De acuerdo, la meta será el final de la cueva..., ¡pero no te quejes si yo gano por ese obstáculo!— advirtió la chica de cabello multicolor y la carrera comenzó

Ante el asombro de los espectadores y asombro de la misma Pegaso, ese raro poni corría a su ritmo sin problemas y por momentos aventajándola, pero para sorpresa de los que conocían lo orgullosa que era Rainbow, a la mencionada no se le veía frustrada o molesta que un poni terrestre la iguale, se podría verle a la chica sonriendo muy feliz y lo mismo se diría de Twister; efectivamente para Dash, fue gratificante volver a tener esa sensación de alegría, como cuando jugaba con Naruto a las carreas y al mismo tiempo para el rubio sus ojos no paraban de destellar sus brillos, pues los recuerdo de los juegos al lado de su amiga de la infancia no paraban de llegar

Y si ya estaban asombrados por la peculiar carrera, volvieron a mirar con asombro, como al momento de pasar por los bosques, el poni terrestre comenzó a saltar alto y balancearse entre las ramas con mucha habilidad, la propia Dash juraría que estaba compitiendo contra su amigo ausente una vez más; finalmente llegaron a la cueva y los demás comprendían el porque la Pegaso se había negado a incluirla originalmente, había una gran acantilado que era imposible saltar para un poni de tierra

—¡te lo dije!, ¡no me reclames por ganar!— comento Dash, mientras volaba directo a la meta

—¡aun no has ganado y yo aún no me rindo!— grito Naruto para sorpresa de todos y para dejarlos con el ojo cuadrado, el rubio comenzó a saltar de un extremo a otro en forma de zigzag en las paredes de la cueva logrando superar la dificultad e igualando a la Pegaso en la carrera, y la propia Rainbow no creía lo que veía

—¡¿De donde conocen a ese poni tan ágil?!— pregunto Scootaloo, aun asimilando ver a twister saltar así

—Mi hermana lo encontró robando manzanas…,— contesto Apple Bloom, mirando junto a AJ en shock por las habilidades del rubio

El final fue de fotografía y tuvieron que ver el video de Scootaloo para ver quien gano, y descubrieron que termino todo en empate; mientras los 2 competidores estaban tirados en el suelo cansados por la carrera y respirando con dificultad, pero cuando oyeron el resultado, se miraron mutuamente para luego reírse con fuerza

—¡Eso mi amigo fue genial!; ¡eres asombroso! ¡Tal vez no tanto como yo, pero lo eres!— menciono la chica emocionada por la carrera que tuvieron; —¡Nunca pensé que vería aun poni de tierra saltar y correr como tú lo haces!— sonrió contenta, pero se puso extremadamente roja cuando el príncipe acaricio su melena, haciéndola recordar a su viejo amigo hacer ese gesto

—Tú también eres genial, me alegro haber competido contra ti, estoy seguro que los wonderbolts estarían felices de tenerte en su equipo, dashie…— menciono esa palaras con una cariñosa sonrisa, y contento de volver a acariciar el cabello de su amiga como cuando era niño; haciendo que la chica vuelva a ver a su amigo en el _" ¿acaso volviste naruto?", _ se preguntó con desconcierto la muchacha

Mientras tanto los espectadores miraban una y otra vez el video de la carrera, asombrándose por los movimiento que realizo Twister y Apple Jack no evito sentir celos, cuando vio al rubio acariciarle su melena con tanto afecto a la Pegaso —¡Bueno!, ¡Bueno!, ¡ya se divirtieron!, ¡Es hora de ponerse a trabajar!, ¡aun me debes un árbol de manzanas Twister!— reclamo molesta la rubia para llamar la atención de Naruto, el rubio se disculpó por la distracción y Rainbow curiosa , pregunto a qué se refería eso AJ con que le debe un árbol , y tanto ella como Scoot se quedaron con la quijada caída, cuando Apple Bloom les narro lo ocurrido en la granja; definitivamente ese poni es más asombroso de lo que parece y sin quererlo el rubio se ganó a la pequeña Pegaso naranja como una admiradora.

…..

Una vez dentro del pueblo el rubio miraba maravillado el lugar, a pesar de haber vivido la mayor parte de su infancia en Equestria, era la primera vez que visitaba un poblado de ese reino, mirando las casas y demás negocios que habían en él, y con ello muchos ponis de diferente tipos haciendo muchas actividades que le recordaba a la facción civil de Konoha, todos con una amigable sonrisa, aunque parecía que en verdad estaban muy atrasados con la decoración de la fiesta, y algunas casas con daños en los jardines y fachadas , y preguntándose cuál sería el motivo de tales atrasos; tan distraído iba por la zona que choco contra alguien, cuando volteo para disculparse, resulto ser una poni terrestre de pelaje rosado y crin esponjado del mismo color, la desconocida lanzo un exagerado y enorme grito de alerta, haciendo que el chico gritara, y nuevamente la escena cambia mostrando al rubio de niño gritando delante de cierta poni rosada que también gritaba de la misma forma; cuando la chica termino su grito ella se fue velozmente con rumbo desconocido; "_eso fue raro… incluso para este mundo"_ pensó el zorro

Cuando esa escena paso, AJ quien estaba acompañada por Rainbow y las niñas, lo llamo pues tenía que presentarle a la encargada del decorado, pero le advirtieron que su amiga es algo especial, pues es muy fijona (palabras de Dash), en la apariencia y modales; y podría llevarse una mala impresión de ella, pero que no era una mala chica.

Con esa advertencia el chico entro a una tienda que tenía la curiosa forma de un carrusel, y adentro había maniquíes con varios modelos de ropas para ponis y para el gusto de Naruto, a pesar de no saber de modas, debía admitir que eran muy bonitos; _"si Ino y Sakura vieran todo esto y la ropa fuera para humanos, estarían más que encantadas y peleándose por los vestidos"_, y con ellos el príncipe sonreía imaginándose a sus amigas de Konoha insultarse con el clásico **frentuda** o **cerda** entre ellas

—¿hola, hay alguien?— pregunto AJ mirando por los alrededores

—¡oh, lo siento!, denme algunos minutos ya los atiendo— contesto una voz educada que sonaba arriba de ellos y efectivamente al mirar hacia arriba vieron que usando una escalera y a una gran altura, había una unicornio de pelaje blanco , con una melena y cola moradas estilizadamente peinadas, tratando de alcanzar unas telas que estaban fuera de su alcance, la muchacha usando su cuerno logro finalmente sacar los rollos que deseaba, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó al vacío.

Todo el mundo se asustó por la escena, pero antes que Dash la atrape, una sombra anaranjada le gano en velocidad al pasar por su costado; resultando ser Naruto esa sombra y logrando atraparla entre sus brazos ; nuevamente la escena cambia mostrando al pequeño príncipe atrapar a una unicornio blanca que caía por un barranco

—¡Buena atrapada!— menciono Rainbow con asombro

—¡y que buenos reflejos!— comento la vaquera, mientras no creía el enorme salto que su nuevo amigo había dado para atrapar a la peli morada

Cuando el príncipe aterrizo y miro mejor a la chica sus ojos los abrió con sorpresa reconociendo a la poni , "_¡joya!, ¡¿también estas acá?!"_ Pensó en shock, pero luego se repuso y le hablo a la damisela ; —¿Señorita está bien?, ¿no se lastimo? — pregunto en un tono suave siguiendo con su actuación

La unicornio lentamente abrió los ojos al sentirse a salvo y cuando vio los ojos de naruto, nuevamente su detector de príncipes se activó, mirando maravillada los ojos de Naruto y al mismo tiempo la expresión de cariño que tenía el chico en su rostro junto a las marcas en su cara, hizo que viera a su "principe_",_ que tanto extraño en todos estos años, por un momento

—¿señorita está bien?...—pregunto naruto con preocupación y algo incómodo, pues recordó esa mirada en la muchacha, cuando conoció a Rarity y ya intuyendo lo que se venía; mientras las yeguas mayores fruncieron un poco el ceño con celos, pues ya antes la había visto a su amiga hacer ese gesto cuando se emocionaba ante algún semental y al parecer por su cara esta vez no iba ser la excepción

Cuando la poni blanca se repuso miro a su salvador —¡Oh, pero que torpeza de mi parte!, mira que darme a presentar de esta forma…— hablo Rarity con sus típicos modismo, mientras AJ y RD suspiren con resignación, pero Naruto sonría con nostalgia, recordando el dramatismo de su amiga; —Muchas gracias por salvarme, valiente y guapo corcel, me llamo Rarity dueña de esta boutique, encantada de conocerte— menciono la modista estirando su pata hacia el rubio, para que se la besara, mientras las otras rodaban los ojos ante las exageraciones de su amiga

Pero el rubio tomo la pata de la chica de forma amable para la sorpresa de las demás y de la blanca unicornio, haciendo que se sonroje levemente; —Es un gusto conocerte Rarity, yo me llamo Orange Twister— y dicho esas palabras beso la pata de la chica educadamente en señal de saludo, y luego agrego ; —Pero no deberías llamarte a ti misma torpe, dudo que esa palabra sea la correcta para alguien con tanto talento e imaginación como tu; yo no sé mucho de ropa, pero creo que todos tus modelos son muy bellos— menciono Naruto usando su educación de príncipe y la unicornio se sonrojo mucho más por los halagos y las demás chicas presentes, miren con sorpresa ver al rubio actuar así, pues no tenía pinta de ser tan formal y refinado

—Oye, no sabía que tenías tanta educación...,— le comento por lo bajo Apple Jack

—Como mercenario, a veces cuidaba a millonarios en sus elegantes fiestas y tenía que saber hablar así para no desentonar con el ambiente— mintió sin reparo Naruto a medias, pues si bien tenia misiones de guardaespaldas, nunca se tomó la molestia de refinar sus modales

—¿Eres mercenario? ¡Amigo eso es increíble!— exclamo Rainbow con una sonrisa de emoción cuando acerco la oreja para escuchar la conversación.

Pero esa noticia también impacto a la modista —¿En verdad eres un mercenario?, no parecías dedicarte a ese tipo de actividades ilícitas…— comento con decepción la unicornio, pues al igual que Aj, ella tenía el mismo concepto de la clase de ponis que se dedican a ese oficio, pero la rubia le explico mejor el trabajo de Twister, haciéndola sonreír aliviada —Oh, lo siento si te paresco una grosera Twister, espero que no me tomes como una prejuiciosa— se disculpó la unicornio apenada

—No hay problema, sé que la palabra mercenario abarca muchos malos conceptos, lady Rarity— respondió Twister con una sonrisa, haciendo que la chica se emocione más cuando la llamo "lady", como solía hacer su amigo Naruto y luego Rarity se acercó a él, mirándolo fijo por todos lados mirando sus rasgos físicos; —Esto…, ¿pasa algo?— pregunto algo nervioso, mientras las demás chicas ya se imaginaban lo que pasaría

La unicornio no para de examinar detenidamente al ninja —Hum..., puede que tu crin rubia sea algo puntiaguda y alborotada para mi gusto, pero sumando tus marcas en el rostro a modo de bigotes de gato y tus orejas puntiagudas, te dan un aspecto salvaje, y al mismo tiempo tus ojos amigables y cálida sonrisa, te dan un aire de ternura; dándote el perfecto look de chico salvaje y dulce ; pero tengo que confesarlo, ¡yo amo tu cola!— exclamo Rarity, abrazando la cola de Twister —Su diseño, su forma, su suavidad, es como la cola de un zorro, y esa apariencia tan unica, ¡pareciera que tuvieras 9 colas al mismo tiempo!, ¡definitivamente esto exclama estilo!, ¿Como lo haces? Yo paso horas en el tocador para que mi cola se vea así— pregunto con entusiasmo la modista, mientras el zorro sonría de forma orgullosa —Tranquilamente tu cola pasaría como una fina estola— comento la unicornio, y esto hizo que Kurama se abrazara sus colas nervioso y las besara, imaginando que se las corten para hacerlos precisamente una estola

Naruto sudaba algo nervioso por las palabras de su amiga —Esto…, bueno mi cola la tengo así desde que nací, no le hice nada ; pero gracias por sus palabras— comento el chico algo incómodo porque ahora todas las demás tomaban la cola de Naruto, comentando que efectivamente era muy esponjosa y suave.

Y así estuvieron todos un buen rato, hasta que el rubio sintió una par de patas más pequeñas extra, sostenerle su cola, cuando volteo vio a una pequeña unicornio de pelaje blanco y melena morada palido y rosado, tomando su cola con curiosidad y algo apenada por verse descubierta de esa forma —heh...; lo siento, pero tenía curiosidad de su cola señor…,— comento la niña sonriendo avergonzada

—¡Sweetie belle!; ¡no es cortes tomar la colas de los demás sin permiso!— regaño la unicornio mayor a la menor, mientras el rubio recordaba que su amiga tenía una hermana pequeña llamada así, y precisamente se conocieron en aquel valle, porque la chica en aquella época quería un diamante para su hermanita

—¡Pero todos los hacen!, ¡y fuiste tú Rarity, quien empezó!— protesto la pequeña, haciendo que la mayor se avergüence con una sonrisa incomoda, y le pida disculpas a Twister por el atrevimiento, en eso la pequeña se presentó y pregunto si era el nuevo novio de Rarity, y luego le comento que le parecía más guapo que aquel millonario de Manehatan; y más fuerte que aquel brigadier de la guardia real; y más amigable que ese noble de Canterlot y así estuvo mencionando más pretendientes pasados y compromisos que nunca cuajaron; haciendo que la modista se avergüence y le tape la boca a la pequeña sonriendo nerviosamente

—No soy el novio de nadie pequeña, soy nuevo por acá, gusto en conocerte Sweetie belle ; yo me llamo Twister y no te preocupes, creo que mi cola llama mucho la atención — respondió el rubio, amigablemente

—El me agrada…— comento susurrando la pequeña unicornio a su hermana sonriendo

—A mí también…— respondió con una sonrisa de la misma forma a su hermanita y se acercó al forastero; — ¿eso quiere decir que es tu primera vez en el pueblo?— pregunto haciendo que Naruto le responda de forma afirmativa; —¿y sin novia o esposa? — pregunto con interés, recibiendo la misma respuesta del chico, y dicha estas palabras la unicornio dio una vuelta alrededor del rubio, dándole un discreto pero firme caderazo a Apple Jack y a Rainbow, que estaban en ese momento a los costados del príncipe para alejarlas, y hábilmente tomar una de la patas del rubio ; —En ese caso permíteme darte un tour por mi lindo pueblo— propuso de forma soñadora con una coqueta sonrisa.

—¡Esto no es una cita!, ¡tu vienes a trabajar Twister!— reclamaron esta vez AJ y rainbow al mismo tiempo con celos, molestas por la atención acaparada por Rarity, sacándola de su fantasía y luego la rubia procedió a explicarle el motivo de la presencia de Twister en el pueblo

—Oh bueno..., supongo que lo dejaremos para otro día…, — comento con resignación la modista, —Pero aun así, no dudes en pasar por mi tienda si deseas algún traje, ¡estaría encantada de hacerte alguno!— comento la chica con una sonrisa amigable

—Suena bien gracias…, pero no tengo dinero para pagarle…, y por eso mismo estoy en este problema…,— comento el rubio llorando cómicamente

—¡Oh por favor querido!, no es necesario el dinero, me sentiría muy feliz de ayudar a un amigo— respondio la unicornio

"S_iempre siendo generosa Rarity..";_ pensó y sonrió con cariño Naruto hacia la modista, haciendo que ella se ponga algo nerviosa por la mirada; mientras los demás estan sorprendidas, incluso la pequeña unicornio, pues generalmente a estas alturas los corceles ya estaban babeando por la unicornio mayor; pero Twister parecía inmune los trucos seductores de Rarity (por denso e idiota dedujo Kurama); y al contrario, sea ella la que se sienta muy interesada en él; —Muchas gracias, me sentiría muy feliz de usar cualquier traje tuyo Rarity— respondió con su sonrisa zorruna, haciendo que el corazón de la chica lata muy fuerte "_mi caballero...,¿eres tú? .."_ se dijo así misma Rarity con esperanzas e ilusion, al mirar aquel misterioso joven.

…

Una vez salidos de la tienda, siguieron con la búsqueda del último miembro del comité organizador, pero Naruto se percató que cuando el preguntaba cuáles eran los problemas que tenían las chicas, estas se iban por las ramas para cambiarle el tema, lo preocupante del asunto, es que conforme avanzaban por el pueblo, vieron que algunos ponis se pasaban la voz entre ellos, y muchos se ponían nerviosos y otros no dudaban en cerrar su casa o negocio.

Ya iba a insistir en saber el motivo de tanto misterio, cuando algo llamo su atención, era una tira de burbujas pasando delante suyo, cuando volteo en dirección de las pompas, vio a una niña de unos 5 años jugando como la responsable de las burbujas ,"¡¿_Derpy!?"; _ pensó asombrando Naruto pues la niña era idéntica a su amiga, pero descarto la idea rapido, pues la niña era mucho menor que la última vez que se vieron y además la pequeña era una unicornio, sumado a su pelaje color lavanda

—¡Bien hecho Dinky!; ¡ahora déjame mostrarte mi mejor burbuja!— menciono una voz haciendo que el rubio levante la cara y vea aun Pegaso de pelaje gris y melena rubia con unos curiosos y graciosos ojos cruzados, hacer una enorme burbuja y esta volara directamente hacia la cara del príncipe estallando cuando choca contra su nariz, cambiando la escena mostrando a un niño rubio, mirar a aun pequeña Pegaso jugar con burbujas en un hospital

_"Burbuja…", _ pensó esas palabras con una triste sonrisa, mirando a su amiga la Pegaso y al mismo tiempo sintiendo que la silla de Heart sword, le pesara como un saco de plomo en su espalda , no sabía cómo acercarse o hablarle a Derpy, pero no fue necesario , ella misma le dirigió la palabra _—¡_Hola!, lamento el incidente, me llamo Derpy y ¿tu cómo te llamas?— pregunto con un tono amigable y una sonrisa

—oh no pasó nada…, solo me desconcentre un poco; me llamo Orange Twister…, un gusto Derpy— aunque menciono esas palabras con una sonrisa, el tono de voz denotaba algo de tristeza

En eso la pequeña unicornio se acercó ante Naruto —Mama..., ¿tu amigo se siente bien?, parece que le duele algo..,— comento con preocupación la niña

"¡¿_MAMA!?" _ Pensaron asombrados tanto Naruto como Kurama, preguntándose cómo y cuándo esa chica se volvió madre, _—_¿Es tu hija..?— pregunto Naruto en shock y nervioso por la noticia

La Pegaso abrazo con cariño a la niña —¡si!, ella se llama Dinky, ¿no es linda?— menciono esas palabras con una sonrisa llena de orgullo

El rubio bajo cabeza en dirección de la pequeña —Hola Dinky, yo me llamo Twister y concuerdo con tu mami, tu eres muy linda— saludo con una amigable y zorruna sonrisa

—he,he…, gracias señor Twister, ¿mami no crees que el señor Twister es muy amigable?— comento la pequeña sonriendo hacia su madre, pero esta no daba respuesta; —¿Mami?— volvió a preguntar con preocupación

Derpy estaba en shock mirando con asombro al forastero "¿_regresaste Naruto..?"_ pensó con alegría la rubia, aquel poni le recordaba a Naruto de muchas formas , pero los llamados de su hija la saco de sus pensamientos —oh lo siento Dinky, yo también creo que tú eres muy amigable— comento la chica con una sonrisa recuperando la compostura

—Bueno la niña salió igual de linda que la mama— comento el rubio a modo de halago; haciendo que la rubia se le ponga rojas las mejillas, y ya iba a preguntar por el padre de la niña, pero en eso apareció Rarity tomando del brazo a Naruto y llevándoselo a rastras

—¡Luego coquetetas, primero tienes que trabajar!— mencionaron esta vez las 3 yeguas mayores y celosas, mientras las potras que seguían al trio se reían de la escena

—¡Hasta pronto!— menciono el rubio mientras era secuestrado

Ante la escena la madre e hija se reían, mientras se despedían del chico —Mami, ¿vamos a la tienda de dulces?— propuso entusiasmada Dinky, haciendo que Derpy le sonría y se la lleve en su lomo, y recordando como Naruto hacia lo mismo con ella en el hospital

Mientras avanzaba el comité, el rubio no evitaba voltear la cabeza una y otra vez en dirección de Derpy, y esto incomodo a las chicas, preguntándole directamente el interés sobre la Pegaso rubia; —Es que me preguntaba..., ¿como una chica tan joven, puede tener una hija tan grande?— comento con preocupación

Ante esa pregunta las chicas se miraron entre sí con duda, pero cuando vieron que los ojos del rubio eran de preocupación y no por simple burla o chisme, le decidieron contar la verdad que sabian sobre la niña, haciendo que el chico se sienta en parte aliviado; —Ya veo…, Derpy tiene un bello corazón…— comento lo último sonriendo con aprobación, y pensado en lo feliz que se hubiera sentido Hearts de saber que ahora es tío; pero a pesar que las palabras eran amables, las chicas vieron que la expresión del rubio era como si el cargara con la culpa de algo

….

Conforme salían del otro lado del pueblo, las chicas anunciaron que faltaba el último integrante del comité, el encargado de la música; con esa declaración y debido a los hechos ocurridos, Naruto se encontraba muy emocionado

_"¿será ritmo? "_, pensó imaginándose a Vinyl ,_ "¿será melodía?"_ se preguntó imaginándose a Octavia, _"¿o acaso será…?" ; _seguía el rubio imaginándose las alternativas, cuando en eso, un canto muy lindo lo saco de sus pensamientos, y sin perder tiempo corrió en dirección del canto, dejando a las demás atrás, llegando a lo que parecía un árbol a modo de casa y varios animales pequeños frente a aquel árbol, mientras una Pegaso amarilla y de larga melena rosada repartía la comida entre las criaturas cantando y de la misma forma se muestra la imagen de Naruto de niño, encontrando a una pequeña Pegaso amarilla alimentar a los animales, mientras cantaba.

"_tenías que ser tu , dulce.." _pensó con una sonrisa amigable, mientras brillaban los ojos recordando lo mucho que su tímida amiga amaba a los animales, y se puso a silbar imitando el canto de un pajarito y al igual que aquella ocasión, la chica emocionada, volteo contenta buscando al ave, pero esta vez encontró a un poni anaranjado que le sonreía; y al igual que aquella ocasión, la chica asustada se metió a su casa sin decir nada, para desconcierto del rubio

—Volviste hacer la misma tontería…— regaño el zorro al rubio y Naruto se pregunte ahora como hacerla salir de su casa.

En eso llego el resto del grupo preguntando por lo ocurrido, cuando Naruto les narro los hechos, las chicas suspiraron con fastidio y resignación

—Lo siento Twister olvide mencionarte que ella es muy tímida— comento AJ

—La conozco desde niña, ella se asusta con los desconocidos facilmente; pero es tu culpa por irte sin avisar, ahora tenemos que esperar a que se le pase el susto— comento Rainbow

—No te preocupes darling, bastara con esperar algunas horas…, o si tenemos suerte encontraremos algún animalito lindo para que le tome atención y se olvide del asunto— le dijo Rarity para animar al rubio

Ante esa noticia el zorro sonrió con burla —Mala suerte mocoso, no creo que ahora mismo abunden los animalitos lindos para poder acercarte a tu amiga— comento el zorro con desinterés, pero para sorpresa de Kurama, el rubio se fue tras unos arbustos como buscando algo, cuando las chicas preguntaron que buscaba, el rubio respondió que tenía la solución

Ante esa respuesta el zorro alzo la ceja —Mocoso, dudo que una rana sea lo que necesites ahora— comento aburrido el bijuu

Ante eso el rubio sonrió traviesamente —No es una rana lo que tengo en mente…, lo que usare..., es algo más peludo…,— respondió aumentando la sonrisa y moviendo las cejas graciosamente

—¡no te atreverías!— grito el zorro deduciendo la intención del ninja

—¡si me atrevo!; bastara solo un poco de chacra…, ¡muy bien Kurama hora de pagar renta!— respondió el rubio haciendo su sello de invocación

Cuando la invocación termino apareció una imagen de chibi-Kurama, solo que apenas algo más grande que el conejo ángel, mirando muy enojado al ninja (NA; juro que estaba tentado a poner un vulpix) —¡Quiero que mi abogado revise ese contrato de arrendamiento!— respondió el zorro con una voz normal a pesar de su pequeño tamaño

Cuando Naruto vio el resultado, se tiro al piso a carcajearse con fuerza ante la ridícula y "adorable" apariencia de Kurama, provocando que el zorro le lance fuego por la boca y lo chamusque (igual que charizard a ash) —No eres nada kawaii kurama…—; respondió el chico tras botar una bocanada de humo recibiendo un despectivo "humph" por parte del zorro

Pasado el momento cómico el rubio conto su plan al bijuu; saliendo de entre los arbustos con el zorrito entre sus cascos, y antes que las chicas pregunten de donde el rubio saco a ese zorro, o que fue esa llamarada, o porque tiene chamuscado el pelo o porque tiene 9 colas el animalito; el ninja se acercó al árbol y Kurama se metió por una ventana a la casa de la Pegaso; cuando Fluttershy vio al pequeño zorro se emocionó mucho; —¡Hola bonito!, ¿como entraste?— pregunto interesada y comenzó a perseguir al animal, pero este la esquivaba hasta salir por la ventana, Fluttershy inmediatamente abrió la puerta llamando la atención de los demás y estaba el zorrito delante de ella; —No te tengas miedo pequeño, tengo algunos dulces para ti— hablo dulcemente pero repentinamente el zorrito se subió al lomo de ese extraño poni naranja, que también estaba delante de ella.

Twister acaricio la frente de Kurama como si fuera su mascota —Con que acá te habías metido Kurama…,—comento con una sonrisa y luego miro a la Pegaso mirarlo apenada por el espectáculo dado ; —Hola, lamento si te asuste hace poco, pero cantabas tan bonito que me provocaba silbar— comento amigablemente

La chica miraba el rostro del poni, mirándolo fijo y extrañamente se sentía en confianza con el ;—¡oh no!, es mi culpa por asustarme a si, lo siento..— comento ella con una sonrisa suave, para sorpresa de las chicas, pues esperaban que la tímida chica hable en un tono bajo y ni lo mire a la cara, pero ahora le hablaba de forma normal y hasta le sonrió. —¿ese es tu zorrito?. Es muy lindo…— comento la chica más animada y luego se apeno nuevamente —¡oh lo siento, me llamo fluttershy un gusto!— se presentó finalmente

—Yo me llamo Orange Twister y mi amigo se llama Kurama, gusto en conocerte Fluttershy— respondió el príncipe, —Lamento si este travieso se metió a tu casa, generalmente no le gusta estar con extraños alrededor, por ello el me sigue escondido a una distancia prudente— comento sonriendo al ver que su plan funciono —Pero si se metió a tu casa, es porque seguro le agradas ,..Datte…,deberás..— se autocorrigió nuevamente el chico y la chica se sonrojo un poco por sus palabras y pidió cargar al zorrito

Naruto le cedió al animalito y la chica con cariño acariciaba al bijuu y cuando este soltó de mala gana un suave "kon", Fluttershy no se contuvo más —¡Oh, que adorable eres kurama!— dijo la chica con cariño frotando su mejilla contra la del pequeño zorrito con una sonrisa, mientras Kurama tenía una cara de "mátenme ahora , se los ruego"; —Son muy raros los zorros acá en Equestria, y es la primera vez que veo uno con 9 colas, así como la tuya…,— mención la Pegaso y rápidamente se disculpó por pensar haber sido una grosera

—No hay problema, sé que mi cola es rara; tal vez por eso le caí bien a Kurama, porque mi cola se parce a la de el — comento riendo, provocando que la tímida chica ría también; para Fluttershy era tan extraño eso, en términos generales estaría escondida detrás de alguna de sus amigas, pero allí esta, muy cómoda y sonriente con un desconocido y Kurama rogaba que esto acabe pronto.

Y precisamente este cuadro tenía muy incomodas al resto del comité, mirando con molestia a la pareja de ponis, sobretodo Rarity, pues si algo que ella sabía bien, pero que jamás lo iba admitir, es que si se hiciera un concurso de belleza en Ponyville; tal vez la única que le pueda igualar e incluso ganarle, sea la tímida Pegaso; claro esta, si es que la mencionada, sea capaz de vencer su timidez para concursar

Y volviendo con los ponis, ambos ahora hablaban de muchas cosas sobre animales, haciendo que la peli rosada se sienta más a gusto por tener a alguien con quien hablar del tema que tanto le apasiona, comentando Fluttershy, que mejor hubiera llamado "colitas" a Kurama en referencia a sus lindas colas; haciendo que el rubio se ría por oír ese apodo nuevamente y el zorro se le hinche la vena en la frente, y luego Naruto la halago por cantar tan bonito y ser tan hábil cuidando a los animales

Ante ese comentario la chica bajo la cabeza tímidamente con las mejilla coloradas; —Gracias por tus palabras…, pero es gracias a un amigo que aprendí muchas cosas sobre el cuidado de muchos animalitos, además…,— bajo más la cabeza con tristeza; —Por lo general a veces se burlan de mí , por mi afición a los animales y solo canto cuando mis amiguitos me acompañan; pero me alegraron mucho tus cumplidos— respondió sonriendo cálidamente

Con esa respuesta, el chico puso su casco encima de la cabeza de Fluttershy acariciándola de forma afectuosa, haciendo que ella se ponga roja como un tomate y para sorpresa de todos los presentes, se puso a cantar delante de ella una bonita canción en el lenguaje del mundo Shinobi, mirando no solo a la tímida chica, sino a también a sus amigas.

_Tema Dear you versión kaito_

_Anata wa ima doko de nani wo shite imasu ka (que estás haciendo ahora?, en qué lugar?)  
Kono sora no tsuzuku basho ni imasu ka (estas en un lugar en el que esté vasto cielo continúe?)_

_Ima made watashi no kokoro umete ita mono (yo soy el que ha enterrado mi corazón hasta ahora)  
Ushinatte hajimete kizuita (y lo he notado por primera vez)  
Konna ni mo watashi wo sasaete kurete ita koto (el hecho de que me apoyabas tanto…)  
Konna ni mo egao wo kurete ita koto (el hecho de que me diste tanta sonrisas)_

_Ushinatte shimatta daishou wa totetsumonaku ooki sugite (el precio de haberte perdido es demasiado grande)  
Torimodosou to hisshi ni te wo nobashite mogaku keredo ( yo desesperadamente extiendo mis manos y lucho por recuperar lo perdido)  
Maru de kaze no you ni surinukete todokisou de todokanai (se desliza como el viento parece que no puedo atraparlo pero no es así)_

_Kodoku to zetsubou ni mune wo shimetsukerare (mi pecho se aprieta con la soledad y la desesperación)  
Kokoro ga kowaresou ni naru keredo ( y mi corazón parecía romperse)  
Omoide ni nokoru anata no egao ga ( pero tu sonrisa que permanece en mi corazón)  
Watashi wo itsumo hagemashite kureru (siempre me da fuerzas)_

_Mou ichido ano koro ni modorou (regresemos a aquellos días una vez más)  
Kondo wa kitto daijoubu ( estoy seguro de que esta vez, vamos a estar bien)  
Itsumo soba de waratteiyou ( siempre sonriendo a tu lado)  
Anata no sugu soba de... ( Cerca a tu lado..)_

_Anata wa ima doko de nani wo shite imasu ka, ( que estás haciendo ahora en qué lugar?)  
Kono sora no tsuzuku basho ni imasu ka? ( estas en un lugar en el que este vasto cielo continua?)  
Itsumo no you ni egao de ite kuremasu ka? (sonreirías para mí como siempre?)  
Ima wa tada sore wo negai tsuzukeru. (Simplemente es lo que deseo ahora)_

La canción era escuchada atentamente por todos los presentes, quienes no podían asimilar lo que veían y escuchaban, y a pesar que no entendían nada de lo que Twister cantaba, no negaban que era muy melodiosa, aunque se podía sentir mucha tristeza en la letra; pero en realidad mucho de la misma representaba lo que sentía Naruto ahora mismo; mientras AJ explicaba a los demás que Twister viene de un país lejano con otro idioma.

—¿cómo es que lo conociste Apple Jack?— pregunto con interés Rarity impactada por ver al rubio cantar

—Lo encontré robando manzanas…— contesto la rubia con desconcierto

Cuando el rubio termino de cantar sonrió a la chica —Comprendo que desees cantar cuando estas con tus amigos, por ello mismo quise cantar también, porque estoy entre amigos , y no dejes de hacer lo que más te guste, solo por complacer a los demás ; yo personalmente creo que todos aquellos ponis que aman a los animales, son ponis de buen corazón, y tú me lo has demostrado señorita — menciono esa palabras con su sonrisa de zorro

Con esas palabras la chica entreabrió los ojos sorprendida y su corazón palpitaba sin parar _;" ¿será posible que seas tú Naruto..?";_ se dijo así misma con las mejilla muy coloradas y sonriéndole tiernamente al muchacho — muchas gracias Twister..— respondió amablemente mientras ambos se miraban de forma muy amigable

Y dicho y hecho todas las demás chicas pasaron por el lado de Fluttershy llevándosela consigo dejando atrás al rubio y cuando estuvieron algunos metros alejadas Apple Jack le tiro una soga a Naruto para llevárselo a rastras por el bosque

—¡ahora ya estamos todos, así que a trabajar!— mencionaron enojadas y celosas las yeguas, mientras el rubio anunciaba que puede caminar por su cuenta y el pequeño zorro era llevado por la tímida Pegaso

….

Devuelta a Poniville, y ya Naruto sin la soga aprisionándolo, noto que las chicas le explicaban a Fluttershy los motivos de la presencia del ninja en el pueblo, haciendo que la chica sonría animada , y acordaron ir a un lugar llamado Sugar Corne, para acodar que tareas puede realizar el rubio, aprovechando sus habilidades.

Conforme recorrían las calles, Naruto noto con preocupación que ahora la mayoría de casas estaban bien cerradas, como si amenazara en llegar algún huracán, pero cuando iba a preguntarle a las chicas, si es que sabían el motivo de tal ambiente, ellas comentaban entre si cosas como **"seguro ella ya lo tiene todo listo**"; "**lo más probable es que nos espere allá"**; **"prácticamente se volvió esto ,una tradición en el pueblo**" y demás comentarios entre las yeguas y a veces miraban con una traviesa sonrisa al rubio, haciendo que se preocupe un poco

En eso llegaron a una casa en forma de pastelito y lo hicieron entrar primero, Naruto entro pero todo estaba apagado y repentinamente la luces se prendieron con muchos globos y confetis cayendo del techo y un gran cartel anuncie "bienvenido"

—¡Sorpresa!— grito aquella poni rosada, con la cual choco al entrar al pueblo y ella con una sonrisa entusiasmada tomaba sus cascos saltando de un lado a otro con el acompañándola, mientras las organizadoras reían por el show, aunque se sorprendían de ver tan pocos ponis en la fiesta.

—¡Mucho gusto en conocerte amigo!, ¡quiero ser tu amiga!; ¿por que eres tan naranja? ¿Por que eres tan rubio?, ¿eres pariente de Apple Jack?, ¿Eres su hermano gemelo perdido? o ¿eres un súper saya-jin?; ¿por que tu cola es como la de un zorro?, ¿porque tienes 9? ; ¿Por que tus orejas parecen las de un zorro?, ¿por que tienes colmillos y bigotes?, ¡¿eres un poni o un zorro?!, ¿tu mascota es un Vulpix cruzado o un Ninetails enano?— esas y demás preguntas sin piedad alguna le eran dadas al príncipe, el cual se sentía mareado por que la chica , lo hacía rebotar como pelota de un lado a otro

Cuando el chico se repuso y miro mejor a su interrogadora, abrió los ojos con sorpresa "¡_loca_!" pensó con alegría, ahora su amiga tenía un pelaje rosado más brillante y sus cabellos muy esponjados, pero sin perder su linda sonrisa —Disculpe señorita…, ¿donde está el baño?…— pregunto con un tono algo angustiado, a tal punto que la chica se desconcertó y le indico la dirección.

Cuando el rubio se fue, las nuevas / viejas amigas de Naruto se acercaron a Pinkie, preguntándole por lo ocurrido; la misma rosada no sabía que había pasado y se deprimió, pensando que al rubio no le gusto la fiesta; luego de ello las chicas preguntaron porque hay tan pocos ponis en la reunión, pero la rosada tampoco sabía el motivo, pues por lo general cuando Pinkie Pie hace una fiesta de bienvenida, casi todo el pueblo está presente, pero ahora apenas había unos cuantos ponis en la reunión, y entre los mismos invitados estaba Derpy, pero sin Dinky ;

—Tal vez no quiera ser mi amigo…— menciono la rosada con tristeza, mientras sus amigas intentaban animarla.

Dentro del baño, Naruto cerró la puerta y abrió el caño, dejando el agua correr, el pobre muchacho no podía más, casi todos sus amigos estaban en el pueblo, casi toda su pandilla estaba ahora mismo reunidas y lo mejor de todo, es que todos eran amigos tal como él lo deseo ,y con esas ideas se ponía a llorar de alegría por tanta felicidad y al mismo tiempo de tristeza por no poder decirles las verdad.

El zorro intento hacer que el rubio se reponga —Naruto, comprendo que esto es difícil, pero no puedes darte a conocer ahora mismo…, solo aguanta un poco más— comento Kurama

Naruto respiro hondo y se lavó la cara —lo se kurama, solo me siento tan contento que todos sean amigos; solo faltan 3 más para que estemos completos..— comento con una sonrisa; tras calmarse salió del baño en dirección de Pinkie, pero se preocupó al verla deprimida

—¿señorita está bien?— pregunto naruto llamando la atención de la rosada

—Lo siento…, creo que no te gustan las fiestas, lamento si exagere— comento con pesar la chica, pero en eso el rubio tomo sus casco dándole una gran sonrisa

—¡por supuesto que no!; ¡al contrario a mí me encantan!; gracias por darme la bienvenida….esto….— menciono el rubio fingiendo ignorar el nombre de pinkie

—¡yo me llamo Pinkie Pie!; y bienvenido seas a poniville..., esto…,— recuperando su ánimo y con una gran sonrisa imito el gesto de Naruto

—¡Orange Twister!,¡ gusto en conocerte Pinkie Pie!— menciono Naruto sonriendo, y Pinkie no perdió tiempo en mirarlo mejor e incluso uso una lupa para examinarlo

—¿sabes? Tu cara me es conocida— comento la chica con sospecha mientras miraba detalle a detalle al rubio

— Mi cara es común y corriente… — respondió Naruto nervioso

—Más corriente que común— se burló Kurama mentalmente; mientras el rubio se le hinchaba una vena por el comentario

—Parece que te gusta hacer fiestas...,— comento Naruto tratando de desviar el tema

Pinkie se emocionó —Siempre que conozco a alguien nuevo, siempre le hago una fiesta par que ese poni sea mi amigo, ¡prácticamente conozco a todos los ponis del pueblo!— respondió con entusiasmo

**"C_ada vez que conozca a un poni, le hare una fiesta de bienvenida, así podrá ser mi amigo ; así conoceré a muchos amigos, y cada poni podrá ser amigo de los ponis que conozca ; de esa forma eventualmente, todos…, todos seremos amigos, tanto "pecas", "dulce", y las demás, incluidos "sabelotodo", podremos ser amigos, aunque no sepamos quien es quien…; y finalmente…, cuando tu vuelvas, todos ya nos habremos conocido; entonces la fiesta no será de reencuentro, será tu fiesta de bienvenida!, lo prometo … con cerrojo…, sino arrojo un pastelito en mi ojo"; _**el príncipe recordó con que tristeza su amiga le hizo esa promesa cuando se despidieron

—Oh ya veo, en ese caso…, ¡gusto en ser tu nuevo amigo Pinkie!— respondió sonriendo, haciendo que la rosada reconozca el rostro de Naruto, en su nuevo amigo; —pero…— agrego Twister con una amigable sonría , llamando la atención de Pinkie y luego beso la mejilla de la poni, haciéndola sonrojarse mucho , —hubiera bastado que me des un bienvenido con esa hermosa sonrisa Pinkie..— comento con un tono suave ; _"cumpliste con tu pinkie promesa loca..," _sonrió amigablemente Naruto

Y al igual que la demás bastaron los gestos, para que Pinkie sienta que su corazón estallara de felicidad, recordando esas palabras de su amigo ausente _" ¡¿eres tú?!, ¡¿eres tú?!, ¡¿eres tú?!", _ pensó emocionada y contenta dando brincos alrededor del poni rubio, con sus mejillas coloradas; —¡si!, ¡si!, ¡si!, ¡Ya tengo otro amigo!—grito de alegría la poni de tierra y abrazo al príncipe

—¡ya se acabó el relajo!, ¡no te olvides de trabajar Twister!— rugieron las chicas celosas luego de ver como besaba en la mejilla a Pinkie e incluso todo el mundo, se sorprendió al ver a la tímida Pegaso rugir con las demás en señal de celos, y la propia Fluttershy se avergonzara de reaccionar así y al mismo tiempo ,todas no comprendía porque sentían celos por un completo desconocido.

—Pero aun no me dicen que es lo que tengo que hacer…— se excusó rápidamente Naruto, sintiéndose algo contrariado, pues si bien quería ir lo más pronto posible a Canterlot, no deseaba volver a estar separado de sus queridas amigas tan pronto; aunque se preguntaba porque sus amigas estaban tan irritables; "¡Eres un idiota!"; fue la respuesta de Kurama cuando el ninja le pidió su opinión

….

Ya pasada toda la emoción las chicas entre si comenzaron a hablar de los detalles y demás cosas que faltaban para la celebración del verano; Naruto miraba como todas sus amigas con muchas sonrisas y entusiasmadas, proponían ideas para la fiesta, incluso Pinkie y Derpy que no eran del comité, participaban con el mismo ánimo, pero al criterio del rubio, quien se veía más feliz con todo era Apple Jack

—¡Hermana!— llamo la atención de la rubia, Apple Bloom; —Quiero ir a la dulcería de la señorita Bonbon, ¿puedo? — pregunto con una sonrisa la niña

—Ta' bueno, ¡pero no abuses de la amabilidad de Bonbon!— dio su permiso AJ y luego miro a Naruto; —Twister, ¿podrías acompañarla?, si vas con ella podrás controlarla; a Bonbon le gusta regalar dulces a los niños, y esta traviesa no pierde oportunidad en llenarse de golosinas — solicitó la rubia al ninja

—No tengo problema en ayudar pero...,¿y el trabajo?— respondió desconcertado el rubio

—Aún tenemos que acordar algunos detalles, ya te llamaremos cuando tengamos algo para ti— respondió AJ; dicho esto Naruto salió con Apple Bloom y las demás niñas quienes también desearon ir a la dulcería

—Y Kurama..., ¿donde esta?, no lo veo— pregunto Fluttershy, mirando por todos lados buscando al zorrito

— No te preocupes, seguro se fue afuera apenas pudo, ya te dije que no le gusta estar con los extraños— mintió rápido Naruto, pues ni bien el zorro tuvo oportunidad, deshizo la invocación, a pesar de poder hablar mentalmente con el rubio; y con la explicación dada, salió con las niñas

En el camino el rubio pregunto por la tal Bonbon; y la niñas respondieron que es una poni muy hábil creando nuevos dulces y que se mudó al pueblo hace un par de meses, pero su tienda se volvió muy popular por sus ricos productos y porque da dulces de muestras a los potrillos.

Luego de ello el rubio cambio el tema —A tu hermana se le ve muy feliz con la organización del festival , puede verse que desea que la fiesta sea un éxito— comento Naruto

Apple Bloom sonrió —¡Si!; AJ está muy entusiasmada porque Poniville fue escogido como sede principal; ojala todo esté listo…, porque si no...,— la niña bajo la cabeza apenada

—¿sino que?— pregunto con desconcierto

—Si para esta semana no mostramos avances, cambiaran la fiesta a otra ciudad— comento con pena Sweetie Belle

—¡ y todo es por culpa de esos..!— no pudo terminar la frase Scootaloo, pues las otras niñas le taparon la boca y le miraran con reproche a la pequeña Pegaso

—¿Que ocurre niñas?— pregunto el rubio ya preocupado

—Lo siento señor Twister, pero no se ofenda, pero es algo que solo atañe al pueblo…y usted bueno..— trato de explicarse la hermana de Rarity

—No soy del pueblo, por lo tanto no es mi problema…— completo la frase Naruto, haciendo que las potras bajen la cabeza con pena, pensando que lo ofendieron; —De acuerdo, solo bastara con tener todo listo, ¿verdad?; de ser así ya no cancelaran la fiesta ¿no?— menciono el chico con una amigable sonrisa, prometiéndole a las niñas ayudar en todo lo posible para que la fiesta sea espectacular

Con esa declaración las niñas se animaron y la pequeña potra amarilla, le pidió a Naruto que termine de contarle la historia del constructor de puentes; haciendo que las otras niñas tomen curiosidad del tema y quieran saber sobre esa historia; el rubio acepto pero tuvo que omitir ciertos detalles, para que la narración sea apta para todos.

—¡QUE HISTORIA MAS GENIAL!— gritaron las pequeña con una sonrisa de entusiasmo, cuando el rubio narro la aventura completa y pidieron que les narren más historias, pero llegaron a su destino

Finalmente entraron a la famosa dulcería, el príncipe miraba el local cuyo decorado daba a entender que todo estaba hecho de caramelo y galletas, si es que no lo estaba en realidad y vieron a una poni de tierra de melena bicolor rosada y Lila con el pelaje amarillo, atendiendo a los clientes y dándoles la bienvenida

Adentro del lugar encontraron a Dinky con una charola llena de dulces, que la amable Bonbon le había dado a la pequeña y ni bien vio a las potras entrar a su negocio, les dio a cada una charola igual, las niñas agradecieron y acompañaron a Dinky a probar las golosinas

—Solo le doy muestras a los niños, pero por ser una cara nueva, ¡toma unos caramelos de sidra!, me llamo Bonbon un gusto— ofreció amablemente la chica al ninja

—Gracias por el dulce, encantado Bonbon— respondió el rubio sonriendo , rápidamente simpatizaron y Naruto aprovecho la oportunidad para recopilar información, mencionándole a la chica que no sabía nada de Equestria, después de estar 10 años ausente, por lo que la joven con gusto le comenzó a hablar de muchos temas que al rubio le parecieron de interés, como que actualmente en Equestria había cierta tensión diplomática con unos seres llamados Changelins y otras especies, o que últimamente había muchas bandas organizadas de delincuentes, a pesar de los esfuerzos de la guardia real, pero lo que más le intereso es saber que Poniville, recibió muchas presiones de parte de otras ciudades más grandes para que les sedan la fiesta.

—Una ciudad anfitriona de tal evento, tiene asegurado por mucho tiempo el turismo tanto durante , así como después de la fiesta, y eso es bueno para los negocios locales, por eso a muchas ciudades grandes, no les gusto que un pueblo tan chico sea el anfitrión este año— comento con indignación Bonbon

—Por tus palabras, parecieran que están muy pendientes que Poniville no pueda tener todo a tiempo o que la fiesta sea un fracaso…— comento el rubio con preocupación

En eso apareció Derpy en la tienda para llevarse a Dinky con ella y de paso avisarle a Naruto que ya las chicas tienen lista su rol de tareas y al parecer iban a ser muchas. Con una sonrisa se despidió de bon bon y acompaño a Derpy y a Dinky, pero al salir vio que ahora casi todas las casas estaban cerradas, esto hizo que Derpy se asustara y le indique a su hija irse a su casa rápido

El príncipe ya se cansaba de tanto misterio y pidió explicaciones, pero no fue necesario, cuando avanzaron un poco más, se podía oír voces gruesas riéndose o lanzando a amenazas; cuando el rubio fue en dirección de esas voces se encontró a un grupo conformado por minotauros, grifos y algunos ponis , sumando unos 15 en total, con aspecto de bandidos hostigando a los pueblerinos y destrozando los decorados y demás preparativos que habían en las casas

Naruto se indignó comprendiendo el problema , pero se indignó aún más, porque nadie se atrevía a hacerles frente, a pesar de que los ponis tranquilamente les ganaban en número, estaban muy asustados como para actuar, e incluso las amigas de Naruto que habían salido por tanto alboroto, bajaron la cabeza dejando a los bandidos actuar como les plazca. Esto tomo por sorpresa a Naruto, pues esperaba que AJ o Rainbow, los encaren conociendo el carácter de sus amigas, pero ellas simplemente dejaban que los bandidos arruinen todo sus esfuerzos

Naruto ya iba a encáralos y a botarlos a patadas del pueblo, pero en eso fue detenido por Derpy llevándolo a un callejón —¡no vallas!,¡ ellos te lastimaran!— menciono la chica con preocupación

—¡he he!, no te preocupes Derpy , yo soy muy fuerte, acabare con ellos rápido— menciono el chico con una sonrisa confiada

—El hermano de Apple Jack es poni más fuerte del pueblo y le casi le rompen la pata..— menciono la Pegaso, sorprendiendo al rubio, y comprendiendo porque Big Mac tenía la pata lastimada

Naruto no dudo en preguntar porque no se unen todos en contra de los bandidos, o porque no llamaron a la guardia real para que los proteja, ante esas palabras la chica bajo la cabeza con pena, respondiendo que originalmente Big Mac y otros aldeanos lograron botarlos, pero luego vinieron muchos más y a pesar de la fuerza del grandote, este fue lastimado; que no llaman a la guarda real, por temor a que les cancele la fiesta en su pueblo por falta de seguridad, pues la otras ciudades estaban presionando para que la festividad no se realice en el pueblo; y que todos finalmente decidieron tolerar a los bandidos, y simplemente obedecerlos hasta que se aburran y se vallan a otro pueblo, púes poni que se oponga a ellos poni que es lastimado junto a su familia como ejemplo

Naruto no creía lo que oía, esos malvivientes eran la principal causa del atraso en el comité que sus amigas con tanta ilusión trabajaban y todos por miedo a las represarías no hacían nada —iré donde AJ…—; menciono Naruto con un tono calmado

—Por favor Twister, no hagas nada arriesgado, si solo obedecemos no harán mucho daño a las casas— suplico la chica con temor, pero el rubio acarició su frente con una sonrisa

—Confía en mí, todo será un accidente…— menciono esas palabras con un giño, haciéndola sonrojar y fue donde los matones destrozaban las decoraciones y pedían dinero a la los ponis

Conformen se acercaba Naruto, las organizadoras temían que el rubio les busque pelea, pero para su sorpresa y desconcierto; el rubio saco el caramelo que Bonbon le había regalado , y comenzó a masticarlo disfrutando el dulce , reconociendo que la chica era muy hábil preparado golosinas, y luego de un rato el poni naranja se tumbó como una tabla al piso

_Naruto ost: fooling mode_

Los bandidos vieron el raro espectáculo y se carcajearon, y sus risas aumentaron cuando el rubio comenzó a botar unos "hip", como si estuvieron borracho; cuando el viento se llevó consigo la envoltura hacia donde las organizadoras, Rarity leyó que era un caramelo de licor a base de sidra "¿_se embriago solo por un caramelo?", _ Pensaron con desconcierto las chicas al verlo levantarse tambaleante

Uno de los bandidos quiso robarle pero el rubio lo toreo con facilidad provocando que choque contra la pared, y siguió avanzando aunque se movía de forma rara y graciosamente tambaleante; pero en realidad el rubio solo imitaba el Suinken (puño borracho ) de Rock lee, uno de los grifos fue a asistir a su compañero, solo para que el chico fija tropezar para darle un certero cabezazo al grifo en la cara, dejándolo adolorido en el suelo y siguió haciendo una serie de torpezas fingiendo su borrachera, provocando mucho daño indirecto a los maleantes, como pisar un rastrillo de jardín que termino golpeando las partes nobles de un minotauro; haciendo que los machos presentes hagan un gesto de dolor solidario; provocar que le caiga un pesado macetero a un poni, dejando la tierra y la flor a modo de sombrero sobre su nuca y hasta un piano salido de quien sabe dónde, le cayó a un grifo ; un verdadero desastre ambulante demostró ser el embriagado rubio, solo comparable con los desastres que provoca cierta Pegaso rubia; y siguió así hasta finalmente quedarse dormido en el suelo

El que parecía el líder del grupo se acercó al rubio tirado en el suelo e intento levantarlo, pero Naruto se paró de manos y le dio algunas patadas en el rostro con las patas en aire como jugando; mientras las yeguas miren con la cara desencajada al rubio y la pandilla este furiosa, pues ese borracho lo estaba humillando como si nada, pues algunos como Pinkie y Dash ya se estaban riendo de la ridícula escena.

Un minotauro muy grande y fuerte tomo al rubio para encararlo fijo y amenazarlo —¡ya basta de tonterías, pelea de verdad!— grito con fuerza

El rubio fingiendo despertar lo miro con extrañeza y hablo con una voz embriagada —en verdad.. .¡Hip!.., mi amigo…h¡ip!, eres el más feo de los 3…, tus gemelos son más simpáticos. ¡Hip!, no espera…., ellos son iguales de feos que tú.. ..., no te preocupes… no te preocupes… existe la cirugía plastias ¡hip!, además para ninguna madre su hijo es feo… ¡animo!,... ¡hip!, ¡yo te apoyo!— comento Naruto con un tono de borracho, haciendo que el minotauro le hierba la sangre y lance un buen golpe directamente contra el rubio, pero este solo movió la cabeza a un lado, provocando que golpee a un compañero suyo atrás.

Los demás bandidos se lanzaron encima del rubio al mismo tiempo, haciendo que sus amigas se asusten, y miren con preocupación la enorme nube de polvo donde todos golpeaban a Twister sin parar; solo para luego mirar al rubio aun lado animando a los demás a golpearse, y los bandidos se masacren entre ellos, hasta que finalmente entre ellos mismo se noquearon y el rubio les dé una sonrisa traviesa a sus amigas guiñándoles el ojo, en señal que todo fue puro teatro.

—¿como lo conociste Apple Jack?— pregunto Fluttershy desconcertada, ante el raro espectáculo

—lo encontré robando manzanas…,— respondió de forma cansada la rubia y miro al chico —¡Twister eso fue peligroso, te podían haber lastimado por buscarles pelea!— regaño al rubio

—¿y cuando pelee? — pregunto con total inocencia, dejando a la chica con la palabra en la boca pues no sabía cómo responder a eso, mientras el rubio sonreía con satisfacción.

_Fin del tema _

Pero la alegría duro poco, un grupo de los bandoleros había incendiado el negocio de Bonbon y se podía oír los gritos de la chica adentro, Naruto fue directamente a ayudar y sus demás amigas lo seguían.

—Creo que se nos pasó la mano con el incendio…— comento uno de los bandidos tumbando y adolorido en el suelo

—¡lo sé!; pero no tenemos opción..,es culpa de ellos por no obedecer y seguir con la fiesta …,— respondió un grifo en la misma situación a su compañero

Cuando el rubio llego, sin perder tiempo saco agua de un pozo y se mojó el cuerpo para buscar a la dueña del negocio, con preocupación sus amigas vieron a Twister meterse dentro de la dulcería ardiendo, pero luego sonrieron aliviadas al verlo salir con Bonbon a su lado

La chica estaba algo mareada por el humo, pero luego reacciono —¡las niñas!, ¡las niñas se escondieron en el segundo piso cuando vinieron los malandros!— reclamo con preocupación la poni de tierra.

Rarity , Aj y las demás se angustiaron por la noticia e intentaron buscar a sus hermanas, pero el fuego era muy grande y algunos ponis las sostuvieron para que no ingresen pues era muy peligroso, pero cuando lo intentaron con Twister este se metió a dentro nuevamente y comenzó a buscar a la chicas

—¡Apple Bloom!; ¡Scootaloo!, ¡Sweeti belle!— grito el rubio con preocupación en el Segundo piso, cuando escucho a la niñas llorar asustadas, se habían metido a la alcoba de la dueña de casa, pero la puerta estaba bloqueada por algunas vigas y no podían salir

El usar el rasengan era peligroso por la estructura dañada de la casa; Naruto saco el rollo de su espada y le indico a las chicas que se tumben al suelo y se alejen de la puerta, las niñas obedecieron y el rubio aplico certeros cortes, pesar de usar la espada con la boca, liberando la puerta; el humo era intenso y el fuego bloqueaba las escaleras; y cuando avanzo unos metros, parte de la estructura le cayó encima.

Afuera del negocio algunos ponis intentaban apagar el fuego y estaban angustiados pues el rubio y las niñas no daban señales de vida, cuando repentinamente de una de las ventanas, se había lanzado Naruto con un paquete entre sus cascos y protegiéndolo con su cuerpo; cuando aterrizo, muchos se asustaron al verlo con cortes en el rostro por los vidrios , pero rápido soltó el paquete en el suelo, que eran las niñas envueltas en una enorme sabana

Las chicas lloraron de alegría y abrazaron a las niñas, contentas que lograran salir, pero las potras se veía algo mareadas, producto del humo inhalado y tenían que llevarlas al hospital del pueblo, lastimosamente una vez más lo bandidos se hicieron presentes

—¡Espero que con este ejemplo les quede en claro , quienes mandan acá!— declaro el líder del grupo ya repuesto por el incidente y luego miro a Twister; —¡Pagaras caro por golpearnos!— amenazo al rubio

— ¿y cuando te golpee?; que recuerde no tire ningún golpe o patada…— respondió el rubio de forma simple y despreocupada; mientras los demás comentaban que efectivamente el poni naranja, no hizo nada y que fueron ellos los que terminaron auto lastimándose

Cuando los propios bandidos se dieron cuenta del detalle, se miraron entre si confundidos; dudosos y sin saber cómo responder; pero el líder retomo la palabra —¡como sea!; ¡este es nuestro pueblo!, ¡y no nos gusta sus estúpidos decorados!, Y ….— no pudo continuar pues Twister los miraba de forma seria

—Lamento interrumpir tu amenaza, pero esas niñas debe ser llevadas al hospital, déjanos pasar…—pidió el rubio sin bajar la mirada ante los maleantes

Algunos de los bandidos se miraron entre sí con desconcierto y preocupación , como diciendo "¡¿había niñas adentro?!"; pero luego retomaron su posición y se rieron entre ellos —Bien…, tal vez los deje pasar, si es que asumes las consecuencias de tus tonterías … ,si sabes a lo que me refiero…,— comentó con malicia el que dirigía al grupo

Ante esas palabras Naruto comprendio el mensaje y se puso delante de ellos, y los bandidos comenzaron a golpearlo sin que este lo esquive o se defienda, sus amigas se angustiaron pero el rubio les indicaba que esperaran; y así siguieron un buen rato, golpeándolo pero Naruto se mantenía firme, para frustración de los bandidos, a pesar de dejarlo con moretones y el labio sangrando el chico aguantaba estoicamente

—Déjalas pasar por favor…, las niñas necesitan ayuda.— pidió Naruto con el rostro golpeado y con más heridas, mientras sus amigas lloraban por lo visto; —No se preocupen, ya estoy acostumbrado a las palizas…,– respondió mirando a su amigas con una sonrisa

El líder del grupo que era un minotauro, se acercó a las chicas mirándolas de forma muy desagradable y acaricio el rostro de algunas de ellas, de forma bastante vulgar, ignorando el pedido del rubio —Que lindas son esta ponis…, ¡oigan chicos!, ¿que tal si nos llevamos a algunas de estas chicas para divertirnos?— pregunto de forma cruel, y algunos se carcajeaban por la propuesta y los aldeanos bajaran la cabeza con impotencia; aunque algunos asegurarían que vieron al ninja arder como una antorcha viviente, cuando el bandido dijo eso

—¡por favor!…, ¡déjanos pasar, las niñas necesitan ir al hospital— suplico entre lágrimas Rarity; pero solo recibieron burlas por parte de lo malandros, y basto eso para que el rubio se ponga atrás del líder con una sonrisa tan falsa como la de Sai

—¿Sabe algo señor?, no es de caballeros hacer llorar a una dama— menciono con un tono suave y educado con su sonrisa falsa, mientras Rarity recordó esas palabras de su viejo amigo; pero luego el rubio abrazo la cintura del minotauro e hizo un cómico gesto de furia —¡¿ACASO TU VIEJA NO TE ENSEÑO MODALES?!; ¡ESTUPIDA HAMBURGUESA SUB DESARROLLADA!— grito con furia y realizo un poderoso suplex alemán; que termino la cabeza del líder, literalmente enterrada en el suelo como si fuera un avestruz y su cuerpo caiga pesadamente como un costal.

_Naruto ost: The raising fighting spirit_

"¡Y_ atangana!";_ pensó el zorro cuando Naruto hizo ese movimiento, recordando como Mito y Kushina les había hecho esa llave a sus esposos cuando estaban muy enojadas con ellos _"herencia del clan Uzumaki…"_, pensó burlonamente y luego vio que Naruto lo miraba , como retándolo a que lo reprenda —Ya te habías tardado mocoso…, ya había olvidado que eres celoso y sobreprotector— comento con una sonrisa Kurama; Todo el mundo tenía la quijada caída cuando vieron a ese pequeño poni, levantar en el aire con facilidad a ese pesado minotauro que prácticamente le quintuplicaba su peso

—¡Maldito! , ¡¿Es que no sabes quienes somos?!— reclamo uno de los compinches al ver a su líder ser derrotado

El rubio hizo una expresión de contra (esa que cruza el brazo) con su cara cómica de ira y si tuviera dedos, les habría hecho el dedo medio —¡TUS AMENZAS ME VALEN UN CUERNO! , ¡VACA DE MIERDA!— respondió Naruto, mandando toda su educación de príncipe al retrete ; "_sip…, allí esta..., volvió a ser un príncipe pero, baka-Naruto Uzumaki aún está allí"; _pensó Kurama sonriendo con una gota de sudor.

Sobra decir que las amigas del rubio estaban impactadas, y Rarity escandalizada de verlo actuar y hablar así, pero luego Naruto se puso en 2 patas he imito la postura de batalla de Rock Lee, con una pata estirada, y la otra atrás de su espalda invitando a la lucha; —Llévense a las niñas.., yo me encargo— menciono el rubio, las chicas se negaron a irse, pero el rubio les dijo que las niñas necesitan atención médica, así que se fueron 3 de ellas, quedándose únicamente Pinkie, Derpy, Fluttershy y Bonbon

—¡Vengan!— reto el rubio con una sonrisa, y la invitación fue aceptada; el más grande y fuerte de los minotauros corrió directamente hacia el rubio logrando lanzarle un buen golpe con toda su fuerza.

El minotauro sonrió con arrogancia —¡HA!, ¿que te pareció mi fuerza estúpido?— pregunto aun con el puño estirado impactando en la cara a Naruto.

Pero el rubio reacciono,—¡mi abuela que golpea más fuerte que tú!; ¡te dije que eras feo, así que te regalo la cirugía facial!— grito el rubio regresando el golpe, haciendo que el minotauro de 2 vueltas en el aire, antes de terminar estampado contra la pared con la cara deformada

—En términos concretos Tsunade golpea más fuerte que cualquiera…— abogo el zorro

—Sí..., Es verdad...,— admitió el rubio mentalmente

Luego intentaron 3 matones enfrentarlo al mismo tiempo; uno le lanzo un golpe, pero el rubio de un gancho cargado de chacra lo mando a volar hasta volverlo una estrellita en el cielo; otro más intento agredirlo, para que el rubio tras esquivarlo de una patada, lo convierta en una estrellita también, luego el 3ero se lanzó desde el otro lado, pero el rubio le hizo una señal de alto y le indico que se ponga a otro lado. pues su posicion, daba directamente a una pared, el bandido confundido acepto y finalmente el rubio de un buen par de coces, lo mando a la estratosfera con sus compañero, mirándose 3 estrellas en el horizonte (NA: escena de inspiración watch?v=tZW1qpDU8z4)

—¿de donde lo conoce Apple Jack? — pregunto Pinkie a Fluttershy asombrada por lo visto

—Lo encontró robando manzanas… – menciono la Pegaso también con los ojos enormes y asombrada por la pelea

Luego de ello el rubio sin problemas usando solo taijutsu básico, uno a uno fue limpiando el pueblo; cuando el líder del grupo logro finalmente liberar su cabeza del suelo, vio con estupor que toda su banda estaba derrotada y el rubio mirándolo de forma amenazante con los brazos cruzados

El minotauro nervioso amenazo al rubio —¡Ni… ni.., ni creas que has ganado!; ¡somos muchos y arrasaremos con este pueblucho mañana mismo, infeliz!— intento sonar intimidante pero le temblaban las piernas

—¡Genial! mañana mismo junta a todos tus amigos, los espero temprano en las afuera del pueblo; ¡yo no huiré ni me esconderé! ¿Puedes tu decir lo mismo?— respondió Naruto, mientras los bandidos recuperaban la conciencia y de forma lastimosa recogían a sus compañeros y escapaban

_Fin del tema _

Cuando todo termino Pinkie ,Derpy Bonbon y Fluttershy corrieron a abrazar al rubio contentas de que estuviera bien y Pinkie no dejaba de preguntarle donde aprendió a realizar tales golpes, mientras la tímida Pegaso quería curarles las heridas en la cara; lastimosamente el resto del pueblo no vieron con buenos ojos al príncipe

Una poni terrestre de pelaje arena y cabello gris, portando unos lentes, que se presentó como la alcaldesa Mare, le hablo —Jovencito; comprendo que lo hizo fue por protegernos pero…,— repentinamente la mirada de reproche del rubio la hizo callar

—Yo no saque la cara por ustedes…,— menciono el rubio mirando de forma fría a la alcaldesa y luego miro al resto del pueblo con enojo —Esas ponis y sus hermanas, fueron muy amables conmigo, se hicieron mis amigas y me hicieron sentir bienvenido; lo mismo por la señorita Bonbon— respondió mirando a la dueña de la dulcería con una sonrisa suave; —Por ello la pelea, por ayudar a mis amigas, pero ustedes no son nada mío…, por lo tanto no es mi problema, lo que les pase— respondió de forma desinteresada

Las chicas se miraron entre así con asombro, pues no esperaban que su amigo reaccione así; y algunos ponis lo miraron con enojo —¡¿Pero te das cuentas de lo que has hecho?!, ¡nos has puesto en peligro!, ¡ahora mañana mismo vendrán a lastimarnos!— reclamo un corcel con enojo

—Jovencito, le pido que abandone este pueblo inmediatamente, mañana veremos como disculparnos con ellos y veremos si podemos llegar a un acuerdo para que nos dejen hacer la fiesta— hablo la alcaldesa

—¿cuando se volvieron tan cobardes?— pregunto el rubio mirando fijo a todos; —¿cuando dejaron que un grupo de maleantes, gobiernen su vida?; ¡¿es que acaso no pueden hacerle frente entre todos para ponerlos en su sitio?! — pregunto Naruto con enojo

—¡tu no lo entenderías!; ¡tu no sabe que es vivir con miedo y temer por tu vida!— reclamo una aldeana

—al contrario…,yo sé muy bien que se siente vivir con miedo, y tener temor a que te maten…; es un sentimiento que nadie debería vivirlo…— respondió el rubio de forma apagada; pero tanto Fluttershy como las demás, podían sentir mucho dolor en las palabras de Naruto, mientras se muestra una escena del pequeño rubio escondido debajo de su cama, mientras algunos aldeanos intentan tumbar su puerta o le tiran piedras destrozándole las ventana.

—¡como sea!, ¡lárgate de una vez!— reclamaron en grupo todos

—¿quien se atreve a sacarme?...,— reto el rubio mirando con enojo a todos los ponis, y estos retrocedieron asustados; —Sí.., eso pensé…— respondió el chico y se alejó del grupo con dirección al hospital, mientras era seguido por sus amigas

—Twister…, no crees que….— intento argumentar la tímida chica, mientras acompañaba al rubio

—Lo siento…— se disculpo el rubio interrumpiendo a la Pegaso amarilla; —Por mi culpa se complicaron las cosas…— respondió naruto con un tono triste

—No Twister, tienes mucha razón, dejamos que nos controlen y por temor a perder la fiesta, les permitimos muchas cosas— comento Bonbon

—¡Si!,¡Además fue increíble verte hacer esos golpes, parecía que veía una película de artes marciales en vivo!— con entusiasmo agrego Pinkie

—Pero el problema será mañana , no nos quedara otra opción que llamar a la guardia real para que nos ayuden, perderemos la fiesta, ¡pero yo también estoy harta de sus abusos!— menciono Derpy

—Yo.. Solo quería…, ponerte una bandita en la mejilla, aun sangras..—comento la tímida chica con las mejillas rojas

—Gracias Fluttershy…— respondió el rubio sonriendo y finalmente llegaron al hospital, donde con asombro el resto del grupo escucho de boca de Pinkie, como Naruto barrio con los maleantes sin problemas

—¡Fue alucinante!; twister hizo un ¡ya! , ¡Hai ya! ;¡ Y luego un chowa! ¡Chowa!; ¡y después un atatata,atatatata¡; y ¡waaataaaaaa! pero le faltó el hadoken , el ascensor de la muerte y la ejecución del aurora, pero aun así fue fantástico!— menciono la rosada mientras trataba en vano de imitar los golpes del ninja

—Pinkie yo no hago sonidos al pelear…,— con una gota de sudor hablo Naruto; "_a veces si…,"_ debatió mentalmente el zorro

—¡Twister me tienes que enseñar cómo hacer eso!— pidió Rainbow emocionada

—¡oh querido, eres el corcel más valiente que he visto!— halago Rarity

—Twister, gracias por ayudarnos con las pequeñas, el medico dijo que de llegar más tarde hubiera sido peligroso para las niñas— menciono agradecida AJ; pero luego menciono que las niñas despertaron asustadas, pues declararon que habían visto al naranjo con serias quemaduras en el cuerpo; o usando un enorme y afilado cuchillo, pero lo tomaron como alucinaciones por culpa del humo; ignorando que Kurama curo las quemaduras del rubio y de su espada; finalmente le contaron como acabo todo , haciendo que la rubia se entristezca —Ya entiendo…, ¡chicas la fiesta se cancela!; ¡Tenemos que llamar a la guardia para salvar al pueblo!— declaro la rubia con resignación

—¡pero AJ, yo puedo hacerles frente!—debatió la decisión el rubio

—¡no Twister!, ¡ya te arriesgaste mucho!, Y el bienestar de mis amigos no vale una fiesta, mañana mismo daremos la alerta a los soldados…— y con esas palabras la poni rubia con su hermana abandono el hospital, y tirando en la basura los proyectos que tenían para la fiesta con una expresión de infinita tristeza.

Las demás chicas abandonaron el hospital también dejando al poni naranja solo , y Pinkie le ofreció asilo a Bonbon, hasta que le puedan hacer otra casa, el rubio miro con pena las notas de AJ y de sus amigas ; sentía tanta culpa por esta situación, pero algo le decía que el motivo de la tristeza de la rubia era otro

….

Ya era de noche, y la propia Apple Jack se lamentaba de haber sido tan descuidada, por su melancolía olvido que Twister era nuevo en la zona, y lo dejo solo; por lo tanto posiblemente él ya se haya ido del pueblo, pero luego comprendió que era mejor así, de esa forma los bandidos no tomarían represarías contra él; la abuela y Big Mac consolaron a la rubia, pues sabian lo muy ilusionada que ella estaba por la fiesta

—Era solo una posibilidad…, no era nada seguro…, solo una posibilidad…— mencionaba la rubia delante de su abuela con gran tristeza

—Lo se mi manzanita, tu esperabas que Naruto posiblemente se aparezca en la fiesta de este año— menciono la anciana mientras acariciaba los cabellos de AJ

—La fiesta llama a ponis de todas partes y muchos turistas vienen por el show…., yo tenía la esperanza de verlo…, pero solo era eso una esperanza…— contesto la chica con pena y resignación

—¿y Twister? No lo he visto— menciono la abuela repentinamente

—Lo mejor es que él se fuera…, si él se quedaba lo más seguro es que termine lastimado como paso con mi hermano…, como sea..., mañana tendremos que darle fin a esta situación— menciono la rubia y luego se despidió de su abuela, pues mañana mismo a primera hora, darían la alerta para proteger el pueblo

Detrás de las paredes usando sus trucos ninjas, el rubio había escuchado toda la conversación. Y sin perder tiempo se fue directamente al granero, donde tenía los Apple todas sus herramientas de trabajo y volvió a su forma humana.

—¡he!, ¿así que vas hacer lo que yo me imagino verdad? — comento el zorro con una sonrisa

—AJ, puso todo su esfuerzo en esta fiesta y las demás también tenían la ilusión de que este año Poniville sea la sede principal— respondió el rubio, mientras con todos los materiales e herramientas y los planos e ideas bajo el brazo, el rubio entro al pueblo.

—Bien mocoso; han pasado casi 10 años desde que dije esto; ¡pero acá va! ¡Nueva misión ninja: salvar la fiesta de verano y a Poniville!— anuncio Kurama

El rubio miro firme todo el pueblo desde una torreta de agua —Pensé que la primera vez que hice el kagebunshin , fue para ayudar a Iruka-sensei; pero resulto que la primera vez que hice esta técnica, fue para ayudar a AJ— comento el rubio con nostalgia; —¡pues bien, acá vamos! ¡Kagebushin no jutsu!— grito fuerte Naruto, haciendo aparecer como 200 clones

—Mocoso aun nuestro chacra está bajo, pero tenemos el suficiente para cumplir esta misión, ¡así que adelante!— menciono el zorro y todos los clones sigilosamente comenzaron a colocar sellos para suprimir el ruido en el pueblo, y así dejar a sus habitantes dormir. Cuando los sellos fueron puestos, el trabajo duro comenzó

Toda la noche el rubio y sus copias sin descanso no solo hicieron los decorados y demás preparativos, también pintaron las casas, repararon los jardines y demás destrozos que ocasionaron los bandidos , todo según los planos e ideas que el comité había ideado para el evento.

Los primeros rayos del sol llegaron al pueblo y cuando los ciudadanos despertaron escucharon un martillero constante, al salir de sus casas, no creían lo que veían, prácticamente toda el lugar estaba listo para la fiesta, las calles y jardines pintadas y restauradas, incluso la dulcería de Bonbon había sido reconstruida, los ponis tenían la grimas en los ojos, su pueblo lucia muy hermoso, y cuando vieron al poni naranjo con grandes ojeras producto del trabajo, terminar de martillar y colocar el cartel de la dulcería restablecida bajaron la cabeza avergonzados, por haber sido tan ingratos con él.

Rarity sin creer lo que veía, rápidamente fue a buscar a Apple Jack para contarle la noticia, y lo mismo hizo Pinkie para traer a Fluttershy y a Dash; mientras Bonbon lloraba de alegría al ver su casa restaurada

—Señor Twister…,¿por que lo hizo?...,— pregunto casi llorando Sweetibelle, conmovida por la bondad del chico, junto a Scootaloo que estaba igual de emocionada.

El rubio acaricio las crines de las niñas con una amigable sonrisa —Bueno para empezar, le debía un manzano a AJ, así que con esto mi deuda está pagada— respondió en tono de broma; —Además les prometí que haría posible su fiesta, para que sea espectacular, ¿no?— pregunto mirando a las niñas, las cuales sonreían con cariño a Naruto ; luego miro Bonbon; —Espero que vuelvas hacer más caramelos de sidra, son muy ricos— comento el rubio con una sonrisa zorruna, haciendo que la poni se sonroje y finalmente miro a los pueblerinos ; —hum..., ayer les dije unas palabras muy duras, me deje llevar por el enojo y la indignación; y olvide también que ustedes eran las victimas acá…; esta es mi forma de pedir disculpas; espero que con esto no cancelen la fiesta— menciono Naruto agachando la cabeza en señal de disculpas

—¡no; tu tenías la razón!, dejamos que el miedo nos domine y solo bajamos la cabeza con resignación; pero ahora ellos vendrán por venganza, y….— respondió la alcaldesa pero fue interrumpida

—¡y acá entro yo!— menciono el rubio sonriendo —Tengo una cita con esos malandros, no se preocupen, no volverán a lastimar a nadie— termino su frase, ante la mirada de asombro de todo el mundo, pues él tenía intenciones de enfrentarlos solo y eso era prácticamente un suicidio.

—¡No es necesario que hagas eso!; ¡llamaremos a la guardia real para que nos ayuden!— replico la alcaldesa

—¡oh vamos!, ¿me pase toda la noche trabajando para que al final cancelen la fiesta?— pregunto de forma burlona el rubio y luego miro fijamente el camino de salida al pueblo y avanzo hasta llegar a la entrada y hablo sin mirarlos —¿saben?, yo sé que es difícil enfrentar el miedo, en mi caso no fue fácil…, pero un día me dijo a mí mismo: "¡Ya no más!" Y eso basto para que todo cambie..., — comento con una sonrisa, mientras recordó como de pequeño, decidió enfrentar a quienes lo agredían, demostrando que ya nunca más bajaría la cabeza ante ellos. Y terminada su frase salió en busca de los matones.

….

A unos kilómetros, en las afueras del pueblo se podía ver el grupo de bandidos reunidos que fácilmente superaban los 80 entre minotauros, grifos, ponis e incluso algunos dragones de tamaño medio, alistándose para destruir Poniville; ya iban a marchar en dirección del pueblo cuando un silbido llamo su atención.

Al horizonte mirando de forma retadora aparecía Naruto silbando como lo hacía Heartsword; fácilmente vio a los bandidos que había apaleado ayer, con algunas vendas en el cuerpo y cabeza; parándose y mirando fijo a todos.

—mocoso, ¿no crees que es raro que entre tantos, no hallan arrasado con el pueblo antes?— comento el zorro al ver el número de enemigos

—Si…,supongo que habrá que sacarles la verdad a golpes— respondió el ninja

El que lideraba el grupo ayer, le hablo a un enorme y robusto minotauro de piel negra que miraba de forma burlona al rubio —¡Ese es jefe!, él fue quien nos golpeó— comento señalando a Naruto

Algunos de los bandidos no evitaron reírse al saber que ese pequeño poni, fue quien dejo tan lastimados a sus compañeros y otros hagan comentarios de burlas hacia el ninja, en señal de considerarlo un idiota por venir solo ante su abrumadora ventaja numérica

El jefe del grupo miro despectivamente al rubio con una sonrisa arrogante —Eres valiente, tengo que admitirlo…, ¡y también un completo idiota por venir solo!, ¿acaso crees que puedes contra todos nosotros?— menciono mirando al Naruto

El rubio miraba de un lado a otro como contando el total de individuos en la zona —¿son todos?— pregunto de forma indiferente

Ante esa pregunta todos se rieron —¡aparte de idiota, eres un loco!— respondió el líder — ¿acaso te decepciona nuestro numero?— pregunto con arrogancia

El rubio se para en 2 patas y se puso en pose pensativa, —Pues esperaba unos 200 o más, pero bueno..., no se puede tener todo en la vida— respondió con una sonrisa burlona

El minotauro ya empezaba a molestarse —¿así?; ¿y qué opinas de nuestro número actual? — pregunto con enojo el cornudo

—Que es una gran desventaja…, para ustedes claro está — sonrió Naruto mostrando sus colmillos confiadamente

—Ya sabes mocoso nada de jutsus— advirtió el zorro

—¡no los necesito para vencerlos!— respondió mentalmente Naruto; mientras el líder miraba con furia al atrevido

A la orden del líder la lucha empezó y el grupo de bandidos comenzó a correr en dirección de Naruto, mientras este cabalgaba directamente contra ellos hasta chocar y…; la imagen cambia mostrando un lindo pastizal verde con conejitos jugando entre ellos, mientras al fondo se escuchan gritos de dolor y agonía, golpes y demás sonidos dolorosos

….

Cuando Rarity llego a la granja rápidamente le conto la noticia a Apple Jack, está junto a su hermana, fue sin perder tiempo en dirección del pueblo llegando al mismo tiempo que las demás organizadoras ausentes; y todas miraban con asombro la obra de Twister "es _igual que aquella vez.."_ ; pensó la rubia cuando recordó como Naruto hizo realidad la cosecha de manzanas, cuando su granja corría peligro de ser embargada; todas las demás chicas de la misma forma miraban con que detalle y dedicación el ninja hizo realidad sus proyectos y querían llorar conmovidas; y cuando preguntaron dónde estaba Twister, la alcaldesa le revelo la verdad

—!¿Que el que?! — Apple Jack grito con angustia ; —¡¿por que lo dejaron irse solo?!, ¡lo van a matar!— reclamo enojada

Los aldeanos se miraron entre sí; querían ayudarlo, pero aún tenía miedo de enfrentar a los bandidos, hasta que la pequeña Apple Bloom tomo la palabra ; —¡lo mismo paso con el constructor de puentes! — menciono con indignación la potra, mirando con vergüenza a los ponis mayores

—¿a que te refieres Apple Bloon?— pregunto desconcertada su hermana

—¡Twister nos contó la historia completa, de ese cliente que no dijo la verdad!— respondió la potra terrestre

—Él dijo que ese constructor no dijo la verdad, porque su pueblo que estaba en una isla, no tenía el dinero suficiente para pagar por ayuda con más experiencia— menciono Sweetie Belle

—Y todo por culpa de un sujeto muy malo llamado Gato, que tenía controlado a todo el pueblo, amenazándolos con bandidos y sumiéndolos en la pobreza y la única esperanza que tenía el pueblo, era que se hiciera un puente para que los ayude a comerciar con otras aldeas— agrego Scootaloo

—y a ese tal Gato no le gusto que acaben con su dominio, por lo que contrato asesinos profesionales, para que acaben con el constructor y sus guardianes que eran Twister y su equipo— continuo Apple Bloon; sorprendiendo a todos con esa revelación, —Pero aun así Twister y sus amigos lograron protegerlo y cuando el constructor confeso la verdad, y al ver los problemas en el pueblo , él y sus amigos no solo decidieron ayudarlo en construir el puente, sino que también a enfrentarse a Gato y a sus cómplices ¡a pesar de ser solo 4, contra toda una organización de criminales!, ¡A pesar que el pueblo por miedo no quería apoyarlos°— narro la potra de tierra y luego miro con preocupación en dirección a la salida del pueblo — y ahora el, una vez más se enfrenta a unos bandoleros..., ¡solo por ayudar a un grupo de cobardes!— menciono llorando

—No Apple Bloom; él esta vez no estará solo; ¡yo iré ayudarlo!— menciono la rubia con una sonrisa y coloco su pata encima de la cabeza de su hermana para consolarla y fue en dirección a la salida

—Espera AJ yo también iré ayudar a nuestro amigo, ¡quiero verlo pelear!— menciono emocionada Rainbow

—Una dama no empieza las peleas; ¡pero si sabe cómo acabarlas! — empezó elegantemente, y luego enérgica Rarity sumándose al grupo

—¡también quiero ir!, ¡también quiero ir!— dando saltos de emoción se agregó Pinkie

—Estoy preocupada por Twister…, deseo ayudarlo— tímidamente se colocó a lado de las yeguas Fluttershy

—¡Chicas él también es mi amigo, vamos ayudarlo!— con una sonrisa las siguió Derpy

—Gracias a él, tengo nuevamente mi casa, sería una malagradecida si no apoyo — termino Bonbon, saliendo con todas en busca del ninja, mientras les indicaban a las niñas que se queden con los aldeanos, que ya regresaban

Y así las chicas fueron en ayuda del poni naranja, cuando luego de un rato sintieron que las seguían, y cuando voltearon vieron que todo el pueblo portando palos, cacerolas como cascos y demás utensilios y herramientas como armas, se sumaban al rescate; incluso las pequeñas potras usando ollas en la cabeza fueron a apoyar.

—¡Dijeron que nos quedáramos con los aldeanos!— mencionaron las niñas con una sonrisa traviesa

—Apple Bloon, ¿como termino la historia? — pregunto AJ con una sonrisa , al ver que todos decidieron ayudar

—Cuando todos en el pueblo, vieron que Twister y sus amigos, a pesar de todo, los iban a ayudar y proteger; decidieron enfrentar su miedo y se sumaron a la lucha; ¡finalmente todos juntos botaron a los bandidos!— menciono la potra con una sonrisa y emocionada

Y así la operación salvando al soldado Twister comenzó, llegando al campo de batalla; solo para descubrir que esta ya había acabado y el soldado se había rescatado solo. Con asombro y en shock miraron por toda la zona los cuerpo regados y golpeados de varios de los bandidos, agonizando de dolor; vieron en lo alto de un árbol a un minotauro cuyos cuernos terminaron clavados arriba y su cuerpo colgando como si fuera una bandera y en la base del mismo un grifo tenía la cabeza perforando el troco de un extremo al otro; marcas en la rocas de figuras de los dragones, atravesándolas y otros cuerpos estampado en troncos y en el suelo

—Esto…, ¿a quien teníamos que ayudar?— pregunto Rainbow a AJ dudosa; y de un cráter, salió un enorme minotauro que cuando vio al grupo se puso de rodillas

—¡por favor sálvennos!, ¡él está demente!— suplico el matón y siguieron hasta finalmente dar contra una pila de los cuerpos puestos unos encima del otro y a Twister cómodamente sentado encima de la peculiar colina de brazos cruzados sin ningún rasguño mirando hacia abajo , mientras el líder de los bandoleros estaba con varios moretones, chinchones y demás contusiones, de rodillas suplicaba por piedad

—¡Yo!— alzo la pata el rubio con una tranquila sonrisa , saludando a los presentes

—¿como lo conociste Apple Jack?— pregunto la alcaldesa mirando todo , sin poder creerlo

—Lo encontré robando manzanas…— contesto de forma similar la rubia

—Alcaldesa; este tipo tiene algo que decirle— menciono el rubio, hacia la autoridad, y con la mirada ordeno al líder de los bandidos a confesar

Y así el minotauro revelo que a él y su grupo, fueron contratados para sabotear la fiesta en el pueblo, que juntaron a muchos desempleados de varias ciudades o que tuvieran necesidad de dinero inmediatamente, que originalmente les habían pedido que los asustaran para obligarlos a llamar a la guardia real, y así la fiesta le sea concedida a otra ciudad, pero en vista que seguían adelante con los preparativos, tuvieron que ser más drásticos; lastimosamente cuando preguntaron por la identidad de quien los contrato, nadie sabía la respuesta, pues todos los pagos les fueron hechos por diferentes individuos, pero que presionaban para que cumplan con el trato lo más pronto posible o tomarían represaría contra ellos y sus familias

—Así que de extorsionadores pasaron a extorsionados...— comento Rainbow

De rodillas el líder y todo su grupo pedía perdón por sus fechorías; —En verdad lamentamos mucho todo esto; pensamos que con gritarles y amenazarlos bastaría para que se asustaran y llamen a los soldados…; pero conforme pasaba el tiempo tuvimos que ser más rudos, para que no lastimen a nuestros familiares,— comento el líder

—¿Aun necesitan trabajo y dinero verdad?— pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa amigable

—Si…, pero ya no queremos hacer este tipo de trabajo, queremos trabajar honestamente, pero no encontramos oportunidades en la ciudades, por eso acabamos así— respondió el minotauro, ante esa respuesta el rubio miro a la alcaldesa con una sonrisa.

—Si bien gracias a Twister la fiesta está asegurada, aún hay muchos detalles por terminar en el pueblo, necesitamos mucha ayuda, sobretodo mano de obra fuerte y si están preocupados por sus familias, pueden traerlas vivir con nosotros— menciono la alcaldesa invitando a los bandido a trabajar para el pueblo.

—No se preocupen por la comida, si algo sabemos los Apple, es como alimentar si problemas a un ejército— dijo AJ

—Además en todo este tiempo sus ropas estarán muy gastadas, yo me encargare de hacerles unos lindos uniformes— se sumó Rarity

Y así otros ponis les tendían la mano o casco; a los bandoleros; los cuales al ver con que bondad aquellos que ellos intentaron someter, los ayudaban si rencores, se pusieron a llorar a moco tendido agradeciendo su apoyo "_tan grandotes y tan llorones";_ pensó burlonamente el zorro

—Pero..,¿y si intentan hacer algo en nuestra contra nuevamente? — pregunto uno de los ponis con temor

El rubio sonrió mirando al poni —No creo que tengas que preocuparte, ellos ya aprendieron su lección, ¿verdad? — pregunto con una amigable sonrisa, pero cuando no recibió respuesta volvió a preguntar —¿verdad?— menciono lo último mirando a los bandidos, usando la cara intimidante del Capital Yamato, haciendo que le dé escalofríos a los ex-delincuentes.

—¡si!, ¡no volverá a pasar, Jefe!— respondieron todos asustados

—¿jefe? —se preguntó naruto extrañado

—felicidades mocoso, eres el nuevo líder de una pandilla de extorsionadores y matones a sueldo, ¡awww...,!; tu madre la princesa estaría tan orgullosa…— comento burlón el zorro

Con el asunto arreglado todos regresaron al pueblo, los mismos bandidos al ver el estado del pueblo no creían lo que veía, y cuando mencionaron que fue Naruto el responsable del estado del pueblo, se les cayó la quijada, pues peleo contra ellos sin problema, a pesar de haber trabajado tanto toda la noche. _"¿es una batería viviente o qué?" _, se preguntaron ellos, solo que un sonido seco llamo la atención de todos, Twister había caído pesadamente al suelo y cuando lo vieron con preocupación, este estaba roncando de forma placida

"_Peleo contra Zetsu, uso mucho chacra para volver a este mundo, se pasó toda la noche arreglando el pueblo y peleo contra esos matones…., ya me preguntaba cuanto más iba aguantar"; _pensó Kurama

Bonbon se acercó al poni —Tendrá mucha energía, pero sigue siendo de carne y hueso…— comento con una sonrisa y llevaron al rubio al hospital para que descanse.

Cuando despertó Naruto se encontró en la cama del hospital y AJ mirándolo con una sonrisa al héroe ; —Pareces un gato cuando duermes… — menciono la rubia mirando al chico sonriéndole con cariño y luego puso una expresión de angustia ; —¿por que lo hiciste?, no era tu problema y no te efectaba en nada lo que nos podía pasar…, aun así hiciste tanto por nosotros, y te arriesgaste a que te mataran..— mencionaba esas palabras la rubia mientras intentaba no llorar frente a él.

"_esto ya ocurrió antes_…" pensó el rubio recordando la escena luego de recolectar las manzanas —Entre a tu casa por la puerta que estaba abierta, para pedirte que no te rindas con el proyecto y escuche la conversación que tenías con tu abuela, en verdad era esto muy importante para ti, por eso decidí ayudar a mi amiga— respondió el ninja sonriendo

Y dicha esas palabras AJ, abrazo al rubio con fuerza y lloro levemente, agradecida y beso su mejilla —Gracias Twister..— menciono la poni naranja con una sonrisa, el rubio correspondió el gesto abrazándola con cariño, haciendo que la rubia se sonroje, _"sigues siendo la chica más terca y las más tierna AJ…"_ ; pensó Naruto con una sonrisa, solo que al hacerlo, se abrió la puerta del cuarto repentinamente, entrando todas sus amigas y mirando con asombro la escena.

Armaron tanto alboroto las yeguas argumentando que debería la vaquera dejar descansar a Twister, pero la verdad estaban molestas que la rubia les saque ventaja, a tal punto que con todo y paciente fueron botados del hospital por la enfermera Red heart; pasado el momento y tras alimentarse, el rubio pidió que le indiquen cual es el camino hacia Canterlot, cuando Rarity le indico la ruta; el chico anuncio que tenía que irse, pues tenía asuntos que atender allá

Con esa noticia, todas sus amigas se entristecieron, como si nuevamente tuvieran que alejarse de alguien muy querido, a pesar de solo conocerlo un día; y de la misma forma todos en el pueblo se apenaron que el joven poni se marche tan pronto.

—¿en verdad tienes que irte?— pregunto con pena Fluttershy , mientras todos estaban en la entrada del pueblo para despedirlo

—¡Si!, solo estaba de paso para pedir direcciones, tengo que ver a la princesa Celestia— comento el rubio sonriendo levemente

—¿y que asuntos tienes con la princesa querido?—pregunto Rarity con curiosidad

— lo siento Rarity , es de carácter privado— respondió Naruto

—Adiós señor Twister, nos hubiera gustado escuchar más de sus aventuras— mencionaron las niñas mirándolo con pena irse; y ya el rubio estaba a medio camino saliendo del pueblo, luego de despedirse nuevamente de sus amigas, y cuando volteo la cara, miro a todas sus amigas incluidas las niñas usando los "**ojos de cachorro no jutsu**", haciéndolo sentir mal

—Es tu culpa , tu les enseñaste hacer esa cara…, — comento el zorro, recordando como el rubio le había enseñado hacer ese gesto para librarse de castigos o para obtener algo

Tras mirarlas, cerro los ojos y suspiro con resignación, —Esto.. ¿Saben?, si el festival del verano va ser acá en el pueblo, ya no sería necesario que fuera hasta Canterlot, porque la princesa va a venir hasta acá, ¿verdad? — pregunto dando media vuelta y regresando

—¡Si!, ¡ella vendrá dentro de 2 semanas para la fiesta!— respondió animada Pinkie

—Bien...,de ser así.., ¿me puedo quedar por un tiempo más acá?, claro si no les molesta — pregunto Naruto sonriendo a todos

—¡BIENVENIDO A PONYVILLE TWISTER! — gritaron todos con alegría por la decisión del rubio

—¿por que decidiste quedarte Twister?, ¿que te hizo cambiar de parecer? — pregunto Rainbow

—Las vi tristes…— respondió el rubio algo apenado y todas sus amigas de la infancia por un momento vieron al pequeño príncipe delante de ellas —_**T****_odos _mis amigos son importantes y a ninguno deseo verlo triste**_— respondió sonriendo; mientras las chicas no salían de su asombro al recordar al pequeño rubio decir esas mismas palabras, cuando ellas le preguntaron si también las ayudaría a tener amigos.

—¿Seguro de esto mocoso?—pregunto el zorro

—Si…, además podremos aprovechar para recuperar más recuerdos interactuando con ellas por mientras — respondió decidido el ninja

Y conforme se alejaba de ellas, mientras el resto de pobladores y ex-delincuentes felices se lo llevaban de un lado a otro, no evitaron reconocer también la silla de montar, sintiendo que tenían la seguridad de haber visto eso antes, "¿_quien eres en realidad Twister?", _se preguntaron todas con una gran angustia en el corazón

…..

Narradora: joven prin…

Vahn187. Espere…, no se me ocurren omakes, así que avanzaremos con la historia

Narradora: oh! bueno bien por mi…

…

_En otro lugar:_

—venosa…, gomosa…, así quiero una garchaaaaa…, oooleme el dedo y te chupo bien los huev…— cantaba el Zetsu negro, junto a I-van, delante de un musculoso hombre de color; solo que al poco rato se oye un agonizante y placentero "¡Ohhhh!"

Vahn187: ¡que trolazos!; lugar equivocado, vámonos a otro lado

_Otro lado:_

—¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo, Pinky?— pregunto un pequeño ratón cabezón de laboratorio

—¡si, Cerebro!, ¿por que el show se llama mi pequeño poni, si los bronys consideran que las protagonistas son adultas jóvenes entre los 18 y 22 años? ¡Narf!— pregunto un ratón alto y dientón

Vahn187: interesante observación…, pero vamos al lugar correcto

_Lugar correcto:_

Luego de que los pobladores perdonaran a los bandoleros; los que habían planeado sabotear la fiesta, decidieron no tomar represarías contra las familias de sus ex-empleados, pues llamarían mucho la atención, y precisamente ocurría otro hecho entre las ciudades que tenía en alerta a las autoridades de Equestria, pero aun así la cabeza detrás de todo decidió solo esperar para hacer su siguiente movimiento

Un poni de aspecto sospechoso hablaba con la sombra de otro poni, el cual parecía el jefe, pues se arrodillo ante el en señal de sumisión —¿entonces que hacemos jefe?, ¿seguimos con sabotear la fiesta?— pregunto el poni

La sombra respondió con un tono sombrío —¡no!, pensé que serviría de algo ,si **alteraba ese evento**; pero supongo que existen cosas que no se pueden modificar en la **historia**…— indico con un tono condescendiente , para confusión de su subordinado ; —y…, ¿como va lo del paquete?— pregunto de forma casual

—Logramos hacerlo entrar por la frontera sin problemas, pero al parecer "ese", nos está siguiendo la pista — respondió de manera fría

—¡Ha!, reconozco que no me esperaba alguien así en este lugar, pero no importa, solo actúen con cuidado sin llamar la atención como hasta ahora…, ya arreglaremos cuentas con el— y dicho estas palabras ambas figuras desaparecieron sin rumbo conocido

…

Se ve como si la imagen fuera una señal con estática que poco a poco recupera la señal, hasta mostrar la casa de Kakashi; hora vemos a naruto de niño, junto a "Kenshin", ya había pasado una semana desde ese funesto 1er cumpleaños en Konoha, y el niño se veía muy deprimido

—pekke…, dime algo…, ¿tu sabias lo de colitas?— pregunto el Pegaso al lado del niño mientras le daba suaves palmadas en la espalda para animarlo

—Sabía que había hecho cosas malas, pero él me dijo que fueron porque lo controlaron y obligaron a hacerlo…, pero jamás pensé que también fuera por la muerte del 4to hokage… —respondió Naruto mirando al suelo

—¿y lo odias por ello? — pregunto hearts mirando a su amigo

—No…, si él fuera la mitad de cruel y despiadado, como dicen los aldeanos, el jamás me hubiera cuidado o se hubiera preocupado por enseñarme a controlar mi poder…, pero yo hice una tontería al intentar sacar el sello y todo se complicó por ello— comento el rubio con pena

—Pekke…, quiero que seas sincero conmigo, aparte de poder controlar tu poder…, ¿había otra razón más para venir hasta acá?— respondió mirando al niño a los ojos

—Hearts…, yo..— el niño decidió revelarle el principal motivo por el cual él quiso hacerse fuerte , para proteger a su madre y amigos, cuando su tía Luna regresara.

—Ya veo.., a mi criterio, tu sacrificaste demasiado…, solo por una leyenda— comento el Pegaso de manera solemne y luego sonrió repentinamente al rubio —En ese caso pekke, ¡hagamos una promesa nosotros 3!—propuso animadamente

—¿cuales 3? — pregunto el rubio mirando con duda a su amigo

El Pegaso puso su mano sobre la de naruto —Nosotros 3: tu, colitas y yo; ¡nosotros juntos protegeremos a todos!, ¡No voy a dejar que mi hermanito cargue con un deber tan grande solo!—respondió sonriendo

—Pero colitas está dormido… —comento el pequeño príncipe

—No hace falta…, déjalo dormir, luego le dices de la promesa; lo que importa y deseo que entiendas, es que a pesar de las dificultades; tanto Kakashi, Jiraya, Yugao ,Hayate y yo, vamos ayudarte y apoyarte, para que seas muy fuerte…, tan fuerte como un kage, ¡y yo también voy a serlo!— menciono animado heart; — ¡Ya quiero ver la cara de Shining cuando me vea lanzar fuego por la boca!— menciono en un tono algo altanero

—seguro será de risa, cuando te vea quemarte el pelo como la última vez— comento riendo el niño, recuperando el animo

—¡oye!, ¡solo fue una vez!—se defendió el pelirrojo enojado

—¡si, en lo que va de la semana!— respondió sonriendo el rubio, haciendo que el Pegaso se transforme en poni y con sus alas le haga cosquillas al niño en represaría.

Y con esa imagen que paulatinamente se vuelve una señal con estática nuevamente , hasta cambiar a una habitacion con cierto poni rubio acostado en una cama, el príncipe se despierta antes que los rayos del sol se asomen por la ventana, no era un sueño lo que vio, era un recuerdo de su vida pasada, un recuerdo que el zorro ignoraba, definitivamente estaba en lo correcto al decidirse esperar a su madre en este lugar, habia logrado recuperar informacion del pasado.

Luego de decidir quedarse por un tiempo más en Poniville, hubo el siguiente problema: ¿Endonde pasaría la noche el rubio?, haciendo que todas sus amigas le ofrezcan un lugar para dormir en sus casas, incluso Rainbow, a pesar de vivir en una nube.

Finalmente luego de algunas discusiones , la que triunfo fue Apple Jack, pues le ofreció un cuarto cerca al granero, además de pagarle algunos bits y con comida por ayudar en la granja, cosa que para el rubio le quedo de maravilla, pues las otras opciones le eran muy riesgosas, por estar en el mismo techo con las otras chicas y eso significaba que lo podrían descubrir al menor descuido

Y con el pasar de los días, interactuando con sus amistades, sus memorias lentamente le eran restablecidas, pero al mismo tiempo, la sensación de haberlo conocido antes en las chicas crecía más; pero aun así, disfrutaban pasar momentos con Twister, y a su vez conoció a otras personalidades del pueblo, como la profesora Cherry Lee, o los Cake, dueños de la pastelería donde vive Pinkie, así como otros peculiares personajes del variopinto pueblo y en poco tiempo se ganó el cariño de todos sus habitantes; pero cuando todo el mundo le preguntaba como el chico logro restaurar el pueblo en solo una noche, el rubio sonriendo negaba a rebelar con un: "secreto profesional", a modo de argumento

En cuanto a sus pertenencias, pues una vez que le fue entregada su habitación, el ninja uso un "_jutsu de ponificacion" _ nombre que le dio a una técnica para transformar todas sus cosas en objetos que tengan que ver con la cultura poni, incluso la foto del equipo 7 de niños y la que se tomaron después con yamato , Sai y con Sasuke cuando volvió , aunque de mala gana estaba posando el Uchiha, y ahora todos lucían como ponis; incluso la que se trajo consigo que eran de sus padres abrazados, decoraban el lugar, haciendo que el trio de potras, entusiasmadas por conocer al equipo del rubio, no pierdan oportunidad para que les narren historias de sus aventuras

Y así el joven príncipe se despertaba en su forma humana recibiendo el día, deseando quedarse un poco más en la cama , mirando el amanecer —¡Twister!, ¡hoy tenemos mucho trabajo, tienes que levantarte ya!— grito AJ, entrando repentinamente a la habitación del chico muy entusiasmada, pues hoy día era la celebración de verano, y el rubio se escondió bajo las sabanas por mero reflejo cuando la rubia entro sin aviso y nervioso que lo descubran

— AJ, ¿que haces acá?— menciono Naruto tratando de sonar normal bajo las sabanas

—¡levante de una vez flojo!; ¡hoy día viene el supervisor de Canterlot y tú serás quien lo guie!— respondió la rubia jalando las sabanas, mientras el príncipe se aferraba a ellas como podía

—de acuerdo lo hare, ¿pero puedes salir?, deseo algo de privacidad — suplico el rubio nervioso

—¿y porque?, ¿acaso ocultas algo?— menciono la pecosa aun luchando por la sabanas

—Apple Jack…., no sabía que eras de los jefes que abusan de esa manera de sus trabajadores…, mi corazón no está listo para ese tipo de experiencias…,así que finalmente tu objetivo era abusar de mi cuerpo para satisfacer tus bajos deseos… —menciono el rubio usando un tono de voz de inocencia a punto de ser arrebatada

Ante ese comentario la rubia agarro la almohada de Twister y comenzó a aporrearlo con ella, completamente roja de vergüenza y molesta por la broma —¡Te espero en el comedor!— sentencio la chica con las mejillas coloradas, saliendo del cuarto

Cuando la rubia salió, el príncipe volvió a respirar tranquilo, generalmente cuando AJ lo buscaba en su cuarto para despertarlo, este ya se había levantado y salido a entrenar a la huerta, antes que los demás trabajadores asistan al lugar, pero esta vez la chica le ganó la partida y encima casi lo ve como humano

—La que te espera cuando le digas la verdad — comento Kurama al príncipe

—Hai…— menciono el rubio con resignación, esperando una linda patada en la cara por parte de la rubia

Y así como todas las mañanas, Twister fue a desayunar con los Apple en el comedor familiar, siendo recibidos cálidamente por la familia, y aunque AJ aún estaba molesta por la broma, no pudo evitar sonreír de forma tierna y sonrojarse, cuando el rubio le halago por sus frituras de manzana.

…..

Mientras tanto en el Castillo de Canterlot, Twilight Sparkle, ahora una linda joven unicornio, miraba una y otra vez el libro de la profecía sobre la liberación de Nightmare Moon, La yegua en la luna, convencida que en este día , ella finalmente escapara de su prisión para dominar toda Equestria.

En todos estos 10 años la unicornio bajo la tutela de la princesa Celestia, se volvió una gran maga, y sus propios deseos de aprender y superarse, solo eran superados por su afición a la lectura, a tal punto que prácticamente se había leído todos los libros de la biblioteca del castillo, lastimosamente en el plano social, la chica no podía destacar de la misma manera, pues era muy mala tratando de hacer amistades, y evitaba cualquier intento de amistad de otras ponis hacia su persona.

Pero la verdad es que la pobre chica, luego del trauma que significo para ella, perder a su único amigo y luego asumir por su propia cuenta, que este solo fue un amigo imaginario, hicieron que sea más solitaria y antisocial con los demás, y prácticamente su único amigo, se había vuelto su asistente, el pequeño Spike; bueno él y de una extraña forma, se podría clasificar como amiga a cierta unicornio fanática de los humanos.

Precisamente ese día la Twilight, había rechazado una invitación a una fiesta, pues estaba preocupada por la profecía de Nightmare Moon, irrumpiendo en la biblioteca del palacio repentinamente, donde Spike la esperaba —¡Spike, pronto trae mis notas!, ¡debemos alertar a la princesa Celestia, esta noche se cumple la leyenda de la yegua en la luna! — menciono la chica alarmada por las señales que ella estuvo deduciendo en todos estos años.

El ahora pequeño Spike de 12 años poni /humano , pero aun un bebé en términos dragón, miro con fastidio a la muchacha —¿Otra vez con eso Twilight?, desde hace semanas no hablas de otra cosa que no sea sobre la yegua en la luna y sobre esos elementos de la armonía— comento el dragoncito

Pero la chica insistió que le mande las notas e investigaciones a la princesa Celestia, el dragón acepto el pedido en vista que la chica se impacientaba, quemando las notas junto a una carta de la chica, escupiendo una llamarada verde, y las cenizas fueron llevadas por el viento, con el fin de alertar a la diosa del peligro; solo que al poco rato la diosa mando su respuesta, haciendo que el dragon eructe otra llamarada verde y de las cenizas, se materialice otra carta, indicando que el único evento de importancia de esta noche, es del festival del verano, y que le recomendando a su alumna, que debería dejar de leer cuentos para asustar a los potrillos, y ya que tiene tiempo para preocuparse por cuentos viejos, la designo como supervisora del festival, en un lugar llamado Poniville

—¿dice algo más la princesa…?— pregunto Twilight con un tono de derrota y resignación

—¡si!, post data: ¡ intenta hacer amigos!— menciono el dragón con una sonrisa Burlona

A regañadientes la unicornio obedeció el pedido de su maestra, esperando realizar pronto la diligencia y volver a estudiar sobre el tema; pero Spike mientras tanto más optimista, estaba muy feliz de ser enviado al lugar donde será la sede principal del evento

—Vamos Twilight, no es tan malo, escuche que es la primera vez que un pueblo pequeño lo escogen como anfitrión, además podremos quedarnos para la fiesta y podrás hacer amigos— intento animar a su amiga el dragón, al ver a la chica aun fastidiada porque su advertencia fue rechazada.

—¡Spike no estoy de humor para una tonta fiesta!; ¡y no tengo interés alguno en eso de hacer amigos! Tenemos que investigar lo más pronto posible sobre la leyenda y…— no continuo la muchacha, cuando delante de ellos paso cierto poni de aspecto siniestro de piel pálida y melena negra; —Será el nuevo consejero de la princesa…, pero no me agrada ese tipo— comento la unicornio al dragón; al mirar a ese raro poni que hace unos meses asumió tan importante cargo

El asistente también miro con cierto desagrado al poni que acaba de pasar —Lo mismo opino, Double Tongue, no me inspira confianza; además supe que se enojó mucho, cuando Poniville fue escogido como sede del evento—respondió Spike

Ya había llegado donde la carroza tirado por unos gemelos pegasos los esperaban, cuando repentinamente, alguien más se apuntaba como pasajero

—¡Hey!, ¡Twilight!, ¡Spike! — grito Lyra con una sonrisa ; —van a poniville, ¿verdad?. ¿Puedo acompañarlos?, quiero ver a una amiga— pidió la unicornio turquesa

Twilight, le permitió acompañarlos; luego de Spike, la única poni que podría ser clasificada como "amiga", era esa unicornio, la verdad es que luego del incidente de Naruto, Twilight empezó a buscar más información sobre esas míticas criaturas, conocidas como humanos, y la única experta en el tema que encontró, fue la unicornio turquesa ; y a pesar que la misma Twilight no le dijo en sí, la razón del interés sobre el tema de los humanos, la muchacha estaba feliz de tener alguien con quien hablar del tema que tanto la obsesionaba, y de cierta forma entablaron una rara amistad entra ambas.

Conforme viajaban en dirección al pueblo, la poni turquesa le menciono a Twilight que su mejor amiga, se mudó hace unos meses a ese pueblo y quería visitarla, y además descubrió, según sus investigaciones, que hace 10 años se reportó la presencia de humanos en aquel pueblo

Esta noticia llamo la atención de la morada, pues concuerda con el tiempo, en que ella dejo de ver a Naruto; y tomo interés en el tema, solo para matar el tiempo del viaje, Lyra con entusiasmo narro la crónica local del incidente e incluso saco un recorte del periódico de aquella época, mostrando un dibujo narrado por los testigos de los 2 humanos, que resultaron ser versiones divertidamente deformadas de Kakashi y Jiraya.

Con una sonrisa Lyra comento: —¡Esto ocurrió hace 10 años!, ¡Es en la misma época, en que declare haber visto humano en la escuela!— menciono entusiasmada

Ante ese comentario, los pegasos que tiraban la carroza rodaron los ojos con hastió, pues conocían de sobra esa historia, que fue la que le dio la fama a Lyra de loca y decidieron ignorar la charla y únicamente concentrarse en la ruta de vuelo; pero para Twilight esto fue nuevo, jamás había tomado interés en ese tema, hasta ahora

—¿Sabes Lyra?…, esto nunca se lo dije a nadie…, pero yo de niña…, tenía por amigo imaginario a un humano— confeso la chica en tono bajo algo avergonzada, pero luego recordó el beso accidental con el rubio, logrando hacer que sus mejillas se pongan rojas y haciendo que la unicornio fanática se emocione y pida más detalles

Y a pesar que Spike estaba presente en la carroza, no prestaba atención alguna en la conversación, pues un olor atrajo toda su atención, olor que se hacía más fuerte, conforme se acercaban al pueblo y al mismo tiempo le traían gratos recuerdos.

…..

Cumplida sus labores en la granja, Twister fue a la plaza del pueblo, para esperar al supervisor y guiarlo por el pueblo, para que dé el visto bueno, pero también estaba ansioso, esta noche descubriría si todo su esfuerzo y sacrificio fue en vano o no; sea como sea , trajo consigo "el otro pedido", que le pidio al padre de Tenten, para que lo ayude si es que habían problemas.

Tan sumido en sus pensamientos estaba, que no vio la carroza llegar; cuando finalmente noto el vehículo estacionado, sonrió con nostalgia al ver a los "gemelos cara de piedra", como el de niño había bautizado a esos pegasos, y luego de saludar a los soldados, presentándose como el guía, los soldados le informaron que los pasajeros fueron a buscar cierta tienda de dulces en el pueblo, que no debería tardar en volver.

El chico espero a los visitantes y cuando le indicaron que ya regresaron, Naruto rápidamente reconoció a quien de todas sus amistades, le había dolió mucho más dejar atrás, ella era Twilight; antes una linda potra, y ahora una bella jovencita para el gusto del príncipe "¡_sabelotodo!"_ exclamo con alegría mentalmente

_Nota: pueden poner la canción más romanticona de fondo que se les ocurra para esta escena, en mi caso …seria el tema __**"tan solo por amor**__" de Marcus viana; pero también funcionaria el de doña florinda y el profesor girafales (XD)_

Y allí estaba, una vez más frente a él, su querida amiga de la infancia, casi nada había cambiado, solo su tamaño; los ojos de Naruto no paraban de botar destellos, recordando los juegos, travesuras y momentos de felicidad entre ambos; y a pesar que el propio zorro le indicaba que se calme, el rubio comenzó a llorar de alegría en plena vía pública al reencontrarse con ella, algunos ponis que pasaron por su lado miraron con preocupación a Twister estar así, y el rápidamente se limpió las lágrimas; ya no le importaba nada, estaba dispuesto ahora mismo deshacer su transformación y abrazar a su amiga, no le importaba el escándalo , ni los gritos de pánico de los pobladores, quería volver a estar junto a ella y con esas intenciones mientras con sus cascos hacia los sellos para deshacer su forma de poni, se dirigía velozmente donde ella; pero freno un poco cuando reconoció a la acompañante de su amiga; la fanática de los humanos conocida como Lyra

Mientras tanto a Twilight se le veía fastidiada, pues Lyra dejándose llevar por su fanatismo la tenía con el tema de los humanos hasta el copete y encima perdieron tiempo ,ayudándola a ubicar la casa de la amiga de la chica turquesa —¡ya basta Lyra!; ¡desde que te dije que tuve de niña por amigo imaginario a un humano, mes has fastidiado todo el viaje!, ¡comprendo que te guste el tema, pero solo son un mito!; haste un favor y deja de creer en cuentos de hadas! (y con ello la canción romanticona se malogra) — reprendió molesta la unicornio a su compañera en voz alta, llamando la atención de algunos curiosos ; —¿y a ese que le pasa?— comento con fastidio la morada, al ver a cierto poni naranja con los brazos estirados y estático como una estatua.

Naruto estaba en blanco y en shock por lo que había escuchado, su querida amiga lo considero un amigo imaginario, —Kurama… ,¿escuchaste eso?— pregunto el rubio al zorro, tratando de asimilar la noticia.

El zorro que estaba igual que el rubio respondió —Si mocoso…, lo escuche.., la verdad no sé qué es más triste, si escuchar que tu linda amiga te cree un amigo imaginario; o escuchar a un unicornio aconsejar "no creas en los cuentos de hadas"— menciono Kurama

En eso Twilight llamo a alguien — ¡Spike, no te atrases!, ¡tenemos mucho que hacer hoy!— llamo la unicornio morada en tono de orden

Ante esa noticia el poni rubio se repuso y con alegría comenzó a buscar a su hermanito; y alzo la cabeza 45 grados mirando hacia arriba imaginando a un Spike de al menos 2 metros de alto y fornido (como el spike que rescata a Rarity en su fantasía)

—¡Que mandona eres Twilight!— respondió una voz con algo de fastidio por el estado de humor de su amiga; luego de escuchar la voz , el rubio bajo la cabeza 45 grados encontrando a un dragoncito de poco menos de un metro de alto.

—¿spike que tanto miras?...— comento la morada al acercarse al dragón

—no sé por que Twilight, pero siento que acabo de decepcionar a ese poni…,— comento con pena Spike, señalando al mismo poni naranja ahora poyándose con una aura azulada contra una pared

—qué tipo más raro…, —comento Twilight

—Me han estafado dattebayo…. — musitaba Naruto, llorando cómicamente, al mirar lo poco que había crecido su hermanito, pero feliz de verlo nuevamente, y al mismo tiempo el pequeño reptil al sentir ese olor tan cercano, se sienta más contento.

—¡bien!, ¿donde está el guía?. Deseo terminar con mi labor rápido— pregunto Twilight a los guardias

—Bueno Twilight, yo buscare por mi cuenta la dulcería de mi amiga, nos vemos luego— respondió Lyra, aun algo mortificada por las palabras de la morada. El rubio se repuso de su depresión y decidió irse a un callejón y hacer un clon, para que este siga y acompañe a Lyra para ver que tanto le puede sacar a la excéntrica unicornio y el original este con Twilight

—¡hola!, lamento la demora, pero no me sentía muy bien…, me llamo Orange Twister y seré tu guía..,¿ señorita...?— se presentó el rubio mintiendo delante de ella

—Hola Twister, yo soy Twilight Sparkle, alumna de su majestad la princesa Celestia y él es mi asistente Spike, venimos a supervisar los preparativos— comento la chica, presentándose de forma formal aunque distante, mientras Spike de forma más casual y amigable, saludaba al rubio

—¡Un gusto conocerlos amigos!— respondió el rubio con su sonrisa zorruna, haciendo que los presentes los miren con asombro; pues sus rasgos y gestos al mirarlo mejor, les parecía muy familiar , "_eres alumna de mama…., sabía que lucharías por tu sueños twi.."; _pensó el rubio dándole una tierna sonrisa a la morada, haciendo que la chica se sonroje y le palpite rápido el corazón , para sorpresa de la misma pues nunca antes algo así había pasado…, salvo con su amigo imaginario

Y así el poni naranja comenzó con la guía por el pueblo, cuando repentinamente se apareció Pinkie, quien con una sonrisa se acercó a Twister para saludarlo e invitarle algunos pastelitos

—¡Twister, vamos a Sugar Corne!, hay nuevos sabores de pastelitos en la pastelería, y son muy ricos, comeremos los 2 juntos y… —no pudo continuar al percatarse de la visita.

Naruto con una gota de sudor, ya sabía el motivo del repentino silencio de la rosada, mientras Spike animaba a Twilight a que sea amigo de la chica rosa, la unicornio hizo su intento, solo para que la chica de melena esponjosa, grite de asombro y se valla corriendo

—¿que fue eso? —pregunto con desconcierto Twilight.

— eso fue Pinkie Pie, solo siendo Pinkie Pie…,— respondió el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa ; _"kamisama…_, ¿_que hice?..." _ Se reprendió mentalmente Naruto, al reconocer que en parte era su culpa, que ahora Pinkie sea una bala perdida.

—como sea, tenemos que ir a ver al encargado de la comida — menciono la morada ya respuesta de la escena pasada

…..

Luego de un tiempo llegaron a la propiedad de la familia Apple, donde los visitantes, miraban la enorme granja, el dragón miraba con asombro el lugar, mientras Twilight quería acabar pronto con la visita.

Ni bien caminaron por unos metros dentro de la granja, escucharon los gritos de emoción de Apple Jack, dándole de patadas a las manazas, sobra decir que ahora ambos visitantes se impresionaron con la fuerza de la chica.

—Waoo.., ella es muy fuerte— menciono el bebé dragón

—si, ella es muy fuerte pero también muy honesta y amigable, ella es la presidenta del comité de la fiesta y encargada de la comida— respondió el rubio amablemente, mirando con cariño hacia la poni rubia

Sin saber la razón, esa mirada no le gusto para nada a Twilight, y eso la tenía desconcertada, no entendía el porqué, repentinamente se molestó por ese gesto; pero decidió ignorar ese hecho y fue a saludar a la vaquera.

—hola, mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle y vengo para ver cómo va el banquete de esta noche— se presentó de forma formal

La poni rubia tomo la pata de la chica y comenzó a sacudirla con fuerza —Mucho gusto señorita, yo soy Apple Jack, y esta es mi granja de manzanas, sea bienvenida— menciono la rubia con una amigable sonrisa y su gracioso acento campirano; dejando a la unicornio temblando por la fuerza del apretón de cascos

Y lo siguiente que paso fueron una serie de eventos, a los cuales el ninja atribuyo a los nervios de la rubia, por querer quedar bien ante el supervisor, como presentarle a toda la familia Apple, que en verdad era muchos; y hacerla quedarse algunas horas con ellos y hacerlos comer toda clase de postres hasta casi reventar y como cereza del pastel nómbralos miembros honorarios de la familia.

El rubio le hablo por lo bajo a la poni de tierra —AJ, sé que estas ansiosa, pero cálmate todo saldrá bien— le menciono con una sonrisa

—lo se Twister.., pero ocurrieron tantos problemas antes, que temo que no les guste la comida y nos cancelen…— comento la vaquera con algo de nervios

El rubio le dio una suave caricia en la frente —Eso es imposible, con lo rico que cocinas cualquier poni estaría feliz de comer siempre tu comida — comento con una sonrisa para animarla, haciendo que la rubia se sonroje

Pero luego la chica tomo una expresión de preocupación —Twister…, luego de la fiesta, veras a la princesa Celestia, ¿y después te marcharas?— pregunto en un tono de tristeza

—la verdad mucho depende de lo que hable con su majestad; pero no te preocupes no me iré de la noche a la mañana, ¡te lo prometo amiga!— le dedico una linda sonrisa, animado a la rubia y Twilight al ver las sonrisa mutuas, su molestia creció

—tenemos que seguir con el itinerario, ¡vamos a ver al encargado del clima!— exigió molesta la morada, como si tuviera celos de la cercanía de la vaquera con su guía.

…..

Con los estómagos llenos y a paso lento, para frustración de la unicornio, pues todo esto a su criterio era una pérdida de tiempo, buscaban al encargado del clima

La unicornio miro al cielo en la zona donde Twister los había llegado, y vieron algunas nubes en la zona —Seguro está haciendo sus piruetas, ya aparecerá— comento el rubio

la responsable unicornio no pudo evitar indignarse, al ver que alguien tan irresponsable ,sea la encargada del clima —Pues espero que venga pronto, ¡esas nubes no se irán solas!— comento con fastidio, _"lo normal es que si lo hagan solas..."_ penso Kurama, mientras Naruto la mira con cierta decepción, pues no la recordaba tan enojona a su amiga.

Y como llamándola con la mente, hizo su aparición Rainbow Dash, solo que esta ves iba a chocar contra Twilight, felizmente el rubio logro atraparla antes del impacto con un gracioso salto para amortiguar su caída.

—Uun tienes que mejorar el aterrizaje de tu pirueta final Dashie..— comento el poni naranja sonriendo con la chica entre sus brazos

La chica con las mejillas rojas por la forma como el rubio la atrapo se apartó de forma suave — hehehe, solo son detalles, nada más…— respondió la Pegaso con una sonrisa confiada

—¡Que buenos reflejos amigo!— menciono asombrado el dragón, luego la Pegaso paso a presentarse y como siempre, anunciándose a sí misma como futura integrante de los wonderbolts.

Ante esa declaración Twilight se burló un poco de ella, mencionándole que ese equipo no aceptaría a una Pegaso tan descuidada por dejar algunas nubes, cuando se supone que debería ser un clima despejado; eso basto para que Rainbow dejara que su orgullo hable por ella y sin perder tiempo y a una velocidad increíble, despejo en segundos la zona.

—¿cómo te quedo el ojo eh? — pregunto la chica con orgullo por su proeza, lastimosamente en su alocada demostración, levanto mucho polvo y barro manchando a Twister y a Twilight; si bien el rubio suspiraba con resignación por el incidente, la morada tenía una cara de molestia muy notoria —¡No se preocupen en segundos lo arreglo!— respondió Dash

Acto seguido la Pegaso trajo consigo una nube y salto sobre ella, haciéndola llover de forma exagerada, bañando a los ponis y luego comienza a volar en círculos alrededor de ellos para secarlos, si bien ahora estaban limpios y secos, al poco rato los cabellos de Naruto y Twilight se esponjaron como si se hubieran hecho un afro.

—¡Ha,ha,ha!, Twister, ¡¿vas a una disco o qué?!— pregunto burlona la pegaso ante la apariencia de Naruto, y el príncipe solo siguió con la broma, poniéndose a bailar como John Trota Voltra, haciendo que la risas de la Pegaso sean más grandes y Spike la acompañe en las carcajadas, incluso Twilight a pesar de estar enojada por sus cabellos y la experiencia vivida, no pudo evitar sonreír por la graciosa escena, recordando a cierto rubio que la hacía sonreír así, y haciendo que se sonroje con nostalgia

Luego de ello Dash le pregunto a Twister si planea correr una vez más contra ella, pues desea la revancha, el rubio animado aceptaba el reto, esto molesto a la unicornio, pues esa Pegaso acaparo la atención de su guía, haciendo que su molestia, pasen a celos, pero Naruto le aclaro que tenía que ser otro día pues ahora tiene que guiar a Twilight al siguiente destino.

….

El siguiente punto a revisar fueron los decorados, donde dentro de la alcaldía Rarity daba final a los últimos detalles al salón principal; ni bien entraron a la zona, la unicornio blanca se escandalizo por los peinados que portaban los ponis

—¡oh que desgracia!, ¡¿pero que clase de desastre les paso en la cabeza?!— exclamo la modista

—Uno llamado Rainbow Dash…— respondió Naruto con una sonrisa incomoda; pero cuando Rarity se ofreció para arreglar su cabellos, el rubio le indico que lo deje que pronto pasaría y que mejor ayude a Twilight

—Pero Twister, este día es especial, no puedo permitir que antes con el cabello así— se explicó rarity, pero el rubio le hizo un alto con el casco

—3…,2...,1— menciono Naruto, y automáticamente su cabellos volvieron a la normalidad, ante el asombro de los presentes, —Nada puede contra su naturaleza…— se explicó el rubio, mientras sus ojos botaban un pequeño destello, recordando las muchas veces que Celestia intento cambiar el aspecto de su pelo, para que se vea más formal, pero ni con magia pudo lograr eso, pues a los pocos minutos el cabello regresaba a su forma original, y ante las muchas batallas perdidas, solo le quedo tirar la toalla a la diosa.

Twilight procedió a presentarse ante la modista como la supervisora de Canterlot , y Rarity correspondió el gesto, y comenzó a hablar de lo mucho que le gustaría vivir por allá, por el glamur y elegancia de la zona; pero luego miro a Twister sonriéndole; — Pero pensándolo mejor…, este pueblo tiene sus cosas buenas también…— comento con un coqueto pestañeo al rubio, haciendo que Naruto sonría algo sonrojado y Twilight ocultando sus celos, pidió de forma firme que le ayuden con su cabello

Luego de ello y con el cabello de la unicornio morada restaurado, Twilight con gusto comprobó que la decoración estaba lista por lo que rápidamente podría pasar al último encargado y volver a sus investigaciones

—Bien spike…, marca el decorado y….— menciono la morada, pero el dragoncito no respondía —¿Spíke?— volvió a preguntar

Pero el pequeño dragón solo suspiraba admirando la belleza de Rarity —Es tan linda...,— menciono Spike de forma soñadora

—¿que le paso a Spike..?— se preguntó el denso príncipe

—tu hermanito tuvo su primer flechazo…,— respondió el zorro con fastidio

Ya iba a tratar de sacar al dragón de su trance pero la modista lo interrumpió; —Espero tener en esta noche, el gusto de tu compañía Twister…— menciono Rarity con un coqueto ronroneo, haciendo que Twilight sin saber porque , se enoje más al verlos tan cercanos.

—¡claro que sí!, ¡me gustara estar contigo, así como con Flutter, Rainbow y las demás!; ¡será genial disfrutar la fiesta en grupo!— respondió el rubio con una amigable sonrisa, mientras Kurama se daba una palmada en la frente, al ver al rubio no captar la indirecta _"es tu hijo Minato no hay duda" _ pensó el zorro

Pero antes que la chica se explique mejor, Twilight harta de la escena, exigió a Twister continuar con el siguiente lugar, pero fueron detenidos por Rarity, que insistía en que la morada se pruebe varios vestidos y secuestrando a la chica hasta su boutique.

…

Luego de lograr escapar de Rarity, y con Spike aun suspirando por la bella unicornio, un cuarteto de sombras literalmente taclearon a Naruto, resultado ser Apple Bloom. Scootaloo , Sweeti Belle, y Dinky ,quienes felices de ver al ninja, les pedían que les narre alguna aventura mientras daban saltos encima de el

—¡cuéntanos nuevamente esa historia de la princesa en el país de la nieve!— pidió Sweeti Belle

—¡yo quiero volver a oír sobre esa Sacerdotisa que podía ver el futuro!— menciono Apple Bloom

—¡no!,¡ mejor cuéntanos una vez más sobre aquella prisión sangrienta!— hablo scootaloo

—¡deseo oír la historia de la torre perdida!— solicito Dinky

Ya repuesto el rubio les hablo a las niñas —Lo siento pequeñas, pero ahora tengo que guiar a la señorita Twilight, otro día con gusto les narrare alguna aventura—; ante esa respuesta las niñas bajaron la cabeza con pena, pero le anunciaron que tenía que ser 2 aventuras para compensar la historia de hoy, cosa que el rubio sonriendo acepto; mientras la unicornio se pregunte de que aventuras hablaban esas niñas y el propio Spike deseaba oír esas historias también.

Ya se ponía en marcha cuando algo le cayó encima al rubio, resultado ser Derpy con su gorra de cartera —Perdoooon…; quería recoger a Dinky, pero calcule mal— menciono la chica de graciosos ojos cruzados y apenada por el accidente

El rubio repuesto le acaricio la frente a la rubia; y Twilight fruncía el ceño con enojo —Que buena mama eres Derpy, siempre pendiente de Dinky— comento el rubio sonriendo amable; y le entrego a la pequeña unicornio; mientras Twilight olvido su enojo para quedarse en Shock, al ver a una chica de su edad, con una hija tan grande y luego se puso roja como un tomate al imaginarse a una pequeña unicornio con su melena pero de pelaje naranja _"¡¿pero que rayos me pasa?!"_ Pensó con frustración, y dándose de cabezasos contra la pared y solicito continuar con el camino.

Conforme avanzaban por el pueblo, Twilight no pudo evitar notar como todos los habitantes saludaban de forma amable al rubio —Pareces muy popular en el poblado, ¿vives acá desde siempre? — pregunto solo para matar el tiempo

—no…, recién tengo 2 semanas acá…, vengo de un país lejano con otro idioma ; "odoroki, Spaiko; Twailighto", eso significa : sorpresa Spike y Twilight — respondió el rubio de forma simple mirando a los visitantes

Esa noticia impacto a Twilight —¿¡que?!; ¡pero hablas muy bien nuestro idioma!, ¡y por la forma con que te desenvuelves con las encargadas, pareciera que las conocieras de años!; ¡y todos en el pueblo te saludan como si fueras alguna celebridad! — hablo extrañada la unicornio

—Hum…, es una larga historia— comento algo apenado el rubio

—bueno, no tengo tiempo para historias largas…, no te molestes en contarla— menciono la chica de manera brusca, para preocupación de Naruto, por ver a su querida amiga así, mientras la chica apresuraba la marcha adelantándose con el fin de acabar con la tarea impuesta

Repentinamente en su prisa; Twilight choco contra uno de los minotauro que eran parte dela banda de ex maleantes, ahora bien uniformado y limpiando las calles con una sonrisa, a pesar de su aspecto intimidante —oh lo siento señorita, ¿no se lastimo?— pregunto de forma amable a la unicornio que se quedó en el suelo.

Twilight algo asustada por ver a un tipo así en el pueblo, se intimido un poco y se intimido aún más cuando vio que sujetos con similares características, podaban los jardines o hacían otros trabajos similares, voltearon a mirarla, —estoy bien no se preocupe..— respondió algo nerviosa , junto a Spike que también se puso nervioso por la situación

—¡buenas tardes jefe!— respondió el minotauro con respeto cuando Twister se acerco

—¡¿Jefe?!— se preguntaron Spike y Twilight y se les cayó la quijada, cuando vieron a esa enorme criatura hablarle con respeto al pequeño poni naranja

—veo que han hecho un buen trabajo cuidando las calles; hable con la alcaldesa para que mañana tengan el día libre, así que pueden disfruten la fiesta sin problemas — hablo el rubio de forma amigable, y el minotauro contento fue a narrarle las noticias a sus compañeros.

—¿eres su jefe?— pregunto Twilight desconcertada por la noticia

—es parte de la larga historia….,— respondió el rubio animado y luego tomo la pata de Twilight amigablemente para levantarla, haciendo que la chica se sonroje mucho, y después Naruto, con una sonrisa acariciando su melena, le acomodaba el cabello despeinado por el accidente —listo podemos seguir…— menciono haciendo su clásica sonrisa zorruna, cambiando la escena mostrando a un niño rubio, acariciarle la melena a un unicornio morada

Después de tanto tiempo el corazón de Twilight volvió a latir rápido y a sonrojarse más, cuando el rubio le acomodo el cabello, pues esa era la costumbre de su amigo imaginario y cuando lo vio al rostro, sintió sin saber cómo explicárselo, mucha alegría al verlo sonreírle de esa forma, mirando a Baruto en Twister, _"¿será posible?…" _ Se mencionó así misma mientras seguía al guía

…

Finalmente llegaron al último destino de la supervisora, pero para su extrañeza, el guía antes de salir por el pueblo, paso por una tienda , trayendo consigo una pizarra acrílica y llevando consigo a un pequeño zorrito de 9 colas en su lomo, aunque Kurama miraba a todos de mala gana; y la propia Twilight al ver al animalito, recordó inmediatamente la historia del sabio de los 6 caminos —Con esto no habrá problemas— menciono animado el chico

Al llegar a donde estaba Fluttershy, esta practicaba con unos pajaritos para el evento de esta noche, y a veces corrigia las tonadas a algunas aves, Twilight deseosa de acabar con todo esto rápido, fue inmediatamente a abordar a Fluttershy, asustándola a ellas y a sus aves.

Avergonzada por el resultado se calmó e intento presentarse con la tímida chica —Hola, me llamo Twilight sparkle y vengo a supervisar la música….,— se presentó amablemente

— Mi nombre es Fluttershy…— hablo la Pegaso de forma tímida y muy baja, haciendo que apenas la puedan escuchar los demás

—disculpa no te oí…— menciono la unicornio algo incomoda

—no te preocupes yo me encargo, ¡hola fluttershy!— hablo Naruto con una sonrisa amable

—¡hola Twister!, ¡hola kurama!— respondió la Pegaso de forma animada y contenta de ver a su amigo junto a su "mascota" ; haciendo que Twilight se encele nuevamente, y se moleste más porque con él, ella hablaba normal; mientras que Naruto luego le entrego la pizarra a la tímida chica.

—Ella es tímida y le es difícil hablar con los desconocidos, pero ahora podrán hablar normalmente — indico el rubio

—Hola me llamo Fluttershy— escribió la chica en la pizarra sonriendo de forma tímida y algo apenada a la unicornio

La unicornio con una ceja alzada por la peculiar medida, decidió no cuestionar y seguir adelante —Estuve escuchándote cantar…, tienes una bonita voz— comento la chica.

—Gracias..— escribió en respuesta

—Bueno, creo que tiene el visto bueno en la música, ¡felicidades!— menciono la unicornio contenta, pues con eso ya podía regresa a la biblioteca a volver a sus actividades

—Espero que te guste el show…—hablo con un tono tímido la chica sin usar su pizarrón; —Lamento lo de hace rato— se disculpó apenada la Pegaso, mientras Naruto miraba a Twilight como diciéndole "¿que esperas para disculparte?"

—he…, no es verdad. Yo tengo la culpa, perdón por espantar a tus aves, felizmente ya regresaron— con una leve molestia Twilight se disculpó, cuando en eso vio que la Pegaso le prestaba atención a algo detrás de ella.

Y sin perder tiempo la chica se acercó a Spike con una sonrisa mirándolo con cariño —¡oh!, ¡un bebé dragón!, ¡pero que lindo eres!— menciono de forma dulce la Pegaso; —¿cómo te llamas? ¿me cuentas mas de ti?— pregunto con el mismo dulce tono

Y así con resignación y Spike sintiéndose muy importante, durante todo el camino de regreso, Twilight tuvo que tolerar la larga y aburrida (para ella) vida de Spike; aunque le llamo la atención algunos detalles, como el hecho de que tenía un hermano el dragoncito, pero ahora su mente estaba en otra parte, mientras la Pegaso con una sonrisa y totalmente emocionada por conocer a un bebé dragón, escuchaba atentamente la historia , _"Naruto tenías razón, los bebes dragón son muy lindos", _pensó eso ella con las mejillas rojas al recordar a su amigo

Twilight pensó en hacerle algo de conversación a Twister, para olvidarse de la historia de Spike, tal vez pedirle que le narre la historia de cómo se hizo jefe de unos sujetos tan rudos y mal encarados, pero para su desconcierto, el rubio también escuchaba atentamente la historia de Spike , _"¿que le encontrara de interesante?", _ pensó eso ella con fastidio; pero para Naruto le fue grato escuchar cómo fue la vida de su hermanito, y al parecer todo indicaba que cumplió con su pedido de no dejar sola a Twilight

—¡Eres un buen chico spike!— menciono el príncipe dándole una suaves palmadas en la nuca al dragón con una sonrisa.

—gracias.. Twister…— respondió algo extrañado Spike por el gesto, pero una vez más sintió claramente se olor que lo hacía muy feliz…; "¿_porque hueles como él?" _se preguntaba él bebé dragón

Y conforme avanzaban de regreso , el clon de Naruto terminaba con su misión de seguimiento de Lyra.

…..

Luego de que el original fuera acompañando a Twilight a la granja de los Apple, el clon se presentó ante la unicornio turquesa con una amigable sonrisa

—buenas tardes señorita, la he visto dar vueltas por la zona, ¿es nueva por el pueblo? — saludo de forma casual a la poni

—si, ¿serias tan amable de indicarme donde está la dulcería de Bonbon?, no la ubico y deseo encontrarla— pidió la unicornio, deseosa que alguien la ayude a ubicar a su amiga

—¡claro que sí! Sígame por favor...— respondió el rubio

—Espero no causarle molestias— comento Lyra aun algo triste por el trato de Twilight

—no se preocupe, iba ser hoy día el guía para un supervisor de Canterlot, pero al parecer no quiere compañía y desea hacerlo sola — mintió el príncipe para ganarse la confianza de la muchacha

—Si…, así es Twilight….,— comento con fastidio la unicornio

—hace rato la oí decir algo sobre humanos…,— comento el chico

Y basto el tema de los humanos, para que Lyra emocionada, soltara la lengua y de esa forma el rubio se fue enterando a través de la excéntrica chica, que Twilight le había confesado que tuvo por amigo imaginario a un humano y que este se despidió de ella en un sueño ; dándole a entender al príncipe que su amiga, jamás encontró la nota que dejo para ella en el libro de los elementos. Así como de otras cosas, como que prácticamente su único amigo de la solitaria chica sea su asistente y que ella era muy huraña con los demás.

Esto preocupo al rubio, y sintió tanta pena que su amiga en todos estos años de ausencia, tuviera que volverse así, alguien que solo piensa en estudiar y no sepa nada de la amistad, o mejor dicho por voluntad propia no quería saber del tema.

Pero luego la chica dejándose llevar por su fanatismo cambio del tema hablando de sus investigaciones sobre los humanos, pero para sorpresa de la misma, cuando esperaba que poni naranja le haga alguna mueca de fastidio, como se acostumbró a que se la hagan, el rubio con una sonrisa le corrigió algunos detalles sobre los humanos, haciendo que se emocione más al encontrar alguien interesado en el tema

Cuando finalmente llegaron donde Bonbon, la dulcera lo invito a tomar él te con ellas; el rubio acepto la invitación, y así también se enteró de los motivos por los cuales Lyra tanto quiso venir al poblado; y casi escupe él te de la risa, cuando vio el gracioso dibujo de sus maestros.

—Entonces…, ¿crees que algún humano aparecerá en el pueblo esta noche? — pregunto Naruto solo por conversar

—¡estoy mas que convencida que este pueblo es un imán para los humanos!, ¡veras que atrapare uno esta noche!— declaro convencida la chica

Bonbon rodo los ojos ante las palabras de su amiga —Perdón Twister, ella se deja llevar fácilmente cuando de humanos se trata— se disculpó la chica ante su amigo

—No te preocupes Bonbon ; ¿pero sabes Lyra? los humanos no pueden volar por su cuenta — comento el rubio captando la atención de la chica, cuando esta le narro que entre las leyendas sobre humanos, estos aseguraban que podían volar

—¡pero muchas historia indican que vuelan!— debatió la chica

—veras , por lo que se, los humanos al carecer de magia, usaban su inteligencia para inventar objetos que les permita volar o viajar a lugares lejanos lo más pronto posible — menciono el rubio, recordando el tren que usaban para ir al país de la nieve, o esa extrañaba base voladora que había visto.

Y así sin proponérselo, la unicornio turquesa miraba al rubio como si fuera un erudito en el tema, mientras Naruto le corregía historias y hechos de los humanos, obviamente por experiencia propia y hasta Bonbon que temía que su amigo, sea un fanático de los humanos más, escuchaba con más atención las palabras del rubio, pues a su criterio lo que decía Twister tenía más sentido que las leyendas de su amiga.

—¿y como sabes todo eso Twister?, ¿eres un especialista en el tema?— pregunto emocionada la unicornio

—No…, pero de dónde vengo el tema de los humanos es más común y tratado, que acá— se excusó el rubio ; —¿pero sabes? Yo te admito Lyra…— comento el chico con una amigable sonrisa a la unicornio

—¿eh?¿ Porque? — se sorprendió la chica

—Porque a pesar de todo, tú sigues adelante en lo que tienes fé, en tus ideas y no te rindes; eso es de admirar, quien sabe...,tal vez algún día encuentres a un humano como tanto deseas — hablo el rubio con una cálida sonrisa a la chica

La pobre Lyra se sonrojo y lloro, pues siempre se burlaban de ella por su fanatismo y la propia Bonbon le acaricio la espalda a su amiga para reconfortarla —Gracias Twister…— menciono con un tono entrecortado la unicornio sonriéndole

Y luego de ello, el rubio anuncio que tenían que ver a cierta poni rosada, para que Lyra reciba la bienvenida al pueblo como es debido y dicho esto, la propia Pinkie con entusiasmo hizo más grande su fiesta de bienvenida dentro de la biblioteca del pueblo, donde debía llegar la supervisora.

Cuando el rubio diviso al original, se excusó con las chicas, para salir afuera y estallo en una bola de humo, mandándole toda la información al original

…..

Conforme llegaban a su destino Naruto ahora tenía un mejor panorama de lo ocurrido con Twilight, y justo Spike había terminado su narración , pero cuando amenazo con volver a repetir la historia, Twilight usando su magia , fingió que el dragoncito se había caído de cansancio y que tenía que dormir; Fluttershy con preocupación insistió en entrar a la biblioteca que le fue designada a Twilight como casa provisional.

Rápidamente la unicornio usando escusas metió al dragón como un paquete adentro de la biblioteca y evito que la Pegaso los siga, no quedándole otra a la tímida chica que despedirse de ellos.

—Hum…, Twister…— menciono Fluttershy para llamar la atención de su amigo; —¿no te importaría..., si mañana, tú y Kurama vienen a mi casa?…, quiero que Angel juegue con tu amigo y podemos tomar él te juntos… — propuso con las mejillas rojas la tímida Pegaso y como era de esperarse, Twilight sienta que su sangre hervía sin saber porque, si ella no era nada del rubio.

—Pues no tengo problemas fluttershy, pero no creo que sea buena idea que Kurama juegue con ángel— comento el rubio con una sonrisa

—¿he? ¿Pero por que?.¿ Que tiene de malo? — pregunto sorprendida la chica

—Porque los zorros comen conejos y otros roedores— respondió el rubio de manera simple, mientras la pobre chica se le forme una aura azulada por la noticia y el zorro se relamía los labios, imaginando clavarle el diente al conejo que la pegaso tenia de mascota ; —pero no te preocupes, si le doy de comer pescado antes, no sentirá hambre— comento el príncipe, mientras el zorro hizo un gesto de "fuchi"

—¿pero vendrás?; es decir ¿vendrán?.., no te sientas obligado…., pero…, pero— pregunto con esperanza y nerviosa la chica roja de vergüenza

—¡claro que sí!,¡ ami me gusta tú te de rosas!— respondió el rubio contento, y el gesto le fue devuelto por su amiga con una encantadora sonrisa; mientras una aura morada rodeaba al ninja y lo comienza a jalonear hacia adentro de la biblioteca

— ¡Aún hay algo que deseo preguntarte!; ¡Asi que pasa de una vez!— exigió totalmente celosa la unicornio

Y de esa forma, con la misma delicadeza con que se trata a un de un costal de papas, fue aventando adentro de la biblioteca Twister

— ¿y que eras lo que deseabas preguntarme? — pregunto el chico en un tono de fastidio , por la aptitud de su amiga

Ante la pregunta la unicornio se sonrojo mucho, había reaccionado solo por celos e inútilmente busco alguna escusa, —quería saber…, ¿como conociste a las organizadoras?… – pregunto nerviosa lo primero que se le vino a la mente

—me encontraron robando manzanas…, ¿eso era todo?— pregunto el chico alzando la ceja, mientras la chica se ponía más nerviosa, pero antes de decir algo más, las luces se prendieron repentinamente, y la pobre Twilight tuvo que recibir la fiesta sorpresa de la hiperactiva poni rosada.

Y como era de esperarse, Pinkie había hecho una gran fiesta dentro de su casa, donde casi todos los ponis del pueblo estaban; a diferencia de lo que paso con Twister, pues la mayoría no quería salir de sus casas por miedo a los bandidos y la rosada le haga una serie de preguntas a la unicornios, haciendo que la chica este aturdida

—¿Twilight quieres bailar el poni poky?— pregunto Pinkie entusiasmada

—no sé cómo se baila…— respondió la unicornio deseando con eso alejar a la rosada, pero en vez de eso tomo a Twilight y la hizo bailar como un trompo, mientras cantaba una pegajosa melodía

Felizmente fue rescata por Twister, antes que la morada bote todo lo almorzado con los Apple; y luego con el ceño fruncido y casi rechinando los dientes, miro al rubio bailar tan animadamente con esa enloquecida poni la cual con sus mejillas rojas no perdia oportunidad de abrazar al principe, mientras los demás se sorprendían de que existiera alguien que pueda seguirle el ritmo a la desenfrenada chica.

—¿Acaso todos los ponis de este pueblo están locos? ¿O son tan raros por naturaleza? — pregunto con fastidio Twilight, cuando el chico volvió a su lado

— hehehe, solo son amigables…, deberías sentirte feliz que deseen ser tus amigos Twilight— respondió Naruto

—Yo no necesito amigos…— fue la cortante respuesta de la chica. Para luego encerrarse en su habitación

…

Ya eran las 11 de la noche y la fiesta en la casa de Twilight seguía, y todos estaban muy felices, faltaban apenas unas horas para inicio del festival del verano; Spike divirtiéndose como nunca en la fiesta y el propio Naruto ansioso pues pronto vería a su madre la princesa, pero quien no disfrutaba nada de la situación fue Twilight , pues solo deseaba dormir algo y poder saber más sobre los elementos de la armonía, pero pareciera que todo el pueblo se puso en su contra , para darle atrasos en sus investigaciones y encima ese raro poni-zorro; le hacía sentirse tan rara, pues sentía que lo conocía, extrañamente se sentía muy feliz con su compañía y al mismo tiempo ardía de rabia, cuando alguna de sus " amiguitas" captaba su atención, "¡_pero si recién lo conocí hoy!",_ Era la respuesta mental que se daba y al mismo tiempo la tenía tan confundida.

Spike usando la pantalla de una lámpara de sombrero animaba a su amiga, para que se una a la fiesta —¡¿que haces dormida Twilight?!, hoy es el festival del verano, se supone que no debes dormir para recibir el amanecer— menciono el dragoncito bailando

—¡¿Es que acaso todo el mundo ignora el gran peligro de esta noche?!— pregunto ya harta de la situación: —¡Si tanto deseas divertirté, adelante sigue bailando con esos incautos, cuando la leyenda se cumpla no me digas que no te lo advertí!— grito molesta botando al dragón del cuarto

—comprendo que este molesta y frustrada, pero no deberías desahogar tu ira con él…,— comento Naruto entrando repentinamente al cuarto, cuando vio a Spike salir preocupado; —no comprendo porque reaccionas tan hostil, si todo el mundo fue amigable contigo el día de hoy Twilight, creo que les debes una disculpa por tus acciones a los demás — sentencio el rubio serio

—¡¿y tú qué sabes?! — pregunto con molestia la unicornio —¿acaso no comprenden que no deseo ser amiga de nadie?, ¡yo no quiero la amistad de esos ponis!, ¡quiero estar sola! — replico la chica

En rubio oculto sus ojos con el cabello —¿en verdad eso es lo que deseas?, ¿en verdad eso te hace feliz?, ¡¿te hace sentir mejor rechazar la amistad de los demás?! — reclamo molesto

La unicornio se sorprendió por sus palabras —para ti es fácil,…, tienes muchos amigos, todo el mundo te acepta…, ¡tú no sabes que es estar solo!— replico enojada

—No Twilight.., al contrario, yo sé muy bien que se siente estar solo…., solo que a diferencia tuya, yo no tuve la opción de escoger estar solo o no….— contesto el rubio mirando a la chica, haciendo que ella se sienta intimidada por su mirada, como si él estuviera decepcionado de ella; —yo experimente el odio, el rechazo y la marginación de muchos de dónde vengo…— continuo Naruto, haciendo que la unicornio lo mire con sorpresa y sienta que le duela el corazón, por la forma en que él se lo dijo, como si fuera un recuerdo muy doloroso para él

—No mientas…, es imposible que alguien que siempre sonría de forma tan despreocupada como tú, haiga experimentado eso…— menciono eso ella desviando la mirada nerviosa

—Me gustaría que fuera mentira…, pero no fue así, eso me paso…, y eso me tocó vivir…, pero aun así algo me salvo..., me salvo de hundirme en mi propia miseria…— menciono acercándose a ella mas

—¿Que te salvo?...— pregunto nerviosa por la respuesta.

Naruto tomo la pata de Twilight y coloco sobre el pecho de el —¡Mis amigos!…., fueron mis amigos quienes me salvaron de convertirme en algo horrible…—menciono el príncipe, mientas recordaba, a sus amigos de Konoha y lo mucho que agradecía su amistada, pues en caso contrario, el hubiera sido, tal como lo era Garaa durante los exámenes chuunin, un ser lleno de rabia y odio

La forma y palabras del rubio, hicieron que la chica lo mire con admiración y baje la cabeza apenada —Tienes suerte de tener esos amigos…, yo en cambio no tuve ninguno, salvo Spike, tus amigos al menos no te abandonaron…,tú no sabes lo que duele que te traicionen y dejen sola— comento con un tono de tristeza deseando llorar, recordando la pérdida de su amigo

—Yo tuve un amigo al quise como un hermano….,a pesar de que siempre peleábamos entre nosotros, teníamos un fuerte vínculo, pero….— comento el rubio bajando la mirada captando la atención de la chica

—¿que ocurrio?.. — pregunto con interés la unicornio

El rubio suspiro con pesar, recordando esos días, —El dejándose llevar por la venganza y el odio, abandono todo, a su pueblo y a sus amigos; para irse con un criminal que le ofrecía el poder que tanto deseo para cumplir su venganza — hablo Naruto con tristeza

—¿y por que quería vengarse..?— pregunto Twilight por la historia

—Los motivos son demasiados complejos como para resumirlos, pero en concreto, por su venganza, traiciono a todos y a pesar que mis amigos y yo, fuimos a buscarlo para que vuelva; él se negó a regresar, incluso pelee contra él, para hacerlo entrar en razón, lastimosamente perdí la pelea , y con ello perdí también a mi amigo — comento con pesar el rubio

La chica bajo la cabeza con pena por esa revelación — ¿y luego que paso? — pregunto la unicornio

Naruto se cruzó de brazos —Pues sucedieron muchas cosas…, él se enteró de muchas verdades que hicieron darse cuenta, que su venganza no tenía sentido y solamente le trajo más dolor para él, y felizmente después de algunos años, el volvió…., aunque alguno de mis amigos aun le tiene algo de resentimiento, pero bueno…, en parte se lo busco — respondió el rubio dando una suave sonrisa recordando los eventos , luego de la pelea con Madara.

con esa historia, el recuerdo de su amigo perdido invadia la mente de Twilight y lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro —¿Es horrible ese sentimiento verdad?..., sientes que te parten el corazón cuando pierdes a un amigo…; yo no deseo volver a sentir eso…, yo no quiero volver a experimentar esa sensación..., que de dejen sola..., que te abandonen…, duele mucho…— menciono esas palabras llorando Twilight, era la primera vez en años que se abría tan abiertamente con alguien

"_**Aquellos que no tiene amigos a mi criterio son por 2 razones la primera, es que no tienen la seguridad suficiente para hacerlos por su cuenta, tiene miedo al fracaso y lejos de tener amigos, sea el rechazo lo que reciban; La otra y tal vez la más triste, es que fueron traicionados, tuvieron amigos y estos les dieron la espalda, el dolor de la traición es tanta, que no desean volver a sentirlo, prefieren la soledad y el rechazo que a volver a pasar por ese dolor" **_ recordó esas palabras Naruto, cuando conoció a Heartsword y este le dijo su opinión, sobre aquellos que no desean tener amigos; y con pena miro que su amiga Twilight ,abarco en diferentes épocas de su vida, a ambas categorías; pero cuando la vio llorar tan desconsoladamente y desamparada, simplemente la abrazo con fuerza acomodando su cabeza en el pecho, como lo hacía de niño cuando la veía así.

Cuando Twilight sintió el abrazo, se sorprendió mucho, pero lejos de rechazarlo, se sintió tan protegida y consolada , que correspondió el abrazo con la misma intensidad, llorando en el pecho del desconocido desahogandose y sentio al rubio acariciándole sus cabellos para reconfortarla —¿Twister?...— pregunto sin alzar la mirada con las mejillas color carmesí, al sentir ese sentimiento tan cálido, como lo sentía con naruto

—Gomen'nasai Twailighto!; Watashi wa hitori de anata o nokoshitakunakatta; Mōshiwakearimasen anata wa watashi no tame ni kurushin Gomen! (perdonamente Twilight!; yo no quería dejarte sola; lamento mucho que tuvieras que sufrir tanto por mi culpa, perdón! — se disculpó el rubio en el idioma del mundo shinobi, mientras la chica lo escuchaba sorprendida y al mismo tiempo sentía con que dolor, ese corcel menciono esas palabras

—¿que fue eso? — pregunto desconcertada y más aún cuando lo vio llorar también al poni

—Lo siento…, cuando me emociono suelo hablar en el idioma de mi país de origen…,— menciono el rubio y se secó las lágrimas; —Era un conjuro…— mintió rápido el chico

—¿qué clase de conjuro? — pregunto alzando una ceja

Naruto le acaricio su melena —Era un conjuro de amistad; un conjuro para aliviar las malas experiencias y desear que las buenas las reemplacen: porque yo…, yo quiero ser tu amigo Twilight.. — respondió el rubio sonriendo

La chica bajo la mirada nerviosa —¿puedo…, pensarlo?— pregunto ella temerosa aun por su trauma

—claro, no te preocupes….,— menciono el chico para no presionarla ; —¿sabes Twilight?, yo me siento muy feliz de tener amigos, porque cuando ellos están conmigo, siento que soy capaz de cualquier cosa, es como si fuera un gran chispazo que me motiva a seguir adelante..,— comento sonriendo

—¿tú crees que pueda alguna vez sentir esa chispa?— pregunto con duda la chica

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Mi conjuro era para eso! — Respondió de forma zorruna y limpiando las lágrimas de la chica , haciendo que se sonroje la muchacha; pero luego mas calmado , Naruto cambio el tema súbitamente; —Spike me conto que estas muy ansiosa por una leyenda— comento el rubio

La chica suspiro con pesar —Si…, es una vieja leyenda sobre…— iba hablar pero fue interrumpida

—Una yegua malvada en la luna y sobre 6 elementos que pueden detenerla— termino la frase naruto, ganándose la atención de la chica, ella sorprendida le pidió saber cómo sabe de esa leyenda; a lo que el rubio respondió que es un cuento conocido de donde el viene y por eso quiso venir a este país

—Ya veo…, según mis investigaciones esta noche la yegua de la luna escapara, pero no sirve de nada, mi propia maestra no me cree, y dudo que alguno de estos ponis lo haga sin creerme una loca— comento de forma resignada la unicornio

—¡Yo creo en ti!— respondió el rubio firme sin dudar; —¡ Yo creo en tus palabras Twilight!— el rubio no actuaba en esa declaración, él lo dejo todo atrás por tener fé en esa leyenda, por creer en las palabras de su amiga

—¿por que lo haces?— pregunto ella desconcertada

—Porque el primer paso para ser amigos, es creer el uno en el otro, ¡por lo tanto yo creo en mi amiga! —Menciono Naruto con decisión, ganándose la admiración de la chica , —Pero como nada esto es seguro…, te propongo algo— declaro el príncipe

—¿Qué cosa?— pregunto interesada con una sonrisa apagada

—estaremos en alerta hasta el amanecer…, pero si no pasa nada, pues falsa alarma y disfrutaremos del resto de la fiesta— comento el rubio sonriendo confiadamente

La chica más animada lo miro —Suena a que fuéramos hacer una travesura…— respondió ella con nostalgia recordando las travesuras que hacía con Naruto

—en ese caso…, _**¡ahora eres mi socia en el crimen Twilight!**_— termino el rubio saliendo con una gran sonrisa, mientras la unicornio impactada recordaba esas palabras y sus ojos se llenen de lágrimas al ver al naranjo sonreír así "¡¿_Naru?!...";_ pensó ella con gran asombro, volteando en dirección a la puerta donde el rubio había salido

….

La hora de la fiesta llego, todo el mundo ansioso esperaba el amanecer, cuando la princesa Celestia aparecería para bajar la luna, y hacer aparecer el sol, todo el mundo disfrutaba de la comida y bella música que acompañaba el ambiente. La hora del amanecer llego, y con ello Naruto miro con interés el balcón donde la diosa aparecería, luego de casi 10 años volvería a ver a su madre; pero con preocupación, miro a Twilight bajar la cabeza con tristeza al comprobar que se equivoco

—déjame ver si lo entiendo…, ¿ella está triste, porque no paso ninguna desgracia? — pregunto el zorro con burla

—ahora no Kurama…— respondió el rubio mentalmente a su inquilino para que corte con el sarcasmo

—Espera mocoso…., siento algo.., y eso no me gusta…— advirtió Kurama, ganándose la preocupación de Naruto

Cuando llego la hora, la alcaldesa dio la señal para que suban el telón y la princesa Celestia entre con toda elegancia a la zona, pero algo paso , nada ocurrió y un incómodo silencio se apodero del ambiente.

Volvieron a dar la señales para que la princesa haga su entrada triunfal, pero en vez de eso una espesa nube negra rodeo el balcón, mostrándose una alicornio de pelaje oscuro, portando una armadura negra, de froma imponente y una aura muy hostil rodeándola

—tía Luna…— menciono el rubio en tono bajo, pero algo paso, repentinamente no veía a esa amenazante alicornio delante de él; el veía una jaula similar a la de Kurama cuando estaba encerrado y dentro de ella, reconoció a esa alicornio que de niño su madre le mostro en fotos familiares, llorando sin consuelo

—¡¿enlace bijuu?!, ¡eso es imposible!— declaro sorprendido el zorro, al ver lo mismo que Naruto

—¡¿quien eres y que le has hecho a nuestra princesa?!— sin temor exigio respuestas Rainbow

La siniestra figura contesto, pero naruto escuchaba otra cosa — **¿no saben quién soy?; ¿acaso no ven mi corona? ; ¿Es que nadie me recuerda después de mil años?** ( por favor…, ya basta…, no quiero lastimar a nadie..)— era la súplica de la otra voz que salía de esa jaula

—¡Se quién eres!, eres la yegua en la luna, ¡tu eres Nightmare Moon!— declaro firme Twilight, mientras algunos comentaban entre sí, esa olvidada leyenda

La maligna yegua miro con burla a la unicornio y hablo con un tono similar e intimidante —**En ese caso..., ¿supongo que sabrás lo que viene ahora verdad?** (Por favor…, deténganla..)— escucho Naruto aun en shock por lo visto

Ante esa respuesta la unicornio se puso nerviosa y Nightmare Moon rio con fuerza —**¡Desde este día!, ¡la noche durara para siempre! ¡Ha,ha,ha,! **(¿Celestia? ¿Donde estás?, ¿acaso ya no me amas?; por favor alguien… !AUXILO ! ) — fue el pedido de ayuda desesperado que el príncipe escuchaba

—¡¿pero que ocurre Kurama…?!— pregunto el rubio con desconcierto

—No lo sé mocoso…., no lo sé…— fue la respuesta sincera del zorro ante la nueva amenaza

….

" _finalmente la principal razón, por la cual tu sacrificaste todo, joven príncipe, ha aparecido; necesitaras toda la ayuda posible; pero ten cuidado , dudo que __**"el"**__ te la deje fácil"_

…_.._

_**Bueno espero que les gustara el Cap., se vienen algunas sorpresas para el capítulo que sigue, nos vemos amigos, dejen sus comentarios y críticas**_


	12. cree en mi

_**hola a todos, gracias por leer mi historia y comentarios , me halaga mucho que les guste mi trabajo; bien primero que nada pido disculpar por el atraso , tenia planeado que este capitulo saliera hace una semana, pero tuve mucho trabajo, otros contratiempo y encima se quemo el monitor de mi compu..., en fin espero que les guste el capitulo , habra alguna sorpresas y un anuncio al final**_

_**eso es todo..., asi el discamer... nada de naruto o mlp me peternece salvo el guion y algunos personajes que permitan a mi cochanbrosa mente desarrollar esta historia**_

* * *

**Capítulo 11.- Cree en mí, este sentimiento se llama amistad**

Mientras todo el mundo estaba petrificado por el miedo y la amenazadora aura que esa Alicornio emanaba, Naruto estaba igual, pero no por el miedo, su mente estaba concentrado en la imagen delante de él, la hermana de su madre estaba allí prisionera dentro de esa enorme jaula, tal como solía estar Kurama en su interior; no tenía ni idea de cómo paso eso o el por qué su tía era la que estaba prisionera como si fuera un bijuu sellado y peor aún, no entendía como era capaz de ver todo eso, si los bijuus son cosa del mundo shinobi.

Pero mientras la maligna yegua hacia alarde de su poder y demás amenazas, todo el mundo preso del pánico no vieron que los ojos de Twister eran de color rojizo con la pupila rasgada, mientras estaba enlazado con el interior de aquel ente, —¡Princesa Luna!— grito el rubio delante de la jaula en su forma real, tratando de llamar la atención de la prisionera Alicornio pero su voz no llegaba a ella.

—¡Maldita sea! , ¿Por que no piensa este idiota antes de actuar?!— grito el zorro al ver al joven príncipe acercarse sin aviso delante de la prisión, sin saber a ciencia cierta lo ocurrido o si pudiera ser una trampa y deseando que el ente no se dé cuenta de la intromisión.

La princesa de la noche aun lloraba y pedía ayuda aunque poco a poco, su voz se hacía más débil —Hermana…, ¿donde estas?…, ¿por que todos me odian?..., ¿acaso tú también me abandonaste?..., ¡por favor!… .¡alguien!…, ¡ayuda..! — suplicaba con poca fuerza

—¡Te equivocas!, ¡ella no te abandono!, ¡ella jamás dejo de amarte!; ¡ella jamás te odiaría!— grito el rubio con fuerza desesperado, ante esas dolorosas palabras de la princesa, delante de la enorme jaula, pero aun así pareciera que no lo escuchaba o viera además no podía atravesar su mano atreves de esos enormes barrotes como si fuera una barrera impidiera su alcance

—En verdad…, solo merezco la soledad…, nadie me ama…— menciono lo último llorando la princesa y bajando la cabeza, resignándose a su destino, cuando sintió algo tocándole el rostro acariciándolo de forma afectuosa; ella alzo la vista y vio lo que parecía la mano de un minotauro, solo que tenía 5 dedos en lugar de 4, sin pelaje alguno, y la vista recorrió el brazo hasta llegar a su dueño, era como un mono sin pelo salvo la cabeza, de ojos azules y marcas en la cara como si fueran bigotes, mirándola con una triste sonrisa

—No vuelvas a decir algo tan triste…, nadie merece estar solo princesa Luna…,— menciono Naruto, aunque sonriente, lloraba levemente de pena ante el dolor de su tía; mientras resistía el gran ardor que le provocaba en el brazo, el poder atravesar esos barrotes como si hubiera puesto su brazo sobre brasas al rojo vivo; el príncipe había usado el rasengan directamente contra esa barrera logrando quebrarla en una sección, pero aún estaba prisionera en la masiva jaula.

—¿Quien?; o ¿que eres?...,¡¿y como llegaste acá?!— pregunto sorprendida Luna , al ver a tan extraño personaje delante de ella

—¡yo soy Naruto!…., ¡héroe y cocinero de ramen a medio tiempo! , ¡A su rescate princesa!— respondió el rubio con su sonrisa de zorro, para desconcierto de la princesa, quien lo miraba con la ceja alzada y una gota de sudor por la presentación , y luego se puso serio; —¡Bueno no te preocupes, te sacaremos de acá!; ¡¿cierto Kurama?!— menciono el rubio, mientras la imponente figura del bijuu se hacía presente, haciendo que la princesa retroceda asustada por aquel enorme zorro; —No te preocupes, Kurama será feo y tendrá cara de malo, pero como dicen…, ladra pero no muerde— presento el ninja a su compañero

Ante eso, el zorro le dio un fuerte coscorrón al insolente; —¡¿A quien llamaste feo?!; ¡y los zorros no ladran, idiota!— reclamo con enojo, mientras el rubio se frotaba la nuca del dolor; la cómica escena hizo que la princesa se relajara un poco, e incluso se rio suavemente y luego el zorro miro a la prisionera ; —¿como es que quedó atrapada en esta jaula princesa luna? — pregunto Kurama de forma directa

Luna se sentía algo contrariada, puesto que como princesa pues a pesar que le temían, todo el mundo se dirigía a ella de forma respetuosa por su corona, pero esas 2 raras criaturas no parecía importarle en lo absoluto su linaje —Lo último que recuerdo…, es que me negué a bajar la luna para el festival del verano, por celos, por envidia …., y después discutí con mi hermana…, luego sentí mucha rabia…, y todo se puso en blanco…,—; narro la princesa de la noche de forma triste, recordando ese trágico evento en que dejo que su odio la domine ;—Después de eso, desperté dentro de esta jaula..., grite por ayuda, pero nadie me escuchaba, solo oía una horrible voz que amenazaba a los demás, y delante mío apareció un horrible ser muy oscuro que decía que haría mi deseos realidad, y por lo que podía escuchar, es que pareciera que esa cosa tomo mi lugar…., y causo mucho daño…, escuche a mi hermana luchar contra eso…, y luego dormí por un largo tiempo hasta que desperté y nuevamente sentí a ese ser, amenazar con destruirlo todo— termino de narrar su explicación, la princesa Luna quien parecía aun confundida por los eventos recientes

—Pues…., mi record de siesta hasta ahora fue de 5 años, pero usted con mil años de dormida , me supero ampliamente— comento el zorro de forma cínica.

—¡Kurama! — reclamo Naruto enojado, por la forma tan abrupta en que se le dio la noticia a la princesa

—Mil años…., mil años…., ¡¿Fueron mil años?!— mencionaba esas palabras la princesa de la noche, mientras lentamente las lágrimas invadían su rostro, había pasado un milenio desde que perdió a su hermana —¿Pero cómo?.., ¡¿Por que paso esto?! — la pobre Luna estaba mortificada por la noticia

—Cálmese princesa…, sé que esto es duro y doloroso de asimilar, pero para la princesa Celestia todo esto tiempo también fue difícil; ella uso los elementos de la armonía para detener a su impostora , encerrándola en la luna— comento el príncipe recordando con pesar el dolor de su madre al mirar la luna ; y acerco la mano a pesar del ardor intenso, para acariciar y reconfortar a la prisionera —No llores…, esto pronto acabara, te sacare de acá y podrás estar junto a ella; ¡lo juro!— prometió el rubio y sin perder tiempo procedió a buscar el seguro de la enorme jaula, pero no había tal cosa o algo similar —¡Maldición!, ¡habrá que tumbarla a la fuerza!— exclamo Naruto con seria determinación , pero el ente se percató de su presencia

Una oscura figura en forma de alicornio del tamaño de Kurama se hizo presente delante del ninja, mirando amenazadoramente a los invasores, su forma parecia de consistencia viscosa y negra, con la boca llena de colmillos y desprendiendo una aura llena de odio, (similar al simbionte de spiderman) —**Interesante…, jamás pensé encontrarme con un original…**—; hablo Nightmare Moon, o lo que parecía su verdadero ser, mirando a Kurama con detenimiento e interés y luego bajo la mirada hacia a Naruto, el cual la miraba con odio; —**Cuando **_**"El",**_** menciono la existencia de los transmigrantes…., pensé que bromeaba, pero acá esta uno juston frente a mi…, ¿me pregunto cuál de los hijos del sabio serás?...,** — comento el ser, haciendo que Naruto y Kurama se sorprenda de esa noticia; pero antes de pedir explicaciones, la oscura y maligna alicornio aleteo duramente sus alas, alejando al zorro y al príncipe de la jaula algunos metros y luego le hablo; —N**o deseo que su visita altere a mi "amada Luna", ella no necesita de nadie, salvo de mí; ¡así que largo!; ¡no los deseo volver a verlos cerca de ella !**— grito emanando una onda oscura que mandaba al vacío al zorro y al rubio

Ante esa escena, la princesa bajo la cabeza con resignación y pesar, pensado que su única oportunidad de escapar se fue con ellos; mientras que Nightmare Moon, burlonamente le decía que no necesita de nadie, que ella es la única que la comprende y que hará realidad su deseo de que todos la alaben como la única gobernante de Equestria, haciendo que el dolor y la angustia de la princesa se incremente; pero repentinamente el rubio apareció luchando contra la onda de la maligna yegua

—¡Luna!, ¡No te rindas!, ¡Solo espérame!, ¡Prometí sacarte y eso hare!; ¡y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas!— grito Naruto, mientras Nightmare Moon aumentaba la fuerza de su onda, lastimándolo , ocasionándole cortes en el cuerpo , pero el rubio se negaba a irse

La princesa veía al joven luchar con tanta determinación, solo miraba conmovida su accionar —¿por que?…., ¿por que lo haces…?— pregunto la princesa al borde del llanto

—Porque a diferencia de lo que tú crees al decir que nadie te ama, yo te digo esto: ¡yo te amo y mucho!— fue la respuesta con una gran sonrisa decidida de parte de Naruto; haciendo que la alicornio prisionera se sorprenda y se sonroje por esa declaración tan repentina; aunque claro está, el príncipe se refería al amor familiar y que desarrollo atreves de Celestia, por las tantas historias que narraba sobre su Tía ; más la princesa de la noche que estaba ignorante de ese hecho, malinterpreto las cosas; —¡pronto volveré!, ¡solo aguarda!— grito Naruto, antes de desaparecer de la zona

Cuando el enlace mental se rompió, Naruto en su forma poni noto que todo lo vivido dentro de ese mundo, solo fueron algunos segundos en ese lugar, mientras la impostora miraba de forma amenazante a todos, y parecía que buscaba con la mirada al príncipe; felizmente su disfraz de poni le sirvió para librarse de su radar

—Naruto…, esto no tiene sentido;¿ como sabe la cosa esa, sobre mi padre?, ¿Y por que sabe de los transmigrantes?— comento el zorro con preocupación y algo aliviado que Nightmare Moon, no lo delatara en medio de la sala

—La verdad, esto me tiene muy confundido Kurama, pero lo que me extraña es que se refirió a ti como un original, ¿acaso será ella una copia o algo similar?— debatió el rubio mentalmente preocupado, y angustiado al ver a su tía prisionera de ese raro ser

—Como ese bijuu artificial que tenía tu amiga Amaru…,— menciono el zorro con sospecha, recordando a la médico errante; pero la charla se vio repentinamente interrumpida, tras la última amenaza de Nightmare Noon con traer la noche perpetua, la alcaldesa ordeno a los guardias detenerla , mas esta uso su magia para librarse de los guardias sin problemas.

—**¿Eso es todo el reto que tienen para ofrecerme?; ¡estúpidos jamelgos!** — menciono Nightmare Moon con arrogancia.

—¡Mocoso!, ¡Ni se te ocurra ahora mismo hacer jutsus o pelear!; ¡Tenemos que evaluar bien la situación!— advirtió el zorro de forma firme a su compañero, cuando este estaba dispuesto a deshacer su forma poni para luchar, pero no conto con que Rainbow se lanzara contra esa cosa directamente, haciendo que la alicornio dispare su magia contra ella

—¡Rainbow!— exclamo el rubio, lanzándose contra ella; atrapándola y logrando hacerla bajar, antes que el rayo la lastime; pero nuevamente la impostora lanzo su magia contra ambos ponis, pero Twister pateo uno de los escudos de los inconscientes guardias, desviando el rayo, pero dejando el escudo como un pedazo de basura ; —Así hubieras quedado Dashie…— comento Naruto a modo de regaño a su impulsiva amiga, mientras ella asombrada miraba el estado del escudo y se ponía roja al tener al rubio abrazándola

Nightmare moon miro con interés al poni naranja —**Bien…, parece que podre tener algo de diversión… ; espero ver que no falles mis expectativas poni de tierra**_.— y mencionado esas palabras desapareció en una neblina oscura._

La situación era crítica y los ponis aterrados corrían de un lado a otro como pollos sin cabeza, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante la crisis; el rubio sin perder tiempo usando su autoridad con la banda de ex -maleantes, ordeno que apoyaran a los soldados y guíen a los pobladores, para que se refugien en sus casas y guarden la calma, pero en medio del ajetreo , Naruto vio a Twilight salir directamente con rumbo a la biblioteca, con una mirada decidida

….

La unicornio lavanda intempestivamente entro a la biblioteca, y ordeno a Spike a buscar el libro sobre los elementos de la armonía, y juntos comenzaron a buscar el mencionado libro.

—¿Donde esta?, ¿Donde esta?; ¡Spike rápido!, ¡tenemos que ubicar ese libro, tiene información importante!— menciono con ansiedad Twilight, mientras buscaba de un lado a otro

—¡Lo siento Twilight!, pero hay mucho desorden por la fiesta de bienvenida…— se excusó el pequeño dragón

—Los elementos de la armonía…, 6 elementos de gran poder, que fueron la razón de la derrota de la yegua de la luna hace mil años…; la risa, la honestidad, la generosidad, la lealtad, la bondad y un elemento que no se tiene ni idea que es…— menciono esas palabras Twister , quien ingresaba repentinamente a la biblioteca

—¡¿Co- como lo sabes?! — pregunto sorprendida la unicornio al rubio

—Hummm.., te dije que es un cuento conocido de donde yo vengo— mintió rápido el rubio; él se sabía de memoria ese cuento, por las muchas veces que Twilight le leía esa historia cuando estaban juntos; pero tal como recordaba, cuando su amiga está muy nerviosa, solo recupera la seguridad de sus conocimientos, cuando lo contrasta con un libro

—¿Que son esos elementos? , ¿Y como sabias tú de todo esto?! — exigió respuestas repentinamente Rainbow, entrando con el resto del comité organizador , junto a Derpy y Pinkie —¿Acaso eres una espía? — acuso sin miramientos a la unicornio morada

_"Dudo que un espía confiese con solo preguntárselo…." _ Pensó el zorro; mientras Naruto tenía una gota de sudor por la paranoia de su amiga; _—_¡No!, ella no es una espía Dashie…, ella sabía de la leyenda , al igual que yo— menciono el rubio ganándose la sorpresa de los presentes.

—Entonces..., ¿Que es lo que hay que hacer?— pregunto AJ con duda ante la noticia

—Lo siento…, no recuerdo más de esa historia, me la dijeron de niño…— el rubio poni se excusó rápido , pues sería demasiado sospechoso, si también narraba la ubicación de tales objetos

—¡Tenemos que ubicar el libro de los elementos!, ¡puede que exista algo más que nos puedan servir! — menciono la unicornio morada; y todos los demás se pusieron en la tarea de ubicar el libro; siendo la impredecible Pinkie, quien logró ubicarlo con facilidad, asombrando a Twilight

—¡Estaba en la E~!— como una niña pequeña de forma juguetona y canturreando, anuncio su descubrimiento y rápidamente Twilight comenzó a leer sobre los elementos, confirmando lo dicho por Twister y mencionando que el 6to elemento aparecerá cuando una chispa los active; mientras el ninja comenzaba a recordar la historia narrada por su madre, de cómo su tía fue desterrada en la Luna

"_¡Esa maldita cosa es la culpable de todo!"; _ pensó el rubio con rabia mientras fruncía el ceño mirando por la ventana, al ver como ese falso bijuu se apodero de la voluntad de su tía, y la tiene cautiva en su interior ; su única esperanza para salvarla están en los elementos, y pensó en voz alta: _—E_l castillo de las hermanas nobles…,— menciono al mismo tiempo esas palabras Twister con Twilight; cuando recordó la ubicación de ese poder; todo el mundo miro con duda al rubio, quien al salir de su trance se percató de su descuido; — Esto…, acabo de recordar esa parte del cuento…— declaro sudando nervioso Naruto al ver que todos lo miraban con la ceja alzada; pero repentinamente , sintió el ninja que alguien los espiaba, y ya iba a empezar a buscar al posible intruso, pero la unicornio morada llamo su atención

—¡Bueno no importa!; ¡Tengo que ir al castillo y buscar esos elementos para vencer a Nightmare Moon— declaro decidida Twilight, y sin dudarlo todas las chicas presentes se ofrecieron a ayudarla, sobretodo porque la ubicación del castillo, está dentro del bosque Everfree.

—¡De ninguna manera vamos a dejarte sola correr peligro dentro de ese lugar!— se pronuncio sin dudarlo Rainbow ; — ¡Además robarse la atención y los aplausos , es mi trabajo!— menciono sonriendo confiada, mientras Naruto sonrió incómodo con su declaración

—¡Agradezco la ayuda, pero puedo sola! — intento negarse la unicornio lavanda

Apple Jack puso la pata sobre el hombre de la terca chica —¡Nada de eso amiga!, ¡todos vamos ayudarte!— declaro de forma amable mientras dirigía la mirada todos los presentes, quienes con una sonrisa apoyaron la medida

—¡Además tenemos cuentas que arreglar con esa Nightmare moon, por arruinar la fiesta en nuestro pueblo!— hablo Rarity firme ; —Y con lindo que estaban los decorados…, es una lástima que ahora por el pánico , ya nadie lo note….— comento la chica usando su dramatismo, ganándose una gota general de todo el mundo

Iba a protestar nuevamente Twilight pero fue interrumpida — ¡¿Una excursión?!; ¡suena divertido!, ¡¿puedo ir?; ¡¿puedo?!, ¡¿puedo?!...— suplico con alegría Pinkie zarandeándola con fuerza

Antes de terminar mareada fue rescatada por Fluttershy —Yo…, también quiero ayudar…, claro si no es molestia…— pidió sumarse al grupo la tímida chica

—Lo siento señorita Twilight, pero todos queremos ayudar a salvar a la princesa— declaro Derpy amablemente, pero al momento de apoyarse contra una lámpara, fiel a su torpeza termino rompiéndola —¡ups!, perdón— declaro la chica con una nerviosa sonrisa

—Pero Derpy ,¿y Dinky?, ¿no sería mejor que te quedaras cuidándola?— pregunto con preocupación Fluttershy

—Esta con las niñas en la granja Apple, la abuela Smith las está cuidando; y por ese motivo deseo ayudar— comento con decisión; —¡Quiero que cuando mi hija despierte, pueda ver el sol!— declaro firme; " _siéntete orgulloso de tu hermana Heart…" _dedico una cálida sonrisa el príncipe a la torpe Pegaso

—¡YA BASTA!— llamo la atención de todos Twilight; —¡miren!, ¡comprendo que deseen ayudar y que unión hace la fuerza y todo eso!, ¡pero esto es peligroso! , ¡esto no es un juego o un paseo! , ¡El destino de Equestria depende de que encuentre los elementos!— volvió a negarse la solitaria chica

—En ese caso tu tampoco deberías ir…; algo tan serio, no debería recaer solamente en una arrogante jovencita— comento Twister mirando por la ventana en un tono serio y frio

—¡¿pero que dices?!; ¡yo soy la alumna de la princesa!, ¡podre sola y sin ayuda!— declaro molesta Twilight con orgullo

—¿conoces el bosque?, ¿O has estado en el antes?— pregunto el rubio mirándola directamente de forma severa.

—No pero…— hablo la chica algo intimidada por su mirada

—¿Conoces los animales de la zona? — volvió a interrumpirla, mientras Twister se acercaba a la puerta bloqueándole el paso; —¿Que harás si estas en peligro en el bosque?; ¿o ya has planeado que hacer, cuando tengas que luchar contra alguien que ampliamente te supera en magia y pudo vencer sin problemas a ponis entrenados militarmente, Twilight?— pregunto una vez más de forma severa.

—Yo…, yo no lo sé…, no pensé en ello— declaro en tono de derrota y tristeza la chica, mientras Spike miraba con molestia al rubio, por hacer sentir menos a su amiga

—Esa respuesta no sirve de nada en esta situación… ;¡ en todo caso debería ir yo solamente!— declaro firme el rubio, haciendo que las demás los miren con sorpresa e indignación, como si sintieran que su ayuda era inútil, incluida la propia Twilight

—¡¿Pero quien te has creído?!, ¡Si solo eres un guía!— declaro mortificada la unicornio morada

El rubio le dio la espalda para contestarle —No Twilight…, ¡yo soy un mercenario! Me entrenaron desde pequeño para luchar y proteger; Tengo mucha más experiencia en situaciones críticas que cualquiera de los presentes— menciono el rubio serio recordando todas sus aventuras previas en el mundo shinobi; mientras los demás se quedaron callados.

Apple Jack miro con preocupación a su trabajador y aunque dudo en un principio hablo —Twister…,¿Que edad tenías cuando paso lo del constructor de puentes? — pregunto en un tono de angustia , por saber desde que tan joven el rubio tuvo que luchar; mientras la unicornio morada se pregunte de que hablaba la poni vaquera.

El rubio suspiro de forma suave; — Tenía cerca de 13 años…, al igual que 2 de mis amigos, el único adulto fue nuestro instructor— revelo sinceramente, haciendo que los conocedores de la historia, se miren entre sí con sorpresa, pues no esperaban que fueran todavía un niño cuando ocurrió ese hecho; y luego hablo en tono firme sin voltear a mirarlos; —En resumen: se pelear ,soy rápido y fuerte , además sé que hacer en este tipo de casos; visto de esa forma tengo mejores chances de éxito que Twilight o cualquiera de ustedes… — declaro el rubio de forma fría , aun dándole la espalda a todos, y las ponis presentes bajaban la cabeza al darle la razón en esos puntos

—Pero…, ¡pero yo quiero ayudar!, ¡no deseo quedarme de cascos cruzados mientras todo pasa!, ¡Sé que puedo hacer algo!— argumento la unicornio con angustia y tristeza

_Naruto ost: Those Who Inherit The Will of Fire_

Ante la respuesta, Naruto volteo mirándola con una sonrisa —Creo que acabas de sentir , lo mismo que sintieron las demás, cuando negaste su ayuda de forma tan grosera y abrupta…; ¿no fue algo bonito, verdad?; ¡tienes que corregir ese carácter, si quieres que este equipo funcione!— declaro en un tono suave, haciendo que la chica lo mire sorprendida.

—Pero...,Tu habías dicho que..,— hablo entre cortado por la indirecta reprimenda, la unicornio lavanda

—Twilight…, tienes que aprender a confiar en los demás, ¡así como yo confió en mis amigas y también en ti! ; ¡La clave del éxito está en el trabajo en Equipo!, ¡esa fue una de las primeras lecciones de mi instructor!—menciono el rubio amigablemente y luego miro a los presentes; —Sé que dije mis puntos fuertes; pero no conozco el lugar, así que necesito que me guíen para llegar rápido al castillo, ¡cuento contigo AJ! — declaro mirando a la rubia vaquera con una sonrisa

—¡No te defraudare amigo!— respondió la yegua naranja animadamente

—No conozco tampoco los animales de la zona, pero se que muchos cambian sus hábitos de noche; ¿me prestas tus conocimientos Fluttershy? — pregunto con entusiasmo a la tímida Pegaso

La chica apenada escondió su rostro con sus cabellos —¡te ayudare Twister!…— respondió el Pegaso con una sonrisa

—Además necesito que vigilen desde arriba, para alertarme de peligros o posibles trampas en el camino— indico mirando a Rainbow

—¡Dalo por hecho compañero!— declaro inflando el pecho de orgullo Rainbow

Naruto miro a Rarity , Derpy y Pinkie sonriéndoles; —Deseo de ayudar, decisión y una actitud positiva, son necesarios para tener el alta la moral del equipo, ¡cuento con ustedes chicas! —

—¡Cuenta con nuestra ayuda Twister!— declararon con una sonrisa las yeguas

Finalmente se dirigió a la solitaria chica, la cual había miraba a todos sorprendida por la forma en como el rubio cambio en el ambiente —Soy bueno peleando cuerpo a cuerpo, pero esa yegua loca domina la magia, así que necesitare de tus habilidades Twilight; ¿me apoyas?— solicito con una sonrisa el príncipe

—Si…, creo que si…— menciono la chica con algo de duda, al ver como todas las demás, la miraban expectantes de su respuesta

—¡muy bien!, ¡que se prepare esa bruja, vera que nuestro trabajo en equipo es el mejor!— declaro con decisión el rubio animando a los presentes, pero Twilight aún tenía la cabeza agachada.

—y tu…, ¿por que deseas ayudar? , no es tu país o tu reino y no estás obligado a nada— pregunto con pesar la chica morada sin mirarlo a la cara al rubio

El rubio se puso en una pose pensativa, llevándose la pata al mentón —Pues la verdad…, es que me preocupa mucho el dejar que todas ustedes se vallan solas al bosque— menciono de forma simple

—Oh mi querido Twister; no pensé que fueras tan machista como pensar que no podemos cuidarnos solas— declaro Rarity con sorpresa

El rubio sonrió —¡Te equivocas Rarity!; por mí, ustedes pueden ser un grupo de grandes y fornidos minotauros y aun así, estaría preocupado por ustedes — respondió haciendo ademanes de físico culturista y luego camino en dirección del grupo con su sonrisa de zorro ;—lo siento chicas, ¡pero tengo la mala costumbre de ser muy sobreprotector con mis amigos!— haciendo que sus amistades le sonría con cariño y luego el rubio puso su pata encima de la unicornio morada, acariciándole su frente; —Además…, _**no pienso dejar a mi socia en el crimen sola y en problemas**_…,— menciono lo último dándole un giño de confianza a Twilight

La chica entreabrió los ojos sorprendida recordando esas palabras de su viejo amigo, haciéndola sonrojar mucho —Bueno…, si lo pones así…, creo que podemos ir todos…— menciono lo último sonriendo levemente y resignándose a la compañía de todos en la aventura, recibiendo un masivo "YAY" en respuesta

_Fin del ost_

—¿Seguro de esto mocoso?; ellas técnicamente son civiles y serán peso muerto cuando enfrentemos a esa cosa— declaro mentalmente el zorro

—Soy consciente de sus limitaciones Kurama…., pero si quiero que Twilight deje de ser tan cerrada y solitaria, tengo que alentarla a colaborar con los demás, y ¡esta será una buena oportunidad! — respondió el rubio sin dudarlo

—De todas formas como poni no podrás hacer mucho, tendrás que usar lo que has traído contigo de Konoha, pero tenemos que librarnos de tus amigas al menor descuido— declaro el zorro, pero la charla mental se interrumpió

—¡Un momento! — Llamo la atención de todos Spike; —Twister…, quiero hablar contigo afuera un momento— solicito con seriedad el dragón, haciendo que Twilight lo mire con sorpresa por su reacción

—¡Spike, no tenemos tiempo para esto!— declaro molesta la unicornio, pero el rubio indico que está bien, que pronto volverían; cuando salieron ambos, Twilight por mera curiosidad pregunto a qué se refería el poni naranja con eso del constructor de puentes ; las chicas en respuesta le contaron la aventura con los bandidos y lo del constructor de puentes —¡¿QUE EL HIZO QUE!?— fue el grito de la morada, que se escuchó afuera de la biblioteca cuando terminaron de narrarle los hechos

….

Una vez afuera y a una distancia prudencial, el pequeño dragón miro con enojo al poni naranja y lo encaro —¡Muy bien amigo ya estamos solos!, así que confiesa, ¡¿Que te propones con Twilight?!— exigió sin miramientos Spike

—¿A que te refieres Spike?— pregunto nervioso Naruto

—¡No te hagas el gracioso conmigo!; ¡he visto como la miras!, ¡como la tratas!; ¡ella no es como tus otras conquistas!; ¡a pesar de actuar de forma tosca a veces, ella es muy sensible y no voy a dejar que juegues con ella!— declaro el dragoncito al rubio

—Sigo sin entenderte…— declaro el rubio firme

—¡Te he observado todo el día!, ¡por tus tratos, ella se pone nerviosa o se sonroja, cuando nadie más lo había logrado!, además vi lo que paso en la biblioteca, ella estaba tan vulnerable, que lloro contigo..., ¡cuando solamente con su maestra logra ser tan abierta!; ¡te advierto que te las veras conmigo si la lastimas!, ella es muy importante para mí! — con decisión hablo el dragón botando humo de la nariz en señal de amenaza

—¿Que tan importante, es ella para ti?— pregunto el rubio mirándolo fijo

—¡Mucho!; ¡ella es como mi hermana mayor!; ¡y no pienso dejar que te aproveches de ella!; ¡yo voy a cuidarla!; ¡esa promesa se la hice a mi hermano!— hablo firme Spike sin bajar la mirada dejando en claro su posición

Ante esa respuesta el rubio saco un kunai de 3 puntas, haciendo que él bebé dragón se asustara, pensando que lo fuera apuñalar con ese raro cuchillo, pero para su sorpresa, lanzo ese "cuchillo" hacia una zona más oscura y escondida y al instante puso su casco encima de la cabeza del pequeño reptil y en un instante desaparecieron

Cuando reaparecieron Spike sorprendido, vio que en menos de un segundo se habían tele transportado —¿pero cómo?; ¡ese hechizo avanzado, solo lo hacen los unicornios y tú no tienes un cuerno!— declaro perplejo, pero se sorprendió más cuando ese raro poni, lo abrazo fuerte ; —¿Twister?...— pregunto con la ceja alzada, pero entonces ese olor se hizo más notorio

—Gracias por cuidarla y no dejarla sola hermanito…— menciono esas palabras Naruto, volviendo a su forma humana , abrazando aun al dragón

Cuando Spike miro la forma humana del rubio, bastaron apenas unos segundos para que lo reconozca —Na.. ¿Naruto?— pregunto al borde del llanto

—¡Si!— respondió sonriendo el rubio, haciendo que le bebe lo abrace fuerte llorando, nuevamente su hermano estaba delante de él, después de casi 10 años de ausencia

—¡Naruto!, ¡me alegro de verte!; ¡¿donde te habías metido?!,¡¿ Y como puedes cambiar de forma?!, ¡la Princesa Celestia estará feliz de volver a verte!; ¡no, espera!, ¡tenemos que salvarla!, ¡n,o espera!, ¡tenemos que ver a Twilight primero!, ¡ella llorara de alegría si te ve! ,¡ No espera¡… , primero busquemos a la princesa… o Twilight…o ¡ahhh!, ¡no sé qué hacer!— declaro Spike, de forma desesperada, frotándose la nuca, sin saber que hacer o decir, pero muy feliz por reencontrarse con Naruto.

El rubio le acaricio las escama de su nuca para calmarlo —Lo siento hermano, pero no tengo tiempo para explicaciones…, primero tengo que salvar a mamá, pero no puedo decirle la verdad Twilight aun…— declaro el rubio con pesar

—¡¿pero porque?!; no te entiendo— pregunto sorprendido el reptil por la negativa, pero en eso Naruto escucho la voz de Kurama, pidiéndole que lo invoque, el rubio dudando ejecuto la invocación, haciendo que Spike lo mire con sorpresa ; —¿Kurama? — declaro el dragón al ver a la "mascota" del rubio aparecer de esa forma

—¡Mocoso, esta es nuestra oportunidad para recoger tu equipo!— declaro el zorro sin miramientos y luego miro al dragón —escucha pequeño, sé que todo esto es confuso, pero si deseas que rescatemos a la princesa, tienes que colaborar con nosotros, luego te lo explicaremos todo— hablo el zorro en tono de orden hacia el pequeñín

—¡¿ese zorro hablo?!— pregunto Spike con sorpresa ante la revelación

—Si es tu hermano Naruto…, ¡es igual de idiota que tú!— respondió el bijuu con molestia ante tan tonta pregunta

Naruto decidió ignorar los comentarios de Kurama junto a las preguntas de Spike y se dispuso hacer un clon para que acompañe a las chicas en el bosque y el original busque sus cosas en la granja Apple; pero el zorro le indico que aplique mucha chacra de ambos en esa técnica

—¿y eso para que Kurama? — pregunto con desconcierto el príncipe

El zorro sonrió de forma confiada —Nuestro chacra aún está en estado crítico, pero dispongo del poder de mis hermanos , aunque sería peligroso usarlo todo con nuestro nivel tan inestable..., ¡pero esto nos será útil!— declaro Kurama, indicándole que podrá crear un clon mucho más fuerte y resistente que cualquier otro clon, incluso que pueda luchar sin correr riesgo de borrarse ante el daño y disponer de sus técnicas, sorprendiendo al rubio

—Pero si necesito información... ,¿como haríamos? — pregunto con duda el rubio, si bien la ayuda de un clon así, sería muy útil, como haría para saber que las demás están en peligro

—¡Me tienes a mí para eso!; estamos conectados por la mente, te mandare la información que necesiten entre tú y el clon; así como paso con la lucha contra Madara— respondió el zorro y acto seguido Naruto hizo su clon; pero en eso alguien entre los arboles apareció

—¡maldita sea!…, hip…,y yo pensando en la sidra de los Apple gratis para la fiesta y esa yegua loca lo arruina; encima esos guardias me mandaron a mi casa , por que según ellos estoy borracho.., ¡hip!, ¿yo.. ,Borracho? — declaro con fastidio un poni terrestre y luego debajo de un sombrero de paja que tenía consigo saco una botella de sidra; —¡jejejeje!... pero te tengo a ti, la sidra de los hermanos Fling y Flang, !Hip! — declaro con malicia mirando la botella a medias, pero cuando vio el raro espectáculo delante suyo, y encima al rubio en su forma humana x 2 ; el borracho arrojo la botella lo más lejos que pudo —¡mi madre! ¡Hip!...,¡esta cosa es de pésima calidad!, ¡Lo admito, estoy borracho!— y acto seguido el poni ebrio abandono la zona decidiendo buscar a esos hermanos para que le devuelvan su dinero ; pasando el incómodo momento y todos con un enorme gota de sudor por la experiencia, el rubio miro al dragón

—Escucha spike, necesito que me apoyes, mi clon volverá contigo a la biblioteca , mientras yo me preparare para la pelea ; por favor te prometo explicártelo todo cuando esto termine— suplico el rubio hacia su hermano

El pobre dragón estaba tratando de asimilar todo lo visto —Puedes transformarte en poni.., eres capaz de multiplicarte, puedes teles transportarte y encima tu zorro habla…; ¡maldición, sí que debe ser buena tu explicación!— declaro con asombro el dragón —Bien Naruto no diré nada, ¡pero tengo una condición!— declaro de forma firme

…

Devuelta a la biblioteca Spike con el clon como Twister y usando la silla de montar, llegaron justo al momento en que las chicas terminaron de contar la historia del primer día del rubio en Poniville —¡¿QUE EL HIZO QUE!?— escucharon ambos con algo de susto, el enorme grito de sorpresa de Twilight.

—¿y eso porque fue…? — pregunto Spike asombrado por escuchar a su amiga gritar así

—Algo me dice que yo tengo la culpa….— declaro el rubio con una gota de sudor, imaginándose el motivo de ese grito.

Entraron ambos a la biblioteca, donde la unicornio morada miro con admiración al rubio y algo sonrojada ; después ella exigió saber el motivo de la charla a solas; el pobre Spike no sabía que decir como excusa, pero el rubio salió en su defensa

—Spike quería que te convenza, para dejarlo venir con nosotros Twilight— respondió rápido Twister

—¡Nada de eso!, ¡Spike esto es muy peligroso y tú eres muy pequeño!— respondió Twilight de forma tajante

—entiéndelo Twilight…, él sabe que es pequeño, pero no desea que nada malo le pase a su hermana — menciono el rubio con una sonrisa, haciendo que la chica se sonroje por esa respuesta

—¿es cierto eso Spike? — pregunto con un tono suave y clamado la chica

—si…, para mi tu eres mi hermana y quiero cuidarte…— menciono el dragón apenado, mientras la demás chicas le sonreían de forma tierna al pequeño

—¡awwww!, ¡qué lindo eres Spaki waki!— declaro de forma cariñosa Rarity, hacienda que él bebè dragón sonría de forma boba, cuando esta lo abrazo con afecto

El rubio lo saco de su trance dándole unas amigable palmadas en la espalda —_Kodomodeatte mo yoiga, otoko wa puraido o motte imasu!_— declaro el rubio sonriéndole con aprobación al bebè dragón; pero cuando vio que los demás lo miraron con confusión volvió a hablar; —Eso significa: "¡será un niño, pero tiene su orgullo de hombre!"— haciendo que los demás miren con aprobación ante el valor del menor

Lastimosamente Twilight tenía algo que decir —Spike, gracias por tus deseos.., pero esto será muy peligroso y no deseo que corras peligro, ¿lo entiendes verdad? — menciono la unicornio de forma maternal

—Si …,lo se…, ¡pero aun así quiero ayudar!— menciono Spike con decisión, pero al parecer todos estaban de acuerdo que era muy peligroso para él, hasta que Twister hablo

—En ese caso Spike, tengo una misión para ti —hablo de forma seria el rubio, llamando la atención de todos —Escucha Spike, estoy de acuerdo que esto será muy peligroso; por ello necesitaremos más ayuda si es posible, así que quiero que busques a alguien muy fuerte que pueda ser de utilidad, ¡si lo encuentras podrás venir! — ordeno serio

—¡¿Si encuentro a alguien fuerte podre ir con ustedes?!— pregunto con esperanzas él bebè dragón

—¡Hai!— menciono el rubio moviendo la cabeza de forma afirmativa, Twilight iba a protestar, pero el rubio le giño el ojo de forma cómplice

—¡Vuelvo enseguida!— grito el dragón saliendo rápido de la biblioteca, no sin antes darse entre él y Naruto una mirada cómplice

Cuando Spike se fue, sin perder tiempo Twister indico que tenían que irse ahora —Eso lo tendrá ocupado por un buen tiempo…, luego le pediré disculpas— menciono de forma cínica ante el engaño del dragoncito y luego miro a Twilight —No te preocupes, así ya no correrá peligro — comento con una sonrisa, haciendo que la chica le agradezca por la ayuda.

Todos se miraron entre sí por un momento, pero luego estuvieron de acuerdo en la medida del rubio, y fueron rumbo al bosque

A lo lejos Spike escondido con Kurama miraban al grupo salir —Sí que Naruto conoce muy bien a Twilight…— comento con sorpresa y recordando la charla de hace unos minutos

_**Flash back**_

—¡Quiero ir con ustedes al bosque!, ¡Esa es mi condición!— declaro el dragón de forma decidida

—Escucha Spike, comprendo que desees ir; pero dudo que Twilight te lo permita, ya sabes cómo se pone de terca…— comento el rubio tratando de hacerlo razonar al dragoncito

—Lo siento Naruto, pero también quiero ayudar a la princesa y a todos, no deseo quedarme de brazos cruzados solo por ser un niño — refuto Spike

El rubio cerro los ojos evaluando la situación; — Escucha… ,será imposible convencer a Twilight y a las demás, el dejar que vengas con nosotros; siendo sinceros, ella se opondrá rotundamente— declaro el rubio, pero antes que el dragón le responda, el rubio le hizo el alto con la mano; —Pero…, ya que no puedes venir con el grupo…, ¡vendrás conmigo al bosque aparte!— menciono sonriendo de forma zorruna; Spike se sorprendió y sin perder tiempo, Naruto le conto su estrategia para poder darle la condicional de venir con ellos .

_**Fin del flash back**_

—El sabía que Twilight no te dejaría venir con ellos, por ello creo esa distracción— comento el zorro con una sonrisa y luego miro al dragón ; —¿listo para la aventura?— pregunto de forma confiada

—¿Por supuesto!— respondió sin dudarlo el morado dragón y acto seguido fueron a buscar al Naruto original en los terrenos de la familia Apple.

…..

Naruto decididamente avanzaba entre los árboles, pero teniendo cuidado con los guardias que patrullaban por la zona debido a la emergencia, cuando pudo divisar a los lejos la graja de los Apple, sin dudarlo bajo de los árboles y se dispuso a continuar con su camino a pie, cuando repentinamente fue atrapado en una red, dejándolo colgado en un árbol

—¡maldición!, ¡¿quien mierda puso una trampa acá?!— reclamo el príncipe prisionero, mientras intentaba cortar con un kunai la red, pero al parecer el cazador fue más precavido y uso una red de metálica para su trampa y para colmo de males los kunais especiales se quedaron en la silla de montar; —¡¿hola?!, ¡¿alguien?!; ¡bájenme de acá!— declaro el rubio molesto, ya habían pasado varios minutos sin recibir respuesta, hasta que escucho una voces y se transformó en poni con un hegen simple ante el apuro

—¡No puedo creerlo!, el héroe de la 4ta gran guerra shinobi , que enfrento a Madara y al juubi, ¡cayó en una trampa tan sencilla!, ¡por dios Naruto, eres todo un caso!— menciono burlón el zorro al mirar al ninja atrapado de forma tan patética

—¡No te preocupes Naruto, pronto te bajare!— declaro Spike, aunque se quedó pensando en la palabra "**_héroe de guerra_**"; mientras trataba de liberar la cuerda que lo tenía suspendido en el aire y ya se dispuso a revisar el nudo cuando 2 figuras se hicieron presentes

—¡No puedo creerlo!; ¡nos perdimos de la fiesta, solo para revisar tus trampas Lyra!— menciono con molestia Bombón

—Lo siento bombón…,¡ pero pensé que atraparía aun humano esta noche!; pero solo atrapamos algunos gatos, osos, conejos y un borracho que hablaba sobre monos sin pelo gemelos… — respondió la unicornio turquesa con pena, cuando en eso miro al dragón morado delante de ella; —¿Spike?, ¿que haces acá y a esta hora? — pregunto con asombro al ver al asistente de Twilight

—¿Kurama? — pregunto de la misma manera la dulcera, al encontrar a la mascota de su amigo en el bosque

—Hola chicas...,— hablo Naruto en su forma poni, con una sonrisa nerviosa por el encuentro

—¡Lo sentimos Twister, pronto te bajaremos!— declararon ambas chicas apenadas por el incidente, aunque se preguntaban, porque su amigo estaba a esa hora por la zona; y al igual que Spike cuando ya iban a bajarlo 2 figuras más se hacían presentes

—¡Te dije que no te demoraras en la discoteca; seguro esta por acabar la fiesta!— declaro una voz formal y educada, proveniente de una poni de tierra de pelaje plomo y melena negra

—Lo siento Octi…, pero cuando me divierto en la disco no mido el tiempo; pero no te preocupes, ¡aun no sale el sol!, ¡eso quiere decir que aún estamos a tiempo para el evento principal!— comento de forma despreocupada una unicornio de melena azulada con unos lentes de vidrio rojo oscuro a pesar de ser de noche

Ante ese comentario la chica miro preocupación la zona —Ahora que lo mencionas…, me da la impresión que debió haber amanecido hace rato— y luego puso una cara de leve molestia; —En fin …, tenemos que buscar a Lyra primero, la pobre aun estará buscando humanos junto a Bombón a estas horas— de forma desganada empezó a buscar a la mencionada poni

—Sé que es molesto octi, pero es familia, y ya sabes que se deprime mucho cuando sus cacerías fracasan y Bombón no puede abastecerse sola— comento la unicornio buscando a la fanática de los humanos

—Lo se Vinyl, y a mí tampoco me gusta verla llorando— comento con un tono suave y una leve sonrisa, recordando como su prima Lyra a pesar de las habladurías de su adoptiva familia, no le importó tratarla como si fuera su familia verdadera

Solo bastaron algunos minutos para encontrar a todo el grupo, tratando de hacer bajar al cautivo poni naranja, pero parecía que el nudo estaba bien hecho, y tenían serios problemas para liberar al rubio

—¡Pobre muchacho!, ¡Lyra deberías ser más cuidadosa con tus trampas!— regaño Octavia a su prima de forma firme, pero luego se quedó mirando al chico de forma intensa, como si le fuera familiar a que poni

—¡Vamos octi!, ¡Al menos es una buena forma de atrapar chicos guapos!— comento la unicornio de forma bromista, pero cuando miro al rubio, se levantó lo lentes, para mirar mejor al prisionero que le parecía conocido

"_¡ritmo!; ¡melodía!"_ Pensó Naruto con alegría , cuando vio a sus viejas amigas de la banda musical, aunque no en las mejores circunstancia; —Hola señoritas, me llamo Orange Twister…, si fueran tan amables...,¡¿me podrían bajar?!— solicito el rubio con angustia, pues si bien estaba feliz de ver a toda su pandilla completa, el asunto de la princesa Luna, lo tenía más preocupado y ya había perdido tiempo valioso

Las chicas saliendo de su asombro inicial y tras presentarse, se sumaron a la tarea de rescate, pero ante la demora, Spike sin previo aviso, quemo la soga haciéndolo caer encima de las 4 yeguas intempestivamente; cuando las chicas recuperaron la conciencia, vieron que encima de ellas no estaba aquel poni naranja, sino un mono sin pelo y usando ropa, de cabellos rubios y marcas como bigotes.

—¡¿Twister, Eres tú?! — pregunto con asombro Bombón al ver rubio poni con esa apariencia

—¡SE LOS DIJE!, ¡LOS HUMANOS EXISTEN!, ¡FINALMENTE ENCONTRE A UNO!— declaro emocionada Lyra quien sin perder tiempo se lanzó abrazando al rubio, pero luego miro mejor al ninja; —Espera un momento…, ¡Tu eres el humano que vi en la escuela!— declaro con asombro al reconocer al príncipe ; —Tu eres...— declaro la unicornio tratando de recordar el nombre del rubio

—¡¿NARUTO?! — declararon con sorpresa Vinyl y Octavia en shock, al reencontrase con su querido amigo de la infancia, aplastándolas y Lyra recordaba el nombre de aquel niño humano que vio de pequeña

— he, he, he…, hola chicas…— saludo el príncipe con una sonrisa incomoda por el momento y sus amigas se sonrojen por tenerlo encima ; —Lamento los problemas que te acuse Lyra…— se disculpó el rubio con pesar ; —Espero que no tengas miedo de mi bombón…— comento mirando a la poni amarilla

—¡Idiota!, ¡¿por que usaste un hegen simple?!— regaño Kurama al ninja, haciendo que a las ponis presentes se le baje la presión por ver a un zorro hablar ; —¡y tu, dragón enano! ; ¡¿no se te ocurrió algo mejor?!— ahora le toco a Spike recibir su regaño por parte del zorro

—¡¿A quien llamas enano?!; ¡tu eres más pequeño que yo!— contraataco el dragón

El zorro hizo presente su verdadera forma, mirando de manera amenazante al pequeño dragón, que parecía una hormiga delante de el; —¡A ti te llamo enano, pequeña lagartija!— hablo el zorro con un tono intimidante, mientras todos los demás estaban a punto de desmayarse por aquella enorme y aterradora criatura delante de ellos.

El príncipe dio un enorme salto, asombrando a los presentes por la altura alcanzada y le dio un rasengan simple en la nuca del zorro a modo de coscorrón —¡Ya basta Kurama!, lo estás empeorando todo!— hablo con un tono firme el príncipe al ver a sus amigas aterrorizadas y más impactadas por verlo encarar sin miedo a tremendo animal; —Lo siento chicas, le gusta hacerse el malo cuando puede…, pero no es mal chico— comento el rubio y luego miro con reproche al zorro , y ambos lanzándose rayos con la mirada; Kurama ya iba a responderle cuando alguien hizo nuevamente su acto de presencia

—por acá debió haber caído mi preciosa Sidra…¡hip!,… será de pésima calidad … pero es sidra afín y acabo ¡hip!— menciono el borracho buscando la botella de un lado a otro, hasta finalmente encontrarla; la cual sonriendo como si fuera un tesoro empezó a acariciarla —¡oh!, mi fiel compañera, nada en este mundo nos volverá a separar... ¡Hip!— menciono esas palabra y se disponía a beber un sorbo cuando noto al enorme zorro delante de él, junto al "mono sin pelo" ; ante la imagen el borracho destrozo la botella en el suelo y se sacó el sombrero —¡juro nunca más en mi vida volver a beber!, creo que me uniré a una de esas sectas como **_"los seguidores de Kaio-sama"_**; sí.. eso haré— y dicho esto el borracho tambaleante dio final a sus días de bebedor; mientras los demás miraba la escena con una gota enorme del tamaño de la luna.

El zorro con fastidio chasqueo la lengua y volvió a su forma pequeña, y antes que Naruto diga algo más, tanto Vinyl como Octavia se lanzaron encima de su amigo abrazándolo con fuerza, llorando de felicidad

— ¡Volviste Naruto!..., ¡ te extrañe tanto!— menciono esas palabras llorando Octavia con una triste sonrisa

—¡Maldito idiota nos tenías preocupadas!, ¡¿ Donde te habías metido?!— de la misma manera Vinyl estaba aferrada a su amigo con cariño

El rubio acaricio las crines de sus amigas con afecto haciéndolas sonrojarse, se sentía muy contento con ellas, pero tenía algo más importante pendiente —Lo siento…, estoy muy feliz de verlas otra vez , pero ocurrieron muchas cosas y no tengo tiempo de dar explicaciones, ¡debo ir a la granja Apple, necesito algo!— menciono apurado y luego miro al dragón ; —¡Spike, ponlas al tanto de lo ocurrido en la fiesta!— hablo el rubio

—¿Que paso en la fiesta? , ¿Por que Kurama es capaz de hablar y puede hacerse tan grande? Y sobre todo ¿por que te ves así Twister?— pregunto Bombón aun asombrada por lo visto

—¿Así que los humanos se pueden transformar?!, ¡Por eso no podíamos encontrarlos!; ¡Que gran descubrimiento!. ¡Espera a que se lo cuente al tío Pants! — hablo emocionada Lyra

—¡Bombón, te pido que no digas nada por favor! ¡Y no Lyra!, ¡No todos los humanos hacen este truco! — declaro serio el chico mientras era seguido por las yeguas, el dragón y el zorro hasta llegar al granero; —¡Espérenme acá, volveré pronto!— menciono el rubio, dejando a las chicas, con Spike y Kurama

Mientras lo esperaban, entre ellas comenzaron a explicarse de donde lo conocían, sorprendiendo a la unicornio turquesa, que sus primas tenían por amigo a un humano; pero ellas explicaron que nunca supieron de qué especie era príncipe; luego las 2 hermanas les toco sorprenderse cuando Lyra declaro que precisamente Naruto, era el humano que vio en la escuela, y al mismo tiempo comprendieron que fue el rubio, el culpable del fanatismo de su prima; finalmente Bombón declaro los últimos hechos en el pueblo con la llegada de "Twister" a Ponyville , que resultó ser el príncipe, sorprendiéndose de todo lo que su amigo fue capaz de hacer.

Luego vino el turno de Spike de dar explicaciones, aunque claro está por indicación de Kurama, omitió el detalle de que era un príncipe, pero conto que lo conocía desde niño y lo consideraba su hermano; y luego vino lo importante; la aparición de Nightmare Moon en la fiesta, dando a entender la emergencia que vivian y la decisión de Twilight de ir a buscar los elementos de la armonía para detenerla junto a las chicas y por ello el apuro del rubio

_Naruto ost Departure To The Front Lines_

Finalmente todos miraron al zorro, esperando una explicación mejor de tanta cosa rara, —Lo siento mocosas, pero no me gusta estar dando explicaciones; pero solo les puedo pedir que colaboren con el mocoso, él se preparó todo este tiempo para esta situación— declaro de forma firme

—¿A que te refieres con que se preparó todo este tiempo?— pregunto con preocupación Octavia

—El sabia de la leyenda y del peligro que representaba ; así que entreno muy duro y sin descanso, se hizo muy fuerte y poderoso para hacerle frente a Nightmare Moon— hablo de forma orgullosa por su contenedor el zorro, recordando sus entrenamientos y su crecimiento como ninja

—¿Estas seguro que puede ganarle?, Según la leyenda, ella es muy poderosa — fue el turno de preocuparse de Vinyl

—¡Ha!; ¡él fue capaz de vencer a enemigos muy fuertes e incluso a sujetos que tenían el poder de un dios! , ¡créanme esto!, ¡no importa el reto o la dificultad el podrá hacerlo!, ¡porque jamás se dará por vencido!— hablo el zorro de forma solemne, recordando sus épicas batallas contra Pain, y Madara.

Esta declaración hizo que las yeguas se sonrojen por la determinación de su amigo, sobre todo las que fueron sus amigas desde niño , y el pequeño dragón admire más a su hermano, en eso el zorro declaro que Naruto se acercaba

_Fin del ost épico_

_ost Konohamaru's theme_

—Lamento la demora, pero tenía que vestirme a oscuras para no llamar la atención; ¡Bien ya estoy listo para la acción! Dattebayo!— declaro el rubio con decisión, pero el ambiente se estropeo cuando vieron al rubio vestido con el traje de rana de Raruto (o el traje rana de Mario Bross 3) haciendo que las demás lo miren con vergüenza ajena

—¡Te equivocaste de traje pedazo de tarado!; ¡Vuelve allá y prende la luz cuando te cambies de ropa, inútil! — declaro enojado el zorro con frustración y una vena hinchada por arruinar el épico ambiente

_Fin del ost_

El rubio volvió enseguida a su cuarto y prendió la luz, encontrando el rollo correcto con la ropa que tenía preparada para emergencias y recordando cuando le hizo el pedido a Nine-nine

_**Flash back no jutsu**_

Y allí estaba el rubio hablando con el padre de su amiga, mostrándole un diseño para un traje especial de combate —¿y que le parece? — hablo en tono serio el chico

El herrero gigante miraba con interés el diseño; —Se ve interesante, pero sería la primera vez en que tuviera que hacer prácticamente una armadura de cuerpo completo, resistente, pero que no restrinja el movimiento para nada y muy ligera — hablo de forma analítica Nine-nine

—Sé que suena complicado, pero necesito que sea así, sobretodo en la zona de las piernas— declaro con decisión el rubio

—eso es lo que me incomoda…, ¿seguro que deseas así las piernas?, sería más fácil si omitimos ese detalle, o solo usaras las botas ninjas tradicionales — comento con duda , poco convencido ante el inusual pedido

Ante esa declaración el rubio tomo su diseño —bueno si le parece tan difícil, gracias por su tiempo, me llevare mi idea a otro lado, a lo mejor allá podrán hacerlo… — comento de manera desenfadada, pero el enorme mazo de Nine-nine le cerró el paso

—¡Un momento enano!, ¿acaso crees que no puedo hacerlo? — pregunto de forma retadora, el herrero ofendido en su orgullo

—demuéstreme lo contrario —reto el rubio en respuesta

El herrero miro el diseño y anuncio —¡4 semanas!, ¡regresa en cuatro semanas y tendrás lo que quieres! — menciono con una sonrisa orgullosa

—¡entonces en 4 semanas vendré por el pedido!— cerro el trato Naruto

—¿Naruto, es esto necesario?, —pregunto con interés el zorro ante el pedido del rubio

—Kurama, me gusta la vida pacifica de Equestria…, ¡pero nos aburriríamos como unos hongos estando encerrados en el palacio cuando volvamos!; al menos con ese traje podemos buscar aventuras sin correr riesgos a que nos delaten o preocupar a mamà— declaro el príncipe, haciendo que el zorro está de acuerdo con su idea

_**Fin del flash back**_

—¡listo ya podemos irnos Spike!— anuncio el rubio apareciendo repentinamente en escena, a lo alto del granero en la clásica pose ninja, de estar firme y de brazos cruzados, con la luna apareciendo a espaldas suyas, ganándose una mirada de admiración de los presentes por su apariencia

El traje de combate de Naruto era completamente negro salvo por unos diseños de llamaradas naranjas en la parte alta de las piernas, mientras que en las bajas, las botas cubrían hasta la rodilla de forma gruesa, revestido de tal forma que ocultarían sus pies y no se sabrían si tiene cascos o no (como las piernas de X o Zero en megaman x), enm lugar de las usuales botas shinobis, además de servirle para portar kunais y rollos en ellas ; su emblema del jounin de elite en el cinturón; el torso cubierto pero pegado al cuerpo, dejando ver su físico trabajado por tanto entrenamientos, sin mangas que demuestren lo brazos y largos guanteletes a modo de garra que oculten el número de sus dedos (como las de vincent en final fantasy 7 pero negra) , finalmente ante sus amigas, estiro de la parte traser de su traje una capucha que cubriera sus cabellos, junto a una máscara en forma de zorro, que cubra a media sus cara, dejando libre la boca, pero tapándole las marcas en las mejillas ( como la de kunimitsu en tekken; básicamente, el traje de Ryu Hayabusa de ninja gaiden o dead or alive pero con las modificaciones dadas) y finalmente la espada de Kushina en la espalda

—¡¿Naruto?!— exclamaron sonrojadas y sorprendías sus amigas por la ropa de combate; y admirando su físico, si bien no era exageradamente musculoso como el de un minotauro, el traje dejaba apreciar el duro entrenamiento de su amigo.

—¡Que genial te ves!, ¡Yo quiero uno igual!— con ojos como estrellas exclamo el dragón

—Bueno Spike, tenemos que irnos de una vez, tenemos que darle el alcance al resto del equipo— declaro el rubio con una sonrisa, y algo apenado por que sus amigas lo miraban de forma intensa y se sentia algo incómodo por tanta atención

—¡Mi amigo pareces el héroe de un comic! (n/a: ¡se le dice manga!)— declaro con emoción Vinyl ; pero luego se puso seria, —Naruto, ¡nosotras también queremos ayudar!— declaro decidida la unicornio blanca del grupo

—¡Si!, tal vez Twilight no me considere su amiga, pero yo la quiero como tal, y no quiero que corra peligro —hablo Lyra con una sonrisa y luego miro con emoción al ninja —¡Además quiero saber más de ti!— sentencio con una sonrisa de fanática a morir

—Chicas comprendo que deseen ayudar , pero esto va ser muy peligroso, yo me sentiría más tranquilo si solo nos esperan acá — intento disuadirlas el rubio

—¡Nada de eso!; ¡nosotras somos tus amigas y después de tantos años, no vamos a correr el riesgo de perderte de nuevo! — hablo con decisión Octavia

—¡además Fluttershy, AJ, y las demás son mis amigas también, y deseo apoyar en lo que pueda! — declaro sin dar su brazo a torcer Bombón

En vista que no podía ganar esta partida, no le quedó otra opción al príncipe más que aceptar la ayuda de las demás y le pregunto al zorro como iban las cosas con el primer equipo

—Pues tuvieron algunos contratiempos, pero tus amigas demostraron ser de mucha ayuda en cada situación, pero ya nos llevan mucha ventaja Naruto, ¡tenemos que apurarnos! — declaro Kurama, tras compartir información con su conciencia dentro del clon.

El rubio sonrió con agrado ante la noticia y miro a las ponis presentes; —¡Escuchen! vendrán conmigo, pero tengo una condición: no le digan nada a nadie sobre mi identidad; sobre todo a Twilight o a Derpy!— hablo el rubio en tono serio

Las chicas se miraron entre sí con duda, pero aceptaron la condición; —¡Pero después tendrás que contarnos la razón de tanto misterio, Naruto!— declararon las 4 chicas sin vacilar

El rubio acepto he hizo aparecer 5 clones suyos, para sorpresa de los presentes y subió a las chicas y a Spike encima de sus espaldas , mientras el original tenia al zorro sobre su hombro y Kurama con una gota en la cabeza miro a las ponis montar a Naruto _" ¿no debería ser al revés?"_; fue su pensamiento,

—Antes de partir; Vinyl, Octavia…,— declaro el ninja , llamando la atención de las ponis y se acercó a las chicas y beso sus mejillas, haciéndolas sonrojarse mucho , por la repentina muestra de afecto; —** "cuando nos volvamos a ver , nos lo devuelves"**, dijeron eso el día que me despedí de ustedes— menciono el rubio con una traviesa sonrisa, y las chicas lo miraron con cariño —¡Muy bien, acá vamos! — grito el príncipe y ante la sorpresa de las presentes, comenzó a correr y saltar muy alto con ellas en sus espaldas, dejando a las chicas en Shock por la velocidad en que el ninja se movía con dirección al temido bosque Everfree

…..

Mientras todo eso ocurría, Twister junto a Twilight y las demás llegaron al bosque donde Naruto había conocido a Fluttershy de niños, y también con algo de molestia , recordó que fue el lugar donde libero el poder de una cola, producto de la ira y que desencadeno todos los demás hechos, que hicieron que tuviera que marcharse de su hogar.

Tal como recordaba el bosque Expedia una sensación de alerta, y de noche, lucia más atemorizante y amenazador, aunque no tanto si se le comparaba con el bosque de la muerte en Konoha; pero aun así sus amigas poco acostumbradas a estas situaciones avanzaban con sumo cuidado

—En verdad este bosque luce peligroso…— comento Twilight mirando el camino con algo de nervios

—Este bosque no es natural; las nubes se mueven por su cuenta, y las plantas y animales viven por su cuenta …— con un tono escalofriante, hablo Rainbow, tratando de asustar a sus amigas

—¡Que terrible! — mencionaron abrazadas y asustadas Derpy, Rarity y Fluttershy ; "¡_ASI ES UN BOSQUE COMUN Y CORRIENTE!_" Pensaron Naruto y Kurama con fastidio

Todo el grupo con cuidado caminaban por el borde de un precipicio, pero este comenzó a ceder, haciendo que casi todos caigan; las pegasos del equipo rápidamente socorrieron a sus amigos; Fluttershy a Pinkie y Rainbow a Rarity, mientras que Derpy logro atrapar a Twister, pero Twilight apenas podía sostenerse del borde fue atrapada por AJ, sujetandola de los cascos

La unicornio trataba de aferrarse para no caer, mientras AJ tenía problemas para levantarla —¡Apple Jack!, ¡¿qué hago?! — pregunto desesperada la chica con temor

La poni naranja tras mirarla un rato le hablo —¡suéltate!, ¡todo estará bien!— respondio dándole una sonrisa sincera

Con esa noticia la unicornio se negó rotundamente; en eso Twister le indico a Derpy se lo lleven donde ambas y la Pegaso obedeció —AJ, ¿no pasa nada si ella se suelta? — pregunto el rubio a la vaquera

—¡Confía en mí, nada pasara!— hablo la chica de forma calmada y alegre

Ante la respuesta, y luego de mirarla, Derpy y Naruto se miraron por un rato y con una sonrisa —¡OK!— dijo el rubio quien inmediatamente se soltó de Derpy, cayendo en paralelo a un lado de Twilight

—¡Twister! —grito horrorizada la unicornio, pero todo el mundo seguía tranquilo ante lo acontecido

—Solo suéltate Twilight , te aseguro que nada te pasara— volvió a hablar AJ, ante sus palabras y acciones del rubio, la unicornio obedeció cayendo y gritando asustada, solo para termina siendo atrapada por Twister, que estaba de lo más cómodo en la copa de un árbol que salía en la parte baja del acantilado

—¡¿pero.. cómo?!— dijo la chica sorprendida, y feliz de ver al rubio a salvo

—AJ siempre dice la verdad, ella es una pésima mentirosa— hablo el Twister con una sonrisa , y luego miro a su amiga; —Tienes que confiar más en los demás Twilight — y dicho esto tomo a la unicornio entre sus brazos, mientras la morada sonrojada, recordó esa costumbre de Naruto de tomarla de esa forma y con hábiles saltos entre las rocas llego al suelo; —Además te diré que AJ, tiene una mueca delatora que te indica cuando miente— comento el chico riendo, dejando a la unicornio a salvo y desconcertada por lo recordado

—¡Oye!, ¡yo no hago muecas!— dijo ofendida AJ que se unió a ellos, junto a las demás; pero al poco rato inflo las mejillas y desvió la mirada

—¡Te lo dije! — menciono el rubio burlón, ganándose el asombro de Twilight junto a una leve sonrisa

—Solo fue coincidencia… — menciono la granjera apenada

—¿Así?.. ,_**¡E****_n_ ese caso di que mi pelo es verde**_!— reto el rubio con una sonrisa de zorro

—¡Ti- Tienes el pelo verde!— respondió rápido la rubia, solo para que a los pocos segundos su mueca se haga presente; pero a pesar del incomodo momento la chica entreabrió los ojos sorprendida, pues el mismo reto paso con Naruto, cuando eran niños

Twister le dio palmadas en el hombro a su amiga para animarla; —¿Sabes AJ?, a mí me gusta mucho lo sincera y honesta que eres— hablo cálidamente, haciendo que la chica se sonroje y se le pase el enojo por el mal rato y las demás se pongan algo celosas

Pero las muecas de celos de sus amigas se cortaron rápidamente, pues la neblina azulada oscura de Nightmare Moon , paso por lo alto del risco, dándole a entender que fue una trampa y sin perder tiempo siguieron con su camino

Ya habían logrado avanzar un buen tramo cuando encontraron otro obstáculo en el camino; repentinamente una enorme manticora adulta, apareció de forma amenazante, rugiendo como un león

Los presentes se alarmaron y se pusieron en pose de lucha y ya iban a pelear contra la criatura, cuando fueron detenidos por Fluttershy quien salió en defensa del agresor —¡ALTO!—grito la tímida chica de forma decidida y luego lentamente se acercó a la manticora.

—¡Fluttershy, no! , ¡ese animal es peligroso!— grito asustada Twilight y miro a al poni rubio —¡Twister tenemos que ayudarla!— pero para su desconcierto el rubio con su casco le hizo una señal de alto al equipo

Las demás ponis se sorprendieron de esta acción , pero el rubio tenía una mirada seria y firme en dirección de la tímida chica —Solo esperen…, ella sabe lo que hace…— menciono Naruto con calma

La tímida chica a paso lento pero firme, se acercaba a la criatura, la cual parecía ponerse más hostil conforme la Pegaso se acercaba —Pobre bebé…, tranquilo…, todo está bien, no tienes motivos para ser tan agresivo— hablo con un tono suave y una mirada compasiva

Todas las ponis miraban con preocupación la situación y gritaron asustadas cuando la manticora tomo entre sus garras a la chica y le rugió con fuerza en su cara; pero para sorpresa de las presentes, Fluttershy seguía con su rostro amable, mirando con cariño al agresivo animal,

—¿Me muestras el problema? —hablo con un tono dulce sin mostrarle miedo; la manticora con algo de duda, le mostro su garra la cual tenía una gran espina causándole dolor, la Pegaso sin dudarlo curo al animal, y a pesar que el rugido del animal prácticamente se escuchó en todo el bosque; la manticora agradecida comenzó a lamerle con cariño a Fluttershy —¡Pareces un gatito juguetón!— comento la tímida chica entre pequeñas risas

—¿como sabias que tenía una astilla? — pregunto sorprendida la unicornio morada

—yo no sabía de la astilla, solo mostré algo bondad— respondió sonriendo la Pegaso

—Pero eso fue muy peligroso…— debatió Twilight con desconcierto, pero el rubio le dio unas palmadas en la nuca para animarla.

—Ella es así…., _**no le importa las apariencias, por más aterradoras que esta sean, solo ve lo bueno en los demás…,**_— menciono Naruto orgulloso por contar con la amistad de alguien como Fluttershy, la unicornio sonrió en señal de comprender el punto de Twister, pero esas palabras hicieron que la tímida Pegaso entre habrá los ojos con sorpresa

—¡¿Naru…?!— musito levemente, volteando a ver al poni naranja, pero repentinamente la manticora reacciono, pues al tenerla de cerca la olio y volvió a oler, todos temían que la olía para comerla; pero el animal con más cariño y como si fuera un gatito comenzó a ronronearle y jugar con la chica —¡oh. Ya veo, eres tú! — hablo con emoción al encontrarse con aquella manticora que ayudo de niña; haciéndola sonrojarse al recordar a su viejo amigo en aquella ocasión

—Sí que tienes pegada con los animales, ¿no Fluttershy?— comento Naruto, al ver a esa manticora reaccionar, pero repentinamente la manticora sintió su olor, y recordándolo se lanzó encima del príncipe, tumbándolo y lamiéndolo de forma juguetona

—Es increíble Twister…, ¿tú también le caes bien a los animales? — pregunto fluttershy sonriendo tiernamente

—Si eso creo…., — comento riendo pues las lamidas del animal, le hacían cosquillas; —Yo también me alegro de verte, pero no me delates amigo…— rogo en tono bajo el rubio a la manticora

Continuaron con el camino pero conforme avanzaba, la cantidad de árboles tapaban la luz conforme se adentraban en el bosque, al punto que prácticamente avanzaban a oscuras y los sonidos en la oscuridad hacían el ambiente más tétrico

—Y yo pensaba que no podía ser más raro este bosque…— comento Twister

—Todo lo que existe en este mundo es raro…— comento Kurama internamente

—Esto ya me da miedo…— comento Rarity; y repentinamente todo se volvió como una locura, pues parecía que los árboles se movían, y hacían ruidos escalofriantes eso sin contar que sus agujeros en los troncos, hacían rostros aterradores y todo el mundo comenzaba a estar presa del pánico, excepto cierta poni rosada

—¡¿Acaso está loca?!— menciono sorprendida Twilight, cuando todo los demás estaban nerviosos, Pinkie juguetonamente le hacía muecas a los árboles, sin mostrar nada de miedo y riéndose de las caras

—¿ Y recién lo notas? — contesto con tono cansado Rainbow ante la inusual escena

Pero a pesar de la cara desconcertada de la mayoría, Pinkie seguía haciéndole muecas a los árboles y Twister como comprendiendo sus acciones imito el gesto, y la rosada se puso a cantar una graciosa canción para vencer el miedo

La tonada pegajosa y animada hacia que los demás se sientan más cómodos y le acompañen en el canto, logrando aliviar sus miedos, haciendo que el aterrador bosque paulatinamente retorne a la normalidad

Cuando la canción acabo todo el mundo reía aliviado y recuperaron el ánimo —¿Así que el mercenario también sentía miedo?— pregunto burlonamente Twilight hacia Naruto

El rubio lejos de molestarse sonrió al ver que su amiga mostraba más confianza en el grupo; —Pues…, todo el mundo le tiene miedo a algo…, por ejemplo yo le temía a los fantasmas— comento el ninja apenado

—¡oh vamos! ¡¿Es enserio?! — pregunto sorprendida y burlona Twilight y el resto del grupo sonreía por esa revelación

—Pero ya no les tengo tanto miedo como antes — respondo Naruto mientras avanzaban

—¿Y se puede saber porque?, ¿acaso también cantaste una canción?— pregunto entusiasmada pinkie

—Pues…, se podría decir que conocí a unos fantasmas y zombis muy amigables, por eso ya no le tengo tanto miedo— respondió el rubio sonriendo de forma despreocupada; recordando lo acontecido en la cuarta gran guerra ninja

Todo el mundo miro al rubio como si le hubiera salido una 2 da cabeza y pensaron que Twister estaba tan loco como Pinkie, mientras la rosada reía sin parar; —¡Que buen chiste! , ¡Que gracioso eres Twister!— menciono la chica alocada

—Tu canción y risa me dieron mucho valor Pinkie,¡ gracias!, ¡me divertí mucho!— hablo en tono suave Twilight, haciendo que la rosada de sonroje de forma graciosa

—Yo creo que ella es capaz de hacerte reír, _**incluso con unas aburridas rocas **_— comento el rubio con una sonrisa, haciendo que la chica rosa voltee a mirarlo sorprendida

—¿Como dijo…?—musito en un tono suave la rosada sin salir de su asombro

Finalmente el grupo llego a lo que parecía un rio dividiendo el camino, el largo de un extremo al otro era demasiado extenso, y la fuerza de la corriente indicaba que sería peligroso intentar cruzarlo a nado; eso sin contar que los pegasos del equipo solo podrían cargar a uno por turno debido a la distancia; no quedando otra alternativa y ya iban a decidir el orden , hasta que escucharon un llanto desconsolado

El culpable del llanto resulto ser una enorme serpiente marina que se quejaba, pues su "hermosura" quedo arruinada pues una rara neblina cortó su estilizado bigote; si bien todo el mundo trato de animar al peculiar ser, para que se reponga de su "perdida"; diciéndole que solo fue un bigote, pero solo obtuvieron más llanto por parte de la serpiente

La única que parecía que comprendió la pena de la serpiente mocha, fue Rarity quien empezó a halagar a la serpiente, resaltando sus características y apenándose por la "desgracia " de su bigote

—¡no puedo permitir que este crimen contra la moda y el buen gusto quede sin solucion!— y dicho esas palabras, sin dudarlo se cortó su cola y con su magia le coloco los cabellos perdidos en el rostro del llorón, haciéndolo sonreír por recuperar su "estética"

—¡oh mi amado bigote!. ¡Gracias , gracias!— la serpiente estaba tan contenta por la ayuda que decidió devolver el favor y ayudo a cruzar a todo el mundo subido en su espaldas, terminado el viaje y tras despedirse del raro personaje miraron a la generosa unicornio

—Tu linda cola rarity… — comento Twilight con pena, por la acción de su compañera

—No te preocupes querida, ya crecerá…, además solo es una cola…— comento desinteresadamente la unicornio blanca, pero repentinamente sintió las caricias en su nuca por parte de Twister, y por un momento recordó a su viejo amigo haciéndole ese mimo, cuando ella perdió su saco accidentalmente

—No creo que sea solo un cola para ti, tu misma me habías dicho que pasabas horas arreglándotela para que se vea como la tenías…— comento el rubio recordando esas palabras cuando se reencontraron; —Pero creo que es imposible que no hagas otra cosa, que no sea ayudar a los demás desinteresadamente — comento el rubio con una sonrisa haciendo que la chica se sonroje por sus palabras.

—Me enseñaste una valiosa lección...— comento con una sonrisa la unicornio morada, hacia la generosa chica.

—De esos se trata la amistad…, de_** lo que se aprende mutuamente**_— indico el naranjo de forma sencilla

Rarity en shock por un momento recordó esas palabras cuando se despidió de Naruto y sonrió; —Gracias mi caballero …— menciono de forma soñadora la modista y luego anunció que pondrá de moda las colas cortas esta temporada, pero después coquetamente agrego: —Si tengo frio por las noches…, ¿me abrigarías con tu linda cola, Twister?— pregunto tomando una de las 9 partes de su cola y se la puso en el cuello como una estola

—¡claro!— respondió con una sonrisa el rubio densamente, no entendiendo la indirecta; —hummm… ¿creo que bajo la temperatura repentinamente? — pregunto el príncipe de forma simple, sin percatarse que todas las demás chicas lo miraban de forma fría y enojadas con muñeco de nieve y ventisca incluida; "_vas a morir antes de luchar contra Nightmare Moon, si sigues así Naruto…" _ pensó el zorro con una gota de sudor

Pasado el momento y avanzando por el bosque llegaron a una zona donde se podía divisar a lo lejos el castillo, con ánimo ante la noticia todo el mundo apresuro la marcha, pero en eso vieron que Derpy se le veía algo preocupada

—¿Ocurre algo Derpy?, ¿Te preocupa Dinky? — pregunto AJ, a su amiga por verla en ese estado ; —No te angusties seguro a estas alturas ella junto a mi hermana y las demás niñas , están en alguna pijamada, mientras la abuela las cuida— trato de animarla la poni vaquera

—No es eso…, me pregunto si hacemos los correcto al usar los elementos para detener a Nightmare Moon y volver a encerrarla en la luna …— comento la Pegaso de manera triste, haciendo que todos detengan la marcha y la miren

—¡¿pero que dices?!, ¡claro que estamos en lo correcto!, ¡esa yegua es un peligro para todos!— reclamo sin dudarlo Twilight.

—Twilight…, ¿puedes decirme el cuento de la yegua en la luna?— solicito Derpy de forma seria

—¡no tenemos tiempo para eso!— refuto la morada

—hazlo Twilight…, quiero comprender el punto de Derpy — pidió Twister también

La unicornio a regañadientes, narro tal como se sabía el cuento que explicaba la peleas de las hermanas que gobernaban Equestria y el triste final de una de ellas ; cuando la unicornio termino, Derpy soltó un triste suspiro —Recuerdo haberle narrado esa historia a mi hija hace unas semanas, …, y ella se puso a llorar cuando termino el cuento— comento con un tono apagado ese hecho

—Bueno generalmente ese cuento asusta a los niño pequeños…— comento Rainbow

—La pobrecita estaba asustada— comento Fluttershy

—Es algo normal, el hecho de pensar que existe algo malvado mirándote desde el cielo todas las noches, asustaría a cualquiera— aporto Twilight aun contrariada, sin entender el punto de la joven madre

—No es eso…, ella lloraba por pena, le parecía muy triste lo que le paso a la princesa de la noche… — hablo la rubia Pegaso, haciendo que el resto se sorprenda; —Ella me dijo que le parecía injusto que los ponis la rechazaran por ser quien represente la noche y al final por causa de sus celos y soledad, termino incluso más sola y olvidada en la luna, y ni siquiera poder volver a estar junto a su hermana— menciono lo último con un tono de tristeza, mientras lo demás comenzaba a entender el punto de Derpy

—Por eso ella hacia burbujas…— comento Twister de manera mecánica, mientras sus ojos brillaban recordando algo

_**Recuerdo perdido recuperado**_

Luego de la sesión de cosquillas por parte de Heartsword, después de que el pequeño Naruto burlonamente le mencionara sobre sus cabellos quemados, este miro la luna por la ventana y le hablo al príncipe

—¿sabes pekke?, si lo de la leyenda es cierta, ¡eso quiere decir que posiblemente el cuento de la yegua en la luna tenga un final feliz!— menciono eso con una sonrisa el pelirrojo

—¿a que te refieres con eso heart? — pregunto el niño confundido

—¿sabes por que a Derpy le gusta jugar con burbujas?— pregunto mirándolo fijo; ante la negativa del menor, el Pegaso continuo —Hace unos años le narre ese cuento, y la pobre se puso a llorar, yo pensé que se había asustado, pero resulto que le dio pena que después de toda ese sufrimiento, la princesa de la noche, termine incluso más sola en la luna…— hablo de tono nostálgico

—¿Y que tiene que ver las burbujas heart? — pregunto el niño confundido

—Pues intente animarla diciéndole que si era capaz de mandarle algo a la luna, la princesa se pondrá feliz de saber que alguien quiere ser su amigo— respondió el pelirrojo apenado; —Yo creí que intentaría mandarle una carta o algo asi, pero resulto que ella quería invitarla a jugar mandando burbujas al cielo…, por ello en las noches de luna llena, ella suelta sus burbujas esperando que alguna llegue a la princesa— termino su narración sonriendo

—Derpy en verdad tiene un corazón muy puro…— comento Naruto con una sonrisa y conmovido por los buenos deseos de su amiga

—Por ello…, si esa historia está en lo correcto y dentro de 10 años tu tía escapara…., tenemos que prepararnos para hacerla entrar en razón… , si logramos hacer que ella y la princesa Celestia por fin estén juntas….— comento el recluta

—¡Será un final feliz!— exclamo Naruto con alegría

—¡Exacto!— respondió el Pegaso con una sonrisa; —¡Le daremos un final feliz a esa historia!— menciono con decisión

_**Fin del recuerdo**_

—¿como sabias lo de las burbujas? — pregunto Derpy sorprendida y asombrada mirando al rubio

El rubio se puso nervioso —No…, no es eso, solo recordé que cuando te conocí, Dinky jugaba con las burbujas— respondió rápido el chico

La chica sonrió animada —¡si!, ella pensaba que si mandaba burbujas al cielo, alguna de ellas le llegarían a la princesa de la noche, para que sepa que alguien quiere ser su amigo— comento la chica, y las demás sonrieron ante la ternura de la niña ; luego la chica sonrió apenada —La verdad de niña también sentí pena por la princesa de la noche y se me ocurrió lo de las burbujas…, así que le sugerí ese método…— sentencio sonrojada

—Comprendo lo que deseas decirnos Derpy, pero tú misma has visto que ella es peligrosa, no podemos simplemente ofrecerle nuestra amistad y esperar que se reforme de buenas a primeras — de manera seria hablo Twilight

—_**E****n ****verdad…, no solo tienes unos ojos hermosos y puros, sino también un espíritu similar…,—**_ comento el rubio, haciendo que la Pegaso rubia lo mire en shock por la frase y se sonroje por el cumplido, y luego el príncipe miro al grupo; —Yo creo que un final feliz , en donde la princesa de la noche tenga amigos, es posible…— hablo Twister de manera seria

—¡¿Tú también Twister?!— hablo con fastidio Twilight

—No Twilight…, concuerdo contigo en que Nightmare Moon es peligrosa, pero…— el rubio dudo un rato y luego hablo —¡La princesa de la noche es la principal víctima acá!— sentencio firme, haciendo que las demás lo miren con sorpresa y antes de que le pidan mayor explicación, el continuo —Cuando Nightmare Moon apareció en la alcaldía por un breve momento, vi una jaula y a otra alicornio dentro de esa pricion suplicando por ayuda — hablo serio Twister

—¡¿pero eso cómo es posible?!— pregunto alarmada Apple Jack

—¡¿y por que no habías dicho nada?!— de la misma manera pregunto Rainbow

—¡No lo sé…, pero lo vi!; ¡la princesa y Nightmare moon son 2 seres diferentes!….; no había dicho nada porque pensé que me tomarían como un loco si les contaba lo visto— hablo en tono de preocupación; —Por ello creo que el final feliz es posible…, si logramos liberar a la verdadera princesa—sentencio el chico con una sonrisa hacia los demás y luego miro a Derpy —¡Te prometo que cuando tengas que contar ese cuento nuevamente a Dinky, habrá un final feliz!—declaro decidido, haciendo que la rubia Pegaso sonría tiernamente.

—Aun no creo que sea posible lo que has visto Twister…, pero si es la verdad, ¡necesitaremos la ayuda de los elementos para vencer a esa impostora!— declaro Twilight con decisión y todos los demás de acuerdo con la idea, decidieron apurar el paso.

Luego de un rato solo un puente colgante era el tramo final que aguardaba antes de llegar al castillo, pero su estado deplorable hacia que todos avancen con cuidado , ya estaban a medio camino cuando el puente debido a su vejez termine rompiéndose cayéndose a bajo; todos se sostuvieron como pudieron del puente, terminando suspendidos en el aire y aferrándose como podían de los trozos que quedaban; encima no podían subir porque amenazaba con romperse si se hacía algún movimiento brusco

Naruto vio que 2 de las 3 pegasos del grupo quedaron enredadas entre las cuerdas del destrozado puente quedando únicamente Rainbow libre y está sin esperar tomo un extremo del puente para asegurarlo y los demás puedan subir

Pero una vez más la maligna yegua hizo su jugada, creando un falso equipo de acrobacia para tentarla unirse a ellos, halagándola y prometiéndole el puesto de capitana, haciendo que el ego de la chica crezca mas

—¡oh no!, ¡ella va aceptarlos!— hablo Twilight con preocupación

—No lo hará…, cree en lo que te digo, ella no es esa clase de ponis— declaro el rubio con seguridad

—¡¿Pero no oyes que le ofrecen el oro y el morro?!, ¡No las escuches Rainbow!— suplico Twilight con fuerza, pero cuando pensó que todo se acabó, al escucharlas decir "o ellas o nosotras", Rainbow sin dudarlo sonrió

—¡Gracias!, ¡pero no gracias!, ¡mis amigos están primero!— y dicho esto termino de asegurar el puente para que los demás puedan subir y libero a las pegasos enredadas después, destrozando las cuerdas que las tenían cautivas.

Todo el mundo aplaudió la decisión de la chica de colorida melena , y Twilight se acercó a ella; —Lo siento…, por un momento creí que nos traicionarías…— se disculpó la unicornio

—¡No hay problema!, siendo sinceros la oferta era muy tentadora… ¡pero, yo soy leal a mis amigos!— declaro decidida la chica —¡Además si me uniera a su equipo, ya no podría ser de los wonderbolts!— y eso basto para que Twister le acaricie su melena hasta despeinarla

—¡buena chica!— menciono el rubio

—¡despacio!, ¡me despeinas!— reclamo la Pegaso con las mejillas rojas

—¡Pero _**tu melena es muy suavecita y agradable de acariciar!— **_respondió cariñosamente el príncipe, haciendo que la chica se sorprenda por lo escuchado y lo mire con asombro recordando a su amigo, pero decidio dejar eso de lado y continuar con su camino

Finalmente el castillo estaba delante de ellos —Mocoso te espera una sorpresa adentro…— comento el zorro a su contenedor y efectivamente al abrir las puertas de las viejas ruinas, Spike, junto a Lyra, Kurama y las demás , menos el Naruto original, los esperaban

—¿Spike? , ¿Lyra? , ¡¿como llegaron antes que nosotros ?!, ¡¿Y quienes son ellas?— se sorprendió la unicornio por lo visto

—Pues…., — el pequeño dragón se rasco la mejilla de manera de manera nerviosa

_**Momentos antes**_

Naruto y los demás a un ritmo demencial recorrían el bosque sin parar, sorteando obstáculos y demás peligros en el bosque, sorprendiéndose de la condición física de su amigo y más asombrados cuando un grupo de viejos lobos de madera, les cerro el paso con intenciones de atacarlos.

El original se acercó a la manada de forma lenta , mientras sus amigas miraban con preocupación a los lobos y el rubio se sacó la máscara y los miro de forma firme —Hola…, ¿me recuerdan verdad?— hablo el chico sin miedo y los lobos que lo reconocieron por el aroma , poniéndose nerviosos, luego mostro sus ojos rojizos y sus colmillos crecidos de forma amenazantes —¡Largo!— ordeno botando instinto asesino, haciendo que los lobos se retiren con el rabo entre las piernas.

—¿Que fue eso? — pregunto extrañada Octavia

—Solo unos viejos conocidos — respondió el rubio sonriendo con sus rasgos normales

—¡Naruto los lobos son muy peligrosos, te pudieron haber lastimado!— reprendió Bombón

—¡ha!, ¡lo más peligroso en este bosque soy yo!— respondió el zorro de forma orgullosa

Después de ello casi se marean cuando el chico entre salto y piruetas sortearon un acantilado y se les callo la quijada cuando literalmente cruzaron el rio con el rubio y sus copias corriendo sobre el agua

—¿Cuando aprendiste hacer eso?— pregunto Vinyl en shock a hacer algo que consideraba magia muy avanzada

—Practicaba en la pileta del palacio , ¿recuerdas amiga? — menciono el chico de forma animada

Esto hizo que la unicornio recuerde aquella vez que le dio una palmada cuando lo vio jugando en la pileta. —¡Ya quiero ver que más puedes hacer!— exclamo emocionada la chica

Entre el camino Lyra con preocupación, no evito preguntar cómo le iba a Twilight y al resto, pero el zorro la calmo narrándole los avanzases, hasta que por indicación de Kurama, Naruto les conto lo visto en la alcaldía

—Eso significa…, ¡¿que la verdadera princesa está sufriendo, mientras esa yegua loca planea dominar todo?!— comento indignada Bombón

—La verdad esa cosa tiene una especie de vínculo con la princesa del cuento; así como yo lo tengo con Kurama..., pero eso no tiene sentido ya que Kurama y yo no somos de esta dimensión— comento Naruto, pero luego por petición del propio rubio, el zorro le dio un golpe por hablar de mas

—¡¿Como que tienes un vínculo con el zorro y como esta eso de que no son de esta dimensión?!— declaro con asombro Lyra

—¡Les contare todo después, se los prometo! , ¡primero tenemos que ayudar a los demás!— pidió el rubio con seriedad

—Tendrá que ser buena tu explicación Naruto…— sentencio Octavia

Finalmente llegaron al tramo final donde el enorme acantilado los separaba y ya no había puente por el accidente ocurrido —¡Genial!. ¿Y ahora como cruzaremos? — pregunto con fastidio Vinyl

—¡Haremos nuestro propio puente! ¡Kagebushin no jutsu!—grito el rubio haciendo 100 clones

—Los humanos tienen la habilidad de convertirse cada uno en un ejército …—comento Lyra asombrada

—¡Es prácticamente un regimiento de la guardia real!— de la misma forma indico Spike

—Ahora entiendo como lograste reparar el pueblo en una sola noche— pasmada menciono bombón

—¡Muy bien chicos ya saben que hacer!— grito el original y todas las copias saltaron hasta ponerse uno encima del otro, agarrándose de las piernas y formaron un puente humano entre ellos, mientras el original y los demás cruzaban sin problemas, no sin antes dejar un kunai de 3 puntas clavado en el suelo; luego lograron llegar por el otro lado del castillo en sentido contrario de Twilight y las demás

Una vez adentro del castillo, Naruto junto a Kurama crearon una artimaña para justificar su llegada, mientras el original decidió explorar el recinto en busca de trampas e indicó que ayuden al equipo que pronto llegaría, y dicho esto el príncipe tras mirar la zona con interés y preocupación se separó de los demás.

—¿Lo sientes verdad mocoso?— comento el zorro mentalmente

—Si…, acá han luchado hace poco y puedo sentir chacra en la zona…— respondió con seriedad el rubio, mirando con interés marcas de cortes y demás destrozos en el lugar

_**Momento actual**_

—Pues…, encontré alguien muy fuerte para ayudarnos, ¡Un héroe!— respondió el dragoncito

—¿¡un héroe?! ¡¿Y que te hace creer que es un héroe y quienes son ellas?! — refuto la chica morada casi al borde del colapso, pues no se explicaba como ellos les ganaron en llegar

—Twilight, cuando encontré al héroe, Bombón quien es amiga de Lyra , junto a Vinyl y Octavia, primas de Lyra, se enteraron de la emergencia y quisieron venir a ayudar— respondió el dragón presentando a las nuevas ponis, y a su vez las mencionadas reconocieron a "sabelotodo", comprendiendo el porque, el ninja no quiso decir nada

—¡Pero eso no explica cómo llegaron antes que nosotros!— cuestiono AJ

—¡Pues nuestro amigo sin problemas nos guio por el bosque y nos encontramos a Kurama que les seguía la pista— respondió Spike, y todos miraron al zorro

—Kon…— con un tono suave y con fastidio hablo el zorrito

—Les dije que le gusta seguirme a escondidas…—comento Twister con una gota de sudor

—¡Awww…, que cosita más tierna y pequeñita eres Kurama!— menciono Fluttershy con cariño tomando al zorrito entre sus cascos y haciéndole mimos como si fuera un bebito, mientras el zorro ponía cara de fastidio; "C_osita tierna y pequeñita…., si claro…" ; _pesaron los conocedores de la verdadera apariencia y genio del zorro con una gota de sudor

_—S_abes Twister…, creo que se vería muy lindo Kurama si le ponemos algunos moños en sus colas y un listón con flores en la cabeza— comento Rarity haciendo que el rubio al imaginarse al zorro con su verdadero tamaño con tales accesorios le dé un ataque de risa.

Y claro está , el bijuu ofendido en su orgullo no dudo en abrir la boca y lanzarle una llamarada en la cara al falso poni —Creo que no le gusta la idea Rarity…— comento el rubio tras botar una bocanada de humos con los cabellos chamuscados

—¡¿Acaba de escupir fuego ese zorro?!— con ojos como platos hablo Rarity, mientras los demás trataban de asimilar lo presenciado y Kurama se ponga a sudar nervioso por su descuido

—¡Es un zorro de fuego! — mintió rápido Twister, —Son muy raros de dónde vengo, pero bastantes útiles cuando viajas, por su habilidad de escupir fuego y ser muy inteligentes…., aunque Kurama tiene cara de bobo— menciono el poni naranja, mientras el zorro movía la cabeza de forma afirmativa con apuro, pero luego se le inflo la vena con el ultimo comentario; _"mira quién habla" _pensó el bijuu

—¡Ya veo!, puedes asar malvaviscos cuando tú quieras, ¡que practico!— hablo Pinkie y enseguida saco una bolsa de malvaviscos, salido de quien sabe dónde y le pedio al zorro asar algunos; y aunque el zorro se negó, la rosada le hizo un lastimero puchero en señal de súplica; no le quedó otra al zorro que hacer de fogata para la hiperactiva chica.

—Bueno, si ya terminaron de jugar, ¡tenemos que buscar los elementos , deprisa!— declaro Twilight, saliendo de su asombro inicial y con los nuevos miembros exploraron el castillo

—Por cierto..., ¿donde esta ese héroe?— pregunto Rainbow mirando de un lado a otro

—Dijo que aguardemos acá, o en caso contrario, que cuando los encontremos , que los sigamos, que el buscaría trampas en el lugar— explico Lyra siguiendo con la mentira , mientras el falso poni les sonreía a sus amigas, agradeciéndole por colaborar.

…

Mientras eso ocurría, el verdadero Naruto exploraba los pisos superiores, al parecer Nightmare Moon no los considera una amenaza, pues no existen trampas en la zona o tal como indicaba la sala donde habían llegado inicialmente , algo la tuvo muy ocupada como para darle tiempo de poner trampas

—Todo indica que alguien se nos adelantó…— comento el ninja mirando como las marcas de cortes y golpes entre las paredes y demás decoraciones se hacían más notorios conforme avanzaba y para aumentar su preocupación, en todas las marcas de lucha, había rastro de chacra, uno al parecer lo reconocieron como chacra de la yegua o algo similar, más el otro le era desconocido

—Primero esa cosa sabe de mi existencia, luego que sabe de los transmigrantes y está usando chacra…, aunque de manera inconsciente y ahora resulta que aparte de tu y yo, hay otro usuario de chacra…, mocoso tenemos que ser precavidos — hablo la conciencia de Kurama dentro del rubio, aparte de advertirle que al ser solo una conciencia, no podrá hacerse presente, en caso de hacer un enlace con la princesa Luna.

—Lo se Kurama…— comento Naruto, hasta que por una zona del piso había un gran agujero que indicaba que era reciente, y el rastro del chacra desconocido llegaba hasta allí; todo indicaba que el primer visitante de la noche lucho contra ella y cayo por el agujero o huyo por allí "¿_tendrá algo que ver con el espía que sentí en la biblioteca?"_ se preguntó el ninja.

Pero no le dio más tiempo para reflexionar , la presencia del ente se hacía más fuerte algunas habitaciones más adelante y salió en su búsqueda, finalmente llegando a una zona despejada donde Nightmare moon sellaba con magia una puerta —**lo siento princesa…, pero creo que su caballero de dorada armadura no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para rescatarla…, aunque debo admitir que dio buena pelea**— con un tono cruel y burlón hablo la impostora

Luna quien desde que Naruto logro destruir la barrera que rodeaba su jaula, fue capaz de ver y oír mejor las cosas que ocurrían en su entorno y le reclamo con furia —¡Eres un monstruo!, ¡Libera a mi hermana ahora mismo!— reclamo gritando

—**Awww…, luna eres tan tierna, por eso me gustas tanto…—** respondió de forma enfermiza ;—**Pero dime…, ¿acaso esto no querías?, ¿No deseabas que todo el mundo te alabe y acepte como a tu estúpida hermana? **— pregunto con el mismo tono ; —**No te preocupes…, cuando acabemos con las molestias , tú serás la única gobernante , mi linda Luna..**— menciono con crueldad

—¡No!, ¡yo no quiero eso.., yo quiero volver con mi hermana!, ¡quiero ser libre!— reclamo desesperada la princesa

—L**o siento su majestad, pero tú no necesitas de esa acaparadora…, solo necesitas de mi…, ¡veras como todos esos gusanos bajaran la cabeza ante nuestra presencia, cuando mandemos a la luna a esa molestia conocida como Celestia!—** declaro de forma siniestra

—¡No te dejare hacerlo!— refuto Luna con angustia ante los planes de Nightmare Moon

—**No estás en posición de ordenarme nada.., al fin y acabo solo soy una manifestación de tu propio odio hacia tu hermana…, ¡admítelo!, siempre estuviste celosa de los halagos y logros de Celestia, mientras tu…., siempre estabas a la sombra siendo ignorada por todos…—** respondió de forma intimidante la impostora

—¡No es verdad!, ¡No es cierto!, ¡yo amo a mi hermana! Yo... yo — declaro Luna con lágrimas en los ojos

—**Solo te engañas a ti misma…, pero descuida mi amada Luna, pronto serás la única que gobierne este reino y todos a la fuerza alabaran tu noche**— dándole poca importancia al dolor de Luna, respondió Nightmare

—¡No mientas monstruo!, ¡yo amo a Celestia y ella me ama a mí!— trato de ser fuerte Luna

—**Interesante forma de mostrar afecto…, ¡te mando a la luna por mil años cuando amenazaste con acabar con su estúpido reinado de adoradores del sol!**— se burló en ente

—¡Quien amenazó con hacer esas atrocidades fuiste tú maldita!— reclamo Luna enojada por las acusaciones; —¡Celestia no tenía otra opción para salvar a Equestria!—

—**Y a eso quería llegar…, nadie salió en tu defensa…, nadie intento rescatarte , solo te dieron la espalda y dejaron que te mandaran a la luna por mil años…, mi pequeña Luna que sola estas….—** hablo de forma acusatoria , haciendo que Luna llore de dolor por sus palabras **—Y mira ahora, ni bien tomamos a su querida Celestia, no faltaron los idiotas que intente detenernos…, como ese idiota de hace rato—**

—Yo.., yo no lo creo…, yo no creo en lo que dices…,¡habrá alguien que te detenga!— hablo entrecortada la princesa afectada por la enfermiza realidad que Nightmare Moon le narro

—**Piensa lo que desees mi bella Luna, pero esa es la realidad , no le importas a nadie y pero eso pronto cambiara…., pero tengo que dejarte sola, tenemos una visita**— corto la comunicación Nightmare Moon y luego poso su vista frente al enmascarado ; —**El 2do reto de la noche…., espero que me entretengas más que anterior **— declaró la impostora con una sonrisa, todo indicaba que no podía reconocer al rubio por la máscara o aplicar su chacra para tal tarea

—¡¿Que hay detrás de esa puerta?!— pregunto Naruto sin miramientos, mientras Luna miraba la escena en silencio, las crueles palabras de Nightmare Moon hicieron que su espíritu se quiebre

—**Solo un estorbo que dentro de poco nadie extrañara…, pero un no me decido si solo devolverle el favor de hace mil años , o simplemente ejecutarla públicamente….**— respondió la yegua con una cruel sonrisa

_"¡Mamá está allí dentro!" _ Pensó el príncipe comprendiendo el mensaje, pero antes que luche a la loca el zorro le hablo,_ —_Naruto, si esa cosa funciona como un jinchuriki y su bijuu…, eso significa…— dedujo Kurama en la mente

—¡Que tenemos que extraer a la princesa Luna para debilitarla!— completo Naruto con decisión de forma mental

—**¿Y bien?..., ¿Qué esperas?, ¿no vas a salvar a tu amada princesa Celestia?**— reto la yegua negra, mientras Luna solo bajaba la cabeza con dolor

El enmascarado movió el dedo indice de forma negativa con una pose de gran confianza —**¡Yo vengo a salvar a 2 princesas!,¡A Luna y a Celestia!, ¡prepárate maldita bruja!**— declaro el rubio en pose de batalla, mientras Luna al escucharlo abrió los ojos sorprendida y miro con esperanzas al nuevo retador

—¡¿Naruto?!— declaro en tono suave la diosa al mirar al enmascarado atreves de su jaula

Y así la lucha comenzó entre ambos, el rubio usando sus jutsus de sombras, lograba distraer sus rayos que mortalmente eran dirigidos hacia su persona, pero por temor de lastimar a su tía, Naruto no peleaba con todas sus fuerzas, sin contar con su problema con el chacra —**¿Eso es todo lo que tenías para ofrecerme?** — con arrogancia reto la yegua

—¡Lo siento **vieja** bruja, pero solo estaba calentando!— reto el rubio con una burlona sonrisa

La palabra " vieja", ya sea humana o poni o así sea una deidad, afecta a cualquier ser del género femenino **—Vieja…. Vieja…, ¡¿me llamaste vieja?! ¡eres un maldito insolente!**— grito la alicornio invocando espadas para que dejen como alfiletero a Naruto

El rubio llamo a varios clones para que desvíen los proyectiles que conforme avanzaban el tiempo aumentaba en número y velocidad; —Sí que la has hecho enojar….— comento Kurama con preocupación

Finalmente todas las armas lanzadas tenían al rubio en un rincón sin posibilidad escape; —**Esperaba más diversión…, pero duraste muy poco gusano… , ¿algo que decir antes de morir?** — pregunto la yegua de forma siniestra

El rubio sonrió abiertamente; —¡por supuesto…., caíste!— declaro con alegría y con uno de sus kunais de 3 puntas que estaban en el suelo delante de ella, se tele transporto en su frente y con el cuchillo corto un fino cable que había delante de la yegua

—**¡¿pero cómo?!**— exclamo con sorpresa y la misma aumento, cuando ese cable activo un mecanismo de cables metálicos que no tardaron en salirse disparados en su contra , amarrándola e inmovilizándola de forma firme, y antes que Nightmare Moon haga algo. Naruto puso ambas manos en su cabeza y realizo el enlace bijuu con ella

El rubio se apareció delante de la princesa, pero Kurama al ser solo una conciencia, no pudo presentarse también en la jaula; el chico sin su máscara se dirigió a la prisionera —¡Perdón luna, te hice esperar!— hablo Naruto con una sonrisa animada —¿lista para salir?— pregunto de forma amable el príncipe

Luna sonrió al verlo allí, pero luego recordó las crueles palabras de Nightmare Moon —Gracias por venir…, pero así sea libre…, nada ni nadie me espera allá afuera— declaro en un tono triste

—¿De que hablas?— pregunto Naruto con desconcierto

—Si vuelvo a ser libre…, todo será igual, siempre ignorada y temida…., no quiero eso..— hablo la princesa con un tono de tristeza

—¡¿Y tu hermana?!— reprendió Naruto con enojo —¡¿Crees que para ella no significo nada, lo ocurrido hacia ti?!, ¡¿Crees que a ella no le dolió perderte?!— hablo el príncipe a modo de regaño

—Mi hermana….— hablo Luna con pena ; —Ella hizo lo correcto al enviarme a la luna, yo tuve la culpa de todo…., merezco ser olvidada…— menciono la diosa con resignación

—¡¿Eso es lo que quieres?!— pregunto Naruto de forma apagada y decepcionada; —¿Solo te vas a rendir y aceptar la soledad luna?—menciono en tono de reproche

—Nadie lo entendería…, la soledad…, el rechazo…, el que te teman sin merecerlo…, sin ningún amigo…, es doloroso…, salvo mi hermana, no tenía a nadie más a quien recurrir…, por ello…, ¡salva a mi hermana!— suplico Luna al príncipe; —¡Destruyan a Nightmare Moon así sea a costa mía!— declaro con decisión

—¿En verdad crees que nadie te entiende? — pregunto Naruto con un tono duro hacia la diosa, haciendo que ella lo mire sorprendida , al notar los ojos vacíos del rubio

—**Por supuesto que nadie la entiende …., ¡salvo yo!**— declaro el ente apareciendo repentinamente delante de ellos, mirando con odio al príncipe —**Así que eras el transmigrante….., ¡Pensé ser clara al decirte que no te acerques a ella!, ¡la única amistad que necesita es la mía!**— declaro de manera posesiva

—¡Eres tu la que necesita de ella!— declaro Naruto al encararla sin miedo; haciendo que el ser se sorprenda —¡Tu solo te aprovechaste de su odio!; ¡pero en realidad eres como un parasito, que necesita de ella para vivir!—

Tras escucharlo el ente se rio de forma cruel, —**Buena deducción…, pero mírala ahora como está la princesa, ella ya se resignó a tenerme de compañía…, no es así Luna**?— pregunto mirando a la princesa que solamente bajo la cabeza con pena

—Por favor…, termina con esto Naruto…—suplico la diosa de la noche

—**¡Oh nada de eso Luna!, ¡no aguarde todo este tiempo , como para resignarme a que "**_**esta historia" **_**termine de la misma manera que "**_**la original"!**_**, ¡por ello **_**"EL"**_** me dio tanto poder!**— refuto el ente; y Naruto entreabrió los ojos sorprendido pues algo similar dijo el Zetsu cuando ataco en la reunión de kages, y acto seguido rompió el enlace volviendo a la realidad y dejando correr su poder para liberarse de la trampa

—¡Maldita!, no te dejare ganar!— declaro con rabia Naruto en el plano real, mientras la yegua reía de forma demente

—**Debo admitir que eres interesante…, aunque fue corto pero entretenido…, tal vez te deje vivir algunos años como mi juguete personal…, hasta que te rompas…**—declaro cruelmente —**Por eso te daré un premio especial por tus esfuerzos…, déjame decirte que me sorprendí mucho, de encontrar a Equestria aun de pie a mi regreso….**— declaro con un tono de malicia

—¡¿que quieres decir con ello?!— pregunto algo nervioso el rubio

La yegua rio en tono bajo y burlón —**Según como lo habíamos planeado…, otro como yo, se debia apoderar de la princesa Celestia…, pero al parecer algo o alguien lo evito…, es una lástima, hubiera sido divertido gobernar como hermanas, tal como lo eran Luna y Celestia**— declaro con una sonrisa macabra; esto hizo que Naruto recuerde la historia que le conto su madre el día que lo encontró en el jardín, ella declaro que sintió mucho odio y rabia por el dolor de su hermana ; y finalmente al encontrarlo, evito la desgracia

—Es una pena para ti, ¡pero las únicas gobernantes de Equestria son y serán Luna y Celestia!, ¡No una yegua loca como tú!— reto el ninja firme; —Sdemás…— agrego con una sonrisa

—**¿Además que?—** menciono la yegua con burla

—¡Yo no me rendiré hasta que Luna me acepte como su amigo!— hablo el príncipe sonriendo con cariño, haciendo que la princesa cautiva lo mire sorprendida

Ante esa declaración nightmare moon rio con fuerza —**¡Decidió!, ¡luego de acabar con ciertas molestias, me quedare contigo, eres muy divertido!**—declaro con decisión y con un poderoso hechizo mando al rubio a otra habitación donde invoco a golems de piedra para que luchen contra el ninja ; —**Ya regreso mi querido juguete…—** con burla dejo al rubio en ese lugar defendiéndose de las invocaciones; mientras se dirigía a donde estaban los elementos para recibir a los demás invitados

…

Por otro lado finalmente Twilight y los demás tras explorar las otras habitaciones llegaron a la sala donde descansaban los elementos de la armonía, el momento de victoria duro poco pues las explosiones y sonido de lucha en los pisos superiores alerto a los demás; —¡Deprisa tomemos a los elementos! —declaro Twilight; mientras Twister atreves de Kurama recibía información de la lucha ocurrida.

—¿todo está bien?— pregunto Spike por lo bajo al poni naranja al verlo quedarse callado repentinamente

—Es una trampa…— musito el rubio de forma tenue y cuando vio a Twilight que sin demora se acercó a los elementos ; —¡Twilight no!— grito Naruto para alertarla, pero fue tarde, como si fuera un tornado, una ráfaga de viento fuerte envolvió a la morada, y con las justas Naruto se acercó a ella para salvarla, pero terminaron siendo los 2 mandándolos a otro salón junto a los elementos

—**Bien…, no me esperaba volver a verte acá…—** comento la maligna yegua con una sonrisa, mirando de forma amenazante a Twilight; —**¡Me alegro de ver que la poni que recordó mi glorioso regreso, sea testigo de mi victoria!**— declaro con orgullo y luego miro al poni naranja; —**Y veo que estas bien acompañada…., quiero saber si tu amigo, será mi 3ra diversión esta noche…**— reto de forma cínica

Twilight al ver a los elementos a su lado la encaro —¡El único momento glorioso que veré, será el de tu derrota!, ¡con ayuda de los elementos te mandaremos de vuelta a la luna!— grito firme y usando su magia trato de usar al armonía, lastimosamente las orbes de cristal que representaban los elementos fallaron. —¡no… no es posible..!— declaro la chica con desesperacio

La yegua se rio de forma grotesca **—¡tonta!, ¡tienen que ser 6 elementos y solo habían 5!**— se burló la yegua de la oscuridad, mientras Twilight aun en shock contaba los orbes dándole la razón a su enemiga

—No existe…, el 6to elemento se debía revelar al activar los otros 5, pero no hubo chispa para activarlos… — musito Twilight con angustia , y acto seguido como si fueran simples cristales, Nightmare Moon destruyo los orbes, acabando con las esperanzas de la chica; —Todo se terminó.., yo falle…—musito en tono de derrota , ante la cruel carcajada del ente; pero para su sorpresa Twister se puso en 2 patas y en pose de lucha frente al enemigo —¿Twister?— declaro sorprendida

—**Otro idiota más…, ¡ya todo se terminó! , ¡perdieron la partida!, ¡sin los elementos no podrán vencerme!**— declaro convencida de su victoria Nightmare Moon, quien al parecer no podía sentir al transmigrante en la forma poni del rubio

—Twister…, no te arriesgues…, solo acéptalo…, nosotros perdimos…— rogo la chica a su compañero pero en respuesta el rubio le dio un coscorrón a modo de broma, cambiando la escena mostrando a un niño haciendo ese mismo coscorrón a una pequeña unicornio, haciéndola recordar ese momento

—Eres la más inteligente de los 2, pero eres una gran tonta , si solo por ello te vas a dar por vencida — declaro el rubio con una amigable sonrisa

—pero…— trato de hablar la chica y el rubio le acaricio su frente para animarla y consolarla

—¿Que te he dicho antes de comenzar el viaje?— pregunto con un tono suave

—Que confías en tus amigos y confías en mi….— respondió de forma calmada con las mejillas rojas la unicornio

—¡Yosh!,¡En ese caso te pido que confíes en mí!, ¡mientras no te rindas se puede lograr todo!— y dichas estas palabras el rubio se lanzó a la lucha, mostrando sus habilidades de Taijutsu, tomando por sorpresa a la yegua maligna e incluso logro propinarle algunos golpes

—**¡Definitivamente no me equivoque contigo poni de tierra!…, ¡creo que tú serás mi 2do juguete!**— declaro la enloquecida alicornio, haciendo que sus ataque sean más rápidos, y apoyándose en su magia, una y otra vez mandaba al rubio contra las murallas y el suelo incrustándolo en ellas, pero aun así Naruto se negaba a rendirse

"¿_Por que lo haces?; ¿por que luchas?, ¿No te das cuenta que es imposible ganarle?..."_ pensaba la chica con lágrimas en los ojos, al verlo luchar a pesar de estar en desventaja, —¡Por favor…, ya no luches más!— suplico Twilight, cuando vio el cuerpo maltratado de su compañero, el cual se ponía de pie delante de ella por mera inercia.

Lastimosamente la yegua lanzo un poderoso rayo directamente contra ambos, pero 3 rayos chocaron contra el suyo desviándolo ; eran las magias de Rarity, Vinyl y Lyra combinados —¡PERDON POR LA DEMORA!— gritaron el resto de sus amigos llegando a la zona de combate

Las pegasos incluida una asustada Fluttershy, usando su velocidad crearon una cortina de polvo y tierra, mientras las ponis terrestres, todas juntas le dieron unos fuertes coses, haciéndola retroceder y finalmente Spike y Kurama lancen sus llamaradas al mismo tiempo para amedrentarla.

—**tks…, mas basura para botar…—** declaro con fastidio el enemigo, cuando vio a todos los ponis incluidos el dragón y el zorro, poniendo sus cuerpo como escudos delante de sus amigos

—¡No dejare que lastimes a nuestros amigos!— menciono decidida Rainbow

—¿por que?...— pregunto desconcertada la unicornio morada

—No sé si será mutuo…, pero yo te considero mi amiga Twilight, ¡Es divertido estudiar juntas en la biblioteca!— hablo Lyra con una sonrisa

—Lyra…— menciono conmovida la unicornio morada

—¡Lo que es importante para nuestra prima, es importante para nosotras! Además…— declaro Vinyl

—Tal vez no nos recuerdes Twilight…, pero hace unos años, te invitamos a jugar con nosotras en la escuela ; no sé si será importante…, pero aun queremos ser tus amigas — menciono sonriendo Octavia

—Eran ustedes…— hablo la chica recordando a esas niñas

—Twister, Twilight…, ¡no dejare salgan lastimados!— hablo AJ

—¡AJELATE DE NUESTROS AMIGOS MALDITA BRUJA!— rugió Fluttershy —Por favor… y gracias…— agrego en un tono suave y apenada

—Cuando volvamos a ponyville, tendremos una linda fiesta…, ¡y quiero verte reír en ella Twilight!— comento Pinkie

—Chicas…— hablo llorando Twilight sintiendo que eso que se rompió dentro de ella hace tanto años, volvía a renacer.

—Oh vamos querida se te correrá el maquillaje si lloras así…, ¡Además no dejare que esa _**vieja **_abuse de mi caballero!— declaro Rarity mientras a Nightmare Moon se le hincho la vena en la frente por esa palabra

—Twilight…, siempre quieres hacer todo sola…, pero acá están tus amigos para apoyarte…, recuerda eso , ¿si? — con un tono suave declaro el dragón

—No se sobre esos elementos o sobre la magia, ¡pero sé que eres un engendro !, ¡y solo eres tú contra todos nosotros!— en tono firme reto Bombón a la alicornio

—Yo siempre pensé que fue muy triste el destino de la princesa de la noche…,— declaro Derpy; —Pero…, ante mí solo está un monstruo lleno de odio, no un poni que sufre, ¡así que aléjate de mis amigos!—

—**Bien…, si tanto quieren a sus amigos…—** declaro la alicornio —**¡PUES MUERAN CON ELLOS!—** rugió con odio, lanzando un rayo directo contra el grupo, pero una poderosa barrera logro proteger a todos

—no te lo permitiré…, no te dejare…, que lastimes ¡A MIS AMIGOS!— grito Twilight con decisión y llorando, sorprendiendo a todos que su magia de protección supere a la deidad

—**¡No es posible!—** grito sorprendida la yegua de la noche

—Si es posible…, porque pude sentirlo…— menciono la unicornio morada y miro al rubio; —Twister…, tu conjuro funciono…— hablo con una sonrisa la chica hacia su amigo, el cual le devolvió la sonrisa con un gesto de aprobación

—¿Es un sentimiento increíble verdad? — declaro Naruto aun lastimado pero con una gran sonrisa de zorro

La unicornio movió la cabeza con decisión —¡Si!, siento esa chispa que me permite seguir adelante…— menciono esas palabras y luego reacciono —¡Eso es! ¡Es una chispa…, como no lo vi antes!— declaro emocionada y encaro una vez más a Nightmare Moon; —¡Tu reinado del terror llego hasta acá bruja!— reto la unicornio

Por primera vez la alicornio mostro signos de preocupación —**¿Que quieres decir?** — pregunto y repentinamente , los restos de las orbes comenzaron a levitar y se fueron directamente hacia el equipo, aunque al pasar por el falso poni, estos resonaron constantemente, así como con otros ponis presentes, pero finalmente comenzaron a rodear a Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rainbow, Apple Jack, Rarity y finalmente a Twilight

—**No de nuevo…— **musito con odio la alicornio, hecho que no pasó desapercibido por Kurama

—Puede ser que los elementos ya no existan, ¡pero sus poderes y espíritus están acá!, ¡con mis amigos! ¡La risa que representa Pinkie, cuando con su alegría nos salvó en el bosque!; ¡La generosidad que hay en Rarity cuando sin pensarlo sacrifico su hermosa cola para ayudar a un desconocido!; ¡La honestidad que caracteriza a Apple Jack, cuando me hizo confiar en ella en aquel acantilado!, ¡La bondad de Fluttershy con esa manticora! ¡Y la lealtad en Rainbow que a pesar de escoger entre nosotras y su sueño, ella nos escogió sobre toda las cosas!— declaro decidida y miro a al resto del grupo; —Gracias Lyra por considerarme tu amiga…, y a ustedes aunque no las conozco…, ¡gracias por ofrecerme su amistad!— hablo con una sonrisa y miro a Spike —lamento si soy muy mandona Spike—

—Ya me acostumbre…, además tu eres mi hermana, y te quiero tan mandona como eres Twilight— respondió el dragón y luego la unicornio miro al rubio

—Twister…., ¿Aun quieres ser mi amigo?— pregunto con una triste sonrisa

—¿Quien no quiere ser amigo de una chica tan bonita? — respondió sin dudarlo Naruto, haciendo que las orbes brillen aún más; llamando la atención de Kurama

Sonrojada y sonriendo continuo —Y es gracias a tu amistad Twister y los ejemplos que me dabas, de siempre creer en tus amigos, que lo entendí…, esa chispa que necesito para seguir adelante…, es la chispa que necesitan los elemento, ¡y mi propio elemento!, ¡la magia!— grito con fuerza y acto seguido las portadoras de la armonía comenzaron a levitar y entre todas juntas mandaron un rayo multicolor contra el enemigo, mientras el rubio miraba con tristeza la escena, pues una vez más su tía sería enviada a la luna.

—**¡NOOO!, ¡ESTA VES NO SERA ASI!**— grito el siniestro personaje; mientras Luna simplemente bajo la cabeza con resignación, aceptando su final; siendo rodeada la yegua por ese rayo y haciéndolo estallar, luego de la explosión se vieron algunos escombros por la zona y los demás inconscientes por el uso de tal poder

—¡¿todos están bien?! —pregunto AJ recuperando la conciencia y paulatinamente los demás se unían a ella, y notaron algo, ahora todas las portadoras tenían un collar que imitaba sus cutie marks, e incluso la cola de Rarity volvió a crecer, pero quien llamo la atención fue Twilight, que tenía una corona imitando su propia marca

Lastimosamente la alegría duro poco —**¡MALDITAS PORTADORAS DE LA ARMONIA!, ¡NO ESPERE OTRO MILENIO PARA VOLVER ACABAR ASI! **— reclamo con odio Nightmare Moon apareciendo entre los escombros visiblemente lastimada y la jaula de Luna con serias grietas en su interior; mientras los demás no creían que tal poder no basto para vencerla ; —**¡PUDRANSE EN SU ESTUPIDA AMISTAD!, ¡MI ODIO Y DOLOR ES MUCHO MAS GRANDE!**— y la maligna yegua sin dudarlo lanzo un mortal rato contra Twilight, el cual fue recibido en el pecho por Twister al cubrirla y termino atravesándolo

—¡TWISTER!— gritaron horrorizadas sus amigas, al ver a su amigo lastimado de esa forma

—¡Mocoso cualquier cosa que estés haciendo, déjala de hacer ahora!, ¡las cosas se pusieron feas acá!— grito mentalmente el zorro al original, para que venga rápido a ayudar; el ninja que intentaba liberar la prisión de Celestia , suspiro con resignación e inmediatamente corrió en dirección de sus amigos

—¿por que Twister…?— pregunto la pobre Twilight sosteniendo a su amigo entre lagrimas

El rubio acaricio la mejilla de su amiga con una sonrisa cálida —Ya les dije que tengo la mala costumbre de ser muy sobreprotector con mis amigos…— respondió con un tono suave , mientras las chicas lloraban al verlo con esa grave herida

—**Es una lástima…, perdí a uno de mis juguetes…, supongo que usare a cualquiera tus amiguitas en su lugar…, ¡usare a la que sobreviva!**— grito nuevamente lanzando varios rayos, Twilight aún no se reponía por el poder usado y solo cerro los ojos esperando su fin

—¿Por que se siente tan suave y cálido…?— comento en tono suave Twilight aun con los ojos cerrados, y sintiendo algo muy esponjoso envolviéndola —¡¿Cabello?!— pregunto ella con sorpresa mientras la demás también abrían los ojos sorprendidas de estar envueltas en una larga cabellera rubia, provenientes de la cola de Twister, que si bien el interior era suave, el exterior parecía una durisima plaqueta de metal

—¡Como si fuera a permitirte que las lastimes!— menciono el rubio poni con una mirada seria hacia su enemigo, en 2 patas y con los cascos delanteros juntos, mientras sus amigas no creían que la rara cola de su amigo hubiera crecido tan rápido y los hubiera salvado de ese ataque ; —¡Quédense donde están!; ¡**Ninpou, Hari Jizo**! (arte ninja, agujas jizo )— grito el rubio y acto seguido , como si fueran flechas, los cabellos salieron disparados como pequeñas agujas hacia la alicornio que estaba igual de sorprendida; efectivamente los 4 meses previos a su regreso a Equestria Naruto le pido a Fukasaku le enseñara hacer el jutsu de cabello de jiraya, pero este le había dicho que solo lo podía ejecutar si tenía el cabello largo; claro está , siendo un poni, su larga y peculiar cola cuenta también como cabello.

—**¡¿qué clase de magia es esta?!, ¡¿Qué clase de fenómeno eres?!— **pregunto tras usar una barrera para protegerse, Nightmare

—¿Twister?...— pregunto con preocupación Twilight, al verlo de pie y repentinamente las heridas de su amigo comenzaron a curarse, incluso aquella que le travesaba el pecho y botando humo, como si su cuerpo ardiera

—¿que está pasando?...— pregunto con angustia Pinkie, luego de que la cola de su amigo dejara de envolverlas y volver a su estado normal

—¿Cómo eres capaz de hacer eso? ¿Y tus heridas , como sanaron tan rápido?— en el mismo tono hablo Rarity

_Naruto Shippuden OST - Dead Demon Consuming Seal_

Pero el rubio no hizo caso a sus preguntas, con las heridas ya cerradas miro con determinación a su enemigo —Fenómeno…, demonio…, monstruo…,— menciono el rubio con un tono apagado ; —Esos calificativos los he escuchado desde niño…, ¿no se te ocurre algo mejor, vieja bruja? — pregunto con un tono de burla

"_**yo sé muy bien que se siente estar solo…., solo que a diferencia tuya, yo no tuve la opción de escoger estar solo o no….;yo experimente el odio, el rechazo y la marginación de muchos de dónde vengo…" **_ con un gran dolor en su corazón recordó esas palabras Twilight, al mirar a su amigo así —Twister…, ¿esto…, tiene que ver con lo que me has dicho? — pregunto con preocupación

—En parte…,— respondió Naruto sin mirarla, aun encarando a Nightmare Moon serio y luego sus ojos se volvieron rojos con la pupila rasgada y sus rasgos se vean más amenazantes , haciendo contacto con Luna, la cual estaba igual de impactada al ver todo lo visto hace poco ; —¿Aun sigues pensando que nadie puede entenderte? — pregunto el rubio hacia la princesa Luna, la cual se sorprendió al reconocer al ninja en ese poni , más en el mundo real parecía que se dirigía a Nightmare Moon.

—**¿Quién eres?—** pregunto la maligna alicornio con temor ante aquel poni naranja que avanzo sin miedo ante ella

—Alguien que conoce la soledad, alguien que conoce que te teman , que te odien y rechacen sin merecerlo…, alguien que conoce muy bien tu dolor princesa…— comento el rubio firme

—**¡Aléjate!—** menciono la alicornio con preocupación

"_**sé muy bien, que se siente vivir con miedo, y tener temor a que te maten…; es un sentimiento que nadie debería vivirlo…" **_la pobre Fluttershy comenzó a llorar recordando con que dolor su amigo dijo esas palabras _**—**_Twister…— comento con gran pena la tímida Pegaso

—La soledad es un sentimiento muy feo.., es horrible sentir que no tienes a nadie…,— menciono el rubio de forma firme sin bajar la mirada, haciendo que las demás comiencen a angustiarse al ver así a su amigo, mientras Octavia recordaba en la forma como se conocieron aquella vez, y la propia Luna lo mire llorando —¿Pero yo te pregunto?— menciono el rubio

—**¿Q_ue pregunta?_** — mencionaron al mismo tiempo Nightmare Moon y Luna

—¡¿Realmente estabas sola?!— pregunto de forma firme y directa ; mientras se ve a un pequeño Naruto siendo hostigado por los aldeanos, siendo rescatado por 2 ambus uno con mascara de perro y otro de gato

—¡¿Realmente crees que a nadie le importabas?!— volvió a preguntar, viéndose al príncipe de niño jugando en un parque con otros niños, pero los padres de esos niños vienen y lo alejan de él, dejándolo solo, pero al poco rato, aparece Sarutobi quien con una sonrisa se queda jugando con el

—¡¿Crees que siempre viviste odiada por todos?!— en un callejón se ve al rubio de niño, sucio y desnutrido, buscando comida entre la basura pues se la niegan a vendérsela o solo le dan comida podrida; repentinamente siente una caricia en la nuca de una Ayame de 14 años con una sonrisa y junto a su papa le ofrecen un tazón de ramen

—¡¿Acaso realmente no sabes que es la amistad?!— menciono Naruto, mostrándose como los profesores de la academia lo ignoran cuando les pide ayuda y termina castigado y solo en el salón de clases; para que al poco rato Iruka lo intente animar y trate de ayudarlo en sus lecciones.

—¡¿Realmente crees en que tu vida , jamás experimentaste el amor , el cariño o la compasión?!— menciono el príncipe, recordando los cuidados de su madre la princesa, los mismos de candase, los consejos y ejemplos de Shining y heart; el cariño y sacrificio de sus padres ; las enseñanzas de Kakashi y Jiraya y la amistad incondicional de Kurama ; mientras Luna recordaba todos los momentos junto a su hermana, el cariño de sus padres y algunos de los sirvientes del castillo que en verdad no le temían.

—La rabia.., la ira…, el deseo de vengarte y desquitarte…, los conozco bien— menciono el chico con el tono apagado; —Pero…, si hubiera cedido a esos deseos de destruirlo todo…, le habría dado a ellos la razón…, ¡la razón de que era un monstruo!— menciono firme, mientras la princesa Luna, bajaba la cabeza avergonzada de sí misma, pues simplemente se entregó al rencor sin reconsiderar las cosas

—No tener amigos es horrible…, lo sé bien— hablo el rubio recordando como de niño tanto en Equestria como en Konoha, no tenía a nadie a quien llamar de esa forma ;—Pero cuando logras al menos tener un amigo…, sientes una gran alegría— menciono esas palabras sonriendo, recordando a sus amistades de ambos mundos, viéndose a Naruto de niño junto a las ponis en esa época, y al rubio actual junto a sus amigos de Konoha

"_**M****is amigos, me salvaron de convertirme en algo horrible" **_, recordó conmovida la unicornio morada, mientras el resto de sus amigos, miraban con una gran angustia en el corazón al poni rubio

—¡Y esa alegría…, no voy a dejar que me la arrebates!— hablo con un tono frio y duro el príncipe, haciendo que la alicornio sude nerviosa. —¡TOCA A MIS AMIGOS Y TE MATARE!— sentencio su amenaza rugiendo y mostrando sus colmillos haciendo que la yegua oscura retroceda asustada

la maligna yegua intento reponer su postura —**¡Dudo que tus preciosas amigas quieran tener a un monstruo como tu cerca de ellas, lo más seguro es que te tengas miedo, como lo tuvieron de mi hace un milenio!**— señalo cruelmente la alicornio

—¡Te equivocas!—; hablo decidida Twilight mirando con cariño al rubio ; —¡Yo no voy a dejar de ser su amiga!, ¡Ni ahora ni nunca!— mientras las demás se ponían al lado del rubio con una sonrisa

—Los amigos se quieren y aceptan tal como son…, eso me lo enseño un amigo— hablo la tímida Pegaso con las mejillas coloradas

—Twister eres el monstruo más lindo y galante del mundo— comento con una sonrisa Rarity

—Además que eres muy divertido Twister, quiero seguir jugando contigo— sonriendo se unió Pinkie

—¡Me debes la revancha amigo!— declaro rainbow con una sonrisa confiada

—Sin contar que te debemos mucho por toda tu ayuda, yo me siento agradecida de llamarte amigo— se sumó AJ

—¡Alguien tan amable y amistoso no es malo!— declaro Derpy

—¡amigo eres asombroso!— se unió Spike

—¡y muy gentil, quiero que pases por mi tienda para darte más caramelos de sidra! — hablo Bombón sonriendo

—Gracias por tus palabras ayer Twister, significaron mucho para mí — comento Lyra sonrojada

—No te conozco, pero espero que seamos amigos—mintió Octavia con una cálida sonrisa

—Yo quiero llevarte a la Disco compañero! — se unió al teatro Vinyl dándole un guiño a su amigo

—Gracias chicas y Spike…,— sonrió Twister cálidamente y luego miro directamente hacia Luna; —¿Ves que es imposible que alguien esté completamente solo?, a pesar de ser tan raro y diferente, ellas me aceptan como su amigo , y creo que si te das una oportunidad , ellas serán tus amigos también— hablo con un tono suave —Luna…, ¿puedes sentirlo verdad? , ¿puedes sentir también esa sensación en tu cuerpo?— pregunto de manera sincera, mientras sus amigas se preguntaban "¿quien es Luna?"

—**¡NO LO ESCUCHES!—** declaro desesperada Nightmare

—yo… yo…— hablaba entrecortada la princesa cautiva

—**¡NO CAMBIARAS NADA, SOLO LA ENGAÑAS!, ¡TODO EL MUNDO LE TEME A LA NOCHE!, ¡NADIE VA A ACEPTARLA!—** refuto la maligna alicornio

—Es natural que temamos a lo que no comprendamos, pero yo entiendo tu noche Luna, ¡y me gusta!; porque así puedo ver las estrellas…., Así como te aseguro que le gusta a muchos— menciono el rubio sonriendo, captando la atención de su tía ; —En una noche tranquila, se pude dormir plácidamente para recuperar energías luego de tanto ejercicio, divertirse en un elegante baile, en una ruidosa discoteca, disfrutar de un elegante concierto o simplemente ver lindos fuegos artificiales— comento mientras rainbow, Rarity, Vinyl, Octavia y Pinkie sonreían dándole la razón en esos puntos ; —también puedes estudiar sin preocuparte por el ruido, leer algún buen libro o historieta; muchos animales indefensos dependen de la noche para sobrevivir y poder buscar alimento; además que tras un caluroso día de trabajo te puedes refrescar a la luz de la luna , y finalmente aprovechas la noche para compartir algo de tiempo con tus seres queridos, como narrarle un cuento a tus hijos— menciono haciendo que Twilight, Lyra, Spike, Bombón , AJ y Derpy se una a él sonriendo a la princesa

—**¡NO!…,¡NO LO ESCUCHES SOLO MIENTE!—** grito desesperada la impostora

—Luna…, yo quiero ser tu amigo, así como también mis amigas…., y se te parece eso poco; déjame contarte esto: Hubo una pequeña Pegaso que deseo ser amiga de la princesa en la luna y mandaba burbujas al cielo para invitarla a jugar con ella, y actualmente la hija de esa Pegaso lo hace también cada noche de luna llena, pues desea ser amiga de esa princesa— declaro con una sonrisa, mientras Luna lloraba conmovida

—**¡CALLATE!—** rugió la maligna yegua

—¡Luna…, di que lo sientes!, ¡no te reprimas!, ¡solo dilo fuerte Ahora!— grito el rubio esperando hacer reaccionar a su tía

Pero al no recibir respuesta la impostora rio —**¡PERDISTE TU TIEMPO, ELLA NO TE ESCUCHA!**,** ¡SOLO HAY ODIO Y SOLEDAD EN SU SER!, ¡ESO ES LO QUE ME HACE TAN PODEROSA!** —sonrió pedantemente, pero lágrimas de sus ojos comenzaron a caer, sorprendiendo a los demás, mientras Naruto sonreía con satisfacción

—Yo…, quiero…, tener.., amigos…., yo quiero tener amigos…., ¡YA NO QUIERO NUNCA MÁS ESTAR SOLA!, ¡YO QUIERO TENER AMIGOS!—fue el grito desesperado que escapo de la boca de Nightmare moon, era la voz de Luna suplicando por amistad, mientras la fuerza de ese grito fue tan fuerte que agrieto más su prisión

_Fin del ost_

—¡ESO ES LO QUERIA ESCUCHAR!—grito Twister con una gran sonrisa

—**¡NO DEJARE QUE LA LIBERES MALDITO GUSANO!—** grito el ente con furia e invoco una oleada de lava directo sobre sus enemigos arrasando sobre la zona; dejando los cuerpos de sus enemigos calcinados en el suelo; al mirar su obra se puso a reír de forma alocada, pensando haber ganado, pero repentinamente los cuerpos estallaron en una bola de humo —**¡¿QUE?!—**

—¿Alguien pidió un amigo?— fue una voz que escucho en el techo del salón y al alzar su vista, vio que el ninja con mascara y sus clones sostenían a todo el grupo de cabeza en el techo

_Tema dead or alive de Jam Project (temon!)_

—¡¿Quien eres tú?! —declaro sorprendida Twilight, al mirar a ese personaje de cabeza como lo hacía Naruto, con las mejillas coloradas, pues al igual que las demás, se sentía muy protegida con él a lado para desconcierto de todas

—¡EL HEROE!—fue la respuesta burlona, por parte del enmascarado usando una voz más profunda para diferenciarse de su otro yo; mientras las pegasos del grupo al verlo hacer el truco de pararse de cabeza y multiplicarse , inmediatamente sus corazones latieron fuertes, relacionándolo con su amigo ausente.

—**¡¿Tú de nuevo?!—** grito molesta el ente

Tras caer con los demás al suelo y deshacer a los clones , el enmascarado sonriendo reto al enemigo; —¡je! es una lástima…, pero cuando quiero que alguien sea mi amigo…, suelo ser muy terco en el tema, y yo aún deseo ser amigo de la princesa de la noche— declaro burlón mientras Luna estaba confundida pues no se explicaba como ese enmascarado y el poni, sean el mismo ser

—Eso es verdad…, como se diría acá…, ¡fuiste un auténtico dolor en el flanco aquella vez!— comento mentalmente el zorro, recordando cómo lo acoso para que sea su amigo, mientras a Naruto se le hincho una vena en la frente

—**¡YA NO IRE CON JUEGOS , ACABARE CON TU MALDITA EXISTENCIA DE UNA VEZ!** — declaro Nightmare Moon, lanzando un poderoso rayo contra el enmascarado; pero el rubio saco un rollo de papel con el sello "defensa" logrando protegerlo, aunque destrozo el pergamino

—Te pediría que no robes mis líneas…, ¡Maldito engendro!— declaro el rubio y sin dudarlo hizo 3 clones que comenzaron a golpear a la maligna yegua , turnándose los ataques, e incluso se usaron entre ellos como proyectiles, terminando la jornada con un rasengan simple pero efectivo para lanzarla a otro extremo ; —Además si me lo preguntan…, ¡Prefiero que mi noche la gobierne una hermosa princesa como eres tu Luna!— declaro el rubio con decisión, haciendo que la diosa se ponga roja

—¡¿Vieron eso!?— declaró Derpy asombrada

—El …, es muy fuerte….—admitió Twilight

—Y que musculotes…— se pronunció Fluttershy , pero las demás la miraron con la ceja alzada —Que diga…, es muy poderoso…— se rectificó rápido la Pegaso con la cara roja

—El Tiene razón…, Nightmare Moon robo su línea— comento Pinkie mientras revisaba el libreto de _"lazos perdidos" (n/a: guarde eso!)_

—¡Que genial!, ¡no tanto como yo pero es genial!— declaro Rainbow emocionada

—¡Mi madre…, ya sufrí demasiadas emociones esta noche!— exclamo Apple Jack

—Ese aspecto, ese físico, esa determinación en la postura y ese traje…; no hay duda— se sumó rarity

—¡ES UN HEROE!— declaró las portadoras y Derpy , "_Se lo creyeron…"_ ; pesaron las otras ponis con Spike y Kurama con una gota de sudor de pena ajena

Luego de ese último rasengan la yegua contra ataco, pero fue protegido por la armadura de cabello de Twister; el príncipe, le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a su clon con forma de poni —¡Gomenasi!— se disculpó por el atraso sonriendo ; —¡Yoi shigoto! (buen trabajo) – felicito a su otro yo; mientras los demás se sorprendían de oírlo hablar en ese idioma

—¡Osoi bosu! (¡se atrasó jefe!)— respondió Twister con una sonrisa ; y ahora los demás miraron al poni hablar el mismo idioma del desconocido.

—¡Tenemos que separarlas ahora mismo!— declaro el Naruto original con determinación, mientras la alicornio recuperada y mirando a ambos, no sabía a cuál atacar primero

—Necesitamos inmovilizar a la impostora…, pero necesitare algo de tiempo — comento el poni naranjo mirando de manera analítica la situación

—¡Te daré el tiempo que necesitas!; ¡El zorro y el dragón necesitare su ayuda!— menciono el humano y ambos se acercaron inmediatamente y a su señal ambos soltaron una fuerte llamarada, y el enmascarado hizo la técnica aprendida de su amigo Uchiha; —¡Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!— escupiendo fuego por la boca, y para rematar el cuadro Twister lanzo de sus casco una ráfaga de viento, aumentando el poder de las flamas, mientras las demás no creían lo que veían; sobre todo al ver al rubio poni manipular el viento

La poderosa llamarada combinada envolvió a la yegua la cual usaba su magia para protegerse del ataque —**¡MALDITO SEAS TRANSMIGRANTE!** —rugió con ira la yegua

—¡Y eso no es todo! acá vamos!— grito el original, creando 20 clones y se lanzaron encima de Nightmare Moon.

—¿Que hará ahora? — pregunto spike por lo bajo al zorro

—Usara una técnica secreta…, algo que le sirvió para vencer enemigos poderosos— comento el zorro de forma solemne, haciendo que el dragón se emocione

—No usara….— hablo Twister con temor

—Si… , usara eso…,— respondió el zorro, y ambos se les formo una gota de sudor

Nigthmare Moon es la representación de los deseos oscuros y mórbidos de su tía Luna, se alimenta de sus sentimientos negativos y los maximiza al límite, dedujo el rubio, por lo tanto "ese" sentimiento también debería estar maximizado y con esas ideas ejecuto su técnica más asombrosa y secreta, en caso de enfrentarse con poderosas enemigas —_**Oiroke: Gyaku Hāremu no Jutsu!**_( jutsu harem pervertido inverso)— grito fuerte, haciendo que las copias tomen forma de atractivos corceles, minotauros y otras criaturas masculinas muy guapos, en poses insinuantes —¡Nuestra princesa!—mencionaron las copias con voz seductora y un fondo de rosas.

Sobra decir que todo el mundo tenía una cara cómica desencajada y Spike se daba un palmazo en la frente de vergüenza ajena, —¡¿Acaso eres un idiota?! , ¡ese truco no funcionara!— reclamo Twilight con la cara roja y las otras yeguas movían la cabeza de forma afirmativa igual de sonrojadas, con vergüenza dándole la razón a su amiga

Pero Nightmare Moon se veía muy cómoda con lo que veía, y hasta disfrutaba de la visión interactuando con los galanes delante de ella , e internamente la princesa Luna tenía un hilo rojo en la nariz (¡pervertida!) —¡FUNCIONOOOO!—gritaron todos con una gran gota de sudor y una cara cómica

_fin del tema_

_Ost Heaven-Shaking Event_

—¡Mi turno!—grito el poni naranja he hizo salir de su cuerpo cadenas de chacra las cuales recorrieron de entre las paredes, suelo y techo del salón, encadenando al ente fuertemente

—¡Son las cadenas de Andrómeda!— grito Pinkie con emoción

—No creo que sea eso Pinkie…— declaro AJ con tono cansado, sorprendida al ver esas cosas salir de su amigo

Kurama de coloco encima de Twister para hacer el enlace con la alicornio —¡Tira lo que quieras de esas cadenas caballito, es imposible librarse de esas cosas, lo sé por experiencia propia!— declaro burlón el zorro y luego se dirigió al príncipe —Naruto acá esta tu misión ninja: rescata a la princesa Luna!— declaro Kurama con firmeza

El rubio sonriendo acepto la misión —¡Luna, Vinimos por ti!— declaro Naruto dentro de la mente de la alicornio, mientras la princesa de la noche lanzaba hechizos contra su jaula, poco a poco debilitandola mas

—¡Naruto!— declaro esperanzada la diosa, y luego entre ambos al mismo tiempo comenzaron a intentar destruir la jaula

—**¡NO TE DEJARE IR LUNA!—** rugió el ente con fuerza para detener a su prisionera, pero fue detenida por Kurama, dándole unos fuertes zarpazos y tras morderla del cuello, la arrojo a unos metros lejos

—¡Lo siento estúpido jamelgo, pero hay una reunión familiar que tiene mil años de atraso!— declaro el zorro luchando contra el falso bijuu

—Naruto…, siento lo de hace rato, fui muy tonta, yo…, ¡yo quiero ser tu amiga! —declaro la princesa con una sonrisa

El rubio sonrió con determinación —¡En ese caso, me sentiré feliz de contar con tu amistad bella princesa!— menciono, haciendo que la diosa se sonroje y al mismo tiempo chocaron su magia y el rasengan , logrando destruir la prisión

—**¡NOOO!, ELLA ES MIA!—** con desesperación el ente se libró del zorro y corrió hacia la princesa ya liberada

La princesa se asustó, pero sintió la mano de su nuevo amigo, acariciándole sus frente —Luna…, es tiempo de cerrar este capítulo de tu vida y librarte de tu odio…— menciono el rubio dándole ánimos

—Pero no tengo mucha fuerzas aun para pelear…— menciono con preocupación la diosa

—¡Para eso están los amigos!— menciono Naruto con convicción y ejecuto algunos clones para que la distraigan al ente ,los cuales como si fueran una lluvia de meteoritos se lanzaron contra ella con los rasengans ; mientras en el mundo real , todo el mundo se quedó preocupado al ver a los luchadores estáticos, repentinamente el ninja con mascara coloco su mano en el hombro del poni naranja, y la otra la alzo al cielo

—¿Estas seguro que esto funcionara? — comento con duda Luna en el plano mental

—No es la primera vez que uso el poder de la luna…, pero si la primera en que me ayuda una diosa — comento el rubio , recordando ese incidente en la aquella isla; haciendo que la diosa se sorprenda en un principio , pero luego se animó más y comenzó a acumular su magia en el cuerno, mientras Naruto comenzó a formar un rasengan usando su poder

—¿Que está haciendo?— pregunto Rainbow asombrada ante el espectáculo

—El acaso…— comento Vinyl

—No puedo creerlo…— declaro Lyra… _"¡los humanos son increíbles!";_ pensó emocionada

—¡Está usando el poder de la Luna!—declaro Twilight asombrada, cuando la luna llena dio su luz sobre el desconocido personaje y este comenzó a hacer un rasengan en el mundo real también, atrapando su energía

La técnica termino y ahora en ambas realidades, ambos narutos tenían un rasengan que brillaba con la magia de la princesa con una luz plateada; — ¡Hora de liberar a la princesa maldito monstruo! —gritaron ambos de forma firme y en ambos planos, se lanzaron contra Nightmare Moon al mismo tiempo —_**Tsuki no mahō no kōsen Rasengan!**_ ( rayo de luna llena mágico, rasengan!)— declarron al mismo tiempo, chocando la técnica contra la yegua maligna

En el plano mental, Luna miraba con detenimiento con qué valor ese joven se arriesgó a enfrentar a tan terrible criatura —El…, en verdad es muy valiente…,— comento la diosa

—El siempre da el todo por el todo, por proteger a quienes ama…— comento el zorro mirando como ese poderoso rasengan impactaba al ente, deformándolo y haciéndolo gritar de dolor

—¡¿Que quieres decir con eso?!— pregunto luna inmediatamente

—Hum...; es algo complicado de explicar ahora…, pero le puedo decir sin dudarlo, es que ese mocoso, desde niño, siempre la amo princesa Luna— comento el zorro con una sonrisa sincera, refiriéndose al amor familiar; pero al igual que hace unas horas, Luna malinterpreto las cosas nuevamente, y sonrojándose mucho.

En el plano real, todo el mundo miraba admirado el poder del ataque, dándole de lleno a Nightmare Moon, y vieron a Twister una vez más lanzar sus cadenas, esta vez directamente dentro de la impostora, perforándola y los otros extremos de la mismas hacia sus amigas; — ¡Tiren de las cadenas rápido!— declaro el poni-zorro

Sus amigas no dudaron y tomaron los extremos y comenzaron a jalar las cadenas y en verdad sentía que estaban arrastrando algo —¡Vamos!, ¡todo el mundo con fuerza!— declaro AJ; y al mismo tiempo el rubio se acero a Nightmare Moon y estiro su pata dentro de ella

Cuando el Naruto volvió al lado de Kurama y Luna, en el plano mental vieron las cadenas e inmediatamente las amarro a la pata de su Tía —¡Hora de volver a la realidad princesa luna!, ¡vera que tendrás muchos amigos!— declaro con una sonrisa, y antes que Luna diga algo, las cadenas tiraron de ella.

Regresando a la realidad las ponis veían a su amigo jalar un cuerpo de otra alicornio que salía de Nightmare Moon; —¡Es la verdadera princesa de la noche!, ¡Tiren con más ganas!— emocionada Derpy con más fuerza tiro

—¡Un poco más… solo un poco más!— hablaba Octavia

—¡Ya casi es libre! —declaro Bombón al ver a la alicornio salir a medio cuerpo

Luna abría los ojos débilmente, y siento los cascos de Twister tirar de ella y luego una mano libre del original ayudándolo; cuando luna abrió bien los ojos, vio la conciencia de Naruto por un momento, dividirse entre los 2 personajes y al pequeño zorro encima del poni naranjo —¿Como ambos pueden ser Naruto? ,¿ y por que Kurama es tan pequeño?— pregunto en un tono bajo y suave

—Le pido por ahora, que me llame Twister — comento el poni rubio de forma confidente, tirando más de ella

—No diga nuestro nombre princesa o sobre Kurama— pidió el enmascarado, pedido que aun dudando la princesa acepto y finalmente fue separada del ente, para alegría de las ponis y el dragón; mientras Twister liberaba las cadenas y el original podía soltar el rasengan, mandando al fondo del salón a Nightmare Moon con una gran explosion

Luna aun debilitada, fue puesta en un rincón para que descanse; pero el ente se negaba a perder —**LUNA…., LUNA**…— hablaba con odio el ser, mostrando su verdadero yo en el mundo real, pero a diferencia del mundo mental, su tamaño no era el mismo, su talla ahpra era algo más grande que el de la princesa Luna

—¡¿pero que es esa cosa?!— declaro horrorizada Rarity

—parece un alicornio… o una sombra, o algo baboso…, ¡no se!—declaro con asco Rainbow

—¡Es el simbionte de Venon! , ¡rápido hagan ruidos fuertes! — grito pinkie, quien sin perder tiempo se puso a darle de golpes a unos platillos salidos de quien sabe donde

—No creo que eso sirva señorita.…, ¡esa cosa, es la verdadera Nightmare Moon!— con una gota de sudor hablo el Naruto original

—**DEVU…VANME A MI …LUN…**—hablaba el ente. De forma rara lanzándose sobre la princesa

—¡Va tras la princesa!— alerto Twilight y enseguida ella y sus amigas salieron en defensa de la alicornio; cuando vieron al poni rubio y al de la máscara , propinarle ambos un poderosa patada lleno de chacra mandando al ente lejos, asombrando a sus compañeras

—Te dije que te mataría si intentabas lastimarlas…— declaro Twister de manera fría y luego miro con una sonrisa a sus amigas —¡Cuiden de Luna chicas!— menciono animadamente

—No se preocupen señoritas…, yo cuidare de su amigo —hablo el de la máscara con una sonrisa confiada, mientras las ponis miraban a ambos con admiración.

—¡Bien mocoso ya no están juntas!; ¡Ya puedes pelear sin restricciones!— comento el zorro con decisión y mirándose mutuamente tanto el rubio poni, así como el enmascarado encararon al ser.

El ninja con mascara lanzo unos cuantos shurinken, que repentinamente se convirtieron en una centenar con direccion a su enemigo, el cual bloquea con su magia la lluvia de hierro, pero repentinamente Twister apareció detrás de él dándole varios golpes, y el combo fue completado por el original

—U-ZU-MA-KI— grito el poni de tierra golpeándolo por la izquierda

—NA-MI-KA-ZE— completo el otro por la derecha

—¡NARUTO RENDAN!— gritaron los 2 al mismo tiempo y con el golpe final simultaneo, terminaron impactándo contra las paredes al ente

—Pareciera que ambos…— comento Fluttershy

—Fueran uno solo peleando… — completo Apple Jack; _"¡¿dijeron Naruto?!"_ fue el pensamiento general de sus amigas, sobretodo de Twilight

—!**LUN…, ES MI…, YO NO.. MORI..E!—** eran las palabras entrecortadas de Nightmare Moon, haciendo salir tentáculos de su cuerpo sin forma contra ambos retadores; pero Naruto uso su espada para cortar los tentáculos y le lanzo un kunai simple al poni rubio para ayudarlo, haciéndoles cortes por todos lados mientras se movían a gran velocidad, solo viéndose destellos negros y naranjas , terminado ambos cortándola al mismo tiempo

—¿Como dicen que conocieron a Twister? — pregunto Twilight con desconcierto, al ver al poni combatir de esa forma, algo completamente diferente a como peleaba hace poco

—Lo encontraron robando manzanas …— respondieron la mayoría de chicas de forma mecánica

—¿Y al de la máscara? — volvió a preguntar la unicornio morada

—También robando manzanas…— con una gota de sudor y sonriendo nervioso explico Spike

—¡Oigan!, ¡esa broma es del capítulo anterior!— reclamo Pinkie

Nightmare Moon si bien mostraba signos de daños, no mostraba alguno de cansancio y seguía una y otra vez atacando a los ninjas —¿Acaso esa cosa no se rinde?— comento Twister con fastidio

—¡Dame algo de tiempo, intentare algo amigo!— declaro el original, pasándole unos kunais especiales a su compañero

— **¡MI ... LUN… ES SOL...M..A!— **declaro Nightmare, que al parecer lo único que deseaba es volver a estar junto a la princesa

—¡Toma esto!— grito Twister, lanzándole kunais simples a su enemiga, pero estos se clavaron a los pies del extraño alicornio

—¡oh no fallo! — declaro Fluttershy, pero repentinamente escucharon el sonido de una mecha quemándose y vieron unos raros papeles amarrados a esos "cuchillos" consumiéndose y al hacerlo, estallaron con fuerza

—Hizo que esos papeles estallaran como si fuera dinamita…— mencionaron anonadadas las chicas, pero como si eso no bastaran, vieron al Naruto original saltando por encima de la explosión con una enorme esfera de energía

—**¡SEMPO CHO ODAMA RASENGAN**!— grito el príncipe lanzándose con la masiva esfera

—¡ES LA GENKI-DAMA!— exclamaron con emoción Rainbow, Spike, Vinyl , Pinkie y Lyra

—¡Rápido!, ¡Levante sus cascos para mandarle energía!— declaro Pinkie y los demás le siguieron el juego, mientras las demás ponis miraban con vergüenza ajena a sus amigas

Lastimosamente el poder no fue suficiente para acabar con la amenaza , pero aun así lo dejo muy lastimado en un rincón —¡Maldición esto es un desperdicio de Chacra!—declaro el original, mientras tanto el, como el clon mostraban cansancio de la pelea

—¡¿Mocoso cómo pudiste vencerla hace rato?!— pregunto el zorro con preocupación

—Use mi chacra con la magia de Luna…—contesto el rubio exhausto

—Esa cosa… , parece hecho de magia y chacra…., además de usarlo sin percatarse de ello…, ¡Eso es!; ¡Por eso la magia y el chacra no lo afecta por separado!; ¡Mocoso mescla magia con chacra!— declaro el zorro

Ante esa noticia Naruto puso una cara triste, como comprendiendo algo y respondió: —Pero Luna está cansada, lo mismo Twilight y las demás— declaro Naruto con preocupación a su zorruno inquilino, pero la respuesta vino sola , cuando vio la corona de su amiga morada —¡Twilight!—grito Twister

—¡Que… que cosa Twister? —declaro sorprendida la unicornio lavanda aun en shock por la pelea

—¡Rápido usen nuevamente los elementos!— indico el rubio con una sonrisa

—¡Pero no funciono la primera vez!— menciono la chica con preocupación

—¡No sobre ella, úsalo sobre nosotros!— declaro Twister, mientras el enmascarado le hacía un "Ok" con la mano en señal aprobatoria

—Pero.., ¡pueden salir lastimados si fallas!— debatió con preocupación

—¿Confías en el?— pregunto el original con una sonrisa confiada

Twilight tras mirar a ambos por un momento sonrió con decisión —¡Si!,¡ confió en él y también en ti, seas quien seas!— sentencio e indicio rápido a sus amigas usar nuevamente el poder de la armonía

Y al igual que la ves anterior, las portadoras de la armonía usaron el poder de los elementos y lanzaron el rayo multicolor sobre sus amigos, las otras ponis y Spike gritaron asustados al ver ese poder caer sobre los combatientes, solo que esta vez fue distinto ; cuando las portadoras salieron de su trance, lo que vieron las dejo con la boca abierta

El enmascarado concentraba el poder de la armonía dándole forma de esfera, mientras Twister movía sus cascos alrededor de la energía como si la estuviera amasando, haciendo que la magia y el chacra poco a poco estén combinándose

—Este poder es muy grande….y cálido— comento el ninja con mascara

—Si…, es muy acogedor, ¡pero tenemos que aguardar un poco más para hacerlo estable!—declaro el poni rubio, pues al estar cansados, tenían problemas con la técnica; desafortunadamente, Nightmare Moon no iba a darle la chance de esperar y comenzó a acumular su energía, en su cuerno lanzando una esfera contra ellos, similar a una bijuu dama

—¡Mierda!, ¡Esto es malo!—declaro Kurama con preocupación al ver la esfera lanzarse contra ellos y ya estaba a punto de hacer aparecer su verdadera apariencia para recibir la esfera; pero antes que los ninjas reaccionen, una sombra repentinamente paso entre ambos tomando la espada del príncipe y sacando su propia arma corto a la mitad la esfera destruyéndola en el acto

—**¡¿TU?!—**declaro Nightmare Moon como reconociendo al personaje, mientras los demás se sorprendían y antes de que el ente diga algo más, y sin dudarlo la sombra con la espada de Naruto corto el cuerno del falso alicornio causándole mucho dolor, y desapareció en un parpadeo dejando la espada del rubio clavada en el suelo

Todo el mundo se quedó en blanco por la escena, incluso el ninja no creía lo visto, —Kurama.., ¿lo notaste?…— pregunto Naruto al zorro

—Si…, pero no importa ahora, ¡Aprovechemos esta oportunidad!— declaro el zorro y escena seguida se ve a los 2 rubios en su cascos y mano con el nuevo rasengan creado, parecía una hermosa esfera de cristal que brillaba cambiando a los colores de sus amigas

—**¡TRAN..IGRANTE…!, ¡EST… NO DEB..A P..SAR! ¡NO DEN..EVO!—** grito el ente con odio al ver a ambos ninjas estirar sus extremidades chocando el rasengan contra su enemigo

—¡Lastimosamente para ti maldita bruja, prometí un final feliz al cuento de la yegua en la luna!—respondió firme Twister

—¡Y todos aman los finales felices!, ¡Así que desaparece yegua loca!— declaro el rubio original

—**Shikō no mahō no hāmonī Rasengan!** ( _magia suprema de la armonía Rasengan_!)— gritaron ambos, aplicando la poderosa esfera haciéndola estallar junto a una gran explosión de energía, destruyendo buena parte del castillo y desintegrando al ente, acabando con la amenaza para siempre

_Fin del ost_

…..

Cuando la explosión acabo todo el mundo una vez más recuperaba la conciencia, mientras el Naruto original recogía su espada y kunais, preguntándose por aquella sombra, hasta que noto el cuerno de Nightmare Moon en el suelo y lo sello en un rollo para estudiarlo más tarde; luego de ello se dirigió donde estaba su clon el cual veía el estado de salud de su tía, que al parecer salvo el cansancio, estaba bien.

—Bienvenida a la realidad princesa— con un tono suave anuncio Naruto original

—¿Se terminó? — pregunto con esperanza la diosa

—¡Si princesa, todo esta pesadilla termino! — declaro el ninja con mascara y acto seguido la diosa abrazo con alegría y fuerza al ninja , y este solo le acaricio su crin para reconfortarla, mientras Twister busco a sus amigas

—¡Twilight!, ¡Chicas!, ¡Spike! ¡¿todos están bien?!— pregunto el rubio al aire

—¡POR POCO NOS MATAN PAR DE IDIOTAS!— declararon las yeguas molestas , apareciendo entre los escombros con manchas de hollín y tierra producto de la explosión además de tener los cabellos graciosamente parados, pero luego corrieron a abrazar a su amigo , felices de verlo a salvo y agradecieron al enmascarado por su ayuda.

—Twister…, tenías razón…, tenía que confiar en mis amigos, y gracias a ello pude activar los elementos— hablo Twilight

El rubio poni acaricio la frente de su amiga con una sonrisa —sí, pero el secreto de esa chispa…, es que sobre todas las cosas, confiaras en ti misma — comento el poni —yo siempre creí en ti amiga — sentencio amablemente

—Y yo también creí en ti…, mi fiel alumna Twilight Sparkle— declaro una elegante voz, proveniente de la princesa Celestia, que se hacía presente en la catastrófica zona.

—¡Princesa Celestia!— declararon todos con asombro y se postraron en señal de respeto ante la diosa

—Mamá….— musitaron en tono bajo y con alegría , tanto Twister como el original, pero mientras que el poni trataba de mantenerse ecuánime, el de la máscara lloraba levemente de felicidad al reencontrarse con su madre

—Pero princesa Celestia…, usted dijo que solo era un cuento viejo…— respondió la unicornio lavanda

—Estuve pendiente de las señales también, sabía que encontrarías la forma de activar los elementos, y gracias a tus esfuerzos y al de todos tus amigos, finalmente puedo reunirme con mi hermana— declaro la diosa mirando a Luna con una sonrisa cariñosa

—¡¿Hermana?!— se preguntaron la mayoría de los presentes y miraron directamente a la otra alicornio, que hasta ese entonces solo era conocida como Luna

Luna quería ir donde su hermana, pero la conciencia de todo el daño que su propio odio causo, la hacía dudar , cuando en eso vio a Twister con su casco invitarla a avanzar —Adelante …, no esperes otros mil años, para estar con ella— comento el poni naranja

—Pe… pero yo….,— musitaba con duda la princesa de la noche, hasta que el príncipe con mascara y rodando los ojos con fastidio, le dio una palmada en las nalgas a la diosa , haciéndola avanzar con la cara roja y su flanco igual de enrojecido —¡¿Co-como te atreves?!— declaro con las mejilla rojas Luna hacia el enmascarado, mientras Celestia se tapó la boca para no reírse de la escena

Pero el rubio original, importándole poco su reclamo, tomo la pata de Luna de forma firme y con ella avanzo hacia Celestia —¿Me permite su majestad?— menciono el rubio tras saludar cortésmente a la diosa del sol y tomo la pata de ella también; cambiando la escena y mostrándose el dibujo de Naruto donde él tomaba las patas de ambas alicornios; y al mismo tiempo Celestia al sentir a ese desconocido tomar su pata, entreabrió los ojos con sorpresa y confundida, pues sintió el calor de su pequeño hijo por un instante; finalmente el príncipe junto las patas de ambas hermanas, dejándolas sosteniéndose el casco mutuamente

—Mi amada hermana…., olvidemos todo este dolor y te pido humildemente…, ¿Si podrias aceptar mi amistad nuevamente?— pregunto esperanzada Celestia

Ante esas palabras Luna solo se quebró en lágrimas y abrazo a su hermana —¡Perdóname hermana!—menciono llorando, mientras ere consolada por la diosa del sol

_"Promesa cumplida mamá…" _pensó con una sonrisa el príncipe al ver juntas a ambas hermanas: feliz de que todo acabara bien y luego vio a Twilight que con sonrisas y abrazos, interactuaba con sus amigas contentas por la victoria y el feliz reencuentro.

"_así que los 6 elementos de la armonía, resultaron al final tener por portadoras a Twilight y casi todas las demás amigas que el mocoso busco y junto hace casi 10 años…., esto es demasiada coincidencia…., aparte ….,¿por que resonaron esos cristales con las otras ponis?… ,y sobretodo, ¿por que resonaron tan fuerte con el mocoso?….; padre… , cuando mencionaste que aparecería __** , "aquel que es capaz de unirlos a todos"**__, ¿te referías a Naruto también en este aspecto?, gran sabio de los 6 caminos…." _Eran los pensamientos del zorro y ya iba a comentarle su observación al rubio, cuando noto que ambos ninjas tenían una expresión de horror en sus caras mirando al techo

—Esto…., no me gusta ser aguafiestas…, pero será mejor que nos vallamos— comento el poni naranja serio y con una aura azulada

—¿pero por que tan repentinamente Twister? — pregunto Pinkie; hasta que una porción de tierra le cayó por el costado

—¡PORQUE TODO SE DERRUMBA, VAMONOS!— declararon ambos ninjas cómicamente, mientras todos los ponis y el dragón en forma chibi y graciosa corrían , mientras el techo se les venía abajo

— ¡Ay no! ¡recordé que no hay puente!— menciono Fluttershy, con preocupación cuando llegaron a la salida del castillo.

—¡Yo me encargo!; ¡kagebunshi no jutsu!— grito el ninja con mascara y acto seguido cada clon tomo a cada uno de los integrantes del grupo y desaparecieron en un parpadeo, apareciendo al otro extremo del acantilado, donde Naruto dejo clavado su kunai de 3 puntas.

—¡¿te puedes tele transportar tan lejos y con tantos a la ves?!— declaro sorprendida Twilight

—Claro que si…, ¡porque yo soy un héroe!—declaro el ninja con una sonrisa, mientras lo demás incluida las alicornios aunque sorprendidas de su proeza, se les formo una gota de sudor por tan simple explicación, mientras su clon con forma de poni miro hacia otro lado con el zorro en plan de " yo no lo conozco"

—Bueno al menos sobrevivimos para contarla — comento AJ

—¿Por que cada vez que se vence al malo de turno, su base o castillo se derrumba?— comento con fastidio el poni naranja

—¡Lo mismo pasa en** Castelvania** y en las películas de los **Caballeros del zodiaco**!— declaro Pinkie

—Supongo que porque contrataron al mismo pésimo arquitecto— comento el de la máscara y así junto a la rosada, Vinyl, Rainbow, Lyra y Spike, se pusieron a debatir temas otakus entre ellos.

—Sí que has hecho amigos muy singulares…, Twilight— comento la Celestia con una sonrisa amigable

—Si…, pero aun así, ¡logre hacer amigos!— respondió con una sonrisa incomoda Twilight; —Pero siendo sinceros.., fue gracias a Twister que aprendí mucho sobre la amistad — comento con las mejillas rojas, declaracion que hizo que la diosa mirara con interés al poni–zorro en el grupo

En eso Luna llamo la atención de todos —Guerrero…, Héroe…, acérquense por favor… ,deseo expresarles mi gratitud— hablo la diosa de la luna refiriéndose a Twister y al enmascarado

—¡Muy bien mocoso!, ¡esta es nuestra oportunidad!, ¡sácate esa estúpida mascara y cancela el clon, es hora de completar el cuadro de la felicidad esta noche!— declaro Kurama mentalmente con una gran sonrisa; — ¡Tu madre y amigas están tan felices por lo ocurrido esta noche, que te perdonaran el que las hayas engañado!— menciono el zorro ansioso de volver a su vidas de comodidades en Canterlot

Naruto estuvo a punto de hacerle caso a su inquilino y levemente se levantó la máscara, mirando el panorama ; Twilight tenía amigas, las amigas que él le busco hace años y finalmente su madre logro reencontrarse con su hermana; pero luego su vista se posó en alguien en el grupo, ese alguien era Derpy

El tras estar un rato estático, tomo su decisión y le dio la espalda a sus amigos sacándose la máscara, y secándose las lágrimas; —"Noblesse oblige"—menciono esas palabras con un gran dolor, y volviéndosela a colocar, para desconcierto de Kurama y Spike, que esperaban que Naruto se lance y abrace a la princesa

Mientras las ponis que vieron al enmascarado darle la espalda, se miraron entre sí con sorpresa y preocupación _"¿él estaba llorando?..."; _ pensaron con tristeza sobretodo Fluttershy y Pinkie y luego el rubio con mascara hablo; _—_Perdón…, perdón…, ¡Me pongo sentimental con los finales felices!— mintió el príncipe

—¡¿Que rayos haces Naruto?!, ¡¿Que planeas hacer?!— reclamo el zorro al rubio

—No puedo Kurama…, simplemente no puedo ; sería demasiado injusto esto— comento el príncipe a su amigo

—¿Pero de que hablas?, ¿de Derpy?; mocoso, con ayuda de tu madre recuperaras tu memoria y podrás darle el pésame correspondiente a tu amiga, ¡No tienes porqué hacer esto!— debatió el zorro

—Mamá no podrá ayudarme…., —comento el rubio con tono apagado captando la atención del zorro; —Cuando intente liberarla de su prisión, por más que usaba mis jutsus más poderosos, la magia no podía ser cancelada…— declaro el príncipe con pesar

Kurama lo entendió todo con eso y lo ocurrido en la pelea reciente —Si jutsu no cancela magia…., la magia no sirve contra jutsu— comento deduciendo el pesar de su compañero; —Tú y esa maldita costumbre tuya de ser el mártir….— regaño el zorro con resignación imaginándose la decisión del chico

Regresando al plano real, el de la máscara se dirigió al grupo; —Lo siento princesa Luna, princesa Celestia y los demás presentes, ¡Pero tengo que irme!— declaro con una sonrisa tenue

—¡Espera amigo, aun tienes cosas que explicar!— declaro AJ intentando atraparlo con su lazo, pero al enlazarlo, esta solo atrapo un tronco —¡¿como hizo esto?!— se preguntó la vaquera

—¡No escaparas de mí!— declaro Rainbow, tacleándolo, solo que al final entre sus cascos tenia a un monigote sacándole la lengua; mientras el original en lo alto de un árbol, con su clásica pose ninja con la luna a sus espaldas se despedía de todos

—¡Espera por favor!. ¡Al menos dinos cómo te llamas!— pidió Twilight al ninja

Naruto tras pensarlo con una sonrisa respondió —¡**Tomodachi**!... ¡ya nos veremos de nuevo amigos!— grito el chico y desapareció en un destello

—Hay que admitirlo, tiene estilo…— declaro la modista; mientras el pequeño zorro, susurrando le hablaba a las ponis que conocían su secreto y a Spike, para verse a escondidas.

—Con que tomodachi...— musito el chico con una sonrisa leve

—¿Sabes que significa esa palabra, Twister?— pregunto Fluttershy

—¡**Amigo**!— declaró el rubio sonriendo; —Él se llama "amigo" —; las ponis entre si se miraron con una sonrisa al saber el curioso nombre del personaje y al mismo tiempo sintieron mucha tristeza cuando lo vieron irse, en incluso la princesa Celestia , sin explicárselo, deseaba conocer más al tipo con mascara

_NARUTO Shippuden OST Thank you_

Una vez frente a ambas deidades el poni naranja se arrodillo en señal de respeto con todo y su "mascota" encima de el —Soy Orange Twister…, a su servicio majestades…— declaro Naruto con una sonrisa amigable y respetuosa, aunque por dentro sentía mucho pesar

—Por favor joven poni, no es necesario tanta formalidades… y sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la ayuda que brindaste— hablo Celestia agradecida, haciendo que el príncipe se alegre, pues tal como recordaba, aunque su madre le inculco con esmero los modales y costumbres de la alta sociedad; Celestia prefería el trato sencillo y humilde

—Comprendo su punto majestad…, pero no todos los días se tiene el gusto de dirigirse a una princesa, y sobre la ayuda…, ¡Pues con gusto volvería a hacerlo por mis amigos!— declaro el príncipe sonriendo zorrunamente; y nuevamente la diosa estaba desconcertada, si contacto con el enmascarado le hizo recordar a su hijo, este poni al verlo mejor y sonreír así, junto a sus rasgos su corazón sintió una gran alegría sin saber cómo explicárselo

—Twister…, gracias a tus palabras y a tu amistad, junto a tus amigas y a ese héroe, logre sobreponerme a mi odio…— declaro la alicornio oscura; —Desearía en verdad hacer algo para compensar todos tus esfuerzos—

Acto seguido y para sorpresa de todos, el chico estiro su casco hacia ella —¡Chócala!— declaro el chico con una sonrisa

Tanto Celestia como Luna miraron con desconcierto el pedido del poni rubio —No entiendo para que…— hablo la diosa de la noche con duda, e incluso Twilight ya iba a regañar a su amigo por hacer un gesto así

—Un maestro que tuve, me enseño que chocar los cascos o puños izquierdos es una forma de conectar los corazones, es como un signo de confianza mutua— menciono Naruto, recordando a Killer Bee y las veces que hizo ese gesto con otros amigos suyos, incluido Kurama

Celestia y las demás ponis no evitaron sonreír con esa declaración y Luna con una suave sonrisa choco los cascos con su nuevo amigo , y repentinamente ella se encontró dentro la mente de Naruto , junto al rubio normal y al zorro en su verdadero tamaño; — ¿Como paso esto? — se preguntó extrañada la princesa

—No te preocupes princesa Luna.., solo hice esto para poder hablar de forma más cómoda— menciono el príncipe

—Ya no tienes esa cosa en tu interior…, por lo que hacer el enlace que teníamos hace poco ya no será posible, pero de esta forma podemos hablar en privado — comento el zorro

Luna comprendiendo la situación, no dudo en preguntar sobre la razón en que su otro yo, negó en presentarse delante de su hermana, el zorro le dijo que el rubio poni solo es clon o copia, como las que pelearon hace rato, y comprendiendo el tema , pregunto el por que se niega a dar su nombre frente a las demás; —¿Acaso hay algún motivo para tanto misterio, Naruto?— pregunto la diosa

El rubio bajo la cabeza apenado —Lo siento princesa Luna…, pero el motivo por el cual no les digo la verdad a mis amigos y a su hermana…, son muy personales y complejos…, puede ser que con el tiempo les diga la verdad…, pero hasta ese entonces le pido por favor que confié en mí y no diga nada— solicito el príncipe

Ante la propuesta la diosa sonrió —Yo te acepte como amigo…, así que confió en ti ciegamente…, y en parte me siento emocionada de compartir un secreto contigo— comento animada

—A mí me agrada contar con tu amistad princesa Luna — respondió el chico más aliviado

—Pero aun así…, deseo darte una recompensa— menciono Luna y antes que el chico se niegue, la diosa beso la mejilla del rubio afectuosamente, haciendo que Naruto se ponga muy rojo, y lo peor de todo es que al romper el enlace mental, Luna en el plano real hacia el mismo gesto haciendo que todos miren con la boca abierta la escena; — De esta forma…, expreso mi gratitud y cariño hacia a ti Twister…— hablo la princesa con una cálida sonrisa

—No.., no hay de que majestad…— menciono el rubio rojo y nervioso

—¡Me siento tan feliz de tenerte de amigo!— con las mejillas rojas declaro Luna y traviesamente agrego —Además…, puede ser que con el tiempo, nuestra amistad se vuelva algo más…, — menciono lo último con una cálida sonrisa y con ojos brillante y la escena se detiene

—¡Un momento!— grito Kurama —¡Retrocedamos la película!, ¡¿como es que llegamos a esto?!— exclamo el zorro con indignación y se ve una sala de cine, donde Naruto y Kurama sentados ven la pantalla y la cinta retrocede hasta donde el rubio menciona "_**Porque a diferencia de lo que tú crees al decir que nadie te ama, yo te digo esto: ¡yo te amo y mucho!"**_ ; —¡¿Eso le dijiste cuando volviste por ella en la alcaldía?!—pregunto el zorro enojado

—Pues si se lo dije.., ¡pero no en ese sentido!— se defendió el rubio nervioso por la forma en cómo se desarrollaron las cosas; —Pero no creo que sea solo por ello….— menciono el Uzumaki con sospecha y pidió adelantar la cinta hasta "**_pero le puedo decir sin dudarlo, es que ese mocoso, desde niño, siempre la amo princesa luna_"** —¡¿Y bien Kurama, que puedes argumentarme ahora ?!— pregunto el rubio con enojo

El zorro con una gota de sudor intento desviar la bala; —Bueno…, eso no importa ahora, pero aun así, ahora tu tía te ve como un posible pretendiente…, ¡maldición, solo tú sabes como meterte en estos líos!— menciono el zorro con dolor de cabeza

—¡¿Mi culpa?!, ¡Tú tienes la mitad de responsabilidad en esto!— reclamo el príncipe, y ya iban a pelearse en la mente del ninja, cuando Celestia los saco de su trance

—¡Oh mi pequeña hermana!…, ¡Ya tienes **"un amigo especial"** y uno muy guapo!— declaro Celestia con alegría y abrazando a Luna; mientras Naruto se convirtió en piedra por oír a su madre decir eso; _" princesa Celestia..., usted va a provocar la muerte de su hijo…"_ ; pensó el zorro y con preocupación veía las expresiones de ira y celos de las otras yeguas

—Esto… Luna…, me siento feliz de ser tu amigo…, pero eso que mencionas.., es muy repentino…, ¿me entiendes verdad?— intento zafarse del problema Naruto

—Lo entiendo "**mi futuro prometido"**; por ahora, solo disfrutemos de nuestra bella amistad sin presiones o apuros— declaro con una sonrisa Luna

—Hai….— en tono de derrota hablo el príncipe y repentinamente sintió algo en el ambiente; —Esta aura tan hostil y peligrosa…, Kurama, ¡¿habrá otro bijuu falso en la zona?!— consulto alarmado Naruto hacia su compañero, mientras el ninja miraba de un lado a otro

—No…., pero creo que una manada de "_**hanyas**_", pueden ser tan o más peligrosas que un bijuu enfurecido— declaro Kurama con una gota en la cabeza al ver a las yeguas con caras de esos seres y Spike temblando de miedo en un rincón ( N/A: hanya, espíritu japonés que represente a una mujer enloquecida por los celos)

Naruto sin percatarse del mortal peligro a sus espaldas, repentinamente vio la pata de Celestia estirada delante suyo —¿Puedo chocar mis cascos contigo también, Twister?— solicito amablemente la diosa

El rubio sonrió cálidamente hacia la monarca e hizo el gesto —Por supuesto majestad —dio su respuesta, y para desconcierto de los presentes, haciendo que las yeguas olviden por un momento sus celos, y sin saber cómo; ambos ponis al tener sus cascos estirados uno contra el otro, botaron cada uno una lagrima que recorria sus mejillas; la princesa Celestia volvió a sentir ese calor que le recordaba a su perdido hijo, y no evito la emoción ; mientras que el príncipe se lamentaba de no poder decirle nada a su madre ; "_lo siento mamá_"; pensaba el con tristeza

Celestia al percatarse de las lágrimas se repuso y retomo la compostura —Creo…, que fue un sentimiento muy intenso— comento a modo de broma para aliviar el ambiente.

—Si…, creo eso paso…— siguió el juego Naruto y tras quedarse callado por un tiempo, decidió preguntar — por cierto majestad…, ¿como logro dar con nosotros y por que vino sin refuerzos?— pregunto el rubio, fingiendo ignorar el hecho de que sabía que estaba cautiva en el castillo, la pregunta hizo que sus amigas también interesadas, dejen sus celos completamente de lado, para alivio de Kurama y Spike

—Oh, no fueron así las cosas Twister— declaro la diosa indicando que fue capturada por Nightmare Moon, y encerrada en el castillo —Pero felizmente mi prisión fue destruida por alguien, pero no podía verlo bien, pues estaba todo de negro y me indico donde estaban ustedes, para luego retirarse— declaro Celestia

_"La sombra…"_ pensaron Naruto y Kurama; en eso la diosa de la noche agrego _—_Más bien, me alegro que el ejército de lobos de madera y manticoras que planeaba usar Nightmare Moon, no les hubiera hecho daño alguno— declaro con alivio Luna, sorprendiendo al grupo, pues salvo una manda de lobos viejos, y una manticora, no tuvieron mayor contacto con tales seres.

—Twister…, nosotras quisiéramos preguntarte algo…, si no te importa— menciono Rarity con preocupación

—Si… supongo que les debo algunas explicaciones— hablo el rubio con una sonrisa resignada, y prometió dar sus explicaciones, mientras caminaban de regreso a la granja Apple, pues desea hacer algo allá ; —Pero antes…, Princesa Celestia, Princesa Luna…— declaro el rubio de forma educada

—¿Si Twister?— respondieron las princesas con el mismo tono educado

—¿Me regresan mi cola?— pregunto con una sonrisa incomoda, mientras las princesas con las mejillas rojas, soltaron la llamativa cola del rubio, pues con curiosidad la habían tomado e incluso frotaban su rostro contra su pelaje pues le parecía muy agradable. Y así todo el mundo, incluido las diosas regresaron a casa.

_Fin del ost_

…..

_Naruto ost alone_

Durante el camino el rubio tuvo que mentir a medias sobre el origen de sus habilidades; —Por herencia de mi madre…, tengo el poder de curar mis heridas de forma rápida, aunque claro está, una cosa es que me cure… y otra que no me duela— explico el rubio

—¿Eso quiere decir que cuando Apple Bloom y las niñas declararon haberte visto con quemaduras en el cuerpo, era verdad?— pregunto Apple Jack con angustia, pues según la versión de las potras, sus heridas eran de gravedad

—Si…, la verdad de niño ese poder se activaba inconscientemente, y eso asustaba a muchos… y por ello no tenía amigos…— mintió el chico para no tocar más el tema sobre su regeneración

—Comprendo querido.., debió ser difícil para ti…, ¿Pero como fue posible lo de tu cola? — pregunto la modista con curiosidad

Naruto sonrió animado; —Ese es un truco de un maestro mío, aunque hace poco me entere que resultó ser un familiar por parte de mi padre; el podía hacer cosas increíbles con su crin larga…, pero como mi crin es corta tengo que apoyarme en la cola— respondió de forma simple

—y…, ¿Lo de tus ojos?— fue el turno de Fluttershy, preocupada, pues sus ojos tanto normales así como rojos, le recordaban a Naruto

—También herencia de mi madre…, con ellos podía ver cosas espirituales…, como la jaula de la princesa Luna— mintió sin reparo el rubio

—Ya veo... ¡Por eso podías ver a los fantasmas!— declaro con una sonrisa Pinkie; —¡ con esa habilidad, podíamos poner un negocio de caza fantasma!—hablo emocionada la rosada

—No creo que me sirva para eso..., pero si, por ello veía a los fantasmas—sonriendo incómodamente respondió el poni

—¿Y las cadenas de luz que salieron de tu cuerpo?!—fue el turno de Derpy

—Es algo que hace poco aprendí hacer, me entere que mi mama podía hacer esas cadenas de luz, pero toma tiempo concentrarme y lograr hacer eso— mintió a medias

—La verdad a mí me sorprendió verte manipular el viento…, si no tienes un cuerno para hacer magia, además que junto a ese de la máscara, fueron capaces de hacer esa esfera de luz —fue el turno de la analítica Twilight

El rubio sonrió incomodo —Pues…., aprendí a manipular el viento, porque mi padre también era capaz de hacer eso, según supe…, tanto el así como mi madre, eran ponis muy increíbles— menciono Naruto sonriendo con orgullo, mientras las chicas aunque sonrieron al mirar con que cariño el rubio se refería a sus padres, se percataron con pena de que su amigo se refería a los mismos en pasado, —Rn cuanto a esa esfera de energia, se llama ¡Rasengan!—

—¿Rasengan?— declaro extrañada Twilight y luego maravillada, cuando delante de ella el rubio hizo una pequeña y brillante esfera de energía, ganándose un "que hermoso ", por parte de Rarity pero esta al poco rato se deshizo en un "pock"

—Es una técnica en la cual mesclo mi energía física y espiritual …, pero aún me falta mucha practica para hacerlo estable; al parecer Tomodachi me lleva mucha más ventaja en el tema…; aun así, felizmente pude ayudar en hacer estable la energía de los elementos con la de nosotros— sonrió el rubio al ver que sus verdades a medias le eran creídas

—Yo tengo esta pregunta, ¿Por que ese tipo de la máscara hablo en el mismo idioma que tu?, ¡¿y por que ambos peleaban de manera similar?!— pregunto directamente Rainbow

—¡Yo sé, yo sé!,—llamo la atención Pinkie —¡Son como Ryu y Ken de **Street Fighter**!— respondió sonriendo la rosada, mientras Naruto se rio por la alocada respuesta de su amiga

—¡En parte te doy la razón pinkie!— declaro el príncipe, haciendo que todo el mundo lo mire sorprendido ; —Verán…, yo tuve muchos maestros que me enseñaron al luchar, por lo que no me sorprendería que con ese sujeto tuviera uno o dos maestros en común; en cuanto al idioma…, pues también me sorprendí de que hablara en el mismo idioma que yo— indico el rubio

—¿Y cuantos maestros tuviste?— pregunto interesada Twilight

El rubio se puso la pata en el mentón como recordando —Pues tuve…., un cuervo cascarrabias (Iruka); un espantapájaros tuerto ( Kakashi); un sapo pervertido (Jiraya) , una rana anciana (Fukasaku) y pulpo rapero (killer Bee) — enuncio el rubio con una sonrisa nostálgica

Las demás pensaron que Twister les tomo el pelo, pero al verlo sonreír de esa forma les indicaba que no les mentía en ese tema —Sí que has tenido maestros interesantes…—hablo Celestia quien junto a Luna escuchaba interesada las explicaciones, mientras Pinkie se imaginaba a Twister vestido como Rockie Balboa, siendo entrenado por las versiones "Pauli" de los seres mencionados

—¡Si eso es verdad!, pero ellos no solo me enseñaron a luchar, sino también a ver la vida de diferentes maneras— menciono el rubio poni —Es más…, me entere hace poco que mis instructor y el que me enseño hacer el truco con el cabello, fueron alumno y maestro de mi padre respectivamente—

—Asombroso..., pareciera un legado de enseñanzas dentro de una misma familia — comento Twilight

—¡Si!, pero ahora que recuerdo, ¡El primer maestro que tuve fue un zorro orejón! ( Kurama)— agrego el falso poni y ahora todos lo miraban con una gota de sudor en la cabeza

—¡Mis orejas no son tan grandes!— reclamo mentalmente el zorro

—Con que un zorro…— musito en tono suave Celestia fijándose en Kurama, y con interés observo las 9 colas que tenía el animalito, haciéndola recordar al famoso "colitas", que su hijo decía tener por amigo imaginario

Luego de ello el rubio bajo la cabeza apenado;— Chicas…, ¿Les puedo pedir que no digan a nadie de esto?…, la verdad me ya mes incomodo no llamar la atención por mi cola, que además tener que dar explicaciones o hacer trucos de muestras — pidió el príncipe

—No te preocupes Twister, solo estábamos preocupadas por ti …, pero ahora que sabemos la verdad, ¡déjame decirte que no dejaras de ser nuestro amigo por nada de este mundo!— menciono Rainbow y todas las demás estaban de acuerdo; aunque extrañamente Spike junto a las ponis que conocen el secreto del rubio se mantenían en silencio y distantes del grupo. La realidad es que eran clones de Naruto incluido el zorro, que al menor descuido suplantaron a los originales.

…

Mientras Twister daba "su versión" de la historia, el Naruto original, junto a Kurama ocultos en el bosque, daba sus explicaciones a sus otras amigas y al dragón

—Bien… antes de dar mis explicaciones, será primero necesario que les narre una historia, para que puedan entender mi situación— y dichas estas palabras por el rubio, Naruto conto la historia del sabio de los 6 caminos; historia que hizo que tanto Lyra así como Vinyl y Octavia, recuerden que un cuento similar se hizo famoso en su escuela de niñas y que fue Twilight quien lo narro en esa época, con una sonrisa orgullosa, el zorro declaro ser el que le conto al rubio, el cual le narro la versión modificada a su amiga

—Bien.., ¿pero que tiene que ver contigo esa historia con todo lo que está pasando?— pregunto Bombón extrañada; y así el rubio explico que viene de un mundo donde los humanos abundan, y existen un tipo de humanos conocidos como ninjas que serian la fuerza militar de tal lugar, que tienen grandes poderes, así como que él es un jinchuriki y el porque tiene su vínculo con Kurama y su papel de ellos junto a sus similares en el mundo shinobi

—Estas diciendo que el mundo donde vienes…, ¡¿Eres considerado una arma viviente?!— fue el turno de Octavia de preguntar con indignación, —¡¿Pero porque tuviste que ir a un lugar así y no quedarte en Equestria?! — pregunto con pesar

—La verdad chicas.., hay algo que no sabían de mi de niño…..— respondió el príncipe y así sorprendió a todos, tras narrarles lo ocurrido a sus padres y el intento de secuestro que tuvo, cuando apenas tenía unas horas de nacido, de cómo llego a Equestria y fue adoptado por la princesa Celestia, hecho que el pequeño Spike confirmo

—¡Espera amigo!, ¡¿me estás diciendo que la Princesa Celestia es tu madre?!— pregunto con asombro Vinyl —¡No puedo creerlo…, eres un príncipe!— exclamo la unicornio boquiabierta junto a sus compañeras

—Les dije que mi mamá era la poni más bonita de todas…—sonriendo incomodo agrego el príncipe

—¿Pero por que no le has dicho nada cuando la viste?…, ¿Y por que no deseas decirle nada a Twilight y a Derpy?— pregunto Lyra

Naruto suspiro con pesar y tras casi una hora narro todos los hechos que faltaban, pasando desde la amistad que tuvo con su amiga la unicornio, así como lo de su guardián , el Pegaso pelirrojo, los motivos por los cuales se marchó a ese mundo, y luego vino lo difícil, la perdida de sus recuerdos , la muerte de su amigo, su vida como Shinobi , junto a la verdadera naturaleza de sus poderes y la reciente recuperación de sus memorias hace apenas unos meses;

—Y por ello…, es todo esto…— declaro el rubio con tristeza

Todo el mundo estaba llorando de pena, por la triste historia que tuvo que vivir el príncipe y comprendiendo el porqué se ausento tanto tiempo de su hogar

—Pero …, ¿Estas seguro que ni con magia lograrías recuperar todas tus memorias, Naruto? — pregunto el dragón

—Yo también tenía la esperanza de que mamá me ayudara…, pero esta noche comprendí que la magia no me será útil…, por eso no dije la verdad frente a las demás…, no sería justo para Derpy simplemente darle el pésame por la muerte de su único hermano, y decirle que no tengo idea de cómo o porque murió…— respondió Naruto con pena

—Aun así, pienso que esto es demasiado Naruto— comento Kurama con pesar

—Lo se Kurama…, pero la única forma que tengo para recuperar mis memorias, es esta…, interactuando con ellas y hacer que mis recuerdos vuelvan — cerrando los ojos hablo el uzumaki

—Así que eras el amigo imaginario de Twilight…, y todas las demás son tus amigas de la infancia…, es algo tan triste majestad...,— menciono Lyra con pena

—No me llames majestad o alteza…, me siento incomodo por esa palabra, por ello no decía mi linaje de niño…,— indico sonriendo Naruto ; —Por ello, hasta que logre recuperar mis recuerdos… o al menos recordar lo ocurrido con heart, no diré nada…— hizo pública su decisión

—¡Decidido!— llamo la atención Vinyl, —¡Te ayudaremos a recuperar tus recuerdos amigo!, ¡Tú ya te sacrificaste por protegernos , así que ahora es nuestro turno de protegerte!— hablo con una gran sonrisa

—No estoy de acuerdo con mentir…, pero comprendo tu pesar y pena Naruto, tú me ayudaste mucho aquella ocasión, ¡así que también te apoyare!— se unió Octavia sonriendo cálidamente

—Gracias chicas…, aunque nuestro concierto de reencuentro tiene que esperar un poco…, pues aún tengo que practicar para retomar el ritmo — agradeció Naruto

—Cuenta con mi ayuda también— se unió Lyra —Claro si estás de acuerdo —

—Lyra…,—menciono el rubio acariciando las crines de su amiga, haciendo que la chica turquesa sonrisa cariñosamente ; — Gracias, puedes hacerme todas las preguntas sobre humanos que desees, ¿Te lo prometí, verdad?— menciono el rubio agradecido

—La verdad es tan complicado todo esto…, pero cuenta con mi ayuda si necesitas algo — menciono bombón con una sonrisa

—Hermano…, no me será fácil ocultarle esto a la princesa o a Twilight, pero…, ¡déjame decirte que tienes mi apoyo, guardare tu secreto!— con decisión se sumó Spike

—Gracias amigos…, con algo de suerte en poco tiempo podre recuperar mis memorias , si sigo a este ritmo— hablo el príncipe , cuando fue interrumpido por Kurama

—¡Mocoso, ya viene los clones!— hablo el zorro indicando a las copias aparecerse en bosque junto a ellos; pues cuando Naruto en ambos lados termino su explicación, el clon que imitaba a Kurama, fingió ponerse juguetón con los otros y comenzó a mordisquear las colas de los clones y así tuvieron una excusa para apartarse del grupo al buscar al travieso zorro

Naruto deshizo los clones y luego tomo su forma de poni, pero al hacerlo sintió mucho dolor y fatiga preocupando a sus amigas, el zorro indico que era un efecto secundario por el uso del clon especial, —¡Lo hubieras dicho antes!— reclamo con enojo el rubio, pero el zorro solo le saco la lengua con burla, luego antes de regresar donde los demás, Naruto se puso a escribir una carta, cuando sus amigas le preguntaron por la carta, el rubio solo dijo :"_**es mi seguro de vida**_" ; terminada la acción, volvieron a al grupo y continuaron con el viaje

_Fin del ost_

…..

Una vez de vuelta en la granja Apple, Naruto con una sonrisa le indico a Derpy que llame a Dinky , la Pegaso hizo caso y cuando la pequeña unicornio estuvo presente esta miro con interés a la princesa Luna

—¡Hola!, ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?— pregunto con inocencia la pequeña sonriendo

—¿Ella, acaso es?...— pregunto Luna al rubio

—Si, ella es— respondió el príncipe

Ante la respuesta Luna sonrió amablemente —¡Hola pequeña…, gracias por mandarme tus burbujas, son muy lindas!..— menciono con cariño y conmovida

—¡Ah!, ¡Eres la princesa en la Luna!— emocionada la pequeña abrazo a la diosa y Luna aunque desconcertada en un principio, correspondio el abrazo y le acaricio la crin a la niña

_"Lo logramos Heart..";_ pensó Naruto sujetando la silla de montar y hablo : —Y así luego de un tiempo, la princesa en la luna, se libró de su odio, se reencontró con su hermana e hizo amigos…— comento el rubio llamando la atención de todos; —Suena un buen final feliz para ese cuento, ¿No crees Derpy?— hablo con una sonrisa hacia la joven madre

—Si…, ¡Es un final muy bonito!— declaro la Pegaso rubia, mientras veía a Dinky jugando con burbujas junto a la princesa Luna

Todo el mundo suspiraba por la linda escena, en eso la princesa Celestia índico a Twilight que ya deben volver a Canterlot, eso hizo que la chica baje la cabeza con pena pues no quería alejarse de sus amigas y sobretodo del rubio

Celestia al mirar a su alumna con una sonrisa decreto que desde ahora la unicornio se quede en Poniville para aprender sobre la amistad y que le deberá dar reportes sobre lo que aprenda de dicho tema; —¡¿Es enserio?!— comento el zorro con un tono burlón y bajo

La chica agradecida se acercó a Naruto —Twister…, no se mucho aun mucho sobre la amistad..., y tú me ayudaste bastante…, ¿no te molestaría si me enseñas más del tema?— pregunto la chica con las mejillas rojas y algo timida

Naruto solo beso la frente de su amiga cálidamente —¡Claro que si Twi!, ¡Siempre cuenta conmigo!— dijo esas palabras, mientras la chica roja de vergüenza recordaba a su amigo rubio hacerle esa caricia "_tal como te prometí…, cuando nos volvamos a ver, no nos separaremos nunca Twilight", _fue el pensamiento del ninja

AJ y las demás celosas de la atención robada le hablo al príncipe —Twister…, ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿No tenías algo de qué hablar con la princesa Celestia? — pregunto tratando de ocultar sus celos

Naruto se puso a sudar nervioso pues no tenía ahora alguna excusa para eso, hasta que algo vino a su mente y rápidamente corrió a su habitación y regreso con algo entre sus cascos; —Majestad…, le puedo pedir algo…— se dirigió a su madre el príncipe

—Sí, lo que gustes Twister— hablo con educación la monarca

—¡¿Me firma esto?!— declaro el príncipe mientras sacaba el poster de Heart donde Celestia posaba en la playa

"_no solo le contagiaste tu fuerza de voluntad Heartsword.., ¡sino también tu estupidez!"; _ Con vergüenza ajena pensó el zorro, mientras sus amigas rojas de vergüenza no creían que su rubio amigo tuviera un poster de esos

_—_¡Oh no puedo creerlo!, ¡a pesar de tanto años, aun soy popular en estos modelos!_—_ declaro Celestia con una sonrisa

—¡Hermana!— reclamo Luna roja al ver ese tipo de fotos, y se puso más roja cuando Celestia le propuso hacer juntas otra sesión de fotos similar.

—Pero no es para mí la dedicatoria…— hablo el chico con un tono de pesar —Es para un amigo llamado Kenshin…— menciono el chico bajando la mirada

Celestia noto la tristeza del príncipe y cumplió con el pedido —Cuando salga las primeras fotos de Luna y mía ,te mandaremos una copia— propuso pensado en animar al rubio, mientras Naruto sonreía incomodo por la propuesta

—Por cierto Twilight— llamo la atención de la unicornio el príncipe; —Quiero que formalmente me des una respuesta a la propuesta que te hice en la biblioteca — menciono el rubio en tono serio captando la atención ahora de todos los presentes

La unicornio lo miro con extrañeza pero recordó que Twister le pregunto si podían ser amigos, —Bueno…, pensé que eso quedo claro….,— ahora fue el turno de Twilight de llamar la atención de los demás ; —Pero si es importante para ti…., ¡Pues sí!..., ¡Yo acepto!— menciono con una amigable sonrisa

—No es por ser chismosa…, ¿Pero que acaba de aceptar Twilight?— pregunto Rarity al Uzumaki

—Le propuse matrimonio en la biblioteca y ella acaba de darme el "SI" — cerrando los ojos, respondió el rubio con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras todos se ponían pálidos y el dragón se tapo la boca aguantándose la risa

—¡Así es!, yo acepto ser su esposa…— cerrando sus ojos y moviendo la cabeza de forma afirmativa, hablo la unicornio, solo para luego abrir sus ojos con sorpresa ; —¡Espera yo no dije eso!— reclamo con las mejillas coloradas y más cuando el rubio comenzó a reírse por la broma; —¡Ahora veras!— declaro comenzando a perseguirlo

Y así como si fueran unos potrillos, comenzó la persecución, uniéndose poco a poco al juego, al pasar por sus lados las demás yeguas, incluido el dragón ; y aunque la chica fruncía el ceño por la broma, poco a poco se volvía una expresión de alegría junto a las demás.

—Parece ser..., que ese chico es muy especial —comento Luna con una sonrisa al mirarlos jugar

—Si…,creo que la llegada de ese muchacho, será motivo de muchas alegrías para las portadoras de los elementos y para todos nosotros— declaro Celestia con una cálida y nostálgica sonrisa, pues cada vez más le recordaba a Naruto ese poni; " _Naru…, estarías tan feliz de ver a tu amiga con tantos amigos.., y estoy segura que te llevarías muy bien con Twister_" pensó la diosa

—Por cierto Celestia…, ¿Tienes un mechos gris?— pregunto Luna extrañada al ver de cerca la cabellera de su hermana

—Larga historia hermanita…., larga historia — respondió la diosa; mientras se ve al grupo de amigos jugando juntos, cambiando la imagen y mostrando a todos de niños jugando juntos como hubiera sido hace 10 años.

…

Pasado el momento y con todos rumbos a sus hogares, Naruto vio con pena a su madre alejarse, pero ya tomo una decisión y no había vuelta atrás

—¿Seguro de esto mocoso?— comento Kurama

—Sí, Kurama..., estoy seguro, además…, mamá y tía Luna tienen mil años de no verse, supongo que es justo que les diera algo de tiempo a ella solas— respondió el rubio sonriendo

—Bueno finalmente ya es de día…, pero yo tengo mucho sueño…,¿Twister vienes conmigo?— comento Apple Jack bostezando de forma suave

—Siempre y cuando no patees dormida— comento el rubio sonriendo travieso, mientras la chica se ponía roja

—¡oye!—reclamo la rubia dándole un golpe con su sombrero

—oh por cierto AJ, toma esto — menciono el rubio, entregándole una carta a la pecosa

AJ miro con interés la carta —¿Y esto que es? — pregunto con duda

—Pues te lo iba a dar hace unas horas, pero con tanto alboroto se me paso; me lo dio un sujeto raro antes que comenzara la fiesta— declaro Naruto, mencionando que el tipo era una criatura rara, pues se paraba en 2 patas pero no tenía cascos y cuernos como los minotauros, que más le recordaba a un mono sin pelo y rubio, aunque muy amigable

Eso basto para que la rubia tome del cuello a su amigo —¡¿Tenia ojos azules y marcas en la cara?!— pregunto con esperanza y cuando le confirmó la noticia la chica sin dudarlo abrió la carta

_Hola "pecas" ¿como estas?_

_Hola amiga, perdón si no me contacte contigo en todos estos años, pero lastimosamente los motivos por los cuales tuve que irme lejos, se complicaron mucho y tuve que alargar mi viaje, pero ya estoy acá en Equestria, pero aún tengo ciertos asuntos pendientes por atender y por ello aun no puedo ir a visitarte formalmente_

_En fin, me entere que cierta rubia pecosa era la encargada del festival del verano, y vine por un momento, pero como no te pude ver, le pedí a tu amigo que te entregue la carta, ¡ya pronto nos veremos amiga!_

_Saludos a Big Mac, Apple Bloom y a la abuela Smith_

_Tu amigo Naruto_

_Pd: Mentira, si te vi a lo lejos pero estabas muy ocupada y yo con mucha prisa; por cierto.., ¡Sigues teniendo unas lindas pecas!_

Tras leer la carta la rubia sonrió y comenzó a llorar de alegría —El vino… , el volvió…,— comento con una triste sonrisa y sonrojada

Naruto se sentía mal de mentirle a su amiga y pensó en decirle la verdad, pero su instinto de sobrevivencia le decía lo contrario , sobre todo cuando la chica comenzó a arrugar el papel y a rechinar los dientes

—¡Volvió y ni se dignó a saludarme!— reclamo enojada y comenzó a darle de patadas a un árbol, constantemente hasta partirlo de la rabia —¡Espera a que lo vea de nuevo!, ¡Así él va a quedar!— menciono la chica y fue directamente a su casa, mientras el príncipe estaba pálido al ver al pobre árbol partido botando humo

—Lo repito, la que te espera cuando le digas la verdad….— comento el zorro dándole el pésame

—Hai…—musito el príncipe con resignación, y luego su expresión se volvió seria; —Kurama…,al parecer alguien nos tiene en su mira— comento a su compañero

—Y pensé que tendríamos una vida tranquila acá en Equestria…, bueno al menos no nos aburriremos— sentencio el zorro con una sonrisa confiada

—Es verdad…, no es la primera vez que somos el objetivo de alguien…, ¡Solo que esta vez no estamos solos!— declaro Naruto con una sonrisa

—Cambiando el tema…, no pensé que vería algo así nuevamente— comento el zorro con preocupación

—Si…, esa sombra tenía "esos ojos"— menciono el príncipe serio mirando al cielo esperando alguna explicación

…

En algún lugar del bosque Everfree, se ve una gran manada de manticoras y lobos de maderas, merodeando la zona de manera extraña como si fueran zombis, repentinamente los animales salen de su trance y confundidos deciden regresar a sus guaridas mientras a lo alto de un árbol, se ve la sombra observar a las criaturas, y antes de desaparecer nuevamente, los ojos con el sharingan se pueden notar

…..

"_Joven príncipe, por 3era vez en tu vida has tenido que tomar una dura y dolorosa decisión, espero que sigas adelante con el mismo espíritu, pues __**"el"**__ , al igual que esta noche , no dejara de interponerse en tu camino y en el de los elementos, y dudo que se quede de brazos cruzados por este fracaso; por ahora descansa y retoma tu vida, te los has ganado"_

…

**Un mini omake**

Naruto: ¡oye!, ¡yo pensé que ya me revelaría a todos mi amigos! – me reclama el rubio

Vahn187: ¿Estas seguro que querías eso?— respondo de forma desinteresada

Naruto: ¡Por supuesto , todos lo queríamos!— de brazos cruzados me indica su postura en el tema

Vahn187: Yo creo que no te hubiera gustado..— comento mostrando una escena

_Imaginación de vahn187:_

Naruto tras la aventura se sacó la máscara corrió hacia sus amigas —¡Chicas!— menciono el rubio con una sonrisa mientras corría con un fondo de flores

—¡Naruto!—gritaron las yeguas corriendo en dirección a él sonriendo con alegría y llorando de felicidad

—¡Chicas!— hablo el rubio con tono soñador

—Naruto…— respondieron las yeguas con un tono oscuro

—¿chicas?— con preocupación respondió el príncipe, cambiando el fondo al infierno mismo

—¡NARUTO!—gritaron en furias las ponis comenzado a destilar instinto asesino

—Papá…, mamá…, Nagato.., Obito..,Rin...,Ero-senin…, pronto me reuniré con ustedes...,— llorando cómicamente el rubio corría por su vida, mientras la turba lo perseguía para reclamarle por el engaño

_Fin de la imagen_

Vahn187: Te lo repito, ¿Eso querías? – comento burlón

Naruto: No… déjalo así… —en pose de derrota acepta el final el protagonista

Heartsword : ¡Oye!, ¡¿ y yo?! , ¡de protagonista me pasaste a personaje de Flashback! —fue el turno de reclamos por parte del Pegaso

Vahn187: ¿ y tu cuando fuiste un protagonista? — contesto con pesadez

Escena seguida se ve al Pegaso deprimido en un rincón y Derpy tratando de animarlo

…

_**Uf…, al fin termine este cap., la verdad no pensé que me saliera tan largo, pero tuve muchos problemas y contratiempos, pero lo acabe… y ya me imagino a algunos con antorchas como Tiet ,junto a overlord , darkitten o alexzero, o a eli con su motosierra deseando reclamarme por este capítulo y los entiendo.., pero para el desarrollo de la historia, necesito que por ahora Naruto no se dé a revelar aun, aunque les puedo dar esto en compensación; un capítulo especial**_

_**Este capítulo no tendrá relevancia con el argumento original, salvo algunos detalles, pero en si este capítulo mostraría algunos hechos, que hubieran pasado en una realidad alternativa…, el capítulo se llamaría " y si la fiesta de cumpleaños se hubiera llevado a cabo en Equestria" será corto (eso espero) pero hace meses lo quiero hacer así que hasta pronto amigos!**_


	13. capitulo especial 1era parte

_**my sister: hermano cuando vas a actualizar?, y ya sal de tu cuarto te estas hongeando alli dentro**_

_**vahn187: no es justo..., faltaba un review para que 100 comentarios y no pude llegar a la meta**_

_**my sister: deberias agradecer que no te quemaron vivo por no revelar a naruto y a sus amigas en el cap anterior**_

_**vahn187; no me lo recuerdes...**_

_**"recuerdo de escritor"**_

_**me encuentro mirando la tv, mientras oigo el timbre y mi hermana sale a ver quien es**_

**_vahn187: porque se llama duck Dynasty el show si no es sobre patos?_**

**_my sister: hermano... te buscan..._**

**_vahn187; bien... afrontemos los problemas - comento con resignacion_**

**_y mientras salgo a la puerta mi hermana con su filmadora pone como titulo "masacre por bronies y otakus"; finalmente llego a la puerta _**

_**vahn187: quien es? - pregunto cortesmente**_

_**puerta: una multitud enardecidaaaaa - me responde de la misma manera; abro la puerta y varios de los lectores con antorchas, motosierras, tanqkes, bates con clavos y sables jedi desean hablar conmigo sobre como acabo el ultimo capitulo..., ya se imaginaran el linchamiento**_

_**fin del trauma**_

_**my sister: oye ya salio el ultimo capitulo de naruto, que tal si lo lees, a lo mejor te animas**_

_**con interes veo el final de naruto y luego con mas ganas me encierro en mi cuarto con furia**_

_**vahn187: pero que carajos fue esto?!, naruto GT?!, hasta un fan haria algo mejor!**_

_**my sister: pues que esperas?, demuestra que un fan haria algo mejor!**_

_**y dichas estas palabras me pongo a escribir el especial; aunque el interes de mi hermana es para ver si sale su personaje una vez mas**_

* * *

_**ok..., luego de "eso"; hola como estan lamento mucho la demora en publicar pero el trabajo y otras obligaciones me impiden publicar los capitulos al ritmo que desearia, ademas que no se porque cuando deseeo hacer un capitulo corto de solo 40 paginas, me terminan saliendo testamentos de mas de 89 y precisamente este fue el problema con el capitulo, pues ayer me fije que ya iba por esa cantidad escrita, y aun me faltaban algunas ideas por desarrollar, asi que decidi partir en 2 partes el especial, si tengo suerte dentro de 2 dias veran la otra parte; por mientras agradesco los comentarios y criticas, espero que el capitulo les guste, sin mas aca les dejo la 1era parte**_

**Capitulo especial **

Otra vez vemos el paraje despejado , acompañado de la mesa de jardín y su elegante menaje para una fiesta del té al aire libre, y una vez más la narradora de cabellos plateados disfrutar de su bebida con una sonrisa tranquila hasta que levanta la mirada, pues al parecer su invitado la mira con insistencia

—sé que soy hermosa…, y me siento halagada por tus atenciones, pero no eres mi tipo, lo siento mucho…, mejor suerte para la próxima!—con una suave reverencia y un tono burlón pero educado la joven se dirigía a su invitado, y claro está en respuesta recibió un fuerte soplo en señal de reclamo, haciéndola reír de forma más notoria por su broma; — de acuerdo…, de acuerdo, perdón por la broma , pero ya te dije que no recibo seguido visitas por estos lares y tengo que aprovechar las ocasiones para divertirme…, y en cuanto a tu sospecha…, pues sí, me declaro culpable su señoría!— menciono lo último con una sonrisa despreocupada

El viento sopla en señal de comentario de forma pausada , haciendo que la chica sonría con más animo —si!…, me vi en la obligación de hacer ese primer enlace bijuu del joven príncipe con la princesa Luna, pues en caso contrario…., dudo que las cosas se hubieran desarrollado de esta manera— comento lo último con algo de preocupación — sabía que _**"el"**_ tenía algo preparado desde hace tiempo…, pero jamás pensé que su intervención en la historia , fuera desde esa época ….—

El viento sopla en señal de comentario y la joven doncella lo mira de manera pensativa — si…, yo también pensaba que su primer movimiento fue el secuestro de Naruto , y el intento de corrupción de la princesa Celestia; pero jamás pensé que hubiera dado al alter-ego de la princesa Luna , las mismas características de un bijuu con voluntad propia…, y dejarnos con este regalito por mil años en espera…., eso fue astuto… , muy astuto…, lo admito!— menciona lo último de forma resignada

El viento sopla de una vez más haciendo que la narradora lo mire alzando la ceja —no…, no creo que esos ponis conspiradores, fueran solo distracciones…, más bien creo que intenta destruir a la armonía y al chico de la profecía de manera sutil, como si fueran meros eventos fortuitos, en caso contrario tendría serios problemas con " _**los viejos.."—**_ ante la última palabra su invitado la mira una vez mas de forma severa y suena el viento en señal de reprimenda ; —que quisquilloso eres…., pero sabes bien, que yo no exagero; pero todo indica que a esos ancianos, por ahora no les importa el asunto — hace su comentario con preocupación ,y luego sonríe maliciosamente; — felizmente…, tenemos a nuestro _**"caballo ganador" **_ en su contra y gracias a su ayuda, por ahora , "esta historia" se asemeja a "la original"…., o por lo menos se parece en algo…— menciono con satisfacción y acto seguido señala donde está el telón mostrando algo

…

El telón se levanta mostrando en paralelo las historias originales de Naruto en la 4ta guerra shinobi y la de las portadoras de la armonía cuando Nightmare Moon apareció por primera vez, y ambas se muestra los resultados finales de tales eventos tal como ocurrieron "originalmente"

— tal como dije en un principio, hasta cierto punto una historia no tenía nada que ver con la otra, pero la intervención de _**"el",**_ en ambos mundos, no nos dejó con otra alternativa más que juntar ambas realidades…, pero al parecer todo indica que estará más que empeñado en seguir con sus planes — hablo la joven de cabellos plateados de forma analítica

El sonido del viento del invitado, hace que la chica cierre los ojos y mueva la cabeza de forma negativa; —no…., cuando me réferi a que intento destruir a sus amenazas de forma fortuita, no me refería únicamente, a lo ocurrido en la reunión de los kages, o al intento de cancelar la fiesta en poniville; _**"el"**_ en nuestras narices, intento deshacerse o anular a las portadoras…, felizmente tuvimos al príncipe para evitarlo, o te parece coincidencia que Naruto conociera a sus amigas de esa forma?, deberías aprender del bijuu de 9 colas; el zorro se ha dado cuenta que algo raro está pasando e incluso el denso príncipe noto el peligro— y dichas estas palabras de forma burlona, el telón muestra otras escenas, las realidades alternativas de otros eventos

Apple Jack: La honestidad, sin una granja de manzanas con la cual subsistir, debido a ese "_inesperado_" error en el correo que evitara que su familia la ayude con la emergencia; ella y su familia se hubieran visto en la necesidad de declararse en banca rota, mudarse de poniville y seguramente ante la necesidad de subsistir, dedicarse a la estafa y al robo, y como consecuencia de ello, si es que por algún milagro, estuviera presente para cuando Nightmare Moon aparezca en la fiesta del verano, no estaría en condiciones de ser la portadora de tal elemento; pero, tal como vimos el conocer al príncipe y ayudarla con su problema evito todo eso.

Rarity: la generosidad, para una niña que siempre se fija en la apariencia y estatus, resulta sorprendente que esa sea su mayor virtud, pero a pesar de ello, y sin un buen ejemplo a seguir y debido a sus aspiraciones de grandeza, esa virtud eventualmente hubiera desaparecido o en el mejor de los casos, solo hacer uno que otro acto generoso, para quedar bien socialmente; y tal como el caso anterior, su elemento no se activaría. Si no me crees déjame decirte esto: cuando ella cayo "_accidentalmente_" al intentar sacar ese diamante para su hermanita, a lo mucho la unicornio, se hubiera roto la pata, y horas más tarde cuando su padre la hubiera ido a recoger, luego de socorrer a su hija, la hubieran regañado por no medir las consecuencias de sus actos, como si su deseo de hacer algo lindo por su hermana pequeña fuera algo malo, creándole resentimiento y un naciente egoísmo, pero como vimos gracias a cierto ninja eso jamás paso; además…, no te parece curioso que al cortarse su apreciada y estilizada cola, por ayudar a alguien y luego le reste la importancia a su sacrificio al decir que solo era una cola, no te recuerda a cierto príncipe que sacrifico su costosa y fina camisa por intentar salvarla hace años, y cuando ella se sentía mal por la pérdida de su hermoso saco, el príncipe solo resto la importancia al asunto y únicamente le importo que ella este a salvo , para después consolarla; ese ejemplo desinteresado solo reforzó, la naturaleza generosa de la chica.

Pinkie pie: la risa, ambos sabemos que originalmente le basto ver ese arcoíris para que su personalidad alegre y optimista aflore, y con su cutie mark obtenida por hacer reír a su apática familia, para que esas virtudes la hagan digna de su elemento, pero _"curiosamente"; _ a su estricto padre ya no le gustaron sus fiestas , e intento hacerla igual de apática y aburrida como el resto de su clan familiar, y tal como te lo imaginas, al ser tan chistosa como una roca, su elemento no se hubiera activado; y nuevamente el príncipe le demuestra que hasta las rocas pueden hacerte reír, si pones todo tu empeño, enseñándole a siempre expresar sus emociones, y si la original ya era alocada, esta Pinkie resulto peor…

Rainbow : la lealtad, una cualidad que define a Rainbow dash, a pesar de tener un orgullo muy grande y actitud competidora, y sobretodo obsesionada con ser la mejor, y más aún si es que en velocidad se trata; y debido a ese defecto, al igual que con Rarity su mayor virtud se hubiera anulado, y muestra de ello fue esa pequeña trampa que la chica preparo para ganarle al ninja, al competir corriendo cuando se conocieron; y hablando de ese tema…, te acuerdas que dije que si ella no hubiera chocando "_casualmente"_ contra el príncipe hace años, la historia hubiera sido otra?; pues era en serio, por la velocidad en que caía la muchacha al chocar contra el suelo, se hubiera roto muchos huesos , incluidas las alas, y si bien con el tiempo y algo de tratamiento hubiera sido capaz de volver a volar, no hubiera podido estar en óptimas condiciones para ser la encargada del clima para el festival de verano, y por ello no hubiera sido parte del comité organizador y por lo tanto no hubiera participado en la búsqueda de los elementos junto a las demás. Pero centrándonos en su carrera contra Naruto, y su obsesión de ganar, cuando ella se accidento en la cueva, el Pegaso vio como el rubio sin pensarlo, mando literalmente al carajo la carrera y su oportunidad de ganar, por ayudarla y rescatarla, haciendo que Rainbow reflexione sobre su comportamiento y de esa manera logrando salvar años más adelante su elemento.

Fluttershy: la bondad, y acá sin dudarlo esta la interferencia de _**"el",**_ pues de no haber conocido a Heartsword y a Naruto dentro de ese peligroso bosque, lo más seguro es que no existiera portadora de ese elemento, ya que sin dudarlo hubiera sido devorada por los lobos de madera en esa ocasión, y todo porque _"inesperadamente_" se encontró con una pequeña manticora desamparada, exponiéndose al peligro por cuidar al animal, y si tenía la suerte para sobrevivir a las fieras, lo más seguro es que sus padres la hubieran castigado por exponerse al peligro de esa manera, alejándola de los animales y también de ser una portadora; afortunadamente no solo Naruto pudo salvarla, sino que también le demostró que incluso las criaturas más fieras y aterradoras, pueden guardar bondad y compasión en sus corazones. Lastimosamente nuestro amigo no deseado, uso este evento a su favor para alejar al muchacho de sus amistades

Twilight: la magia , el elemento secreto que tenía Twilight Sparkle, y al mismo tiempo ella seria originalmente la razón de la unión de todos los elementos y quien se encargaría de tener unido al grupo ; pero nuevamente vemos como la mano de ese manipulador intervino en la historia, haciendo una Twilight más insegura y solitaria que la original, cosa que cambio cuando conoció a Naruto, y por un momento todo iba bien, hasta que el chico tuvo que irse de ese mundo para controlar su poder, y _**"el**_" una vez más hizo su jugada al hacer aparecer _"de manera inesperada_" ese libro que hable de los humanos…, cuando se suponía que todo los libros con ese tema, los tenia Lyra en su poder, y junto a los demás eventos , quebraron el sentimiento de la amistad dentro de ella ; y en consecuencia de ello, debido a su actitud solitaria y huraña, hubieran causado que ella sola fuera a buscar a los elementos, no sobreviviendo al bosque, y de lograrlo fracasar al intentar activar los elementos. Afortunadamente Naruto regreso a tiempo y logro reparar el sentimiento que se había quebrado en ella, al demostrarle los ejemplos de amistad con sus amigas y restaurar su fe en la amistad.

Y por último al chico de la profecía, cuando vio que todos "_esos eventos desafortunados"_ , fueron superados por la intervención de Naruto, _**" el" **_ uso todas sus artimañas a su favor para quebrar el espíritu del príncipe cuando regreso a konoha, y mantenerlo alejado de Equestria ; de esa manera tendría la oportunidad de destruirlo en su propio mundo; pero como sabemos bien, la fuerza de voluntad del chico supero toda las adversidades y finalmente para su preocupación, el chico recordó su hogar; pero me temo que debido a ese evento, tomo otras medidas inesperadas; habrá que esperar a ver su siguiente jugada

Y con esas palabras el telón se cierra

…..

El viento sopla en tono de confusión. haciendo que la narradora le sonría de forma cínica —tienes razón!, si ya tenía al bijuu artificial a su favor, para que molestarse con tanta cosa?, pero la repuesta es simple, cuando mesclamos ambas realidades, se dio cuenta que su plan de mil años podía fracasar a causa de un mocoso de 17 años,— respondió manteniendo su sonrisa la muchacha ; —ya te dije que el chico es peligroso para sus planes, y muestra de ello fue el intento de corromper a la princesa Celestia, pero aun siendo un bebe, evito esa desgracia; por ello deseo asegurarse con la caída de los elementos, mas al fracasar eso, saco su as bajo la manga, una versión poderosa e independiente de Nightmare Moon, y felizmente su conspiración una vez más fallo—

El viento sopla nuevamente de forma interrogante , mientras la narradora tomo un pequeño sorbo de té y ofrece algunos postres al invitado — humm, pues veamos…, no dudo que los elementos o el propio príncipe hubieran podido eventualmente vencer por su cuenta a ese ente; pero de haberlo hecho…, hubiéramos caído en su trampa… — mencionando lo último con un brillo en los ojos y una sonrisa maliciosa, haciendo que su invitado desee saber más; —a diferencia de la historia que conocemos, donde con ayuda de los elemento, lograron purificar el odio en la princesa Luna y lograrían salvarla de la oscuridad, pero en este caso…, al ser 2 seres diferentes, donde el ente dependía del odio y soledad de Luna para obtener poder y vivir; al acabar con Nightmare Moon, ya sea solo con magia o Chacra al estar juntas, hubiera provocado la muerte de la princesa, y por ello la corrupción de los elementos, haciéndolos inservibles y creando una gran culpa en las portadoras y una gran dolor en corazón del príncipe al matar a su tía…, sin contar una posible corrupción en la princesa Celestia; por ello hice el enlace bijuu cuando apareció en la alcaldía para avisar de la trampa y así puedan separarlas antes que ocurra una desgracia— suspirando con alivio y sonriendo de la misma manera la chica termina su te , celebrando su victoria.

…..

Luego de un rato donde ambos solo disfrutan algunas galletas, la narradora mira con una sonrisa traviesa a su invitado —sabes… con tantos hechos alternos que vimos hace poco…, me da curiosidad de ver algo…,— esas palabras captan la atención del personaje secreto y le solicita que se explique mejor ;—pues…, la verdad , quisiera saber cómo hubieran resultado las cosas…, si cierto evento se hubiera llevado acabo — el viento sopla en señal cómplice ; — exacto, me refiero a eso!, te mueres por saberlo?. Yo también!…, — contesto en tono de complicidad

El viento sopla en señal de pregunta —oh!. Por supuesto que el 2do acto aun continua, pero por ahora démosle algo de descanso, no creo que nada importante por ahora pase…, más bien veamos qué hubiera pasado, si…— y dicho esas palabras con emoción miro al telón

—deseo saber… que hubiera pasado " **si la fiesta de cumpleaños de Naruto, se hubiera llevado a cabo en Equestria!"**— y como ordenándolo el telón se haber mostrado el capítulo especial

—pero antes…, como es un capítulo especial… mostremos el opening!— declaro con una sonrisa animada la joven

**Opening 14 de one piece we fight together**! (N/a: si un opening de one piece para Naruto…, pero me gusto y creo si ven el video, se darán cuenta que le da al fic; aparte sé que a Gokussdesetsuno45/Team7forthewin, le gusta hacer op para sus buenas historias; y como dicen la imitación es el mejor halago)

_**Yo ga akeru mae ni tabidatou**__ ( zarpemos a una nueva aventura antes que llegue el amanecer)  
_vemos a las figuras de Naruto y sus amigas incluido spike marchando de forma animada , teniendo de fondo a Equestria.

_**Mada minu ashita wo mukae ni ikou**__ ( para saludar a un nuevo mañana)_La imagen cambia mostrando el monte de los hokages y amaneciendo en konoha, mostrando el título de Naruto y mlp "lazos perdidos"

_**Sou kimeta koto kui wa nai**__ (no nos arrepentiremos de nuestra decisión)  
_vemos la tumba de Heartsword y lapida que tiene encima la silla de montar

_**(Oh i know what I'm supposed to do**__) (Oh se lo que__ debo__ hacer)_

Se muestra breves escenas desde Naruto despidiéndose de Celestia, pasando por su llegada konoha, hasta la última escena donde de pequeño le borran su memoria

_**Donna shiren ga machiukete iyouto**__ ( no importa las difíciles pruebas que debamos enfrentar)  
__**takanaru kodou tomerare wa shinai**__ ( nada detendrá el latido de nuestro corazón)  
_vemos al Naruto actual parado frente a la tumba mirándola con la cabeza agachada de manera fija

_**Mezasu basho wa tada hitotsu **__( solo hay un lugar al que debemos ir)  
__**(fly to the light)**__ (vuela hacia la luz)  
_repentinamente muestra el kunai con 3 puntas y el sello de invocación, y mira hacia el cielo con determinación.

_**Tatakai no hate ni eta kizuna**__ (nuestros lazos se formaron en el campo de batalla)  
_vemos a Twilight practicando sus hechizos junto a Spike y luego de Derpy con Dinky jugando con las burbujas.

_**dare nimo kizutsukesase wa shinai**__ ( y no permitiré que nadie los rompa)  
_Rarity de manera apurada de un lado a otro deja hecho un desastre su negocio mientras crea vestidos; y vemos a Apple Jack trabajando sin parar junto a sus hermanos.

_**Nigiri shimeta te hirakeba**__ ( cuando abro mis puños)  
_rainbow hace sus mejores piruetas en el cielo, mientras abajo pinkie realiza una fiesta para entretener a los potrillos que están presentes mirando el espectáculo

_**Soko ni chikara ga yadoru**__ (puedo ver el poder en mis manos)  
_Fluttershy trata de complacer las exigencias de su conejo ángel, mientras vinyl y Octavia se pelean por escoger la siguiente canción a tocar.

_**Saa hajimeyou**__ (vamos empecemos!)  
__**Atarashii sekai ga yondeiru**__ (el nuevo mundo nos está llamando)_

Vemos una escena del pasado, donde Heartsword y Shining persiguen al travieso príncipe para que responda por una de sus travesuras, y paulatinamente la persecución de vuelve un juego de carreras entre los 3

_**Hora mita goran**__ (vamos mira!)  
__**Ikutsu no umi hedatete itato shitemo**__ ( no importa cuántos mares nos separen)  
_y mientras los 3 amigos corren , desde una de las ventanas Celestia y Candase con una sonrisa miran toda la escena, y terminan riéndose cuando un tropiezo del Pegaso hace que todos paren chocando entre si aparatosamente

_**Itsudatte sasaeteiru**__ ( siempre estaremos juntos)  
__**osorezu ni mae e**__ ( no tengamos miedo de avanzar)  
__**wasurenaide WE FIGHT TOGETHER**__ ( no lo olvides, nosotros peleamos juntos!)_  
Vemos a los 3 competidores recuperándose del choque y aunque al principio miran al Pegaso con enojo, se ponen a reír entre ellos, pero luego atrapan al pequeño terrorista y se lo llevan a rastras al castillo

_**Kegashita koto wa nai**__ ( jamás borrare de mi mente)  
_muestra a Twilight de niña encontrándose con Naruto en el laberinto, y este le repara su muñeca rota, para después entre lágrimas proteja con su magia a sus amigos de nightmare moon y el rubio le sonría de forma zorruna cuando ella encendió su chispa

_**ano hi miageta dokomademo takaku hiroi sora**__ ( ese infinito cielo que vimos juntos)  
_vemos a Naruto conociendo a una deprimida pinkie, a la cual le hace su show de rocas y luego bajo la lluvia, la pequeña rosada sonríe entre lágrimas mirando un arcoíris, para que al final reciba a Twister con una fiesta ; y luego vemos a Rarity siendo rescatada del acantilado y después salvada del rio, y está agradeciéndole con un beso en la mejilla, para después verla tomar una de las colas de Naruto y abrazarla con afecto

_**Zuibun to tooku made kita**__ ( hemos recorrido un largo camino)  
_vemos a l príncipe encontrando a Derpy jugando con sus burbujas y luego este la saca a pasear en su espalda, para finalmente reencontrarla con su hija jugando de la misma manera

_**Sorezore no chikai wo mune ni**__ (cada uno con una promesa en el corazón)  
_Naruto y Rainbow corren de manera alocada, para luego ver como ella no lo delata con los soldados y se hacen amigos y años después vuelven a corren que dando en empate; y luego vemos al rubio siendo aprisionado por la soga de Apple Jack de niños y después como ella le agradece por salvar su granja y de la misma manera, le agradece por su ayuda con el festival

_**Mayoi nado nai**__ ( no hay duda)_

Muestra a Octavia y Vinyl conociendo al príncipe, y tras hablar con él, Octavia se pone a llorar al lado de su familia, para después reencontrarse cuando Naruto les cayó encima.

_**Seou mono ga aru**__ (hay cosas que llevamos dentro de nosotros)  
_finalmente muestra la escena donde Naruto conoce a Fluttershy en el bosque y como ella lo consuela, luego del incidente con los lobos para que al final se vea al rubio cantándole cuando se reencontraron

_**Hi ga nobori**__ (el sol sale)  
__**kanashimi sae hitishiku terasu**__ ( y el brillo se lleva nuestra tristeza)_

Vemos a Naruto aun parado delante la tumba, mientras los rayos del sol iluminan el lugar y a espaldas suyas , el pelirrojo Pegaso con una sonrisa lo mira

_**Shinjiterunda **__ (tengo fe!)  
__**Itsuka hitotsu ni tsunagaru mirai wo**__ ( que nuestro futuro se volverá uno solo algún día)  
_ y el Pegaso como alentándolo, lo empuja con su casco, y el rubio voltea a mirarlo y acto seguido su guardián hace su pose como diciéndole "adelante!", para luego desaparecer y dejarlo solo, mientras el rubio impactado trata de asimilar lo visto

_**Issho ni mitsuke ni ikou**__ ( sigamos lo buscando juntos)  
__**kimi no kawari wa inai**__ ( cada uno de nosotros es irremplazable)  
__**wasurenaide WE FIGHT TOGETHER**__ (no lo olvides, nosotros peleamos juntos!)_

Luego con una sonrisa, Naruto toma la silla de montar y con su forma de poni se la coloca y finalmente mientras avanza por un sendero junto a Kurama en su forma "mascota" , las figuras de todos sus amigos de konoha aparecen animándolo para que no se detenga, y al final todas sus amigas y las princesas lo esperan frente al castillo; y Naruto con una sonrisa corre hasta donde ellos.

…..

**Capítulo especial : feliz cumpleaños Naruto!**

Todo empieza cuando Naruto decide irse con Kakashi y Jiraya para entrenarse como ninja y controlar su poder y luego de ello, ambos ninjas anuncian que dentro de una semana el chico deberá irse con ellos al mundo shinobi , haciendo que todo el mundo baje la cabeza con pena pues deseaban que el príncipe puede al menos pasar su cumpleaños en Equestria

Jiraya al ver con qué pena Celestia miraba a su hijo, y al mismo tiempo el príncipe ponía un rostro de tristeza infinita por el repentino viaje, el Sannin se sintió como un miserable y se le ocurrió algo —humm.., saben…, es verdad que tenemos muchos deberes en nuestro mundo, pero creo que ponemos ingeniárnosla para que Naruto este acá, al menos hasta una semana después de su cumpleaños!— declaro con una sonrisa llamando la atención de todos los presentes

—Jiraya-sama, eso es posible?, es decir dentro de una semana se acaban las evaluaciones Chuunin y todos tendremos que cumplir con nuestras misiones — declaro Kakashi con duda ante la propuesta del Sannin

—claro que si Kakashi!. Solo que necesitaremos la ayuda del viejo, y de 2 amigos más , que seguramente estarán felices de colaborar— comento el peliblanco con un ok en la mano en señal de confianza

Kakashi miro como todos en la sala miraban con esperanza que el viaje se postergara , hasta después del cumpleaños del niño, por lo que cerró los ojos de manera comprensiva —de acuerdo Jiraya –sama; si les contamos a ellos también la situación, lo más seguro es que podamos aplazar el viaje — sentencio el enmascarado sonriendo con su cara tapada

Celestia conmovida miro a ambos ninjas con una sonrisa de agradecimiento —entonces…, Naruto puede quedarse por un tiempo más?— pregunto la diosa con esperanza

—si majestad, será algo complicado pero no se preocupe, nos encargaremos de todo— respondió Jiraya con una sonrisa

El niño emocionado salto encima de los ninjas con una sonrisa agradeciéndole, por dejarlo quedarse más tiempo, pues eso significaría que al menos antes que él se fuera, todas sus amigas finalmente puedan conocerse entre si

Con el problema resuelto ambos ninjas anunciaron que tenían que irse, pero en eso Celestia les ofreció a los viajeros, quedarse toda la semana faltante en el castillo; Kakashi y Jiraya agradecidos aceptaron la oferta, además que de esa manera podrán conocer mejor al muchacho y entrenarlo un poco, para que se dé una idea de lo que le espera en el mundo Shinobi.

Mientras en su jaula el zorro solo suspiraba con fastidio y una sonrisa; —bien…, al menos podrás disfrutar de más tiempo con tus amigas y tu familia Naruto— declaro Kurama mentalmente

—si!, además quiero saber si me pueden enseñar a hacer ese truco!— respondió el príncipe a su inquilino, mientras el zorro alzando la ceja, se preguntaba a qué truco se refería el niño

…

Durante la semana siguiente en las mañanas, ambos shinobis aprendían más de la vida del príncipe en este mundo, aunque fue bastante incomodo tanto para ellos así como para el personal que atiende el castillo, acostumbrarse a los 2 nuevos humanos en el lugar, felizmente para alivio de ambos bandos, los ninjas cuando no entrenaban al chico, usaban su forma de poni para no incomodar mucho; pero a pesar de los inconvenientes iniciales, disfrutaron el poder entrenar al niño en las artes shinobis, y con satisfacción vieron que su nuevo pupilo, aprendía de forma rápida las lecciones dadas por ambos

"_es como si volviera a entrenar a Minato…" _ fue el pensamiento del Sannin mientras le enseñaba al niño a lanzar sus estrellas ninjas y kunais, aunque claro está a Celestia no le hizo mucha gracia que su hijo juegue con objetos punzo-cortantes pero tuvo que ceder en vista que era parte del entrenamiento del príncipe; pero al mismo tiempo estaba sorprendida de ver "la magia " que estos humanos eran capaces de hacer a pesar de no tener un cuerno, sobre todo cuando el sannin le enseño algunos jutsus básicos elementales al niño

" _vera que todo sus enseñanzas, le será delegadas a su hijo sensei…" _ fue el pensamiento de Kakashi, mientras enseñaba meditación al príncipe, para que pueda concentrar mejor su chacra, lastimosamente , ese relajante ejercicio solo hizo que el hiperactivo muchacho se duerma de aburrimiento, cada vez que intentaba meditar, mientras el enmascarado con una gota de sudor le daba algunas palmadas en la nuca cuando se dormía; en vista de que no podía progresar mucho en ese tema, opto por enseñarle algo más ejercitante como taijutsu básico .

Y si bien durante la semana Naruto cumplía con el entrenamiento programado por los ninjas, no descuido su promesa de acompañar a su amiga Twilight en la 2da etapa del concurso de magia, aunque la chica con preocupación miraba las enormes ojeras de su amigo _—_todo está bien Naruto? — pregunto la chica al rubio

Bostezando el rubio respondió — todo bien Twi…, no te preocupes…,— intento el príncipe restarle importancia al hecho que todas las mañanas, antes que salga el sol, sus 2 nuevos maestros lo entrenaban, para así poder apoyar a la unicornio y cumplir con la citas de juegos con sus amigas, aunque no evitaba caminar como un zombi y hablando de zombis, la pequeña unicornio estaba en un estado similar por tanto estudiar para la siguiente ronda.

Finalmente luego de una larga semana de evaluaciones para Twilight y entrenamiento para el pequeño príncipe, llego el fin de semana y con ello la prueba final del concurso de Celestia; durante esta semana el rubio recibió la triste noticia que sus amigas Vinyl y Octavia, para el año entrante tendría que irse a otra ciudad para estudiar música, más el rubio logro aliviar su pena diciéndoles que cuando se vuelvan a encontrar , volverían a sus actividades musicales, otro hecho fue la oferta de los generales Axe y Lance a sus guardianes, para que fueran con ellos hacia las provincias y ser entrenados bajo su supervisión, cuando el rubio esperaba resignado que sus amigos aceptaran la oferta, ambos la declinaron pues querían quedarse al lado del príncipe por el tiempo que le quedaba en Equestria.

Ese fin de semana , tras despedirse de los ninjas, estos le indicaron que dentro de unos días volverían con una sorpresa para el niño, pero antes de partir Jiraya le dio un libro y Kakashi se seguro que fuera de tapa amarilla, titulado _"la leyenda del ninja invencible"_ , aplicándole un jutsu para que el menor pueda leerlo en el lenguaje de Equestria, pues el Sannin le dijo que se sorprendería con la historia y con emoción tras guardar el libro, el chico fue a visitar a su amiga la unicornio, la cual lo espero en la biblioteca de la escuela; la chica media adormilada por tanto estudio, al ver al príncipe abrazo a su amigo con una sonrisa tierna y le pidió que se sentara a su lado, para luego al hacerlo, ella se acomodó en su regazo con una sonrisa

El príncipe miro con cariño a Twilight y acaricio sus cabellos, mientras la chica relajándose en su regazo se quedó profundamente dormida y al poco rato el niño se durmió también en esa postura.

Luego de unas horas el chico escucho un gimoteo y cuando despertó mejor , vio que era su amiga la que lloraba, al parecer la unicornio tenía una pesadilla —Twilight…., Twilight?, despierta!— el niño preocupado intentaba hacer reaccionar a su amiga

Cuando la chica abrió los ojos y vio a su amigo a su lado, no dijo nada ay solo lo abrazo con fuerza—Naruto…, no te has ido…, estas acá!— declaro con una sonrisa y llorando la niña

—que paso Twi..?— pregunto Naruto con preocupación y rojo por la forma como su amiga lo tenía abrazado

—oh Naruto…, fue horrible, soñé que te ibas muy lejos…, y por más que corría para alcanzarte…, yo no podía estar contigo…, — contesto la chica con pena, y luego con la cara roja al ver como tenía abrazado a su amigo y más aún por las palabras que dijo

El rubio solo acaricio la espalda de su amiga tratando de calmarla —tranquila amiga, solo fue un sueño…., —hablo en un tono amable Naruto, para reconfortarla , pero sentía una gran pena en su corazón, pareciera que ese sueño le advertía a su amiga de su cercano viaje; pero decidió esperar al menos hasta después de su cumpleaños para contarle la triste noticia a ella y a sus amigas.—por cierto Twi…, haces muecas muy graciosas cuando duermes — comento con una sonrisa traviesa para aliviar el ambiente

La chica se puso nerviosa y colorada por esa observación — no.., no digas eso! Tonto!— reclamo con fastidio y separándose de su amigo aun con las mejillas rojas

El rubio le dio palmadas en la cabeza a su amiga para animarla— vamos…, vamos!; además tengo una noticia para ti— declaro el rubio sonriendo animadamente; cuando vio que la chica lo miro con interés continuo —el 10 de octubre es mi cumpleaños Twilight.. Y deseo que estés presente!— dio una invitación con una sonrisa zorruna

La chica se sintió muy emocionada, era la primera vez que la invitaban a un evento así, al menos una celebración que no fuera de familiares —en verdad…, deseas que esté presente Naruto?— pregunto con las mejillas rojas

—por supuesto!. Quiero que mi linda amiga este presente!— con decisión el rubio dio la noticia, haciendo que la chica sonría más y acepte la invitación

Después de dar la invitación, ambos se disponían a abandonar la biblioteca, cuando Naruto tropezó con el escritorio, haciendo que varios libros caigan, Twilight rápidamente los levanto y cuando se disponía a aguardarlos, noto que tenía en su poder el libro que tanto le llamo la atención el día que se reconciliaron , y se dispuso a darle una hojeada, pero luego de hacerlo el gesto de la chica fue de estupor y terror, para después mirar directamente a su amigo con angustia

—Naru…., quiero que seas honesto conmigo…, que eres?— pregunto temerosa la unicornio

El rubio se puso algo nervioso por la repentina pregunta — a que te refieres Twi?— pregunto en un tono temeroso

—dime que es lo que eres!— reclamo con fuerza la unicornio — y no me salgas con esas escusas tontas como champase sin pelo o minotauro sin cuernos! — Declaro mirando seria a su amigo —por favor…, dime la verdad…— declaro con un tono preocupado y suplicante

El chico suspiro con pesadez, pero decidió ser honesto con su amiga —Twilight…, te pido perdón si antes no te decía la verdad sobre mi especie…, pero incluso para mí , esto es difícil de creer — declaro con un tono apagado el rubio y luego miro con una sonrisa a su amiga —a pesar de ello…, gracias por aceptarme como tu amigo, a pesar de no parecerme en nada un poni o a otra criatura conocida…, — menciono Naruto, haciendo que los gesto de Twilight se suavicen un poco , pero aun así este expectante de la respuesta ; — Twilight…, yo soy un…—

—UN HUMANO!— fue un grito que interrumpió al rubio, y ambos niños miraron a la intrusa que apareció en escena, era Lyra quien sin dar mayor explicación se lanzó encima del rubio tumbándolo y abrazándolo con fuerza; — oh gracias a Celestia!, finalmente encontré a mi humano!— declaro la unicornio turquesa con una gran sonrisa y abrazando afectuosamente al príncipe, frotando su mejilla con cariño con la del rubio, el cual estaba completamente rojo por la forma en como esa chica lo tenía debajo suyo

Twilight al mira el cuadro, comenzó a rechinar los dientes de furia, mientras su cuerno botaba chispas, y Naruto juraría que por un momento la morada cambio su crin y cola por llamaradas y su pelaje se volvió completamente blanco con ojos rojizos , "_tendrá un bijuu también?",_ pensó el niño asustado y la unicornio uso su magia para separarlos y atraer al príncipe a su lado y abrazarlo con fuerza; — él no es tu humano!, EL ES** MI** HUMANO!— declaro Twilight totalmente celosa

El rubio miro con la ceja alzada a su amiga — soy tu humano?— le pregunto con duda Naruto , _"en la que te metiste…", _ pensó Kurama con burla

Al percatarse de su reacción la chica se sonrojo mucho — esto…, que diga…., él es mi amigo, si eso! Él es mi amigo!— declaro la chica aunque seria , tenía las mejillas rojas, mientras miraba a Lyra

—eres amiga de un humano?!, eso es Increíble!. Puedo ser la amiga de ambos también? — pregunto la fanática de los humanos, hacia el príncipe usando sus ojos de cachorro.

Naruto no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero solo sintió que su amiga le abrazaba el brazo de manera más posesiva, como si temiera perderlo; — esto…., mira creo que lo mejor sería…— intentaba excusarse el rubio ante la nueva chica

—por favor…— suplico Lyra , haciendo que sus ojos crezcan más de forma llorosa, incluso Twilight al verla así , sintió tanta pena que bajo la fuerza de su agarre

" _**a veces lo que es único para nosotros, difícilmente queremos compartirlo";**_ fueron las palabras de su prima Candase, que el príncipe recordó y comprendiendo la reacción de su amiga, le acaricio la frente a Twilight y la miro con una sonrisa ; —gracias por considerarme algo tan importante para ti Twi…,— comento de forma amable; la chica morada se sonrojo y apenada cedió tras entender las intenciones de su amigo ; —antes que nada…., quiero pedirte disculpas Lyra…, supe que te metiste en algunos problemas por mi culpa…, no fue mi intención que tuvieras que pasar por burlas, en verdad lo siento!— declaro Naruto bajando la cabeza con pena, mientras Twilight asombrada , escuchaba esas disculpas de su amigo ante la nueva chica, pero luego al mirar mejor a la unicornio turquesa, recordó que escucho ciertos comentarios, sobre una unicornio que declaraba haber visto a un humano en la escuela, comprendiendo que ese humano era su amigo Naruto y luego el príncipe miro a Twilight — y si Twilight!, ella tiene razón…, soy un humano…, un ser que se le considera un mito— respondió a la pregunta de su amiga sinceramente

—pero este libro dicen que los humanos no existen! Que solo son una leyenda!—declaro la morada con desconcierto y desesperación, mostrando las imágenes de criaturas similares a su amigo, temerosa que el rubio solo sea una ilusión; pero Naruto solo tomo su pata y la colocó sobre su pecho para que sienta su corazón latir y el luego coloco su mano sobre la mejilla de ella, acariciándola

—me sientes?, porque yo sí puedo sentirte a ti, Twilight…., — hablo con una sonrisa , mientras su amiga se sonrojaba mucho por la caricia; — sé que mi raza es considerada una leyenda, pero yo existo, estoy acá contigo y soy tu amigo!— menciono el chico sonriendo zorrunamente

Tranquilizado su angustia la chica se apeno —lo siento…, me deje llevar por el libro y actué como una tonta…— se disculpó la chica bajando la cabeza avergonzada con las orejas caídas

Pero Naruto solo la abraza con cariño y la miro a los ojos —está bien…, es mi culpa por no decirte de mí especie desde un principio, pero no querían que te asustaras o creyeras que me burlaba de ti; además, yo siempre actuó como un idiota y a pesar de ello, aun sigues siendo mi amiga — declaro con una gran sonrisa, mientras la unicornio morada, correspondió el abrazo con una sonrisa tenue

—tontito…— soltó ella sonriendo hacia su amigo

—No es por molestarlos…, pero aun no me dan una respuesta…— llamo la atención de ambos niños la unicornio turquesa, algo incomoda por sentirse ignorada

El príncipe soltó a su amiga y le acaricio la crin a Lyra, haciéndola sonreír ante el mimo —claro que sí!, me llamo Naruto , gusto en ser tu nuevo amigo Lyra!— menciono en tu tono amable

La chica agradeció el gesto y luego vio a la unicornio morada —Twilight…, me aceptas como tu amiga, también?— pregunto directamente hacia ella, con una sonrisa

—eh!?, en verdad quieres ser mi amiga?— desconcertada Twilight pregunto hacia la chica turquesa, pues pensaba que únicamente le interesaba hacer amistad con el rubio.

—claro que sí!, eres amiga de Naruto…, Naruto es amigo mío…, por lo tanto yo quiero ser tu amiga!— a modo de ecuación Lyra dio su respuesta, haciendo que ambas niña se rían por un momento, y así contra todo pronóstico, Twilight acepto la nueva amistad

Y de esa forma ambas chicas le hacían preguntas sobre los humanos a Naruto, aunque les advirtió que se crio en Equestria, por lo que no sabía mucho de su raza, pero trataría de aclarar sus dudas, e incluso tuvo que recurrir al zorro para que lo ayude; pero a pesar de eso, Lyra se sorprendía del libro que tenía Twilight en su poder, pues supuestamente ella los había acaparado todos para sus propias investigaciones

Luego de algunas horas tras explicarle a sus amigas que por ser un ser mítico, evitaba a los extraños a su entorno, y por ello mismo solo visitaba a Twilight cuando ella estaba sola en la escuela; se pasaron el tiempo juntos entre preguntas , algunas bromas y demás risas entre los 3 niños; el Pegaso pelirrojo entro al recinto buscando al príncipe para llevarlo al castillo, pues ya estaba por anochecer; —Pekke hora de irnos, despídete de Twilight…— declaro entrando a la biblioteca, y tras ver a la nueva amistad, la saludo como es debido ; _" cuantas potrillas más piensas tener en tu harem, pequeño casanova.?.",_ pensó burlón el Pegaso al mirar con qué interés la nueva chica miraba al príncipe

El niño se despido de sus amistades y muy contento de ver como Twilight acepto una nueva amistad sin temores; eso era una buena señal para que la reunión secreta de toda la pandilla sea un éxito, y sin dudarlo invito a Lyra a su cumpleaños; la chica emocionada acepto la invitación, pero algo apenada pregunto si podía traer con ella una amiga, pues ella es nueva por la zona y desea que pueda conocer más amistades ; Naruto lo pensó un rato pero luego sonrió — claro! a mas mejor!— respondió el chico animado, pero después miro a sus amigas algo serio ; — chicas…, hay algo más que deseo contarles sobre mi…, algo importante…, pero tendrán que esperar a mi cumpleaños para que les diga esa verdad —; hablo el chico con serias intenciones de revelar su relación con la princesa Celestia; ambas niñas algo preocupadas aceptaron su condición.

Unos días después en la escuela se hicieron oficiales los resultados del concurso de Celestia, quedando Twilight como la ganadora y Lyra como el 3er lugar, el 2do lugar lo obtuvo una unicornio que se registró como "la gran y poderosa y ya se saben el resto…"; quien al parecer no le hizo mucha gracia el resultado; pero aun así, cuando Twilight vio su nombre en el primer lugar, fue felicitada por una efusiva Lyra que no paraba de halagar a su nueva amiga, y todo el mundo se sorprendía al ver como la "excéntrica " , era amiga de la "cerebrito" de la escuela ; y sobra decir el gran abrazo y felicitación llena de alegría que el príncipe le dio a su amiga, haciendo que la chica lo mire con cariño y le agradezca por su apoyo, cuando Naruto se enteró de la buena noticia , y en cuanto el premio, este se hará público finalizando el bimestre.

….

Unos días después de los hechos ocurridos en la biblioteca, Naruto le comunico al resto de sus amistades el día y lugar para que finalmente conocerse todos, aunque salvo pinkie, Lyra Twilight, y esa amiga que Lyra iba a traer, el resto de sus amigas no sabían sobre el cumpleaños del rubio, pero Naruto lo hizo con la intención de que vinieran en confianza , por el gusto de conocerse todos finalmente ; ya que al fin y acabo, el sentía que el mejor regalo que podría desear, es que todos sus amistades, finalmente sean amigos entre sí; aunque a muchos de ellos le llamo la atención que la reunión sea en el jardín del castillo de Canterlot, y cuando le pidieron explicaciones el rubio nervioso contesto; —conozco ponis influyentes…, muy influyentes…, y voy tan seguido allá , que se podría decir que prácticamente vivo allí— respondió el príncipe con una gota de sudor; las potras emocionadas por ir a tan distinguido lugar, no preguntaron mas

Pero sin saberlo, Celestia ordeno al pelirrojo que reparta una invitaciones especiales para las niñas y ellas desconcertadas vieron que la invitación era para una elegante fiesta en el castillo, el mismo día pero en la noche y ante la elección de ir con Naruto, o a esa elegante fiesta, las potras sin dudarlo ( bueno…, Rarity un si un poco) ,escogieron a su amigo.

Durante esas fechas tal como prometieron ambos ninjas, regresaron y acompañándolos estaban 2 ponis más, uno de ellos de semblante enfermizo y ojeroso, y la otra una bella yegua de crin morada; mientras entraban al castillo junto a Kakashi y Jiraya en su forma Equina.

— este lugar es sorprendente…, pero aun no comprendo por qué tanto misterio Jiraya –sama…, cof , cof!— comento el poni con ojeras

—lo sorprendente es que en todos esto años, aun no te cures de esa tos…,— comento con fastidio la yegua del grupo hacia el poni enfermizo ; — pero estoy de acuerdo con tu observación…, es más , están seguros que esta vez estamos en el lugar correcto?— comento la chica mirando a los otros ninjas

—si! Esta vez no hay duda! — declararon ambos ninjas avergonzados

Y efectivamente la chica del grupo tenía serios motivos para estar fastidiada, pues al parecer llegaron a Equestria luego de recorrer otros mundos, y todo por culpa de la mala ortografía de Jiraya, visitando bizarro lugares tales como un mundo donde los humanos esclavizan de forma cruel a criaturas de todo tipo como un lindo ratón eléctrico o un dragoncito con una flama en su cola , obligándolos a pelear entre si y forzándolos a vivir en unas pequeñas esferas, decidiendo irse del lugar, antes que las criaturas antes mencionadas , inicien su revolución y venganza contra la raza humana

Después fueron a uno que era habitado por ositos pequeño de diversos colores que Vivian en unas nubes, portando raros tatuajes en sus estómagos y lanzaban coloridos rayos atómicos y de corazones de sus panzas al luchar (taste the rainbow mother fu—ker!; busquen el video), y desearon irse rápido de allí, cuando la ambu se encariño con esos osos e insistía en quedarse con uno como mascota

Después de eso llegaron a un lugar parecido a Equestria, e incluso eran habitados por ponis, solo que estos no eran iguales a los que ellos ya conocían, eso sin mencionar que tenían más semejanza a los ponis que ellos conocen en el mundo shinobi ,además de usar lazos con moños en sus colas, y no tenían idea alguna de quien era la princesa Celestia, o donde quedaba Canterlot, y también se fueron de allí de inmediato pues ya les deba diabetes con solo respirar el ambiente del raro lugar , mientras oían una voz que cantaba _" mi pequeño poni, pequeño poni no es del mundo un sitio ideal?.., mi pequeño poni , pequeño poni …, donde tu estés quisiera estar…, pequeño poni, pequeño poni llévame a cabalgar…, mi pequeño poni, mi pequeño poni hoy es un día especial…!"_ Constantemente , provocándole escalofríos. (Si…, mlp de los 80)

y antes de sufrir más traumas se fueron del lugar; para finalmente volver al apocalipsis zombi , pero esta vez fue a propósito, pues el Sannin quería ver a su musa la enfermera Shizuka marikawa , para inspirarse y seguir con sus obras.

—Jiraya sama…, le regalare un cuaderno para practicar caligrafía…— comento Kakashi con pereza y huyendo con los demás de las turbas de zombis.

—oh vamos Kakashi…, me vas a decir que tampoco no querías volver a ver esas curvas?— comento el peliblanco con picardía, solo para ser golpeado por Yugao; pero luego el destino se encargó de castigar al sannin, cuando llegaron a un mundo habitado por un trolazo llamado I-van, el cual se fijó en el peliblanco , para asco del pervertido y lo comenzó a perseguir, mientras sus compañeros no movían ni un dedo por ayudarlo.

Luego de ello finalmente dieron con el lugar correcto y el pobre Kakashi muy agotado por el uso indiscriminado de su kamui , entraron al castillo y cuando el príncipe salió recibirlos emocionado por aprender más sobre ser un ninja, los 2 nuevos ponis se quedaron estáticos y solo bastaron unos momentos para que lo reconozcan

—Hayate!, los estás viendo?!— pregunto la chica al borde del llanto

—si…, es el !, es el, Yugao!— declaro el poni con ojeras y antes de decir algo más, la yegua del grupo se lanzó encima del príncipe y lo abrazo llorando de alegría

—Naruto…, finalmente te encontramos Naruto..!— declaro la poni llorando, mientras el rubio algo avergonzado por el abrazo, miro a la poni

—esto…, señorita…, está bien?, no le duele algo?— pregunto el infante con preocupación, mientras sus guardianes y la princesa Celestia se hacían presentes en el lugar y miraban desconcertados el espectáculo

—chicos…, tomen sus formas reales, le será más fácil presentarse— comento el sannin, y dicho esto, los ponis revelaron su verdadera forma; tomando por sorpresa al ver más humanos como el chico, y sobre todo al ver por primera vez, a la "yegua" de esa especie.

—oh…, así que eran ellos…— comento el zorro mentalmente

—sabes quienes son Kurama?— pregunto el niño a su amigo interno

—como no conocerlos?!, así como Kakashi fue el alumno de tu padre, el ojeroso y la de pelo morado fueron los alumnos de tu mama— declaro el zorro de manera simple, haciendo que el niño se emocione y mire con más interés a los nuevos humanos

—hola me llamo Naruto y usted señorita como se llama? — pregunto el niño de manera cortes

—mi nombre es Yugao, gusto en finalmente conocerte…, naruto-kun!— contesto la chica que no dejaba de abrazar al niño de forma firme contra su pecho

—Hola Naruto, mi nombre es Hayate — saludo el espadachín con una gran sonrisa, y comprendiendo la razón de tanto misterio, pero repentinamente su gesto de sonrisa, se volvió uno cómico de terror.

—que son estas cosas en su pecho señorita Yugao?— pregunto con inocencia el menor, mientras presionaba con sus pequeñas manos el busto de la ambu, y frotándolos con curiosidad —alguna abeja le pico el pecho?, se siente muy suave…, por eso lo tiene hinchado?—comento el niño pues por primera vez veía y sentía algo similar, y comparaba su pecho y el de los otros ninjas con el de la muchacha; mientras la pobre ambu roja de vergüenza soltaba leves gemidos al sentir esas caricias en esa zona.

Kakashi tenía una gota de sudor enorme junto a una aura azulada y el sannin con una cara pervertida, comenzaba a escribir en sus notas ; —tal vez algo de Shotacon no caería mal en la siguiente novela…, una bella y solitaria mujer madura, posee una llama de pasión y deseo carnal que únicamente es encendida por un pequeño querubín y desee llevarlo por el camino de los amantes!; será un éxito!; sigue así Naruto , sigue así!— declaro con emoción el peliblanco en el idioma shinobi , para no quedar mal ante la diosa

Mientras el príncipe al entender sin problemas el idioma de Jiraya ( por su enlace con Kurama) le pregunto con duda a Yugao ; — señorita , que es shotacon?— y dichas esas palabras, la ambu soltó de forma suave al niño, para después ir donde el pervertido y despidiendo un instinto asesino muy grande le mando un poderoso gancho al sannin, mandándolo a la estratosfera

—waoo…, es la primera vez que veo una estrella brillar en pleno día...,— comento shining con una gota de sudor y algo aterrado por la reacción de esa "yegua"

— y algo me dice que solo es el principio…— comento el Pegaso en el mismo estado de su amigo y teniendo la boca de profeta, cuando Jiraya "aterrizo" dejando un cráter en la caída, la peli morada comenzó a rematarlo con fuertes golpes y patadas en el suelo, siguiendo sus lecciones anti – pervertidos, aprendido desde niña por Kushina

—estaré en lo correcto en dejarle el cuidado de Naruto a estos humanos?...— musito con duda Celestia con una gota de sudor enorme por la masacre presenciada. (N/a: más seguro seria si lo crían los lobos…)

—Hayate…, no deberías tratar de controlarla?— comento Kakashi con una aura azulada al ojeroso, y temeroso que el peliblanco sea el primer humano en tener una lápida en Equestria.

—quiero vivir un poco más si no te importa Kakashi…— respondió el aterrado espadachín, y consiente de la furia de su novia.

—ustedes 2 serán los siguientes si siguen hablando!— declaro Yugao furiosa mientras los demás guardias al ver espectáculo se pusieron a la defensiva, pero estaban a terrados por la furia de la chica

En vista que la situación solo podía empeorar, Kakashi y Hayate fueron donde Naruto y le hablaron de forma confidente y luego lo mandaron al niño a que hablara con ella; Naruto se acercó a la enfurecida chica que le quebraba más huesos al pervertido y con ojos enormes y lloroso le hablo —lo siento yugao-onechan!, no pensé que te enojarías conmigo!— se disculpó el infante con la cara más tierna posible, " _porque le importara tanto que le diga hermanita?"_ se preguntaba mentalmente el niño

Y como arte de magia, las palabras "yugao-onechan", bastaron para que la chica se calme en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y abrazo al pequeño de forma protectora con una sonrisa — no naruto-kun ,yo no estoy enojada contigo!; pero te tengo que enseñar , que está mal que toques los pechos de una mujer de esa forma sin su permiso, de acuerdo? — de manera maternal y con una cálida sonrisa le dio su indicación al príncipe

—entendido, yugao-onechan!, por cierto eres muy bonita!— menciono el chico con una adorable sonrisa de zorro, haciendo que la chica lo abrase con más cariño, mientras el chico le hacía "ok" con la mano a los otros ninjas, al ver que su estrategia funciono, y los jounis aliviados le correspondía el gesto con una sonrisa; mientras los soldados recogían lo que quedo de Jiraya.

Pasado el momento y con un sannin que se recuperó de forma inmediata, para sorpresa de todos; ( NA: vamos!, como si no fueran la primera vez que lo masacran por pervertido); presentaron a los nuevos humanos, ante la princesa Celestia, diosa del sol de ese mundo, gobernante de esas tierras y madre adoptiva de Naruto; haciendo que Hayate y Yugao se arrodillen de forma sumisa en señal de respeto y avergonzados por el espectáculo dado, sobretodo Yugao; pero aun así no evitaron llorar mientras agradecían los cuidado de la diosa hacia el niño

—por favor…, pónganse de pie, para mí el ser su madre es la más grande alegría que pude recibir— indico Celestia con una amigable sonrisa y algo apenada ante las reacciones de los ninjas; y acto seguido procedió el Sannin a explicar los motivos de su presencia en ese mundo de ambos novios.

Con el fin de poder cumplir sus misiones , Kakashi y Jiraya tras explicarle a Sarutobi la noticia de la ubicación del niño, y sobre todo la situación del infante y los motivos por los cuales no se lo trajeron consigo; idearon un sistema de relevos entre Kakashi, Jiraya, Hayate y Yugao, para que 2 de ellos se quede entrenando al chico y explicarle cosas de su mundo, mientras los otros 2 cumplían con misiones que no les tome mucho tiempo, para poder estar libres y así tomar la posta; de esa manera podrían conocer más al chico durante el tiempo que le queda en Equestria , antes que venga con ellos por 3 años seguidos

Sobra decir que los alumnos de Kushina estaban más que felices de ayudar y dicho estas palabras Celestia les ofreció las habitaciones para que se hospeden, durante los días en que ellos se quedarían; antes de partir Jiraya de forma confidente o mejor dicho en el lenguaje del mundo shinobi, les hablo a los alumnos de Kushina sobre la situación real de Naruto y la información que le ocultaban a la princesa; si bien no les hizo gracia mentirle a la madre adoptiva del niño, comprendían que podía ser peligroso y contraproducente, que la diosa se entere que existía un ser tan poderoso y temible dentro de su hijo.

Y así empezó Naruto a entrenarse , aprendiendo más de su mundo con el espadachín y la ambu como nuevos maestros; y al mismo tiempo ambos novios se sorprendía de lo mucho que diferenciaba su mundo de este, y prendían más de la vida del joven príncipe, sintiéndose en el corazón muy agradecidos por todo el amor que la princesa le dio al hijo de su maestra; y a su vez Naruto con emoción leía el libro que le dejo Jiraya, sintiéndose muy identificado de alguna manera con el protagonista.

"_vera que no la defraudare Sensei!",_ fue el pensamiento de Yugao, mientras entrenaba al chico en genjutsu básico, y el chico veía en esas lecciones la oportunidad de mejorar en sus bromas y rutas de escape; y al mismo tiempo la peli morada tuvo que explicarle al niño la obvias diferencias entre los géneros masculinos y femeninos, pero el príncipe le indico que sabía muy bien en que se diferencia "una yegua" de un "corcel"; la pobre chica con una gota y algo apenada le indicaba las diferencias entre el "corcel y yegua", de los humanos; asombrando mucho al rubio y luego Naruto rojo de vergüenza al comprender en términos humanos, lo que toco en Yugao si fuera una poni, le pidió disculpas sin parar a la peli morada

" _no hay duda Sensei.., Naruto es el discípulo que espere para darle su espada!" _ Pensó el enfermizo ninja, mientras entrenaba a Naruto en las poses básicas de kenjutso, sorprendiendo al príncipe cuando Hayate ejecuto "el paso de shinigami"; cuando vio al espadachín pasar en un parpadeo entre varios muñecos y solo notarse una luz, para que al poco rato los muñecos caigan partidos por la mitad; pero para decepción del niño, Hayate le dio una espada de bambú , pues era muy pronto para manejar una espada real.

Y de esa forma cumpliendo con sus lecciones entre los 4 ninjas y las citas de juegos con sus amigas, el día de su cumpleaños llego y con ello la ansiada reunión de toda la pandilla y para eso el príncipe les tenía una sorpresa a sus amigas, y Celestia aun una más grande para su hijo.

….

Finalmente le día en que todos se conozcan llego; para esa fecha Naruto le había pedido a su madre que le conceda apartar el jardín por algunas horas en la mañana, pues deseaba una reunión privada con su amiga Twilight por su cumpleaños, puesto que por costumbre, Celestia se lo celebraba en las tardes; la diosa fingiendo ignorar la reunión de todas sus amigas; le concedió el permiso, pero advirtiéndole que luego tendría que pasar el resto del día con ella, hecho que el niño con una sonrisa acepto.

Y así conforme las amigas de Naruto llegaban al jardín real se sorprendía entre ellas, pues al parecer ya se conocían de otros lugares .

—Apple Jack?; que sorpresa, no me esperaba verte acá!— con asombro Rarity saludo y miro a la poni vaquera ; —bueno con solo verte deduzco que seguramente, tu eres "pecas"— comento lo último con un tono de leve burla

La vaquero frunció el ceño levemente — bueno señorita…, yo tampoco me esperaba ver a una cara conocida de la escuela, y deduzco que tú debes ser "joya" — señalo mirando los diamantes en el flanco de la unicornio , haciendo que Rarity sonría de orgullo por su distinguido alias; — pero sí!, acertaste, yo soy pecas , pero a Naruto… , mis pecas le parecen muy lindas! — comento con una sonrisa de satisfacción, haciendo que la unicornio se ponga celosa.

—esto…., disculpen…., acá esa la reunión?... — pregunto con voz baja y tímida Fluttershy, pero al parecer las otras 2 potras se miraban lanzándose rayos de los ojos y por lo mismo que hablaba bajo, no la escuchaban; —oh…, creo que no…, mejor me voy…., lo siento…— tímida la Pegaso ya iba en retirada, cuando sintió a alguien aprisionarle el cuello

—Fluttershy?, que bueno verte acá amiga! — declaro rainbow con una sonrisa de emoción y la pobre chica se sienta intimidada por el repentino abrazo aunque asombra que su amiga de Cloudsdale este allí ; pero rainbow no percibiendo la incomodidad de su tímida amiga, miro a las potras aun desafiándose con la mirada —OIGAN!, ACA ES LA REUNION?!— grito muy fuerte , haciendo que las mencionadas peguen un brinco del susto y salgan de su mundo

—NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO!— reclamaron al unísono las asustadas chicas

—ni que fuera para tanto!; en fin… , acá es la reunión o no? — dándole poca importancia al reclamo , rainbow preguntaba con una sonrisa confiada , miraba de una lado a otro buscando a Naruto

—esto…, no es por molestar…, pero podrías soltarme?— pregunto la tímida chica con la cara algo azulada, pues la enérgica Pegaso le abrazaba tan fuerte el cuello que le cortaba el aire

—oh lo siento amiga!— declaro rainbow, permitiendo que respire la Fluttershy ; —bueno yo soy "sónica", y soy genial!— se presentó ante las chicas

—"pecas" un gusto!— saludo la poni vaquera algo desconcertada, pero sonriendo cortésmente

—"joya"— de forma elegante se presentó Rarity y luego miraron a la Pegaso amarilla

—esto… yo soy…, "dulce…"— respondió con un tono bajo y escondiendo su rostro con el cabello

—disculpa no te oí— comento AJ

—dulce…— con un tono más tímido y bajo contesto

—podrías repetirlo más fuerte? — solicito Rarity

—Dulce….— contesto nerviosa y casi inaudible

—creo que dijo "dulce"— contesto Rainbow leyendo los labios de Fluttershy, haciendo que la Pegaso amarilla mueve la cabeza en señal afirmativa, y antes que diga algo más, una canción como si fuera un desfile de carnaval interrumpió el ambiente

Y cuando voltearon la cabeza en dirección del sonido, vieron a una poni de crin y melena rosada tocando varios instrumentos a la vez con gran maestría — como puede hacer eso…?— comento Rarity asombrada, mientras la rosada estaba lanzando confetis y cerbatanas a su paso , durante su alegre desfile

—hola a todos! Yo soy "loca!"— con gran alegría saludo pinkie con una enorme sonrisa, sacudiendo las manos de todos entre saltos de emoción por conocer a toda la pandilla ; _"eso se nota…"_ pensaron las otras potras ante las reacciones de la rosada; en eso 2 potras más aparecían

— Parece que llegamos a tiempo…, — comento Octavia con una sonrisa llegando con su hermana Vinyl

—hola a todo el mundo somos " ritmo y melodía"!— declaro con una sonrisa animada vinyl y acto seguido comenzó a chocar los cascos en señal de saludo de forma campechana, aunque tuvo ciertos problemas con la tímida Fluttershy y la formal Rarity; mientras Octavia haciendo un saludo más común, no tuvo inconvenientes

—Bien…, parece que casi todos están acá— llamo la atención de todo Heartsword con una amigable sonrisa al saludar a los presentes

—Hearts!— saludaron las pequeñas con una sonrisa al Pegaso, pero al poco rato se percataron que alguien más lo acompañaba, era una Pegaso de crin rubia y pelaje plomo en silla de ruedas

—hola yo soy "burbuja" — saludo Derpy con una sonrisa y sus graciosos ojos cruzados, —hermano…, yo estaré bien, no te preocupes— comento la rubia hacia el pelirrojo, revoloteando por momento, pero su protector hermano le recomendó guardar reposo en cuanto pueda, cosa que la niña acepto

—HERMANO?!— gritaron todas las chicas asombradas

—si…, ella es mi hermana pequeña…, no es linda?— contesto el guardiana abrazando afectuosamente a su hermana menor, mientras las otras sonreían por la tierna escena; en eso el Pegaso miro a otro lado y comento —ok!, parece que tenemos más visitas —

Y efectivamente se aparecían Lyra junto a una poni terrestre, de pelaje amarillo y crin morado con un mechón rosado —hola mucho gusto! Yo me llamo Lyra y ella es mi amiga bombón!— saludo la turquesa ante las sorpresa de las demás, pues salvo "sabelotodo" y Naruto no faltaba nadie; y sobretodo sorprendiendo a Vinyl y Octavia de ver a su prima en el lugar.

Bombón detectando la inconveniencia le hablo por lo bajo a su amiga — te dije que era mala idea venir así nomás…— , menciono esas palabras mientras asentía la cabeza en señal de saludo hacia los presentes

—no entiendo que tiene de malo bombón, si Naruto nos invitó a su cumpleaños — comento Lyra con una sonrisa amigable hacia las potras y estas, salvo pinkie reaccionaron con sorpresa

—es el cumpleaños de Naruto?!, pero porque no dijo nada?!— hablaron todas en sorpresa comentando que de haberlo sabido, le habrían traído un regalo a su amigo

— él no lo hizo, porque según él, su mejor regalo seria que todas ustedes sean amigas — fue una voz que llamo la atención de todos y todas las chicas miraron con asombro a cierto potrillo, tipo poni terrestre, de crin rubia , ojos azules , pelaje naranja, con marcas en la cara como si fueran bigotes y una rara cola que tenía la apariencia de 9 partes e imitando a las de un zorro. —mucho gusto!, soy Orange Twister, gusto en conocerlas amigas de Naruto!— declaro el rubio sonriendo zorrunamente

Todas las chicas salvo las recién llegadas al mirarlo se sintieron raras, era la primera vez que lo veían , pero se sintieron muy felices por su presencia y más cuando lo vieron sonreír de esa forma —bien Twister…, te dejo el resto — comento el Pegaso pelirrojo con una sonrisa ante el nuevo poni, no sin antes susurrarle por lo bajo ; "_intenta sobrevivir a las consecuencias de tener un harem pekke…" _ mientras le daba un giño al rubio disfrazado de poni, dejando confundido al príncipe

Y conforme se alejaba del grupo el Pegaso fue donde estaban los ninjas, Shining y la princesa Celestia , que bien escondidos miraban la reunión; la diosa suspiraba con cariño al ver a su hijo con tantos amigos y al mismo tiempo sorprendida de verlo en su forma de poni, — en verdad…, así se vería Naruto si hubieran nacido como un potrillo?— pregunto a los shinobis presentes

—Si majestad…, esa "magia" le permite asumir esa apariencia — comento Kakashi con una sonrisa bajo su mascara

—pero…., porque sus rasgos son tan similares a un zorro? — pregunto con duda la diosa, mientras los guardianes del niño, también con interés miraron a los ninjas.

—HERENCIA FAMILIAR!— fue la rápida y al unísono de los humanos con una gota de sudor; dejando a Celestia aún más duda, pero a pesar de ello, a la diosa le parecía muy lindo la apariencia de su hijo con esos rasgos.

Volviendo al grupo, Naruto con una sonrisa miro a sus amigas —bueno, como les decía él deseaba que todos finalmente se conozcan esta fecha, pues "sabelotodo " vendrá pronto y la podremos agarrarla desprevenida — comento con una sonrisa traviesa, haciendo que las demás se rían de forma cómplice y después se dirigió a Lyra y Bombón ;— no se preocupen por ser nuevas en el grupo, son bienvenidas a la reunión señoritas— menciono esas palabras para que las nuevas potras, se sientan en más confianza

—y donde esta Naruto? — pregunto pinkie , buscando a su amigo mientras daba saltos por todos lados

—el pronto vendrá…, por mientras síganme — y acto seguido empujando la silla de ruedas de Derpy, guio a sus amigas a una zona del enorme jardín, donde había una carpa montada y allí dentro una mesa con golosinas y refrescos ; mientras Celestia usando su magia hizo aparecer una nube desde su posición, y en ella se vía lo que pasaba dentro de la carpa y así no perder detalle alguno de la reunión.

Las chicas emocionadas pasaron al lugar y miraron con interés el interior, —solo falta el pastel!— grito pinkie y sacado de quien sabe dónde, la rosada puso un enorme pastel de chocolate con las palabras "feliz cumpleaños Naruto"; y acto seguido saco un gran cartel que decía "reunión de la familia muffin"; haciendo que la mayoría se ría por el nombre de la pandilla, sobretodo Derpy

— yo…., traje algunos caramelos y golosinas caseros para compartir…,— comento bombón algo apenada; pero luego sonrió con más ánimo, cuando los demás al probar los dulces, la halagaron por el sabor

En eso Apple Jack saco consigo una caja que traía consigo —bueno , de saber que era el cumpleaños de Naruto, también la hubiera traído algo más…, pero en fin…, mi abuela mando un pie de manzana para la reunión— comento con cierto pesar la vaquera

—No te preocupes, a él le encanta el pie de manzanas de tu abuela y está seguro que a muchos le gustara — trato de animar a la rubia, el príncipe con una sonrisa

—y tu como lo sabes? — pregunto con duda y sorpresa AJ

El rubio intento excusarse rápido — pues él siempre me comenta de un rico pie de manzanas que come cuando te visita, además que le encanta las frituras de manzanas que tú haces "pecas"— respondió de forma amigable, haciendo que la rubia se sonroje

—y tu como sabes que él me dice pecas? — pregunto con asombro; y Rarity hizo un gesto medio burlón como diciendo " no es obvio?";

—el me hablo de todos ustedes, como que a sónica le gusta correr; que a loca le encanta las fiestas , además de ser la que tuvo la idea de la reunión; lo bonito que dulce canta y lo mucho que le gustan los animales ; lo mucho que se divierta con burbuja en el hospital; la música que hace con ritmo y melodía y del lindo saco que le has hecho joya — respondió mirando a cada una de sus amigas, haciendo que las chicas se sonrojen con una sonrisa.

—pero él nunca nos habló de ti!— señalo de forma algo brusca rainbow con sospecha

—Bueno ya lo conocen…, él es algo tonto y distraído — respondió Naruto , tratando de mantener su teatro; y para su incomodidad y carcajada de Kurama todas las chicas le dieron la razón en ese punto.

—hummm, Twister…, de donde conoces a Naruto? — pregunto Fluttershy algo tímida pero sonriente ante el niño, tomando por sorpresa a Rainbow , pues sabia de sobra que su amiga se intimida con facilidad ante los desconocidos, sobre todo con los del sexo opuesto

—se podría decir que somos como hermanos gemelos!— respondió el chico de forma traviesa, haciendo que la tímida chica se sonroje más al interactuar con él.

—eres el hermano menor que él dijo tener…?, pero sí parecen de la misma edad— comento Rarity , además de mirar con interés la peculiar cola del rubio, poniéndolo algo nervioso

—no…, su hermano menor en verdad es pequeño…., — contesto a su amiga deseando que Twilight venga pronto, pues la mirada de su elegante amiga ya lo inquietaba; —ocurre algo? — pregunto algo temeroso

—me dejas tomar tu cola? — pregunto Rarity con emoción, el chico no tuvo inconvenientes y la muchacha con una sonrisa sentía la suavidad de la cola del falso-poni ; — deberían sentir esto…, es muy suave y esponjosa!— comento la chica disfrutando de la textura de la peculiar cola y acto seguido todas las potras tras tocar y acariciar la rara cola de Twister, le daban la razón

—me alegro que les guste….— con un tono algo fastidiado, el príncipe complacía la curiosidad de sus amigas ; — bueno iré a buscar a " sabelotodo" y a Naruto para que la fiesta empiece — comento el rubio con una sonrisa y acto seguido salió de la carpa a buscar a Twilight

Mientras eso ocurría una nerviosa Twilight daba vueltas sin parar por el jardín, era la primera vez que la invitaban a un cumpleaños que no fuera de un familiar y no sabía que decir o cómo actuar, pensando que posiblemente estén los familiares de Naruto en la celebración y no deseaba hacer quedar mal a su amigo y así ensayando saludos o temas de conversación, la pobre potra se ponía más nerviosa conforme pasaba el tiempo , y dejando claramente marcado en el pastizal su ruta de movimiento

—vamos Twilight…, solo es una reunión…, con tu mejor amigo , nada malo podrá pasar— se decía a sí misma para darse ánimos; — conocerás a su familia…, hablaran, reiremos y todo saldrá bien!— mencionaba esas palabras tratando de conservar la calma; —pero…., y si no sale bien?…, y si hago alguna tontería, o les caigo mal?; todo será un desastre y quedare como una tonta ante él y su familia…!— y de esa forma la chica empezó con sus ataques de inseguridad, y antes que entre en cuadro Psicótico, pues su melena y cola se comenzaron a alborotar solas, alguien la saco de su trance

—HOLA TWILIGHT!— grito sin consideración alguna Twister, con una amigable sonrisa desde atrás, haciendo que la chica pegue un brinco

La pobre chica tumbada en el suelo , miro al gritón con enojo, pero luego se sorprendió mucho al mirarlo mejor —quién eres? — pregunto desconcertada

—me llamo Orange Twister!, un gusto en conocerte Twilight!— respondió el chico con su típica sonrisa de zorro, haciendo que la chica se ponga roja sin saber el motivo

—y como sabes mi nombre?— pregunto tratando de ocultar su sonrojo

—Naruto me mando a buscarte y me dijo tu descripción— comento el rubio de forma amigable; — unicornio de pelaje lavanda , melena morada y muy bonita!— menciono Naruto, haciendo que Twilight se ponga más nerviosa y colorada y después la ayudo a levantarse ; —bueno…, Naruto está algo ocupado ahora, pero me pidió que te guiara donde se hace la celebración —

La unicornio al sentir a ese raro poni tomarle su casco de forma amigable, se sintió en confianza y extrañamente muy cómoda en su compañía — bien…, en ese caso un gusto Twister , gracias por guiarme — respondió de forma cordial

Acto seguido ambos niños fueron donde estaba la carpa y el rubio le dijo a la morada que Naruto estaba adentro , metiéndose a la carpa primero y luego desde adentro, le indico que la esperaban para que la fiesta empezara; dichas estas palabras el unicornio nervioso entro , pero el interior de la carpa estaba oscuro

—"SORPRESA SABELOTODO!"— fue el gran grito que se escuchó dentro del lugar, al prenderse las luces y con asombro vio a todas esas chicas recibiéndola con una gran sonrisa, como si la fiesta fuera para ella

—pero que es todo esto?!— pregunto con desconcierto y algo intimidada por la bienvenida , reconociendo entre los invitados a Lyr ponis que la invitaron a jugar con ellas hace un tiempo

—es un gusto finalmente conocerte! Naruto siempre nos habla de ti!— con una sonrisa saludo Aj

—esta fiesta es de su cumpleaños…, pero él deseaba que todos estuviéramos para que te conozcamos!— emocionada pinkie sacudía sin parar la pata de la morada

—y donde esta Naruto? — pregunto Fluttershy al mirar que el rubio no estaba en el lugar

—oye Twister! , Tu habías dicho que Naruto estaba entrando con ella!— reclamo rainbow

—esperen!, él me dijo que Naruto estaba adentro de la carpa!— señalo la Twilight y acto seguido todos miraron al rubio con leve enojo

—muy bien rufián!, confiesa quien eres y que le has hecho a mi caballero?!— sin miramientos exigió respuesta Rarity, aunque las otras potras la miraron celosas cuando menciono lo ultimo

Pero Twister lejos de intimidarse , se comenzó a reír de forma traviesa; —lo siento chicas…, quería jugarles una broma con este truco y funciono!…, bueno acá voy!— y mencionando esas palabras el poni rubio dio un gran salto en el aire, para dar algunos giros y al final cuando cae, estallar en una bola de humo mostrando su verdadera forma —TADA!— como si hubiera hecho un show de magia el rubio se presentó ante sus amistades

—NARUTO?!— hablaron sorprendidas las chicas

—que tal mi truco de transformación?, lo aprendí hace unos días y quería mostrárselo!— declaro con una sonrisa, mientras sus amigas aún seguían con la quijada caída ante la novedad

—como haces eso?!— emocionada pregunto pinkie

—se-cre-to— comento el rubio sonriente

—te lo dije bombón, los humanos son increíbles!— declaro Lyra con una gran sonrisa

—él es un humano? , entonces en verdad existen?!— comento con asombro la poni de tierra, mirando con interés al príncipe

—ES VERDAD ESO? QUE ERES UN HUMANO?!— al unísono preguntaron sus amigas que ignoraban la raza de su amigo y recordando leyendas y otros cuentos referentes a la " mítica raza sabia"

—con razón papa siempre nos hace tantas preguntas cuando venimos de jugar contigo!— comento vinyl , haciendo que Octavia asiente con la cabeza esa declaración

—sé que a los humanos nos considera un mito…, pero acá estoy y soy real!; perdón sin no les dije sobre mi verdadera especie en un principio — se disculpó el chico algo avergonzado; —no están enojadas por eso verdad? — pregunto temeroso

—ESTAMOS ENOJADAS CONTIGO, POR QUE NO NOS HABIAS DICHO QUE HOY ES TU CUMPLEAÑOS!— respondieron con fuerza todas la potras, haciendo que el chico se sienta algo aliviado , pero sonriendo incómodo con una gota de sudor y acto seguido todas sus amigas corrieron a abrazarlo y felicitarlo por su día especial

Y así tras presentarse todas las chicas con sus verdaderos nombres y el príncipe presentándose correctamente hacia bombón y congeniando rápidamente con ella , la fiesta comenzó con animadas charlas y juegos entre los niños, y aunque en un principio Twilight se sienta intimidada por ver a tantas niñas en su entorno, el príncipe la animaba a sociabilizar con sus amigas, y a al mismo tiempo apoyando a la tímida Fluttershy, haciendo más amena la reunión y logrando que la solitaria niña poco a poco se adapte al entorno con una sonrisa . Aunque claro esta las chicas no evitaron sentirse celosas, de tiempo en tiempo, cuando la atención del ninja era acaparada eventualmente por cada una de las niñas presentes.

Tras disfrutar de la comida y el pastel que pinkie trajo, Naruto pidió que salgan todos a fuera ,pues tenía más sorpresa para sus amigas; las potras le siguieron la corriente y ni bien habían salido una canción infantil y animada comenzó a sonar y pinkie rápidamente la reconoció; era la canción que Naruto toco el día que le hizo el show de rocas.

Y precisamente al salir de la carpa había un cartel que decía : "_**el increíble show de las graciosas rocas del gran Naruto y la alegre pinkie " **_; y tras que la rosada leyera el cartel, el rubio le coloco sorpresivamente una peluca de payaso y después él se puso una gran nariz roja que sonaba como bocina ; —lista para la función? — pregunto el rubio invitando a su amiga

Pinkie mirando que a unos metros habían rocas pintadas y listas para iniciar la función se emocionó, pero no dudo en preguntar —pero como armaste todo esto?!— pero el rubio solo señalo a sus cómplices

—bien niños, espero que le guste el show!— comento heartsword terminando de montar el escenario

—me da mucha curiosidad ver como es un show de rocas… — comento shining con una amigable sonrisa y presentándose ante las niñas

—hermano!— mencionaron al unísono Derpy y Twilight; para luego mirarse sorprendidas entre sí;

—hearts es tu hermano?!— pregunto sorprendida la morada, pues no tenía idea alguna que el mejor amigo de Shining, tuviera una hermana de su edad

—si!, es un gusto finalmente conocerte hermana de shining— con una graciosa y amigable sonrisa confirmo la noticia Derpy

En eso el rubio llamo la atención de los demás , trayendo consigo a un pequeño dragoncito — bien ahora ya estamos todos!—; declaro con una sonrisa, mientras la niñas miraban con curiosidad a spike

—aww!, es un bebe dragón, que lindo!, tenías razón Naruto son adorables!— declaro Fluttershy muy entusiasmada y abrazo al pequeño con cariño

Para alivio de Naruto, spike no reacciono de forma agresiva, al contrario parecía que le gustaba estar con esas potras , sobre todo con Twilight y Rarity — él es mi hermanito Spike, aun no puede hablar del todo, pero ya dice algunas palabras — señalo el príncipe contento que todo este saliendo bien

—espera…, ese dragón yo lo hice salir de un huevo cuando fue el examen especial de magia hace un tiempo!— declaro Twilight reconociendo al pequeño

—si es verdad!, muchas gracias Twilight por darme un hermanito!— declaro con una sonrisa amigable , haciendo que la chica se ponga roja

—por cierto Twilight felicidades por ganar el concurso de la princesa Celestia— señalo Octavia contenta por el logro de su nueva amiga, y todas la demás al enterarse de la notica, halagaron a la unicornio, haciendo que su pelaje se ponga más rojo por tantas atenciones

—se ve que el plan del pekke va bien… — comento hearts a shining por lo bajo

—Si…, me siento muy contento que gracias a Naruto, Twilight sea más sociable y al parecer está haciendo amigos — respondió con una sonrisa shining

Y así comenzó el show de rocas, con pinkie de asistente, logrando robarles risas y carcajadas con la actuación; mientras los ninjas escondidos también disfrutaban del show, tras acabar con la animada función y recibir los aplausos y una emocionada pinkie lo abrase con afecto por dejarla participar, Naruto menciono que tenía más para animar la reunión

Ahora todos estaban en la pileta del jardín y para sombro de todos el rubio se puso a caminar sobre el agua, y luego a correr y dar brincos con piruetas, encima de ella; mientras los demás lo miraban con los ojos como platos

—tan pequeño y ya tiene un control de chacra tan grande?!— comento Yugao asombrada

—Y eso que no has visto su mejor truco — respondió Kakashi con una sonrisa

Celestia estaba igual de asombrada que las niñas, incluso shining tenía la quijada caída por lo presenciado ; mientras Heart ya lo había visto hacer esa proeza.

—co-como haces eso?!— pregunto Aj pues no creía lo que veía

—es un truco especial que aprendí hacer…, aunque al principio solo podía estar sobre el agua por algunos segundos sin hundirme— respondió Naruto sonriendo traviesamente

—espera un momento…., eso quiere decir que lo que vi en el rio…., no fue un sueño?!— pregunto asombrada Rarity

—que quieres decir con eso Rarity? — pregunto Vinyl con curiosidad

—el día que lo conocí, accidentalmente caí al rio…., fue horrible sentía que sería mi fin pues la corriente era muy fuerte y no podía nadar — de forma melodramática la chica narraba los hechos, mientras los demás escuchaban con interés, y el rubio sonría algo incómodo por la exageración de su amiga ;—pero entonces, mi valiente caballero me salvo!— declaro de forma soñadora, mirando con estrellas en los ojos al rubio, y Naruto se ponía más nervioso ; — tras intentar salvarme sacrificando sus finas prendas…, yo lo vi correr sobre el agua y rescatarme! — explico sorprendiendo a todos; — pero considere que era imposible que existiera alguna criatura capaz de correr encima del agua , por eso lo tome como un sueño…., algo imposible que sea real — y después se acercó con una cariñosa sonrisa al rubio; —pero…, el único sueño hecho realidad, fue el conocerte mi valiente guardián! — termino su drama la niña besando la mejilla del príncipe y este se ponga muy rojo y las demás potras, nuevamente se pongan celosas.

—Parece que Naruto es muy popular entre las niñas….— comento Hayate y algo preocupado por las reacciones de las otras potras

—Minato era igual…, siempre popular con las chicas — respondió Jiraya recordando como las chicas entre aldeanas y kunoichis , miraban con interés a un denso Namikase

—Minato?— pregunto Celestia al poner atención a la charla

—el nombre del padre de Naruto; el de su madre fue Kushina — señalo Yugao, y sonriendo al recordad como algunas veces a pesar de estar casado, el esposo de su sensei atraía la atención de las féminas, pero este ni se percataba de ello, y su celosa maestra sea las que las espante.

Mas recuperado el rubio se dirigió a Rarity — no tienes por qué agradecer Rarity, lo mismo hubiera hecho por cualquiera de mis amigos….,— menciono esas palabra sonriendo amigablemente, logrando apaciguar el enojo de sus amigas ; —pero me alegro que ese truco funcionara en aquella ocasión…, es más, era la primera vez que pude correr sin hundirme!— señalo con una sonrisa despreocupada mientras las demás se las creo una aura azulada encima " _podías haber muerto , idiota…" _ pensaron con pena ajena

Siguiendo con el show, el rubio llamo a spike y tras hablarle por lo bajo ambos soltaron una gran llamarada de fuego por encima de la pileta para evitar algún incendio en el jardín real; y como si eso no bastara Naruto invoco a una pequeña, realmente pequeña serpiente marina, hecha de agua la cual recorrió la pileta hasta salir disparada y bañar al Pegaso

—lo siento heart…, aun no la controlo bien— se disculpó el rubio, mientras se rascaba la cabeza de forma nerviosa y el Pegaso se sacuda para secarse, y shining aguantándose la carcajada

—puedes transformarte en poni…, eres capaz de caminar sobre el agua y manipularla y escupir fuego!, como puedes hacer esa magia sin un cuerno ? — pregunto con asombro e interés Twilight, —y porque nunca antes, me habías dicho que podías hacer todo esto?!— reclamo en tono de enojo por la información ocultada

—lo siento Twi…, quería dominar mejor mis jutsus antes de mostrártelos; aunque según uno de mis maestros, los jutsus de viento deberían ser mi especialidad; pero aun no me aprendo alguno… — respondió el niño, ganándose la atención de sus amigas , pidiéndole ms explicación sobre esos "jutsus"; no le quedó otra al rubio que explicarle sobre la existencia de humanos que tienen un poder llamado chacra y al ser uno de ellos, él podía hacer esos trucos

—entonces no todos los humanos pueden hacer tus trucos? — pregunto con algo de desilusión Lyra

—así es Lyra, según supe solo algunos humanos tienen estas habilidades y entrenan para mejorarlas — señalo Naruto y luego miro al resto —quieren ver cuál fue mi primer jutsu?!— pregunto con una sonrisa y ante la emoción general el chico realizo su famoso clon de sombras, creando 200 narutos en el instante

—hizo el kagebunshin y con tantas copias?!—ahora quien tenía la quijada caída era Yugao, sabía que el niño por ayuda de kyuubi había recibido entrenamiento ninja, pero no espero que Naruto pudiera hacer algo así tan joven

—tiene un chacra tan grande…, tanto como un jounin adulto!— en el mismo estado declaro Hayate

Kakashi igual de asombrado, no se esperaba esa cantidad tan exagerada — bueno …., yo sabía que ese es su mejor truco …, pero también me toma por sorpresa todo esto!—

—no puedo creerlo …, como Naruto aprendió a realizar una magia así, y en solo un mes? — pregunto Celestia al mirar la habilidad de su hijo

—el niño es un diamante en bruto su alteza…, pero es alentador ver lo que es capaz de hacer tan joven, estoy más que seguro que con el tiempo será un gran ninja así como lo fueron sus padres — tratando de ocultar su sorpresa hablo Jiraya, para no levantar sospechas en Celestia

Mientras en el lugar todo el mundo había perdido el habla; su amigo de un momento al otro se había multiplicado en sus narices y para rematar las copias comenzaron a hablar entre sí, comentando que a lo mejor exagero mucho con el número, e incluso a discutir entre ellos.

El capitán ironblood que paseaba por el lugar, como parte de su tratamiento de relajación, al mirar al _ejército de mocosos_ en el jardín, solo dio media vuelta y nerviosamente sacaba un frasco de pastillas —que con una al día bastara para calmar los ataques de alucinaciones.. .,Si claro!— al borde de la locura el pobre soldado se tomó todo el frasco.

—Yo solamente te había visto hacer 2…— hablo rainbow con asombro

—Y yo 20….— de la misma manera agrego Fluttershy

El príncipe deshizo la técnica para dejar de incomodar a sus amigas ; —waoo…,rompí mi marca…, hasta ahora fueron 120 para la cosecha…,— menciono esas palabras para después chasquear la lengua, al ver que hablo de más

—aguarda vaquero!, es así como lograste salvar mi granja?!— declaro con asombro AJ

—esto…, pues si…— respondió el chico nervioso y acto seguido la rubia lo abrazo muy fuerte y con afecto

—caray…, yo y big Mac, nos rompíamos la cabeza pensando como hiciste eso…, gracias Naruto por tu ayuda…— declaro con una sonrisa cálida y ante la duda, la vaquera explico los problemas que tenía en su granja y como el rubio la ayudo con ese imposible contrato, que termino en convertido en el chisme de poniville por meses , conocido como "el milagro en la granja sweet Apple"

Si bien Twilight y las demás sentían sus celos aflorar por la muestra de afecto de la rubia al chico, no evitaron sonreír al comprender el buen corazón que tenía su amigo, y sobre todo al percatarse que de una forma u otra , el príncipe las había ayudado cuando más lo necesitaron —Naru.., quiero ver que más trucos sabes!— emocionada la morada, pidió al príncipe seguir con su show

Y así siguió el chico mostrando más técnicas, como un genjutso simple que le aprendió a Yugao, en donde todos los arboles del jardín cambiaron a Cerezos, dejando a sus amigas maravilladas cuando miraron caer sus pétalos, como si fueran una bella nieve rosada; o hacer el suinshi, que le enseño Hayate como movimiento base para "el paso de shinigami", sorprendiendo a rainbow , al verlo aparecer de un lado a otro en un parpadeo, y pensado que Naruto usaría un truco así para su carrera; pero el rubio le explico que solo sirve en distancias cortas; y sin perder tiempo , ambos niños compitieron en una carrera improvisada por todo el jardín, terminando en un empate asombrando a los espectadores, por la velocidad alcanzada por sus amigos.

Luego vino su clásico truco de caminar por el techo o árboles, sorprendiendo a sus amigas que no conocían tal habilidad, para después llamar a todos los animales del jardín para que conozcan a sus amigas , alegrando mucho a Fluttershy al estar rodeada de tantos animales bonitos; para finalmente con su banda musical cantarles sus amigas asombrándolas por su talento y aprovechando la ocasión, llamo a Fluttershy para que cante con ellos, y a pesar que la tímida chica se negó, el rubio se las ingenió para convencerla y cantar con ellos, haciendo que sus amigas comprendan , que no exagero cuando menciono que "dulce" cantaba muy lindo

_Full moon that Sway _

Mientas Celestia escuchaba a su hijo cantar, sonreía recordando los momentos de felicidad al lado de su hijo, pero luego su expresión se volvió de pena al recordar que el pronto se marchara de su lado por algunos años; mientras los ninjas se sorprendía de esa habilidad del niño y solo podían pensar el muy felices que se sentirían los padres de Naruto, si es que lo escucharan cantar con tanta felicidad

…

Terminada la función y llegando el atardecer ya sus amigas se disponían a retirarse cuando el rubio les dijo que tenía algo más que decirles a ellas

—es otro truco Naruto?!— pregunto emocionada pinkie, pensando que su amigo podría realizar un kame hame ha o algo similar (n/a: me va caer una demanda por tu culpa pinkie…)

Pero Naruto se puso serio —no es eso chicas…, hay algo que es estuve ocultando desde que me conocieron, muy aparte del hecho de ser un humano…, — hablo el chico algo nervioso al pensar en las reacciones de sus amigas

—Pues bien vaquero , luego de haberte visto hacer todos esos trucos, dudo que algo más nos impacte— comento AJ

—Es que no es algo fácil de mencionar….,—bajo la cabeza el rubio como arrepintiéndose de haber hablado

—oh vamos mi caballero, somos tus amigas, si tienes algún problemas solo dilo, te ayudaros sin dudarlo — se sumó Rarity

—bueno es que yo…— como dudando el rubio sudando nervioso se quedó en silencio

—HABLA DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ!— reclamo Fluttershy con ansias , haciendo que los demás la miren con asombro y ante su reacción la chica apenada bajo la cabeza totalmente roja —que diga…,no nos dejes en duda…— comento en tono bajo

El rubio aunque impactado por ver a la más tímida de sus amigas reaccionar así, decidió tomar al minotauro por los cuernos y ser sincero —chicas, yo soy…— y antes de terminar un aura rosada rodeo al niño y levitándolo se lo llevo a otro lado

—un secuestro!— indico Kakashi con sorpresa y poniéndose a la defensiva

—no se preocupen…, conozco bien a la "secuestradora" — menciono con una gota de sudor enorme Celestia, junto a una sonrisa nerviosa

Todos los demás siguieron al niño hasta el otro lado del jardín para ver a la raptora, que resultó ser una joven alicornio —NA-RU-TO!— grito con alegría la princesa Candase al tener a su alcance a "su lindo Naruto", tal como se refería a su primo

—Candase?!— comento sorprendida Twilight, al ver a su niñera en ese lugar y más aún abrazar con tanto afecto a su amigo, haciendo que se encele nuevamente; bueno ella y las demás potras al ver como esa hermosa princesa , llenaba de besos y de forma exagerada al rubio

—La que se armó….— comento heart susurrando a su amigo, al ver como la princesa del imperio de cristal, no quería por nada del mundo soltar al niño

—y eso que no la viste cuando le contamos lo del viaje…. — respondió el unicornio, recordando el cuadro de llanto y tristeza de la princesa candase y que por poco manda al tártaro sus deberes reales por pasar hasta el último día junto a Naruto, antes que se fuera de Equestria

—mi lindo Naruto! te extrañe tanto!, estoy tan feliz de verte nuevamente!— declaro con alegría la alicornio

—candase!— recuperándose del tornado de besos y abrazos , saludo el príncipe a su prima con una sonrisa y abrazo ; — esto…, candase –onechan.., me sueltas no puedo respiras bien — suplico el niño al sentirle que le faltaba el aire

La princesa avergonzada concedió el pedido — lo siento Naruto, oye y que significa onechan?— pregunto con curiosidad por esa palabra

—significa hermanita!— respondió con una sonrisa zorruna, haciendo que la joven sonría con cariño hacia su primo

—aww!; mi lindo primo me llamo hermanita!— declaro con alegría, lastimosamente el rubio se dio una palmada en la frente, pues su prima si querer lo acaba de vender

—PRIMO?!—fue la pregunta generalizada de todas las potras con sorpresa ante la noticia

—como que eres su primo?; yo pensaba que por vivir en el palacio, eras el hijo de un embajador!— declaro con asombro Twilight

—alto allí!, como es eso que vives en el palacio?— fue el turno de reclamar de Rainbow

—Chicas sé que esto es confuso pero puedo explicarlo — trato de aliviar el ambiente el rubio al ver que todo se le salía de las manos

—PUES HABLA DE UNA VEZ!— reclamaron todas con una cabeza enorme y dientes filudos ante tanto misterio

Naruto bajo la cabeza , aunque estaba algo aterrado por ver a sus "adorables" amigas tan furiosas con él ; —chicas…., no les había dicho nada; pues ya antes había intentado tener amigos, pero estos solo resultaron ser unos hipócritas o ponis que buscaban algún favor debido a mi relación con una poni muy importante — hablo con un tono bajo, recordando esos días en que algunos nobles con otras intenciones le presentaba a sus hijos para que sean sus amigos , y de esa manera obtener algún beneficio; —por ello mismo, decidí ocultar esa relación con esa poni importante, para que mis amistades sean verdaderas… ., y tuve la suerte de conocerlas a todas ustedes …, mis sinceras y verdaderas amigas— declaro con una sonrisa, haciendo que las chicas se calmen un poco ; —ya de por si , al ser un humano, me hubiera sido difícil conocer a ponis que me acepten tal como soy, y sobretodo que desinteresadamente me ofrezcan su amistad y afecto; y por ello…, les estaré por siempre agradecido chicas — agacho la cabeza en con una triste sonrisa; y sus amigas algo apenadas y rojas le sonrieron

—Naruto…, quien es el poni tan importante al que estas vinculado— pregunto directamente Vinyl, al recordar sus palabras cuando se conocieron, palabras que sirvieron para ayudar a su hermana Octavia a romper esa barrera de soledad

—bueno.., no me lo creerían.. — Comento sonriendo nervioso; —pero ella tiene un trabajo muy importante, además que ella es la poni más linda de todas…; ella es …— y nuevamente alguien lo interrumpe

—Naru…, ya terminaste tu reunión? — con un tono amable y educado la princesa Celestia se hacía presente, mientras las niñas al mirar a la gobernante presente se arrodillaron en señal de respeto

—oh no! la princesa Celestia! Y yo en estas fachas!— con pena hablo Rarity

—Lamento si hicimos mucho alboroto en su jardín majestad— se disculpó Apple Jack

—yo le agradezco que nos dejara jugar acá y conocer a sus lindos residentes!— con una sonrisa se pronunció Fluttershy

—lamentamos si le causamos algún inconveniente princesa Celestia — fue el turno de pronunciarse Twilight, aunque se alarmo al ver que Naruto no se arrodillo ante la monarca, más bien , el bajo la cabeza apenado

La princesa miro a las niñas con una sonrisa —y yo…, me siento muy feliz, que ustedes sean amigas de mi pequeño Naruto — menciono con cariño esas palabras; mientras el rubio se sorprendía de que su madre supiera de sus amistades y luego miro con sospecha al Pegaso el cual se puso a silbar, como haciéndose el loco.

—su pequeño Naruto…?— con desconcierto pregunto pinkie

—así es pinkie …, chicas…., les quiero presentar a mi mama…, la princesa Celestia y a mi prima la princesa Candase— señalo el rubio algo rojo por la revelación

—Eso quiere decir que eres….— comento con sorpresa bombón

—UN PRINCIPE!— fue el grito general de las niñas presentes, que no salían de su asombro

—oh no… oh no!. Yo acuse a un miembro de la familia real de ser un secuestrador!— agarrándose la cabeza y nerviosa declaro rainbow

—tranquila dashie…, eso fue un accidente y al menos de esa forma te pude conocer — comento el rubio con una sonrisa para tranquilizar a su amiga

—pero yo te acuse de ladrón y te obligue a trabajar en mi granja!— fue el turno de alterarse para Apple Jack

—fue mi culpa por tomar tus manzanas sin permiso; además a mí me gusta trabajar en tu granja, es divertido pasar el tiempo juntos y disfrutar de los postres de la abuela Smith — respondió el chico

—pero yo te abofetee y te llame rufián!— ahora le toco alterarse a Rarity de forma dramática;— pero eso significa que acerté cuando te llame príncipe!— declaro con emoción lo ultimo

El rubio con una gota de sudor miro a la dramática unicornio —no te preocupes Rarity…, me lo gane por ser un grosero contigo; y si!; tenías la razón, por eso hice ese acto de comportarme como un cretino (como blueblood); además me siento feliz que seas mi amiga a pesar de no ser un príncipe y solo ser Naruto — comento con una sonrisa nerviosa

—Yo fui muy descortés cuando te conocí en el salón de música…— se disculpó Octavia

—Y yo fui un mal educado también por interrumpir tu práctica — respondió el rubio tranquilo

—príncipe Naruto…— musito en un tono suave Fluttershy

—solo Naruto como siempre cuteshy— señalo con una sonrisa animada, haciendo que la tímida se sonroje; —no me gusta eso de alteza , majestad o príncipe; trátenme como hasta ahora…., por favor, solo llámenme Naruto….; se los pido! — fue la solicitud del ninja hacia sus amigas

— y sabían ustedes de esto?!— fue la pregunta al unísono de Derpy y Twilight hacia sus hermanos mayores, poniéndolos nerviosos y balbuceantes, ante la mirada inquisidora de sus hermanitas

—ellos no tiene la culpa, yo les pedí guardar el secreto…— hablo Naruto y luego miro a todas sus amigas; —esto…., están molestas?..., o ya no desean ser mis amigas? — pregunto con temor y nervios el pobre muchacho

Las chicas se miraron entre sí con duda por un tiempo, sin saber que responder ; hasta que Twilight avanzo un paso al frente y ahora fue ella la que le dio el coscorrón de broma al rubio ; —eres un tonto, si crees que dejare de ser tu amiga por eso!— declaro, para después besar la frente de su amigo y abrazarlo; — tu eres mi mejor amigo Naru…— menciono esas palabras tiernamente

—Twi…,— declaro el rubio con una sonrisa, y con ello todas sus demás amigas se acercaron para abrazarlo en grupo

—no pensé que vería aun noble trabajar con tanto empeño como tú lo haces!, a mí también me gusta hacer las tareas en la grajas contigo— comento AJ

—aun me debes una carrera! Y más te vale que sea espectacular Naruto!— fue el turno de rainbow, mientras se ponía colorada cuando el rubio le acaricio su melena

—si dejara de ser tu amiga, me pondría muy triste, pues ya no podría divertirme creando más bromas contigo!— agrego pinkie

—Me gusta que me visites en el hospital Naruto…,— se sumó Derpy

—Yo también me siento muy feliz de ser tu amiga mi príncipe.., que diga Naruto….— comento la Rarity con una aire soñador, mientras Naruto le daba unas palmadas en su frente a modo de mimo.

— gracias a ti aprendí mucho sobre los animalitos, y pude conocer a un bebe dragón…— con una sonrisa apenada , comento Fluttershy y así el resto de sus amistades le hacían entender que no había problemas, pues el por más humano o príncipe que sea, seguía siendo su amigo Naruto, alguien muy importante para ellas, llenando de felicidad el corazón del niño

….

Con todo el problema resuelto, y presentando formalmente a sus amigas ante su madre y prima, se hicieron presentes los ninjas, con intenciones de saludar al niño por su cumpleaños. Sobra decir que las niñas miraron asombradas a los humanos adultos (Lyra mas que emocionada) , y sobretodo miraron con interés a la "yegua" del grupo

—entonces Naruto…, la señorita Yugao, es la "yegua" de tu especie? — pregunto asombrada Twilight, al observar los finos y delicados rasgos de la ambu

—si!, pero se le dice mujer; así como seria la palabra hombre, para referirse a un "corcel" — explico el rubio; — por cierto no crees que yugao-onechan es muy linda? — comento el niño con una sonrisa

—si…, muy linda…,— comento con fastidio y botando chispas de su cuerno, la celosa Twilight

—Naruto!, yo pensé que era tu onechan!— reclamo celosa Candase

—el me llamo a mi primero onechan…, princesa candase — con un tono burlón y orgulloso hablo la ambu y acto seguido ambas chicas se jaloneaban al príncipe, reclamando ser la "onechan" del rubio; mientras los demás las miraran con vergüenza ajena.

—esperen un momento!— comento Rarity llamando la atención de todos; — un tipo alto de pelo blanco con una verruga en la nariz, y cara de depravado! ( aunque no sabía que significada eso) . Y el otro con pelos de escoba y con la cara tapada!; son ustedes lo que atormentaron a poniville hace unos meses!— declaro la unicornio blanco y crin morada con asombro y temor, al reconocer por la descripción a las "raras y feas " criaturas que se aparecieron en su pueblo

—no atormentamos a nadie!, solo se asustaron al vernos eso es todo!— se defendió Jiraya ; — y porque me dicen depravado?!— reclamo indignado ; " _porque será…",_ fue el pensamiento de sus compañeros

—fue un accidente que nuestra técnica de transformación se deshiciera en ese momento — señalo Kakashi de manera despreocupada

Naruto tuvo que salir en defensa de sus maestros, explicando que ellos fueron los que le enseñaron a realizar sus trucos, aunque los shinobis le indicaron que la palabra correcta para ellos seria "sensei" ; después de eso, las niñas emocionadas les pidan alguna demostración; nos les quedo otra a los shinobis que hacer algunas demostraciones para complacer a las potras, como ver al sannin hacer crecer de forma exagerada su cabello, o ver a Kakashi invocar a un perro parlante, haciendo que Fluttershy se emocione mucho.

— esos trucos son geniales, el enseñaran a Naruto hacerlos también?!— con estrellas en los ojos, rainbow pregunto al espadachín

—claro que sí!, cuando nos lo llevemos con nosotros por 3 años, el volverá con muchos trucos increíbles! — respondió Hayate de manera simple; pero repentinamente todo el mundo se quedó callado y la temperatura en el ambiente bajo mucho

Naruto miro con enojo a Hayate y Yugao quería abofetearlo por indiscreto; —es verdad eso Naru…?— pregunto con un tono oscuro Twilight

—yo….— el rubio no sabía que responder a eso, no había planeado revelar esa triste noticia, al menos no ese día y mucho menos de esa forma

—responde sí o no!— exigió la chica con un tono más enojado

Naruto bajo la cabeza con pena y revelo la verdad —si…, dentro de poco me iré por 3 años con ellos— y para preocupación del príncipe su amiga se quedó callada

—dentro de cuánto? —pregunto directo AJ con el ceño fruncido

—En una semana a más tardar…— respondió el muchacho , mientras sus demás amigas comenzaron a verlo con enojo y tristeza

— y cuando tenías planeado decírnoslo?. El mismo día que te ibas?!— reclamo rainbow indignada

—no fue mi intención ocúltaselo…., — trato de defenderse el chico, mientras los adultos no sabían cómo ayudarlo

—si claaaro!, primero nos mientes con lo de tu especie, luego lo de tu cumpleaños , y que eras un príncipe; y ahora resulta que te ibas a ir dentro de poco!— con enojo fue el turno de Rarity de enojarse

—al menos puedes decirnos porque tienes que irte?— pregunto Fluttershy, aunque enojada, presentía con temor el motivo de la partida de su amigo

—Lo siento…, no puedo decirlo — comento el chico cerrando los ojos, negándose a revelar a ante sus amistades su transformación.

—así que solo te vas y nos dejas?, no creí eso de ti Naruto…. — decepcionada comento pinkie, mientras con tristeza se desinflaba su melena

—créanme que si pudiera me quedaría con ustedes…, pero no puedo…,— con angustia miro el príncipe como todas sus amigas lo miraba con decepción y enojo; esto definitivamente se le salió de control e intento hablarle a su amiga Twilight pero esta solo le aparto la mano con su casco —Twi..?— pregunto con temor

Y acto seguido la potra le dio una fuerte bofetada con furia; —eres un mentiroso!— declaro la niña llorando; —prometiste siempre estar conmigo, que jamás me dejarías sola!, eres un maldito mentiroso!— grito llorando, pero antes que alguien diga algo o que Twilight se valla corriendo, fue el propio príncipe que salió de allí, velozmente.

—Naru!— intento llamarlo Celestia, pero el niño solo abandono el lugar con toda la velocidad que sus piernas les daban

La diosa miro a las niñas y aunque estaba enojada por la forma como reaccionaron con su hijo; vio que todas las potras estaban llorando desconsoladamente por la noticia; en un día tan feliz donde todos sus amigos están unidos, se habían enterado que aquel que los unió, se iba lejos y por mucho tiempo.

…..

Al otro extremo del jardín el príncipe caminaba con la cabeza agachada; no entendía como todo lo que con esfuerzo planeo para este día, se fuera a la basura; no podía enojarse del todo con Hayate, al fin y acabo él había tomado la decisión de irse para controlar su poder y prepararse cuando su tía Luna se haga presente.

—Todo fue un desastre…— musito el príncipe con tristeza, llorando levemente, ahora sus amigas lo odian por mentirles y no podía decirles la verdad del motivo de su viaje

—Deja a un idiota a cargo…, y solo obtendrás un desastre de resultado — con un tono burlo se pronunció Kurama

—tú también Kurama? — con fastidio el niño se dirigió al zorro

—Ha!. Te vas para protegerlas por una tonta leyenda y obtienes una linda bofetada de premio…, si muy bien jugado idiota— volvió a pronunciarse el zorro

—déjame de llamarme idiota!— reclamo enojado el niño

—eres un idiota!, solo un idiota sacrificaría muchas cosas , solo por cuento estúpido para cuidar a esos jamelgos!— señalo el bijuu con crueldad

—no son unos jamelgos!, ellos son muy importantes para mí!— declaro furioso el niño

—importantes?, ha! si la mayoría de ellos te tiene miedo! ; acéptalo, por más que te esfuerces por cuidarlos, todo el reino solo te vera como un fenómeno de circo…., o mejor dicho … una rara mascota exótica , como los demás animales en el jardín de la princesa — comento el zorro con cizaña

El rubio no comprendía porque su amigo le decía esas palabras tan crueles; pero sin dudarlo estaba enojándolo y hacia uso de toda su paciencia para no desatar su furia —cállate!, yo no soy una mascota, yo soy el hijo de la princesa Celestia, y el hijo de Minato Namikaze, y Kushina Uzumaki, unos grandiosos ninjas!, y yo seré como mis padres, para proteger a mis amigos!— declaro el rubio rechinando los dientes

—y tan grandiosos ninjas fueron, que ahora están muertos! — Señalo el zorro burlón, mientras el príncipe se enojaba más ; —pero…, déjame decirte esto; si crees que tu cumpleaños ahora fue un desastre, espera a que vallamos a konoha y lo celebres allá, eso sí será un desastre..—

— que intentas decir?!— reclamo el príncipe

—ahora mismo en la aldea de tus padres, seguro celebran el día en que el grandioso 4to hokage y su esposa, sacrificaron su vida para salvarla,— comento Kurama, haciendo que le niño se sorprenda y comprenda que este mismo día sus padres fallecieron ; y antes que el niño diga algo , Kurama continuo ; — y por esa misma razón, todo el mundo te odiara, ya que dentro de ti, está el asesino de ambos— declaro con crueldad

Apareciendo delante de la jaula del zorro , el príncipe miraba con estupor al que creía que era su amigo — repítelo….— con un tono frio el rubio reto el zorro

Kurama ancho más su sonrisa — con gusto! , Yo mate a tus padres…., yo mate a tus padres…, YO MATE A TUS PADRES!— repetía sin parar el zorro

—eso no es verdad…!— declaro el chico con estupor

—claro que es verdad!, o crees que mi jaula me salió gratis?, si no me crees, pregúntale a cualquiera de los shinobis, y vas a haber que cara ponen!; no sabes lo divertido que fue fingir ser el amigo , del hijo de mis últimas víctimas…— con un tono enfermizo hablo Kurama

—me engañaste…., me mentiste!— al borde de la locura se acerca más el niño a la jaula

—claro que te mentí!, porque soy un demonio!— señalo con burla, y luego se fijó en la forma en que le chico lo miraba; —que pasa idiota?, enojado?. No me digas que rompí tu corazón…, awww, pobrecito…,— con un tono cruel el zorro hacia que el niño pierda el control

—ERES UN MISERABLE!— reclamo el chico, mostrando sus colmillo y ojos rojizos con furia

—pues qué esperas?, acaso no quieres vengarlos?, no deseas golpearme?; vamos!, abre la jaula para que saldemos cuentas, MOCOSO IDIOTA!— señalo el zorro mientras se ponía en pose de lucha esperando que el niño habrá la jaula para luchar

Y dicho estas palabras el chico se lanzó sobre el sello que sujetaba la prisión del bijuu; y mientras todo eso pasaba en el plano mental, en el real una fuerte y hostil oleada de chacra rojizo se expandía por la zona, el kyubi estaba a punto de ser liberado.

…

* * *

_**bueno por ahora hasta aca llegamos no se preocupen la otra parte esta por salir , por mientras espero sus comentarios amigos!**_


	14. capitulo especial 2da parte

_**hola que tal , aca esta la seguna parte del especial, disculpen el atraso pensé que en 3 dias a mas tardar lo haría, pero tuve mucho trabajo y ademas me salio otro testamento mas.., en fin gracias por sus comentarios y a los que no fueron al linchamiento mi hermana lo piensa hacer evento en las redes sociales para la proxima vez..., como sea hay algunas sorpresas y un regalo para ustedes, nos leemos al final**_

* * *

**Capítulo especial 2da parte: feliz cumpleaños Naruto**

Mientras la discusión de Naruto y Kurama ocurría , los adultos miraban a las niñas aun llorar por lo ocurrido hace unos momentos; si bien se podría considerar que la reacciones de la potras fue muy exagerada, tanto Kakashi , Jiraya y Heartsword, comprendía que su reacciones era debido al gran afecto que le tenían al príncipe, pues ellos 3 al observar sus juegos , vieron que el cariño hacia el rubio era muy fuerte; e increíblemente Celestia lo comprendía también, aunque solo con Twilight ya que fue a la única de todas sus amigas, quien de ella conocía, cuando los espiaba al jugar.

—chicas…. , Sé que les afecta que el pekke tenga que marcharse, pero compréndalo, él no quería decirles nada hoy, y mucho menos de esta manera— comento el Pegaso pelirrojo

—pero porque tiene que irse?, porque no puede quedarse con nosotros?!— declaro con infinita pena Derpy

—acaso ustedes vinieron solo para llevárselo?!,— de forma agresiva reclamo Dash hacia los ninjas

—no es así …., si bien la razón por la que nosotros vinimos a este reino originalmente fue para llevárnoslo con nosotros; al ver la vida y amistades que tenía, pensamos en dejarlo acá con ustedes — respondió el sannin con pesar ante la situación

—pero si eso es verdad…, porque él tiene que irse con ustedes por tanto tiempo? — fue el reclamo de Candase, pues la princesa ignoraba por completo la transformación de su primo

—el decidió irse con nosotros voluntariamente…— explico Kakashi; mientras los demás no creían que su amigo por su propia cuenta los abandonara.

—eso no es verdad!, el me prometió que siempre estaría conmigo!— reclamo Twilight llorosa y con dolor

—intenten comprenderlo…, para mí también no es fácil esto, pero él tiene sus razones para irse— con toda su paciencia, la diosa se dirigió a las niñas, intentando hacer que se reconcilien con su hijo

—esos motivos…, tiene que ver con lo que paso en el bosque hace tiempo?— temerosa y con lágrimas en sus ojos, la tímida Pegaso pregunto directamente hacia la princesa

—qué quieres decir con eso Fluttershy?— pregunto intrigada AJ

La tímida chica bajo la cabeza con pena y narro los hechos —el día que conocí a Naruto; había encontrado a una pequeña manticora abandonada en el bosque; él y Heart me ayudaron a buscar a sus padres, pero una manada de lobos de madera nos rodeó…—

—y que paso después?!— con angustia Rarity pidió seguir con la historia

—Heart se encargó de algunos, pero el cayó a un barranco por protegernos, y luego un grupo nos rodeó a Naruto y a mi…, y después….— la Pegaso amarilla comenzó a llorar con pena; — Naruto al ver que me iban a lastimar, el…, él se trasformó!— declaro, mientras las sospechas de lo ocurrido en ese bosque le eran confirmadas a Heartsword

—como que se transformó?!— fue el turno de preguntar con desconcierto Vinyl

—le crecieron las uñas como si fueran unas garras, sus ojos se volvieron rojizos y amenazadores, sus colmillos eran más grandes y estaba rodeado por una amenazadora aura roja, que asusto a muchos lobos y luego el solo lucho como una fiera, contra 3 lobos y los logro vencer…— decía con un tono apagado la tímida niña

—y…luego? — al borde del llanto pregunto Pinkie

—él se me acerco amenazadoramente, como si fuera a lastimarme…, pero después reacciono y logro reconocerme…, pero cuando vio sus manos, él se asustó mucho…., tenía miedo de sí mismo, se llamaba a si mismo monstruo y temía que lo enjaulen como un animal salvaje…— con ojos rojos por el llanto declaro Fluttershy, recordando el temor de su amigo

—Pero cuando logre subir por el barranco Naruto estaba normal…— comento el guardián

—él se calmó y sus rasgos volvieron a ser normales; pero se veía que estaba muy asustado por lo ocurrido…, es mi culpa!, no debí involucrarlo con mi problema!— entre gimoteos la Pegaso amarilla termino de narrar la historia

—no fue así pequeña…., esa trasformación ocurrió porque no controla del todo su poder, pero no fue tu culpa — Kakashi intento consolar a Fluttershy

—eso quiere decir…, que él se va por su transformación? — pregunto Twilight con pena, hacia los humanos

Los ninjas se miraron entre sí con duda, pero fue la princesa Celestia la que tomo la palabra —si…, desgraciadamente, debido a un ser despreciable, nuevamente ocurrió ese hecho; así que el decidió irse para controlar ese cambio, el no desea perder el control y terminar lastimando a cualquiera de ustedes— respondió de forma solemne la diosa , mientras las niñas bajaron la cabeza con vergüenza

—ahora si la hicimos….— comento AJ con tristeza

—Él no nos va perdonar….— declaro Rainbow de igual manera

—Si lo hará…, él las quiere mucho— intento animarlas Candase

—pero yo lo abofetee y le dije esas cosas feas…— nuevamente llorando hablo la unicornio morada

— cof!.., es poco el tiempo que conozco a Naruto; pero él no es del tipo que guarden rencores— comento Hayate con un tono suave

—El señor Hayate tiene razón…, si vamos a buscarlo, creo que este mal entendido se puede arreglar— comento bombón; — puede que recién lo conozca ahora, pero sin dudarlo puedo decirles que él se veía muy feliz con todas ustedes—

—yo también lo conozco poco tiempo, pero me da impresión que Naruto es de carácter gentil y comprensivo — agrego Lyra animando al resto a buscar al rubio

—bien!, en ese caso busquemos ahora para disculparnos!— con decisión hablo Pinkie y la demás niñas se sumaron a la campaña; pero antes que eso ocurra, todo el mundo sintió una hostil y aterradora aura por todo el lugar

—pero que es esto?!, es acaso Discord?— pregunto Candase asombrada por sentir algo tan horrible y agresivo

—no de nuevo!— grito alarmada Celestia con angustia y llamo a algunos guardias para que alejen al pequeño Spike , quien alteradamente buscaba a Naruto.

—busquémoslo!— declaro el sannin y todo los ninjas desaparecieron para encontrar el niño

—a quien buscan?— pregunto Rarity aun asustada por esa aura

—a Naruto!— grito Fluttershy con preocupación; —esto mismo sentí en el bosque aquella ves!—

Y bastaron esas palabras para que las niñas, importándole poco las advertencia de los adultos, fueron a buscar al rubio, llegando poco después donde estaba el príncipe y con angustia y terror, vieron que la historia de la Pegaso de crin rosada era cierta —NARU..!— grito Twilight con preocupación, pero su amigo no la escuchaba

—Jiraya –sama use los sellos!— indico Kakashi, mientras miraba que las colas en el cuerpo del príncipe no paraban de ondear de forma amenazante

—eso hago Kakashi, pero no funcionan!; maldición si tan solo Yamato estuviera acá— declaro el peliblanco con preocupación, pues sus sellos de papel no reaccionaban con nada

Y para el horror de todos los rasgos del niño se hacían más salvajes, botando más de ese horrible poder, mientras la piel del niño se escarapelada y fuera reemplazada por otra de color rojo sangre, y sus rasgos se hicieran más aterradores, mostrando una criatura de facciones zorrunas con 5 colas ondeantes, —NARUTO!— gritaron las princesas con angustia al ver al príncipe de esa forma

—por favor hagan algo!— declaro Shining con temor ante lo presenciado

—eso intentamos, pero no sabemos que pasa!— declaro Hayate con preocupación

—acaso Naruto…., va a liberarlo?!— comento Kakashi con sospecha, mientras los demás veían al niño retorcerse de dolor , y solo salgan rugidos de su boca

—sabía que el zorro no era de fiar!, seguro se las ingenió para engañar a Naruto , y le habrá su jaula— con furia declaro Yugao

—cual zorro?!, de que jaula hablan?!— pregunto Heart directamente

—no tenemos tiempo para eso!, Kakashi usa tu sharingan para hacer contacto con la mente de Naruto , y mándame adentro de ella, hare lo posible para evitar que el kyubi escape!— ordeno el peliblanco

—nada de eso Jiraya-sama!, si el zorro es liberado tendremos que pelar los 4 para tener una oportunidad de vencerlo!— señalo Kakashi , y los otros ninjas asentían con decisión, no le quedó otra al sannin que aceptar ante la crisis, y el enmascarado se levantó el protector que le cubría el ojo, mostrando un extraño ojo color rojo con un raro diseño en las pupilas negras , asustando a los presentes y mucho más cuando las pupilas giraron

—qué es eso?! , Que tiene en el ojo señor Kakashi?!— asustada pregunto Candase

—Es el peor caso de conjuntivitis que he visto….— declaro Heart con desconcierto, mientras con preocupación veía a varios soldados rodear la zona, no reconociendo al príncipe como la criatura delante de ellos

—no tenemos tiempo para bromas Heart!, — reclamo Shining ; — no lo lastimen!, es Naruto!— declaro el unicornio a sus compañeros, los cuales al escuchar las palabras se asombraron, pero aun así no bajaban la guardia,

Pero la criatura al mirar a los soldado al no reconocerlos, comenzó a rugir con furia y mandar ondas de poder alejando a todo aquel que se acercara ; — maldición tenemos que estar cerca para poder hacer contacto!— declaro Kakashi

—está demasiado alterado como para acercarnos!— con preocupación comento Yugao , pues bastaba avanzar algunos metros, como para que Naruto mande sus ondas y con angustia otra cola más surgía

—ya se eso!, pero tenemos que evitar como sea que habrá la jaula y le salgan las 9 colas!— desesperado indico Hayate

—que pasara si le salen 9 colas?—fue la pregunta directa y firme de la princesa Celestia al sannin

El peliblanco bajo la cabeza con resignación —si le salen 9 colas…, habremos perdido a Naruto para siempre…., dentro de el hay una prisión que encierra a un poderoso ser… pero si esa jaula es abierta y el prisionero escapa…, el morirá…— fue la respuesta sincera hacia la diosa, la cual entre abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sus amigas se angustiaron mas

Pero antes que ella diga algo, un grito llamo la atención de los demás —Fluttershy no!— fue el grito de Rainbow al ver a la tímida chica acercarse

—tranquilo Naruto…,soy yo…, Fluttershy…— hablo la tímida niña, mientras dando pasos lentos pero firmes, se aproximaba al rubio, y para sorpresa de los presentes, la criatura no emano sus ondas; —por favor amigo…, reacciona no quiero verte así!— suplico la niña llorosa, pues a pesar de verse amenazante, se veía a su amigo sufrir

Pero nuevamente la criatura reacciona rugiendo pero otro llamado interrumpió su agresividad—Naru…., lo siento mucho!…, no quería golpearte! Yo no quiero perderte!— declaro la unicornio lavanda, con angustia , haciendo que Naruto retroceda confundido

—Naruto…, mi pequeño Naruto…, reacciona por favor!— fue la súplica de Celestia avanzando hacia su hijo, llorando preocupada

Solo vasto ver la princesa llorar para que la criatura pare en seco —mama…—fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca, deteniendo la aura amenazadora; y todos sus demás amigos se acercaron, haciendo que la criatura se calmara al reconocerlos, ; y esta oportunidad fue aprovechada por los ninjas, para ingresar a la mente de Naruto

….

Dentro de la mente del niño los ninjas se hacían presentes; pero repentinamente Celestia se había aparecido también, usando la magia de su cuerno —no es seguro que usted este acá majestad!— declaro Kakashi al ver a la alicornio con ellos

—Naruto es mi hijo!, y si van a luchar por protegerlo, yo también lo hare!— declaro la diosa con decisión

—nosotros también!— fue la declaración de candase, Shining y Heart apareciendo dentro de la zona de la jaula de Kurama; mientras en el plano real Shining, y la princesa juntaron sus cuernos y el Pegaso coloco sus cascos sobre ellos.

— comprendemos que deseen ayudar, pero la criatura a la que enfrentamos es muy peligrosa!— fue el turno de hablar de Hayate

—Y CON MAS RAZON NO DEJAREMOS QUE ESE MOUSTRUO LASTIME A NARUTO!— fue el grito de las potras, sorprendiendo a los presentes al ver a las niñas allí dentro; mientras en el plano real haciendo un círculo cerrado entre ellas y Twilight como médium, Rarity, Vinyl y Lyra juntaron sus cuernos entre sí, para apoyarla con la magia y todas puedan entrar también

—que hacen acá?!, váyanse ahora!— regaño Jiraya

—NO!— fue la respuesta unísono de las niñas

—mocosas malcriadas…., debería…— y no dijo más el peliblanco , pues el rugido del zorro dentro de la jaula alerto a todos y olvidando a los ponis dentro del lugar, los ninjas fueron a buscar a Naruto

Solo basto algunos metros dentro del tétrico y oscuro lugar, asustando a los ponis al pensar que Naruto tuviera algo así en su interior, hasta que finalmente una enorme jaula aparecía delante de ellos, y dentro de ella, un enorme zorro de 9 colas rugía con furia

—que es esa cosa?!— declaro con asombro Celestia , ante el enorme animal que estaba encerrado dentro de Naruto; pero los ninjas no dieron respuesta alguna y solo corrían hacia adelante, seguido por todos

—vamos que esperas?!, no quieres golpearme por matar a tus padres?!, no deseas desquitar tu ira conmigo?; vamos idiota! Te estoy esperando!— retaba el zorro con una voz amenazadora, y todos los demás veían con horror al príncipe , quien parecía poseído, levantar poco a poco el sello de la jaula

—NARUTO NO!—gritaron todos los presentes con angustia y solo temieron lo peor cuando el niño estaba por levantar el papel que tenía asegurada la jaula delante de él; pero para sus sorpresa y desconcierto de todos, unas manos se posaron encima de las del niño.

Naruto salió de su trance, se fijó delante suyo a 2 adultos, un hombre y una mujer, mirándolo con una cariñosa sonrisa al pequeño y para aumentar su sorpresa y la de todos los presentes, el zorro suspiro en señal de alivio " _por poco….,creí que nunca llegarían!"_ pensó el zorro con molestia y miro al niño ; —feliz cumpleaños Naruto!— anuncio con un tono suave y una amigable sonrisa, dejando de lado toda esa furia que emanaba hasta hace poco

La mujer de cabellos rojizos suspiro con fastidio ; —siempre llevando las cosas al extremo Kurama…, la verdad sería más fácil si fueras honesto y no un Tsundere, dattebane!— comento con una sonrisa, y el niño entreabrió los ojos con sorpresa

—a quien llamaste Tsundere ,cabeza de tomate?!— reclamo el zorro, haciendo que Kurama y la mujer pongan una cara comida de enojo entre ambos.

El hombre sonrió de forma suave —Kurama será todo rojizo; pero se comporta como un "ogro azul"— menciono el tipo de cabello rubio y alborotado, mientras el príncipe sentía sin explicarse porque mucha felicidad al ver a esos desconocidos

El zorro chasqueo la lengua con molestia —Tks, y así me agradecen lo que hice?— comento con una sonrisa burlona

—No puede ser….— musito incrédulo Jiraya, al ver a esas personas

—Sensei….— fueron las palabras que salían de la boca de Hayate , Kakashi y Yugao, mientras la última lloraba por lo visto

—quienes son esos humanos….?— pregunto la diosa; pero luego los miro mejor, la mujer tenía el rostro similar a Naruto; y el hombre parecía una versión adulta de su hijo; —acaso ellos son?...— pregunto hacia los ninjas, los cuales movieron la cabeza con una sonrisa suave, haciendo que la diosa con lágrimas en sus ojos, se lleve los casco a la boca

Los otros presentes no entendían lo ocurrido, no sabía quiénes eran los desconocidos, y porque ese zorro que hasta hace unos momentos se comportaba como una fiera, ahora miraba de forma amigable al niño, —alguien me explica que pasa?!— fue el reclamo del Pegaso pelirrojo; pero Jiraya solo hizo un ademan con el dedo para que se callara

Pero ajenos a eso, la pelirroja miro sonriente al rubio; —pero mira cómo has crecido!, eras tan pequeñito la última vez que te vi…, te pareces mucho a tu papa…; dime algo Naruto…, sabes quiénes somos?— pregunto la pelirroja cariñosamente, mientras el pobre niño sentía que las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos, el labio le temblaba y su respiración se hacía más pesada

—la verdad me siento algo incómodo que tuvieras que vernos de esta forma; pero al parecer Kurama dedujo lo que hice al sello; pero no importa, yo me siento muy feliz de verte Naruto…, me siento muy feliz de ver a mi hijo…!— hablo el rubio mayor, con una sonrisa y dándole una palmada en la nuca al niño; mientras los demás al escucharlo decir esas palabras, se sorprendían y los miraban con la boca abierta

—Minato!, se supone que él tenía que adivinar, dattebane!— reclamo la pelirroja, hacia el rubio, mientras los ponis relacionaron esa última palabra, con la que usualmente usa el príncipe

—Lo siento Kushina-chan, pero me deje llevar— se disculpó el rubio mayor, solo que al poco rato el niño llorando con fuerza, los abrazo

— papa…, mama…, yo…, yo siempre quise conocerlos Dattebayo!— entre gimoteos hablo el niño, mientras las niñas y candase lloraban conmovida por la escena.

Los adultos solo correspondieron el abrazo y consolaron al príncipe para reconfortarlo — dattebayo…., si! Él es nuestro hijo…,— fue la frase al unísono de ambos padres

Luego de ello los padres de Naruto , se fijaron en los presentes, y saludaron a Jiraya y a los shinobis —mira como han crecido nuestros niños Minato!— la pelirroja dijo esas palabras al mirar a sus alumnos; el mencionado sonriendo saludo a todos y después Naruto se sorprendió de ver a todos dentro de la jaula de Kurama

—mama como llegaste acá?. Y porque ustedes están acá también? — pregunto el niño al mirar a la diosa , a su prima y demás, sobre todo a sus amigas; pero antes de responder todas las potras se lanzaron encima del príncipe tumbándolo y abrazándolo con lágrimas de alegría de verle a salvo

—Naru…, estas bien…— con un tono débil hablaba Twilight entre gimoteos

—tremendo susto nos has dado! —declaro la poni rubia con lágrimas, y así sus demás amigas no quería dejar de abrazarlo

—pero…, no me odian por mentirles?— pregunto el niño bajando la cabeza con pena, pero en respuesta sus amigas solo lo abrazaron con más fuerza y cariño

— si te odiáramos, no hubiéramos venido a rescatarte tontito!— menciono Pinkie, usando un grueso bigote y una gorra con la letra P; junto a Rainbow , usando el mismo bigote con una gorra con su inicial; mientras mostraba un dibujo de Naruto como peach y Kurama disfrazado de Browser

Naruto con la cara desencajada e Incómodo por el dibujo ; mientras el zorro decidió ignorar a la alocada poni —todos ellos estaban preocupados por ti Naruto…, cuando te vieron en peligro no duraron en entrar para salvarte — fue el comentario de Kurama, sorprendiendo al rubio

—Tienes una bella familia Naruto….— declaró Minato con una sonrisa,

—entonces…, ustedes son los padres de Naruto…? — Pregunto Celestia acercándose ante ellos; cosa que ambos confirmaron, —pero ustedes están….— comento con duda la diosa

—si…, eso es verdad…, hace mucho tiempo ambos dejamos de existir— respondió Minato; mientras la amigas del príncipe escucharon con pena la noticia, comprendiendo que los padres de su amigo estaban muertos y acto seguido el fallecido hokage se arrodillo ante la princesa; —muchas gracias por cuidarlo princesa Celestia— con lágrimas el rubio mayor sonreía

Kushina imitando el gesto de su esposo; —gracias por tanto amor a nuestro pequeño majestad!— declaro la pelirroja llorando de agradecimiento, pero para su sorpresa, ahora era la diosa que se arrodillaba ante ellos, llorando también

—no…, soy yo quien se los agradece…, por dejarme ser su madre…, mi pequeño Naruto es tan importante para mi…, en toda mi larga vida…. , después de mucho tiempo..,Estos 8 años fueron los más felices que eh podido vivir..— declaro la alicornio entre lagrimas

—Mama….—hablo el príncipe con pena, por ver a la princesa llorar

—si Naruto? — Mencionaron Celestia y Kushina al mismo tiempo; y tras mirarse se rieron de forma leve —dime oka-san , significa mama también, así evitaremos confusiones — menciono la pelirroja con una sonrisa

El príncipe acepto y se dirigió a la diosa — no llores por favor mama, no me gusta verte así.., a ti tampoco oka-san — menciono el rubio hacia sus madres , y estas lo abrazaron con cariño "que lindo!" declararon las madres del rubio frotando su mejilla con la de él, mientras el príncipe se ponía colorado

—alguien me explica que está pasando? — fue el pedido del Heart ante tanta cosa rara

—Como siempre el Pegaso atolondrado, es de lento de razonamiento….— fue el comentario de Kurama, haciendo que los demás se rían y el pelirrojo lo mire con una vena hinchada

Luego de ello Minato anuncio que explicarían la situación, pero tendría que ir a otro lugar y en un parpadeo, todos incluido el zorro estaban en una ambiente con luces doradas, y para alivio de todos, el lugar era más agradable, comparado con la jaula en donde estaban antes

—Kurama estas libre!— hablo Naruto con sorpresa

—estamos todos conectados a un nivel metal muy superior que a mi jaula; pero no cambia el hecho que aún estoy encerrado — comento el zorro

y así antes de comenzar con la explicación; el zorro se vio en la obligación de narrarle a los ponis sobre la historia del sabio de los 6 caminos, sorprendiendo a Twilight pues esa historia , Naruto se la narro, o al menos una versión similar para ayudarla con la tarea del cuento, el rubio apenado le confeso a su amiga, que fue el zorro quien le dijo el cuento y el solo lo modifico para que les sea entendible a los demás; mientras el resto se sorprendía de saber que existía un mundo paralelo del cual su amigo proviene, donde abundan los humanos y existen guerreros llamados ninjas, donde el ninja más fuerte recibe el título de kage, y que el padre de Naruto, fuera uno de esos kages con el título del "rayo amarillo"; junto a la historia del sabio y el saber de qué el zorro no solamente una de las bestias con cola, sino también la más poderosa de todas.

—pero porque estas dentro de Naruto, y porque ocurrió todo esto?— pregunto Candase desconcertada, y algo nerviosa pues Kushina no paraba de abrazarla y frotar su mejilla con la de ella, mientras la escuchaba decir "que linda eres!", con ojos brillosos, recibiendo una probada de su huracán de afecto, que siempre le aplicaba a Naruto.

Entonces una vez más , Kurama narro lo ocurrido con Madara y como fue usado como arma en contra del 1er hokage y en consecuencia de ello termino encerrado dentro de la esposa de hashirama; y raíz de ese hecho las demás naciones capturaron a sus hermanos para encerrarlos dentro de humanos y así disponer del poder de esas criaturas como armas vivientes, a modo de garantía y balance de poder entre las aldeas ninja; indignando a los ponis, el hecho de imaginar que usen a un ser vivo como arma era algo que ellos no podían concebir y mucho menos que el pequeño y amigable Naruto sea uno de ellos.

—pero quien fue el desalmado que convirtió en una arma a mi pequeño Naruto!— con total ira reclamo la diosa, y reclamando de la misma forma al sannin por ocultarle esa información, pero el mismo zorro le indico que la regla general es nunca revelar la identidad del jinchuriki, y también que él le había pedido a Naruto no decirle de esto a ella; la diosa miro a su hijo con sorpresa, mientras el menor bajo la cabeza con pena; pero Kurama le informo que lo hizo con la intención de evitar que ella use la magia o algún medio de excoriación en el niño, pues la naturalezas de magia y chacra son muy diferentes una de otra, y por ende el experimento podría terminar en un desastre; la diosa aun impactada comprendió el punto, pero aun deseaba saber quién fue el culpable que volvió a su hijo una arma.

—Fui yo…, yo fui quien volvió a Naruto un jinchuriki— bajando la cara y sorprendiendo a todos con esa verdad, declaro Minato

—pero porque le hizo eso?, acaso no quería a su hijo?!— reclamo Twilight con indignación

—no fueron así las cosas, Twi…, oka-san era quien tenía a Kurama dentro de ella, antes que todo eso pase— declaro el príncipe, y ahora todo centraban su atención a la madre biológica del niño la cual, comenzó a narrarle la historia de cómo fue llevada a Konoha, para que sea la siguiente portadora de Kurama antes que Mito muriera, pasando por sus problemas y burlas que tenía al ser una extranjera y su cabellera roja, recibiendo el apodo de tomate

—pero tu cabello rojo es muy bonito oka-san, a mí me gusta!— menciono Naruto con una sonrisa; —es más creo que yo luciría mejor si tuviera tu cabello!— declaro el príncipe, mientras algunos se imaginaban al rubio con una cabellera roja

—eso es cierto!, el cabello de la señora Kushina es un hermoso color rojo fuego…, es tan pasional!— declaro Rarity mirando la cabellera de la Uzumaki, y al mismo tiempo "haciendo puntos", con la otra mama de Naruto ( es decir tratando de quedar bien con la suegra)

— pero a mí me gusta como tienes tu cabello Naruto….— con las mejillas rojas hablo Fluttershy, haciendo que Naruto se apene y Kushina ponga una sonrisa traviesa, mirando a las amigas del príncipe ponerse celosas, y dándole leves codazos a su hijo

—he…., mira que me saliste todo un picaron!— comento Kushina, poniendo más colorado al rubio; —pero no te preocupes…, yo me las arregle en la escuela, pues **el tomate**, se encargó de aplastar a los bocones! Y por eso me gane el título de " red hot habanero" — declaro cerrando el puño y haciendo tronar sus nudillos, mientras los niños se intimidaban de la mujer

— Y yo pensé que mi mama daba miedo…— comento Heart por lo bajo a Shining

—Todas las madres dan miedo… — sentencio el unicornio, recordando como su madre lo aterraba cuando ella se enojaba

Pero luego se calmó y miro a su hijo con una sonrisa —Naruto, eres el 2do hombre que halago mi cabello, quieres escuchar lo que les digo a quienes halagan mi pelo?— pregunto la pelirroja y ante la afirmación del niño ; —te amo!—fue la respuesta, haciendo que Naruto sonría sonrojado, y explicándole que fue Minato el 1ero en halagar su cabello

—y como terminaron juntos?!— pregunto emocionada candase , como diosa del amor, deseaba saber la historia de los padres de su "lindo Naruto"

Y acto seguido la mujer narro la historia al conocer al Namikaze en la academia ninja, y que lo considero un afeminado y debilucho; haciendo que le rubio mayor sonría con incomodidad, para luego narrar sobre su secuestro, y como Minato la rescato al encontrar su rastro de cabello, — y así…, mi cabello rojo que odiaba, se volvió mi hilo rojo del destino que me unió a Minato— menciono de forma soñadora la Uzumaki, ganándose un suspirado "_awwww…."_ por parte de todas las féminas presentes , mientras los varones sonrieron incomodos y el zorro chasquera la lengua con molestia

Después la narración continua hablando sobre la vida de ambos, pasando a explicar que Jiraya era el maestro de Minato, sorprendiendo a Celestia con esa revelación; y luego cuando ellos pasaron a ser los maestros de los otros shinobis, y los ponis comprendieron porque esos humanos ponían tanto empeño en querer entrenar al príncipe y conforme los miraban , veía en ellos, los gestos y expresiones de Naruto. Pero luego vino lo serio de la narración, como apareciendo una pantalla, miraron con escenas, la historia del ataque de Madara y el secuestro que sufrió Naruto cuando apenas tenía algunos segundos de vida, la liberación del kyubi en la aldea arrasándolo todo al ser controlado por el enemigo, la lucha de Minato contra ese hombre y el zorro, demostrando a los ponis y al príncipe, al mirar las técnicas y poderío del rubio mayor, que el título de kage no se lo dan a cualquiera ; para finalmente ver a Minato tomar la decisión de sacrificar su vida para proteger a la aldea usando a Naruto como contenedor del zorro.

—que esa cosa tan fea?!— asustada pregunto Rarity al mirar a shinigami aparecer en escena

— Shinigami…, el dios de la muerte de nuestro mundo— sentencio el zorro, haciendo que los ponis menores se aterren ante tal deidad , y vieron como Minato preparaba el ritual de sellado, y el príncipe miro a la alicornio

—papa se hizo un ninja muy fuerte para evitar que usaran a oka-san como arma…., pero como líder de su aldea tuvo que tomar una difícil decisión por el bien de su pueblo…, lo comprendes verdad, mama?— comento el príncipe, mirando directamente a Celestia, y ella sonrió débilmente comprendiendo que su hijo se refería a lo que paso con su hermana hace mil años

Pero lo siguiente nadie se lo espero, vieron como el zorro vio que usarían al recién nacido como su nuevo contenedor e intento matarlo y finalmente ambos padres pusieran sus cuerpos para evitarlo, muriendo atravesados por la garra del zorro

Todo el mundo con indignación e ira miraron a Kurama; —no es algo del que me sienta orgulloso…— declaro el zorro desviando la mirada

Y después no evitaron los demás llorar, cuando Kushina le dedico las últimas palabras a su hijo —_Naruto…, no seas exigente, come mucho y crese fuerte; báñate todos los días y abrígate bien; no te desveles y duerme bien; haz amigos…, no necesitas muchos amigos, solo necesitas en quienes tú puedas confiar realmente…., no fui buena en el estudio, pero estudia y practica tus lecciones; todos tenemos fortalezas y debilidades, así que no te frustres si no te salen las cosas bien al principio…, respeta a tus maestros y compañeros en la escuela;_ — hablo la agonizante madre; advirtiéndole también sobre los vicios del shinobi, como la bebida, el dinero y las mujeres ; pero que sobretodo que tenga cuidado con Jiraya, haciendo que el sannin sonría incomodo, mientras los otros shinobis se rían levemente ; —_Naruto … vas a pasar por mucho dolor y problemas, confía en ti mismo!, hazte de un sueño y lucha por hacerlo realidad_!— declaro entre llanto la pelirroja despidiéndose del pequeño y luego pidiéndole disculpas a su marido por tomar su tiempo

—_Naruto…, mi mensaje como tu padre para ti es…hazle caso a la llorona de tu madre_..— menciono el rubio mayor con una sonrisa con un giño; Y cuando pensaba que hasta allí llegarían las memorias, mostraron algo más; —gracias Kurama…—fueron las palabras de Minato hacia el zorro

—de que estas hablando tarado!?— reclamo el zorro con furia

—hacer el pacto con shinigami, hace que el cuerpo del contratante pase por un dolor inimaginable…, antes de morir definitivamente…, un dolor similar al que sentía Kushina, pero ahora esta agonía pronto acabara…, muchas gracias…— esta declaración hizo que los ponis y el príncipe miraran a los padres de Naruto, y ellos explicaron que el sello de shinigami, funciona sellando una alma, pero llevándose una vida como pago, y al mismo tiempo la pelirroja les explico que cuando un jinchuriki es separado de su bijuu, o muere al instante o solo vive algunos días más, dando a entender que ambos padres ya estaban sentenciados a morir esa noche

Luego la pelirroja pido que miraran lo que sigue :— y gracias también por facilitar, el dejar que parte de nuestras almas estén conectadas a nuestro hijo…., aunque fue un poco brusca tu ayuda— declaro Minato con una sonrisa amigable, sorprendiendo a todos.

El zorro rugió con ira —idiota!. Yo deseo ser libre!: para que me importaría la vida de ese mocoso!— al parecer los padres de Naruto se dieron cuenta de su intención.

—sé que Mito-sama te prometió la libertad cuando ella muriera, lastimosamente debido a que estamos en una era de guerras, eso no fue viable…, pero ten fe en que este niño será tu ultimo recipiente Kurama— menciono Minato con decisión

—así que por favor Kurama, te lo pedimos…, protégelo…, cuida de nuestro hijo…— fuel el pedido de la madre hacia el zorro

—idiotas!, apenas pueda matare a ese mocoso para ser libre!— seguía con esa aptitud el bijuu

—si realmente querías matar a Naruto…, porque no usaste una bijuu dama?, o porque no usas tu otra mano para matarlo…, tu otra garra esta suelta — comento Minato con una sonrisa burlona, mientras el zorro entreabría los ojos al verse descubierto

—Mito-sama me había dicho que eres un tsundere…, pero no imagine que tanto— se unía a la burla Kushina

—Malditos humanos….— declaro el zorro bajando la cabeza, mientras los padres de Naruto sonreían, pues en el carácter del orgulloso Kurama, eso era señal que aceptaba el pedido de ambos. Y así la vida del pequeño Naruto y el zorro quedaron ligados.

…..

Todo el mundo se quedó sin habla, y fue Jiraya el primero en salir de su shock inicial —así que Madara Uchiha aún está vivo?… ,suena imposible pero al parecer es verdad…, y nosotros culpando al clan Uchiha…— revelo el peliblanco hacia los esposos, indignándolos al enterarse que tomen por traidores a sus amigos.

—pero como Naruto llego acá?— pregunto AJ aun impactada por lo visto.

El zorro mostro las imágenes de la reunión de emergencia que se hizo aquella noche, seguida del pedido de adopción de los clanes más respetados de la aldea, haciendo sonreír a los padres de Naruto, al mirar que sus amigos querían velar por su hijo; pero luego vino las protestas por parte de los clanes menores, para después ver la siniestra figura de Danzou con intenciones de volverlo en la arma de la aldea y manipular a los civiles que pedían la muerte del niño; ante tal escena los ponis no se explicaban como podían pedir la muerte del hijo de su héroe, pero los padres explicaron que debido al rol de Minato en la 3er guerra, se había decidió mantener en secreto la existencia de su hijo para evitar represarías en contra del menor, lastimosamente ese detalle Danzou lo uso muy bien para sus planes

—momia de mierd….!— con furia declaro la pelirroja, pero se controló ante la presencia de los niños; —ese sujeto nunca me agrado!—

Después el secuestro de Naruto por parte del ninja de iwa y el intento de un joven Kakashi por evitarlo, hasta que el derrotado ninja usara una técnica que termino mandando al infante justamente al jardín de la princesa ; —bueno, eso responde mi pregunta…— declaro la poni rubia asombrada por lo visto

Y los siguientes recuerdos que presenciaron, fueron los de niño, siendo criado por la princesa, educándolo y compartiendo momentos juntos como las lecciones de baile o canto, junto a los ideales de la "obligación de la nobleza" , así como las lecciones de modales y demás recuerdos cariñosos entre ambos, haciendo que los padres le agradezcan a la diosa por los cuidados, pero ella negaba la cabeza aduciendo que lo hizo con gusto; pasando por otros recuerdos como al conocer a candase, haciendo que la joven princesa abrase con afecto a su primo, pero luego vino el primer intento de Celestia por presentar al oculto príncipe a otros ponis, resultando un desastre el evento y el pobre niño llore desconsolado por ser llamado "mascota y fenómeno"; y al mismo tiempo a diosa le revele su origen y en consecuencia de ello las verdadera identidad de la "yegua en la luna", sorprendiendo a quienes ignoraban esa información; después saltaron las memorias hasta cuando conoció a sus guardianes, quienes juntos a Candase tuvieron un figura de hermanos mayores con el niño, Shining un hermano ejemplar y estricto; candase una hermana cariñosa y comprensiva y finalmente Heartsword el hermano cómplice, con quien más recuerdos tenía el niño , y al mismo tiempo quien más consejos y lecciones de vida le deba; como el valor de los sueños y del esfuerzo o el significado de los lazos con las personas que amas; ganándose los mencionados el agradecimiento de los padres, y los ponis rojos agachen la cabeza con pena.

—por cierto…, muchas gracias por cuidarlo Kurama!— declaro la pelirroja con una sonrisa

—de que hablas…, yo no hice nada!— menciono el orgulloso zorro

—y esto?— declaro Kushina con una sonrisa traviesa

Escena seguida se ve el cómico 1er encuentro entre el rubio y el zorro, haciendo que todos se rían, cuando el príncipe despertó al zorro de su larga siesta, y más aún por la forma en que el zorro intentaba patéticamente intimidar al pequeño, pero este esté más emocionado por conocer al bijuu, que asustado por ver a tan gigantesco ser y Celestia comprendía que Kurama , era el famoso " colitas" que su hijo decía tener de amigo

—qué vergüenza…., tan grandote y querer asustar a un niño pequeño!— regaño Pinkie hacia el zorro

—Paren con eso por favor….— suplico el zorro, tapándose la cara con su garra

—pero si ya llegamos a la mejor parte "colitas"— menciono Minato con una sonrisa

Lo siguiente fueron los acosos del rubio pidiendo la amistad del zorro, y este luego de tanta batalla cedió; mirando como la amistad entre ambos crecía, y como Kurama asumió el papel de maestro de Naruto para ayudarlo a controlar su chacra , sugiriéndole las famosas misiones ninjas, que eran las bromas sufridas por todo el personal de castillo; —con razón Naruto se volvió tan travieso!— con una sonrisa declaro candase y las niñas comprendían porque a veces su amigo se quedaba en silencio por largo tiempo, como si hablara consigo mismo, y eso era porque hablaba con el zorro.

luego vinieron las otras lecciones, sorprendiendo a las potras, pues justamente esas lecciones , fueron las que le sirvieron al príncipe, cuando el las ayudo, como el esquivar a los guardias para que Twilight pueda ingresar al palacio y puedan reparar su muñeca; el uso de la silla de montar que le sirvió para buscar a sus demás amigas; los ánimos que le daba mientras corría contra Rainbow la primera vez que se conocieron, el kagebunshin para salvar la granja de Apple Jack, correr sobre el agua o sugerirle usar su chacra para abrigar a Rarity cuando la saco del rio ; las sugerencias de chistes para el show de rocas, pues según el zorro, no tenía mejor cosa que hacer; sus consejos para que pueda ayudar a Octavia, y finalmente el uso de sus sentidos para ubicar rápido a Fluttershy cuando ella fue a buscar a la pequeña manticora y el grito de alerta que le dio, para sacarlo de su trance cuando se transformó por primera vez.

—No puedo creerlo…,— musito Jiraya, mientras las niñas miraban con una inocente sonrisa de agradecimiento al bijuu y este desvié la mirada con vergüenza

Escena siguiente se ve el intento del príncipe por abrirle su jaula a Kurama y este al despertar lo evitara y regañara de forma severa al niño, por poner en peligro su vida y prohibiéndole estrictamente nunca más volver hacerlo— el en verdad…, quería proteger a Naruto…— musito con asombro Shining

Después para sorpresa de Celestia vino un recuerdo donde Discord intento apropiarse del cuerpo de Naruto

_Recuerdo de Kurama_ (dedicado a mis lectores)

Y así el caótico personaje escapo de su prisión de piedra, con intenciones de usar al niño de médium , y alimentarse de su energía para recuperar más rápido su poder mágico y sembrar el caso en Equestria

—al fin libre…,! ahora solo habrá que esperar a que mi magia se recupere del todo y volveremos a tener una linda lluvia de chocolate! —declaro Discord, con una sonrisa malvada ,hasta que sintió la punta de una de las garras de Kurama dándole pequeños toques en el hombro para captar su atención, pero el villano lo aparto dándole poca importancia

—tonta Celestia!, debiste haberme destruido cuando tenías oportunidad!, ahora usare a este niño que tan importante es para ti, como herramienta para tu caída!— volvió hablar Discord de forma megalomaniatica y nuevamente la punta de la garra le da leves toques. Y una vez más lo aparta dándole poca importancia

—hahahha!, ya quiero ver la cara que pondrás cuando sepas lo que hice con tu apreciado niño!— termino su discurso de villano de caricatura vieja con truenos al fondo y risa siniestras y una vez más la garra le da toques :—oh que molesto!, que es lo que quieres?!— declaro el caótico ser volteando a mirar al inoportuno y puso una cara de estupor

Pues al voltear observo a un gigantesco zorro, mirándolo con una sonrisa macabra, mostrando todos sus colmillos y tronándose los nudillos de forma amenazante; —mira, remedo de dragón o lo que seas…, no sé qué problemas tengas con la princesa…, pero este mocoso está bajo mi cuidado!…., y encima invades mi casa!…—hablo el zorro con una voz intimidante aumentando su aura asesina ; — bien…, déjame darte la bienvenida! – declaro lo último, mientras el dios del caos tragaba saliva pesadamente y soltaba un pequeño "mami…", cuando la garra del zorro lo aprisiono

Luego solo se ven a los espectadores hacer gestos de dolor solidario, y a veces cubrirse los ojos o desviar la cara, mientras Naruto, Rainbow , vinyl y Pinkie, junto a Heart, y Kushina, hicieran gestos como si vieran una pelea de box y al parecer al que le apostaron estaba ganando; y al mismo tiempo escuchándose los gritos de súplica y dolor de Discord , junto a otros sonidos dolorosos; tras barrer, trapear, encerar y sacar brillo a su jaula con el dios del caos (mejor que míster musculo), Kurama lo mando de regreso a su prisión de piedra, y provocando que esta caiga y se rompa, escuchándose un gracioso "auch!", por parte de Discord.

—él ya está ocupado y no vuelvas!— fue el rugido del zorro que se escuchó al final del evento, y luego se ve al príncipe uniendo los pedazos de Discord con pegamento

_Fin del recuerdo _

—Ya me parecía que tenía la cabeza chueca…— comento Celestia con desconcierto y una gota en la cabeza, al igual que los demás.

Y finalmente se ven los consejos , charlas y ánimos que el zorro le daba al príncipe cuando lo veía deprimido, contándole cosas de su mundo o sobre los geniales ninjas y personas que eran sus padres, y el príncipe lo escuchaba como si fuera una especie de figura paterna.

—El zorro de 9 colas que dice odiar a los humanos….— menciono Kakashi

—Se volvió el amigo de un niño humano…,— completo Hayate con desconcierto

—pero porque hizo todo eso de tentar a Naruto al odio ? Porque le decía esas horribles cosas al niño?— pregunto directamente Yugao al zorro, pero este solo soltó un suspiro de fastidio y le dio la espalda ;—te estoy hablando orejón!— reclamo la ambu enojada.

Pero antes que el zorro le responda enojado por llamarlo orejón, Minato hablo ; —todo indica que Kurama dedujo el seguro que le puse a su sello, en caso que el odio haga que Naruto intente abrirle su jaula — y luego miro al zorro — te gusta hacerte el malo cuando puedes verdad? — menciono con una sonrisa

—tks…; cuando vi que el sello de Naruto estaba ligado a su estado de ánimo y sentimientos , me puse a pensar…, si es que fueron tan irresponsables en poner tan solo un pedazo de papel como seguro a mi jaula…, y porque no sentí nada al principio cuando el mocoso intento abrirla voluntariamente; y después reflexione …., que si luego de tomarme la molestia de dejarlos estar enlazados a su hijo, me preguntaba porque no se hicieron presentes antes…, y allí lo deduje todo— comento el zorro con los ojos cerrados dándole la espalda a todos

—Kurama armo todo este teatro de hacerse el malo, y obligara a Naruto a abrir su jaula, y así activar el seguro!— confirmo Kushina con una sonrisa

—pero porque Kurama?— pregunto el príncipe hacia el zorro

El zorro puso una cara incomoda; —te vi tan deprimido por lo ocurrido con tus amigas…, que pensé que si vieras a tus padres te animarías…, — respondió el zorro con pena

—Eres un auténtico "ogro azul " — comento Yugao con una sonrisa

—que eso de un ogro azul?— pregunto con curiosidad Derpy

—en nuestro mundo existe un cuento sobre 2 amigos, un ogro azul y otro rojo; el ogro rojo deseaba ser amigo de los humanos de una villa, pero por ser un ogro, estos huían asustados de él; su amigo el ogro azul al verlo deprimido por no lograr su objetivo, ideo un plan donde azul atormentaría a los aldeanos, luego vendría rojo , fingirían luchar y después el derrotado azul huiría y rojo quedaría como héroe y seria amigo de los aldeanos — respondió Hayate, ganándose la atención de los ponis con ese cuento ; — bueno…, cof, coF!, lo siento…; bueno el plan funciono y el ogro rojo se hizo amigo de los aldeanos, pero cuando fue a buscar a su amigo azul, este se había marchado, dejándole una nota, donde le indicaba que sería muy sospechoso que los vieran juntos, luego de esa pelea, y que le desea mucha felicidad a su amigo.— las potras abajaron la cabeza con tristeza por ese cuento ; —el término "ogro azul" lo aplicamos a tipos como Kurama, quienes hacen grandes sacrificios por los amigos , incluso si así tengan que quedar como los malos del cuento — termino su explicación el espadachín

El zorro fastidiado volteo a verlos, —bueno como sea…!, el seguro también haría que el sello vuelva a su estado original…., así que se agradecido maldito mocoso!— hablo el zorro tratando de verse imponente, pero para su desconcierto , el príncipe solo abrazo su nariz llorando

—lo siento Kurama!, yo pensé que eras un miserable, pero todo esto los has hecho para que vea a mis padres y ya no tema a descontrolarme!— hablo el pobre rubio con pena

Y acto seguido todas las potras abrazaron al enorme bijuu agradeciéndole, pues si ese problema ya estaba resuelto, significaría que Naruto ya no tendría que irse de Equestria — y hasta hace poco venían a darme una paliza, y ahora estos caballitos me están abrazando….— comento con fastidio el zorro y luego miro a los ninjas ;—ni una palabra de esto a nadie!. Tengo una reputación que mantener!— exigió de forma firme, mientras refunfuñaba cosas como que si algunos de sus hermanos lo ve , sería la burla de todos por los siguientes 200 años, o peor aún , que lo viera la "rata" de shukaku

—empiezo a entender que significa eso de Tsundere…,— comento la diosa con una sonrisa ante el zorro; —gracias Kurama por ayudar a Naruto…, si ese sello era el problema , entonces él se podrá quedar con nosotros!— comento con una sonrisa, mientras los otros ponis sonreían de felicidad

—no mama…., yo tengo que irme!— fueron las palabras de decisión del rubio, mientras sus amigas lo miraron extrañadas y alarmadas

—pero Naru! Ya no tienes ese problema porque deseas irte?!— pregunto Twilight con desesperación

Pero nuevamente el rubio bajo la cabeza, y el zorro hablo; — definitivamente el niño salió a ustedes par de idiotas!— declaro mirando a los padres del niño, y escena seguida todos ven la charla que tuvo Naruto con el zorro en la biblioteca del castillo, cuando el decidió marcharse

"_**mi padre se hizo fuerte, por proteger a mama; yo también deseo serlo!, tengo muchos ponis a quienes amo y quienes quiero proteger!"; " cuando tía luna vuelva, ella estará aun corrompida por el odio, mama y ella volverán a pelear y una vez más, otros mil años de dolor solo habrá en la familia….,"**_ Celestia anonadada escuchaba esas palabras y miraba a su pequeño hijo, bajar la cabeza con pena ; — Naru….— Musito ella con dolor

"_**cuando me pelee con Twilight, pensé que sería el fin de todo, ambos no nos hablamos y terminamos alejándonos a pesar que en nuestros corazones queríamos estar juntos; estoy seguro que a pesar del odio que siente tía luna, ella aun ama a mama; por eso mismo quiero ser fuerte!, pues deseo que ambas arreglen sus diferencias, así como yo lo hice con mi amiga!, así tía luna no quiera escuchar razones, yo la obligare hacerlo!"; **_ Candase miraba con lágrimas a su primo comprendiendo el verdadero motivo por el cual decidió irse

"_**Twilight es la poni más inteligente que eh conocido, ella está convencida que dentro de 10 años tía luna escapara de su prisión, por ello tengo que empezar a controlar mi chacra y ganar poder, para protegerlos a todos.."; "para nada Kurama, yo confió ciegamente en ella, estoy seguro que no se equivocó, yo creo en sus palabras"**_ la unicornio moraba comenzó a sollozar con tristeza, pues se sentía responsable de la decisión de su mejor amigo de irse, pero su amigo le acaricio su frente con una sonrisa —no llores Twi.., no es tu culpa— la consoló el rubio

—pero Naruto!, tu sabes que a veces exagero con lo que leo!, solo es una leyenda!, además que por culpa de ese sujeto vendado, todo el mundo te tratara mal!— fue la súplica de su amiga

—no es una leyenda Twi…, es una esperanza… ,una esperanza para que mi mama y su hermana finalmente estén juntas…,— menciono Naruto con una amigable sonrisa , —y en cuanto a ese vendado…., lo se…, Kurama me advirtió que nada será fácil allá— respondió de forma sincera el niño, sorprendiendo a sus amigos y todos escucharon el resto de la conversación

"_**Kurama, cuando tu mencionaste que podía llegar a ser tan fuerte como un kage, eso me motivo mucho, pues también significaba que también podía cargar con el dolor de los demás! ; yo deseo aliviar el dolor de mama, curar el odio de tía luna, lograr desaparecer la soledad de Twilight, pero para que alguien pueda curar el dolor, tendrá también que saber soportarlo y vivirlo; mi padre estuvo dispuesto al sacrificio por mi madre, y ella experimento el rechazo, pero aun así, ella llego a ser feliz; yo poder hacerlo!, no temeré a la soledad y al rencor !, porque soy el hijo de ellos!" **_ Los ninjas presentes no evitaron sentirse conmovidos por la decisión del príncipe; el niño era consciente de lo que le esperaba en Konoha por culpa de Danzou y aun así decidió irse para cuidar a su familia

Celestia solo abrazo a su hijo llorando —mi pequeño Naruto , no tienes por qué hacer esto…, habrá alguna forma que podamos arreglarlo —

—comprendo tu pena mama..., pero ya no deseo verte llorar en las noches de luna llena, quiero que tía luna este a tu lado!, además…, luego de saber lo que paso el día que nací…, estoy más que decidió a hacerme muy fuerte!— fue la respuesta del príncipe

—pero Naruto, no tienes garantía de que la leyenda se cumpla!— abogo Rainbow

—no es solo por la leyenda…., no solamente deseo proteger a los ponis que amo — respondió el rubio, haciendo que sus amigas más cercanas se sonrojen, y luego miro al zorro ;—por culpa de ese tal Madara todo el mundo te vio como un monstruo Kurama y te usaron como arma— menciono el príncipe de forma firme ; —y todo indica que volverá intentar apoderarse de mi amigo y yo no lo voy a permitir!—

—muy bonito tu discurso mocoso…, pero hay que ser realistas; aun eres un novato en el tema y estas a años luz de estar al nivel necesario , para hacerle frente a alguien como Madara— comento el zorro de forma desganada, pero ante la sorpresa de todo el mundo el rubio levanto el puño mostrando un pequeño rasengan, reconociendo los ponis como la técnica que usaba el padre de Naruto para pelear; mientras los ninjas no creían los visto

—esta es la prueba de que voy enserio!, me hare fuerte para protegerlos a todos, y eso te incluye Kurama!—declaro Naruto con convicción.

—quien te enseño esa técnica Naruto!— pregunto Jiraya sorprendido, mientras Kakashi estaba igual de anonadado.

El rubio deshizo la técnica y miro al sannin — cuando Kakashi me enseño a meditar para controlar mi chacra, siempre me quedaba dormido pues me parecía muy aburrido todo eso…— declaro el rubio avergonzado y después sonrió con ánimo —entonces él me dijo que si podía controlar de forma correcta mi chacra, podría hacer cosas increíbles y me enseño esa esfera de energía!... , pero cuando le pregunte como hacerla, el solo me dijo los principios básicos del rasengan, y bueno…, lo deduje solito! y me puse a practicarla, es la primera vez que me sale tan bien!— declaro con una sonrisa inocente y emocionada el príncipe

Todo el mundo estaba con la cara desencajada y ojos como platos ; —esa misma cara puse cuando lo vi hacer el kagebushin en la granja….— señalo el zorro, al mirar las expresiones de todos los presentes — confirmado…, cuando el muchacho está motivado es capaz de hacer milagros!— comento con una sonrisa de fastidio

—esa técnica me tomo 3 años crearla…, pero tú las has hecho en solo un mes….—musito el rubio mayor con orgullo ; —no hay duda…, con todo lo que has sido capaz de hacer hasta ahora, solo haces que me sienta orgulloso de ti hijo mío — declaro Minato, haciendo que el rubio se sonroje; pero luego explico que no arreglaría el sello, sorprendiendo a los presentes

—pero porque no idiota?!—reclamo el zorro

—te dije que Naruto seria tu ultimo contenedor verdad?— respondió el rubio mayor y explico que cuando Naruto abrió el sello por 1era vez , la razón de que sintiera tanto dolor, fue porque Kurama temía que cuando el niño se entere de lo que paso el día que nació, Naruto termine odiándolo y aborreciéndolo, y debido a esa duda amabas mentes no podían concordar; pero ahora es distinto, pues a pesar que Naruto sabe la verdad, el desea proteger al zorro, por lo tanto Naruto puede abrir la jaula sin temor a que el chacra del zorro choque con el suyo, ya que ahora ambas mentes pueden estar en armonía.

—eso es posible?!— reclamo el zorro asombrado

—bueno la otra opción es que peleen de forma titánica uno contra el otro, para ver que chacra predomina en el cuerpo…, pero tendrías que esperar a que Naruto esté en condiciones de darte una buena paliza dattebane!— comento burlona Kushina

—eso quiere decir que soy libre?!— pregunto el zorro con sorpresa y desconcertado, los padres de Naruto le indicaron que en parte es libre, pues aún deben estar con Naruto, pero ya nunca más encerrado, viéndose al zorro sonreír de forma animada y el príncipe celebrando con su amigo

—qué bueno que ya no estés encerrado señor Kurama— menciono Fluttershy; — pero es una lástima que aun tengas que irte Naruto….— comento con pena la tímida niña

El sannin sonriendo llamo la atención de todos —creo que puedes hacerte fuerte, aun estando en Equestria Naruto— menciono el peliblanco, y el rubio le pidió explicaciones, Jiraya le dijo que debido a la emoción de llevárselo consigo, paso por alto la figura de Danzou, y como ya no tiene el problema del sello, el viaje no será necesario, por lo tanto hasta que encuentre una forma de anular al líder del Ne, continuaran con su sistema de relevos entre ellos y posiblemente algunos maestros más; y si todo sale bien, podrá de cuando en cuando llevarlo a su mundo para que se entrenado en lugares como el monte de los sapos o haga misiones de verdad, para que gane experiencia

—oíste eso mi caballero!, te puedes quedar y hacerte tan fuerte como un kage!— fuel el grito de alegría de Rarity, mientras la sonrisa de Naruto comenzó a ensancharse

—creo que Gai sería un buen maestro de taijutso para ti Naruto…., solo intenta sobrevivir a su rutina y no dejes que te convenza de usar un expandes verde— menciono el enmascarado con una gota de sudor y una sonrisa

—si crees que mis técnicas ilusorias fueron buenas; espera a que conozcas a Kurenai, ella es una experta en el campo— se sumó Yugao, estando de acuerdo con la medida

—y Azuma es un excelente usuario del viento; él te podrá enseñar muchas técnicas con tu elemento afín!; que dices Naruto..?, te quedas acá?— pregunto el ojeroso espadachín

El rubio al escuchar la propuesta solo sonrió con alegría aceptándola sin dudar, haciendo que todas sus amigas y familiares griten de alegría

Luego de tanta emoción Minato miro a su maestro; —se lo dije sensei…, a mi hijo le quedaría ese nombre!— menciono emocionado el kage

—sí.., definitivamente el merece ese nombre!— declaro con una sonría el sannin

Y ante la duda de todo el mundo, Jiraya le pregunto a Naruto si ya leyó todo el libro que él le dio: —espero que no sea uno de tapa naranja…!— hablo la pelirroja mientras sus cabellos se movían de forma amenazante, haciendo que todos se asusten

—no! , para nada!, es el libro de _"la leyenda del ninja invencible"_— aclaro las cosas el aterrado sannin, mientras la curiosa Twilight con emoción pregunto por esos libros de tapa naranja, pero los apenados ninjas le dijeron que es solo para Shinobis, haciendo que la pequeña se deprima

—no te preocupes Twi…, como soy un ninja, podre leer esos libros , y te podre contar sobre su contenido e incluso podremos leerlos juntos!— hablo Naruto con una sonrisa, mientras los ninjas con la cara roja trataban de evitar la escena cueste lo que cueste.

Regresando al tema del libro que leía Naruto, el rubio señalo que se quedó en la parte en donde el protagonista peleaba contra un ninja en el bosque, y el sannin saco una copia del libro, explicando que él fue el autor de la historia y comenzó a narrar la batalla, hasta cuando el protagonista con total decisión , anuncia que buscara y traerá la paz a un mundo lleno de guerras y cuando el derrotando ninja pregunta por su nombre este responde _**"Naruto"**_

Ante la cara de asombro de todos , Kushina sonreía —de allí sacamos tu nombre Naruto…, porque queríamos que fueras como el ninja de la novela y no nos equivocamos en la elección — señalo la madre

—si…, pero se me ocurrió el nombre comiendo un plato de ramen—señalo apenado el peliblanco, mientras el rubio emocionado le pedía probar algo de ramen alguna vez; _" se volverá un adicto a ese plato como sus padres…"_ pensó burlón el zorro y al mismo tiempo se puso a pensar en su padre, el sabio de los 6 caminos, con la corazonada de que posiblemente el niño, sea el de la profecía , pero no pudo pensar más pues Minato llamo su atención

—bueno ya no queda mucho tiempo…, solo hare estable su enlace entre ustedes— comento el rubio mayor

—espera un momento Minato!, ya no puedo contenerme más!—declaro la pelirroja, y su esposo como comprendiendo el mensaje sonrió de forma resignada

—adelante!— menciono Minato

Y acto seguido la pelirroja tomo a todas las potras entre abrazos y besos comentando los lindas y adorables que eran —esta tímida es me recuerda a hitomi –chan! Y la morada es similar a mikoto-chan! Y la de pelo colorido me recuerda a mí! Dattebane!— menciono Kushina, nombrando a Fluttershy, Twilight y Rainbow; y seguía nombrando las bonita pecas de AJ, o la melena de Pinkie que parecía algodón de azúcar, que Rarity parecía la hija de un feudal , o los lindos ojos de Derpy etc.; dándoles mimos con una tierna sonrisa

—Ahora ya vemos de donde Naruto saco ese carácter tan extrovertido — comento Heart sonriendo ante las reacciones de la mujer

—oigan niñas no creen que mi Naruto es idéntico a su papa?— pregunto en un tono confidente a las ponis

—bueno..., es muy parecido físicamente, pero tiene su personalidad señora Kushina— declaro AJ algo apenada

—oh vamos díganme solo Kushina!— declaro la pelirroja amablemente ; —o prefieren decirme oka-san también?— menciono lo último con una sonrisa traviesa, haciendo que las niñas avergonzadas se pongan rojas por la propuesta

Mientras los varones a otro lado miraba el accionar de la pelirroja —porque se pusieron rojas las chicas?— pregunto con desconcierto Naruto

Minato se puso la mano al mentón — no se…, tal vez les dio fiebre— respondió el denso Namikaze; _"la fruta no cae lejos del árbol"_ , fue el pensamiento de los demás

—awww que lindas se ven todas así de rojas!— declaro la pelirroja y luego se acercó de forma confidente a las niñas; —pero ahora se dan una idea de cómo se verá Naruto dentro de unos años verdad? — pregunto de forma traviesa, haciendo que las niñas se sonrojen más ; —les daré un consejo— hablo captando la atención de las potras; —sean un poco más directas…, el salió igual de denso que Minato dattebane! Y yo me sentiría muy feliz que siempre estén al lado de Naruto!— con una gran sonrisa hablo la Uzumaki, mientras las niña no creían que prácticamente la suegra les dio su bendición

—esto…, sensei…— llamo la atención de la efusiva madre , Yugao

—que pasa yuu –chan?, tengo una charlas con las kanojo (novias) de Naruto — declaro de forma despreocupada, mientras a la ambu se le formo un aura azulada encima y las chicas son confusión por se pregunte por esa palabra tan rara

—sensei…., ellas son ponis….— menciono susurrando, esperando que la pelirroja capte el problema.

—eso lo sé!, pero tiene arreglo! — respondió Kushina y llamo a su hijo para enseñarle un jutsu de trasformación especial, el niño emocionado hizo los pasos, pero al hacerlo, se convirtió en una linda niña rubia de largas coletas

—que me paso dattebayo!?— pregunto con indignación, mientras los demás se sorprendían de lo visto y Candase junto a Celestia deseen tomarle una foto a _" la linda princesa Naru_"; Kushina emocionada abrazo a la rubia mencionando que le hubiera gustado tener a una niña también, —pero a mí me gusta ser un corcel!, para que me convertiría en una yegua? (bueno…., recuerden que no el de canon)—reclamo el niño muy incómodo, mientras las niñas se sorprendían ante el cambio con Pinkie mencionando a un tal Ranma y Rarity se imagina una serie de vestidos para su "amiga"; acto seguido la bromista madre le enseño los sellos que faltaban para hacer su trasformación completa a un poni

Ahora una vez más como potrillo, notaron que los rasgos zorrunos del príncipe eran más notorios como colmillos pequeño u orejas puntiagudas, además de tener como marca en sus flancos los símbolos de los clanes Namikaze y Uzumaki, —ahora eres 100% un poni Naruto — declaro madre sorprendiendo a su hijo por esa revelación y luego se llevó a las niñas aun rincón, diciéndoles que tenía un buen regalo para el príncipe y les paso un poco de su chacra; —Naruto…, mira lo que tengo…!—hablo Kushina de forma traviesa y el príncipe se quedó pasmado ante lo que veía

Todas sus amigas ahora lucían como humanas, portando vestidos simples de una pieza del mismo color de su pelaje y sus cabellos del mismo color y largo que sus crines, aunque las pegasos conservaban sus alas y las unicornios su característico cuerno —hola…, Naruto….— hablo AJ apenada por la forma en que la miraba el príncipe (en mi perfil están las imagen)

—como nos vemos…?— pregunto Rarity igual de apenada y nerviosa

—di algo!, no te me quedes mirando…..—roja y desviando la mirada hablo Rainbow , mientras Lyra emocionada se miraba sus manos

Naruto volvió a su forma humana y sonrojado respondió —muy lindas…— soltó de forma suave y sus amigas se sonrojaron

—creo que en verdad les gusta lo que ve!— declaro Kushina con una sonrisa, al ver a esas niñas 100% humanas al enseñarles a hacer ese truco, pero repentinamente Pinkie toco el pecho de Kushina con curiosidad

—porque nuestro pecho no es igual de usted Kushina o a la señorita Yugao? — pregunto confundida la chica rosada; y las demás con curiosidad comparaba sus pechos con el de las humanas adultas, haciendo que se pongan rojas

—tenemos algo malo?— con tristeza pregunto Fluttershy; pero antes que la pelirroja les explique las razones de la diferencia, cierto pervertido ya iba tomar su libreta, pero la mirada asesina de Kushina le quitaron las ganas, mientras Kurama anunciaba con fastidio, que ya limpio su jaula y que la sangre es muy difícil de remover

—No cambia sensei…— comento con vergüenza Minato

—un ero siempre será un ero— comento el zorro con tono aburrido y Shining le pregunto qué significa esa palabra, recibiendo la traducción de pervertido por parte de Kurama

—eso quiere decir que el en vez de ser un Ganma –sannin, es un ero-senin!— declaro Naruto con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras los demás estaban de acuerdo con el sobre nombre ( ni en un mundo alterno se salva de ese título)

Tras que la pelirroja les explique a las niñas las diferencias entre una adulta y niña , Octavia suspiro aliviada —valla…, y yo pensé que seriamos raras…— comento mirando sonrojada a su amigo

—para nada!, ustedes son muy lindas!— declaro Naruto rojo, y sus amigas se apenaron mas

—en verdad te parecemos lindas…?— con las mejillas color carmesí pregunto Twilight, y se puso más roja cuando entre susurros Kushina la felicito por ser quien tiene la delantera, ante la duda la potra le pregunto a qué se refería, y la madre del rubio de forma juguetona le dijo que sabía lo que paso en la biblioteca, haciendo que la niña bote humo por la orejas.

—si…, siempre me han parecido muy bonitas.., y ahora están hermosas…— respondió el niño avergonzado y desviando la mirada; mientras las niñas se ponían rojas y ultra roja Fluttershy. Y cuando una efusiva humana Pinkie se lanzó a querer abrazarlo cual su costumbre; se dio de cara al piso, pues no sabía caminar en 2 piernas y las otras al querer ayudarla tuvieron el mismo accidente, no quedándole otra a Naruto que usar sus copias para ayudar levantarse y enseñarles a caminar a sus humanizadas amigas y todos los niños ruborizados se tomaban las manos con una sonrisa, mientras empezaban las lecciones

Todos los adultos miraban con ternura la escena ; —me alegro que esas niñas quieran tanto a Naruto…, pero me preocupa que esto sea un problema dentro de unos años….— comento la diosa con preocupación

—Comprendo a donde apunta su preocupación majestad…, pero creo que en caso de Naruto no debía preocuparle el tema— comento Kakashi de forma simple

—Si…, eso es verdad, debido a su posición, no habrá problemas en el futuro— hablo Yugao con una sonrisa

—a que se refieren? — pregunto Candase con desconcierto

Y acto seguido los humanos les explicaron a los ponis que Naruto es el último miembro de los clanes Uzumaki y Namikaze, (bueno Jiraya es un Kamikaze, pero ya está muy viejo y prefiere su soltería) y por costumbre y ley en su mundo está afiliado a "la acta de restauración de Clanes" y con murmullos le explicaron de que consistía ese tema , dejando a los ponis con ojos como platos;—no puedo creer la suerte que tiene el pekke!— reclamo el Pegaso con asombro

Pero luego miraron a las niñas jugar con el príncipe de forma inocente y cálida —por ahora…, dejemos que vivan su amistad tal como debe ser…, aun son unos niños como para inquietarlos con ese tema — comento Minato

—si!, es lo mejor, a fin y acabo Naruto las quiere a todas ellas por igual! — declaraban ambas madres, para después de mirarse entre sí, y se rieron con más fuerza; definitivamente una madre conoce bien a su hijo

Finalmente llegó el momento de la despedida y de volver al mundo real; Minato le daba a Kakashi y a Jiraya algunas indicaciones para buscar a cierto gigante herrero, y la ubicación de la biblioteca familiar para que le sea de ayuda a Naruto mas adelante, mientras al zorro le narro de forma confidente el uso de su técnica de tele transportación ; " solo era eso?!" fue lo que soltó el zorro cuando el rubio mayor le dijo como hacerla

Kushina por su lado beso la frente de su hijo, pasándole una técnica familiar y también darles las indicaciones a Kurama para que le enseñe a realizar esa técnica ; —el precio de la amistad…— comento de forma resignada el zorro

Cuando ya estaban por irse Kushina se puso a llorar, pues es la última vez que vería a su hijo, pidiéndole perdón por dejarlo solo, y Minato bajo la cabeza pidiéndole disculpas por hacerlo un jinchuriki

El príncipe sonrió ante sus padres y los abrazo con una sonrisa triste y leve lagrimas —mama…, no me dejaron solo…, ustedes siempre estuvieron conmigo!— declaró con una sonrisa haciendo que la pelirroja lo mire con sorpresa ; —y papa…, comprendo lo que has hecho…., pero al volverme un jinchuriki…, también me diste a Kurama de amigo!— hablo sonriente, mientras el zorro suspiraba con fastidio con una leve sonría al final; —yo antes pensaba que no me querían y que me dejaron abandonado en el jardín…, pero Kurama siempre me decía lo mucho que ustedes me amaron y hoy día lo pude ver y sentir!— declaro con una mirada cálida a sus padres, haciendo que sus progenitores lo miren conmovidos.

Después de ello volvió a hablar Naruto; —por cierto oka-san quiero decirte esto…, cumplí con todas tus ordenes!— declaro sonriendo de forma zorruna y continuo; —mama Celestia me enseño a ser considerado , educado y amable con los demás, siempre me como todo lo que hay en el plato o sino usa su magia para duplicarme las verduras que dejo, ella lo hace para que crezca como un semental grande y fuerte, además que me gusta bañarme y las noche que ella hace salir son muy lindas y es fácil tener bellos sueños…, pero deseo algún día ver una noche llena de paz , hecha por tía luna — Celestia no pudo evitar sonreír al borde del llanto ; — Heart me enseño que si no me sale algo bien a la primera, que no me rinda y lo vuelva intentar!; el siempre junto a Shining se esfuerzan por su sueño y yo lo hare por el mío, siempre daré lo mejor de mi como Heart lo hace!— los guardianes del niño suspiraron de forma leve ; —y hablando de Shining, él es muy estricto y siempre está pendiente que sea respetuoso con los demás, pero se sabe buenos chistes, y Candase siempre esta cuando necesito algún consejo , y siempre me trata con cariño aunque a veces exagera, pero yo la quiero mucho, como si fuera mi hermana…, y hablando de hermanos tengo que ser un buen hermano mayor para Spike— menciono el niño, mientras su tono poco a poco se hacía más débil y su prima comience a llorar —en cuanto a la escuela, pues como sabrás no asisto a ninguna, pero mama Celestia siempre me enseña algo nuevo, además de cantar y puedes preguntarle a Kurama o a mis senseis, yo siempre me esfuerzo y practico mis justsus, porque quiero ser bueno tanto en canto, así como en ser un ninja— hablo el rubio mientras comenzaba a llorar y sus padres sonreían de forma tierna abrazándolo; —no se sobre el licor, porque aún no pruebo la sidra…, y aunque mama Celestia me da mi mesada , me enseño a ahorrar; y prometo hacerte caso en tener cuidado con Ero-senin — el mencionado sonrió con una vena hinchada; —sé que las cosas no serán fáciles…., pero te digo algo mama… , tengo amigos!, muchos amigos a quienes quiero mucho y puedo confiar ciegamente!— declaro con una sonrisa mientras lloraba, y sus amigas sollozaban ganándoles las lágrimas ; —no se preocupen por mí, estaré bien!, porque soy el hijo de ustedes…, y seré un gran ninja como lo fuiste tú mama, y un poderoso shinobi como papa!, mi meta es ser tan fuerte como un kage para proteger a quienes amor y lo seré!— todos los demás con una triste sonrisa solo miraba con pena la despedida

—papa también cumplí con tu orden…, le hice caso mama…— hablo el rubio hacia su padre con una tenue sonrisa

—lo escuchaste Minato?!, se cumplió nuestro deseo…— pregunto Kushina hacia su esposo al borde del llanto

—si…, lo escuche…, nuestro hijo es muy feliz!—declaro el Namikaze con una sonrisa orgullosa,

—gracias por dejarnos ser tus padre Naruto…, gracias princesa Celestia por ser su madre… y gracias todos ustedes por amar a mi pequeño!— menciono la pelirroja entre lágrimas, mientras desaparecía

—tienes una meta muy grande Naruto…, solo sigue adelante, confió en que lo harás bien!, gracias celestia-hime y por favor siga velando por él, y a todos ustedes gracias por compartir su amor con el— menciono Minato desapareciendo; —oh…, casi lo olvido…, denle mis saludos a la abuela Smith!— declaró el 4to con una sonrisa , dejando sorprendidos a todos con la noticia.

Y con esa despedida todos volvían al plano real solo escuchándose al final un "feliz cumpleaños Naruto" por parte de los padres del niño

…

Regresando a la realidad, los soldados rodeaban con duda la zona mientras evitaban que los curiosos se acerquen al lugar, sobre todo las nanas del príncipe al saber que el niño estaba involucrado en el asunto, mientras algunos soldados esperaban las órdenes del capitán Iron blood, pero este no se encontraba operativo, pues lo encontraron tendido en el jardín producto de la sobredosis de pastillas y solo se quedaron expectantes, mientras veían a todos los involucrados estáticos como si fueran unas esculturas

Repentinamente la princesa Celestia y los demás volvieron al plano real, aunque lloraban conmovidos por el encuentro familiar, e inmediatamente la diosa dio órdenes a los guardias de calmarse, que la emergencia había sido solucionada, los soldados miraron como los otros humanos y demás presentes recuperaban la conciencia, pero para su preocupación el único que estaba estático era el príncipe, aunque había vuelto a su estado humano, y al mismo tiempos las nanas preocupadas ingresaron para ver a su niño.

—que pasara allá dentro…?— se preguntó Jiraya con preocupación

—creo que Naruto está conversando con Kurama — comento la diosa con una sonrisa

—estará bien? — hablo preocupada Candase

—sí, estarán bien…, supongo que solo están haciendo las pases…— comento Hayate con una sonrisa

Y efectivamente vemos a Naruto frente a la jaula de Kurama , mirándose mutuamente y pidiéndose ambos disculpas; el zorro por decirles esas cosas horribles para enojarlo, y el príncipe por llamarlo miserable y querer golpearlo, tras mirarse por unos segundos, ambos se dan una sonrisa de confianza

—listo para ser libre amigo?— pregunto el niño

—antes que nada mocoso, quiero decirte esto — menciono el zorro llamando la atención del rubio; —tú no estás solo en esto de ser fuerte…, somos un equipo y ahora podrás contar con mi poder a sin dudarlo!—declaro el bijuu con ánimo estirando su puño para chocarlo con el infante

—que se prepare Madara y cualquier otro!…, nadie podrá contra nosotros!— declaro Naruto con una sonrisa chocando su puño con él, y acto seguido comenzó a remover el papel que aseguraba su jaula, libreando la reja del zorro y Kurama comenzó a avanzar lentamente fuera de su prisión.

En el exterior, todo el mundo sintió una fuerte ondeada de poder, solo que diferencia de la anterior que era aterradora y llena de ira, está a pesar de ser tan poderosa como la primera, era amigable y protectora

Naruto en eso abrió los ojos —hola…, creo que ya se hizo tarde…,— comento el rubio apenado rascándose la cabeza nerviosamente, mientras el cielo se ponía rojizo en señal del atardecer

—todo está bien mi pequeño Naruto? — pregunto cálidamente la diosa hacia su hijo, y este sonreía hacia la diosa

—si mama!, ahora todo estará bien!— respondió el pequeño príncipe y antes de decir algo, sus amigas lo abrazaron con cariño

—perdóname Naru!, nunca pensé que por querer cuidarnos , tu deseabas irte!— declaro Twilight , pero el rubio le acaricio sus cabellos para reconfortarla

—sigues teniendo el casco pesado Twi!— comento el niño sonriendo traviesamente, mientras su amiga se ponía colorada, y al mismo tiempo agradecía a todas sus amigas por ofrecerle su amistad y las niñas conmovidas le sonreían con las mejillas rojas

En eso el zorro se pronunció ; —mocoso hagamos algo para sorprender a tu madre y amigos— menciono Kurama con una sonrisa, y Naruto anunciando la orden de Kurama, comenzó a concentrar su energía, sorprendiendo a los presentes al sentir nuevamente esa onda de energía hasta que el niño se convirtió en un pequeño zorro anaranjado con 9 colas

—kon, kon!— menciono el zorruno príncipe y ahora las nanas al verlo así comenzaron a tomarles fotos como si fuera una celebridad, y Fluttershy con estrellas en los ojos lo abrace

—qué lindo zorrito eres Naruto!— declaro la tímida chica; mientras sus amigas comenzaron a ponerse celosas , con Twilight botando chispas de su cuerno y el zorro le reprenda por fallar

Regreso a su forma humana, para decepción de la amante de los animales ; volvió a ejecutar la técnica solo que esta vez se convirtió en su yo femenino; — porque me tiene que pasar esto ahora dattebayo?!— reclamo el chico al volverse " una yegua", mientras Celestia ahora sacaba una cámara para tomarle una foto a su "hija"; y candase emocionada se imaginaba jugando a las muñecas con su "prima"

—con solo verte se ocurre cientos de modelos!—ilusionada menciono Rarity, mientras acomodaba las coletas del rubio y pensando si se vería mejor con solo una trenza o con el pelo suelto, y antes que le sugiera algún peinado extraño , volvió a su forma original, escuchándose una "awww…" de desilusión por parte de las nanas

Nuevamente volvió a intentar la fusión de poderes, solo que esta vez seguía siendo un niño, pero le crecieron unas graciosas orejas de zorro en la nuca y le salió una grande y esponjosa cola de zorro (como una fusión de shippo con inuyasha) — al menos sigo siendo niño…, — comento el rubio con fastidio, mientras ahora todas las féminas ponían ojos brillantes y deseen abrazarlo y tomarles fotos, y mucho más cuando las orejas de zorro se movieron por su cuenta; pero primero tendría que librarse de la tímida Pegaso que totalmente emocionada se aferraba al rubio, mientras deseaba que su amigo se quedara así para siempre

El príncipe avergonzado y con una gota de sudor no sabía en qué fallaba—oye mocoso…., lo estás haciendo a propósito?— pregunto con un tono cansado el zorro

—claro que no!, no me gusta que me miren de esa forma!— se defendió el rubio; en eso el zorro recordó un detalle, no habían abierto la otra cerradura de la jaula y acto seguido tras explicarle la razón de las fallas, el niño dejo al descubierto su estómago, mostrando a todos su "cutie mark" y los demás comentaban que le parecía un sol; para después el príncipe colocándose los dedos alrededor de su sello, lo hizo girar para librar la técnica

—muy bien Naruto acá vamos!— declaro el zorro con emoción, mientras el rubio realizo nuevamente la liberación de poder, dejando sorprendidos a todos

—Naruto?!— pregunto asombrada la diosa, al ver al niño como si fuera un ser de pura energía con ojos rojos, pero amigables , rebosando mucho poder y mirándola con una sonrisa( na: la fusión incompleta de Naruto y Kurama)

—aún es muy pronto y tu cuerpo muy débil como para liberar todo mi poder en tu ser; pero con esta muestra te darás una idea de lo que serás capaz de hacer cuando estés listo Naruto!— declaro el zorruno inquilino

—Parece un pequeño sol viviente….— comento uno de los guardias presentes

—bueno, sería lo lógico…, su madre es la diosa del sol— respondió con una sonrisa una de las nanas.

—eso es increíble!— emocionada declaro Rainbow

—Naruto y Kurama hicieron la digivolucion Matrix!— de la misma manera hablo Pinkie ( temporada tamers)

—lleva el término de "caballero de brillante armadura" al otro extremo…— comento Rarity con una sonrisa soñadora

—Sé que tu podrás traer de vuelta a tu tía Naruto— musito con un tono esperanzador Derpy

—Me gusta el de orejas de zorro, y este también está lindo…, creo que me gusta Naruto se vea como se vea — con un tono bajo y sonrojada hablo Fluttershy

—Es un nuevo rayo amarillo , así como su padre.…— agrego AJ ante la nueva apariencia de su amigo

—papa siempre decía que Naruto es especial… y no se equivocó— comento vinyl animada

—Tampoco en decir que nuestro amigo tiene mucho amor en su interior— aporto Octavia con una sonrisa cálida

—ok Lyra tenías razón…, los humanos son increíbles!— acepto bombón

—Pero nuestro amigo sobrepasa el término— completo la unicornio turquesa , mirando con admiración al rubio

—Naru…, — musito con cariño y una mirada soñadora Twilight al ver con que determinación su amigo deseaba protegerlos.

Luego de eso el zorro hablo a los ninjas a través de Naruto, —muy bien shinobis de la hoja…!, dejemos las cosas en claro!; yo no les agrado y ustedes no me agradan!— declaro Kurama de forma sincera, mientras los ninjas se les caía una gota de sudor; —pero todos deseamos ayudar al mocoso en su formación de ninja, así que más le vale que hagan las cosas bien!, no es que me importe…, pero no tolero ver las cosas a medias…— menciono lo último algo vacilante

"_Tsundere…";_ pensaron todos los presentes incluida Celestia, y acto seguido el niño volvió a su forma normal — eso fue increíble!— hablo emocionado el príncipe, mientras sus amigos le sonreían, pero una vez más el niño se quedó callado y después se dirigió a la diosa —mama.., Kurama quiere decirte algo— comento el niño

—y que es lo que desea decirme? — comento la diosa, pensando en usar su cuerno para ingresar a ver al zorro pero el niño lo evito

—él dijo que lo haría en persona…,— menciono el príncipe, dejando extrañados a los demás, y acto seguido , siguiendo las indicaciones del zorro, el niño se dio una mordida al pulgar y se hizo un trazo con su sangre, pero para alivio de las nanas y su madre la herida cerro rápido e hizo el sello de invocación, viéndose una enorme explosión, mientras todos temían el impacto que sería ver al gigantesco zorro en el jardín real.

Cuando Kurama apareció, todo el mundo lo miraba asombrado con la quijada caída —he!, y eso que le pedí al mocoso que solo use un poco de chacra para hacerme aparecer en un tamaño mediano…., pero es natural que todo el mundo se asombre ante mi presencia!— declaro orgulloso el bijuu, pero luego se percató de algo..; —porque todos son tan grandes?— pregunto el zorro

—creo que tú eres el pequeño….— comento Derpy con asombro; y efectivamente el zorro había sido invocado pero en su forma de chibi Kurama , apenas algo más grande que un conejo

—mocoso te dije que poco chacra pero tampoco que fueras un tacaño!— reclamo enojado el zorro

—ahora ya estamos a mano!— declaro el príncipe burlón, mientras el zorro se le hinchaba una vena en la frente, y los demás se sorprendían de ver a un zorro hablar

—que… que es lo que deseas hablar conmigo? — pregunto Celestia y a veces inflándose las mejillas para aguantarse la risa

El zorro suspiro con fastidio — bien…, quería abogar por el Pegaso atolondrado— menciono esas palabras, sorprendiendo al guardián de Naruto ; —yo fui quien convenció al niño , para que este le suplique al Pegaso de ir a Evert free … y así pueda entrenarse como era debido en el manejo de sus sentidos…., y bueno…, ya vio lo que paso…— comento el zorro desviando la mirada algo apenado

Todo el mundo se sorprendía de como el orgulloso zorro reconocía su error ante la diosa —bueno…, acepto sus disculpas del caso — hablo Celestia aun impactada por lo visto

—oye Kurama…, gracias por la ayuda— comento el Pegaso con una sonrisa pero el zorro lo miro con fastidio

—no lo hago por ti!, ella me pidió que cuidara al niño , por ello la disculpa!— declaro el zorro con molestia, mientras la diosa recordaba en cómo le encargo a "colitas" el cuidado del príncipe

—"y hola dijo el zorro…."— comento la diosa con una sonrisa, llamando la atención de los presentes y explicando que cuando le busco a su hijo los atuendos para vestirlo, encontró un libro llamado _" el principito" ;_ y que en una de las partes del libro, el principito conoce a un zorro que le enseña una valiosa lección y de paso le agradeció al bijuu por siempre estar pendiente de su travieso hijo, mientras el zorro volteo la cara con fastidio.

Pasado el evento, los ninjas con una sonrisa entregaban los regalos que habían traído para Naruto; Kakashi le había dado un kunai de 3 puntas , explicándole que Minato se lo dio hace años, pero debido al encargo que le dejo el difunto kage, sería bueno que se acostumbre al peso y largo del peculiar cuchillo; Yugao le dio una máscara ambu con forma de zorro, pues ella se había percatado con qué interés y emoción el niño miraba las máscaras de perro y gato, que portaban ella y Kakashi; Hayate saco los 2 rollos que tenían la espada de su madre y el de técnicas que había creado, pero le dijo que el de la espada, primero tendría que darle mantenimiento y que deberá ganársela a si como él lo hizo; finalmente Jiraya le había traído una foto de sus padres, haciendo que el niño sonría con felicidad, era la foto donde Kushina embarazada posaba con Minato posando su cabeza sobre el vientre de ella con una cálida sonrisa.

—oh cierto!, con todo esto, casi lo olvido — menciono el peliblanco y acto seguido saco una bola de cristal, y todos al mirarla, apareció un sonriente Sarutobi que saludo a todos los presentes, aunque lo hizo en el idioma shinobi, y por obvias razones solo los ninjas y el zorro lo entendieron — sensei…, use el sello…— señalo Jiraya de forma cansada

—ese viejo aún vive?!— comento el zorro burlón encima de la nuca de Heartsword, pero antes que lo reprendan, Fluttershy secuestro al zorrito para mimarlo como si fuera un bebito, diciéndole "cosita adorable" ; —si me ponen un gorrito de bebe…, buscare la forma de devorarme tu alma mocoso, lo juro!— amenazo Kurama con fastidio , y los otros reían.

Mientras el anciano hokage buscaba el sello de idioma, Naruto con curiosidad pregunto quién era ese anciano tan amigable ; explicándole que era el 3er hokage de la aldea, y maestro de Jiraya, sorprendiendo al niño; —es un abuelo hokage!— menciono el niño animado, haciendo que los presentes se rían, aunque no dudo en preguntar , si su padre fue el 4to, porque no gobierna la aldea el 5to, los ninjas le explicaron que aún están en búsqueda de un godaime, y muchos desean que Jiraya ocupe el puesto

—están locos!, pasarme todo el día haciendo el papeleo y no poder "buscar información" para mis novelas?. Eso jamás!— declaro el pervertido Sannin, siendo apoyado por Kakashi , pues deseaba leer su siguiente novela pronto y los alumnos de Kushina lo miren con vergüenza ajena, y preguntándose si fue lo denso de Minato , que lo salvo de volverse un pervertido con semejante maestro. ( Yo creo que sí)

Luego de ello y con el sello de idioma puesto Sarutobi saludo al pequeño con una sonrisa y de la misma manera saludo y agradeció a la princesa Celestia, y aunque tanto Kakashi y Jiraya le habían dicho como era la madre adoptiva de Naruto, no evito sorprenderse de ver la apariencia de la gobernante, tras los saludos, los ninjas comenzaron a explicarle a 3ero lo ocurrido hace unos minutos ; el encuentro con Minato y la decisión de Jiraya de dejar que Naruto se quede acá ; con las explicaciones dadas, Sarutobi suspiro con resignación, pero comprendió que todo esto era por el bien del niño, dándole su aprobación y despidiéndose del rubio, esperando algún día poder conocerlo en persona

Después el sannin le hablo a los guardianes del niño ; —sé que por quedarse al lado de Naruto, perdieron una buena oportunidad en sus carreras, por ello ya que algunos de nuestros amigos estarán por estos lares, sería un desperdicio no aprovechar en enseñarle a ustedes el arte ninja — comento el sannin

Heartsword sin dudarlo acepto la oferta, de esa forma ya no se iría a las provincias y se alejaría de su hermana; además podría darle un final feliz al cuento de la yegua en la luna, si es que la leyenda fuera cierta, pero Shining aun dudaba en aceptar; —mejor acepta Shining…, necesitaras hacerte muy fuerte…, porque cuando el pekke se entere que eres el novio de Candase y con lo celoso que es…; algo me dice que serás el primer poni en experimentar el rasengan…— comento el pelirrojo por lo bajo a su amigo, mientras el unicornio con el aura azulada mirada al rubio demostrar la técnica a sus amigas, asombrándolas y más cuando la hizo chocar contra un árbol, dejando una preocupante marca en la corteza ; haciendo que acepte también la oferta

—oiga nos pueden entrenar a nosotros también?!— entusiasmada pregunto Rainbow

—será increíble saber caminar sobre el agua!— se sumó Pinkie con brincos

— demás podremos pasar tiempo al lado de Naruto! — con la misma alegría hablo AJ; mientras sus amigas entusiasmadas querían unirse al entrenamiento ninja.

—pero chicas…, esto no será un problema para ustedes?. Es decir… cada una de ustedes tiene un sueño muy lindo , y me sentiría mal que por hacerme compañía, ustedes terminen sacrificando su meta— con pena hablo el príncipe

—y yo creo que hablo por todas…, cuando gracias a ti nosotras pudimos encontrar nuestras metas, y no dudaste en ayudarnos con nuestros sueños, por ello sin dudarlo queremos ayudarte en el tuyo!— declaro Twilight con una sonrisa

—gracias chicas…— sonrió tiernamente hacia sus amigas con cariño, mientras la niñas se sonrojaban

—Yo creo que lo que quieren , es aprender a usar el chacra para usar el truco de transformación otra vez…— comento Yugao con sospecha a Candase

—Sí.., es tan obvio y tan lindo al mismo tiempo…— regreso el comentario la joven alicornio con una sonrisa y Celestia mire con aprobación la decisión de las niñas, en eso la princesa del imperio de cristal, se acercó a Twilight y susurrando le dijo a la niña que nunca se separe de su muñeca de trapo

—pero porque Candase?— pregunto la pequeña confundida

—porque esa muñeca que tienes, fue Naruto quien la hizo…, y así como el cabello de la señora Kushina la unió a Minato…, esa muñeca es tu "hilo rojo…"— contesto la princesa sonriente, mientras la niña con la mejillas rojas miraba a su amigo, pero en eso Rarity se acercó al príncipe.

—por cierto Naruto…, sabes que significa "kanojo"?— pregunto curiosa la unicornio blanca

—porque me preguntas que significa novia?— contesto el rubio confundido, mientras las niñas destilaban vapor por la cara, al entender lo que dijo Kushina ; —oigan tienen fiebre?— pregunto preocupado Naruto, mientras el zorro le dedico un "idiota!" con fastidio

…..

Pasado el momento, Naruto con preocupación veía la hora, pues seguramente los padres de sus amigase estuvieran preocupados, pues supuestamente la reunión duraría hasta poco más del medio día, pero ya estaba por anochecer y no deseaba que las reprendan por estar tanto tiempo ausentes

Y con esa ideas se disponía a despedirse de ellas, pero repentinamente los padres de sus amigas , o mejor dicha las familias de ellas se hacían presentes, pero antes que las niñas pregunten la razón por la cual estaban allá, las potras se lanzaron a abrazar a sus padres con cariño y una gran sonrisa y algunas como Fluttershy o Twilight lloraban de alegría, pues al mirar la historia de los padres de su amigo, las hizo valorar mucho más el hecho de tener a ellos a su lado

Recuperados del impacto inicial, no evitaron preguntar por qué están todos allá, y para sorpresa de las potras, los mayores mostraron una invitación al palacio por parte de la misma princesa Celestia

—bueno…, según la invitación ustedes vendrían a una fiesta privada en la mañana, pero que en la noche habría una gran fiesta — comento el papa de Pinkie, algo incómodo por estar en tan distinguido lugar

—espero que te haigas divertido en la reunión de tu amigo , mi manzanita— con una sonrisa comento la abuela Smith

—humm…, según la invitación…, es para un evento muy importante…., en que lio se metieron?— con sospecha comento el papa de Rarity

Las pobres niñas aún se sorprendían de lo ocurrido y no sabían que decir ante la invitación, pero en eso salió Naruto delante de ellas , sorprendiendo a los ponis que no lo conocían —lo siento! Fue mi culpa , no las castiguen!— declaro el chico apenado y bajando la cabeza en señal de disculpas; —ocurrieron muchos imprevistos y se quedaron más del tiempo planeado, pero fue mi culpa, así que por favor no las castiguen! — declaro el rubio, ignorante de la invitación

—Naruto…—musitaron con una sonrisa sus amigas al ver como el niño quería sacar las cara por ellas.

—oh!, así que este es tu caballero?— comento mama de Rarity por lo bajo y de forma traviesa a su hija, mientras la potra se ponía roja,

—así que este es el famoso Naruto…, es un gusto conocer al amigo de mi hija, muchas gracias por serlo — de forma amigable saludo el papa de Twilight, mientras la unicornio morada se apenada mucho

—Ahora entiendo porque Fluttershy tiene ese muñequito— sonriendo tiernamente hablo la mama de Fluttershy, refiriéndose al amuleto de su hija y la tímida niña quería enterrar avergonzada su cabeza en la tierra

—hola Naruto, que tal la fiesta!— saludo de forma amable la abuela Smith, pero por lo bajo AJ le explico que era el cumpleaños de Naruto el motivo de la reunión; —por mis riendas!, y por qué no lo habías dicho antes!— y acto seguido la abuela beso de forma afectuosa a su nieto honorario deseándole muchos años mas

Y así el príncipe fue presentado a los padres de sus amigas, si bien al principio estaban impactados por la apariencia del niño, las historias y anécdotas que sus hijas le hablaban cuando venían de sus citas de juegos con el rubio y sumado a su actuación y educación de hace unos momentos, les dejo las cosa en claro; el niño es un importante amigo para ellas y no era un mal muchacho . Además que al parecer el chico influyo en las niñas de manera positiva ; y sin costarle esfuerzo se ganó la simpatía de los mayores, conociendo también a las hermanas de Rarity y Pinkie.

Cuando todo se aclaró , el príncipe se preguntaba de que fiesta hablaban esos ponis , —muchas gracias por asistir a la fiesta de gala, en honor a mi pequeño hijo— repentinamente hablo la princesa Celestia, quien se hacía presente y los demás tras saludar como es debido se sorprendían de la noticia

—su hijo?, acaso mi manzanita conoce a su hijo majestad?— pregunto la abuela Smith sorprendida de que su nieta conociera a alguien de tan importante rango, y sobretodo que la princesa tuviera un hijo

— claro que sí!, ella y las demás niñas, son muy buenas amigas de mi pequeño Naruto— respondió la diosa con una cálida sonrisa y acariciando la nuca del príncipe, mientras el niño apenado sonreía y sobra decir que la cara de los padres de sus amigas era muy cómica.

—Nosotras también nos enteramos hoy de eso…— contestaron las niñas al ver las caras de sus padres

—mi hija amiga de un príncipe…., no lo puedo creer, y con su carácter menos!— menciono la madre de Rainbow

—creo que ahora sí puedo decirle príncipe Naruto, verdad? — menciono Fancy pants con una cortes sonrisa, sorprendiendo a sus hija y sobrina, que el supiera del linaje de Naruto

—cual fiesta de gala mama?— pregunto el niño con sorpresa; —pensé que esos arreglos eran para premiar al ganador del concurso de magia!— declaro el rubio sorprendió por la noticia de su mama

Más la diosa como una potrilla traviesa rio,—no Naruto…, cuando vi todos los amigos que tu lograste hacer, a pesar de ser tan diferente a un poni, decidí hacerte esta fiesta para presentarte oficialmente a todos…, porque me has demostrado que en mi reino, hay ponis que están dispuestos a aceptarte tal como eres, así como lo hicieron tus lindas amigas — menciono la diosa de forma maternal y acariciando con su ala los cabellos de su hijo; —además…., yo también me siento muy feliz que sus hijas sean amigas de mi pequeño príncipe…,—hablo la diosa ante los mayores aun impactados; —espero que esta vez acepten mi invitación…, pero me alegro mucho saber que entre la elegante fiesta que les ofrecí y la reunión con Naruto, ustedes escogieran a mi hijo…, en verdad ahora comprendo porque son tan valiosas para mi pequeño príncipe— completo princesa dirigiéndose a las potras, las cuales se sonrojaron mucho

Y dichas esas palabras los guardianes del niño, dirigieron a los familiares al salón principal para el evento principal, Candase se llevó a las niñas para alistarlas para la fiesta y finalmente Celestia junto a los ninjas en su forma Equina para no asustar a los demás, se fueron con Naruto (Kurama en su forma chibi en su hombro) , junto a Spike para vestirlo y asistir a la fiesta

….

Dentro de salón principal, todo estaba con la misma elegancia digna de la Gala del Galope, varios nobles y ponis importantes fueron invitados a tal evento, pues se anunciaba que la princesa Celestia haría un anuncio importante, y en primera fila estaban las amigas del rubio, bellamente vestidas, pues la princesa había previsto hermosos vestidos para las amigas de su hijo, junto a sus padres , los generales, sus guardianes, Candase y los poni-ninjas, todo el mundo expectante ante el anuncio de la Diosa.

Las trompetas sonaron y Celestia con toda su elegancia entro al salón principal , siendo recibida según el protocolo y se paró delante del trono, —mi amada Equestria…, en todos estos años siempre mi prioridad han sido ustedes , mi pueblo de pequeños ponis, y en todos estos años, siempre disfrute de su amor y aceptación hacia mi persona; pero deseo revelarles algo…, les he mentido!— declaro la diosa, y todo el mundo comenzó a murmurar levemente ante la noticia; —les he mentido en el sentido , que a pesar de su amor y aceptación, yo no era feliz…,— esa declaración hizo que los murmullos aumenten; —yo sentía un gran vacío y soledad en mi corazón, producto de una decisión que hace muchos años yo tome…, y no había noche que no sienta sino dolor por haberla tomado — hablo en un tono apagado y los conocedores de esas decisión bajaron con pena la cabeza; —pero una noche donde solo el dolor gobernaba en mi interior…, volví a recuperar esa alegría que creí perdida…, cuando un pequeño bebe llego a mis cascos y yo me volví su madre —declaro la alicornio con una sonrisa, mientras los presentes se impactaron por la novedad y los periodistas sin paras escribían sus notas; — ese bebe fue la razón de muchas alegrías y sonrisas, por 8 años…., 8 años que agradezco infinitamente l cielo el que ese niño haiga llegado a mi lado…, y hoy en su octavo cumpleaños, deseo presentarles a ustedes la razón de mi felicidad— menciono con cariño esas palabras

Los presentes aun sorprendidos por la revelación esperando paciente mente a que Celestia termine su discurso —sé que muchos se preguntaran o pensaran si no es una exageración, pero no lo es; no pregunten como… , pero logre conocer a los padres verdaderos de mi pequeño hijo…, y al saber cómo eran ellos, comprendí con satisfacción la razón de que mi pequeño sea así…, un gran rayo de amor en vida…; puede que muchos no lo acepten por su apariencia…, pero eso no me importa , porque él me demostró que hay ponis que están dispuestos a aceptarlo…, y no me importa sus críticas y comentarios…, ya que para ese niño yo soy madre, así como para mí, él es mi hijo.., mi pequeño Naruto….,— declaro con una sonrisa llena de orgullo y luego mirando a la puerta principal, pidió al príncipe hacerse presente

Naruto estaba literalmente temblando como una gelatina, aun no se explicaba como su madre lo convenció en participar en esto, y deseas irse de allí lo más pronto posible — que pasa mocoso?— pregunto el pequeño zorro al lado del niño

—Tengo miedo Kurama…— contesto Naruto con nervios

— que tienes miedo?, te enfrentaste a una manada de lobos de madera y tienes miedo? hace unas horas estabas dispuesto a enfrentarme sin importarte mi tamaño y poder!, además de declarar valientemente que enfrentarías a legendario Madara Uchiha con determinación y le tienes miedo a esos caballitos con cara de estirados?— contesto burlón el zorro

—Es que…, no deseo hacer quedar a mama….— respondió el príncipe bajando la cabeza

— y no lo harás…, además en esa sala a diferencia de la otra vez, no solo estará tu mama , esta también tu prima, están tus maestros, tus amigos y sobretodo el gran Kurama-sama estará contigo!— menciono Kurama parándose en su hombro con una sonrisa y señalándose así mismo con el pulgar, animando al niño; —vamos! qué esperas?, la fiesta no puede comenzar sin ti!— declaro de manera confiada el bijuu mientras con el índice le indicara que avance

El príncipe sonrió ante los ánimos, y comenzó a avanzar, pero de manera lenta y vacilante, hasta que sintió unas manos en su hombro empujándolo de forma afectuosa hacia delante— ve Naruto!— fue lo que escucho el príncipe, reconociendo claramente la voz de sus padres, y con ese apoyo el niño entro a la gran sala

Todo el mundo se quedó callado y asombrado ante la presencia del pequeño príncipe, mientras el niño saludaba cortésmente a sus amigas que estaban presentes y sorprendiéndose lo bonitas que lucían en sus vestidos, y al mismo tiempo las niñas maravilladas por la vestimenta de su amigo ( el traje de gala del principito), y conforme avanzaba , reconocía a sus maestros entre los invitados, los sirvientes del castillo, que lo miraban con orgullo al niño, a sus guardianes y los generales , a su prima que lo miraba con una tierna sonrisa, y finalmente a su madre quien expectante esperaba las palabras del niño

Para sorpresas de quienes conocían la actitud revoltosa, alocada traviesa y simple de Naruto, el niño tenía una expresión llena de dignidad y educada, propia de un príncipe y se dirigió a los presentes —buenas noches…, yo soy hijo de Minato Namikaze el legendario cuarto hogake de Konoha, soy hijo de Kushina Uzumaki antigua portadora del poder del legendario zorro de 9 colas , Kurama, y también soy el hijo de la diosa del sol de Equestria , la princesa Celestia— declaro el chico con una voz educada, sorprendiendo a sus amigas , como Rainbow , AJ o Twilight, pues nunca lo oyeron hablar así, y dejando maravillad a Rarity; — me llamo Kamikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, príncipe de Equestria, es un gusto finalmente dirigirme a ustedes, sean bienvenidos a la fiesta y espero que disfruten de la misma— termino su presentación el niño bajando la cabeza de forma cortes, dejando con la boca abierta a todos y Celestia muy orgullosa por la forma en como su hijo se presentó.

Pero para preocupación de los presentes, todo el mundo aún seguía callado sin saber cómo reaccionar ante la noticia —hummm, eso significa que ya pueden bailar y comer, vamos que se enfría y ya me dio hambre!— declaro el rubio de forma simple y traviesa, con una linda sonrisa de zorro, propio de él, haciendo que los invitados se rían de forma leve, aligerando el ambiente, mientras la princesa Celestia abrase a su hijo con cariño , mientras se reía de su ocurrencia

Fancy pants comenzó a trotar en señal de aplausos y los demás nobles conocedores de la fama de ese poni, imitaron el gesto, haciéndose poco a poco más grandes y viéndose algunas sonrisas entre los invitados. Y con ello, contra todo lo que se podía esperar, algunos nobles con curiosidad y una sonrisa se acercaron a saludar al pequeño príncipe, y sus amigas corran a saludarlo, transcurriendo el tiempo y cual su costumbre todos los ponis haciendo una enorme cola para saludar al menor; y el niño en vista que la cola prácticamente le tomaría toda la noche, uso sus copias, asombrando a todos los presentes y les dios un buen apretón de manos a los invitados, agradeciéndoles por asistir

—creo que le pediré a Naruto me enseñe a hacer ese truco…, me resultaría muy útil..,— comento la diosa con una sonrisa, imaginándose las horas de protocolo que se saltaría, y dicha esas palabras la princesa dio una señal para que la música empiece y así el príncipe usando sus clones invito a sus amigas la pista, sorprendiéndolas por la forma elegante tal como su madre le enseño a solicitar un baile, las potras coloradas aceptaron con una sonrisa y después el original hizo la misma seña a su madre y ambos comenzaron a bailar

Desde un rincón los ninjas miraban el baile ,junto al zorro sonriendo, Candase y Shining bailando también e increíblemente Heartsword con su amor imposible la señorita Fleur, aunque ella había ido al castillo porque le informaron que encontraron a su padre inconsciente producto de una sobredosis, pero ya estaba fuera de peligro , por lo que se quedó para la fiesta e increíblemente fue Derpy quien la presento al pelirrojo, pues ella era famosa amiga que la visitaba en el hospital , y para sorpresa del Pegaso, ella ya lo conocía , pues lo había visto lo cariñoso que era con su hermana pequeña en el hospital y lo mucho que se esforzaba aunque le sacaba canas verdes a su iracundo padre, pero aun así siempre deseo conocerlo y sin dudarlo acepto con una bella sonrisa bailar, y el Pegaso en las nubes

Y al otro extremo del salón un celoso blueblood miraba a su primo bailar con todas esas niñas, claro está su molestia no era porque le interesara alguna de las potras, si no que había apostado con algunos amigos suyos , a que al menos dejaría deslumbradas a 3 " pueblerinas", como se refirieron a las amistades de Naruto, más cuando iba realizar su cortejo, el príncipe o sus copias con una sonrisa acaparaban la atención de las potras, opacándolo por completo

Mientas bailaban Celestia y Naruto la diosa le hablo por lo bajo a su hijo —sabes Naru…? Tengo otro regalo para ti…— el niño se sorprendió de lo dicho y acto seguido para sorpresa del niño y de todos en general la diosa estallo en una bola de humo, mostrando su yo humano, era una hermosa joven mujer, que miraba con cariño a su asombrado hijo; —le pedí a Kushina que me enseñara a hacer ese truco…, como me veo?— pregunto Celestia con una bella sonrisa

—estas muy hermosa mama…— contesto el príncipe con las mejillas rojas, pero feliz y Celestia apenada, agradeció los cumplidos de su hijo; mientras el pervertido sannin, sin dudarlo tomo su libreta y decidió que desde ahora Celestia sea su musa, al ver la belleza digna de una diosa en la humanizada alicornio y sobretodo en sus buenas curvas ; más cuando el rubio se percató de la forma como el Jiraya miraba a su mama y con qué velocidad escribía en su libreta musito —Kurama…— y acto seguido el zorro lanzo una buena llamarada al peliblanco volviendo cenizas su libreta

—Siempre quise hacer eso…— comento el zorro con una sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras Kakashi y Jiraya lloraban por la pérdida; —olvide decirles esto…, el mocoso es muy celoso y sobreprotector con su mama y prima…., y habrá que agregar a la lista a sus amigas también— sentencio el zorro, mientras el niño mentalmente le daba las gracias

Y conforme bailaban aquellos que eran unas almas en necesidad hace 8 años, solo podían sentir felicidad en sus corazones; —pronto Tía luna también nos acompañara…, eso te lo prometo mama— menciono el niño de forma cálida

—Naru…—musito cálidamente la diosa ante esas palabras del niño; pero pronto se percataron que debido a que ahora Celestia era más grande, sus pasos no coordinaban bien, siendo algo molesto para ambos bailar, y en vista que los demás los miraban, el niño no quería dejar mal a su madre

El zorro al percatarse del problema, salto al hombro del rubio y le hablo al oído y acto seguido el niño hizo unos sellos, y estallo en una bola de humo, mostrando a Naruto de 18 años delante de su madre, la cual maravillada veía a su hijo tan grande; —Kurama me dijo que así me vería en 10 años…, creo que ya deje de ser tu pequeño Naruto…— comento el rubio algo apenado, en referencia a que era mucho más grande que la diosa.

Las amigas de Naruto no evitaron sonreír con emoción al ver al "yo" futuro de su amigo, y los ninjas comentaron entre ellos, lo mucho que se parecía a Minato y ahora si parecía un príncipe de cuentos, mientras candase dejaba de mirar Shining para concentrarse en su primo tan crecido — está muy guapo!— menciono la joven princesa con una sonrisa

Celestia abrazo a su hijo con cariño —para una madre…, su hijo siempre será un niño — comento cálidamente y continuaron con la fiesta y baile, y en eso la diosa alzo la vista al cielo, mirando la Luna ; _"mi preciosa hermana…, espera a que conozcas a tu sobrino…, no tengo duda alguna que te robara el corazón , así como lo ha hecho conmigo" _, y luego miro maternalmente a su príncipe _"Minato…, Kushina…, descanse tranquilos…, yo cuidare bien de __**nuestro **__hijo"_

Y tal cuento de hadas la escena termina con el príncipe y la princesa bailado en un elegante castillo, siendo muy felices y al terminar la música, las potras besaron al mismo tiempo la mejillas de príncipe, que se puso extremadamente colorado ante la risa de todos.

…_.._

Y de forma resumida mencionare los hechos que se vieron afectados por este evento

Terminado el bimestre en la escuela de Twilight, fue anunciado el premio del ganadora, sorprendiendo a la pequeña unicornio al enterarse que sería alumna de la princesa Celestia y como si eso no bastara, cuando comenzó el siguiente periodo escolar, se topó con que ahora Lyra, Vinyl y Octavia estaban en su mismo salón de clases, haciéndola sonreír por tener a sus amigas con ella, en eso el maestro anuncio la llegada de 2 alumnos nuevos, uno seria Bombón , y el otro un potro anaranjado llamado Orange Twister, haciendo que las niñas sonrían con emoción al escuchar ese nombre.

Y efectivamente Naruto en su forma de potrillo no tuvo problemas para ir a una escuela, y decidió ir a la misma que su amiga Twilight, pues como humano, era imposible ya que la novedad del príncipe de Equestria no paraba de acaparar los titulares, y lejos de ser rechazo lo que reciba, se volvió muy popular el pequeño humano con bigotes de zorro y haciéndole muy incómodo el salir con su verdadero yo fuera del palacio, sin que algún camarógrafo o periodista lo quiera bordar, por lo que tuvo que recurrir a su truco de trasformación

El rubio con una sonrisa cálida se presentó ante sus nuevos compañeros y para su suerte se sentó al lado de la unicornio morada, para envidia de las otras;

—felicidades…, estas aun paso más cerca de sobrepasar a Star Swirld, Twi…— comento el rubio con una cariñosa sonrisa a su amiga

—Es porque siempre has estado a mi lado, Naru…— respondió de la misma forma la unicornio, apenada

—no Twi…, solo fue tu esfuerzo, yo solo te di un pequeño empujón — completo el chico apenado, y su amiga se ponía más roja ; — además, ahora no solo seré yo quien te anime…, toda la familia muffyn lo hará también— menciono esa palabras el rubio, mientras la niña sonreía mirando a sus amigas y dándole la razón en ese punto

Y como era de esperarse a Sunset Shimer no le hizo gracia la novedad, aunque cuando se puso amenazante con Twilight, ella con una sonrisa le ofreció ser su amiga, sacándola fuera de foco a la arrogante chica.

En cuanto al rubio poni, pues se divertía mucho en la escuela y cumplía con las citas de juegos con todas sus amigas, y cuando algún bravucón intentara intimidar al chico con cola se zorro… o peor aún se metían con algunas de sus amigas…, pues ya se imaginaran como terminaba todo; con el matón de turno colgado de cabeza en el campanario del colegio.

…..

El entrenamiento ninja con los nuevos maestros que fueron traídos, fue una experiencia asombrosa para el príncipe, además de estar acompañado por sus guardianes que aprendían el arte ninja, y sus amigas recibían los entrenamientos básicos para ser kunoichis

Pero aun así algo preocupaba a los shinobis de la hoja, y era el hecho que posiblemente el hecho de estar entre ponis y no con niños humanos de su edad, podría ser contra producente para el menor , como ser un posible enajenado para su especie; por lo que idearon una sorpresa para el príncipe, obviamente contando con el permiso de la princesa

Habían convencido a los jefes de los clanes cercanos a la vida familiar del fallecido kage, para que les permitan llevarse a sus hijos a una excursión por 2 semana a unos valles, como un entrenamiento previo y especial, antes que oficialmente asistan a la academia ninja.

Con algo de duda y mucha preocupación cuando vieron que el organizaba todo esto era Jiraya, quien por mas título de Sannin legendario tuviera, la fama de pervertido lo era aún más; pero cedieron cuando otros ninjas de buen renombre como Kakashi, kurenia o Gai apoyaban la iniciativa, llevándose así a los herederos de los clanes con ellos, y con algunos invitados más como Gai que trajo consigo a un chico llamado rock lee, pues el chico desea ser un gran ninja, aunque su circuito de chacra esta atrofiado, para que le sirva de ejemplo al príncipe, a la hija de Nine-nine , que Kakashi la invito a participar, pues el herrero quería saber cómo sabían del pedido pendiente de Minato y como Hayate tenían la espada de Kushina, cuando este la mando a darle mantenimiento; el enmascarado prometió dar las explicaciones pasado el viaje y finalmente por pedido de Inoichi yamanaka, llevaron a una niña llamada sakura haruno, pues su hija ino, se negaba a participar sin su amiga.

Luego de pasar por un curioso lugar donde los jóvenes ninjas conocieron a una cerdita llamada Pepa, ( y chouji casi la haga barbacoa); llegaron a Equestria y para alivio de ellos, justamente habían llegado al jardín del castillo de Canterlot, pues el movilizar a tantos niños hubiera sido problemático.

Los niños fascinados y emocionados miraban con interés el bello lugar, y más cuando vieron que las criaturas que salieron a recibirlos era ponis de diversos tipos y colores portando armaduras, los adultos explicaron que habían llegado a un reino donde estas criaturas son las que predominan, y que la gobernante de ese reino es una diosa.

Y con las explicaciones dadas, los niños conocieron al príncipe Naruto, aunque claro está el niño se presentó como solo Naruto, y debido al carácter sociable del menor no le tomo trabajo entablar amistad con los niños de Konoha, incluso el parco Shino reacciono de forma amigable con el rubio, y al mismo tiempo asombrados veían como ese niño les llevaba mucha ventaja en su desarrollo como ninja. Cuando sus nuevos amigos le preguntaron cuál es su mayor interés al ser un shinobi, este solo dijo que lo desea ser para proteger a quienes ama. Dejando asombrados a sus nuevos amigos.

Y así comenzó el príncipe su rutina con esos niños que se alojaron el castillo, formando lasos de amistad con ellos y las amigas del príncipe, miraba con celos como esas niñas humanas miraban con interés a su "amigo", sobretodo una chica de ojos perlados, pero al ser tan tímida como Fluttershy, no se animaba a actuar, pero cuando el denso príncipe se le acercó para darle confianza, la chica se sonrojo mucho y le sonrió tiernamente

Y eso basto para que las potras sin dudarlo usaran sus truco de transformación asombrando a los niños, y no se despegaron del príncipe ni un minuto, sobretodo la celosa Twilight; mientas los niños miraban con celos como ese rubio acaparo a esas niñas tan lindas.

—porque se actuaran así.?— pregunto lee asombrado por la forma en que las potras siempre querían acaparar la atención del príncipe

—Están marcando su territorio— menciono kiba

—que problemático!— se pronunció shikamaru echado en el pastizal

Tras algunos inconveniente iniciales para que sus amistades poni, sociabilicen con sus amistades humanas, las 2 semanas fueron muy divertidas para todos, entre entrenamientos y juegos, y al final de la jornada, conocieron a la gobernante de ese hermoso reino, dejando maravilladas a la niñas humanas ante la belleza de la princesa Celestia.

Sobra decir que finalizando las 2 semanas, los niños de Konoha quedaron con la quijada caída, cuando el rubio revelo su linaje, y Naruto hacia un esfuerzo enorme por no reírse de las caras de sus amigos, mas luego él les explico que no le gusta que lo traten con esos títulos, y que prefiere el trato simple y honesto

Antes de regresar a su mundo con una linda despedida por parte de los ponis hacia los niños, todos posaron para unas fotografías, una con todos en sus verdaderas formas con la princesa y Naruto en medio, y la otra con los ponis y la princesa como humanos, a modo de recuerdo. Y con ello los niños regresaron a casa, no sin antes evitar que Shino se traiga consigo un lindo insecto de ojos grandes. (Si, esos bichejos que se comen todo)

Con la llegada de los niños a Konoha, todos se veían muy felices por las nuevas amistades realizadas, pero los ninjas les habían hecho prometer que nunca dirían ni el lugar ni el modo de llegar a tal reino a modo de misión rango S , ese aliciente de tener una misión así en su record sin empezar la academia los alentó mucho. Cuando llegaron a sus casas los infantes, narraron lo mucho que se divirtieron en el viaje, y les mostraron a sus padres las copias de la foto que dejo el sannin como recuerdo.

Cuando mikoto y hitomi miraron la fotografía con una sonrisa, al estudiarla bien , reconocieron a Naruto entre los niños que posaron en la foto y entre lágrimas llamaron a sus esposos , quienes igual de asombrados les preguntaron a sus hijos el nombre del niño, basto la palabra Naruto, para que ellos y todos los jefes de clanes y nine-nine fueran a buscar a Jiraya y al hokage para pedir explicaciones

El plan de Jiraya funciono, todo eso lo hizo para llamar la atención de los jefes de clanes y explicarles lo ocurrido con Naruto, y que aquella hermosa princesa que posa al lado de los niños, es su madre adoptiva; y acto seguido paso a explicarles lo ocurrido con el príncipe y el encuentro con Minato y su esposa; cuando la historia completa les fue dada, los jefes le pidieron disculpas a los Uchiha por el trato dado, y estos se sintieron conmovidos de saber que sus amigos , aun estando muertos abogaron por ellos, entendiendo que el único obstáculo que tienen para que el rubio pueda volver a Konoha era Danzou.

….

Esas 2 semanas en Equestria, evitaron el secuestro de la princesa Hyuga por parte del embajador de kumo al estar ella ausente durante la visita del ninja , evitando la muerte del padre de Neji, y por ende evitando que se vuelva un ser pedante y resentido; y con el tema de los Uchiha solucionado, se evitó años más adelante la masacre de ese clan, y por ende Sasuke creció al lado de su familia y su querido hermano evitando que adquiera ese carácter hostil y huraño.

Años más delante y de paciente esfuerzo, logrando anular al sinestro Danzou al poner a la luz , todas su fechorías; después de ese hecho de vez en cuando por un permiso especial de hokage, se aparecía en las aulas de Konoha un niño rubio, asombrando a los niños por ver al extraño acompañándolos, pero para quienes fueron al viaje fue una gran alegría contar con el revoltoso Naruto en la academia

—Naruto… y nada más…?— comento Iruka con duda mientras veía la ficha del infante cuando se presentó por primera vez

—si! Solo Naruto Iruka sensei!— menciono el príncipe sonriendo animadamente

—de la _"aldea oculta de Tangamandapio?"—_ leyó con desconcierto el ninja con cicatriz en la cara, la ficha llenada por Pinkie pie

—si…, de allí vengo— con una gota de sudor contesto el rubio, mientras los amigos de Naruto trataban de aguantarse la risa,

—nunca oí de esa aldea!— reclamo el chuunin

—Para que vea que nosotros nos tomamos en serio eso de "aldea oculta"— respondió el rubio sonriendo zorrunamente, y esta vez sus amigos no evitaron la carcajada

Iruka derrotado solo suspiro y le indico que se sentara, y así el príncipe pudo conocer el pueblo de sus padres y recibir las clases teóricas y básicas, que debería tener para su formación ninja; y a veces con el mismo permiso, también se aparecía con sus humanizadas amigas, haciendo las jornadas de clases más amenas.

…..

Con la facilidad de ir al mundo shinobi sin temor a que lo traten como un fenómeno en su mundo de origen, el príncipe fue conocido como el 5to miembro; puesto que en todos los equipos formados por sus amigos, se le colocaba siempre como el 5to integrante para las misiones, aunque como dato curioso, en cada misión el príncipe, siempre iba con un traje diferente, cortesía de Rarity, en cuanto al equipo 7, el lugar que debió ocupar Naruto, fue ocupado por Sai , quien fue rescatado junto a otros niños de las manos de Danzou, cuando su imperio del terror cayo.

Pero el objetivo real del príncipe aparte de entrenarse y ganar experiencias en misiones, era otro muy especial , cuando Naruto le pregunto a Jiraya como hicieron al perder al contenedor de kyubi de la aldea, este le respondió que la perdida fue ocultada, para evitar declaratorias de guerras y el balance entre las naciones , en apariencia sea estable

Con esa información le basto al príncipe haga una sonrisa, una sonrisa que el zorro la conocía muy bien…, era una sonrisa de una broma, y esta sería una a gran escala

El rubio fue a buscar a sus similares a otras naciones, encontrándolos y través del enlace con Kurama, les ofreció llevárselos consigo a un lugar donde no los tratarían como armas, o demonios, a un mundo donde el concepto de guerra, se puede reducir a un combate de pastelazos en la cara, el príncipe les ofreció llevarlos a Equestria.

Cuando los demás bijuu a través del zorro vieron que ese mundo existía y se lo confirmaron a sus contenedores, estos tras evaluar la propuesta aceptaron la oferta, reclutando a todos los hermanos de Kurama, dejando al shukaku al final de la lista.

Cuando el mapache amenazaba a un pequeño Gara, el príncipe se hizo presente dentro de la mente del hijo del kazekage

—no le hagas caso!, él no puede hace nada sin ti!; — declaró Naruto, quien tras presentarse de forma amigable, el pelirrojo le preguntaba si no tenía miedo de él, pues todo el mundo le teme por manipular la arena; — temerte?, pero si tu poder es genial!, apuesto que puedes hacer impresionantes esculturas de arena!, tengo una amiga llamada Pinkie que le gusta hacer castillos cuando va a la playa!— de forma animada el niño rubio le respondió, asombrando al pelirrojo

Y conforme hablaban , Gara se mostraba más abierto y amigable, en eso el Shukaku, quien era olímpicamente ignorado por los infantes, quiso hacer alarde de su bravuconada, amenazando con matar a todos

—qué vergüenza Shukaku!, atormentar a un niño para tu propia diversión!—regaño Son a su hermano, que aparecía repentinamente en escena

—yo pensaba que Kurama era el único de nosotros que se atrevería a tal bajeza, pero tengo que reconocer que el al menos tiene sentido de ética—declaro kokou con decepción hacia el mapache

—oigan!, no me comparen con esa rata!— se defendió Kurama, — yo al menos lo asustaba para que no me buscara, pero este dejo ojeroso a su contenedor por no dejarlo dormir! — señalo el zorro y los demás al estar de acuerdo miraban con reproche al ichibi

Pero el mapache lejos de amilanarse de forma arrogante se dirigió a los demás —ha!, ahora se volvieron amantes de los humanos?, este niño es mío y hare con él lo que me dé la gana!—

—nunca pensé que escucharía decir eso de ti shukaku…, que vergüenza…, me has decepcionado! — se pronunció matatabi, haciendo que el mapache tiemble

—Nee-san….— hablo con temor el regañado bijuu

—no se para que me molesto en protegerte cuando los demás hablan mal de ti!, es increíble que un viejonazo de miles de años se divierta asustando a un pequeñito!— siguió con su regaño la gata, sermoneándolo y el mapache de rodillas le pida perdón a su "nee-san";

—Tiembla como un ratón ante esa gata— comento Gara sonriendo ante la escena

—por eso Kurama lo llama rata!— completo Naruto , haciendo que ambos niños rían y Gara acepte irse con Naruto a ese lugar donde nadie le tema y shukaku prometiendo portarse bien desde ahora

Con todos los jinchurikis en Equestria y bajo la protección de la princesa Celestia, los humanos se adaptaban paulatinamente a la vida del pacifico lugar, llegando a ser tan populares como era el príncipe de Equestria, sobretodo Gara en las playas de Acapulcolt, por sus impresionantes estatuas de arena.

Y porque todo esto? Por 2 razones…, la primera ya no quería que Kurama y sus hermanos sean vistos como armas, además de saber que la vida de un jinchurikie era muy dura, decidió el príncipe traerlos consigo a un mundo donde pueden empezar de nuevo y ser felices

Y la otra, pues cuando todos los contenedores se fueron por voluntad propia de las aldeas, las grandes naciones shinobis se quedaron con la gran pregunta " y dónde están?"; y ante la duda …, pues las grandes naciones decidieron hacer una gran alianza de paz entre las mismas, antes de declararle la guerra a una donde los tengan, sorprendiendo al Sannin que la travesura de su ahijado, sirviera para que su sueño de paz sea una realidad.

…..

Solo basto un mes más en Equestria para que las cosas cambiaran, solo basto ese hecho para que el príncipe pueda crecer al lado de su familia, amigos y se entrenara para cumplir su meta

Algunas cosas cambiaron para bien: como que sasuke este con su hermano, o que Gara no sufriera esa soledad, que Heartsword se quedara al lado de Derpy o que Twilight aprenda el significado de la amistad , ahora con todas sus amigas y en especial con Naruto

Y otras no variaron tanto: al verse a Heart quien adopte a Dinky como una hermanita más en su familia.

Pero definitivamente el cambio más grande fue para Akatsuki, pues al desaparecer los bijuu, declararon muchos años antes la guerra a la alianza, con el fin de obtener a las bestias con cola; mirándose el campo de batalla, con todos los miembros salvo Itachi que se quedó en Konoha

Y frente a ellos la alianza shinobi salía a enfrentarlos, y repentinamente aparecieron los 9 contenedores, con un Naruto de 13 años a la cabeza y con él las portadoras de la armonía en su forma humana, cada una portando las gargantillas que representara su elemento, y Twilight con su corona, mirando desafiante a un tipo con mascara entre los enemigos, y como escena final lanzándose a la lucha el príncipe cambiando al modo bestia completa , mientras sostiene las manos de sus amigas, pasándole el manto del zorro y se cierra la cortina

…..

Nuevamente la narradora termina su te, mientras sonríe ante el espectáculo dado,—eso fue interesante de ver…., pero lastimosamente solo fue una sombra de lo que hubiera pasado— comento con pena

El viento comenta en señal de resignación ; —si lo se…, pero me alegra saber que tanto en se mundo alterno, así como en este que creamos…, tanto el niño de la profecía , y la armonía están juntos!— comento la chica de pelo plateado; —y tanto en esa realidad como en esta, no importa que vaya a pasar, mientras estén juntos, todo lo podrán lograr—

El viento comenta en señal de pregunta —si…, creo que exagere con eso último, ya que al fin y acabo el príncipe necesitara de "todos" los elementos si quiere vencerlo a "el"— menciono la joven

Se oye un resoplido con pena —tienes razón…, si tan solo un mes mas se hubiera quedado en Equestria las cosas serían distintas…, pero el sacrifico todo por amor a sus seres queridos y paso lo que paso…, pero que le vamos a hacer… ya que finalmente…, la palabra **Sacrificio** está muy ligada al príncipe—; contesto con resignación la narradora

El viento hace un comentario —oh que como se yo todo eso…?, pues no por nada…, "diosa del destino " me llaman en muchas culturas — declaro la narradora con una sonrisa;—lastimosamente _"mi caballo ganador",_ es quien menos cree en mi…, pero eso lo hace perfecto para el papel que le fue dado..— sentencia de forma animada

Nuevamente el viento sopla de forma curiosa —hummm…?. Que está haciendo el príncipe ahora?, no creo que hubiera pasado algo importante…, pero ya que insiste veamos — y con esas palabras la narradora mira el telón para ver en que va el 2do acto

—SEAN BIENVENIDOS A ICHIKARUS RAMEN!— grita Twister con una gran sonrisa, inaugurando su puesto de ramen en poniville con emoción, mientras los ponis miren con curiosidad el nuevo negocio

Ante ello, la narradora se queda con la cara perpleja y una gota de sudor enorme —a partir de ahora…, uno de los 2 se queda vigilándolo…..—comenta con incomodidad

—ah…!— fue la única palabra en señal afirmativa del oculto invitado

"_joven príncipe….., sin comentarios…."_

….

* * *

**ENDING 17 DE ONE PIECE (** al igual que el opening sin ven el video podrán darse una idea de porque lo escogí)

_Tada tsutaetai koto ga umaku ienakute _

_Mayoi nagara sagashi nagara ikiteta _

Vemos a Twilight de potrilla, sentada en un campo de flores grises, mirando el parco y triste lugar, mientras la imagen de la Twilight actual mira la escena con una cara de pesar

_Ima hitotsu no hikari wo mitsuketa ki ga shite _

_Oikakereba nigete yuku _

_Mirai wa ochitsukanai_

La escena cambia mostrando a la Twilight actual, recordando su infancia llena de soledad, mientras los demás niños no quieren jugar con ella, y se la pasa leyendo, hasta que finalmente viene la escena donde ella llora la pérdida de su único amigo y la unicornio actual deja salir una solitaria lágrima

_Nando mo nando mo tachidomari nagara _

_Egao to namida wo tsumikasanete yuku_

Vemos a la pequeña Twilight caminado sola por un triste pasaje, cuando en eso la silueta transparente de Naruto de niño corriendo animadamente pasa por su lado, y con emoción llama a sus amigos para que los sigan, y acto seguido las siluetas de sus amigas de potrillas junto a Spike se unen al juego.

_Donna ni yami no fukai yoru demo _

_Kanarazu asu wa kuru kara_

Otra vez vemos a Twilight de potra en su paraje de flores grises, cuando estas comienza recobrar vida y volverse coloridas, para sorpresa de la niña y siente la mano de Naruto colocarse en su cabeza dándole una caricia, y esta al voltear, se ve a la Twilight actual, mientras Twister con una gran sonrisa la invita a unirse a sus amigos que juegan al fondo del paisaje.

* * *

…

_**OMAKES (lo que más le gusta parece…, a mí también XD)**_

**Juego de niños 1**

Luego del baile Naruto y sus amigas corretean y juegan por el salón junto a Spike, pero pronto se dan cuenta que ya no se les ocurre que más jugar

—alguna sugerencia? — pregunta Rarity

—no se me ocurre nada Dattebayo!— responde el príncipe con su expresión de zorro

—y porque no juegan a la casita? —sugiere Candase con una sonrisa

—eso es juego de niñas!— reclama Rainbow

—Dashie.., tu eres una niña…— señala el príncipe, mientras la Pegaso se sonroja

—pero puede funcionar, es decir, Naruto puede ser el papa, spike él bebe, Kurama la mascota , una de ustedes la mama y las otras las hijas — se suma a la propuesta Yugao, mientras al zorro se le hincha la vena al ser llamado mascota

—pero quien sería la mama? —pregunta AJ. Y ante esa pregunta todas las niñas expectantes miran al príncipe, esperando que él diga la propuesta

En eso el mentalmente el zorro le habla al rubio —mocoso…, te acuerdas lo que te dije cuando conociste a tu amiga Rarity? — comenta con un tono solemne

—hummm, que si en algo valoro mi libertad que corra lo más que pueda y sin mirar atrás? — comenta el niño

—muy bien.., acá aplica lo mismo!— comento Kurama con preocupación al ver grilletes con bola y cadena en los ojos de las potras

Escena siguiente el príncipe huye lo más que puede mientras es perseguido por sus amigas —VUELVE ACA PADRE IRRESPONSABLE!— gritaron las niñas

—papa!—grito spike uniéndose a la persecución

Los adultos miraron con una gota en la cabeza lo ocurrido; —creo que habrá que contarles sobre el acta de restauración, más pronto de lo que creí….—comento Celestia con una sonrisa incomoda, mientras los demás asentían con la cabeza

**Juego de niños 2**

Las niñas de Konoha se sentía opacadas y celosas al ver como esas ponis acapararon la atención de Naruto, al convertirse en humanas

—me duele reconocerlo, pero son muy bonitas!— declaro ino con celos

—y si después van tras Sasuke-kun? — comento sakura preocupada

—no creo…, que intente eso…— de forma tímida y entrecortado hablo hinata

—Es verdad…, mas pareciera que les interesa solo Naruto— agrego Tenten

—pero no podemos arriesgarnos!. Ya tienen al rubio con ellas, que nos dejen al pelinegro!— declaro con paranoia ino y decide contarles un plan a sus amigas, para compartir con ellas una técnica secreta

Y después de practicarlas todas las niñas lucen sus yo de 18 años, resaltando su belleza y atributos, cortando la respiración de los niños presentes ;—como nos vemos Naruto?— de forma traviesa pregunto ino, por molestar a las ponis

—waoo, también saben hacer ese truco?. Yo también!— declaro el príncipe con una sonrisa animada y realiza su acto para verse en su yo de 18 años, dejando maravilladas a las niñas

—na.., Naruto –kun…, — tartamudea hinata sonrojada y al borde del colapso, mientras las potras celosas le piden a Kurama el secreto de la técnica; el zorro de mala gana acepta dárselo a cambio que lo dejen dormir por el resto del día

Y ahora las ponis en sus formas humanizadas y casi adultas miraban al príncipe, el cual se sonrojo bastante y los chicos con la quijada caída, y las chicas verdes de envida, ante la belleza abrumadora de las ponis (en mi perfil la imagen)

—ganamos la partida!— declaro Rarity con orgullo y satisfecha , en eso un papel le llega a sus manos, y lo lee:—Casting para esposa del héroe de Konoha Y príncipe de Equestria? —musita ella con duda , mientras sus amigas leen el sospechoso anuncio

Y al otro extremo Kushina con una sonrisa traviesa tiene todo listo para su **casting de la nuera ideal** —esto es necesario Kushina? — pregunta Celestia con duda y algo incomoda

—muy necesario Dattebane!— declara la pelirroja mientras mira a sus víctimas , las humanizadas ponis con una sonrisa pervertida

—A veces pienso que Jiraya fue maestro de Kushina y no de Minato…— con una gota de sudor sentencio el zorro

—me darán preferencia por ser familiar? — musito con duda Luna, mientras miraba el papel

**Crónica de una muerte anunciada.**

Vahn 187: humm… que hubiera pasado si Naruto hubiera aceptado la propuesta de Shion… pues para ellos no necesito ver el telón o hacer un especial

Puedo ver a una Celestia siendo una abuela chocha con su linda nieta, acompañada de su nuera Shion, mimando a la bebita Kushina; y en el rio de Canterlot el cuerpo de Naruto flotando boca abajo , luego que la manada de "hanyas" se enterara de la novedad…., fin

Naruto: en verdad tienes una mente escalofriante

Discord: ni yo me atrevería a mirar allá dentro

Vahn 187: cállense o los mando a la isla de los Extras!

Todos: tirano!

…..

* * *

_**Bueno al fin termino este especial, podemos retomar la historia donde se quedó, con el rubio vendiendo ramen XD; la verdad no me esperaba que este capítulo fuera tan largo, pero bueno espero que les gustara, sobre él porque Minato conoce a la abuela Smith , al igual que con la curación de Derpy, lo explicare en su momento, por mientras se lo dejo a su imaginación, y espero que les gustara el encuentro entre Kurama y Discord, espero sus opiniones sobre los endigs y opening, así como sus comentarios que es lo que más me gusta leer de ustedes amigos míos, quisas mas adelante haga un especial similar, como que hubiera pasado si naruto hubiera sido amigo de Sunset shimer, pero habrá que esperar a que avance mucho la historia, sin más que decir hasta pronto**_


	15. hay cosas que es mejor no saber

**hola a todos!, disculpen por los atrasos, espero que les gustara el beta, la verdad espero nunca mas tener que subir un capitulo a medias, pero algo me decia que si me retrasaba mas, nuevamente irian a mi casa para darme una "calida" charla; como sea , este es el verdadero capitulo 12, hay dialogos y otras cositas modificadas del beta, ademas de unas aventuras mas para naruto y una sopresa para todos; bien sin mas MLP no me pertenece ni naruto , asi que todo lo que existe salvo los OC y argumento son de mi autoria!**

* * *

_**Capitulo 12 hay cosas que es mejor no saber**_

Ya han pasado algunas semanas desde la inauguración del negocio de ramen del rubio de Konoha, y con ello también su nueva casa en el centro de Ponyville; para tristeza de Apple Jack , pues quería tener a su amigo cerca de ella ( y con ello su ventaja frente a las demás); aunque claro está, luego del incidente de Nightmare Moon , ella sabía que Twister en cualquier momento dejaría la granja, y con ello pensó que también del pueblo, y por consecuente se alejaría de sus vidas; así que cuando este le anuncio su decisión de irse , ella y sus amigas se angustiaron mucho.

—AJ…, tengo que comunicarte algo— anuncio Twister con una expresión algo incomoda, una mañana cualquiera, mientras acompañaba a la rubia granjera en sus tareas diarias

—pues adelante amigo!, si tienes algún problema pues dímelo te ayudare en lo que pueda— respondió la rubia con una alegre sonrisa, para intentar animar a su amigo al verlo con esa expresión en el rostro

El rubio se rasco la nuca de forma nerviosa y hacia sus expresiones más incomodas — pues veras…, AJ…, yo…— Naruto intentaba buscar las palabras adecuadas para darle la noticia a su amiga

—vamos Twister no creo que sea tan grave!, sabes que cuentas con toda mi ayuda y la de los demás…— aunque sonaba optimista Apple Jack, internamente comenzaba a preocuparse; pero decidió fingir una sonrisa y seguir con sus labores, acomodando algunas canastas llenas de manzanas.

—bueno antes que nada.., quiero agradecerte por acogerme en tu hogar todo este tiempo y darme un trabajo, siempre te estaré agradecido por ello…— declaro el rubio con sinceridad, y una leve sonrisa; mientras la rubia al escucharlo decir eso, se ponía nerviosa, pues ya empezaba a intuir la noticia, mientras le daba la espalda tratando de estar concentrada en sus tareas; — pero…, yo dentro de 2 días me iré de tu granja… y — no pudo terminar su oración, por el ruido de varias canastas cayéndose de forma estrepitosa ; — AJ!, estas bien?!— pregunto preocupado por el incidente

La rubia estaba en shock y por un momento se quedó estática, mientras las manzanas rodaban por el piso, sin percatarse de que una pila de canastas fue derrumbada por completo , cuando dejó caer su paquete al escuchar a Twister decirle eso

— AJ, me escuchas?!— se pronunció Naruto delante de ella, moviendo sus cascos en su rostro para captar su atención ; _" estará bajo algún genjutsu?" _pensó el rubio

—ha… ah!., si… si…, que me decías?— musito de forma suave Apple Jack al salir de su trance

—te decía que me iré dentro de 2 días.. y —volvió a dar su noticia Naruto, para que nuevamente sea interrumpido

—pero qué barbaridad!, Mira qué hora es!— declaro con sorpresa la rubia, repentinamente interrumpiendo a su amigo ;—Twister tengo que hacer algunas cosas, termina el trabajo por mí por favor…— termino diciendo esas palabras, para después abandonar el lugar rápidamente, dejando al rubio solo

— pero que mosca le pico?— pregunto el rubio en voz alta, mientras con fastidio arreglaba el desastre ocasionado por la yegua anaranjada

—lo pienso y lo digo…., yegua o humana, las mujeres están locas…., lo sé por experiencia propia…— declaro el zorro mentalmente, mientras recordaba algunos incidentes con Mito y Kushina, sobre todo cuando estaban embarazadas o cuando llegaba ciertos días del mes.

Apple Jack rápidamente tras salir de la granja fue a buscar a sus amigas y pedirles que se reúnan de emergencia en la biblioteca del pueblo, ahora hogar de Twilight y Spike; uniéndose solamente las portadoras de la armonía, ante el llamado de la rubia.

Luego de lo ocurrido con la Princesa Luna, las chicas conocedoras de la verdadera identidad de Twister, decidieron quedarse en Ponyville, para ayudar al príncipe en lo que puedan con el asunto de sus memorias ; se podría decir que a pesar que todos eran amigos, el grupo de amigos estaba divido en 2 facciones muy unidas, uno conformados por las portadoras de la armonía y el otro por las que sabían el secreto de Naruto, teniendo a la Pegaso rubia en medio de ambos bandos; —donde están Vinyl, Octavia, Lyra , Bombón y Derpy?— pregunto la granjera, al ver a esas ponis ausentes

—Lyra y Bombón, fueron a Canterlot por algunos días, al parecer están buscando ingredientes para un proyecto — señalo Pinkie con una sonrisa imaginándose la nueva golosina que la dulcera del pueblo podría crear.

—Octavia y Vinyl, fueron a Manehatan por trabajo.., eso creo…— explico Fluttershy con un tono suave

—Y Derpy está repartiendo la correspondencia, por eso no está— explico Spike

—bueno…, en ese caso solo tendré que hablar con ustedes, pero antes…, Spike podrías salir por favor?, esto es asunto de mayores—solicito de forma seria la rubia

—he?!, pero porque me quieren excluir?!— reclamo él bebe dragón indignado y se negó a salir de la biblioteca

—Spike no seas terco!, seguro Apple Jack tiene que decirnos algo importante y no puede ser tratado con niños cerca— reprendió de manera seria Twilight

—y que puede ser considerado como "_tema de ponis mayores?_"— pregunto desafiante el dragón

Ante esa pregunta la unicornio morada se sonrojo mucho, pues inmediatamente su mente se llenó de ciertos temas subidos de tono, como cierto "día anual" que esta próximo —pues…, como te digo…, es….,— la pobre chica balbuceaba intentando explicarse sin saber cómo ; —solo sal y punto!— totalmente roja y apenada exigió a su asistente abandonar el lugar, pero el terco dragoncito se negaba a cumplir la orden

—spaki waki…, podrías salir? , seguro es un tema de damas a tratar y no sería adecuado el que estés presente , escuchando algo tan íntimo…, y tú eres todo un caballero verdad?— se pronunció con un tono amigable y soñador Rarity

—claro que soy un caballero…, saldré enseguida Rarity— con una cara embobada el dragoncito abandono la biblioteca, mientras Twilight suspiraba con fastidio al ver que su asistente le haga más caso a la modista que a ella.

—bueno Spike ya se fue …, que es lo que deseas contarnos? — declaro con curiosidad Rainbow y al mismo tiempo algo preocupada ante el rostro de angustia de la vaquera

—chicas…, hace unas horas Twister me ha dicho que dentro de 2 días dejaría Ponyville…— comento con pesar la rubia, haciendo que las ponis presentes se sorprendas y comiencen a ponerse tristes

—pero porque tiene que irse?!— reclamo Twilight con pena, sin saber la razón, le dolía mucho al igual que las demás , la noticia de la partida de su amigo

—no lo sé…, no me dio razón alguna…, bueno…., no le di tiempo para darla, ni bien me dijo su decisión vine buscarlas— se Explicó Apple Jack

—todas sabíamos que estaba acá temporalmente…, porque deseaba ver a la princesa…, pero no esperaba que se fuera tan pronto— declaro con pena Fluttershy; — pero yo…., yo no quiero que él se valla!— declaro lo último con una cara seria y decidida

Rarity al igual que sus amigas miraban asombradas la expresión de la más tímida del grupo , pero estuvo de acuerdo con la Pegaso amarilla —yo tampoco deseo que mi caballero se valla del pueblo!— y ante esas palabras las otras yeguas presentes expresaron su deseo que el poni-zorro se quede , bueno todas salvo Twilight que se quedó callada.

—y por ello mismo las busque , tenemos que evitar que él se valla del pueblo!— con decisión la vaquera comenzó junto a sus amigas, a idear algún plan que evitara que el rubio se fuera; no sabían porque, ni podían explicarlo, pero para todas ellas era importante aquel poni con cola de zorro; pero alguien tenía sus dudas

—chicas…, a mí también me da lástima que él tenga que marcharse…, pero debemos respetar su decisión…, es decir… es su vida no?— intento abogar a la razón la unicornio morada

—Twilight, quiero que seas honesta..., estás de acuerdo en ya no verlo más por el pueblo?; porque yo no!...— ahora de manera seria para desconcierto general, era Pinkie quien le hablo a la bibliotecaria

Si bien Twilight sentía la presión del grupo; ella reflexiono sobre el hecho de no ver más al poni rubio en Ponyville y de lo mucho que Twister la ayudo en creer una vez más en la amistad, y sobretodo lo mucho que le recordaba a su "amigo imaginario", Naruto y basto recordar al príncipe para que tome su decisión —no!, yo también deseo que él se quede! — declaro con seguridad y se unió a las demás en la conspiración

—por cierto…, porque no querías decir nada delante de Spike, Apple Jack?— pregunto la Pegaso amarilla

—pues Spike es muy apegado a él, y puede contarle de esta reunión; y eso no nos conviene — señalo la vaquera, mientras Twilight y las demás le daban la razón, pues luego de la ventura del festival del verano, el pequeño dragón se volvió muy cercano a Twister; ignorando por completo la relación de hermanos entre ambos y el tiempo perdido que ambos deseaban recuperar.

Fuera de la biblioteca, Spike esperaba pacientemente a que acabe la reunión , pero conforme pasaba el tiempo comenzaba a aburrirse, y se preguntaba constantemente que es lo que tiene a Twilight y a las chicas tan preocupadas

—Puede ser que hablen " de ese día "…— musito el dragoncito , recordando una fecha importante en el calendario de Equestria y algo avergonzado , pues hace apenas un año, le explicaron en que consiste ese evento.

—Spike!— saludo Naruto con una sonrisa a su hermano, sacando al reptil de sus pensamientos; — tienes algo de tiempo amigo? , Quiero mostrarte algo!— señalo el rubio muy animado

— hola Nar…, que Diga Twister, — se autocorrigió Spike algo nervioso, cuando algunos ponis que pasaron por la zona, los miraron con curiosidad ; —y si!, si tengo tiempo!— respondió sonriendo y acompañando a Naruto

—humm.., que hacías esperando afuera de la biblioteca? — pregunto Naruto curioso mientras guiaba al dragón

—Twilight y las demás tienen una charla " de chicas"— declaro Spike con un tono aburrido y haciendo las comillas con los dedos ; — oye!, por mientras, me puedes contar la aventura de la sacerdotisa que podía ver el futuro?, y que sea la versión sin censura por favor!— solicito el dragoncito pues junto a las niñas, Naruto le narraba la versión "apta para todos" de sus aventuras, para que después a Spike le decía la versión "real" de las mismas

—bueno…, no es que ella podía ver el futuro exactamente…, ella podía ver y profetizar la muerte de quienes estaban cerca de ella— revelo Naruto, captando la total atención de Spike, y mientras se alejaban del lugar , con el rubio narrándole su aventura con Shion, las yeguas ya tenían armada su estrategia para que el naranjo, se quede en el pueblo.

…

El día de la " partida" del rubio llego; Naruto tenía varias de sus pertenencias listas para la mudanza, aunque curiosamente en esta ocasión, no las tenía selladas en los pergaminos, sino envueltas y empacadas como lo haría cualquiera de forma normal.

—bueno…, fue agradable vivir en la granja…— comento Twister de forma suave, y acomodaba algunos paquetes en su lomo listo para irse, cuando inesperadamente Apple Jack entro a su habitación

—Twister…, ya te vas?— de forma suave y con pena se expresó la rubia

—he he…, si AJ!; gracias por darme cobijo y comida caliente — respondió el poni anaranjado con una amigable sonrisa

—Te vamos a extrañar…,— respondió la chica tratando de mantener una sonrisa; —sobretodo yo…— murmuro lo último en tono tan inaudible que le daría envida a Fluttershy

— extrañarme a mí ?!, y eso porque? — menciono Naruto confundido, pero antes que la rubia se explique mejor , Pinkie pie hizo su aparición

—Grandes noticias! Grandiosas noticias, impresionantes noticias! , esto es increíble!— declaro la rosada con emoción entrando intempestivamente y tumbando a Naruto en el suelo, mientras saltaba una y otra vez, totalmente emocionada encima del rubio usándolo de trampolín, el cual tenía los ojos en espiral por el tacleo de su amiga

—que ocurrió Pinkie…? — en un tono aturdido el rubio se pronunció y al mismo tiempo le pidió a su alocada amiga que se baje de encima suyo.

—Twister!, acabo de descubrir que tú y yo, somos familia!— declaro la rosada con emoción abrazando a su amigo, aun aturdido, tanto por la noticia, así como por la embestida; —leí en los registros familiares, que debido a una tátara, tátara, tátara, y 3 tátaras más abuela, que era sobrina nieta, de una prima de la ahijada, de un tío que era cuñado del esposo de una madrina que es hermana de la biscabuela del papa de un primo que no conozco!…, resulta que estamos emparentados!— declaro Pinkie abrazando con más cariño y emoción al rubio , frotando su mejilla con la de Naruto, el cual se sonrojaba

—increíble!, que pequeño es el mundo!— declaro Aj uniéndose al teatro, aunque dándole la espalda a ambos fingiendo buscar algo, para que no la vean hacer su mueca delatora; aunque no evitaba fruncir el ceño ante las muestras de afectos de la rosada ; "_tampoco te aproveches_!" Pensaba con molestia

—si yo tampoco podía creerlo!— declaro llena de alegría la rosada, —cuando me mude a Ponyville , extrañaba mucho a mi familia, y a veces me pongo a jugar con las rocas para recordar la granja donde crecí…— declaro Pinkie en un tono nostálgico; mientras Naruto sonreía recordando también las bromas y juegos de ambos en aquel lugar cuando eran niños; — pero ahora esto es genial, más que genial es fantástico!, tengo un familiar viviendo en el mismo pueblo que yo!— declaró con una cariñosa sonrisa abrazando al rubio con afecto; —ahora ya no sentiré nostalgia porque siempre estarás acá conmigo verdad?!— pregunto con un tono de esperanza, sonriendo cariñosamente y unos ojos enormes que derretirían a cualquiera.

_**Plan A: el familiar perdido**_ .- _no se sabe mucho de la familia de Twister, y al parecer no tiene ningún familiar cercano en el reino, usando ese detalle a favor, se crearía una historia "convincente", para que reconsidere su idea de irse, además que no le gusta defraudar a ninguna de sus amigas_

Naruto le acaricia la frente con una triste sonrisa a su alocada amiga —lo siento Pinkie…, pero es imposible que seamos familiares…— le dijo eso de forma sincera y apenado por desilusionar a su amiga

—estas seguro de eso?!— dijo la rosada con un lastimoso puchero y triste

—muy seguro...— respondió el rubio de forma simple

—Comenzado porque no son de la misma especie….— comento mentalmente Kurama

El príncipe ignorando el mordaz comentario del zorro continuo, —veras amiga…, uno de los rasgos familiares por parte de mi madre es que todos son pelirrojos..., y su habilidad de curarse….— comento el rubio, haciendo que las chicas se apenaran, pues sabían que ese tema es muy delicado para su amigo; — y si soy rubio…, es porque mi padre lo era también… y un rasgo por parte de ese lado de la familia, es que sus cabellos son puntiagudos como yo los tengo — completo el chico mirando a su alocada amiga

—y yo no tengo ninguna características de esas….— comento con pena Pinkie, al ver su plan fracasar y al parecer ella misma se creyó su mentira; cuando en eso sintió el casco de Naruto acariciando su cabello de forma animada

—tú tienes un lindo y esponjoso cabello rosado que parece algodón de azúcar!—declaro Naruto de forma cariñosa, haciendo que la chica se sonroje y le sonría un poco comentándole que de niña , ella lo tenía lacio, Naruto sonrió nuevamente nostálgico al recordar ese detalle y trato de animarla; —no te deprimas…, cualquiera se sentiría feliz de tener un familiar que te alegre el día como tú lo haces!— declaro con una sonrisa de zorro

—gracias… — menciono Pinkie con una sonrisa poco animada aceptando la derrota

_**Plan A: el familiar perdido .- fracaso!,**__ la historia no fue muy convincente y el sujeto es muy consciente de sus rasgos familiares_.

—bueno asunto aclarado…, si me disculpan chicas tengo que irme ya a…— declaro el rubio con intenciones de continuar su salida, cuando repentinamente Pinkie saco medio cuerpo afuera, atreves de la ventana

—coocuuuu; coocuuuu!— grito la rosada imitando a una ave…; o algo parecido….

—y eso porque Pinkie?— pregunto Naruto alzando la ceja ante la extraña acción de su amiga

—perdón Twister estoy algo resfriada, es la gripe del pájaro "coocuu", y no deseo contagiarlos— se explicó la rosada rápidamente; — achu coocuuu!, achu coocuu!— fingió estornudar para hacer creíble su historia.

—bueno…, habrá que decirle a la Abuela Smith si tiene algún remedio o si te puede hacer alguna sopa caliente para que te mejores— comento Naruto extrañado por esa rara enfermedad ; _"pensaría que es una mentira…, pero en este mundo…., lo ilógico tiene lógica.." _ Pensó el zorro con la ceja alzada

No pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando aparecieron Rarity y Fluttershy dentro del cuarto de Twister y muy angustiadas —oh Twister!, gracias a Celestia que te pude encontrar! — declaro la unicornio mientras se llevaba un casco a la frente en la pose más melodramática posible

—que paso Rarity? —pregunto Twister con preocupación ante la reacción de su amiga

Rarity siguió con su drama —es terrible!, es horrible!, es espantoso!, es…, LO MAS TERRIBLE QUE PODRIA PASAR!— declaro la modista antes de desplomarse dramáticamente sobre un diván, el cual lo trajo desde su casa hasta la granja gracias a su magia

— se te perdió algún collar de diamantes?... o algún listón para un vestido?— pregunto Naruto con un tono algo cansado, pues ya antes su amiga le había hecho el mismo show, resultando solo ser la perdida de algún artículo para sus trabajos

—oh mi querido Twister como puedes decir eso? Acaso tan superficial me crees? —declaro ofendida la unicornio blanca; solo para que todos le ponga una expresión como diciendo: " y tú que crees?"; en vista que con ese argumento la chica salía perdiendo, procedió a expresarse mejor; —bueno, tal vez exagere un poco a veces….— comento algo apenada; — pero esto es en serio!, hay una acosador en el pueblo! — declaro con angustia

— y te hizo algo?!— pregunto preocupado Naruto ante la noticia y frunciendo el ceño al pensar en alguien acechando a sus amigas

—no! A mí no, felizmente….., pero a quien acosa es a Fluttershy!— declaro la unicornio, mientras le dio un codazo a la tímida chica para que apoye su versión

—ah!…, esto… que diga… si!, desde hace días, he siento que me espían o siguen a escondidas…., y a todas partes— declaro la Pegaso amarilla con temor

—esto es terrible!, quien sabe que cosas le podría hacer ese rufián a la pobre Fluttershy!— declaro Rarity, mientras le daba otro codazo para que la Pegaso siga en su rol; _" apégate a tu papel de víctima!" _ Pensó con molestia Rarity

—tengo miedo que intente algo en contra mía …., ya no puedo dormir tranquila y me da miedo salir de noche…— declaro la tímida chica y acto seguido abrazo al rubio, ocultando su cabeza en el pecho, fingiendo temblar asustada; —no sé qué puedo hacer!— declaro Fluttershy aun ocultando su cabeza en el pecho de Naruto, y a pesar que sus palabras denotaban miedo, en su rostro oculto tenía un gran sonrojo, junto a una sonrisa

"_tampoco exageres!" _con una vena en la frente y celosa pensó Rarity — bueno…, la verdad hace días también me da la impresión que alguien me seguía, pero no le preste atención…, pero ahora que se lo de Fluttershy, es obvio que algún degenerado está detrás de nosotras! — declaro la modista y acto seguido haciendo uso de ojos brillantes y suplicante se acercó al poni naranjo, —mi caballero, nos protegerías de ese depravado?— pidió la unicornio, mientras abrazaba a Naruto

—nos podemos quedar acá contigo mientras nos cuidas todo el día y la noche….— sugirió Fluttershy con la mejillas rojas y ojos de cachorro , ante la reacción de sorpresa de sus amigas, al ver a la tímida chica sugerir tal cosa, pero al parecer a Rarity le gustó la idea y estuvo de acuerdo, haciendo aparecer las cómicas caras de furia de Pinkie y Apple Jack , _" son unas oportunistas!" _ Fue el pensamiento de ambas ponis de tierra mientras se volvían unas antorchas vivientes

—felicidades mocoso!, tu maestro el sannin estará muy orgulloso de ti…, esta noche sabrás lo que es un trio….— comento el zorro burlón a su compañero, mientras el rubio rojo de vergüenza le pedía al zorro que se calle

_**Plan B: la damisela en apuros .-**_ _Twister es muy sobreprotector con sus amigos, y le gusta ayudar en lo que pude; usando a las más "vulnerables" de sus amistades como señuelo, no le quedara de otra que quedarse hasta que la emergencia sea solucionada…, o se encuentre algún poni que sirva de "sacrificio" para apaciguar la ira del rubio_

Naruto se sentía indignado que aquel acosador irrumpiera en la vida pacífica y tranquila de Fluttershy, sobretodo porque ella nunca se mete con nadie; pero luego evaluó la situación de otra manera —lo siento chicas…, pero no se pueden quedar acá conmigo!— declaro el rubio serio

—pe-pero.. Porque no?!— declaro sorprendida Fluttershy ante esa respuesta

—es que acaso no te importa lo que nos pase?!— reclamo Rarity indignada y defraudada ante la reacción de su caballero

—por supuesto que me importa lo que les pase!, y siento rabia que alguien intente lastimar a quienes quiero…— declaro serio, pero luego cerro los ojos y después las miro de forma solemne ; —pero si las dejo quedarse conmigo, es como si ustedes huyeran y le dieran poder al acosador— señalo

—que quieres decir con eso? — pregunto la Pegaso amarilla, algo intimidada por la mirada de su amigo

—Fluttershy…, tu eres muy tranquila y amable con todos, eres tímida y asustadiza, por ello ese acosador de escogió como blanco, si huyes y no lo enfrentas, el sentirá que puede hacer contigo lo que desea— explico Naruto

—Pero tengo miedo que me haga algo malo….— aferrándose a su papel hablo la tímida chica, pero se sonrojo mucho cuando el rubio le acaricio la frente con una sonrisa

—flutter…, tu eres muy valiente por si no te has dado cuenta, cuando todos estábamos asustados por esa manticora, tu sin temor alguno fuiste a calmarla— declaro de forma amigable; —esos tipejos son muy cobardes como para actuar directamente sobre sus víctimas, por ello escogen un blanco fácil…, así que sigue con tu vida normal y no demuestres temor, veras que no hará nada en contra tuya; además recuerda que todos tus amigos están para apoyarte!— menciono el rubio dándole ánimos a la Pegaso

— en verdad piensas eso de mí?...,— pregunto la tímida chica de forma soñadora olvidándose de su papel de víctima de acoso; ante la sonrisa en señal de afirmación, se sonrojo mucho y oculto su rostro con su melena ;— gracias….— dijo ella con una leve sonrisa

—pero y yo?!, me dejaras a la merced de algún pervertido?!— pregunto Rarity desesperada al ver que la Pegaso se resignó a la derrota.

—Rarity si una cosa aprendí viajando con uno de mis maestros por 3 años es esto…— comento Naruto de forma seria;— los pervertido pueden ser muy fuertes…., pero son unos alfeñiques ante la furia femenina!—menciono lo último con un tono avergonzado, recordando como el poderoso "sannin legendario de los sapos" era aporreado sin piedad y sin que se pueda defender, cuando lo descubrían espiando en las aguas termales

—me tomas por una yegua violenta, como lo es Apple Jack ?!— reclamo la modista ofendida

—oye!, ya te oí!— reclamo la granjera más ofendida aun

—Para nada Rarity…— declaro con una sonrisa nerviosa Naruto, recordando el poderoso golpe que le dio, cuando se conocieron de niños; —pero tú eres más enérgica y fuerte…, por lo tanto no creo que el que te siga sea algún acosador…, sino más bien un admirador…— señalo de forma simple

—como que un admirador?!— pregunto desconcertada la modista

— eso es exactamente, un admirador …., es decir tu eres muy hermosa y siempre llamas la atención de muchos corceles cuando paseas por el pueblo, seguro el pobre es muy tímido como para hablarte directamente — declaro Naruto, pensando que posiblemente sea Spike el que seguía a escondidas a la unicornio

—te parezco hermosa..?— musito la chica muy roja y su pelaje blanco no le ayudaba en nada a ocultar su sonrojo

—bueno a mi…. Y a muchos!— declaro Naruto a modo de halago

A la modista se le subieron los humos —bueno tal vez tengas razón…, seguro es algún admirador amante del buen gusto y el refinamiento! — declaro con una sonrisa orgullosa, pero después se arrepintió pues básicamente su artimaña quedo desbaratada.

**Plan B: la damisela en apuros: fracaso!** _, si bien es sobreprotector es consciente que no siempre puede estar detrás de sus amigos como si fuera su nana , además que los blancos vulnerables no sirvieron de mucho._

—Bien amigas si eso es todo…, ya tengo que irme…— menciono el rubio reanudando su partida

—meow…., meow.….,— maullando por la ventana, era ahora Fluttershy quien hacia el sonido de animal; ante la mirada de extrañeza de Naruto , al verse descubierta la chica se apeno mucho; —había un pequeño gatito en el pastizal y quería llamarlo…— declaro nerviosa la Pegaso

—Aha….—fue la respuesta del rubio con una gota de sudor.

Repentinamente aparecieron Twilight y Rainbow con expresiones nerviosas —grandes problemas amigos !— exclamo la Pegaso de colorida melena

—que paso Dashie?— pregunto Naruto ante la reacción de su amiga

—hubo un desbarajuste en Cloudsdale!, el clima a enloquecido y no pueden encontrar el problema! — declaro alarmada la Pegaso

—la alcaldesa ha ordenado que hasta el problema sea solucionado, todos aguardemos en nuestras casas, pues no es seguro salir afuera — declaro Twilight con preocupación

—y por qué ustedes están acá?, no sería mejor que hubieran ido a refugiarse a sus casas?— pregunto el rubio , entre preocupado y molesto por la imprudencia de sus amigas

—oye!, nosotras nos arriesgamos en avisarte y así nos agradeces?—reclamo Rainbow a su amigo

—tranquila Dash…, el solo estaba preocupado por nosotras— señalo la unicornio morada en un tono suave

—perdón si soné como un malagradecido , pero no deseo que nada malo les pase….— algo apenado se disculpó Naruto, haciendo que ambas chicas se sonrojen por sus palabras; —bueno…, si ustedes están acá…, tal vez no sea tan grave la cosa…— declaro el rubio y acto seguido se asomó a mirar por la puerta, encontrando una gran nevada; para al cerrarla y volverla abrir, ahora sea una lluvia torrencial; para después unos fuertes vientos huracanados y algunos truenos ; —ok… , si parece serio el problema — admitió el príncipe ; " _este mundo empieza a darme jaqueca…." _ Pensó con molestia Kurama

_**Plan C : desastre total .-**_ _se fingirá alguna emergencia que obligue al objetivo a quedarse en el pueblo de forma indefinida_

—puede que el problema tome días…, incluso semanas o meses o hasta años!— declaro Rainbow de forma exagerada, haciendo que la morada le dé un pequeño golpe en la cabeza en señal de reclamo ; — bueno…, pueden ser solo meses — declaro con una sonrisa incomoda

—lo mejor será nos acomodemos, esto puede tomar mucho tiempo , no te molestamos Twister? — pregunto en un tono suave la unicornio morada, mientras internamente sonreía satisfecha, Rainbow se había traído consigo algunas nubes climáticas, mientras ella las manipulaba con su magia

—para nada chicas…., solo traten de estar cómodas…, buscare algunas frazadas , al parecer esto tiene para largo.— declaro el rubio algo contrariado por el acontecimiento

—que pasa mocoso? Crees no poder rendir esta noche con todas ellas? …, no te preocupes te daré de mi chacra si necesitas ayuda extra…— comento el zorro con burla

—URUSAI!, BAKA ERO KITSUNE! (CALLATE! ZORRO IDOTA PERVERTIDO!)— exclamó Naruto furioso con dientes filudos y rojo de vergüenza sin percatarse de gritar en el plano real

—pasa algo Twister?! — con preocupación, pregunto Twilight

—No nada…, solo hablaba conmigo mismo…— avergonzado se disculpó el rubio,

" _hasta en eso te pareces a él,…."; _pensaron con pena las chicas, al recordar a su amigo ausente cuando este solía hacer gestos y quedarse callado por largo tiempo, como si hablara consigo mismo — perdón si incomodamos….— musito de forma suave Fluttershy

—no me incomoda…, solo que esperaba hacer otra cosa hoy…— se explicó Naruto

—Si…., al parecer tenías prisa por irte…— con un tono triste comento AJ

—bueno…, era necesario que me fuera ahora…, pero con este problema eso será imposible.., espero que ellos entiendan …— se explicó el rubio y antes que sus amigas le pregunten a que se refería , el chico comento repentinamente; — están seguras que el problema tomara tiempo en arreglarlo? — menciono esas palabras, mientras veía por la ventana de su cuarto un bello día soleado con pajaritos cantando

—claro que sí!. Este es posiblemente el mayor desastre en toda la historia de Ponyville!— declaro Rainbow

—ya veo…—musito en un tono cansado mientras veía a Big Mac trabajando como siempre en el arado del campo y a la abuela llevarle algo de limonada

—y es muy peligrosos salir a fuera, quien sabe si algún rayo alcance a algún poni y lo pueda matar— agrego Twilight segura de su versión

—si…, muy peligroso….,— declaro Naruto con cara de póker, mientras veía a las CMC jugar en el campo de forma alegre y despreocupada. —Chicas…, la catástrofe ya fue solucionada…— declaro señalando la ventana, donde el día seguía tan agradable como de costumbre

—Eso fue rápido…— declaro nerviosa Rainbow

—Tenemos técnicos muy eficientes-….,— de la misma manera se expresó Twilight

_**Plan C : desastre total .-**_ _**FRACASO!;**__ Rainbow debías haber traídos nubes más grandes! ….; firma Twilight_

Suspirando de forma cansada, sin saber que les pasaba a sus amigas, o que interés tenían en retenerlo en su habitación, el rubio se puso las cosas en su lomo y antes que digan algo más, salió lo más rápido que pudo del cuarto; cuando oyó un a un caballo relinchar con fuerza — es el único sonido que me sale…— declaro la rubia pecosa apenada

— ya ahora que planean? — declaro con molestia Naruto, cuando repentinamente apareció delante de él , la abuela Smith

—hola Twister…, tiene algunos minutos? , quisiera decirte algo…—, pregunto la anciana con una amigable sonrisa

—claro que si abuela Smith, necesita algo? — de forma educada escucho a su abuela adoptiva

En eso AJ y las demás chicas le dieron el alcance —oh! justo a tiempo para escuchar mi anuncio — declaro la abuela, y miro al rubio; —Twister…, desde que llegaste a la granja, siempre te he visto trabajar con alegría y con mucha energía, me has demostrado que eres un corcel responsable, fuerte, decidió y muy laborioso… y por ello…— señalo la poni verde

—y por ello? — pregunto extrañado el rubio

Tras un rato de silencio , la abuela se dirigió a Naruto —que te iba a decir? — pregunto confundida la vieja poni, haciendo que los presentes caigan de forma graciosa al suelo; —oh sí!, ya me acorde!, Twister deseo que cumplas la voluntad de esta pobre anciana y asumas el control de la granja!— declaro la vieja de forma solemne

—naaaaaaaaaniiiiiiiiiii?! (Queeeee?!)— fue la respuesta al unísono del zorro y el rubio; —es en serio?!— ´pregunto alarmado

—muy enserio!— declaro la anciana con una sonrisa

**Plan D: la herencia inesperada!.- **_el sujeto para viajando de lugar en lugar, pues no tiene nada que lo retenga en una zona es especifico, como bienes o propiedades; por lo tanto dándole una responsabilidad grande, evitara su alejamiento del pueblo_

—abuela Smith…, le agradezco que tenga ese concepto de mi…, pero que pasara con AJ, Big Mac o Apple Bloom? , es decir la granja es familiar y a ellos les debería corresponder el manejarla — indico el rubio

—no te preocupes por nosotros Twister, además la abuela tiene razón!, tu eres un buen trabajador y estoy segura que harás de la granja un gran lugar!— de manera animada declaro la rubia

—pero aun así es demasiado…, es decir…, tú y tus hermanos trabajaron duro para que esta granja sea lo que es ahora…, no es nada justo que un desconocido tome el mando — señalo Naruto ante la nueva responsabilidad

—Twister…, nos ha demostrado que eres alguien en quien confiar y de buen Corazón…, estamos seguros que no nos dejaras en la calle — de forma bromista la granjera animaba a su amigo a aceptar

—Pero ni siquiera soy un Apple…—musito apenado Naruto

—eso tiene solución!— indico la abuela, ganándose la atención de todos; — te casas con Apple Jack y serias una Apple más, de esa forma la granja seguiría siendo familiar — de manera simple se pronunció la abuela, dejando al rubio en shock, a la rubia destilando vapor por las mejillas y al resto de yeguas a punto de volverse unas "hanyas", con Twilight a la cabeza botando chispas de su cuerno y rechinando los dientes

—ABUELAAAAA!— reclamo totalmente roja y avergonzada la pecosa ante la propuesta; mientras sus amigas ponían una cara acusadora como diciendo "lo tenías planeado desde el principio!"

—Aprovecha esta oportunidad…— susurrándole al oído le contesto la anciana a su nieta, con guiño incluido, haciendo que la chica se sonroje mas

—abuela Smith…, se da cuenta de lo que me pide?— casi completamente pálido el rubio trataba de razonar con la vieja yegua

—pero se ven tan lindos juntos…, ambos son naranjas y rubios…, apuesto que mis bisnietos serán adorables!— con una sonrisa soñadora declaro la vieja; mientras el príncipe se volvía de piedra ante el ultimo comentario, AJ con una sonrisa leve y apenada se imaginaba a los potrillos, y Kurama sentía escalofríos al sentir el aura asesina de las "adorables" amigas de su contenedor

Pero repentinamente la vieja se dirigió nuevamente al rubio —de que hablamos?— pregunto confundida

— De que tiene que tomar sus pastillas para la memoria….— contesto el rubio con una gota de sudor

—oh que olvidadiza soy, bueno Twister que tenas un buen día… , iré a por mí pastillas — dándole una beso en la mejilla , se despidió la vieja poni, mientras todo el mundo soltó un suspiro de alivio

—ya no habrá **Centauros** naranjas y rubios en Equestria— declaro el zorro

— cállate orejón!— reclamo mentalmente el rubio

**Plan D la herencia inesperada**: _fracaso!... felizmente!_

Y acto seguido el rubio sin decir nada comenzó a huir de sus amigas —que no escape!— grito Rainbow

_**PLAN E: TE QUEDAS ACA!, LO QUIERAS O NO!**_

Naruto trataba de alejarse de las yeguas, pero fue retenido por la Pegaso de colorida melena — me debes una carrera Twister!— reclamo ella

—escapar de ustedes es una carrera más importante!— reclamo el rubio con una cara cómica, logrando zafarse de la Pegaso y a correr lo más que podía

—Fluttershy, yo te elijo!— grito Pinkie usando una gorra y lanzando a la Pegaso amarilla ; Repentinamente la tímida chica apareció delante de Naruto mirándolo algo nerviosa — Fluttershy usa la "mirada"— señalo la rosada aun con su gorra

Acto seguido la chica amarilla comenzó a mirar al rubio de forma severa , haciendo que el chico se sienta intimidado por la seria mirada se su amiga

—qué es eso?!— pregunto Twilight con asombro al ver a la más asustadiza de sus amistades hacer ese gesto

—es "la mirada", ella es capaz incluso de asustar a un dragón adulto con esa habilidad!— declaro con una sonrisa confiada Pinkie, ganándose el asombro de sus amigas —o al menos eso dice la ponydex…— menciono lo último la alocada chica sujetando una simple calculadora.

—escúchame muy bien Twister…, vas a dar media vuelta y regresaras a tu habitación! Me has entendido?!— sentención en tono de orden la Pegaso amarilla de forma intimidante, para sorpresa de todos

Pero el rubio si bien sentía la presión de esa mirada, también tenía su truco bajo manga y contraataco usando la "cara atemorizante " que le aprendió al capitán Yamato , oyéndose un grito japonés de susto mientras la hacía; haciendo que las yeguas sientan escalofríos por ese gesto, incluso la tímida chica estaba asustada, pero se negaba a perder y la competencia de miradas comenzó.

Luego de un rato de mirarse mutuante , el rubio comenzó a comparar a su amarilla amiga con Hinata…, ambas son amables, ambas se avergüenza con facilidad y ambas se sonrojas mucho, y con esos detalles planeo su jugada —Fluttershy…— se pronunció el rubio aun con su cara intimidante

—qué Twister?— respondió la Pegaso aun sin dejar de mirarlo

— te vez muy linda con tu cara seria…— comento con una leve sonrisa; haciendo que la Pegaso se ponga muy roja y comience a ponerse nerviosa por el halago, bajando el rostro para ocultarlo con su cabello y se escucha un campanazo dándole la victoria al rubio

_Twister usa confusión…., es muy efectivo!_

_Fluttershy no sabe cómo reaccionar y se rinde!_

_Fluttershy perdió, experiencia ganada : 0_

— Debí haber usado a patamon…, buen trabajo Fluttershy…., descansa…— se pronunció Pinkie con resignación mientras le tiraba una pelota blanca y roja a su amiga, ante la gota de pena de las demás presentes

Naruto aprovecho esto para escapar pero piso un cable y una red le cayó encima aprisionándolo —pero que les pasa?!— reclamo el príncipe , pero fue ignorado

—mi trampa funciono!— con una sonrisa orgullosa declaro Twilight, mientras sus amigas no creían que ella hubiera hecho eso

— donde aprendiste hacer eso? — pregunto sorprendida la vaquera

La bibliotecaria se sonrojo levemente recordando sus juegos con Naruto; —pues…, de niña a veces les jugaba bromas a los demás y les hacía algunas trampas…— declaro con una expresión nostálgica

—oh no puedo creerlo!, me cuesta imaginar a Twilight haciendo travesuras — comento Rarity con una sonrisa, haciendo que la morada se apene

Pero eso no detendría al rubio y aprovecho que todas estaban distraídas para comenzar a cavar en la tierra a una velocidad exagerada, haciendo un agujero y encontrando en su camino a un raro conejo gris diciéndole : "que hay de nuevo viejo?.." Pidiéndole direcciones, mientras Naruto le indicaba que debía dar vuelta a la izquierda en Albuquerque; para después huir al salir a la superficie

—yo me voy!— exclamo el rubio desesperado pero Rarity le cortó el paso

—Twister no puedes irte!— de forma dramática dijo la chica

— y por qué no?!— con molestia exigió el rubio una explicación

—yo…., porque yo…, ESTOY ESPERANDO UN POTRILLO TUYO!— declaro la unicornio llevándose un casco al vientre, mientras todo el mundo entraba en shock y el rubio se ponga más blanco que ella, junto a una aura azulada ante la noticia

—dan, dan, dan daaaaan!— canturreo Pinkie de forma dramática, mientras sus amigas la miraban con molestia ; — que? Alguien tenía que decirlo!— se defendió la rosada

—puedo ser el padrino?— pregunto el zorro mordaz, mientras el rubio llorando cómicamente le pedía al Bijuu que cierre el hocico

—no se a que están jugando, o que se proponen pero yo tengo que irme!— reclamo el rubio con enojo y dio media vuelta, mientras la unicornio estaba segura que ese argumento que vio en su telenovela favorita iba a funcionar.

—no tan rápido!— señalo AJ y tocando un silbato hizo aparecer a todos los ex-delincuentes vestidos con trajes de futbol americano

—venimos a retarlo a un juego jefe!— gritaron ellos lanzándose encima del rubio; pero Naruto con una vena hinchada en la frente y una graciosa cara de ira sin control, tras tronarse el cuello con una sádica sonrisa, de unas cuantas patadas los mando al infinito

—Al menos me desahogue un poco….— musito algo más calmado, mientras Twilight con asombro comprobaba que la historia de que el rubio los venció a todos no era una exageración y con un gota de sudor miraba la nueva constelación en el cielo , pero no se rendía en la captura de su amigo

—no escaparas!— reclamo Twilight atrapando al rubio de la cola y comenzó a retenerlo al tirar de ella; pero el rubio se negaba a perder y comenzó a avanzar con ella a rastras; y así paulatinamente las 6 yeguas sostenían las colas de su amigo para evitar su fuga; mas el terco príncipe comenzó a avanzar con todas ellas hacia el pueblo

Escena siguiente vemos al rubio poni en el centro de Ponyville , llevando a rastras a sus amigas y al trio de potras que se unieron al grupo pues parecía que estaban jugando, ocupando así las 9 partes de la cola de Naruto , mientras todos en el pueblo con una gota de sudor miraba el peculiar espectáculo

— listo!, al fin llegue….— tratando de recuperar el aliento declaro Naruto, mientras se detenía frente a una casa vieja.

—fue divertido! lo hacemos de nuevo?!— pregunto Sweetebelle por el viaje

— y que esta vez sea desde la granja hasta la casa de Fluttershy!— pidió Apple Bloom ignorando las caras de molestia de la yeguas y de cansancio de Naruto.

—Twister en verdad eres muy fuerte!— emocionada señalo Scoottaloo; mientras un fornido Pegaso blanco de alas pequeñas , al ver la hazaña del rubio y la declaración de la niña, miro de forma retadora a Naruto, para después irse llorando como una nena, dejando al príncipe con una gota de sudor _" creo que heriste sus sentimientos Scotty"_; pensó él.

—porque estamos acá? — pregunto Twilight confundida al ver la zona, y muy impresionada , junto a las demás, al ver con que fuerza, el rubio las llevo hasta allá.

—Esta… es … mi… nueva casa…— entre respiro y respiro se explicaba el rubio

—QUEEEEE!?—preguntaron todas las presentes asombradas, ante la noticia, y miraron directamente a Apple Jack

—no habías dicho que él se iría del pueblo? — pregunto Rarity en señal de reclamo hacia la rubia

—pero…, él me había dicho que se iría!— se defendió AJ ante la novedad

—te dije que me iría de tu granja…, no del pueblo…— aclaro el panorama el agitado rubio con molestia; —así que todo esto fue para no me valla de Ponyville?— pregunto con una mirada severa hacia sus amigas, y estas avergonzadas, sonriendo de forma nerviosa al verse descubiertas

—perdón por todo…., pero no queríamos que te vayas…— se disculpó Pinkie con vergüenza y acto seguido al ver como la cola del rubio quedo muy estira , anuncio que lo arreglaría, moviendo la pata de Naruto de arriba abajo y como si fuera un mecanismo la cola volvió a su tamaño normal.

—si en algo aprecias tu salud mental, no pidas explicaciones…—comento Kurama con un tono cansado.

Naruto solo cerro los ojos suspirando de forma cansada pero luego las miro a todas con una cálida sonrisa _" como si deseara volver a alejarme de quienes más amo…", _pensó el príncipe—lo digo enserio…, ustedes son muy tiernas…— declaro haciendo que las yeguas se sonrojen

Con la situación aclarada y las disculpas dadas, Naruto procedió a explicarles a sus amigas que aparte de trabajar en la granja, también hacia trabajos en el pueblo , como limpieza de casas o construcción; AJ se apeno y se disculpó con él, pensando que no le pagara lo suficiente por su ayuda, más el rubio le indico que lo hacía por pasatiempo, pues le recordaba a sus misiones "rango D" que hacía de niño en su aldea natal

En uno de sus trabajos una pareja de ancianos lo habían contratado para que limpie la casa, pues desean venderla y pasar el resto de su vejez en Acapulcolt, el príncipe al ver el estado de la casa, y el precio que pedían el decidió comprarla, pero que debían tomar posesión del predio hoy día mismo, pues para los antiguos dueños les era importante que su antiguo hogar no se quede solo

—pero…, con todo y tus trabajos…, donde sacaste dinero para comprar esta casa?— pregunto la rubia, pues le parecía imposible que en tan poco tiempo su amigo haiga podido juntar lo suficiente para comprarse una vivienda

—bueno…., como a veces me mandabas a diferentes ciudades para entregar los pedidos que hacían a la granja…— señalo Naruto algo que era verdad, pues la rubia lo mandaba a esas tareas para que conozca mejor Equestria, y no se sienta tan perdido en el mapa, —pues en el banco de Canterlot pude cambiar el dinero que traje de mi país a la moneda local y resulto ser una buena suma!— mintió el rubio , pues sus monedas no valían nada, sobre todo si los bits son monedas de oro puro; pero si aprovecho su viaje a las ciudades para "_otras tareas_"…

En eso frente a la casa había un diario que fue dejado allí —hey miren!, es el periódico de hoy…, yo no tuve tiempo de leerlo esta mañana….— se pronunció Twilight repentinamente, pues con emoción una noticia le llamo la atención —es Tomodachi!— declaro ella asombrada, mostrando la foto del ninja con mascara de zorro al lado de algunos sujetos apaleados y el héroe haciendo la "V" con una sonrisa

" _**el misterioso Tomodachi ha vuelto al ataque y evito el robo al 1er banco de Equestria; los delincuentes nada pudieron hacer contra el héroe y fueron capturados" **_ todos los presentes con asombro escuchaban la novedad

"_**Y en locales , se ha visto a slenderman merodear Ponyville, las autoridades recomiendan…" **_ pero la unicornio bajo el periódico dándole poca importancia a la noticia secundaria…

— es increíble…, al parecer en verdad si es un héroe, desde que apareció no ha parado de darle caza a los criminales en Equestria.— comento la chica con una sonrisa soñadora

—admito que es muy fuerte y todo eso…, pero me niego a llamarlo héroe!, sobre todo por que cobra las recompensas de los criminales que captura!— señalo Rainbow

—vamos Dashie…, tampoco seas tan dura con él, al fin y acabo de aplausos y gracias, no llenaría su estómago — señalo Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa ; pues precisamente de las recompensas que cobraba es que logro comprar su casa y el capital para otro proyecto mas

—si…, supongo que tienes razón amigo!— admitió la Pegaso

Acto seguido Naruto las invito a pasar a su nueva casa, y con preocupación miraron que la casa no estaba en óptimas condiciones, —estas seguro que quieres vivir acá querido? — señalo Rarity al ver el trabajo que haría falta para que este habitable

—bueno…, por cómo estaba la casa me la dejaron cómoda…; por ello no les había dicho nada pues quería que se viera bonita antes de mostrársela — es explico Naruto, haciendo que las chicas se apenen por el incidente , pero luego el rubio sonrió —pero no es nada que con algo de pintura y trabajo se arregle!— señalo optimista y las invito a venir mañana pues desea mostrarle algo más a sus amigas

Las chicas aceptaron la invitación y procedieron a abandonar el lugar siendo la última en despedirse AJ —Twister…., te sentías incomodo en la granja o te molestara que te fuera despertar en las mañanas?— pregunto la granjera apenada

Naruto solo beso la frente de la vaquera haciendo que la chica se ponga tan roja como Big Mac —AJ…, tú y tu familia me han hecho sentir como un familiar más…, y sería imposible que alguien se sienta incomodo, si una bonita yegua te despierta todas las mañanas, pero lo que más extrañare de vivir con ustedes, es tu rica sazón!— comento con una sonrisa, mientras su amiga le dedicaba una mirada tierna; — pero la verdad es que estoy acostumbrado a vivir solo…, además hay algo más que deseo hacer acá! — señalo el príncipe de forma traviesa, y antes que la vaquera le pida saber a qué se refería, él le indico que lo sabrá mañana junto a las demás, el rubio aprovecho para indicarle también que no dejaría de ayudarle en la granja y que no se preocupara por ese detalle.

Y cuando todas sus amigas se fueron y llego la noche, el rubio espero a que todos duerman y coloque sus sellos de ruido por el pueblo, pues el trabajo real comenzó

….

Al día siguiente las chicas al llegar a la casa junto a las CMC y Spike, se les cayeron la quijada, pues el rubio había logrado restaurado esa casa en solo una noche, y de la misma forma llegaban las amigas ausentes de Naruto, que con una sonrisa miraban emocionadas el hogar de su amigo como nuevo.

—waoo, y esto era un cuchitril cuando Twister nos lo mostro, verdad Octy? — comento Vinyl

—Twister ha hecho un buen trabajo reconstruyendo esta casa…, veo que la historia que nos narró bombón no fue una broma— aporto con una cálida sonrisa Octavia

—bueno…, si fue capaz de reparar todo el pueblo en una noche, seguro la casa les tomo apenas algunas horas — declaro con una sonrisa la dulcera

—ya quiero saber si "eso" que nos dijo , era verdad también!— con una sonrisa emocionada se unió Lyra, en eso las demás chicas se sorprendían al saber que ellas estaban al tanto de la mudanza del rubio y no evitaron sentirse algo contrariadas y celosas, pues al parecer esas 4 ponis y Spike se hicieron muy cercanas a Twister y en parte eso las hacía sentir excluidas de algo.

Lyra explico que Twister les habían encomendado traer de sus viajes algunos ingredientes y otros utensilios que el vio, cuando repartía los pedido de la granja —él nos contó sus planes de mudanza antes de nuestro viaje, con la promesa de sorprendernos al regresa—; se explicó la unicornio turquesa y al mismo tiempo él bebe dragón también sabia del proyecto pues el rubio le mostro la casa, cuando lo hicieron abandonar la biblioteca el día de su confabulación, avergonzando a las chicas.

—hola chicas, veo que ya estamos todos!— con una sonrisa y sus clásicos ojos cruzados se hacía presente Derpy junto a Dinky, quien también había sido invitada y para celos de las portadoras, ella también estaba al tanto de la mudanza, aunque apaciguaron su molestia cuando la Pegaso rubia les indico que lo supo por trabajo, ya que el príncipe le mostro su nueva dirección postal.

En eso Naruto abrió la puerta y las hizo pasar a sus amistades y si ya estaban asombradas por la fachada, al mirar el interior de la casa quedaron maravilladas, pues parecía otra vivienda y muy acogedora, aunque le faltaba algunos muebles, pero por mientras decidió usar lo que dejaron la pareja de ancianos

— bueno señoritas espérenme en el comedor, pronto les mostrare la sorpresa — anuncio el rubio, mientras le preguntaba a las ponis viajeras si es que trajeron su encargo, ellas con una sonrisa anunciaron que trajeron todo, y eso basto para que Naruto entre a la cocina.

Una vez en el lugar e invocando algunos clones, comenzó a preparar el Ramen tal como le enseño el viejo cocinero Teuchi Ichikaru, y junto a ello, se colocaba una bata de cocina que tenía bordado en kanjis el lema del negocio ; " _todos son bienvenidos con una sonrisa y tazón caliente de ramen"_; el rubio sonrió con nostalgia cuando el dueño del negocio le entrego esa bata y lo nombro como su sucesor en el arte del ramen, junto a lágrimas de felicidad de Ayame por su logro, y al mismo tiempo el rostro de tristeza de ambos , cuando Naruto les revelo sus intenciones de viajar por el mundo, haciendo que ambos le den una cálida despedida en aquel local, que para el príncipe tanto significaba.

A fuera en el comedor las yeguas junto a las niñas y el dragón escuchaban expectantes el trabajo del rubio en la cocina, y aunque algunas como Apple Jack o Pinkie se ofrecieron a ayudarlo , este se negaba aduciendo que pronto lo tendría listo todo.

Luego de un tiempo el rubio salió de la cocina con una bandeja y varios tazones de ramen humeantes y decorados de forma tradicional — chicas y Spike , les presento al ramen!, este es un plato representativo del país de donde vengo!— con una sonría Twister invitaba a degustar de la comida

— solo es una sopa?— con desconcierto y decepción comento Rainbow

—cuando lo pruebes veras que es más que una simple sopa Dashie— comento el rubio sin ofenderse

—de acá salió tu Cutie Mark!— exclamó Sweeti belle al percatarse que el platillo es similar a la marca del rubio en su flanco

—si!, acertaste pequeña!— con una cálida sonrisa respondió Naruto e insistió a que prueben el plato

Las chicas con una cuchara probaron el caldo y quedaron fascinadas por su sabor — esto es delicioso!, ni siquiera en el comedor del Castillo de Canterlot probé algo similar!— comento Twilight

—tenía razón Twister es un plato muy rico — comento Apple Bloom

— el sabor es muy agradable! — señalo AJ

—bien si les gusto el caldo.., porque no los prueban con los fideos?— comento el rubio entusiasmado

Ante el pedido, las chicas probaron también la pasta en el ramen y sus ojos brillaron —oh my!, esto tranquilamente podría figurar en el menú de algún finísimo restaurante!— exclamo la modista y disfrutando más de su porción

—no exageraste al decir que esto era asombroso!— halago Lyra de la misma manera

—bueno me tomo tiempo ubicar todos los ingredientes… o al menos que sean similares para poder hacerlo tal como se hace en mi país— señalo el rubio mientras dejaba con el ojo cuadrado a sus amigas y al dragón al verlo comer sopa con palillos

—como hace eso?!— asombrada señalo la Pegaso amarilla, pero el rubio explico que donde venía era común comer así.

—No sé qué se sorprenden…, no es tan difícil….— comento Pinkie comiendo de la misma manera que el ninja, asombrando a sus amigas, y al rubio se le caiga la mandíbula

—Lo repito…, no pidas explicaciones— sugirió el zorro

—Twister…— avergonzada capto la atención del rubio la vaquera; —una vez más deseo pedirte disculpas por lo ocurrido ayer…., la verdad anoche me puse a reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido…., y recordé que tu deseabas encontrar a esa poni que te crio de niño y a tus amigos de la infancia…, lo que deseamos hacer ayer, fue muy egoísta de nuestra parte…, en verdad lo lamento— se disculpó AJ y las demás chicas se unieron a ella; mientras Octavia y compañía escuchaban con curiosidad.

— chicas…, no hay problema, en parte fue culpa mía por no expresarme bien…— comento el rubio ; — además que un montón de lindas señoritas hagan lo que hicieron para que no me valla, pues me hizo sentir muy halagado — con las mejillas rojas declaro el príncipe, haciendo que sus amigas sonrían con más ánimo y ahora sí, las ponis que no participaron en el complot estén más interesadas en saber sobre lo que paso ayer; — y en cuanto a ubicar a mis amigos…, pues gracias a que me mandaste a realizar pedidos por toda Equestria, pude reencontrarme con todos!—

—enserio!, debió haber sido un lindo reencuentro!— comento AJ

En eso el rubio se rasco la nuca de forma nerviosa —pues la verdad…., ellos no me reconocieron….— respondió con una sonrisa incomoda

—heee?! Y eso porque?!— pregunto Twilight

—pues digamos que estoy diferente a cuando me vieron por última vez….— declaro el rubio y luego se miró sus cascos y cola —bastante diferente….— comento lo último con una gota de sudor ; —pero…., a pesar que no me reconocieron…, no evitamos volver a ser amigos!—

—pero no les piensas decir la verdad? — pregunto Rainbow

—pues…, por ahora no! ; Veamos si se dan cuenta solos!— comento con una sonrisa de zorro, haciendo que las chicas se rían levemente; pero las que sabían la verdad y Spike se preocuparon por ello.

Luego de un rato de silencio una de las chicas se percató de un detalle—oye y que dice esa bata tuya?— con curiosidad pregunto bombón al percatarse de la escritura en la bata de cocina de su amigo, el rubio explico su significado y quien le enseño a preparar esa comida fue quien se la dio

Las chicas sonriendo al ver con que cariño Naruto se refería a ese "poni" , pero en eso Pinkie captó la atención de todos —oye…, que esta cosita en forma de flor que tiene una espiral en medio?— pregunto con curiosidad la rosada al ver ese ingrediente entre el decorado del ramen

—Ah eso se llama "Naruto"— respondió el rubio de forma mecánica, pero inmediatamente se quiso dar un golpe por ser tan descuidado y el zorro se daba una palmada en la frente, y al mismo tiempo los ponis que conocían el secreto de Naruto junto a Spike se pusieron nerviosas

Por otro lado las otras chicas al escuchar ese nombre , pusieron un gesto de tristeza y nostalgia — se llama Naruto?— en un tono apagado pregunto Twilight

—ahora que lo recuerdo…., cuando Tomodachi y tu pelearon contra Nightmare Moon, mencionaron esa palabra también!— comento Rainbow con sospecha hacia el rubio, haciendo que todas los miren expectantes de la respuesta

Naruto sudando nervioso, trato de mantenerse calmado —bueno….., Naruto en mi país significa espiral — señalo el naranjo — y en cuanto al ataque "Naruto rendan…", su traducción más próxima seria " combo espiral" — explicando que el movimiento hace referencia a que los golpes no tenían un orden determinado.

—Ya veo…,— con una suave sonrisa acepto la explicación Twilight, y las demás satisfechas terminaron de disfrutar su comida y con un pequeño sonrojo probaron el "Naruto"; permitiendo a las otras respirar tranquilas nuevamente

—les has explicado que acaban de comer pastel de pescado? — pregunto el zorro con un tono aburrido

— es de algas!, así como todo el ramen es vegetariano, no soy tan idiota como para darles carne!— respondió el rubio con un tono cansado

—y dinos Twister…, que era la otra cosa que deseabas hacer acá?— con curiosidad la rubia pregunto a su amigo, y este le explico que deseaba modificar la parte trasera de la casa para que sea un pequeño y acogedor local de ramen en el pueblo

—es en serio?!, con lo rico que es seria un existo!— exclamo emocionada Vinyl con una sonrisa

—bueno cuando vine acá y me percate que nadie conocía esta comida…, decidí hacer el restaurante…, aunque es más por deseo de comer mi plato favorito que otra cosa — con una sonrisa avergonzada y rascándose la nuca el rubio se explicó, haciendo que todos se rían

—y ya tienes planeado el nombre para el negocio mi caballero?, te puedo sugerir alguno en francés para que lo tomen como uno distinguido — señalo la elegante unicornio

—ICHIKARUS RAMEN— fue la respuesta simple del rubio, llamando la atención de sus amigas, en referencia a quien le enseño ese platillo, mostrando un anuncio similar al que tenía el local en Konoha solo que escrito en el idioma de Equestria y en la parte baja del mismo escrito en kanjis.

—Bueno…, supongo que en idioma de tu país también es llamativo — comento resignada la unicornio de melena morada

—cuando tengas tu local deseamos ser tus primeras clientes!— señalo Derpy emocionada

—Twailaigto spakele; appurujacku; rainbowdashu; Pinkie pie; flateshay ,lality , Vinilo; Daapy ; Spaiko; bombón; laira; sweetibellu, appurublom, Octavia, scottalaru , danky — menciono el rubio mirando a sus amigas con una sonrisa al nombrarlas en su idioma natal; —_Hontōni... Watashi wa watashi no saisho no kokyakudearu koto o arigatō. Kore wa ie de chūshoku no tame ni iku_!( en verdad..., yo les agradezco por ser mis primeras clientes; y este almuerzo va por cuenta de la casa!)— las chicas al preguntarle por la traducción, no evitaron sonreír cariñosamente por las palabras de su amigo.

Llego la hora de irse de sus amigas no sin antes AJ , Pinkie y Fluttershy anunciaran que vendrían mañana trayéndole algo de comida para darle la bienvenida a su amigo en su nueva casa; _" tal vez debería prepararle algo ";_ pensó Rarity; "_tal vez debería leer algo sobre cocina.."_ pensó Twilight ; _"tal vez debería intentar cocinar…"_ pensó Rainbow ; y con esa ideas las portadoras de la armonía junto a Derpy y las niñas se despidieron, dejando a las demás y al dragón aun en la casa del rubio — ufff…, al fin se fueron…— con alivio Naruto volvía a su forma humana, e invocaba a Kurama para hablar más cómodamente con sus amigos.

—por tu expresión, me da a entender que no solo fue por tener un negocio de Ramen que te mudaste de la granja verdad? — pregunto con sospecha Octavia

—así es…, entre vivir como Twister y hacerla como Tomodachi…, el uso de clon especial me causaba mucha fatiga…, por ello teniendo mi propia casa, corro menos riesgo de ser descubierto y tengo más libertad de desaparecerme si lo necesito— se explicó Naruto

—entonces todo esto es una fachada?— con preocupación a que la mentira de su amigo se complique más, pregunto directamente bombón

—no del todo, la verdad es que al mocoso casi le da un colapso cuando recordó que el ramen no existe en este mundo — con simplicidad y de forma bromista señalo el zorro haciendo que sus amigas se rían un poco, aliviando el ambiente

—bueno…, ahora podre salir a las ciudades y limpiarlas de criminales!— con una sonrisa de emoción Naruto apretaba el puño imaginándose las aventuras que tendría

—pero es necesario que cobres las recompensas aun…, es decir comprendo que lo hiciste para tu casa y negocio…, pero aun será necesario? — comento Spike , pues si bien al principio Tomodachi fue visto como héroe, el habito de cobrar por sus servicios, lo hacían ver más como una simple caza-recompensas

—Lastimosamente si hermanito…— comento el rubio con resignación; y todos desearon saber el motivo de esa decisión, —necesito dinero…, si deseo hacer una red de información!— declaro serio

—pero y eso para qué? — fue la pregunta general de los presentes

—deseo ubicar y saber lo más posible sobre alguien…, además me será muy útil en mi faceta de Tomodachi — fue la respuesta de Naruto, viniendo a su mente la sombra con el sharingan, explicándole a sus amigos que al viajar con Jiraya, también aprendió a como armar las redes de espionaje, solo que el pervertido sannin no tenía problemas en pagar a sus informantes, pues tranquilamente sacaba el dinero por las rentas de sus libros.

—y porque no intentas publicar esos libros acá?. Sería más fácil que arriesgarte con la captura de criminales — señalo Lyra

—créeme…., es mucho mejor que jamás se sepan de ellos…, bueno salvo uno….— apenado fue la única respuesta de Naruto, luego las chicas y el dragón le preguntaron al rubio sobre el incidente ocurrido ayer, y no pararon de reírse cuando el rubio les narro la experiencia

Todas sus amistades ya se retiraban quedando al final el pequeño dragón, el cual eructo un mensaje, pensando que sería algún mensaje de la princesa Celestia para Twilight, pero para sorpresa de ellos, era un mensaje de Luna para el

_Hola" Twister" como estas?_

_Sabes" Twister"?, dentro de unos cuantos meses será la Gala del Galope y deseo que estés presente, te envió un boleto para que puedas asistir, tómalo como un regalo hacia mi más querido amigo!_

_Atte._

_Princesa luna_

— " mi más querido amigo"… si claro…., Y yo nací ayer!— comento Spike sarcástico con una ceja alzada, mirando el boleto dorado que venía con el mensaje, —va ser un problema cuando sepa la princesa Luna que es tu tía…,.— comento el dragón dándole el pésame a su hermano

—si lo se…, lo mismo será cuando lo sepan mama , Twilight y las demás— imaginándose de antemano su lápida y epitafio incluido en ella; mas luego se puso serio; —lo mejor será , no dejar que esto se salga de control…— comento y le pidió a Spike que le responda el mensaje

_Princesa luna; Gracias por la invitación…, pero no me desenvuelvo bien en ese tipo de eventos y no desearía hacerla quedar mal como su invitado, le regreso el boleto pues seguramente le seria de mejor provecho a otro poni…_

_Atte._

_Orange Twister_

Pero al poco rato la princesa reenvió la invitación y le dijo que si no deseaba asistir a la fiesta podría el regalar el boleto a quien desee, pero aun así esperaba verlo en aquel evento; suspirando con resignación el príncipe mando una carta agradeciéndole por comprender, — Spike…, ahora que lo pienso…, desde lo ocurrido en el festival de verano , tía luna casi no ha salido en público…— comento el rubio al percatarse que la princesa de la noche, casi no aparecía en eventos públicos, o en fiestas en la paginas de sociales del periódico

El dragón también puso una expresión de pena , —lo se Naruto…, ese asunto también tiene preocupada a Twilight; pues pareciera que desean tenerla asilada a la princesa Luna— señalo el dragón

—pero eso no es justo!, es como si lo que paso hace mil años se repitiera!— reclamo indignado el príncipe

—según lo que me conto Twilight el consejero de la princesa Celestia, ha sugerido que lo mejor sería que la princesa Luna no sea vista en público…, al menos hasta que todo el mundo se olvide de nightmare Moon — comento con fastidio el dragón

—mama tiene consejeros?!— pregunto el rubio sorprendido pues hasta donde recuerda, tal cargo nunca existió en su infancia

—ese cargo lo creo hace unos años…, pero unos meses antes que tu llegaras asumió ese puesto un tipo muy desagradable llamado Doublé tounge… y créeme que cuando lo conozcas te parecerá tan desagradable como lo es para Twilight y a mí y a casi a todos en el castillo — respondió el pequeño reptil

—pero como un tipo así, pudo asumir ese puesto? — con interés y sospecha ahora era Kurama quien preguntaba

—eso es un misterio!, pero se cree que lo logro a través de muchas influencias…, aunque desde que el tomo el cargo solo han habido problemas…; me pregunto porque la princesa no lo despide y ya?!— sentencio Spike

—mama siempre ha creído que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad…, tal vez ella tiene fe en que ese tipo se dé cuenta de sus errores…., aunque me sorprendo que estuviera de acuerdo con lo de tía luna — comento el rubio contrariado y sintiendo lástima que a su tía la traten nuevamente como paso hace tantos años, entonces se le ocurrió mandarle otra carta a la princesa Luna, en la cual le proponía al menos una vez a la semana escribirse mutuamente, al menos de esa forma la princesa de la noche no se sentirá tan solitaria, sobra decir que Luna mando su respuesta al instante y de lo muy feliz que se sentía de contar con el apoyo de su " futuro pretendiente"; dejando al rubio y al dragón con una gota de sudor

En eso una explosión en la biblioteca del pueblo llamo la atención de ambos y al mirar por la ventana veían a Twilight con los pelos graciosamente parados y tirando una charola con carbón a la basura, —será mejor que me valle antes que Twilight demuela la cocina — comento el dragón con pena ajena

—por cierto Spike…, no le digas a nadie sobre el boleto…, ya sabes cómo se ponían en el castillo cuando sorteaban entre el personal algunas invitaciones sobrantes… y no deseo que lo mismo les pase a ellas , podría ser un desastre— pidió el rubio , recordando como los sirvientes por poco y se sacan los ojos por una invitación.

—descuida hermano no diré nada!, adiós! — salió el dragón y mientras se despedía ahora veía el ninja con preocupación salir humo de sospechoso color verdoso de la casa de Rarity…, y juraría que otra humareda salía en dirección de la casa de Rainbow

—Sobrevive si puedes mocoso….,— sentencio el zorro

—Hai….— musito el rubio resignado

…..

Al día siguiente Naruto disfruto de un delicioso pai hecho por AJ; unos ricos pastelillos hechos por Pinkie y una apetitosa ensalada por Fluttershy y así otras comidas hechas por sus amigas; en cuanto a las otras ponis como Rarity, Twilight y Rainbow, pues la unicornio blanca le dio un sospechoso estofado burbujeante color verde que amenazaba con derretir la olla en cualquier momento , Twilight unas galletas a punto de volverse carbón que originalmente las había hecho dándole forma de caritas sonrientes, pero al abrir el horno, estas tenían rostros de sufrimiento, agonía y mucho dolor, y podrían jurar los testigos, es que se podía oír la súplica de las galletas para que termine con su tormento, y Rainbow con pena le entrego una gelatina con sabor a naranja, pero de color gris… , aunque esta tenía como almas en pena rodeando en postre

—perdón por traerte esto!— mencionaron con vergüenza las pésimas cocineras , sobre todo al compararlo con la comida hecha por sus otras amigas, y antes que digan algo mas o ellas mismas tiren sus experimentos a la basura , el rubio se quedó con sus platos y probo la comidas hechas por ellas, y aunque la expresiones de su rostro era sufrimiento, el ninja les agradecía por la comida

—pero si esta horrible…, porque te la comes…?— comento apenada Twilight

—sus cascos tienen marcas de quemaduras y cortes….— comento el rubio de forma amable; señalando las patas de sus amigas — se esforzaron por prepararme esto…, muchas gracias!— les dedico una sonrisa, mientras sus amigas se sonrojaban y por un momento los ojos del rubio brillaron un nuevo recuerdo le era devuelto

_**Recuerdo perdido recuperado**_

—Naru…, en la escuela nos hicieron hacer algunos dulces por el día de corazones y cascos…, para repartirlos entre nuestros compañeros… y yo…., bueno hice esto para ti— con las mejillas rojas la potra le entregaba sus golosinas a su amigo

—muchas gracia Twi!, pero no tengo nada para ti…— comento el niño apenado

—y que tal si me haces un dibujo?! — con una cálida sonrisa sugirió la chica, cosa que el rubio acepto , pero a los pocos segundos la chica alarmada veía con preocupación a su amigo retorcerse y sujetarse el estómago; —que tienes Naruto?!— pregunto con preocupación

—no se… de repente me sentí mal…— respondió el rubio

La potra con sospecha tomo una de sus golosinas y tras probarlas las escupió al instante — perdón Naru!— menciono la chica ante su inesperado intento de asesinato, y con vergüenza retiraba la bolsa con leves lágrimas en los ojos , pero repentinamente le chico le quito la bolsa y se comió todo su contenido de golpe con una cara forzada; —pero porque?— pregunto la chica

—porque tú lo has hecho para mi Twi…, gracias por tu esfuerzo— respondió el rubio con una sonrisa, mientras su organismo luchaba por mantenerse estable

—Naru…,— musito con cariño y las mejillas rojas por la bondad de su amigo; luego de ello y más recuperado el príncipe le hizo un dibujo a su amiga, mientras se sonreían mutuamente

_**Fin del recuerdo**_

—Con razón toda la noche ibas al baño ese día….— comento el zorro con una gota de sudor al mirar ese recuerdo recuperado y explicándose el malestar de su contenedor aquel día, mientras que el Bijuu atestiguaba todo lo ocurrido en su forma de mascota

Mientras la unicornio morada al escucharlo decir esas palabras, hizo que ese recuerdo también llegue a su mente, haciéndola sonreír de forma nostálgica (por ello quien cocina es Spike), mientras el asistente se iba al lado de Kurama —como pudo ser capaz comer todo eso…?— le pregunto por lo bajo Spike al zorro

—Cualquier ser viviente que coma las píldoras soldado de Sakura Haruno, y sobreviva para contarlo, tiene el estómago curtido para resistir lo que sea…, apuesto que incluso es capaz de digerirse las gemas como tú lo haces…— señalo el zorro burlón

A los días siguientes el negocio de ramen del príncipe fue inaugurado y con ello los ponis curiosos asistieron al nuevo local, probando el nuevo platillo , volviéndose muy popular entre ellos y en poco tiempo el restaurante de Naruto, se volvió un punto obligado para cualquier turista en el pueblo.

….

Cuando Naruto menciono que los boletos para " el evento del año"; tal como era conocido la gran Gala del Galope, podría ser motivo de un desastre entre sus amigas, no exagero para nada, y el tiempo tuvo que darle la razón, cuando Twilight recibió de parte de Celestia 2 boletos para dicho evento

Aquella mañana Naruto había asistido a la granja de su amiga tal como le prometió de siempre ayudarla, y de paso entrenar en su fuerza; pero para esta ocasión la unicornio morada decidió ayudar también en el trabajo, cuando repentinamente el mensaje de su maestra con los boletos de la discordia llegaron, estando Naruto y Apple Jack presentes.

Twilight con emoción veía los 2 boletos que le fueron entregados, para ella y a quien desee invitar, con emoción soñaba acompañar a su maestra durante la fiesta y poder compartir algo de tiempo entre ellas, pues la chica admiraba mucho a su mentora; pero luego miro el boleto sobrante, para después mirar a Twister y se le tiñeron las mejillas al imaginarse a ella y al rubio poni-zorro, bailando románticamente bajo la luz de la luna

En el plano real Naruto con una gota de sudor miraba a su amiga perderse en sus pensamientos, mientras tarareaba suavemente una melodía de salón —Twi…, todo está bien? — pregunto el rubio con preocupación al ver que su amiga seguía en su fantasía; _"esto ya empieza a ser una epidemia de Genjutsu…"_ pensó el príncipe

Y en el mundo de los sueños la unicornio morada y el poni naranja bailaban más apegados y sus rostros muy juntos, mirándose intensamente, cuando un grito la volvió a su realidad —YEEEEAAAAHHHH!— fue él el grito de la vaquera de emoción, mientras la unicornio morada ponía una cara de desilusión _" estaba tan cerca…"_ pensó ella con pena

Apple Jack de inmediato se alegró de saber que existía un boleto más en poder de Twilight , mientras ella soñaba con poner un negocio de comida en la fiesta y con el dinero recaudado en el evento, podría hacer muchas mejoras en su granja y para su familia; dando por sentado que Twilight le entregaría el boleto sobrante a ella.

Con una cara de contrariedad la unicornio no sabía cómo bajar de su nube a la rubia y explicarle que ella deseaba invitar al príncipe al evento, pero al verla tan emocionada, decidió cederle el boleto, cuando la Pegaso de melena colorida hizo acto de presencia y al parecer estaba al tanto de los boletos —nos estabas espiando Rainbow?!, tu habías dicho que no tenías tiempo para venir a ayudar pues estabas con muy ocupada! — reclamo AJ

—bueno eso no importa ahora!— declaro la Pegaso; _" acaba de admitirlo…" _con una gota de sudor pensó Naruto y acto seguido la chica de colorida melena expresaba sus deseos de ir a tal evento y poder demostrar sus habilidades ante los wonderbolts para que la tomen en cuenta como una integrante más entre sus miembros

Ahora la pobre Twilight se sentía en un gran dilema, pues 2 de sus amigas comenzaron a pelearse por el boleto, abogando que su objetivo en la fiesta es más importante que el de la otra; — justo lo que me temía…— comento con fastidio Naruto

En vista que la discusión solo iba para largo, el unicornio decidió pedirles algo de tiempos a sus amigas para pensar en una decisión, y se alejó del lugar con Twister y Spike

La unicornio estaba muy preocupada pues no deseaba defraudar a sus amigas, pero en eso el rubio la saco de sus pensamientos — bueno Twi , Spike, tengo que hacer otras cosas…, los veo luego — comento Naruto, mientras se despedía de sus amigos

—he?! , Es enserio? — con pena se pronunció la chica, pues esperaba pasar más tiempo con el

—lastimosamente quede en hacer otros encargos el día de hoy, además tienes que pensar a solas lo del boleto — comento el rubio de forma simple dejando algo angustiada a su amiga

—Si…, es verdad — comento la morada con resignación, cuando sintió al rubio dándole una caricia en la frente con una sonrisa zorruna

—vamos.. Vamos!, no te preocupes yo sé que tomaras la mejor decisión amiga!— comento el príncipe para animar a su amiga, haciendo que la deprimida chica recupere la sonrisa

….

Durante el resto de la mañana Naruto dejo algunos de sus clones encargarse de tener todo listo para ofrecer el ramen de almuerzo, mientras salía a visitar a Vinyl y Octavia, las cuales lo recibieron cálidamente en su casa —muy bien amigo, espero que estés listo para nuestro concierto de reencuentro!— señalo la unicornio de melena alocada, mientras practicaba con una guitarra eléctrica

—esto es tan nostálgico…— comento la poni terrestre de forma amigable, mientras tocaba una guitarra acústica

—les advierto que aún no recupero el ritmo chicas….—apenado se pronunció el rubio en su forma humana, tocando la batería y volviendo a tocar la misma canción que tocaron cuando se despidieron hace 10 años; y sus amigas no evitaron mirarlo con cariño pues al igual que él, recordaban juntos momentos y experiencias juntos.

Cuando la música acabo repentinamente Octavia abrazo a Naruto por la espalda, sorprendiendo al ninja y la chica apego su cabeza en su espalda , aumentando más la intensidad del abrazo; —yo siempre…., te estaré muy agradecida por ayudarme a abrir los ojos aquel día Naruto….,no tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo hace 10 años…, pero en verdad aprecio mucho que cantaras esas canción cuando nos conocimos… y me siento muy feliz de ser tu amiga — comento la educada y formal chica con leves lagrimas con una sonrisa apagada

—Octavia…— comento el rubio con una pequeña sonría y acaricio su mejilla para reconfortarla —sigo pensando que tu música suena mucho mejor cuando lo haces con una sonrisa tan bonita — señalo de forma bromista, haciendo que la pelinegra se anime más; — yo también me alegro que su padre me las haiga presentado aquella ocasión y haber podido ayudarte octi!— declaro de forma nostálgica recordando ese hecho, mientras la chica lo abrazaba más y en eso vinyl puso una sonrisa traviesa

—mira que te gusta acaparar a nuestro amigo octi!— fingiendo celos la unicornio abrazo al rubio, poniéndose muy rojo por tener a sus amigas tan cerca,

—pues Naruto se siente muy cómodo conmigo, verdad Naruto?— comento la morena sujetando más al rubio, haciendo que el ninja se sienta incomodo

—pues el también disfruta que este cerca de él, verdad Naruto? — pregunto la unicornio, levantándose sus gafas para mostrar sus ojos rojizos de forma coqueta y comenzaron a jalonearlo entre ellas.

—chicas…, yo me siento muy cómodas con ambas…— con una sonrisa nerviosa , Naruto intentaba calmarlas

—Si…, eso es verdad siempre te sentías muy cómodo con nosotras 2…., al igual que esos días — comento Octavia de forma suave

—sí, es verdad!, en esa ocasión nos sorprendiste a ambas…— señalo vinyl mirando fijamente al rubio

— a que se refieren?!— pregunto el rubio con sorpresa

—Ya veo…, eso también lo has olvidado….— con infinita tristeza hablo Octavia

—Pensé que ese recuerdo jamás se iría de tu mente…, que ilusa fui…— decepcionada comento la unicornio

— y pensar que durante 10 años atesore esos momentos….— al borde del llanto se pronunció Octavia, mientras Naruto hacia una expresión nerviosa y preocupada

—Pero yo jamás olvidare aquellas tardes luego de nuestras prácticas de música….— de forma soñadora declaro la unicornio

—esto…., de que están hablando?!— nervioso pidió información el rubio

—DE NUESTRAS SESIONES DE BESOS LUEGO DE NUESTRAS PRACTICAS ! – fue el reclamo de ambas chicas, mientras Naruto estaba en shock y con la cara desencajada

—es en serio?!— pregunto el rubio al borde del colapso

—MUY ENSERIO!— fue la respuesta de ambas con caras serias, mientras el rubio se ponía rojo de vergüenza

—Bueno…, supongo que si deseamos ayudarte con tus recuerdos…, tendremos que ayudarte con esto también— de forma seductora hablo la pelinegra

— no te preocupes.., al igual que con la música, en poco tiempo recuperaras la práctica…— se unió vinyl, mientras el príncipe se ponía más rojo y nervioso

—chicas…, en verdad hacíamos esto de niños?— pregunto con cara confundida el príncipe

—SI!— dijeron ambas en coro acercándose a el

—pero…. No soy de su especie….— nervioso y rojo el ninja intentaba buscar algún medio de salir de su apuro

—no me importo eso de niña…., y ahora mucho menos — dijo Octavia con mirada seductora

—vamos Naruto…, no te hagas de rogar…— comento la ojiroja

— chicas?..., esperen….,— musitaba aun impactado el rubio, mientras sus amigas se le acercaban más, hasta que vinyl no pudo más y se le inflaron las mejillas, para después reírse con total desparpajo, y uniéndose Octavia a la carcajada

—ay…, por Celestia!, por poco y me orino!— declaro la unicornio mientras se tiraba al piso y no dejaba de riese

— han pasado 10 años pero sigues siendo tan inocente y tierno…— secándose las lágrimas de tanto reír, agrego la pelinegra con una sonrisa; — pero el agradecimiento…, fue sincero — comento con unos ojos brillantes

— te la metieron!— declaro el zorro riéndose en la mente de Naruto

—podías haberme dicho la verdad desde un principio!— reclamo el rubio mentalmente

— y perderme de esta troleada en primera fila? …, jamás!— declaro sin descaro el zorro

Luego las chicas le pidieron disculpas a su amigo por la broma, pero no querían perder oportunidad de divertirse un poco, luego de ello el príncipe pregunto por Fancy pants, ambas le dijeron que ahora financia las excursiones de una exploradora llamada Daring doo, pero tal como se lo prometieron, no le dijeron sobre su regreso, aunque al rubio le hubiera gustado saludara a aquel educado noble que conoció de niño

—bueno…, papa con todo y sus investigaciones, me envió esto !— declaro vinyl, mostrando una entrada para la fiesta en el castillo de Canterlot; —no me gusta ir a ese tipo de eventos…, pero es importante para octy…— comento la unicornio

—y eso porque?— pregunto extrañado el rubio

—pues la banda musical en la que toco, fue contratada para la fiesta…, estoy tan emocionada!— con las mejillas rojas declaro la pelinegra, y se puso más roja cuando su amigo la felicito

Luego de ello, el rubio se despidió de sus amigas no sin antes acercarse a ellas y besarle las puntas de la nariz, haciéndolas poner rojas a ambas hermanas — saben…., por un momento me pareció una buena idea lo de la sesión de besos — comento el príncipe de forma suave y coqueta, haciendo que las chicas boten vapor por las mejillas, pero luego el rubio comenzó a reírse de forma exagerada, nombrando las graciosas caras de sus amigas, mientras sus amigas suspiraban con resignación al percatarse que su amigo le regreso la broma de hace rato

…..

El siguiente paradero fue la casa de Lyra y bombón, ambas amigas Vivian juntas, y el rubio una vez a la semana, tal como se lo prometió a la fanática de los humanos las visitaba para que le pregunte todo lo que deseaba sobre su especie, y al parecer a bombón poco a poco también le empezó a tomar interés al tema, sobre todo con lo concerniente al concepto "ninja".

—entonces Naruto…, allá en tu aldea el entrenamiento de ninja comienza desde los 9 o 10 años? — pregunto Lyra , mientras escribía sus notas con una sonrisa de emoción

—pues por lo general a esa edad la mayoría de civiles y chicos de clanes menores comienzan su entrenamiento en la academia de Konoha…, pero algunos clanes les da entrenamiento a sus niños mucho antes, por lo que cuando ellos entran , ya tienen una base más sólida — respondió el príncipe recordando sus días en la escuela

—aun me cuesta creer que entrenen a niños para volverlos soldados…,— con un tono contrariado hablo la dulcera

—sé que el concepto es algo chocante para los ponis, sobretodo porque este mundo es pacífico y la vida militar para ustedes recién puede comenzar a los 15…, pero felizmente tengo la corazonada que mi ahijada crecerá en un mundo donde las misiones más abundantes sean las de rang lo mucho el mayor peligro será atrapar criminales o ninjas renegados — señalo el rubio, ganándose el interés de sus amigas al saber el detalle de que tenía una ahijada y así Naruto les narro el sueño de su padrino Jiraya, y que debido a los tratados de paz tras la última guerra entre las naciones elementales, ese sueño será una realidad

—Tu padrino en donde quiera que este debe sentirse muy feliz por esa noticia — comento la chica turquesa mientras tomaba algo de te

—la que más debería sentirse feliz seria tu ahijada…, su padrino resulto ser un príncipe!— comento bombón con una cálida sonrisa

—Si…, un príncipe humano en un reino de ponis…— comento con un gesto algo triste el rubio, recordando lo diferente que era de sus amistades

—vamos Naruto no pongas esa cara!, puede que seas diferente…, pero a mí me agrada tenerte de amigo, así como a Twilight y a las demás — comento la unicornio de forma amigable para animarlo y apoyar su cabeza en su hombro con una sonrisa

—además que como Twister luces muy guapo!—con las mejillas rojas declaro bombón, imitando el gesto de su amigo, haciendo que le príncipe se apene y le agradezcas a sus amigas por sus palabras

Cambiando el tema Lyra emocionada conto que bombón la invito a la fiesta en el castillo, pues la dulcera gano un premio por unos postres en un concurso realizado en Canterlot cuando buscaban sus ingredientes y justamente 2 boletos era el permio mayor —hubieras visto la cara de las que perdieron…, era aterrador …— comento la unicornio

—No hubieran hecho esas caras si no hubieras hechos esa estúpida danza de la victoria…— reclamo bombón con un gesto cansado recordando la reacción de su impredecible amiga.

Tras despedirse de sus amistades, el rubio se dirigió a su casa pues ya debía empezar a atender en su negocio, aunque aún estaba algo preocupado por Twilight y el asunto de la elección, pero no tuvo que pensar mucho, pues algo o mejor dicho alguien le cayó encima

—perdooooooon!— se disculpó Derpy quien fiel a su torpeza y al parecer costumbre, termina siempre cayéndole encima

—hola Derpy!— saludo el rubio con una sonrisa incomoda y poniéndose de pie

—hola Twister…, oye…, tu sabias que Twilight tenía un boleto extra para gran gala del galope? — pregunto la cartera de forma suspirante

—Si…, lo supe esta mañana…, y por ello se ganó un problema pues Rainbow y AJ, están que se pelean por ese boleto — comento el rubio desganado

—Pues agrega a la lista a Rarity, Pinkie y Fluttershy…— sentencio la rubia con preocupación

—genial…, más presión para Twi…,— comento el rubio desganado —y tu como te enteraste? — pregunto al percatarse de tal detalle

—pues mientras repartía la correspondencia, escuche a ellas 3 pedirle el boleto sobrante…, pobre Twilight …, ella está en un apuro…, pero en parte comprendo que las chicas estén tan ansiosas por esa fiesta — comento la Pegaso

—y eso? — pregunto el rubio lazando una ceja

—Pues desde niña…, siempre oía sobre esas elegantes fiestas que se hacen el castillo, todo ese glamur y elegancia…, como si fuera un cuento de hadas…, ya sabes el de cenicienta, donde una chica común y corriente, asiste a un baile elegante por su hada madrina — comento la rubia de tono soñador

—Si…, supongo que para muchos ponis, ir una fiesta así significaría vivir ese cuento— comento Naruto, recordando tal historia

—si!, la verdad de pequeña no podía ir a ninguna fiesta o cumpleaños de familiares o amigos…, porque me la pasaba enferma en el hospital — comento la chica, mientras Naruto recordaba con pena la condición de la frágil salud de su amiga cuando la conoció; —pero mi hermano..., el siempre buscaba la forma de como animarme y hacia pequeñas fiestas debes en cuando, los días que me visitaba— señalo la rubia sonriendo y Naruto una vez más sintió que la silla de montar se volvía un pesado saco de plomo en su espalda; — y cuando llegaba la noche de la fiesta , desde la ventana veía esas elegantes carrosas dirigirse al castillo…, era un espectáculo tan bonito!— recordaba con emoción la rubia; —pero en fin…, supongo que buscare un lugar alto para ver ese desfiles de carrosas con Dinky este año— sentencio la cartera con una sonrisa

—y porque no pruebas suerte con Twilight? .., a lo mejor ella te podría dar el boleto— sugirió Naruto

La rubia movió la cabeza de forma negativa ; —ella ya tiene muchos problemas, y me sentiría mal que por escogerme, ella se gane algún pleito con las otras chicas — fue la respuesta de la chica y ya iba alzar vuelo para irse cuando repentinamente Twister llamo su atención

—oye cenicienta…, será mejor que consigas una calabaza para noche del baile…, y una niñera también!— comento el rubio con una sonrisa zorruna, sosteniendo su casco y dejándole algo, mientras se alejaba de ella

Cuando la rubia confundida miro lo que su amigo le dejo, y entonces las lágrimas invadieron sus ojos —Twister….— musito ella con un gran sonrojo y una sonrisa al mirar un boleto en su poder

…..

Naruto llego a su local y abrió el restaurante para que la clientela que a esa hora era mucha, pueda entrar y ser atendida, pero para su sorpresa no había nadie en la calle, mirándose una rosa del desierto pasar por su lado

—pero que paso? — se preguntó confundido y rascándose la nuca con su casco

—BAJENME!— fue el grito de Twilight, que llamo la atención de Naruto el cual al voltear vio a toda una turba de ponis pasando por su lado, llevando a ella y a Spike encima de la oleada equina, mientras le pedían o intentaban hacer algún trueque por el boleto

—eso responde mi pregunta….— suspiro con una gota de sudor y se lanzó a ayudar a su amiga, saltando por encima de todos, tomo a la unicornio en sus brazos y al dragón en su espalda y corrió en 2 patas llevando a sus pasajeros ; —sujétense bien!— indico mientras saltaba y huía de los demás

—Twister!…— declaro la unicornio asombrada y con las mejillas rojas al tener a su amigo sujetándola así, y por un momento cambia la escena mostrando a Naruto y Twilight de niños huyendo de la turba de criados, para que respondan por sus travesuras y el príncipe tome en brazos a su amiga para escapar más rápido.

—intenta apoderarse del boleto deténganlo!— exclamó una de las ponis presentes, y la persecución comenzó, dando paso a la 2da cacería del unicornio en Equestria, teniendo al rubio por más 15 minutos corriendo, saltando, esquivando, y demás piruetas con sus pasajeros , mientras los pobladores se sorprendían la velocidad que el rubio alcanzaba a pesar de correr en 2 patas y la altura de sus saltos, pero poco a poco los ponis le cerraban las rutas de escape

Finalmente lo acorralaron en un callejón, cuyo techos estaban muy altos —maldición…, si corro por la pared o salto hasta el techo Twilight me descubrirá!— se reclamó mentalmente Naruto

— y ni siquiera puedes hacer el kage bunshin para distraerlos…— completo el preocupante cuadro Kurama

Incluso Naruto se le había ocurrido abrirse paso a golpes, pero sería llevar el asunto a otro nivel; Twilight al ver la preocupación de su amigo le hablo —Twister…, no te separes de mí!— dijo ella, y acto seguido los 3 aparecieron en la biblioteca, pues la chica uso su magia de tele transportación

—hay que darle crédito a su habilidad mágica…., no necesita de marcas o kunais para moverse!— indico el zorro

—si…, me alegro que ella domine ese truco!— comento Naruto orgulloso de su amiga en el plano mental; —twi…, si podías hacer eso…, porque no lo hacías cuando estabas con la turba?— pregunto Naruto a su amiga en plano real

—estaba muy nerviosa y estresada…., por ello no podía concentrarme…, perdón por arrastrarte a mi problema y gracias por la ayuda — menciono la unicornio y acto seguido le narro al rubio de como todo el asunto del boleto se complicó y llego a este punto

— ahora no solo son Rainbow y Apple Jack; Rarity desea el boleto pues cree que allí conocerá a su príncipe soñado, un tal blueblood! ; Fluttershy esta ilusionada por conocer a todos los animales que habitan en el jardín real y Pinkie piensa que la gran gala del galope es la madre de todas las fiestas!— comento la chica con desesperación , sin saber a cuál escoger

—Ya veo….— comento Naruto _" te vas a llevar una gran desilusión Rarity…" _pensó el héroe de la hoja , pues el actuó de forma grosera y petulante como su primo suele comportarse, para espantarla aquella vez que se conocieron

—Y lo peor de todo es que ahora todo Ponyville sabe del boleto y…. — la pobre chica estaba hecha un manojo de nervio

—Y las cosas terminaron así…. , Con todo el pueblo detrás de ti declaro Twister comprendiendo el panorama

—y lo peor de todo es que el motivo de cada una, es tan importantes para ellas, que me sentirá mal decirle no…, — comento Twilight, y explicándole que a pesar de pedirle tiempo a sus amigas para pensar en una decisión, ellas comenzaron a presionarla o hacerle favores no pedidos para que sean las escogidas; y luego tras narrarle todo su drama miro con sospecha al rubio; —no estarás tras el boleto también?!— pregunto ella al borde de la paranoia

— tranquila Twi…, — comento el rubio con una sonrisa incomoda; —no me llama mucho la atención, este tipo de eventos…, así que puedes descartarme totalmente — sentención con una sonrisa de zorro, haciendo que su amiga se sienta en parte aliviada, pero por otra desilusionada por su fantasía no cumplida

—Yo no sé a cuál escoger… y aun así , si cediera mi boleto, 3 de ellas quedarían fuera…, yo no quiero… — comenzó a musitar de forma suave, hasta que siento a su amigo calmarle y acariciarle su frente con una sonrisa

—Twi…, tienes miedo de perder a tus amigas por el boleto verdad? — pregunto el comprendiendo la verdadera preocupación de su amiga; _"siempre deseas quedar bien con todos Twilight…"; _pensó el príncipe

—Twister….— musito ella de forma chibi con ojos llorosos

—Ya paso.., ya paso…— respondió el rubio de forma chibi, consolándola con caricias en su nuca

—qué crees que debería hacer? — pregunto la chica más calmada

—hum…, pues la verdad el único consejo que te puedo dar, es que tengas fe en tus amigas; no creo que por una fiesta su amistad se rompa…, solo ten fe en eso vale? — comento con una sonrisa para darle confianza

—está bien…, tomare finalmente una decisión sobre el tema, les guste a ellas o no!— declaro la unicornio con una mirada decidida

En eso tocan a la puerta y Spike mira por la ventana —Twilight .., son las chicas…— comento el dragoncito, mientras la morada perdía toda su seguridad y volvía a ponerse nerviosa

—Spike…, dale un vaso con agua y trata de calmarla…, yo iré a fuera y hablare con ellas — sugirió el rubio; —Twilight…, recuerda que la amistad que tienen, vale mucho más que un boleto, ok?!— sentencio con una sonrisa de zorro, animado a la unicornio

Una vez afuera el rubio miro de forma seria a sus amigas, las cuales bajaron la cabeza apenadas, pues tal como indicaba su mirada, estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido —hola Twister…, esta Twilight adentro? — pregunto Pinkie algo incomoda

—si ella está adentro…, hace poco logramos escapar de la multitud…,— respondió Naruto serio; —chicas…, comprendo que están fascinadas por esa fiesta…, pero lo que le hicieron a Twilight no fue nada justo…, ella hasta hace un tiempo no sabía que era tener amigos, y por el asunto de boleto se angustio al pensar que las perdería por su elección — comento en un leve tono de reproche

—lo sabemos… , y gracias por ayudarla— respondió Fluttershy

—nos entusiasmamos tanto por la fiesta que no veíamos en el aprieto en que poníamos a Twilight!— comento AJ

—y por ello mismo, venimos a pedirle disculpas y que aceptaremos su decisión sea cual sea!— completo la noticia Rarity

Tras oír eso el rubio sonrió de forma amigable " _te lo dije twi.., que ellas son las amigas ideales para ti…"_ pensó Naruto y las hizo pasar —muy bien chicas adelante, ella se pondrá feliz de saber eso —

Una vez adentro las yeguas se disculparon por los problemas y estrés causado a su amiga, y que ellas aceptarían y respetarían su decisión; ante esa noticia la unicornio comunicó su decisión, ella devolvería los boletos a su maestra y pues si no es con sus amigas que asistiría a la fiesta, ella no desea ir; y sin perder tiempo mando la carta atreves de Spike, y al poco rato recibió su respuesta

_Mi quería alumna…, porque no lo habías dicho antes?!, te mando 6 boletos para que tú y las portadoras puedan asistirá a la fiesta_

_Atte. _

_Princesa Celestia_

—esto es fantástico!, todas podremos ir!— totalmente emocionada se pronunció Twilight

Mientras Naruto pálido y con una aura azulada se apoyaba contra la pared,— lo hizo a propósito…, lo hizo a propósito…, esto fue adrede…., ella lo tenía todo planeado…., definitivamente todo esto lo hizo a propósito…— musitaba en un todo bajo de manera mecánica al percatarse de la broma de su madre

—Sí que la princesa debe aburrirse a montones, en ese castillo….— comento el zorro con la misma aura azulada por la broma pesada

—Twister… , te sientes bien?— pregunto Rainbow por la reacción de su amigo

—si Dashie solo tuve un mareo…,— mintió tras recuperar la compostura; en eso Twilight volvió a preocuparse pues Derpy, Octavia , Lyra, vinyl y bombón no tenían boletos para el baile y no deseaba que ellas se sientan excluidas; pero Naruto les explico sobre los boletos que habían obtenidos las ponis musicales, y del premio de la dulcera

—qué bueno que ellas tengan sus invitaciones…, pero y Derpy?— pregunto Rarity algo angustiada por la cartera

—pues digamos que a ella, se le apareció su hada madrina….— sonriendo nervioso, contesto Naruto , no deseando dar más detalles, y repentinamente un nuevo mensaje de Celestia llego, enviando 2 invitaciones más, para Spike y el rubio; mas este indico que no deseaba asistir al evento y que se lo podían devolver a la princesa, y al igual que paso con luna, Celestia respondió e indicaba que podían darle el boleto a quien gusten , pero que esperaba verlo en el baile

Al poco rato la Pegaso de ojos curiosos se apareció en la biblioteca, visiblemente apenada miraba al ninja —Twister…, muchas gracias por el boleto que me has dado….— comento la rubia con las mejillas coloradas, mientras Naruto sudaba a mares

—de que boleto hablas Derpy?— pregunto curiosa Pinkie

—de la gran gala del galope!, el me regalo un boleto para ir a la fiesta!— declaro la chica son una gran sonrisa y muy emocionada, mientras sus amigas comenzaron a sonreírle con dientes filudos al rubio

—así que tenías un boleto?! — pregunto Twilight sonriendo amenazante, mientras Naruto tragaba saliva de forma pesada; no quedándole otra que revelar que hace unos días la princesa luna le dio esa invitación, pero que cuando deseo regresársela, ella se lo negó indicándole que podía hacer con el boleto lo que deseara

—y porque no nos habías dicho nada?!— preguntaron todas en coro y celosas por la aparición de la alicornio oscura en la historia

—pues…, no quería que perdieran la cabeza como hasta hace poco….— sentención de forma seria, mientras sus amigas se apenaban al recordar su comportamiento; y les explico que de niño vio a muchos ponis pelearse por esas invitaciones, por ello decidió no decir nada y simplemente vender la invitación o guardarla y esperar a que pase el evento

—pero a nosotras nos hubiera sido útil ese boleto!— señalo Rainbow

—y de habérselo dando solo aumentaba en uno el número de invitados…, incluso dándoselo a Twilight, para que la ayude, al final algunas de ustedes se hubiera quedado sin ir— comento de forma seria, mientras las chicas comprendía su punto y se calmaban

—y… porque me lo diste?— pregunto la Pegaso gris desconcertada

—cuando te pregunte por tu interés por ir a la fiesta, me pareció tan tierna tu explicación, que me dieron ganas de ayudarte… ,y cuando te pregunte por qué no le pedias al igual que los demás la invitación a Twilight, tu pusiste por encima de todo tu amistad que la fiesta…, eso basto para que te lo ganaras — fue la respuesta sonriendo te Naruto

—gracias Twister….— respondió la rubia sonrojada; —pero es precisamente del boleto que deseaba hablarte…— comento ella

—pasa algo malo con la invitación?— pregunto el rubio confundido

— es que…, la invitación es una doble…— respondió la chica, mostrando que el boleto era uno especial, en donde el portador podría traer consigo a una pareja; y luego la chica nerviosa le hablo al rubio; —Twister…, no sé cómo desenvolverme en ese tipo de ambientes…, y Dinky me conto que tu hacías a veces de guarda espaldas para ponis ricos en sus fiestas y estas más al tanto de cómo hablar o comportarse…..— señalo la chica más nerviosa y roja…; —hum…, Twister…, serias mi pareja para el baile? — pregunto la rubia totalmente ruborizada

Todas las portadoras y Spike tenía la boca abierta por la repentina invitación y nuevamente sus celos afloraron, pero la respuesta de Naruto no se la esperaron —no!— lo dijo en un tono seco y cortante ; si bien se sintieron aliviadas, al ver el rostro de la rubia al borde las lágrimas por el rechazo, no evitaron enojarse con su amigo por decirle eso a la cartera; pero sin esperarlo Naruto tomo el casco de la Pegaso rubia; —lección 1 de modales de alta sociedad…, el corcel debe ser quien invite a la dama….; aceptarías ir conmigo al baile usando el boleto Derpy? — pregunto con una sonrisa amigable, mientras la Pegaso se lanzó encima de Naruto tumbándolo mientras sonriendo aceptaba la invitación

Cuando la chica se fue, Naruto sintió algo hostil y peligroso en el ambiente — esa aura asesina…, Kurama será el mismo Bijuu artificial que sentí en el bosque luego de recatar a tía luna?— pregunto el rubio preocupado, mientras veía de un lado a otro sin percatarse que el peligro estaba a sus espaldas

—no…, pero una vez más, ha aparecido una manada de Hanyas….— comento el zorro con temor y Spike temblando en su canasta , mientras las portadoras muy celosas ponían esa cara atemorizante

Mientras las "hanyas", amenazadoramente avanzaban donde el rubio, este sin voltearse les hablo —por lo general no me gusta ese tipo de ambientes…., y solo aceptaba el trabajo de guarda espaldas si es que la paga era buena….— comento Naruto de forma simple; pero verdadera razón es que luego de decidir quedarse hasta solucionar lo de sus memorias, aun no se sentía listo para volver a aquel castillo que fue su hogar por casi 8 años; —pero me alegro ayudar a Derpy…, ella piensa en todos y se angustiaba de que ustedes terminen peleándose….— comento el rubio mientras la hanyas paraban en seco ; — bueno, la pobre se veía tan ilusionada que me fue difícil decirle no…, espero que este baile sea como ella lo soñó… — comento lo último con un tono triste, recordando a su fallecido guardián, y las hanyas seguían escuchándolo —oigan chicas… que tal si vamos a comer algo de ramen a mi casa? , Yo invito!— sugirió Naruto sonriente y calmado, volteando a mirar sus amigas, las cuales desaparecieron sus rostros de furia y sonrientes aceptaron la invitación

—ufff!…, estuvo cerca…,— suspiro el zorro aliviado, mientras todo el grupo se dirigía a comer lo ofrecido por el contenedor; y al mismo tiempo no creía la suerte del rubio, pues de haberse quedado con el boleto de doble invitación, hubiera sido un verdadero pandemonio con todas las yeguas peleándose por ser su pareja para el baile.

…..

Pasado todo el alboroto que ocasiono el boleto, Ponyville volvía a su ritmo habitual de vida, o lo que al menos en lo que según ellos considerarían como normal; pero ahora Naruto estaba en Manehattan, aprovechando el fin de semana que el príncipe no atendía su negocio , Apple Jack le había pedido hacer otro envió a esa ciudad, para un amigo de Big Mac que servía para el ejército y se encontraba destacado en aquel lugar.

Naruto recorría las calles una y otra vez, pues al parecer el cliente no se encontraba en el lugar pactado, no quedándole otra que dar un paseo por el lugar y esperar a que el cliente aparezca y también hubiera servido de más ayuda si le hubieran dicho el nombre del cliente, pero el grandote solo le dijo que era el único oficial a cargo en la zona.

La ciudad parecía elegante, pero para preocupación de Naruto, se veía muchos soldados de la guardia real por las calles — habrá algún operativo o algo así…?— se preguntó el ninja en voz alta, cuando alguien llamó su atención

—Tres bien!— fue una exclamación de una voz masculina y gruesa, pero entonando de forma afeminada; — bonjour!..., apuesto corcel!— saludo un minotauro moviéndose de forma bastante peculiar, contoneando las caderas, y a pesar de que su apariencia era fornida y ruda, tenía las pestañas y cejas delineadas y brillo labial en la boca ( ok… imaginen a iron wild de mlp…. Y ahora busquen a Scarrow de Zero no Tsukaima…, fusiónenlos y listo! Ya tienen al personaje ….., de nada por el trauma)— vamos guapetón… , no pongas esa cara…, yo no soy nadie sospechoso— declaro el peculiar personaje, mientras Naruto ponía una cara desencajada

—De hecho tu eres el más sospechoso de los sospechosos…..— declaro el rubio con una aura azulada y temblando cuando el minotauro se puso delante suyo

—QUE ALGUIEN ME ARRANQUE LOS OJOS!— fue el grito de súplica de Kurama, dándole escalofríos

— me dejas mirarte más de cerca lindura?, quiero mirar mejor la mercadería… — pregunto el minotauro tomando de su mentón al rubio, mientras atrás de él, aparecía un fondo de rosas y esto basto para que el rubio con sus 9 colas totalmente erizadas de un buen golpe lo mande a la estratosfera

— solo a mí me pasan estas cosas Dattebayo!— con una furiosa cara cómica exclamó el rubio, mientras trataba de respirar con normalidad

Ya más calmado decidió ir en dirección del lugar pactado a ver si el cliente había hecho acto de presencia , cuando al pasar por un callejo vio a 2 ponis que parecían asaltantes, golpear sin compasión a un tercero el cual por sus ropas parecía de buena posición económica ; Naruto pensó por un momento usar su traje de Tomodachi, pero decidió intervenir tal como estaba ante el apuro —hey!, déjenlo libre!— fue el reclamo del rubio mirando amenazante a los asaltantes

Los bandidos habían dejado inconsciente a su víctima mientras se guardaban el dinero que le sacaron de los bolsillos de su saco y sonrientes miraron a su posible nueva víctima —hey míralo…, no parece tener mucho dinero con el — comento uno de ellos

—Pero estamos de suerte…., al menos ya no tendremos que esperar a que pasen por acá…— señalo el otro, no deseando echar a perder su racha y encararon al rubio

—muy bien…, tiene 2 opciones…, la fácil: le devuelven el dinero y se van libres…, o la complicada— comento el rubio serio; los bandidos se rieron y ambos colocaron sus cacos sobre el hombro de Naruto sonriéndole de forma amenazante, más el rubio coloco sus cascos sobre la cabeza de ambos expulsando instinto asesino, haciendo que se asusten; —escogieron la complicada…., eso me gusta….— sentencio con una sonrisa sádica junto a una lamida de labios digna de Anko, haciendo que los bandidos traguen saliva de forma pesada

5 minutos después, vemos a uno de los bandidos en un rincón llenos de golpes y con un gracioso chinchon en forma de paste de bodas botando humo, y al otro cuya cabeza traspasaba una pared, mientras Naruto recuperaba el dinero de la víctima e intentaba despertarlo, pero aún seguía inconsciente, por lo que decidió meter su dinero dentro de su saco —alto allí ladrón!— fue un fuerte grito de oyó

—ladrón yo?— pregunto el rubio ofendido, y vio a 2 soldados de la guardia real, mirarlo con enojo; pero luego el príncipe se dio cuenta de la escena ; 3 ponis inconscientes , totalmente golpeados y el metiendo su casco dentro del saco de una de las víctimas —espera no fueron así las cosas!— trato de explicar la situación Naruto

—nada de eso ladrón! , Ya ha habido varias denuncias de tus víctimas, a quienes golpeabas sin compasión!— grito uno de los guardias

—y esta vez te atrapamos infraganti…, pobres diablos…, mira como los degastes…— señalo el otro mirando al que tenía la cabeza travesando el muro

—pero yo no soy el ladrón!— con una cara cómica el rubio trataba de defenderse, pero eso no importo y los 2 soldados intentaron apresar el rubio; pero sus reflejos ninjas evitaron la captura, y aunque los soldados intentaron someterlo a la fuerza , Naruto lograba esquivarlos y a veces que se golpeen entre ellos

—alto!— fue un grito de orden que se escuchó dentro del callejón y los soldados se detuvieron mirando el nuevo poni y enseguida hicieron un saludo marcial, mientras Naruto entreabría sus ojos sorprendido

—Shining..!— musito el rubio con una sonrisa, su otro hermano mayor había aparecido y al parecer ocupaba un importante rango dentro del ejército , por la forma en como esos soldados lo saludaron

El unicornio que mostraba una Mirada seria, al mirar al poni rubio, también entreabrió sus ojos sorprendido, sobre todo al mirarlo con sus ojos azules , marcas en la cara y cabello rubio alborotado_" Naruto?!" _pensó con asombro ; pero decidió aun mostrar su rostro indiferente —informen!— fue su orden directa hacia sus subordinados

—si señor!, encontramos al culpable de los atracos que tanto se han reportado por esta zona los últimos meses, intentamos apresarlo pero opone resistencia señor!— fue la respuesta de uno de ellos

En eso el asaltado comenzaba a despertar —señor! Una de sus víctimas recupera la conciencia!— señalo el otro guardia y con vergüenza tuvieron que pedirle disculpas al rubio, cuando el poni reconoció al ninja como su salvador antes de perder el conocimiento; ganándose de paso una gran reprimenda por parte de su superior

—lo sentimos capitán!— fue la disculpa que dijeron ambos; y ahora Naruto internamente deseaba gritar de alegría al saber que su amigo logro su sueño…, y al mismo tiempo se deprimía pensando en Heartsword

Suspirando con fastidio Shining ordeno a los soldado que se llevaran los bandidos, aunque no dejaba de estar impresionado por el estado en que los dejo el rubio, y con algunos problemas para liberar la cabeza de quien lo tenía en la pared — lamento mucho el incidente…, aun son unos novatos…, pero son buenos chicos…— comento Shining y recordando al capitán ironblood, y con ello comprendiendo porque siempre el viejo soldado, paraba tan irritable —Shining armor , capitán de la guardia real, un gusto!— saludo con una sonrisa

—Orange Twister!, un gusto!— saludo Naruto con su típica sonrisa de zorro, hacienda que el unicornio una vez más lo mire con sorpresa y nostalgia al nuevo poni

—veo que eres muy hábil peleando…, no te interesaría unirte al ejercito?, alguien con tus habilidades podrías escalar puestos rápidamente — comento de forma amable el capitán

—se agradece…, pero deje la "milicia" de mi país hace unos meses y ahora solo deseo vivir de forma pacífica…, aunque aún quedan las costumbres — comento de forma bromista haciendo que ambos se rían, y nuevamente el sentimiento de nostalgia entre ambos los invadió, Shining juraría que una vez más tenia esas charlas amenas con su antiguo protegido y hermano menor Naruto

Luego de charlar, resulto ser que justamente Shining era el amigo de Big Mac al cual Naruto buscaba desde la mañana — lamento si te hice esperar , pero todos los muchachos son nuevos, y tengo que supervisarlos yo solo — se disculpó el unicornio , e indicándole al rubio que la razón de tantos soldados, es que están en un simulacro de redada ya que todos son recién egresados de la escuela militar

—Oh ya entiendo…, debe ser estresante….— comento el rubio más en confianza con Shining

—no tanto si lo comparas a cuidar a 2 niños y a aun tipo de tu edad que se comportaba como un potrillo más — comento a modo de broma el capitán recordando aquellos años

— sí.., eso suena más pesado…,— con una sonrisa incomoda respondió el príncipe, mientras internamente le pedía disculpas por todos los problemas causados en los años en que era su guardián

Llego la hora de marcharse y antes de irse el unicornio miraba de arriba abajo y de un lado a otro al peculiar poni naranja; —esto… pasa algo? — pregunto nervioso el príncipe, pensando que posiblemente Shining lo descubrió, y si él lo descubrió, la princesa Celestia lo sabrá y peor aún, también Twilight sabrá la verdad

—mira amigo…, no suele hacer esto, pero me has caído en gracia!, así que si necesita dinero o estas en algún apuro económico, acude a esta dirección — menciono pasándole un tarjeta; — diles que vienes de parte mía y ellos te ayudaran!— y luego se despido esperando tener una nueva oportunidad para conversar

—gracias capitán Armor!— también se despedía el rubio

—por cierto Twister…, ya sabes dónde esconderte? — Pregunto repentinamente el unicornio, el rubio puso una cara confundida y cuando le pregunto a qué se refería, unos niños pequeños pasaron repentinamente por su lado haciendo que el capitán se ponga rojo; — nada…, olvidado…— comento Shining

Una vez alejados, Naruto sentía mucha pena por no decir la verdad, pero se alegraba de que Shining lograra cumplir su sueño …, _" Hearts, estaría feliz y celoso al mismo tiempo…"_ , pensó el rubio con una tenue sonrisa y por curiosidad miro la tarjeta de le dieron

_**El palacio de las hadas : Atesora la pasión y el amor…**_

_**Firma; Soft Wild**_

Con una aura azulada y una cara desencajada el príncipe miraba la sospechosa tarjeta, pensando que posiblemente Shining le jugo alguna broma, pero conociendo a Shining eso era imposible, aun así decidió guardarla, en eso antes de salir vio un llamativo cartel que promocionaba a una "Gran y poderosa ….." y no sabía que más, pues otro anuncio tapaba el nombre — donde habré escuchado algo parecido….?— musito el príncipe extrañado

Mientras Naruto se alejaba el joven capitán no evitaba recordar con nostalgia aquellos días en donde hacía de guardián del príncipe, y al mismo tiempo también recordaba a su mejor amigo Heartsword; " _porque no vuelves por Derpy , Hearst?_…"_ pensó el unicornio, pero uno de los soldados lo saco de sus pensamientos, pues una orden por parte del concejero de la princesa Celestia había llegado **" capturar vivo o muerto a Tomodachi**"; Shining no evito poner una cara de desagrado y ante la pregunta de su novel tropa por cual orden obedecer el respondió

—obviamente cumpliremos el pedido de la Princesa Celestia!— declaro serio botando a la basura el papel por parte del Doublé tongue, mientras todo el mundo sonreía a fin y acabo su majestad ordeno tratar de recopilar la mayor información posible del nuevo héroe en el país, y de por sí ya estaban muy atareados buscando a "aquel", que tenía a las autoridades de Equestria con los pelos en punta

…

Regresando a Ponyville, Naruto aprovechaba el tiempo libre para pasear por el pueblo, y de paso mirar lo que el llamaría _" búsqueda de la cutie Mark perdida" , _ pues precisamente al trio de potras conformados por : Scootaloo, Sweetebelle y Apple Bloom, quienes desde que se conocieron y al ser las únicas de su clase en no tener una marca en su flanco, formaron una sociedad para apoyarse y buscar juntas su talento especial, claro que decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo

Naruto juraría que en un solo día vio a las niñas, intentar ser bomberas, vendedoras de dulces, repartidoras de pizza y finalmente adivinadoras de la fortuna, y todos sus proyectos terminaban en un enorme fracaso, pero lo que le alegraba al príncipe, es ver como esas niñas a pesar de las fallas y contratiempos no se rendían en su causa , haciendo que el chico le entre nostalgia , cuando todo el mundo lo tachaba de perdedor en Konoha , mientras el luchaba por su sueño de ser Hokage

—pero al final de cuentas…, no era que deseaba ser Hokage…, sino que yo deseaba ser tan fuerte como uno….— comento lo último en voz baja, recordando el verdadero motivo por el cual dejo su reino, pero luego dejo atrás sus pensamientos pues las niñas una vez más pasaban y esta vez muy cabizbajas por otra falla más, mientras tiraban a la basura gorros de enfermeras que le robaron a Red heart

— a este paso tendremos la edad de Fluttershy y las demás y seguiremos con nuestros flancos en blanco….— comento cansada Scootaloo

—no digas eso!, seria vergonzoso tener que soportar a Diamond burlándose de nosotras hasta esa edad! — reclamo sweetibelle

—aceptémoslo…., seremos unos flancos blancos para siempre…— con resignación comento Apple Bloom

—un día difícil chicas? — pregunto Naruto, apareciendo delante de ellas con una sonrisa

—hola Twister….— deprimidas saludaron al mismo tiempo al rubio y le contaron sobre su ultimo fracaso como asistentes de enfermería…, solo que lo hicieron sin permiso en el hospital y ocasionaron muchos problemas

— Tal vez deberíamos dejar de hacer esto…, solo nos ganamos problemas con todo el mundo — triste comento Sweeti belle, mientras recordaba los regaños recibidos por Red heart y el doctor Whooves.

—Ni siquiera la más grandiosa de tus historias no regresaría el ánimo…. — con pesar aporto la pequeña Pegaso del grupo

Ante eso, Naruto les pidió a las niñas que lo esperen cerca de la torreta central de agua del pueblo, que iría por algo; las niñas sin entender el motivo le hicieron caso y luego de unos minutos el rubio se apareció con unas cajas — muy bien chicas…, sujétense!— menciono Naruto con una sonrisa, y asegurando las cajas en su silla de montar, tomo a las 3 potras entre sus cascos y de un buen salto llego a la parte más alta de la torreta

Las niñas estaban impresionadas, ellas sabían que su amigo era muy hábil y atlético, pero verlo hacer eso era otra cosa , —asombroso!, como hiciste eso?!— pregunto emocionada Apple Bloom

—con mucho esfuerzo y entrenamiento!— respondió Naruto sonriendo de forma suave

— y para que nos trajiste acá arriba? — pregunto scoot

—Humm.., bueno cuando solía deprimirme en mi aldea natal…, siempre solía sentarme en la cabeza del cuarto Hokage ….— comento Naruto con nostalgia

— te sentabas en la cabeza de alguien? — pregunto alzando una ceja la pequeña unicornio, imaginándose a Twister sentarse en la cabeza de otro poni , y comentando scoot que eso debía ser muy incomodo

— no sean tontas!, no recuerdan que él nos narró que en su aldea, los líderes tenían sus cabezas talladas en un monte— corrigió la potra amarilla, haciendo que las otras 2 niñas recuerden tales detalles

— Así es, desde el monte de los hokages, uno podía ver todo el pueblo…, y muchas veces me la pasa allí por horas meditando — comento Naruto; —pero como acá no hay tal cosa…, esto es lo más parecido que encontré — menciono lo último con una sonrisa apenada

—Pues la vista es increíble…, se puede ver todo Ponyville desde acá arriba…— menciono la unicornio

—pero para que nos has traído hasta acá? — pregunto directamente scoot

Naruto abrió una de las cajas, y saco unas brochetas que parecían que tenían una bolitas cubiertas por una salsa — a esto le decimos Dangos de dónde vengo..., felicidades por trabajar tan duro!— de manera amable repartió la golosina y le brillaron los ojos a las chicas al probarlos

—que rico!— exclamaron las niñas y disfrutaron de sus porciones

Y mientras las chicas miraban al horizonte con sus dangos , el príncipe les hablo —saben? desde pequeño, yo soñaba con tener mi cabeza tallada en aquel monte, junto a los anteriores kages…, pero ese título, solo lo obtenía el más fuerte del pueblo — comento Naruto sin mirarlas; —pero el decir " voy a ser Hokage" sonaba a una fantasía tonta..…, yo en verdad era pésimo!— admitió rascándose la nuca con vergüenza

—pero Twister… , tu eres muy fuerte!…, o al menos eso pensamos por tus aventuras!— señalo sweeti belle

—eso sin contar lo que paso en el festival del verano!— comento Scootaloo

Naruto les sonrió con ánimo —y por ello mismo les dije "era…"— comento Naruto, haciendo que las niñas lo miren con más atención; — inútil…, mediocre…, idiota…, fracasado…, perdedor…; eran los calificativos que recibí en mis días de formación en la academia y nadie daba un bit por mi…; pero…,— comento el rubio nostálgico

—pero…?— preguntaron las niñas al mismo tiempo

—yo les demostré lo contrario!— sonrió el rubio satisfecho; —me tomo tiempo, esfuerzo y sacrificio…, pero logre que todos me vean distinto…!—

Las niñas miraron maravilladas al príncipe comprendiendo el mensaje —entonces…, tienes tu cabeza tallada en el monte de tu aldea? — pregunto Apple Bloom

—para nada!— riendo menciono Naruto, mientras las niñas se les cayó una gota de sudor; —porque me di cuenta de algo importante….—

—qué era eso importante?— volvieron a preguntar en coro

—que no era que yo deseara ser un kage…, lo deseaba era ser tan fuerte como uno, para proteger a mis amigos y a quienes amo— sentencio el rubio con una sonrisa

Una vez más las niñas miraron maravilladas al príncipes sonriéndole ; acto seguido el rubio las bajo de la torreta y les dijo que deberían buscar su lugar especial…, pero que no sea la torreta porque es peligroso para ellas y por qué él ya lo tiene ocupado; haciendo que las niña se rían por su comentario

—lo que finalmente querías decirnos es…?. — menciono Apple Bloom

—yo solía ser nadie…., pero nunca me rendí!— comento Naruto, haciendo que las niñas sonrían animadas y le agradezcan por ayudarlas, prometiéndole que ella tampoco se rendirán en su búsqueda

—por cierto… ,Twister…., ahora que tan fuerte eres? — pregunto Sweeti belle

El rubio se llevó el casco al mentón y respondió —pues…, antes de dejar mi aldea me dieron el título del _"único genin capaz de patearle el flanco a un kage!" _— con una sonrisa de zorro, menciono la respuesta haciendo que las chicas los admiren más; —por cierto para ustedes!— les entrego la otra caja y les acaricio las crines, para luego despedirse

Al abrir las cajas había 3 onigiris que imitaban las caras de las niñas con el mensaje "animo cutie Mark crusaeders!" ; las niñas sonrían con cariño y con las mejillas colorada por la amabilidad de Naruto ;—saben…, creo que Twister podría ser el hermano mayor ideal para cualquiera!— comento Scootaloo

—si!, cuando él se case con Rarity será fantástico y tendré finalmente un hermano mayor!— emocionada aporto Sweetibelle

—estas bromeando?, él se casara con Apple Jack y será mi hermano mayor!— recrimino Apple Bloom

La unicornio la encaro —él es un caballero!, es educado! y sabe cómo hablarle a una dama!, es obvio que escogerá a una yegua refinada como mi hermana !, además tú ya tienes un hermano mayor!—

—así?, pues él es trabajador!, fuerte! , Le gusta la vida simple!, y siempre halaga la comida de Apple Jack!, es un hecho!, él se casara con mi hermana y tendré 2 hermanos!— refuto la potra con moño

—las 2 están en un error!, el ese veloz!, atlético!, buen peleador y lleno de energía!, con quien se casara será con la grandiosa Rainbow Dash!— declaro la potra anaranjada; — y cuando lo haga…, el será…., el será…, el no será nada mío….,— musito con pena la niña, mientras las otras 2 potras se les formaba una gota de sudor

—cuando él se case con mi mami, el será mi papi!— canturreando y con una sonrisa se pronunció Dinky que pasaba por allí y escucho toda la discusión

Dejando a las niñas con la palabra en la boca y sin saber cómo refutarle tal declaración, decidieron nombrar a Twister como el hermano mayor honorario de las Cutie Marks Crusaeders, de esa forma seria el hermano mayor de las 3, aunque se les paso el detalle de informar al rubio de tal nombramiento

Regresando con el príncipe, al momento que se dirigió a su casa para su sorpresa se encontró con Rainbow en la puerta ; —hola Twister, dónde estabas?, Pinkie y yo te buscamos en la mañana, pues queríamos que te nos unas en hacerles algunas bromas a nuestros amigos — menciono la chica de cabellos coloridos y le narraba alguna de sus travesuras que hizo con la chica rosada

—oh! y me lo perdí!— riendo declaro el rubio, indicándole que había cumplido el pedido de AJ, y por ello estaba ausente

—esto…, Twister te puedo pedir un favor? — pregunto la Pegaso apenada

— claro, que necesitas Dashie? — pregunto Naruto

—veras…, mañana voy a traer a una amiga mía al pueblo para que conozca el lugar y a las demás…, y bueno… yo quería….— la Pegaso no sabía cómo armar su petición ; hasta que cerró los ojos —podrías ahora cocinar algo de ramen ahora?!. Ella vendrá a pasar la noche en mi casa y no quiero terminar enviándola al hospital por mi comida!, sé que no abres el fin de semana…, y ya es tarde , pero esto importante! — pidió la chica avergonzada, recordando su pésima habilidad culinaria

—claro que si amiga!, solo espérame , preparare algo para ustedes 2 — el rubio con una sonrisa entro a su casa y tras hacerla pasar, después de un momento Naruto salió con el pedido y algunos dangos y oniguirs que le sobraron .

La Pegaso emocionada agradeció la ayuda, pero no evito sonrojarse al extremo cuando el rubio le acaricio sus cabellos — espero que tu amiga lo pase genial mañana Dashie— comento cariñosamente, mientras la chica con una sonrisa y con las mejillas rojas se despedía de él , prometiéndole que se la presentaría mañana

…..

Aquella mañana desde temprano el rubio ofrecía los nuevos platillos en el menú de ramen, la novedad y el sabor agradable hizo que ese día este lleno el local y apenas se abastecía con sus clones para poder cumplir con la demanda, — no esperaba que fueran tan populares…— comento el rubio algo cansado pero sin perder su sonrisa de vendedor al atender el local

—hola Twister!— saludo la Pegaso de colorida melena, y muy entusiasmada, le conto que su amiga disfruto mucho la comida, y que toda la mañana estuvo mostrándole el pueblo a su amiga Gilda; resulta que la amiga en cuestión es un Grifo y que la conoce desde chica en el campamento de vuelo en cloudsdale, y que se la han pasado genial , aunque a su concepto Pinkie está algo celosa de ella, pues cada vez que intentan pasar el tiempo juntas, la rosada siempre quiere unírseles

— bueno ya conoces a Pinkie…, ella siempre quiere estar en donde hay diversión!— comento el rubio, haciendo que la Pegaso le dé la razón, — y donde esta Gilda? — pregunto Naruto de forma casual al percatarse que la chica venia sola

—bueno, la deje un rato a solas para que pueda desenvolverse mejor en el pueblo, pero descuida iré por ella, a Gilda le encanto tu ramen! — contesto y luego de un rato tras narrarle al príncipe algunos recuerdos de ambas amigas, la Pegaso salió del restaurante, mientras la clientela poco a poco también bajaba, dejando al rubio respirar de forma tranquila nuevamente

Luego de un rato, apareció Pinkie en el local, y con una cara para extrañeza de todos quienes la conocen , enojada y con el ceño fruncido — problemas Pinkie? — pregunto el rubio, mientras le entregaba algunos dangos para haber si el dulce, le cambia la cara a su amiga

—si! y se llaman Gilda!— fue la respuesta de la rosada, contándole que la chica es muy desagradable y grosera, que hacía de todo para botarla cuando deseaba estar con ella y Dash, y que hasta hace poco se comportó como una cretina, pues solo causo problemas en la plaza del pueblo, e incluso intimido, asusto e hizo llorar a Fluttershy

Esa noticia alarmo e hizo enojar a Naruto, pero también se sentía muy contrariado por lo dicho, pues segunda las historia de Rainbow, la tal Gilda era una amiga genial y muy divertida, mientras que la Gilda que Pinkie narraba era de lo peor; — y las chicas que dicen de esto? — pregunto el rubio por saber la opinión de las demás en el asunto

—eso es lo peor de todo!, todas ellas creen que estoy celosa de Gilda y que dije esas cosas solo porque acapara a Rainbow!— declaro la chica triste; —tú me crees verdad?— pregunto la rosada esperanzada

—la verdad Pinkie, hasta hace poco Dashie estuvo por acá y me vendió otro concepto de la Grifo…, pero aun así, si lo que dices de Fluttershy es verdad, pues tienes su versión para apoyarte — señalo Naruto pesante

—eso es!, voy a desenmascarar a esa doble cara!. Gracias Twister!— declaro la poni rosa y salió con rumbo desconocido

— de nada…— con una gota de sudor declaro Naruto, mientras veía el rastro de polvo que su amistad dejo

La hora de almuerzo paso y el rubio finalmente podía cerrar el local y tomarse un respiro, cuando repentinamente apareció el zorro en su forma mascota y al parecer estaba de mal humor…., bueno más que el de costumbre …, .—si la vuelvo a ver, juro que la convertiré en pollo frito su parte águila!— reclamo Kurama

Ahora que el zorro ya no tiene que estar constantemente con su contenedor como antes, aprovechaba las ventajas de su pequeño tamaño para salir a pasear, mientras Naruto atendía su negocio, pero al parecer su paseo no fue nada agradable — que paso Kurama? — pregunto Naruto extrañado

El zorro le narro que se encontró con Fluttershy en el camino y ella con una sonrisa le pido que la acompañe, si bien Kurama no le gustaba que lo traten como mascota, debía reconocer que tenía sus ventajas, como el que la tímida chica le regale algunas cosas como caramelos o una cómoda y reconfortante cama que el zorro usaba cada vez que podía ; bueno en esta ocasión mientras la tímida chica guiaba a unos patos, se encontraron con una desagradable grifo, que sin consideración alguna maltrato a la Pegaso y le rugió de forma intimidante, solo para hacerla llorar —así que la versión de Pinkie fue verdad…— comento el rubio ahora sí muy enojado con la tal Gilda

—pero yo no deje las cosas así!— menciono Kurama con una sonrisa macabra, haciendo que Naruto levante la ceja y con temor pregunto por lo que hizo; el zorro sonriendo más satisfecho, narro que luego de que la tímida Pegaso se fuera, la grifo burlonamente intento intimidarlo a el…., grave error…; el zorro le rugió aún más fuerte, dejando con los ojos como platos a la agresiva chica, al ver que tan pequeño animalito, rugiera más que una urza mayor, eso sin contar que la dejo totalmente despeinada y encima le escupió fuego para espantarla, haciendo que la grifó saliera volando buscando algún lago para apagar las llamaradas en su cola

—No cambias Kurama…., — comento el rubio con una gota de sudor y un gesto cansado, pero antes que él diga algo más, repentinamente tocaron a su puerta, siendo Rainbow y la tal Gilda, y por la cara de la Pegaso, no iba hacer una visita cordial

Efectivamente la Pegaso venía a reclamarle a Naruto, por "el ataque", que su mascota le hizo a su amiga ; al parecer Gilda le dio otra versión de la historia, donde ella quedo como la víctima y el exótico zorro como el agresor —deberías tenerlo con un bozal y encerrado a tu mascota Twister!— reclamo la Pegaso enojada, mientras Gilda lloraba diciendo que fue horrible ser tratada así

—según tu…, Kurama es peligroso?— pregunto Naruto serio

—claro que sí!, es un peligro!— reclamo la chica de colorida melena

— el.., es peligroso? — pregunto nuevamente, mientras mostraba al pequeño zorrito el cual ponía una carita de "yo no fui" , con ojos " kawai", soltando un "kon", de forma suave e inocente

Ante esa imagen la chica e incluso a la grifo se les cayó una gota de sudor por lo visto; _"que buen actor eres, zorro embustero….," _ Pensó el rubio con vergüenza ajena — bueno como sea…, espero una disculpa ha Gilda de tu parte, ya que tú eres su dueño!— señalo la Pegaso

Naruto hervía internamente de rabia, pero si encaraba a la farsante, tendría que explicar muchas cosas…, como el hecho de que el sabia lo ocurrido a la tímida Pegaso y que el zorro pueda hablar, y procedió a disculparse con la grifo —lamento mucho lo que Kurama te hizo — menciono de forma forzada

—bah!, solo castígalo dándole de azotes y estaré satisfecha — declaro de mala gana la grifo

Ante ese último comentario al rubio se le hincho la vena en la frente y le hablo al oído —no sé a qué estás jugando…, o que pretendas…, pero si vuelves a lastimar a mis amigos…., te mato…, — menciono lo último imitando a la perfección a la Mizunekage, haciendo que la grifo lo mire a los ojos y se sienta intimidada por la mirada fría del príncipe

—todo está bien Gilda? —pregunto Rainbow quien desde su punto de vista no veía la mirada de Naruto

La grifo pensó en hacerse la victima una vez más, pero al ver la cara de Naruto , que indicaba que la amenaza era en serio, decido no hacerlo —he…, si todo bien, ya vámonos!— pidió ella; mientras abandonaban la casa de Naruto, el rubio quedo pensativo, pues la grifo con una sonrisa le preguntaba por el ramen, mientras que Rainbow pensando que no sería buena idea decirle quien era el cocinero de ese plato, le cambio el tema.

…

Unas horas más tarde, Pinkie llamo a Naruto, pues le haría una fiesta a la grifo y al parecer el plan de ella, era hacerles algunas bromas pesadas a la chica, para que demuestre su verdadera personalidad ante las demás, y el plan fue muy efectivo pues tras algunas bromas, la grifo despotrico contra todo el mundo, mostrando su verdadero yo, y amenazando a la rosada chica que la acusaría con Rainbow quien se encontraba ausente , para que de una vez por todas deje de ser su amiga, Pinkie sin amilanarse le reclamo lo que le hizo a Fluttershy, la grifo se rio de ello, diciendo que Rainbow siempre le cree todo; lastimosamente la culpable de las bromas resulto ser la misma Dash, quien había escuchado toda la amenaza y confesión

Gilda miro con rabia Pinkie e intento agredirla, pero vio entre las cabeza de curiosos a Naruto, quien con la mirada le hizo acordar su amenaza, y esos ojos fríos hizo que se detenga y salga volando del lugar, mientras Rainbow le pedía disculpas a todo el mundo, y el príncipe por un momento miro a Twilight y luego miro la dirección en donde Gilda salió volando, y tras un rato pensativo, se le formo una pequeña sonrisa

Rato después en un valle vemos a la grifo llorar cuando repentinamente se apareció el rubio llevando una mochila consigo y la miro aunque sin esos ojos fríos, pero si serios —que deseas cara de zorro?!, vienes a burlarte de mí?!— reclamo la bravucona

—Te reto a una carrera — menciono el rubio serio, mientras delante de ella hacia ejercicios de estiramiento, y calentamiento

—piérdete idiota!, no estoy de humor para juegos!— reclamo la grifo

—oh ya veo…., y eso que Rainbow siempre decía que eres muy veloz…, supongo que olvido decir que eras una cobarde que escapa a los retos…— menciono el rubio de forma desinteresada, pero sus palabras obtuvieron el efecto deseado, pues la orgullosa chica de inmediato acepto el reto, pero que ella misma trazaría la ruta de la competencia

Tal como se lo esperaba, la ruta de la carrera trazada era una que favorecía a los seres voladores como ella, mientras que una gran desventaja para los terrestres como él; Gilda lo hizo pensando en que el rubio desista, pero para frustración de ella , Naruto acepto los términos y condiciones.

La carrera comenzó y para asombro de ella, el rubio no bajaba para nada el ritmo de su velocidad, incluso cuando paso entre acantilados o árboles, no creía con que agilidad y velocidad el poni naranja sorteaba cada obstáculo, llegando a aventajarla por momentos, como dato curioso el último tramo era la famosa cueva, donde Dash y el compitieron tanto la primera vez, así como cuando se reencontraron

—pero qué clase de poni eres?!— reclamo Gilda asombrada al ver al naranjo saltar en zigzag en las paredes del barranco que existía en la cueva

—único en mi genero!— respondió Naruto burlón, terminando la desventajosa carrera en empate, con ambos competidores cansados, el rubio le hablo a Gilda; —más tranquila? — pregunto de forma suave

La bravucona lo miro enojada inicialmente, pero luego reconociendo que si la carrera hubiera sido en condiciones justas, ella hubiera perdido, bajo la mirada — si…, ya lo estoy…, que es lo que deseas de mí?— pregunto directamente ella

Naruto saco la mochila que traía consigo y saco una terma y unos potes de ramen instantáneo , — no comiste nada en la fiesta…, además a ti te gusta el ramen — comento con una amigable sonrisa e indicándole que pronto pondría a la venta ese tipo de ramen, pero que ahora se lo trajo para que lo pruebe pues según Rainbow, a ella le fascino su comida; mientras la chica asombrada comprendía que el que cocino aquel plato que tanto le gusto fue el naranjo

Aunque veía al rubio con sospecha, ella tenía hambre y la carrera hizo que su hambre aumentara, y cuando Naruto preparo el ramen echándole agua caliente y tras los 3 minutos de espera, se le hizo agua la boca cuando sintió ese olor —porque haces esto? — pregunto con desconcierto la grifo mientras recibía su pote de ramen

—bueno…, en mi aldea natal, tenemos un dicho…, "a nadie que le guste el ramen de ichikarus, puede ser alguien malo" — comento el rubio sonriendo con nostalgia, recordando a aquel incidente que involucraba a un viejo ninja que era cliente del local en Konoha, mientras la grifo lo miro con la ceja alzada

—y tu punto es..?— pregunto con duda Gilda

—Gilda…, tú estabas celosa de las amigas de Rainbow verdad? — pregunto el rubio mirándola de forma comprensiva, mientras la grifo entreabría los ojos con sorpresa

—pero que idiotez estas diciendo?!. Porque estaría celosa de unos ponis idiotas!? — reclamo ella nerviosa y molesta

Naruto Provo otro poco más de su ramen y luego le contesto —Dashie me conto como se conocieron en aquel campamento, de cómo se hicieron amigas…., y sobretodo…, que eras la única grifo en aquel lugar…, — señalo Naruto, mientras la grifo empezaba a ponerse más nerviosa y alterada

— no sé de qué hablas…., yo estaba muy bien allí!— señalo ella de forma más dudosa

—ella me conto que no tenías amigos en el campamento…, yo también sé que se siente no tener amigos…,— comento el rubio y la grifo lo miro asombrada; — y por ello se bien, que cuando finalmente tienes al menos un amigo…, uno se vuelve algo posesivo y sobreprotector verdad? ,— pregunto de forma suave, mientras la grifo bajo la cabeza reconociendo que el príncipe tenía la razón

—si…, ella fue un gran apoyo para mi aquellos días…., era divertido jugar juntas y conforme crecíamos, a pesar de que podía irme a otro campamento donde abunden los de mi especie.., escogía ese lugar , pues allí estaba mi amiga — comento la ruda chica con calma, mientras Naruto la escuchaba; —pero conforme pasaban los años…, ella tenía más amistades…, amistades de su especie…, mientras que yo…, bueno solo la tenía a ella — comento la chica con vergüenza

— pero creo que algo más ocurrió , para que todo termine en lo que paso hoy verdad? — pregunto Naruto con sospecha

Tras un rato en silencio la grifo hablo — al año siguiente de ser amigas…, ella me conto de un amigo suyo que había conocido y no paraba de hablarme de lo genial que era…, pero que solo podía verlo ciertos días…— comento ella, y Naruto comprendió que se referían a él; y en eso la grifo frunció más el ceño — tiempo después…, Dash estaba muy deprimida, pues ese genial amigo se había ido a un lugar lejano, pero que unos cuantos años , el volvería…, y que crees?, el muy cretino no volvió!— menciono esas palabras con enojo mientras su garra presionaba más duro su pote de ramen —Dash se puso muy triste…, y tuve que hacer de todo para que se olvide de aquel idiota…, pero aun así , ella lo recuerda, pero yo me prometí a mí misma protegerla de amigos como el idiota ese ; por ello cuando ella me pidió venir a este lugar , note que ella refería a sus amistades de manera similar a aquel traidor…, por ello desee alejar a esas ponis de ella, para que no vuelva a sufrir así— suspiro en derrota la grifo

—pero Dashie te quiso traer a Ponyville, pues quería que conozcas a sus amigas — comento el rubio y con pesar comprendía que en parte era su culpa lo ocurrido con la grifo

—sí.., ella quería restregarme en la cara, las grandiosas amigas que ella tenía…— comento con enojo la grifo

—yo creo que ella más bien, se había dado cuenta que no tenías muchos amigos…, por ello mismo ella te trajo al pueblo, para que seas amiga de sus amigas — señalo el rubio tomando otro pote de ramen

—pero yo no quiero la amistad de esos ponis!, a mí me basta la amistad de Dash!— refuto la grifo con enojo, mientras exigía otro pote mas

Naruto le entrego otro pote y le hablo _**—" a veces lo que es único para nosotros, difícilmente queremos compartirlo**_" —menciono Naruto esas palabras recordando los concejos de Candase , mientras la chica se quedó muda, como si el, le hubiera leído el corazón, — comprendo tu temor…, yo también al igual que Dashie, quería de niño, que una amiga mía, sea amiga de mis amigas, pues ella no tenía amigos salvo yo…., y bueno…, las cosas no salieron bien al principio — comento el rubio rascándose la nuca con el casco

—ella también se comportó como yo? — pregunto con curiosidad y algo avergonzada la grifo

—no para nada!, ella termino golpeándome!— respondió Naruto con una sonrisa apenada, mientras la grifo le pedía más detalles ;— sus celos la hicieron creer que si mis amigas la conocieran…, yo hubiera terminado aburriéndome de ella, o me alejaría de ella definitivamente — revelo, mientras recordaba su pelea con Twilight aquellos años

—Si…, eso mismo pensé yo….,— admitió Gilda tomando otro sorbo de su ramen con pena,—y ahora todo se cumplió…, Rainbow me odia…,— comento la grifo al borde del llanto, cuando sintió al rubio dándole algunas palmadas en su espalda animándola

—vamos!, estamos hablando de Rainbow!, ella estará enojada si…, pero dale tiempo… , apuesto que podrán arreglar las cosas — trato de consolarla Naruto

—porque me dices todo esto? , pensé que estarías enojado por lo que le hice a tu amiga la Pegaso amarilla— pregunto Gilda apenada

—cierto!, aún estoy muy enojado!— respondió Naruto y se colocó una pegatina con forma de una enorme vena roja a punto de estallar en la frente

—Yo… , lo siento…..— respondió de forma sincera la grifo

—ya se me paso el enojo….— respondió el rubio de forma simple y sacándose la pegatina con forma de vena, para ponerse otra con forma de estrellita sonriente

"_que tipo más raro…" _ pensó Gilda con una gota de sudor — pero aun no comprendo porque estas acá hablando conmigo? — pregunto ella

—Dashie me hablo buenas cosas de ti, que eres amigable y fantástica! Y de más halagos hacia ti de forma cariñosa — comento Naruto haciendo que la grifo se quede anonadada; —supongo que Dashie es así…, no le importa que tan diferente sea alguien , ella quiere y defiende a sus amistades, y si ella es tu amiga…., es porque ella vio algo bueno en ti Gilda…, así como lo vio en mí y en las chicas y creo que si pones de tu parte, para que todos los demás veamos eso bueno , podrás hacer más amigos, que dices? Te atreves o no? — pregunto Naruto

La grifo empezó a llorar nuevamente pensando que eso era imposible ahora —pero ahora todos en el pueblo pensaran que soy de lo peor…, aunque admito que me lo gane…— comento con resignación

El chico le dio unas palmadas más para animarla — y quien dice que las mejores amistades comienzan con buen pie?. 3 de mis más queridas amigas…, pensaron cosas malas de mi cuando las conocí por primera vez!— revelo el príncipe

—vamos! Esa no te la voy a creer!— reclamo Gilda incrédula

—una me llamo ladrón de manzanas !, la otra me acoso de ser un secuestrador, y una de ellas me golpeo y me tildo de rufián!— sonriendo como un zorro, Naruto le conto a Gilda, mientras la grifo se reía levemente imaginándose tales eventos, cuando vio al rubio extenderle su casco hacia ella

—bueno…, que dices?, empezamos otra vez? — pregunto Naruto amigable; —soy Orange Twister…, dueño y cocinero de ichikarus Ramen de Ponyville , un gusto Gilda!— se presentó formal el rubio

—Gilda…, felicidades, tu ramen es delicioso!— de la misma forma la ruda chica, correspondió el saludo, cuando en eso llego Rainbow que buscaba al rubio , para pedirle disculpas por lo de su mascota

Cuando vio a Gilda , Rainbow frunció el ceño, pero cuando vio a ella y a Naruto saludarse de forma amistosa, se quedó sorprendida; —que está pasando acá? — pregunto la Pegaso

Gilda inmediatamente alzo vuelo para escapar, pero Twister le sujeto la cola con una sola pesuña, evitando su fuga mientras con la otra saludaba a Dash — hola Dashie!— saludo con su típica sonrisa, mientras ambas chicas no creían la fuerza del rubio, para sujetar a un grifó de su cola sin esfuerzo alguno

Acto seguido la grifo para sorpresa de la Pegaso le pidió disculpas por su comportamiento , si bien Dash tenía la cara seria, su gesto se suavizo pero le indico que las disculpas deberían ser para sus amigas , —de acuerdo…, iré a disculparme….— menciono Gilda, mientras Rainbow se sorprendida que su amiga se tragara su orgullo, y fueron los 3 hasta el pueblo

—Espérenme acá…, iré por las chicas — menciono la Pegaso para buscar a sus amistades

—Twister…, que paso al final con tu amiga…, las que no tenía amigos…?— pregunto la grifo con algo de temor

Naruto vio a Twilight con las demás yeguas llegando y sonrió animadamente ; —pues todo salió bien al final, todo estaba en su cabeza, ahora ella se lleva de maravilla con mis amigas!— fue su respuesta, haciendo que Gilda sonría con más animo

— Ya veo…, muchas gracias…, — menciono ella y fue directo a pedir disculpas por todo y tal como se lo espero Naruto, las ponis desearon ser sus amigas, con un borrón y cuenta nueva

—Twister…— llamo su atención Rainbow al rubio ; —porque deseaste ayudar a Gilda?, sé que es mi amiga…, pero ella fue una mentirosa y grosera con todos…., y encima te reclame injustamente por Kurama…,— pregunto apenada la Pegaso

—yo también se es tener un amigo que le cae mal a todo el mundo, o que te digan que es una mala influencia o el peor amigo….—menciono Naruto recordando a Sasuke, y como en aquella época le decían que el traer de vuelta a un traidor era una causa perdida, pero aun así no se rindió o se resignó en perder aquella amistad —pero …, por ser mi amigo y saber que él hace mal…, no es motivo para abandonarlo, al contrario es motivo para ayudarlo a que regrese al buen camino — fue la respuesta de Naruto

—Twister…— musito de forma cariñosa la Pegaso

—además…, ella es importante para ti no Dashie? — pregunto con una sonrisa Naruto, haciendo que la Pegaso se ponga más roja y le agradezca

Aquella tarde todos disfrutaron una reunión amena en el restaurante de Naruto, y riéndose de anécdotas vergonzosas para Dash que Gilda le narraba a las demás, arrancando más de una carcajada, y notando que la grifo no era mala chica, aunque si era de modales rudos.

Cuando la hora de irse llego, grifo se despidió de todos y agradeció a Naruto por sus palabras —lástima que no seas un grifo…— comento ella de forma coqueta, haciendo que el rubio sonría algo incómodo, —por cierto amigo…, ya sabes que harás ese día? — pregunto la chica preocupada

—a que te refieres? — pregunto dudoso el rubio

Ya iba a ser más específica, pero una pareja de ancianos paso por su lado y desvió la mirada —nada…, seguro ya sabrás que hacer…— comento ella y alzaba vuelo con Dash, no sin antes agradecerle por algunos botes de ramen instantáneo

—y…, qué opinas de mis amigos?— pregunto Rainbow mientras volaba con la grifo

—Admito que son interesantes…., pero al conocer a Twister, comprendí porque estabas tan roja cuando llegaste con la comida anoche— comento ella de forma traviesa

—eh!, espera no insinúes nada, solo somos amigos!, además él me debe una carrera! — reclamo la Pegaso

—pues mi veloz amiga, si deseas ganar esa Carrera al Corazón del rubio, te recomiendo apresurar el paso, porque tienes mucha competencia y de la buena!— señalo ella de forma burlona , mientras la Pegaso avergonzada le pedía que se callara

Días después algunos grifos llegaron al pueblo buscando el famoso ramen de Naruto, pues al parecer Gilda les hablo de aquel platillo, quienes tras probarlo se hicieron clientes regulares y ahora el rubio decidió hacer un ramen especial a base de carne para ellos, y posiblemente otro a base de gemas para dragones como Spike

….

Ya han pasado un par de semanas de lo ocurrido con Gilda, y una mañana cualquiera Naruto salía junto a su "mascota" pues parecía un día agradable, pero para desconcierto de ellos, el pueblo se encontraba vacío y los negocios cerrados; — de nuevo sufrimos otro acoso por parte de bandidos? — se preguntó en voz alta el rubio

—Más bien pareciera que fuera un feriado o algo así….— con tono desinteresado comento el zorro, hasta que se encontraron en el camino a Twilight y Spike quienes también extrañados miraban el estado del pueblo

—Twister!, Kurama!— saludo la bibliotecaria acercándose a ellos; —saben lo que paso?— pregunto dudosa pues temía que alguna catástrofe se acercara al pueblo ; en eso Pinkie los llamo desde el negocio donde trabajaba y por su cara pareciera que el asunto era serio

Una vez dentro del local, para sorpresa de ellos, las portadoras de la armonía estaban adentro , junto a Apple Bloom, y todos estaban angustiados bueno al menos los adultos, la niña se veía fastidiada por el ambiente

—esto…, se puede saber qué pasa? — pregunto Naruto ya preocupado por la situación; y en eso Pinkie le pidió que baje la voz y se agache, pues vieron a alguien por la ventana, que al parecer no era bienvenido .

Al mirar también por la ventana el rubio y la morada, vieron a la causante de tanto alboroto en el pueblo, siendo solo ser una cebra que al parecer buscaba algo entre las tiendas, pero al estar cerradas no le deba mayor opción que seguir viendo de local en local, a ver si alguno se animaba a atenderle

—mírenla, ella es atemorizante!— señalo la rosada con miedo

—si con esas sospechosas rayas y esa capucha la hacen ver más aterradora!— comento Rarity haciendo uso de su dramatismo y critica por la apariencia de la desconocida

—solo es una cebra! — reclamaron tanto el cocinero así como la bibliotecaria, pues Naruto ya había visto antes a las cebras, cuando algunas delegaciones venían al palacio y el a escondidas veía la reunión, aunque era más por curiosidad al ver a tan raros " atigrados" ponis; mientras que Twilight lo sabía por sus hábitos de lectura y la unicornio morada exigió saber el motivo por el cual, todos en el pueblo están así por su presencia

Lo siguiente que escucharon fue una serie de patéticas, exageradas y prejuiciosas razones por la cual, todos en el pueblo temían al curioso ser, tachando a la tal Zecora, nombre con el cual era conocida la cebra, como una hechicera que maldice a todo el mundo , que vive en el bosque Everfree y que podría convertir a cualquiera en un estofado, según la canción improvisada de Pinkie.

Esto fue muy molesto para Naruto y Twilight, aunque las razones eran muy distintas; la morada no podía creer que sus amistades sean tan supersticiosas y crean en tonterías como las maldiciones —las maldiciones son pura superstición y fantasía!, no existe algo así!— reclamo ella con molestia

—No crean en fantasías…, y lo dice un unicornio….— comento el zorro con sarcasmo en un tono bajo, pero Apple Bloom que estaba a su lado y volteo a verlo sorprendida, haciendo que el zorro bote un "kon" de forma suave y fingida, salvándose por los pelos.

Pero para Naruto el motivo de la molestia era otro; sin querer sus amigas le hicieron recordar aquella época en donde todo los aldeanos lo ignoraban o trataban como bicho raro e incluso prohibían a sus niños que se le acerquen como si fuera una peste —ser diferente…., significa ser malo?— pregunto el rubio con un tono triste y decepcionado por el proceder de sus amistades

Las chicas al mirar la expresión de su amigo se avergonzaron por lo dicho, pues sabían que su amigo debido a la sus características especiales , el no tuvo muchos amigos en su aldea natal , o al menos eso dio a entender según "su versión " de tales hechos —Twister comprendemos que lo que decimos te afecte, pero esto es muy diferente! — intento justificarse AJ

—y en qué sentido es diferente? — pregunto directo y serio Naruto, — el verse distinto?, el no hablar igual a ti?, el no pararse o guardar alguna semejanza contigo…?, es suficiente razón como para calificarlo de malo o dañino ? — esas palabras hicieron que las chicas recordaran a su amigo ausente , pues Naruto no tenía pelaje como ellas, no se paraba en 4 patas como ellas o tenia cascos como ellas, y a pesar de todo eso, él era alguien muy especial para ellas, un gran y querido amigo, haciendo que bajen la cabeza apenadas

—yo también creo que lo que se dicen de Zecora es una gran tontería!— señalo la potra con moño

— como sea… , alguna de ustedes ha visto o conoce a alguien que sufriera alguna de esas "famosas" maldiciones de Zecora? — pregunto Twilight tratando de cambiar el ambiente pesado que se hizo en el lugar, pero ante la negativa general, todo quedo como simples rumores sin fundamento alguno y acto seguido la unicornio salió a buscar a la cebra y pedirle disculpas por el comportamiento de sus amigos.

Tras salir a darle el alcance a la cebra, Naruto se unió con la intención de invitarla a su local, pues él también sabía que se siente que te margine sin justificación alguna, el pequeño zorro se le unió en la búsqueda, pues le daba curiosidad en saber en que terminaba el asunto, y paulatinamente las demás yeguas se unieron en la búsqueda, aunque era más por preocupación al pensar en lo que la cebra podría hacerles a sus amigos, que en disculparse, dejando atrás a Apple Bloom y a Spike

Ya estaban por alcanzarla cuando la misteriosa cebra, repentinamente empezó a hablarles en rimas , a Naruto le pareció esto curioso y la comparo con killer bee y su peculiar forma de hablar, aunque las rimas de ella eran mucho mejores que las del rapero; pero volviendo al asunto de las palabras de la "maligna " Zecora, ella les menciono que debían tener cuidado con unas hojas azules o algo similar; más cuando Naruto le iba a preguntar a qué se refería con eso, las yeguas supersticiosas pensaron que le les estaba lanzando algún conjuro, por lo que se pusieron a la defensiva, interrumpiéndola y no quedándole más opción a la cebra que irse a su casa

Twilight ya empezaba a cansarse de la situación —escuchen!, no existe tal cosa como las maldiciones!, solo son mitos y supersticiones que no son reales!; al igual que los humanos que tanto le gusta hablar a Lyra! — regaño la unicornio de forma seria mientras se regresaba a casa; —Twister? Estas bien? — pregunto ella extrañada al rubio

Naruto estaba pálido y con una aura azulada encima de el —si… , solo tuve otro mareo…— comento el rubio aun en shock por lo que dijo su amiga al negar su existencia; y mientras regresaban al pueblo las yeguas comentaban que seguro el malestar de Naruto estaba ligado a alguna maldición por parte de la cebra

De regreso al pueblo al ya no estar la cebra en las calles, los negocios volvían a estar abiertos, y justamente de la dulcería de Bombón sus otras amigas salían del local — aun no comprendo porque tanto alboroto!— cometo Lyra contrariada por lo ocurrido

—La verdad, para mí también fue chocante al principio cuando me mude al pueblo, pero con el tiempo se hizo costumbre…., pero estoy de acuerdo en que todo esto es exagerado — fue la respuesta de bombón

En eso vieron al rubio saludarlas y no evitaron preguntarlo — y amigo?, la tal Zecora es tan malévola como dicen? — pregunto vinyl con un tono burlón

—ya vinyl, tampoco es para que te burles!— reprendió Octavia; — pero al parecer muchos ponis en el pueblo le tienen miedo — comento la pelinegra sintiendo algo de pena por la cebra

El rubio les hablo a las chicas de lo ocurrido en sugar corner y las palabras de la Cebra, cuando fueron a buscarla, y que ahora todas ellas creen que Zecora les lanzo alguna clase de maldición, haciendo que las chicas presentes se rían por algo tan absurdo

—el clima tiene que ser controlado…, los animales y plantas domesticados…, el sol y la luna necesitan de magia para subir o bajar y finalmente empacan el invierno como si fuera mera decoración…. — enumero el zorro; —TODO EN ESTE MUNDO ES ADSURDO!— reclamo Kurama mentalmente a su contendor

—tengo un gigantesco zorro de 9 colas encerrado en mi interior…, y los muertos pueden volver a la vida con uno movimiento de dedos…, eso para ellos no sería absurdo? — pregunto el rubio de forma burlona

—touche!—admitió Kurama; luego de la charla, las chicas le propusieron irlo a visitar mañana temprano a su casa para desayunar juntos, cosa que el rubio animadamente acepto

….

En la mañana siguiente Twilight se había despertado con pereza, pues de tanto hablar de supersticiones , maldiciones y demás temas tontos, hizo que soñara con tales cosas; al mirarse al espejo y ver lo despeinada que estaba, burlonamente dijo que a lo mejor Zecora maldijo su cabello, y comenzó a peinarse , solo que al hacerlo, lo que vio no le gustó nada

—kyaaaaa!— fue el grito de la bibliotecaria que se escuchó desde su casa hasta el hogar de Naruto, mientras Kurama que dormía plácidamente en la cama que Fluttershy le regalo, se despertaba al escuchar ese grito

—tan temprano y ya comenzamos con los problemas…— casi bostezando hablo el zorro restándole importancia al grito de Twilight , y decidió despertar al dormilón príncipe para que se aliste antes que sus amigas vengan a desayunar, pero al verlo, entre abrió los ojos sorprendido y comenzó a zarandearlo con fuerza

—despierta mocoso! — grito el zorro a su compañero

El rubio pesadamente abría los ojos, cuando escucho la voz de Kurama y luego se despertó de golpe al ver al zorro —PERO QUE DIABLOS TE PASO?!— fueron las palabras al unísono para ambos

Naruto de inmediato se fue al baño para verse a un espejo y con estupor y asombro se veía el resultado le habían crecido unas orejas de zorro en la nuca y ahora tenía una esponjosa y frondosa cola que imitaba a la de dicho animal — parezco salido de una convenció de anime de las que le gusta ir a Shino, Dattebayo! — fue su reclamo

—Bueno míralo por el lado amable…, serias muy popular entre las chicas otaku así— comento el zorro con burla

A Naruto se le hincho una vena y tomando al pequeño zorro lo puso frente al espejo — pues yo pienso que ahora tu serias muy popular entre las niñas…, Kurama-chan! — declaro el rubio burlón

—por kami!, esto tiene que ser una pesadilla!— declaro Kurama al ver que ahora parecía un vulpix (el mismo de pokemon) e intento aplicar chacra de liberación, pensando que estaban en alguna especie de genjutsu, pero nada sirvió, en eso llamaron a la puerta siendo las invitadas al desayuno con el rubio

No le quedó otra a Naruto que atender a sus invitadas en su estado actual, y cuando lo vieron las chicas no evitaron sonrojarse y comenzaron a tomarle fotos —no sabía que te gustara el cosplay Naruto!— exclamó emocionada Octavia mientras le sacaba más fotos

—esa cola y oreja se ven tan reales….— comento Lyra y no evito tocar las orejas; —incluso se siente reales!—

—La cola es tan linda y esponjosa…— aporto vinyl hasta que notaron que el rubio movió la cola y orejas por su cuenta

—espera…, no son de fantasía? — ahora pregunto la dulcera y cuando el rubio el rubio les explico que despertó de esa forma, no creían que la maldición de Zecora fuera real, pero tenían que aceptarlo sobre todo al ver la apariencia "kawaii" de Kurama y que este le narro que le pareció escuchar a Twilight gritar desde temprano

—aun me niego a creer que esto tuviera que ver con Zecora!— declaro el rubio serio, cuando en eso escucharon un grito de horror proveniente de la casa de Rarity; —ok…, tal vez si tenga que ver en algo…— admitió con una gota de sudor

—mocoso lo mejor será que busquemos a Twilight, con tantos libros que ella tiene, puede ser que exista alguna cura a nuestras condiciones — comento el zorro, el rubio estuvo de acuerdo, pero lo harían, solo después de desayunar con sus amigas

Solo por curiosidad, Naruto intento usar otros jutsos de cambio de forma, a ver si aún persistía la "maldición", y en todas seguía con su cola y orejas de zorro, incluso en su versión femenina —bien…, veamos cómo se vería Twister con su maldición…— comento con temor y su forma alterna de poni, dejo boquiabiertas a sus amigas

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca todas las yeguas malditas se habían reunido , esperanzadas en que Twilight tuviera alguna cura a sus males, pues ahora la unicornio morada tenía algo parecido a un camote flácido como cuerno, Pinkie su lengua llena de manchas y no podía hablar o articular palabra alguna, AJ era una mini-poni, tan pequeña que Apple Bloom la tenía que llevar en su lomo, Rainbow al parecer tenía una pésima coordinación motora direccional, pues paraba chocándose con todo, ganando en accidentes por día a Derpy, y Rarity parecía un perro afgano…., criado por un rasta…., pues todo su pelaje estaba hecho unas motas , la única que parecía normal era Fluttershy, pero se negaba a hablar frente a las demás — y si tú no tienes nada porque estas acá? — reclamo Rainbow, más la chica con gestos trataba de evitar el tema

—supongo que lo hace por solidaridad a sus amigos — comento Twister entrando en la biblioteca, mientras sus amigas lo miraban asombradas, —si… , supongo que llamo mucho la atención…— admitió el rubio con pena ajena, mostrando a un zorro de pelaje dorado y 9 frondosas y elegantes colas ( pokemon ninetails) ; —pero si lo veo de otra perspectiva…., no cambie mucho de forma — sentencio con una sonrisa incomoda

—**que hermoso zorrito eres Twister**!— declaro la Pegaso amarilla abrazando al enorme zorro , con una voz grave , masculina y gruesa , haciendo que al rubio le dé escalofríos escuchar una voz así, expresarse de esa manera y la Pegaso se sonroje avergonzada por su peculiar " vocecita"

—Bueno…, al menos ya sabemos cuál es el problema de Fluttershy …—declaro con molestia Rarity y celosa de como la Pegaso estaba abrazando a su amigo

Y como si eso no bastara el pequeño zorro hizo acto de presencia, para que la tímida chica lo secuestre —**ahora eres la cosita más adorable del mundo Kurama!**— volvió a decir emocionada la chica, con su voz, haciendo que el zorro se le forma una aura azulada encima

Cuando el rubio volteo a mirar a la unicornio blanca, ella corrió a un rincón —oh Twister!, no me mires…, estoy horrenda!— se quejó la mota de cabellos conocido como Rarity

—solo es tu cabello Rarity….— comento el príncipe de forma comprensiva y levanto toda la lana para verle a la cara —vez?, allí está el rostro mi linda amiga!— sentencio sonriendo

—gracias mi caballero…— menciono la modista con una sonrisa y sonrojada

Mientras tanto Twilight y las demás tratando de ocultar sus celos por las muestras de afecto , se concentraban en la búsqueda de algún remedio que sirva para solucionar sus problemas, lastimosamente ninguno servía — y que tal este? "súper naturales", — sugirió Spike, pero la unicornio morada negó a leer libro alguno que tuviera que ver con supersticiones

—pero Twilight acaso no te das cuenta que todo esto es una maldición de Zecora!— fue el reclamo de Aj, haciendo que la potra amarilla se enojara, pues le parecía injusto que le culparan a ella de lo ocurrido, y salió de la biblioteca en busca de la cebra, a pesar de los regaños de su " pequeña" hermana mayor

—no te preocupes chibi- Jack…— anuncio Naruto calmado y algo burlón por el tamaño de su amiga ; —iré a buscarla, por mientras ayuda a Twilight en la búsqueda de alguna cura — respondió el rubio; —pero al igual que Twilight pienso que esto no es una maldición!— señalo serio

—oh por favor!, señor pokemon!— reclamo Rainbow ; — todo esto es obra de la maldición de Zecora!—

Naruto se puso su pata en el mentón — no sé cómo serán las maldiciones acá, pero en mi país para que una maldición sea efectiva, debe ser necesario saber el nombre del poni a maldecir o tener algo suyo como una prenda o foto, ,para que pueda llevarse a cabo …, o al menos mi país indican esa condición — revelo Naruto, ganándose la atención de todos , recordando como Sakura y Ino, "maldecían" a las otras niñas en la academia, que estaban interesadas en Sasuke, con muñecos y alfileres incluidos — en fin…, iré por la niña—

—espera mocoso!, no me dejes acá con estas locas!— suplico el zorro, pues la Pegaso amarilla no paraba de frotar su mejilla con la de el con afecto, mientras Pinkie usando una gorra no paraba de lanzarle una pokebola al zorro y este se la devolvía de un colazo

—No sirven, si ya tienen dueño Pinkie…— señalo Naruto con una gota de sudor, pero entonces la alocada chica le lanzaba sus pokebolas a el rubio; —no sabía que deseabas ser mi dueña…,— comento travieso, haciendo que la rosada se sonroje al tope y dejara de tirare esas cosas, para después pedirle su mascota a la Pegaso de voz gruesa.

Cuando el rubio salió de la biblioteca todo el mundo lo miraba impresionado y algunos niños le pedían posar para tomarse una foto con él y el zorrito , y un niño llamado Button Mash, le pedía a su mama que le compre esos pokemons.

Tras logra esquivar a los improvisados fans, fue en dirección del bosque Evertfree, en contraendose a Apple Bloom en el camino, la niña le pidió a Naruto que no la haga regresar, pues desea ver a Zecora para hablar con ella y pedirle disculpas por lo ocurrido — está bien pequeña…, pero a cambio, iremos los 2 donde Zecora — fue la condicional de Naruto

—gracias Twister big bro!— fue la respuesta sonriente de la potra con moño

—big bro? — pregunto extrañado Naruto

La niña procedió a explicarle que las CMC lo han nombrado como el hermano mayor honorario de su club, hacienda el que rubio se apene por tal cosa —no te gusta la idea? — pregunto con tono triste la niña

—no es eso…, solo me sorprendo de tener de repente a 3 adorables imotos!— comento Naruto sonriendo; explicándole a la niña que en su país imoto significa hermana menor; entonces la potra le pregunto cómo se diría en su idioma hermano mayor, recibiendo por respuesta la palabra "onichan"

—en ese caso…., gracias Twister oni-chan!— menciono esas palabras cariñosamente, haciendo que al príncipe le dé una caricia en su melena de forma amable

Tras avanzar un poco más en silencio el rubio no dudo en preguntar — dime Apple Bloom…, ha pasado algo para que estés tan molesta con Aj? , es decir tú siempre la obedeces en todo…, pero al parecer el tema de Zecora te tiene enojada —

La potras suspiro de forma pesada, indicándole que AJ siempre le habla sobre un gran amigo suyo que tuvo de niña, pero que no se parecía a ningún otro poni o criatura conocida, pero a pesar de ello , la vaquera lo estimaba mucho, junto a toda la familia —pero si hablamos de Zecora…, ella tampoco le tenía miedo, pero se dejó llevar por los rumores y demás chismes sobre ella, y ahora mi hermana tiembla cada vez que la nombran!— comento con fastidio la niña

—bueno pequeña, a veces nos dejamos guiar por lo que dicen los demás, y si los demás es casi todo el pueblo, pues difícilmente uno puede tener una opinión propia; pero a mi entender algún idiota soltó algún comentario tonto, y todo se agrando más de lo debido — abogo el rubio

—algo parecido paso en Konoha hace años…— comento el zorro mentalmente

—a que te refieres?— pregunto el ninja

—es sobre el Clan Uchiha— señalo Kurama, atrapando la atención de Naruto; —fue el 2do Hokage…, quien empezó el rumor de que los Achichas eran unos Emos!— comento con simplicidad

" _y con lo serio que él se veía….,"; _pensó con vergüenza ajena Naruto,—en resumen; solo tenemos que demostrarle a los demás que Zecora no es mala— comento el príncipe, haciendo que la niña sonrisa al saber que el rubio pensaba como ella

Llegando a la casa de la cebra, esta de forma amable los atendió, y con preocupación noto que el príncipe y su mascota, estaban bajo el efecto de una hoja azul, que le gusta gastarle bromas a quienes las tocan ; Naruto comprendió que la tal "maldición de Zecora", era una advertencia pues ellos estaban pisando tales hojas ; —hojas que pueden hacer Genjutso…, otra cosa más para agregar a mi lista de absurdos….— de forma desganada comento el zorro

—hey yo, gracias por la ayuda dada, pero no tenemos medio de paga!— rimando e imitando el ritmo de killer bee, se dirigió Naruto a Zecora

—Mi forma de hablar es tradicional, pero tú lo haces ver como un evento de carnaval….— comento la cebra con reproche

—entonces sin rimas? — pregunto el rubio

—por mi está bien— sonriendo hablo la cebra

Luego la cebra les facilito la cura de su malestar usando algunas hierbas para verterlas en la tina y al bañarse la ponzoña de la hoja desaparezca; pero lastimosamente le falta algunos ingredientes para tal formula pues cada vez que va al pueblo sus tiendas están cerradas y no encuentra lo que necesita, los 2 ponis se ofrecieron a buscar lo faltante para el antídoto, mientras la cebra preparaba su caldero para el baño, lastimosamente cuando la curiosa Apple Bloom se asomó para ver el interior su moño se le cayo

Mientras los 2 ponis regresaban al pueblo en búsqueda de lo que les faltaba, las otras afectadas por las hojas llegaron al hogar de la cebra, pues Twister ya se había demorado mucho y temían que la hechicera les hubiera hecho algo, incluso Twilight al no encontrar nada que le sirva para solucionar su problema, comenzó a creer que en verdad las maldiciones existen

Cuando se asomaron por la ventana tras que Pinkie cante…, o mejor dicho le suplico a Fluttershy cantar con su peculiar voz, su canción sobre la maligna Zecora, vieron a la cebra retirar de su caldero el moño de Apple Bloom, pero a su concepto la cebra habría convertido en su cena a la niña y entraron violentamente a su casa destrozando varios de sus adornos y tumbando el caldero, pero para su alivio el cuerpo de la potra no estaba allí

Luego vinieron los reclamos por parte de las yeguas , por la maldición dada, y obviamente la paciencia de la cebra llego al límite, y les reclamo por su aptitud e invasión a su hogar, y con vergüenza tuvieron que aceptar su error al ver al príncipe y a la niña regresar con los ingredientes para la cura, solo que esta vez no hay caldero

Dadas las explicaciones y con ello las disculpas, vieron que el libro que Spike sugirió era el que tenía la cura pues se refería a remedios naturales, las yeguas llevaron a la cebra a Ponyville tras abogar por la cebra y explicarles a los moradores que todo lo ocurrido solo fueron rumores mal intencionados, la cebra preparo la cura en el Spa del pueblo, y las dueñas del local al percibir el aroma y agradable sensación que dejaba tal cura, le solicitaron a la cebra más sobre sus conocimientos

—oye Twister no te bañas con nosotras? — pregunto Pinkie esperando hacer guerra acuática con su rubio amigo

—Me daría pena no verte más con tu forma de zorro…, pero será divertido estar todos juntos— se unió a la petición Fluttershy

—No creo que sea correcto que me bañe con ustedes chicas….— apenado hablo el rubio

—pero que tiene de malo? — pregunto Twilight desconcertada por la negativa de su amigo

—vamos querido!, el agua esta divina…., ven a relajarte! — solicito Rarity

—es que de dónde vengo los corceles y yeguas se bañan por separado….— comento el rubio más rojo, dándoles las espalda

—oh! que costumbre más tonta!— riendo declaro Rainbow

—estoy de acuerdo con eso!, qué hay de malo?— pregunto AJ intentando convencerlo

—Mocoso , te están invitando a bañarte con un grupo de lindas chicas, tu maestro hubiera matado por una oportunidad así— señalo el zorro burlón

—yo no soy un pervertido como ero-sennin!— declaro el príncipe molesto

—Pues si lo miras desde otra perspectiva, este lugar es un paraíso para la perversión… — comento el zorro mordaz

— y eso? — pregunto el rubio confundido

—Pues no usan ropa, y solo tienen su pelaje…, es decir todas ellas están al natural y tú también lo estás — comento Kurama con una sonrisa, mientras Naruto al ver las cosas desde ese punto de vista se comenzó a sonrojarse al extremo

—callante zorro idiota!— fue el reclamo mental a su inquilino, mientras las chicas ya recuperabas veían con preocupación a su amigo ponerse tan colorado y sugiriéndole que debería ver al médico por su "fiebre"

Pasado el incómodo momento, Naruto en su forma de poni normal , acompañaba al bosque a la cebra, pues todo el mundo le hizo una pequeña bienvenida al pueblo en su local —gracias por acompañarme amigo — comento la Zecora

—más bien gracias por ayudarnos y te pido disculpas por los destrozos…—apenado señalo el rubio ninja, —al menos ya no tendrás problemas para conseguir lo que necesites en el pueblo—

—También te agradezco por no tener un mal concepto de mí, como lo tenían los demás — fue la respuesta de la cebra

—Yo también pase por algo similar cuando era niño, me parecía injusto que te prejuzguen por algo tan tonto….— tratando de mantener una sonrisa declaro Naruto, y acto seguido le hablo sobre las curiosas mascaras que ella tenía en su casa

—sí.., muchas de ellas son bastantes llamativas — comento Zecora

"_sobre todo una con forma de Tengu…" _; pensó el rubio extrañado al percatarse de tal cosa, cuando limpio los destrozo hechos por sus amigas, — bueno ya llegamos ,espero verte pronto para que disfrutes de un buen ramen!— sonriendo como un zorro hizo su invitación

Ya se iba cuando la cebra le llamo la atención —por cierto joven poni…, ya tienes preparado tu refugio para el próximo fin de semana? — pregunto con preocupación la cebra

—y para que necesitaría un refugio? — de forma inocente pregunto el rubio

La cebra pensó en explicárselo, pero al verlo tan inocente en aquel tema, se avergonzó —nada… tonterías de cebra — fue su escusa

—bien Zecora hasta pronto!— se despido Naruto, y mientras el rubio se marchaba , la cebra que tenía un rostro animado, poco a poco se volvía uno triste

—Puede ser que finjas alegría y despreocupación…, pero con solo mirar tu espalda, puedo ver que al igual que "el", llevas una pesada carga sobre tu alma…— fueron sus palabra con un tono apagado

….

Esa misma noche, Twilight había terminado de redactar su reporte de la amistad para la princesa Celestia, sobre lo aprendido con Zecora y el prejuicio, y ya estaba por acostarse cuando al mirar por la ventana, vio a Twister sentado en la torreta de agua del pueblo mirando la noche y las estrellas; ella con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a ver a su amigo hacer eso algunas noches y a veces antes de dormir lo observaba desde su cama , pero esta ocasión el semblante de su amigo era más solitario y triste

_Ost final fantasy VII Tifa theme_

—Twister?— pregunto la morada con preocupación desde el pie de la torreta

Naruto que estaba en sus pensamientos, escucho la voz de su amiga —oh , hola Twilight buenas noches!— dirigió su mirada al suelo para ver a su amiga sonriente pero poco animada

—qué haces allá arriba? , te podrías caer — comento la unicornio mientras veía preocupada a su amigo

—nah!— fue la respuesta del rubio restándole importancia; —oye Twi…, no te gustaría hacerme compañía? — pregunto Naruto con amabilidad

La morada se sonrojo por la repentina invitación, pero uso su magia para tele transportarse junto a él y se sentó a su lado —Twister…, ocurre algo malo? — pregunto una vez más la unicornio con un tono triste

Naruto suspiro de forma suave —nada serio…, solo que estas últimas semanas…, tuve muchos recuerdos de cuando me crie acá de niño, otros sobre mi aldea natal…, y algunos otros eventos…— comento el príncipe recordando la pelea que tuvo con Twilight en su infancia, sus días de perdedor en Konoha , la marginación que sufrió de niño , y el reencuentro con el hermano de su amiga

—lamento si lo ocurrido con Zecora, hizo que abriera viejas heridas…, debiste haber sufrido mucho…,— comento Twilight con las orejas agachadas pensando que eso era lo que angustiaba al rubio, cuando repentinamente Naruto le acaricio su frente con una dulce sonrisa

—eres muy tierna y linda Twi…,—menciono esas apalabras cariñosamente, haciendo que la chica se ponga muy roja y nerviosa, sobretodo porque mientras más conocía a Twister e interactuaba con él, más le recordaba a Naruto, pues ambos le despertaban en ella un sentimiento muy cálido; pero luego el rubio miro al horizonte; — pero no te preocupes, sobre ese tema…, hace tiempo yo llegue a perdonar a aquellos que me lastimaron…, solo que con tantas cosas, a uno le da algo de nostalgia...— comento con una sonrisa incomoda

—entonces .., porque siempre te veo acá ?— no evito preguntar la chica y el rubio le explico que de niño en su aldea tenía la costumbre de mirar todo desde el monte más alto de su pueblo, que le ayudaba a relajarse y reflexionar; — ya veo…, ahora que lo noto…, es una vista hermosa!— señalo ella con una sonrisa

—si!, además la noche es muy tranquila y agradable….— comento Naruto, mientras la chica sonreía más animada ; —la princesa Luna hace unas hermosas y relajantes noches…— soltó ese comentario, y la unicornio frunció el ceño con molestia en señal de celos ; —es una lástima que la mayoría de ponis se pierdan de esto….— la voz del rubio sonaba preocupada

—te preocupa la princesa Luna? — pregunto la celosa chica con un tono levemente molesto, pero que el denso príncipe no capto

—pues si…, es decir , yo la anime a creer en que todo sería distinto esta vez…, pero al parecer las cosas siguen tal como fueron hace mil años…, desearía poder ayudarla más…,— comento con pesar Naruto, y le conto su preocupación sobre el mantener asilada a la princesa de la noche

La chica al comprender el punto de su amigo, dejo sus celos de lado —la verdad a mí también me parece que esa medida solo está lastimando a la princesa luna — comento Twilight y de paso narrarle lo desagradable que le parece Doublé tonge

—Que sujeto más simpático y popular ….— comento el rubio sarcástico, haciendo que la chica se ría; —pero aun así , no evito sentirme responsable por luna, por ello le pedí a Spike que me ayudara a enviarle a algunas cartas , para que no se sienta tan solitaria — comento el rubio sonriendo

—tú te escribes con ella?! — volvió a preguntar con un tono de celos más marcado y botando chispas de su cuerno

—si!, al menos una vez a la semana…, aunque últimamente no deja de preguntarme o reseñarme sobre videojuegos….— comento el rubio con una sonrisa incomoda seguida de una gota de sudor

—Apuesto que ella, debe disfrutar mucho el que se escriba contigo…— volvió soltar Twilight con celos

—más que nada, ella se siente feliz que alguien, no la traten con el distante "su alteza"— señalo Naruto, captando la atención de la unicornio; —para alguien que ha estado sola tanto tiempo, es importante que se sienta que es parte de algo , de un grupo y que la traten con familiaridad…, no crees Twi? — pregunto mirando a su amiga, la cual captaba el mensaje

La chica bajo la cabeza apenada —si…, yo también sé que se siente eso…, y lo por ello valoro mucho lo que hiciste por mí — respondió la morada con una tenue sonrisa

—yo no hice nada…, tu solita abriste tu corazón a los demás…, y ellos te correspondieron— señalo Naruto animadamente

—en ese caso…, gracias por abrirme tu corazón primero…— comento la chica dulcemente y juntando todo su valor , coloco su cabeza sobre el hombro de Naruto, mientras se le teñían las mejillas

— de nada amiga…— comento el rubio cálidamente y acto seguido estiro su cola, para envolverla de forma suave y abrigarla pues corría el viento ; — mejor? — pregunto sonriendo

—si!— fue la respuesta de la unicornio, con una bella sonrisa; mientras ambos disfrutaban la noche uno en compañía del otro y al mismo tiempo la unicornio morada no evitaba sentir su corazón tan rápido con su amigo al lado, mientras Naruto sonreía con nostalgia, recordando la veces que ellos de niños se quedaban así leyendo

Luego de unas horas Naruto tomo a la unicornio en brazos y para sonrojo y susto de ella, cuando este sin previo aviso se lanzó al suelo para bajar, tras reclamarle por su falta de delicadeza la chica se despidió de Naruto; —esto…, Twister…, sobre el conjuro que me hiciste aquella vez, el día que nos conocimos…, no deseas que te haga uno similar…, para aliviar los malos recuerdos?— pregunto apenada la chica

Naruto movió la cabeza con una sonrisa ;—no es necesario…, yo aprendí a vivir tanto con los buenos, así como con los malos recuerdos…, además , hay muchos recuerdos valiosos que me hacen muy feliz— comento cálidamente y miro a su amiga a los ojos; —y por nada del mundo desearía perder esos recuerdos… ,una vez más— menciono esas palabras de forma decidida y cálida . Sin saber porque, tales palabras llegaron al corazón de la morada, como si ella tuviera que ver algo con esos recuerdos y extrañada por su ultimo comentario ; _"acaso el perdió sus recuerdos?", _ fue su pensamiento, pero decidió no preguntar más por no quedar como una indiscreta ante el

—Twister…., si vas a escribir una carta a la princesa Luna, te recomiendo que lo hagas antes del fin de semana, Spike se ira a Canterlot pues tiene que recoger algunos libros míos que deje allá en la biblioteca del castillo ; además que el no volverá hasta que pase "ese día"— comento la chica algo avergonzada

—a que día te refieres Twilight? — con total inocencia el chico le pregunto; la unicornio por un momento pensó en contarle la situación, pero luego creyó que el rubio fingía ignorancia para jugarle otra broma, por lo que decidió no caer en su trampa y salirse por la tangente

— no importa!..., hasta mañana Twister — comento la chica sonrojada pensando en lo vergonzoso que hubiera sido explicarle al rubio tal evento

—Dulces sueño Twi — respondió el rubio algo apenado también, pero feliz de haber pasado algo de tiempo a solas, con su más querida amiga tal como lo hacía de niño

_Fin del tema_

…..

El día previo al fin de semana, Naruto le pidió a Spike mandarle otra carta para luna, pero el dragoncito le indico que como iría a Canterlot , le podrá dar su carta en persona; pero luego el pequeño reptil puso una cara pensativa —sabes algo Naruto…?, creo que me estoy olvidando de algo importante…, pero no sé qué puede ser — comento el dragón rascándose la nuca

—Bueno, seguro no es tan importante como crees y por ello no lo recuerdas, no te preocupes Spike — comento el rubio de forma despreocupada, para no angustiar a su hermano

—bueno tienes razón, en fin …, te veré luego Naruto!— se despidió Spike, mientras salía de la casa de su hermano mayor y montaba el carruaje que lo esperaba para llevárselo: una vez en Canterlot el dragón se dirigía para entregarle la correspondencia a la princesa Luna, cuando uno de los guardias le indico que debía hacerlo rápido, pues dentro de una hora, todo el personal masculino debe estar listo y evacuar a los sitios señalados para el _**"día anual**_" ; ante esa declaración el dragón entreabrió los ojos con sorpresa; —maldición!, olvide que él no sabe nada de este día! — declaro el dragón con preocupación, mientras era evacuado junto a los demás machos a una área segura y rezaba al cielo para que el rubio sobreviva a lo que se viene

…..

El fin de semana llego y vemos al rubio correr por su vida en el pueblo, mientras todas las yeguas del poblado con sus "adorables amigas " a la cabeza, con rostros demasiados inquietantes y una sonrisa que le helaría la sangre incluso a Madara y Naruto deseando enfrentarse al Juubi con las manos rotas, sin chacra y las piernas encadenadas, antes que encarar a las ponis detrás de él, — porque mierda no fueron más específicos?!— fue el grito de reclamo, pensando en las advertencias de Shining, Zecora, Gilda y la misma Twilight; pero como llegamos a esto?, pues…., retrocedamos algunas horas

Esa mañana , Naruto salió con dirección a la granja de Apple Jack, para ayudar en lo que estuviera pendiente en la granja, pero para su sorpresa, en el ambiente tranquilo en Ponyville o por lo menos en apariencia, parecía un día común y corriente, pero había un detalle que lo hacía diferente, pero el rubio ninja no podía explicarse a sí mismo cual era ese detalle y al mismo tiempo su sentido de sobrevivencia lo tenía en alerta constante, como si se hubiera metido en el corazón de bosque Evert free — que estará pasando el día de hoy? — musito el rubio extrañado, y bastante incomodo cuando al pasar por la plaza varias yeguas se le quedaron mirando

—oiga su alteza…, tienes idea alguna de lo que ocurre? — comento el zorro en su interior, pues al parecer , lo que se percibía en el ambiente era tan fuerte que lo despertó y lo tenía preocupado también

—no tengo la menor idea Kurama…, pero todos en el pueblo están tranquilos…, eso creo…,— comento con preocupación, pues conforme pasaba entre los habitantes, las yeguas dejaban de hacer sus tareas para concentrarse en el príncipe, el cual nervioso comenzó a apresurar el paso, hasta que choco contra alguien y lo mando contra el piso ; —lo siento señorita Cherry lee, no me fije por donde iba— se apresuró a disculpar con la maestra del pueblo y la ayudo a levantarse

La poni de tierra con una sonrisa acepto la ayuda —no te preocupes Twister, solo fue un accidente— señalo ella amable; — pero me alegro que pasara…— señalo la maestra con un tono coqueto

—esto… y eso? — pregunto extrañado el ninja, pues si bien la conocía, y en ocasiones iba a su local por ramen, no tenían mucha interacción

—pues no todos los días se tiene la fortuna de encontrarse a tan guapo corcel— comento ella acercándose a Naruto, mientras el rubio comenzaba a ponerse incomodo; —oye.., que tal si vamos a la escuela que está vacía, y tenemos "algunas lecciones privadas"— señalo la yegua con un tono seductor

El denso rubio no capto la indirecta —me gustaría ayudarla con eso de lecciones privadas, señorita Lee, pero tengo trabajo pendiente, otro día con gusto le ayudare — señalo Naruto, mientras el zorro suspiraba ante la idiotez de su contenedor; y dicha esas apalabras dejo a la maestra cuando paso por la florería

—buenos días Daisy, Rose, Lily — saludo Naruto al trio de ponis terrestres que tenían a cargo el negocio de flores; — les agradezco mucho por los concejos que me dieron el otro día — comento el príncipe, pues Naruto se había traído de su mundo un pequeño Cerezo con el fin de plantarlo en el jardín real, para que al llegar la primavera sus amigas vean sus rosados pétalos caer, pero en vista que tendría que pasar tiempo en Ponyville, decidió plantarlo cerca al pueblo, y le pidió consejos sobre el cuidado del arbolito a esas yeguas

—de nada Twister, fue un placer…, pero no tanto como el verte…— de forma soñadora y suspirante saludo Lily

—oye.., que tal si entras a la tienda? , lo pasaremos genial nosotros 4 — sugirió Daisy pestañando de forma coqueta

—vamos anímate!, jugaremos a algo que te va a encantar…., te lo garantizo — de la misma manera Rose insistió en el tema

—me encantaría jugar monopony! — comento el rubio sonriendo, mientras el zorro se daba una palmada en la frente _" es en serio?!" ,_ pensó con fastidio Kurama; —pero tengo algunas tareas pendientes…, tal vez mas tarde jugaremos juntos , hasta luego señoritas— se despido Naruto algo incómodo por las atenciones de esas chicas

—créenos…, te buscaremos si no vienes…..,— comentaron las 3 en un tono inquietante, tanto que al rubio se le erizo la cola

Pasado el incidente Naruto ya que estaba por la zona decidió pasara ver a Vinyl y Octavia que Vivian cerca, y cuando las chicas le abrieron la puerta lo que vio lo dejo con la boca abierta

—hola Naruto, que cuentas mijo?!— saludo Octavia mascando chicle de forma exagerada, con los cabellos desordenados y vistiendo una chaqueta de cuero y hablando de esa forma tan peculiar

—Octavia es de mala educación hablar con el chicle en la boca! ; Se bienvenido a nuestra casa Naruto, ponte cómodo — ahora hablando como una dama de sociedad, bien peinada y sin sus característicos lentes, Vinyl saludaba al rubio

—hola chicas…, solo quería pasar a saludarlas, pero al parecer están ensayando para una obra teatral o algo así….— comento el príncipe aun impactado por lo visto

—oh vamos mi cuate, no seas aguado…, quédate un poco más!— repentinamente hablo la pelinegra; saltándole al rubio por atrás y abrazándolo con una sonrisa muy cariñosa — oye… que tal si nos damos ahora un revolcón?!— pregunto ella repentinamente hablándole al oído

—un qué?— pregunto el rubio que no le capto la idea, la pelinegra sonreía más emocionada y ya le iba explicar, cuando un abanicazo por parte de vinyl le impacto en la cabeza

—lo siento Naruto…, ella no sabe cómo comportarse como un ser civilizado— comento la unicornio y aparto al rubio de la pelinegra para abrazarlo a ella; —y dígame, apuesto príncipe…,— menciono esas palabras, posando su casco en la mejilla del ninja acariciándolo; —podríamos compartir el lecho juntos?— pregunto la unicornio mirando con ojos soñadores a Naruto

—que es un lecho?— pregunto el rubio desconcertado, mientras Kurama ya empezaba a preocuparse por la idiotez e inocencia del ninja

—oye!, no querrás toda la acción para ti sola vinyl!— reclamo Octavia empujando a su hermana

—bueno…, si me lo pides de por favor , tal vez te lo ceda algunos minutos — con burla hablo la unicornio

El príncipe ya estaba muy incómodo con todo —chicas, mejor me retiro; pero felicidades sus papeles , lo hacen geniales!— felicito Naruto muy nervioso, y con ganas de salir huyendo

—NADA DE ESO, TU TE QUEDAS!— gritaron ambas al mismo tiempo, tumbando y mirándolo ambas con intensidad

—chicas…., que planean?— pregunto Naruto ya asustado

—en verdad es necesario que te lo explique ? — burlonamente pregunto Octavia

El rubio que finalmente captaba la situación se puso rojo al extremo —esperen chicas!, recuerden que no soy de su especie!— reclamo Naruto volviendo a su forma real

—tienes problemas con eso Octavia ? Porque yo no — comento la unicornio con simpleza

—yo tampoco! viny— respondió la pelinegra, haciendo que al rubio se le caiga una aura azulada

—pero yo sí!— reclamo con una cara cómica; pero luego se calmó y comenzó a reírse y poco a poco su risa aumentaba —cielos chicas!, no se cansan de hacer bromas?!— pregunto, mientras lentamente se ponía de pie y se liberaba de sus amigas, que se quedaron en shock por lo dicho —por poco y me la creo!— declaro Naruto sonriente

—AHHHH?!— fue el grito de reclamo y sorpresa de las yeguas las cuales lo miraba con confusión

—bueno fue divertido, pero tengo que irme, y cuídense!, que tarde o temprano me la cobrare!— sentencio con una sonrisa de zorro y abandonando la casa, mientras las yeguas ponían unos ojos vacíos y carentes de brillo

—últimamente esas 2 se le da por hacer bromas subidas de tono…— comento el rubio devuelta en su forma poni, al zorro

—en verdad te parecía una broma?!— pregunto el zorro incrédulo ante la declaración de su contenedor

—Pues claro que si…, es decir soy un humano..., y ellas y las demás son unas ponis…, una relación así nunca funcionaria….— comento el príncipe con un tono algo apesadumbrado

—que recuerde a ti de niño, eso de humano o poni no te importo mucho…, es más tu primer beso fue con Twilight!— comento el zorro burlón

—eso fue un accidente!— reclamo Naruto sonrojado, pero luego volvió a su semblante pensativo; —y en cuanto a lo otro…, no le di importancia a ello pues creía que era el único humano existente….; pero ahora es diferente , porque sé que existen muchos como yo…, solo que acá no… —

El zorro parecía comprender el pesar del chico —oye mocoso, y acá, no están a quienes tu más amas?..., si no es amor, la razón por la cual decidiste irte para protegerlos, entonces me puedes explicar que es el amor ?; si todo lo que has hecho por ellas no es amor…, entonces tranquilamente puedo decir que el amor no existe… — comento el zorro retorico; —Naruto…, tu madre y amigos te aman, eso lo sé y sobra decir que tú les correspondes y mucho ; así que déjate de tonterías y admítelo, tu amas a esas ponis — comento Kurama con una sonrisa

Naruto sonrió algo más animado —he!, creo que a ti difícilmente podría mentirte o engañarte…, pero si lo admito, yo las amo y mucho…, pero el problema de especie persiste — comento el rubio

—y por ello tienes tu jutsu de cambio de forma…, por ello te dije que eras biológicamente hablando un poni como ellas — respondo el zorro

—pensé que eso era una joda…,— con la ceja alzada refuto Naruto

—el decirte sobre **los Centauros** era una joda, esto no!— contraataco el zorro; —pero si lo deseas a la inversa…, pues las podrías hacerlas ver como humanas, a lo mejor te gusta el resultado — respondió el zorro con picardía; —claro esta…, si es que sobrevives a la paliza que te darán cuando sepan la verdad — menciono lo último burlón

El príncipe al principio se puso rojo al imaginarse por un momento a sus amigas como humanas, y luego una pequeña aura azulada al imaginarse el resultado de revelar su identidad, —valla…, había pasado tiempo, desde que teníamos charlas así…, gracias Kurama — agradeció el chico

El zorro suspiro con fastidio — aún recuerdo con que emoción me decías _; "que me enseñaras hacer hoy Kurama?"_ — menciono esas palabras imitando la voz infantil del príncipe en aquellos años que el zorro lo entrenaba como ninja

—Y recuerdo también que eras más amigable y paciente conmigo….,— respondió Naruto

—si…, lo admito, pero a diferencia de ese entonces, eras pequeño e ignorante de la vida, pero ahora es distinto, tú has crecido y con ello has visto , vivido y experimentando todo lo bueno y malo que existe…, por lo tanto puedo hablarte ya sin delicadezas…, además como dicen ; " cuando crecen pierden la gracia"— respondió el zorro como si el príncipe fuera una especie de perrito que creció más de lo esperado y muy feo encima

— Pero tu estas igual, sigues siendo un Tsundere….— fue la respuesta burlona del ninja

—no me llames Tsundere!— reclamo Kurama con una vena en la frente

Una divertida discusión mental se llevaba a cabo cuando una yegua llamo al ninja; — disculpa Twister, podrías ayudarme con la canasta del mercado? …, es que pesa mucho… — solicito con una dulce sonrisa la madre de Button mash, un potrillo con quien Naruto usualmente jugaba videojuegos o le pedía la opinión sobre los últimos a la venta , pues su tía le escribía tanto sobre ellos, que para no quedarse en el aire, le pedía asesoría al chico

—claro que si señora no se preocupe!— amigablemente el rubio procedió a ayudarla con el pedido, y la acompaño hasta su casa; sin percatarse que las ponis en el camino miraban a la pareja con mucha envidia ; —bueno señora ya llegamos, dígale a Button que más tarde lo reto a una partida de _**Colt of Duty! **_— comento Naruto para seguir con su camino y contento de haber ayudado a quien en su concepto era una linda mama, pues en muchos aspecto esa yegua le recordaba a la princesa Celestia en su fase materna.

Repentinamente la yegua tomo el chico del brazo —oh vamos!, ya te vas tan pronto? — menciono esas palabras de forma amigable; —porque no pasas adentro, Button no está… ,y así nosotros nos podemos "conocer mejor…"—

—y Button dónde está? , En alguna excursión? — pregunto confundido el chico

—él está…," jugando al escondite"— menciono la joven madre

—qué bueno que juegue al aire libre!, él es joven y pasársela encerrado no es nada bueno — comento el ninja

—lo mismo pienso…, sabes? creo que le haría bien a Button tenerte de cerca…, cuanto me gustaría que el creciera siendo un chico amigable y atento como tu…, tu serias como una influencia…, una influencia paterna— comento la yegua con un tono sugerente, mientras Naruto ya empezaba a ponerse nervioso

—bueno, no creo ser una buena idea de tenerme como ejemplo, pero él es un buen chico, y muy hábil jugando , me ayudó mucho con **The Great Thief Carriages** ( el gran ladrón de carruajes) — menciono esas palabras mientras trataba de quitarse a la joven madre que lo tenía abrazado y mirándolo fijo

—y que tal si tú me enseñas algo sobre esos juegos que le encanta tanto a los niños y jóvenes …?.— Comento ella tomando su casco; —y yo te enseño otros para adultos…,— le menciono lo último susurrando al oído y el rubio ya sudaba a mares

—bueno…, señora no es por ser descortés, pero tengo asuntos pendientes…, otro día hablamos si? — contesto rápido y apresurando el paso lo más que podía Naruto se alejó del lugar

—te haces el difícil….,mucho mejor!, eso lo hace más divertido…— comento la yegua relamiéndose los labios, mientras sus ojos perdían el brillo

Esto ya era inquietante, no sabía porque su sentido de sobrevivencia estaba tal alterado como si estuviera peleando contra Pain nuevamente, pero definitivamente algo raro y nada bueno ocurría en Ponyville —soy yo…, o todas las yeguas con las que nos encontramos se ponen demasiado cariñosas...— musito algo preocupado

—a mí también me está dando esa impresión…, lo mejor sería volver a casa y no salir de allí — sugirió Kurama

—pero había quedado en ayudar a AJ hoy, además…., oh no!, casi lo olvido!— reacciono el ninja y de inmediato salió en dirección de la casa de bombón, había recordado que le enseñaría la receta del mochi (pastel de arroz); y cuando fue a la dulcería, esta estaba cerrada; —que raro…, bombón no cierra los fines de semana….— comento el héroe de la hoja confundido y toco la puerta para ver si había alguien adentro

La puerta repentinamente se abrió y antes que pudiera saludar, las 2 yeguas lo metieron repentinamente a la casa —que bueno que llegaste Naruto!— mencionaron ambas

—ocurre algo chicas?— pregunto el rubio preocupado, sobretodo porque las chicas comenzaron abajar las cortinas y ventanas de la vivienda como si se escondieran de algo

—Solo queremos algo de privacidad….— comento bombón y se sentó en un sillón y de un tirón hizo sentar al ninja

—además…, que mejor que tener una charla privada e "intima" con nuestro humano favorito….— menciono Lyra esas palabras, mientras ponía algunos refrescos en la mesa y se sentaba al otro lado

—Bueno solo estaba de paso, ya que te había prometido la receta del mochi — hablo el rubio algo inquieto pues las yeguas lo miraban insistentemente, y al mismo tiempo expectantes que tome su refresco

—qué lindo y amable eres Naruto…, por eso me gustas tanto …., que diga me gusta tu compañía ….— menciono la dulcera mientras insistía que el rubio tome su vaso

— A mí también me gusta pasar el tiempo con ustedes….— respondió el rubio algo extrañado, pues si bien bombón era amigable, jamás había sido cariñosa con él ; aun así se disponía beber , pero el zorro le advirtió que no tome el agua y que finja beberla

—oye Naruto…, que tal si aprovechamos que estas acá, para que me cuentes más sobre los humanos…— sugirió Lyra casi hablándole al oído al chico

—y de que desean hablar o saber? — pregunto el rubio curioso, mientras fingía tomarse el agua

—**métodos y formas de apareamiento!—** fue la respuesta de ambas haciendo que el rubio escupa todo el contenido en la cara de Lyra, de forma caricaturesca y se paró como si se hubiera sentado en un resorte

—esto…., creo que uno de los libros de mi padrino podrían serte de más ayuda en ese tema Lyra!, bueno esto otro día vengo a explicarte la receta, yo me voy…— menciono el rubio apresurado y moviéndose como un robot

—Lyra usa tu magia!— reclamo bombón, pero la unicornio no respondía, pues al parecer se tomó un poco del "refresco" de Naruto y la dejo bien dormida

—Mejor déjala dormir bombón.., yo me retiro — nervioso el príncipe forcejeaba con el seguro de la puerta

—oye y que tal si te muestro mi último postre…?— pregunto ella de forma coqueta; y ante la cara de duda del rubio la dulcera continuo; — a mi… cubierta de crema chantilly con algunas cerezas…— menciono ella de forma seductora y Naruto con más ganas forcejeaba la puerta

—dudo que algo así se pueda vender al público!, o que sea Legal!— reclamo el rubio desesperado, hasta que finalmente libero la puerta y escapo; —pero que les pasa?!— reclamo con la cara colorada

—Sabes empiezo a entender algo….— comento el zorro

—alguna idea de lo que pasa en el pueblo? —pregunto el rubio esperanzado

—No , no es eso…, empiezo a entender porque en todos estos años en Konoha…, parabas más detrás de Sasuke que de alguna chica; solo así me explico cómo desaprovechaste tremenda oportunidad — respondió el zorro burlón

—cállate bola de pelos!, ellas iban a drogarme!— reclamo el rubio y el zorro carcajeándose del ninja

…..

Luego de algunos minutos y evitando a la mayoría de yeguas posibles en el camino, Naruto finalmente estaba en las afueras del pueblo, cuando repentinamente un conocido meteorito de cabeza colorida lo impacto — estas bien Dashie…., Dashie!?— pregunto extrañado ante lo que veía

—hola Twister…., estas bien ?, no te lastime?, lamento mucho esto…— con un tono suave, amable y dulce la Pegaso de colorida melena , que ahora usaba un broche de corazones en el cabello y una coqueta y llamativa falda rosada se dirigía al ninja

—sí.., estoy bien…, pero creo que tú le golpeaste la cabeza….— musito con extrañeza ante el comportamiento de su amiga

—no tontito…, mi cabeza está bien…— riendo de forma tierna contesto la chica y llevándose un casco a la boca, para ocultar su risa pequeña y discreta, en lugar de una exagerada y ruda ; para después tomar el casco de su amigo y mirarlo con ojos soñadores; —Twister…, siempre que me accidento…, tu estas presente para evitarlo…, muchas gracias por cuidarme… ,— menciono esas palabras con una dulzura que hasta a Fluttershy le daría diabetes, y con las mejillas coloradas

"_estoy en alguna dimensión paralela?!" _Pensó Naruto ya asustado por todo —bueno , me alegro poder ayudarte Dashie…, pero tengo que irme a la granja — respondió Naruto tratando de escapar de tan raro cuadro, pero ni bien se dio media vuelta la Pegaso se subió a su espalda

—Twister llévame de "caballito!"— pidió ella con una sonrisa coqueta y sujetándose a su cuello con firmeza, mientras el rubio se ponía colorado porque la chica no paraba de frotar su mejilla con la de el

"_no se suponen que todos ustedes son caballos?_" pensó el zorro con una gota de sudor —Dashie…, en verdad me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, pero ahora tengo que trabajar— suplico el rubio

—en verdad te gusta estar conmigo?! — casi gritando dijo esas palabras con una gran sonrisa y ojos brillantes

—Si me gusta, pero tengo que irme ya…, tal vez nos veamos después — menciono esas palabras Naruto bajando a su amiga de su lomo , y bastante impaciente por huir de allí , a la velocidad de la luz si es que fuera posible , y cuando estaba por irse la chica se puso delante suyo mirándolo con un puchero

—no te iras aun!— reclamo ella de una forma infantil con su puchero

—y eso?— pregunto Naruto mientras se maldecía por dejar sus kunais de 3 puntas en la casa

La Pegaso bajo la cabeza con las mejillas rojas — aun no…, aun no me acaricias mi melena….— menciono ella de forma tímida y tierna, con ojos de cachorro

Si bien cualquiera pensaría que la Pegaso se veía muy tierna, y el propio príncipe se sorprendida que la más "masculina" de sus amigas muestre esa faceta de heroína de manga Shojo , y en vez de provocarle ternura, le hacía sudar frio, pero aun así, decidió cumplirle el pedido — sabes bien que a mí me gusta acariciar tu melena Dashie…—menciono esas palabras de forma amigable tratando de negociar su salida

La chica rio como si fuera una potrilla, —gracias Twister , y a mí me gusta que me acaricies —menciono esa palabras con su tono dulce; —pero…, si yo descubro que por estar con otra chica…, tú ya no me acaricias mi melena…., tendré que ser muy mala contigo — menciono lo último en su oído con un tono muy escalofriante y con ojos carentes de brillo, haciendo que el rubio se le erice la cola; —bueno!, hasta más tarde…!— se despido ella sonriente; —y más te vale buscarme o yo te buscare a ti….— agrego lo último con un tono dulce, lo que parecía una amenaza

…..

Luego de tanta cosa rara, el príncipe finalmente llego a la granja y para desconcierto de él, Big Mac no se encontraba en el arado como acostumbraba hacerlo a esas horas; esto era raro, pues el corcel era un poni de rutinas muy marcadas y solo las alteraba si es que ocurría algo grave como un accidente o enfermedad ; —estará bien el grandote….?— se preguntó Naruto y al mismo tiempo noto algo…, no había corceles en la granja, solo hembras y poniéndose a reflexionar, en el pueblo tampoco vio a ningún macho por la zona

—Esto ya no me está gustando mocoso…— comento Kurama al percatarse de lo mismo

—como sea…, ayudemos a AJ, terminamos y nos vamos a casa!— comento su decisión y busco a su rubia amiga para darle prisa al trabajo; luego de algunos minutos y de esquivar a las yeguas que le coqueteaban de forma descarada, logro dar con su amiga a espaldas del granero — perdón la demora AJ, ya podemos comenzar — hablo el ninja aunque desconcertado porque la rubia pecosa usaba un sobretodo

—bueno mi amigo, hasta que por fin apareces! , te estuve esperando toda la mañana— menciono esas palabras Apple Jack con su típico acento campirano y una sonrisa amigable

Esto fue un respiro para Naruto, su amiga vaquera no mostraba ese raro comportamiento que sus otras amistades demostraron en toda la mañana, aunque aún se mantenía intrigado por el sobretodo de la chica, pero decidió no preguntar y solo realizar sus deberes —lo siento AJ , tuve una mañana de locos…, o de locas…, pero ya estoy listo para la acción! —menciono el naranjo sonriente

—así me gusta amigo!, sígueme tu trabajo es adentro del granero — señalo la rubia con calmada y entraron al granero, pero para sorpresa del rubio el granero estaba a oscuras

—humm, no sería mejor encender la luz?, así podríamos trabajar mejor —sugirió Naruto pero la yegua solo prendió un foco, que alumbraba una parte del lugar y el resto aún se mantenía a oscuras

—Antes de comenzar.., Twister quiero que respondas esta pregunta con mucha sinceridad —pidió la rubia, el ninja extrañado le dijo que pregunte lo que desee, que le diría la verdad; —Twister.. Eres **S o M**?— fue su pregunta de forma solemne

—S o M? — pregunto el rubio confundido; — te refieres a talla de ropa? — fue su dudosa pregunta

La rubia movió la cabeza de forma negativa — te pregunte si eres **S**ádico o **M**asoquista?— pregunto ella de manera seria, mientras el rubio ponía una cara desencajada con aura azulada, ante tales palabras

— a que vino eso?, porque preguntas algo tan raro? !— nervioso reclamo el rubio

—no es algo raro Twister…,— respondió la rubia de forma seria; —la vida…, la sociedad, el universo entero se basa en ser clasificado como S o M! — exclamo ella como si fuera la líder de alguna secta,— si no me crees déjame demostrártelo!— y acto seguido tomo al rubio de su casco y lo saco afuera

—Big Mac, es un M!, pero finge ser un S!— menciono esas palabras mientras señalaba una foto de su hermano; —Cherry lee parece una inofensiva M, pero es una S!— señalando a la maestra que pasaba por allí

—M!— señalando a la abuela ; —S!— señalando a Apple bloom!; —S!,S! M!— señalando a Daysi, Lily y rose; —Winona es una enérgica perrita, S!; pero obedece de forma sumisa mis órdenes , M!— exclamó ella, mientras el rubio estaba totalmente blanco

—esto es enserio? — musito con un tono cansado y una aura azulada el príncipe

—S!— señalo la cerca del huerto ; —M!— nombrado la paja ; —el sol no tiene piedad alguna en los días en que más trabajo tenemos, más fuerte brilla, es un S! – seguía con su peculiar clase la pecosa; — y la luna es tan relajante y bella.., es una M!— declaro muy convencida , mientras el rubio se daba un palmazo en la frente , ya que técnicamente había nombrado a Celestia y Luna como Sádica y Masoquista, respectivamente

—bueno según su lógica …, si consideramos como andabas detrás de Sakura a pesar de sus golpes…, eso te haría un gran M!, — señalo Kurama como dándole la razón a la rubia, mientras el rubio rechinando los dientes le pedía a su inquilino callarse

Finalmente la vaquera lo metió al granero y pisoteo el suelo — el piso es duro y firme, S!, pero le gusta ser pisoteado!, es un M!— señalo ella con una sonrisa y luego miro al rubio con deseo; —y ahora dime dulzura…, eres M o S? — pregunto expectante

—esto…, AJ y porque deseas saber algo tan íntimo?….—sonriendo nervioso y rojo el príncipe buscaba rutas de escape, y al mismo tiempo oía el azorro repetir con burla " M!, M!, ;M!"

La vaquera se sonrojo mucho —pues yo….,— menciono esas palabras y prendió la luz del granero, ahora iluminándolo todo y ahora mostraba el lugar, lleno de ciertos e inquietantes juguetitos , como cadenas, látigos, arneses de cuero y demás similares, y ahora si Naruto estaba asustado — yo…, deseo que seas mi S!, porque soy una M!— exclamó ella, sacándose el sobretodo, mientras mostraba su cuerpo amarrado con sogas de forma erótica ; —le gusta lo que ve amo?— pregunto ella de forma sumisa y cercándole el paso a Naruto

Naruto sudaba a mares, y con la cara más roja que big Mac, solo retrocedía , mientras la vaquera se aproximaba ; —te ves…., interesante….,— fue su comentario totalmente nervioso

—con razón siempre paraba usando sogas…, tenía un fetiche de Bondage!— señalo el zorro asombrado

—no eres de ayuda Kurama!— reclamo el rubio

—vamos mi amo…, no me hagas esperar por mi castigo….— suplicante y seductora la rubia estaba a centímetros de el

—AJ…, este es el granero de tu familia…, que diría la abuela ante esto? — pregunto intentando hacer que la rubia reaccione

—y de quien crees que son todas estas cosas?…., además ella me enseño este nudo corporal —respondo AJ, con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras Naruto intentaba borrar de su mente a la abuela Smith con tales cosas; —por favor amo…, castígame!— solicito ella totalmente delirante

—en ese caso…, — el príncipe tomo los cascos de su amiga, mientras la chica sonreía editada por la fuerza de agarre de su amigo, y amarro sus cascos delanteros contra una viga —Te gusta?— pregunto Naruto agitado

—si!, me encanta!— menciono ella pensando en los castigos por parte de su amo

—ok!, si tanto de gusta …, así te vas a quedar!, yo me largo!— reclamo Naruto mientras huía de la granja y de la rubia

Naruto corría lo más que podía en dirección al pueblo —una linda chica te pide tener sexo salvaje y duro sin compromiso alguno …, y tu reacción es huir como un marica….; Jiraya debe estar revolcándose en su tumba— comento Kurama riéndose

—estas disfrutando de esto, verdad?! — reclamo Naruto con una vena en la frente

—yoooo?!, como puedes pensar eso de mí?!— reclamo el zorro haciéndose el ofendido, mientras encendía su video grabadora y ponía la cinta _"grandes y graciosas estupideces de Naruto volumen 89"_

Pero al ninja no le dio tiempo para reclamarle al zorro, pues al llegar al pueblo con nerviosismo algunas yeguas le cerraban el paso, o le hacían invitaciones a sus casas de forma bastante sugerente y descarada ; a tal punto llego el acoso, que el rubio se metió a la primera ventana que vio abierta, mientras escapaba de sus acosadoras —solo espero que el dueño de casa no se moleste…— comento el rubio y prendía la luz, dándose con la sorpresa de que se había metido al negocio de Rarity

—quien anda hay?!— fue un reclamo que se hoyo desde el piso superior, reconociendo fácilmente la vos de la unicornio

—soy yo, Twister!, lo siento por entrar repentinamente Rarity, pero todos en el pueblo están raros y yo buscaba refugio— declaro el ninja

—oh mi caballero!, qué bueno que llegas, yo también estoy tan asustada con tanta cosa rara!— respondió Rarity con alegría y alivio; —podrías subir acá?, tengo miedo a estando sola…— suplico la modista

Naruto algo dudoso acepto subir, si bien en un principio pensó en escapar cuando oyó a Rarity, la voz de su amiga denotaba angustia, por lo que había la posibilidad que ella este normal y este tan o más aterrada que él, así que decidió ayudarla — acá estoy Rarity…, oye …, pero no estaba contigo Sweetibelle hoy? — comento Naruto extrañado, al recordar tal detalle, pero lo que vio lo dejo boqui abierto

—eres obediente…., eso me gusta!— menciono esas palabras la unicornio blanca, usando un entallado traje de cuero negro tipo dominatriz, con un antifaz negro y manejando entre sus cascos una fusta ( ese palo con que los jinetes golpean a sus caballos para que corran mas) , la cual la lamia de forma coqueta; —me ahorraste el trabajo de ir hasta tu casa buscarte…, mi querido Twister— menciono esas palabras con un tono dulce y sádico al mismo tiempo

— ES UNA S!—fue la exclamación de Kurama y Naruto al unísono; — Rarity…, que…, ocurre?— pregunto nervioso el rubio, mientras la dominante chica contoneando las caderas y haciendo sonar su fusta contra el piso, se le acercaba mirándolo de una manera nada santa

—como siempre…, eres de lento aprendizaje…, pero no te preocupes…, yo me encargare de entrenarte bien…, muy bien….—menciono ella con un tono coqueto y suave pasando sus cascos por el pecho de Naruto, mientras el rubio pasaba saliva de forma pesada

—bueno…, creo que no necesitas mi ayuda…, veo que puedes defenderte muy bien tu solita…— temblando, Naruto menciono esas palabras y ya estaba por escapar, cuando repentinamente Rarity usando su magia lo mando a su cama y lo esposo a ella, mientras ella con una sonrisa satisfecha se sentaba encima de el

—ya te vas tan rápido?…, pero si quiero jugar un poquito…,— menciono esas palabras de forma caprichosa como si fuera una niña pequeña

—Es que tengo cosas que hacer…— intento excusarse Naruto, pero Rarity agito su fusta contra el piso haciendo temblar a escuchar el azote

—he dicho que deseo jugar!— demando la modista con un tono frio y mirando a Naruto como si fuera un sirviente , pero luego de forma sensual, beso la punta de su nariz, haciendo que Naruto se ponga muy rojo —no te hagas de rogar…., así como se castigar…, te puedo recompensar de muchas formas…, y muy placenteras — menciono esas palabras mientras coquetamente acariciaba el rostro de Naruto y el chico estaba que destilaba vapor por las mejillas

—ella es perfecta para ti mocoso…, al fin y acabo, eres un M! — comento el zorro por la reacción de su compañero y el rubio le suplicaba que se calle

—Y bien querido…, jugamos de modo fácil o el modo difícil…— pregunto la modista deseosa de empezar la jornada ; —pero créeme que me complacería mucho que lo hicieras en el modo difícil — musito ella lamiéndole el cuello al ninja con gran gozo

—está bien… Rarity jugaremos…— hablo el rubio cediendo a los deseos de la unicornio, para ganar tiempo

—Nada de Rarity…, — respondió la modista, mientras azotaba nuevamente la fusta

—en…, entonces como deseas que te llame? — pregunto ya al borde del colapso Naruto

Rarity se puso a uno centímetros de él, mirándolo fijo y sus ojos perdieron brillo —desde ahora…, me llamaras reina… oh hohohoho!— rio dela de forma exagerada; — entendiste!?— pregunto demandante colocándole la fusta en el mentón _; "ahora comprendo porque le dicen princesa y no reina a Celestia…"_; con un gota de sudor pensó el zorro

—Si… lo entendí mi reina…—cedió el príncipe, el cual ya planeo su escape

—Muy bien…, juguemos mi zorrito— dijo eso Rarity con coquetería

—si…, jugaremos a ser magos!— exclamo Naruto, mientras la peli morada lo miraba alzando una ceja y antes que pregunte, el rubio exclamo ;—ahora me ves!— dijo el ninja; —y ahora no me veras!— grito cambiando de lugar con la unicornio

—como paso esto?!— pregunto sorprendida la chica, mientras forcejeaba con las esposas

—magia…, magia pokemon , mi reina!— respondió Naruto, mientras escapaba por la ventana

—regresa acá!— exigió la modista

—ni loco!— exclamó Naruto

—una vez más…., una oportunidad para experimentar cosas dignas de icha icha…, y tu escapas…, en verdad creo que ese beso que te diste con Sasuke te afecto más de lo debido —comento Kurama burlón, mientras Naruto corría por los tejados

—no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías Kurama!— reclamo el rubio desesperado y más desesperado aun, cuando algunas yeguas lo divisaron en los techos y comenzaron asecharlo; —maldición! Esto no puede empeorar…!— se quejó el rubio, cuando repentinamente al pasar por una casa , la madera no resistió su peso y se cayó adentro, perdiendo la conciencia

….

Una vez más vemos la señal en estática y se ven las calles de Konoha de noche, mientras Naruto de 8 años junto a Heart Sword en su modo humano, se movían entre los callejones como escondiéndose de alguien

**Recuerdo perdido**

El pequeño Naruto estaba muy asustado mientras el Pegaso hacia lo posible para tenerlo tranquilo, —no te preocupes pekke…, puede ser que ahora Kakashi Jiraya, y los otros no estén en el pueblo…, pero yo estoy acá para cuidarte vale? — pregunto el pelirrojo con una sonrisa

—lo siento heart…, todo esto es mi culpa— con un tono triste hablo el niño

—vamos, vamos!, el cuidarte es mi deber!, pero además lo hago porque eres mi amigo y mi hermanito!— menciono esas palabras con una cálida sonrisa; —no voy a dejarte solo cuando más necesites ayuda…—

El niño se calmó pero algo interrumpió la escena —allí está el demonio!— fue el grito de un hombre de mediana edad, y en eso una turba de aldeanos y otros ninjas comenzaron a perseguirlos

—maldición!, pekke tenemos que movernos!— reclamo el Pegaso y tomo al niño en su espalda y comenzó a correr con él a sus espaldas

—heart!,.., tengo miedo…— comento Naruto al borde del llanto

—oye! Esto no es nada, si lo comparas con la pijamada anual en Equestria…, créeme pekke eso es más escalofriante y peligroso — comento el guardián mientras huía lo más veloz que podía

—Nunca me habías dicho porque todos los machos se esconden…,— comento el rubio una vez que lograron despistar a sus perseguidores

—bueno…, como decírtelo— el Pegaso avergonzado trataba de explicarle ese tema delicado al niño, para distraer su mente del peligro en que se encontraban; —pues…, las yeguas se ponen media loquitas…, así que es mejor evitarlas…— comento con una sonrisa incomoda

—pero ya vi a Twilight como una loca…, y si bien asustaba un poco…, me daba algo de risa por sus muecas y pelo desordenado…— comento Naruto con algo de ánimo, y el Pegaso sonreía al ver que el príncipe recuperaba la sonrisa

—si…, pero la locura que les da es…, "muy especial"…, así que mejor evitarlas ese día — comento Pegaso apenado

—que tan especial?— pregunto Naruto con la ceja alzada

—pues…— ya iba a responder cuando repentinamente otra turba de aldeanos los habían encontrado

—ya no tienes a esa ambu con mascara de gato para salvarte monstruo!— señalo uno de los aldeanos de forma cruel, mientras acorralaban a ambos

—quien será el monstruo?…., un niño pequeño que no ha lastimado a nadie, o un grupo de imbéciles que desahogan su frustración con el!— reclamo el guardián mientras ponía a Naruto detrás suyo

Los aldeanos furiosos ya se iban a lanzar encima del Pegaso, cuando una sombra apareció delante de los 2 y tras unos segundos los aldeanos dieron media vuelta y tranquilamente dejaron de perseguirlos —lo siento Kenshin…, me tarde mucho en llegar— comento una voz algo indiferente

El Pegaso sonrió —no!, más bien gracias…, llegaste a tiempo…, Shisui…— menciono esas palabras, mientras el mencionado volteaba a ver al rubio con el sharingan activado

—es un gusto conocerte Naruto…, Kenshin me hablo mucho de ti — saludo el pelinegro

Y con esa imagen , la señal se vuelve en estática regresando al tiempo actual; Naruto despertaba y ahora sujetado por una correa a lo que parecía una mesa de operación.

**Fin del recuerdo**

—así que de esa forma conocí a Shisui…— musito el rubio algo mareado; —Kurama que paso? —le pregunto al zorro para que le cuente los últimos acontecimientos

—créeme mocoso…, no querrás saberlo…— comento el zorro con un tono de temor en su voz, narrándole que luego de quedar inconsciente, una de sus amigas lo encontró y lo llevo a esta mesa y lo dejo así

—pero quien lo hizo?— pregunto mientras intentaba liberarse

—hola Twister…, me alegro que despertaras…—hablo Pinkie pie… solo que su pelaje era opaco y sus cabellos muy lacios, tal como cuando Naruto la conoció; —te gusta cómo me veo con mi peinado?— pregunto la rosada con una pequeña sonrisa y algo sonrojada

Naruto si bien se sentía incómodo por la forma como lo tenían amarrado, no evito sonreír con nostalgia —pues…, el esponjoso te hace ver muy alegre…, pero lacia luces muy bonita..— Comento el rubio para halagarla, haciendo que la rosada bote una pequeña sonrisa; —gracias…, me alegro que te gustara…— respondió ella con las mejillas colorada, mientras se le acercaba

—Cuidado mocoso…, ella es peligrosa…,— advirtió el zorro

—pero que dices Kurama.? ., Es Pinkie de quien hablamos…— respondió Naruto al Bijuu; —oye Pinkie…, si no te importaría..., me podrías desamarrar? — pregunto de forma amable

La chica por un momento hizo una inquietante mueca, —no es posible Twister, te tuve que amarrar a pues temía que te cayeras de la cama y te lastimaras…, pero te veo cansado, mejor duerme un poco, yo te cuidare…— respondió la rosada con una sonrisa suave

—Te lo agradezco amiga…, pero será mejor que me valla…— intento convencerla de forma amigable

La pequeña sonrisa de la rosada desapareció por completo, cambiando por una mirada severa —para que desees irte..?, no te gusta estar conmigo?!— reclamo la chica enojada

Naruto comenzó a sudar —para nada Pinkie, yo siempre me divierto contigo!— señalo el príncipe sonriendo incomodo

—sí.., siempre es igual…, solo para divertirte me buscas…— comento eso ella con un tono oscuro; —todo el mundo busca a la bufona Pinkie!, a la sonríete Pinkie!, a la burla de todos Pinkie!— reclamo la rosada con enojo; — y ahora tú, al igual que los demás , cuando obtienes lo que querías de mí, solo te vas y me dejas….— musito con dolor

El príncipe ya empezaba a preocuparse por la reacción de la rosada —Pinkie.., yo no te busco para divertirme…, en verdad te busco porque disfruto mucho el reír contigo…, tu sonrisa es muy hermosa…., y si tengo que irme…, es porque deseo irme a mi casa…— casi en un tono de súplica hablo el rubio

—y te vas a casa y a quien veras allá?!— Reclamo la rosada zarandeando al ninja desesperada —será a Twilight, a Fluttershy, a Apple Jack o cualquiera de las otras?!; te parece mejor pasar el tiempo con ellas que conmigo?!— reclamo mientras sus ojos se separaban de un lado a otro y su rostro se tornaba más demencial

Internamente Naruto lloraba de miedo — pa.., para nada!; lo digo enserio me gusta estar a tu lado…— comento el rubio muy nervioso

El rostro de la rosada se dibujó una sonrisa — y seria para siempre? — pregunto ella con esos demenciales ojos

—Para siempre…, suena a mucho tiempo….,— comento el rubio; y acto seguido la alocada poni saco una navaja mientras se acercaba al indefenso ninja

—esto lo leí en un creepypasta creo….— comento el zorro igual de aterrado

—Pinkie… eso se ve peligroso….— suplico el rubio

La rosada sonrió demente ; —no solo se ve peligroso.., es peligroso y afilado, mi querido Twister…— menciono esas palabras mientras miraba el cuerpo de Naruto, como decidiendo donde cortar primero

—Pinkie…, que me harás?….— con lágrimas en los ojos de terror pregunto Naruto

—algo para que me recuerdes…., no te preocupes…, no te dolerá…, pero si gritas un poquito…, me alegrara el día…— comento eso como si fuera una niña a punto de hacer una travesura

Y acto seguido Naruto cerro fuerte los ojos, mientras el zorro se imaginaba que la rosada finalmente se hizo una estola con la cola del príncipe, pero luego de un rato no sintió nada y abrió los ojos confundido —que paso…?—

—Tada!— canturreo la rosada, mientras con la navaja trazaba un corazón con las iniciales de ambos aun lado de la mesa —está lindo verdad? — pregunto ella sonriente, pero no recibió respuesta; —di que es lindo!— demando con la navaja en su casco

—es muy lindo!— contesto con lágrimas en los ojos Naruto

—alegre + inocente+ juguetona + cabello rosa = psicópata!; esa ecuación no falla!— reclamo el zorro

—y dime…, que deseas hacer Twister…, deseas aun quedarte en esa cama…, o prefieres que hagamos algo más divertido?— pregunto la rosada con su cara de loca

—Te lo suplico Pinkie…, libérame.., esto ya no es divertido…— pidió el chico por misericordia

La chica lo miro de forma despectiva —tal vez no sea divertido para ti…, pero yo me divierto mucho!, vamos!, un poco de susto no mata…, pero los cuchillos sí!— comento ella con una sonrisa traviesa mientras movía el cuchillo de un lado a otro

—Te dije que ella era peligrosa…— musito igual de asustado el zorro

—Pinkie…, en verdad te gusta hacer esto? — pregunto tratando de hacer reaccionara a la rosada

La chica lo miro fijo unos instantes y luego se puso un casco en el mentón —pues la verdad…, deseo hacer otra cosa…., pero las voces en mi cabecita me piden que te haga algo que no te va a gustar nada…— señalo ella, mientras pasaba suavemente filoso cuchillo por el cuello del rubio

—NO ESCUCHES A ESAS VOCES JAMAS!— grito el rubio desesperado

La chica sonrió con más animo —en ese caso…, hare lo otro— y acto seguido se subió encima del rubio abrazándolo del cuello y poso su cabeza sobre su pecho; —dime Twister…, no es mejor así…? , solo los 2, sin que nos interrumpan…— pregunto ella de forma suave y mirando al rubio a los ojos

Si bien estaba aterrado, no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la cercanía de su amiga —Pinkie…, lamento si por mi trabajo y otras cosas, ya no paso tanto tiempo solo contigo…— comento Naruto

La rosada lo abrazo más fuerte —me hubiera gustado hacer el festival de broma contigo y con Rainbow…,es más…, me hubiera bastado si solo era contigo…,— comento ella como si fuera una niña pequeña haciendo una pequeña pataleta

—me liberas ? — pregunto el príncipe de forma suave; la rosada por un momento lo miro con duda, pero luego con su navaja corto la correa que lo tenía amarrado y acto seguido para sorpresa de ella el rubio le abrazo; —ya no eres una potrilla…, pero actúas de forma tierna como si fueras una…, oye! y que tal si tenemos ahora los 2 una fiesta privada — declaro mientras le acaricia sus cabellos para mimarla

La chica rio de forma suave por el mimo — sabes…, tal vez tengas razón!, deberíamos tener una fiesta privada ahora…,— sugirió la chica con las mejillas rojas; — te dejare libre…, pero si me engañas…, escuchare las sugerencias de las voces …— declaro lo último con una sonrisa homicida y liberaba a su prisionero

Y dicho esto la rosada dejo el cuarto —mocoso es tu oportunidad escapa!— suplico Kurama

—no Kurama…, con todas esas locas merodeando será imposible no llamar la atención.., pero cuento con que Pinkie traiga su cañón…— respondió el rubio de forma mental

Y luego de unos minutos la rosada trajo su cañón de fiesta —muy bien!, tengamos nuestra fiesta privada…, y juguemos luego " cositas sucias "—menciono ella con una sonrisa traviesa y pervertida

—Yo quiero jugar a otra cosa primero— menciono Naruto con una sonrisa animada

—y a que deseas jugar?— pregunto la rosada con duda

—a ser un poni bala!— respondió el rubio y sin esperarlo, se metió dentro de cañón de la rosada y activo su arma, para salir volando del lugar a gran velocidad y potencia

—Tenían razón…, debí haberme hecho una máscara con su piel…, y preparar cupcakes con sus restos…— musito la rosada con un tono muy oscuro, mientras miraba la trayectoria del ninja

…

La fuerza del disparo fue demasiada y el rubio termino saliendo a fueras de Ponyville, cayendo en medio del bosque y sin poder evitarlo, termino golpeándose contra unos árboles, perdiendo la conciencia y así una vez más toda la señal se vuelve estática regresando al pasado

**Recuerdo perdido**

Luego de ser rescatados por el Uchiha, Shisui los llevo a unos departamentos viejos, para que pueda descansar y salió a la calle a buscar algo de comida y agua para los fugitivos —de donde lo conoces Heart? — pregunto el rubio a su guardián

— es un nuevo amigo que conocí cuando Kakashi me dejo entrenando solo, en las áreas de entrenamiento, le llamo atención el verme y entre charlas y charlas nos hicimos amigos— señalo con una sonrisa

—Parece un tipo serio….— comento el rubio

—y lo es!, pero Shining era igual!— respondió el pelirrojo de forma despreocupada, mientras leía algunas revistas viejas

—pues…, el me da mala espina….— comento Naruto con un tono bajo

—y eso?. Generalmente te cae bien todo el mundo — respondió el Pegaso extrañado

—pues …, el parecía que estaba al tanto de lo que pasaría hoy….— señalo Naruto serio y con sospecha

Ante esa reacción el pelirrojo sudo frio, como si el también estuviera al tanto del intento de ataque al niño; —vamos Naruto…,no seas malagradecido, él nos ayudó no?— señalo con una sonrisa incomoda

El niño bajo la cabeza apenado —lo siento…, es que todo esto es tan…— musito el chico con un tono triste, pero en eso el pelirrojo le daba palmadas en su espaldas

—no hay cuidado amigo!; oye pekke , deseas saber más sobre la pijamada? — comento el guardián para distraer la mente del chico

Y ese tema tuvo su efecto deseado, pues el chico con emoción escuchaba lo que el Pegaso podía decirle, por su edad ; —bueno básicamente, por ser las yeguas mucho más que los machos en número, cuando llega ese día, los machos nos escondemos , pues al parecer…, si solo hay hembras en un lugar no pasa nada…, pero si hay machos…., es un desastre…,—

—mi mama también se pone como una loca? — pregunto el rubio, imaginándose a Celestia por un momento con los pelos como los tenia Twilight y riéndose de la imagen

—pues sí.., pero como te dije si no hay machos presentes no pasa nada — explicándole al rubio que la noche anterior todos los chicos son mandados a zonas especiales, donde la princesa sella la entrada con su magia y desde adentro los unicornios refuerzan el seguro

—por eso Shining también usaba su cuerno….— comento el rubio comprendiendo; —oye…, y que pasa si por casualidad un macho aparece?, que le harían? — pregunto Naruto con inocencia

El Pegaso comenzó a balbucear y ponerse rojo —pues…, las chicas se pondrían muy cariñosas con el chico…, pero no sería nada bonito….— respondió de la forma más sincera posible

—y que tiene de malo que se pongan cariñosas?, a mí me gusta que mama o Candase se pongan cariñosas conmigo — respondió el niño

—Pues… , se ponen cariñosas al nivel de aparecer en los libros de Jiraya…— sentencio con una gota de sudor el Pegaso

—los libros del señor Jiraya?— pregunto el rubio

—hummm…, que si las chicas se ponen cariñosas, pero al mismo tiempo son peligrosas…., ya me parecía que ese concepto lo conocía…, Jiraya sama uso un argumento similar en su última novela!— comento el Uchiha que se hacía presente con comida y refrescos, y al mismo tiempo había escuchado lo último de la conversación

—entonces tendré que leer esos libros!— declaro con decisión el príncipe

—**lo siento pequeño príncipe…**, esos libros, solo son para mayores de edad…— sentencio Shisui, mientras Naruto entreabría los ojos sorprendido de que el supiera su secreto; y con ello una vez más la señal estática aparece

**Fin del recuerdo**

…..

Una vez más Naruto recuperaba la conciencia y muy desconcertado con el recuerdo recuperado _"pero como supo que yo era un príncipe…, acaso se lo dijiste heart?"_, pensó con sospecha, pero luego al despertar mejor, se fijó que estaba en una cama, dentro una habitación, pero para su alivio no estaba ni atado o amarrado y sus heridas habían sido tratadas

—Kurama…, recuerdo haber caído al bosque…, quien nos ayudó? — pregunto Naruto algo mareado

—Hasta que al fin despiertas…— comento el zorro; —pues estamos en la casa de tu tímida amiga…, pero al parecer ella esta normal, pues se preocupó por nosotros y te curo, cuando te vio en el bosque tirado— señalo calmado el Bijuu

—bueno…, lo mejor será salir lo más pronto posible…, no deseo ver el lado psicópata de Cuteshy…— sentencio con una aura azulada

Pero no pudo moverse mucho, pues la tímida Pegaso entro repentinamente con vendas y demás remedios —Twister, ya despertaste!— exclamo la chica con alegría y leves lágrimas, mientras revisaba con cariño y cuidado las heridas de su amigo; —estoy tan feliz que este bien!— menciono esas palabras de forma dulce y normal

Naruto al ver como su amiga no actuaba como una demente, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y de forma chibi y llorosa abrazo a su amiga —Fluttershy…, tuve mucho miedo….— musito gimoteando de forma graciosa

—Ya paso…, no te asustes, ya paso, pobrecito…— menciono esas palabras mientras le acariciaba su crin para calmarlo de forma maternal

Luego Naruto le narro el horrible día de locos que vivió desde la mañana y por qué termino en el bosque lastimado; —es como si algo las poseyera…— señalo el rubio cansado

—no te preocupes Twister…, puedes quedarte acá mientras todo se calma…,— señalo ella con una sonrisa tímida: —oye has comido algo?. Te preparare una ensalada!— menciono esas palabras con cariño y fue a la cocina, mientras Naruto respiraba tranquilo y aliviado que la Pegaso estuviera normal

—con lo que ella se parece a Hinata…, por un momento me la imagine como la Hinata que conocí en ese Genjutsu — comento el rubio, imaginando a la Pegaso con una actitud de chica ruda y demandante similar al otro yo alterno de la princesa hyuga

—no es por preocuparte mocoso…, pero algo me dice que este es uno de los peores lugares de donde pudimos haber caído…; no en vano dicen que las calladitas son las peores— comento el zorro con sospecha

—vamos Kurama!, ella esta normal, es más…, voy a ayudarla con la comida — sentencio animado y salió a buscar a su tímida amiga, pero para sorpresa de él, algo no encajaba en el ambiente; —esto… , Fluttershy donde están ángel y tus demás amigos?— pregunto al percatarse que la casa de su amiga que usualmente esta infestada de animalitos, no este ninguno, ni siquiera su demandante conejo

—No lo sé…, desde la mañana que no los he visto…, seguro ya vendrán cuando tengan hambre…— respondió ella de forma tranquila y deshojaba las lechugas

"_parece que no le preocupa mucho el tema…_"; pensaron al unísono Kurama y Naruto —bueno en ese caso déjame ayudarte!— solicito el rubio con una sonrisa

—Para nada Twister, tu eres mi invitado…, además solo me falta picar las zanahorias — respondo la chica e invito al naranjo a esperar la comida en la mesa

Naruto obedeció y disfruto del ambiente — es muy tranquilo sin tanto animalito corriendo de un lado a otro — comento el rubio relajándose en el pacifico ambiente

—si es verdad..…, pero me alegro que vinieras…, me hubiera sentido algo incomoda comiendo sola…— señalo la chica apenada y luego tras mirar al rubio se sonrojo mas

—ocurre algo?— pregunto Naruto preocupado

La tímida chica se avergonzó más —nada…, es que solo por un momento…, parecíamos una pareja de recién casados en su casa nueva…,— comento la Pegaso con las mejillas color carmesí

Ante esa declaración Naruto también se sonrojo mucho —esto…, bueno .., creo que a eso nos pareceríamos — respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa

La Pegaso sonriendo tiernamente picaba las zanahorias, pero luego su expresión se volvió oscura y poco a poco picaba con más fuerza las verduras —seriamos una pareja, si esas perras no estuviera molestando!— comento la chica con un tono sombrío

—Fluttershy? — pregunto el rubio preocupado

Chop! Chop!, chop! , fue el fuerte sonido del cuchillo partiendo el vegetal con más presión —siempre están tratando de llamar tu atención…., siempre están tratando de resaltar una más que la otra…, siempre están hablándote…., siempre están tratando de acapararte….— musito ella con enojo:—acaso no se dan cuenta de que solo estorban?!— reclamo la Pegaso y más fuerte sonaba sus cortes

—Fluttershy…— ya nervioso trato de llamar a su amiga

Chop! —no sé quién es la más molesta de todas ellas !; esta la sabionda que piensa que la respuesta a todo está en los libros…, porque mejor no lees como dejar de robar el corcel de otra?!— comento con más enojo; chop! —está también la retrasada mental rosa, que siempre dice "juega conmigo!"…; porque no juega a borrarse de la fas de Equestria?!— reclamo con odio; Chop! — otra molestia es la frívola de la ropa!, cree que por que todos los machos voltean a verla , tiene derecho a tomarte de mi lado? , porque no es generosa con los demás y se baña con una tostadora en la tina!— menciono esa palabras con ira

—Fluttershy….—musito con terror el príncipe

Chop!—la rubia oxigenada que desearía que se atragante con su maldito pie de manzanas!—chop! —la estúpida que siempre desean que todos la vean!, yo deseo verla caer a un barranco —chop! — la puta de ojos cruzados que te cae encima !, acaso no le basta con su enana? — Chop! — esta ese maldito trio de mocosas que siempre te buscan!, y todas las otras putas, que falte nombrar!;PORQUE NO SE MUEREN Y SE ALEJAN PARA SIEMPRE DE TI?!— CHOP! reclamo con más odio y esta vez corto con tanta fuerza que un pedazo de la tabla de picar salió volando

—Fluttershy….— hablo Naruto temblando bajo la mesa

—es que acaso no comprenden que tú eres solo mío?!— menciono esas palabras de forma inquietante con su cuchillo: — si ellas no existieran , tu y yo… seriamos muy felices…, verdad , mi amor?— hablo la Pegaso apareciendo bajo la mesa y mirando intensamente al ninja

—a…,a…,amor?— pregunto el rubio con terror , y retrocediendo

La Pegaso sonrió con ternura —si!, tu eres mi amor…, verdad? …— pregunto ella con su tono dulce: —verdad?— volvió a preguntar con cuchillo en mano y una sonrisa bastante escalofriante

—mocoso…., acabas de entrar a la ruta yandere!— reclamo el zorro

El instinto de sobrevivencia del rubio le decía gritos que le siga la corriente; —si…, si eso te hace feliz… , en ese caso yo seré tu amor…— comento el rubio con una expresión aterrada

La chica lo abrazo con cariño —que feliz soy!, lo sabía! Tú me correspondes mi amor…, te amo tanto!— exclamo con alegría; —mi corazón late tan fuerte!. Veras que seremos muy felices…, nadie nos separara!— menciono ella con una sonrisa soñadora y muy ilusionada

—cla-claro Fluttershy…, seremos felices — declaro Naruto tratando de mantener la calma

—Pero déjame decirte esto…— comento la tímida chica con una bella sonrisa y luego lo miro con ojos apagados y una expresión en el rostro bastante escalofriante ; —si traicionas mis sentimientos…, yo nunca te lo perdonare….— declaro lo último con una voz tan fría y amenazante que Madara estaría llorando como una nenita en una esquina

—AHHHH!—grito Naruto huyendo al cuarto, donde cerró la puerta mientras buscaba como escapar, pero las ventanas estaban muy bien cerradas

—lo sabía, lo sabía!, tímida + frágil + adorable + cabello rosa = yandere!; esa es una regla universal!, te dije que ella era la peor!— reclamo Kurama

—amor… porque huyes..?— pregunto la Pegaso con un tono inocente; —amor…, no te sientes solo sin me allá dentro? — Pregunto, mientras forcejeaba con la puerta para abrirla; —amor…, la manija se malogro…, ya lo arreglo — comento animadamente, mientras Naruto se iba a un rincón asustado

—No te preocupes Fluttershy…, tratare de abrir la puerta desde acá…— con terror hablo esas palabras, mientras en vano intentaba abrir las ventanas para fugarse

—amor…, no estarás asustado de mi verdad? — pregunto la chica con dolor

—No Fluttershy…, tu eres muy linda y adorable…— con lágrimas respondió el rubio mientras en vano lanzaba algo contra la ventana para romper el vidrio

—Hehehe….., gracias— respondió ella de forma tierna ; — siempre me dices tierna o linda…, por eso te amo tanto…, — comento la chica, mientras con más empeño trataba de tumbarse la puerta

—y yo te amo a ti!— respondió Naruto desesperado

—oye amor…, no estarás con alguna de esas perras allá dentro verdad? — volvió a preguntar, pero Naruto se quedó callado pues estaba más concentrado en ver como escapar; —me estas engañado con esas putas? !— reclamo la tímida chica con violencia

Naruto que recién se percata de su error trato de calmar las cosas —para nada!, yo nunca te seria infiel!— menciono el al borde del llanto, pero un poderoso crack!, se oyó Fluttershy había destrozado la puerta.

—hahaha…,— rio ella nerviosa; —soy una tonta…, rompí la puerta…, pero me alegro ver que estas solo…— comento ella con una sonrisa inquietante

Naruto trago saliva —Fluttershy…, no crees que deberías calmarte un poquito— sugirió con temor

Pero la Pegaso se colocó encima de el con sus ojos carentes de vida y botando una aura asesina—y porque debería calmarme…? , Si finalmente tengo lo que tanto quise… , a ti…— comento abrazándolo y mirándolo fijo; — déjame decirte esto mi amor….,yo te amo mucho!, te amo demasiado!, te amare siempre y nadie te amara más que yo!— señalo ella seria

—Fluttershy…—musito el rubio aturdido

—pero si existe alguna poni que te amé más que yo…, pues…— señalo ella y lo miro a los ojos con más deseo —yo mataría a esa poni!..., Y después a ti — sonrió de forma sádica y enferma; — comprendiste…, Twister?…— (menciono lo último con un tono similar a Yuno cuando llama a yuki)

CRAAASH! Fue el sonido que se oyó cuando el poni naranja atravesó la pared de la casa de la Pegaso amarilla, dejando su silueta de recuerdo, mientras corría a toda velocidad, y la Pegaso corría tras el

Naruto corriendo y su imagen se detiene ya parece una descripción Naruto : "_principescus idioticus _" ; y sigue huyendo

Fluttershy corriendo tras él se detiene : Fluttershy _"yanderus totalus_"; y continua con su casería

….

Luego de media hora de correr a toda velocidad y despistar a la Pegaso amarilla, Naruto estaba agotado, y solo quería ir a su casa, cerrar todas las entradas y esperar a que termine el día y todo sea normal

—según lo que comento Shisui en mi recuerdo…, ero-sennin escribió sobre este día en una de sus tontas novelas…., tendré que ver cual, a lo mejor nos explica porque tanta demencia…— musito el rubio mientras usando todas sus habilidades ninjas, lograba entrar a su hogar, y luego cerro , encadeno y lo seguro con tablas todas las entradas posibles.

Los libros de Jiraya se encontraban en un almacén , dentro de un pergamino que dejo allí para que no le ocupen espacios, y ya se disponía a ir allá, cuando un sonido le llamo la atención, el sonido vino directo de su habitación , con preocupación se dirigió al lugar , pero todo estaba en orden y no había signo de que alguien hubiera entrado ; —me estaré poniendo paranoico?— musito Naruto cansado y regreso por el dichoso pergamino , una vez obtenido tal objeto, regreso a su habitación y se sentó en la para leerlo con calma; ya se disponía a liberar los libros del pergamino, cuando una bandada de murciélagos se le posaron por encima

El rubio logro asustar a esos bichos y de pronto todos se acomodaron en un solo lugar y al reagruparse formaron entre todos la figura de una yegua con alas de murciélago; —te espere todo el día…., pero valió la pena aguardar acá…, al fin viniste a mi…— comento una voz femenina de forma suave ; — hola querido…, estas solo guapo? — pregunto la desconocida con un tono seductor, y poniéndose en una postura sensual, mientras el rubio veía la peculiar vestimenta de la chica muy ceñida a su cuerpo (igual a la de morrigan pero versión poni), con un pelaje que imitaba el color de piel del personaje; pero de pronto se fijó que tenía un cuerno morado y su peinado aunque de color verde

—TWILIGHT?!— pregunto el rubio asombrado y sonrojado al ver a su amiga de esa manera

—te gusta lo que ves? …, espero que sí, porque a mí me encanta lo que veo…—declaro ella con un tono sensual, y contoneándose paso por su lado, para después con su cola azotar de forma coqueta la cara del ninja

Naruto estaba realmente aturdido por todo esto, cuando él se esperaba a una Twilight con sonrisa de loca, como la que vio de niño, cuando esta se alteró por su cuento, pero esto era algo totalmente inesperado ; —pues…, no niego que estas muy llamativa .., pero porque estas vestida así? — no evito preguntar el príncipe nervioso por la forma en que su amiga invadía su espacio personal

La chica se rio de forma elegante y luego miro con deseo al rubio —pues…, cuando mencionaste que a tu "amada" princesa Luna le gustan los videojuegos y tú has comenzado a tener interés en ellos…, pensé en estudiar un poco sobre el tema…, y descubrí que este personaje es muy popular y deseado por los gamers…, y dime?, que tal me veo? — pregunto haciendo otra pose coqueta y sugerente , con una mirada de las mismas características

—pues…, bastante diferente….— señalo el príncipe más rojo , pues Twilight es algo tímida, estudiosa, seria y celosa con las formalidades ; mientras que "esta" Twilight es coqueta, sensual y muy agresiva ; — un momento!, dijiste mi amada princesa luna?, la princesa es mi amiga!, eso es todo— reclamo Naruto ante el mal entendido

La chica en respuesta le tomo le mentón delicadamente y le hablo con una sonrisa seductora —pues a mi criterio…, ella es más que una amiga para ti…, pero te aseguro que luego de esta noche…, tu solo tendrás ojos para mi…,— declaro lo último relamiéndose los labios

—Twi…, esta no eres tu…— declaró Naruto nervioso, y más cuando ella coquetamente beso su cuello con suavidad

—es verdad…, la otra Twilight es muy insegura , aburrida y mojigata como para pelear por lo que desea y se conforma con palmaditas en la cabeza …, en cambio yo…, yo obtendré lo que deseo!…— declaro con pasión y sus cascos recorrieron el pecho del rubio con lujuria y suavidad; —me encanta lo fuerte y musculoso que eres…, no comprendo como esa aburrida se contenía con tremendo semental…, no deseas tocar también?, adelante!, todo lo que tengo es para que lo disfrutes— pregunto sin pudor alguno, y Naruto ya estaba destilando vapor de las mejillas

—Twi…, reacciona por favor…, esto no está bien…— hablo Naruto con vergüenza, pues la morada había usado su magia para manipular los cascos del ninja y que estos se posaran en los flancos de ella .

—oh vamos…, me vas a decir que no disfrutas esto? —Pregunto mordiendo su oreja de forma suave y traviesa y luego el casco de ella toco la parte baja del príncipe…; —veo que tu amiguito es mucho más honesto…,— comento ella de forma picara

—es una reacción natural!— reclamo nervioso al extremo el príncipe

La chica con su magia lo puso sobre la cama y ella se colocó suavemente sobre él, mirándolo jadeante como si disfrutara cada segundo —entonces…, hagamos lo más natural del mundo…, no crees mi lindo Twister? — hablo con una sonrisa seductora

—lo natural seria…, tener una cita…, ir al cine, después aun restaurante y todo lo demás que ahora no me acuerdo! — declaro el rubio con la cara roja y los ojos como espirales

La chica se relamió los labios — que aburrido…, yo prefiero ir al evento principal….,— respondió la morada burlona; —vamos…, no te asustes, yo no muerdo…., bueno tal vez te muerda un poco…, pero lo vas a disfrutar…— comento la chica con una sonrisa lasciva y ya dispuesta a desflorar al príncipe

Naruto ya no reaccionaba y solo tragaba saliva de forma pesada, y cerró los ojos, cuando repentinamente sintió algo cálido y húmedo en su rostro — Twilight?— pregunto asombrado al mirar el rostro de su amiga que no dejaba de llorar

— yo… yo , no quiero…, que mi primera vez sea así….— comento la unicornio llorando y con la cara roja, mucho más asustada que Naruto ; al parecer logro recuperar el control de su mente y con pena miro a su amigo —lo siento… lo siento mucho…,, yo comprenderé si me odias por todo esto….— entre gimoteos hablo la morada bajándose de él , totalmente avergonzada y aun llorando

Pero el príncipe al ver a la chica llorar, no se contuvo y la abrazo con cariño —yo jamás te odiaría Twi…, — comento Naruto con una amigable sonrisa para consolar a su amiga; —me alegra a que volvieras a ser tu…, la otra Twilight es demasiado sexy…., pero a mi gusto, tal como tú eres siempre, me gustas más…,— comento con las mejillas rojas a modo de halago

—Twister…— declaro cálidamente y sonrojada por sus palabras abrazando a su amigo con más afecto; pero luego la chica reacciono y se separó de él; —deprisa! Escapa de acá!, en cualquier momento la otra volverá! — declaro ella alarmada

—pero por amor a Celestia!, alguien me dice que diablos pasa?!—reclamo Naruto ya cansado de tanta locura e intentos de violación y/o asesinato (no importa el orden)

La unicornio lo miro sorprendida; —en verdad no sabes lo que pasa el día de hoy?!— pregunto con temor, pero cuando el rubio sacudió la cabeza de forma negativa de angustio más; —y yo pensando que estabas bromeando!, es necesario que huyas y te escondas!, por nada del mundo dejes que te atrapen!— menciono la morada desesperada

—pero que pasara si eso ocurre? — pregunto Naruto bastante alterado

Pero la unicornio bajo la cabeza y al alzarla mostro sus ojos carente de brillo, —lo siento mucho guapo…, pero la aburrida cerebrito ya se fue…, ahora solo estoy yo para complacerte….— declaro la unicornio en su fase alocada; —y que dices?, seguimos donde nos quedamos?— pregunto con una sonrisa muy inquietante; pero la respuesta del rubio fue salir huyendo, haciendo otro hoyo con su figura en el muro de su casa

—muy bien…, si deseas jugar al gato y al ratón así será…, pero no te quejes si esta gatita te araña…— comento la poni-súcubo sádicamente

…..

—maldición hasta Twilight esta como las demás!— reclamo el rubio desesperado, mientras la yeguas recorrían las calles como si fueran zombis

—aunque hay que darle crédito…, es una excelente cosplayer!— señalo el zorro serio

—deja de hacer comentarios idiotas!— reclamo Naruto cansado; mientras esperaba pacientemente a que un grupo de locas se alejen para moverse, cuando sin querer piso una ramita y otra de sus amistades lo diviso

—hola Twister…,—saludo su amiga de ojos cruzados usando un mandil y muchos ruleros en su cabeza; acompañada de su hija la cual estaba vestida con un traje de marinero negro con las mejillas infladas y rebotando una pelota grande

—Derpy…, Dinky? — pregunto Naruto con la cara desencajada

—no deseas tomar una tasita de café? — pregunto con amabilidad la rubia, señalando la puerta de su casa

—Me gustaría.., pero tengo prisa….— suplico el rubio , deseando que Derpy no haga alguna locura frente a su hija

—vamos señor Twister…, no sea malito, diga que si…, anda siiiii?!— pidió la niña con una linda sonrisa

—lo siento pequeña, pero tengo que irme…, tal vez otro día!— menciono el rubio mientras se alejaba lo más que podía

—Es una lástima …, ya se fue…— comento la joven madre con un gesto triste

—Y yo que creía que tendría un papi nuevo….— musito igual de apenada la pequeña unicornio

Lo siguiente que vivió el príncipe fueron muchos otros encuentros con las demás yeguas del pueblo, como Colgate que se ofrecía a revisarle la boca muy bien, mientras hacía sonar un enorme taladro, o la enfermera red heart que se movía como las enfermeras de Silent Hill con un bisturí

—acaso esto no puede ponerse más tétrico…?— comento el rubio escondido en un callejón; cuando una canción llamo su atención

"_Uno, dos…; ya vienen por ti…." ; _fueron las palabras de las CMC cantaban jugando a saltar la soga

"_Tres , cuatro…; cierra la puerta… ";_ y acto seguido el rubio se metió a una casa que parecía abandonada y aseguraba el lugar

_Cinco , seis…; mira el reloj….;_ el rubio miro el reloj de la alcaldía señalando que eran las 6 de la tarde y aún faltaba mucho para que la pesadilla acabe

"_Siente, ocho…., no duermas aun….";_ Naruto se sentía agotado y cansado física y mentalmente, pero si se dormía, podría nunca más volver a despertar

"_nueve , diez…; de nosotras no escaparas esta vez …"_; terminaron de cantar las niñas y miraron directamente en dirección de la ventana, donde el ninja las vigilaba; —oni-chan…!— mencionaron ellas con una sonrisa demencial, y el rubio llorando de miedo cerro la ventana

—lolicon…..—musito el zorro burlón, pero en el plano mental un rasengan como coscorrón fue la respuesta de su amigo

Una vez más el rubio saco el pergamino y con ellos los libros de Jiraya y comenzó a buscar las ediciones que tuviera como antigüedad cercana a 10 años, logrando ubicar un par de libros con esa características y tras darles una leída rápida, logro ubicar el que necesitaba —" el paraíso del doloroso amor…."— murmuro el rubio leyendo el título de la novela

Dentro de esa novela el protagonista llego a un poblado, donde los moradores masculinos intentaron en vano de advertirle que se fuera antes del último fin de semana del mes, o que en todo caso se prepare para acampar en las montañas en esa época; como era de esperarse el viajero hizo caso omiso de la advertencia y al amanecer de tal día, todas las mujeres del pueblo se volvieron muy cariñosas y deseosas de acción carnal con el sujeto en mención; pero que al mismo tiempo las personalidades de ellas , se volvieron alocadas, psicópatas y hasta homicidas

—y criticaron las novelas de ero-sennin como demasiado fantasiosas…,— declaro el rubio con una gota de sudor y continuo con la lectura de forma resumida donde al final de tener relaciones sexuales con las heroínas de la novela, enfrentarse a un secta satánica , salvar el mundo y demás cosas típicas de las novelas de su padrino, el héroe se vuelve el nuevo adán de ese lugar junto a todas sus evas, fin

—esto no me sirve…— declaro con derrota el príncipe

—míralo por el lado amable mocoso…, si te atrapan restablecerías el clan Uzumaki y Namikase en un solo día — en vano intento animarlo el zorro

Naruto decidió no responderle y comenzó a ver en la sección "notas del autor", pues Jiraya tenía la costumbre de agradecer a quienes le ayudaron a inspirarse en sus novelas , o hechos que sirvieron como base para sus relatos —acá esta!— reclamo emocionado

Efectivamente en esa sección el pervertido, narro que la historia se basó en "una vieja leyenda de un país lejano"; en dicha leyenda narra que las "mujeres" y al igual que muchas otras especies, son susceptibles al aroma de los "hombres" , pero que una vez al año, el cuerpo de ellas se vuelve muy susceptible a tal aroma y el hecho de que las chicas sean mucho mayor en número que los chicos, hace que su mentalidad cambien, por lo cual los hombres se esconden o alejan lo mayor posible de las mujeres , para evitar desgracias— desgracias?— comento el rubio sorprendido

Las desgracias van desde ponerse muy cariñosa y su apetito sexual se incrementa, pasando por cuadros de violencia, cambios de personalidad, celos enfermizos y demás similares; y por ello hombre que es encontrando desprevenido tal día…, o es obligado a copular hasta morir, o es destrozado por todas las mujeres peleándose por tener algún pedazo suyo

Naruto paso saliva de forma pesada ; —porque no me dijeron de esto antes?!— grito con frustración

—ahora comprendo porque los corceles no aprovecharían este día…., las yeguas se vuelven unas mantis!— señalo Kurama, mientras el príncipe se imaginaba a si mismo sin cabeza, luego de esparcir su semilla

Naruto cerro el libro y lo volvió a meter al pergamino — al menos de algo me sirvió conservar las novelas de ero-senin — comento pensativo

—Pero ahora que lo pienso…, Derpy estuvo normal…, o por lo menos era la más normal— comento el zorro con sospecha

—Seguro se contuvo porque estaba con Dinky….— respondió Naruto pensante; — al parecer si se esfuerzan pueden recuperar la conciencia; por esa misma razón, Twilight recupero la razón por un momento —

—en fin …, solo tenemos que esperar a que amanezca y mañana todo será como siempre — comento el zorro aliviado

Naruto sonrió con ánimo, pero repentinamente una hacha formo un gran agujero en la puerta y en el agujero el rostro de la rosada se asomó —ya llego pinkieeee!— cito ella con una sonrisa demente (si vieron la película "el resplandor" , ya sabrán que escena es)

El rubio comenzó a huir, pero una a una sus amigas se hacían presentes en su refugio —mi amor…!, sabes cuál será tu castigo verdad? — comento "yandere-shy", con una motosierra y su sonrisa de ángel

—amo!, no me deje esperándolo…, —suplico Apple Jack en la ventana

—conque acá estabas…, tendré que aplicarte un buen correctivo….— hablo la modista con su fusta en el casco

— así que por ellas, tu no venias por mí? , entonces tendré que ser mala contigo! — declaro rainbow con su tono inquietante

—bien mi ratoncito…, listo para la verdadera acción?!— pregunto Twilight haciéndose presente también y con ella todas las demás yeguas invadían la casa, mientras el ninja huía por su vida

Y con ello llegamos al principio del relato…, con el rubio huyendo con las fuerzas que le quedan; —Kurama…, recuerdas aquellos días donde las chicas me ignoraban…— comento Naruto con un tono suave

—si…, era en la academia, ninguna te hacia caso y Hinata ni te hablaba por su timidez — respondió el zorro calmado

—qué días más hermosos!— mencionaron llorando cómicamente ambos , mientras las yeguas iban tras sus huesos

En plena huida al príncipe se le ocurrió un plan y lo puso en marcha, uso su cambio de forma para volverse una linda yegua anaranjada con coletas rubias , y así pasar desapercibida entre las locas; lastimosamente no funciono, pues las yeguas al ver a la desconocida, y sobre todo por lo linda que era, pensaron que ella venía a robarles a su "macho"; e intentaron lincharla; tras salvarse por los pelos no le quedó otra al ninja, que seguir en su forma de corcel, con sus locas pisándole los cascos

Tras llegar al bosque el rubio se metió a una cueva y con una gran roca tapo la entrada y aplicando todo su chacra restante la sostuvo, por si las unicornios intentaran moverlo con su magia ; —por favor déjenme solo!— suplico el rubio

—NUNCA!— fue la respuesta de las yeguas desde el otro lado , e intentando mover la roca sin parar

—vamos Naruto, esto podría ser peor…— comento el zorro

—y como podría ser esto peor?!— reclamo el príncipe

—Tu mama y tía podrían estar también detrás de ti también — soltó con simpleza; mientras con una aura azulada, el rubio le pedía a su inquilino callarse

…..

Llego el amanecer, un nuevo día llegaba, y con ello vemos a todas las yeguas que se quedaron dormidas en la entrada de la cueva, y en eso Naruto suavemente movía la puerta de su prisión, con grandes ojeras, y un aspecto atroz, e intento moverse sin hacer ruido para ir a su casa y dormir, lastimosamente otra ramita piso y todas las chicas despertaron repentinamente

El rubio de inmediato se fue a rincón temblando de miedo, mientras las yeguas al ver en donde estaban y ver al ninja temblar como gelatina, poco a poco sus mentes comenzaron a recordar lo ocurrido ayer y todas ellas con las mejillas rojas agacharon la cabeza ante Naruto ; —LO SENTIMOS MUCHO!— declararon avergonzadas y regresaron a sus casas a paso apresurado , quedándose al último las amigas de Naruto

Las chicas miraban con pena a su amigo, y con mucha culpa, y bastante avergonzadas, por la forma en como estaban vestidas, sobre todo Twilight, Rarity ,AJ y rainbow, mientras fluttershy intentaba ocultar su motosierra; pero luego se concentraron en el rubio al ver las heridas, suciedad y aspecto del chico, se les encogió el corazón, y más al verlo tan asustado de ellas —Twister…, tu nos odias? — pregunto temerosa y triste al borde del llanto Pinkie Pie

Naruto al escuchar a la rosada hablar con su voz normal, volteo a verlas y al mirar a sus amigas sin sus rasgos psicópatas , solo corrió a abrazarlas —como podría odiarlas!, si yo las am….—las yeguas levantaron las orejas y miraron expectantes su última declaración, pero el rubio se auto corrigió ; — yo las quiero y mucho …!— declaro con una sonrisa, y muy feliz porque esa pesadilla termino, mientras las chicas agacharon sus orejas con decepción

Las yeguas felices que su amigo no las odie por lo ocurrido, le pidieron disculpas, y al mismo tiempo el rubio les narro, que de niño nunca le explicaron en qué consistía tal cosa, y que en su país natal, algo así jamás ocurría. Después lo llevaron a su casa para que descanse, tras algunas horas de sueño, Naruto fue a las casas de sus amigas donde había hecho destrozos como la de Pinkie y fluttershy, mientras todas sus amigas con las cara roja, le pedían perdón sin parar por su actitud

—En verdad lamentamos que nos vieras actuar como unas dementes…— era la disculpa general

—Yo creo que más bien , su verdadera personalidad salió a flote….— comento el zorro con una aura azulada

—no se preocupen chicas.., yo sé que no eran ustedes — comento con cariño, para animar a sus amistades y el resto del día y resto de la semana , tuvo que aguantar que las yeguas del pueblo se pongan coloradas al verlo y pedirle disculpas sin parar por el incidente; y al mismo tiempo cuando los corceles se enteraron de que un macho sobrevivió al día conocido como _**" el día de las yeguas locas", **_ comenzaron a admirar al rubio como **un corcel entre corceles**, y se recitaban odas y canciones en los bares de toda Equestria en su honor , cuando el rumor se expandió , cual leyenda urbana

—sabes lo irónico de todo este asunto Naruto? — comento el zorro de forma casual

—No tengo idea Kurama — menciono el príncipe confundido

—que a pesar de todo lo que viviste ese día…, aun sigues siendo virgen!— señalo carcajeándose el bijuu

—No sabes cómo me alegro de tenerte de amigo….— comento con ira y una vena en la frente el príncipe

….

Ya habían pasado casi una semana desde lo ocurrido con la población femenina de Ponyville aun las yeguas ruborizándose por el vergonzoso recuerdo con el rubio, se pensaría que dicho evento no podría ser opacado al menos en lo que restaba del año , pero otro evento ocurrido en el "pacifico" pueblo pronto acapararía la atención de todos

El día señalado, Naruto se encontraba cortando los últimos ingredientes para ofrecer el almuerzo, cuando alzo la cara para mirar hacia un cartel dentro de cocina escrito en kanjis : _**"Kyohi sa rete iru monodeatte mo sorera no tame ni mata, ikutsu ka no kōfuku to omoiyari niataisuru"**_ ; era el mensaje que indicaba aquel cartel y Naruto suspiraba con nostalgia , cuando vio aquel mismo anuncio en el Ichikarus de Konoha ; —espero que el viejo Teuchi , no se moleste por tomar el nombre del local para mi negocio — musito el rubio con una sonrisa traviesa

Y como casi todos los días el príncipe abría su local para atender a los clientes pero una vez más, no había ni una alma en la calle; —otra vez algún poni tiene algún boleto extra para la Gala del galope? — se preguntó así mismo en voz alta, pensando ver a la victima de turno sobre una oleadas de caballitos, pero el motivo de la ausencia de público era otro

Cuando creía que la calle estaba vacía, repentinamente aparecieron unas señoritas ; —según dicen, ella es grandiosa y poderosa!— exclamo una poni a su compañera y esta con emoción le pedía apresurar el paso

—me pregunto si la veremos hacer sus más increíbles trucos mágicos! — comento otro sujeto que pasaba por allí

—mejor me apresuro para ganar un buen lugar!— comento un potrillo con una sonrisa emocionado

En vista de tanta expectativa generada , le dio también curiosidad al príncipe saber de qué trataba todo eso, y ya se disponía a cerrar el negocio cuando en eso alguien lo llamo —oye tú!, porque no hay locales de comida disponibles? , La gran y poderosa Trixie desea comer!— demando de una forma prepotente una unicornio azul y melena plateada; que usaba un sombrero de mago y una capa que cubría su cuerpo

Si bien el rubio se enojó por el rudo trato, debía recordar que un cliente es un cliente, además de percatarse que salvo su negocio, los demás puestos estaban cerrados; así que uso su mejor sonrisa de vendedor —bueno señorita…, al aparecer hay un evento que tiene a todos muy emocionados y por ello están cerrados; pero si desea puede pasar a comer algo —invito el rubio

La misteriosa chica hizo un gesto de desagrado —ichikarus ramen?— leyó ella de forma despectiva; — es acaso este muladar un restaurante?— pregunto de la misma despectiva forma

Al rubio ya se le formo una vena en la frente , pero seguía con su sonrisa de vendedor…, aunque muy forzada —pues… si!, este es un local de ramen, desea pasar? — pregunto de forma amable, aunque internamente deseaba que la yegua se largara

La chica al ver que no le quedaba mucho de donde escoger, cerró los ojos en forma presumida —muy bien…, siéntete honrado, la gran y poderosa Trixie entrara a tu negocio!— declaro ella con cero humildad

"_la gran y poderosa Trixie?…; creo que eso se me hace conocido…" _, pensó el rubio extrañado, pero luego recordó el cartel que vio en Manehatan, comprendiendo que ese anuncio se referían a tal personaje; pero al mismo tiempo estaba seguro que ya mucho antes , oyó algo similar —y dígame?, desea el especial de la casa? — pregunto con su sonrisa de vendedor al ver a la yegua tomar el menú

—la gran y poderos Trixie, probara lo que le plazca!— declaro la unicornio con pedantería; —la gran y poderosa Trixie desea el especial de la casa!— demando luego de unos minutos; mientras la vena en la frente de Naruto se hinchaba mas

—Lo que la gran y poderosa Trixie ordene….—respondo el ninja con un tono cansado y deseando que la yegua coma deprisa y se marche

Luego de un rato el rubio le sirvió la comida y aunque la unicornio miro con extrañeza el exótico plato, decidió probarlo pues en verdad tenía hambre y tras el primer cucharon, comenzó a comerlo con más prisa —pero que ese esto?!, que rico!— exclamo la chica con una bella sonrisa, pero luego se moderó y volvió a su vieja postura; —que diga…, no está nada mal…, la gran y poderosa Trixie está satisfecha, pero no está al nivel del ramen de Canterlot —menciono ella con arrogancia

Ante ese último comentario a Naruto alzo la ceja , pero decidió seguirle la mentira —oh ya veo…, así que el ramen de Canterlot es mejor que acá? — comento el rubio haciéndose el ofendido

La chica hizo una mueca de superioridad —si!, pero si te sirve de consuelo…, tu ramen es mucho mejor que el de Manehatan!— declaro ella haciéndose una gran conocedora

Naruto con una sonrisa traviesa decidió jugarle una broma a la mentirosa ; — se agradece el cumplido…, por lo que usted dice…, parece que ha viajado mucho verdad? — pregunto el rubio de forma aduladora

La unicornio sonrió con más arrogancia —por supuesto que he viajado por toda Equestria y alrededores!, la gran y poderosa Trixie es una gran conocedora culinaria! — declaro con orgullo

—ya veo…, en ese caso habrá probado el Curry? (guiso picante a base de res) ; dicen que a los minotauros les sale muy bien — pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa

—por supuesto que la gran y poderosa Trixie ha probado el curry!, un prestigioso chef minotauro lo preparo especialmente para mí!— declaro ella

Naruto se le inflo las mejillas pero decido seguir —entonces seguro en Acapucolt probó el famoso sushi! ( pescado crudo y aderezado) —

—Solo los ignorantes dejarían pasar la oportunidad de probar tal delicia — declaro ella sin modestia alguna

— Yo nunca he probado el takoyaki (brochetas de pulpo) — declaro el príncipe con pena , mientras internamente se mataba de la risa

—pues te pierdes de un gran plato…, pero no te aflijas, solo los ponis exitosos como la gran y poderosa Trixie son capaces de probar un platillo tan caro y fino!— declaro la chica, mientras Naruto se fue a rincón para aguantarse la risa, pues el takoyaki es una comida de feria; _"nunca conocí a una yegua tan carnívora"_; pensaba riéndose pero luego la unicornio se paró para irse

—Son 10 bits señorita — declaro el rubio para cobrar la cuenta

La unicornio lo miro como si fuera un poni de 2 cabezas —me piensas cobrar a mí?!, a la gran y poderosa Trixie?!— declaro ella con indignación

—Pues ese es el chiste de esto…, yo doy el servicio y usted paga por la comida… — comento el rubio con cara de póker

—es que acaso no sabes quién soy?!— reclamo más indignada la yegua

—Alguien que desea irse sin pagar….— respondió Naruto de forma cansada

—muy bien.., dentro de una hora ven a verme al sur de la plaza del pueblo, y veras la grandeza de la gran y poderosa Trixie y con mi show te pagare!— declaro la chica sonriendo con superioridad

—usted va a realizar un show en el pueblo? — pregunto el rubio con la ceja alzada

—pues claro!,— menciono la yegua mientras se acomodaba el cabello

—y lo hará de día , en público y con niños presentes?! — pregunto el rubio alarmado

—tiene algo de malo? — refuto la unicornio

—es que no sabía que fuera legal hacer shows de **exhibicionistas ** en la vía publica.— comento el príncipe avergonzado, rascándose la nuca con el casco, en referencia a que Trixie tenía el cuerpo cubierto con su capa

La chica cuando se dio cuenta a lo que se refería el cocinero, se puso extremadamente colorada —mi show es de magia pedazo de idiota!— grito ella con vergüenza y abandono el local; —dentro de una hora ven a verme!— regreso poco después para dar su orden

—Igual se fue sin pagar al final….— comento el rubio con resignación

…..

Tras cerrar su local, y volver a su habitual silla de montar, decidió pasar por donde Twilight, pues según le conto Spike el día anterior, la chica haría un repaso de sus habilidades mágicas y ya que aún tenía tiempo libre, decidió dar una mirada a los talentos de su amiga

—muy bien Spike; ya logre transformar a una ave en naranja, que más sigue? — pregunto la unicornio con una sonrisa

—Lo siguiente será…., ordenar los libros que dejasteis tirados por la biblioteca… — comento el dragón, mirando con reproche a su jefa, pues ella tenía la costumbre de leer los libros pero jamás ponerlos en su sitio

La chica rio apenada; —lo siento Spike…, ahora lo arreglo!— comento ella y comenzó a levitar los libros y a acomodarlos en su lugar, y el dragón prendió la radio para dale ritmo a la tarea y animada Twilight al compás de la música acomodaba los libros como si estos bailaran , hasta que unos trotes en señal de aplausos se escuchó en el lugar y vio al poni-zorro en la entrada —hola Twister!— declaro ella con una sonrisa

—bonito show Twi!, felicidades!— declare Naruto sonriente y orgulloso de las habilidades y talentos que logro su amiga, en camino a su sueño de ser la mejor maga

La chica ruborizada desvió la Mirada —oh, vamos! No es la gran cosa…— declaro ella con humildad

—oye Twister, a esta hora no estas atendiendo en tu restaurante? — no evito preguntar el dragón

Naruto les explico que al parecer hay un gran evento en el pueblo, y que prácticamente todos los negocios de Ponyville cerraron para fijarse en el show, y por falta de gente decidió cerrar también —y decidí venir a verlos, chicos, que tal si vemos juntos lo que se trata tal evento? — propuso el rubio, aceptando sus amistades acompañarlo

Luego de un rato se toparon con unos potrillos conocidos como Snips y Snails, quienes muy entusiasmados anunciaron que hay un nuevo unicornio en el pueblo, que es conocido por su increíble y poderosa magia, y que hará una demostración en unos momentos

—así, que ella era ese unicornio…— comento el rubio comprendiendo que el evento, está ligado al cliente que se fue sin pagar

—la conoces Twister? — pregunto la morada extrañada

—la gran y poderosa Trixie… o algo así…,— comento el rubio con fastidio

—pues esa gran y poderosa Trixie es una farsante!, ningún unicornio domina mejor la magia que Twilight!— declaro el dragón orgulloso de su hermana mayor

—Spike…, no es para que exageres…— apenada trato de calmarlo la morada

—Bueno, en parte estoy de acuerdo contigo amiguito…., Twilight es muy talentosa…— comentario que hizo sonrojar más a la chica ; — y esa unicornio tiende a mentir con facilidad …— comento el príncipe dejando extrañados a sus amigos

Llegaron al lugar de evento donde fue levantado un escenario, encontrándose con sus demás amistades, quienes con curiosidad esperaban el evento y entre ellos comenzaron a comentar cosas como que la tal Trixie debe ser un poni desagradable para que se aclame así misma como "grande y poderosa" , o una total presumida solo porque es mejor que otros unicornios; tales comentarios hicieron que Twilight bajara la cabeza algo contrariada, cosa que pasó desapercibida por la mayoría, salvo el príncipe que había notado a su amiga algo ansiosa desde que empezaron las conversaciones

Finalmente el show comenzó y la unicornio azul y melena plateada hizo su entrada triunfal en una bola de humo, y muchas luces como si fuera un show artístico y la bola de comentarios y rumores entre los ponis se hicieron presentes entre los pobladores, comentando que ella era una maga muy poderosa; que es reconocida a nivel mundial y de otras ciudades

Pero Naruto ajeno a los comentarios cuando vio la bola de humo sus ojos brillaron, había recordado finalmente donde conoció a esa poni —ah ! Eres tú!— exclamo señalándola con el casco, sin percatarse de hacerlo en público, mientras recordaba que ella era la unicornio que vio de niño, hacer un hermoso show mágico en la escuela

Todo el mundo volteo a mirar al rubio, el cual al percatarse de su reacción comenzó a sudar nervioso ; —la conoces Darling ? — pregunto Rarity extrañada

—ella es…, ella es…,— balbuceaba el rubio, hasta que dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente; —ella es la que se fue sin pagar!— anuncio , mientras los demás lo miraron con pena ajena

—ya te dije que te pagare con mi show!— reclamo la maga avergonzada, y acto seguido comenzó a presentarse como una poderosa maga, capaz de superar a cualquier poni con sus habilidades mágicas, al punto que incluso con sus poderes fue capaz de salvar un pueblo de la peligrosa Urza mayor, haciendo que los ponis boten un "hooo!" de admiración y con entusiasmo le pidan una muestra de su gran poder

En eso el príncipe oyó un fuerte bostezo en su mente; —que es una urza mayor, su majestad? — pregunto el zorro quien perezosamente, recién despertaba

— buenas tardes Kurama…— comento el rubio ante su holgazán inquilino; —una urza mayor es un oso muy grande…., casi tan grande como…, hum, pues nunca vi uno, pero me acuerdo que el libro de animales que me regalo el jardinero lo colocaba como gigantesco …— respondió el príncipe

—ha!, no creo que sea más grande que yo!— declaro orgulloso el zorro

—Tú y Trixie se llevarían de maravilla….— comento con sarcasmo Naruto, mientras el zorro se preguntaba quien carajos es Trixie

Pero en medio de la charla mental una gran discusión se había suscitado, Trixie arrogantemente había ofrecido una bolsa llena de monedas a aquel poni que demuestre ser mucho mejor que ella en lo que sea; dicha la apuesta y al parecer la arrogante chica se ganó la antipatía general de las amigas de Naruto ; así que una a una fueron a retar a la presumida unicornio, mostrando sus mejores habilidades y talentos como AJ con el lazo, o rainbow con sus piruetas, más la arrogante maga uso su magia para humillar a sus amistades

—a esa presumida unicornio, solo una unicornio especial puede vencerla!— declaro Spike

—si!, una hábil y talentosa unicornio!— se unió al pedido Octavia

—de acuerdo ya entendí la indirecta!— declaro la modista subiendo al escenario y retando a la maga; " _Rarity…, eres consiente que se referían a Twilight verdad…?_" Pensó con un cara de póker el rubio, y acto seguido la elegante chica uso su talento para hacer un bello vestido en segundos, dejando a la mayoría asombrados, pero la maga de forma cruel le hizo un horrible peinado y le cambio el color de cabello a uno verde —es verde!, es un horroroso cabello verde, el verde es horrible !— llorando salió huyendo la modista, mientras una yegua con el crin verde se sentía insultada por sus palabras

"_discúlpate con todas las chicas con cabello verde en el mundo ahora mismo!"_ Pensó Naruto con vergüenza ajena —ahora que lo pienso …, Fuu tenía el cabello verde…, y le quedaba — comento el príncipe recordando al contenedor del 7 colas

—También el cosplay de morrigan de Twilight le quedaba bien el pelo verde… — agrego el zorro con burla haciendo que el príncipe se avergüence al recordar tal evento

—Como sea…— comento Naruto cambiando el tema; —esto ya me está enojando…— le hablo a Kurama, en señal de fastidio por la forma en que sus amigas eran tratadas

—muy bien…, acaso no existe algún poni capaz de superarme a mí?, a la gran y poderosa Trixie? — pregunto la arrogante unicornio, con una sonrisa, pero para sorpresa de Naruto, el noto que ella se quedaba mirando en dirección de Twilight, la cual estaba muy incómoda con todo esto, mientras la poni de melena plateada, sonreía de forma arrogante al ver que la chica morada no deseaba encararla

Incluso Spike intento proponer a la morada como retadora, pero la chica se negó a participar de todas las formas posibles , el oír a Twilight negarse a enfrentarla, hizo que la sonrisa de Trixie se agrande más, como si ella disfrutara el momento ; —muy bien…, si ningún poni desea probar suerte, en ese caso procederé a retirarme…!— declaro de forma pedante

—un momento!. Hay un retador más!— señalo rainbow; —Twister ve y demuéstrale quien manda!— ordeno la Pegaso , tomando por sorpresa al cocinero

—eh?!,, pero porque yo? — pregunto Naruto extrañado

—Darling estoy segura que ella no podrá vencerte!— comento la modista, ahora usando una bolsa de papel para ocultar su rostro

—Pero chicas…, yo no tengo ningún talento especial…— declaro el rubio contrariado

La Pegaso de colorida melena y sus amigas hicieron un circulo alrededor suyo, para hablar de manera confidente —pero de que hablas?!, puedes hacer ese truco con tu cola, puedes cambiar el color de tus ojos , y hasta regenerar tus heridas —murmurando hablo rainbow desesperada por que alguien le tape la boca a Trixie

—además que eres fuerte, rápido y bueno peleando!— se unió a la Pegaso Apple Jack

—eso sin contar tu habilidad de manipular el viento, esas cadenas de luz y tu rasengan!— declaro Rarity con ganas de ver derrotada a la unicornio

—Y recuerdo también…, haberles dicho que esas habilidades eran secretas y ya suficientes problemas tengo por llamar la atención por mi cola.….,— respondió el rubio serio, haciendo que las chicas bajen la cabeza apenadas, sabían que tales temas eran delicados para su amigo, y aun así tan desesperadas estaban por la revancha que no pensaron lo dicho

—qué pasa?, tienes miedo de encarar mi grandioso poder? Cocinerito de 5ta? , Acaso tu único talento es esa cosa a la que llamas comida? — pregunto Trixie de forma arrogante con una sonrisa

Al rubio se le hincho la vena al máximo —pero pensándolo mejor…, alguien tiene que cerrarle el hocico a esa habladora…, — sentencio Naruto serio subiendo al escenario

—muy bien…, te daré algo de ventaja ya que me siento generosa…, piensa en algún talento especial con el cual puedas retarme y demuestra que tan hábil eres; veras que yo podre hacerlo mucho mejor — declaro ella segura de su victoria

—cualquier talento? — pregunto el rubio

—sí, pero escoge uno rápido! —señalo Trixie

"_puedo multiplicarme, caminar encima del agua, caminar por la pared y techos , hacer saltos casi anti gravitacionales, manipular el viento, hacer un rasengan que puede destrozar una casa, puedo invocar sapos del gigantescos, puedo hacer un rasen shuriken que acabaría con varias hectáreas de tierra, puedo invocar a un poderoso zorro de 9 colas que es casi tan grande como el castillo de Canterlot , puedo ejecutar una bijuu dama que reduciría a nada a una montaña…, puedo manejar una katana a gran velocidad , hacer cadenas de chacra , tele transportarme y otras cositas más que me falta practicar…."; _ pensó Naruto enumerando sus habilidades de combate; _—_hum…, no se me ocurre nada…— mintió de manera tranquila el príncipe

—en ese caso, yo gano!— declaro Trixie con una sonrisa pedante

—espera me acorde de algo…!— declaro el rubio y fue a atrás del escenario y regreso con su mascota, mientras que el zorro que miraba a todos con fastidio y suspirando resignado

—tu talento especial es ese zorro tan raro? — pregunto Trixie burlona

—raro?!…, como se nota que no sabes nada de tener clase!; yo me describiría como Exótico y muy fino!— respondió Kurama de manera orgullosa , mientras todo el mundo se quedó helado por lo visto y oído

—Kurama…, donde están tus modales? se supone que primero tienes que saludar al público…,— corrigió el naranjo con total naturalidad

—puff!, mis modales los perdí cuando me has hecho subir a este escenario…, bueno ya …, hola!…, y bien?, donde están mis dulces?— pregunto el zorro expectante

—cuales dulces Kurama?— pregunto Naruto haciéndose el loco

—mis dulces que me ofreciste por hacer este show!— reclamo el zorro, mientras Naruto tomaba un vaso con agua; y así poco a poco la gente salía de su asombro inicial comprendiendo la intención de Naruto; todo esto era un show de ventriloquia y uno muy bueno, los diálogos jocosos y bromas entre el príncipe y el zorro , sobre todo los sarcásticos del bijuu, coordinaban muy bien, aunque claro está , su enlace mental era la causa de eso

—no sabía que Twister tenía tal habilidad!— comento AJ asombrada

—es increíble!…, juraría que Kurama tiene voz propia…— comento Rarity maravillada por el show

—Me habría gustado que la voz de Kurama sea más linda y adorable como él y no esa voz intimidante …— comento fluttershy

—pero aun así…, no deja de ser esto increíble, hasta pareciera que su zorro hablara como cualquier otro poni — comento Twilight

—Si …, es muy bueno…,—con una gota de sudor aporto Spike, mientras sus amistades que sabían la verdad pedían perdón al público mentalmente por la estafa

Terminado el show y con ellos los ponis trotaron en señal de aplausos por la actuación, y estaban seguros que la presumida unicornio tendría que aceptar que eso, era difícilmente superable ; Trixie quien no se esperaba tal cosa, no se le ocurría nada para humillar al rubio, y algo preocupada por alguna venganza por parte del zorro, cuando este en medio de su show , escupió fuego dejándola con el ojo cuadrado, mientras los pueblerinos , aunque ya antes lo habían visto hacer eso al animalito, no dejaba de asombrarlos; —esto…., no es válido!— declaro la unicornio azul

—en qué sentido no es válido? — reclamo Naruto con desconcierto

—se supone que es un talento que únicamente tu hagas!, no algo que sea a dúo con tu rara mascota!— señalo Trixie de forma intransigente

Muchos de los presentes comenzaron a ver a la chica como una mala perdedora, pero sus fans más acérrimos (Snips y Snails); comenzaron a convencer al público para que apoyen la medida de la maga y lograron su cometido ; Naruto en vista que el público no lo apoyaba, se puso un casco al mentón ; —según tu condición…, tiene que ser algo sorprendente, que solo yo hubiera hecho, verdad? — señalo con duda

La arrogante chica cerro los ojos de forma orgullosa —así es!, así adelante menciona cual sería esa hazaña que yo, la gran y poderosa Trixie, no podría superar— declaro , sintiéndose la ganadora del día

—hum…., pues sobreviví al estar sin refugio en el pueblo el último fin de semana, por todo **"ese día"…,** eso vale? — pregunto con inocencia, mientras todo el mundo ponía una cara desencajada , en blanco con aura azulada encima

—NO DEBERIAS PRESUMIR DE ALGO ASI!, GRANDISIMO DIOTA!— declararon todas las yeguas en coro totalmente coloradas y avergonzadas , mientras los machos presentes, le hacían un "ok", con el casco/ mano llorando al estilo de rock lee y Gai en señal de apoyo por el trauma, como si el rubio fuera un héroe de guerra que regreso de una misión de la cual nadie salía vivo

La maga al escuchar tal cosa estaba impactada y muy colorada — admito que algo así , la gran y poderosa Trixie jamás podría igualar…,— comentó con las mejillas rojas y cara aturdida; —pero definitivamente eso no es válido!— reclamo con vergüenza y para sorpresa del rubio incluso sus amigas, le dieron la razón a la maga

—humn…, ya me acorde…, vencí como a 80 sujetos en una pelea yo solo! — señalo Naruto haciendo una exagerada pose de pelea

—HA! Crees acaso que la gran y poderosa Trixie es una estúpida, como para creer una mentira así ? — pregunto de forma retadora

—A nosotros nos consta, ….— comentaron los 80 masacrados en coro; mientras la unicornio ponía una cara de estupor y los demás los miraban con algo de lastima por la paliza recibida

—y que sigue?, que fuiste capaz de reparar el pueblo por completo, tu solo en 3 días? — pregunto Trixie sarcástica

—la verdad …, gran y poderosa Trixie ….— comento Snips contrariado

—El señor Twister restauro el pueblo, el solo en una sola noche…, — completo Snails, con sinceridad, dejando a la unicornio con la quijada caída

Nuevamente algo así no se lo espero la presumida unicornio, pero se negaba a perder tan fácil, y mucho menos, con la morada presente ; —muy bien…, la gran y poderosa Trixie admite que ha encontrado a alguien que puede ofrecerle algo de reto…. — comento de forma tranquila, como si tuviera todo bajo control, y después sonrió con arrogancia —la gran y poderosa Trixie se siente feliz de encontrar algo en que entretenerse…, ganar y ganar, y volver a ganar sin esfuerzo ya empezaba a aburrirme — declaro con su mismo arrogante tono; — pero…, la gran y poderosa Trixie se siente algo desilusionada, pues esperaba medir mi gran poder mágico, contra algún unicornio….— comento lo último mirando fijo y amenazante a Twilight, quien agacho la cabeza ante la mirada de la chica, haciéndola sentirse muy satisfecha y después miro a Naruto; —pero bueno…, supongo que tendré que conformarme con lo poco que me ofreces…— comento con burla, mientras Naruto internamente deseaba lanzarle una gran y poderosa bijuudama a la bocona

—en ese caso…, estas lista para enfrentarme? — comento con un tono frio el rubio

La unicornio se le inflaron las mejillas como si se aguantara la risa de una buena broma, pero aun así soltó una carcajada ; —la gran y poderosa Trixie podría vencerte ahora mismo…, pero la gran y poderosa Trixie ya está cansada y aburrida.., así que te espero mañana, para solucionar esto…, tómalo como un regalo de mi parte…, te doy la opción de escapar antes de terminar humillado — comento con petulancia

Naruto puso la cara intimidante del capitán Yamato, haciendo que todos se le hiele la sangre; —muy bien…, estaré mañana acá…, espero que tú tampoco huyas…— sentencio el príncipe con un tono intimidante

—Oiga príncipe…., con esa cara y tono , mas parecieras que fueras el villano en esta situación…— comento mentalmente el zorro con una gran gota de sudor

Fingiendo valor ante la atroz cara del rubio respondió —entonces mañana mismo pondremos fin a esto! Y lo repito…, aprovecha la oportunidad para escapar, cara de zorro!— sentencio ella amenazante

—y yo también lo repito…, te esperare mañana acá!, frente de marquesina! — sentencio el rubio con dientes filudos , mirando ese detalle en Trixie y se le vino el primer insulto que se le ocurrió, recordando a su compañera de Equipo; mientras en Konoha , Sakura estornudaba y Trixie se quedaba en blanco y sus amigas se les formaba una gota de sudor ; _"insultos de primaria…"_ fue su pensamiento en general

—mi frente no es tan grande!— reclamo ella con su orgullo lastimado y tapándose la frente con sus cascos delanteros, y con lo dicho el show acabo, y con todos los curiosos abandonaban la plaza, mientras la petulante chica se iba a un camerino, que también le servía de casa móvil; quedándose únicamente en el lugar Naruto y todos sus amigos

—esto…, Twister…, podrías dejar de hacer esa cara?…, me da escalofríos….,— pidió la tímida Pegaso al príncipe que seguía con su cara intimidante

—lo siento fluttershy, no me fije— menciono el rubio volviendo con su típica sonrisa de zorro

—frente de marquesina! Esa estuvo buena!— riéndose comento rainbow

—la cara que puso, no tuvo precio!— comento en el mismo estado Vinyl

—si…, a una amiga mía en mi aldea, le suelen llamar así…— comento el rubio riéndose nervioso

—muy bien! y ya tienes preparado algún truco para vencer a esa presumida mañana? — pregunto expectante AJ

—Pues la verdad…..— comento el rubio, ganándose la atención con esperanza de sus amigas; —no tengo la menor idea…— respondió con tranquilidad, haciendo que las chicas y el dragón caigan al piso de forma graciosa

Con incertidumbre y duda ante la respuesta dada, las yeguas prometieron animarlo mañana en su enfrentamiento con Trixie, mientras se dirigían a sus casas, y a su vez Naruto acompañan a Twilight y Spike —Twilight…, porque no le cerraste la boca a esa presumida?— pregunto Spike en el camino

—la verdad, a mí también me extraño que no hicieras algo Twi….,— comento el rubio contrariado; _" aunque me daba la impresión de que Trixie deseaba que la enfrentaras…" _ pensó el príncipe recordando las miradas retadoras hacia la morada y en cierta forma no sabía porque, pero le hacía sentirse algo nostálgico tal evento

—chicos…, sé que debí hacer algo para detener a esa unicornio , cuando humillo a nuestras amigas, pero ya vieron los comentarios que se formaron…— respondió la morada apenada

— a que te refieres Twi? — pregunto Naruto confundido

—a los comentarios de las chicas…, sobre eso de ser una presumida y arrogante por ser mejor maga…, yo no quiero que ellas crean que me siento superior a las demás por tener mejor domino de la magia …— comento ella con pena, mientras Naruto cerró los ojos

"_**me había hecho de una fama de presumida, que menospreciaba a los demás niños por considerarlos menos listos que yo, y por ello cuando creía lograba hacer al menos una amistad; otros niños aparecían hablando cosas malas de mí, espantando mi intento de amistad…," **_ recordó el príncipe esas palabras de sus amiga, cuando ellos se reconciliaron —ya veo…., te sentiste incluida en esa crítica….— comento Naruto de forma comprensiva

—oh por favor Twilight!, eres alumna de la princesa Celestia, eres una gran maga , muy estudiosa, y no por ello presumes de tus habilidades!— reclamo el dragón indignado

—Pero yo…, no quiero que las chicas me odien…., o terminen todos pensando que soy una arrogante…— musito con tristeza la unicornio y ya iba el dragón a refutarle la respuesta cuando el rubio les llamo la atención ambos

—comprendo a donde apunta tu negativa Twi.., pero Spike tiene razón…, tu eres súper genial!— declaro con cariño; y luego miro al dragón —eres un buen hermano menor Spike…, solo querías que todos veamos lo genial que es Twi…,— comento el rubio haciendo que el dragón se avergonzara

—bueno…, ella siempre estudia y se esfuerza cuando hablamos de magia…, por eso me enoje que alguien como Trixie se declare a sí misma como grande y poderosa— respondió el reptil

—eso es verdad…, tus logros y reconocimientos , todo eso lo lograste a base de esfuerzo Twilight.., no creo que las chicas se tomen a mal, el hecho de saber que su amiga es una gran maga y una muy bonita — halago de forma traviesa el príncipe, para poner colorada a su amiga

—Gra-gracias…, pero aun así desearía evitar usas mi magia solo por presumir…— comento la chica colorada

—Bueno… , si compiten en quien es más humilde, tú te llevas el premio — comento el dragón de forma bromista; pero luego frunció el ceño —la verdad me parece molesto alguien tan bocón como esa unicornio — declaro el asistente con fastidio

—los bocones no siempre son malos ponis Spike….,— respondió la unicornio ; —el mejor amigo de mi hermano, solía ser un bocón que siempre lo retaba en todo…., pero a pesar de ello, era un poni de buen corazón y muy amable, era como otro hermano mayor mas para mi …., me pregunto que habrá sido de él,…, hace años no tenemos noticias suyas — comento la morada, recordando a Heartsword

Naruto puso una expresión de pena, y Spike al parecer comprendía a quien se referían; pero repentinamente una vez más el ninja capto la atención de ambos —lo creas o no Spike…, yo era también así…, un bocón, presumido y que siempre quería llamar la atención de todos — comento el rubio, sonriendo con vergüenza, recordando como el siendo el último de la clase, siempre retaba al primero de la misma, que era Sasuke, y de la misma forma, le parecía curioso que Shining y Heart sword tuvieran una relación similar en sus años infantiles ; mientras la unicornio y el dragón lo miraban sorprendidos; —incluso me acuerdo que en un examen, rete de forma arrogante a mi competencia, anunciándole que nadie era mejor que yo y que los vencería a todos … — revelo ese detalle acordándose cuando hizo tal cosa en los exámenes de asenso chuunin y se ganó la antipatía y deseos de muerte de casi todos los postulantes

—wao…, sí que abras sido el menos popular en ese examen….,— comento Twilight con una gota de sudor

—Me querían mucho….,— respondió el rubio

—te querían?— pregunto Spike con la ceja alzada

—si…, me querían matar!…, empezando por mis compañeros de equipo— revelo sonriendo nervioso, mientras la unicornio y el dragón se reían de la anécdota

…

La noche había llegado y en su remolque/camerino , Trixie disfrutaba de ser tratada como una celebridad, pues Snips y Snails que se le declararon como sus fans más acérrimos , cumplían con todas sus exigencias y demandas, pero una vez que la maga se aburrió de los niños, los mando a rodar como si fueran sus sirvientes

Una vez a solas y con una copa de cidra la unicornio sonreía satisfecha ; —y pensar que imagine a Canterlot como nuestro escenario de duelo .., y fue en este insignificante pueblucho donde te encontré… , Sparkle….— comento ella para sí misma y menciono lo último con rencor

—no sabes, lo feliz que me hizo ver que a aquella poni, a la cual siempre estuve a su sombra, resultara ser solo una inútil, que se sienta tan abrumada por mi magia, que ni siquiera tuvo el valor de encararme — seguía hablando para sí misma, mientras recordaba su época en la escuela, donde en los exámenes y evaluaciones, la morada resultara siempre en el 1er lugar, mientras que ella en el 2do; pero el hecho que la marco, fue el concurso de magia de Celestia, donde Twilight termino ganándolo y con ello el derecho de ser alumna de la princesa, mientras que Trixie al tener el 2do lugar como siempre, solo le dieron un diploma felicitándola por su esfuerzo

—bueno!, me habría gustado tanto humillarte frente a todos… , "alumna de la princesa Celestia" , al menos en parte habría logrado desquitarme por todo lo que me has hecho…, pero en fin, solo tengo que vencer al rubio idiota mañana y poder ir hasta Canterlot con la cabeza en alto..— menciono eso ella tomando otra copa mas

Luego de algunas copas miro su sombrero y llamativa capa; —me pregunto que habrá sido de ti…, mi primer fan…— comento ella de forma nostálgica, recordando cierta voz y aplausos, que escucho en la escuela, felicitándola por su show, y le sugirió sus actuales atuendos y encima le dio unas bombas de humo, que le fueron muy útiles al principio de su carrera artística ;— creo que te debería dar las gracias por tus palabras ese día…., pero me sentía tan emocionada al imaginar mi nueva apariencia, …, que simplemente me fui de allí— musito de forma suave, recordando lo frustrada que se sentía por ser opacada una vez más por Twilight, cuando en eso, alguien aprecio y halago con entusiasmo y sinceridad su magia; —espero que donde estés…, aun te sientas orgulloso de ser mi primer fan…— comento lo último con una suave sonrisa

Y con esos pensamientos la chica se disponía dormir y dejar a Ponyville como un pueblo más, donde el nombre de Trixie Lulamoon quedaría marcado en la memoria de todos; pero sin saberlo sus" sirvientes" , se encargarían muy bien de esa tarea

…

Mientras la maga festejaba por adelantado su victoria ante el príncipe, Snips y Snails, tuvieron una confrontación verbal con Spike, el cual seguía asegurando que la morada era una maga mucho mejor que la presumida chica, a tal punto llego el debate, que los fans fueron hasta el bosque Evert free y entraron a una cueva, donde una urza dormía, convencidos de que la presumida unicornio demostraría su gran poder salvando al pueblo, y le cerrarían la boca a Spike, y así ellos sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos despertaron al peligroso animal, haciendo que el enorme oso los persiga hasta el pueblo

Toc, Toc, Toc!, fueron los llamados desesperados que sonaban en la puerta del camerino de Trixie, —oh! Gran y poderosa Trixie…, la necesitamos!— en tono de súplica hablo Snips

—lárguense mocosos!, la gran y poderosa Trixie necesita su sueño de belleza!— enojada y adormilada respondió la unicornio

—créanos gran y poderosa Trixie…, no la molestaríamos si esto no fuera importante….— nervioso y preocupado hablo Snails; en vista que los niños no dejarían tranquila, decidió atenderlos

—muy bien se puede saber cuál es el problema? — reclamo la unicornio enojada, cuando los niños señalaron a una enojada urza detrás de ellos, aterrando a la maga y escapando por los pelos, antes que el feroz animal destrozara su casa

El fuerte rugido del animal alerto a todo el poblado, quienes curiosos salieron a ver, que es lo que pasaba , para que después huyeran ante la furia del enorme oso que destruía todo a su paso; y al mismo tiempo los protagonistas se hacían presentes ante la emergencia —eso es una urza mayor?— pregunto Kurama internamente

—No estoy seguro, es la primera vez que veo una — respondió mentalmente el rubio

—ha!, lo sabía!, yo soy más grande!— reclamo el zorro con orgullo

—la verdad me siento algo decepcionado…, yo puedo invocar sapos mucho más grandes que eso…— comento el rubio , mientras sus amigas se sentían algo incomodas por las muecas del naranjo

—Twister deja de hacer monólogos internos!, esa urza mayor está destruyendo el pueblo!— reclamo rainbow, para sacar al rubio de su trance

—pero esa no es una urza mayor, es una urza menor…, es decir es un bebe — señalo Twilight

—pues a este bebe le está dando una buena rabieta….— comento bombón preocupada, cuando vio destrozar el techo de una casa

—Bueno, bebe o no, tenemos que detenerlo— señalo Octavia

—bien!, está la gran y poderosa Trixie con nosotros, si ella puedo vencer a una urza adulta, una bebe no le será problema — comento Lyra y todo el mundo miro a Trixie quien trataba de escabullirse aprovechando el alboroto, pero ahora todo el mundo le pedía una muestra de su gran poder y que salvara a Ponyville del desastre

Las miradas de esperanza se posaron en ella, la chica sentía la presión de todos y sumamente avergonzada agacho la cabeza, y mucho más humillada, ante la mirada de Twilight —yo no puedo…, yo les mentí para presumir…, nunca me enfrente a una urza mayor— declaro la chica derrotada

—ha!, lo sabía!, ella es un gran fraude!— declaro el dragoncito de forma triunfante, y los demás pueblerinos abucheaban a la unicornio

—ahora no Spike…, esto no nos sirve de nada— comento el rubio serio, mientras el dragón se apenada de la llamada de atención su hermano mayor; —Twi…, puedes hacer algo? — pregunto de forma directa a la morada

—que si ella puede hacer algo? — comento el dragoncito con una sonrisa—Twilight, el numero 16!— señalo de manera sencilla

La unicornio noto como todos la miraban y se sintió algo intimidada, cuando siento el casco de Twister sobre su hombro; —tu puedes!— comento el sonriéndole, y dándole ánimos ; y con ese gesto Twilight sonrió con determinación y su magia se hizo presente

Una aura morada comenzó a rodear a la enorme cría, y empezó a levantarla algunos metros del suelo y una suave tonada cual canción de cuna comenzó a sonar en el ambiente, apaciguando levemente al oso, la gente se sorprendían y sonreían al ver el poder de la bibliotecaria, pero al parecer estaba demasiado alterada la cría y seguía forcejeando contra la magia de la unicornio, dificultándole la tarea

—Está muy enojado…, no podre calmarlo a este paso…— comento con preocupación la morada, mientras su magia comenzaba a ceder ante la voluntad del oso

—Twilight concéntrate en retenerlo y arrullarlo en el aire…, déjanos la música a nosotros..; dicen que la música es buena para calmar a los animales salvajes….— se pronunció repentinamente Octavia, al costado de Twilight con su violín y sonriéndole en señal de apoyo a su amiga

—y que mejor forma de calmar a un bebe caprichoso, que una suave canción!— comento vinyl, uniéndose a su hermana con un piano eléctrico portátil ; — ya sabes que hacer Twister…— señalo ella mirando al naranjo, el cual comprendió el mensaje

—se acuerdan de la tonada? — pregunto Naruto al adivinar sus intenciones

—jamás olvidaremos esa canción...— comentaron ambas con una sonrisa; y así el trio apoyo a Twilight con una canción hermosa , la canción que Celestia le enseño a Naruto y la misma que Naruto les canto a amabas hermanas cuando se conocieron; y así como la muñeca de trapo era el símbolo del inicio de mistad de Twilight y Naruto; tal melodía era el tesoro de vinyl y Octavia, su símbolo del inicio de amistad con el príncipe

_Tema de FF9 Melodies of live male cover; watch?v=K1RKHKr3rfM_

Todo el mundo se quedó impactado, no esperaron oír al ninja cantar de esa forma tan bella; sobre todo la bibliotecaria no evitaba mirar con admiración a su amigo, Trixie estaba igual de impactada por su habilidad, y las amigas de Naruto sonreían con las mejillas rojas

—ahora que lo recuerdo…., cuando conocimos a Twister, el canto muy hermoso en la casa de fluttershy — menciono ese detalla AJ.

—Dudo que la gran y farsante Trixie hubiera superado tal talento — comento rainbow con una sonrisa

—Es la primera vez que lo oigo cantar….,—de forma soñadora comento Pinkie; mientras Spike se sentía sumamente orgulloso de sus hermanos mayores

—yo también…, el canta muy lindo — declaro Derpy , mientras Dinky sonreía ante el espectáculo dando por Twilight y Naruto

—Pensé que solo cantaba en su idioma natal…, pero esta canción es tan hermosa…— se sumó fluttershy; mientras bombón cerraba los ojos disfrutando la canción

—ese es nuestro oni-chan!— mencionaron con emoción las niñas ; mientras Lyra a escondidas escribía en su libreta el gran talento de los humanos en el canto

—Mi caballero….,— soltó en un suspiro la unicornio

—cantas para calmar a la urza o usas tu poder de princesa Disney , para hechizar a estas locas…?— comento el zorro internamente con una gota de sudor

Al ninja se le hincho la vena en la frente , pero siguió con la canción, mientras los demás presentes disfrutaban de la tonada y la salvaje cría lograba calmarse al ser arrullada por la magia de Twilight —muy bien ahora el toque final!— declaro la unicornio morada y usando la torreta de agua, se la dio al bebe como si fuera un biberón, logrando adormecer al animal y acto seguido mando a la urza a su cueva

Los gritos de vivas y aplausos se hicieron presentes en el pueblo; —estuviste genial Twilight!, eres fantástica!— felicito Naruto a su amiga; la cual se avergonzó por el halago ; —y ustedes chicas tocaron increíble — les dedico esas palabras a sus amigas musicales, que se sonrojaron también

—gracias…, pero tú y junto a Vinyl y Octavia fueron de gran ayuda…— respondió la aludida y con temor espero que sus amigas la traten como lo hicieron con Trixie; pero para sorpresa de ella, todas comenzaron a halagarla por su gran habilidad mágica

—te lo dije Twi.., ella se sentirían muy orgullosas de tus logros — comento el rubio sonriendo; y al mismo tiempo agradecieron el apoyo en la canción, y Twilight no evito preguntarle, de donde aprendió a cantar tan hermoso —pues…., tuve una buena maestra de niño…— respondió el rubio con una sonrisa nostálgica, recordando a su madre la princesa

—ya veo…,—comento la unicornio con una sonrisa suave, y por un momento la mente de ella se va al pasado cuando recordó a cierto rubio tararear de forma similar en el jardín de Canterlot, un día que fue a buscarlo temprano _"juraría que es la misma canción…";_ pensó ella, pero tuvo que dejar de pensar en tal detalle, pues sus celos y el de las demás se hicieron presentes, cuando las yeguas del pueblo miraban al joven cocinero, con las mejillas coloradas

—oye Twister…, crees que podrías pasarte por la florería? — pregunto Lily sonriendo

—Con lo bonito que cantas…, ayudaría a crecer mejor a nuestras flores— pidió Daisy pestañando sugerente

—Y qué mejor si lo haces ahora…, luego nos divertirlos nosotros 4 — completo el pedido Rose con una sonrisa coqueta, mientras sus amigas hacían graciosas caras de celos

—Lo siento señoritas, pero no tengo ganas de jugar monopony — rechazo el rubio con total inocencia, mientras a los presentes se le cayó una gota de sudor ante la inocencia e idiotez del rubio

—oigan y donde esta Trixie?— pregunto Rarity al percatarse de que la farsante no estaba en la zona

—allí esta!— señalo Pinkie, a la farsante maga que estaba en la entrada del pueblo

—muy bien…, los felicito por vencer a una urza…, pero jamás podrán vencer la magia de la gran y poderosa Trixie!— exclamo ella con total arrogancia, para después tirar una bomba de humo y huir de forma penosa del lugar; _"jamás te perdonare por esta humillación Sparkle!" _pensó ella al borde de las lágrimas por la derrota

—cuidado Trixie!— grito Twilight con gran preocupación repentinamente

Una gran sombra se posó por encima de la unicornio azul y esta temerosa alzo la cabeza encontrándose con una autentica urza mayor —AAAHHH!— grito ella aterrada, ante el poderoso rugió del enorme animal

—esto está mucho mejor…., pero aun yo sigo siendo más grande!— comento Kurama con pedantería

El rubio solo suspiro con cansancio ante el comentario de su inquilino y se apresuró a ayudar a Trixie; al parecer esta urza es la madre de la cría que buscaba a su bebe y por su rugido, realmente estaba enojada por todo —debería hacer yoga para calmarse señora…— comento el rubio, mientras trataba de captar la atención del enorme oso

—ten cuidado Twister!— grito el dragón asustado por su hermano, mientras los demás pobladores se juntaron curiosos y atemorizados que la urza los ataque; pero a pesar que el rubio trataba de distraer al oso, este no dejaba de acosar a Trixie, quien temerosa de puso al lado de un árbol

—por favor…, alguien…, ayuda…— hablo entre gimoteos Trixie, totalmente aterrada y temerosa por su vida y todo pareció terminar cuando la enorme garra de la urza se lanzó encima de ella aplastándola; ante el grito de horror de los presentes, que bajaron la cabeza por el triste final dela mentirosa; pero lo siguiente no se lo esperaron

La pata donde se supone quedaron los restos de la mentirosa, comenzó a temblar y lentamente esta comenzó a levantarse, como si algo hiciera fuerza desde abajo para levantarla ; —oye…, gran y poderosa Trixie…, eres capaz de ganarle en fuerza a una urza mayor?— pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa confiada mostrando sus colmillos y sus ojos, aunque azules tenía la pupila rasgada, mientras su cuerpo mostraba las heridas de haber recibió el impacto, y a su vez, luchaba en fuerza contra el oso

—no…, yo no puedo ganarle…,—declaro la unicornio impactada por lo visto, y los demás testigos tenían los ojos como platos.

El rubio sonrió con más animo —en ese caso yo gane!— grito Naruto, quien finalmente alzo la pata de la urza, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y cayendo pesado a un lado, mientras los demás ponían una cara de estupor, y acto seguido el pequeño poni naranja acumulando su chacra en los brazos y piernas, sujeto una de las patas, de la iracunda madre y gritando en señal de fuerza, lo lanzo algunos metros más atrás, alejándola de la entrada de Ponyville; mientras ahora todos tenían la quijada caída (n/a: si fue capaz de lanzar a Kurama tirándolo de la cola…)

—PERO QUE CLASE DE PONI ERES?!— reclamaron todos sorprendidos ante la enorme fuerza de Twister ,hasta entonces el título del poni más fuerte de Ponyville lo tenía Big Mac, mientras el rubio el del más hábil luchador, pero con lo visto acabo ganándose de golpe el título del poni más fuerte del pueblo, si no es el de toda Equestria, mientras sus amigas trataban de asimilar la demostración de fuerza del rubio que rozaba con lo absurdo y los ex – bandidos, con una aura azulada musitaban sin parar **" nos pudo haber matado si le daba la gana, nos pudo haber matado si le daba la gana; nos pudo haber matado si le daba la gana..." **; haciendo que todos una vez más los miren con lastima y finalmente el Pegaso musculoso y de alas pequeñas que hasta entonces practicaba todos los días arrastrando 9 pesados sacos de arena, al ver la hazaña de Naruto una vez más se fue llorando desconsolado (que susceptible…)

— soy único en mi genero!— respondió el rubio cansado y jadeante, y tomo en brazos a Trixie para escapar, haciendo que la chica se sonroje al principio, pero luego de mala gana le exija que la baje; lastimosamente la urza recuperándose del aventón, arremetió contra ellos; no dejándole otra al rubio que esquivar sus ataques con la unicornio en brazos y no le daba tiempo para alejarse

—Mocoso … , a este paso te vas a agotar— señalo con preocupación Kurama

—lo sé!, pero si voy hasta el pueblo, la osa atacara Ponyville…, maldición! tenemos que ver como alejarla…— respondió el rubio

—deja de hacer muecas y sálvame!— reclamo la maga ante los gestos del rubio

—aun tienes tus bombas de humo? — pregunto Naruto serio

—S-si…, aún tengo algunas…— respondió la chica intimidada por la mirada del rubio

—bien en ese caso…, a mi señal tira una…— comento el rubio, mientras una idea se le forma en la mente, y efectivamente la enorme urza se lanzó contra ellos para devorarlos de una mordida, y a su señal Trixie tiro la bomba de humo, justo en el momento en que la osa se lanzó de hocico sobre ellos, y ahora sí, todos pensaban que fue el fin de ambos; hasta que notaron que la osa no se levantaba o mejor dicho no la dejaban levantarse

—necesitan de un amigo?...— se escuchó una voz dentro de la cortina de humo, y esta al disolverse, mostro al misterioso ninja con mascara y que sostenía al enorme oso, agarrándolo de sus colmillos

_Tema de jam Project : dead or alive_

— ES TOMODACHI!— gritaron todos con entusiasmo y esperanza ante la aparición del héroe que acaparaba los titulares casi a diario; y las amigas de Naruto sonrían de emoción al verlo una vez mas

—donde están Twister y Trixie? — pregunto con preocupación Twilight

— acá estamos…, gracias amigo!— declaro el rubio apareciendo a espaldas de ellos, con la yegua en su brazos, y agradeciendo a su "otro yo"

Acto seguido el héroe aplico buena parte de su chacra y el de Kurama, para literalmente girar con la urza y luego lanzar a oso mucho más lejos, adentro del mismo bosque —de nada!— señalo el ninja con ok en la mano; y todo el mundo este pálido ante lo presenciado, si Twister tenía fuerza absurda, el héroe lo tenía en nivel ridículo

Y todo esto porque, al momento que la maga tiro su bomba de humo Naruto aprovecho que ella tampoco podía ver dentro de la humareda , para invocar el clon especial y así escapar mientras Tomodachi retenía al oso; —bueno.., ya te puedo bajar…, — declaro el naranjo soltando cual paquete a la presumida chica

—eres un bruto!— reclamo la maga en el suelo

—de nada frentona….— menciono el rubio sínicamente ,mientras la maga se tapaba la frente —vamos a ayudarle!— señalo Twister a sus amigas , quienes sin dudarlo fueron a apoyar al misterioso personaje

Tomodachi fue en dirección de la urza, que ahora estaba realmente enojada por la experiencia vivida, y no dejaba de destrozar los arboles con ferocidad; mientras el rubio burlón esquivaba los ataques desenfrenados del oso

—Admito que este oso es mucho más débil que shukaku…, pero si sigues jugando vas a acabar con el bosque entero…— regaño el zorro con tono cansado

—lo siento Kurama, hacía tiempo que no me entretenía así…— se disculpó Naruto cuando en eso llegaron sus amigos en apoyo; —justo a tiempo…, necesitare su ayuda amigos!— declaro el enmascarado sacando un kunai de 3 puntas

—por favor no la mates!, ella solo está enojada por su bebe!— suplico la tímida Pegaso con ojos llorosos la ver al héroe con ese raro cuchillo

—tranquila señorita…, no es mi intención lastimarla, además con esto no podría hacerle mucho daño — respondió el rubio con una sonrisa incomoda; —tú la morada!, que sabes de este oso?— pregunto directo a Twilight

—Me llamo Twilight….— corrigió la mencionada incomoda; —la urza mayor es una de las criaturas más feroces y peligrosas en Equestria y según leí , su ferocidad no conoce límites cuando atacan o molestan a sus crías — respondió de forma analítica

—bien…, tenemos a una mama sobreprotectora — comento , mientras el feroz oso rugía más bravamente; —quien de ustedes es la más rápida?— volvió a preguntar fingiendo ignorar la respuesta

—es soy yo!, la asombrosa Rainbow Dash!— declaro de forma orgullosa la Pegaso y con esa respuesta el enmascarado le dio el kunai de 3 puntas

—muy bien en ese caso, busca la cueva de la osa y avienta esto cerca de ella, y luego regresa para avisarnos!— ordeno de forma suave, y la Pegaso haciendo una señal cual soldado fue a cumplir con la misión

—y nosotros que hacemos? — pregunto AJ deseosa de apoyar

—ganaremos tiempo!, habrá que distraerla, mientras la chica de cabeza colorida cumple con su misión, pero no se arriesguen… — y todos apoyaron con la medida, captando la atención de la osa que no sabía a cuál atacar entre tantos blancos posibles

Luego de algunos minutos velozmente regreso Dash —misión cumplida!— declaro ella; y con la señal dada Tomodachi y Twister se colocaron encima de la enorme osa y en un instante desaparecieron con ella; apareciendo repentinamente cerca de la cueva

—muy bien bola de pelos…, hora de darle fin a esto!— sentencio Tomodachi serio y acto seguido invoco a Kurama en su verdadero tamaño, apareciendo el enorme bijuu en escena; —recuerda lo que tienes que hacer Kurama— indico el rubio

—he!, y pensar que para esto me llamas…, — comento el bijuu con una sonrisa prepotente, y no evito comparar su tamaño con la urza nuevamente ; —vez…, yo soy más grande!— declaro pedante el zorro; mientras la osa se ponía a la defensiva ante el nuevo depredador.

— Luego presumes Kurama….— corrigió el rubio serio

—Aburrido….— respondió el zorro con desgano y comenzó a destilar instinto asesino en enormes cantidades, tanto que la urza comenzó a asustarse, y sobra decir que los animales en la zona, incluidas las amigas de Naruto , sentía pánico ante tal aura

—pero qué diablos es esto? — pregunto con angustia AJ

—jamas sentí algo así!— comento con preocupación Lyra

—no lo sé…, pero Tomodachi y Twister pueden estar en peligro, busquémoslo rápido!— declaro la unicornio morada guiando al grupo, pero para sorpresa de todos fluttershy era quien estaba a la cabeza de todos; _" eso mismo sentí…, cuando Naruto venció a esos lobos…" _ pensó la tímida Pegaso recordando a su amigo de la infancia

Mientras tanto el zorro al ver a la urza asustada por su aura, rugió con todas sus fuerzas, asustándola más; la osa no sabía cómo reaccionar, cuando en eso sintió el llanto de su cría dentro de la cueva, haciendo que se meta en ella y busque a su bebe para protegerlo ; — tendrá mal carácter…, pero es una buena mama— comento el zorro, mientras volvía a su tamaño compacto y desaparecía

—felizmente logro sentir a su bebe y se olvidó de nosotros — suspiro cansado el poni naranjo

—Lo peor vendrá luego… , si sabes a lo que me refiero….— comento el rubio con mascara

—si …, ya lo sé…,— respondió resignado Twister y cancelo el clon especial, causándole mucha fatiga y dolor ; —por kami, que molesto!— declaro el rubio entre jadeos

_Fin del tema_

—Twister!— declare Twilight con una sonrisa de alivio y las demás también, al ver a su amigo a salvo; —sabes que fue ese rugido? — pregunto preocupada

—Eso fue…, el socio de Tomodachi…,— señalo el rubio, explicando que el tipo con mascara llamo a un amigo suyo, el cual se encargó de espantar a la urza y esta termine metiéndose a su cueva, por cuidar a su cría

—oh vamos!, nada es más peligrosa que una Urza mayor! — declaro convencida Dash

—Yo no lo apostaría Dashie…— comento el rubio señalando una enorme huella hecha por la "patita" de Kurama; haciendo que los presentes tiemble de pánico al imaginarse algo así merodeando el bosque

—y Tomodachi?— pregunto fluttershy al percatarse de quien faltaba; el rubio mintió diciendo que el héroe y su socio, se fueron cuando el problema fue solucionado

—Me habría gustado conocerlo más y agradecerle …— comento con pena Twilight, pues al igual que las demás, deseaban poder relacionarse más con el enmascarado personaje

Pasada la emergencia , todos regresaron a Ponyville, donde fueron todos recibidos entre vivas y aplausos, sobretodo Twilight y Twister por la ayuda dada, y para incomodidad de sus amigas, ante la demostración del poder del rubio, las yeguas casaderas no paraban de mirarlo de manera suspirante , con sonrisas coquetas y ojos como corazones , haciendo que Naruto sonría incomodo…, muy incómodo, pero tuvieron que contenerse las fans, ante la procesión de hanyas que seguía al ninja el cual como siempre, no se percataba del mortal peligro a sus espaldas

—al parecer Trixie escapo…— comento Spike, al percatarse de que la unicornio aprovecho toda la confusión para huir, y sus leales fans asuman la consecuencia de sus irresponsables acciones, reparando los destrozos hechos por la urza menor; ambos potros con esperanza le pidieron ayuda al rubio, pero este ya había sacado un enorme cartel "**en huelga**"

—mira Twister…, la bolsa de monedas de Trixie…, creo que te lo ganaste— comento AJ, al pasar entre los restos de la casa de la unicornio

—Yo creo que esa bolsa se la deberíamos dar a ella, ahora ya no tiene casa…— comento la Pegaso rubia con pena, ante la pérdida de la arrogante chica

—Pues a ella tampoco le serviría…— comento Pinkie, quien curiosa miro las monedas y descubrió que todas ellas eran de chocolate

—Sí que estaba segura que nadie podía ganarle…— comento Lyra con una gota de sudor

—Por ello se negaba a perder tan fácil…— con una sonrisa incomoda aporto Octavia

—menuda estafadora…— comento rainbow

—Twister… ,yo lo siento mucho …, perdiste tu lugar especial por mi causa, — con las orejas agachadas se disculpaba Twilight, pues sabía que la torreta era el lugar favorito de su amigo

—no hay problema Twi…, además cuando pongan otra torreta me adueñare de ella y la amoblare…, y tendrá aire acondicionado, conexión wifi… — comento el rubio bromeando con una sonrisa, animando a sus amistades ante su ocurrencia

…

Aquella noche, Twilight se disponía descansar luego de hacer su reporte para la princesa, cuando una vez más miro por la ventana y descubrió a su amigo sentando en el techo de su casa mirando la noche y disfrutándola, tras mirarlo un rato, ella salió de la biblioteca y en dirección a su hogar

—esto…, no tienes problemas si te acompaño? — pregunto la unicornio tímidamente con una sonrisa , el rubio sonriendo acepto la compañía, y ella emocionada por tener otro momento a solas con él, pero no se esperó lo siguiente cuando subió

—listo…, ahora estarás bien…— con una sonrisa tímida la Pegaso amarilla, colocándole algunas banditas en la cara

— gracias.., peero sabes que puedo curarme por mi cuenta fluttershy…— comento Naruto de forma suave

—lo se…, pero …, me gusta cuidarte…— respondió la Pegaso con las mejillas rojas y Twilight fruncía el ceño en señal de celos

—hora de los pastelitos!— declaro Pinkie sonriente , dándole algunos al rubio, y la morada sonreía incomoda y al ver con que entusiasmo la rosada abrazaba a Naruto, la bibliotecaria botaba sus ya clásicas chispas de su cuerno

—mi caballero…, puedo subir también? — pregunto Rarity con una sonrisa, pues también desde su casa miro al rubio y deseo acompañarlo, ocasionando que Twilight agache las orejas con desilusión y luego suspire resignada cuando alguien más hablo

—hey!, aún hay espacio para más? — pregunto Vinyl junto al resto de sus amigas que se hacían presentes

—claro que sí!, entre más mejor!— declaro Naruto sonriendo y contento de relajarse en compañía de ellas, mientras miraban la luna

—esto…, Twister…, podrías cantar para nosotras ?— timidamente pidió fluttershy. Y Naruto acepto el pedido cantando en el idioma del mundo shinobi

_Tema ending 1 de Naruto shippuden Shooting Star_

Con esa canción ( recién me entere que es un rap…); sus amistades miraban sonriendo al cielo con más entusiasmo al ver una estrella fugaz, y no evitaron sonrojarse mucho, cuando al correr más el viento, el rubio las abrigo a todas con su colas; el ambiente era muy agradable, e incluso esa canción le hacía recordar a Naruto la época en donde siempre retaba a en todo a Sasuke y lastimosamente no lograba ganarle en nada, pero aun así no se rendía en demostrar su valía y de esa rivalidad, nació su amistad entre ambos muchachos.

Pero el ambiente agradable fue destrozado rápidamente, cuando escucharon gritos y reclamos viniendo por un lado de la calle, Naruto inmediatamente regreso su cola al tamaño normal y miraron desde el techo el motivo de tanta agitación

—no sé cómo te atreves a mostrar tu cara en nuestro pueblo!— fue un reclamo de un corcel

—deberíamos llevarla ahora mismo ante las autoridades para que la encarcelen!— fue el grito de otra yegua

—por favor…, solo deseo recuperar algunas de mis cosas y me iré…— fue una voz temerosa de una yegua, que al príncipe le parecía conocida

—y luego qué?, engañaras a otros con tus mentiras?, seguirás presumiendo que eres una gran maga, cuando solo eres un gran fracaso!— reclamo otra voz con ira

Conforme la multitud se acercaban a la casa de Naruto, todos finalmente vieron al poni que lo trataban así, era Trixie que había regresado para rescatar lo que podía de sus pertenencias, pero fue descubierta y ahora todos en el pueblo, enojados por el engaño no dejaban de agredirla verbalmente, sumándose los abucheos, y esos reclamos se hacían más abundantes, conforme los demás ponis se despertaban y se sumaran al juicio publico

—No puedo evitar sentir pena por ella…— comento Derpy con un tono triste, mientras los reclamos se hacían más fuertes

—Eres demasiado buena Derpy….— comento bombón; — pero esto ella se lo busco; **nos puso en peligro por su mentira **— declaro la dulcera mirando desde el techo

—aun así pienso que esto ya es demasiado…— comento Twilight

—Pues como dice la abuela, uno cosecha lo que siembra…, ella **quiso llamar la atención de todos y ahora la tiene **— menciono AJ seria

—estoy de acuerdo!, **solo ocasiono problemas en el pueblo**— comento rainbow

— la verdad no entiendo el porque nos molestamos en retenerla, **solo debemos expulsarla para que no vuelva nunca!**— aporto de forma firme Rarity

—eso es verdad!, **su presencia solo es una molestia para todos!**— comento enojada Vinyl

Mientras en la plaza todos estaban alrededor de la mentirosa, dedicándole insultos y reclamos por el daño al pueblo —ahora porque no usas tu gran magia para salvarte?— pregunto cruelmente uno de los presentes

—Solo…, déjenme sola….,— pidió la unicornio débilmente mientras lloraba

—claro que te dejaremos sola!, una vez que pagues por lo que has hecho!— comento una yegua, agitando a los demás, haciendo que el ambiente se caldee mas

—Esto ya se está poniendo feo…— comento preocupada fluttershy

—están demasiado enojados y no creo que los pastelitos los calme — de manera similar señalo Pinkie

—es verdad…, esto puede salirse de control…, no crees Twister? ; ….Twister? — pregunto repentinamente Octavia, al ver que el rubio se quedó callado mirando toda escena —pasa algo?— pregunto la chica preocupada, pero Naruto no escuchaba su mente estaba en otro lado

_Ost final fantasy 7 aerith theme_

" _**solo querer llamar la atención" ; " ser una molestia"; " solo ocasionar problemas"; "que lo consideren un peligro"; " que lo quieran lejos de ellos "**_ ese cuadro lo conocía bien…, él lo vivió y por un momento en lugar de una llorosa unicornio en medio de la multitud, el ve a un niño rubio llorando, mientras los aldeanos le hacen el mismo juicio popular —Adónde vas?!— pregunto AJ, cuando el rubio sin mencionar palabra alguna bajo del techo y fue en dirección de la multitud

—bueno veamos si tu magia te salva de esto!— grito uno de los ponis enojado quien amenazadoramente tomaba algunas piedras e incitaba a sus compañeros a imitarlos , los cuales al dejarse llevar por la ira y venganza, también tomaron las piedras

—esto ya es demasiado!— grito Twilight alarmada y las demás también se angustiaron y procedieron a bajar , cuando en eso, una de las piedras fue lanzada; siendo el poni rubio quien recibió el impacto en la frente, dejándola sangrando; mientras con su cuerpo cubría a la unicornio azul ; haciendo que la multitud se calmara en seco —Twister…— musito de forma suave la morada

Trixie abría los ojos y vio al rubio que se paró delante de ella como si fuera su escudo, y la escena cambia, mostrando a una Ayame de 14 años colocándose delante del pequeño príncipe, mientras recibía una pedrada en la cara; y el niño mire sorprendido a la chica — porque?... — preguntaron al mismo tiempo el niño y la unicornio llorando

— y por qué no hacerlo? — fue la respuesta con una leve sonrisa tanto de Ayame así como del poni naranja; luego de ello el rubio miro serio y frio a los pobladores, que aún no asimilaban lo visto; y acto seguido Naruto camino directo hacia el poni que dirigía a la turba; —sus cosas…— solito el rubio de forma seria y fría

—pero ella…— intento argumentar el poni, pero trago saliva pesadamente, cuando el rubio frunció el ceño y la cara sangrante lo hacía ver más intimidante

—dame sus cosas…— volvió a pedirlas Naruto con el tono serio y frio ; los ponis empezaron a murmurar cosas entre sí, en señal de protesta, pero definitivamente estaban de acuerdo en algo, buscarle pelea a alguien capaz de lanzar a una urza mayor no era una buena idea, así que se la entregaron y Naruto fue donde la unicornio azul; —sígueme…— menciono esas palabras, mientras la escena cambia, mostrando a Teuchi abrirse entre la multitud y tras golpear a quien le arrojo la piedra a Ayame, miro a todos de forma retadora y le dijo la misma frase al niño rubio

—que…que haces? — pregunto Trixie con la cabeza agachada

—no tienes casa…, no tienes un refugio, ni donde ir…, así que te quedaras conmigo— respondió Naruto sin mirarla, y avanzando en dirección a su casa

—pero que haces Twister!?— reclamo Rainbow

—Lo correcto — respondió Naruto sin dudar

—te vas a meter en problemas!— advirtió AJ

—No es la primera vez que tengo problemas…— volvió responder el ninja

—pero todos en el pueblo…, se enojaran contigo!— declaro fluttershy contrariada

—Ya tengo mucha experiencia con eso…— de forma mecánica respondió el rubio

—pero Twister, ella no es tu problema — declaro Twilight preocupada

—ahora lo es!— refuto con seguridad

—pero entiéndelo Darling, ella no es tu responsabilidad!— con angustia abogo Rarity

—Ella iba a morir esta noche aplastada por la urza…, si ella aún está viva, es porque yo lo evite — respondió Naruto de forma mecánica, mientras avanzaba; —por lo tanto…, soy responsable de su vida , hasta que pueda valerse por su cuenta —

—ella engaño a todo el mundo!, y el pueblo está destrozado por su culpa! — reclamo uno de los pobladores

—Gran parte de la culpa es de ustedes por ser tan ingenuos y crédulos…— soltó el rubio dejando a todos con la palabra en la boca; —y por los daños…, yo los asumiré…, ella está a mi cargo ahora — sentencio serio

—aun así ella no es bienvenida!— reclamo otro corcel y Naruto paro en seco y miro con enojo a los ponis, quienes retrocedieron asustados por su mirada

—Cualquiera que no esté de acuerdo con mi decisión, puede buscarme en mi casa para discutirlo…— comento el rubio de forma amenazante y coloco su casco en el hombro de la apesadumbrada chica, para que no tema y avance

—porque haces esto?, porque te metes en tantos problemas? — pregunto Trixie al borde del llanto

—digamos que es el espíritu de la franquicia…, quieres comer algo?, ya has pasado por una horrible noche… — pregunto con una suave sonrisa; y acariciando su crin para animarla; mientras la escena cambia una vez más, mostrando a Ayame y Teuchi escoltando al niño hasta su pequeño local , a pesar de las miradas y comentarios de reprobación de los aldeanos y ambos con una sonrisa cálida, lo invitan a pasar

—Naruto…, no creo que sea buena idea…, no podrás tener libertad con ella viviendo contigo —abogo el zorro

Pero el príncipe solo soltó una sonrisa suave, mientras animaba a Trixie a entrar a su casa; —solo lee el anuncio Kurama— fue la respuesta del príncipe

El zorro tras leer el nombre "Ichikarus Ramen", sonrió con cierta molestia : — supongo que es como tú dices…, **es el espíritu de la franquicia**…— comento el zorro resignado; y con las amigas del príncipe miraba con desconcierto el proceder de su amigo, y con ello la estafadora entra a la casa del ninja y el rubio cierra la puerta

Finalmente la escena muestra la bata de cocinero de Naruto con la frase del negocio escrita en ella **" **_**todos son bienvenidos con una sonrisa y tazón caliente de ramen";**_colgada al lado del otro cartel que estaba en la cocina cuya traducción era _**: "**__**porque incluso aquellos que son rechazados, merecen también algo de felicidad y compasión" **_; que completaba la filosofía del restaurante que tanto significaba para Naruto

_Fin del tema_

"_Joven príncipe…, a pesar que tu meta es recordar tu vida en Equestria y todo lo que paso antes de perder la memoria, no dejas atrás los recuerdos que llevas en tu corazón, de tu vida en Konoha…, pero lejos de ser un obstáculo, te ayudara mucho para lo que te espera, pues esos recuerdos… es lo que te motiva a ser fuerte….,sigue así…"_

….

Omakes?... el capítulo entero a mi criterio es un enorme omake, bueno salvo lo último…, pero bueno acá va

**Dulces sueños**

Luego de lo vivido en aquel horrible día; Naruto decidió leer alguna de las novelas de Jiraya, pues posiblemente el pervertido Sannin usara alguna información o referencia de Equestria, que pueda serle de utilidad, y con curiosidad comenzó la lectura, pero luego de un rato le pareció aburrido tales historias , salvo una donde una gruña es rescatada por un campesino y en recompensa, la grulla se convierte en una hermosa doncella ; pero luego de un rato termina durmiéndose con el libro en manos

—desea mas ramen danna-sama? — pregunta una bella jovencita de muy generoso busto y de buenas curvas usando un sugerente traje que combina el estilo maid y ninja ( busquen a iroha de samurái spirit)

—si!, muchas gracias iroha chan! , tu ramen es delicioso — halago el rubio con una sonrisa, mientras era consentido por la mucama

—ah!, danna-sama, me halago…, me siento tan feliz! — comento la bella joven llevándose las manos a las mejillas para tapar su sonrojo

—Pero tu mereces más halagos iroha-chan, cocinas muy bien y me atiendes como si fuera un rey — comento el rubio sonriendo

La chica no aguanto más y abrazo al príncipe con mucho afecto y totalmente colorada , pegando más su pecho al rostro de Naruto —danna-sama…!, usted me hace tan feliz!— reclamo la chica con ilusión

Naruto logra despegarse del busto de la maid para poder respirar y le da caricias en su frente para mimarla — y tú me haces muy feliz iroha-chan— comento el rubio mirando directamente a los ojos de la chica

—Danna-sama…— musito la chica de forma soñadora y mirando al príncipe con ojos brillantes para después cerrarlos y alzar su labios en dirección del ninja

Y antes que ocurra algo más, el rubio siente que alguien le da leves palmadas en la espalda para captar su atención — sí.., que desea?— pregunto de forma cortes volteando y al hacerlo su rostro se vuelve similar al cuadro del miedo (ese donde alguien se toma de las mejillas, mientras parece gritar de pánico) mientras se oye un "oh my god!"

Y efectivamente el rubio tenia razones para temblar encontrándose con la cara enojada y severa de Luna —veo que te diviertes mucho….— comento la princesa enojada ante la "infidelidad" del rubio

—lu.., lu- Luna?— tartamudeando hablo el príncipe; — que o como llegaste acá?— pregunto el rubio nervioso

—tengo el poder de entrar a los sueños de los demás…, eso es todo — respondió de forma simple pero sería la princesa de la noche; —siempre miro tus sueños, y pensé en darte una sorpresa al venir a visitarte, pero la sorprendida soy yo!; me puedes decir quien es ella?! — exigió respuesta la celosa princesa

—Ella.., ella, es iroha –chan…, mi sirvienta…— respondió el rubio temblando , _" resulto más acosadora que Hinata…"_; pensó con fastidio

La chica que se escondía a espaldas de Naruto salió a presentarse en la típica pose sumisa japonesa —mucho gusto princesa Luna, me llamo iroha, y estoy encargada de complacer a mi amo Naruto — comento ella de forma humilde y dulce haciendo más notorios sus atributos al bajar la cabeza

—como que complacerlo? — pregunto Luna con una vena en la frente

—mi único propósito es complacer a Danna-sama de todas las formas posibles!, él puede disponer de mi como le plazca; ya que mi alma y cuerpo le pertenecen para satisfacer todos sus deseos — respondió la chica de forma soñadora, mientras Naruto sudaba a mares pues esas palabras tranquilamente se podían mal interpretar…, y eso paso

—tienes a una princesa a tu disposición, y te conformas con una sirvienta?! — reclamo luna totalmente enojada

VAhn187: no es por darle la contra princesa luna…, pero iroha está " good, good!"

—TU TE CALLAS! —me grita la princesa con su vocecita de "llamado de Canterlot"

—Luna …, esto es solo un sueño…— comento el rubio deseando despertar de la pesadilla

La princesa comienza a respirar hondo y luego se calma —tienes razón es solo un sueño, pero al menos ya supe tus preferencias…— comento ella de forma analítica mirando una y otra vez a la mucama: —bueno , me retiro…. Y en cuanto a ti!— dice esas palabras señalando a iroha

—si… hime-sama?— pregunta la mucama intimidada

—yo no me rendiré! Ni perderé en contra tuya!— de forma seria la alicornio le declaro la guerra a la gruña; y luego paso al lado de Naruto — y tu…, más te vale no serme infiel… , entendiste?!— declaro la diosa con ira

—si!, lo entendí!— declaro el rubio nervioso

—bien.., en ese caso hasta otra noche…, mi futuro pretendiente…— declaro luna, tras besar la mejilla de Naruto y el sueño termina

—por kami…, que pesadilla…— declaro el rubio con ojeras, despertando pesadamente

Y mientras tanto en el castillo de Canterlot —Luna?..., de casualidad no está acá algún uniforme de las criadas? — pregunto Celestia afueras de la habitación de su hermana

—para nada hermana…, para que estaría algo así acá?— fingiendo inocencia respondió la princesa, mientras se probaba el uniforme _" no perderé ante ti iroha!_"; pensó con convicción

Vahn187: creo que no capto cuales son las 2 buenas razones del éxito de iroha…; por cierto y ahora qué hago contigo? – le pregunto a la maid confundida

**Reclamos de fin de año**

Vahn187: como que tengo que pagarles gratificaciones?, si se supone que tienen sus pagos ambos grupos de sus respectivas series

Twilight : si, pero mlp termino su temporada antes de fin de año, por lo que no les dieron nada y los mismo con el manga de Naruto

Naruto: y como tu fic aún sigue, es justo que nos corresponda paga por trabajar para ti

Y con esa palabras todo el mundo hace sus reclamos por sus pagas

Vahn187: muy bien chicos yo los comprendo…, que tal si pasan por la oficina de recursos humanos y hablan con el encargado, prometo que al acuerdo que lleguen yo lo acatare

Y todos los personajes van a una puerta que señala tal área, y antes de abrirla se oye una voz cantando "**soy un trolazo me gusta el pedazo , laralalalaralala**!" ; todos con una aura azulada no se atreven a pasar y se van con las manos vacías; luego de un rato entro a la oficina y apago la grabadora que estaba adentro

Vahn187: siempre funciona….

**My sister!**

Vahn187: y listo!. Ya está el capítulo, puedes leerlo hermana!

Mi hermana emocionada lee el capítulo, pero luego pone una cara incomoda en cierta escena, la de las yeguas locas para ser precisos

My sister: hermano… , necesitas un psicólogo… y urgente!

Vahn187: pero no se supone que tú eres una psicóloga Owo?

My sister: si…., en que falle contigo? TwT

Luego de un rato me encuentro atado a una silla, mientras mi hermana con los cables de la luces navideñas botando chispas se me acerca

Vahn187: segura que el electro shock no duele?

My sister: claro que no duele…, al menos a mí no !

Vahn187: adiós TwT

….

_**Ufff! Al fin!, 194 paginas marca Word…, no me esperaba tanto, pero espero que el capítulo sea su navidad, año Nuevo y bajada de reyes todo junto…; aunque estamos en quincena de enero…; pero igual gracias por tenerme paciencia y sobre todo gracias por sus comentarios y demás felicitaciones, lamento todo el atraso, pero debido al gran trabajo por fiestas, me dio un gran cansancio físico y mental, al punto que me daba flojera escribir, o demasiado estresado y me desahogaba con el fic: pero aun así no quería dejarlos con la duda y bueno ya Trixie se unió a la historia, veremos cómo se desarrolla, y ahora quisiera pedirle sugerencias para nombres , como para la "diosa del destino", o la espada de Naruto… y sobre qué hago con iroha…, en fin espero contar con su apoyo un año más amigos, espero sus comentarios que es lo que más me agrada leer!.**_


	16. grande y poderosa

**My sister: hermano? Aun vives?**

**Vahn187: no fue gracias a ti!**

**My sister: por unos cuantos voltios….**

**Vahn187: y con ese tratamiento tienes paciente?**

**My sister: no pero incluiré con el tratamiento agua oxigenada gratis , para que se puedan hacer el peinado súper saya**

**Vahn187: enserio esperas captar clientes así? Owo?**

**My sister : no! TwT**

_**Ok regresando a la normalidad, cómo están?, gracias por seguirme y tenerme paciencia, la verdad estuve ocupado pero no descuide el fic, me alegro que a muchos les guste mi trabajo y espero seguir contando con su apoyo, sin más otro capítulo más de lazos perdidos, espero que lo disfruten junto con la sorpresa!**_

…**.**

_**Capítulo 13 .- grande y poderosa es la amistad**_

luego del incomodo momento en donde Naruto salió en defensa de Trixie y en consecuencia de su acción , el príncipe decidiera llevar a la unicornio a vivir con él, y con ello también acarrear las repercusiones que su noble acción ocasionaría, los habitantes del pueblo y sus amigas con desconcierto y contrariados procedieron paulatinamente a regresar a sus hogares, aunque las yeguas con preocupación miraban el hogar del ninja, sabían de sobra que el rubio se había comprado un pleito y de los grandes

Esa noche Naruto le sirvió algo de comer a la refugiada, mientras la Trixie aun trataba de asimilar el hecho del como su vida dio un vuelco de 180 grados; ella hasta hace unas horas, era aclamada como la más grandiosas de las magas en Equestria, aunque su mayor logro en que basaba su éxito y que ella presumía sin reparo , resulto ser solo una gran mentira que utilizaba para cautivar a su público, pero ahora esa mentira salió al descubierto y termino perdiéndolo todo de golpe: su casa móvil, su fama , su prestigio, el respeto que le tenían, y por poco si no moría entre las fauces de la ursa mayor, pudo haber sufrido un linchamiento por parte de los estafados pobladores de Poniville, y en ambas ocasiones , quien lo evito fue ese raro poni con rasgos de zorro; y eso la tenía más desconcertada, el naranjo hasta hace poco solo era un poni más a vencer para satisfacer su propio ego, y ahora él se convirtió en su único aliado y refugio

—deseas comer algo más? — pregunto el rubio de forma suave, sacando a la unicornio de sus pensamientos y lo mire algo aturdida

—no.., no es necesario— respondió Trixie agachando la mirada; pero luego frunció levemente el ceño —que deseas ganar con todo esto? — Soltó ella repentinamente , mirando al rubio; —nadie hace nada, sin esperar algo a cambio—

—un " gracias" estaría bien para empezar…— respondió el rubio de forma simple; —y creo que debería reconsiderar ese punto de vista tuyo sobre la vida; no todos hacen las cosas por esperar algún beneficio —

La chica bajo la mirada apesadumbrada —lo siento…., pero la vida le enseño a Trixie a no esperar nada gratis… , — respondió la chica de forma seria, mientras el rubio se extrañaba que ella se refiera a sí misma en 3era persona , pero luego con el rostro avergonzado, usando su magia limpiaba la herida que Naruto tenía producto de la pedrada — por cierto, aun sangras….— comento la unicornio apenada

Ante esa declaración el rubio se puso una bandita en la frente restándole importancia a su herida y dirigió su mirada a Trixie "_Tsundere_…" pensó al verla avergonzada por curarlo —y quien te dice que la estadía será gratis?— respondió el rubio sonriendo burlón, mientras la unicornio abría los ojos sorprendida; —el costo de las reparaciones, la comida y el alojamiento lo pagaras trabajando en el restaurante! — sentencio Naruto enumerando la deuda; mientras a Trixie se le caía la quijada

— estas volviendo a Trixie en tu esclava?!— reclamo indignada la maga

—No…, solo en mi azafata— comento Naruto con total naturalidad; — si te hiciera mi esclava, no te pagaría por tu trabajo, pero pienso hacerlo; con ello podrás ahorrar algo y luego de un tiempo, cuando hayas pagado tu deuda, podrás volver a empezar — completo su oración con una sonrisa

—esperas que yo , la gran y poderosa Trixie …., sea una simple mesera?!— pregunto la chica aun impactada por su nueva profesión; —Trixie se niega a tal labor!— reclamo enojada

—pues no tienes mucho de donde escoger, además que dudo que sepas cocinar para que me ayudes en la cocina..…, y no creo que en el pueblo estén dispuestos a darte trabajo por lo ocurrido — comento el rubio sin alterarse cerrando los ojos; mientras la chica bajaba la cabeza recordando su condición de marginada ; — vamos…, no te deprimas…, con el tiempo se les pasara el enojo, pero por mientras eso es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti…— menciono esas palabras dándole unas palmadas en la espalda para animarla

—Aun Trixie no comprende por qué has salido a defenderla— comento la chica con un tono triste

—un amigo mío siempre decía : **"**_**cuando encuentres a alguien, que pase por un problema, similar al que tu tenías; muestra algo de gratitud a la vida y ayuda a ese alguien ; esa será tu forma de agradecer que nunca más tengas que volver a sufrir a si**_**"—** respondió Naruto dejando asombrada a la unicornio —yo solo hago lo mismo que unos buenos ponis hicieron por mi hace tiempo…,es horrible sentir que todo el mundo está en tu contra …, es una angustia y desesperación muy dolorosa…, — comento el rubio con una sonrisa poco animada, recordando a los dueños de Ichikarus, mientras Trixie se quedó pensativa por sus palabras, todo indicaba que el vivió algo similar o peor, pero decidió no preguntar mas

Luego de ello, Naruto llevo a la unicornio a su habitación para que descanse, lastimosamente a pesar que la casa tenía 3 habitaciones, la única que estaba habitable era la de él, mientras las otras servían de almacén para las pertenencias de los antiguos dueños que ellos dejaron allí ; ya el rubio les había escrito a los ancianos para saber qué hacer con esas cosas, pero no recibió respuesta alguna; así que entro a su habitación y guardo en rollos, todo lo que pudiera delatarlo como humano y uso su "jutsu de ponificacion", para convertir lo demás en cosas referentes a Equestria y tras unos minutos hizo pasar a la unicornio y le cedió su cuarto

Trixie tomo lo realizado por el rubio como un intento por tener su cuarto presentable o esconder "ciertas revistas para adultos " , tras entrar y mirar la cama dirigió su atención al rubio —espera un momento …, y donde dormirás tú? — pregunto dudosa la chica y con desconfianza miraba al poni naranja, pensando que le sugeriría dormir juntos

Pero el príncipe solo saco de su ropero algo que parecía una serie de colchas enrolladas , —no hay problema…, tengo algo que me será de utilidad — dio su respuesta sacando un futon para dormir, y luego el príncipe le entrego sus pertenencias a la maga; — esas cosas deben ser muy importantes para ti , como para arriesgarte a regresar a recuperarlos — comento el rubio con interés, sobre todo cuando ella saco un porta retrato, junto a un libro viejo y los abrazo con cariño; mas cuando la chica se dio cuenta de la intromisión frunció el ceño y escondió la foto con celos

—eso no te incumbe!— espeto de forma ruda, pero luego bajo la cabeza; — esto.., yo…, hummm…., — soltó desviando la mirada colorada sin saber cómo decirles gracias por todo , pero su enorme orgullo le evitaba decirlo apropiadamente y soltó un leve "gracias…." en un tono tan bajo como lo haría Fluttershy

Naruto respondió el gesto dándole una suave palmada en su frente, haciéndola sonrojar, "_si…, no hay duda…., eres una Tsundere" _ volvió a clasificarla de esa forma a la maga —bueno si eso es todo me retiro…, hasta mañana— respondió el rubio abandonando el cuarto

—Espera….— soltó la chica con un tono suave; captando la atención del ninja — cómo te llamas…? — pregunto la unicornio, pues hasta entonces solo lo conocía como ; "el cocinerito de 5ta , el cara de zorro o el rubio idiota" a su salvador

—me llamo Naru…., que diga me llamo Orange Twister — se auto corrigió el chico de forma nerviosa, mientras la unicornio lo miraba con la ceja lazada, —pero puedes llamarme solo Twister— agrego de forma amable

— yo soy la gran y poderosa Trixie lulamoon!— sentención de forma presumida la chica, con fuegos artificiales de fondo y ahora era el príncipe quien la miraba con la ceja alzada ; — con solo Trixie basta…— agrego después avergonzada, regresando a su realidad

—bien…, descansa Trixie….— comento el rubio saliendo, pero vio a la chica aun apesadumbrada y le dedico una sonrisa traviesa ocurriéndosele algo para cambiarle la cara —o será que no puedes dormir si es que no te dan el besito de las buenas noches?— pregunto de forma burlona haciendo una mueca exagerada con los labios; recibiendo una almohada en la cara por respuesta

—ya piérdete!— reclamo enojada la unicornio, mientras el rubio riéndose abandono la habitación, y si bien se sentía enojada por la broma, su gesto se suavizo poco a poco en una pequeña sonrisa —debo reconocer que se esfuerza por subirme el ánimo…— comento ella con voz suave, y luego con interés miro la habitación de su anfitrión, nada del otro mundo, aunque le llamo la atención unas fotos en su cómoda, una era de 2 ponis uno con crin rubia alborotada, abrazando a una yegua de crin roja embarazada — por la cara de esa yegua y la melena de ese corcel…., debo suponer que ellos son su padres …., pero no hubiera sido mejor una donde posen los 3 juntos?…. — musito confundida y percatándose que no había más fotos de Twister con ellos

En la siguiente fotografía se ve al rubio de unos 9 o 10 años posando al lado de 2 ponis uno de ellos una linda y joven yegua de melena castaña y el otro era un viejo poni con los ojos entrecerrados y ambos vistiendo un uniforme de cocinero similar al que el naranjo porta ; —supongo que ese viejo le enseño a cocinar…,— comento de forma deductiva, y la última foto en la cómoda, era del equipo 7 en sus inicios ponificado ; _"y este porque usara una máscara?, estará resfriado?, será muy feo? O será alguna especie de pervertido? ";_ Se preguntó la maga con una ceja alzada al ver a Kakashi y dudando si era seguro dejar a unos niños al lado de alguien así

—y hasta aquí llegan los recuerdos….— comento al ver las ultimas fotos en la mesa de noche, donde figuraban todos sus amigos de Konoha en total y maestros con formas equinas, "_y estos estarán ciegos ?" _; pensó al ver a Hinata y Neji en el grupo; "_si el rubio tiene cara de zorro, este la tiene de perro"_ al mirar a Kiba ; " _y este estará anémico?";_ mirando a Sai ; _"otro que se tapa la cara…, potencial pervertido o pedófilo…"_ mirando a Shino; _" este tiene cara de vago_", a Shikamaru; ; _"y porque diablos todos portan ese símbolo?, será alguna especie de secta religiosa?_ ", Creyó eso al ver los emblemas de Konoha; y finalmente poso su mirada en otra foto donde el rubio estaba junto a sus amigas las ponis , las CMC, Zecora y el dragón con una sonrisa ; _" pareciera que posa junto a su harem…"; _pensó lo último con fastidio , sobre todo al ver a Twilight y las yeguas a su lado con las mejillas coloradas ; _" que le verán de especial al cara de zorro?" _Se preguntó con molestia

Luego de ello la chica se acomodó en la cama de Naruto y miro la foto que había logrado rescatar de los restos de su casa rodante y paso su casco lentamente por encima de ella como deseando acariciar a los 2 ponis tipo tierra que posaban en ella, junto a una pequeña unicornio azul — papa…, mama…,— musito con un tono apagado, recordando momentos de alegrías junto a sus progenitores , mientras lentamente las lágrimas surcaban su rostro, dejándolo marcada —lamento mucho todo esto…., no pude cumplir con el trato…, ya no podré ir a Canterlot triunfante..— Hablo con gran tristeza y resignación ; —al final de cuentas…., soy tal como me llamo el abuelo…, un gran fracaso..— menciono lo último llorando amargamente en silencio, luego de un rato ella tratando de calmarse y secarse las lágrimas intento conciliar el sueño

…

—bien mocoso…., ya hiciste tu acto de caridad de la semana, pero ahora tenemos un gran problema entre manos…— comento el zorro con fastidio en su forma de mascota, mientras se acomodaba en su pequeña cama para dormir

—si…, ya sé que me precipite…., pero simplemente no podía dejarla en la calle — comento el rubio, mientras se alistaba para salir de su casa y reparar los daños ocasionados por la ursa

—Y pensar que te mudaste para vivir tranquilo como humano, y ahora no solamente tienes que ser cuidadoso para que no te descubran, sino que también tenemos que soportar a alguien egocéntrico , orgulloso y tsundere…— refuto Kurama

—no es novedad para mi tratar con alguien así. Tengo muchos años de experiencia en ese tema ….— comento el rubio burlón, mientras el zorro al sentirse aludido se la hinchaba la vena en la frente y al mismo tiempo una estaca con el cartel anunciando **"egocéntrico , orgulloso y Tsundere" ** se le clavaba en la espalda

—tks.., como sea!, el verdadero problema será mañana y los días siguientes…— comento Kurama de forma solemne

—si es verdad…, Trixie no goza de popularidad ahora mismo en el pueblo…, espero que se les pase el enojo pronto…, — respondió Naruto con pesar, recordando ciertos problemas que tuvo el restaurante de Ichikarus cuando sus dueños salieron en su defensa en más de una ocasión

—y quien habla del pueblo?— comento el zorro, mientras Naruto lo miraba alzando la ceja; —yo me refería a tus amigas…, eso sí será un problema!— sentención con preocupación, imaginándose a las "hanyas" merodeando la casa; pero cuando vio al rubio con cara confundida y una enorme interrogante encima del príncipe ,el zorro solo soltó —eres un idiota…— de forma resignada

…..

Mientras la noche ofrecida por la princesa Luna cumplía con su trabajo de otorgar reconfortantes sueños a los habitante de Equestria, habían ciertos ponis que no podían dormir, uno de ellos obviamente era Naruto, que se aseguraba que todos estuvieran profundamente dormidos y aplicaba sus ya recurrentes sellos para el ruido y así reparar los daños

Quien tampoco podía dormir era Trixie, a pesar que la noche era reconfortante y la cama del príncipe era cómoda , ella simplemente no podía concebir el sueño, estaba muy nerviosa y ansiosa; pues si bien se sentía sumamente agradecida por la ayuda y apoyo dado, (aunque como buena tsundere, jamás lo fuera a admitir), su cabeza empezó a llenarse de ideas nada santas en referente a su anfitrión

—vamos Trixie…, no te hagas de ideas erróneas…., él no va a aprovecharse de la situación…— menciono esas palabras tratando de calmarse ; — pero…,y si solo espera pacientemente a que me duerma y así poder aprovecharse de mí?!— pronuncio esas palabras con paranoia; —oh porque habré nacido tan hermosa y sensual ?!. Mi belleza es una maldición!— declaro de forma trágica —no! Trixie no!, el no parece ser esa clase de poni…, solo cálmate y duérmete….— menciono lo último respirando hondo y tratando de relajarse, pero en su mente una canción empezó a resonar con fuerza

_**Tema S.O.S de pink lady**__ ( les recomiendo esta pegajosa canción mientras leen esta parte)_ watch?v=CXEiem4EHN4

_**Otoko wa ookami nanoyo ki wo tsukenasai; Toshigoro ni natta nara tsutsushimi nasai** (los hombres son como los lobos y deberías tener cuidado ; y cuando estas en la edad, aléjalos de ti)_

"_No puedo simplemente relajarme!, él es un corcel y yo una hermosa yegua viviendo bajo el mismo techo…., en otra época esto sería pecado!; quien sabe que ideas pueda tener el, teniéndome a mí como tentación!";_ pensaba con cero humildad la unicornio imaginando alguna violenta y lujuriosa perpetración por parte del rubio

_**Hitsuji no kao shite itemo kokoro no naka wa; Ookami ga kiba wo muku souyuu mono yo** ( aunque tengan rostros de inocentes ovejas en el fondo de su corazón; son lobos disfrazados esperando atacar)  
_

"_Aunque pensándolo bien, el rubio no está nada mal…, es muy guapo , valiente y fuerte….,"_ pensaba la chica con las mejillas rojas ; —y esas musculosas patas con que me sostuvo….,esa determinación por protegerme y esa mirada de macho alfa que puso ante todos para callarlos…, que adonis…,— menciono esas palabras casi babeando, pero luego sacudió la cabeza _"pero que rayos me pasa!, ese sujeto puede ser algún pervertido, degenerado , sodomita y mañoso que espera su oportunidad!"_ Pensó de forma negativa y alterada, imaginándose siendo usada como juguete sexual por parte del rubio en una sección nocturna que incluía látigos, bozales, vendas para los ojos y demás accesorios (otra M o le gusto las 50 sombras de grey)

_**Kono hito dakewa daijoubu da nante; Ukkari shinjitara**_ (_"él no es así" pensaras con ingenuidad ; y si eso en verdad te lo crees…)_  
_**Dame dame dame (dame) Ah dame dame yo** ( no, no, aprende a decir no!, o en gran peligro estarás!)_

Y seguía pensando en más cosas negativas del ninja la unicornio, pero luego su gesto se suavizo tratando de recuperar la calma y el sentido lógico _— _muy bien…, respira hondo…., puede ser que solo estoy exagerando…, a pesar de todo, él fue muy amable, protector y dulce conmigo….,_ – _comento con voz baja apenándose, recordando como el rubio la protegió ante los pobladores y le abrió las puertas de su hogar _; "él es un buen poni…"_ , pensó de forma tranquila cerrando los ojos y se acomodó en la cama, para luego levantarse de golpe —NO CAERE EN ESA TRAMPA!, EL TAMBIEN PUEDE ESTAR FINGIENDO PARA LUEGO SATISFACER SUS BAJOS DESEOS CONMIGO!,— grito totalmente alterada la chica

_**SOS SOS; Hora hora yonde iruwa** (S.O.S , S.O.S; escucha bien esta advertencia!)_  
_**Kyou mo mata dareka otome no PINCHI** (o sino serás otra chica en problemas!)_

—hay Celestia!. Ayúdame!, que mis encantos no sean mi perdición, que este degenerado no abuse de Trixie!— suplico la chica al cielo, mientras no cerraba ni un ojo, mirando constantemente en alerta la puerta de la habitación

Y si bien Trixie debido a su paranoia e errática idea no podía dormir, lo mismo pasaba con las amigas de Naruto, que luego de recuperarse del shock inicial al ver a su amigo, ofrecerle asilo a la unicornio charlatana, pronto se percataron de algo, una chica que no era para nada fea y debían reconocer que también era muy bonita , viviría bajo el mismo techo que el rubio, despertando los celos en las yeguas , escuchándose en la mente de las chicas la misma canción , solo que el "lobo" para ellas era otro personaje

_**Uttori suru youna yoru ni tsuitsui obore; Sonna ki ni naru keredo kangae nasai**( es fácil dejarse ilusionar por la noche; pero reflexiona un momento o te perderás)_

En la tienda de ropa cierta unicornio no dejaba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro en su cama —no tengo duda alguna!, esa oportunista se aprovechara de la buena voluntad de _**mi caballero**_ y no dudara en poner sus cascos encima de el!— musito contrariada y celosa Rarity imaginándose a los 2 mencionados tomando cidra a la luz de la luna y la maga comience a ponerse sugerente y juguetona con el rubio

En otro lado la situación no variaba mucho ; —seguro engatusara a Naruto usando sus encantos y luego capaz que lo despoja hasta de su negocio de ramen!, y el pobre que es tan inocente e ingenuo….— declaro Octavia en su cama pensando en lo ocurrido, mientras vinyl en su cama murmuraba cosas sobre "frentonas con suerte"

_**Mabuta wo tojitara make yo senobi wo shitara; Nanimo kamo oshimai yo souyuu mono yo** (si él logra abrazarte con fuerza apegándote a él; es el fin para ti, esa es la verdad)  
_

"_más le vale a esa presumida no intentar nada raro o vera lo que es una buena patada tumba arboles…" _ con el ceño fruncido pensó Apple Jack, mientras trataba de dormir

"_si esa frente de marquesina piensa que le dejare el camino libre, está muy equivocada!"_ Con decisión se lo prometió a si misma Rainbow "_he?! Pero que me importa lo que ella quiera hacer con el cara de zorro?!" _pensó luego alterada (otra Tsundere)

"_definitivamente Twister es muy gentil y tierno …"_ con las mejillas rojas pensó Fluttershy suspirando en su cama y sonriendo recordando la buena acción del rubio , pero luego sus ojos perdieron brillo y despedía una aura asesina , acompañada de una cara atemorizante " _pero lo mismo no puedo decir de Trixie_….,_ si ella llega a lastimar a Twister…, conocerá lo potente y ruidosa que es Lucy _" pensó lo último mientras miraba en dirección donde tenía guardada su motosierra ( N/A: yandereshy strike back)

_**Mukashi no hito ga iukoto mitai dato; Bonyari kiitetara** ( eso es "concejo de viejas", y lo querrás ignorar ; pero si lo haces…)  
**Dame dame dame (dame) Ah dame dame yo** (aprende a decir no! No , no o en un gran peligro tú estarás)  
_

—la convivencia directa en un espacio reducido de 2 especies distintas, sería un buen tema de investigación —comento Lyra en la parte superior de una litera

—si Lyra…, lo que tú digas…— comento bombón en la parte baja de forma cansada pues su amiga desde hace buen rato esta que le da vueltas al asunto

—Perdóname bombón…, sé que esto de investigar te aburre…, pero es que no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que hizo Naruto…, nuestro amigo acaba de comprarse un gran problema….— comento preocupada la unicornio turquesa

—no te preocupes Lyra , yo te comprendo , pero ya sabes Naruto es así…, alguien que no soporta ver sufrir a los demás...,— con un tono suave, y una pequeña sonrisa contesto bombón

—pero siendo honestas…., me hubiera gustado ser yo quien conviva con el…, por mera investigación por supuesto! — comento la fanática de los humanos con las mejillas rojas he inventado una escusa

— a mí también…— declaro la dulcera murmurando y sonrojada

_**SOS SOS; Hora hora yonde iruwa** (S.O.S , S.O.S; escucha bien esta advertencia!)  
**Kyou mo mata dareka otome no PINCHI** (o sino serás otra chica en problemas!)_

La Pegaso rubia salía de la habitación de Dinky, luego de arropar a su hija y darle el beso de las buenas noches —Twister…., ojala sepas lo que estás haciendo…— suspiro Derpy preocupada ; —y espero que Trixie también sepa que es, lo que **NO** debe hacer….— con un tono celoso comento la cartera

En casa de la rosada, la chica se negaba a si misma a hacerle la fiesta de bienvenida a Trixie—ni crea que le daré pastelitos a esa presumida!— celosa declaro Pinkie, y luego miro en dirección del espejo donde el su reflejo tenía el cabello lacio y su pelaje opaco ; —aunque podría servirnos esa unicornio para hacer **cupcakes**….— comento el reflejo con un tono siniestro y una sonrisa homicida ; Pinkie se froto los ojos y volvió a mirarse al espejo encontrando a su reflejo normal —creo que debería dejar de comer dulces antes de dormir….— comento ella preocupada mientras se dirigía a su cama , y el reflejo volvía a tener su cabello lacio

En la biblioteca la mente de Twilight no dejaba de atosigarla con miles de escenas subidas de tono, donde los protagonistas eran la maga azul y el cocinero de ramen,—hay!, no puedo dormir!— declaro Twilight con celos botando chispas de rabia de su cuerno; mientras Spike se cubría la cabeza con su almohada para no oír los gritos de la bibliotecaria ; —porque tendré una imaginación tal activa?!— se reclamó frustrada la chica, quien no podía dejar de pensar en todas las posibilidades que se darían con Trixie viviendo con el poni naranja, solo que en todas ellas, la perpetradora era la unicornio

—Twilight… , si tanto te molesta…, porque no te imaginas siendo tú la que vive con Twister…— comento el dragón bostezando y adormilando deseando que su hermana se calle de una vez

Ante esa sugerencia la chica se sonrojo al tope y poco a poco al cambiar su lugar con Trixie y su cara de molestia cambio a una sonrisa, que poco a poco se volvía en una típica sonrisa pervertida digna de Jiraya… —HAY NO!, AHORA ES PEOR!— declaro con más frustración la chica morada pues su activa imaginación no le daba tregua

Regresando al hogar de Naruto, Trixie se pasó casi toda la noche en vela esperando a que el rubio la ataque, pero jamás ocurrió tal cosa, por lo que al llegar la mañana con grandes ojeras y los ojos rojizos salió del cuarto y fue a la parte baja donde encontró a cierto poni rubio durmiendo de forma muy placida y roncando dentro de lo que parecía un extraño saco de dormir, y se veía bastante cómodo a pesar de estar tendido en el suelo al lado de su exótica mascota

La verdad es que luego de terminar con el trabajo el príncipe cansado por la agitada noche que tuvo, desde luchar contra una ursa hasta restaurar los daños hechos por la cría, quedo sumamente rendido, y se tiro de frente en su futon que trajo de Konoha, claro está tuvo la precaución de usar su jutsu de cambio de forma en caso que Trixie bajara de noche por comida o agua, y así se dispuso a recuperar energías durmiendo con total tranquilidad, mientras que la maga y sus celosas amigas se pasaron la noche en vela por sus lujuriosas imaginaciones

Trixie estaba cansada, demacrada y el solo ver a la razón de su mala noche dormir con tanta tranquilidad, hizo que le hierva la sangre ; —ERES UN GRANDISIMO IDIOTA!— reclamo enojada y muy fuerte por la noche en vela que sufrió, aunque buena parte de su enojo era por tener su orgullo herido ya que su belleza no era tan "tentadora" como ella creía y el rubio junto a su mascota salieron disparados de un brinco por el brusco despertar

Naruto y Kurama quedaron en cabeza en una esquina de la casa —pero que paso…?— bostezando , confundido y adormilado pregunto el rubio, pero Trixie solo le respondió con un despectivo "humpf" y volteando su rostro para ignorarlo e irse; Naruto aún más confundido dirigió su mirada al zorro —Kurama… que acaba de pasar?— pregunto muy bajo

—lo repetiré las veces que sea necesario…., yegua o humana , las mujeres están locas….— comento el zorro con un tono resignado

….

Luego de ese "dulce" despertar, Naruto se dispuso a comenzar su día como siempre, lastimosamente ahora al tener a una huésped , debía hacer ciertas modificación es en su rutinas diarias como el compartir el baño

—Trixie ya sales?, llevas casi una ahora allá adentro….— menciono esas palabras Naruto, tocando la puerta, esperando su turno para bañarse y demás necesidades

—que no sabes que una dama necesita su tiempo? La belleza de Trixie no es fácil de mantener!— declaro la presumida chica mientras se cepillaba el cabello una y otra vez con toda la paciencia del mundo

—cual dama?, y cual belleza?…— murmuro el rubio entre dientes

—ya te escuche!— fue el reclamo de Trixie, mientras el zorro y el ninja se les caía una gota de sudor por el increíble buen oído de la chica

Pasado el incidente llego la hora del desayuno y si bien Naruto durante mucho tiempo solía comer solo en sus años de vivencia en Konoha, le fue grato compartir la mesa con los Apples durante la temporada en que vivió en la granja, y tal vez una de las cosas que más extrañaba de esa experiencia, muy aparte de la rica comida hecha por Apple Jack o la abuela Smith, era el hecho de sentirse acompaño durante los alimentos, pues si bien el zorro a veces comía con él, no lo hacía con regularidad, pues al ser un ser de energía no necesitaba mucho de alimentarse como lo sería otro ser viviente.

Naruto con una sonrisa colocaba la mesa y tenía listo el desayuno, lastimosamente cuando volvió a vivir solo, las viejas costumbres de su pésima educación alimenticia volvieron a imperar, por lo que el unicornio miro con una ceja alzada al encontrar ramen en la mesa

—y esto sueles tu desayunar? — pregunto la chica con desconcierto

Naruto sonrió avergonzado y se rasco la nuca en el casco —lo siento mucho Trixie, pero no esperaba compañía en el desayuno , ya mañana tendremos algo más normal— comento el rubio

La chica desvió la mirada apenada , pues precisamente su condición de refugiada tampoco le permitía ponerse exigente con la comida —no importa…., — comento ella pues su orgullo le impedía disculparse, y así desayunaron juntos y aunque la unicornio estaba aún deprimida por lo ocurrido, pero el príncipe no evitaba sonreír levemente por desayunar acompañado, y esa sonrisa no paso desapercibida por Trixie —pasa algo?— pregunto la maga con desconcierto

—Nada.., solo que es agradable compartir la mesa…— comento el rubio con un tono suave

Trixie lo miro con una cara aburrida —pues para Trixie le es raro comer acompañada, desde hace muchos años Trixie ha vivido sola — comento la chica con orgullo de ser alguien independiente; — seguro que por mucho tiempo estabas en familia y será tu primer año viviendo solo….,—comento la chica con un leve tono de burla, mientras Kurama fruncía el ceño con enojo, pero decidió mejor concentrarse en su tazón de leche que Naruto le dio para aparentar delante de la invitada _" yo le pedí cerveza con pizza…., y me da esto…"_, pensó con fastidio el biiju

El denso príncipe no capto la burla, así que respondió con total naturalidad — admito que tiene sus ventajas vivir de forma independiente , pero es algo problemático vivir solo desde los 8 años— comento el rubio mientras devoraba su ramen

Ante esa declaración la chica se sorprendió, pues ella apenas llevaba unos 4 años, cuando decidió recorrer Equestria en su casa rodante —desde los 8? Y tus padres? — pregunto con desconcierto

—Los perdí de muy pequeño…— respondió Naruto con tranquilidad

"_de muy pequeño?..., por eso no tiene una foto de el con ellos?" _ Pensó con un gesto triste recordando la foto en el cuarto del rubio y sospechando que el rubio quedo huérfano en sus más tiernos años _—_y nadie cuido de ti o algún poni se hizo cargo de tu crianza? — pregunto interesada, para desconcierto de ella misma, pues nunca antes le importo la vida de los demás

Naruto soltó una cálida sonrisa recordando a su madre adoptiva — cuando perdí a mis padres, una hermosa y generosa poni me crio como si fuera su hijo hasta casi los 8 años en este reino…, pero luego unos amigos de mis padres me tomaron a su cargo y volví a mi país de origen; lastimosamente muchas cosas pasaron en ese entonces y debido a ciertos problemas, ellos no pudieron criarme y me tuve que valer solo desde entonces —comento con cierto pesar, recordando todas las trabas que puso Danzou cuando el regreso a Konoha; —pero aun así…, hubieron algunos buenos ponis que no dejaban de preocuparse por mi…— comento el rubio con una sonrisa leve recordando a los Ichikarus, a Sarutobi , y demás , mientras la chica recordaba la foto en donde el naranjo posaba con esos ponis cocineros , haciendo que ella agache las orejas apenada ; —y por ello mismo insisto en que no todos hacen algo solo por interés — agrego sonriendo

La orgullosa chica no pudo evitar sentir pena por el muchacho, pero se dio cuenta de un detalle—espera…, si no eres de Equestria?; entonces de dónde vienes? — pregunto con más curiosidad, sobre todo por el rubio comía sopa con palillos con total naturalidad, dejándola asombrada de esa proeza

—Es un país lejano, bastante lejano…..,— respondió Naruto "_por no decir de otra dimensión"; _pensó con una gota de sudor, y explicándole a la chica que sus costumbres son muy diferentes así como el idioma

—Supongo que eso abarca la comida también…— soltó Trixie con desinterés

—sí.., de allá viene el ramen, el sushi, el curry y el takoyaki — respondió Naruto sonriendo travieso, mientras Trixie entreabrió los ojos con sorpresa, y comprendiendo avergonzada que el rubio se había dado cuenta que ella había mentido sobre sus conocimientos culinarios

—cuando te diste cuenta que Trixie había mentido?...— pregunto con la cara avergonzada

—en el momento que declaraste que mi ramen no era tan bueno como el de Canterlot…., sobretodo porque en toda Equestria este es el único restaurante donde sirven ramen — respondió con una sonrisa de zorro

—entonces los platos que mencionaste…?— pregunto ella roja de vergüenza y desviando la mirada

— Son platos que los ponis de acá jamás comerían, sobre todo porque el curry es a base de carne, el sushi es a base de pescado y el takoyaki es a base de pulpo — comento el rubio con su sonrisa de zorro triunfante, mientras la maga quería que la tierra se la trague ahora mismo

Pero luego analizando los dicho por Naruto no dudo en reclamar —un momento?!, en tu país los ponis comen carne?!— pregunto sorprendida

Ante esa declaración el rubio comenzó a sudar nervioso y el zorro miraba con preocupación la escena ; —esto…, bueno …, pues si…, de donde vengo los ponis son omnívoros como los grifos — respondió el humano mintiendo y mostrándole los colmillos que el poseía en su dentadura.

Ahora la paranoia de Trixie se iba a otro lado —tienes a Trixie acá para luego comerla?!— Exclamo aterrada y mirando al rubio como si fuera una especie de depredador —por favor no comas a Trixie , Trixie es puro huesos y tiene mal sabor!— suplico la chica en un rincón

— HONTO NI BAKA! ( Grandísima tonta!) TE DIJE OMNIVORO , NO CANIBAL! — reclamo el rubio con una cabeza enorme y dientes filudos, explicándose que cuando desea comer carne, basta con ir al mercado y comprarla aunque claro está, cuando los ponis lo ven comprar carne, piensan que es para su ramen que suelen comer los grifos

La chica más calmada recupero la compostura —bueno…, Trixie lo siente …,.— se disculpó de mala gana la maga por el numerito mostrado, al parecer la falta de sueño hizo que su cabeza aun no procese bien las ideas, pero no dejaba de sorprenderse que existieran ponis capaces de comer carne

—bueno como sea Trixie, será mejor que te prepares, dentro de unas horas me ayudaras en el restaurante, pero primero tengo que irme a la granja de AJ— declaro el rubio con despreocupación y listo para ayudar a su amiga granjera

—lo de ser tu azafata era en serio? — pregunto indignada, pero la sonrisa de zorro del rubio le confirmada sus temores, no que dándole otra que aceptar a regañadientes su nuevo oficio ; — por cierto …, cuando comenzaras a reparar lo que hizo la ursa…, es decir…, para ayudarte con el trabajo…. — musito lo último con un tono bajo y bajando la mirada

—eso ya lo arregle anoche, no te preocupes!— respondió el rubio desinteresado mientras recogía los platos

Ante eso la chica se quedó anonadada y luego reacciono dirigiéndose a la puerta —oh por favor!, es imposible que arreglaras el desastre de la ursa en una no….— no completo lo último pues se le cayó la quijada cuando al salir a la calle, las casas que habían sido afectadas estaban como nuevas

—bien Trixie, te toca lavar los platos , yo me retiro!, si deseas sal a pasear pero recuerda que te necesito para la hora del almuerzo — declaro Naruto con una sonrisa mientras pasaba por su lado, pero Trixie le sujeto de su cola

—un momento!, como lograste hacer eso?!— reclamo la chica confundida y asombrada, pero el rubio con una sonrisa burlona respondió "secreto profesional", y procedió con su marcha ; — al menos deja a Trixie cambiarte el parche de tu herida…— pidió ella aun contrariada, pero el rubio se sacó la banda que cubría su frente, mostrándola sin ningún rasguño y sorprendiendo a Trixie nuevamente, pues ayer la pedrada parecía cosa seria y ahora estaba como si nada; luego el Uzumaki se despidió de ella, dejando a la unicornio con un solo pensamiento _" quien o qué diablos era ese sujeto? _"

…

Conforme el príncipe avanzaba por el pueblo, Naruto no evito sentir las miradas de desaprobación de los habitantes de Poniville hacia su persona, y a pesar que cortésmente saludaba a todos, algunos no le regresaban el saludo , y otros lo hacían pero de forma fría o distantes, era obvio que estaban molestos por darle asilo a Trixie, pero afortunadamente los que fueron afectados por los destrozos de la ursa le agradecieron las reparaciones hechas, aunque no dejaban de estar molestos con la farsante y finalmente también estaban los que lo saludaron normalmente como los cake o cherry lee, y para incomodidad del rubio algunas yeguas lo saludaron de forma suspirante y coqueta, por la demostración de sus habilidades anoche

—Awww…., que nostalgia….— comento el rubio de forma sarcástica recordando su marginación en konoha, pero por lo menos no lo llamarían demonio o monstruo como en aquellos años

Finalmente llego a la granja de AJ donde su amiga y su familia lo recibieron cálidamente, lastimosamente lo mismo no se podía decir del resto de trabajadores, quienes comenzaron a mirarlo de mala manera y hablar a sus espaldas, y no dudaron en hablarle de su disconformidad con la rubia

A tal punto llego el asunto en la granja que la vaquera contrariada se dirigió a su amigo; —esto.. Twister…, no te importaría si hoy trabajas en la sección oeste?, es que hay ciertos problemas…, y— la rubia no sabía cómo explicarse pero Naruto puso una cara comprensiva

—los demás trabajadores no desean estar cerca mío, y se niegan a trabajar conmigo cerca verdad?— pregunto con total naturalidad, mientras su amiga agachaba la cabeza apenada, la sección oeste es la más alejada de la granja, además que era conocida entre los trabajadores como la sección más complicada del lugar, pues el calor en la zona y la dureza y grosor de los árboles y como extra infectado de murciélagos de fruta, dificultando la tarea

—lo siento amigo…, normalmente los mandaría al tártaro…, pero estamos en temporada alta y bueno…, no puedo darme el lujo de quedarme sin personal….— comento la chica con las orejas caídas, pensando que posiblemente el ninja se sienta decepcionado de ella, pero repentinamente sintió al rubio besarle su frente, haciendo que la yegua destile vapor por las mejillas

—gracias por preocuparte por mi AJ, pero ya estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones…, no te angusties, más bien gracias por dejarme trabajar contigo — declaro el rubio con tranquilidad, la chica sonrió agradecida y prometió ir en ayudarlo apenas se desocupara de sus deberes; —por cierto AJ…, deberías tratar de dormir un poco más…, te ves cansada…—le comento con preocupación, mientras la rubia se avergonzaba, recordando que no pudo dormir toda la noche pensando en el rubio viviendo con la maga.

Los trabajadores no evitaron sentirse satisfechos por la medida tomada por la jefa, pero no evitaron sentir algo de remordimiento pues sabían de sobra que esa sección era difícil, y a fin de cuentas, quien cometió la falta fue Trixie, no el rubio, así que cuando vieron a la rubia dirigirse a ayudar al naranjo en la tarea, algunos de ellos se sumaron a ella, pero en el camino se encontraron con Naruto anunciando que el trabajo estaba hecho y se retiraba a su restaurante.

Ante esa declaración los ponys con duda se dirigieron al lugar, pues era imposible que el rubio cumpliera con su cuota de 50 árboles en tan poco tiempo, pero lo que vieron los dejo perplejos

—por las riendas de mi abuela! pero como lo hizo?!— reclamo sorprendida AJ y sus demás peones con ojos como platos al ver toda sección de 50 acres ya recolectada y listo para empacarse, dejando solo los necesarios para los murciélagos, y pasaron saliva de forma pesada, pues técnicamente el rubio había hecho el trabajo de 30 de ellos en poco tiempo, y temerosos de perder sus puestos de trabajo, volvieron a sus labores y con más empeño trabajaron , pues la cara de la rubia indicaba que pensaba seriamente en reemplazarlos a todos por el naranjo

….

Si Naruto tuvo una mañana difícil, para Trixie no fue nada agradable también, ella decidió salir un momento de la casa y tal como se lo esperaba, las miradas despectivas y murmuraciones no se hicieron esperar, la chica tratando de sostener su orgullosa y presuntuosa actitud , siguió adelante con el paseo y decidió comprar algo, pero lastimosamente nadie quería atenderla o la ignoraban, dejando en claro que ella no era bienvenida en el pueblo.

—porque no me sorprendo?…— comento la chica resignada, y continuo buscando entre las tiendas alguna que le venda algo pues se le antojo comer algo dulce, hasta que llego a la tienda de los cake, donde si bien los dueños la vieron serios al principio, al notarla deprimida, decidieron tratarla como un cliente más con total amabilidad

—buenas tardes señorita, deseas algún pastelito en particular? — pregunto la señora cake amablemente detrás del mostrador, ella tenía su vientre algo abultado, indicando lo avanzado de su embarazo, para Trixie el solo hecho de sentirse tratada de forma normal y gentil, fue un gran alivio , por lo que se sintió con más confianza en el lugar.

Trixie no tenía mucho dinero consigo, afín y acabo su gran fortuna con la que apostaba en su show solo eran monedas de chocolate, así que solcito un pastel sencillo —ese de cubierta rosada estaría bien…— señalo la chica e inmediatamente le indico que pasara por caja para darle su pastel

Y justamente estaba en la caja Pinkie, quien tenía una sonrisa forzada, pues no le hacía nada de gracia ver a esa chica en su trabajo y deseaba que se fuera rápido ; a la maga no le costó percatarse de la incomodidad de la rosada , eh hizo la transacción de forma rápida, repentinamente la cara incomoda de la alocada poni cambio a uno de susto

—señora cake tenga cuidado!— dijo Pinkie al percatarse crema en el suelo, pero fue tarde y la poni resbalo con el dulce mandándola directamente al suelo

La yegua había cerrado los ojos y con sus cascos se protegía su vientre, pero para su sorpresa no sentía dolor alguno —pero que paso?— pregunto confundida, cuando noto que la rodeaba una aura azul

Trixie había usado su magia para evitar el accidente y deposito a la embarazada de forma suave en el piso —por poco…— comento aliviada la maga, inmediatamente salió el esposo de la señora y no dudaron ambos en mostrarle su gratitud por evitar el accidente

—muchas gracias señorita por ayudar a mi esposa…, ya le he dicho que no se esfuerce , pero ella tercamente desea seguir trabajando!— declaro el señor cake aliviado que su esposa no se lastimara

—ya te he dicho que estoy embarazada , no lisiada!— reclamo con un leve enojo a su esposo, pero luego sonriendo se dirigió a la unicornio ; —gracias por salvarme jovencita…, pudo haber sido una gran pérdida — declaro con cariño y luego se acarició su vientre con una sonrisa aliviada

Trixie se sentía bastante confundida, ella normalmente según su política de vida , no se metería en problemas ajenos o haría algo por otro poni, si es que esto no la beneficiara de alguna forma, o usaría su magia solo para lucirse ante los demás, pero ahora simplemente había ayudado sin pensarlo a un desconocido ; _"lo hice porque me trataron bien…,?"; " quise corresponder a su amabilidad?..." _ pensaba ella con desconcierto —no…, no es nada….,Trixie solo uso un hechizo sencillo….— declaro vacilante la maga

—pues sencillo o no, muchas gracias Trixie!— declaro la señora cake y le regalo una caja de pastelitos en agradecimiento, y así aun pensante la maga abandono el local

Trixie no podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que uso su magia para ayudar a otro poni, al parecer había pasado años desde la última vez que realizo una acción semejante, hasta entonces pareciera que el uso de su magia solo era para alimentar su ego, pero ahora el uso de su habilidad por una buena acción, le había dado una sensación más agradable y cálida, que muchos de los elogios que recibía acabada las funciones en su faceta de charlatana —espera Trixie!— llamo la atención de la maga la chica rosada

—deseas algo de Trixie?— pregunto con desconcierto la chica, al ver a Pinkie ya no con esa sonrisa forzada, sino con una bella y amigable sonrisa en el rostro y muy entusiasmada

—toma para ti!— declaro la rosada alegremente, dándole otra caja de pasteles de muchos colores y por la pinta muy ricos ; — me llamo Pinkie pie!, gusto en conocerte!— declaro la chica de forma acelerada, moviendo de arriba abajo la pata de la unicornio, dejándola más aturdida a la chica, luego para alivio de Trixie, Pinkie se calmó un poco — muchas gracias por lo que has hecho hoy…— declaro la rosada cariñosamente y casi llorando, para después volver a su trabajo, dejando a la unicornio bastante confundida

…

Regresando al restaurante , Naruto con sus copias ya tenía listo el almuerzo para las ventas del día, y esperaba el regreso de la maga para dar comienzo a la jornada laboral — y que tal el paseo?— pregunto el príncipe al ver a la unicornio regresar, mientras le daba una ojeada al periódico, donde tenían de titular la última proeza de tomodachi con foto incluida lanzando a la ursa y como noticia secundaria , el espectáculo dado por Twilight y Twister para calmar a la ursa menor agregando también una foto del naranjo venciendo al oso en fuerza y a pesar que una noticia sobre **slenderman** era llamativa, con preocupación veía también como una de las noticias principales el gran fraude que resulto ser Trixie _" era necesario que le den tanta cobertura?" ; _pensó extrañado el rubio ya que el periódico trataba la notica local como si fuera un hecho trascendental y temeroso de las repercusiones que esto tenga, pero por no preocupar a su invitada escondió el diario

Trixie aun confundida por la acción de Pinkie no se percató de las acciones de Naruto y le contesto — fue horrible…, al parecer para ellos, Trixie tiene la peste…., creerías que ni siquiera le querían vender a Trixie algo? — Comento Trixie con pesar, mientras Naruto suspiraba imaginando que algo así pasaría — afortunadamente Trixie encontró un lugar que le permitieron comprar algo de comer…— comento la maga mostrando las cajas de pasteles que traía consigo

—tanto dulces comes?, pobre de mi cama al aguantar tu peso… —comento el rubio burlón al ver tantos pasteles , reconociendo por el empaque al Sugar coner y recibiendo un pastelazo en la cara como respuesta a su comentario

—cla-claro que no idiota!— reclamo ofendida la chica ; — solo tenía dinero para comprarme uno.., pero ellos terminaron regalándome todos estos….— señalo aun confundida por su experiencia vivida

Acto seguido la unicornio procedió a explicarlo lo ocurrido en la tienda de pasteles y el cómo fue recompensada por los ponis de allí, aunque no entendía por qué tanto alboroto si solo evito la caída de esa yegua —pues lo que has hecho Trixie, tal vez no parezca gran cosa…, pero para esos ponis significa mucho — señalo Naruto sonriendo

—Trixie no comprende tu punto…— señalo ella con duda

Naruto procedió a explicarle que tal como lo habrá notado, los cake son ponis ya algo mayores, y que no tenían hijos al parecer por temas de salud, por lo que cuando Pinkie se mudó al pueblo y les pidió trabajo, vieron en la alocada chica a la hija que nunca tuvieron y la acogieron con mucho cariño, pero que no perdían la esperanza de tener sus propios potrillos, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo eso parecía imposible, explico la historia tal como se la narro Pinkie

—pero luego de mucho tiempo, finalmente la señora cake salió embarazada…, pero debido a su edad, el embarazo es muy riesgoso, por lo que son muy cuidadosos con ella, sobretodo Pinkie que ya considera como si fuera su hermanito pequeño al bebe— señalo Naruto, mientras la chica entre abría los ojos sorprendida ; —has hecho algo en apariencia poco importante, pero muy significativo para los cake, lo sabía!, eres una buena chica Trixie!— comento con una cálida sonrisa a la maga

Ante esa declaración la maga se sonrojo mucho y desvió la mirada — HA! pues esa es solo una pequeña muestra del gran poder, de la gran y poderosa Trixie…— respondió nerviosa y vacilante con las mejillas rojas, tratando de mantener su orgullo y ganándose un _"tsundere_" por parte de Naruto y Kurama

— por cierto gran y poderosa Trixie…, tu gorro!— señalo Naruto con una sonrisa de zorro y entregándole una gorra con forma de tazón de ramen con fideos incluidos ( como los de kung fu panda)

—esperas que la gran y poderosa Trixie use un gorro tan ridículo como ese?!— reclamo indignada

—Pensé que no tenías problemas en usar gorros llamativos….— comento el rubio en referencia a su sombrero de maga; no lo quedo otra a Trixie que usar el humillante sombrero con forma de tazón.

Acto seguido Naruto probo la forma de trato a los clientes por parte de la unicornio, y el resultado dejo mucho que desear ; **"siéntete honrando que la gran y poderosa Trixie te atenderá"; " lo que vayas a pedir que sea rápido , el tiempo de Trixie es valioso"; " más te vale que la propina sea buena, la gran y poderosa Trixie no trabaja por migajas" ** esas y demás perlas tenían que ser corregidas, sobretodo la despedida **" vuelva pronto si le gusto la comida o sino vallase a tragar a otro lado" **; no le quedó otra al príncipe que hacerle un curso relámpago a Trixie para que pueda atender como era debido(N/a: lo crean o no , he conocido a mozos así…)

Llego la hora del almuerzo y con ello se abrirán las puertas del local, pero para desconcierto de ambos no había ni una sola alma afuera esperando por entrar y con el pasar del tiempo, ningún cliente venia por comida a pesar que la calle estaba concurrida hasta que llegó la hora de cierre.

Para Trixie el mensaje fue muy claro , **"si ella está presente, no iremos a comer a tu negocio", **era obvia la medida tomada por los ponis del pueblo a modo de represaría — lo siento….— declaro la unicornio apenada con las orejas caídas, pensando que solo le causa problemas a su protector

Pero por otro lado Naruto no se le veía contrariado o preocupado _"justo lo que me esperaba…_", pensó de forma resignada, recordando como el ichikarus de konoha paso por mismo cuando ellos salieron en su defensa y la gente se negaba a entrar a su negocio —no te preocupes Trixie…, será más ramen para nosotros!— señalo el con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras la chica no creía lo optimista que el rubio podía ser

…

Con el llegar de la tarde Naruto recibía las visitas de sus amigas, quienes vinieron a saludarlo, pues se enteraron del sabotaje por parte de los ciudadanos del Poniville al local del ninja, y le ofrecieron su apoyo, además que de paso deseaban "vigilar" a Trixie para ver qué tanto de sus temores se han cumplido, aunque parte de su paranoia bajo, cuando Pinkie corrió entre ellas la noticia de lo ocurrido en su trabajo, por lo que pensaron en revaluar el concepto que tenían de la charlatana.

—Lamentamos que las cosas salieran así Twister…, pero tú ya has visto como son cuando se les planta una idea en la cabeza….,— comento con pesar Twilight

—Lo mismo pasó en la granja en la mañana…., todos están molesto por tu decisión de proteger a Trixie…,— comento AJ preocupada; — yo comprendo que estén molestos con ella, pero lo que intentaron hacer anoche se pasó de la raya— declaro con molestia la vaquera recordando como por poco la apedrean al unicornio

— yo estoy de acuerdo con ello, lo que hizo Trixie estuvo mal, pero llegar a las pedradas ya fue demasiado extremo…, me sorprende que los habitantes de Poniville se dejaran llevar tan fácil…— comento Lyra preocupada

—La masa es estúpida…, se altera fácil , es manipulable y no miden las consecuencias de sus actos….—soltó el rubio en respuesta con un tono bajo, recordando las muchas veces que era víctima de las "masas estúpidas"

—Twister, todo está bien ….?— pregunto preocupada Fluttershy por la expresión apagada de su amigo

—no es nada amiga, no te preocupes — declaro el rubio volviendo a la realidad y dándole una despreocupada sonrisa , aunque no dejo muy convencidas de esa respuesta a sus amistades

—Pero regresando al asunto de la masa…, nunca antes vi a los pobladores tan alterados…., ni cuando pasó lo de los bandidos estaban tan enojados — comento Derpy con preocupación

Esa declaración capto la atención de Naruto —ahora que lo dices amiga…, aquel poni que dirigía la turba…, es de acá del pueblo?, nunca antes lo había visto…— señalo Naruto con sospecha, recordando a un poni de crin gris y pelaje crema y sobretodo con ganas de "agradecerle" por la piedra que recibió de parte suya

—tienes razón mi caballero, a ahora que lo pienso, ese tipo no es de acá! — confirmo la sospecha la modista, pues ella junto a AJ son quienes eran naturales de Poniville y conocían a todos sus residentes, bueno ellas y Pinkie por su costumbre de hacer fiestas.

—pudiera ser algún fan de Trixie que la siguió hasta acá y reacciono airado en señal de protesta por el engaño….— comento esa posibilidad Octavia

—oye y a todo esto …, donde esta Trixie?— pregunto Rainbow al percatarse que la maga no estaba presente en la sala

—Está en su habitación…., al parecer desea estar un momento a solas— señalo Naruto, por no decir que ni bien vio a las yeguas se metió a su habitación sin decir más.

—oh, ya veo, le cediste uno de los otros cuartos disponibles verdad? — pregunto Vinyl con alivio

—Esto…, no.., ella está durmiendo en mi habitación— corrigió el rubio , aunque su instinto de supervivencia le decía que mejor se hubiera quedado callado

—QUE ELLA QUEEE?! — gritaron las yeguas celosas, mientras Spike se tapaba los oídos lo más que podía y ya le pedía protección al zorro antes que aparezcan las "hanyas"

—como esta eso que ella duerme en tu cuarto?!— reclamo enojada Twilight, y su cuerno parecía vela de cumpleaños con tantas chispas botándolas sin parar, y las otras unicornios del grupo se le unían con ese gesto y zorro ya temía algún incendio en la casa

—pues si…, como los otros cuartos tienen las cosas de los antiguos dueños, le cedi mi habitación en el apuro…., puede ser que luego ellos vengan por ellas y me gane un pleito con ellos — comento el rubio temblando ante las acaras amenazantes de sus "tiernas " amigas

—eso quiere decir…, que ella duerme contigo?!— con celos muy marcados pregunto Octavia , mientras las yeguas ya estaban rechinando los dientes y botando humo por la nariz

—Pues no…, yo duermo acá en la sala…— respondió Naruto nervioso y deseando que sus amigas cambien de cara pronto, pues tenían la misma cara que ponía Sakura cuando él hacia alguna tontería y temeroso que lo terminen mandando hasta Manehatan de algún golpe ( comprendan su trauma)

Ante esa explicación las yeguas se calmaron en parte —oh mi caballero eres tan noble…, duermes en sofá, mientras le cediste tu cama a Trixie — comento Rarity con su típicos modismo pero aun molesta por la incomodidad vivida de su amigo

—comprendo que deseas ser amable Twister, pero tampoco deberías perjudicarte…., es decir trabajas en la granja y atiendes tu negocio de ramen, deberías dormir en un lugar más cómodo — comento bombón contrariada, pero el rubio les dedico a todas una sonrisa de zorro

—gracias por preocuparse por mi chicas, pero yo no duermo en el sofá…, mi cama es esta!— señalo el rubio mostrando su futon enrollado

—eso no es un saco para acampar?— pregunto con duda Lyra al ver por primera vez tan extraña cosa, y deseosa de tomar apuntes si es que eso era algo hecho por los humanos

El rubio procedió a explicarles que esa cosa se llama futon y son comunes en su país de origen, que normalmente los usan cuando viven en apartamentos pequeños y son bastantes cómodos además de ahorrar espacio y procedió a tenderlo en el piso de la sala—pues…, no sé nada mal …— comento vinyl curiosa

— Se ve más cómodo que mi canasta….— comento el dragón con cierta envidia y para alegría suya, Naruto le dijo que tenía uno más entre sus cosas y que se lo sedería

—Bueno, es bastante cómodo…, así que no tengo problemas para dormir acá — agrego Naruto mientras se acomodaba dentro de la peculiar cama a modo de demostración

—Twister tiene razón…, es muy blandito y acogedor acá dentro — se sumó Pinkie , quien sin decir más, se metió al futon con el rubio adentro y lo abrazo mientras les daba las buenas noches a todos, acomodándose en el pecho del rubio, haciendo que Naruto se ponga colorado

—PINKIE!— reclamaron la yeguas con dientes afilados ante las acciones de la impredecible chica y le exigieron que desaloje la cama

—oki doki loki!— respondió la rosada con naturalidad saliendo del futon

—cielos Pinkie…, deberías comportarte…., que pensara Twister de nosotras—comento a modo de regaño Fluttershy

—tú también sal de esa cama Fluttershy…,— de forma cansada y severa señalo Rarity, mientras la tímida chica con las mejillas rojas sonreía nerviosa al lado de Naruto y todas las demás veían molestas a la Pegaso ocupar el lugar de Pinkie; _"bien dicen líbranos de las aguas mansas…"_ , pensaron las chicas molestas

Por indicación metal del zorro, el príncipe guardo la cama antes que la armonía se quiebre —esto…, Twister…., quiero pedirte algo…—llamando la atención de Naruto la rosada y acto seguido le hablo al oído, y ante la sonrisa de Naruto dándole permiso, la chica lo abrazo fuerte y salió hecho un rayo de la casa y volvió a los segundos con su cañón de fiesta, dejando la casa decorada en un parpadeo y acto seguido les pidió a todos apagar la luz y guardar silencio

Trixie quien se había recluido en el cuarto del ninja ni bien llego la visita, esperaba pacientemente a que las chicas se fueran, no tenía intención alguna de verles la cara, sobre todo a Twilight, por lo que cuando sintió el silencio imperar en la casa, pensó que todos salieron —Twister…? Estas acá?— pregunto la maga bajando con cuidado al ver la casa a oscuras hasta que las luces se prendieron repentinamente

—SORPRESA TRIXIE! —grito con alegría Pinkie, haciéndole su fiesta de rigor a la unicornio, mientras que los únicos que sonreían de forma natural eran la rosada y el ninja, el resto de los invitados lo hacían de forma incomoda

—que es todo esto? — pregunto aturdida la maga al ver tantos adornos de fiestas en la sala con pastel de bienvenida incluido

—es tu fiesta de bienvenida tontita!— declaro Pinkie sonriendo y entre jalones comenzó a querer bailar con la unicornio, mientras Naruto ponía el **poni pokie**, haciendo que la pobre maga baile cual trompo entre los cascos de la desenfrenada chica.

—Auxilio….— suplico Trixie con los ojos en espiral, y Naruto una vez salió en su rescate; pasado el momento la maga exigió saber el motivo de tanto alboroto

—Pinkie tiene la costumbre de hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida a todo poni que conoce…, como ayer que te apareciste no lo hizo, te hace la fiesta ahora — respondió Naruto, mientras Pinkie ya tenía listo algunos juegos como ponerle la cola al burro

El gesto confundido de Trixie pronto paso a ser uno de molestia muy marcado —y supongo que ustedes están para darme la bienvenida? — pregunto con desdén

Las chicas salvo Pinkie, se miraron entre si incomodas, pensaron en darle una oportunidad a la farsante maga, sobre todo por su buena acción hacia los cake, pero el comportamiento a la defensiva de Trixie no ayudaba mucho

Aun así , Twilight decidió ser la primera en darle una rama de olivo , acercándose a ella y tendiéndole el casco—tal vez comenzamos con el casco equivocado…, que tal si solo nos olvidamos de todo y empezamos otra vez?— pregunto la morada con una amigable sonrisa —mucho gusto me llamo Twilight Sparkel— saludo la bibliotecaria de forma amistosa

Pero para sorpresa de todos Trixie frunció más el ceño y aparto su casco de ella de forma brusca —Trixie sabe muy bien quien eres, **"alumna de la princesa Celestia**"— declaro la unicornio azul de forma hostil y con rencor ; — que pasa? No te basto con humillarme a noche ?! No tuviste suficiente al opacar Trixie siempre?! Ahora deseas restregarle a Trixie en la cara tu éxito?!, que eres dadivosa y le ofreces tu amistad sin rencores?!, Trixie no necesita de tu compasión! , Ni mucho menos de tu amistad o de cualquiera de ustedes!— grito enojada, mientras la chicas reaccionaban sorprendidas

—oye solo intentamos ser amables!— reclamo Rainbow ante la reacción de la maga

—pues ya no lo intenten!. Es obvio que sus sonrisas son forzadas!— declaro la unicornio azul dándole la espaldas a todos, mientras la chicas bajaban las orejas pues era obvio que solo lo hacían por su amigo Twister

—oh vamos Trixie!, ellas solo quieren ser tus amigas!— regaño Naruto

—Trixie no necesita de amigos!, nunca necesito de nadie!, y apenas pueda Trixie te pagara hasta el último bit!, esto es solo un pequeño tropiezo en la carrera de Trixie! Les aseguro que la gran y poderosa Trixie resurgirá de sus cenizas! — contraataco la maga y subió a encerrarse en la habitación del rubio con portazo incluido

Todo el mundo se quedó mudo ante lo presenciado, —han notado que se refiere a sí misma en 3ra persona? — comento Spike, mientras los demás lo miraron con la ceja alzada

Mas recuperados de la escenita, Naruto procedió a disculparse con sus amigas por lo ocurrido —no tienes que disculparte Twister…, la que debería hacerlos es esa presumida!, mira que tratar a Twilight como si fuera la culpable de sus errores— señalo molesta Rarity

—lo se Rarity…, pero por lo que dijo Trixie, me da a entender que ella está muy resentida con cierta unicornio acá presente…— comento el rubio mirando con sospecha a Twilight

—No comprendo tu comentario Twister…— confundida pidió una mejor explicación bombón

Naruto les explico que durante el show de Trixie, él había notado que la maga estaba mirando una y otra vez en dirección a Twilight como si estuviera ansiosa de medirse a duelo con ella, pero la negativa de la morada a enfrentarla, la hacía sonreír con satisfacción, como si ella disfrutara el sentirse superior a la bibliotecaria — Twilight…., le has hecho algo?— pregunto el rubio confundido

La mencionada se sorprendió de esa declaración pero por más memoria que hacía, no recordaba haber hecho algo a algún poni como para que le guarden tanto rencor; — pues no tengo idea alguna de donde ella me pueda conocer…, es la primera vez que la veo— comento la morada con duda

y en parte la bibliotecaria tenía razón, al estar tan concentrada en sus estudios y su carácter anti- social en sus años de estudiante, llego a tal grado que apenas recordaba las caras de algunos de sus compañeros de salón, uno que otro nombre de algún viejo profesor, pero hasta allí llegaba sus recuerdos, pero si recordaba muy bien a la líder de las abusivas que solía acosarla, una unicornio llamada Sunset Shimer, pero desde que la morada se hizo alumna de la princesa Celestia, para su alivio nunca más tuvo noticias de la abusiva

"_es obvio que algo paso en la escuela..._" pensó el rubio, pues era el único escenario en común en donde el ninja podía ubicarlas juntas en el pasado ; — awww.., nada como la escuela…., mejor lugar para dejarte cicatrices emocionales para siempre no existe…— comento el zorro en la mente del rubio, y esta vez el príncipe tuvo que darle la razón

—Hummm…, ahora que lo mencionan…, creo que la cara de Trixie se me hace conocida…,— comento Lyra intentando hacer memoria

—cierto…, cierto…., yo también creo que había conocido a Trixie antes — se sumó vinyl

—en la escuela!— declaro Octavia recordando mejor; —fue en la escuela, nosotras 3 junto a Twilight íbamos a la escuela de magia y artes …., y creo que Trixie también estudió con nosotras!— reporto la pelinegra,

—si es verdad!—confirmo la noticia Lyra —pero creo que también la conozco por otro motivo…, pero aun no me acuerdo de donde…— comento la chica turquesa pensante

Naruto sonreía satisfecho, a lo mejor con los datos obtenidos Twilight pueda recordar mejor y darse alguna idea del porqué de la actitud de la maga

—Twilight, le hacías bully a Trixie por su enorme frente ?— pregunto media burlona Rainbow

—por supuesto que no!— reclamo indignada la unicornio, _" a la que le hacían bully era a mi…" _ pensó con vergüenza, —lo siento chicos no recuerdo , ni tengo la más remota idea haber hecho algo a ella o algún otro poni — sentencio la bibliotecaria

Naruto suspiro resignado, el saber el motivo del rencor de la maga hacia su amiga tendrá que esperar — por cierto Spike…, trajiste lo que te pedí?— pregunto el rubio hacia su hermano

—si Twister tengo todos los periódicos de Equestria de hoy , pero para que los quieres?— contesto el dragón sacando un paquete con los ejemplares del día, cuyas copias llegaban a la biblioteca de la morada

El rubio comenzó a buscar entre ellos y a pesar que la casi todos tenían como noticias principales a tomodachi lanzando a la ursa mayor, y en algunos se mencionaban las acciones de Twilight y el rubio, pronto el príncipe mostro a sus amistades lo que tanto quería hallar —ya me parecía raro todo esto!— comento el rubio serio, mostrando en distintas partes ya sea como noticia importante, farándula o sociales, y bien grande el fraude al descubierto de Trixie

Las amigas de Naruto no creían lo que veían y sobretodo con que cizaña los columnistas escriban sobre el incidente — estoy de acuerdo que lo que hizo Trixie estuvo mal…, pero no entiendo el motivo de llevar el asunto hasta este punto….— comento bombón

—Más pareciera que la desean hundir a toda costa….,— se sumó a la preocupación Fluttershy sorprendía que la noticia abarcara tanto

—Bueno si se presentó en todas las ciudades como la más poderosa de las magas, es natural que al verse descubierto el fraude, se haga alguna nota al respecto — acoto de forma imparcial Rarity

—eso es verdad…, pero no tendría motivo de darle tanta cobertura…, es decir…, estafadores y charlatanes aparecen a diario, como lo son unos unicornio gemelos llamados flim… y no me acuerdo quien más…— comento Derpy, y narrándoles a sus amigos que en la oficina de correo escucho algo sobre una pareja de hermanos muy carismáticos y muy hábiles estafando a los demás, y escapando antes que sus víctimas puedan reclamarles —y lo curioso es que a pesar que ellos pasaron engañando a media Equestria …, apenas se les menciono en el times de Canterlot— completo su oración la Pegaso de ojos cruzados

—pues …, si alguien intenta hacer quedar mal a Trixie, no tiene que esforzarse mucho, ella solita hace un buen trabajo!— comento Spike ante la reacción de la maga

—sé que ella reacciono mal…, pero no es una mala chica — volvió a defenderla Naruto

—es verdad, tal vez no le gusten las fiestas, pero yo también creo que Trixie es una buena poni —se sumó a la respuesta la rosada

—ustedes 2 siempre ven el lado positivo de los demás, verdad?— comento Rainbow con una sonrisa, mientras los mencionados sonrieron de forma animada en respuestas

—la verdad yo también quisiera poder hacerme amiga de Trixie…, o al menos saber el motivo por el cual ella está enojada conmigo, pero esa barrera que pone alrededor suyo lo hace todo muy complicado, pareciera que no desea ser amiga de nadie… —comento Twilight con pesar

—hum….."yo no necesito amigos"…, a quien me recordara…,— comento el rubio travieso, mientras la morada aludida se sonrojaba, recordando su faceta de chica solitaria, pero luego sonrió con ánimo, pues si Twister fue capaz de hacerla creer una vez más en la amistad, entonces el podrá hacer algo por Trixie

Luego de unas horas las visitas se retiraron, no sin antes el rubio pedirles a sus amigas dormirse temprano pues se veían cansadas, avergonzando más a las chicas al recordar sus fantasías, sobre todo a Twilight; al poco rato el ninja tenia listas las cosas para la cena, y una vez más cuando la maga no escucho a las yeguas en la casa, salió de su refugio encontrándose con el rubio y la cena servida

—si esperas alguna disculpa…, esperas en vano…— comento la maga con un tono suave, desviando la mirada del dueño de casa

—si crees que no tienes de que disculparte…., entonces no lo hagas — contesto Naruto tranquilo

Trixie no se esperó esa respuesta…, ya se imaginaba al rubio reclamándole por su actitud, y con ello todas las posibles respuestas antes sus reclamos, pero allí está todo indiferente —en verdad no te importa?!— reclamo sorprendida

—eyup!— imitando a la perfección a bigmac respondió el rubio

—no piensas preguntarme nada? — volvió a cuestionar incrédula

—nope!— seguía con su parodia el ninja

—Bien…, en ese caso…, no tocaremos el tema…, ni hablaremos de ello…— comento la maga con desconcierto

—Cuando quieras hablar…, o creas que realmente me gane el derecho de saber lo que te pasa…, no dudes en contármelo…,yo prometo escucharte — respondió Naruto con una amigable sonrisa, mientras la maga sonrojada comía en silencio, y después de un rato cada uno descanso en sus respectivas camas

…

Los días siguientes en el restaurante eran iguales, completamente vacío, a pesar que el público circulaba por el negocio; solo siendo visitado por las amigas de Naruto, aunque Trixie se negaba a atenderlas usando su ridícula gorra; las chicas lo hacían para ayudar a su amigo, y seguir su " vigilancia" sobre la maga, pero a pesar de ello, la situación no variaba en lo absoluto.

nuevamente un sentimiento de culpa invadía a la maga, ella no podía creer que aun el pueblo le guarde tanto rencor, a pesar que reconocía que humillo a muchos ponis en su show; pero el ataque al pueblo no fue algo que ella planeara o deseara, al final de cuentas nunca por su mente se imaginó que existiera ponis tan tontos como para traer una peligrosa ursa con ellos; pero felizmente nadie salió herido y Twister se encargó de arreglar el desastre, y ese misterioso tipo con mascara evito que una ursa mayor atacara el poblado, lastimosamente aun así las represarías contra ella y el rubio seguían

— Pareciera que ese viejo estuviera involucrado— musito con un tono bajo y amargado

—cual viejo Trixie? — pregunto Naruto, mientras resolvía un crucigrama y al mismo tiempo se percataba que otra nota referente a Trixie aparecía en el periódico, y tal como todas las otras, no era nada bonito lo escrito.

—nada…, —soltó la unicornio con un tono de pesar y miro al rubio; ella no podía creer que existiera alguien así, a pesar del sabotaje a su negocio, e incluso salvo su trabajo en la granja de manzanas, el rubio no tenía mayores ingresos, pues hasta sus trabajos eventuales que él solía hacer, los pobladores optaron por prescindir de sus servicios; pero allí está el naranjo, con una sonrisa despreocupada, sin importarle en lo más mínimo el futuro de su negocio, futuro que no prometía mucho si las cosas siguen así

Y esa era la principal causa por la cual Trixie sintiera tanta angustia, el rubio no le importaba en lo absoluto las medidas en su contra, no le importaba las habladurías , ni las miradas de desaprobación, _" es como si él estuviera acostumbrando al rechazo…." ; _ pensó con tristeza la chica ; ella veía a ese poni tercamente seguir adelante, sin perder el espíritu y eso no era justo, el rubio no había hecho nada malo, no había engañado o lastimado a alguien, su único pecado fue el salir en defensa de ella , y eso basto para que lo castiguen también

—Twister…, no crees que deberías cerrar ya?. Es obvio que no vendrá nadie…., otra vez…— sugirió Trixie resignada

—oh?!, intentas salir temprano del trabajo?— respondió Naruto con un leve tono de burla; —hicimos un trato señorita, y usted se queda hasta cumplir su jornada de trabajo, en cualquier momento vendrá algún cliente — como un jefe estricto se expresó el rubio

—cual cliente?!, es que no te das cuenta que nadie vendrá a comer? — reclamo desesperada la maga, no sabía que la exasperaba más, si el castigo del pueblo hacia el rubio, o el hecho que el rubio no se enoje o reclame en lo más mínimo, cuando repentinamente unas campanas se escucharon

—hola Twister! A pasado tiempo , estas aun atendiendo ? — pregunto Zecora con una sonrisa haciéndose presente, y el rubio tras devolver el saludo, con la mirada le indico a su azafata que la atienda

La maga asombrada por la cebra y más por verla en el negocio la atendió y poco después le llevo su orden; aprovechando que Naruto se metió a la cocina no dudo en abordar a la chica —le puede decir a Trixie, el motivo de su visita?, todo Poniville se puso de acuerdo en no entrar, pero usted vino a comer acá…—

Zecora sonrió de forma amigable —pues no soy del pueblo mencionado, pero Twister es un amigo muy apreciado ; además que me encanta , el sabor de los dangos con su salsa— respondió la cebra con sus típicas rimas

—pero no teme que los demás se enojen con usted?— pregunto la maga, más la cebra le narro su antigua condición de "hechicera maligna" debido a las malas lenguas y como el rubio y sus amigas la ayudaron, haciendo que la maga mire con admiración la dirección en donde se encontraba Naruto

—el naranjo pasa por un mal rato, por lo tanto es mi deber apoyarlo — completo su oración la cebra y pidió alunas cosas más para llevar, aunque Trixie no evito notar que la comida pedida era mucha como para ella sola, pero decidió no preguntar más .

Y mientras esto pasaba , Naruto por un momento sonrió al recordar algo, el no conoció a Nine-nine en su tienda de armas hasta hace unos meses como él creía, el gigante ya había aparecido en su infancia cuando los dueños del local de ramen salieron a protegerlo

Al igual que ocurrió en Poniville, la represaría del pueblo hacia los cocineros, fue no ir al restaurante y con ello esperar a que los dueños terminen botando al niño al cual le abrían las puertas de su hogar y cuando el mismo Naruto estaba a punto de irse del local, para no causar más problemas, el herrero se había hecho presente y pidió mucha comida, que parecía excesiva incluso para alguien tan grande como el , pues el pedido era como para alimentar a 3 familias, pero esa venta les cayó de maravilla a los cocineros, mientras el gigante apenado anunciaba que lo hacía solo porque su ramen es delicioso y el favorito de su esposa e hija , pero al pasar al lado del pequeño rubio, en su cara intimidante, se le formo una pequeña sonrisa.

Y con ese recuerdo Naruto se animaba, pues la visita de la cebra era una buena señal , pues a partir de la visita de nine-nine, la cosa en el ichikarus de ese entonces , comenzó a mejorar .

—oye…, deseo preguntarte algo— comento Trixie captando la atención del rubio sacándolo de la máquina del tiempo ; — esa amiga tuya…, la Pegaso de ojos cruzados…., ella tiene una hija unicornio verdad?— pregunto repentinamente

—pues sí , Dinky es su hija, ella es una niña adorable!— comento el rubio sonriendo

—y ella no tiene problemas por cuidarla sola? — pregunto la chica con interés

Naruto le tomo sorpresa esa pregunta —pues no…, Derpy se las arregla para poder criarla bien, y creo que esa una excelente mama— sentencio animado

—pero…, y lo otro….?— comento ella con pesar y preocupación; pero ante la cara de confusión del rubio, ella solo suspiro con resignación —olvídalo….— respondió, dejando zanjada la conversación y muy confundido al príncipe

…..

Los días siguientes no solo fueron Zecora, y sus amigas, sino también los Apple y los cake , e incluso la maestra cherrly lee, y ese Pegaso fornido de alas pequeñas conocido como bull bíceps, se aparecían por el local para pedir algo de comer; y aunque los primeros lo hacían por ayudar al rubio, el ultimo lo hacía porque creía que el ramen era el secreto de la increíble fuerza del poni-zorro. el hecho de ver a otros ponis entrar al local , disfrutar de la comida y del grato ambiente que el pequeño negocio ofrecía, muchos de los pobladores hacían un esfuerzo enorme por no entrar al local, pues ya comenzaban a extrañar el peculiar platillo que el rubio trajo de su "país".

Lastimosamente si bien el comportamiento de Poniville hacia Naruto paulatinamente estaba bajando su nivel de hostilidad hacia su persona, no se podía decir lo mismo por Trixie, y tal vez mucha responsabilidad de ese hecho, era que no había día en que algún periódico tratara sobre el tema de la maga, cual noticia mórbida y populista, como si desearan que el tema jamás se olvidara.

A tal punto llego la falta de popularidad hacia Trixie, que una mañana amaneció el restaurante con pintas exigiendo la expulsión de la maga y demás insultos en su contra, la noticia del vandalismo se corrió rápido por el lugar, llegando a los oídos de las amigas de Naruto y presentándose en grupo, mientras el rubio miraba con una cara tranquila los mensajes escritos

—muy bien!, quien fue el rufián que hizo esto?!— reclamo enojada Rarity por el vandalismo al negocio de su amigo

—es que acaso olvidaron lo que Twister hizo por nosotros?, como pueden ser tan mezquinos e ingratos?!— grito indignada AJ, mientras los curiosos se miraron entre sí con cierta culpa.

—Ya está bien chicas…, bastara con limpiar las pintas…— comento el rubio guardando la calma

—pero Twister, esto no es justo!, si tienen un problema con Trixie o contigo, entonces que lo digan de frente!, esto es una vil cobardía!— declaro enojada Twilight

—no importa…, son insultos simples…, bastantes simples…,— comento el rubio mirando frases como "Trixie es una tonta "o "maga boba"; — yo he visto insultos peores..— comento el rubio sonriendo con una mueca burlona, mientras recordaba algunas pintas en su departamento de konoha como _**"muerte al demonio" **_que solían hacerle antiguamente

—es tu culpa por proteger a esa estafadora!— fue un grito que se escuchó entre la multitud, pero cuando exigieron que dé la cara, el protestante cobardemente se camuflo entre los presentes, pero el zorro había captado al agitador, era el mismo que dirigía la turba esa noche.

Las chicas estaban bastante indignadas , pero la respuesta de Naruto no se lo esperaron —y donde está la estafa?— pregunto con total simpleza, mientras los demás lo miraron como un poni de 2 cabezas

—como que **"y donde está la estafa?!",** ella no venció a una ursa como pregonaba!— reclamo una de las yeguas

—pufft!, a eso que llaman estafa, también se le conoce como un truco publicitario….,— respondió Naruto con una sonrisa cínica, mientras los pobladores comenzaban a rodearlo en señal de reclamo; —ella podía decir cualquier otra cosa para promocionar su show y estaba en ustedes el creerle o no…, y ustedes ingenuamente le creyeron — soltó con simpleza

—y aun así la defiendes?, fue su culpa que una ursa atacara el pueblo!— señalo enojado otro de los presentes

—la culpa fue de unos tontos que trajeron a esa ursa!, nadie en su sano juicio buscaría tan peligroso animal, solo para que alguien haga una demostración de magia!— respondió el rubio en su papel de abogado del diablo, mientras los ponis presentes se miraron entre sí con la palabra en la boca, pues desde esa perspectiva el cocinero tenía razón; —incluso pudo haber pregonado que es capaz de invocar un meteorito y dudo que algún poni le exija alguna demostración…— el comentario hizo que algunos sonrieran de forma burlona pues la premisa sonaba ridícula

—Madara era capaz de invocar 2 de esos consecutivamente…— comento el zorro con una aura azula , recordando el poder del Uchiha

—No me lo recuerdes dattebayo…— respondió Naruto hacia su inquilino, con una aura azulada también, recordando que se salvó por los pelos de ser reducido a nada por esa aterradora técnica

El poni que agitaba a los pobladores, al ver que sus seguidores se miraban entre sí con duda, sobre seguir tratando como una paria a la unicornio azul, volvió a soltar frases y reclamos entre los presentes, haciendo que una vez más, los ponis vuelvan con reclamos por la maga, mientras el instigador sonreía satisfecho

Naruto esta vez logro divisa al tipo, pero para su molestia el cobarde al notar que el rubio lo capto, huyo entre la multitud antes que pueda encararlo, resignado el príncipe les hablo a los pobladores — no planeo justificar el hecho que ella mintiera para promocionarse…, pero de alguna forma tenía que captar su atención…, además si van a acusarla por estafa, están muy equivocados, claramente su show se basó en que ella superaría a cualquier poni, sea cual sea el talento con el que la desafiaran , y hasta donde todos hemos visto, ella gano cada reto según las reglas establecidas ; así que una vez más pregunto… donde está la estafa?!— miro una vez más serio a los pobladores, y una vez más los ponis se pusieron a reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido , pareciera que ellos estaban más enojados por la humillación y mofa recibidas en el show, que por los destrozos de la ursa, y mientas ellos pensaban en lo dicho, el rubio solo suspiro de forma pesada y se metía a su local a buscar agua y jabón para borrar las pintas no sin antes decirles algo

—saben?…, yo pensé que luego de lo ocurrido con Trixie…, ustedes ya no se dejarían engañar tan fácil…, lastimosamente yo también fui muy ingenuo al creer eso…— soltó el príncipe como regaño , en referencia al agitador, dándole las espaldas, haciendo que ellos agachen la cabeza comprendiendo el mensaje, mientras sus amigas no sabían ya que pensar del asunto, si todo lo que hacía el rubio era por solidaridad y proteger a quien lo necesite, o acaso él se veía reflejado en la chica en su época de marginado, o simplemente es un gran testarudo y terco

—no deberías provocarlos , ellos están en su derecho de estar enojados…, es mi culpa que esto pasara…, además …, tu no deberías pasar por esta situación — comento Trixie quien se había quedado adentro del local, ella había escuchado todo y miraba apenada al rubio, deseaba con ganas agradecerle sus palabras por defenderla , y una vez más su gran orgullo le impedía hacerlo, pero solo recibió una cariñosa caricia en su crin seguida de una cálida sonrisa por parte de Naruto, haciendo que se sonroje mucho

Las amigas de Naruto que entraron siguiéndolo y al verlo hacer esa caricia, rechinaron lo dientes de celos _; " a la única a quien deberías acariciarle la melena es a mí!"_ pensó de forma posesiva Dash, pero luego sacudió su cabeza de forma negativa _"pero en que estoy pensando?!", _se reclamó la Pegaso así misma

—Tal como dije, ellos también tiene la culpa por creer una mentira como esa— soltó el rubio con simpleza y sonriendo

La maga no evito sonreír con algo de ánimo —pero en verdad crees que alguien se creería una mentira tan mala como esa de poder invocar un meteorito? — pregunto con una mueca burlona

Naruto con una gota de sudor sonrió de forma forzada, mientras tanto en el más allá Madara estornudaba en plena partida de póker con los fallecidos kages ; —bueno…, sé que eso es poco creíble eso…,humm, y que tal esta? : yo en realidad soy un humano como esos que declara Lyra y Kurama es un enorme zorro , tan grande como un monte y ambos podemos fusionarnos en un poderoso ser de pura energía dorada — confeso el ninja con total naturalidad, mientras todo el mundo se quedó callado, las ponis que sabían la verdad comenzaron a sudar nerviosas, Spike se agarraba la cabeza con nervios ante la confesión , aunque se sorprendieron al enterarse que el zorro y el ninja podían fusionarse; Kurama rogaba a Celestia, luna y demás deidades de este mundo a que no los descubran, y el propio príncipe deseaba poder amarrarse la lengua de vez en cuando y no tentar tanto a la suerte, pues justamente por su mal habito hablar sin pensar, terminaba siempre con un buen golpe cortesía de Sakura o Tsunade, pero para alivio de todos, luego de un rato de silencio las demás ponis estallaron en una buena carcajada

—hay Twister, me matas!— declaro Rainbow riéndose y sujetándose el estómago, y los conocedores de la verdad volvían a respirar aliviados

—oh Darling, jamás había oído un disparate tan jocoso!— soltó Rarity cubriéndose la boca con el casco en su risa

—la verdad cuesta imaginarse al adorable de Kurama siendo tan grande como un monte…, pero apuesto que se vería como un enorme y abrazable peluche — aporto Fluttershy imaginándose una versión gigante de chibi Kurama, mientras el zorro se le hinchaba la vena en su frente

—deberías ser comediante, eso estuvo gracioso!— se sumó AJ dando leves pisadas en el suelo con una bella sonrisa

—solo te falto agregar que en realidad eres tomodachi o un príncipe!— dijo Pinkie tumbada en el suelo y riéndose y haciendo que una vez amas a los conocedores de la verdad estén al borde de un ataque de nervios, pero su comentario solo hizo que las carcajadas sean mayores

— Si en verdad fuera un príncipe , tendríamos que llamar su alteza a Twister….— carcajeándose comento Derpy

—Cielos Twister, siempre me haces reír— menciono Twilight con una cálida sonrisa, ante la absurda declaración de su amigo, mientras que el corazón del dragón volvía a latir a ritmo normal

Trixie también se había reído de lo creía que era una malísima mentira, mostrando ante las demás una bella y sincera sonrisa — en verdad te falta talento para esto!, nadie se tragaría algo tan absurdo!, hasta lo del meteorito es mucho más creíble!— comento con burla, mientras el príncipe se le caía una gota de sudor por su "mentira" y a pesar que todos por un momento todos pasaron un grato momento juntos, pronto Trixie reacciono volviendo a su típica actitud orgullosa y les dio la espalda a las chicas y se retiró a la casa; mientras Naruto suspiro decepcionado pues esperaban al menos algún avance por parte de la unicornio azul, pero lastimosamente habrá que trabajar más en el tema

….

Con la retirada de sus amistades y la llegada de la hora del almuerzo, Trixie pensó que por las palabras del rubio hacia los pobladores, tal vez el negocio reciba una mayor clienta que la acostumbrada, pero conforme pasaron las horas, pareciera otro día de ventas bajas hasta que repentinamente un buen grupo de sujetos de aspecto intimidantes y rudos con cara de pocos amigos y de haber recibido muchos golpe de la vida…, ( en la cara para ser precisos..). Entraron por la puerta

—que , que hacen acá?!, Twister! — Dijo la unicornio asustada por la aparición de esos sujetos, y llamo desesperada al rubio , — no tenemos dinero!, váyanse por favor! , Twister!— suplico la chica nerviosa, pensando que los tipos vendrían a asaltar el negocio, y mentalmente deseaban que el rubio salga pronto de la cocina y los bote a patadas a todos, cuando Naruto salió al oír a la maga gritar, Trixie sonrió aliviada, y deseosa de ver al rubio en acción

—hola chicos!, que los trae por acá?— saludo el príncipe repentinamente de forma amigable, mientras a la maga se queda estupefacta

—hola jefe!, nosotros deseamos probar su comida , pues nos morimos de hambre, sí o no muchachos?!— anuncio el minotauro que lideraba el grupo y sus compañeros gritaron en señal de aprobación y se sentaron de forma ordenada expectantes por la comida con una amistosa sonrisa

—bien muchachos póngase cómodos …, y Trixie toma los pedidos por favor — indico el naranjo , mientras se alistaba en la cocina las ordenes, y Trixie tenía la quijada hasta el suelo, no creía que esa banda de sujetos atemorizantes se porten tan educados y respetuosos con ese poni, pero tuvo que regresar a la realidad y tomar los pedidos de los inusuales clientes.

"**Un especial de udon!, el mío doble con ración de fideos, dangos en salsa de manzana, cidra bien helada!" **Eran los gritos que se oíanen el restaurante —esperen un momento ya vendrán sus órdenes…!— declaro la novel mesera tratando de llevar todas las ordenes y preocupada que el ninja pudiera cumplir con los pedidos pues el pequeño local se llenó en un instante ; —Twister, no necesitas que te ayude adentro?!— pregunto preocupada por el estrés que el cocinero debería tener, deseosa de colaborar y aliviar su trabajo; pero la única regla que le puso el rubio, es jamás entrar a la cocina mientras él trabaja, regla que puso para evitar que lo vea con sus copias en la cocina, mientras la unicornio pensaba que él no deseaban que alguien le robe sus recetas.

— no te preocupes Trixie, tengo todo controlado, solo dame unos minutos ya salen las ordenes!— declaro el rubio contento y una vez más su mente viajo al pasado recordando como luego de que nine-nine entrara a pedir comida, los días siguientes los clanes que era cercanos a la familia del 4to hokage vinieron en manada al pequeño local de ramen , en señal de agradecimiento por cuidar al niño, tal como se lo revelo hiashi cuando él tuvo su cinta con hinata, _" y pensar que creí que lo hacían porque extrañaban el ramen del viejo Teuchi.."_; pensó el rubio con una sonrisa nostálgica pues incluso los clanes más respetados como los Hyuga y Uchihas venían al negocio

Trixie una vez quedo pasmada al ver los platos ya listos para ser servidos salir constantemente — pero como lo hace? Será magia? — musito sombrada y llevando la comida a sus respectivas mesas y teniendo cuidado de no botar nada

—Espero que podamos ser de ayuda al jefe…— comento un minotauro quien en su época fue el jefe de los bandidos que atormentaba Poniville

— yo también lo deseo , le debemos mucho al jefe…., él nos ayudó cuando caímos tan bajo…, ya es nuestro turno de devolverle el favor— respondió otro que era el minotauro gris el cual Naruto en aquella ocasión le enterró la cabeza en el suelo luego de un suplex

— es cierto…, gracias a él, pudimos cambiar nuestro estilo de vida…— agrego otro poni

—SI! gracias a él, ahora tengo finalmente una novia!— grito un minotauro llorando al estilo rock lee

—es verdad!, él te quito lo feo a golpes, después que te bajara la hinchazón en la cara!— comento un poni burlón, haciendo que los demás rían

— Y no solo eso…, además fuimos capaces de conseguir un mejor trabajo y un lugar donde vivir!— agrego un dragón emocionado, haciendo que se llene el local de comentarios en señal de agradecimiento para el naranjo

— esto.., sino fuera molestia…, le podrían decir a Trixie, de que están hablando?— pregunto la maga al vencerle la curiosidad por oír tantos comentarios

El minotauro que lideraba al grupo la miro serio por un rato, pero luego sonrió de forma amigable — hablamos de que usted no es la única a quien el jefe ayudo cuando más necesito de apoyo…, a pesar de haber hecho mucho daño , señorita…— soltó de forma nostálgica el sujeto y narrándole como ellos fueron contratados para atormentar al poblado y así sabotear la fiesta del verano y como el rubio solito los puso en su sitio, para finalmente gracias a su apoyo, lograron conseguir una nueva oportunidad en la vida

—entonces…, ustedes son los 80 tipos con quienes el peleo? — pregunto asombrada la maga

—bueno… apenas hay unos 30 de nosotros acá, el resto vendrá mañana y pasado y los días que hagan falta…— señalo el tipo con una sonrisa animada; — en fin…, como le contaba, luego de la pelea , a pesar de haber ocasionado problemas…, él nos consiguió un nuevo trabajo y pudimos abandonar esa vida tan marginal…— completo el minotauro

—si!, ahora estamos mucho mejor y nuestras familias están felices de vivir acá…, ya es nuestro turno de ser agradecidos!— grito uno de los grifos presentes; —que dicen chicos?, pedimos otra ronda?!— pregunto animando a los presentes

—claro que sí!, yo tengo mucha hambre!— comento uno de los ponis

—tu siempre tienes hambre,! ya pareciera que tuvieras lombrices!— fue la respuesta de uno de sus compañeros, seguido de una gran carajada, pero todos una vez más pidieron otra ronda de servicio , mientras la unicornio una vez más volvía a su ajetreada tarea, pero esta vez con una sonrisa, pensando en las acciones de su protector y también muy contenta por las propinas.

Pero afueras del local, el poni que instigaba al rechazo hacia la unicornio puso una mueca de frustración, al ver el local lleno y más al ver a Trixie sonreír —habrá que ser más enérgicos…— comento con un tono sombrío

…

Pasado el momento de servicio y la maga feliz oía el sonar de sus propinas, repentinamente delante de ella una botella son cidra helada le era dada —yoi shigoto!, significa buen trabajo!, felicidades hiciste un gran servicio hoy día — le dijo el rubio sonriendo como un zorro hacia Trixie

La orgullosa maga desvió la mirada —esto solo fue uno de los muchos talentos que la gran y poderosa Trixie es capaz de hacer…— comento con las mejillas colorada, recibiendo la sidra y tomándola en compañía del rubio; luego de un rato de silencio ella hablo—siempre eres así?— pregunto agachando la cabeza

—Si…, generalmente soy un idiota…,— respondió Naruto de forma cansada, pensado que ella se refería a tan "amable" termino que casi a diario le dedicaba al ninja .

—no es eso grandísimo idiota!— reclamo ella con la cara roja, —me refiero a que siempre ayudas a todos, …., acaso tienes un complejo de santo o algo así? — soltó ella con cierto fastidio

—yo diría que más bien, tienes un enorme complejo de mártir y masoquista…— se sumó el zorro dentro de la mente del rubio, mientras Naruto le pedía quedarse callado al bijuu

El ninja se colocó un casco en el mentón como pensando en que responderle —pues…., si te refieres a los " chicos rudos", al final de cuentas no fue su culpa…, hicieron esas maldades por necesidad y después por temor a que lastimen a sus seres queridos…,— dijo esas palabras con cierta molestia, pues le hubiera gustado "hablar", con los responsables del sabotaje hacia el pueblo, pero lastimosamente los responsable se cubrieron muy bien las espaldas ; — ellos llegaron a ese extremo por falta de oportunidades…, y bueno, yo siempre he creído que todos merecen 2das oportunidades en la vida…—

—Suenas igual a un aburrido libro de autoayuda…— comento la maga con mofa

Al príncipe se le formo una gota de sudor en la nuca, acompañado de una sonrisa incomoda — si…, supongo que es algo cliché lo que dije…, pero el problema de ellos empezó porque nadie confiaba o tenia fe en ellos, por su aspecto intimidante los tacharon de malvivientes…., como cierta señorita que los tomo como ladrones hace unas horas…— soltó el rubio con una sonrisa traviesa, haciendo que la maga se sonroje avergonzada; luego de ello el rubio puso una cara nostálgica — es importante creer en uno mismo…, pero contar con alguien que crea en ti o te apoye…., eso ayuda mucho…— comento el rubio suspirando, al recordar a Iruka y el incidente con mizuki, y como el chuunin de cicatriz le dedico al novel ninja esas palabras de apoyo y animo en señal de fe hacia él, cuando el príncipe se sentía devastado al enterarse que era el contendor del zorro y la razón por la cual casi todos en la aldea lo odiaban. "_**él no es el zorro de las 9 colas, …., él es Naruto uzumaki de la hoja!" **_ Fueron las palabras de su sensei reconociéndolo no solo como un ninja, sino también como un ser humano

Para sorpresa del naranjo y el zorro, Trixie no hizo algún gesto burlón, ella solo hizo una pequeña y suave sonrisa, —si…, puede ser que tengas la razón…, cuando sientes que alguien cree en ti…, se siente muy bien— contesto ella , recordando a su primer fan, cuyos aplausos y halagos, le subieron mucho la moral, cuando más lo necesito.

— es grato ese sentimiento…., te motiva a levantarte no importa la veces que caigas…— comento el rubio de forma suave

Trixie se quedó pensativa por sus palabras — y si caigo…, y no puedo levantarme…, o simplemente me rendí en intentar levantarme…, no sería mejor quedarme en el suelo?— pregunto ella de forma retorica

—para nada!, si eso pasara, entonces yo vendré y te levantare las veces que sea necesario! , Eso te lo aseguro!— contesto el rubio de forma automática con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba su cidra, y la maga lo mire con las mejillas rojas y sorprendida por su respuesta, pero internamente no evito sonreír de forma cálida agradecida por su apoyo

En todo este tiempo la convivencia entre ambos , si bien fue difícil y tuvieron de cuando en cuando sus roses inicialmente , también tenían como ahora momentos de sonrisas y compresión entre ellos, el rubio idiota se volvió en un amigable y dulce muchacho para Trixie , y para el rubio la maga que parecía una orgullosa y presuntuosa chica, mostraba rasgos de ternura y una amigable faceta, por debajo de toda esa armadura hecha arrogancia y pedantería que Trixie siempre portaba

Otra cosa que también mejoro fue el sueño para ambos, pues la unicornio al comprender que el rubio no era un acosador sexual, procedió a dormir tranquila sin preocuparse por la puerta de su habitación , mientras el rubio podía dormir mejor, sin preocuparse que una sobre estresada y trasnochada Trixie lo despertara de una patada. O lo atacara con champo como cuando ella se bañó en la casa en sus primeros días de convivencia:

_**Flash back**_

Trixie miraba en silencio la puerta del baño mientras su cuerpo disfrutaba la relajante bañera con agua caliente, pero sus orejas estaban firmes moviéndose en señal de alerta al menor ruido.

_" no te confíes Trixie, tal vez no intento nada en la noche, pero ese degenerado puede espiarte o hasta violarte mientras estas así de vulnerable " _pensó sonrojada la unicornio sin quitar por un segundo la vista a la puerta para ver si se abría o aparecía alguna sombra con intenciones de fisgonear

" _los pervertidos generalmente son unos cobardes , por eso no tuvo el valor de entrar a mi cuarto a calmar sus bajos instinto, esa es la única explicación para que no haya intentado nada contra la gran y poderosa Trixie."_ una sonrisa orgullosa creció en su rostro mientras asentía a ese pensamiento.

— eso es! él es un cobarde que no puede hacer frente a la gran e inigualable belleza de Trixie! –declaro orgullosa la maga , convencida de sus ideas; —él es solo un cobarde...que lucho contra una ursa para salvarme usando esas patas musculosas y firmes...— comenzó a murmurar, mientras su pelaje azul cambio a rojo , recordando como Twister usando toda su fuerza sostenía la pata del oso impidiendo así la muerte de la unicornio, recordó su sonrisa arrogante, su mirada determinada, como unas gotas de sudor caía de su bello rostro.

— ahhhh! — gritó con frustración la unicornio mientras con su casco golpeaba el agua de la bañera salpicando todo el suelo —ese idiota! Quien se cree actuando tan arrogante, vanidoso, cool, sexy?! ; Pero que estoy diciendo?! ; No hay forma de que ese tipo sea cool y mucho menos sexy! ; Es imposible que ese idiota musculoso, con ojos azules como el cielo y una melena rubia como los rayos del sol sea sexy!— dijo esas palabras dándose de cabezazos contra pared tratando de calmarse ,dejando una marca en su frente y unas grietas en la bañera

Trixie continuo con su ataque de tsundere por unos 20 minutos hasta que al fin se calmó, miro hacia la puerta que ni se abrió ni mostro la menor presencia detrás de ella.

— estuve aquí por más de 1 hora! , Que está haciendo ese idiota?! — exclamo la pony mientras salía de la bañera y con su magia se cubría con una toalla, ella abrió la puerta mirando a ambos lados pero no había ni rastro del rubio, con cautela camino hacia la escalera y desde ahí vio al rubio sentado con una expresión pensativa viendo un tablero de damas, su oponente era ni más ni menos que el pequeño zorro

_"ese idiota tiene a la gran y poderosa Trixie en su bañera y él se la pasa jugando con su mascota?!" _pensó con furia y el orgullo lastimado una vez más al comprobar que para el ninja, ella no era tan tentadora como creía; mientras abajo el rubio se acariciaba la barbilla pensativo viendo las piezas de damas.

— tsk , ha pasado 4 minutos.., cuando piensas hacer tu movimiento? — pregunto irritado el zorro de forma mental

—no me apresures estoy pensando — dijo el rubio moviendo su casco sobre unas piezas pero no eligiendo pues dudo de su elección , luego de un rato tomo una pieza negra y la movió ; — listo dattebayo! — declaro el príncipe pensado haber hecho una jugada maestra

El zorro usando una de sus colas tomo una pieza negra y la movió pasando por 4 de las negras y llegando al otro lado del tablero — coróname!— dijo el zorro sonriendo triunfante

—eso no puede ser! – rugió el rubio en shock viendo el tablero y ya iba a acusar al zorro de hacer trampa cuando en eso vio como un frasco de champo rodeado con una aura azul se acercaba hacia él; lo siguiente que se escuchó fueron los gritos de dolor del príncipe cuando el champo se vertió sobre sus ojos, irritándolos — pero porque?!— reclamo con dolor

— porque eres un grandísimo idiota! — se escuchó una respuesta del piso de arriba; mientras el zorro se reía dela desgracia de su contenedor

—empieza a agradarme esa unicornio! — declaro el zorro entre carcajadas

— ohhhhh diooooooos!, como dueleeeeee! – gritaba el rubio dando vueltas en el piso ; — Kurama recuérdame comprar champo sin lágrimas a partir de ahora!—

Luego de un rato y con el baño libre el rubio entro, encontrado las mayólicas llenas de grietas y agujeros producto de los cabezazos de Trixie —agrega mayólicas nuevas a la lista…— comento el zorro al ver el desastre

—hai…— comento el rubio llorando cómicamente, mientras una imagen de un billete con alas volando lejos de el aparecía

_**Fin del flash back (n/a: gracias por esta escena kitsunerojos8)**_

Felizmente luego de ese incidente, con el pasar de los días la tolerancia entre ambos crecía y se volvía la convivencia más agradable para ellos, para celos de las amigas del ninja, y así terminando el día tras una buena cena, ambos se disponían a descansar en sus respectivas camas, sin imaginarse la sorpresa que les aguardaba en la mañana.

….

Al día siguiente y muy temprano las amigas del rubio se habían reunido en la entrada de la casa de su amigo, pues a pesar que con el tiempo la paranoia y celos hacia Trixie bajo, no evitaban sentirse preocupadas por los avances de la maga, así que entre todas coordinaron en irlo a ver temprano y sorprenderlo con un desayuno con todas ellas, pero por más que tocaron a la puerta no recibían respuesta alguna

—habrán salido a alguna parte? — comento AJ quien ya se aburría por no recibir respuesta

—No creo…, es muy temprano aun…— respondió Derpy, mirando la hora

—y que tal…, si es que salieron anoche y no volvieron? — soltó Rarity, imaginándose a ambos ir a alguna elegante fiesta o restaurante en alguna ciudad cercana y divertirse toda la noche

—ha!, y donde dormirían?, en un hotel? — agrego de forma sarcástica Dash, pero ese comentario basto para que todas se pongan rojas y celosas al pensar en ambos compartiendo la misma habitación, y ahora muy deseosas de aclarar sus dudas

—y si entramos a su casa? —sugirió Lyra aburrida de esperar

—No podemos entrar así nomás…, Twister puede terminar enojándose con nosotras — advirtió Twilight, quien a pesar de ser la mayor interesada en aclarar la situación, llamaba a la razón y cordura al grupo

—es verdad!, tienes razón Twilight …, necesitamos de una buena excusa!— agrego Pinkie en tono de conspiración , haciendo que las otras chicas comenten en señal de concordancia e inútilmente la bibliotecaria trataba de explicar a lo que ella se refería

Para sorpresa de sus amigas Fluttershy se le ocurrió algo y le hablo a su conejo de forma confidente, más el conejito movió la cabeza de forma negativa — por favor ángel…, hazlo por mi… si? — suplico la tímida chica con una sonrisa, y el conejo suspirando resignado decidió ayudarla

Escena seguida la Pegaso amarilla metía al conejo por una de las ventanas abiertas de la casa de Naruto y desde adentro les abrió la puerta principal, y procedieron a entrar, usando como argumento en su defensa, la búsqueda del demandante conejo de su amiga

Pronto al entrar lograron escuchar los suaves ronquidos del rubio quien estaba profundamente dormido y por ello no reacciono ni oyó el llamado en su puerta, las chicas se le quedaron mirándolo con una sonrisa, parecía que veían a un gato dormir tan placido con sus curiosos bigotes, y esa graciosa gorra en forma de foca en la cabeza

— aww, me daría pena despertarlo….— comento bombón con ternura, pero se percató que algo más se movía al lado del dormido ninja, debajo de las colchas

—será Kurama? — comento con duda Vinyl, pero para sorpresa y angustia de ellas, la mascota del ninja estaba durmiendo profundamente en su cama en un rincón, a tal grado que ni se percató de la invasión en la casa, pero basto ver al zorro fuera del futon , para sus radares se pongan en alerta y con un cara seria levantaron las colchas, descubriendo a Trixie durmiendo y abrazando la cola de Twister

Un mortal y sepulcral silencio invadió el ambiente , y algo peligroso, oscuro y muy amenazador empezó a sentirse en el lugar, a tal grado que el zorro se despertó repentinamente —y este instinto asesino?..., el juubi volvió? — hablo adormilado y bostezando, hasta que se percató de las celosas yeguas quienes estaban mirando al rubio y a la unicornio durmiendo juntos, pero tan concentradas estaban en su descubrimiento que no se percataron del zorro parlante, mientras Kurama ya temía un derramamiento de sangre ; —POR KAMISAMA MOCOSO!. SI APRECIAS EN ALGO TU VIDA DESPIERTA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! — le grito en la mente del chico mientras el aura asesina de las yeguas se hacía más grande

El rubio ante los gritos en su mente cortesía del bijuu despertaba de forma perezosa ;— buenos días chicas…. — hablo adormilado hacías sus amigas, cuyas caras no eran nada amigables y si muy escalofriantes; más luego se despertó mejor y entreabrió los ojos —CHICAS?!— declaro asombrado al verlas en su casa, pero repentinamente sintió algo sujetando su cola, y se puso completamente pálido al ver a Trixie dormir su lado, mientras balbuceaba y movía la cabeza mirándolas a ellas y a la maga, tratando de explicarse como ella llego allí

La maga al sentir las miradas se levantó algo perezosa, pero luego miro al rubio y lo abrazo del cuello con una sonrisa cariñosa — hehehe…., es otra vez tengo este dulce sueño contigo…., bueno sería una lástima desperdiciarlo…, estemos en la cama unos 5 minutos más **cariñito**...…, —pidió la unicornio de forma tierna, y somnolienta acomodándose en el pecho de Naruto poniéndolo colorado, y al mismo tiempo el rubio se sudaba a mares ante las reacciones de sus amigas

"**cariñito**", era la palabra resonaba en la mente de todas la chicas

—ahora entiendo el motivo de ambos se lleven tan bien últimamente— hablo Derpy con un tono oscuro y una mirada fría

—al verlos tan unidos…., creo que pondré de moda los colores naranja y azul esta temporada, **"usándolos"** como materia prima— dijo Rarity con un tono siniestro

— Se ven tan lindos juntos….— comento Octavia rechinando los dientes

—por eso dormías de forma tan placida….,— agrego AJ con una soga en la boca , mordiéndola para no rugir

—creo que en casos como este…, lo mejor sería **cortar **por lo sano — declaro vinyl con un sonidos de tijeras cerrándose , mientras el príncipe instintivamente se cubría la entrepierna

—por alguna razón…, tengo muchas ganas de hacer unos **cupcakes **con ambos….— dijo Pinkie con el cabello lacio, el pelaje opaco y una sonrisa de asesina serial

—No las mires a los ojos mocoso…, ellas pueden oler el miedo…— advirtió el zorro a su aterrado contenedor

— así que ahora, son muy amigos…., o más que eso — menciono Rainbow celosa y moviendo los cascos delanteros como si trazara una constelación (dame tu fuerza Pegaso!)

—es agradable ver que ustedes 2 sean tan unidos…., y compartan tantas cosas…., como la cama…,— hablo Fluttershy con una voz dulce, pero al mismo tiempo con los ojos apagados y una aura homicida, y , Naruto podría jurar que se oía a una motosierra darle cuerda palabra tras palabra

Todas sus amigas estaban haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para no gritar o lanzar algún golpe, pero quien ya no podía controlarse fue Twilight quien en un instante cambio su cola y crin por llamaradas, sus ojos se volvieron de color rojo y su pelaje completamente blanco, con una expresión de furia — USTEDES 2 SEPARENSE EN ESTE INSTANTE !— grito furiosa y con celos, mientras Naruto temblaba ante la reacción de la morada, deseando encarar a Madara nuevamente antes que estar en esa situación

—y un **poni**tash salvaje ha aparecido , ha evolucionado a rapidash!, esta chica no se cansa de hacer cosplay…., aunque esperaba verla hacer de nakaruru o chun li — comento el zorro

—URUSAI! (cállate!)— grito el rubio ante las burlas de su compañero, y deseoso que la maga despierte

Con tanto alboroto la maga lentamente recuperaba la conciencia —quien prendió la chimenea…?, hace mucho calor….— comento la unicornio ante la poni echa una antorcha, pero luego se despertó mejor y vio a las yeguas rodeándola; —y ustedes que hacen acá?!— reclamo Trixie con sorpresa

—ESO DEBERIAMOS DECIRTELO A TI!— reclamaron las chicas con cabezas enormes y filudos dientes

La maga las miro con la ceja alzada, pero luego se percató de estar en el mismo lecho con el rubio, y abrazándolo; poco a poco su cabeza empezó a reaccionar hasta ponerse completamente roja pero en ver de gritar avergonzada, su cuerpo se volvió una extraña masa negra con ojos blancos y furiosos —ERES UN MALDITO APROVECHADO!, INTENTASTE ABUSAR DE TRIXIE!, LAMENTO HABER CREIDO EN TI, DEGENERADO!— declaro la yegua lanzándole un poderoso gancho al rubio, quien termino con la cabeza traspasando el techo y su cuerpo colgando como lámpara.

— YO LO LAMENTO MAS!— fue lo último que dijo Naruto antes de despegar

….

Pasado el momento y que Kurama junto con ángel saltaran una y otra vez encima de la cabeza de Naruto para liberarla del techo, todas las yeguas esperaban una buena explicación por parte de la "parejita", sobre lo presenciado, formándose una especie de tribunal con Twilight de jueza y Rarity de fiscal

—me pueden explicar el motivo por el cual estaban durmiendo juntos?!— pregunto la elegante unicornio con voz seria y severa

—es obvio que este tipo es un degenerado que se aprovechó que dormía para meterse en mi cama!— declaro la unicornio azul como víctima, mientras miraba al rubio como un perpetrador y el mencionado estaba en una esquina cual acusado a punto de ser condenado, pues entre los murmullos de las chicas, ya parecía que tenían su veredicto, tomando por sorpresa al rubio pues sus amigas se pusieron del lado de Trixie, y a su vez la unicornio al sentir el apoyo, se sintió extrañamente cómoda con ellas

—OBJETION!— grito Pinkie vestida con un traje azul y una peluca negra

_Ost: Apollo justice; A New Trial is in Session! __Or objection 2008_

Todo el mundo se quedó callado por la cara seria de la alocada chica y dejo que la rosada hable — su señoría es obvio que todo este juicio está mal planteado y que todo esto es un vil montaje , demostraremos con pruebas fehacientes, que mi cliente es inocente y que el sistema no siempre funciona para todos!— declaro la rosada seria como si fuera una abogada curtida en los más difíciles casos; — tenemos fe en la justicia, que es correcta e imparcial!— dijo eso sacando a Derpy con una venda en los ojos sosteniendo una balanza — le demostraremos a todos que la justicia no es ciega…!— y luego se saca la venda a Derpy mostrando sus ojos cruzados —es virola….— comento con un tono bajo, mientras al príncipe se le formaba una aura azulada por los alegatos de su defensa

—podemos retomar la seriedad el asunto por favor? — pidió Rarity con una gota de sudor

— pero acaso no lo vieron…, él se metió a mi cama! — declaro la unicornio ofendida

—un momento!— fue el turno del rubio de defenderse; — Trixie, Tú estabas en mi futon que está en la sala!, no en mi habitación!— declaro Naruto con una vena en la frente, mientras las chicas recordaban el "insignificante" detalle de donde los encontraron

—Quien se defiende así mismo en un juzgado, tiene por cliente a un idiota…, y tú cumples con el requisito su majestad— comento el zorro con malicia, mientras el rubio se le hinchaba la vena

Ante esa información toda las yeguas comenzaron a murmurar entre si — bien de ser así, entonces porque Trixie termino durmiendo contigo?— pregunto la "fiscal" con celos

—ni idea…, lo último que recuerdo que me retire a dormir a mi futon, mientras Trixie subía al otro piso — menciono Naruto confundido, pero luego frunció el ceño —y ahora que lo pienso…, que hacen en mi casa , y como entraron? — pregunto de forma severa

_Ost:__Pursuit ~ Wanting to Find the Truth - Gyakuten Kenji 2_

Ahora eran las chicas que sudaban nerviosas — esto…., pues… — balbuceaba Twilight, mientras ahora parecía que era el acusado quien iba a condenar al tribunal entero

—eso no importa ahora, lo importante es saber cómo terminaron las cosas así!— declaro nerviosa la rubia vaquera, mientras otras yeguas movían la cabeza de forma afirmativa en señal de apoyo y deseosas de salir libres de toda sospecha

Es entonces que la unicornio azul comienza a hablar; — Trixie acaba de recordar…, que bajo de noche por algo de leche…, y luego, sentía frio y la cola de Twister le pareció a Trixie cálida… y bueno….— declaro la chica con la cara avergonzada recordando finalmente el cómo termino durmiendo al lado de Naruto

— Por ello te encontramos sujetando la cola de Twister…,— completo la idea Derpy con alivio, mientras la maga asentía con la cabeza

—Lo siento….— fueron las palabras de Trixie hacia el rubio , mientras Naruto con una cara cansada miraba el lindo hoyo en el techo

—bien…, problema resuelto, no hay nada más que aclarar!— declaro soñadora Twilight, y sus demás amigas sonrientes comentaban de forma positiva sobre el mal entendido, pero volvieron a ponerse nerviosas cuando vieron al rubio con una cara de pocos amigos, rechinando los dientes

—Aun no me explican por qué están acá….— soltó demandante el ninja

—esto…, ángel se escapó y lo vimos entrar a tu casa….— comento nerviosa Fluttershy

— y como lograron entrar? — volvió a preguntar sonriendo de forma macabra

—Ángel…, nos abrió la puerta….— pasando saliva de forma pesada respondió Rainbow

—y si ya tenían al conejo…, que más deseaban acá ? — pregunto el rubio intimidante con una cabeza enorme, mientras sus amigas de forma chibi se abrazaban atemorizadas

—Veníamos a desayunar todos juntos….— aclaro AJ avergonzada por la invasión a la casa del príncipe

Ante esa respuesta Naruto sonrió animado , olvidándose por completo de como termino cual adorno en el techo y casi los juzgan como un pervertido — pues que esperamos?. Desayunemos todos juntos!— declaro feliz, haciendo que sus amigas suspiren aliviada, y Trixie se sienta algo incomoda por la repentina intromisión y más aún por compartir la mesa con Twilight, pero al mismo tiempo contenta de sentirse apoyada por las chicas.

_Fin del tema_

Ya iban a desayunar cuando unas campanas sonaron repentinamente, y el rubio con una gran sonrisa salía a fuera; —compórtate Kurama….— comento Naruto a modo de regaño hacia el zorro, pues este relamiéndose los labios le echaba sal al conejo y el pobre roedor estaba amarrado con una fresa en la boca, pero luego chasqueo la lengua con fastidio por la llamada de atención , libreando a su "desayuno", y sin perder tiempo ángel corría a donde Fluttershy para acusarlo, pero para frustración del conejo la Pegaso pensó que ambos estaban solo "jugando a la comidita"

Una vez afuera vieron a unos paquetes colgar cerca del negocio del rubio, y al mirarlos mejor, descubrieron a Snips y Snails, suplicando que los liberen, mientras en su poder tenían unos baldes de pinturas, todo indicaba que ellos fueron los responsables de las pintas

—ustedes…..— declaro Trixie sorprendida al ver a sus ex fans como los responsables de vandalismo; — porque lo hicieron?!— pregunto indignada y furiosa, pero los chicos desviaron la mirada con recelo y enojo

—Eso explica que fueran tan poco imaginativos los insultos…— agrego AJ y mirando seria a los pequeño vándalos

Al poco rato y de forma paulatina los curiosos miraban a traviesos como los culpables de las pintas, mientras los niños suplicaban que los bajen — que harás con ellos Twister…? — pregunto la morada

El rubio tenía un casco en el mentón como decidiendo que hacer con los mocosos — se me ocurre usarlos como saco de boxeo….— comento de forma siniestra, mientras los traviesos temblaban

—podrías hacer otra cosa?…, al menos algo que no te meta a la cárcel…— sugirió Lyra con una cara incomoda

—bañarlos el miel y colocarlos encima de un hormiguero no suena mal tampoco…— comento con malicia el ninja , mientras sus amigas se les caía una gota de sudor

—vamos Twister…, entiéndelos, solo son unos niños…— comento uno de los ponis curiosos que observaban lo ocurrido

El rubio suspiro con molestia y les hablo a los potrillos — a ver si lo entiendo…., ustedes llamaron a la ursa menor la cual termino haciendo destrozo y medio …, y su único castigo fue reparar los daños , verdad? — pregunto dándole vueltas alrededor de sus prisioneros; —pero como todo el mundo sabe…, al final de cuentas quien termino arreglando todo fui yo no? —dijo esas palabras de forma oscura, mientras los chico se sentían aterrados; —pero no contentos con librarse del castigo ,…, y como producto de su travesura, me termino cayendo una linda piedra en la frente…., ahora ustedes pintan mi negocio…— señalo el rubio con un tono siniestro; —en verdad me están dando ganas de agradecerles por todo….— sentención con una sonrisa sádica digna de anko

Los niños estaban temblando ante los gestos atemorizantes del rubio —por favor señor Twister…, no lo volveremos hacer — suplico Snips

—es verdad…, por favor bájenos!— pido snails llorando de forma cómica

—Twister…, comprendo que este molesto, pero le pido calmarse…, le aseguro que algo así ellos no lo volverán hacer — suplico cherry lee, quien se acercó al lugar tras enterarse de lo acontecido

—oh por supuesto que no volverán a hacer algo así, Señorita lee!, me asegurare bien de eso…, — sentencio el rubio con una sonrisa siniestra , mientras sus amigas estaban nerviosas de que el rubio cometiera alguna barbarie, y acto seguido soltó la cuerda que sostenía a los niños dejándolos caer cual sacos de papas al suelo; —quedan libres por ahora, vallan a desayunar a sus casas…, luego vendrán acá, para que limpien lo que han pintado y después recibirán su castigo — sentencio el rubio serio; — y agradézcanle a su maestra!— agrego el rubio dejando libres a los traviesos y la maestra los mire enojadas a los potrillos

—esto…, que castigo les iras hacer? — pregunto con temor AJ

El rubio sonrió de forma animada y amable — uno muy recurrente en mi país!— fue su única respuesta, mientras sostenía una cubeta

— Oni.…,(ogro…)— condeno el zorro con una sonrisa al imaginar el castigo

Luego de unas horas, y de un incómodo desayuno de las yeguas con Trixie, los niños guiados por su maestra fueron a la casa de Naruto, donde el rubio los esperaba para que limpien las pintas, y tras cumplir con eso, el ninja les presento el peculiar castigo que tenía preparado para ellos

—ustedes 2 sostendrán estos baldes con agua sobre la cabeza por 20 minutos…, cada vez que derramen algo de agua, se le sumaran 20 minutos más…., así que más le vale no derramar nada, cumple con su castigo y son libres — agrego colocándole las cubetas llenadas al máximo

—eso era todo? — pregunto la maestra extrañada, pues si bien era una poni muy comprensiva y compasiva, sabía que sus alumnos habían cometido una falta y se esperaba algo como limpiar el restaurante o lavar los platos, pero el castigo solicitado le sonaba más a una broma

—enserio nos vamos luego de 20 minutos? — pregunto snips con emoción, recibiendo un "hai" de parte del rubio

—en ese caso, esto será rápido!— dijo snails contento de librarse de una forma tan simple de su falta

Las CMC y Spike quienes se habían enterado de la novedad , al igual que las yeguas miraban con cierta decepción el peculiar castigo que el ninja había solicitado —según onichan ese es un castigo común en su país …— menciono Apple Bloom

—Pues no parece la gran cosa…— aporto scottaloo, mirando con extrañeza a sus compañeros sostener los baldes

—Esos tontos siempre hacen maldades y se salen con la suya…, ya quisiera que me castigue así…— comento contrariada sweeti belle

—Al menos no los usa como saco de box….— comento aliviada Twilight

— A mi criterio, Twister es muy blando…— señalo Trixie molesta y más por ver a esos niños librarse tan fácil de su falta

—en verdad eso es un castigo? — pregunto el dragón por lo bajo al zorro con decepción

—pequeño…., estas apunto de conocer uno de los castigos con una malicia y nivel de sadismo bastante refinados….— soltó el zorro con una sonrisa, y explicándole a Spike que el verdadero castigo se hará presente con el tiempo.

El tiempo pasaba y algunos curiosos miraban a los niños cumplir con su penalidad, pensando también que el castigo más parecía un juego, pero luego de un tiempo se percataron de su error, los chicos habían derramado algo de agua de forma despreocupada, pero como la multa solo eran 20 minutos mas no le dieron importancia, asumieron la penalidad…, y allí se dieron cuenta del terrible error que cometieron y la tortura que escondía el castigo de Twister

Conforme pasaba el tiempo y el agua se derramaba más, el sostener la cubeta se hacía más pesado, difícil y cansado, por lo que no evitaron derramar más agua, y con ello agregar más tiempo a su castigo, y entre gotas y gotas, el tiempo de la penalidad aumentaba, mientras los niños cansados y estresados suplicaban al cielo que no se les caiga más agua, pues entre derrame y derrame, sus 20 minutos, se habían convertido en 3 horas y amenazando con aumentar, pues ya les temblaban las piernas.

Las amigas del rubio que originalmente miraban con decepción el castigo dado, ahora sentían pena por los chicos — según Twister este es el castigo más básico en su escuela….— comento Twilight con una gota de sudor

—pues donde estudio?, en un campo de concentración ?— comento Rainbow con una ceja alzada y al igual que la morada sintiendo lastima por los niños

— Tal vez no me vendría mal aplicar ese castigo en la escuela…— menciono cherri lee, pensando lo productivo que sería aplicar tal sanción a los revoltosos, mientras las niñas le suplicaban que jamás lo haga

—cambie de opinión…, Twister es un sádico!— declaro Trixie sorprendida y ahora compadeciéndose de sus ex fans

—convencido de que eso es un castigo? — pregunto Kurama al dragón de forma burlona

Spike movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa y suspirando de pena al ver que otros 20 minutos más se le sumaron al castigo de los traviesos —y a él lo castigaban así?— no dudo en preguntar el dragoncito

—Casi a diario….— respondió el zorro con una gota de sudor, recordando las muchas veces que el incorregible príncipe se metía en líos, mientras el rubio se dirigía a donde estaban los niños

El rubio les quito las cubetas y los miro con una sonrisa comprensiva ; — fue suficiente?— pregunto de forma suave, y ante la confirmación por parte de los niños el príncipe les dio unas palmadas en sus espaldas para animarlos; —bien de ser así…, pasen a dentro para que coman algo , seguro ya tienen hambre…— invito el príncipe amigable y los chicos agradecidos los siguieron.

Una vez adentro los niños pidieron disculpas de forma sincera por las pintadas y más por ocasionar que la ursa le destruya la casa Trixie, para Naruto fue una sorpresa grata ver a la maga bajar la cabeza apenada y les pidió disculpas a los niños por desilusionarlos, comprendiendo que ellos hicieron el vandalismo al estar decepcionados de ella.

Las amigas del príncipe también sonrieron ante lo visto, tal como dijeron Pinkie y el rubio, Trixie no era una mala chica, — así que la gran y poderosa Trixie acepta que puede equivocarse….?— pregunto Naruto de forma suave y confidente en un rincón del local

—Para esos niños, yo era como una heroína…, creían ciegamente en mi…, y yo termine defraudándolos….— respondió la maga con pesar, como si recordara que se siente que tu héroe te defraude

—en ese caso…, vuelve a ser su heroína Trixie!— señalo Naruto con una sonrisa tratando de animarla

—Como si fuera tan fácil….— respondió la maga con resignación, dejando solo al ninja, y volviendo a atender a los presentes.

Debido al apoyo recibido por las chicas por el "juicio" que le hicieron al ninja en la mañana, Trixie mostro un carácter más tratable y amable con las amigas de Twister , el cual había estado progresando conforme pasaba el tiempo con ellas , sobre todo con Pinkie, aunque no evitaba medirse de forma verbal de vez en cuando con AJ o Rainbow o Rarity; pero definitivamente con quien se llevaba peor era con Twilight, a pesar de los intentos de la morada por hacer las paces con ella. (Aunque seguía ignorante del motivo del rechazo de Trixie)

Aun así, a pesar de ese contratiempo, el solo hecho de ver a todos sus seres queridos juntos, incluido la maestra y los traviesos, el rubio decidió invitar una ronda de ramen a todos, mientras animaba la reunión contando anécdotas sobre las travesuras que solía hacer de niño en la academia ninja —pobre Iruka –sensei…, creo que le saque canas verdes en más de una ocasión…— comento el rubio avergonzado

Los ponis y el dragón no evitaron reírse de las historias contadas, y la maestra al oír con que cariño se expresaba Naruto de su maestro, tomaba mucho interés en el tal Iruka — por lo que me cuentas tu maestro las vio negra con un grupo de traviesos como ustedes…, como hacía para controlarlos?— pregunto tras la última travesura narrada que hizo en conjunto con kiba, chouji, shikamaru e increíblemente Shino también, pero colaborando como campana.

—pues cuando entraba al salón y nos veía hablar y jugar en ves que ponernos firmes y callados.. El hacía esto— menciono el rubio e imitando la cabeza de ogro de Iruka hablo —CALLENSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ MALDITOS MOCOSOS!— menciono esas palabras con el mismo tono y enorme cabeza , asustando a todos; —bastante útil para tenernos a raya— sentencio sonriendo

—entonces, pintabas las paredes, lanzabas bombas fétidas, les cambiabas los números de aula para confundir a los profesores, les ponías trampas con el borrador de la pizarra y lanzaste bombardas en los baños….., todo eso durante tu época escolar?— pregunto cherry lee con unja sonrisa

—Todo eso hice en mi primera semana…— confeso el rubio sonriendo nervioso, haciendo que los presente se rían con más ganas

—pobre profesor Iruka! — Riéndose contesto la maestra ; —pero por lo que me cuentas de él, pareciera un pony interesante de conocer…— comento con un tono algo soñador

—pues él está soltero si le interesa la información — aporto el rubio travieso, haciendo que la yegua se ponga levemente colorada, y nerviosa —pero volviendo al tema, Iruka sensei fue un gran apoyo para mi…, él quería a todos sus estudiantes por igual y no hacia distinciones al momento de felicitar o castigar…— menciono esas palabras recordando como el chuunin lo trataba como un alumno más, a diferencia de otros que lo ignoraban o se inventaban faltas solo por tener el gusto de castigar al rubio, y así mismo se preocupaba por su desarrollo tanto ninja y personal.

Con una buena impresión sobre Iruka, la maestra se fue del restaurante seguida por snips y snails, Trixie cumpliendo con su trabajo procedió a limpiar las mesas, pero al ver la cantidad de platos , Twilight deseo ayudarla, más la maga se negó de forma rotunda a recibir ayuda alguna de ella y ante las insistencias de la morada, Trixie la rechazo de mala manera

—suficiente!, se acabó!— la paciencia de Twilight llego al límite; —mira Trixie no sé qué problemas tengas conmigo, pero he hecho todo lo posible por intentar ser tu amiga!, no sé qué tengas en contra mía! O si paso algo en la escuela!, es más, ni siquiera me conoces como para odiarme!— declaro enojada la unicornio

—al contrarito, te conozco muy bien Sparkel!. Siempre siendo la favorita de los maestros!, la señorita numero 1!, la "**alumna de la princesa Celestia**!"— la encaro Trixie sin dudarlo; —yo tengo motivos más que suficientes para aborrecerte!—

—pues adelante dilo!, que es lo que he hecho?!, ya estoy harta de que me trates como si tuviera la culpa de tus desgracias, cuando yo recién te conocí cuando te presentaste en tu show ! — declaro exasperada la bibliotecaria

Las amigas de la morada pensaban en reclamarle también por la aptitud de la maga, pero el rubio les hizo el alto con el casco, si Trixie tiene motivos para guardar algún rencor contra Twilight, ya era el momento de dejarlo salir, pero para desconcierto de todos, el rostro furioso y enojado de Trixie cambio a uno de indignación

—tu…, dices conocer a Trixie recientemente ?!— pregunto ella con leves lágrimas de frustración

Twilight al ver el rostro de ella, también se sorprendió de ese gesto, por lo que su enojo bajo levemente —pues…, si…, yo no recuerdo si te conocí antes….— declaro ella seria

Aguantándose las ganas de llorar, la maga termino la discusión —ni siquiera considerabas a Trixie digna de aparecer en tu radar…..— hablo ella con un tono bajo lleno de rabia y frustración, teniendo la cabeza agachada, Trixie tomando los platos procedió a continuar con su trabajo y salir de escena, dejando a todo el mundo desconcertado

—pero que fue eso?— hablo confundida AJ

—esa tipa está loca!— declaro Rarity enojada

—a que se refería con eso de "aparecer en mi radar"? — Pregunto más clamada la morada; —por un momento creí que al fin sabría el motivo de su desavenencia hacia a mi…, pero se fue…— declaro con pesar, pues esperaba saber el motivo para arreglarlo e intentar ser amiga de ella

—te es conocida esa frase mocoso? — pregunto el zorro mentalmente al príncipe

Naruto cerró los ojos recordando que algo similar se lo dijo a Sasuke cuando tuvieron por primera vez un entrenamiento de taijuso entre ambos y el Uchiha le gano con facilidad , en aquella ocasión más que el enojo que le dio el hecho de perder, fue el ver en los ojos de Sasuke que ni siquiera lo tomo como una amenaza, pues su único objetivo del Uchiha era matar a su hermano, — creo que ya me estoy dando una idea de lo que pasa…— fue su respuesta a su inquilino, pero primero tendría que confirmar algo más ante de sacar conclusiones

—EL CONCURSO D E MAGIA DE LA PRINCESA CELESTIA !— grito Lyra repentinamente; —Trixie también concurso…, me acuerdo haberla visto haciendo esas evaluaciones conmigo — declaro la fanática de los humanos con una sonrisa finalmente recordando de donde conocía a la unicornio azul

—esto…, estoy confundida…, que eso del concurso de magia? Y que tiene que ver la princesa Celestia en todo esto? — pregunto Rainbow con la ceja alzada, y los demás ignorantes del tema pedían más información

Las ex concursantes le explicaron a los presentes sobre la competencia ocurrida en sus años de estudiantes, y que el premio mayor fue secreto , solo siendo revelado al final de las evaluaciones — el premio al primer lugar resulto ser tener a la princesa Celestia como mentora…— menciono Twilight comprendiendo los demás como es que la morada logro tal honor

—asombroso!. Eres increíble Twilight, ganaste el concurso!— felicito la rosada con una gran sonrisa, mientras la morada se sonrojaba

—Bueno yo también participe, pero obtuve el 3er lugar — comento Lyra

—bueno el 3er lugar también es un gran logro—halago Fluttershy , para que no se sienta menos la chica turquesa

—Oh está bien, yo no participe para ganar o algo así…— respondió la fanática de los humanos con simpleza

—si no esperabas ganar…, porque concursaste?— pregunto con una ceja alzada Octavia, pues recién se enteraba de ese detalle

Lyra se rascaba la parte trasera de la nuca con el casco nerviosa; —pues…, a los participantes se les permitía acceso ilimitado a todas las bibliotecas, no solo de la escuela , sino también de otros lugares incluso a la de Canterlot!, y bueno …, yo…— sonrió avergonzada

—lo hiciste para investigar sobre los humanos verdad? — dedujo bombón con un tono cansado

—si!, por ello me anime a concursar, pero como me la pasaba estudiando sobre el tema…, no me esperaba llegar tan lejos…; — respondió sonriendo con una gota de sudor

— yo me la pase estudiando como una descosida y tu fácilmente obtuviste el 3er lugar?!— declaro asombrada la morada e indignada, mientras el rubio recordaba a que nivel de estrés y disciplina llego Twilight en aquella época , solo siendo comparable con los exagerados auto entrenamientos de rock lee

—bueno no te enojes Twilight, tu ganaste el primer lugar, y te convertiste en alumna de una diosa, y yo con el 3er lugar, me dieron acceso ilimitado a cuanta investigación yo deseara, y con ello pude saber más de los humanos!— respondió la excéntrica chica con una sonrisa, mientras las chicas tenían una enorme gota de sudor

—hay papa…., mira lo que has hecho…— comento vinyl con derrota, llevándose un casco en la frente y avergonzada de la influencia de su progenitor sobre su prima

—Tu amiga estudio de forma exagerada para ganar y esa loca logro un buen lugar sin esfuerzo…, que interesante…— comento el zorro de forma mental

— creo que podría competir fácilmente con Twilight…. , claro si es que ella dedicara la misma energía a estudiar magia, que a investigar sobre los humanos…— comento el rubio con una gota

—bien…, regresando a lo importante del asunto…— comento AJ cambiando el tema; — por lo que dijo Twister , de que Trixie deseaba competir contra Twilight, y que menciona con rabia el hecho que nuestra amiga sea el 1er lugar…, es obvio que ella fue el 2do lugar en aquella época!— dedujo la granjera

—pero que mala perdedora!, no puedo creer que le guarde rencor a Twilight solo por eso!— comento Spike enojado; —si ella no gano, es porque Twilight se esforzó mucho más que ella!—

La chica con un gesto algo triste intento bajarle los ímpetus al dragón — vamos Spike…, yo solo tuve suerte…— comento ella tratando de calmar las cosas, no creía que lo que ella consideraba uno de sus mayores logros , fuera la causa de que la unicornio azul la odie tanto

—no vuelvas a decir que fue suerte Twilight!— hablo por primera vez el rubio de forma seria y severa como si regañara a su amiga, —si dices que ganaste por suerte…, solo harás que todos los que perdieron en contra tuya se sientan frustrados —

—pero yo…— hablo dudosa la morada, pero sintió una caricia con una sonrisa por parte de su amigo, haciéndola sonrojar

— twi…, tu siempre te esfuerzas muchos, si ganaste el concurso ese, fue seguro porque estudiaste una hora más y dormías una hora menos— señalo tranquilo elogiándola ; mientras su amiga lo escuchaba con atención — twi…, imagina que deseas ganar una carrera, y te poner a entrenar para la misma, te privas de muchas cosas para prepárate y finalmente cuando se da la carrera , otro poni la gana…, y quien gano se pone a decir que su victoria solamente fue por pura suerte…, tu como te sentirías…?—

— yo me sentiría fatal…, como si fuera mi suerte y no mi esfuerzo lo que importara…— comento la chica con las orejas caídas al entender las palabras de su amigo

—en otra palabras tu esfuerzo y sacrificio te puso en donde ahora estas…, siéntete orgullosa de eso!— sentención con una sonrisa de zorro , mientras la chica lo miraba con cariño

—Gracias Twister…— declaro con suavidad; —pero aún me tiene confundida eso sobre el radar…— declaro la morada contrariada; pero el rubio les dijo que no se preocupe, pues desde su perspectiva el asunto venia más por parte de Trixie que por ella, dejando a la morada confundida

…..

Luego de un rato sus amistades se fueron, y cuando quedo el rubio solo, Trixie se hizo presente más calmada , y al igual que en aquella ocasión el príncipe no pregunto ni hizo comentario alguno, solo la dejo tranquila, aun así, pareciera que Trixie iba a dar el primer paso y tratar de justificarse , explicando los motivos de su rechazo hacia la bibliotecaria, pero repentinamente llegaron clientes; era una vez más lo reformados bandidos y con ellos un buen grupo de grifos con Gilda a la cabeza

—dashie me dijo los problemas que tienes, y yo no pienso dejar que este local quiebre!— declaro la ruda chica con una sonrisa

Una vez más la ajetreada labor comenzó , y Trixie deseando multiplicarse pues los pedidos eran muchos, y los grifos que siguieron a Gilda se impacientaban por sus ordenes

—un momento!, Trixie solo es una!— declaro la azafata, cuando unas 3 sombras pequeñas tomaron las bandejas y comenzaron a repartirlas entre los hambrientos clientes

—tenga cuidado que no se derrame nada..— dijo sweete belle con una sonrisa

—esto es genial, podemos ayudar a nuestro onichan!— comento scootaloo

—y si tenemos suerte, tendremos nuestras cutie marks de meseras!— se sumó Apple Bloom ayudando en la atención; _"me voy a quedar sin vajilla"_ , pensó llorando cómicamente el rubio al sentir a las potras ayudar a Trixie

—y ustedes que creen que hacen?— pregunto la maga al ver el trio de niñas ayudándola en la atención; las niñas le explicaron que desean ayudar a su "oni-chan" , pues al parecer hay mucho trabajo, Trixie al ver el público impaciente por atención cedió a ser ayudada, pero le molestaba el hecho que con las niñas presentes , sus propinas bajarían considerablemente

Pareciera increíble, pero en esta ocasión las CMC no hicieron algún desastre, pero lastimosamente un dúo quienes eran presencia no grata para las niñas , se había hecho presente —no puedo creer que estos flancos en blanco estén tan desesperadas como para venir a trabajar acá— comento una niña conocida como Diamond tiara, mirando con mofa a las pequeñas

—bueno que se podría esperar…, en este lugar tan decadente**.., unas fracasadas** como ellas solo podrían obtener trabajo así — comento otra potrilla con lentes conocida como Silver Spoon; ambas chicas tenían por pasatiempo favorito burlarse de los demás y como blanco recurrente al trio de niñas por tener su flancos en blanco

—como nos llamaste?!— reclamo enojada Apple Bloom

—lo que oíste, **son unas fracasadas**, flanco en blanco!. Pero me alegra por ustedes que consiguiera algún trabajo que hacer…, supongo que esto es a lo máximo que podrían aspirar —dijo tiara con malicia

—bueno si me lo pregunta…, si tuviera el triste destino de ustedes de ser una simple azafata, al menos lo seria de algún restaurante finísimo y elegante, no de este cuchitril de 5ta categoría — declaro la niña con lentes, mirando el decorado del lugar

Adentro de la cocina el rubio oía las mofas de las potras y con una vena hinchada usaba un rasegan como catalizador de la ira y como mesclador para la masa de los fideos, mientras los demás clientes escuchaban la conversación y Trixie miraba y escuchaba la escena fijamente

— si les parece este lugar poca cosa, pues que hacen acá?— pregunto scootaloo molesta

—obviamente veníamos a ver a esos tontos de snips y snails siendo castigados, pero en lugar de eso, nos dimos con la grata sorpresa de ver las a ustedes trabajando acá— señalo tiara con un gesto de superioridad

—y bueno , Que esperan trio de **fracasadas**?, no van a atendernos?. Mira que seremos los clientes más distinguidas que este lugar tendrá en toda su existencia— señalo Spoon presumidamente, tomando el menú

—ramen?, que porquería es esa?— comento tiara despectiva

—comida **de fracasados** , para **fracasados**!— como burla agrego Spoon y ahora todos los clientes se sintieron ofendidos

—el ramen de onichan es delicioso! y es lo mejor que hay en todo Poniville!— respondió seria sweeti belle

—habrá que agregar, que la comida es servida por **fracasados** también…— respondió tiara con mofa, siendo seguida en la burla su amiga, cuando unos tazones de ramen levitando se posó encima de sus cabezas para después verterle el contenido de lleno, dejándole los fideos de peluca y los platos de sombrero, ganándose la carcajada de los comensales

— ups…!, lo siento…, se me cayó….— fue la respuesta que dio Trixie con una cara severa y una voz aburrida

—fíjate lo que has hecho maga fracasada!— grito enojada tiara

—me pase horas en la peluquería para mi peinado y ahora esta arruinado!— reclamo Spoon

—lo siento…, pero como acá todos somos unos fracasados…, es normal que pase están cosas…— dijo la maga con un tono airado , al parecer así como la palabra perdedor era el gatillo de Naruto, y cabeza de zanahoria lo era para heartsword, para ella lo era la palabra fracasada; — y ya que viene a comer acá…, supongo que eso las hace unas fracasadas también…— dijo ella con una mirada intimidante

Las niñas pasaron saliva pesada mente, esta vez se había excedido en sus burlas, y ahora todos los presentes miraban con enojo a las malcriadas, haciéndolas temblar más aun cuando lo reformados bandidos posaron sus ojos obre ellas —este lugar está lleno de fracasados!, no intenten ponernos al mismo nivel que ustedes!— grito tiara con el poco valor que le quedaba

—nuestros papas tienen mucho dinero y son ponis influyentes, eso nos hace superiores!— imitando el valor de su compañera se sumó Spoon aunque internamente deseaba huir del lugar

Trixie se acercó a la niña y la miro de forma fría — dinero?, reconozco que es importante…, las influencias? , si…,También lo es…, cualquier poni que goce de ambos, puede tener a su alcance lo que desee — comento ella como dándole la razón a las niñas, haciéndolas sonreír satisfechas;—pero…, tal como dijeron…, eso es un logro de sus padres…, quienes posiblemente lo heredaron de sus abuelos — dijo ella de forma seria —por lo tanto…, lo que ustedes tanto presumen y pregonan con orgullo tener, es el fuerzo de otro poni, no el de ustedes!—

— ya verás…, se lo diré a mi papa y — intento amenazar tiara

—y comprobaras que solo eres una fracasada que depende de su papa para enfrentar sus batallas!, cuando logres algo por ti misma, que te costara sacrificio y esfuerzo , y que no sea adquirido por la billetera de papi, entonces podrás llenarte la boca como una ganadora…, hasta entonces ustedes 2 solo son unas perdedoras que poseen una vitrina llena de trofeos con la etiqueta de precio puesta!— menciono esas palabras la maga de forma solemne, mientras la malcriadas se quedaron pasmadas por sus palabras

Acto seguido Trixie usando su magia limpio a las niñas y solo con gestos les indico la salida del lugar, las potras refunfuñando procedieron a la retirada, cuando Trixie les hablo una vez más

—por cierto señoritas….,— hablo con un tono serio — vuelan pronto!— menciono lo último con una sonrisa educada y un tono amigable despidiéndolas con una sacudida de casco en señal de burla , haciendo que las potras malcriadas se queden con la boca abierta de indignación y antes que les respondan, la maga les cerró la puerta en las narices

Luego de ello miro a las CMC —y en cuanto a ustedes, nunca dejen que alguien los llame perdedoras o fracasadas! Y mucho menos de forma constante! , el tanto oír que te llamen de esa forma , al final pueden terminar creyendo que lo son…— dijo esas palabras con un tono algo triste

Pero repentinamente se oyó un gran aplauso en el restaurante, los presentes gritaban vivas hacia la maga por la forma en como trato a las malcriadas —eso fue sorprendente señorita!— dijo uno de ellos

—tengo una azafata genial !, no creen chicos?!— declaro el rubio, mientras los presentes seguían con sus vivas hacia Trixie, mientras la maga se ponía roja

—te luciste frentona!— grito Gilda con una sonrisa burlona

—de saber que ofrecían esta clase de show acá, hubiera venido antes!— agrego uno de los grifos que trajo Gilda

Trixie miraba confundida todo, ni ella misma podía explicarse lo ocurrido, una vez más sin pensarlo, salió a ayudar a alguien , solo por solidaridad —esto…, yo….— balbuceaba confundida cuando sintió 3 pares de cascos abrazándola con afecto

—gracias señorita Trixie!— declaro sonriendo Apple Bloom

—esas pesadas siempre nos molestan porque tenemos nuestros flancos en blanco…, pero al fin alguien las puso en su sitio!— declaro sweeti belle

—onichan tiene razón, eres genial!— menciono scotty, y así sin proponérselo, la maga se ganó a 3 admiradoras.

Tratando de recuperar el control Trixie hablo —ha!, esa fue sola una muestra de los talentos de la gran y poderosa Trixie!— declaro la charlatana con orgullo y megalomanía

—oye gran y poderosa Trixie, que tal si usas tu talento para atendernos?!. Ya nos dio hambre otra vez!— comento Gilda con una sonrisa, regresando a la unicornio a su faceta de camarera y con sus pequeñas admiradoras ayudándola

—Enseguida vendrán sus pedidos…— comento la maga hacia la grifo

—creo que comprendo el motivo que estés acá…., el ve algo en bueno en ti…., y creo que todos también comienzan a verlo— respondió la grifo con un tono suave, dejando confundida a la chica azul

—hummm…, déjame adivinar…, el rubio idiota te ayudo también?— pregunto Trixie con la ceja alzada

Una fuerte carcajada se le escapó a la grifo — rubio idiota…., mejor descripción no tendría!— comento entre risas, mientras el rubio idiota estornudaba en la cocina; — pero si…, el me ayudo en un momento en que necesitaba de un amigo…— menciono esas palabras, y le narro los hechos que por poco le cuestan la amistad con su más querida amiga Rainbow, y como la ayudo a recuperar su amistad — awww, es una verdadera lástima que él no sea un grifo…., — comento lo último suspirando resignada, mientras para sorpresa de la propia Trixie, ella comenzó a sentirse celosa por las palabras de la ruda chica

….

El ritmo de las ordenes bajaron y los comensales se habían quedado a disfrutar de una grata reunión, y como ya no había pedidos el dueño del restaurante salió a saludar a sus clientes y a agradecerles por asistir

Este hecho lo aprovecho la maga para hablar con él, pues hacía tiempo que deseaba preguntarle algo —Twister…, que dice ese cartel que tienes en la cocina?,— pregunto ella, pues le había llamado la atención la rara escritura que tenía, cuando el rubio le mostro su nuevo lugar de trabajo en su primer día de labores, pero al estar aún apesadumbrada por su condición de refugiada se olvidó del tema hasta hoy.

Precisamente , luego de pelear verbalmente con Twilight y retirarse con amargura del comedor, ella al pasar por la cocina vio una vez más el raro anuncio; —y ahora que me fijo mejor…, tu bata tiene una descripción bastante rara…, es algún mensaje?— agrego a su cuestionario

El príncipe no tuvo problemas en explicarle que esa es la forma de escribir de su "país", y con ello el mensaje completo de la filosofía del restaurante "ichikarus" ; dejándola maravillada y comprendiendo a que se refería el, con eso del "espíritu de la franquicia" ; — pero aparte de esos 2 mensajes, hay un 3er mensaje en el restaurante pero está oculto— agrego con simplicidad

—y porque está oculto? — pregunto la chica con curiosidad

—pues ese mensaje solo sale al descubierto en ocasiones especiales…,muy especiales…, pero personalmente, desearía que jamás se revele— sentencio el rubio con una gota de sudor y una sonrisa incomoda

La maga ya iba a preguntar por mas, pero repentinamente algunos gritos se oyeron afuera del lugar, y todos clientes salieron curiosos, y con ellos el rubio se disponía a averiguar el motivo de tanto alboroto , pero la unicornio azul solo bajo la cabeza quedándose atrás —Trixie…, deje algunos periódicos viejos en el mostrador, podrías acomodarlos en el almacén?, luego los llevare a reciclar…,— comento el ninja al ver a la maga renuente a salir , temerosa de que ella sea una vez más la causa de gritos afueras del restaurante

—sí.., lo hare…— respondió ella con alivio y agradeciendo al rubio por comprenderla

En la calle una vez más el instigador llamaba a todos los pobladores para que juntos boten a la maga del pueblo, pero al parecer las palabras del rubio en el día anterior, había hecho que reflexionen sobre sus acciones , por lo que en esta ocasión sus habilidades de agitador no tuvieron el efecto deseado —PERO QUE LES PASA?!, VAN A PERMITIR QUE ESA FARSANTE SE SALGA CON LA SUYA?!— pregunto con desesperación, pues los pobladores se miraron entre si poco convencidos de querer seguirle el juego

—ES QUE ACASO LE TIENEN MIEDO A ESE BRUTO?!, EL NO PODRA HACER NADA CONTRA TODOS NOSOTROS! — grito esas palabras desesperado al ver que ya no recibía apoyo; — OH PORFAVOR!, ELLA ES UNA ESTAFADORA Y EL OTRO UN DELINCUENTE QUE LOS MANIPULA POR SU VIOLENCIA Y FUERZA!— las expresiones en su cara eran más frustrantes, pues ahora los pobladores que se veían indiferentes, ahora lo miraban con enojo

Naruto había salido de su restaurante y había escuchado todos los argumentos en su contra, pero uno de los ex bandidos le hablo a su compañero —oye…, ese no es el?— pregunto con un tono serio

El mencionado miro detenidamente al poni —se ha cambiado el peinado…, pero es la misma cara….— confirmo el minotauro de pelaje negro que lideraba a los bandidos antiguamente

— chicos…, de que hablan?— pregunto el ninja con desconcierto

—jefe…, ese sujeto fue uno de los tipo que nos contrató para sabotear la fiesta en Poniville!— declaro con enojo, pues también era el que más amenazaba con lastimar a sus familiares si fallaban

—chicos…, lo que me dicen es serio…, están seguros?!— volvió a preguntar, el ninja asombrado

El minotauro busco a uno de sus compañeros que fuera contratado junto a él, y este tras mirar al tipo , confirmó la noticia, ahora el rubio tenía unos buenos motivos para callar al agitador a los golpes.

Y mientras eso pasaba el agitador seguía en su papel de conspirador — MUY BIEN…, ESA MENTIROSA SE CONSIGUIO UN BUEN GUARDAESPALDAS…., PERO NO DEJA DE SER SOLO UN MAL VIVIENTE QUE MANIPULA A TODOS IMPONIENDO EL TERROR CON SUS AMENAZAS!. SI AHORA MISMO LLAMAMOS A LA GUARDIA REAL, PODREMOS ENCARCELARLOS A AMBOS!. QUE DICEN ME APOYAN O NO?!— grito con una sonrisa, Trixie desde el restaurante oía esas palabras, llorando amargamente; las amigas de Naruto que habían oído sus alegatos ya se hartaron e iban a reclamarle, cuando repentinamente un pastelazo le cayó en la cara al poni

—QUIERES CALLARTE Y DEJAR DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES?!— declaro la señora cake visiblemente enojada

—TRIXIE PUDO HABER COMETIDO UN ERROR, PERO AUN ASI, ES UNA MARAVILLOSA MUCHACHA!— grito el señor cake en apoyo hacia su esposa, mientras la maga al oírlos desde adentro del negocio, se quedó pasmada y sorprendida

Un tomate podrido se sumó al pastelazo — Y TWISTER NO ES NINGUN DELINCUENTE!. EL NOS AYUDO MUCHO!— grito la maestra cherry lee

—GRACIAS A EL FUE POSIBLE HACER LA FIESTA DE VERANO EN EL PUEBLO — reclamo un corcel

— EL LOGRO LIBRANOS DE LOS BANDIDOS QUE NOS ACOSABAN!— reclamo otra yegua

— Y NOS TRAJO ESE ESQUISITO RAMEN Y DEMAS COSAS DELICIOSAS DE SU TIERRA!— comento un anciano

—ADEMAS QUE TRIXIE ES UNA YEGUA INCREIBLE!— gritaron las pequeñas potras en señal de apoyo hacia la maga, mientras la mencionada estaba apoyada contra la pared llorando pero no de amargura, sino conmovida por el apoyo recibido

Y así demás reclamos en defensa del rubio y Trixie se hacían presentes por todos lados, tanto por los pobladores y de las amigas del rubio hacia el agitador quien no se esperaba tal cuadro, haciendo que la maga conmovida este con las mejillas rojas y siga llorando al sentirse aceptada

—EL UNICO DELINCUENTE ERES TU!, NO HAS HECHO OTRA COSA SALVO TRAER DISTURBIOS! — reclamo la alcaldesa mare, y los demás pobladores le dieron la razón a la autoridad, pues ellos mismos se sorprendieron de lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer por dejarse llevar ante las palabras de ese poni, iba apedrear a una yegua que pedía piedad.

—HE! , COMO SI UNOS SALVAJES COMO USTEDES NO DISFRUTARAN DE UN POCO DE SANGRE…—soltó con desprecio el sujeto con una mueca burlona , indignado a los pobladores y Naruto ya tronándose los nudillos/ cascos, mientras se ponía de acuerdo consigo mismo en que tan golpeado dejaría al agitador y cuál de sus huesos quebraría primero, pero antes que alguien haga algo, un grito fuerte e imperativo de escucho

—MUY BIEN LA FIESTA TERMINO!, DISPERCENSE!— ordenaron unos soldados de la guardia real, que se habían hechos presentes repentinamente, logrando apaciguar los ánimos entre los enojados pobladores.

Naruto al mirarlos mejor los había reconocidos, eran los mismos soldados novatos que por poco lo apresan al confundirlo y tomarlo por ladrón en Manehatan ; —porque la guardia está presente?— pregunto la alcaldesa ante la aparición de los soldados

Los soldados procedieron a explicarle a la autoridad que recibieron una denuncia sobre una estafadora que se encuentra escondida en el pueblo y que es protegida por un delincuente de aspecto sospechoso y sumamente peligroso — según la denuncia el nombre de la estafadora es Trixie lulamoon, y …, bueno, no tenemos el nombre de su cómplice…, pero según la descripción es rubio, con los pelos en punta, marcas en las mejillas y tiene cara de idiota…— completo su explicación uno de los guardias

Todo el mundo con una gota de sudor miraba en dirección del ninja, mientras este se había caído en la cabeza, un gran bloque de cemento con las palabras **"aspecto sospechoso**" tallado en ella — creo que se refieren a mi….— comento el rubio con una cara incomoda, mientras el zorro se carcajeaba sin parar

—creo si figuraras en algún libro bingo también te darían esa descripción! Hua, hua hua!— seguía en sus burlas Kurama

Volviendo a la seriedad del caso, todo indicaba que el conspirador estaba seguro del apoyo de los pobladores y había llamado a los soldados para asegurar el encarcelamiento de Trixie y Twister; pero al no pasar tal cosa y que encima los habitantes de Poniville se le fueron en su contra, pero aprovechando la distracción que hicieron los guardias, el tipo volvió a escapar; ya el rubio se disponía a perseguirlo, pero el zorro le aconsejo guardar calma, y esperar, pues si tenían suerte los podían guiar con quien realmente deseaba sabotear la fiesta o cuál es su interés en hundir a Trixie

—oh! Eres tú?!, — declaro uno de los guardias al reconocer al muchacho; —oye, me das tu autógrafo?, mis compañeros no podían creerlo cuando les conté que te conocíamos!— declaro el soldado de forma amigable sacando el recorte donde había una foto del naranjo levantando a la ursa

Mientras el rubio con una sonrisa incomoda procedía con el pedido, la vaquera se le acerco —de donde los conoces Twister?— pregunto confundida

—versión corta.., en manehatan evite un robo, ellos me confundieron con el ladrón e intentaron apresarme, la víctima salió en mi defensa, Salí libre , fin!— respondió con una sonrisa despreocupada, mientras sus amigos ponían una cara desencajada

—Aun así hay una denuncia en tu contra por violencia y proteger a una criminal — comento el otro soldado serio, señalando que el nombre de Trixie se hizo muy conocido entre las ciudades por las noticias que salieron en los periódicos de su fraude

— señores les aseguro que Twister no es alguien violento, o un delincuente, él es un miembro muy querido en nuestra comunidad— comento la alcaldesa mare con una sonrisa de forma educada, súmanse a ella el resto de pobladores, mientras el rubio sonreía en señal de agradecimiento.

Los guardias al ver que la denuncia sobre el rubio carecía de fundamento hablaron nuevamente ; —bien…, tal vez la denuncia en tu contra fue falsa, pero la situación de la señorita Trixie lulamoon no ha cambiado en nada…— menciono el soldado contrariado

Los pobladores se miraron entre si preocupado , si bien habían reconsiderado su opinión que tenían de la charlatana, el hecho que ella estafara y que al final producto de su mentira una ursa atacara el pueblo, no los dejaba con forma alguna de sostenerle la más mínima defensa…, o al menos eso creían — si me lo permiten…— se pronunció repentinamente una voz entre los ponis

— tiene algo que decirnos? — pregunto el guardia, y el dueño de la voz se hizo presente , era un pony de aspecto refinado y de buena posición económica, y llevaba como marcas 3 sacos de dineros en el flanco

El poni se presentó como Filthy Rich quien era un conocido y acaudalado empresario, además de ser padre de la potra conocida como Diamond Tiara, y debido al impase de Trixie con su hija, las CMC temían lo peor cuando este comenzó a hablar —es verdad que la señorita lulamoon vino acá a promocionarse como una maga capaz de vencer a una ursa, pero su espectáculo se basó en apostar una bolsa de monedas a quien pudiera vencerla con su mejor talento o en todo caso que el poni pudiera hacer algo que ella no era capaz, verdad? — pregunto con un tono suave

—si!, pero las monedas a apostar eran de chocolate!— reclamo un guardia

—bien…, ella admitió que no podía ganarle en fuerza a una ursa mayor, cosa que el señor Twister era capaz de hacer, y con ello se hizo acreedor del premio…., que tal las monedas de chocolate?— pregunto rich directo al rubio

—pues muy ricas!, las compartir con mis amigas!— respondió Naruto con una sonrisa de zorro

—lo escucharon señores?. El ganador del reto de la señorita lulamoon acepto el premio sin el mayor reclamo, por lo tanto la denuncia de estafa no tiene fundamento!— señalo el poni de forma educada, dejando a los pobladores con la quijada caída

—de acuerdo….,pero.., solo para que figure en el informe…, que tienen que argumentar en cuanto a los daños ocasionados por la ursa? — pregunto el guardia ya confundido y con un naciente dolor de cabeza

Nuevamente el millonario hablo — bien, lo ocurrido con la ursa fue un desastre colateral producto de la campaña promocional de la señorita lulamoon, pero no se le puede culpar de tal hecho, pues jamás fue su intención que algo así pasara, al fin y acabo nadie esperaba verla vencer a una ursa en vivo y directo — hablo rich cual abogado, mientras los demás tenían una gota de sudor; — el hecho es que ahora, el dueño del restaurante ichikarus, ha asumido los gatos y daños, mientras que la señorita lulamoon trabaja de forma honrada como su azafata para pagar por las pérdidas…, y como pueden ver , el señor Twister hizo un gran trabajo en la restauración , por lo que se podría decir que Trixie lulamoon ya está pagando su deuda con nuestra comunidad, y como Poniville fue el único lugar afectado por el ataque de una ursa, lo que ella hizo en otras ciudades , no afecta en nada su sanción , pues salvo el señor Twister, no hubo ganador alguno conocido— declaro triunfante el corcel terrestre

"_MIERRRRRRDA!_°; fue el pensamiento general de la población ante la defensa dada, mientras los soldados tras mirase entre sí con duda, y mirar a los pobladores más confundidos y otros como Pinkie o Rainbow con humo saliéndole por la cabeza tratando de procesar lo escuchado, decidieron darle la razón al empresario y dejar la denuncia sin efecto alguno

Los gritos de vivas y felicidad se hicieron presentes, y los guardias se retiraron no sin antes pedirle algo de ramen al rubio, pues la fama de su plato estrella ya había llegado a otras ciudades, Naruto cumplió con el pedido pero se dio con la sorpresa de que Trixie no estaba, más para su alivio sintió algunos sollozos en la baño, por lo que era seguro que ella se metió allí para que no la vean llorar

Luego de ello el rubio saludo al empresario —Tiempo sin verlo señor Rich!, muchas gracias por la ayuda..— comento el rubio en señal de agradecimiento al abogado improvisado, quien al parecer era un conocido suyo

—bueno estuve en un viaje de negocios por ello no iba por mi ramen semanal…., y sobre lo otro no es nada!, a verdad luego de tantos contratos y cerrar acuerdos, se me termino pegando la forma de hablar de mi abogado y siempre quise ponerlo a prueba— comento rich con una sonrisa

—pero papa!, te he dicho que vengas a reclamar lo que esa maga fracasada me hizo, no a defenderlos!— señalo molesta Tiara

—Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer…, luego de que te comportaras como una majadera— comento molesto el corcel hacia su hija

—he?!, pero de que hablas?— declaro sorprendida la niña haciéndose la inocente

Acto seguido rich señalo a uno de los ex bandidos — llame por el celular a uno de mis trabajadores, para ordenarle que compre esa muñeca que me pediste antes de irme de viaje, pero cuando lo llame él estaba almorzado ramen, y fue cuando me pareció escucharte en el lugar y le pedio prender el altavoz… , y pude escucharte claramente cómo te comportabas junto a tu amiga hace unas horas…— señalo severamente

La niña al verse descubierta bajo la cabeza con pena — pero…, aun me darás la muñeca verdad?— pregunto con una sonrisa esperanzada, pero la mirada severa de su papa fue su respuesta

—lamento que mi hija dijera eso en tu negocio, escuche también lo que la señorita Trixie dijo…, y estoy de acuerdo con sus palabras, tal vez debería dejar de mimarla tanto…— señalo con pesar; —en fin…, pensé que si la ponía en la escuela del pueblo en vez de una privada , ayudaría a cambiarle ese carácter tan altanero; ahora tendré que ser más estricto…, pero dudo que ayude…, la pobre salió igual de especial como lo es su madre…— comento entre risas

—no hay problema señor rich, más bien lo espero los viernes como siempre!— comento el rubio con una sonrisa, y al mismo tiempo tenía el presentimiento que ya antes había conocido a ese poni, pero no recordaba exactamente donde

—y una orden extra de dangos como premio !— agrego el empresario, entre bromas recibiendo un "ok" por parte del ninja

—oni-chan como conociste al papa de tiara? — pregunto con asombro sweeti belle

El rubio les explico que a la semana de abrir su negocio, rich y un grifo con las mismas características del millonario entraron repentinamente, al parecer rich le había pedido su opinión a uno de sus trabajadores de donde se puede comer bien y de forma sencilla, pues él deseaba convencer al grifo de hacer una sociedad y sabia de buena fuente que su potencial socio, gustaba de la comida simple , obteniendo como resultado el nuevo restaurante en el pueblo

— bueno ambos con duda disfrutaron de la comida y tras gustarle, no solo lo hicieron su lugar favorito para cerrar negocios, sino que también se hicieron clientes fijos — agrego el rubio con una sonrisa

Después de la retirada de los acomodados ponis, el rubio miro a los pobladores con algo de desconcierto —oigan …, les agradezco mucho por la ayuda, pero si desde ayer ya habían decido perdonar a Trixie…, porque no entraron al negocio? — pregunto confundido

Los pobladores se reunieron y comenzaron a hablar entre sí, debatiendo buscando una respuesta adecuada ante su pregunta, y cuando terminaron , la única que hablaba era Pinkie

—y yo le dije: ha! estas en un error!, primero fue **el** **súper sentai**, luego vinieron **los power rangers**!— declaro la rosada con convicción, mientras sus amistades se les caía una gota de sudor pensando en que pasara por la cabeza de la alocada chica

Ante tal declaración la alcaldesa tomo la palabra —pues la verdad…, sentíamos tanta vergüenza de lo ocurrido que no sabíamos cómo disculparnos….y por eso no nos animábamos a entrar..— respondió apenada la autoridad; — pensamos que si íbamos, no ganaríamos alguna buena reprimenda por parte tuya…, cosa que nos la mereceríamos no solo por el intentar lapidar a Trixie, sino por sabotear tu negocio también…— menciono mientras bajaba la cabeza en señal de disculpas

—OMAE-DA….(si serán…) — comento Naruto con un tono cansado, pero luego sonrió —"**todos son bienvenidos con una sonrisa y un tazón caliente de ramen"** — dijo esas palabras el rubio señalando la palabras en su bata de cocinero; — esa es la filosofía del negocio, así que una vez más, los invito al restaurante y disfruten de su comida — invito el rubio amigable, siendo correspondido por una gran sonrisa de los pobladores

Con un problema menos y ahora los ponis asistiendo al negocio del rubio, y con ello pedirle perdón a Trixie también , la cosa parecía mejorar, tras una productiva tarde llegaba la hora de cerrar, y ahora la azafata y cocinero estaban agotados pues los pobladores se desquitaron de golpe la dieta auto impuesta de ramen.

—pareciera que no hubieran comido en días…, acaso esa cosa tiene adictivos o algo así? — pregunto una agitada unicornio sentada en una mesa y deseosa que el día termine

—bueno, sé que es cansado, pero míralo por el lado positivo, ya no te trataran como una marginada — señalo el rubio sonriendo

—si es verdad!, pronto Trixie podrá retomar su carrera artística sin problemas!— respondió la maga ilusionada, feliz de retomar sus shows artísticos lo más pronto posible

—si!, yo calculo que a este ritmo en unas 3 semanas podrás saldar tu deuda y empezar nuevamente!— sentencio el rubio más animado

A Trixie al parecer lejos de animarla, la noticia hizo que se ponga levemente triste — 3 semanas más….— comento ella con un tono bajo sintiendo pena de darle fin a su convivencia con el rubio ; pero luego volvió a su típica actitud de superioridad ;— bueno Twister, podrás presumir después que la gran y poderosa Trixie se alojó en tu casa y durmió en tu cama!— declaro ella con su "humildad" que la caracteriza

Naruto sonrió con una gota de sudor, —bueno ya voy a cerrar, que tal si acomodas los periódicos en el almacén , mientras limpio la cocina? — sugirió el rubio , animando a la unicornio pues también deseaba irse temprano

El rubio procedía a limpiar la cocina del negocio cuando repentinamente escucho un ruido proveniente del almacén —NO PUEDE SER!— grito Trixie indignada

—Trixie todo está bien?— pregunto el rubio con preocupación, pero luego se fijó que era lo que tenía alterada a su empleada, Trixie había descubierto los periódicos que la tenían a ella y su fraude como noticia populista

—tu sabias de esto?!— pregunto seria e indignada, mientras revisaba cada nota, articulo y tema que tratara de ella, de forma despectiva , prácticamente a diario en los principales periódicos de toda Equestria,

—Si…, lo sabía…, no te dije nada para no preocuparte…— argumento el rubio

—que no me preocupara?! , es que no lo comprendes?!; mi vida!, mi carrera se terminó!, todo se fue a la mierda!— dijo la chica con angustia y ganas de llorar —ahora ya no puedo presentarme en alguna otra ciudad o pueblo!, todo el mundo sabrá lo que hice!, nadie vendrá a verme!— dijo casi gritando desesperada y salió de inmediato al comedor totalmente alterada seguida del rubio , pero alguien no grato los esperaba; —TU…— musito con infinito odio la maga

—oh!, al fin te acuerdas de mi…, y pensar que cuando organice tu linchamiento, tu no me habías reconocido….— comento el agitador con una mueca burlona y un tono cruel — pero supongo que estabas muy asustada como para hacerlo, verdad Trixie?— menciono lo último de forma rastrera

—que haces acá?!— rugió Naruto enojado al ver delante de ellos al poni que instigo el rechazo a Trixie

—qué pasa?.., acaso esa frase tuya de "todos son bienvenidos con una sonrisa" , es solo una mentira…?; bueno no me sorprendería si tienes a una farsante viviendo contigo…— comento el tipo con cizaña

Ya Naruto iba a responderle pero Trixie se le adelanto: — tú tienes que ver con esto?!— pregunto ella directa mostrando el periódico

—sí, para que negarlo?. Pero tú sabes muy bien quien fue el responsable directo de eso…, yo solo cumplí sus órdenes…— menciono con una sonrisa

—pero teníamos un trato!— reclamo ella desesperada

—y cuando fallaste, como la fracasada que eres, el trato cumplió con sus penalidades…, recuerdas también esa parte verdad?, que habría represarías si fallabas…, o pensabas que la pedradas serian tu único castigo?— soltó el tipo con desinterés

—cállate miserable!, Trixie no esa una fracasada!— respondió molesto el rubio mostrando sus colmillos

—waoo!, que rudo!— dijo eso poni haciendo una pose burlona de susto — admito que me intimidaste esa noche con tu cara de chico malo…; pero te aconsejo guardar distancia de esto, si sabes lo que te conviene — menciono lo último con una mueca de superioridad

El rubio ya iba a lanzársele encima, pero la maga los sostuvo —por favor Twister…,no hagas nada…, este es mi problema— suplico la chica con resignación

—Esto no me lo esperaba….— comento el poni con desconcierto; — a ella generalmente no le importa lo que les pase a los demás…, pero bueno supongo que se encariño contigo — menciono insinuante; — aun así.. Hazle caso, mantente al margen y déjame cumplir con mi trabajo, ella tiene un trato que cumplir— comento con un tono serio

—humillarla públicamente, hacer que la apedreen y por poco que la encarcelen es tu trabajo?!;— grito el rubio con rabia; — además de que trato hablan?!— pregunto desesperado

— Twister yo…— intento explicarse la unicornio , pero el sujeto la jaloneo del casco

—no perdamos más el tiempo!, ella se viene conmigo ahora!— replico el poni furia, mientras Trixie agachando la cabeza de forma resignada no oponía resistencia alguna, cuando Naruto les corto el paso

—Ella se queda….— sentencio el rubio serio

Ante tal declaración el tipo sonrió con malicia —mira idiota…, podrás ser muy fuerte y todo eso.., pero así seas capaz de levantar a 100 ursas en peso, no tienes el poder suficiente para enfrentar a mi jefe…, así que hazte un favor, sonríe y regresa a tu cocina a lavar los platos, mientras me llevo a esta fracasada —

—Twister…, no lo hagas más difícil…, solo hazle caso…, ya me has ayudado mucho…., no tienes por qué perjudicarte más — suplico la unicornio llorando levemente

—je!, una vez más me sorprendo!— declaro el tipo con una mueca burlona; — que recuerde la "gran y poderosa Trixie", no suplicaba ante nada y nadie, salvo a mi jefe..…, bueno supongo que la entrenaste muy bien en la cama, verdad?— menciono con malicia mientras Naruto apretó los dientes con rabia

—Recuerda mocoso…, no te alteres…, ese poni es el inicio en la madeja….— menciono mentalmente el zorro al rubio para que conserve la mente fría

Al ver que el príncipe no respondió sonrió con más malicia —vamos…, no pongas esa cara…,como ella hay miles, además que darme la contra, sería darle la contra a mi jefe, y eso no te va a gustar, verdad Trixie?— pregunto a la maga y esta solo bajo la cabeza con sumisión

—Ella se queda….— volvió a decir eso el rubio con los cabellos tapándole los ojos y una voz seria

— creo que no lo entiendes…, estas arriesgando mucho, solo una fracasada, una poni que demostró ser un fraude como maga, y encima no ha hecho otra cosa sino darte problemas, y sufrir ese pésimo carácter que esta yegua tiene; créeme, lo mejor que puedes hacer es simplemente dejar que me la lleve y todo se solucionara — menciono sonriendo, mientras Naruto seguía con su mismo gesto

Trixie solo tenía la cabeza agachada, dándole la razón a su captor, solo ocasiono problemas en la vida de su protector y lejos de agradecerle su comportamiento no fue el mejor — él tiene razón…, — soltó la chica apenada, pero el rubio tercamente seguía obstruyéndoles la salida

—muy bien!, yo te comprendo, ella es una yegua bonita, y sería una lástima no tener una noche más juntos como despedida….— dijo el poni con una sonrisa retorcida; —hagamos esto…, yo la dejo una noche más contigo…, y a cambio, convences a una de tus amiguitas para que pase la noche conmigo, es un trato justo no crees? — declaro el agitador de forma lasciva; mientras el rubio sentía mucha rabia en su interior —y a todo esto…, cual me recomiendas?. La rubia que tiene su granja de manzanas, o la unicornio que tiene su tienda de ropa…, aunque la Pegaso amarilla no está nada mal….— agrego de forma enferma, mientras Naruto se le veía temblar de ira

—Mocoso…., — dijo el zorro serio; —si vas a hacer algo…, tan solo no lo mates…., aun— sentencio enojado también

—oh vamos?! , te sientes ofendido?. Si es un buen trato el que te ofrezco, todos ganamos!— menciono de forma despreocupada, mientras Trixie lloraba al sentirse usada como moneda de cambio

—No acepto ninguna oferta tuya….— respondió el rubio con una tono oscuro

El tipo se carcajeo como si le hubieran contado una buena broma ; — no solo tienes cara de idiota, sino que también lo eres y por mucho!; escúchame bien…, no existe pony en toda Equestria que desea tener de enemigo a mi jefe!, retarme a mi es retarlo a el!— declaro con seguridad; — así que te lo pregunto una vez más…, aceptas mi oferta?— sonrió satisfecho

Naruto solo se hizo a un lado, haciendo que el poni sonría más, y Trixie cierre los ojos resignada cuando repentinamente hablo ; —Trixie…, esta es "una ocasión especial", acá está el otro anuncio del restaurante!— declaro sorprendiendo a la maga

Acto seguido Naruto bajo un pedazo de papel pintado que ocultaba un cartel en el marco de la puerta _**"Kokyaku no minasama, hontōni ōkina egao!;…,Nazenara, kono mondai o hikiokosu ka, iyagarase sutaffu baai wa, anata no ha o motte iru saigo no jikan ni narimasu!"**_ Ante las palabras escritas en kanjis, dejo desconcertados a ambos ponis, y acto seguido el rubio volvió a jalar el anuncio, mostrado a medias la primera parte del mensaje traducido :" _**Estimado cliente, sonría bien grande!"**_

—pero que idiotez…— soltó el tipo con petulancia, mientras Naruto con una sonrisa de zorro se acercaba hacia a él, aun sosteniendo el papel, y luego revelo la traducción completa "**…..**_**porque si está ocasionando problemas o acosando al personal…, será la última vez que tenga sus dientes!"**_

Y con el cartel mostrado , Naruto se apareció delante suyo con sus ojos rojizos —voy a cobrarme lo de la piedra también— declaro con un tono oscuro, y le dio un poderoso golpe cargado de chacra directo en el rostro, que mando al tipo a volar, con tanta fuerza y violencia atravesando la pared del ichikarus y su cara arrastre contra el piso , dejando un surco marcado, hasta terminar en medio de la plaza central

—pero que fue eso?! Un meteorito?! — pregunto sorprendía AJ que vendía alguna de sus manzanas acompañadas de sus amigas cerca, mirando el cuerpo del conspirador entre escombros, mientras los demás pobladores miraban asombrados el espectáculo, pero el cuadro de violencia no termino allí

Ni bien el tipo "aterrizo" todos los testigos miraron una destello naranja por encima del cuerpo, apareciendo repentinamente Twister y aplicar otro poderoso golpe para rematarlo contra el piso, acompañado de una explosión de energía , oyéndose un enorme estruendo, seguido do una gran cortina de polvo y tierra que se vio en el lugar, dejándole los cabellos parados a todo los testigos cercanos

Todo el mundo se quedó pasmado _"LO MATO!" ;_ pensaron todos ante lo presenciado y más cuando al despejarse el polvo, se vio un enorme cráter con el cuerpo de la víctima tendido en ella y el rubio con el brazo estirado en dirección a su rostro; las amigas del ninja tenían cara de angustias, temerosas del encarcelamiento de su amigo por homicidio al reventarle el cráneo a ese tipo , pero luego su rostro fue de alivio al despejarse mejor el polvo, mostrando que el casco del rubio estaba golpeando el suelo y a centímetros del rostro del poni

— y usted decía que él no era violento? — pregunto un poni llamado caramel, temblando hacia la alcaldesa

— Él no es violento…, si no se le provoca…— completo la alcaldesa con una aura azulada

El poni que hasta hace poco sonreía con malicia al tener todo controlado y trataba de forma despectiva al rubio, ahora estaba temblando de miedo, pues se podía ver en el rostro del rubio toda la furia y rabia que se estuvo conteniendo ; —e…, eres, un idiota…, no sabes a quien te enfrentas!— amenazo con el poco valor y dientes que le quedaban

Naruto lo tomo del cuello mostrando sus colmillos y el rostro amenazante —ME VALE UNA MIERDA TUS AMENAZAS! — rugió con ira; —TRIXE ES MI AZAFATA , ES MI PROTEGIDA Y SOBRETODO ES MI AMIGA!,— declaro fuerte; —PODRA SER UNA MENTIROSA , SERA UNA GROSERA O UNA COMPLETA PRESUMIDA!— dijo esas palabras , mientras Trixie había salido afuera y escuchaba todo; — PERO TAMBIEN ELLA SABE SER AMABLE, TRATA DE CORREGIR SUS FALTAS, ELLA ES UNA CHICA MARAVILLOSA Y LA QUIERO TAL CUAL ES!, POR MAS TSUNDERE QUE ELLA SEA!— declaro con seguridad , mientras Trixie se llevaba los cascos a la boca al oírlo defenderla

—Te has comprado un enemigo poderoso….— sentencio el poni escupiendo otro diente

—Pues que espera para venir acá…, ya sabe dónde encontrarme…,— dijo eso botando el cuerpo del agitador cual bolsa de basura en el cráter

—ha!, crees que tu fuerza te salvara de el?!— reclamo con odio el tipo, pero recibió otro agarre por parte de Naruto y dándole un fuerte cabezazo en la cara haciéndolo sangrar la nariz y dejándolo retorciéndose de dolor

—Deja de hablar de una puta vez, y ahórrame la molestia de buscar a tu amo…., — menciono esas palabras con enojo

—VERAS QUE COMETISTE UN GRAVE ERROR, ELLA NO VALE LA PENA!— fue la respuesta del tipo mientras lastimosamente se ponía de pie y escapaba

— ya te dije que ella es mi amiga…, Y TODOS MIS AMIGOS SON IMPORTANTES PARA MI!, NINGUNO DE ELLOS ES UN ERROR!, TODOS ELLOS PARA MI, VALEN LA PENA! — grito con convicción el ninja , dejando al resto pasmado, las amigas del rubio lo miraban maravilladas, y Trixie con la cara marcada por las lagrimas

—porque?...— pregunto Trixie tenue y llorosa — no sabes nada…, y simplemente me defendiste —

—mi amiga estaba en problemas…, no necesito saber más!— respondió Naruto con una sonrisa de zorro y tomando su casco amablemente la guio devuelta a casa , haciendo que la maga lo mire con las mejillas rojas

—en verdad no te importa saber la verdad? —pregunto ella con desconcierto

—ya te lo dije…, si crees que me gane el derecho de saber tus problemas, entonces te escuchare — comento el rubio animado, mientras volvían a su hogar ; luego miro a la alcaldesa y demás testigos —mañana arreglare ese hueco , no se preocupen — sentencio de forma despreocupada, mientras algunos pobladores temblaban de imaginar que hubiera sido si el rubio desataba su ira con ellos, agradeciendo a Celestia que el naranjo no sea rencoroso o vengativo, y las yeguas casaderas suspiren con más ganas por el rubio

—no sé porque…, pero acabo de sentir mucha envida por Trixie…— comento Pinkie, mirando como Naruto consolaba y animaba a la maga con una tierna sonrisa

—nosotras también…— respondieron las yeguas en coro, con las mejillas rojas

—y también de Twister!, él puede hacer **el power geyser**!— declaro la rosada con una gorra con las sigas KOF y chaqueta roja, mandando al suelo a sus amigas.

…..

Tras arreglar el agujero en la pared y demás desperfectos producto del golpe de Naruto, ambos se mantuvieron en silencio un buen rato, incluso durante la cena y ya el ninja se resignaba a no saber, al menos no por boca de Trixie, cuál era la verdad de todo el asunto, cuando repentinamente la maga hablo

—yo.., conocí a sparkel hace muchos años en la escuela….— soltó ella repentinamente

El rostro de Naruto fue uno de decepción pues esperaba saber a qué se refería ese tipo con eso del "trato" y quien era ese "jefe", que hacia incluso que la orgullosa Trixie sea tan obediente, pero tampoco podía desperdiciar el saber el motivo de los rencores hacia la bibliotecaria . por lo que le siguió la conversación —hummm, si…, algo así pensamos…, Lyra recordó que asistía a la escuela con ella y Twilight y las 3 participaron en el concurso de magia de la princesa Celestia — comento el rubio la información que tenían para que la maga no se moleste en dar detalles redundantes

—hummm…, bueno eso explica porque esa unicornio turquesa me parecía conocida…, un momento! , ya la recordé!, ella es la loca que dijo haber visto un humana en la escuela!— declaro asombrada; pero ante la cara expectante del rubio ella decidió retomar el tema —bueno, ella tiene razón, en aquella ocasión yo participe…, y obtuve el 2do lugar como siempre… — menciono esas palabras con amargura

—El 2do lugar…, no parece un mal puesto — comento el rubio, mas Trixie apretó el vaso de agua que tenia

—tu no lo entenderías…, siempre era lo mismo…, ella era el 1er lugar y yo el 2do…, no había evaluación, examen , prueba o concurso alguno, donde ella no sea la ganadora…, mientras Trixie ocupaba el 2do lugar — sentencio con derrota

—bueno , comprendo que debió ser molesto no ganarle a Twilight en aquella época…, pero no crees que guardarle rencor por eso es exagerado?. Ya han pasado años de eso — señalo el rubio serio

Trixie solo bufo levemente —supuse que no lo entenderías…, no importaba lo mucho que me esforzara.., siempre era el mismo resultado, incluso una vez, nos dejaron por tarea inventar un cuento o redactar una historia poco conocida…, me pase semanas inventado mi historia, y cuando la presenten, todo el mundo quedo fascinado por ello, parecía que al fin triunfaría…, y una vez más sparkel con un cuento idiota sobre _**un viejo que tomo 6 caminos y tenía 9 animales… **_, termino opacarme una vez más…_**—**_

Naruto tenía una gota de sudor al igual que el zorro, y luego suspiro —pero aun así no entiendo el motivo de tu odio a twi, es acaso por ser alumna de la princesa Celestia? — pregunto contrariado

Trixie solo se levantó de la mesa con cara seria… —no se en que pensaba…., es imposible que entiendas los sentimientos de Trixie…—soltó ella con dolor

—Puede que tengas razón…., yo jamás sabré que se siente que seas siempre el 2do lugar…— fue lo último que dijo Naruto, antes que ella suba por las escaleras, la maga apretó los dientes con rabia, pero luego solo subió a su habitación

—Nuca sabré que se siente ser el 2do lugar…, porque yo siempre fui el ultimo…— completo con pesar el príncipe

…

Las noches en que Naruto salía de cacería en su faceta de héroe, para evitarse las molestias del uso del clon especial, se inventó una excusa para poder abandonar su hogar y desaparecer hasta altas horas _**" conseguí un trabajo de medio tiempo como guardia de seguridad en una pizzería llamada freedys que tiene muñecos animatronicos como atractivo, en una ciudad cercana**_"; la unicornio no cuestiono la salida pues debido a la falta de clientes, era obvio que el rubio necesitaba otro ingreso económico.

Y usando precisamente esa escusa ahora el rubio con su traje de héroe, recorría las calles de Canterlot, en búsqueda de criminales y activar su red de informantes, para que lo ayuden a saber todo lo posible sobre el conspirador, pero lastimosamente tendría que esperar algunos días para obtener resultados precisos sobre el tema, pero para su alivio, acordaron que le mandarían toda la información sobre contactos y relaciones conocidas, a más tardar en 12 horas.

—pasa algo mocoso?— pregunto el zorro al sentir inquieto al chico

—Solo me siento fastidiado por Trixie…, es todo— respondió mientras hacia su patrulla

—una vez más, te sentiste identificado con ella verdad? — menciono el zorro con molestia

—pues… si…., solo que a diferencia mía , Sasuke me reconoció como un rival con el tiempo…, pero al parecer a Trixie le debió ser frustrante no ser considerada como competencia para Twilight— señalo suspirando

—bueno dudo que ella hubiera ignorado a Trixie, si es que esta la hubiera retado una y otra vez como lo hacías con Sasuke…., claro está, que más que un rival, el Uchiha te considero inicialmente una molestia y muy grande — comento burlo el zorro

—si lo se…, — admitió el príncipe con una gota de sudor — pero creo que hubiera sido también positivo para twi el hecho de tener a un poni desafiándola…, al menos no se hubiera sentido tan sola…; pero sabes?, creo que el hecho de perder el concurso de mama, significo algo más que solo no ser su alumna — señalo pensante

— Pues no somos mentalistas como los Yamanaka, así que tendrás que esperar a que ella misma te diga lo pasa con eso — sentencio Kurama

—hai…— comento resignado, cortando la charla y volviendo al trabajo divisando a unos ladrones en la calle escondiéndose tras su último atraco y como aun tenía algo de furia por el tipejo en el restaurante, los pobres ladrones terminaron pagando los platos rotos

Una hora más tarde:

— Reconozco que nos hace más fácil el trabajo…, pero agradecería que no los deje incrustados en las paredes y suelo…, es tedioso despegarlos….— comento uno de los guardias a su compañero, mientras recogían lo que quedo de las vict…, que diga los ladrones con una espátula

….

Luego de regresar de su cacería, el reloj marcaba las 3 am, y al parecer Trixie dormía profundamente, así que el príncipe se disponía a dormir en su futon, y tras sacarse su disfraz se acomodó adentro de su peculiar cama, mientras Kurama salía en su forma de mascota para aguardar las apariencias, y antes que pueda usar su transformación de poni, algo lo abrazo por la espalda, era Trixie quien lo espero metida dentro de su futon

—tri.., tri.., Trixie?!— pregunto el rubio nervioso, pues la unicornio lo iba a descubrir en cualquier momento, —que , haces acá?— pregunto con el corazón latiéndole a mil, cuando repentinamente sintió algo cálido en su espalda…, eran lágrimas, Trixie lo abrazaba llorando en silencio, aferrándose a su espalda

—por favor…, escúchame lo que te voy a decir…,no digas nada , solo escúchame…, te lo pido — pidió ella entre sollozos

Naruto poco a poco se calmó, al parecer lo que tenía que decirle ella, era muy importante para ella, a tal punto que no se refería a sí misma en 3era persona cuál era su costumbre, así que decidió olvidarse de la situación en la que estaba — delante Trixie…— comento tranquilo y así Trixie narro algo que el rubio nunca se lo espero:

Trixie había nacido como una unicornio a pesar de que sus padres eran ponis terrestres, pero por muy diferente que era ella de sus progenitores, ellos la criaron de forma amorosa como lo sería en cualquier familia , lastimosamente había un gran problema con ello, al ser ponis de tipo terrestre ellos no podían ayudar a su hija en el desarrollo de la magia, algo que posiblemente se solucionaría con el ingreso a la escuela y consigan maestros que pueden ayudarla , lastimosamente las críticas y burlas de otros niños hacia ella por ser una unicornio que no hace magia, no iban a esperar hasta ese entonces

—los niños pueden ser muy crueles…..,suelta sus comentarios sin medir el daño que hacen y dolor que provocan…,— comento la chica con una sonrisa tenue, mientras recordaba los calificativos que recibía por su peculiar situación, incluido la palabra que más odia **"fracasada"**; la familia de Trixie no contaba con muchos medios económicos, así que ambos padres trabajaban y tenían que ponerla en una guardería , lugar que no era nada grato para la pequeña unicornio azul

—no había día que me dieran tregua alguna…, los niños se burlaban de mi limitación y no deseaban jugar conmigo o ser mis amigos…— dijo esas palabras mientras el príncipe suspiraba levemente; Y la historia podía seguir esa clase de rumbo pero algo lo cambio:

— quien es ese poni papi? — fueron las palabras de una pequeña Trixie hacia su padre, mientras encontró entre las cosas de su progenitor la foto de un unicornio de melena plateada y pelaje azul como ella, el poni en cuestión resulto ser su abuelo paterno, para sorpresa de ella, y no dudo en preguntar más por él, pero su padre se negaba a hablarle de él, como si no le fuera grato hablar de ese poni, pero ante la cara desilusionada de Trixie el procedió a contarle algo

—tu abuelo es un gran mago!, es un unicornio muy importante y está muy ocupado, por ello no lo has podido conocer…, pero tal vez algún día puedas hacerlo— comento el padre de Trixie con una sonrisa, pero fácilmente en su rostro se podía decir que él deseaba que ese evento jamás ocurra

Pero para la pequeña unicornio el enterarse de tal hecho, fue una gran alegría, ella era familiar de un gran mago como su padre declaro, llenándose de admiración por su abuelo desconocido y deseo saber más historias al respecto, no quedándole otra alternativa a su padre, que narrarle los grandes logros de ese misterioso abuelo, haciendo que la niña le brillen los ojos con cada historia y desee ser como el

" _yo también puedo ser grandiosa!; " soy especial como mi abuelo!" ; " puedo llegar a ser respetada como el!"; "yo seré una gran maga!" _ Pensó ilusionada la niña, deseosa de aprender magia y ser como su abuelo, pero nuevamente el problema de la diferencia de especies entre ella y sus padres, no aportaba mucho en su avance mágico; y por la misma situación económica de ellos, no podían costear el pago de algún profesor privado que le enseñe magia, y para colmo de males no habían muchos unicornios en su comunidad, y los pocos que existían, estaban muy ocupados como para dedicarle tiempo a entrenar a una niña pequeña

Naruto comprendió entonces por qué Trixie se interesó en Derpy y Dinky, y el porqué de su preocupación; pero siguió callado y dejo que la chica siga hablando

—todo el mundo decía…, "dale tiempo al tiempo; veras que podrás aprender y dominar la magia…." — menciono Trixie con un tono apagado; — pensé que tendría que resignarme a simplemente ser una unicornio que no hace magia…, hasta que llego mi 6to cumpleaños—

Los padres de Trixie le habían organizado una pequeña celebración y una sorpresa para ella, la llevaron a un teatro de apariencia lujosa en Manehattan , para ver la función de "Merleck el grandioso"; ellos habían ahorrado todo lo posible para que ella vea el show de ese poni

—mira bien el show, te aseguro mi pequeña que te va a gustar— comento su papa con una sonrisa

—Cuando lo veas…, veraz que no es necesario ser un unicornio para hacer magia — menciono su madre cálidamente, sorprendiendo a la niña

—hacer magia sin un cuerno?, es eso posible?— pregunto asombrada la pequeña y finalmente las luces se apagaron repentinamente y entre fuegos brillantes y luces un poni tipo terrestre hizo su aparición con un turbante como sombreo; las luces, la majestuosidad y todo el colorido atrajo por completo la atención de la niña y como si eso no bastara, el mago procedió con su rutina artística ganándose el asombro y aplausos de los presentes, sobretodo de Trixie

—gracias! , Gracias!— declaro Merleck ante los aplausos, y al ver a la pequeña Trixie como la más entusiasmada entre sus asistentes, con una sonrisa bajo del escenario y le dio a la niña un juego de magia artística para niños; —toma pequeña!, me alegra que te gustara mi show!— comento amable

—gustarme?!, me encanto!— declare la niña emocionada y con ilusión —deseo ser una maga así como tú!— declaro con admiración

—en ese caso pequeña…, estaré muy feliz de compartir el escenario contigo algún día ! —dijo eso el poni con una gran sonrisa

Y así con una meta y un juego de magia para niños, Trixie pensó que era el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que pudo haber recibido, pero la cosa no paro allí, al regresar a casa, ambos padres con el mismo fuerzo y ahorro habían comprado una guía didáctica de magia para pequeños unicornios

Ambos sabían los problemas y burlas por los cuales pasaba su hija, y ambos al mismo tiempo con preocupación veían que su hija jamás se quejaba con ellos de su problema, pues al criterio de la niña, ya muchos problemas tenían con sus trabajos y mantener su hogar, por lo que no dudaron en hacer ese gasto con el fin de ayudar a Trixie

—papa y mama…, ellos eran los que más sufrían por mi…., yo no dije nada para no angustiarlos…, pero al final los encargados de la guardería le narraron lo que pasaba…., esas caras de ellos…, esos rostros llenos de frustración por no poder criarme debidamente….,me dolía tanto verlos con esa angustia…— menciono la maga entre lágrimas, —por no verlos así…, por no verlos llorar…, decidí ser la numero 1, a toda costa!— declaro con el ceño fruncido

A pesar de contar con el manual, la falta de tiempo debido al trabajo y el propio desconocimiento de la magia de sus padres , hizo que el gasto de sus padres pareciera tirado al agua, pues no aporto mucho a su formación mágica, haciendo que la niña tome una gran decisión.

Una noche la pequeña unicornio sentó a sus padres en la sala, ellos a pesar de estar agotados por el trabajo, decidieron seguir el juego a su querida hija; — y con ustedes, la gran y asombrosa Trixie!— declaro la niña con una sonrisa, apareciendo entre las cortinas, usando una toalla imitando el turbante de Merleck y un vestido lleno de escarchas de su madre para imitar la brillante y estrafalaria vestimenta del mago

Con una sonrisa y llenos de asombro veían como la pequeña Trixie había dominado todos los trucos mágicos que Merleck le había regalado en su show, pero lo que dejos boquiabiertos a su progenitores, fue el ver que el agua de los floreros de su casa danzaran al ritmo de la música que ella puso para animar su rutina

—Trixie!, cómo pudiste hacer eso?!— pregunto su papa anonadado

—quien te enseño?!— pregunto su madre igual de sorprendida, pues a esa edad los unicornios apenas pueden mover objetos sólidos, pero su hija había logrado manipular algo tan inestable como el agua

—no me enseño nadie….— comento la niña, y les explico que desde que le regalaron el libro ella empezó a entrenarse y practicar una y otra vez sin parar para dominar los trucos básicos en su guía de entrenamiento, y luego se dispuso a practicar de forma autodidacta los ejercicios más avanzados para niños mayores de 10 años ; y quiso hacerles un show mostrando su talento artístico como Merleck y sorprenderlos con su magia que al fin había comenzado a florecer—no les gusto el show? — pregunto con un tono triste al ver que sus padres no salían de su asombro

—nos encantó hija!— mencionaron ambos llorando de felicidad, abrazando a su pequeña, mientras Trixie se sentía inmensamente feliz por hacerlos sentir orgullosos a sus padres y como si ese cuadro de felicidad no bastara, el flanco de la niña brillo, mostrando su propia marca, haciendo que el corazón de la niña se llene de gozo

"_soy la primera en la guardería en tener su cutie mark!", " no soy una fracasada!"; "soy especial" _ pensó con alegría la niña y efectivamente , todo en su mundo comenzó a mejorar, pues se ganó la admiración de todos por tener su marca, y más aún por su avanzado dominio de la magia, callándole la boca a quienes se burlaban de ella; esa sensación de superioridad, de ser mejor que los demás la hacían sentir tan llena y especial, sin saber que pronto una vez más la vida la regresaría a su cruda realidad

—un día…, a modo de evento especial, la guardería organizo un show para los padres y familiares, donde los niños actuarían…, un evento sencillo, fue allí donde conocí a mi abuelo….— comento Trixie de forma apagada; pero luego sus cabellos ocultaron sus ojos — desearía que eso nunca hubiera pasado…!— comento lo último con rabia

Ese día Trixie tenía preparado su show de magia para sombrar a los presentes y sobre todo para ver a sus padres felices, su turno de actuar llego y con gran facilidad se apodero del escenario, ganándose la admiración de los demás, y sobre todo al hacer muestra de su avanzado control de la magia para una niña de su edad

Cuando los aplausos acabaron la niña con una sonrisa se dirigió hacia sus padres , quienes no dudaron en felicitarle y mimarla por sus logro, y fue allí cuando le presentaron a su abuelo, su héroe, aquel poni que ella admiro y que solo conocía en las historias que su padre le narraba

—así que tú eres Trixie….— comento el unicornio mayor mirando con interés a la pequeña, mientras Trixie con una sonrisa, lo miraba con admiración ; —he!, bueno… tal vez no seas un fracaso como imagine…— soltó con desdén y cierto toque de desprecio

La niña sintió que le hubieran dando una bofetada, aquel poni que tanto admiro como si fuera un héroe, le había dado tal trato —yo no soy una fracasada!— grito la pequeña con leves lágrimas, mientras los demás familiares murmuraban cosas entre sí , indignados que ese unicornio se refiera de forma tan desagradable de una niña tan talentosa

El abuelo sonrió con petulancia —bien…, será interesante ver si puedes sostener esas palabras siempre…, por mientras a mi criterio solo eres una fracasada con suerte….— soltó su abuelo dándole la espalda, abandonando el lugar, mientras sus padres sentía arrepentimiento por haberlo convencido de ir.

Todo parecía indicar que sería la última vez que verían a tan despreciable personaje, pero no fue así, cualquiera pensaría que debido a tal desplante, Trixie dejaría la magia de lado, pero ella no quería tampoco abandonar algo que le gustaba tanto y que le costó mucho esfuerzo dominar , por lo que en cada competencia local, o show de magia para aficionados, la pequeña se presentaba, mostrando sus avances, sus progresos y domino en la magia, y contra todo lo pensado , el abuelo de Trixie se hacía presente mirando el progresar de su nieta, y con ello la mirada despectiva de ese unicornio poco a poco, conforme Trixie ganaba se volvía una de aceptación y aprobación, y por ello la niña en su inocencia pensó otra cosa

Ella creía que su abuelo la estaba poniendo a prueba, que solo dijo eso con el fin de hacerla mejorar, además del hecho de ser más presente en la vida familiar de la pequeña unicornio ; _" el abuelo tiene grandes expectativas en mi "; " si demuestro que tengo talento mágico el me querrá más"; "si logro hacer los hechizos elementales básicos, se sentirá muy orgulloso", "mi abuelito vera que soy tan grandiosa como el" ; _ fueron las ideas esperanzadoras de la pequeña Trixie, deseosa que su abuelo se integre por completo a su círculo familiar, y parecía funcionar pues Trixie demostró aprobar las difíciles pruebas y retos que le planteaban, incluso a aquellas que eran para niños muchos mayores que ella, ganándose una sonrisa condescendiente de ese unicornio.

—creí que todo iría bien, que todo será perfecto a partir de ese entonces…., fui una gran tonta e ilusa….— comento Trixie con infinita tristeza

Con todos sus logros y al parecer aceptación de su abuelo, ella pudo conocerlo más, dicho personaje resulto ser un unicornio muy rico e influyente, además de contar con un título de marqués en la nobleza de Equestria, haciendo que la niña se sorprenda eso, pero al mismo tiempo la tenía confundida, pues no se explicaba por qué si su abuelo era tan rico, porque sus padres tenían que pasar por tantos problemas económicos, pronto entendería la razón de ello y por qué sus propios padres querían tener al abuelo lejos de ellos.

El nivel mágico de Trixie sobrepasaba al de otros unicornios de su edad, por lo que el inscribirla en una escuela que se especialicen en ese tema seria lo adecuado, así que vieron en la escuela de magia y artes, el lugar ideal para que la pequeña unicornio pueda ser educada y su talento se desarrolle mejor, pero hubo un pequeño detalle.

Esa escuela era privada, y se caracterizaba por tener como miembros a familias pudientes , miembros de la nobleza o que pertenezcan al ejército real, y con tal estatus, las mensualidades de dicha escuela eran demasiado caros; y para colmo de males aquellos que no podían pagar tales precios, solo podían acceder a una media beca, tras un riguroso examen.

—y en aquella oportunidad…, fue cuando conocí a Twilight sparkel…,— comento lo último con leve burla, pues ambas niñas se presentaron para obtener esa media beca, junto a cientos de chicos que postulaban por tal facilidad, pero solo podían obtener dicho crédito un niño de cada tipo de poni, —fue la primera vez que competimos…, y el resultado de esas prueba a modo de cruel broma, fue una profecía de como serian nuestras vidas de ahora en adelante….—

La pruebas fueron rigurosas y cuando salieron los resultados de las 3 medias becas, hubo una sorpresa; 2 unicornios habían logrado sobrepasar en más de 30 años el puntaje necesario para entrar, apenas por milésimas de puntos la diferencia de una con la otra, siendo la de mayor puntaje Twilight y Trixie el 2do lugar; tanto sorprendió el resultado a los evaluadores y temerosos de perder a un talento para su escuela, que decidieron darle a ambas la media beca

Ambas niña saltaban de felicidad por obtener el ingreso y beca a tan prestigiosa escuela — aún recuerdo como ella no paraba dar brincos de emoción, mencionando que se lo contara a un tal kabuto…, nabruto…, raruto…, o algo así…., – menciono Trixie tratando de recordar ese nombre, mientras el ninja tenía una gota de sudor —pero en fin…, decidí no darle importancia, yo había logrado esa media beca y aliviar las preocupaciones económicas a mis padres…, pero a pesar de la media beca, los otros gastos que exigía la escuela eran demasiado caros…, y allí fue donde mi abuelo saco las garras… –

El unicornio se ofreció a pagar los gastos de la educación de su nieta a cambio de que ella se valla a vivir con él, la niña se negó y sus padres también —vamos?!. El hecho que su vida sea un desastre, no significa que su hija tenga que cumplir ese mismo triste destino!. Si en verdad les preocupa su futuro, déjenla en mis cascos…, ella vivirá mucho mejor— declaro con arrogancia en su elegante mansión, mientras habla con su hijo y nuera, y la pequeña Trixie jugaba en el gran jardín de esa casa

—que recuerde…, mi vida es un desastre por culpa tuya!, me despreciaste por no ser como un unicornio como tú!. Y ahora me pides que deje a mi amada Trixie con un poni como tú?!— reclamo el corcel indignado, recordando cómo incluso ese unicornio lo negó como hijo suyo en más de una ocasión

—ha!, pensé que al menos habrías heredado mi carácter para salir adelante, pero eres un fracasado!, no me culpes si no fuiste capaz de hacer algo bueno en la vida por tu cuenta!— recrimino el unicornio como haciéndose el ofendido — además…, tenías la posibilidad de casarte con una unicornio de nuestros estatus…, pero preferiste a una tipeja tipo tierra arruinando nuestra estirpe!— comento con malicia mirando a su nuera

—esa tipeja es mi esposa!, la poni que amo! Y quien me dio a mi hija!— refuto su hijo enojado ; —y me alegro tanto que me hayas desheredado y expulsado de tu vida! ;Si tu maldito dinero y estirpe, era lo que evitara que yo fuera feliz, pues por mi podrías tragarte tu fortuna entera!— grito con ira

El unicornio lejos de enojarse hizo una mueca de desprecio — y si tan felices eran…, porque me buscaron?. Para que tomarse la molestia de llamarme?, si su felicidad era tan grande, no entiendo para que me necesitaban? — pregunto con petulancia ; — será que se arrepintieron del **acuerdo** que teníamos?— menciono eso con una sonrisa

Su hijo ya iba responderle , pero su esposa se adelantó ; —el acuerdo del que tan orgullos estas lo hemos cumplido!— menciono ella con una mirada de resentimiento ; — pero el motivo por el cual nosotros te buscamos fue por Trixie, porque ella quería conocerte!— reclamo enojada

—oh sí.., la pequeña Trixie…, saben?. Al principio pensé que sería una fracasada como ustedes…, pero me ha demostrado tener talento…, tal vez ella sea lo único bueno que han hecho e sus pocas productivas vidas…— soltó el unicornio con desdén y desprecio

—suficiente!, nos vamos!., Trixie! Nos regresamos a casa!— dijo el corcel harto de aguantar a tan despreciable sujeto

La niña al escuchar el llamado de su padre fue directo a buscarlo y ya iba a entrar en la sala donde hablaban , cuando su abuelo tomo la palabra —espera un momento…, no te precipites…, si tanto amas a tu hija… , déjala conmigo — volvió a insistir

—qué?!, estas bromeando! — respondió el padre con indignación

El unicornio sonrió con superioridad —yo no bromeo…, solo piénsalo por un momento…, ella por ahora está bien verdad?, pero luego qué?, dejaras que el dinero y tu orgullo le arrebaten la posibilidad de una vida mejor…?, apenas puedes mantener a tu familia con lo que ganas!, ella merece mucho más!—

—Trixie se viene con nosotros….— dijeron ambos serios

—se la llevan, y cometerán un error…, solo evalúen esto…, ella solo estará unos años conmigo…, ustedes podrán verla de cuando en cuando, y su hija no le faltara nada…, y tras acabar la escuela ella podrá volver con ustedes…, para ese entonces habrán podido ahorrar y darle una vida más cómoda..— debatió el unicornio

Trixie había escuchado todo, sabía muy bien los problemas económicos de su familia, y su abuelo ofrecía una salida a tales preocupaciones ; — papa, mama!, lo pensé mejor…, quiero quedarme con el abuelo!— dijo repentinamente la niña, sus padres intentaron disuadirla, pero la niña con más ganas deseaba quedarse convencida que la oferta de su abuelo era lo mejor

—lo ven?, hasta la niña sabe que es lo mejor…— declaro el abuelo como ganador y los padres con infinito dolor, dejaron a su hija al cuidado de ese poni

—esa fue…,LA PRIMERA MAS GRANDE Y ESTUPIDA DECICION EN MI VIDA….!— declaro Trixie llorando amargamente

Y así la pequeña unicornio se mudó a esa mansión elegante, despidiéndose de sus padres con la promesa de verlos durante los fines de semana, y tras que ellos se van de la mansión , su abuelo con una cara severa la manda a estudiar, mientras que prácticamente ordena a sus empleados, quemar todas sus pertenencias argumentando que "eso harapos" no entraran en su casa, y la pequeña unicornio con las justa logre rescatar una foto de sus padres, el manual de magia y ese juego que Merleck le regalo en su cumpleaños

El abuelo demostró ser un tipo severo, demandante e intransigente, no toleraba las fallas, por lo que cuando llegaban las evaluaciones, para frustración de Trixie, esa unicornio conocida como Twilight sparkel, siempre le ganaba, siempre obtenía el 1er lugar, y ella el 2do, lugar que para su estricto abuelo, era como si ella hubiera sacado el ultimo

—donde está la unicornio que asombraba a todo el mundo?!. — le recriminaba el unicornio con desprecio ; —acaso mi generosidad no es suficiente para ti , como para que la recompenses con un 1er lugar?! — fueron sus reclamos ante una llorosa niña

Las medidas disciplinarias del unicornio iban desde castigos simples como hacerla practicar sin descanso los hechizos que ella fallara, hasta otros más severos como castigarla sin comer o dejarla sin dormir practicando magia a modo de tortura, e incluso lo más le dolía, era prohibirle ver a sus padres como penalidad.

Tales medidas hicieron que Trixie tuviera una baja autoestima de ella misma, pero no podía darse el lujo de ser una presa de la abusiva dela escuela, ya suficientes problemas tenia siendo opacada por Twilight sparkel, como para que además su abuelo le reclame por ser acosada por Sunset shimer; por lo que ella comenzó a actuar como un poni prepotente, un poni que baja la cabeza ante nadie, alguien que tiene un orgullo a prueba de balas…, ella decidió copiar la arrogancia de su abuelo y esconderse en esa armadura llena de pedantería.

Lastimosamente a más tiempo pasaba en la escuela y más fallaba en superar a Twilight, los reclamos se volvieron burlas, escuchándose el calificativo de "fracasada" sin piedad, y con ello la pequeña Trixie, vio con rencor y odio a Twilight, convenciéndose que ella era la culpable de sus desgracias

A pesar de ello, Trixie quería a su abuelo y pensó en hacerle un show privado de magia artística para él, para que vea que su nieta es talentosa , más cuando el show acabo el abuelo solo tomo su pipa y la miro de forma cansada —si tienes tiempo para hacer esas idioteces…, deberías invertirlo en mejorar tu inútil habilidad mágica— comento de forma fría, dejando a una llorosa Trixie, quien humillada corría a su habitación

Naruto sentía que su sangre hervía, no entendía como esa clase de sujetos podían existir en un reino falto de carencias que su madre con empeño y dedicación se empeñó a crear , pero una vez más Trixie lo saco de sus pensamientos

—sabes?…,luego de esas palabras, me sentía devastada, humillada, no solo una vez más quede relegada por sparkel…, sino que además mi abuelo llamo idiotez a algo tan importante para mí como lo era la magia artística…, algo que realmente amaba hacer…, por ello un fin de semana fui a la escuela, para deshacerme de todos mis trucos mágicos y abandonarlo para siempre — señalo la unicornio con un tono suave

—Pero…, aun haces show artísticos…., no entiendo — comento el rubio sorprendido

Trixie tras un rato callada, soltó una suave risa, la primera que se le oía reír desde que empezó su relato —se lo puedes agradecer a mi primer fan…— respondió ella con cariño

Trixie narro que al presentarse en la escuela ese fin de semana, y a modo de despedida había decido hacer un último show para ella sola, con sus trucos mágicos, aunque aún refunfuñaba por haber perdido una vez más contra Twilight y fue allí cuando escucho esos aplausos y felicitaciones

—nunca vi la cara a ese niño…., pero aquellas palabras, aquellos ánimos…, significaron mucho para mi… — comento Trixie, y se sintió tan halagada que decidió no abandonar la magia artística, pero en vez de agradecerle, dejo que su armadura de orgullo hable por ella, y lo termine nombrando como su primer seguidor; y en respuesta el chico le sugirió lo de usar una capa y sombrero, además de regalarle una bombas de humo para mejorar su show

—en verdad me hubiera gustado decirle gracias…., pero me emocione tanto por imaginarme vestida como una gran maga, que no dije nada…, y recordé que el abuelo solo me había dado unas horas para salir de casa…, por lo que me tuve que ir sin siquiera conocerlo en persona— declaro la unicornio de forma resignada, mientras el rubio se ponía colorado por esa historia

Y finalmente llego el evento que la marco para siempre, el concurso de magia de la princesa Celestia, y tal como se escribió en la historia , a pesar de sus esfuerzos y sacrificadas horas de estudio, ella no pudo ganarle a Twilight, quedándose con el 2do lugar y si su abuelo una vez más la castigo por fracasar, su desprecio hacia su nieta se volvió enfermizo cuando se hizo público el premio del primer lugar **"ser la alumna de la princesa Celestia"**

Ese día su abuelo dando vueltas alrededor de su aterrada nieta musita sin parar—alumna de la princesa Celestia…, alumna de la princesa Celestia.., alumna de la princesa Celestia…, ALUMNA DE LA PRINCESA CELESTIA!— estallo en rabia

—PERO QUE MIERDA TE PASA?!, — grito el unicornio fuerte y con odio — SI TAN SOLO HUBIERAS LOGRADO OBTENER ESE PREMIO!, SI TAN SOLO HUBIERAS PODIDO GANAR ESE MALDITO CONCURSO!, TODO LO QUE HIZE POR TI HUBIERA VALIDO LA PUTA PENA!—

—pero yo…— intentó defenderse la pequeña

—PERO NADA FRACASADA!— grito su abuelo con odio — NO SE QUE VI EN TI…, PERO YA NO TE QUIERO VER MAS!, NO LLEVAS MI SANGRE!, NI ERES MI DIGNA DE SER MI NIETA—

—Pe- pero abuelito…— suplico la pequeña

—no vuelas a llamarme así…., SOLO ERES UN GRAN FRACASO!— dedico tales calificativos a su nieta mientras la niña se quedó en shock y mando a expulsar de su elegante mansión a la potra , pero aun así, solo para guardar las apariencias, la chica fue enviada a unos departamentos donde algunos criados se encargarían de sus necesidades, hasta que acabe su época escolar, pues según él es un "pony de palabra" y con ello acabando con las ilusiones y deseos de ser una gran maga de la pequeña.

—y eso…, solo fue el inicio de todo….— comento Trixie con un tono apagado

_Tema: Komm, süßer Tod ( ven dulce muerte de the end of evangelion ; N/a: escúchenlo)_

_**I know, i know I've let you down I've been a fool to myself I thought that I could live for no one else**__ (lo sé, sé que te decepcione ; he sido un idiota conmigo mismo ; pensé que podría vivir para nadie más)_

Tras la expulsión de la mansión, el abuelo de Trixie cumplió su palabra, ella no tuvo que preocuparse de sus gastos escolares, y simplemente deseaba que sus años de escuela acaben y así pueda volver juntos a sus amados padres, aunque en el fondo de su corazón, le dolía infinitamente haber defraudado a aquel poni que ella admiraba

_**But now thought all the hurt &amp; pain It's time for me to respect the ones you love mean more than anything**__ (pero ahora a tr__a__vez de todas las heridas y el dolor, es tiempo de que reconozca , que los que amas significan más que cualquier otra cosa)  
_

Luego de unos años y con el terminar de su época escolar, Trixie volvió al lado de sus padres, quienes la recibieron cálidamente, dándole algo de alivio a su corazón destrozado, sus padres no tendrán grandezas, ni vivirían en una casa enorme, pero le podían ofrecer el calor de una familia y de ser aceptada tal como es

_**So with sadness in my heart feel the best thing I could do is end it all and leave forever **__(así que con tristeza en mi Corazón , siento que lo mejor que podría hacer, es acabar con todo e irme para siempre)_

Cuando ella regreso a su hogar decidió por voluntad propia alejarse de sus estudios de magia, y solo de vez en cuando solo para divertirse, repasaba sus trucos de magia artística, y con ello olvidarse de toda esa horrible experiencia que significo vivir con su intransigente abuelo…., pero la vida una vez más le daría un golpe bajo

_**what´s done is done it feels so bad what once was happy now is sad I'll never love again my world is ending**__ ( lo hecho hecho esta , se siente tan mal, lo que una vez fue felicidad ahora es tristeza ; nunca volveré amar , mi mundo se acaba..)  
_

Sus padres enfermaron de forma grave y con ello las cuentas para su curación y tratamiento se acumulaban, no tenía forma de pagarlo, no tenía medios para poder internarlos en alguna mejor instalación medica…, por lo que no le quedó otra opción a Trixie que ir hasta donde su abuelo y pedirle su ayuda

_**I wish that I could turn back time 'cos now the guilty is all mine can't live without the trust from those you love**__ (desearía volver el tiempo atrás; ya que toda la culpa es mía ; no se puede vivir sin la confianza de aquellos que amas)  
_

Humillándose y suplicando Trixie logro que su abuelo le dé un préstamo, una cifra grande, lo suficiente como para hacer que sus padres puedan ser tratados en una buena clínica, y ella vería que trabajos tomar y demás cosas para poder cubrir los otros gastos que pudieran suscitarse y así eventualmente pagar los intereses que su abuelo pedía por el dinero

_**I know we can't forget de past you can't forget love &amp; pride because of that it's kill in me inside **__(sé que no podemos olvidar el pasado; no puedes olvidar el amor y orgullo, por eso me está matando por dentro)_

No le importaba a ella lo que tuviera que hacer…, sus padres se sanarían, cueste lo que cueste, pero no faltaron los oportunistas y estafadores, que vieron en la ingenua y desesperada chica la victima perfecta, engañándola al hacerse pasar como directores de un buen hospital privado y robándole todo su dinero, y con cabeza agachada volvió a pedirle ayuda a su abuelo

_**It all returns to nothing, it all comes; tumbling down, tumbling down, tumbling down**_ (_todo regresa a la nada, todo viene; derrumbándose, derrumbándose,...)_

Ese día su abuelo se había juntado con sus trabajadores de mayor confianza y tras burlarse de ella con términos despectivo, provocando la risas de sus subordinados, le hablo a ella ; — así que…, perdiste el dinero que tan generosamente te di…, y ahora vienes a pedirme más?; acaso crees que me hice rico haciendo obras de caridad? — pregunto burlón, mientras la chica resignaba lo escuchaba — pero sabes?..., tengo ganas de ser generoso, así que te ayudare— sentención con una sonrisa

_**It all returns to nothing, I just keep ; letting me down, letting me down, letting me down (**__todo regresa a la nada, yo solo consigo decepcionarme , decepcionarme, decepcionarme)_

—es en serio?, me ayudaras?— pregunto esperanzada Trixie, con lágrimas feliz de poder contar con la ayuda de su abuelo

—claro que si…, yo cubriré los gastos médicos, los enviare a un hospital privado, hasta que sanen— comento el unicornio condescendiente, pero luego hizo una sonrisa enferma —pero a cambio…, tendrás que cumplir con unos requisitos muy especiales — agrego con malicia y sus empleados se miraron entre sí con una sonrisa cómplice, como si supiera lo que fuera a pasar y saboreando cada segundo de ello

—lo que sea!. Hare lo que sea!— declaro la chica entre lágrimas, con una sonrisa de alivio; sin saber lo mucho que se arrepentiría de decir esas palabras. _**  
**_

_**In my heart of hearts I know that I called never love again I've lost everything everything everything that matters to me, matters in this world (**__en lo más profundo de mi Corazón, sé que nunca volveré a tener amor, lo he perdido todo, todo, todo lo que me importa, lo que importa en este mundo)_

— Esa fue la 2da mas estúpida decisión en mi vida…— comento la unicornio azul con infinita pena, explicando en qué consistía el cruel trato que hizo con su abuelo

Él se encargaría tal como prometió de los gastos médicos y demás necesidades de sus padres, a cambio ella cumplirá 3 requisitos, el primero pagarle hasta el último bit con intereses de tales gastos, incluidos los del dinero perdido, y el otro el no ver a sus padres, ella nos lo vería ni hablaría con ellos, hasta que su nombre sea famoso, a tal grado que sobrepase al de la alumna de la princesa Celestia Twilight sparkel y el 3ero, era que él le daría una bolsa de dinero que le sirva de capital para que comiese a trabajarlo y pueda pagarle , y ante la desesperación ella acepto

Y con el trato hecho, su abuelo le tiro una bolsa llena de dinero…, solo que para aumentar sus angustias , ella descubrió que todas las monedas eran de chocolate y cuando le reclamo a su abuelo, el soltó con pedantería —si en verdad eres mi nieta…, veraz como hacer que ese dinero falso se haga realidad!— soltó con desprecio

_**I wish that I could turn back time ; 'cos now the guilty is all mine ; can't live without ; the trust from those you love **__(desearía volver el tiempo atrás; ya que toda la culpa es mía ; no se puede vivir sin la confianza de aquellos que amas) _

Y así ante la necesidad y sin saber qué hacer con las monedas de chocolate, Trixie paso varios días pensando en cómo hacer que ese dinero falso, pueda convertirse en dinero real y multiplicarse para librarse de la deuda; tras pensarlo no le quedó otra salida sino dedicarse a la estafa apostando el dinero con otros ponis, cuyas víctimas dejándose llevar por la avaricia aceptaron medirse en competir talentos con ella.

_**I know we can't forget de past ; you can't forget love &amp; pride ; because of that it's kill in me inside **__(sé que no podemos olvidar el pasado; no puedes olvidar el amor y orgullo, por eso me está matando por dentro__**)**_

Y bajo esa idea, ella decidió despedirse de sus padres antes que los internaran, argumentando que consiguió un trabajo en un país lejano, pero que le pagarían bien para que pueda solventar los gastos de hospital, que en unos años ella volvería con ellos

Y así fue como "la gran y poderosa Trixie" nació, hace ya 4 años, recorriendo toda Equestria, presentándose en ciudades y pueblos, donde ponis avariciosos u orgullosos de sus talentos, medirían sus habilidades con ella, y la unicornio entrenándose sin parar en la magia para poder ganar sea como sea.

_**It all returns to nothing, it all comes; tumbling down, tumbling down, tumbling down**__ (todo regresa a la nada, todo biene; derrumbandose, derrumbandose, derrumbandose) _

Pero nuevamente un fantasma de su pasado volvía, era Twilight quien ahora llamaba la atención por lo ocurrido con los elementos de la armonía , además de ser una de las portadoras, y como la notoriedad de ella afectaba uno de los crueles requerimientos de su abuelo. Ella decidió inventar lo de la ursa para así volver ganar fama, plan que hasta hace unos días dio resultado

_**It all returns to nothing, I just keep ; letting me down, letting me down, letting me down**__ (todo regresa a la nada, yo solo lo sigo por decepcionarme, decepcionarme, decepcionarme)_

— sé que mentir y engañar estaba mal…, no pienso justificarme…, pero solo faltaba una ciudad más…, solo faltaba Canterlot, con la fama y dinero recabado podría librarme del trato con mi abuelo, y finalmente ver a mis padres…, pero paso lo que paso…— declaro con derrota y pena recordando los últimos acontecimientos donde lo perdió todo y para colmo con su fama hecha añicos y hundida hasta el fondo

_Fin del tema_

Naruto había escucha toda su historia, todo su dolor y porque ella llego hasta esos extremos con su mentira de la ursa, no podía evitar sentir otra cosa salvo pena por la vida que le toco a Trixie, y comprendiendo por qué ella usaba esa armadura de orgullo y superioridad para protegerse de la vida; una vida que le había dado tantos tragos amargos y por ello se refugiaba en aquella pedante coraza.

Un refugio para afrontar la vida, una protección para amortiguar los golpes que esta te prepare, el conocía por experiencia propia 2 ejemplos de ellos, uno era una actitud fría , huraña y distante con todos tal cual siempre portaba Sasuke , protección que decidió llevar, ante la pérdida de su familia a manos de su hermano, el opto por la soledad y alejar a todos de su entorno, para no volver a sentir ese dolor que significo perder a sus seres queridos

Y el otro ejemplo era el mismo, siempre mostrando actitud despreocupada, alegre y boba junto a una máscara sonriente ante todos, cuando en realidad en más de una ocasión, el solo deseaba llorar ante las carencias tanto afectivas y materiales que vivió en konoha.

—Gracias… por escucharme….,— fueron las palabras de Trixie entre sollozos con alivio, como si finalmente , luego de años de guardarse sus penas para ella sola, fuera liberador compartir su carga con alguien más

Allí estaba Trixie, la verdadera Trixie, no aquella yegua orgullosa de su talento mágico, o una unicornio con aires de superioridad, sino todo lo contrario, bajo su armadura de arrogancia estaba una chica asustada con temor a fracasar, una chica que prácticamente vendió su alma al diablo por el bienestar de sus padres, y ahora temerosa de las represarías que su abuelo ejerza sobre ella por fallar nuevamente

El rubio ya había perdido la cuenta en las muchas veces, que en su departamento solo se acostó en su cama y lloro en soledad, y en medio de sus pesares solo deseo algo, y al ver a la chica tan vulnerable, ese algo se lo dio

— no me des las gracias…, para eso están los amigos…, más bien gracias por confiar en mi…, — comento con un tono suave y volteando donde ella y abrazándola de forma protectora, olvidando por completo su humana condición, solo quería darle a esa chica lo que el siempre quiso sentir cuando se sentía hundido en sus miserias, solo quería un fuerte abrazo para sentirse consolado

—Twister?— musito suave y sonrojada la maga, buscando el rostro de su protector en la oscuridad, pero solo podía distinguir sus ojos azules brillantes en el momento, y luego sintió un beso en su frente, haciéndola sonrojar mas

—eres una chica muy dulce Trixie…, eres muy fuerte.., ya aguantaste mucho tu sola…, por ello…,— comento el rubio de forma suave, mientras la maga lo escuchaba; — por ello sé que aun te guardas mucho allí dentro…, ahora que estamos solo los 2, es el momento de dejarlo salir ,llora todo lo que quieras…, prometo que no lo diré a nadie, que vi vulnerable a la gran y poderosa Trixie — comento el rubio amable , y ante esa señal, el rostro de Trixie se contrajo y lo abrazo fuerte, y solo lloro con fuerza, lloro botando todo lo que se aguantó todos esos años , y sintiendo como el rubio le acaricias sus cabellos y espaldas para reconfortarla

—más tranquila? — pregunto cuando finalmente la unicornio termino de desahogarse

—si…,hummm, esto…, te puedo pedir algo?— pregunto ella algo nerviosa

—claro que si Trixie — respondió el rubio tranquilo

—me puedo quedar acá esta noche?, — pregunto avergonzada; pero luego frunció el ceño como buena tsundere hablo —no..,no te hagas de ideas raras! O algo así!, o que me gustes, o que te encuentre atractivo! — Respondió rápido y demandante; —es que ya está muy oscuro y es difícil ver….— comento lo último vacilante y desviando la mirada con la cara roja

—hai , hai…— dio su respuesta el príncipe en su idioma natal sin problemas, pues Trixie con la convivencia se había aprendido el significado de algunas palabras que el rubio soltada de vez en cuando

—esto…., me puedes contar algo sobre ti?— pidió Trixie algo avergonzada, para no sentirse la única en confesar algo esa noche

Naruto le pregunto si ella vio esa foto donde posa con 2 chicos de su edad y un poni con mascara, cuando ella le confirmo tal cosa con un tono nostálgico hablo — en mi aldea, cuando nos graduamos de la academia, se arman equipos entre los graduados, mi equipo.., el equipo 7, cumplía con una tradición muy peculiar que se hace desde generaciones—

—qué clase de tradición?— pregunto interesada

—Pues al prodigio de cada generación…, se le pone junto al último lugar de la misma, para que los equipos sean balanceados…, y adivina quién era el último….— revelo algo avergonzado, y explicándole que por ello mismo no podía entenderla que se sentía ser el 2do lugar, pues el fallaba miserablemente en las pruebas de la academia

Trixie no pudo evitar reírse un poco por esa historia —me cuentas más de ti? — volvió a pedir con un tono suave, y el rubio prometió hacerlo pero en la mañana pues ya era muy tarde, y así ambos durmieron juntos…, solo que el ninja debido a tantas emociones olvido que dormía en su forma real

…..

Llego la mañana y para sorpresa general fue el perezoso zorro el primero en abrir los ojos, encontrándose a la unicornio dormir plácidamente sobre el pecho del humano príncipe en un abrazo mutuo, por más gritos mentales que hacía, el rubio no reaccionaba, así que resignado, solo se preparó para el desastre inminente

Pasaron algunas horas y fue Trixie la primera en recuperar la conciencia —buenos días Twister…— comento ella algo perezosa, pero luego lo que vio la dejo perpleja

—buenos días Trixie— respondió el ninja con igual pereza, pero poco a poco conforme se despertaba, notaba que la cara de su acompañante nocturna era como si hubiera visto a un alíen —esto…, pasa algo?— pregunto con la ceja alzada

—tu…, tu…, tu…, tu…,— repetía la maga estirando su casco señalándolo entre balbuceos

—pero que te pasa?— pregunto el rubio desconcertado, pero luego se miró sus manos con todos sus dedos y antes que pueda hablarle, Kurama tomo la palabra

—es porque te está viendo como humano, idiota…— respondió el zorro de forma simple, mientras la maga al ver a ese pequeño zorro hablar, se desmayó con el mismo dramatismo que aplicaría Rarity; —lo creas o no…, reacciono mejor de lo que esperaba….— comento el bijuu con una gota de sudor

Luego de un rato la maga recuperaba la conciencia, encontrando al naranjo cuidándola con preocupación —ohh!..., creo que en verdad tu ramen no solo tiene adictivos, sino también alucinógenos!— señalo ella como si tuviera dolor de cabeza; — creerías que soñé que tú eras una criatura sin pelaje con dedos como los minotauros y que tu zorro podía hablar— comento la chica cansada

—esto…, Trixie, eso no fue un sueño…— comento el rubio, y ante la cara desencajada de la maga, el chico volvió a su forma humana, mientras Trixie sentía que se desmayaría nuevamente

— Te recomiendo que se sientes, respires hondo y lento…., si no quieres lastimarte al caer al piso…, otra vez —señalo Kurama a su costado

—HAAAAAAAAAA!— fue el enorme y potente grito que dio Trixie, felizmente el zorro había colocado los sellos para el ruido como precaución, pues seguramente ahora mismo tendrían a todos los pobladores curiosos de saber el motivo de tanto escandalo

—por favor Trixie te lo puedo explicar— pidió el rubio pero recibió un florero en la cara como respuesta

—QUE ME VAS A EXPLICAR?!. QUE FINALMENTE ENLOQUECI?!— grito lanzándole una lámpara — SOLO ASI EXPLICARIA QUE UNA CRIATURA DESCONOCIDA ESTA DELANTE MIO, Y ENCIMA ESE RARO ZORRO HABLA COMO SI FUERA UNA CRIATURA DE FANTASIA!— reclamo lazándole el sofá

—UN UNICORNIO ME ACUSA DE SER UNA FANTASIA?!, PERO QUE CLASE DE LOGICA ES ESA?!— reclamo Kurama enojado

La maga ya iba a darle otro ataque de nervios cuando sintió al rubio abrazándola y hablándole suave —tranquila Trixie…, no esas loca…, ni es una alucinación…, esto es real, lo ves?— comento acariciándole su mejilla y luego sus cabellos con suavidad para que lo sienta

Poco a poco Trixie se calmó sintiendo el calor de su protector y mirándolo mejor, notando todos los rasgos similares de ese "mono sin pelo" con el poni naranja —Twister…, eres tú?— pregunto ella con desconcierto, ; — pero que te paso?…, y cómo es posible que tu zorro hable? — agrego confundida

—antes que nada…, mi nombre real no es Twister , mi nombre es Naruto muchos gusto!…., y esta es mi verdadera forma…,— respondió el chico sentándose en el sofá junto a la unicornio

—creo que para que necesitaras escuchar una larga historia, para que comprendas que es lo que pasa mocosa…— comento el zorro sentándose en uno de los brazos del sofá, mientras la maga aún se impresionaba de ver a ese zorrito hablar, pero la historia que el príncipe y zorro les narro la dejo más impresionada aun

Naruto y el zorro habían decidió contarle la verdad, o al menos "la verdad" que saben sus amigos conocedores de su secreto, junto a los demás detalles del porque se mantiene oculto, cuando la narración acabo, lo primero que hizo Trixie fue darse una leve cacheta con el casco , para asegurarse de estar despierta

Tras asegurarse que estaba consiente hablo ; —a ver si lo comprendí del todo…, hace años la princesa Celestia te crio como su hijo, y luego conociste a Sparkel y a casi todas tus amigas en la infancia, luego te fuiste para controlar ese poder que llamas chacra, pero perdiste la memoria, y que los 3 años de viaje se volvieron casi 10, que recuperaste buena parte de tú recuerdos en una batalla por el destino de tu mundo por que unos locos quería mandar a dormir a todos y volverlos abono , que luego pudiste regresar, que ese zorro es un ser incluso más viejo que la princesa Celestia, que su verdadera forma supera en tamaño a una ursa mayor, que volviste a reencontrarte con tus amigas pero no les dices la verdad a ellas por el problema de tus memorias, y lo ocurrido con ese poni que te cuidaba…. Y encima eres el tal tomodachi de quien tanto se habla últimamente…..— comento ella tratando de recapitular los hechos más importantes; —CON ESA HISTORIA TAN RIDICULA ME QUIERES HACER CREER QUE NO ESTOY LOCA?!— reclamo Trixie al borde de un ataque de nervios

—sé que suena disparatado todo esto Trixie, pero es la verdad…, así es como soy realmente y mi nombre es Naruto, Naruto uzumaki namikaze o era namikaze uzumaki…, no estoy seguro cual sería el orden… — respondió el chico dudando

—bien…, si esa el verdad, y has tenido tanto cuidado en ocultar tu verdadera forma…. Porque me la cuentas ahora ?!— debatió la maga

—Porque con tu fama de mentirosa, nadie te creería si nos delataras….— soltó el zorro burlón, mientras una estaca con el letrero de_** mentirosa**_ se le clavaba en las espalda a Trixie

—Kurama!— regaño el rubio a su compañero; pero luego miro a Trixie con compresión — anoche…, tú te abriste conmigo y fuiste sincera , me contaste la verdad de lo que te pasaba…., por ello decidí ser honesto contigo también — respondió el rubio amigable

Trixie al mirarlo no pudo evitar sonrojarse y desvió la mirada — bien…, y que te hace creer que ahora mismo no saldré a la calle y se lo cuente a todo el mundo? — cuestiono la chica recelosa

—en la boca del mentiroso.…..— comento el zorro con desinterés, mientras el rubio le tapaba la boca

—porque yo creo en ti!— respondió el rubio con una sonrisa de zorro; —yo creo que anoche…, conocí a la verdadera Trixie…, y creo que ella es una poni maravillosa y que puedo confiarle mi secreto — sentencio con cariño, haciendo que la maga se ponga más colorada

—humpf!, por supuesto que soy maravillosa, no necesitas recordármelo!— respondió ella cerrándolo los ojos y desviando el rostro; —y bueno…, si con eso te devuelvo el favor de ayer…, está bien…, no diré nada….— agrego con una suave sonrisa

El rubio agradecido, y aliviado, procedió a limpiar el desastre ocasionado por el cuadro de paranoia de la maga, y también contento de poder estar en su modo humano sin preocupaciones, tras acabar la tarea se dispuso a hacer el desayuno dejando a la maga y al zorro juntos

—Kurama…— comento ella con duda hacia el zorro ; — que clase de vida tuvo el? — pregunto ella, pues a su entendimiento, el rubio no le dijo todo, o mejor dicho decidió guardarse varios detalles para el

—soy el gran Kurama –sama para ti mocosa!— declaro con orgullo el bijuu; —y en cuanto al mocoso…, pues no tuvo una vida fácil por su condición de ser mi contenedor…; pero porque el interés…?—

Trixie solo agacho las orejas —cuando ocurrió el intento de sabotaje a su restaurante, y que lo trataran de forma fría…., él no se enojó o mostro que le afectara…,, como si él estuviera acostumbrado al rechazo….— comento con tristeza

El zorro suspiro pesadamente — nadie podría acostumbrarse a una vida así…, fueron años de marginación y rechazo que él tuvo que vivir por causa mía…., pero a pesar de ello, el mocoso supo reponerse y luchar…,no solo por su sueño, sino también por sus amigos…., el del tipo de quienes valoran mucho a sus amigos— sentencio con una sonrisa

"_**TRIXIE ES MI AMIGA! " , "TODOS MIS AMIGOS SON IMPORTANTES PARA MI!, NINGUNO DE ELLOS ES UN ERROR!, TODOS ELLOS PARA MI, VALEN LA PENA! "**_Trixie recordó con que convicción el saco la cara por ella y considerándola su amiga , sonriendo con suavidad —el en verdad es un idiota….— soltó con leve burla

—un súper idiota si me lo preguntas— comento el zorro

—un entrometido…— siguió la maga

—y fanático a morir del ramen!— finalizo Kurama, haciendo que ambos se rían mientras rajaban del rubio, y el mencionado veía que su profecía se cumplía

— y cuando si hicieron ustedes 2 tan amigos, dattebayo?..— comento el rubio con la ceja alzada, mirando a los 2 tsunderes congeniar.

…

Durante el desayuno Trixie aun trataba de acostumbrarse a la verdadera apariencia del rubio, y mirándolo mejor todos sus peculiares rasgos, —twis…, que diga Naruto….— llamo la atención del ninja la maga; — cuando mencionaste lo del cartel escondido en el restaurante…, fue idea tuya?…, o allá en tu aldea también existía tal cosa también? — pregunto curiosa

El rubio le indico que dicho letrero lo había visto 3 veces en total en konoha, 2 de ellas cuando unos ninjas borrachos se intentaron pasarse de listos con ayane y en ambas ocasiones acabaron sin dientes por Teuchi y la otra por el propio Naruto mientras trabajaba de medio tiempo en ichikarus y la vez faltante, fue cuando era niño y los cocineros lo acogieron en su restaurante

**Flash back**

Naruto le narro a Trixie que luego de unos "problemas", él vivió por un tiempo en ese restaurante y al igual que paso con Poniville, cuando el acogió a Trixie, los aldeanos de konoha no iban al restaurante, pero que felizmente con el tiempo el problema fue solucionado con el tiempo, gracias a varios amigos de sus padres, pero alguien no grato para él se había hecho presente.

En aquella ocasión el Danzou se había presentado en el restaurante al ver que los clanes más respetado de la hoja ofrecieron su apoyo al pequeño negocio, por lo que intento amenazar a la familia, para que voten al niño del restaurante , argumentando que el niño solo les traía malestares a sus vida , que él podría arreglar las cosas, para que vuelvan a tener su habitual clientela, pero a cambio deberían regresar al "niño kyubi" a la calle

—solo piénsalo…, tienes una hija joven y sería una lástima que algo malo le pasara…— comento el vendado con malicia, mientras tanto Naruto siendo cuidado por ayane escuchaban su amenaza, y solo bajo la cabeza ante esas palabras, pero repentinamente la jovencita con una sonrisa intento animarlo y le dijo que ponga atención a lo siguiente

Y fue allí donde el cocinero se puso de pie y revelo el cartel oculto del restaurante y acto seguido, tomando desprevenido al líder del NE, Teuchi de un golpe lo mando al piso fuera de su negocio ; y siendo seguido por el cocinero a la calle —escúchame bien , no se cuál será tu interés en que ese niño este abandonado, pero ahora mismo es parte de esta familia!, y así como a mi hija, yo no voy a dejar que nadie lo lastime!— grito teuchi abriendo los ojos y mostrando unos amenazante y pequeños ojos amarillos

El líder del Ne repuesto del ataque se puso de pie y amenazo al cocinero con que usaría sus influencias para que le cierren el negocio ; —estaré muy interesado en saber cuáles son esa influencias Danzou…— comento sarutobi apareciendo repentinamente, en escena pues se había enterado de lo ocurrido en la aldea en las últimas semanas, en que estuvo ausente debido al llamado del feudal

Ante la presencia del hokage el líder del Ne con el rabo entre las piernas abandono el lugar, y luego el 3ero agradeció el cuidado al pequeño y como recompensa por su acción creo el sistema de cupones de ramen entre sus ninjas, de esa forma aseguraba que los ingresos y clientela no le falte a esa familia, luego de un tiempo y con la gente volviendo a asistir al restaurante, un Naruto más repuesto decidió volver a vivir solo, pero muy agradecido por aquel calor familiar que ellos le brindaron

**Fin del flash back**

— esa foto que está en mi cuarto, me la tome con ellos, el día que decidí volver a vivir por mi cuenta — comento el rubio con una sonrisa, mientras Trixie maravillada entendía porque este restaurante significaba tanto para Naruto

—Aun me cuesta creer que ese cocinero de ramen lograra golpear a un ninja con tanta experiencia como danzou — comento el zorro, feliz de desayunar nuevamente pizza y cerveza.

—según ayame-neechan; teuchi fue un antiguo ninja que sirvió para la aldea de la cascada, pero cuando llegaron a konoha como refugiados durante la 3er guerra ninja, teuchi decidió jubilarse y ser un civil más, por lo que se dedicó a vender ramen tal como los preparaba su familia desde generaciones, aunque en un principio no tenía muchos clientes— señalo el rubio

—y eso?, su ramen no era bueno? — pregunto Trixie confundida

—Para nada, su ramen siempre fue exquisito…, pero no vendían nada, pues sus ojos amenazantes y pequeños asustaban a todo el mundo; por ello ayame le recomendó jamás mostrarlos para no perder clientela — comento el rubio entre risas, siendo acompañados por los presentes

—Naruto…,— nuevamente la maga llamo la atención del ninja —con todo lo que has pasado en tu aldea , mucho antes que te nombren héroe…, como ha sido posible que los perdonaras y olvides lo que te paso? – pregunto ella mirando fijo

El rubio se quedó callado por un momento pensando su respuesta — no es que lo olvidara…., es verdad que llegue a perdonarlos por lo ocurrido…, pero yo nunca olvidare eso.…— comento con un tono pensativo

— Supongo que sería imposible olvidar eso…— comento Trixie con pena

—exacto…, sería imposible olvidarlo— respondió con un tono tenue pero luego sonrió con ánimo; — porque si olvidara eso, también olvidaría todos los buenos momento que viví!— declaro sin dudarlo, mientras la maga lo miraba asombrado — a través de esas experiencias, también me permitieron valorar la amistad y saber que existe gente buena que te ayuda sin esperar nada a cambio! — comento con una linda sonrisa de zorro

—Naruto…— musito la chica maravillada

—por cierto Trixie….— ahora era el ninja quien llamaba la atención de la maga; —no crees que le debes una disculpa a Twilight? — pregunto de forma suave con un toque de reproche

Trixie se indignó en un principio pero luego desvió la mirada apenada —sé que fue inmaduro de mi parte culparla de mis problemas, sobretodo porque ella jamás supo de lo que me pasaba….,— comento la chica ; —solo que esa tan frustrante el hecho que ni me recordara….— sentencio con leve enojo; —seguro que con tantos amigos alrededor suyo alabándola por ser una prodigio, no tuvo tiempo de notarme… — agrego con leve mofa

—en verdad te parecía que ella tenía amigos Trixie? — pregunto el rubio con algo de reproche y una ceja alzada

La maga se sorprendió en un principio, pero luego recordó que efectivamente Twilight si bien obtenía el 1er lugar, no tenía alguien felicitándola o hacia alarde alguno de sus logros, y siempre andando con el perfil bajo —bien .., ahora que lo pienso…, creo que ella no tenía amistades en la escuela— admitió ella con cierta lastima

—Yo creo que si se hubieran conocido más en la escuela, ustedes 2 hubieran llegado a ser grandes amigas — comento el rubio con una sonrisa

De inmediato la maga sacudió la cabeza de forma negativa —eso es imposible!, ella era mi rival a vencer!, … aunque nunca la rete directamente…..— comento con vergüenza; —pero aun así, es imposible que exista la amistad entre rivales!— señalo ella convencida de su declaración, pero solo recibió una gran carcajada por parte del rubio y el zorro —que es tan gracioso?!— pregunto desconcertada

—Nada…., solo que cuando nos pusieron a mí y a Sasuke quien era el prodigio de ese año, en el mismo equipo, ambos nos llevamos como el agua y el aceite— señalo con nostalgia

—como perro y gato o como se llamaban entre ellos, el teme y el dobe— se sumó el zorro, narrando todas peleas y duelos desde quien acierta más tiros con los shurinken, quien aguanta más entrenando, hasta otros más absurdos como quien acaba su comida mas rápido , o quien aguanta más sin dormir

—es verdad…, no congeniábamos en nada y parábamos peleando en cada oportunidad, pero aun así logramos vernos como rivales y muy buenos amigos— señalo el rubio

Trixie reflexiono sus palabras —entonces que debería hacer?— pregunto con duda

— simple!, tal como yo lo hice con Sasuke, si él no me detectaba en su radar, le haría presente un gran: **"yo estoy aquí y te reto"!**— señalo el rubio señalando al horizonte con el dedo y colocando un pie en la mesa

El rostro de Trixie poco a poco se volvía en un gesto de alegría y se le escapaba una risa —te ves ridículo…— comento, pero ahora más aliviada y feliz de contar con el apoyo del rubio

…

Conforme llegaba la tarde y con ello la hora del almuerzo el ninja se alistaba para la atención, y esta vez sin problemas acepto la ayuda de la maga, la cual se le cayó la quijada cuando lo vio hacer el uso de sus recurrentes clones , pero quien también estaba sorprendido era el propio rubio, Trixie demostró saber mucho sobre cocina e incluso sin problemas pudo ayudarlo en preparaciones más complejas como las bolitas del dango o los fideos del ramen

—Me sorprende que sepas cocinar….— comento el rubio anonadado por la habilidad de la unicornio

—bueno…, es que ayudaba en casa…, y cuando viajaba tenía que hacerme mi comida para poder ahorrar lo mayor posible, si es que no lograba comer gratis producto de mi fama…— comento ella algo apenada

—como ese día que nos conocimos y te fuiste sin pagar…— señalo Naruto con una sonrisa

—te pague con mi show!— reclamo con la cara roja, mientras el rubio se reía contento de hacerla enojar un poco, pero fue castigado cuando la unicornio le lanzo harina y el príncipe sin hacerse esperar contra ataco iniciándose una guerra de harina entre ambos

Y mientras ambos jugaban y parecía que sería una tarde tranquila, pronto en la entra del pueblo unos 20 tipos entre ponis, dragones y minotauros de aspecto imponente y peligroso entraban recorriendo las calles de Poniville y algunos pobladores temerosos se escondieron en sus casas y cerraban sus negocios al paso, temerosos de que sean bandidos

Y justamente tal procesión no paso desapercibida por las amistades del rubio, quienes al percatarse de sus presencia dejaron de hacer sus cosas y salieron con preocupación de sus casas, y con más temor al percatarse que la ruta que seguían los enviaba directo a la casa del rubio, sus temores crecieron cuando se percataron que detrás de ellos 2 ponis los seguían, uno era un unicornio de aspecto refinado y elegante, aunque ya entrado en años, y se podría presumir alguna familiaridad con Trixie pues sus colores de pelaje y melena eran las mismas, y otro era el mismo tipo a quien Twister por poco lo hace puré, con vendas en la cara y con una sonrisa sedienta de venganza.

En el restaurante acabada la guerra de harina y en plena limpieza del desastre tocaron la puerta y el rubio ya se disponía a abrirla, cuando la unicornio le cerró el paso —aun eres un humano pedazo de idiota!, me sorprende que no te descubrieran en todo este tiempo!— regaño Trixie, ante la imprudencia del rubio

—la verdad, a mí me sorprende más, que él pueda masticar chicle y caminar al mismo tiempo…—comento Kurama con regaño

—oigan son 2 contra uno!— reclamo Naruto ante su desventaja

—Como sea, límpiate bien la harina y asume tu forma de poni, yo atenderé— señalo la maga, dejando al rubio atrás y tras abrir la puerta , quien la esperaba era ese unicornio mayor, mirándola con una expresión severa y seria; —abuelo…— musito aterrada

—hola Trixie…., ha pasado tiempo…, veo que has cambiado un poco — soltó el tipo de forma fría, mirando detenidamente a su nieta, y al mismo tiempo Twilight, Spike y los demás se hacían presentes, pues era claro que esos tipo venían a buscar problemas

—que es lo que vienes hacer acá?….— pregunto Trixie visiblemente nerviosa y asustada

—primero tendrías que saludarme! Acaso ya se te olvidaron los modales que te enseñe?!— Alzo la voz el unicornio viejo con una voz imponente, asustando a los presentes y más a la maga, —pero bueno…, supongo que viviendo entre gentuza como esta, tarde o temprano sus costumbres barbáricas se te pegaran — soltó con desprecio, haciendo que los presentes y curiosos se sientan ofendidos

—pero quien se cree que es ese sujeto para hablar así?!— reclamo AJ

—sin duda es el abuelo de Trixie…, pero ese unicornio se pasó de grosero!— comento enojada Lyra

—bueno concuerdo en que algunos ponis deberían refinar sus modales…, pero llamarnos gentuza y barbaros?, ese poni es un patán!— reclamo enojada Rarity

—ese poni…, es el marques!…, — comento Twilight con asombro reconociendo al unicornio ; y alertando a los demás —ese sujeto se le considera como uno de los ponis con mayor poder político y social en Equestria— narro con preocupación

—eso quiere decir, que ese tipo a quien Twister golpeo….— comento el dragón con angustia

—Trabajaba para un poni con tanto poder….— completo Octavia , temerosa de las repercusiones

—oh no…, Twister….— musito Fluttershy

—pero Twilight es la alumna de la princesa Celestia, puedes interceder por él, Si es que hay problemas verdad? — señalo con esperanza Pinkie

Todas las presentes miraron con esperanza a la morada, pero Twilight tenía una cara de angustia marcada —desearía que fuera así de fácil…., pero ahora mismo existen muchos problemas internos dentro de las facciones políticas de Equestria…, y si la princesa interviene a causa mía…—

—todo podría terminar complicándose más de lo debido…., verdad? — completo con pesar Rainbow

—Están en lo cierto…, ese poni es un tipo con muchas influencias…, espero que Twister no termine haciendo alguna barbaridad— señalo la alcaldesa uniéndose al grupo

Volviendo al no deseado encuentro familiar, Trixie con temor saludaba formalmente a su abuelo y al mismo tiempo las amigas del rubio no evitaron notar que la maga le tenía pavor a su familiar — que es lo que desea abuelo?…— musito temerosa Trixie

—te dije que no soy tu abuelo!— espeto con desprecio; — y en cuanto a tu pregunta, mi leal subordinado me conto que tu amiguito con quien vives, lo dejo así….— respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa señalando al agitador lastimado —al parecer deseas deshacer nuestro acuerdo—

—el acuerdo no incluía lo de los periódicos!— reclamo ella; —como esperas que te pague si usaste tus influencias para destruir mi reputación?!—

—destruir tu reputación?— pregunto su abuelo con burla —perdóname por corregirte, pero quien uso la mentira de la ursa , no fuiste tú misma? — Señalo con una risa de superioridad —lo único que hice…, fue denunciar a una farsante — completo con satisfacción, mientras las yeguas y el dragón no creían que ese tipo por voluntad propia perjudicara tanto a su propia nieta

—bien.., no importa — comento Trixie temblando , pero no de miedo, sino de rabia —si bienes por tu dinero déjame recordarte que yo pague la última cuota unas semana antes…, por lo tanto solo quedan 100,000 bits para que mi deuda se cancele!—

El agitador comenzó a reírse como si le hubieran contado un buen chiste —creo que olvidas otra de las penalidades del acuerdo pactado …, si tu no cumplías con uno de los requisitos…, el interés del saldo actual sufriría un incremento del 500% — señalo con satisfacción

El rostro de Trixie se contrajo en una mescla de angustia y desesperación —pe- pero eso no es justo!— reclamo casi llorando

—la vida no es justa…., eso hace tiempo deberías saberlo Trixie, y como has podido leerlo en los diarios, tu reputación esta por los suelos, así que ahora me debes cerca de medio millón de bits!— comento el abuelo sonriendo, como disfrutando el dolor de su nieta

—pero es imposible que te pague esa suma! — reclamo Trixie, mientras los demás oyentes no podían evitar sentir pena por la maga, al tener una deuda tan grande

—bien.., por eso hemos venido acá…, tu vendrás con nosotros…, luego veremos como usaremos a una yegua como tú para que pagues por tu deuda — señalo el poni agitador, mientras el abuelo sin decir mayor palabra le dio la espalda a su nieta, dándole carta libre a sus matones para proceder, algunos pobladores querían salir a defender a la maga, pero el escuchar que ese poni tan influyente le hiciera eso a su propia nieta, los hacía temer de lo que ese noble podría hacerles a ellos

Con un movimiento de cabeza por parte del agitador, un minotauro se acercó hacia Trixie para llevársela incluso a rastras, y antes que las yeguas con Twilight a la cabeza intervenga un grito en un idioma raro se oyó —mate! (esperen!) — comento el rubio saliendo de la casa, y mirando detenidamente al abuelo de Trixie y sus matones

—Él es de quien le hable….— comento el agitador hacia el unicornio, y sonrió con satisfacción, por el momento de su venganza por la humillación sufrida, mientras el unicornio miro con interés y altanería al ninja

—llevarse a un poni contra su voluntad, constituye un crimen llamado secuestro….,— comento el príncipe con voz seria y educada propia de su educación de príncipe, sorprendiendo a sus amistades de escucharlo hablar así —si Trixie no desea irse con ustedes, eso los hace uno vulgares secuestradores — comento con el ceño fruncido

Con una leve carcajada el abuelo de Trixie lo encaro — mira mocoso…, según lo que hemos podido saber sobre ti, es que eres extranjero, trabajaste antiguamente como mercenario, y tienes como negocio ese pequeño restaurante , así que perdonare tu ignorancia por no saber quién soy , pues es obvio que no sabes en los problemas que te estas ganado …, así que no te entrometas — soltó con pedantería, tratando de verse amenazante al dar a entender que lo investigaron, pero para alivio del ninja su información no variaba en nada a lo que cualquier vecino de Poniville sabría.

Entonces fue el turno del príncipe de responder —pero yo sé muy bien quién es usted …, usted es solo un viejo puto y desgraciado!— espeto con enojo el rubio usando su voz educada, mientras la gente se quedó helada por lo dicho, Rarity mas que escandalizada por oírlo hablar así con un casco en la frente de forma dramática, Twilight visiblemente nerviosa, sus demás amigos con la boca abierta y los matones en shock

Tras un rato de silencio el abuelo de Trixie volvió a reírse con más ganas —que interesante…, hacía años que alguien no me desafiaba así….— comento con una sonrisa, como disfrutando el momento ; —déjame darte una pequeña charla de cómo funciona la vida niño…., las influencias, el dinero y la reputación, son necesarias para tener éxito, y yo poseo ampliamente esas 3 cualidades, a tal punto que puedo arruinarle la vida a quien quiera, sin que me puedan reclamar nada, así que un don nadie como tu debería medir sus palabras… — comento vanagloriándose a sí mismo, — o miento Señorita sparkel? — pregunto directamente a Twilight, quien al parecer la reconoció entre los curiosos

La morada se sombro por el repentino nombramiento pero luego hablo —Twister…, él tiene razón…, ese noble, es muy peligroso meterse con el — señalo la chica con las orejas caídas, y deseosa que su amigo no haga una locura (n/a pides mucho…)

—lo oíste?, hasta la propia alumna de la princesa Celestia, reconoce que no es bueno llevarme la contraria— declaro el viejo unicornio con superioridad

—te atreves a decir que sobrepasas a la princesa Celestia?! — pregunto el rubio con rabia, nunca antes en su vida, deseo con fervor restregarle en la cara a algún poni su título de príncipe como ahora , el sabía que la situación política de Equestria estaba pasando por grandes conflictos internos, producto de sus redes de espionaje, pero no imagino que existieran nobles que abusaran de esa forma de su privilegios.

—oh! Por supuesto que no…, conozco mis limites…, así como su majestad también!, ella sabe muy bien que no es bueno tenerme de enemigo debido a mis contactos y seguidores — respondió el viejo unicornio prepotente

—ya te has dado cuenta a quien te enfrentas?!. Mas te vale bajar la cabeza y pedir perdón por tus insolencias!— demando el poni golpeado deseoso de ver humillado al rubio

—Oh no es para tanto..., bastara con que me deje llevarme a esa fracasada conmigo…, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo…— soltó haciéndose el condescendiente y volvió a ordenarle a sus matones para que sigan con el encargo pero una vez más el rubio hablo

Naruto tenía los ojos tapados por sus cabellos y hablo con un tono serio —sabe señor?, esa forma de hablar…, esa forma de disponer de la vida de los demás, como si fueran simples juguetes que cumplen sus caprichos…, me hace recordar a cierta vieja momia en mi aldea natal, que al igual que usted…, arruinaba cuanta vida deseaba, porque según él, era por _**"el bien de la aldea"**_— señalo el rubio mirando a danzou reflejado en ese poni

El abuelo sonrió con superioridad —supongo que ese poni llego a tener un poder temible verdad?— pregunto con interés

—pues sí.., incluso llego a tomar uno de los puestos más altos de poder en mi aldea, pero no pudo disfrutar mucho de ello…, una de sus tantas víctimas de sus "buenas acciones", término pasándole la factura por sus abusos …, fue una lástima, me hubiera gustado saldar cuentas con el también — comento el rubio con simpleza

—y lo que quieres decirme con esa historia tan aburrida es?— soltó el unicornio con desdén, cuando en tan solo un parpadeo el rubio se apareció a sus espaldas con una sonrisa de zorro, mientras sus guardaespaldas se sorprendían de verlo hacer eso

—pues ya que usted se parece tanto a el…, tendré que conformarme contigo— comento abrazándole la cintura por la espalda —JAROOOO!(MALDITOOO!)— grito el rubio con expresión de ira cómica y le aplico al petulante un poderoso suplex alemán, dejándole la cabeza enterrada en el suelo cual avestruz —y para tu información…., también es peligroso meterse conmigo , maldito gusano….— espeto con odio, mientras el cuerpo del poni caía pesadamente cual costal ; "_**sean amables con el adulto mayor**_" era el anuncio que aparecía al costado de la victima

A todos los presentes se les cayó la quijada, —JEFEEEEE!— gritaron los matones al ver al unicornio derrotado de esa forma llevándose los cascos/ manos a la cabeza con sorpresa, mientras Trixie entreabría los ojos ante la acción de su protector

—ay no…, Twister….— comento Twilight dándose una palmada en la frente

—Le importo 3 rábanos su título de noble…. — musito cansada AJ

—Auch…, eso debió doler— comento burlona Rainbow

—esa llave duele más de lo que se ve….— Comento la 1er víctima del suplex del uzumaki

—Justo lo que me temía…— comento la alcaldesa con una aura azulada

—¿Por que no me sorprendo?….—soltó Octavia con resignación

—qué le vamos hacer…, nuestro amigo es así!— comento Vinyl con una sonrisa

—pero que esperan inútiles!, Ataquen!— grito el agitador, comandando a los matones con desesperación; y luego miro con desprecio al rubio —tal vez pudiste contra un grupo de matones a sueldo…, pero ahora es diferente!, todos ellos son ex soldados, ex convictos y mercenarios con años de experiencia! — amenazo con una sonrisa pedante

Conforme los matones se le acercaban al rubio cercándolo , este solo sonrió de forma homicida y la escena cambia a la escuela de Poniville

— y recuerden niños, la violencia solo genera más violencia…, no es un medio viable para solucionar las cosas , entendido?— pregunto con un tono amable cherry lee

—si señorita cherry lee!— contestaron en coro los pequeños

—muy bien, en ese caso ya hemos terminado por hoy!— sentencio la yegua con una sonrisa y abrió las puertas solo que al hacerlo, se encontraron ella y los niños con los cuerpos regados y masacrados de los matones agonizando de dolor y al rubio en medio de todos, con sus amigas anonadadas sin contar a Pinkie con Rainbow, vinyl y Spike sentados en unas bancas, comiendo palomitas como si hubieran visto la mejor película de artes marciales del año

—por el sagrado manzano!, Nos perdimos de ver a oni-chan pelear!— reclamo Apple Bloom

—oh! De haberlo sabido me hubiera faltado hoy!— comento apenada sweeti belle

—yo quiero que me enseñe algunos movimientos! — dando golpes al aire se pronunció scootaloo, mientras la maestra a refunfuñaba entre dientes sobre rubios que en 5 minutos le arruinaron una clase de 2 horas

Volviendo al centro del desastre, el poni que dirigía a sus compañeros estaba tumbando de espalda retrocediendo asustado ante la presencia del naranjo, y este solo se hacia un lado, para no recibir el aterrizaje de un dragón que mando a volar minutos antes producto de un gancho —eres… un monstruo…!— menciono el tipejo aterrado

— quieres ver que tan monstruoso puedo ser?…— comento el rubio con una sonrisa pequeña y burlona aterrando más al corcel —ojichan! ( abuelito), ya despertó? — pregunto el príncipe canturreando como un niño hacia el unicornio quien trataba de liberar su cabeza del suelo

Cuando el unicornio libero su cabeza y mirar el estado de su "guardia de elite" vencida y por la condición del naranjo apenas con algunos rasguños entro en pánico —quién eres?!, para que ejercito trabajaste?!— reclamo con odio y terror

—soy Orange Twister, cocinero y dueño del ichikarus ramen de Poniville…, y en cuanto al ejercito, pues siendo sinceros…, me nombraron como el 1er soldado de elite al servicio de la alianza de 5 grandes naciones…, pero me jubile de ello a las pocas horas de mi nombramiento — comento con tranquilidad y total desinterés, recordando su nombramiento de tokubensu jounin para la alianza shinobi, tomando por sorpresa a sus amistades por esa noticia.

—No creas que esto se quedara así…— amenazo el noble humillado

—eso es verdad, si no se aplica hielo se le va a hinchar….— respondió el príncipe con mofa, siendo recibido por toda clase de amenazas e improperios por parte del unicornio, mientras tanto el pequeño zorro miraba una paloma entrar por una ventana con un mensaje en una de sus patas , tras darle una rápida lectura, mentalmente le mando la información al rubio, al cual se le formo una enorme sonrisa —omoshioi! ( que interesante) — comento acabado el enlace

—ERES CONCIENTE DE LO QUE HAS HECHO?! . PUEDES DARTE POR MUERTO, MOVERE TODOS MIS CONTACTOS Y TODAS MIS INFLUENCIAS PARA ACABAR CONTIGO! — esas y demás amenazas soltaba el unicornio, cuando repentinamente el rubio se le acercó y le hablo al oído; y así de golpe todas sus amenazas se callaron —como sabes tú de eso?!— pregunto el abuelo en estupor

—me lo conto un pajarito….— soltó el rubio burlón, agregando que tenía pruebas de ello, una tamaña mentira que no dudo en usar , mientras el unicornio ahora se sentía completamente a merced del rubio, al parecer cuando la red de información de Naruto le mando su reporte inicial, encontraron varios detalles e información muy perjudicial para el abuelo de Trixie , al vincular a ese personaje con el agitador

—que es lo que piensas hacer?!— pregunto el tipo directo, mientras el rubio sonreía con satisfacción, feliz de haber sido testigo en más de una ocasión de como Jiraya usaba su red de informantes, para bajarle los humos a cuanto feudal o funcionario se ponía prepotente con el sannin y muy feliz de poner en práctica tales demostraciones

—pues me siento muy tentado en divulgar lo que se aquí y ahora…, — comento el rubio con una sonrisa de zorro, mientras el noble veía con nerviosismo al bola de curiosos que se había formado, con tantos testigos, dicha información sería imposible de controlarla ; —pero creo que lo usare para negociar — señalo con satisfacción

—que…, es lo que vas a negociar? — pregunto el noble con el ceño fruncido

—antes de eso…, me puede decir porque hizo lo de los periódicos? — pregunto el rubio amenazante, mientras le daba tiempo al viejo unicornio a reponerse y ponerse de pie

—ella sabía que habían penalidades…, el uso de la noticia sobre su fraude es una de ellas — señalo el abuelo intransigente

—y esas penalidades incluían el linchamiento y la cárcel?!— espeto el rubio enojado

—YO NO ORDENE TAL COSA!— reclamo el unicornio, mientras el poni con la cara vendada comenzaba a sudar nervioso ; —acaso ella…?— musito con asombro mirando a los curiosos , los cuales con sus miradas le confirmaron tales cosas

—pues su leal trabajador armo una linda lapidada y una denuncia para encerrar a su nieta por estafa — comento Naruto, mientras claramente el abuelo al enterarse de eso miro a quien hasta entonces era su mano derecha con ira

—porque te tomaste tales libertades? — pregunto el noble amenazante

—pero…, pero usted…, dijo que seamos severos— balbuceaba el corcel con temor

—JAMAS TE DIJE QUE LA PUSIERAS EN PELIGRO!— reclamo con ira, dejando desconcertados a la mayoría de presentes, sobrero a Trixie

Naruto ahora miraba amenzante al vendado —oh verdad…, me olvida comentar esto….,— agrego el rubio con una sonrisa sádica —sabe algo también "abuelito"?, ese trabajador suyo, ha sido reconocido por varios amigos míos, como uno de los tipos que los contrataban para sabotear la fiesta de verano en Poniville — revelo el rubio, y ahora todo los pobladores lo miraban con odio al sujeto mencionado

—YO NO TENGO NADA QUE VER CON ESO!— se defendió el noble, lo último que necesitaba aparte de esa información que tenía el príncipe en su poder, es que se le sume una denuncia por extorción a un pueblo entero

—eso lo se…— comento el rubio con seguridad y miro al conspirador — que lastima…, creo que te acabas de quedar sin trabajo…, aunque también te felicito! ya que tanto te gustan los linchamientos y juicios públicos…, vas a tener el tuyo propio!— comento el rubio con una sonrisa; acto seguido el agitador comenzó a escapar con los pobladores y ex bandidos a sus espaldas para que responda por su crimines, quedándose solamente el rubio, sus amigos y el noble

—bien…, que es lo que deseas negociar? — pregunto el unicornio directo para no darle más vueltas al asunto

—La libertad de Trixie con todo lo que eso signifique….— señalo el rubio con seguridad

El noble refuto con ira —eso es imposible , cumplí con el cuidado y salud de sus padres!. Ella tiene que pagar la deuda según nuestro acuerdo!—

—y quien dice que le va a perdonar la deuda?— comento el rubio con tranquilidad , mientras sus amigas lo miraban como si fuera un poni de 2 cabezas —Trixie no solo va a pagarle la deuda, sino que cumplirá con los requisitos que usted pidió!— señalo firme

—entonces…, que es lo que me pides a cambio?— pregunto el noble con una ceja alzada

—tiempo!, y que no se aplique ese abusivo interés a la deuda !— respondió el príncipe —solo necesito 3 semanas y vera que con solo una función , bastara para los periódicos pongan una vez más a Trixie en sus titulares, pero esta vez será para alabarla !— declaro seguro, mientras Trixie se sorprendía de esa declaración, a su criterio eso era imposible

—3 semanas?!, y que le perdone el interés?!, nunca!….— señalo el abuelo intransigente, mientras la maga rogaba que su amigo recapacite sobre lo que está haciendo

—OIGAN SABEN LO QUE ESTE VIEJITO HACE ?!...— grito fuerte el rubio con una sonrisa cínica pero el unicornio movió sus cascos rápido para callarlo

—de acuerdo!, de acuerdo!; ella tendrá sus 3 semanas y el dinero a pagar serán 100 mil bits – cedió el noble ante el chantaje

—bien…, soy consciente que las 3 semanas es mucho tiempo , por ello habrá un plus extra si ella falla— comento el príncipe

—y ese plus seria?— pregunto el noble con interés

—ORE! (YO!)— Comento el rubio señalándose con el casco, mientras sus amigas los miraban con estupor — acabo de vencer sin problemas a sus mejores guarda espaldas…, si ella falla, yo me ofrezco a servirlo por siempre como su guardián — sentencio el príncipe serio , y ahora todos no creían la riesgosa apuesta del rubio

—pero Twister que estás haciendo?!— reclamo la morada impactada

—estas consiente de lo que estas apostando mi caballero? — con temor suplico Rarity, pero el rubio solo les dedico una sonrisa como diciéndoles que todo saldrá bien

—Te estás jugando la vida por ella mocoso…— sentencio el noble de forma despectiva

—Me la jugaría por cualquier amigo mío…— respondió el rubio sin vacilar

—entiendes que si esa fracasada falla, le dices adiós a tu libertad?!— refuto el unicornio con una sonrisa de superioridad

—lo que yo entiendo, es que Trixie es una gran chica…, es una poni muy especial; YO CREO FIRMEMENTE EN QUE LA GRAN Y PODEROSA TRIXIE EN 3 SEMANAS DARA EL MEJOR SHOW QUE SE HUBIERA VISTO EN EQUESTRIA EN DECADAS!— declaro el rubio con convicción, mientras la maga lloraba en silencio escuchando como el príncipe creía ciegamente en ella

—LO UNICO QUE OBTENDRAS SERA UNA GRAN DECEPCION CUANDO ESAS INUTIL TE FALLE!— refuto el noble con odio

—LO UNICO QUE OBTENDRE, SERA EL GUSTO DE ESTAMPARLE EN SU ENORME FRENTE EL HECHO QUE TRIXIE ES ESPECTACULAR!— grito el rubio con dientes filudos, mientras el aludido se tapaba la frente con el casco

—mi.., mi frente no es tan grande!— reclamo el abuelo ofendido; mientras las demás yeguas comprendían de donde saco tal característica la maga — además que una frente grande es señal de inteligencia! — se defendió vacilante

—En su caso también indica que se está quedando calvo…— soltó el rubio aburrido, mientras sus amigos hacían un esfuerzo enorme por no reírse a carcajadas por la bofetada verbal.

El noble rechino los dientes y miro al príncipe con la poca dignidad que le quedaba —en 3 semanas vendré por ustedes 2 …— señalo amenazante

—en 3 semanas tendrá que tragarse sus palabras; le demostraremos que jamás se debe subestimar a los fracasados!…— refuto Naruto dándole la espalda al noble y entrando a su casa junto a la maga, dejando a sus amistades bastante preocupados por el destino de su amigo

—pero acaso enloqueciste?!, es imposible que se junte tanto dinero y mi imagen sea lavada en tan poco tiempo!— reclamo Trixie al rubio una vez que estuvieron en la casa y el rubio volvía a su forma real

—no te preocupes por esos detalles…, solo concéntrate en hacer el mejor show mágico como nunca antes se hubiera visto en Equestria — comento el rubio despreocupado

—es que no entiendes que lo estás apostándolo a todo o nada?!— señalo la maga desesperada

—no es la primera ni será la última vez que haga eso…, además tengo a mi favor no tener la mala suerte en las apuestas como Tsunade obachan— comento el rubio con tranquilidad, acariciándole la melena a Trixie para calmarla, mientras en konoha la quinta estornudaba

—pero porque llegas a esos extremos? Porque crees tan ciegamente en mí? — pregunto ella con preocupación

Naruto solo dio una linda sonrisa zorruna —es lo mínimo que puedo hacer…, ya que me nombraste como tu primer fan…— dijo esas apalabras, mientras Trixie entreabría los ojos con sorpresa y para aumentar su impresión , el príncipe saco una bombas de humo similares a los que ella tenía, haciendo que el corazón de ella lata más aprisa, pues la bombas que ella tenían eran copias que logro recrear a raíz de las muestras dadas por ese niño, pues las bombas de humo que circulaban en Equestria eran hechas de materiales diferentes

— esa tarde…, te luciste con esas luces de colores, el pañuelo interminable, las flores en tu sombrero…, y sobre todo como cambiabas tan rápido las cartas — comento el príncipe, mientras palabra tras palabras el rostro de Trixie se cubría de lágrimas, si bien le contó a Naruto sobre su fan, jamás le había dicho cuál era la rutina que ella practicaba ese día, entendiendo que delante de ella, estaba ese niño al cual siempre quiso agradecerle por sus halagos y apoyo

Trixie no dijo nada y simplemente lo abrazo con fuerza llorando —aquel día me sentía tan fatal por fallar, y tú me animaste…, y ahora una vez más cuando estoy desesperada , cuando estoy en el suelo…., me vuelves a ayudar y a creer en mi….— dijo la maga aferrándose con fuerza a el

—te prometí ayudarte a levantarte las veces que sea necesario— comento acariciando su melena —ese día en la escuela…, vi a una talentosa niña, mostrar un hermoso show mágico con una bella sonrisa— declaro el rubio cálidamente ; —por ello estoy seguro que si vuelves a hacer un show mágico así, sonriendo, siendo feliz por lo que haces y no por cumplir un abusivo contrato; todo el mundo vera lo espectacular que eres —

—en verdad crees eso?— pregunto ella con las mejillas rojas, mientras el rubio se separó de ella y estiro su puño derecho como invitarlo a chocarlo

—estoy convencido que la verdadera gran y poderosa Trixie dejara sin habla a todos!— comento el rubio con decisión; —que dices , lo hacemos?— pregunto con una sonrisa

La maga más respuesta y con esperanza choco sus casco con su puño — demostrémosle el mejor show que hubieran visto en sus vidas!— respondió con una bella sonrisa

Kurama que había sido testigo de todo, solo suspiro con una sonrisa —otra más que se contagia por la idiotez del mocoso…— comento burlón

…

Los siguientes días Trixie se dedicaba por las tardes tras terminar la jornadas de trabajo a perfeccionar sus rutinas artísticas, y en las mañanas ni bien amanecía ella y el rubio preparaban lo que sería "el show más increíble jamás visto en Equestria", pero había algunos problemas como el hecho que ella había perdido casi toda la utilería que le servía para hacer su show cuando la ursa bebe destrozo su casa móvil, y la otra que no dejaba de inquietarla a la maga, es la suma de dinero aún pendiente de pago y el asunto de su reputación, pero el príncipe insistía que le dejara esos detalles a él.

Otro aspecto que también había que resaltar, fue el hecho que el conspirador había logrado escapar de los enardecidos pobladores, si bien el ninja lo había considerado como una lástima el no poder hacerlo pagar por sus fechorías, también sabía que era importante dejarlo suelto, para que su red de informantes sigan recopilando más información y finalmente los pueda guiar contra los verdaderos saboteadores de la fiesta

Y en cuanto a la información obtenida sobre el abuelo de Trixie, no resulto ser algo sobre corrupción o negocios ilícitos, algo realmente temible como para que ese unicornio cediera ante las demandas del rubio, incluso Trixie se imaginó que dicha información podría hundir a ese unicornio, pero cuando el ninja le conto la verdad, Trixie cayo de forma cómica al piso

—solo era eso?!— reclamo la maga con la cara roja al saber la verdad

—pues….,si — respondió el rubio con una gota de sudor y una sonrisa incomoda propia de minato

—quien lo diría….— comento el zorro con un tono cansado; dicha información resulto solo ser la afición desmedida a temas otakus, como coleccionar muñecos, posters y demás cosas similares, tal vez dicha información aplicada a otro poni no sería más que irrelevante y hasta podría clasificarse como inútil , pero para ese unicornio tal noticia atentaría contra su reputación, algo muy importante y valioso según la política de vida que aplicaba el noble

—eso explica muchas cosas….— comento la maga con resignación y recordando como el abuelo le tenía prohibido entrar a cierta habitación de su mansión , aunque un día de curiosa le dio un vistazo, encontrándolo lleno de "muñequitos" y como ese unicornio se desaparecía algunas noches regresando con varias bolsas, usando sobretodo , lentes oscuros, mascarilla y sombrero para no llamar la atención ( N/a: creo que así sobresales más…)

— pues para nuestra suerte su hobby fue su punto débil!— respondió el rubio triunfante, pues si algo recordaba bien sobre la nobleza de Equestria, es que esos ponis les encanta guardar las apariencias, y son muy pocos los que hacen públicas sus aficiones y mucho menos las vergonzosas, como en el caso de fancy pants y sus investigaciones sobre los humanos.

Y en cuanto a sus amistades estaban tan o más nerviosas que Trixie por la apuesta de su amigo y las consecuencias que eso podría acarrear si es que ella fallaba, y a pesar de que ellos no tenían todos los detalles de la historia detrás de Trixie, todas las yeguas quieran colaborar como sea en el show incluso las unicornios del grupo se ofrecieron voluntariamente a ayudarla en mejorar su magia para el show, pero tanto Trixie y Naruto se negaron a tal ayuda, pues atentaría contra el "concepto" que tenían planeado para el evento.

—pero que tiene de malo que ayudemos?— pregunto contrariada Twilight

—No lo tomes a mal twi…, pero ese tipo de magia no nos será necesaria…— respondió el rubio con simplicidad

— como que no me lo tome a mal?!— reclamo la morada exaltada —deseo ayudarlos!, no entiendes lo importante de todo esto?! —

—entiéndenos Darling, estamos preocupadas por ti!— dijo Rarity, pero Trixie la miro con la ceja alzada; —que diga …., estamos preocupadas por los 2— se corrigió con una sonrisa nerviosa

—vamos chicas no es para tanto…., verán que para el día del show, ese creído se tragara sus palabras — comento el rubio de forma despreocupada

—cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?— comento con desconcierto AJ

—Eso es lo que me exaspera de él, ese optimismo a prueba de todo…— comento fastidiada Trixie

—Trixie…, en verdad no necesitan que los ayuden con su show?— pregunto una vez más la morada preocupada

La maga movió la cabeza de forma negativa y miro a los ojos a la morada—Twilight sparkel!— declaro Trixie de forma seria y severa hacia la bibliotecaria; captando su atención y poniéndola nerviosa por su mirada fija y seria —quiero pedirte disculpas….— comento ella bajando la cabeza, mientras los demás se les caía la quijada

—pero disculpas de qué? — pregunto con desconcierto la morada

—te pido perdón, porque te culpe de muchas cosas…, cosas de las cuales tu no tenías idea alguna que ocurrían y por lo tanto nada de responsabilidad en ello y también les pido disculpas a todas ustedes por mi actitud — menciono esas palabras con sinceridad , mientras las chicas se miraban entre sí con dunda, y luego Trixie levanta la cabeza mirando a la bibliotecaria — pero aun así aquí y ahora yo Trixie lulamoon te desafío!— declaro con decisión

—ahora porque?— pregunto Twilight completamente confundida, mientras Rainbow hacia una mueca graciosa y moviendo su casco en señal que al Trixie le faltaba un tornillo

—Porque no me sentiría tranquila si no te decía esto…. — menciono la orgullosa chica con una sonrisa — yo te desafío a asistir a mi función y no quedar maravillada por mi magia!— declaro seria la chica

La bibliotecaria miraba la escena con confusión, pero luego miro al rubio el cual moviéndole la cabeza con una sonrisa la invitaba a aceptar — de acuerdo Trixie…, asistiré a tu show y veré si tu magia es tan grandiosa como presumes— declaro ella con una sonrisa retadora

—entonces te espero ver en primera fila!— regreso el gesto con la misma sonrisa

—me explicas que acaba de pasar? — pregunto el dragón confundido por lo presenciado al rubio

—Creo que acabamos de ver el final de un rencor sin sentido… — declaro el rubio con una sonrisa animada; —por cierto Trixie…, me he dado cuenta que ya no refieres a ti misma en 3era persona….— señalo ese detalle el ninja a la maga

La unicornio azul se sonrojo un poco —bueno…, creo que lo hacía por costumbre ya que normalmente solo hablaba con otros ponis en mis shows…, la verdad también me sentía algo tonta hablar siempre así…— comento la maga avergonzada

—la verdad eso te hacia ver graciosa hablar así — comento el rubio riéndose

—HULK SMASH!— grito Pinkie imitando a cierto gigante verde, haciendo que los demás se rían, y aunque Trixie se molestó , poco a poco acompaño a los demás en su carcajada

Pasado el momento todos los ponis se retiraron de la casa del rubio, quedando solo el dragón y el ninja en la casa y aprovechando esa facilidad, Naruto volvió a su forma humana

—hermano…, está seguro de esto?— pregunto el dragón con preocupación

—tranquilo spaiko!, veras que todo sale bien — respondió el rubio con tranquilidad; —más bien , estás listo para darle su carta a tía luna? —

—por supuesto…., humm, solo por curiosidad, le has contado que Trixie está viviendo contigo? — pregunto él bebe dragón con una ceja alzada

—pues no…, porque? — respondió el rubio confundido

—menos mal….— declaro él bebe suspirando con alivio, mientras al rubio se le formaba una enorme interrogante encima , cuando repentinamente Trixie volvió apareciendo en la sala; —ah!, es Trixie!..— grito Spike alarmado

—Spike….— intento hablarle el rubio

—rápido escóndete!— volvió él bebe a moverse de un lado a otro desesperado

—Spike…— una vez más lo llamo

—Trixie que tal como está todo?. Que tal el clima?, todo bien verdad? , no hay nada sospechoso detrás de mí! Yo no conozco a ese humano! Y él no es Twister!— hablando rápido y nervioso el pequeño reptil trataba de captar la atención de la unicornio y darle tiempo de fuga a su hermano, aunque de pésima manera

—este niño está tomando medicamentos o algo así? — pregunto la unicornio con una ceja alzada

—pues no que yo sepa…, aunque si debe tomar atención cuando se le habla…— declaro el rubio con tranquilidad y acariciando las cabeza del dragón para que se calme

—ella lo sabe todo?!— pregunto el niño asombrado, y más aliviado cuando el rubio se lo confirmo, y le pidió de favor avisar al restos de sus amistades que sabían de su humanizada condición para evitar escenitas así más adelante

—y que tal se sintió retar a Twilight?— pregunto repentinamente el príncipe cambiando de tema, mientras servía te de forma tradicional a los presentes

—Pues…, yo me sentí muy nerviosa a pesar de ser la retadora— comento Trixie suspirando ; —ojala hubiera hecho esto en la escuela …— agrego con algo de pesar tomando su taza

—ha!, si retabas a Twilight en magia, ella te hubiera dando una patada en el flanco!— declaro el dragoncito orgulloso del talento de su hermana y jefa

—Pues…, si somos justos Spike, hay un tipo de magia en que Twilight es pésima….— declaro el rubio con una expresión media burlona

—eso es cierto?!— pregunto la maga asombrada al enterarse de tal detalle

— eso es imposible!, Twilight es un prodigio en la magia! — debatió el dragón

—Trixie…, haz 3 de los trucos de magia artística , los más básicos que te conozcas — pidió el rubio hacia la maga, ella le demostró el truco de las cartas, el de las palomas y la moneda mágica; mientras el dragoncito miraba fascinado , a pesar de ser trucos que cualquier niño haría, Trixie demostró hacerlo con mucha gracia —bien Spike, anda a buscar a Twilight y pídele que haga esos trucos — sentención tomando su té con tranquilidad

Él bebe dragón salió a buscar a su hermana y cumplir con el encargo, mientras Trixie tenía una ceja alzada ante tanta cosa rara, y el rubio escribía algo en una hoja de papel, luego de un rato Spike regreso con una cara de póker —Twilight apesta haciendo magia artística….— musito con derrota

—exactamente!— respondió el rubio con una sonrisa de zorro; —desde niños ella era muy hábil con conjuros, hechizo y similares…, pero tenía la gracia de una roca para hacer algo tan simple como sacar a un conejo del sombrero — revelo con una sonrisa nostálgica y comentándole que por ello el aprendió a hacer esos trucos jugando para sombrarla cuando la veía deprimida

—HAAA! DE HABERLO SABIDO HABRIA BARRIDO EL PISO CON ELLA HACE AÑOS!— declaro exasperada la unicornio, mientras el ninja y el dragón se les caía una gran gota de sudor

—en fin…, me das la carta de una vez?— pidió Spike cambiando el tema, el rubio se la entrego y tras quemarla, la repuesta de luna no se hizo esperar.

—Naruto…, con quien te escribes?— pregunto interesada la unicornio pues no era la 1era ves que veía al rubio y al dragón hacer eso

—con luna…— respondió el rubio con una sonrisa desinteresada, mientras leía la carta de la princesa, y al mismo tiempo Trixie una vez más comenzó a sentir celos, celos de que el ninja se escriba con "esa tal" luna, y más cuando el rubio sonreía tan cariñosamente leyendo la emisiva

…..

Mientras que la fecha en que su cumpla el acuerdo con el abuelo de Trixie se acercaba, otra cosas ocurrían en paralelo en diversos lugares, para ser precisos en Everfree en la casa de Zecora

—Tremendo alboroto se ha suscitado entorno a mi amigo el naranjo — comento la cebra, ingresando a su hogar y trayendo consigo comida y varios potes de ramen instantáneo

—puedes dejar de hacer rimas? .., me mareas un poco— comento una voz en las sombras con fastidio

La cebra pesadamente —muy bien.., pero se puede saber cuánto tiempo más te vas a quedar acá?— pregunto incomoda

—Será el necesario…., mi objetivo se le ha visto merodeando la zona, — comento el invitado cogiendo el pote de ramen y tras prepararlo lo disfruto —mis felicitaciones al cocinero.., esto sabe bien..—

—pues precisamente el cocinero es mi amigo quien está en problemas…, prácticamente ha apostado su libertad — comento la cebra, pues el chisme de la apuesta de Naruto con el noble no tardo en expandirse

El acompañante de la cebra soltó un suspiro pesado ; —para ser un pueblo pequeño y tranquilo, le han ocurrido de todo…. El acoso por bandidos, la aparición de nightmare moon, es el hogar del único sobreviviente al día de las yeguas locas, tuvo un ataque por parte una ursa mayor…, y ahora un poni se apuesta a si mismo ante el marques…— comento enumerando los hechos más resaltantes —sí que ese muchacho es valiente…, si fue capaz de sobrevivir a ese día, y lanzar a una ursa, apuesto a que será interesante verlo salir de esta— comento el incognito algo burlón terminando la comida; —bueno Zecora, te veo luego .., veré si tengo suerte y lo atrapo antes que haga más daño…— sentencio con preocupación

—ten cuidado tú también…, hummm, prefieres que te llame por tu nombre… o por tu apodo…_**Slenderman**_…— menciono la cebra con duda y burlona

—Tan simpática como siempre…, en fin …, si logro capturarlo poder sacarle la verdad del "paquete" — menciono saliendo a la luz un ser de facciones humanas pero sin rostro y con tentáculos en vez de brazos, y abandonando la casa de la cebra

—Cuanto más tiempo…, vas a seguir cargando tu solo con ese sufrimiento…— comento con pena la hechicera viendo a su invitando perderse en el horizonte

….

Volviendo con los protagonistas (Zecora y slenderman: OYE!); bien.. , volviendo a Poniville, la casa del rubio recibió una vez más visitas, eran ni más ni menos que los antiguos dueños de la casa de Naruto, quien a tanta insistencias sobre qué hacer con la pertenencias que se quedaron en casa, se habían hecho presentes

—Valla no sabía que te habías casado…, que linda es tu esposa…— comento la anciana con una sonrisa mirando a Trixie, y sorprendida del estado de su vieja casa completamente restaurada por el rubio

—pero que jovencita tan bonita…, ya me habría gustado haberme casado con una chica tan guapa — comento el viejo, y recibió un golpe en las costillas por parte de su señora

Trixie con la cara roja —esto…, están en un error nosotros no estamos casados…— comento ella nerviosa y balbuceante

—Es verdad eso señores, Trixie y yo estamos solo viviendo juntos — comento el rubio densamente

Los abuelos se miraron entre sí con duda y luego movieron la cabeza de forma negativa —esta juventud de ahora…, ya no valora el matrimonio….— comento el anciano, mientras Trixie se ponía más colorada

—oh vamos no digas eso, recuerdas esa ves que nos fugamos de jóvenes a applepalosa? — pregunto la viejecita juguetona

—oh sí.., me acuerdo, me acuerdo…, fue una semana inolvidable— señalo el viejo entre risas

—Viejo…, aun te acuerdas lo que hicimos…— comento ronroneando la anciana

—Jamás lo olvidare…— señalo el anciano abrazando a su esposa, mientras los jóvenes se sentían algo incomodos

—viejo…, que tal si lo revivimos?— pregunto la vieja a su esposo

—lo quieres? — pregunto el abuelo cómplice y ahora los jóvenes se sentían muy incomodos

—las preguntas más importantes serian, _**"aun puedes? Y si aún te acuerdas como se hace?**_ "— comento el zorro mentalmente con fastidio

—señores!, esto …que hacemos con sus cosas?— pregunto el príncipe deseoso de volver al tema central nuevamente

Los ancianos declararon que solo escogerían lo que era importante para ellos, y el resto podría botarlo o venderlo, por lo que el rubio los guio para que pueda escoger entre sus cosas almacenadas, y así estaban algunas horas mirando viejas fotos y otros recuerdos, cuando una de las cajas revelo algo que dejo impactada a Trixie

—no es posible….— musito asombrada, al ver dentro de una caja un turbante que ella recordaba con cariño desde su infancia; —usted es Merleck el grandioso?!— pregunto con admiración y ojos brillantes

—oh! Cuanta nostalgia…,— comento el aciano poniéndose el turbante, mientras Trixie lo miraba como si fuera una potrilla nuevamente — así es jovencita…, me hacía llamar Merleck el grandioso…, pero ya me jubile de eso — comento el anciano con una sonrisa

—No puedo creer que aun guardaras todas tus chucherías— comento la abuela con regaño, mostrando que en las demás cajas habían utilería y trucos de magia aun en perfecto estado

—oh entiéndelo vieja, esto significo mucho para mi…, además recuerdo que con mi magia te conquiste— declaro el mago dándole una rosa de la nada su esposa, mientras esta le dio un pequeño beso

—Valla esto no me lo esperaba — comento el príncipe, y antes que diga algo mas Trixie le hablo

—se lo pido!, enséñeme su arte!— suplico Trixie con esperanza, convencida que ese poni podría ayudarla a mejorar su rutina mágica, pues al parecer el show en que practicaba con el ninja no sería lo suficiente para cumplir con la apuesta

Merleck miro a la chica un rato —señorita…., que es la magia?— pregunto el anciano hacia la yegua

—Pues la magia es una fuerza y don que usan muchas especies…, y en el caso de los ponis solo los unicornios son capaces de manipularla…— respondió la chica de forma mecánica tal como si fuera la respuesta para un cuestionario de escuela

El mago evaluó su respuesta —entonces dime…, porque deseas saber de magia?— volvió a preguntar

—es obvio que desee saber de magia soy un unicornio, es lo natural no? — respondió Trixie confundida

—Ya veo….— comento Merleck suspirando con decepción; —lo siento, pero no puedo enseñarte….— respondió de forma sincera

—pero porque?!— reclamo Trixie con asombro y dolor al ver sus esperanzas desvanecerse

—Porque si tienes esas respuestas en mente…, no podrás aplicar nunca el concepto real, que encierra la magia artística — respondió Merleck de forma suave

Trixie no podía creerlo, nuevamente otro poni a quien ella consideraba su héroe de pequeña la estaba defraudando, y no aguantando el rechazo, solo salió de la casa intempestivamente sin rumbo conocido, a pesar de los llamado del ninja

—Déjala irse , necesita aclarar su mente— comento Merleck hacia el rubio, antes que este salga a buscarla

—pero porque se niega a ayudarla? — pregunto el rubio hacia el mago, aunque internamente sabía que el anciano no estaba obligado a nada

—él es así…,siempre es muy severo cuando ve potencial en algún joven talento— comento la anciana, mientras el viejo sonría, deseando que Trixie encuentre la respuesta correcta

Luego de algunas horas caminando en los alrededores del pueblo, Trixie ya se había calmado y con resignación aceptaba el hecho que tendría que trabajar con el talento y habilidad que tenía para su show, pero nuevamente las preocupaciones e inseguridades saltaron a su mente, temía fracasar una vez más, temía defraudar a todos y sobre todo al rubio, al ser consiente todo lo que el príncipe había apostado por ella

Sumida en sus pensamientos no noto pasar por la granja de los Apple, donde Spike la diviso luego de llevar algunos encargo de Twilight a Apple Jack , pensó en no darle importancia a la cosa, cuando en eso vio una figura conocida llamar la atención de Trixie y hacer que la maga lo siga — será mejor que me asegure de lo que pasa….— comento el dragón al reconocer al conspirador como el poni que captó la atención de Trixie y saber lo que desea con la maga

Efectivamente el poni llamo a Trixie y le pidió que lo siguiera pues tenía algo para ella que le podría de ser de interés, la unicornio con duda decidió seguirlo; —muy bien que es lo que deseas de mí? — demando la maga de forma seria al estar más apartados

—qué curioso que ya no hables en 3era persona…., pero en fin esto es lo que deseaba mostrarte…— comento el corcel sacando un cofre y mostrando una gargantilla con un raro adorno en forma de alicornio oscuro con un cristal rojo en el centro

—que es esa cosa? — pregunto ella sorprendida y mirando con interés la joya, como si estuviera llamándola, podía sentir un gran poder mágico emergiendo de ese raro articulo

El poni le respondió que es un amuleto de alicornio, un rarísimo articulo mágico capaz de darle a su poseedor el poder mágico igual a aun alicornio real, —solo imagínalo…, tendrías un poder a la par de las princesas de Equestria, nadie podrá vencerte!, nadie se volverá a burlarte de ti!— comento el tipo con malicia

—pero porque me lo ofreces?!— pregunto Trixie confundida

El corcel sonrió con seguridad —es obvio que yo no puedo usarlo…, pero en cambio tu…, estoy seguro que le darías un buen uso…, como desquitarte de todos esos idiotas que te lastimaron…— señalo sonriendo

—aun no comprendo el porque me lo das? — volvió a refutar Trixie, aunque poco a poco mirando la joya deseaba con ganas ponérsela y sentir su poder

—es simple…, tu abuelo me despidió y me dio la espalda, a pesar de haberle servido tanto años, y dudo que ahora mismo tu relación con él sea la mejor…, vamos que espera para probártelo?…, harías que ese marques te suplique de rodillas por piedad, con tanto poder no tendrías problema alguno en vencer a la alumna de la princesa Celestia, es más, incluso podrías intentar medirte en poder con ella!— mencionaba esas palabras con un tono siniestro, deseo que Trixie use el amuleto

Trixie tomo el amuleto del cofre, lo miro y la siniestra joya brillo, haciendo que cada parte de su cuerpo vibre ante el poder que esa cosa emanaba, _"si lo uso…, se acabaría todo…, toda esas humillaciones…, todas esas burlas…., le daría fin a tantas miserias…" _ pensó ella colocándose el amuleto a la altura del cuello, mientras el corcel sonreía de forma enfermiza, cuando repentinamente hablo —NO!— grito con decisión y no solo alejo el amuleto de ella, sino que además lo tiro al piso

—PERO QUE HACES?!— grito el conspirador sorprendido y en shock

Trixie con fuera comenzó a pisotear el amuleto destrozando la joya pisada tras pisada —no será así!, no tomare atajos!, yo venceré a Twilight sparkel a mi manera!, finalmente puedo desafiarla y ella acepto mi reto!; le demostrare a mi abuelo que está muy equivocado conmigo y sobretodo EL CONFIA EN MI, NO DEFRAUDARE A MI 1ER FAN!— grito con decisión Trixie entre lágrimas, mientras la joya se volvía añicos entre sus cascos

—ERES UNA MALDITA PERRA!— grito el corcel con odio, con intenciones de agredir a la unicornio

—POR ACA TWISTER!, TRAS DE ESE ARBOL VI PASAR A TRIXIE!— grito repentinamente Spike, basto nombrar al naranjo para que al corcel se le baje la presión recordando la paliza que recibió en el restaurante y escapo dejando a la unicornio sola ; —estas bien Trixie?, no te lastimo? — pregunto él bebe dragón apareciendo delante de la maga

—estoy bien…, y Twister? — pregunto la chica desconcertada de ver al dragón allí y mirando si el rubio lo seguía

—mentí!— respondió el reptil con una sonrisa cínica, feliz de que su truco funcionara

—Bien.., en ese caso gracias por mentir…— agradeció la maga con una pequeña sonrisa — bueno volvamos a casa…, el idiota se debe estar preocupando, además quiero intentar algo…— comento con tranquilidad y al parecer sin querer ese corcel le había dado la respuesta que ella tanto necesitaba

Spike se quedó confundido por unos minutos, pero luego tomo el cofre y recogió los restos del amuleto para llevárselo consigo y siguió a la maga rumbo al pueblo

De regreso al pueblo, los ancianos ya habían separado las cosas que deseaban conservar y llevárselas consigo, aunque Merleck había decidido quedarse con todos sus artículos de magia artística, su esposa "amablemente" lo convenció de cederle esas cosas a Trixie (eso o dormir por el resto de sus días en el sofá)

—Señor Merleck…, tengo otra respuestas a sus preguntas , por favor déjeme volver a responderle— pidió la maga con decisión y seguridad dentro del restaurante, pues el rubio los había invitado a almorzar ramen.

—bien…, parece ser que encontraste la respuesta que necesitabas…, adelante , dime tu respuesta — comento Merleck con una sonrisa

Trixie bajo la cabeza y miro con sinceridad al mago —cuando era pequeña…, tenía problemas para dominar la magia…, siendo sinceros…, era una nulidad total en ese campo…, y mis padres no podían ayudarme pues eran ponis tipo tierra, a tal punto tuve problemas que me resigne a ser un unicornio que no usa la magia…, pero un día vi su show…, yo vi a un poni terrestre usar eso que llaman _**magia artística**_, algo que se basa en espejismos e ilusiones ópticas, para dar un hermoso show llenos de sueños y fantasía como lo es la magia autentica, yo lo vi a usted hacer uso de su arte y quede tan fascinada que quise aprender ese tipo de magia…, pero no por mi…, sino por mis padres…, ellos se angustiaban de las burlas que sufría por no hacer magia, por ello quería mostrarles a ellos, que es para mí la magia, algo lleno de fantasías y alegrías, mis padres se sintieron tan felices de verme hacer un show similar al suyo, y el solo verlos sonreír, el solo verlos felices por mi arte…, me lleno de una alegría muy grande…, es por eso que cuando pude aprender la magia real, me especialice en eso, sin dejar lado el estilo artístico; pero…..— menciono lo último la chica con algo de pesar

—pero que Trixie? — pregunto interesado el viejo mago

La chica soltó un leve suspiro y continuo —debido a ciertas "circunstancias", use mis conocimientos mágicos, y artísticos con el fin de ganar fama y fortuna…, y lejos de llevar los demás ilusión y sueños como usted lo hacía…, termine solo auto convenciéndome que era poseedora de un talento que no tenía, use mi arte únicamente para ganar alabanzas y alimentar mi ego…, hasta que ese ego, termino por volverse en mi contra — revelo avergonzada, aceptando sus culpas

—Pero algo me dice que has descubierto algo importante — comento el príncipe con una sonrisa, mirando a su protegida, y ella sonriendo cálidamente agrego

—es verdad…, cuando use mi magia para ayudar a algunos ponis, solo por corresponder su amabilidad o por solidaridad, volví a sentir esa alegría como aquel día en que hice mi show para mis padres…; y finalmente cuando usted se negó a enseñarme, un tipo despreciable me ofreció un gran poder, y usarlo para vengarme de aquellos que se burlaron de mi…, y aunque estaba tentada a ceder a ese poder…, yo lo rechace , porque al fin lo comprendí—; comento y miro con decisión a Merleck ; —deseo usar mi magia para ver sonrisas!, deseo que mi arte una vez más pueda llevar ilusión a los demás , así como usted lo hizo conmigo de niña!, quiero que todos sueñen despiertos por mi show! Se lo suplico…, enseñe a usar como es debido la magia artística!— pidió Trixie de la forma más humilde posible y agachando la cabeza en señal de suplica

Las amigas de Naruto se habían juntado para buscarlo y narrarle lo del amuleto de alicornio y lo por presenciado por Spike, pero cuando estaba por entrar escucharon las palabras de Trixie detrás de la puerta, todas ellas sonrieron de forma aprobatoria dándole la razón a Twister y Pinkie, sobre su opinión acerca de Trixie, y algunas como Lyra, Fluttershy , AJ o Rarity no evitaron soltar una pequeña lagrima conmovidas, aunque Pinkie se sonaba la nariz de forma exagerada; y ahora esperaban ansiosas el veredicto de Merleck

El viejo mago tras oírla solo sonrió con amabilidad —me acabas de dar el concepto real de la magia artística Trixie…— comento de forma aprobatoria, mientras la chica lo miraba algo confundida

—Acá vamos…— comento la anciana con una sonrisa resignada

—sabes Trixie?, es verdad que la magia es un don y fuerza que algunas criaturas pueden dominar, a través de años de estudios y prácticas, y el resultados de tales investigaciones y experimentos, dan unos resultados que tranquilamente parecen sacados de un sueño o fantasía…— señalo como si fuera un maestro; —pero acaso…, no es verdad que todas las criaturas vivientes tienen sueños y fantasías?, entonces porque se debe limitar eso a tan solo unos pocos…?— pregunto directamente a la chica

—no sabría que decirle…— comento Trixie con desconcierto

—un viejo amigo mío decía: " _**todos soñamos, todos tenemos fantasías…, y la magia que es algo tan hermoso, no debería ser motivo para dividirnos, los sueños no son exclusivos para unos cuantos privilegiados, los sueños los tenemos todos!" **_y a raíz de ese concepto, él se puso a practicar en algo que parecía un juego de niños como lo era la magia artística, pues él estaba convencido que ese tipo de magia, sería la correcta que uniría a todos los soñadores, ya sean ponis con o sin cuerno, grifos , dragones o minotauros, algo que no se limitara a nacer el don de la magia…, y raíz de su trabajo yo hice mi arte…, porque también pienso lo mismo que mi amigo, la magia debería unirnos e inspirarnos…, así como yo lo hice contigo _**—**_ completo el mago, mientras Trixie lo miraba maravillada, así como el príncipe y sus chismosas amigas de la misma forma tras la puerta

—eso quiere decir que me enseñara?— pregunto esperanzada la maga

—claro que sí!, me has demostrado que tienes lo más importante que debe tener un mago artístico…, tener un corazón humilde…, un corazón consiente de sus limitaciones y fallas, pero al mismo tiempo , a pesar de sus fallas, deseoso de llevar felicidad con lo poco que puede hacer…, así que Trixie lulamoon, desde hoy día te acepto como mi discípula!— declaro con una sonrisa, mientras Trixie abrazo con fuerza a su nuevo maestro

— FELICIDADES TRIXIE!— gritaron las chismosas entrando intempestivamente, sin dar mayor explicación y felicitar a la maga, mientras Trixie aturdida y apenada recibía sus felicitaciones por parte de sus amigos

—pero te advierto que cobro por enseñar !— soltó el mago de forma seria

—le pago con ramen!— negocio el rubio

—hecho!— cerro el trato Merleck

—Tan poco seas tan barato….— comento su esposa con una gota de sudor

…

Pasado el momento y acordar que los ancianos se quedarían en la casa para ayudar a Trixie en su rutina mágica, sin descuidar "la sorpresa" que Trixie y Naruto preparaban en las mañanas, vino lo serio del asunto, Twilight con angustia le conto lo que pudo averiguar del raro amuleto con el que el conspirador intento tentar a Trixie

—No sabría decirlo con seguridad, pero los rastros de su magia que dejo sus restos , enceraba un poder aterrador , por no decir que lleno de maldad— comento preocupada la morada

—fue una suerte que Trixie se negó a usarlo — comento aliviada Lyra

—se imaginan como hubiera sido si ella aceptaba? — comento temerosa vinyl

—algo como expulsar a Twilight del pueblo , voltear de cabeza la biblioteca , apoderarse de todo Poniville, esclavizándonos, y haciéndonos tirar de una gran carroza hecha de oro sin ruedas, tenernos aislados en un gran domo de cristal blindado y borrarme la boca…. — comento Pinkie de forma seria, pero luego todos los presentes incluido Trixie y Pinkie se carcajearon

—hay por Celestia que imaginación Pinkie!— comento entre risas Trixie

—eso sonó tan absurdo como eso de que Twister es un humano — comento AJ, mientras el rubio se le caía una gota de sudor

—Lo preocupante del asunto, es como algo tan peligroso pudo caer en los cascos de un sujeto así…— comento bombón regresando a la seriedad del caso

—Eso no sabría decirlo, se supone que todos los objetos mágicos que representen algún peligro, se encuentran protegidos en las bóvedas de Canterlot para que no le den mal uso —señalo Twilight

—Puede ser que no estén todos los artículos peligrosos en poder del reino, y ese rufián tuvo suerte en encontrar algo así — señalo la posibilidad Rarity

—como sea, me alegro que Trixie desee demostrarnos su verdadera magia!— comento con una sonrisa Rainbow

—eso denlo por seguro!— respondió Trixie con una amigable sonrisa y seguridad

—Lo realmente preocupante, es que ese tipejo estaba muy interesado en que Trixie use tal amuleto….— comento Kurama mentalmente

—Sí, lo mismo pienso…, hizo lo del linchamiento y casi la mete a la cárcel por cuenta propia, como si deseara acorralarla…, y ahora de buenas a primeras le ofrece algo tan poderoso…— le respondió el ninja a su inquilino

—Twister…, todo está bien? — pregunto la Pegaso tímida hacia su amigo , quien fiel a su costumbre hacia muecas mientras hablaba con el zorro; —que opinas que deberíamos hacer con esto? — pregunto Fluttershy hacia el naranjo, señalando la caja con los restos del amuleto roto que tenía Spike

—twi, ya no es peligroso? — pregunto hacia la bibliotecaria con una ceja alzada

—pues no…, solo le quedaba algo de magia pero esta fue bajando conforme pasaba el tiempo…, además que ese tipo de artículos pierden todo su valor cuando su joya está rota…,así lo unieran, esa cosa no volvería a funcionar — comento la morada con tranquilidad

Con esa respuesta el rubio le pidió la caja a Spike y la miro tomando uno de los trozos del amuleto —que cosa más rara…— comento con desconcierto, cuando repentinamente sintió una pequeña vibración, pero cuando miro el amuleto, este no mostraba cambio alguno _"que habrá sido eso?…" _; se preguntó extrañado, y acto seguido se lo dio a Trixie

—y para que me lo das? — pregunto ella con desconcierto

—consérvalo…, para que recuerdes siempre, cuando fue que la verdadera gran y poderosa Trixie decidió brillar con luz propia…— menciono amigable, y ante el gesto y que los demás estén de acuerdo con la idea, la maga acepto la ofrenda, pero cuando la tomo de los cascos del rubio, sintió un vibrar cálido repentinamente, pero al mirar la joya sin cambio alguno decidió ignorarlo.

….

A pesar que el príncipe no mostraba darle mucha importancia al hecho de que ese poni este merodeando a Trixie, la verdad es que el asunto no dejaba de inquietarlo, por lo que cuando un Pegaso color café se apareció repentinamente en su negocio más tarde, para sorpresa de Trixie, fue el príncipe quien decidió atenderlo en persona, siendo en realidad ese poni otro mensajero de su red de informantes con los datos que el rubio esperaba.

Tras un rato de guardar las apariencias, el Pegaso se retiró y el rubio le pidió a Trixie que lo excuse con los ancianos, pues ira a "cazar a una rata"; Trixie de inmediato entendió a lo que se refería y solo le pidió tener cuidado, mientras el rubio miraba con el ceño fruncido la ubicación del agitador y deseoso de hacerles algunas preguntas, y sacarle las respuesta tal como lo haría ibiki o anko

Horas más tardes en las calles de Canterlot, vemos al agitador huir y esconderse entre los callejones de la enorme y elegante ciudad, y de forma nerviosa saltar al menor ruido, mirando de un lado a otro con paranoia

Un pequeño ruido se oyó a espaldas suyas , volteando con cautela para reaccionar ante la menor agresión, pero luego suspiro aliviado al mirar a una sombra que le parecía conocida y se arrodillo ante el en señal de sumiso — mi señor, necesito su ayuda!, en cualquier momento darán conmigo!— suplico el poni

La sombra con un tono condescendiente hablo —primero que nada…, que paso con el amuleto?— pregunto con interés

El poni se angustio —pues…, pensé que aceptaría esa cosa.., pero esa perra lo rechazo y no solo eso, sino que encima lo destrozo!— menciono el tipo alarmado

—ya veo…, no me esperaba eso…, pensé en ganar algo de tiempo si adelantaba ese evento…., pero no importa, de todas formas a estas alturas ya debería estar descartada como portadora…, en fin dame los restos del amuleto , luego veré que uso le doy — comento con despreocupación, pero al ver el rostro de su subordinado angustiarse soltó; —no me digas que lo perdiste….— si bien el tono usado era tranquilo, se podría percibir un toque amenazante en sus palabras

—lo siento mi señor, pero me descubrieron y tuve que huir rápido!— se excusó rápido el tipo temblando ante la ira de su verdadero jefe

—eres consciente de la gran pérdida que significa eso?!, sabes a cuantos soborne para obtener algo así?!, no puedo creerlo…, todo lo has hecho mal…; contrataste a unos inútiles para que arruinen la fiesta de verano en ese pueblo, y no lograste llevar a la desesperación a es yegua como te ordene!— sentencio la sombra de forma fría

—no fue mi culpa si eso no funciono!, ocurrieron muchas cosas fuera de mi control!— refuto el poni

—ha!, años como espía para la colmena…, y ahora cuando más te necesita el reino terminas por fallarnos…— comento con burla la sombra

—yo he cumplido con todo lo que me ordenaron…!, me adapte a la cultura de este reino, me aprendí muy bien su forma de vida e incluso viví años al servicio de un político con tanta influencia como el marques!; todo eso para poder saber sus planes en contra de la colmena…, pero ahora usted….— comento el poni con sospecha; —usted de un momento a otro nos manda a hacer cosas sin sentido , como arruinar una estúpida fiesta o darle ese collar a esa unicornio…, que tiene que ver eso con servir a mi reino? Y sobre todo a que se refiere con eso de cambiar o adelantar eventos?!— pregunto el poni directamente hacia la sombra

—valla…, no son tan estúpidos como pensaba…, pero no importa eso ahora…, al menos hiciste bien lo de pasar el paquete por la frontera…, eso se adecua bien a mis planes futuros…— comento la sombra con un tono cruel

—pero usted dijo que eso era por el bien de la colmena!— refuto el poni

—dije que era por un bien mayor…, el mío….— corrigió la sombra con un tono siniestro

—no.., no puede ser…,acaso?...— comento el poni con pánico, como si sintiera arrepentimiento de haberlo hecho

—en fin…, es una lástima perder tan buen elemento…, tu habilidad para resistir impactos y no regresar a tu forma real, me habría sido de utilidad…., pero tendré que arreglármelas sin ti…, pues como comprenderás, no me conviene que lleguen a mí por tu culpa…, yo tengo mucho más que perder si eso ocurre— comento la sombra con ojos amenazantes

—eres un maldito traicionero!— grito el poni con odio

—no te preocupes…, quedaras en la memorias de tus compañeros como un mártir que se sacrificó por el bien de su colonia..— sentencio de forma fría la sombra

Acto seguido un horrible y aterrador grito se oyó por el lugar, siendo capturado por el rubio quien en su traje de héroe se dirigió al lugar

—siento algo perturbador y enfermizo en el ambiente Naruto…, ten cuidado…— comento el zorro para que el rubio tenga cautela

—De acuerdo Kurama…, solo espero que lleguemos a tiempo….— respondió el ninja apresurando el paso

cuando finalmente llego al lugar, solo vio un cuerpo sin vida colgado de cabeza con signos de haber sido torturado…, reconociendo al conspirador como la víctima, pero para sorpresa suya algunas partes suyas mostraban secciones de piel como si fueran los de un insecto, y para completar el cuadro, una figura humanoide estaba acompañando al cadáver

—quien eres tú?! Y que le hiciste?!— demando el ninja ante el raro ser, el cual lo reconoció como slenderman, al cual ya había leído en las noticias merodeando por algunas ciudades y últimamente a Poniville

—valla…, no me esperaba verte bajo estas circunstancias… al menos no aun…,, al parecer tenías cuentas pendientes con este tipo también….— comento el humanoide de forma indiferente, mientras el rubio se ponía en pose de ataque; —baja tus ánimos…, yo no le hice eso…, aunque ganas no me faltaban…— agrego con desinterés y de forma fría

—aun así no respondes mi pregunta!— demando Naruto analizando al tipo sin saber si clasificarlo como amigo o enemigo

—humm…., pues hace tiempo perdí mi nombre…, pero por ahora puedes llamarme slenderman si te hace más fácil…— comento el humanoide y procedió a bajar al cadáver, mientras el rubio estaba desconcertado, como si esa criatura no lo considerara amenaza alguna —por cierto…, te creía más grande y fuerte según los rumores y reportajes— comento slenderman con burla haciendo que se le hinche una vena en la frente

_Ost final fantasy 8 the man with the machine gun_

—no me subestimes!— grito el rubio lanzándose al ataque, pero el humanoide rápidamente reacciono esquivando su primer ataque, y golpeo sus piernas para hacerlo perder el equilibrio, y termino la contraofensiva aplicándole una llave sencilla para dejarlo tumbado en el suelo

—si…, pura propaganda….,— comento el humanoide dejando al rubio en el suelo, mientras el rubio se sorprendía con qué facilidad lo venció; —escúchame bien…, te deje hacer las cosas a tus anchas pues hacías un bien a la comunidad…, y pensé que podrías serme útil…, al parecer me equivoque…, — comento con resignación

—te equivocaste si crees que me venciste!— grito el cuerpo del rubio tirado en el suelo estallando en una bola de humo, sorprendiendo al humanoide y repentinamente desde el aire el verdadero rubio le lanzo una oleada de shurinkens, los cuales slenderman se defendía o esquivaba

—No está mal…,— comento el raro ser cuando la lluvia de armas acabo

—quien dice que termino?!— grito el rubio repentinamente, usando uno de los kunais especiales que lanzo entre la lluvia clavado a espaldas suyas, para teletrasnportarse y golpearlo directamente en la cara, mandándolo a un lado debido al impacto; — eso te enseñara a no bajar la guardia!— dijo el rubio con victoria, cuando el humanoide estallo en una bola de humo

—lección aprendida…, a ver si la aplicas tú también…!— comento el humanoide apareciendo repentinamente delante del rubio aplicándole una buena patada, la cual apenas el rubio pudo defenderse, pero aun así la fuerza del impacto lo hizo perder el balance, cosa que su atacante aprovecho para darle un golpe directo al estomago

Naruto sintió el golpe, era un impacto poderoso pero aun así se las arregló para resistir el dolor abdominal y con el kunai en sus manos mando un corte directo hacia su agresor, slenderman movió la cabeza para esquivar el corte, pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para que el rubio corte algo en el rostro —no es posible!— grito el rubio impactado, cuando a la altura del corte en la cara este revelara unos ojos muy conocidos por el ninja

Atreves del corte en esa cara en blanco que resultó ser una máscara, se revelaba el sharingan, dejando solo la sección de los ojos al descubierto —interesante…, eres mejor de lo que creí…, y al parecer conoces bien estos ojos…— comento el raro ser con un tono oscuro; pero luego decidió olvidar su duelo con el rubio al verlo en shock y confundido; — como sea…, no tengo interés en pelear contigo…, ni soy tu enemigo…, al menos no ahora…— comento con simplicidad y recogiendo el cadáver y encerrarlo en un pergamino

—quien, eres…, que harás con él? — pregunto el rubio tratando de desviar su mirada del sharingan para no caer en algún genjutsu

—veo que sabes bien lo peligroso que sería mirarme a la cara…, más bien yo debería preguntarte el cómo llegaste a este mundo y que pretendes?...— comento slenderman de forma analítica, mientras el rubio se alteraba más, como si supiera su condición de viajero dimensional

Pero Naruto no dejo de lado su interrogatorio — tu eres el mismo que estuvo en el castillo de las hermanas nobles, cuando nightmare moon ataco verdad?— demando más respuestas el ninja ante tanta confusión

—con razón te me hacías conocido….,pero te creía más poderoso por tu pelea con esa yegua loca a lo mejor tu victoria solo fue suerte…, como sea…, si en verdad de importa Equestria "señor héroe", me dejaras llevarme este cuerpo…., sería contraproducente si algo así se descubre en estos momentos, no conviene a ninguna facción que los conflictos se agraven por esto…, — menciono esas palabras el misterioso ser, con el cadáver dentro del sello, pero el rubio apareció repentinamente para atacarlo con su espada, siendo bloqueada por una kodashi (espada corta, como la que usa Sai ), luchando en fuerza con el príncipe

—como si te dejara ir tan fácil!— respondió Naruto luchando contra slenderman

—es una buena espada…, pero lastimosamente lo mismo no puedo decir de su usuario…,— respondió el personaje con el sharingan logrando apartar al ninja de su rango y al dejarlo con la defensa descubierta no dudo en aplicarle otra llave de desarme, para sorpresa y frustración del rubio pues ni tiempo de aplicarle algún jutsu le dio; —ya te dije que no tengo intenciones de pelear contigo…, pero si te vuelves una molestia para mis planes o descubro que eres una amenaza para Equestria, no dudare en acabar contigo— amenazado con el ceño fruncido y con sus ojos rojizos girando

El príncipe ya iba a responderle y contra atacar, pero un grito llamo la atención de ambos — RAPIDO CUBRAN LA ZONA!— fueron las palabras de los soldados que en cualquier momento llegarían

—Bueno…, lo dejo con sus buenas acciones…, aun te estoy evaluando…, sayonara hiro-san…— comento slenderman desapareciendo entre saltos, mientras el rubio sentía el dolor en sus extremidades que lo impedían perseguirlo, dejándolo escapar

—pero que es esto?!— musito con asombro el ninja al descubrir lo que parecían restos del ala de una mosca…, una mosca gigante en el suelo cerca donde estuvo el cadáver — que está pasando acá…?— declaro con duda, pero al sentir el trote de los soldados más cercanas no le quedó otra salvo huir

_Fin del tema_

Luego de un rato y en un lugar más alejado el rubio en su forma de poni recorría los callejones de Canterlot aun adolorido por el encuentro con slenderman y más impactado por la forma en como esa criatura lo venció con facilidad —pero que rayos paso..?— se quejó sujetándose las costillas

—y que esperabas?, si no entrenas lo suficiente!— reclamo el zorro con enojo

—pero que dices?!, si entreno a diario!— se defendió el príncipe adolorido y frustrado

—solo entrenabas de a poco para recuperar nuestro flujo normal de chacra…, cosa que aun está pendiente déjame recordártelo….; pero no para una batalla real, en otras palabras estas en fuera de forma — sentencio el bijuu molesto , pues como 1er maestro del rubio se sentía defraudado del pobre desempeño del príncipe

—pero si me la paso peleando casi a diario!, o acaso las batallas que tengo capturando criminales no cuenta ?!— debatió el rubio

—ese es el problema…, a diferencia de lo que paso luego de tu batalla con Madara, entrenaste para estar al nivel necesario para enfrentar a nightmare moon, cosa que sirvió mucho, a pesar de la gran desventajas con nuestro problema de chacra…, pero y luego qué?— debatió el zorro

—No te entiendo —musito el rubio avergonzado

—un milagro seria si entendieras a la primera…..—soltó el zorro cansado con sorna ; —mocoso te acostumbraste a la vida tranquila que este mundo ofrece, y no me dirás que te creías el gran poderoso shinobi, solo por luchar contra bandidos y matones de quinta, que solo en sueño serían capaces de enfrentar a aun ninja entrando en un mundo lleno de guerras y conflictos como tú lo eres…— sentencio el zorro serio

—wakata…. (Lo entiendo…)— comento el rubio aceptado su error con vergüenza

—Bien en ese caso, toma más enserio tu formación ninja y no te duermas en tus laureles…, puede ser que la próxima vez que enfrentemos a ese sujeto , él no sea tan generoso como ahora…— regaño el bijuu

— hablando de eso…, Kurama todo esto se está tornado más torcido de lo que creí, encima silenciaron al conspirador…, pareciera que nos acabamos de topar con algo grande— comento con derrota y preocupación el rubio

—según tu red de informantes ese sujeto se movía tanto en la alta sociedad así como en el bajo mundo…, debió haber fallado terriblemente como para que sus jefes decidieran deshacerse de un elemento con tantos recursos — comento el zorro analítico

—como lo del amuleto y Trixie?— musito el rubio con sospecha

—No lo sé mocoso…, es una posibilidad….— respondió Kurama

—Pero lo que me sorprendió fue ver su cuerpo con partes de insecto o algo así…— señalo el príncipe algo asqueado

— admito que tampoco me esperaba algo así…, tendremos que ver qué respuesta no da ese pedazo de ala …, sinceramente este mundo no deja de ser una gran rareza para mí,…— comento cansado el zorro, y ya iban a seguir con la charla, cuando un grupo de asaltantes entre 10 y 13 miembros , aparecieron entre las sombras

—Miren…, un pobre loco, —comento burlón uno de sus miembros, en referencia a que el rubio hacia sus muecas y musitaba algunas cosas producto de su charla con el zorro

—Bueno que tal si le cobramos el peaje…— señalo con una sonrisa otro de sus miembros

—vamos amigo, paga la cuota si deseas vivir!— amenazo con prepotencia el matón

Naruto solo suspiro con fastidio —en verdad, me están agarrando con mal humor…., déjenme ir y hare que no dijeron nada — advirtió el rubio con ganas de desquitarse por el mal rato vivido

—uy que miedo… tu nos aras algo? — amenazo el bandido con una sonrisa

—tal vez el no.., pero yo sí!— se escuchó fuera la voz de shining que apareció en el lugar repentinamente y colocándose al lado del rubio; — miren a quien me vengo a encontrar…— comento el unicornio de forma amigable

—shining? Que haces por acá?— pregunto el rubio contento de ver a su hermano mayor, pero extrañado de verlo por esos lares y menos a esas horas usando ropa de civil

—pues luego de meses tuve una noche libre..., quise salir a pasear con mi novia, la pobre se le presentaron problemas, me plantaron, aun así quise caminar al aire libre..., escuche algunas voces amenazantes cerca y te encontré — señalo el unicornio de forma simple; —y tu escusa Twister?, estas repartiendo algún pedido De los Apple? —

—no…, solo vine a pasar una noche de diversión en la ciudad, pero ante tanto ruido quise tomar un pequeño descanso en este callejón y estos amigos amablemente me piden una colaboración— mintió el rubio sin reparo, aunque le llamo la atención eso de que el capitán tenia novia

—oye que tal si salimos a tomarnos una buena cidra después?— pregunto shining

—Humm seguro.., no tengo nada mejor que hacer …— respondió el rubio desconcertado por la personalidad tan relajada de shining, en contraste a su comportamiento estricto y serio que solía mostrar cuando era un cadete

Y mientras la amena charla seguía los asaltantes miraban desconcertados como espectadores de un juego de tenis la conversación, mirando de un lado a otro a los exponentes, e ignorándolos por completo para enojo de ellos —ESTAMOS ACA PAR DE IMBECILES!— reclamo el que lideraba el grupo, recibiendo una aterradora mirada de muerte por ambos hermanos y acompañado de una cara digna de unos yakuzas (mafia japonesa)

Acto seguido shining y Naruto chocaron los cascos y encararon a los maleantes, mientras la cámara subía enfocando la luna, para luego de algunos gritos y sonidos de golpes, bajar y mostrar al unicornio limpiarse la tierra, mientras el rubio estaba sentando sobre uno de los maleantes sirviéndole de banco y contando a las victimas

—…, 5,6 y el que está abajo mío son 7 en total los que tumbe contra tus 5, yo gano!— respondió el príncipe con una mueca burlona

—ok yo invito la primera ronda…— respondió resignado el capitán y acto seguido tomo un silbato y lo hizo sonar llamando a los guardias que patrullaban cerca, haciendo que la sangre de los asaltantes se les hiele la sangre al enterarse que ese unicornio era el capitán de la guardia real; — por cierto Twister , los chicos armaron gran revuelo, cuando tu foto venciendo en fuerza a la ursa se publicó — con ese comentario hizo que los bandidos se les forme una gran aura azulada al reconocer al naranjo; —eres fuerte y muy bueno peleando, además que me dabas la impresión que no necesitabas mi ayuda contra ellos…, en verdad ahora estoy más que encaprichado en que unas al ejercito!— soltó el unicornio con una sonrisa

—se agradece…., pero no gracias…, además si pude pelear bien, es porque últimamente acumule experiencia peleando contra grupos grandes — comento el rubio con una gota de sudor y una sonrisa incomoda; y seguían con sus charlas rumbo a algún bar para hablar más cómodamente, cuando Naruto se percató que a algunos unicornios que fueron apresados, en su cuerno se le colocaba un anillo de color negro, el rubio no dudo en preguntarle al capitán el motivo de tal cosa, y shining le respondió que dicho anillo es un anulador de magia para unicornios, y de gran utilidad para evitar fugas al momento de apresarlos.

"_esto me puede ser útil!"_ , pensó el rubio con una sonrisa, al chocar con uno de los guardias y tomar "prestado" uno de esos anillos , de forma disimulada

….

Luego de un tiempo llegaron al bar para una ronda de sidra y una amena charla, donde el príncipe noto que shining efectivamente tenía una personalidad más relajada y suelta, como si estuviera imitando de forma leve a heartsword, para el príncipe era claro que extrañaba a su amigo, y no evito compararlo con kakashi, pues su maestro ante lo que creía que era la perdida de óbito, adopto algunas malas costumbres del uchiha como llegar tarde o dar malas escusas, todo lo contrario con su antigua personalidad seria y estricta, evitando sentir otra cosa salvo un gran pesar cuando llegue el momento de darle la triste noticia.

—Por cierto…, no sabía que conocías a mi hermana…—soltó repentinamente el unicornio con una mirada severa mostrando celos de hermano

—tu hermana? , a quien te refieres? — pregunto el ninja haciéndose el loco y algo nervioso por ese gesto en la cara de shining

—Twilight sparkel…, la chica que arrullo la ursa menor…. — comento shining, mencionando que vio una foto de él, con ella a su lado cuando ocurrió ese hecho;

—pues si yo conozco a Twilight es mi amiga…, es algo seria a veces y muy responsable…, pero muy amable y dulce — comento el rubio con una sonrisa de zorro y una vez más shining vio a Naruto reflejado en se muchacho

Si bien como buen hermano shining sentiría celos de cualquier corcel que merodee a su hermana menor, pero por alguna razón no evito sentirse feliz que ese muchacho sea cercano a ella, pero lo que le llamo la atención de sobremanera fue el hecho que el la llame amiga, sobretodo sabiendo lo antisocial que era su hermana, pero sabía por boca de Celestia que su hermana finalmente ha empezado a hacer amistades , hecho que la pobre no pudo hacer en años producto de la pérdida del rubio durante su infancia y su propio autoaislamiento

Cuanta veces deseo sentarse y hablar con ella sobre lo ocurrido con Naruto, pero sus deberes con el ejército, y los estudios de su hermana, hizo imposible hacer tal cosa, y ahora mismo debido a la emergencia interna que vivía Equestria no podía darse el tiempo de buscarla y hablar; pero ahora al ver a Twister y ver lo mucho que él se parece al príncipe, entendió porque Twilight se volvió amiga de el

—Twister…., cuídala por favor…— pidió el capitán con una tenue sonrisa

—no necesita decirlo, siempre soy sobreprotector con mis amigos!— respondió el rubio sin vacilar, haciendo que el capitán sonría satisfecho; —por cierto shining…, como es tu novia?, como se llama? — pregunto interesado el rubio

Y nuevamente algo raro paso, por el mismo motivo en que él se sentía feliz que Twister sea amigo de su hermana, por ese mismo motivo sentía que su vida corría peligro si le decía que la princesa Candase era su novia , tal vez por el mismo hecho que se parecía tanto al celoso primo de su novia —ha.. Esto…— balbuceaba con nervioso, y sin querer recordó un hecho del pasado

_**Flash back**_

Un día en el comedor del castillo, el príncipe almorzaba en compañía de sus guardianes , y su madre, conversando de diversas cosas —oye hearts…, como va lo tuyo con la señorita Fleur?….— pregunto el pequeño rubio curioso hacia el Pegaso

El Pegaso se fue a un rincón deprimido —no quiero hablar de eso — comento con una aura azulada y pálido

—que le paso?— pregunto con una ceja alzada a shining

—en su última serenata se equivocó de ventana y le canto a la esposa del capitán…., y ya te imaginas como reacciono …— respondió el unicornio con una gota de sudor y con pena ajena, mientras Celestia se puso un casco en la boca para disimular su risa al imaginarse el resultado

—por eso estuvo limpiado el piso del cuartel con un cepillo de dientes? — pregunto el rubio sintiendo pena por su amigo y suspiro resignado cuando le confirmaron la pregunta, no creyendo lo distraído e idiota que podía ser el pelirrojo ; —y shining? , Tú tienes a tu poni especial?— pregunto repentinamente al serio cadete

Shining comenzó a sudar a mares y nervioso —porque preguntas eso Naruto?!— pregunto vacilante

—hum.., pues he notado que algunas criadas se te queda mirando cuando paseas conmigo…, si no tienes novia, porque no invitas a una a salir? O será que tienes novia y no lo quieres decir?. Dime quien es tu novia?!, como se llama?!, cómo es?!— pregunto sin parar el niño emocionado

—si shining… , adelante dinos…, quien es tu novia?…— se sumó el Pegaso con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja feliz de verlo en apuros a su amigo, deseoso de ver como reaccionaria el pequeño si supiera que el unicornio es novio de su querida prima

—yo también tengo curiosidad de saber eso shining, me lo podrías decir? — comento Celestia con una sonrisa burlona , uniéndose al carga montón contra el unicornio

"_maldito traidor!"_ Pensó shining con ira al ver a su mejor amigo echarle más leña al fuego ; _"y usted también majestad?"_ ´pensó llorando cómicamente , pero al verse acorralado intento ganar tiempo —veras Naruto…, yo…, ha mira! Twilight ya vino!, adelante ve a jugar con ella!— grito señalando a su hermanita que aparecía cruzando el jardín y lista para jugar con el rubio, mientras internamente agradecía al cielo por librarlo de esta.

Basto ver a la pequeña unicornio para que el niño se olvidara del asunto y fuera a buscarla para jugar, no sin antes despedirse al darle un beso en la mejilla a su madre, permitiéndole volver a respirar tranquilo al cadete —falto poco….— comento aliviado shining

—oh vamos shining, no deberías tener miedo de decirle que eres el novio de candase…, el pekke te estima mucho — señalo el pelirrojo amigable

—Lo mismo opino…, tal vez haga una pequeña pataleta, y te termine bañando en pintura…, pero creo que a él le terminara gustando la idea — comento Celestia amigable

—si eso lo sé .., pero la posibilidad de volverme su blanco de bromas por el resto de mis días también es muy grande…— señalo shining con un tono apesadumbrado; pero luego miro al Pegaso y comenzó a tirarle de las mejillas; —y tú eres un judas!— reclamo con ira estirándole más las mejillas

—y tu un cobarde que le tiene miedo a un niño!— respondió heart tirándole de las mejillas también en respuesta; mientras los empleados con una gran gota miraban en el castillo a 5 niños en total, 2 cronológicos como Twilight y Naruto, y 2 mentales en los cadetes, con Celestia como una niña eterna, riéndose al ver a los 2 amigos pelear

_**Fin flash back**_

—veras Twister…, yo salgo con una poni famosa, pero le gusta tener su vida privada lejos de las cámaras, por ello no puedo decirte su nombre — fue la primera escusa que se le ocurrió al capitán

—ha vale!— no debatió la respuesta el rubio con tranquilidad, haciendo que shining respire aliviado.

Ya iban por una ronda más, cuando uno de los soldados busco al capitán, y le pidió perdón por interrumpirlo en su día libre, pero tenía que mandarle las copias de los más buscado en Equestria que se había actualizado; —no hay problema…, de todas forma ya estaba por retirarme— comento el joven capitán mirando el listado de criminales, y al ver al rubio tan interesado en tal lista le dio una copia; —mira Twister sé que eres fuerte, pero estos sujetos son muy peligrosos, así que te doy esto , para que en caso los veas o los reconoces, no les busques problemas y los denuncies , nosotros nos haremos cargo— señalo serio el unicornio, como si fuera un hermano mayor advirtiendo al menor

—gracias shining, tendré cuidado si es que los veo!— respondió el naranjo amigable e internamente feliz, pues ahora sabia la identidad de los peces gordos, y las recompensas que podía cobrar.

…

Fue una larga rara, violenta y nostálgica noche, la vivida por el rubio y cuando se despidió de shining regreso al pueblo deseoso de solo tirarse en su futon y dormir todo lo que pudiera, pero al regresar, se encontró con Trixie esperándolo despierta y de brazos cruzados como si fuera una esposa enojada , aguardando el regreso del borracho de su marido, y al mismo tiempo a la pareja de ancianos despiertos también esperando junto a ella

—esto paso algo?— pregunto el rubio ante el raro cuadro

—No puedo creer que dejaras a tu joven y linda esposa esperándote toda la noche — regaño la anciana al ninja

—Por 20va vez señora…, él no es mi esposo…— hablo Trixie en un tono de suplica

—así solo convivan debes tener un mínimo de respeto por tu novia…— comento Merleck sermoneando al príncipe

—esto señores…, ella no es mi novia…, solo es mi amiga y está viviendo conmigo, eso es todo— comento el rubio con una gota de sudor

—eso mismo les dije pero no me creyeron y empezaron a narrarme historias y anécdotas de sus vida de casado, que me tuvo despierta hasta ahora…, por cierto estas bien? — pregunto Trixie, preocupada por la faceta de héroe de su fan

—si lo estoy…, pero el "trabajo", se complicó un poco , por eso vine tan tarde, no te preocupes Trixie — señalo el rubio de forma tranquila, para no preocupar a la maga

—y que clase de trabajo tienes?, que te deja con marcas en el cuerpo, cansado, hasta altas horas en la madrugada y encima oliendo a licor…?— comento la vieja al notar las heridas de las peleas del rubio y el olor de bar donde hablo con shining

—pues…., yo….— balbuceo el rubio nervioso ante la mirada inquisitoria de los ancianos y la nerviosa de Trixie —yo…. trabajo de Stripper!— respondió el rubio poniéndose en 2 patas con los cascos delanteros sujetándose la parte trasera de la nuca y moviendo las caderas de forma pélvica, ante la cara desencaja de la maga con la cara hecha un tomate y Kurama tumbado en el piso por la absurda respuesta de Naruto

—Oh bueno…, eso explica que tengas ese físico…, — respondió la anciana comprensiva y luego le hablo por lo bajo —luego me das tu numero…, quiero contratarte para el cumpleaños de una amiga mía y vamos a reunirnos todas las muchachas…— comento la vieja con un guiño, mientras el rubio se le caía una gota de sudor

—La invitación se la pasaran usando una Quija…— comento el zorro de forma cínica

—oye muchacho…, cuanto crees que pueda ganar yo si me meto a hacer eso ?— pregunto Merlekc, haciendo que al rubio se le caiga una aura azulada, pero al menos ya tiene esa excusa para ausentarse durante las noches de cacería, mientras se cumplía el plazo de la apuesta

….

Finalmente el día del espectáculo llego y el rubio sorprendió a Trixie con una grata noticia, había un viejo teatro en el pueblo que se tenía planeado demolerlo a mediados de año, pero por mientras se le dio mantenimiento a la fachada para el festival de verano, para que no desentonara con los arreglos en el pueblo

Grande fue su sorpresa para todos al saber que ahora no solo la fachada estaba bien, sino que el rubio se encargó de refaccionarlo por dentro y hacerlo funcional, claro está, resulto una tarea fácil por sus recurrentes clones y experiencias ganadas en la construcción

—esto es genial, el show de Trixie será todo un éxito!— declaro Rarity maravillada al ver el teatro como nuevo

—ya dese ver ese concepto en el que tanto trabajaron Trixie y Twister!— comento emocionada la rubia granjera

—Yo solo espero que todo esto resulte…— comento preocupada Fluttershy al recordar lo que está en juego

—lo mismo esperamos todas…, tanto por el bien de Twister así como el de Trixie— declaro de forma solemne Twilight

La hora de la función se acerba y durante todo este tiempo previo Trixie sin descanso practicaba la rutina y trucos al lado de su mentor Merleck, y para su alegría finalmente pudo dominar la sorpresa que tenía ella y Naruto planeados para el show, ya casi todo está listo, las luces, el decorado, el quipo musical para animar la función, todo listo para hacer esto una noche histórica no solo en Poniville sino en toda Equestria, sino fuera por un percance inesperado

Faltando apenas 2 horas para el show alguien había saboteado el teatro, para Trixie fue una pesadilla, las cortinas y decorados destruidos así como el equipo de música arruinado, y demás destrozos claramente hecho adrede para obligar a los organizadores a cancelar la función.

Trixie una vez más sentía solo desesperación, pareciera que su abuelo movió sus hilos nuevamente para hacerle la vida miserable y no perder la apuesta —debí imaginarme que el intentaría algo así…— comento ella con tristeza al ver los esfuerzos de su protector arruinados

—esto no se acaba Trixie!, tenemos 2 horas para que este show salga si o si!— comento el rubio sin perder la calma y listo para hacer sus copias y arreglar en tiempo record el teatro , cuando repentinamente la puerta principal se abrió de par en par, mostrando a sus amigas , las niñas y Spike con determinación en sus rostro

—Twister tiene razón!, nosotros ayudaremos en lo que podamos!— declaro Twilight con una sonrisa, junto a sus amigos

—que no se crea el ganador ese frentón!, vera de lo somos capaces! — se sumó Rainbow deseosa de colaborar

—chicas…— musito el príncipe con una sonrisa al ver a sus amigas

—porque? — pregunto conmovida Trixie al ver a esas ponis apoyarla

—porque **eres nuestra amiga** tontita!— respondió con una sonrisa Pinkie, mientras la maga sintió algo muy cálido cuando escucho esas palabras

—todo nosotros deseamos verte brillar esta noche Trixie…, deseamos que nuestra amiga triunfe!— declaro sin vacilar AJ

—además tenemos algo pendiente verdad?. Yo deseo ver lo grandiosa que es tu magia Trixie!— comento Twilight amigable, mientras la unicornio se limpiaba las lágrimas, al sentir la amistad de tantos ayudándola.

Y así todos se sumaron en la tarea de dejar presentable el teatro, y decorarlo para la función, mientras las ponis musicales se encargarían de reemplazar al equipo de música, para evitar mayores daños se le asignó a Derpy junto a Fluttershy el repartir los volantes anunciando el show y Rarity le tenía hecho una hermosa capa brillante y un sombrero de maga listo para la unicornio azul

Trixie deseosa de ayudar en la reconstrucción, quería sumarse a la tarea, pero sus amigos le dijeron que solo se concentre en su rutina, por lo que ella se retiró a su camerino , donde la esperaba Merleck —tienes suerte de tener a esos amigos ayudándote Trixie….— comento el viejo mago con una sonrisa

—sí .., lo se…, por eso no puedo darme el lujo de perder esta noche!, ellos tienen toda su fe puesta en mi…— declaro la chica con decisión

—te acuerdas lo que te dije del corazón humilde que reconoce sus limitaciones ?; pues tener todo un grupo apoyándote es parte de eso también!— comento el mago , mientras Trixie lo escuchaba atentamente —es verdad que me es esforzaba en crear nuevos trucos y rutinas, pero no podría encargarme de todo yo solo, tenía a un poni encargado de las luces, otro de la música para acompañar el tipo de acto.., alguien que se ocupe del decorado o mi vestimenta…., todos esos ponis ponían su mayor esfuerzo en ayudarme y yo recompensaba sus esperanzas con el mejor show que pudiera dar…, pues su ayuda compensaba todas las cosas que no podía hacer por mi cuenta, comprendes?—

Trixie sonrió cerrando los ojos —si…, yo antes tontamente decía que no necesitaba de amigos…, yos las clasificaba a ellas de molestias …., pero ahora es distinto…, ellos me aceptaron como su amiga a pesar de todos los inconvenientes iniciales, y ahora estos amigos que tengo son el apoyo que necesito!— declaro la maga mirando al cielo

—ya que veo que los has entendido!, yo ya no tengo nada más que enseñarte Trixie…, ahora quiero ver que tan lejos llega mi discípula!— comento Merleck saliendo del camerino, mientras la chica le agradecía por toda su ayuda

—así…, que fue usted quien saboteo el teatro, verdad ? — pregunto el rubio quien lo esperaba a unos metros arregostado contra la pared y hablando bajo para que no lo escuchen

—y que te hace pensar que soy el culpable?— pregunto el mago sin alterarse y tranquilo con una sonrisa

—pues primero, se arruinaron los decorados y manteles y otras cosas, menos la utilería de los trucos mágicos…, cosa que si pasaba nos ponía en un aprieto grande…, y segundo si el abuelo de Trixie hubiera querido sabotear la función, lo hubiera hecho faltando apenas media hora antes de que el show comenzara, pero en 2 horas con ayuda se podía solucionar la crisis— señalo el rubio con una corbata corta roja y unos lentes ( imitando al detective conan) —sin contar que Lyra me dijo que fue usted quien aviso a las chicas del problema, cuando apenas Trixie y yo no enteramos de lo ocurrido , además de su discurso de hace rato— agrego con una sonrisa traviesa

—caray…, buen trabajo!..., ya no soy bueno engañando a los demás…, tengo que admitirlo, estoy viejo — confeso el mago su culpa; —pero aunque no lo creas, era necesario eso…, quiero que Trixie valore siempre todo el esfuerzo de sus amigos y de quienes la apoyan, para que de esa manera, ella no se estancara con lo que sabe o se le subirá la cabeza la fama — señalo Merleck con una tenue sonrisa

—Sí.., cuando lo oí decirle eso, supuse que esa era su intención….— declaro Naruto dándole unas palmadas al mago

—bueno…, ya se acerca la hora…,—comento el mago deseoso que la función empiece; —por cierto, no has visto mi turbante?— le pregunto al rubio casualmente, mientras el príncipe sonreía al comprender a que se refería ese poni

…..

Era la hora del que publico entre al teatro, mientras las amistades del rubio con las justas lograron restaurar el escenario para que este presentable, y con asombro vieron que la cantidad de ponis reunidos era mucha, llenando en un instante el local

—pero de donde salieron tantos? — pregunto asombrada AJ; pues entre los presentes se podía ver a los pobladores de Poniville y muchos otros ponis salidos de quien sabe donde

—no creo que la propaganda haiga sido tan efectiva….— musito igual de impactada Fluttershy

—tienes algo que ver tu?— pregunto vinyl con sospecha hacia el rubio

—pues…, digamos que se corrió la voz que cierto héroe hará una aparición especial esta noche en el teatro….— comento el rubio por lo bajo con una sonrisa satisfecha, pues uso su redes de contactos para esparcir el rumor entre la prensa y demás ciudades la aparición de tomodachi, para atraer público.. Y otra cosa más que no venía al caso por ahora

—pues es ahora o nunca donde veremos el si Trixie tiene éxito….— comento el dragón con preocupación, pero el rubio le dio una palmada en la espalda sonriendo

—lo tendrá hermanito!— agrego el ninja sonriente

Todos los pobladores de Poniville fueron en señal de apoyo a la unicornio como los cake, snips y snails, Zecora, cherry lee y hasta tiara con Spoon obligadas por richs a asistir al evento , los demás participantes lo conformaban por ponis venidos de otras ciudades que fueron por la curiosidad de ver al enmascarado y ver lo que se anunciaba el regreso de la "verdadera gran y poderosa Trixie" y el resto de asistentes lo completaban los miembros de la prensa, quienes miraban detenidamente el teatro y demás rincones expectantes de la aparición del misterioso tomodachi, cuando repentinamente las luces se apagaron en señal de que la función estaba por comenzar

Trixie estaba detrás de las cortinas, mirando el teatro por reventar de asistentes y no evito sentir algo de nervios, cuando sintió una caricia en su frente — no me digas que te está dando pánico escénico?— pregunto el príncipe bromeando

—No es eso…, es que …, son tantos…., y hay tanto en juego…— comento la chica ansiosa

—Solo has tu show como esa vez en la escuela…, con una bella sonrisa — señalo Naruto animándola

—ojala eso bastara….— comento la maga nerviosa

—si no basta, recuerda que todos estamos acá apoyándote, además…, tienes que ganar tu desafío verdad? — pregunto Naruto señalando a Twilight, quien fiel a su palabra estaba en primera fila para ver la magia de Trixie

—si!, no puedo dar vuelta tras!...— comento ella con decisión, pero las piernas le temblaban como negándose a salir, ante eso el príncipe solo dio un suspiro cansado, y le dio una buena palmada en las nalgas haciéndola salir de entre las cortinas con la cara roja con una luz de reflector encima suyo dirigida por Rainbow, mientras el público aplaudía ante la aparición de Trixie "ERES UN ATREVIDO Y MAÑOSO!" Parecía decirle ella con la cara totalmente avergonzada;

"así?…, pues entonces demándame!"; fue la cara que puso el rubio con una sonrisa en respuesta

Cuando los aplausos bajaron todo el mundo esperaba una explosión llena de colores para dar inicio al show, pero en cambio allí estaba Trixie mirando a todo el mundo de forma seria y comenzó a hablar —antes que nada y de dar comienzo al show…, quiero agradecerles por asistir a todos los presentes y sobretodo deseo pedir disculpas públicamente no solo a Poniville por mentir sobre el asunto de la ursa así como en otras ciudades y pueblos donde me he promocionado con esa declaración, sino también pido disculpas a todos aquellos ponis o criaturas que hubiera humillado en show…, en verdad lo lamento mucho!— dio sus disculpas de forma sincera, mientras sus amigos sonreía levemente viéndola asumir y reconocer sus errores

Luego Trixie continuo —saben? En este tiempo, pasaron muchas cosas que me hicieron reflexionar sobre lo que significa para mí la magia, y ahora tengo todo en claro, deseo mostrarles un show hermoso lleno de fantasías como aquel que vi de niña hace muchos años, un show con alegrías , risas y sobretodo ilusiones…..— declaro Trixie firme mientras todo el mundo estaba expectante cuando las persianas se abrieron, con luces de colores y música saliendo un cartel multicolor y chispeante

"EL SHOW MAGICO DE LA GRAN Y PODEROSA TRIXIE CON **CERO** MAGIA "

Todo el mundo se quedó confundido y desconcertado un show mágico sin magia y hecho por una unicornio, no tenía lógica alguna tal concepto , suscitándose algunos murmullos entre la audiencia, inclusos sus amigas miraban el anuncio con una ceja alzada, mientras el rubio y Trixie sonreían al ver el efecto deseado.

—sé que suena raro que algo así sea presentado por un poni que puede hacer magia…, pero este show es a modo de homenaje a un poni tipo tierra que me dejo cautiva con su show mágico cuando era una potrilla,…, y por ello ante todos ustedes yo Trixie lulamoon declaro que mi show mágico estará libre de magia alguna!, todo lo que verán será efectos especiales, trucos de espejos, velocidad y reflejos, a tal punto que sus mentes dudaran si lo que ven es real o no!— declaro Trixie con seguridad

—y como puedes asegurar tu algo así con tu fama de mentirosa!— declaro el marques entre los asistentes, con claras intenciones de aguarle el show a su nieta, pero lejos de bajarle la moral a Trixie, ella tenía lista su respuesta

—con esto!— declaro con seguridad la maga, mostrando el anillo negro que Naruto "tomo prestado" cuando se encontró con shining; — este es un supresor de magia , anula la magia de cualquier unicornio que la porte…— declaro Trixie —muy bien…, quiero que me digan a quien consideran la poni más honesta de todo Poniville?— pregunto Trixie hacia los espectadores

—APPLE JACK!— fue la respuesta rápida de los pobladores, mientras la granjera se sonroja de sobre manera y entonces Trixie le pidió subir al escenario y le entrego el anillo negro y acto seguido le dijo que lo haga pasar entre todos los unicornios que deseen comprobar su autenticidad.

La rubia cumplió con el pedido y dejo que los unicornios escépticos comprueben la veracidad del anillo, incluido el marqués, quien tuvo que admitir que tal cosa era autentica, con las repuestas dadas, la rubia volvió al escenario y le coloco el anillo a Trixie a pedido de ella

—muy bien… tal como dijo un poni sabio: " _**todos soñamos, todos tenemos fantasías…, y la magia que es algo tan hermoso, no debería ser motivo para dividirnos, los sueños no son exclusivos para unos cuantos privilegiados, los sueños los tenemos todos!" **_— declaro Trixie mientras un poni entre los presentes entreabrió los ojos con estupor; —yo deseo hacer realidad esas palabras, y cumpliendo con su filosofía, yo renuncio a mi magia de unicornio y LOS INVITO A SOÑAR CONMIGO! — declaro la maga con una sonrisa dando inicio a su show

Las siguiente hora Trixie con gran maestría tenia al público cautivo con sus artes e ilusiones, y cada tipo de magia era acompañado magistralmente por la música de vinyl y Octavia, como tonadas graciosas para cuando ella interactuaba con el público para juegos mentales, tonadas suaves y relajantes ante los trucos de ilusiones, y otras más aceleradas para trucos más arriesgados como uno de escape; ganándose suspiros de asombro, risas y fuertes aplausos entre los concurrentes.

Trixie ya iba a sacar los siguientes trucos que tenía preparado, cuando las luces se apagaron de repente —Y HORA CON USTEDES…., POR PRIMERA Y ULTIMA VEZ EN LOS ESCENARIO, REGRESANDO DE SU RETIRO MERLECk EL GRANDIOSO!— dijo Naruto con voz de maestro de ceremonia, apareciendo en el escenario el viejo mago con el mismo traje con que Trixie lo vio de niña

—señor Merleck…— musito la maga con una sonrisa al ver a su maestro

—te dije que estaría feliz de compartir el escenario contigo algún día verdad?…— comento el anciano, mientras Trixie sonreía ilusionada al ver que ese poni la recordó

Algunos vecinos de Poniville se sorprendieron al reconocer a ese antiguo habitante del pueblo y enterarse que era un gran mago artístico, mientras otros más adentrados en la farándula aplaudieron emocionados pues para ellos ese tipo era una leyenda en las tablas, y los reporteros escribían con interés sus notas.

Y así con el viejo mago a su lado la siguiente hora del show pareciera que la magia se había duplicado, pues ambos artistas coordinaban bien sus rutinas, como que el hecho que Trixie tirara una serie de objetos del público en su sombrero y estos aparecieran de la nada en el turbante de Merleck y finalmente llegó el momento del acto final, con Merleck bajando del escenario para que su discípula se luzca como debe ser

Tras un momento de calma y silencio , Trixie hizo una postura rara parada en 2 patas y dijo las palabras "bunshin", y 2 Trixies más aparecieron a sus lados tras salir de una cortina de humo , mientras los ponis tenían la boca abierta, efectivamente el truco especial que ella y Naruto practicaban en secreto era el uso de chacra para la unicornio, y como chacra y magia no son la misma cosa, no contradecía el concepto del show

Las 3 Trixies comenzaron un divertido monologo entre las 3 opinando cosas diferentes algunas de ellas era para rajar de su "idiota jefe" , mientas hacían algunos malabares, asombrando al público, y mientras el respetable se concentraba en el show, Twister con Spike y las niñas colocaban grandes bidones de agua abiertos a los costados de las butacas.

Y tras acabar con los malabares, Trixie cancelo las copias ganándose varios aplausos /trotes de emoción, pero la cosa no quedo así, todo el mundo repentinamente vio como el lugar del teatro fue reemplazado por una gran playa con olas reventándose en los peñascos, imitando las "llamas de la juventud" de Gai y rock lee; pero en el mundo real Trixie los había metido en un genjutso sencillo de academia, dándole tiempo al rubio de subir al escenario mientras los asistentes dormían despiertos en el show, y choco sus cascos con la maga para pasarle algo de su chacra y hacer el gran final

Cuando Trixie libero la ilusión, todo el mundo aplaudía/ trotaba sin parar en eso Trixie captó la atención de todos —saben algo?, cuando hice por primera vez un show artístico…, el primer público que tuve, fueron mis padres…, ellos se maravillaron por mi arte… y al igual que ellos, quiero que ustedes queden maravillados…, porque usare el mismo gran final que use en mi show hace ya años…— agrego con un tono suave y todo el mundo no creía lo que veía

El agua que estaban en los bidones repartidos entre el teatro comenzó a salir de ellos y juntarse en un solo rincón, para luego formarse según la voluntad de la unicornio en diversas formas, y algunos se daban cachetadas a sí mismo para asegurarse que eso era real y no soñaban, hasta que Trixie hizo una gran serpiente marina hecha de agua que recorrió el escenario y por encima del público, hasta finalmente dividirse en pequeñas serpientes marinas y regresar cada una a sus reservorios, mientras la maga estaba agitada y cansada por el uso de esa técnica respirando pesadamente

Todo el mundo se quedó callado, no sabían cómo clasificar lo visto, o cómo reaccionar ante tal espectáculo, cuando un fuerte trote se escuchaba en solitario, Trixie dirigió su mirada hacia ese que aplaudía su magia y para sorpresa de ella y de sus amigos resulto ser su abuelo que con una cara de asombro alababa el show de su nieta, y poco a poco los demás asistentes lo siguieron . Seguido de gritos y aclamaciones a viva voz, totalmente maravillados por el show de Trixie

Y la maga ante los aplausos vio los rostro llenos de sueños de su público solo sonrió con leves lágrimas, incluso vio que Twilight y las otras yeguas la miraban como si fueran unas potrillas que acabaran de ver el mejor show mágico de sus vidas —muchas gracias!— dijo la unicornio, mientras sus demás amigos subían corriendo al escenario para abrazarla por su logro y ella correspondió el brazo llorando de forma suave , y el público reventando en aplausos

—bien hecho Trixie…, brillaste!— declaro Naruto conmovido, mientras la maga le dedico un bella y cariñosa sonrisa a su protector y 1er fan

…

Tras el éxito de la función de Trixie, los asistentes salieron comentando varias cosas felices de haber asistido a la función y que esperan ver algo así o mejor la próxima vez, aunque otros estaban algo defraudados pues el tal tomodachi no se presentó como se rumoreaban, pero los dejo con el ojo cuadrado cuando vieron al héroe todo pancho con un pequeño puesto donde vendía su autógrafo a un bit la firma y otros accesorios como llaveros o recuerdos de la gran y poderosa Trixie.

Sobra decir que se formó un gran tumulto de ponis deseosos de tener su autógrafo, o periodista de logar obtener algunas declaraciones del enmascarado, mientras las amigas de Naruto miraban con una gota de sudor el proceder del héroe, y una vez más contrariadas pues la cantidad de ponis acumulado evitaba que pudieran hablarle y relacionarse más con el

—Eres terrible…— comento Spike al rubio poni, quien sonreía algo nervioso por lo que hacía su clon

—no tanto…— respondió Naruto defendiéndose, y luego respirar aliviado cuando su clon cumplió su cometido y escapo antes que sus amigas intenten acercarse más a él o hacerle preguntas comprometedoras

Luego de todo eso, la siguiente parada fue el restaurante del ninja donde una pequeña recepción esperaba a la maga para celebrar la victoria

— Trixie, tengo que decirlo, tu magia es asombrosa!— declaro Dash con una sonrisa, haciendo que la maga se apene por su halago

—aun no puedo creer que todo eso que vi, fuera real! — se sumó Fluttershy

—era un hermoso sueño lo que vimos!— comento Derpy, mientras Dinky y las CMC les pedían algunos trucos más, y las complació con solo trucos sencillos pero lo suficiente para maravillar a las pequeñas.

—lo de la serpiente hecha de agua, fue más alucinante que un gol de los supe campeones!— declaro sonriendo Pinkie, ganándose gotas de sudor por sus amigas

—por cierto AJ, te luciste tú también, esto sabe muy bien!— comento Spike masticando uno de los bocaditos en la recepción

—Me gustaría tomarme el crédito de algo tan rico, pero eso no es mío— respondió la granjera

—entonces lo hizo Fluttershy…, o Pinkie o bombón o Octavia…— menciono con sospecha Rarity , quien también le deba curiosidad de saber cuál de sus amigas con mejor sazón hizo la comida

—Pues no…, quien lo hizo fue Trixie…— señalo la esposa de Merleck con una sonrisa

—QUEEEE!?— gritaron las yeguas asombradas

—pues si…, yo lo hice…— confeso la maga desviando la cara como buena tsundere para que no la vean sonrojarse

—Increíble….— musito apenada Twilight, sobre todo al recordar con vergüenza cuando intento hacer gelatina para el rubio, pero tras agregarles otras cositas "para mejorarle el sabor"; termino creando al hermano de flubber

—si…, ella cocina muy bien…, si estás dispuesto a sacrificar tu cocina por una rica cena…— llorando cómicamente Naruto señalo su cocina, donde Trixie trabajo a sus anchas y se lo dejo como campo de batalla del mundo shinobi

—no se puede tenerlo todo…— sentencio Spike con una gota, mirando a su jefa con pena, y debatiendo que sería peor, si comer rico y perder tu cocina en el proceso o intentar comer algún experimento culinario de Twilight

Pero entre que las chicas asimilaban el hecho de que la maga sea una gran cocinera y con ello aumentando su nivel de competencia considerablemente , la bibliotecaria se acercó a la maga —tengo que admitirlo Trixie…, tu magia es increíble…, volví a soñar como si fuera una niña en tu show— felicito de todo corazón la morada a Trixie

Trixie estuvo en shock un rato sin saber cómo responder pero luego intento poner su faceta de superioridad — por supuesto que mi magia es asombrosa…, pero esto no ha terminado Twilight!— declaro Trixie decidida , mientras los demás la miraban — desde ahora, yo haré todo lo posible por superarte!, mírame desde ahora Twilight sparkel!, veras que podre estar a tu altura…, a la altura necesaria para que me consideres tu rival!— declaro la maga firme con una sonrisa orgullosa y algo pedante

Todo el mundo se quedó callado, y entonces Twilight tomo el casco de Trixie con emoción — entonces somos rivales y amigas?!— pregunto con ojos brillantes

Todo el mundo miraba de forma desencajada a la bibliotecaria y Trixie más que aturdida —pues.., si…, si eso quieres…, somos amigas y rivales….— respondió la maga

Y con la confirmación la morada abrazo con cariño y alegría a Trixie dando brincos de emoción —si!, si!, si!; siempre quise tener una rival y amiga!; — y ahora todos los presente tenían una gran gota de sudor, incluido Pinkie, pero el príncipe solo estaba en un rincón matándose de la risa mientras Twilight le explicaba a sus amigas que desde niña quería tener un amigo con quien competir como rivales , así como lo tenía su hermano con su mejor amigo

—sabias que esto pasaría?— le pregunto la aturdida maga al ninja

—hai!— respondió el ninja con desparpajo

—por cierto Trixie…— comento la esposa de Merleck de forma confidente a la unicornio —no lo tomes a mal quería…., pero creo que no deberías dejar que tus amigas sean tan cercanas a tu esposo…, ella también son hermosas y tu marido muy atractivo y luego vienen las tentaciones y después los problemas….— le hablo la anciana preocupada

—Que no es mi esposo….— musito con derrota y llorando cómicamente Trixie

—oh verdad! ,… Twister mis amigas quieren saber a cuanto nos dejas una función?— pregunto la anciana al rubio casualmente

—una función de qué?— pregunto curiosa Rarity, mientras Naruto sudaba a mares

— de su show como Stripper…, les mande una foto de él y están muy interesadas!— comento la anciana con una sonrisa, mientras las yeguas se ponían extremadamente coloradas

—que es un stripper?!, se come? Es rico?— pregunto con inocencia sweeti belle, y las demás niñas se sumaban a la curiosidad; dejando más rojas a sus hermanas

—MIRA LO QUE HICISTES!— reclamaron las yeguas en coro

—todo yo…, todo yo…. — respondió el rubio pálido en un rincón siendo regañado, aunque algunas como Fluttershy o Octavia se preguntaban cuanto seria su tarifa por un show privado.

…

Pasado el momento y más avanzada la hora, en medio de la reunión, Merleck anuncio que tenía que retirarse a reunirse con un amigo y se excusó del lugar despidiéndose de su discípula y amigos, pero al rubio le dio curiosidad de saber a quién iría a encontrar , así que le encomendó al zorro la misión de espionaje, cosa que el bijuu acepto refunfuñando

No le tomo mucho tiempo el tiempo de seguimiento a una ciudad cercana, donde el mago entro a un bar y el zorro hábilmente se metió sin ser detectado y para sorpresa del biiju , el abuelo de Trixie era quien esperaba al mago

—Ha pasado tiempo desde que nos reunimos asi….— comento el noble e invito al viejo mago a sentarse a su lado en la barra

—si…, casi 20 años— respondió Merleck de forma calmada

—estas más viejo y gordo…— soltó el unicornio con burla

—y tu más frentón y calvo…— respondió Merleck de la misma manera, mirándose ambos de forma desafiante con rayos incluidos, pero luego ambos se dieron una leve sonrisa amistosa

Tras tomar algunos tragos en silencio el abuelo de Trixie hablo —no te arrepientes de ese **acuerdo**?— soltó sin mirarlo a la cara

—para nada…, mi hija se casó con un buen corcel que la ama…, si era necesario que me alejara de la vida de ella por su felicidad ,….. Entonces no me arrepiento de ello — respondió el mago mirando su trago

—pero no fue así del todo…, tu conociste a Trixie mucho antes que yo…, lo supe cuando vi esa rutina artística…, era tu marca….— comento el abuelo con un tono apagado

—es tu marca también…, tú fuiste quien me enseño esos trucos originalmente, te acuerdas viejo amigo? — soltó Merleck de forma nostálgica, mientras el noble miraba al vacío como recordando varias cosas en su juventud, juventud que compartió con ese corcel a su lado; —y en cuanto a conocer a mi nieta…, ella y sus padres fueron a verme a mi show como unos asistentes más…, solo que a ella le gusto la magia que creamos juntos…— dijo esas palabras mientras el zorro se sorprendía de esa revelación

El noble pidió otra ronda más —no digas que esa magia es mía también, yo termine traicionando al final mis ideas…, al final cedi ante las presiones, cedi ante la familia y lo arruine todo…, arruine mi vida…, arruine por apariencias la vida de mi hijo… y por poco la vida mi nieta también…, simplemente arruino todo a mi alrededor .— comento con derrota

Merleck se tomó de golpe su trago y le dio palmadas en la espalda al noble —siempre siendo severo contigo mismo….,no podías hacer otra cosa…., desafiaste a tu familia cuando te casaste con mi prima….,lastimosamente ella murió joven y tú con tu hijo pequeño, tenías que hacerle frente a las presiones familiares… y todo se complicó cuando te hicieron jefe de familia…., siempre me pareció esos asuntos de **la nobleza y de los pura sangre** una gran estupidez….— comento el anciano

—y me lo dices a mí?…., y si la familia tiene una larga tradición es mucho peor….—comento el abuelo con una mueca de fastidio

—Sobre todo si la familia desciende de Star Swirl….— comento el mago, y ahora el zorro escuchaba todo atentamente

—eso son solo rumores…., nunca hubo algo que en concreto que certificara esa creencia, …, pero al clan lulamoon les gustaba hincharse el pecho de creerse descendiente de tal figura…— comento con un tono aburrido; —y lo peor de todo es que quise arrastrar a mi hijo a ese mundo, siendo severo con el…, negarlo por no ser un unicornio…, y obligarlo a casarse con unicornio de la nobleza…., pero…,—

Merleck sonrió burlón —pero tu hijo fue más listo y se casó con mi hija—

El abuelo suspiro cansado —y allí estuvo mi error….,otro más que agregar a la lista…., quise obligarlo a separase de ella, negándole la fortuna familiar….,y pensé que me saldría con la mía, con ese acuerdo donde tu renunciabas a ayudarlos de alguna forma, para que la falta de dinero y comodidades los obligue a separarse…., pero lo que obtuve como resultado fue el hecho de que mi hijo se alejara de mí..…—

—he he!, por ello pude renunciar a ver a mi hija con tranquilidad, sabía que tu hijo la haría feliz con lo poco que podía ofrecerle…, él se parece en eso a ti…., cuando el ama a alguien lo hace con todo su ser…. — señalo el viejo mago con una sonrisa

— Creo que fue un gran error el hecho que ambos me buscara para conocer Trixie…— comento con pesar el abuelo

—Oye…, esa no fue idea de ellos, sino la mía...— revelo Merleck despreocupado haciendo que el abuelo lo mire con asombro — ellos me contaron las historias que le narraban a Trixie sobre ti y lo mucho que la pequeña te admiraba por ello les pedí que te buscaran —

El abuelo desvió la cara con vergüenza — y así una vez más lo jodi todo…, cuando vi el talento de ella, quise criarla…, darle las comodidades que merecía, pero una vez más deje que las apariencias y tradiciones pesaran más que la sangre…., e hice su vida un infierno no solo una vez viviendo conmigo , sino 2 con ese contrato cuando sus padres enfermaron….—

—Lo que me recuerda…— comento Merleck y le dio un buen puñetazo en la cara al marques mandándolo al piso, mientras los demás parroquianos miraron con asombro lo ocurrido

—está bien…, me lo merecía!— declaro el noble haciendo un alto con el casco antes que su seguridad atente contra el mago, mientras se ponía de pie

—claro que te lo mereces!, enserio, en que pensabas con ese contrato tan abusivo?!— reclamo Merleck enojado

—Que me odie…, que no me busque…, simplemente que me quiera lejos de su vida…, para no lastimarla más…— señalo el noble visiblemente avergonzado

—no tenías pensado hacerle pagar la deuda si ella fallaba verdad ?— pregunto Merleck sentándose en la barra nuevamente y tomando su trago

—la habría engañado sobre que trabajaría eternamente para mí en una de mis tantas empresas…, y que le descontaría de su sueldo hasta que me cancele…, cuando en realidad todo iría a unos ahorros a su nombre — revelo el abuelo sentándose a su lado y tomando su trago

—eres un gran cretino…, bueno siempre lo fuiste— comento el mago suspirando

—Eso no te lo puedo debatir….— sentencio el abuelo tomando otra copa mas

—y si ya tenías previsto todo…, porque dejaste que ella siga adelante con eso de la apuesta?— pregunto el viejo mago curioso

—digamos que cierto **cara de zorro** me hizo ver la vida desde otra perspectiva….— comento el abuelo tocándose el cuello, recordando la llave que le aplico el rubio; —no sé si fue idea mía…, pero ese muchacho tenía mucha fe en Trixie, mucha más de la que yo puse en ella…, al punto que le importo un cuerno mi estatus, me desafío y se aposto así mismo — señalo serio

—y si Trixie fallaba que hubieras hecho con él?. Hacerlo el jefe de tus guarda espaldas?— pregunto de forma casual Merleck

—estas bromeando?. Es una máquina de dar golpes!…, lo metía a la lucha profesional y me hacia su patrocinador — declaro el abuelo imaginándose los contratos que el rubio obtendría

—Creo que le va mejor como Stripper…— señalo Merleck burlón

—es un stripper?!..., con razón tiene ese físico….; pero bueno como sea, gracias a ti ella hizo un show mágico increíble— comento el unicornio mirando a su amigo

—eso fue gracias a ti…, tu fuiste quien me busco y me pidió que buscara a nuestra nieta y la ayudara — señalo el mago con simplicidad, aunque no se esperó que su nieta se alojara en su antigua casa con su nuevo dueño

—ya un abuelo solo le causo dolor…, era justo que su otro abuelo le de consuelo y esperanza…— comento el marqués de forma tenue

—Pero siendo sinceros…., no me esperaba verte en la función…— señalo curioso el mago

—una vez más fue por culpa de ese Stripper….— señalo el noble, mientras recordaba como en la sala principal de su mansión el rubio estaba parado frente a él, tras irrumpir en la vivienda y dejar a toda la seguridad anulada, el rubio agacho la cabeza de forma sumisa y le pidió que asista al evento, pues era importante para Trixie

—eso hizo?!..., me está gustando más ese muchacho…— comento Merleck con una sonrisa

—por cierto…, ese truco de multiplicarse, la ilusión y la serpientes de agua…, fueron muy buenos, felicidades, no esperaba que pudieras hacer algo así….— declaro el abuelo más casual

—estas en un gran error, esa rutina es propia de Trixie …, ella la creo junto a ese muchacho!— revelo el mago con una sonrisa, orgulloso del éxito de su nieta; mientras Kurama recordaba el entrenamiento que tuvo Trixie para aprender el bunshin y la ilusión con su propio chacra, y luego el controlar a la serpiente usando el chacra del rubio como reserva.

—una vez más ese chico me sorprende ….— comento el abuelo con una leve sonrisa

—Pues si él se queda al lado de Trixie…, me sentiría feliz y tranquilo, así como cuando mi hija se quedó con tu hijo…— comento el mago. Además de agregar que espera que sus bisnietos hereden toda la belleza de su nieta y la graciosa cola del príncipe, pero que ninguno la fea frente del noble

—Que simpático…— respondió el unicornio con una vena hinchada; —pero creo que deberías decirle la verdad a Trixie…, ella se sentiría feliz de saber que eres su abuelo — comento el noble de forma amistosa

—no.., al igual que tu yo fui también un pésimo abuelo…, pero quién sabe?, a lo mejor ambos podemos corregir los errores con nuestros bisnietos…— respondió el mago animado

—Como si yo tuviera derecho a tal cosa…— comento el noble de forma tenue

—es cierto que eso dependerá de Trixie…, pero algo me dice que a pesar de tantas malas experiencias, ella aun te quiere en su vida…, acaso no fue a ti a quien busco cuando estaba desesperada?…, y a pesar de la pérdida de su dinero…, no fue a ti a quien busco nuevamente por ayuda? ….— comento el mago saliendo del bar junto al noble mientras este tenía la cabeza agachada

—y lejos ayudarla…, termine hundiéndola….— musito con vergüenza

Merleck solo suspiro y miro con pena a su amigo —Trixie tiene lo mejor de ambos…., un gran talento para cautivar al público como el mío , y ese gran corazón humilde que solías tu tener….; hace años te dije esto y te lo diré siempre…., deja de intentar controlar todo…, deja usar tu dinero para ganar el favor de los demás…, solo olvida tu título de marqués… , y actúa como el poni que solías ser…; — señalo con seriedad, mientras el noble bajaba la cabeza entendiendo sus palabras ; — aun no es tarde para hacer lo correcto….; y hablando de tarde mejor me voy antes que me regañen — comento el mago mirando la hora

—cierto cierto…, tienes que irte temprano para no hacer enojar a tu señora— comento el marques burlón

—Deberías conseguirte una yegua para compartir tus noches…, eres más joven que yo…, no tendrías problemas en ello — señalo el mago sin ofenderse

El noble movió la cabeza de forma negativa — luego de la muerte de mi esposa…, no hubo otra yegua para mí…, además a estas alturas las chicas solo te buscan por tu apariencia y dinero…, pero eventualmente eso se acaba y te dejaran solo …, por eso….— comento el unicornio

—por eso?— pregunto el viejo con la ceja alzada

—no cambio por nada mi PSP!(pony station portable); EL AMOR DE LAS YEGUAS 2D ES PARA SIEMPRE!— declaro el otaku de closet mostrando el juego **tokimare memorial 5** _, amor en la paradera_!; con todas las novias que llevaba conquistadas, mientras Merleck y el zorro lo miraban con infinita lastima

…

Cuando el zorro regreso Naruto curioso le pidió un reporte, pero Kurama alego que todo lo visto y hablado solo son cosas personales y familiares del mago, y ante tal declaración Naruto no insistió

—por cierto mocoso, como se te ocurrió lo del chacra?— pregunto el zorro curioso

—Pues recordé que kakashi me dijo que hearts aprendió rápidamente el uso y manipulación de chacra, a pesar de no tener entrenamiento previo en el tema…., y cuando intente enseñarle a Trixie, ella respondió mucho más rápido de lo que creí — comento el rubio tranquilo

—es interesante…, pareciera que los ponis tienen disposiciones naturales para manejar el chacra…, pero aún me pregunto porque le enseñaste una técnica de agua?— comento con una ceja alzada

—cuando ella me conto que manipulo el agua de niña, en su primer intento pensé que ese sería su elemento afín y resulto!— respondió el rubio con una sonrisa

—y alguna razón especial para pedir 3 semanas de plazo?— pregunto el zorro con sospecha

El rubio sonrió con algo de vergüenza —pues…, me acorde que domine el rasengan en 3 semanas, en la apuesta que hice con la abuela Tsunade…, digamos que escogí ese plazo por pura cábala —

—y que hubieras hecho si ella no hubiera podido dominar el chacra su alteza?— pregunto el zorro con interés

—simple, cambiaba de lugar con ella, me hacía pasar por Trixie y hacia otros jutsus, dattebayo!— comento el rubio triunfante, mientras el zorro tenía una gota de sudor ante la simplicidad con que el rubio miraba la vida

…..

"_**El mejor show de magia que se hubiera visto en siglos"**_

"_**Fue una noche espectacular"**_

"_**La palabra divino queda corto"**_

"_**Trixie lulamoon arraso con las expectativas"**_

"_**Fue el gran retorno de la gran y poderosa Trixie"**_

Eran los titulares en los periódicos de toda Equestria halagando en primera plana y dedicándole varias páginas al show de Trixie, ejemplares que el rubios sostenía con una sonrisa de victoria delante del marques acompañado de sus amigos

—y este es mi favorito "oji chan"…, _**" el mejor sueño colectivo que se hubiera visto en Equestria desde la última década : deseamos ver más de la magia artística de la señorita Trixie lulamoon"**_— leyó el rubio el titular, mientras el noble exteriormente mostraba una mueca de fastidio, internamente sonreía de orgullo

—bien…, supongo que con eso tu imagen quedo lavada y recuperaste con creses toda tu fama.., pero aún falta el dinero — señalo el noble ese detalle

—eso no hay problema…, Trixie!, hoy también se cumplen las 3 semanas que acodamos en que trabajarías en mi restaurante,…, llego tu día de paga!— comento el rubio sonriente, sacando algo de su silla de montar y dándole a Trixie unos fajos de dinero que sumaban la suma de 150 mil bits en total, mientras la maga se le salían los ojos al ver tremenda cifra y ni que decir de sus amigas asombradas por el dinero dado

Trixie sin perder tiempo lo llevo a un rincón —pero esto es mucho!, donde sacaste tanto dinero?!— pregunto entre murmuras alterada, mientras sus amistades los miraban con una ceja alzada

—pues una parte por las entradas…, otra fue por la venta de los recuerdos y autógrafos… y otros por algunas recompensas que obtuve durante la función….— comento el rubio algo incomodo

—como que recompensas obtenidas durante la función? — pregunto ella confundida

—Pues digamos que capture algunas cabezas en el hampa…, y sus familiares y amigos deseosos de vengarse, vinieron al pueblo buscando cobrárselas cuando se corrió la voz que tomodachi aparecería y los pude emboscar en los alrededores con mis copias…— sentencio con una sonrisa carente de vergüenza

—Y este es un príncipe de Equestria….— musito con derrota y una gota de sudor Trixie, mientras el rubio sonreía incomodo

—y el dinero?…— comento el marques tosiendo de forma educada para volver a captar la atención, cuando Trixie le entrego el pago de la deuda, no evito también sorprenderse de ver como el rubio obtuvo la cuota restante _"le debe ir de maravilla como stripper…" _pensó con una gota de sudor —Trixie…— comento el marqués de forma seria hacia su nieta_; _—felicidades por tu show…, fue algo muy hermoso…, tu magia artística realmente me conmovió…— comento desviando la cara con las mejillas algo rojas

Trixie al escucharlo decir esas palabras, solo sintió mucha alegría — gracias….,— fue lo único que ella dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mirando sin temor a su abuelo

—bueno…, espero que ahora en adelante mejores en tu arte…., sería una lástima que tu talento se quede estancando en esa rutina…— comento dándole la espalda y abandonando el restaurante, mientras las yeguas y demás testigos pensaban que ese sujeto sigue igual de desagradable, Trixie salió a darle el alcance

—y no será así!, si deseas vuelve a ver mi show…, te aseguro que mejorare día a día…, — declaro ella de forma agitada tratando de contener el llanto — hasta que llegue el día…, que con orgullo digas que yo soy tu nieta…— declaro Trixie con una sonrisa

El unicornio aun dándole la espalda apretó los labios de forma suave —pierdes tu tiempo…— comento el noble, mientras Trixie bajaba las orejas — porque yo siempre me he sentido orgulloso de ti ….— comento con una pequeña sonrisa y llorando de forma suave, mientras continuaba su camino

Trixie sintió que se había sacado una gran espina del corazón al oírlo decir eso; —abuelito…, gracias…—musito de forma suave y tierna, mientras los demás miraban con una sonrisa lo que parecía una reconciliación familiar.

—creo que no solo saco de su abuelo su frente…, sino también lo tsundere…— comento el zorro mentalmente, mientras el rubio le daba la razón al zorro

—por cierto Twister…, tengo un truco muy especial para ti…— comento Trixie de forma suave; —pero necesito que cierres los ojos!— ordeno con una bella sonrisa

Naruto sonrió burlón por ello y se siguió el juego —oh vamos Trixie el cerrar los ojo es el truco más viejo del manual …..— no termino de hablar, cuando sintió unos labios chocar con los suyos de forma suave, y sus mejillas comenzaba a destilar vapor , y poniéndose rojo, mientras las chicas estaban en shock al mirar a la maga besar al naranjo

—Y no me digas que eso no te gusto….— soltó ella son una sonrisa y una mirada coqueta, dejando sin habla al ninja, pero luego de eso ella lo abrazo con fuerza y comenzó llorar enterrando su cabeza en su pecho —gracias…, gracias por todo, nunca antes algún poni hizo tanto por mi…— dijo ella entre sus gemidos llorosos

El rubio más repuesto, solo la abrazo para reconfortarla —si sigues llorando tanto, todo el mundo te va a comenzar a llamar la gran y llorona Trixie….— señalo con una sonrisa

—bakka…— musito Trixie con las mejillas rojas, la forma de decir idiota en el idioma natal del rubio

—Si…, lo admito soy un gran bakka….— comento el rubio abrazando con más acariño a su protegida

…..

Pasado el momento y con las yeguas más que celosas por la muestra de afecto de Trixie hacia el rubio, llego la hora de despedirse de los ancianos, quienes querían volver a su paradisiaca acapulcolt, por lo que Trixie y los demás los acompañaron a tomar el tren

Tras despedirse de todos y desearles éxitos a la unicornio, Trixie se fue con ellos a un rincón y solo los abrazo a ambos con fuerza y de forma cálida —gracias por su ayuda…, espero verlos pronto…— comento ella mirándolos de forma tierna

—claro que nos veras pronto!, deseo ver más trucos increíbles de mi alumna!— menciono el mago con una sonrisa orgullosa

—No olvides querida lo que te dije…, ten cuidado con tu esposo…, te lo pueden quitar…— comento ella de forma confidente su advertencia

Trixie solo rio de forma suave —él no es mi esposo ….— volvió a repetir por centésima ves esa respuesta —pero no sería mala idea…. — agrego de forma confidente con una sonrisa y las mejillas rojas

—bueno…, es una lástima que para el cumpleaños de mi amiga ,él ya tenga un compromiso — comento la anciana resignada, mientras Trixie se aguantaba de forma leve la risa

—No olvides lo del corazón humilde Trixie…,— comento Merleck

—jamás lo olvidare sus lecciones, ni el tiempo que pasamos juntos…., abuelitos— respondió ella, mientras los ancianos entreabrían los ojos con sorpresa; —sé que tenemos mucho de que conversar…, pero ya ha sido muchas emociones por un día…, una vez más…, deseo verlos pronto!— pidió la maga y ambos ancianos solo abrazaron a su nieta prometiéndole que así seria

—tú lo sabias mocosa?!…— pregunto el zorro en su forma de mascota, quien curioso había ido a espiarla y le hablo en el rincón, mientras los ancianos abordaban el tren

—lo supe hace 4 años…, mis padres me lo dijeron el día que los interne, en caso que necesitara ayuda…— señalo la maga

—pero si era así.., porque no les hablaste de ello? — pregunto el zorro aturdido

—tenia vergüenza de la clase de maga en que me había convertido…., todo lo contrario a la clase de maga que quería ser…, y como ellos no tocaron el tema…, yo tampoco lo hice — sentencio con una sonrisa tenue; —pero ahora todo será diferente!— comento con más animo

—es verdad…., los ponis que más admirabas…, ahora son los que más te admiran a ti! — sentencio el zorro con una sonrisa, mientras Trixie agradeció sus palabras; —un momento! Y tú como lo sabias?!— pregunto Trixie al percatarse de ese detalle

Kurama sudo nervioso —ha…., mira ya se va el tren!— señalo el zorro y escapaba antes que la maga siga interrogándolo

Regresando al pueblo en silencio , todos se fueron al teatro a recoger y limpiar los restos que dejo la función, entonces fue Rarity la primera en romper el silencio; — y dime Trixie.., que harás ahora?, volverás a recorrer Equestria con tu show?— pregunto curiosa

—Con el dinero restante podrías comprarte otra casa rodante— comento AJ

—no será necesario, solo dame unas horas y dejare tu antigua casa rodante como nueva — comento el rubio con una sonrisa, pero Trixie movió la cabeza de forma negativa

—Yo pienso usar el dinero restante para otra cosa…, quiero ampliar y mejorar el teatro de Poniville — declaro con una sonrisa Trixie; —hable con la alcaldesa mare en la mañana…., y ella me dijo que el teatro lo iban a demoler pues eran muy pocos los ponis que asistían al lugar y no había nadie quien se hiciera cargo de el —

—y tu porque vas hacer esas mejoras? — pregunto Spike

—quiero vivir acá!…, ya me canse de ir de un lado a otro; quiero traer a mis padres a vivir conmigo…, y entre los 3 nos ocuparemos del teatro….,haremos varias obras y shows de magia para atraer turistas!; hare que el nombre de Trixie sea tan grande que todos viajaran de sus ciudades a verme!; pero sobretodo quiero estar , donde están mis amigos…— cometo lo último de forma suave la maga

—eso suena fantástico Trixie!— entusiasmada declaro Pinkie

—oye…, pero te alcanzar con el dinero que tienes?. Es decir las mejoras que quieres hacer son muchas y suena caro…— comento bombón

Trixie sonrió con optimismo— ya veré de donde saco lo necesario!; además…., parte del acuerdo que llegue con la alcaldesa mare, es que habrían talleres y cursos en el teatro…, como actuación, hablar en público, magia artística para los niños…, y los más importante…, quiero enseñarle a todos los pequeños unicornios que tengan problemas , como yo los tuve de niña, a cómo manejar y usar su magia…— sentención decidida la maga

—entonces enseñaras trucos mágicos como los que vimos en tu show, señorita Trixie?!— entusiasmada hablo Apple Bloom

—así es!— respondió Trixie

—entonces le pediré a mi mami que me escriba en su curso!— declaro con ilusión Dinky

—estaré encantada de ayudarte pequeña…., por cierto donde está tu mama?— pregunto Trixie al percatarse que la cartera no estaba en el grupo

—La llamaron del trabajo, al parecer llego un paquete y estaba en su zona de reparto — señalo la niña con una sonrisa, deseosa de aprender magia

En eso la maga miro al rubio , y las yeguas hicieron un puchero en señal de celos —esto…, como me voy a quedar a vivir acá…, y el teatro solo funcionaria los fines de semana, y los demás cursos en las tardes…, no tienes problema si aún sigo como tu azafata? — pregunto algo avergonzada al príncipe

—para nada Trixie…, el puesto es tuyo!— declaro el rubio sonriente

—pero me niego a usar ese estúpido sombrero nuevamente!— declaro seria la maga

—hecho!— cerro el trato el ninja

En eso Twilight se acercó a la maga —Trixie…, quiero darte esto…, — dijo esas palabras, dándole el boleto de la gran gala, dejando sin aliento a la unicornio azul —espero que desees asistir con nosotras…— pidió la morada con una sonrisa

—pe-pero porque me lo das?— hablo impactada la maga quien no se esperaba tal regalo

—Pues tu misma lo has dicho…, eres nuestra amiga…, y yo deseo que todos mis amigos estén en esa fiesta— respondió amablemente la bibliotecaria

Trixie miro con ilusión el boleto pero una vez más saco a relucir su comportamiento altanero —bueno…, en ese caso…, siéntanse horrados que ahora la gran y poderosa Trixie los acompañara… ,— declaro vacilante y con las mejillas rojas

Obviamente las chicas se molestaron por el cambio de aptitud de la unicornio, pues esperaban un gracias por lo menos, pero el rubio les pidió a todas salir un momento pues necesita su ayuda con algo, dejando a Trixie sola recolectando la utilería

—y pensar que ya me estaba cayendo bien…, pero no deja de ser una presumida!— comento molesta Dash

—es una presuntuosa! — se sumó Rarity

—Es una tsundere…— sentencio el rubio con simplicidad, mientras sus amigas los miraron extrañados

—Twister desde hace tiempo te oigo esa palabra…, que significa?— pregunto Twilight realmente intrigada

—es cierto!, cada vez que te refieres a Trixie le dices así...— comento Fluttershy

El rubio hizo una sonrisa traviesa y les indico espiar por la puerta a Trixie —eso significa ser una Tsundere…—

Las yeguas curiosas miraron por la puerta y vieron a la maga dar saltos de alegría como una niña pequeña —que alegría…, ellas realmente me quieren como su amiga…, pero tengo que agradecerles…, que hago?, que hago?..., ya se!, les preparare algo rico.., creo que a Pinkie le gusta el chocolate, a Apple Jack las manzanas y a Twilight el heno frito…, pero tengo que hacerlo ver casual…, que no me vean ansiosa por agradecerles…— hablaba consigo mismo la maga con una sonrisa hermosa , deseosa de corresponder a la amistad de sus nuevas amigas y su gran gesto de invitarla a un evento tan importante

—eso es ser una tsundere…; tsun = dura; dere= suave; no es honesta con lo que dice o siente y siempre dice algo rudo cuando en verdad te desea decir algo tierno — comento el rubio entre risas, recordando a Sakura, Tsunade , Shion y al mismo Kurama como los más grandes tsunderes que conoció en su vida

Las chicas no evitaron reírse suavemente ante lo visto y cuando regresaron tuvieron que esforsarse para evitar reírse en la cara de Trixie , cuando la maga sugirió ir a comer algo, pero que ella misma lo prepararía —solo deseo demostrarles a todos mis talentos culinarios para lucirme…— comento ella desviando la cara con los ojos cerrados y levemente sonrojada

—ENCANTADOS DE ACEPTAR TRIXIE— respondieron ellas con una sonrisa ahora entendiendo mejor la personalidad de su nueva amiga

Y así ya estaban saliendo del teatro luego de terminar con las tareas pendientes, pero a Trixie no le tomo trabajo notar como las chicas aún estaban algo recelosas con ella, y más cuando la veía interactuar con el rubio, así que cuando este salió primero junto a los niños llevando unas cajas, les hablo

—chicas…, están molestas por el beso que le di a Twister? — pregunto Trixie de forma casual

—No es que estemos molestas…, solo nos tomó por sorpresa….— comento vacilante AJ

—sí, eso!, nos sorprendimos de ese gesto….— se sumó Twilight de la misma manera que la granjera

Trixie no evito sonreír con lago de malicia —oh ya veo…, en ese caso no les molestara si lo hago mi poni especial — comento con intenciones de hacerlas enojar

—TU QUE?!— reclamaron las chicas con dientes filudos

—mi poni especial…, es guapo y amigable…, y creo que me enamore profundamente de el —declaro soñadora Trixie como si fuera una potrilla ilusionada por su primer novio

—es en serio?!— pregunto con desesperación Rarity

—muy enserio…, de solo imaginar esas firmes patas abrazándome todas las noches, dormir sobre pecho musculoso y abrigada por su bella cola…., awww seria exquisito— comento con una sonrisa soñadora, mientras las yeguas poco a poco estaban por mandar su reciente amistad con la maga al tártaro, haciendo graciosas caras de ira y celos, hasta que Trixie no pudo aguantar más la risa, —lo siento…, lo siento, pero quería ver sus reacciones…, pero ya siendo serios.., no deberían molestarse por el beso…, solo fue una muestra de agradecimiento — comento la maga como si regañara a unas niñas

Las yeguas se miraron entre sí y con vergüenza aceptaron que la maga tenía razón —creo que nos dejamos llevar un poco.., al fin y acabo Twister es soltero… y solamente es nuestro amigo— comento Fluttershy y con un toque de resignación y pena lo ultimo

—Bien , aclarado ese punto…, deben recordar no impresionarse por algo así — sentencio triunfante la maga

—chicas las estoy esperando!— llamo la atención de todas el rubio quien las esperaba en la entrada del teatro

Las chicas apresuraron el paso cuando repentinamente algo o mejor dicho alguien, le cayó encima al ninja, levantando una cortina de humo, y cuando el humo se disipo vieron a Derpy encima del rubio y besándolo en los labios, mientras ambos se ponían rojos y Dinky que pasaba por allí al verlos así, comenzó a dar aplausos de emoción

—de… Derpy..— musito rojo el príncipe al romper el beso accidental

—lo siento…, no calcule bien…— se disculpó visiblemente sonrojada la Pegaso de ojos graciosos; —por cierto…, besas muy bien…— comento con una leve sonrisa

—respira hondo…, solo fue un accidente— comento Rainbow en un tono bajo tratando de guardar la calma

—no fue a propósito…, solo fue producto de la casualidad — igual musito igual Octavia

—recuerden las palabras de Trixie…, no deberíamos reaccionar por algo así…— comento Rarity logrando guardar la compostura

—si es verdad, Trixie dijo que eso no debería afectarnos…, no Trixie?— pregunto la morada hacia la maga, y todas las demás miraron a la unicornio azul, solo para encontrarse con un hanya de pelaje azulado y melena plateada

—y esto lo hace oficial…, tal como lo diría hearts , otra más se unió al harem…, una hanya tipo tsundere se sumó al grupo…—comento el zorro al ver a la nueva celosa en la vida del príncipe

Pasado el incómodo momento, Derpy trajo consigo el paquete que le mandaron a traer de la oficina de correros, el cual era dirigido hacia Trixie, la unicornio con curiosidad tomo la caja y descubrió que era un paquete de su abuelo hacia ella

—pero porque no me entrego cuando nos vimos haces unas horas? —musito extrañada la chica y al abrir el paquete descubrió un estuche que inmediatamente lo reconoció como el estuche donde le dieron su diploma por obtener el 2do lugar en el concurso de magia de la princesa, —increíble…, lo guardo todo este tiempo…, — comento Trixie pues ella creía que su abuelo destrozo ese diploma en aquella época

—oye Trixie me muero de curiosidad, cuál fue el premio del 2do lugar?!— pregunto interesada Lyra

—había premio para el 2do lugar?— fue la respuesta confundida de Trixie

—Había premio para los 10 primeros , solo que del 4 al 10 era un pases gratis a una dulcería…, los que variaron fueron los 3 primeros lugares — informo Lyra y ahora Trixie bastante impresionada por esa novedad

Trixie abrió el estuche de su diploma, y para sorpresa suya, había una tarjeta con 2 sobres dentro, en la tarjeta se le otorgaba a ella como premio al 2do lugar una beca integral con todos sus gastos pagados en la escuela e incluso los estudios superiores que ella deseara llevar —no puede ser….— musito con asombro y lastima pues a esas alturas dicha información ya era inútil

—y que hay en los sobres? , a lo mejor te dice algo bueno— pregunto AJ deseosa de levantarle el ánimo a su amiga

—uno es para Twister….— musito confundida dándole el sobre al naranjo y luego leyó el contenido del sobre para ella, en dicha carta el abuelo de Trixie se disculpaba con ella, pues sabia del premio y con ello también que dicho premio la hubiera librado de su indeseable convivencia con él, pero al final pudo más su propio egoísmo y se lo oculto todo este tiempo, y por ello mismo no sería justo que aceptara el duro trabajo de su nieta , por lo que le devolvía todo el dinero que ella había trabajado por años, incluido los gastos que él asumió por criarla en su época escolar

Trixie de inmediato vio varios cheques con fuertes sumas de dinero a nombre de ella y que esperaba que dicho efectivo le sea de utilidad en los proyectos de vida que ella tenga de ahora en adelante

—hubiera bastado con un: " te quiero Trixie…"—musito entre lágrimas la unicornio

—Te quiero Trixie…— comento Pinkie tiernamente para animar a su amiga, y ella sonriendo la abrazo

—Bueno , míralo del lado positivo…, podrás hacer todos tus proyectos del teatro realidad— comento optimista Rarity

—Es cierto…, mi proyecto de vida ahora es ser feliz…— comento con una sonrisa más recuperada

—y que dice el sobre a tu nombre Twister?— pregunto Dash tratando de averiguar el contenido

—hummm, solo dice : _**"hazla muy feliz te lo pido"**_ — comento el rubio confundido, mientras las amigas del rubio se ponían nuevamente celosas y Trixie muy colorada; —creo que él piensa que soy payaso o algo así — declaro sonriendo mientras sus amigas suspiraban ante lo denso que podía ser su amigo

—eres un gran idiota!— reclamo el zorro

….

"_Querida princesa Celestia, esta semanas a través de mis amigos, como siempre, aprendí mucho sobre la amistad y una vez más Twister me enseño algo importante de ella_

_Muchas veces podemos sentir que la vida nos da golpes bajos y solo queremos renunciar a todo, pero allí están los amigos para ayudarte, e incluso si no tuvieras amigos, también están los ponis de buen corazón que te darán el casco para que te pongas de pie, sin importar lo desagradable que hubieras sido…, como lo hizo Twister con una presumida Trixie _

_Y hablando de Trixie, también aprendí algo de ella, que muchas veces evitamos los duelos y las competencias o podemos hacernos de rivalidades sin querer…, pero si les dedicamos atención a nuestros supuestos enemigos, y tras aclararse los malos entendidos, podemos encontrar un gran amigo, como yo lo hice con mi ahora amiga y rival Trixie_

_Sin más que reportar, se despide tu alumna Twilight Sparkel"_

Twilight termino de escribir su carta para su maestra, y una vez más cuando miro la luna por la ventana de la biblioteca, descubrió a su amigo sentando en la restaurada torreta de agua disfrutando la noche, con una sonrisa salió afuera de su casa y acompaño a su amigo a mirar las estrellas

_Ost final fantasy 8 Fragments of Memories_

—No está mal mirar el cielo en el techo de mi casa, pero el aire acá es mucho más fresco….— comento el rubio con una sonrisa, mirando al infinito

—Si…, además de que como siempre, la vista acá es hermosa…— comento la morada con un tono suave

—y se hace más agradable con una grata compañía — comento el rubio de forma tranquila, mientras la bibliotecaria se sonrojaba de forma leve, y luego con una sonrisa se acomodó en el hombro de su amigo

—oye Twister!, porque no avisaste para inaugurarla la torreta todos juntos?!— grito de forma bromista Rainbow, mientras la morada cual resorte se separó de su amigo con la cara roja, y una vez más suspire resignada cuando sus demás amistades se subieron

—No tuve tiempo de poner el anuncio por televisión.., pero más tarde reventare cohetes….— respondió el rubio bromista, haciendo que sus amistades sonrían

—oigan que hacen allá arriba?!— fue una voz que se oyó desde la base y al mirar a bajo, la dueña de dicha voz era Trixie quien desde su ahora casa nueva, el teatro de Poniville, había visto a todos sus amigos subir a esa torreta de agua

—solo disfrutamos de la noche…, no quieres subir?— propuso el rubio con una sonrisa de zorro

— No creo que hubiera más espacio….— comento Trixie al mirar la torreta copada de ponis

El rubio miro de un lado a otro y al ver que no había ponis cerca, estiro su cola hacia la maga para envolverla y la trajo consigo arriba— ves que si hay espacio?!— señalo amigable

—bueno…, si es importante para ti que este acá arriba, está bien lo hare…— declaro Trixie desviando la cara con las mejillas rojas

—Es más agradable estos momento, junto a tus seres queridos…— soltó el rubio cálidamente, y sus amigas se sonrojaron al sentir con que cariño les dedico esas palabras

—en verdad…, está bien que este acá con ustedes? — pregunto Trixie apenada

—todos somos amigos acá, así que más que bien, es genial que estés con nosotros Trixie!— declaro Pinkie amigable

—y al parecer ya sabes de las habilidades secretas de nuestro cocinero favorito…, por lo tanto eres una más de nosotros— agrego AJ

"_se sorprenderían de saber lo que se…";_ pensó la maga con una sonrisa suave — gracias por incluirme…— respondió la maga amigable y luego miro al rubio — Twister…, no tienes problemas si a partir de ahora…, desayunamos juntos? — pregunto ella de forma tímida, mientras sus amigos la miraban con sorpresa ; —no, no te hagas de ideas tontas…, o que me gustes!, solo es que me preocupa que vuelvas a desayunar solo ramen…, comer eso todo el tiempo por más rico que sepa tampoco es sano!— señalo la maga en su papel de tsundere con la cara roja

—claro Trixie, me gustaría — declaro con una sonrisa, mientras la maga le daba la espalda para ocultar su sonrisa con sonrojo

—yo también puedo venir?!— pregunto de inmediato Rarity

—y yo?!— se sumó Twilight y así sus demás amigas pedían tal cosa

—claro que sí!, me seria agradable compartir la mesa con alguien — acepto Naruto feliz de tener que compartir los alimentos con sus amigos y luego le dedico una cariñosa sonrisa a Trixie, quien desvió la cara sonrojada _"bienvenida a la familia moffin , Trixie" _, le dedico ese pensamiento a su nueva amiga, mientras Trixie de forma leve y tímida le regreso la sonrisa y con ello la cámara se aleja mostrando a toda la pandilla reunida

...

Regresando al paisaje de jardín, la narradora miraba con una sonrisa de aprobación todo lo ocurrido —las cosas resultaron mejor de lo esperaba…— comento con una tono de satisfacción

—Es una lástima que en el mundo alterno Trixie no sea cercana al príncipe…— comento por primera vez la voz del misterioso acompañante, oyéndose una voz profunda

—Yo no apostaría del todo eso…— comento la narradora con una sonrisa traviesa y nuevamente el telón se abre mostrando algo

….

Eran las primeras semanas del príncipe en la escuela de magia y artes, y como siempre recorría los pasillos con sus amigas, y esta vez buscando algo entre los salones

—por acá debería estar…, estoy seguro que ella es de esta escuela…— comentaba el príncipe en su forma de potrillo

—Naru…— comento la morada, pero el rubio la miro con la ceja alzada —que diga Twister…., a quien buscamos?— pregunto tras corregirse algo avergonzada pues la identidad del príncipe en la escuela es un secreto

—yo también me lo pregunto, que tal si nos lo dices?, a lo mejor podríamos ubicar más rápido al poni que buscas — sugirió Lyra ya algo cansada pues ni bien el príncipe se unió a la escuela, en cada descanso recorría los pasillos buscando a alguien

—busco a la maga más increíble de Equestria!— declaro el príncipe emocionado

—existe alguien así acá?!— pregunto con admiración Twilight

—si!, el otro día la vi hacer un show de magia artística y fue increíble!— declaro el rubio con estrellas en los ojos

—magia artística?, pero eso no es considerada magia real….— señalo Octavia no deseando sonar aguafiestas

—Es verdad eso amigo, hasta los ponis que no son unicornios son capaces de hacer esos trucos…— se sumó a su hermana vinyl

—sé que no es magia real!, pero cuando vean su show, descubrirán que no exagero!— defendió su idea el rubio serio

—de acuerdo preguntemos si hay alguien haciendo magia artística por la zona, y luego veremos si es tan increíble como dices — señalo bombón imparcial

Luego de un rato de dar vueltas y preguntar por la escuela, uno de los alumnos les indico que vio en teatro de la escuela a una potra con un estrafalario sombrero de mago hablando de modo chistoso, y así llegaron al lugar ubicando a una unicornio de pelaje azul y melena plateada

—y ahora la gran y poderosa Trixie, hará su siguiente gran acto !— anuncio la pequeña unicornio como si tuviera a un público grande mirándola, cuando en realidad ella estaba sola, pero Naruto y sus amigos decidieron quedarse callados y dejarla hacer su show

Cuando la postulante termino su acto uso una bomba de humo para hacer una desaparición magistral ante su supuesta gran audiencia, y pensó que todo terminaría allí, cuando escucho unos fuertes aplausos junto a una voz —eso fue increíble!— y de inmediato la niña sonrió al reconocer la voz de su primer fan

—donde estás?!— pregunto Trixie emocionada mirando de un lado a otro, feliz de ver al fin el rostro de ese niño que tanto la animo ese día

—acá estoy!, hola, veo que me hiciste caso y ahora usas un sombrero de maga…, aunque esta algo grande…— comento el rubio con una sonrisa de zorro apareciendo delante de ella y mirando que efectivamente el gorro de la unicornio con las justas no se comía la cabeza de la niña

—bueno es que no había uno más pequeño…, además poder usarlo cuando crezca más….— comento la unicornio con las mejillas rojas, pues a su concepto su primer fan resulto ser un niño muy simpático y sus rasgos de zorro lo hacían ver más lindo; —además aun me falta la capa…, y gracias por tus bombas de humo.. Son muy útiles!— comento la niña sonriéndole

—pues tu show es más increíble aun!— declaro el rubio más que feliz por ver nuevamente a esa chica mágica, mientras Trixie se sonrojaba más —mis amigas también piensa que tus trucos fueron fantásticos!— comento el joven ninja e invito a sus amigas a subir al escenario a saludar a la maga —por cierto, me llamo Orange Twister…, Twister a secas…, encantado dattebayo!—

—un vez más me presento Twister, soy la gran y poderosa Trixie lulamoon !— declaro la chica abriendo los brazos como si hubieran fuegos artificiales a sus espaldas; pero la sonrisa se le borro de golpe, cuando vio que las amigas de su primer fan eran niñas, niñas muy bonitas y para colmo de males Twilight sparkel, su enemiga no declarada y la culpable según ella, de sus desgracias, estaba presente

Pero lejano a cualquier sentimiento de hostilidad de esas potras hacia ella, fue todo lo contrario ya que esas niñas la miraban con muchas admiración y ojos brillantes

—te felicito Trixie, nunca pensé que la magia artística fuera así de espectacular!— comento vinyl emocionada

—La magia artística no será magia real, pero tus trucos parecían fantasía pura — se sumó Octavia con una sonrisa

—Naru…, que diga Twister decía la verdad!, eres fantástica!— la felicito Lyra

—es verdad, Twister tenía razón al decir que eres increíble!— la halago bombón , mientras Trixie se sentía algo aturdida pues entre tantos unicornios que usan magia real, en una escuela de talentos, pocos tomaban enserio su habilidad artística, por lo que casi nunca era felicitada por algún espectador casual

Pero repentinamente sintió a alguien sujetarle el casco y para sorpresa suya fue Twilight quien la miraba de forma soñadora —tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso!, esos trucos son fantásticos!, puedo ser tu fan? , Puedo?, puedo?!— pidió la morada emocionada hacia Trixie como si ella fuera una celebridad

Allí estaba su rival a vencer, pidiéndole ser su fan y que le enseñara de su arte, un arte que los ponis que hacen magia real usualmente desprecian, pero aquella niña que le gano en el concurso de la princesa Celestia, con total admiración y sinceridad la estaba halagando, algo que ni en sus fantasías más locas se hubiera imaginado, por lo que decidió dejar de ponerse a la defensiva

—Bueno.., si eso los hace felices…, los nombro a ustedes el primer club de admiradores de la gran y poderosa Trixie….— soltó la chica aun desconcertada por todo

—en ese caso Trixie…, yo te nombro como nuestra amiga!— señalo el rubio con una sonrisa amigable —que dices?, nos aceptas?!— pregunto con ansias, mientras las niñas la miraban expectantes de su respuesta

Nuevamente Trixie no sabía cómo reaccionar a tal cosa, ella creía que su primer encuentro con Twilight seria en un ferviente duelo mágico donde cada una sacaría a lucir su mejor arsenal, pero allí esta ella, y esas potrillas deseando ser su amiga con el príncipe a la cabeza con total emoción

—están seguros que desean ser amigos de Trixie?— pregunto la maga algo apenada y avergonzada de sí misma , por juzgar a Twilight sin conocerla

—claro que sí!, no hay error en la amistad!— señalo el rubio con alegría, mientras los demás miembros con una sonrisa deseaban que ella aceptara

—bueno…, siéntanse honrados que la gran y poderosa Trixie sea su amiga…— musito haciendo a un lado la cara con orgullo, pero con las mejillas rojas, y más cuando miro al príncipe sonreírle con alegría al ver a esa chica unirse a su pandilla

Los siguientes días en la escuela fueron bastantes gratos para Trixie, a pesar de que estudiaban en aulas separadas, Naruto y sus amigas no dudaban en buscarla durante los descansos y juntos practicaban las rutinas de magia artística que encarecidamente le habían pedido a Trixie que le enseñara

—Trixie, tienes algo que hacer los fines de semana en las mañanas?— pregunto el rubio amigable a su nueva amiga

—Pues no…., aunque en las tardes voy a ver a mis papas que no viven conmigo…— respondió la maga con un tono suave, que indicaba que extrañaba a sus padres; —es que vivo con mi abuelo…, por la lejanía de la escuela….— fue la mentira que se ocurrió para que no pregunten del tema sus nuevos amigos

—bueno que tal si en las mañanas vienes con nosotros?, quiero presentarte a nuestros otros amigos… y enseñarte algo increíble— comento el rubio

—y que sería eso increíble? — pregunto la joven maga con interés

El rubio miro por los alrededores y sus amigas también, cuando le dijeron que todo estaba despejado, el salto muy alto hasta el techo y se quedó pegado en el techo como una mosca, y comenzó a recorrer el lugar cabeza abajo, ante la cara perpleja de Trixie — te gustaría hacer esto?— pregunto con una sonrisa

—en verdad podría hacer algo así?!—pregunto con emoción la maga

—claro que si…, todos nosotros practicamos cosas así!— comento bombón, parándose por un momento en la pared desafiando la gravedad

—Así es, pero Twister nos lleva más ventaja…, él puede caminar por encima del agua y multiplicarse …— señalo Octavia

—eso también podría aprenderlo yo?— pregunto ilusionada Trixie e imaginando como esos trucos podrían ayudarla en su rutina artística

El rubio hizo 5 copias de sí mismo ante la mirada emocionada de la unicornio —por supuesto que si Trixie!— respondieron las copias en coro

—pero porque desean compartir sus trucos conmigo?— pregunto la maga con algo de duda y sospecha

—porque compartiste tu arte con nosotros y encima tienes la paciencia para enseñarnos hacer esos trucos como tú lo haces…, por ello todos queremos que te nos unas, que dices Trixie?!— pregunto la morada amigablemente

—claro que sí!— acepto Trixie con emoción, pero luego su rostro se volvió apagado; —olvide que hay que pedirle permiso a mi abuelo….— menciono la niña deprimida recordando ese detalle

—no te preocupes Trixie…, yo lo convenceré!—señalo el rubio despreocupado

—buena suerte con ello…— comento con sarcasmo la maga sabiendo de sobra el carácter de su abuelo

Ese misma tarde, Trixie salía de la escuela, cuando para sorpresa de ella su abuelo había ido a la escuela a recogerla y de paso mirar cómo le van en las notas a su nieta y con asombro vio que las calificaciones de la niña estaban mejorando paulatinamente

—hola.. Abuelo….— saludo algo asustada la niña al unicornio mayor cuando lo vio

El abuelo por guardar las apariencias se comportó de forma ecuánime en público —hola Trixie…, solo estaba de paso para ver tus calificaciones….,pero ya que estas acá vayámonos juntos de una vez — señalo de forma seria

—espere por favor!— hablo repentinamente el rubio quien se presentó ante el noble y entonces el rubio sonrió con ánimo al reconocerlo —señor marques como esta?— saludo amigable

—disculpa pequeño…, te conozco?— pregunto el unicornio confundido, al ver a tan raro niño saludándolo con tanta confianza

—es verdad…, es la primera vez que me ve así!— señalo el rubio y pidió que lo siguieran a un salón vacío, el noble solo por curiosidad cumplió el pedido y se le cayó la quijada cuando el rubio revelo su verdadera identidad

—príncipe Naruto?!. Pero que hace acá?!— pregunto asombrado de ver al hijo de la princesa Celestia en la escuela

—Twister…., tú eras el príncipe Naruto?!— pregunto igual de impactada Trixie, al ver la verdadera forma de su nuevo amigo, y más de enterarse que su primer fan es el famoso príncipe de Equestria, quien desde su presentación pública se volvió toda una celebridad

—perdón por no decirte la verdad en un principio Trixie, pero me hubiera sido incomodo asistir a la escuela con mi forma real, con tantos reporteros molestando…, — se disculpó de forma sincera el ninja; —y bueno como podrá ver…, acá estudio junto con Trixie señor marques— respondió el rubio de forma educada al noble

—lo comprendo su majestad…, pero que desea de mí? — pregunto el noble confundido ante lo visto

—Pues quiero pedirle permiso para que Trixie venga al palacio de Canterlot los fines de semana en la mañana, quiero que juegue conmigo y mis amigos, y que nos pueda enseñar su bella magia— señalo con una sonrisa

—su bella magia dice?— pregunto el noble extrañado

—su magia artística!, le hable de ella a todos mis amigos y mi mami quiera verla hacer un show— comento con una sonrisa de entusiasmo

—en verdad la princesa Celestia desea que Trixie haga un show para ella?— musito el abuelo impactado

—si!, cuando le conté lo genial que ella era haciendo su arte, me pidió que la invitara al palacio, además Trixie es una buena maestra , porque incluso le enseño hacer magia artística a Twilight…, y ella es una total nulidad en ese campo…, pero gracias a Trixie, twi está mejorando!— respondió el niño amigable

—incluso le enseñas magia a Twilight sparkel?. La que es alumna de la princesa Celestia? — pregunto el noble a su nieta directamente, pero para sorpresa de Trixie, sin mostrar alteraciones algunas en sus palabras

—pues si…, ella dijo que le gusto mi magia… y siempre me pide consejos de cómo mejorar su técnica…., y ella me ayuda a mí con los hechizos que me son difíciles de hacer …— comento la unicornio azul de forma suave y tímida

El abuelo comprendía ahora por qué la niña estaba mejorando en sus calificaciones, pero aun así miro serio a Trixie —a pesar de que te prohibí hacer ese tipo de magia y te ordene que te concentraras en tus estudios, tus has seguido haciendo tus rutinas artísticas? — pregunto directo con un tono algo severo

—la magia artística significa mucho para mi…, es la primera magia que pude hacer cuando no era capaz de usar mi magia de unicornio…, además hacer trucos nuevos o elaborados también toma tiempo…, no son fáciles de hacer —respondió la niña algo intimidada pero con sinceridad

—y porque compartes tus conocimientos con otros?, si esos trucos te tomaron tiempo aprenderlos y dominarlos?…— pregunto el abuelo con un tono más calmado

—porque la magia artística se puede compartir con todos!— respondió la niña sin vacilar, mientras su abuelo la miro entre abriendo los ojos como si se hubiera visto el mismo de joven decir eso —es la única magia que puede ser enseñada a otro poni o criatura que no necesariamente tenga cuerno o sea mágico…, es una magia de sueños y alegrías…, no hay nada de malo en compartir eso…— comento la chica decidida, pero luego se arrepintió e ello pues básica había retado a su abuelo con esa declaración

—majestad… me permite una charla a solas con Trixie?— solicito el unicornio mayor, y el príncipe cedió, aunque estaba algo preocupado por la expresión en el rostro de ese poni

Las puertas se cerraron y quedaron solamente ambos unicornios, el unicornio mayor se había quedado estático pensando en las palabras de su nieta, pareciera que su antiguo yo le reclamara por ser la clase de poni en que se volvió, y seguía sumido en sus ideas dándole la espalda a la niña, mientras Trixie temblaba de imaginarse otra reprimenda por parte de su abuelo y cerró los ojos de forma instintiva con temor, y cuando el marques volteo, lo que vio fue a una niña asustada, asustada de él, de sus crueles burlas por fallar, de sus castigos y más que nada temerosa de que le prohíba de por vida hacer su arte o juntarse con sus amigos

Por primera vez en tiempo vio con ojos de abuelo a su nieta y al verlo aterrada de él se le encogió el corazón; _" pero en que me he convertido?….," _ pensó con auto reproche y vergüenza, reflexionando todo lo que había hecho hasta hora y como todo lo que hizo solo termino alejándolo de sus seres queridos, el noble solo suspiro de forma pesada y decidió hacerle casos a las palabras de su viejo amigo Merleck, antes que fuera tarde

Trixie seguía con los ojos cerrados temblando, cuando sintió unos cascos acariciarle su frente —lo siento mucho Trixie….,en verdad como me dijo un amigo…., muchas veces actuó como un gran cretino….— comento avergonzado y de una manera triste

—abuelito…,— musito confundida la niña al ver a ese unicornio darle por primera vez un mimo desde que empezó a vivir con el

El viejo unicornio no evito llorar conmovido , cuando la pequeña a pesar de todo se refirió a él, de esa forma tan cariñosa —hice todo mal…, pero ya no será así…., te lo prometo….— dijo esas palabras de forma sincera, prometiendo que todo sería distinto desde ahora —Trixie en verdad crees eso de la magia artística?— pregunto con un tono suave

—si!, lo creo— respondió la niña aun impactada — la verdad me gustaría que la magia verdadera se pudiera compartir y enseñar a todos por igual , así como la magia artística — musito con la mirada baja —incluso gracias a mi arte, finalmente tengo amigos!— declaro con una sonrisa emocionada

El noble sonrió con aprobación —ya veo…, en ese caso…,ve con tus amigos Trixie…, sigue compartiendo tus sueños con ellos —comento con amabilidad, mientras Trixie no creía que su estricto abuelo alguna vez la trataría así

Luego de ello y más repuesto el noble pidió al niño pasar, el cual espero pacientemente a fuera en forma de poni para no llamar la atención —no hay problema príncipe Naruto…, ella puede ir con ustedes — agrego el unicornio con una sonrisa hacia el niño

Ambos niños agradecieron el gesto, el abuelo se retiró del lugar, pero le pidió a su nieta no demorarse en volver a casa

—esto es genial Trixie!, podrás conocer a toda la familia moffin!— declaro el niño abrazando a su amiga

—gracias príncipe Naruto…,— musito entre suaves lagrimas la unicornio emocionada por lo visto

—nada de príncipe…, solo Naruto, de acuerdo estrella?!— pidió con un giño

—estrella?!— pregunto la niña con duda

—todos tenemos un nombre clave en la pandilla, bueno salvo Lyra, bombón y yo…, pero creo que tu nombre clave te queda, por tu marca!— comento el príncipe señalando su flanco —te gusta?—

—me encanta!, en ese caso te llamare bigotes!— respondió la potrilla con alegría y lo abrazo con fuerza contenta de tener un amigo

—Naru estas acá?— pregunto Twilight quien junto a sus amiga buscaban al rubio, pero cuando vieron a los niños abrazándose, la pequeña potra no evito ponerse celosa y botar chispas de su cuerno, mientras Trixie al verla así, solo sonrió con algo de malicia y lo abrazo más fuerte, poniéndolo colorado

—SEPARENCE AHORA!— exigió la morada con celos y tomo del brazo a su "amigo" de forma posesiva, mientras Trixie no queriendo ceder terreno lo tomo del otro brazo de la misma forma y las otras niñas también participaron en la lucha tirando y abrazando al postulante a ninja

—pero que les pasa?— pregunto el rubio con una gota de sudor y colorado

—Que eres un idiota su alteza….— comento el zorro mentalmente ante tanta demencia

…

Volviendo una vez más con la narradora, ella miraba con una sonrisa lo ocurrió en ese mundo alterno creado solo por su curiosidad —como puedes ver Trixie no fue ajena a la vida del príncipe en esa realidad alterna , pero siendo sinceros lo ocurrido en esta realidad del 2do acto , nos es mucho más beneficioso e importante...— comento la joven de forma educada

—es agradable saber que eso paso con la Trixie de ese mundo, pero a que te refieres con eso de que ella es mas importante en esta realidad?…, y ademas lo que me intriga es ese ser con el sharingan en Equestria…— comento el incognito acompañante con preocupación

El gesto de la doncella de alegre paso a ser uno serio — sobre el ser con el sharingan.., lastimosamente no me corresponde mostrar más de lo debido…, pero no dudo que con el tiempo el príncipe sabrá la verdad…— comento con preocupación

—lo otro que me inquieta es la forma de como "_**el"**_ está moviendo sus hilos para alterar los eventos…., — volvió a comentar el invitado

—es verdad…, pero su jugada que planeaba con el amuleto de alicornio antes de tiempo, termino por ser un gran tiro por la culata — señalo la narradora triunfante

—No te comprendo…— comento la voz

—Porque a través de Trixie, una vez más…., el príncipe hace gala de la principal razón por la cual lo escogí como mi "caballo ganador"— señalo la muchacha sonriendo

—acaso…?!— pregunto la voz con sorpresa

—exactamente…., la principal cualidad del príncipe…, su habilidad de cambiar el corazón de los demás…, su poder de salvar a otros de la oscuridad, ….,**él es quien va unirlos a todos** y a todos los necesitamos para poder vencerlo a _**"el"**_ …., **incluso los elementos y portadores …., que cayeron en la oscuridad**— comenta la narradora de forma suave

Finalmente la escena muestra el cofre que contiene los trozos del amuleto de alicornio, el cual comienzan a cambiar y unirse en una luz, hasta mostrar una gargantilla de la armonía con una joya color morado en forma de estrella como la que esta en el flanco de Trixie

_Bienvenida de vuelta a la luz** "humildad"**_

_**...**_

_**Omakes…., la mejor prueba de que necesito un psicólogo!**_

_**Dulces sueños 2 **_

Una vez más el rubio sueña de forma placida, para encontrarse a su sensual sirvienta Iroha, siendo intimidada por su demandante nueva sirvienta en sueños, la princesa luna , una vez mas

—chicas…, no deberían intentar llevarse bien?— pregunto el rubio sintiendo pena por Iroha, pues su carácter dócil y sumiso le impide responderle como es debido a la ruda y celosa luna

—Lo siento danna –sama…, no quiero importunarlo…— comento Iroha con suaves sollozos, pero el rubio le acaricio su frente con una sonrisa

—siempre me tratas bien iro-chan, más bien gracias a ti por aguantar a un amo tan tonto…—señalo el rubio amigable para que la gruña no se deprima

La chica sonrió de forma soñadora por la amabilidad de su amo y lo abrazo con fuerza entre sus pechos cortándole la respiración — danna-sama!...— musito con lágrimas de felicidad

—Aire….— suplico el rubio antes de morir de forma tan placentera, pero fue rescatado por luna quien con su magia aventó a su "amo" contra pared, haciendo un bonito estampado con el rubio en ella

—esto no puede seguir así!— demando luna celosa y molesta

—Eso es cierto…, ya me voy a quedar sin paredes si me sigues lanzando a si…— comento el rubio, mirando las paredes de su casa soñada con varias marcas de su figura producto de los celos de la alicornio

—no refiero a eso!— reclamo con la cara roja la princesa —solo una de nosotras tiene que ser tu sirvienta!— señalo seria —por lo tanto quien sea la mejor sirvienta se quedara contigo!— comento la alicornio muy segura de ganar y así la competencia comenzó

_Round 1 la limpieza de la casa_

—listo danna sama, la sala esta presentable!— comento contenta Iroha, mostrando la sala de visita brillando como espejo

—ha!, yo puedo hacer que brille más!— comento luna, haciendo que todo en la sala se vuelva de cristal, incluidos el sofá donde el rubio estaba sentando y este se quiebre oyéndose los gritos de dolor del rubio antes las esquirlas de cristal

_Round 2 la ropa_

—danna sama ya está listo su traje de tomodachi para que luche por la justicia!— declaro la gruña con una gran sonrisa, mostrando el traje de combate del héroe brillante y las otras ropas ya planchadas y correctamente dobladas

—no cantes victoria!— reclamo luna, mientras leía el manual de cómo funciona la lavadora, pero como estaba en japonés, decidió guiarse por sus instintos y termino inundando de espuma el departamento

_Round 3 la comida_

—espero que le guste el okonomiyaki (tortillas de verduras como las de ukyo en raman) danna sama…— musito apenada la sirvienta dándole unas tortillas simples pero a la vista muy apetitosas

—con esa simplicidad no podrás ganarme!, Naruto hice un filete a las brasas y la salsa es una creación mía pensada para ti!— comento triunfante la princesa, mostrando un bistec chispeante, cuyas chispas hacían agujeros a la mesa y el rubio pasando saliva pesada, intento meterle el cuchillo, solo para que este se derrita ni bien hizo contacto con el…., contra todo pronóstico el rubio le dio un bocado y la siguiente ves que abrió los ojos fue en el hospital

_Round 4 la atención_

—un poco más jugo de naranja danna sama?— pregunto la mucama con una dulce sonrisa, sirviéndole en su vaso de la forma tradicional japonesa

—Toma algo de jugo de pera también…— comento luna algo contrariada, y termino tropezando , golpeando y bañando al rubio con la jarra

_Resultado final : lo más obvio que iba a pasar_

Luna estaba en un rincón llorando deprimida por todas sus fallas y esperando que el príncipe la deporte por ser una amenaza como sirvienta, cosa que no sería de extrañar, pues siempre le servían a ella y nunca tomo interés en las tareas domesticas

—Lo siento….— musito avergonzada ante la mirada del ninja

Pero el rubio amigable sola la abrazo con cariño —no te preocupes luna…, era lógico que no sabías hacer nada de eso…, pero aun así gracias por esforzarte por mí — señalo con una sonrisa y mimándola para que deje de llorar

—Naruto….— comento la princesa con las mejillas rojas

—danna sama tiene razón princesa luna!, yo también cuando empecé a servirlo solo le ocasionaba problemas…, pero él siempre fue amable y paciente conmigo, ahora puedo hacer bien todas mis tareas!— declaro Iroha uniéndose al consuelo de la alicornio

—Iroha…, siento mucho haberte tratado mal….— se disculpó son sinceridad la deidad

—no hay problema, además si desea hime-sama, puedo enseñarle a ser una buena sirvienta!— propuso la gruña con una sonrisa

—en verdad harías eso por mí?!— pregunto luna esperanzada con ojos brillantes

—claro que sí!, ambas deseamos la felicidad de danna sama!— declaro decidida la mucama y luna la abrazo con afecto

—De rivales pasaron a alumna y maestra…— comento el rubio con una gota de sudor

….

_**Tada!, al fiiiiinn!, lamento los atrasos, pero espero que el largo del capítulo compense la demora, pero como por allí escuche : los hago esperar a propósito (S); ustedes aguardan con ansias (M); no mentira, la verdad de mi atraso fue porque unos primitos míos habían borrado el archivo del capítulo que tenía, obligándome a escribir todo de nuevo, y si se darán cuentan en cierta parte del fic menciono lo que mi cabecita pensaba en ese momento cuando paso ese incidente (snips y snails)**_

_**Pero aunque no lo crean se los agradezco, pues el capítulo originalmente lo tenía planeado avanzar hasta la gran gala del galope y la historia de Trixie fue bastante sencilla y corta, por lo que cuando volví a rehacerlo decidí agregar más, hacer una historia más compleja, y aunque al final Trixie se volvió el personaje central del capítulo, me termino gustando el resultado, espero que a ustedes también,y si no les gusto pueden ir al departamento de reclamos donde Yandereshy con lucy e ivan el trolazo, estarán encantados de antenderlos**_

_**ya en el siguiente capitulo veremos la gran gala y lo que pasara alli, se los prometo, sin más hasta la próxima!**_


	17. especial 2 Aishiteru

**_Hola amigos, otro capitulo mas..., pero no el que esperaban, este capitulo es muy especial ya que celebra el año de vida de este fic, con la tematica del dia de las madres, y sobretodo porque esta historia comenzo con Celestia volviéndose la madre de Naruto , si mas les dejo con esto_**

* * *

_**Capítulo especial 2 Aishiteru Oka-san**_

Un día más en el "pacífico y apacible" Poniville, donde casi nunca ocurre algo interesante; sus habitantes vivían su día con normalidad, con algunos ponis ofreciendo sus productos en el mercado del pueblo, u otros simplemente paseando disfrutando del lindo día que el sol de Celestia les brindaba, y al mismo tiempo preparándose para una celebración muy especial que está cercana

Ese día en la escuela del pueblo, la maestra Cheerilee ya había terminado las primeras horas de clases, cuando repentinamente soltó un anuncio a sus alumnos

—Bueno chicos antes de continuar, quiero recordarles que para el viernes, tendremos una pequeña celebración por el día de las madres, y avisen a sus mamás para que estén presentes, pues todos saldrán a recitarle un pequeño poema escrito por ustedes — informo con su habitual ánimo y sonrisa la maestra

Los niños emocionados comenzaron a comentar entre ellos sobre el evento, y otros comentaban los regalos que tenían planeados para ese día, y otros suspiraban con fastidio, pues les daba vagancia tener que redactar, y algunos más que nerviosos por tener que exponer delante sus progenitoras; pero entre comentarios de emoción y otros de ansiedad, habían 2 potras que no se sentían nada cómodas con esta situación

Una era Scootaloo que suspiraba de forma pesada, pues para ese día sus padres por motivos de trabajo no estarían presentes, y al parecer por su rostro no era primera vez que ellos se ausentaran para eventos similares y la otra con una cara deprimida era Apple Bloom pues cada año en ese día la hacía sentir muy triste

Y justamente la molestia de las niñas no pasó desapercibida por el dúo conformado por Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon quienes tras murmuran entre ellas de forma cómplice, decidieron hacer sentir aún más incomodas a las chicas

—Profesora… ¿y si nuestras mamas no pueden venir?— pregunto Tiara con un tono inocente para ocultar sus intenciones

—Si…, no creo que sea justo que uno tuviera que recitar un poema si su mamá no está presente— comento Spoon sumándose a su cómplice con el mismo tono inocente

La maestra Cherry lee se sintió contrariada con esto, pues no se esperaba esta pregunta, pregunta hiriente que afecto a Apple Bloom y Scootaloo, y antes que la maestra responda o misma Apple Bloom, molesta les responda de mala manera, alguien interrumpió

—No creo hubiera problema alguno, a fin y acabo no tiene nada de malo expresar abiertamente lo mucho que uno quiere a su mamá— hablo el ninja en su forma de poni asomándose por la ventana del aula

— ¡Oni-chan!— gritaron con alegría las CMC al ver presente a su hermano mayor honorario y se acercaron a verlo por la ventana

—Lamento interrumpir su clase señorita Lee, pero tengo algunos encargos para estas pequeñas— agrego el rubio, esperando no ser inoportuno, sin saber del predicamento que acaba de salvar a la profesora

—No, no hay problema Twister; y volviendo al tema, lo que has dicho es verdad, así las mamás no puedan estar presentes por diversos motivos, no evita que podamos expresar nuestro cariño hacia ellas— respondió la yegua, dando su permiso para que las niñas reciban sus encargos, mientras Tiara y Spoon chasquearon las leguas con fastidio al ver su plan fallar

—Oni-chan, ¿Por qué estás en la escuela?, ¿Paso algo?— pregunto la potra con moño, cuando repentinamente el ninja le paso una bolsa de papel

—La abuela Smith se dio cuenta que te habías olvidado de tu almuerzo, y me pidió que te la trajera, cuando regresara al pueblo después de terminar mi jornada— respondió el rubio amigable

— ¡Ha!; ¡No me había dado cuenta! , ¡Gracias!— respondió contenta la pequeña, recuperando su sonrisa

—Haber si le haces caso a AJ cuando te manda a dormir temprano, para que no te quedes dormida y tengas que salir a toda prisa de la granja— agregó Twister de forma burlona con cierto toque de regaño hacia la pequeña pelirroja, haciendo que la chica sonrisa apenada; luego miro a Scootaloo y le dio unos bits —toma Scotty—

— ¿Pero y esto?— pregunto la Pegaso con una ceja alzada ante la propina recibida

—Me topé con Dashie en el camino y me pidió que te de esto para que te compres algo en el recreo— menciono el rubio, mientras recordaba que su "tope" con la chica de colorida melena, fue una vez más ella cayendo cual meteorito encima suyo, luego de practicar otra de sus arriesgadas piruetas

— ¡Gracias Twister!— hablo la potra recuperando el ánimo, pensando comprarse algunas golosinas y finalmente la última en acercarse fue Sweetie Belle, esperando recibir algo, pero el rubio puso una expresión de pena

—Lo siento pequeña, pero no tengo nada de parte de Rarity o tus papás— señalo el rubio apenado por decepcionar a la unicornio

La sonrisa de Sweetie Belle se apagó de golpe; —Ya veo…, bueno no importa Twister…, — respondió la niña sonriendo con tristeza, cuando repentinamente sintió los cascos del ninja acariciándole su melena de forma exagerada hasta despeinarla

— ¡Esto es de parte mía!— comento el rubio con una sonrisa de zorro, mientras la niña se reía ante el mimo

—je, je, je; ¡gracias oni-chan!— comento la niña con una sonrisa hermosa y las mejillas rojas

—Bueno esto es todo, adiós chicas— dijo Naruto ya dando media vuelta para ir a su restaurante y para un día más de servicio; pero se acordó de algo y le dio un encargo a la maestra por parte de la mamá de Button Mash: "**déjele más tarea**"; haciendo que el pobre potrillo golpea su cara contra el pupitre en señal de derrota

— ¡Espera Oni-chan!— hablo repentinamente Apple Bloom, captando la atención del rubio — Hum… ¿Podemos ir más tarde a visitarte?— pregunto con cierta ansiedad

— ¡Claro!— fue la respuesta inmediata del príncipe, con su sonrisa de zorro, retomando su camino, mientras 2 de las 3 pequeñas sonreían con alivio

….

Otro día más en su restaurante de ramen con Trixie ayudándolo como su azafata, y cuando el ritmo de trabajo bajo, ella aprovecho el momento para conversar con él, mientras este secaba los platos en la barra y de paso contarle lo muy feliz que ella se sentía de pasar después de tantos años el día de las madres al lado de su progenitora; pero luego miro al príncipe, y se sintió mal de hablar de tema

—Perdón Naruto…, tu llevabas más tiempo sin poder ver a la princesa Celestia y ahora por el motivo de tus memorias, no te has podido decirle la verdad…. — respondió la unicornio azul con las orejas caídas y triste, pensando que le estaba restregando en la cara su felicidad al rubio

Naruto solo soltó un pequeño y suave suspiro —No hay lio Trixie…., además fue mi decisión el hacer esto…., a mí me basta son saber que ella está bien— señalo amigable y ante la cara de pena de su azafata agrego; —Oye, ¿Y ya has pensado en hacer algo especial ese día para ella?, ¿Qué tal un show privado o algo así?— pregunto curioso haciendo que la chica recupere la emoción

— ¡Me leíste la mente!— declaro con alegría Trixie, comentándole que más que un show privado para su mamá, ella planeaba una función especial para esa fecha, y ya en la noche le prepara a ella su platillo favorito en una linda cena familiar; y mientras la charla continuaba, con la maga narrándole algunas ideas para su show, otra de sus amistades se hacía presente en el pequeño restaurante aunque su semblante era de preocupación

— ¿Todo está bien Twi?…, — pregunto el naranjo ante la cara que llevaba su amiga, quien simplemente se sentó en la barra delante suyo, con la mirada agachada

— ¿Paso algo malo?— igual de preocupada se sumó la maga al ver a su amiga y rival en ese estado

—Hola Twister, hola Trixie…., — saludo la bibliotecaria con un tono apesadumbrado; y ante la mirada de preocupación de sus amigos siguió explicándose; —No me paso algo malo…, solo es que me preocupa Spike— comento la morada

— ¿Y qué pasa con Spike?— pregunto Naruto, ahora preocupado por su hermano menor

—Es por la celebración del día de las madres…., creo que afecta mucho a Spike— comento la chica con preocupación; explicándoles a los presente, que cuando conoció a Spike, era aún mucho más pequeño y solía decirle "mamá" a la princesa Celestia, pero con el tiempo el dejo de hacer eso y comenzo a referírse hacia ella de forma respetuosa y distante; y cuando finalmente su asistente mostro ser más independiente, le pedía a Twilight que estas fechas se lo lleve consigo a su casa cuando ella iba a pasarlo con su madre ; cosa que con el tiempo se volvió costumbre

—Bueno…, supongo que es natural eso, el de pequeño sentía que la princesa Celestia era su madre, y al crecer se dio cuenta de las obvias diferencias; tal vez por eso decidió guardar sus distancias con la princesa, pero…., ¿ y ahora cual es el problema?— pregunto con interés Trixie

La unicornio lavanda solo suspiro de forma pesada —Este año él me dijo que se quedaría en la biblioteca, que no iría conmigo a Canterlot, para no molestar— respondió Twilight de forma triste —Ya le he dicho que no es una molestia, que siempre es bienvenido, es más, a mis padres les gusta su compañía; pero él está más que empecinado a estar en la biblioteca ese día…, al parecer el desea guardar sus distancias…., otra vez…— comento la morada con angustia y frustrada por no saber cómo ayudar a Spike

Naruto solo cerro los ojos reflexionado los ocurrido con el dragón —No te preocupes Twi…, lo que pasa es que Spike, se siente algo fuera de lugar…, es decir no convive mucho con otros de su especie, y más por ser un dragón criado por ponis, es natural que se sienta de esa forma— dio su punto de vista el príncipe, recordando también ese sentimiento tan atroz, cuando su madre adoptiva lo presento ante algunos nobles y estos terminaron tachándolo de mascota

— ¡Pero, yo no deseo que él se sienta así!…, ¡Spike por más dragón que él sea, él es mi familia también, es como si fuera mi hermanito!…, — declaro al principio desesperada la unicornio morada, para luego teñirse las mejillas del decir eso; mientras sus 2 amigos sonreían al oírla decir tales palabras

—Spike se sentirá muy feliz de oírte decir eso— comento el rubio cálidamente, haciendo que la morada se sonroje más, — descuida Twi, más tarde mándalo por acá con cualquier excusa, y tendré una charla seria de chicos con el— ofreció una solución el rubio

—Conociéndote, la charla "seria", incluirá refrescos, historietas, películas de acción y partidas de videojuegos, ¿verdad?— comento la maga con mofa y una ceja alzada

—seguro terminaran los dos comprobando si "**La era de Ponitron**" es muy diferente la versión comic que al de la película — con el mismo tono de mofa se sumó el zorro a la burla

— ¡¿Para eso despiertas Kurama?!— le reclamo el rubio a su compañero de forma mental; y luego se dirigió a su amiga morada en el plano real; —En fin…, no te angusties Twi, de una forma u otra veremos qué solución le damos al asunto— comento con una sonrisa de zorro, haciendo que la chica se sienta aliviada y agradezca la ayuda del rubio

…..

Llego ya la hora del cierre y con ello la visita de las pequeñas, siendo recibidas con algunos dangos y te que el rubio preparo para la visita, siendo atendidas en una de las mesas, mientras Trixie le daba fin a sus otras tareas antes de irse

— Y bueno chicas, qué desast…, que diga.., ¿Qué proyecto tienen ahora para obtener sus cutie marks? — pregunto Naruto amigable, pensando que una vez más, las niñas le pedirían su opinión sobre algunas ideas que ellas tenían para finalmente obtener sus deseadas marcas en los flancos

Si bien con dichas charlas, no evitaban que las potras se metan en problemas, al menos lograba minimizar los daños que sus ocurrencias podrían ocasionar, y con éxito logro evitar en algunas ocasiones que las niñas intenten algo arriesgado como ser: probadoras de cuerdas para puenting o cazadoras de dragones (para alivio de Spike); pero esa ocasión el motivo de su visita es muy distinto.

Sweetie belle fue la primera en tomar la palabra —A decir verdad…, el motivo por el cual venimos es otro…, es para hablar de otra cosa, queríamos preguntarte algo personal..., — declaro la pequeña unicornio algo apenada, mientras las otras pequeñas miraban a su amiga con una sonrisa por facilitarle la charla con el ninja

Naruto se quedó un poco confundido por un rato, en términos generales su densidad y estupidez le haría preguntar con total ingenuidad sobre el tema a tratar, pero al ver el rostro de las ponis que hasta ahora no habían dicho palabra alguna, le bastó para comprender que el tema a tratar, en cierta forma también tenía que ver con lo que afectaba a Spike

—Bueno, adelante entonces, ¿que desean preguntarme?— soltó Naruto de forma calmada y amigable para que las niñas se sientan en confianza

—Bueno…, nosotras queríamos preguntarte…. — tomo la pequeña unicornio una vez más la palabras, cuando la potra con moño se le adelanto

—Oni-chan…., tu habías dicho el día que nos conocimos en la granja Apple, que eras adoptado, ¿verdad?— pregunto con cierto temor la Apple, esperando no sonar como una chismosa u entrometida

—Así es Apple Bloom, de muy pequeño fui criado por una de la más lindas, generosas y hermosas ponis que hubieran existido — respondió Naruto con una sonrisa cálida recordando a su madre adoptiva

— ¿En verdad es tan hermosa como dices?— pregunto Scootaloo con interés

—Bueno…, para uno, siempre su mamá será la más hermosa…. — agregó el ninja sin demora para no dar más detalles, y luego retomo la conversación; —Pero… ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?— interrogo ahora el rubio a la niña

La pequeña pelirroja bajo la cabeza con una expresión de pena, mientras sus amigas colocaron sus cascos en sus hombros en señal de apoyo, mientras ella sonreía de forma leve ante su acción —Yo me preguntaba, ¿Si es que nunca antes has tenido necesidad de saber cómo era tus padres verdaderos?…., ¿Cómo era su carácter?, o ¿Cómo era sus voces?, o ¿Si al menos puedes recordar algo de ellos?…. — soltó la pequeña de forma apagada

El rubio la miro fijo un rato pensando que responderle —La verdad …., yo fui adoptado siendo aún un bebé, y al ser tan pequeño, era imposible que los recordara; y cuando los amigos de mis padres tomaron mi custodia y regrese a mi país natal, les hacía preguntas sobre ellos, pero era muy poca la información que recibía…, — contesto Naruto de forma tenue; _"por no decir que siempre que preguntaba por ellos, todo el mundo se negaba a hablarme del tema…"; _pensó con molestia el príncipe al recordar las muchas veces, que de niño le pedía explicación algunas sobre sus padres a Sarutobi, pero la respuesta del tercer Hokage fue siempre la misma: un gran y doloroso silencio

Las niñas miraron los gestos de tristeza del rubio, y por un momento pensaron en cambiar el tema, pero ahora la potra amarilla, se sentía más identificada con el rubio; —Yo también sé que se siente eso…., yo era una bebé cuando papá y mamá murieron, no recuerdo nada de ellos, aunque mis hermanos y la abuela, me hablan de sobre mis padres…, no es igual…. — soltó la niña con dolor

—Apple Bloom…. — menciono el rubio de forma suave, mientras la pequeña potra comenzaba a sollozar de forma suave, comprendiendo ahora de donde venía la melancolía de la niña

—No tengo ningún recuerdo de ellos…, y en fechas así, vamos a sus tumbas a visitarlos…., pero a veces siento que solo visito a unos desconocidos…..— dijo la niña con lágrimas; y sus amigas la miraban con preocupación y pena

Cuan fácil le seria a Naruto explicar que gracias al sello que tenía consigo, pudo al menos conocer y conversar con sus fallecidos padres y sentir todo el amor de ellos, de todas las esperanzas y buenos deseos que ambos depositaron en él; por lo menos de esa forma levantaría en parte el ánimo de la pelirroja, pero el explicar eso, conllevaría a explicar muchas otras cosas, como el hecho de que es un humano en realidad

Y entre sus pensamientos de como poder animar a la pequeña Apple Bloom, tocaron la puerta de su casa, así que decidió ir a recibir a la visita, pensando que era Spike, mientras dejaban a las niñas tratando de consolar a su amiga; pero para su sorpresa, era Dinky quien lo fue a buscar

—Hola señor Twister…, vengo a que me enseñe a hacer rosas de papel— dijo la pequeña unicornio con una sonrisa

Resulta que el otro día el rubio vio a la pequeña cabizbaja y cuando le pregunto el motivo de su pesar, era porque al fin había logrado ahorrar lo suficiente para comprarle algo bonito a Derpy por el día de las madres, pero dicho regalo no podría ser un adorno o algo similar, pues al ser consciente de la natural torpeza de la Pegaso, el regalo no duraría más de 10 minutos entre sus cascos, y otros regalos más caros como vestidos , estaban fueran de su presupuesto, así que opto por comprarle un lindo ramillete de rosas

Lastimosamente para esa fecha la demanda de rosas, margaritas y otras flores sobrepaso lo estimado por las floristas, así que cuando Dinky fue a comprar, Rose , Lily y Daisy solo le podían ofrecer semillas de rosas que florecerían en unos meses , o un lindo y espinoso cactus, ya que prácticamente toda su producción estaba comprada por adelantado, por lo que la niña decepciona salió del negocio y se encontró con el príncipe, y tras narrarle su problema, Naruto se ofreció a enseñarle a hacer rosas de papel

Dinky al principio no le convenció la propuesta, pero cuando el rubio con una simple servilleta le hizo una bella rosa de papel, la niña entusiasmada pidió que se le enseñara, Naruto le dijo el día para dar la clase, pero fiel a su propia torpeza, el rubio se olvidó de todo

Ahora Naruto no sabía cómo lidiar con todo, por un lado tenia a la pequeña pelirroja triste en el restaurante, por otro su hermano con una depresión por la celebración y ahora esta pequeña le pide ayuda con el regalo de su mamá; pensó por un momento en cancelar la clase o pasarla a otro día, pero ante la cara de entusiasmo de Dinky no pudo negarse

—Claro Dinky, pasa…, te hare algunos modelos y luego tu intentaras hacerlos…. — dijo el rubio poniendo algunas hojas de papel y sacando unas tijeras, para dar una clase relámpago; logrando deslumbrar a la niña con el trabajo "manual"

— ¡Están muy lindas!, ¿Quién le enseño hacer eso, señor Twister?— pregunto entusiasmada la niña al ver las rosas que el rubio hacia

—Cuando era pequeño, a mi mamá adoptiva le hacia este regalo…, y no me enseño nadie…, había visto unos adornos así antes en una fiesta y opte por practicar hasta que me salieron— respondió con un sonrisa, recordando como vio esa manualidad para una de las tantas fiestas de la Gran Gala del Galope y practico hasta que logro imitarlas y le regalaba esa rosas a Celestia para el día de las Madres

—Apuesto que su mami se alegraba mucho con una rosas tan bonitas— dijo la pequeña unicornio amigable —ojala a mí me salieran igual…. — comento con pena la niña pues entre sus resultados figuraba, un avión, una rana, una paloma y lo más cercano que le salió fue una lechuga

—No te deprimas pequeña…, con la práctica te saldrá una— dijo el rubio para animar a la chica, pero deseoso de acabar con la clase rápido, pues la potra amarilla lo tenía preocupado

— ¡Sí!, como el tío Heartsword siempre dice: "**no hay que rendirse, siempre hay que intentarlo**"— soltó la niña con una sonrisa más animada, volviendo a practicar con el papel

— ¿Tu tío Heartsword?…, — musito el ninja con un tono apagado

— ¡Sí!, él es hermano de mi mamá, ella siempre me habla mucho de él ¡Espero algún día conocerlo!— dijo Dinky, mientras ahora su rosa se parecían más a las que hacia Naruto

—Ya veo…., parece ser que le tienes mucho cariño…— comento el rubio, sintiendo pesar y culpa

— ¡Claro que sí!, gracias a él, ahora yo también puedo sentir _**el amor de mis abuelitos**_— dijo la niña con una sonrisa y las mejillas rojas

— ¡¿He?!— fue lo que dijo el rubio y una vez más sus ojos botaron un brillo recordando algo del pasado

_**Recuerdo perdido**_

Y allí estaban en el jardín real, el príncipe haciendo las rosas de papel para su madre por su día, mientras, tenía al pelirrojo consigo cuidándolo y ayudándolo en la manualidad, solo que con muy pobres resultados

—Oye pekke, ¿No sería más fácil si solo le regalas a la princesa un ramilletes de flores verdaderas como las que abundan acá?— comento Hearts frustrado pues no le salía ninguna rosa bien

—No Hearts, yo quiero regalarle algo hecho por mí mismo, además a mi mami le gustan— dijo el pequeño niño recordando la cara de alegría que puso Celestia la primera vez que recibió tal regalo

El Pegaso suspiro resignado —Vale…, de todas formas hacer un ramillete tu solo, sería muy tedioso, así que déjame intentar ayudarte— comento el recluta, mientras le salió una lechuga en lugar de una rosa

Naruto se rio por el resultado, pero luego paulatinamente puso una expresión de pena —Hearts… ¿y cómo haces en estas fechas… tú y tu hermana?— pregunto el niño al recordar que el único familiar que tenía su amigo y guardián era su hermana pequeña internada en un hospital

El Pegaso lejos de poner una expresión de tristeza, sonrió con naturalidad —No hay problema, en estas fechas me las arreglo para que mi hermana no se sienta triste —

—Pero… ¿Ella no dice nada sobre su mamá o papá?, tú mismo me habías dicho ella era muy pequeña cuando ellos se fueron… ¿acaso ella los recuerda?— pregunto el niño, pero ante la mira al vacío del recluta, se arrepintió de ser tan insistente en un tema tan delicado

—Ella los recuerda…., recuerda sus cuidados y todo su amor…..— dijo el Pegaso de forma solmene y seria mientras Naruto bajaba la cabeza apenado; —Y lo hace porque yo estoy con ella— completo con una sonrisa grande

— ¿¡He?!— soltó Naruto torciendo la cabeza a un lado confundido

—Veras Pekke, ella era aún pequeña cuando murieron…, pero todo lo que ellos me enseñaron, sus lecciones de amor, de cariño y cuidados, los tengo muy presentes acá..,— menciono el Pegaso señalándose el corazón; —Todo ese amor que ellos me dieron, no puede desaparecer así nomás.., todo esos sentimientos pienso dárselos a mi hermanita, y así ella podrá también llevar en su corazón y compartirlos con quienes ama, asi como a sus hijos…, de esa forma siempre nuestros padres estarán presentes en nuestras vidas…; afín y acabo mi hermanita también el ultimo recuerdo de su amor, que ellos me dejaron— comento con una sonrisa suave

—Hearts…. — musito suave el príncipe, admirando una vez más a su guardián con una sonrisa

—Bueno, ¡terminemos con esto de una vez!— dijo sonriendo tranquilo, pero su sonrisa se borró y paso a un gesto de frustración, cuando le salió un barquito de papel como resultado; ante la risa burlona del príncipe

_**Fin del recuerdo perdido**_

Regresando al presente, Naruto soltó un suspiro con una sonrisa, y sin querer la pequeña Dinky, le había hecho recordar algo importante, que posiblemente le ayude con Apple Bloom

—Mire Señor Twister… ¡Ya me están saliendo!— dijo emocionada la pequeña al ver que sus rosas se parecen mas a las hechas por el rubio

—Sí, es verdad, ¡Felicidades Dinky!— menciono Naruto, acariciando la melena de la pequeña, haciéndola reír; —¿Sabes?, tengo algo que te va a gustar— dijo esas palabras, para subir a su habitación y tras ubicar un rollo, saco lo que tenía sellado en él y bajo, junto a la foto de sus padres; —Creo que esto te será de ayuda pequeña— menciono Naruto, mostrándole a la niña el ramillete de flores de papel que Konan le dio, en señal de amistad

— ¡Que flores más hermosas!—dijo la niña emocionada y con ojos brillantes al ver el lindo ramillete

Y dichas esas palabras Naruto le dio las rosas —Toma…, espero que le gusten a tu mami— dijo el rubio cediéndole las rosas

La pequeña unicornio miro con sorpresa el regalo — ¿Está seguro de dármelo?, se ven que fueron hechas con mucha dedicación— comento la niña apenada por el regalo, y pensando que sería mejor que ella misma hiciera las flores

—No hay problema Dinky, estas flores me las dio una poni en señal de agradecimiento, cuando le hice recordad algo muy importante; y ahora tú me has hecho acordar de algo importante a mí, así que adelante, ahora son tuyas las flores— respondió el rubio amistoso, insistiendo con el regalo

La niña con entusiasmo tomo el ramillete —¡Gracias papi!— soltó con alegría la niña sosteniendo el ramillete, pero luego se puso colorada; —¡Que diga, gracias señor Twister!— se corrigió la niña sin perder tiempo y nerviosa, mientras Naruto la miraba con la cabeza inclinado a un lado

—Are? …(¿qué cosa?); — soltó confundido, mientras veía a la pequeña más roja; —Bueno no te preocupes Dinky cualquiera se confunde a veces— respondió Naruto amigable; haciendo que la pequeña respire aliviada y ahora contenta con su regalo, se despedía para volver a casa, antes que la cartera regresara; —Pobrecita…, se emocionó tanto por el regalo que se confundió— comento el rubio de forma suave y riéndose por lo ocurrido

—Insisto…, eres un idiota…— comento el zorro con pesadez en un suspiro resignado; Naruto decidió no responderle, y ahora volvía al restaurante con una solución para la pena de Apple Bloom

…..

El rubio regreso al restaurante, donde estaba Trixie haciéndole algunos trucos mágicos para cambiarle las caras a las potras pues se había enterado del problema, y trataba de subirles el ánimo, aunque solo logro aligerar el pesado ambiente y darle el tiempo necesario para que Naruto regresara

—¿Qué te entretuvo tanto?— pregunto la maga con cierta molestia ante la demora del ninja y aliviada, pues ya se le estaban acabando los trucos ante el repentino e improvisado show

—Sumanai! Tottemo Subarashi Toritshii-sama! (¡disculpa, gran y poderosa Trixie!);— dijo el rubio burlón en su idioma natal; mientras la maga con una vena hinchada, le tiro todo el mazo de cartas en la cara; pues sin necesidad de traductor o interprete le pudo entender la burla; —No aguantas una broma….— respondió el ninja de forma cansada

—¡humpf! AHO! (Tonto!)— fue la respuesta de la maga que aprendió a insultar en el idioma del rubio, por asesoría de Kurama

—Esto….,—Llamo la atención de ambos la pequeña Pegaso; —Oni-chan…., ¿qué tienes entre tus cascos?— pregunto curiosa por lo que tenía Naruto consigo

—Ahora se los muestro—dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y luego miro a Trixie; —Gracias por cuidar a las niñas y cubrirme— comento amigable

Ante el comentario Trixie solo desvió la cara con las mejillas rojas —¡Ha!; yo solo quería practicar algunos trucos mágicos y esta niñas solo tuvieron suerte de ver gratis la magia de la gran y poderosa Trixie…— declaro la unicornio azul en su papel de tsundere, cuando en realidad le dio pena ver a las niñas triste e hizo todo por dibujarles una sonrisa; y sin quererlo al verla actuar en su modo "tsundere", hizo que los presentes se rían

Pasado el momento el rubio retomo la palabra —Dime algo Apple Bloom, ¿Has hablado de esto tus hermanos o con tu abuela?— pregunto el rubio mirando las expresiones de la niña

La pequeña pelirroja bajo la mirada —Si…, ya antes les dije esto…, pero ellos insisten que no me preocupe por eso, que papá y mamá siempre están presentes …., pero yo no lo siento así…, desearía al menos una vez tener algún recuerdo suyo — dijo la niña con tono triste; —perdón si este tema es muy delicado para ti oni-chan…, solo pensé que tu podrías entenderme— comento apenada

Naruto la entendía muy bien, al perder sus recuerdos olvido con ello también a su madre adoptiva, y creció pensando en lo mismo que la pequeña con moño, solo que el no tuvo familiares que lo cuidaran, pero aun así, conocía esa angustia que afectaba a la pequeña Apple, angustia que también el vivió en esas fechas en la aldea de Konoha; pero ahora tenía algo que decir al respecto

_Naruto Shippuden Unreleased OST - "Final Words/A Mothers Love"_

Naruto sonrió de forma cálida y una vez más pregunto —Dime Apple Bloom, ¿A qué te sonarían estas palabras? : , "_**No seas exigente, come mucho y crece fuerte; báñate todos los días y abrígate bien; no te desveles y duerme bien; haz amigos…, no necesitas muchos amigos, solo necesitas en quienes tú puedas confiar realmente…**_ ,— menciono el principie, captando la atención de las niñas y la maga presente; al ver la atención obtenida continuo —_**"Estudia y practica tus lecciones; todos tenemos fortalezas y debilidades, así que no te frustres si no te salen las cosas bien al principio…, respeta a tus maestros y compañeros en la escuela….,**__**confía en ti mismo, ¡Hazte de un sueño y lucha por hacerlo realidad**__**!"**_— dijo esas palabras con un tono suave

La pequeña Apple Bloom, reflexiono esas palabras y respondió —Suena a lo que me dice AJ, mi hermano o mi abuela casi a diario— respondió la pequeña algo confundida

—Lo mismo me dicen mis papas y Rarity— se sumó Sweetie Belle de forma suave

—Es verdad, eso mismo me dice mi mamá a veces…— dijo extrañada Scootaloo

Naruto sonrió más y puso la foto de sus padres sobre la mesa, asombrando a las niñas y mirando a una yegua pelirroja con el rostro de su hermano honorario y a un corcel de crin rubia y puntiaguda, tal como lo tenía Twister

—Es verdad que durante buena parte de mi infancia, no supe mucho de mis padres biológicos, pero unos meses antes de mi viaje a este reino, me topé con alguien que los conoció muy bien, y me hablo mucho de ellos, anqué ese alguien, era bastante gruñón, un amargado y un total cascarrabias— comento el rubio con una sonrisa, mientras el zorro puso un gesto molesto al sentirse aludido y estacas con esas palabras le eran clavadas en la espalda

—¿Y esas palabras que has dicho oni-chan?— pregunto la pequeña pelirroja

—Eran las palabras que mi madre me las dedico el día que nací…,— respondió Naruto de forma suave, mientras las niñas entreabrían los ojos con sorpresa; —Son las palabras y concejos que cualquier madre le daría a su hijo, para guiarlo y sea un poni de provecho; pero hubo una palabra muy importante que me dedico y olvide mencionar— comento haciéndose el interesante

—¡¿Y cuál es esa palabras?!— preguntaron las niñas y la maga al unísono interesadas por la historia

—_**Aishiteru…**_.— respondió el rubio con una gran sonrisa

—¿Y eso significa?...— pregunto la Pegaso naranja con ansiedad

—_**Te amo**_— respondió Naruto mirando a las niñas, —Mi mamá me dijo te amo….,— comento casi suspirando con una sonrisa reconfortante, mientras las pequeñas no evitaron conmoverse por esa historia

Apple Bloom sonrió de forma tenue —Me pregunto si algo así me hubieran dicho mis padres— comento la niña de forma apagada

—¡Pero si te lo dicen a diario Apple Bloom!— respondió Naruto con una gran sonrisa de zorro; mientras la niña lo miro sorprendido; — Recordé que alguien me enseño que el amor de los padres hacia nosotros, no se acaba cuando ellos ya no están; ese amor que aprendemos y que experimentamos se queda con nosotros acá…,— respondió Naruto señalándose el pecho; —y ese mismo amor que aprendimos, lo enseñamos y compartimos con quienes son importantes para nosotros…,— comento animado

—Oni-chan….— musito de forma suave Apple Bloom

—Y ahora dime…, ¿acaso esas palabras que mi mamá, me las dedico el día que nací….,no son las mimas que tus hermanos y abuela te dicen siempre?— pregunto sonriendo, mientras la niña abría mas los ojos; —Cada gesto de ellos hacia ti al cuidarte y criarte, son los recuerdos que ellos tienen de tus padres, cada lección de vida, cada regaño o forma de consuelo, son las lecciones que ellos tienen en sus corazones del amor de tus papás…, de esa forma ellos te hacen presente, que tus papás aunque no están contigo, ellos no dejaron de amarte…., ya que para tus hermanos, Apple Bloom, tu eres el recuerdo de su amor más grande que pueden tener— dijo el rubio, mientras poco a poco las lágrimas caían por la mejillas de la niña, comprendiendo el mensaje

Tal vez no tenga con ellos a sus padres para criarla, pero sus hermanos y abuela llevan con ellos todo el amor que sus progenitores hubieran deseado darle

—Gracias….— dijo la niña con una sonrisa, secándose la lágrimas, mientras el rubio le acariciaba su crin para reconfortarla, y Trixie junto a las otras niñas, sonreían de forma tierna ante la escena

_Fin del ost_

Pasado el momento, Naruto miro a la Pegaso naranja; —¡La siguiente!— dijo con un tono burlón como si fuera un empleado burocrático

La potra mencionada se puso algo nerviosa —Bueno….,lo mío tal vez suene a una tontería, si se compara a lo de Apple Bloom — comento apenada

—Nada que les pase a mis Imotos, es una tontería— dijo Naruto con simpleza y bromista

—Bueno…., es que…, yo casi no paso mucho tiempo con mis padres…, y es incómodo tener que asistir a eventos de la escuela que te piden que ellos estén presentes, y tener que estar dando disculpas por su ausencia…— comento con fastidio la Pegaso

—Soka…,(ya veo…);¿ Y eso a que se debe Scooty? — pregunto Naruto con interés

La chica bajo la cara —Es que ambos trabajan para una empresa…, y muchas veces al levantarme , ellos ya se han marchado y tengo que desayunar sola, o almorzar e incluso cenar también así…,— comento la potra naranja con pena; — Comprendo que tengan que trabajar…., pero me gustaría que pasen más tiempo conmigo…—

—¿Sabes algo Scooty?, mi mamá adoptiva también tenía que trabajar mucho; incluso por su trabajo, ella tenía que viajar y no la veía por muchos días…— respondió el rubio recordando, como Celestia debido a su obligaciones reales, tenía que trabajar largas jornadas por el bienestar de su reino, e incluso viajar por motivos diplomáticos, dejando al príncipe al cuidado de los criados en el castillo

—¿En verdad?, ¿ En que trabajaba?— pregunto curiosa Sweetie belle

—Ella es trabajadora del estado, en un cargo muy importante….., bastante importante….,— comento el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gota de sudor; —Y debido a su trabajo, yo siempre paraba al cuidado de unos amigos míos , mucho más mayores que yo…, así como lo es Dashie contigo— señalo Naruto

La pequeña Pegaso recupero por un rato la sonrisa —¡Sí!, por eso me encanta estar con Rainbow y contigo, ¡Ustedes son geniales! — Declaro con admiración, pero paulatinamente su rostro se apagó —Pero a veces desearía que el mismo tiempo que pasan ustedes conmigo, mis padres también lo pasaran…— comento suspirando

Y antes que Naruto diga algo, fue Trixie quien tomó la palabra —Muy bien , por lo que dices, pareciera que sientes, que el trabajo de tus padres es más importante que tú, ¿verdad?— pregunto la maga de forma directa

—No es eso…., solo que…, — hablo la Pegaso vacilante— Mmm…, si…, así es…— admitió con pesar la niña naranja

—Y deseas que dejen de lado su trabajo, porque no tienen tiempo para ti , ¿no?— pregunto la maga una vez más de forma directa y con una voz fría

—Pues no tanto que lo dejen de lado…, solo deseo compartir más tiempo con ellos…—respondió la Pegaso

—Entonces….,¿crees que en verdad a ellos no les importas?— pregunto con el mismo tono frio

—Yo…, no lo sé…— dijo la niña algo intimidada por esas palabras, las otras niñas iban a intervenir, pero el rubio les hizo un alto con el casco para ver a qué punto quería llegar Trixie

—Vamos a comprobarlo…., dime esto; ¿ Antes de despertar o cuando estas medio dormida, sientes algo en el rostro?— pregunto mirando a los ojos a la niña

La Pegaso más repuesta, se puso a reflexionar —Pues…, ahora que lo mencionas hay veces que siento algo en las mejillas….— dijo la niña extrañada

Ante esa respuesta Trixie le pidió a Scootaloo cerrar los ojos y respirar de forma pausada como si fingiera quedarse dormida, cuando la niña cumplió con el pedido Trixie pregunto —¿Sera algo así?— dijo la maga, y la potra al sentir eso mismo reacciono sonriendo sin abrir los ojos

—¡Sí!, ¡eso mismo siento a veces en las madrugadas o en las noches, pero a ambos lados de la cara !— respondió emocionada y ante esa respuesta, Trixie le pidió abrir los ojos y cuando lo hizo, vio a la maga dándole un beso en la mejilla

Ante la cara de sorpresa de la niña, la maga sonrió de forma compresiva —Esos besos que sientes en las noches y mañanas, son la prueba de que a pesar que el trabajo es importante para tus papas, tu no dejas de ser lo más importante para ellos Scootaloo— dijo Trixie de forma amigable

—¿ Y cómo tu sabes eso?— dijo la niña confundida y con la cara roja

—Porque mis papas también se la pasaban trabajando mucho cuando era niña…— revelo la maga con un tono suave, comprendiendo el problema de la pequeña Pegaso; — Yo viví al igual que tu ese sentimiento…, solo que yo comprendí que lo hacían por darme una mejor vida…, y a diferencia tuya, ellos me dejaban en una guardería mientras trabajaban —

—¿Y qué debería hacer?— pregunto la Pegaso con duda

—Habla con ellos y hazle saber cómo te sientes…, no tengas miedo de hacer eso, pero más importante, ahora saber con seguridad que eres importante para tus padres — respondió Trixie

—Eso es verdad Scooty, Dashie me dijo que cada vez que pueden, no paran de preguntarle a ella, si necesitas algo o si todo va bien en la escuela…, es más, la propina que te di hoy departe de Dashie, era un dinero que tus padres le dejaron por si necesitabas algo— revelo Naruto sonriendo, mientras la Pegaso, poco a poco sentía mucha alegría de saber eso

—En ese caso…, les pediré que estén presentes para el día de las madres en la escuela— dijo la niña con decisión

—Eso está bien, apuesto que si les dice lo importante que es para ti , el que ellos estén presentes, no dudaran en hacer algún espacio en su agenda para ti— respondió el ninja contento de ver que las cosas se están solucionando

—¿Y tu?..., ¿Qué problemas tienes?— pregunto la maga a la pequeña unicornio, al ver que era la última en hablar de sus pesares

—¡Oh!, yo no tengo algún problema…, solo vine acá para apoyar a mis amigas— dijo Sweetie Belle con una sonrisa; —¡Nosotras las Cutie Marks Crusaders, estamos siempre unidas sea cual sea la situación!— declaro de forma orgullosa y sonriente

"_Cualquier instructor Jounin se sentiría feliz de tener a un equipo de Genins tan unido como ustedes…"; _ pensó el rubio con una sonrisa de aprobación

—Pero a decir verdad….— soltó repentinamente la pequeña unicornio apenada; —Es que tengo un problema con mi regalo para mi mamá— dijo la niña con una sonrisa nerviosa

—¿Qué paso?— pregunto el rubio curioso

—Pues…, había ideado hacer un proyecto de Collage como presente para mi mamá, pero necesitaba algunas joyas, así que fui al negocio de mi hermana para pedirle lo que necesitaba, y ella insistió en ver mi trabajo y bueno….— la chica bajaba la cabeza apenada

—Déjame adivinar…, Rarity empezó a dar sus sugerencias para que el proyecto quede mejor…, y entre sugerencia y sugerencias, ella termino adueñándose del trabajo …, ¿verdad?— comento el príncipe con una gota de sudor, y cuando la niña movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa, solo soltó un pesado suspiro _"¿Por qué no me sorprendo?…", _pensó ante las exageraciones de su amiga la modista, aunque carentes de mala intensión

—Yo deseaba darle a mi mamá algo especial hecho por mí, ya que Rarity le hizo un lindo vestido y yo no tengo tanto talento como ella…, pero ahora no se me ocurre nada…— dijo la niña triste

—¿ Y qué tal si le cantas algo Sweetie Belle?, tú tienes una linda voz— sugirió Naruto con una sonrisa

Ante esa respuesta, todos los demás estaban de acuerdo con la propuesta de Twister —¿Lo dices en serio?— pregunto la niña algo apenada

—Yo también lo creo, Sweetie Belle, te he escuchado cantar las veces que eh ido a ayudar a Rarity y en verdad lo haces muy bien— comento repentinamente Spike que se hacía presente en el restaurante, entrando por la puerta que daba a la casa de Twister

—¿Y tú como es que entraste?— pegunto Naruto sorprendido de ver al pequeño dragón entrando por ese lado del restaurante; a lo que el pequeño reptil respondió que encontró la puerta principal abierta y al sentir las voces en la zona del restaurante, vino a ver qué pasaba y escucho lo de Sweetie belle; _"Es una suerte que no te descubran como humano hasta ahora…"; _pensó con molestia el zorro, pues la culpa la tuvo Naruto al no cerrar bien la puerta cuando se despidió de Dinky

La niña se apeno por el hágalo de Spike con un ligero sonrojo, —Gracias Spike…, creo que hare caso a la sugerencia de cantarle a mi mamá, ¡le cantare su canción favorita!— declaro con una sonrisa y ahora con todo sus asuntos resueltos, las niñas agradecieron los concejos y procedieron a despedirse

—Por cierto oni-chan …., ¿Tu papá te dejo algún mensaje para ti?— pregunto Scootaloo con curiosidad

—¡Claro que sí!; su mensaje fue : _**"Hazle caso a tu madre…,"**_— respondió Naruto imitando la sonrisa de su padre con giño, mientras las niñas se reían de la respuesta y miraban con más admiración al príncipe; y se retiraron comentando algunas cosas como : _"__**Él se parece mucho a sus padres**__"; __**"Nuestro hermano es genial"**__ o " __**Ojala que mi hermana logre más avances"**_

—Creo que ahora estarán más que interesadas en que seas su hermano oficialmente…— comento el zorro mentalmente ante lo visto

—¿hum?; pensé que ya era el hermano oficial de su club o ¿no?….,— respondió el rubio densamente

—No sé ni para que me molesto….— respondió el zorro con resignación

…

Luego de que las niñas se fueran, Naruto agradeció a Trixie por la ayuda, haciendo que la maga se sonroje nuevamente, y use su modo tsundere para negar tal hecho, y luego se retiró, para que el ninja y el dragón hablen más cómodamente; pero antes que se marche le dijo que necesitaría un favor de ella y posiblemente de Lyra también, pero luego le diría los detalles

Naruto volvió a su modo humano, ahora que nadie podía interrumpirlo —Bueno Spike…, supongo que te tendrás alguna idea del porque estas acá, ¿Verdad?; Twilight está preocupada por ti…,— señalo Naruto con un tono preocupado

El bebé dragón puso una cara incomoda —Ella te dijo que no deseo acompañarla a su casa para el día de las madres, ¿cierto?; — dijo el dragón con un tono apesadumbrado

—Y también me dijo que ya no le dices mamá a mamá como antes— dijo el príncipe con un tono serio a su hermano; —¿Qué ocurre Spike?…,¿Ocurrió algo malo entre tú y mamá, mientras yo no estaba? —

El pequeño dragón sacudió la cabeza de forma negativa —No ocurrió nada malo.., la princesa Celestia nunca cambio su forma de tratarme…, es solo que….,— Spike trataba de ubicar las palabras precisas para explicarse hasta que soltó lo que sería tal vez la explicación más lógica; —Yo…, soy un dragón….,— dijo el niño aceptando su realidad

—¿Qué?, ¿Solo era eso?— dijo el rubio en respuesta con mucha simplicidad y un toque de decepción , alzando una ceja, mientras Spike ponía una cara de estupor

—¡¿Cómo que "solo era eso"?!— reclamo Spike indignado y molesto, —¿Cómo crees que me siento en estas fechas?, sé que la princesa Celestia con toda su bondad me crio y por ello la llame mamá…., pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de las obvias diferencias entre ambos…, ella fue muy generosa conmigo…., siempre tratándome bien…, pero yo…, yo no me sentía cómodo con todo esto….— musito el niño apenado

—¿Y eso?; ¿Por qué no te sentías cómodo con eso?— pregunto Naruto sin alterarse

—Naruto…,no es que sea un mal agradecido, o que no aprecie sus cuidados, pero yo sentía que no era correcto dirigirme de esa forma a la princesa…., sabía que muchos verían mal que yo la llame mamá, o que tratara con tanta confianza a la gobernante de Equestria; ya que finalmente solo soy un dragón criado por ponis….; lo mismos es con la familia de Twilight…, ellos me tratan bien…, pero siento que ese no es mi lugar ….,— dijo Spike desviando la cara

_Tema: Angel beats : Ichiban no Takaramono_

—Bien…., según tu…, eso dices que es lo que te pasa….,— comento el príncipe serio, para luego colocar su mano sobre su cabeza y mirarlo —y ahora…, ¿serias tan amable de decirme que es lo que sientes en verdad?— dijo Naruto mirándolo con una sonrisa, mientras el bebé dragón entreabría los ojos al ver que el ninja no le creyó nada

Spike al verse descubierto solo bajo la cabeza —¿cómo es que te diste cuenta?…— pregunto con un tono apesadumbrado

—Porque yo también experimente que se siente ser el que esta fuera de lugar….,— dijo Naruto; —Spike…, cuando tenía más o menos unos cinco o seis años, mamá me presento ante algunos conocidos suyos, con el fin de evaluar si era prudente presentarme ante el reino como su hijo…; y el resultado de ese experimento, es que al final terminaron casi todos tachándome de mascota exótica….— dijo el rubio mirando al vacío, mientras el dragón lo miraba con pesar; —"Ni siquiera eres un poni"…, fueron sus hirientes palabras en aquella vez…,—

—¿Y qué paso?— pregunto el dragón triste

—Pues…, me sentí mal…, realmente muy mal…, no es que fuera tan tonto como para no haberme dado cuenta lo diferente que era en tantos aspectos a mamá, o a cualquier otro ser del reino…, incluso llegue a pensar que era una cría especial de Alicornio o algo así, ya que nunca vi uno…, y que con el tiempo me vería como la princesa….,pero al final de cuentas me regresaron a mi realidad…— dijo el príncipe

—Debió haber sido un golpe muy duro….— comento Spike mirando al vacío también

—Lo fue…, luego de eso corrí hasta mi habitación y me puse a llorar en un rincón, imaginándome cientos de cosas…, como ¿Quién? o ¿Que soy realmente?, ¿si soy hijo de la princesa?…, o si soy como esos ponis dijeron…, una mascota a la cual la princesa le acogió cariño…— agrego el rubio con el mismo tono suave, hasta que finalmente una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro ; —Pero luego de ello, mamá fue a buscarme y hablamos de muchas cosas…., pero de esa charla me quedo claro algo : para esa poni…, yo soy su hijo, y ella es mi madre, ella es la primera criatura viviente que desde que pueda recordar, no hizo otra cosa, salvo amarme— dijo Naruto sonriente

—Naruto….— musito Spike y luego el dragón sintió la mano del ninja acariciarle las escamas de su cabeza

—Y podría apostar todo el ramen del mundo…, a que lo mismo sientes tu…, por más que lo niegues…— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa; —Ella fue quien me dijo como debía cuidarte y que cuidados debía tener contigo al ser tan pequeño ; yo puedo recordar muy bien las veces que ella te alimentaba, o nos narraba a ambos un cuento mientras te tenía entre sus cascos…. — recordaba el príncipe, mientras el dragón sonreía de forma suave, mientras se le decían tales eventos; —Además.., tu eres muy listo Spike…, por eso es de sobra, que eso, no es realmente el tema que te incomoda…, así que adelante…., dime la razón por la cual guardas tus distancia con mamá—

El dragón tras un rato callado, solo suspiro con derrota y decidió confesar…, —Naruto…, luego de tu partida, fue un cambio muy grandes para todos , incluso optaron por no tocar el tema de tu presencia en Canterlot…, al menos no delante de la princesa y que aguardáramos a tu regreso…, pero cuando se cumplieron los 3 años en que deberías regresar y tú no volviste fue un golpe muy duro para ella…., y también me di cuenta de algo…, cada vez que le decía mamá a la princesa, ella ponía una expresión triste…, y eso era , porque ella te recordaba— dijo el dragón con pesar

—Ya veo…— dijo el rubio con un tono apagado

—Ya era difícil no decirle sobre ti a Twilight, cuando ella logro ser la alumna de la princesa; la misma princesa me pidió que no diga nada, que sorprenderíamos a Twilight cuando tu regresaras…, pero al no pasar eso..., todo el mundo decidió nunca más tocar el tema, para no provocarle más pena a la princesa…. Y por ello, también deje luego de un tiempo referirme así a ella, para no verla triste ….— dijo Spike llorando levemente

—Eso debió haber sido muy difícil— dijo ahora el rubio mirando al dragón

—Y lo fue…., pero fue mi decisión no decirle más así a mi mamá…, por ello le pedía a Twilight que me llevara donde su familia en esas fechas, para evitarla…, pero al final me di cuenta que solo utilizaba como excusa a esa familia que me trata con cariño… y por ello ahora los evito también…, — termino de confesar Spike, sintiendo en parte un alivio por compartir su pena y por otro lado un gran idiota por la decisiones que tomó

Y ante tales respuesta la única reacción de Naruto, es darle un coscorrón en la nuca, dejándole un gracioso chinchón en la frente —¡Idiota!; ¡Puede ser que a mamá se sintiera mal porque yo no estaban, pero para ella tu seguías siendo su hijo!— reclamo Naruto serio; —¡Ella se puso muy feliz cuando tu comenzaste a llamarla mamá también!— tras un rato Naruto respiro hondo y hablo ante el atribulado muchacho; —Yo comprendo tu decisión Spike…, pero al final de cuentas quien está sufriendo eres tu…, y mamá también…—

—Como lo haces tú ahora….— respondió el dragón desviando la mirada, y diciendo esas palabras con reproche hacia su hermano

Naruto se quedó callado un rato antes de responder —Es verdad eso…, que a la larga la decisión que tome, solo terminara lastimando a todos mi seres queridos…, pero estoy dispuesto a asumir las consecuencias de ello, y con todo lo que eso abarque….; pero creo que tú ya no tienes que hacer más esto Spike…, yo creo que mamá estaría más que feliz que la vuelvas a llamar así…— indico comprensivo

—¿Así sea yo solamente un dragón criado por ponis?…— comento el dragoncito apenado

—No eres un dragón criado por ponis…, eres un dragón criado por la más linda y hermosa de las ponis…, mi mamá…; te lo garantiza un humano criado por ponis…— dijo el rubio sonriendo

—Gracias hermano….— dijo el dragón abrazando a su hermano mayor

—De nada hermanito— correspondió de la misma manera el ninja

_Fin del tema_

Pasado el momento y ahora cumpliéndose la profecía de Trixie, se le ve a los 2 jugando _**Colt of Duty,**_ con algunas historietas regadas en el piso

—Oye Naruto…., cuando descubriste que eras adoptado…, ¿Sentías curiosidad sobres tus verdaderos padres?— pregunto el dragón repentinamente

—¿Y a que vino eso?— pregunto el rubio mirando la pantalla, tratando de no perder la partida —¿Estas tratando de ganar distrayéndome?— dijo concentrando, mientras se movía como deseando que su personaje imite la acción

—¡No es eso!— dijo Spike ofendido; —Es que…, llegue cuando hablaste con Apple Bloom y las palabras que tu madre biológica te dedico….,— menciono Spike avergonzado por espiar; —No es que deseaba ser indiscreto con el problema de Apple Bloom…, pero me dio mucha curiosidad saber de tu verdadera familia— comento Spike, con algo de temor ante la posible reprimenda de su hermano

Pero Naruto lejos de enojarse solo sonrió de forma comprensiva —No hay problema Spike…, pero ¿Por que deseas saber del tema?—

Mas aliviado el dragón se explicó —Cuando le pregunte a la princesa Celestia….,— comenzó Spike, pero luego sintió la mirada de su hermano de forma reprobatoria, por lo que se corrigió — que diga.., cuando le pregunte a mamá sobre mi origen, ella me conto que habían encontrado un huevo de dragón abandonado en una cueva, al lado de otros pero ya rotos…—

—Si…, recuerdo que mamá me dijo lo mismo; un arqueólogo había llegado a ese lugar buscando algunas ruinas; al parecer esa cueva fue un nido dragón, pero que llevaba años abandonada…,— dijo el rubio, recordando otros detalles como el hecho que no se podía definir cuanto tiempo llevaba ese huevo abandonado, o si los otros huevos eclosionaron antes o algún depredador ataco el nido dejando a ese huevo como el único sobreviviente; — Pero no entiendo a donde apunta tu pregunta Spike…— agrego

—Yo a veces me pregunto, que clases de dragones eran mis padres…., no sé si tengo hermanos, o si ellos me dejaron abandonado al ver que no nacía, o si atacaron el nido y mi huevo fue el único que se salvó…— dijo el dragón con un tono tenue; —A veces veo otros dragones y no me siento para nada identificado con ellos, es decir todo lo desean resolver a lo bestia y son muy pocos con los que se puede tener algo de dialogo decente….—

—Te sientes más como un poni que un dragón, ¿he?— comento Naruto con una suave sonrisa, mientras Spike asentía con la cabeza; —Es normal hermanito…, te criaste con una poni tan sabia como mamá y paras de arriba abajo con Twilight que es muy inteligente y una apasionada de la lectura—

—Solo me gustaría saber…, si mis padres fueron buenos dragones, o al menos que clase de dragón soy….,— dijo Spike bajándole el ritmo al juego

—Así ellos sean malos dragones Spike, no cambia el hecho de que Spike es Spike…,— comento Naruto natural, mientras también bajaba el ritmo al juego; —Cuando mamá me dijo que me encontró abandonado en el jardín real, pensé que mis padres me habían abandonado allí..., felizmente las cosas no fueron así, Kurama siempre me hablaba de ellos…, pero luego cuando perdí todos mis recuerdos referente a mi familia de Equestria, también había perdido esa información…; siempre crecí preguntándome que clases de personas fueron ellos— comento Naruto; mientras Spike suspiro de forma triste, al reconocer que para el príncipe fue algo muy difícil vivir sin siquiera recordar los cuidados de su madre adoptiva, y sumado a su condición publica de jinchuriki , dio como resultado una vida dura

—Debiste haber vivido una gran incertidumbre….— comento el reptil

—Si…, pero yo dejaría que eso decida mi vida— respondió el rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja; —Decidí crecer por mí mismo, y no dejarme llevar por esos detalles, y fueran quienes fueran mis padres, haría que ellos se sientan orgulloso de quien soy yo— dijo el rubio sonriente

Spike tras un rato callado, sonrió con más animo —¡Yo también hare lo mismo!— dijo con una sonrisa decidida, y ambos hermanos se miraron mutuamente con una sonrisa de confianza…., hasta que unos disparos llamaron la atención de ambos, y miraron a sus personajes tirados en el piso

—¡NO SEAS CAMPERO KURAMA!— reclamaron ambos enojados al zorro quien en su versión de mascota, manejaba un control mas

—Noobs….— fue la repuesta del bijuu con una sonrisa maliciosa

Acabada las partidas de juegos y comprobar que el comic de _**"La era de Ponitron" **_solo tiene en común el nombre con la película, Spike regreso a casa y antes que Twilight le pregunte algo, el dragón abrazo a la unicornio de forma afectuosa

—¿Spike?— pregunto la morada confundida

—Gracias Twilight…, por hacerme nacer…, y dejarme ser parte de una familia tan maravillosa…— dijo Spike con una sonrisa

—Spike…,— musito de forma tierna la bibliotecaria y correspondió la muestra de afecto

…

El día del recital llego y Trixie ofreció el teatro para que los familiares puedan ver de forma cómoda a los niños salir a exponer sus escritos, y al contar con tanto espacio disponible se extendió las invitaciones a amigos cercanos, por lo que prácticamente toda la pandilla estaba presente para ver a las CMC.

Uno a uno los niños salieron a exponer sus trabajos, algunos lo hacían bien, otros con muchos nervios, ante la cantidad de público, y más cuando sus padres les pedía mirar a la cámara, y otros que simplemente se ponían a llorar al no resistir la presión

Ya solo faltaban algunos cuantos potrillos salir al escenario, y entre ellos estaban Scootaloo y Apple Bloom, nerviosas por que en cualquier momento les tocaría y algo apenada por hablar ante sus familiares y amigos, pero había otra cosa que tenía inquieta a la potra anaranjada; sus padres no daban señal de vida

Ella miraba una y otra vez tras bambalinas en direcciona los asientos para ver si ellos habían venido tal como se lo prometieron, pero al parecer sus obligaciones con el trabajo pudo mas

—Debí imaginármelo….,— comento con derrota y decepción Scootaloo

—¿Qué pasa? , ¿No quieres salir? — pregunto Tiara con malicia

—Seguro se olvidó lo que recitara…— Se sumó su cómplice Spoon

Y ya estaba la Pegaso por responderle (a golpes); cuando la maestra la llamo pues era la siguiente en salir; la pequeña salió al escenario, tratando de poner su mejor cara, "A_l menos Rainbow, oni-chan y los demás están conmigo…" ; _pensó resignada, cuando vio que la Pegaso de colorida melena le hacía gestos para que sonría, mientras el rubio le señalaba hacia arriba; cuando la niña alzo la mirada, su rostro se ilumino al ver a sus padres volando por encima del escenario con una filmadora y saludándola

La niña con una sonrisa, quiso llorar de alegría, pero logro contenerse y ahora con mucha alegría dio sus versos, siendo recibido entre aplausos y trotes; luego siguieron los otros niños que faltaban hasta que le tocó el turno a la pequeña Apple

La potra con moño miro al público y luego dirigió su mirada donde estaban su abuela, hermanos y amigos haciéndola señas en señal de ánimos y saludos; la niña sonrió y a diferencia de otros, que se pusieron a leer sus escritos comenzó a hablarle al publico

_Naruto ost alone_

—Esta mañana…, mi hermana me regaño porque una vez más me olvide de sacar la basura anoche…, y aunque me resentí un poco por el regaño, comprendí que ella lo hace para que aprenda a ser responsable con mis deberes, así como ; "_**tu"**_ le enseñaste a ella a serlo …— dijo la niña mientras los demás presentes se extrañaron

—La otra noche…, llovió y hubo relámpagos y truenos; me asusté mucho, pero mi hermano me reconforto y comenzó a narrarme un cuento que _**"tu"**_ le habías narrado— siguió la pequeña mientras Apple Jack comenzó a sonreír de forma tierna y los otros les costaba imaginarse al grandote decir algo mas que "Eyup o nop"

—El otro día le pregunte a mi abuela, si es que tenía una foto tuya de pequeña…, y resulta que tengo el mismo peinado que "_**tu"**_ tenías a mi edad…,— dijo con una sonrisa, mientras el público tomaba atención a sus palabras y su familia y amigos imitaron el gesto de la rubia

—_**Tú**_ le enseñaste a mis hermanos tantas cosas_**…, tu**_ les mostraste el camino correcto por el cual un poni debe guiarse; les dejastes a ellos todo ese amor para darme…; — dijo la niña con un tono suave; —Y gracias a un buen amigo, que estoy más que segura, que él te caería bien; es que comprendí que a pesar que no están tú y papá presentes, están mis hermanos y abuela, y que todo su amor me fue entregado a través de ellos…., tal vez sea la primera vez que escuches esto…, pero no va ser la última…— dijo la niña y saco el papel de su escrito, el cual solo tenía un mensaje escrito en grande

"GRACIAS POR AMARME MAMÁ, YO TAMBIEN TE AMO"

Termino de mostrar el mensaje la niña diciendo su escrito, entre suaves lágrimas, mientras los presentes conmovidos trotaban y aplaudían por lo expuesto, incluso Tiara y Spoon tenía las mejillas marcadas por las lágrimas y trotaron con una sonrisa y ojos llorosos

Y cuando Apple Bloom bajo del escenario, corrió a abrazar a su familia, quienes la mimaron con afecto, y el ninja le dedicaba una sonrisa de aprobación a la pequeña pelirroja

—Oni-chan…— llamo la atención de Naruto Apple Bloom, cuando llego el momento de salir, —haremos un almuerzo especial por el día de las madres en la granja, y me preguntaba si podrías venir a acompañarnos…,—ofreció apenada esperando de esa forma agradecerle por su ayuda

—No creo que pueda pequeña…, tengo otras cosas que ver….,— dijo el rubio esperando no decepcionara a la niña

—Si vas a ver a tu mamá adoptiva, ¡Puedes traerla a la granja también, me encantaría conocerla!— dijo la niña con esperanza

—No creo que eso sea posible…, pues ella vive algo lejos…, y además su trabajo no la deja salir así nomás…—dijo el rubio apenado, pero al ver el rostro triste de la potra sé le achico el corazón; —mmm…, hagamos esto…, yo me aparecere por la granja en la tarde, me iré muy temprano a donde ella para darle una bonita sorpresa— dijo Naruto, haciendo que el rostro de la pequeña brille de alegría

—¡Gracias Oni-chan!— dijo contenta la potra

—Hey Apple Bloom, ¿Cuál es tu interés en conocer a la mamá de Twister? — pregunto AJ cuando el rubio se retiro

—Pensé que te gustaría conocer a tu futura suegra…,— dijo la niña de forma maliciosa y traviesa; haciendo que la rubia se ponga más roja que Big Mac y antes que le reclame la niña escapaba riéndose, y con alegría mirando al infinito pensando en sus padres.

_Fin del ost_

…

El día de las madres llego, y Twilight fue a Canterlot a visitar a su madre, pero en esta ocasión por pedido de Spike, fueron al castillo para ver a la princesa Celestia, la unicornio no tuvo inconvenientes, pues deseaba darle algo a su mentora por esa fecha, pues la princesa Celestia fue como una segunda madre para ella, así que le llevo unos dulces que sabía que eran los favoritos de la monarca

—Twilight…, no te importaría ir adelantándote….., yo iré después…, deseo hablar de algo a la Princesa…—dijo Spike repentinamente, cuando la unicornio ya estaba retirándose; Twilight al ver el rostro apenado y algo nervioso del dragón, no cuestiono el pedido y dejo a ambos solos

Celestia miro extrañada al dragoncito —¿Ocurre algo Spike?— pregunto la Diosa

_NARUTO Shippuden OST Thank you_

El dragón no dijo nada, solo se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, seguido de un afectuoso abrazo —Feliz día mamá…— dijo el, con una sonrisa sintiendo un gran alivio al decirle eso a esa poni que lo crio —Lamento el haberme comportado tan distante contigo todo este tiempo…, pero sentía que no era correcto dirigirme a ti de esa forma…, además note que cada vez que te llamaba mamá…, te ponías triste pues recordabas a Naruto…— se disculpó el dragón arrepentido

—Spike…— musito Celestia de forma suave

—Solo quería decirte…, que ahora…, al menos cuando estamos a solas…, no dudare en llamarte mamá…; no dudare en decirle mamá a mi madre…., claro…, si es que aun merezco llamarte así— dijo el dragón ganándole las lagrimas

Celestia conmovida abrazo al dragón morado con sus alas —Clara que si Spike…, yo me siento muy feliz que me vuelvas a llamar así…— dijo la diosa, besando la frente del niño, quedándose un buen rato así

Tras romper el abrazo el dragón le anuncio que tenía que ya había quedado en acompañar a Twilight, y no desea hacerla esperar; Celestia con una sonrisa le dijo que no había problema, y ya estaba por irse cuando repentinamente le dio una tarjeta que saco de su mochila que traía consigo

Celestia agradeció el regalo, pero dentro de la tarjeta noto que había un papel algo viejo, doblado en 4 —¿Y esto Spike?— pregunto con interés

El dragoncito dio una gran sonrisa, —Es algo que encontré entre mis cosas, el día que empaque para mudarme a Poniville…., — luego Spike se rasco el mentón de forma nerviosa; —Creo que tenía que haberle hecho caso a Twilight cuando me regañaba al no ordenar mi baúl de juguetes…., bueno ese papel lo encontré…, y pensé en dárselo enseguida, pero creo que en esta fecha, sería la mejor ocasión — dijo el niño sonriendo de forma tierna a su madre adoptiva y procedió a retirarse, dejando a la diosa con ese papel

Celestia abrió el papel y sus ojos se entre abrieron en sorpresa al ver que era una carta, escrita por su pequeño Naruto, al reconocer su letra en ella

"_Mi madre la princesa_

_Mi madre la princesa, es muy hermosa, amable y linda_

_Mi madre la princesa, juega conmigo cuando no tiene mucho trabajo y me enseña muchas cosas_

_Mi madre la princesa, tiene una sonrisa tan cálida como el sol que hace salir todos los días y me siento feliz que me dedique tan hermosa sonrisa a mí_

_Mi madre la princesa, la amo mucho y me siento feliz cuando me llama hijo…, ella es estupenda y no duda en cubrirme con su cariño_

_Si…, no soy bueno redactando poemas mamá…, pero al menos no miento, jejeje; espero que Spike encuentre esto pronto…, o en caso contrario tendré que recitarte este pésimo poema al regresar de mi viaje_

_¿Sabes algo?, el Señor Kakashi me hablo de mi mamá verdadera el otro día, él dijo que ella era muy bonita, dulce y que tenía un largo cabello rojo, y que ella decía una frase rara, así como yo lo hago a veces, suena a que es una yegua muy especial ,¿verdad?, ¡Apuesto que hubieran sido grandes amigas de conocerse!_

_Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que tú eres mi mami también …, y espero poder decirte pronto muchas cosas al regresar a Equestria, por ahora solo te puedo dejar escrito esto_

_Te amo Mama"_

Celestia leía detenidamente esa vieja carta de su perdido hijo, tratando de contener el llanto, mientras una sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro, llenándose su mente de tantos bellos recuerdos con su pequeño príncipe, y cuando alzo la mirada por un momento apartando sus ojos de esa carta, vio una criatura similar a Naruto, parada frente a ella, sonriéndole, de largos cabellos rojos y un rostro que le era familiar

—**Omoiyari o Arigato….(**Gracias por cuidarlo…)— fueron las palabras de Kushina, que le dedico con una sonrisa a la princesa, y cuando esta parpadeo, Celestia se encontraba nuevamente sola en ese salón

Algo aturdida, decidió regresar a su habitación para descansar un poco y perdió el aliento cuando al abrir la puerta, encontró su habitación llena de rosas de papel, tal como Naruto se las hacía para esa fecha —Naru…— dijo ella, esta vez ganándole las lágrimas y con esperanzas busco en su cuarto, pero este estaba vacío, y lo único que hizo fue sostener contra el pecho esa carta, abrazándola con una sonrisa; —Gracias hijo…— fueron sus palabras

…..

Y ahora se vemos como los demás pasaron ese día, como Vinyl y Octavia en compañía de su Padre visitaban las tumbas de sus respectivas madres; Dinky dándole el ramillete de flores a Derpy; Sweetie belle cantándole algo a su mama; en la casa de los Cake, el señor Cake le hace una celebración por adelantado a su esposa; en la casa de los padres de Pinkie pie, reciben una gran caja con forma de regalo para la mama de la rosada y al abrirlo, sale la alocada poni con un ramo de flores y abrazando con cariño a su progenitora

Scootaloo pasa el día con sus padres con una sonrisa; mientras las otras ponis visitan a sus familiares, como Twilight que llega a su casa, donde es recibida por su mamá y se envuelven en una sonrisa, y no evita notar un lindo arreglo floral, y su madre le explica que Shining vino temprano a saludarla, pues le tocaba patrullar en la tarde para pena de la morada pues esperaba verlo ese día

Y finalmente se ve a los Apples visitando la tumba familiar y después alistar todo para el almuerzo, esperando al invitado

Y precisamente vemos al rubio en su forma humana, junto a Kurama en su tamaño compacto recorriendo un bosque

—Me sorprende que en 10 años , aun se mantengan con la misma rutina de vigilancia— comento el zorro

—Bueno, eso facilito el poder entrar sin ser vistos….,— respondió el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa

—Es un milagro que algún enemigo no intentara un secuestro o atentado antes….— comento Kurama con molestia; pero luego sonrió de forma tenue —En fin…, buena idea lo de la carta como regalo para la princesa…—

—Felizmente el cuaderno de bromas que me dio Pinkie, había algunas páginas con mi letra de ese entonces…, solo tuve que practicar hasta poder imitarla— dijo el rubio

—Y gracias a Lyra y Trixie lograron hacer pasar esa carta como vieja con ayuda de su magia…— completo el zorro; —Oye…, ¿no tenías un almuerzo ahora? — pregunto extrañado

—Aún tenemos algunas horas para eso…, quiero ver algo primero— respondió Naruto, y caminaron hasta llegar a la zona donde el príncipe planto aquel cerezo que se trajo de Konoha, y para su sorpresa el árbol había crecido mucho y saludable

—A este paso, para la primavera estará botando sus pétalos rosados….— dijo el zorro, admirado por lo rápido que el árbol había crecido; —pero…, ¿Qué es lo que deseas hacer?— pregunto curioso

—Solo quería dedicarle algo a ella, en este día también…— fue la respuesta de Naruto, mientras se acomodaba bajo el árbol y sacaba la foto de sus padres y comenzó a hablarle a la fotografía

—Esta es la primera vez que puedo decirte algo en estas fechas…., aunque yo siempre pensaba en que sería bueno decirte el día que te conozca…, lastimosamente solo fue por un breve tiempo el que pude hablar directamente contigo…, así que al menos déjame darte mi reporte de acerca de los concejos que me dejaste mamá…— dijo Naruto aclarándose la garganta antes de seguir

—Me pediste que no sea exigente, que coma mucho y crezca fuerte…; déjame decirte que pude cumplir con esa orden; aunque tal vez no crecí tanto como lo hubieras esperado, pero aún me queda algunos años mas para crecer; y en cuanto a la comida, pues no tengo problemas en comer cosas de poni cuando estoy transformado…, pero aún tengo que re acostumbrar a mi estómago y paladar para comer flores y heno nuevamente cuando soy humano — dijo con una sonrisa

— Me pediste que me bañe todos los días , que me abrigue y duerma bien….; eso también lo cumplí; me agrada tomar largos baños, aunque acá no existen los baños termales como en Konoha, pero ya encontrare alguno; en el tema del abrigo, pues como poni tengo mi pelaje naranja y una gran cola como la de Kurama y todos dicen que es muy suave y cálida; en cuanto a dormir, pues me encanta dormir, pero también disfruto las hermosa noches que mi tía Luna hace salir a diario y sería una pena disfrutar tan poco de eso, si me voy a dormir temprano — declaro Naruto de forma calmada y rascándose la parte trasera de la nuca de forma apenada

—Me pediste que tenga amigos, que practique mis lecciones, no me frustre si las cosas no me salen bien y que respete a mis maestros…., pues las 3 primeras no tengo problemas en cumplirlas, tengo muchos amigos a quienes amo; practico mucho mis técnicas para mejorarlas y no me rindo tan fácil…, lastimosamente no llegue a ser un "alumno modelo" en la academia…, pero si llegue a estimar a cada uno de mis maestros — agrego con el mismo tono suave

Luego Naruto puso una cara algo incomoda —me hablaste sobre los vicios del shinobi…., y no tengo problemas en ahorrar dinero para cualquier emergencia, y aun no cumplo 20 pero suelo tomar sidra aveces.…, pero la sidra es mucho más suave si lo comparamos con el sake…, y en cuanto a las mujeres…, pues no sé si tenías en mente a un grupo de hermosas, maravillosas , amables y tierna ponis , cuando me hablaste de eso…, pero te puedo decir sin dudarlo que ellas para mí son muy importantes….— comento sonrojado

—Me advertiste que la vida no va ser fácil, que había sufrimiento y dolor, pero que me aferrara a mi sueño…; tenías razón…, hubo muchos problemas, pero al final logre superar todo eso por mi sueño…, no el sueño de ser un Hokage…, si no el sueño de poder proteger a mi seres amados…, así como tú y papá lo hicieron por mí— dijo el rubio

—"Llena tu interior de amor, y con ello, e incluso el recipiente del kyubi puede ser feliz"; fueron las palabras de Mito-sama hacia ti el día que te volviste el contenedor de Kurama, y tu junto a papá me dieron todo su amor para que yo sea feliz…, y les puedo decir que lo soy…, soy muy feliz por el amor que ustedes y la princesa me dieron; soy realmente feliz de saber que personas así fueron mis padres…, y quiero decirte esto…, en respuesta a lo que me dijiste ese día— menciono Naruto

—_**Aishiteru…,Oka-san**_….(te amo mamá)— menciono esas palabras cálidamente mirando al cielo; en eso el zorro se hecha en su regazo como si fuera un gato

—No era necesario que digas eso…, ella lo sabe…— comento Kurama

Naruto sonrió y acarició la cabeza de su amigo, maestro y mascota —Lo se…, pero quería decírselo…,— comento mirando al cielo, mientras la figura de Kushina a su lado lo abraza besando su mejilla

"_Les deseo un feliz día a tus dos madres joven príncipe"_

¡_**FELIZ DIA DE LAS MADRES!**_

….

_**Y hasta acá!; bueno amigos espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, me hubiera gustado subirlo a más tardar el domingo, pero el trabajo me lo impidió, además que también quería hacerle algo especial a mi viejita ese día**_

_**Pero lo más importante ,¡ Este mes este fic cumple un año de vida! En verdad muchas gracias por apoyarme con mi trabajo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios…, aunque no llegamos a los 200…, pero no importa, ¡Gracias a todos los lectores de esta obra que actualmente tiene cerca de 20,879 visitas!, en verdad no esperaba llegar tan lejos**_

_**Que puedo decir acerca de este trabajo…, pues no esperaba tanta acogida y aceptación…, es algo muy gratificante, y al parecer a muchos les agrada heartsword (creerían que este personaje originalmente no existía en el borrador?); y a mí también me gusta mi prototipo de Naruto (valiente, amigable e idiota)**_

_**Antes de comenzar con los agradecimientos, tengo que mencionar a Kachorro y su fic de Kunoichi de Equestria que comenzó esto de los fics de narutox mlp en español y a Gokussdesetsuno45, quien fue el siguiente en seguirlo, ustedes fueron grandes inspiradores**_

_**Gracias a todos mis lectores por apoyarme en especial a Alexero, Element overlord y metalic-dragon-angel, por ser mis primeros seguidores y críticos; **_

_**Gracias a darktiden, Pirata Eli-Sama Nohansen Hyrul , DarkKayser , TEIET , seirius , por sus comentarios alentándome a seguir adelante y algunas conversas por pm **_

_**Gracias a nickolas01, Okami no Me, leon solitario, BORRE2222, cuentavorrada, cristinapuccafan, eudog3, NarutoKurai, Haseo55, James Anderson, HUGO, ELVIS5555, MeganBrony, Ashura Uzumaki Rinnegan , por las charlas animadas y comentarios**_

_**Una mención especial a kitsunerojos8, usuratonkachii quienes me culpan directamente por hacerlos unos bronis; ya pronto en mi perfil subiré algunas obras y trabajos que estos 2 hicieron en referencia al fic y me encantaron, ojala pudiera dibujar así; así como una mención a mi hermana la psicoloca, con quien hablo ideas**_

_**A todos ustedes les doy muy más sincera gratitud y aplauso por su apoyo, y si alguno no mencione en el agradecimiento, no es que no lo tome en cuenta, es que son muchos XD; y a aquellos que leen y no dejan comentarios…, no lo vuelvan hacer! Owo!; no broma…, pero sus comentarios e ideas me motivan a seguir adelante**_

_**Bien eso es todo, espero pronto subir el capítulo siguiente, hasta la próxima!**_


	18. La mejor noche en la historia (parte 1)

_**my sister: hermano otra ves encerrado?**_

_**vahn187: Estoy ocupado**_

_**my sister: y cuando actualizas?**_

_**vahn187: cuando el infierno se enfrié suena a una buena fecha...**_

_**my sister: pero sal de una vez!**_

_**vahn187: no!**_

_**my sister: y si construimos un muñeco de nieve?**_

_** vahn187: ok, ok salgo pero no cantes temas de frozen !, actualizare pero no cantes!**_

_**my sister: Yai!**_

_**ok..., hola a todos y gracias por seguirme y tenerme paciencia en las actualizaciones, y precisamente por ello les doy este capitulo por adelantado, pues algunos me han hablado que es algo pesado leer capitulos largos, asi que les mando esto como previos a la gala, mientras termino con los otros detalles del tema central del cap, sin mas muchas gracias, subire las imagenes que prometi en el capitulo anterior, asi como las referenciasa los trajes mencionados, sin mas aca esta una parte dle cap mas**_

* * *

**Capítulo 14 ¡La mejor noche de la historia!…, o algo así…, ( los previos)**

Dentro de una cueva un grupo conformado por un individuo cuyas ropas se asemejaban al concepto más básico de un mago medieval con un báculo, collares en el cuello y con una capa roja; otro integrante vestía de forma más simple y que le permitiera moverse con facilidad, como un cazador o un arquero , ya que precisamente usaba un gran arco y un estuche con varias flechas en la espalda como arma principal, junto a una capucha blanca y finalmente el tercer integrante tenia pinta de ser un ladrón, usando guantes y ropas que le daban poca protección, pero mayor libertad de movimiento, con gorro con una pluma, portando cuchillas y un chaleco naranja, completaba el equipo; y todos curiosamente portando un raro emblema, de un pequeño poni parado en 2 patas usando una capa, mostrándolo en el pecho; juntos exploran la cueva con cuidado, esquivando trampas y demás monstruos que asechan el lugar, pero el trio demuestra un buen trabajo en equipo logrando salir bien librado de sus encuentros.

Finalmente llegaron al lugar que tanto buscaban, en lo profundo de la cueva había un altar y en él una copa dorada bellamente adornada con joyas y perlas, el trio miro con ojos brillantes el tesoro, pero antes de proceder a recoger la copa deciden coordinar bien su jugada

"¿No se supone que vendrían ellos con nosotras?", es el mensaje que apareció encima del ladrón con una pose incomoda

"Deben estar ocupados, seguro los vemos más tarde en algún pueblo…, o en la lista de baneados del servidor…," fue el mensaje de respuesta que apareció encima del mago, tratando de calmar a su compañero

"Bien, en ese caso.., ¿Qué hacemos?, ¿Los esperamos un poco más?" preguntó el arquero a través del mensaje que apareció encima suyo, mientras veía si había mayores peligros en la cueva

"¡No podemos darnos el lujo de aguardar más!, ¡Tenemos que aprovechar que tenemos el tesoro a nuestro alcance, antes que otro grupo nos lo gane!" Señalo el mago y todos evaluando la propuesta, decidieron seguir adelante con la empresa sin esperar a sus compañeros

"Esto… ¿Están seguros que no existe algún monstruo resguardando el tesoro?" pregunta con duda el ladrón, con sospecha ante la facilidad en que el tesoro se les ponía en bandeja, y con preocupación en caso que el custodio sea muy fuerte

Los otros 2 integrantes también miraron con sospecha la ofrenda, pero al no ver nada que indique trampa alguna, procedieron a tomar la copa y ni bien dieron algunos pasos para salir de la cueva, el altar comenzó a moverse, haciendo temblar la tierra y con ello el altar se transformaba en un enorme golem que rugiendo amenazo al trio de aventureros

"No hay peligro dijeron…, que es seguro dijeron… ¡Que sería fácil dijeron!" Era el mensaje de reclamo que tenía el ladrón enojado encima de él y señalando al enemigo

"¡Demándanos!" fue la respuesta de sus compañeros, pero antes que seguir peleando entre ellos, el golem interrumpió el momento con un enorme mazo golpeando directo sobre el equipo, salvándose por los pelos de ser aplastados, por lo que decidieron tomar la ofensiva contra el gigante

_Brave Fencer Musashi OST : The Musashi Legend_

El ladrón capto la atención del golem y usaba su velocidad para esquivar sus poderosos pero lentos ataques, y al mismo tiempo a una distancia segura el arquero lanzaba sus flechas sobre dura piel del gigante, y si bien el daño era mínimo, seguían con la misma estrategia, mientras el mango se mantenía al lado del arquero

"¡Les dije que mejor jugáramos en **Farmville!**" Fue el mensaje que apareció encima del Arquero, usando algunas flechas explosivas para hacer más daño en la coraza del gigante

"¡Ya tengo suficiente con las granjas en la vida real!" era la respuesta inmediata del mago con cara incomoda, haciendo aparecer erupciones de fuego debajo del golem

"¡Dejen de pelear entre ustedes!, ¡Este tipo esta que se pone más agresivo!" reprendió el ladrón, usando su habilidad de camuflaje para esquivar un certero golpe con el mazo departe del Golem

"¡Se me ocurre algo!; ¡Ustedes lo distraerán, mientras yo usare el más poderoso hechizo que tengo!"; fue el mensaje que apareció sobre el mago, planeando la victoria

"Eso suena bien… ¿Pero qué harás si es que nos ignora y va por ti?"; señalo el ladrón preocupado por su compañero

"No te preocupes, usare mi hechizo de **vuelo ** para esquivarlo" señalo el mago, levitando para obtener una posición segura

"¡Cuando esto termine me las pagaras!" Exclamo el ladrón con dientes filudos y una vena hinchada en la frente

"Vamos…, vamos…, no lo dijo con malas intenciones…," llamo a la calma el arquero para evitar una pelea

"Me gusta hacer magia elemental; es más divertido que solo **usar magia para mover los lápices y borradores**" fue el siguiente mensaje del mago poniendo en marcha su jugada

"A veces…, hay días en que simplemente la odio….", se expresó el arquero ardiendo en llamas rechinado los dientes y alzando el puño, mientras al ladrón se le caía una gota gigante de sudor

El tiempo apremiaba y retomaron el ataque, y aunque el ladrón y el arquero poco daño ambos le hacían al gigante, cumplían bien su función de señuelos,

"¡¿Ya está?!" pregunto el arquero impaciente al mago, el cual se concentraba su magia, mientras un dibujo de runas mágicas se trazaba debajo de él

"Solo un poco más…., unos segundos más…" respondió el mago alzando su mano, mientras recitaba el conjuro, "¡Listo, apártense!", ordeno el mago y una lluvia de estalactitas de hielo cayeron sobre el golem lastimándolo, mirándose una gran pila de escombros en el lugar, mientras el trio cantaba victoria

Pero el golem se levantó entre los escombros rugiendo con más ferocidad, y esta vez los 3 aventureros decidieron simplemente escapar ante tal amenaza

"¿Alguna otra brillante idea?" preguntó el ladrón a sus compañeros con sarcasmo, llevando consigo el tesoro, mientras el golem les pisaba los talones

"¡¿Qué tal salir con vida de esta?!" respondió de la misma forma el mago creando murallas de hielo para ralentizar a su enemigo, pero dichas murallas no duraban mucho ante la abrumadora fuerza del gigante de piedra

"¡Me gusta esa idea!" Agrego el arquero, lanzando sus flechas hacia adelante para limpiar el camino de otras criaturas, cuando en eso, aduras penas lograron esquivar e una enorme roca que les corto el paso y ahora su imponente enemigo les dio el alcance y ataco directamente sobre el grupo mandando al trio contra las paredes de la cueva

El daño fue masivo y apenas estaban consientes cuando la enorme sombra del golem se posó sobre ellos, y con él su enorme mazo en lo alto con intenciones de acabar todo de un golpe, y con resignación el equipo solo bajo la cabeza cerrando los ojos y esperando el final, cuando repentinamente una barrera los cubrió

Al abrir los ojos vieron aun caballero de armadura morada delante suyo reteniendo el ataque con un enorme escudo, el cual extendió un campo de fuerza sobre el grupo, mientras un clérigo de túnica marrón curaba a los heridos con su magia santa , y al igual que ellos portaba también el mismo emblema

"¡¿Qué les costaba esperarnos?!" Fue el mensaje que apareció encima del caballero en señal de regaño

"¡Es su culpa por venir tarde!" respondieron los 3 heridos al unísono

"Lo siento, pero ambos nos pusimos a leer historietas y se nos pasó el tiempo…" se disculpó el clérigo avergonzado, mientras terminaba el proceso de curación y le cedió al mago una botella con un líquido azul, el cual sin perder tiempo bebió el contenido con una sonrisa

"¡Gracias!, ¡Es justo lo que me faltaba, ahora ya puedo usar magia nuevamente!", respondió el mago sintiendo su poder restablecerse

"¿Oigan, y el que nos falta, donde esta?" preguntó el ladrón mirando de un lado a otro como buscando a alguien

"Me dijo que vendría más tarde, que tiene algunos asuntos pendientes" respondió el caballero logrando retener otro ataque por parte del golem, "Y si ya terminaron con la cháchara…. ¡¿PODRIAN AYUDARME?!" rogo el caballero quien ya estaba de rodillas y apenas podía aguantar los embistes del gigante

"Perdón…, te olvidamos…," con una sonrisa nerviosa se disculpó el arquero, y ahora todo el grupo, decidió retomar la ofensiva, y con los 2 nuevos integrantes uniéndose al ataque, el escenario cambio drásticamente

El clérigo aplicaba hechizos para mejorar las velocidades, resistencias y fuerza de los atacantes, el caballero se encargaba de atacar directamente al golem, mientras usaba la magia de su escudo para resguardar al clérigo y al mago, el ladrón también se unió al ataque directo usando su gran velocidad, siendo cubierto de contra-ataques por parte del arquero y finalmente el mago aplicaba todos los hechizos ofensivos que se conocía

"¡Por eso me gustan más los shooters como **Colt of Dutty**!" Se quejó el caballero, mientras aprovechaba la fuerza de su clase para encarar al gigante de piedra, pero al parecer el enemigo tenía demasiada vitalidad

"Con tantos camperos y niños rata ya no es divertido como antes…," comento el clérigo, usando su habilidad de "bendecir" subiendo las habilidades del ladrón

"Así como **tu** comprenderás…." Menciono el ladrón con mofa y malicia

"¡No soy un niño rata!" se defendió el clérigo

"¿Pueden dejar de pelear?, ¡Nuestras vidas está en juego!... literalmente…," reclamo el arquero, por lo que el grupo dejo de lado las diferencias internas y concentrarse en el custodio del tesoro

La batalla fue larga, cansada y agotadora, pero finalmente salieron victoriosos y saltaron de alegría al ver al guardián del tesoro desmoronarse en una gran pila de rocas; una gran victoria para el pequeño grupo y felices miraban su botín con ojos brillantes y soñadores

"¡Bueno y ahora solo falta entregar la copa a la anciana del templo!" señalo el arquero con alegría

"Es una lástima que no las podamos quedar…., se vería linda la copa en nuestra guarida" fue el mensaje del ladrón

"De poder, podemos…, pero nos haremos de una buena reputación para nuestro clan, si cumplimos encargos así" comento el caballero

"Además, puede ser que la anciana nos de algo…, como alguna arma legendaria o algo así como recompensa" señalo la posibilidad el clérigo

"Con que curen nuestras heridas me bastaría…., estamos muy lastimado todos, yo ya no puedo hacer magia, y nuestro clérigo esta en las mismas…." Debatió el mago con preocupación, y todos miraron al curador del grupo con angustia

"Lo siento amigos…, pero en el apuro no traje muchas pociones azules, así que tendremos que ser cuidadosos hasta llegar al templo" certifico el problema el clérigo

"No se te preocupes, conozco un camino libre de peligros directo al templo, llegaremos allí y después descansaremos" comento el ladrón de forma optimista, logrando levantar el ánimo del equipo, y con alegría vieron la luz del sol asomarse por la entrada de la cueva, por lo que procedieron a apurar el paso para salir, pero lo que encontraron en la entrada no les fue nada grato

Había un trio de caballeros con armaduras algo destartaladas que parecían sacadas de un chatarrero, acompañados de una tropa de caballeros de armaduras grises; tal vez el rasgo más peculiar, es que estos últimos eran de contextura más fornida y grande de forma uniforme, en comparación a los tres primeros, que eran de tamaños muy dispares, usando una armadura color arena el más pequeño, seguido y al parecer el que lideraba el grupo usaba una armadura roja, y finalmente el más grande del trio con un armadura azul grisáceo metálico, y al igual que todo el grupo usaban un emblema que asemejaba al collar de un perro con incrustaciones de cristales o diamantes, y esperaban todos juntos de forma amenazante y hostil a los aventureros

"Muy bien…., si no desean morir acá mismo… ¡Entrégame esa copa!" fue el mensaje que apareció encima del caballero rojo que lideraba a la banda, mientras estiraba la mano de forma prepotente exigiendo el tesoro

"¡Eso jamás!, ¡Nos costó mucho trabajo lograr obtener este tesoro!" respondió sin esperar el ladrón, abrazando la copa

"Además es injusto que deseen robarnos, luego de tan dura batalla" fue el reclamo que apareció encima del clérigo, mientras veía con preocupación que estos tipos no dudarían en quitarles la copa a la fuerza

"Es verdad…, eso no sería justo… ¡Pero eso no nos importa!"; "¡muchas gracias por ahorrarnos las molestia de enfrentarnos a ese golem!"; fue la respuesta del más pequeño del grupo de forma cruel y burlesca

"Como ven, ustedes tienen todas las de perder, solo danos la copa ahora y podrán irse" agrego el más grande de los caballeros

Mientras lo héroes estaban es una gran predicamento, no tenían mucha fuerza para resistir algún ataque, y así se estuviera dispuestos a luchar, a la larga esos tipos se quedarían con el tesoro

"¿Bien que esperan?, ¿Algún milagro?"; pregunto el caballero rojo, estirando nuevamente su mano hacia el equipo, esperando obtener el tesoro sin mayor demora; y así el equipo resignado procedía a darle el fruto de su esfuerzo, pero mientras que el ladrón a paso lentos se acercaba al caballero de rojo a cederle la copa, pronto todos miraron que una espesa cortina de humo cubrió al grupo de caballeros de armaduras grises

Los que lideraban la banda de asaltantes, observaron con extrañeza las caras de asombro del equipo de héroes, quienes no creían los visto, mientras ellos más impacientes por la copa ni se molestaron en ver a sus espaldas; y precisamente a sus espaldas es que ocurría la acción, pues entre lo poco que dejaba ver la cortina de humo, se pudo ver como unos brazos cogió la cabeza de uno de los caballeros y le rompió el cuello de un brusco y rápido tirón, el que estaba a su lado, no tuvo tiempo de dar alerta pues le taparon la boca por atrás mientras se veía como continuas puñaladas, le eran clavadas el estómago hasta morir desangrado; otro tuvo un destino similar cuando un destello le corto la garganta, y así como moscas dentro de esa mortal humareda uno a uno iban cayendo, incluso jurarían que vieron algunas cabezas rodar por el piso

El trio de maleantes empezó a inquietarse al ver esos rostros, cuando de repente miraron pasar por encima de ellos unas pociones de color rojo, con dirección a los aventureros y otras azules hacia los magos, los cuales sin demora procedieron a tomarse todo el contenido con una gran sonrisa y ahora con sus fuerzas restablecidas, se pusieron en pose de combate contra sus asaltantes

"¡¿Quién fue el que les dio esas pócimas?!" fue el reclamo que apareció encima del líder de la banda y junto a sus socios voltearon a ver, quien de sus subordinados era el traidor, solo para darse con la sorpresa de ver una cortina de humo a sus espaldas, y cuando esta finalmente se dispersó, vieron los cuerpos regados y mutilados de casi toda su tropa, únicamente quedo un caballero de armadura gris firme en su posición, pero al poco rato este cayo de rodillas, y luego de cara contra el piso, mostrando toda su espalda llena de cuchillas clavadas en ella, a modo de alfiletero y tras su caída una oscura figura apareció

El desconocido estaba completamente vestido de negro de pies a cabeza aunque algunas secciones de su traje eran de color azul oscuro como las hombreras, el cinturón y un protector que usaba en la frente, portando el mismo emblema que el grupo de aventureros, y encima usando una máscara en la cara que cubría sus cabellos y boca, dejando solo visible uno de sus ojos que emitía una luz rojiza y amenazante, dando el look más básico sobre lo que se tiene por idea de la palabra ninja (Shadow de ff6)

"Nee…, kisamas…..," (oigan…, gusanos…); "Así que ustedes eran la banda que últimamente asaltaban a los clanes a la salida de los calabozos…."; Fue el comentario que apareció encima del desconocido de negro, mientras sacaba una espada y daba un azote al aire con ella, para limpiarla de la sangre que tenía en su afilada hoja, asustando más al trio de caballeros

"¡Esto aún no se acaba!..., ¡No nos vencerás a nosotros tres tan fácil!" declaro el caballero rojo y sus dos compañeros se pusieron en pose de combate, esperando el primer movimiento por parte de aquel extraño, pero este en ves ponerse en guardia, con una pose llena de confianza, señalo de forma aburrida hacia sus espaldas; y cuando el trio volteo, miro al grupo de aventureros con sus armas desenfundadas, listos para ponerlos en su sitio

"¡NO SE OLVIDEN DE NOSOTROS!" fue el mensaje al unísono de todo el grupo, quienes sin piedad alguna y en cuestión de algunos minutos, mientras el tipo misterioso de negro, leía el periódico de forma despreocupada, y escuchándose los sonidos de golpes y dolor al fondo; el trio de caballeros fueron reducidos a unos cubos compactados salidos de un centro de reciclaje

"¿Nos haces los honores?" preguntó el caballero morado al tipo de negro, quien sin perder tiempo se paró delante de los enlatados bandidos y de una poderosa patada mando a los 3 a volar, pero el trio derrotado se quedó un buen rato suspendido en el aire, hasta que después continuaron con su viaje hasta volverse 3 estrellas en el horizonte

"¿Qué paso?"; pregunto el arquero extrañado ante el raro fenómeno

"Les dio lag…"; respondió con simplicidad el clérigo

"Seguro le robaron a alguien su Wi-fi" comento ladrón

"Mimna, dajobu deska?" (¿Chicos, están bien?); pregunto el tipo de negro hacia los aventureros, mientras saludaba alzando una mano a modo de saludo

"¡Oni-chan!; ¡Ya te hemos dicho que no te entendemos cuando escribes en ese idioma!"; reclamo el mago señalándole con el dedo al tipo de negro, mientras este se reducía de vergüenza

"Los siento chicos…, pero creo que el idioma de mi país natal le queda al personaje" fue el mensaje que apareció encima del tipo de negro rascándose la nuca de forma nerviosa y avergonzada

"¡Y además te demoraste en llegar y nos enfrentamos solos al jefe de este calabozo!" Con la misma postura y visiblemente consternado reclamo el ladrón, mientras el tipo de negro se hacía más chiquito ante esas palabras

"En parte es su culpa por no esperarnos….."; comento el caballero morado al clérigo de forma cómplice, mientras el clérigo movía la cabeza de forma afirmativa dándole la razón

"¿Y todo para qué?, ¡Para que al final te luzcas tu solito al acabar con esa tropa!" uniéndose a los reclamos, se sumó el arquero también señalando al tipo de negro, quien ahora se había reducido al tamaño de un pitufo

"Que Celestia me libre de la furia femenina…" comento ahora el clérigo al caballero temblando algo nervioso ante la reacciones del trio original, y el caballero movía la cabeza de forma afirmativa también temblando

"Lo siento chicas, no quería dejarlas esperando tanto tiempo….; pero me alegra saber que están bien"; respondió el tipo de negro más calmado

El trio de protestantes miraron por un rato a su víctima y tras un rato de silencio se lanzaron encima de él abrazándolo; "¡Gracias por salvarnos oni-chan!" grito el trio con alegría

"Nosotros las salvamos del golem…., y él se lleva los aplausos…." Comento el clérigo con una pose de derrota

"Acostúmbrate a esto…, lo mismo pasaría en la vida real… " Respondió el caballero dándole palmadas en el hombro a su compañero para animarlo

En ese el trio se acercó al caballero de morado y los abrazaron en grupo; "¡Gracias por protegernos, fuiste muy valiente!" fue su mensaje mientras lo abrazaban de forma afectuosa y el caballero se rascaba la parte trasera de la nuca y apenado

"¡Maldito traidor!" Fue el mensaje que apareció encima del clérigo, mientras corría llorando, huyendo del lugar "¡Ya no quiero vivir más en esta vida virtual!", fue su siguiente comunicado, mientras huía hasta desaparecer en una luz

"**Desconectado"** fue el mensaje que apareció en el lugar

"Nandasorea?… (¿Y eso que fue?…)" comento el tipo de negro con una gota de sudor

…..

Luego de entregar la copa a la anciana del templo para completar la "Quest", no sin antes convencer al clérigo de volver al grupo, todo el clan recibió los agradecimientos por parte de la anciana, y acto seguido regreso la copa a un altar, donde tras hacer algunos rituales, vertió un líquido dentro de la copa y al beberlo se convirtió en una hermosa y joven doncella, y el templo que tenía una apariencia ruinosa y decadente, fue restaurado en su más absoluta gloria, anunciando que gracias a su ayuda lograron romper la maldición del templo y por ello les otorgaba el tesoro mejor guardado del lugar, que resultó ser una hermosa y enorme espada hecha de oro y otros minerales preciosos, pero para decepción de todos y sobretodo del caballero, era solo una arma decorativa; aun así , el grupo se alegró de tener algún tesoro que presumir en la guarida de su clan y su reputación que acaba de aumentar

Acabada la aventura ahora todo el equipo estaban sentados en la entrada del templo, solo matando el tiempo y mirando los niveles subidos por la aventura vivida y decidiendo a que estadística subirles a sus personajes

"Oye Apple Bloom…." Dijo el tipo de negro repentinamente, pero recibió una lluvia de granizo por respuesta por parte del mago

"¡Oni-chan, quedamos en que usaríamos nuestros nicks en este juego!"; fue el reclamo del mago molesto

"OK…, Haunted Seed (semilla encantada)"; dijo el tipo de negro y ojo rojo, mientras el mago sonreía con orgullo por su alias; "¿Podemos sacarle el modo épico?; creo que consume muchos recursos de mi compu…" fue la sugerencia que dio

"Claro, ya terminamos con la aventura principal de hoy"; respondió el mago y todos los demás de acuerdo cambiaron la modalidad de juego, cambiando las humanizadas apariencias de los aventureros, mostrando las verdadera formas de todos y revelando las identidades del equipo; el mago como Apple Bloom, el ladrón como Scootaloo, el arquero era Sweetie Belle; el caballero resulto ser Spike, el Clérigo era Button Mash: y finalmente delatándolo por su peculiar cola Twister como el misterioso tipo de negro y ahora todos comenzaron a hablar por el canal de Chat

Sharp Tune (Sweetie Belle): Oye Fast Wind, ¿Cuántos niveles has subido?, yo subí 5 niveles ^_^/

Fast Wind (Scootaloo): ¡Subí 7 niveles de golpe!; menos mal que esos payasos no nos mataron \^_^/

Lord Pendr gon (Spike): Yo solo logre subir 4 y medio…, pero tienes razón Fast Wind, si nos mataban allí, hubiéramos perdido toda la experiencia obtenida ¯w¯

Mr. Místico (Button): lastimosamente este juego tiene esa penalidad, si mueres en un calabozo, te desconectas dentro de uno o te matan fuera de alguna ciudad o templo pierdes toda la experiencia que no hayas salvado en alguna taberna o refugio…, esos tipos sabían lo que hacían al emboscarnos a la salida del calabozo, todos estábamos más preocupados por nuestra experiencia que por el tesoro ¬_¬

Sharp Tune: Pero no comprendo para que les serviría robar nuestra copa, hubiera bastado con esperar algunas horas para que la búsqueda se reactive w ?

Mr. Místico: pues en este servido está permitido el cambiar objetos del juego por dinero real, por lo que algunos jugadores que poseen armas raras o tesoros de misiones, las subastan por bits en la vida real; claro que esto se presta a que existan bandas como la de esos sujetos y lastimosamente actúan tan rápido que son difíciles denunciarlos ante algún administrador u.u

Haunted Seed : ¡Sí!, menos mal que Kitsune-kun nos salvó de ellos; por cierto , ¿Que significa ese Nick? Owo?

Kitsune-kun (Naruto): Kitsune significa Zorro y el término "Kun" se usa para referirse a un chico generalmente, así como el "chan" lo es a una chica, en resumen sería algo como "chico-zorro" =^_^=

Sharp Tune: ¡Ha,ha,ha, te queda!; pero fue increíble como acabaste tu solo con esa tropa, tu personaje es increíble *w*

Mr. Místico: La clase de su avatar, es la que se agregó en la nueva expansión del juego, hace una clara referencia a Tomodachi y su popularidad , pero no se tiene idea alguna qué clase de guerrero es el, por ello solo lo conocen por ahora como "guerrero sombra"; pero a pesar que fue muy popular al principio de su salida, muy pocos lo usan porque no saben que estadísticas o Skills subirle para sacarle el mejor provecho, ¡pero el tuyo está muy bien hecho! w

Kitsune-kun : haha, gracias, digamos que me identifico con la clase para mi avatar…., pero lo malo es que mi personaje no es bueno para ataques directos, solo es útil para partys, emboscadas o kill player…, y bueno chicas , ¿Alguna obtuvo finalmente su cutie mark? = 0w0=?

Resulta que el trio de potrillas se les había ocurrido intentar obtener sus marcas siendo unas gamers, y tras jugar el "**Angry pig"** ; "**Pochukomon**" o "**Manecraft"** y que sus familias les prohibieran jugar el sanguinario "**Mare Kombat X**" o el controversial "**Great Theft Carriages V**"; Naruto les sugirió un juego en línea que hacía poco comenzó por insistencia de la princesa Luna, el "**Ponyrok Online**"; cuya características es el modo "Épico" en la cuales los avatares toman forma humanas mientras realizan sus aventuras en el mundo virtual

A las CMC no les tomo trabajo adaptarse al sistema de juego, por lo que no tardaron en forma su propio clan llamándolo igual que a su club, aunque el nombre de **" Las potrancas súper poderosas**" también le era tentador pero una tal "Laurent" ya lo tenía registrado; y reclutaron, o mejor dicho convencieron a la fuerza a Spike y a Button Mash de unírseles junto al rubio para tener aventuras, pero al ver que no obtuvieron resultados, optaron por intentar una de las quest más peligrosas y arriesgadas del juego, aprovechando la noche de tormenta en Ponyville y que las hermanas mayores de Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle no estaban en casa para jugar a sus anchas

Lastimosamente ninguna de las niñas obtuvo su ansiada marca, pero decidieron no disolver su clan, pero si tendrían que bajarle su ritmo de juego, mientras se les ocurre otra cosa para cumplir su objetivo

Kitsune-kun : Me alegro que no disolvieran el clan, no creo poder acostumbrarme a otro equipo…, por cierto Lord y Mr. Místico, no se desvelen leyendo comics; lo mismo para ustedes niñas

Lord Pendr gon: No te preocupes, de todas formas la mamá de Místico ya nos dio el toque de queda; además mañana tengo que ayudar a Twilight con los preparativos de la visita de la Princesa Celestia

Fast Wind: ¿No se supone que faltan aún mucho para ello?

Lord Pendr gon: No conoces a Twilight, ella le gusta tener todo organizado con anticipación, incluso hace una lista de la lista, de la lista de cosas que tiene pendientes

Mr. Místico: Pero ¿a qué se debe el que desee visitarnos?, es decir no hay alguna celebración importante o algo que inaugurar en el pueblo

Haunted Seed : Mi hermana me dijo que debido a lo ocurrido en la celebración del verano, muchos se quejaron por no haber podido ver a la princesa Celestia, así que ella decidió darnos una visita para compensar su ausencia

Sharp Tune : Genial…, ahora mi hermana estará más que loca haciendo los pedidos no solo de la Gran Gala, sino que además , le darán más trabajo por la visita de la princesa .

Mr. Místico: ¿No deberías alegrarte el que tu hermana tenga tanta clientela y acogida? 0wo?

Sharp Tune: Me alegro que mi hermana logre hacerse de más fama por sus trabajos, pero lo malo es que ella es tan dedicada a los detalles y perfeccionista, que llega encerrarse por horas en sus taller, por no decir días y no tiene ni tiempo para jugar conmigo, además que se estresa tanto que para irritable todo el día…, y para colmo, una vez logrado el vestido soñado, es tan lindo el resultado, que le llegan mínimo 10 trabajos más y mucho más exigentes que el anterior y una vez más comienza todo de nuevo….

Fast Wind: Un círculo vicioso…, OwOU

Sharp Tune: Si…, TwT

Lord Pendr gon: Twilight en ese aspecto es similar, es muy detallista y le gusta prever todo; y a todo problema o fenómeno le busca la explicación lógica, y no descansa hasta encontrarla X.x

Kitsune-kun: Como lo que pasó con Pinkie y su "Pinkie sentido", ¿Verdad?

Haunted Seed: Pobre Twilight, mi hermana me conto lo ocurrido ese día, y no pude evitar sentir pena por ella, pero al final tendrá que aceptarla verdad universal, que Pinkie pie es Pinkie pie

Kitsune-kun: Bueno creo que eso es lo que hace tan especial a Pinkie, siempre alegre y gusta compartir su alegría con todos…, aunque muchas de sus acciones no tengan lógica alguna…, y lastimosamente las cosas sin lógica siempre le chocan a Twi = ^_^U=

Mr. Místico: También lo paso algo mal cuando llego la fecha de empacar el invierno

Lord Pendr gon: Ni me lo recuerdes…, ¬_¬

Haunted Seed: Ahora que mencionan el invierno, extrañare esa mesa caliente que tenías en tu casa Oni-chan, ¿Cómo habías dicho que se llama? y ¿Dónde puedo obtener una así ?

Fast Wind: ¡Yo también extrañare esa mesa!, era agradable dormir debajo de ella

Sharp Tune: ¡Y sobre todo jugar todos juntos Monopony! \^_^/

Kitsune-kun: Esa mesa se llama "kotatsu"; pero lamento decepcionarlas chicas, pero solo en mi país las hacen; pero eso no significa que no podamos jugar todos juntos de vez en cuando

Haunted Seed: Oni-chan ¿Y si tenemos una pijamada en tu casa al próxima semana?, ¡Seria divertido! *.*

Sharp Tune: ¡Me gusta la idea!; ¡Podemos probar más de la comida de tu país y probar tus videojuegos! *.*

Fast Wind: ¡Y nos ayudarías a pensar más ideas para nuestras cutie marks! *.*

Kitsune-kun: ¡NO! ¬.¬

Sharp Tune: ¿Pero por qué no? T-T

Kitsune-kun: ¿Y para que al final me hagan lo mismo que le hicieron a Fluttershy?…, no gracias ¬_¬

Haunted Seed: ¿He,he,he….,Fluttershy te conto lo que paso esa noche? ^_^U

Kitsune-kun: No…, quien me lo conto fue Twi…, en verdad tuvieron suerte que ella tenga "la mirada", si no, ahora serian unas estatuas botadas en el bosque

Fast Wind: Si…, es verdad…, a nosotras también nos sorprendió con ese truco y nos salvó de ese raro gallo, ella puede ser muy increíble a veces

Mr. Místico: Eso es verdad, así como en esa semana en que se volvió en una súper modelo, se hizo muy popular en poco tiempo, lástima que dejo el modelaje

Kitsune-kun: Si ella tuviera algo más autoconfianza, no tendría problemas en el mundo del modelaje, pero buena parte de su rápida popularidad se debió a los diseños de Rarity, y creo que su aptitud cohibida fue su principal atractivo…, pero aun así con todo y su timidez Fluttershy muy linda

Sharp Tune: Pero oni-chan, tú piensas que Rarity es mucho más atractiva, ¿Verdad?

Haunted Seed: Eso no es verdad, el piensa que Apple Jack es mucho más hermosa ¿Cierto?

Fast Wind: Para nada, para él la mejor es y será Rainbow Dash ¿ No es así?

**Charla privada entre Lord y Místico**

Mr. Místico: ¿Qué acaba de pasar? Owo?

Lord Pendr gon: Están en campaña para que sea su "oni-chan" en el estricto sentido de la palabra ¬_¬

Mr. Místico: Ok…, OwO, yo creo que le apostare a Trixie o a Octavia ¿Y tú a cual le vas?

Lord Pendr gon: ¡A Twilight por supuesto! \^_^/

**Fin de la charla privada**

Naruto es su forma humana, miraba extrañado el monitor por las preguntas tan repentinas que el trio de potras le habían hecho, ya anteriormente las niñas no perdían oportunidad alguna para hacerles propaganda a sus hermanas mayores o en el caso a Scootaloo a quien ella consideraba su hermana honoraria; lastimosamente debido a la densidad natural del ninja, no comprendía las indirectas de las niñas y terminaba saliéndose por la tangente, por lo que habían decidido hacer una pregunta directa, con el fin de ver quien de ellas tenía más posibilidades de ser su hermanita

Naruto aparto un rato los ojos de la computadora para mirar por la ventana, observando la intensa lluvia que caía esa noche, cuando repentinamente, vio salir a Rarity de la casa de Twilight y ponerse un rato bajo la lluvia, deshaciendo su estilizado y elegante peinado, dejando su melena y cola completamente empapada

El príncipe aunque extrañado por esa acción, no pudo evitar sonreír nostálgico, al recordar la apariencia que tenía la modista, luego de rescatarla de haber caído al rio cuando eran unos niños, y para aumentar la extrañeza de la noche, cuando la blanca unicornio volvía a la biblioteca, una Apple Jack usando un pomposo y colorido vestido la esperaba con la puerta abierta

—¿Pero qué está pasando?….— comento Naruto extrañado por lo presenciado, cuando por un momento vio a Twilight sostener un libro como buscando que más hacer ; —Eso lo explica todo… — dijo lo último con una mueca burlona; y luego retomo la pantalla de chat

Kitsune-kun: Bueno Rarity es bonita, además ella siempre está pendiente de su apariencia y creo que de todas es la que más se arregla, sobretodo su melena, pero creo que si se dejara el cabello suelto, no estaría nada mal

Sharp Tune: Si, mi hermana siempre dice que es importante dar una buena impresión, sobre todo por su trabajo; pero creo que se moriría antes de dejar su melena despeinada

Kitsune-kun: Haber quien seguía…, así, AJ a pesar que no le gusta mucho eso de hacerse retoques, su belleza al natural , la hacer verse guapa sin mayores arreglos; pero creo que usando un vestido elegante de vez en cuando no estaría de mas

Haunted Seed: Creo que la única vez que la vi usar un vestido elegante, fue para una reunión de la familia Apple, y eso que la abuela le estuvo exigiendo usarlo como por dos meses seguidos….

Kitsune-kun: Y en cuanto a Dashie, creo que eso de maquillarse o vestirse elegante, no le va; pero no por ello es menos fea, además cuando entrena y hace sus piruetas, lo hace de una forma muy llamativa, como si brillara

Fast Wind: ¡Sí!,¡Por eso, ella es fantástica!; ahora está preparándose para una competencia de vuelo en Cloudsdale y así impresionar a los Wonderbolts que estarán presentes, ¡Ya quiero verla hacer sus nuevas piruetas!

Kitsune-kun: Conociéndola, apuesto a que nos dejara a todos con la boca abierta ^_^

Luego de un rato y tras ver que el rubio a pesar de las preguntas directas, se las ingeniaba para irse por las ramas o esquivar la bala (por denso e idiota); las CMC se retiraron del juego, dejando a los chicos jugando un rato más; y Naruto aprovecho para tener una conversación con el dragón sobre un ataque de celos que tuvo con la nueva mascota de la bibliotecaria

**Charla privada entre Lord y kitsune**

Kitsune-kun : Y Spike…., ¿Todo está bien?, ¿ Ya no tienes problemas Owlowiscious?

Lord Pendr gon: No ya no…, admito que me porte celoso con él al principio, pero resultó ser un búho increíble

Kitsune-kun: Tremendo susto le diste a Twilight cuando te escapaste…, todos salimos a buscarte al bosque, menos mal que ese dragón gigante no los lastimo

Lord Pendr gon: Un momento ¿Cómo sabes lo del dragón?, ¡ Twilight me prometió que eso quedaría entre nosotros dos!

Kitsune-kun: Ella no me dijo nada, yo llegue en el momento en que Owlowiscious distrajo al lagartijon ese…, y cuando escapabas en el lomo de Twilight y lograran despistarlo, lo retuve con mis cadenas de chakra para darles más tiempo de alejarse

Lord Pendr gon: Con razón solo se quedó rugiendo en una zona en lugar de perseguirnos…., ¿Pero no te vimos para nada, como fue eso posible?

Kitsune-kun: Hola, soy un ninja , ¿Lo recuerdas?; luego de eso, solo los seguí a escondidas para asegurarme que algo más no les ocurra

Lord Pendr gon: Oh ya veo, entonces…, ¿Quieres sermonearme por eso?

Kitsune-kun: No, de eso tú y Twi ya hablaron y lograron aclarar las cosas; pero he notado que este algo más pensativo desde lo ocurrido esa noche, ¿te incomoda algo?

Lord Pendr gon: Pues…, la verdad sonara tonto, pero cuando vi a ese gran dragón, pensé que sería una oportunidad para saber más de mi especie…, pero ese grandulón se enojó como un energúmeno, solo porque me comí algunas gemas; como si lo que me hubiera comido, lo hubiera dejado sin provisiones para el resto de su vida…, yo comprendo que nos gusten las gemas, pero no entiendo para que le serviría acumular tantas, no creo que lo usara para comprarse una mansión…, la verdad al conocer a dragones así, me hace sentirme feliz de ser uno criado por ponis

Kitsune-kun: ya veo…, Spike no le des muchas vueltas al asunto, en términos dragón aun eres un bebé, pero no dudo que Twi y mamá estén buscando más información acerca de tu especie para que puedas crecer mejor, aunque lo que has dicho me ha dejado con algo de intriga…, si averiguo algo al respecto prometo contártelo hermanito

Lord Pendr gon: ¿En verdad harías eso?; ¡Gracias hermano!

Kitsune-kun: De nada Spike

**Fin de la charla privada**

Luego de algunas aventuras, Spike decidió retirarse e irse a dormir, dejando a Button y al rubio aun conectado, y ya estaban ambos por jugar a otra cosa cuando repentinamente, alguien más se les acerco a ambos, mientras recorrían un pueblo

"Hola, ¿ Serian tan amables en ayudarme en subir de nivel?, soy nueva en este servidor " fue el pedido de una yegua portando ropas muy sencillas, propias de la clase básica conocido como "novicio" ; Naruto no tenía problema alguno en ayudar a la novata, pero Button al ver que la nueva tenía como nickname la palabra "MoonBeam#1" se le vino un recuerdo a la mente

_Flash back _

Y allí estaba el potrillo jugando en línea su shooter favorito Colt of Dutty , mientras usaba el micrófono para hablar en línea con otros jugadores, cuando repentinamente vio que logro subir entre los primeros 100 jugadores del ranking mundial y eso le permitía acceder a las ligas mayores con jugadores más experimentados

Con ilusión se metió a la primera partida de esa liga, solo para que a los pocos segundos y de un certero disparo en la cabeza acabaran con su personaje, lo último que pudo ver antes de morir, fue el nombre de su verdugo "MoonBeam#1".

Las siguientes partidas tuvieron un resultado similar, muerto de un certero tiro y todos por el mismo jugador; pero el potrillo no iba a dejarse vencer por el "Camper"; así que planeo una jugada arriesgada, para averiguar la posición del francotirador, esperando a que ataque a alguien de su equipo y tras lograr deducir la trayectoria de la bala , con mucho esfuerzo fue capaz de sorprender a su mortal enemigo y acabar con el de unos cuantos disparos y con ello ganando la partida para su equipo

—Uff…, fue difícil pero ¡Lo logre!; ¡Que buen juego amigo!— dijo el chico a través del micrófono, de forma amigable por tan intenso combate, pero no recibió respuesta alguna; —¿Hola?..., ¿M e escuchas ?, ¿Hay alguien allí?— pregunto nuevamente al no oírse respuesta, pero poco a poco comenzó a oírse un susurro poco entendible —¿Oye, estas bien?— pregunto ya asustado y preocupado, pensando que la falta de comunicación es debido a que aquel jugador le estaba dando un ataque del corazón y trataba de pedir ayuda, cuando repentinamente los susurros, paulatinamente pararon, para convertirse en feroces gritos

—_**¡ERES UN MALDITO INFELIZ, ENGENDRO DE PORQUERIA!; ¡¿ POR QUE MEJOR NO TE VAS A LA MIERDA Y DEJAS DE JODERME LA VIDA, HIJO DE PUTAAAAAAA?!, ¡ ERES UN MALDITO TRAMPOSO!, ¡ESPERA QUE AVERIGUE DONDE VIVES Y TE VOY A CORTAR LA GARGANTA Y SACARTE LA LEGUA POR ALLI, MALDITO BABOSOOOO!—**_ fueron los aterrorizantes y estruendoso gritos que escucharon todos los demás jugadores en línea, por parte del mal perdedor, dejando a la comunidad más que asustada y el pobre Button estaba en un rincón de su cuarto en posición fetal y usando una sábana para cubrirse, mientras trataba de superar el trauma

Luego de tan atroz experiencia, decidió alejarse de las ligar mayores por ahora, y probar el ManeCraft, allí se encontró con otro jugador de avatar femenino, con el mismo seudónimo, no le presto importancia, pues creía que solo era una coincidencia, pero para su desgracia, resulto ser el mismo jugador y lo descubrió de la peor manera posible, cuando sin querer, cogió un diamante antes que "MoonBeam#1" y este despotrico toda su furia con una serie de palabrotas a través del micrófono, dejando al niño en shock y preguntándose si al menos la mitad de aquellas palabras existen en realidad

Y así el chico vio que en la mayoría de juegos en líneas, por no decir casi todos, existía alguien portando tal nombre, y tras hablar del tema con algunos amigos en foros de videojuegos, descubrió que otros ya antes tuvieron altercados así con la "niña rata", por lo que la mayoría de jugadores al pasarse entre ellos la voz, trataban de evitarla o dirigirse a ella

_Fin del flash back_

Y mientras Button recordaba tales cosas, el rubio con totalmente ignorante ya estaba por aceptar a la chica dentro del dueto para ayudarla a subir niveles aprovechando las habilidades curativas del clérigo para irse directamente a calabozos peligrosos pero cuyos enemigos daban buena experiencia

Button sin hacerse esperar, a través de una charla privada le narro Naruto, todo lo ocurrido con la jugadora conocida como "MoonBeam#1" y de la mala fama que se había hecho en otros juegos, y sugiriéndole que lo mejor sería no hacerle caso a su petición

Naruto algo desconcertado le siguió la corriente al potrillo y con una pésima y mala excusa, se disculpó con la chica, mientras se alejaban de ella y avanzaban, el ninja vio como ella intentaba obtener ayuda de otros jugadores, y terminaba recibiendo el mismo rechazo, producto de su mala reputación

Tras salir del juego y conectarse a otro donde pueden hablar por el micrófono, el ninja no dejaba de pensar en aquella jugadora y le dio pena su situación —Creo que mejor volveré a Ponyrok Button…, me siento mal por dejar a su suerte a esa chica— dijo el rubio tras ganar otra partida a dúo con el potrillo

—Bueno Twister…, si eso deseas hacer, pues adelante , no digas después que no te lo advertí; ¿Pero sabes?, si ella se queda jugando contigo Ponyrok, ¡Podre jugar sin problemas Colt of Duty en las ligas mayores mientras tanto! — menciono el potrillo con emoción

—Yo mejor me preocuparía por irme ya a dormir, creo que ya te has pasado media hora de tu toque de queda….,— comento el rubio mirando el reloj marcando cerca de las 11 de la noche

—No pasa nada…, mi mamá es muy despistada y suele dormir como un tronco, así que podre desvelarme esta noche sin problemas— dijo el niño con total despreocupación y con un toque de altanería, sin percatarse que su madre estaba a espaldas suyas, oyendo la conversación

—Así que soy una despistada y duermo como un tronco ¿no?— comento la mamá del niño con una sonrisa amenazante, mientras el pobre potrillo comenzó a sudar a mares

—Creo que mejor me voy a dormir…, buenas noches Twister…,— se despidió el niño con una voz temblorosa

—Buenas noches amigo…,y buenas noches a usted también señora, que descanse bien — respondió el rubio de forma educada y amigable, con una sonrisa incomoda y una gota de sudor

—Gracias Twister, que dulce de tu parte — dijo la joven madre de forma cariñosa y amigable ; —¡A ver si aprendes a ser así de una buena vez!— declaro con un tono demandante y fuerte hacia su hijo, mientras la gota de sudor del rubio triplicaba su tamaño, pues al parecer no se percató de que el micrófono estaba encendido; _"le gustan los videojuegos y tiene una mala suerte extrema…, no me sorprendería que Button obtuviera un __**aro rojo de la muerte**__ por cutie mark…"; _pensó Naruto con una cara incomoda

Tras desconectarse y volver con su personaje al juego Ponyrok, y luego de buscar en algunos pueblos, se encontró con la jugadora solitaria, sentada en la pileta de una ciudad mirando al suelo, con un anuncio solicitando ayuda, pero todos la ignoraban, hasta que su solicitud fue aceptada, ella con emoción alzo la vista para ver a su compañero, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver nuevamente al "guerrero sombra" delante de ella

"Hola, ¿Aun me aceptas como tu compañero?" fue el mensaje que apareció encima del oscuro personaje, y saludando de forma casual

"¡Sí!, ¡Muchas gracias!" Fue la respuesta de la novata de forma animada, aunque no evitó sentirse contrariada por la forma en como otros jugadores se quedaron mirando la acción, como no creyendo que hubiera alguien dispuesto a ayudar a esa jugadora; pero al rubio poco le importo eso y amigablemente invito a la chica a seguirlo

La siguiente hora, se la pasaron explorando calabozos y recorriendo caminos peligrosos, para que la novicia pueda obtener el nivel necesario para que pueda acceder a su siguiente clase guerrera, aprovechando la habilidad del rubio para captar la atención de los enemigos y su alto nivel de esquive, mientras dejaba el trabajo de eliminar a los monstruos a su compañera y pueda hacerse rápidamente de la experiencia necesaria

Y todo tal vez fuera una tarea nada tediosa y fácil de realizar, pero con el pasar del tiempo se volvía algo incómodo, pues por más preguntas o comentarios amigables que el ninja hacía para amenizar la aventura, solo era correspondido por respuestas cortantes y apáticas, dando a entender que no quería socializar mucho con el ninja

Y el otro motivo para que esta tarea de incomodo, pasara a pesada, fue la "boquita de caramelo" que MoonBean#1; se manejaba, pues no perdía oportunidad alguna en soltar cuanta palabrota podía, reclamando por cada pequeñez o mal entendido con otros jugadores, mientras el ninja entre sorprendido y aturdido ampliaba su vocabulario marginal por influencia de esa "niña rata" y le pedía disculpas a las víctimas de la ira de la novata, antes que terminen baneandolos a ambos

Finalmente se llegó a la meta y la chica había obtenido lo que necesitaba para poder cambiar a su clase escogida; así que decidieron tomar un descanso, pero repentinamente el ninja anuncio que tenía que irse

"Gracias por la ayuda y yo….,lo siento…"; fue el mensaje que apareció encima de la novicia de forma apesadumbrada

"¿Sentir que cosa? " respondió el ninja extrañado

"Por todo…, sé que tengo una mala fama entre los jugadores por mi habito de ser mal hablada cuando me enojo jugando…, y bueno, no fui tampoco la mejor compañía en todo este tiempo para ser honestos…" comento la novicia con más pesar, cuando repentinamente el rubio le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda que casi la manda al piso

"¡No hay problema!, ¡yo también cuando me enojo, suelto soltar una que otra palabrota!… ; además me agrada ayudar a una nueva amiga" , fue la amistosa respuesta del rubio

"¿ Amiga?..., no deberías nombrar a cualquier poni al azar como amigo de una forma tan irresponsable…," fue la respuesta de la solitaria chica de forma apática

"Sí.., es verdad que tal vez no debería usar la palabra amigo tan a la ligera…, pero yo nunca me he arrepentido de nombrar alguien así…, eso sin contar que el chiste de este tipo de juegos, es el poder conocer a mas amistades mientras se viven aventuras, así que…, me siento feliz de conocerte y ser tu amigo MoonBean#1"; fue la respuesta del ninja con una sonrisa, mientras unos ojos verdes mirando el monitor se entreabrían de forma sorpresiva al leer esas palabras

"Bueno…, gracias…" respondió la novicia de forma tímida, dejando pensante a la jugadora por sus palabras

"En fin.., ya me tengo que ir, hasta luego" es despedía el ninja con tranquilidad, feliz de haber ayudado a alguien, cuando la novicia le sostuvo de su ropa

"Espera…, ¿En verdad tienes que irte?; podemos jugar juntos un poco más…" fue el pedido de la chica, pero el ninja se negó, alegando que tenía que trabajar temprano en la mañana y tenía otras cosas pendientes, la chica resignada lo dejo ir, pero para su alegría le prometió volver pronto para jugar juntos, alegrando a la novata

—Y bien…, ¿ Ya me dejas libre la computadora? — fue el pedido del zorro en tamaño de mascota, quien se aparecía al lado del ninja; Naruto no tuvo mayor inconveniente y le cedía el lugar al Bijuu

—¿También vas a jugar algo Kurama?— pregunto el rubio curioso, pero el zorro puso una mueca de molestia

—¡Yo no uso la computadora para perder el tiempo como tú lo haces! — Respondió el zorro con una vena hinchada; —Más bien aprovecha que está lloviendo y entrena tus reflejos con la espada, o ¿será que ya te olvidaste del tipo con el Sharingan?— comento el Bijuu

Naruto solo suspiro con molestia, pero tenía que darle la razón al zorro —Está bien…, ya vengo…,— dijo esas palabras saliendo a la calle con su espada, aprovechando la noche y el hostil clima

Cuando el rubio salió de la casa, el zorro sin perder tiempo se concentró en el monitor —A ver si de una vez paso de nivel en el _**Candy Crunsh**_…,— comento para sí mismo

Mientras tanto el rubio en plena lluvia, usaba su espada de forma veloz, haciendo cortes al aire, para poder cubrirse de la lluvia, mientras su mente se llenaba de aquel encuentro con ese raro ser conocido como "Slenderman" y la facilidad con que lo derroto

Desde lo ocurrido ese día, decidió ponerse más serio en el tema de su entrenamiento para recuperar el estado normal de su chakra y mejorar sus otras habilidades, en caso que tuviera que volver a luchar contra el portador del sharingan y no dudo en usar su red de informante para que traten de averiguar más sobre el tema, pero al parecer el tipo era muy cuidadoso y tomara su tiempo el poder seguirle el rastro

Y así con esas ideas, seguía entrenando Naruto, cuando repentinamente, escucho una serie de risas, provenientes de la casa de Twilight, los cuales pudo reconocer la voces de la bibliotecaria y las de Rarity y AJ; mas cuando por curioso se acercó para averiguar el motivo de tan animado ambiente, descubrió a las chicas llevándose de maravilla y jugando a las adivinanzas

Naruto con una cara de póker, decidió volver a su entrenamiento, aun impactado a ver a AJ y Rarity llevarse tan bien entre ellas, cuando generalmente no congenian muy seguido —Como diría Kurama…, yegua o humana.., las mujeres están locas….,— comento con una sonrisa burlona, feliz de ver a esas yeguas entendiéndose mejor entre si

…..

Días después de la llovizna en el pueblo, se veía a cierta Pegaso de melena multicolor, practicar una y otra vez sus piruetas, para la competencia de vuelo que estaba próxima en su natal Cloudsdale; pero en vez de tener como siempre una cara llena de confianza y autosuficiencia que normalmente portaba, ella tenía un semblante de preocupación, frustración e inseguridad

Y tenía serios motivos para estar así, pues en dicho evento estarían presentes tres representantes del equipo acrobático al cual tanto añoraba pertenecer desde niña, conocido como los Wonderbolts; y por ello deseaba darles la mejor impresión posible en dicha competencia, pero para desesperación de ella, nada últimamente le estaba saliendo bien

comenzando por un pequeño entrenamiento que tuvo con la Pegaso amarilla, para que esta pueda animarla de forma fuerte y entusiasta, pero el resultado fue tan pobre ( por no decir nulo), que tuvo que resignarse la casi inaudible porra por parte de su tímida amiga; luego durante sus rutinas para mejorar sus piruetas, perdió el control y termino estrellándose en la casa de Twilight y crear un caos en la biblioteca y tuvo otros resultados similares como en el negocio de Bombón y el restaurante del rubio, por lo que algunos pobladores decidieron reforzar el techo de su casa, antes de recibir alguna visita inesperada por parte de la chica de melena colorida; y finalmente para desesperación de ella no podía ejecutar lo que a su criterio seria su "_**carta del triunfo"**_, posiblemente debido a todo el estrés acumulado, haciendo que su inseguridad aumente.

—¡Vamos Rainbow, esto ya lo hiciste antes!— se decía la chica así misma algo frustrada al ver que su mejor pirueta no se completaba; —La primera nos sirvió para obtener nuestra Cutie Mark, y las otras…., fue por el…., — musito lo último de forma suave, recordando a su viejo amigo perdido, entrándole algo de nostalgia

—¡Hey Dashie¡ ¿Todo está bien?— fueron unas palabras que la sacaron de su trance, haciendo que la Pegaso mire al suelo, pero un rayo de sol le nublo la visión, mirando a alguien de cabello rubio y marcas en la cara

"_¡¿Naruto regresaste?!_", pensó con emoción sorpresa y alegría al ver a su viejo amigo saludándola desde el suelo y ya estaba por lanzarse en picada para acercarse ; pero después la alegría le duro poco, pues al mirar mejor, resulto ser el cocinero de ramen quien la llamaba —Oh.., solo eras tú Twister…,— respondió con decepción, mientras bajaba

—Yo también me siento feliz de verte…— comento el rubio con una gota de sudor, ante el desánimo con que la chica lo saludo —¿Ocurre algo malo? No te veo tan llena de energías como antes— pregunto preocupado el rubio

—Nada…, solo es que todo esto de la competencia me tiene muy nerviosa….,— confeso la chica explicando lo muy importante que es para ella tal evento, pues si lograba dar una buena impresión a los Wonderbolts, podría asegurar su ingreso a tan popular equipo

—Pero Dashie, tu eres muy talentosa y veloz, no deberías preocuparte por dar una buena impresión; estoy más que seguro que muchos gritaran tu nombre con emoción ese día— dijo el rubio con total seguridad y una sonrisa para animar a su amiga, dándole una amigable caricia en su melena

Rainbow se quedó mirándolo por un rato, apenada por el cumplido, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía muy feliz de oírlo decirle esas palabra, pues sus gestos y cumplidos, le hacían recordar mucho a su amigo Naruto, quien siempre sabía cómo animarla y halagarla cuando ella hacías sus piruetas

—Gra-gracias…,— respondió ella algo nerviosa y sonrojándose un poco, pero decidió cambiarle el tema antes de mostrarse más nerviosa ante él; —Oye, ¿Y allá en tu país participaste en algún concurso importante o algo así?—

—Claro que si…, creo que se le podría considerar como ¡Un torneo de arte marciales!— respondió el rubio recordando la última etapa de los exámenes Chuunins

—¡¿Es en serio?!; ¡Cuéntame más!— pido la chica recuperando el ánimo y entusiasmada por la novedad

Naruto con una sonrisa, le narraba a la Pegaso que en dicho torneo el premio era ascender de rango dentro de la milicia de su aldea, pero que no era necesario ganar los combates para poder acceder a tal beneficio, incluso se podía perder en la primera ronda y aun así ascender , y que el ganar las peleas, solo te daba más oportunidades para que los jueces evalúen mejor, si es que merecías o no tu asenso

—Quieres decir que incluso ,si aún ganado el torneo, ¡¿Si no convencías a los jueces, no ascendías de rango?! — pregunto asombrada; —¡¿ Y lograste subir de rango en aquella competencia?!— pregunto con emoción

—¡Para nada!— respondió el rubio con una carcajada, mientras Rainbow le ponía una cara de póker por tan decepcionante respuesta, —Pero al menos de di el lujo de patearle el flanco a uno de los favoritos del torneo— dijo el rubio y le narro a la Pegaso su batalla con Neji, a pesar de todas las apuestas en su contra, para que al final se alzara vencedor de tal encuentro; haciendo que la chica se emocione por lo narrado, aunque obviamente omitiendo ciertos detalles como sus trucos ninja, para que la chica no haga preguntas comprometedoras

—¡Fue una pelea increíble!— declaro emocionada; —¿Pero, luego que paso?, ¿Perdiste o algo así?— pregunto curiosa

—Pues…, el torneo se vio interrumpido, por ciertos problemas inesperados…,— respondió Naruto algo incómodo, pues lastimosamente la traición de la aldea de la Arena en alianza con la aldea del sonido, uso el evento como distractor para llevar acabo su invasión en Konoha, para que al final se descubriera que todo fue un ardid de Orochimaru en su ambición y venganza contra su aldea natal y resultado de ello el tercer Hokage muriera tratando de detener al Sannin de las serpientes

—¿Todo está bien Twister?— pregunto preocupada Dash al ver el rostro de pesar de su amigo, quien se quedó pensando en el "abuelo Hokage"; como solía llamar a Sarutobi y deseando que sus amigos en Konoha hayan logrado detener a tan peligroso terrorista suelto, antes que haga daño nuevamente

Naruto al notar la mirada preocupada de su amiga, regreso al tiempo presente —Si Dashie no te preocupes…, bueno, el torneo se suspendió y debido a que luego de ello me fui a viajar para entrenar con mi maestro, no pude acceder a otro torneo similar por mucho tiempo— revelo de forma despreocupada

—Aww…, es una lástima…; ¡Oye!, pero ahora recuerdo que cuando se presentó el abuelo de Trixie en Ponyville por primera vez , tu habías dicho que te nombraron soldado de elite , ¡ Y encima para la alianza de 5 naciones!, ¡¿Cómo es eso?!— pregunto la Pegaso con mucho interés de saber más sobre su amigo

Naruto puso una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras se quedó pensando en que responderle a la chica, para que suene convincente y no refute lo dicho; y al mismo tiempo se maldecía a si mismo por soltar la lengua sin medirse —Te explico Dashie; cuando nos graduamos de la academia, todos los novatos salen con el rango de "Genin"; que vendría a ser un soldado raso si lo comparamos a la guardia real— explico Naruto captando la atención de su amiga ; —Luego vienen el Chuunin que vendría a ser un sargento y luego está el "Jounin" que sería algo así como un capitán, y de allí se derivan otros rangos intermedios, hasta finalmente llegar al "Kage" que sería el comandante supremo y líder de la aldea; precisamente debido a los logros en mis misiones , sin necesidad de torneos u otros exámenes, fui el primero en mi aldea, en pasar directamente de Genin a Jounin ; pero como te dije, luego de ello me jubile de la milicia y vine a este reino — se explicó el rubio omitiendo muchas cosas que le serian difíciles y pocos creíbles de explicar

—¡Waooo!,¡Lograste pasar del puesto más bajo a uno de los más altos en un tirón! — Comento con alegría la chica, pero luego su expresión se apagó paulatinamente —Seria genial que al tan solo verme en esta competencia, los Wonderbolts me aceptaran entre sus filas de golpe, así como suben de rango en tu aldea…., pero como van las cosas, serian una suerte si es que se acuerdan que participe….— declaro preocupada

—Oe (oye)…,¿Qué está pasando acá?, ¿ Dónde está mi amiga con una confianza(y ego) tan grande como una ursa mayor?, ¿Dónde está la chica que declara a viva voz que será la más grandiosa de los Wonderbolts?— pregunto el rubio ya preocupado por el estado anímico de su amiga

—Se fue de vacaciones indefinidas y solo esto quedo en su lugar….,— fue la respuesta cabizbaja de Dash; hasta que sintió al rubio jalarle de los cascos, obligándola a avanzar y poco a poco aumentaba la velocidad, haciendo que la Pegaso también comience a moverse más rápido

—¡Ya fue suficiente el auto compadecerse por hoy!— dijo el rubio con una sonrisa llena de confianza —¡Tengamos una carrera ahora mismo!— propuso con entusiasmo

—¡¿He?!¿ Pero por qué ahora?— pregunto la chica confundida y nerviosa al sentir ser tomada de su casco con tanta confianza

—Tienes la cabeza llena de preocupaciones sobre la competencia; así que corramos un poco para que liberes tu mente— respondió el ninja con naturalidad; —¿O será, que tienes miedo en que te gane en velocidad?— comento con una mueca burlona

Basto verlo hacer esa mueca, para que el orgullo de la chica salga a flote otra vez — ¡Claro que no! — dijo ella más animada y con una cara decidida

—¡En ese caso tú la traes!, ¡Atrápame si puedes!— grito el rubio dándole un leve empujón para alejarse de ella y comenzar a jugar con su amiga

Y así como si fueran unos niños, comenzaron a jugar a las atrapadas entre ellos, Naruto lidiando con la velocidad de su amiga cuando era su turno de atraparla, mientras Dash tenía serios problemas para atrapar al ninja debido a sus reflejos para esquivarla, cuando le tocaba a ella, y al mismo tiempo el gesto de angustia de su amiga, pasaba paulatinamente a una sonrisa, al divertirse con el poni terrestre, mientras recuerdos de juegos similares con su amigo de la infancia la llenaban de nostalgia, sentimiento que también embargaba al príncipe, disfrutando la compañía de la Pegaso

Luego de casi unas hora de jugar y correr entre ellos, la jornada llego a su fin cuando en la partida final sobre una colina, Dash logra atrapar al escurridizo Twister, tras caerle encima y rodar ambos pendiente abajo, terminando la chica encima del rubio muy mareados y sus rostros muy cerca ( demasiado); mirándose ambos intensamente y sonrojados, pero luego solo ambos se ríen por lo ocurrido y reposan encima del pastizal

—Gracias…, lo necesitaba— comento la chica más relajada mirando al cielo, con una sonrisa, mientras respiraba de forma agitada

—De nada Dashie, además a mí también me hacía falta algo de ejercicio— comento Naruto animada y recuperando el aliento

—¿Con que ejercicio he?, ¿Por eso usas esas pesas en las patas?— pregunto percatándose de la pesas que el rubio estaba usando, pero debido a su melancolía no había dicho nada de eso —¿No crees que ese método es algo anticuado?— comento con mofa

—Pues si…, es que últimamente salvo lo que hacía en la granja, no hacia mayor esfuerzo físico, y me sentía algo fofo..., por eso vine acá a correr un poco y te encontré — comento avergonzado el rubio ; _"¡¿fofo por dónde?!"_; pensó la Pegaso mirando el físico de su amigo —Y puede que tengas razón sobre que es un método anticuado, pero en mi país es normal entrenar con esto; además a muchos les gusta usar las cosas a la antigua, por ejemplo a Twi le gusta escribir en papiros y usa a Spike para mandarle sus mensajes a la princesa Celestia, a pesar que existen el E-mail y los celulares— comento burlón para que Dash no pregunte más sobre las pesas especiales de chakra que tenía encima, logrando que la chica se ría fuerte por ese comentario, mientras en la biblioteca Twilight estornudo repentinamente, mientras sostenía un tubo de ensaño el cual se sacudió y termino estallándole y cubriéndole la cara de hollín

—No sé cómo…, no sé por qué, pero estoy segura que Rainbow y Twister son los responsables de esto…—comento la unicornio lavanda con un gesto cansado y limpiándose la cara

Regresando a la colina, Dash le comentaba al rubio sobre las rutinas que planea para la competencia, pero hay una pirueta muy especial que ella tiene, pero no ha podido hasta ahora ejecutarle bien; —Tal vez debería dejar de depender de esa pirueta y solo concentrarme con lo que cuento— comento resignada

Naruto interesado le pregunto por la esa famosa pirueta, a lo que la Pegaso con ilusión le narro las características de la maniobra, que terminaba con una gran explosión de arcoíris en el cielo; haciendo que el rubio recuerde cuando la vio hacer esa acrobacia de niño —¿y porque no la intentas ahora?— pregunto emocionado

—Es imposible…, por más que intento no lo logro…,— respondió con desgano

—¡Vamos, una vez más!, ¡Antes tenías la cabeza llena de preocupaciones, ahora veamos si eres capaz de hacerlo! — la animo su amigo; la chica dudando acepto complacerlo y no hubo resultados positivos

—Te lo dije…— comento la chica con desanimo

—¡De nuevo!— grito el rubio desde el suelo —¡Yo sé que tú puedes!— la volvió a animar con una gran sonrisa y una mirada brillante

Dash por un momento vio nuevamente a su perdido amigo por las palabras de ese poni y decidió intentarlo lograrlo nuevamente; volando lo más alto posible para luego lanzarse en picada, aumentando más la velocidad, hasta que todo se puso en negro, cuando la Pegaso abre los ojos, se encontraba en las espaldas del rubio, siendo llevada por este, mientras el sol se ocultaba

—¿Pero qué paso?— pregunto confusa, Naruto le explico que logro su cometido de romper la barrera del sonido, pero al parecer por estar ejercitándose tanto desde la mañana, sumado al juego entre ambos, hicieron que el cansancio termine pasándole la factura, pero felizmente cayó encima de el (nuevamente); cuando en realidad al verla caer inconsciente no dudo en usar sus kunais de 3 puntas para llegar rápido donde ella, para evitar una desgracia

—Fue algo increíble Dashie, sabía que lo lograrías amiga— comento el rubio amigable, mientras la chica se alegraba que puedo nuevamente hacer tal maniobra y se sonrojaba por la forma en que era llevada, e intento volar nuevamente para apartarse, pero sus alas de dolieron, resentidas por todo el esfuerzo; —Dale un poco de descanso a tus alas amigas, ya pronto llegaremos al hospital para que puedas relajarte mejor— y sin querer la mente de la chica viajo al pasado

_**Flash back**_

_Final Fantasy VIII OST - Fragments of Memories_

Y una vez más, tras pasarse todo el día jugando a las carreras ambos niños disfrutaban del helado que el Pegaso pelirrojo había traído para ellos —Oye Dashie, ¿Y si haces esa explosión de arcoíris otra vez?— pregunto Naruto emocionado por ver nuevamente tan bello espectáculo

—Nah…, no tengo ganas…— respondió la chica de melena colorida disfrutando su helado

—Oh ya veo…, ya no puedes hacerlo de nuevo…— dijo el burlón, para picar a su amiga en su orgullo, cosa que resulto y la chica anuncio que vería la Rain-plosion sónica ( nombre con que bautizo a su maniobra), más grande que hubiera visto

Y así ella voló alto, mientras el niño y el Pegaso miraban expectantes nuevamente ese espectacular arcoíris en el cielo, cosa que paso, pero con ello también, la pobre potra debido al esfuerzo termino perdiendo la conciencia en el aire, siendo rescatada por el pelirrojo

Cuando Dash abre los ojos, se encuentra a Naruto llevándola en su espalda y el rubio llorando de forma exagerada, se alegraba de verla reaccionar y le pedía perdón sin parar por ponerla en peligro; mientras Heart más calmado le explico a la chica que su maniobra es muy buena, pero requería mucha concentración y esfuerzo físico, y debido a que se la pasaron jugando todo el día, su cuerpo no rindió para la pirueta

—Lo siento Dashie…— nuevamente Naruto se disculpaba y acariciaba la melena de su amiga, haciendo que la potra se sonroje al extremo

—No, no pasa nada.., son gajes del oficio — dijo la chica con algo de orgullo y desviando la cara; y trato de volar, pero sus alas no reaccionaron —¡¿Hey pero que pasa?!— pregunto asustada

—No te preocupes pequeña, es normal que eso pase cuando las alas están demasiado cansadas, incluso a mí y a otros amigos pegasos nos ocurre cuando abusamos mucho de los ejercicios aéreos, con que reposes algunas horas bastara — el calmo el recluta, anunciándole que están caminado de regreso a Cloudsdale para darle tiempo de reposo a la niña

—Pero…, no quiero ser una molestia….— dijo la chica apenada

—No lo eres Dashie…, a mí me agrada poder ayudar a tan increíble Pegaso— respondió el rubio con una gran sonrisa de zorro, mientras la chica desviaba la cara con las mejillas rojas y mirando el atardecer solo reposo su cabeza sobre la espalda de su amigo disfrutando el momento

_**Fin del flashback**_

—Perdón por ser una molestia…— comento cabizbaja la chica regresando al presente

—No eres molestia Dashie, es más agradable verte animada y vivaracha , que toda apagada y deprimida— comento Naruto con naturalidad, haciendo que la chica sonría; —**Además a mí me agrada poder ayudar a tan increíble Pegaso…**— comento con su sonrisa de zorro; mientras la chica al mirarlo con ese gesto y palabras entreabrió los ojos con estupor; —¿Pasa algo?— pregunto preocupado al verla con esa cara

Rainbow cada vez se le hacía más difícil el diferenciar a su amigo de la infancia, con el cocinero de ramen, al coincidir ambos en tantos aspectos, pero si de algo estaba segura es que ambos la hacían sentirse y feliz cuando estaban ellos cerca

—No…, no es nada…— comento ella con pena; —Oye…, ¿No te importaría si me ayudas con mis piruetas? A modo de observador y critico; normalmente se lo pediría a Scootaloo, pero ella tiene escuela y bueno…,— pidió algo nerviosa

—Claro que si Dashie, pero a cambio te pido que compitas conmigo en algunas carreras cortas ¿De acuerdo?— fue la condicional que dio el rubio; cosa que la Pegaso acepto con animo

Y así mientras el rubio llevaba encima suyo a la Pegaso, Naruto le conto sobre el hechizo que Twilight tenía planeado usar, para que todos fueran a animarla el día de la competencia; cosa que le aumento la moral a la Pegaso al pensar resignarse con la vocecita de Fluttershy como porra

—¿Y ya tienes planeado que decir para animarme?— pregunto ella con una sonrisa

—Claro que si— respondió el rubio y luego se puso los casco a los costados de la boca —¡ GAMBARE, GAMBAREE! , ¡MOTTO GAMBAREEEEEEE! , ¡RAINBOU DASHUUUUUUUUU!¡ KAKOOOIIIIIIIIIIII!— grito el rubio fuerte en su idioma natal

—¡No entendí nada salvo mi nombre, pero me gusta!— dijo ella con un sonrisa más grande

Y así con el atardecer llegando, Naruto apresuro el paso, haciendo que la chica lo abrazara del cuello para sostenerse, haciendo que la Pegaso se ponga más nerviosa ante la situación, pero luego sonrió y solo reposo su cabeza sobre el lomo de su amigo de forma relajada disfrutando el momento —Oye…,¿No peso mucho?— pregunto avergonzada y sonrojada

—Para nada, es más.., creo que pesas menos de lo que aparentas por tu tamaño y figura…,— respondió el denso rubio

—¡¿Me estas llamando enana, flaca y escuálida?!— reclamo la chica ofendida con dientes filudos, rompiendo el ambiente, mientras el rubio no sabía cómo disculpase, ante el inesperado mal entendido; _"Yo no dije eso…, "_pensó el rubio con una sonrisa incomoda

_Fin del tema_

…

Llego el día de la competencia, y a pesar de la ayuda del rubio, Rainbow estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, y el ser molestada por tres pegasos que al parecer eran antiguos conocidos suyos, no ayudaba mucho y mucho peor por la pobre ayuda que Fluttershy intento darle; por un momento pensó que la llegada de sus amigos para animarla la calmaría, cosa que fue así por unos minutos, cuando ellos llegaron a Cloudsdale, con ayuda de un globo y gracias a un hechizo de Twilight, fueron capaces de caminar sobre las nubes en las que estaban cimentadas el pueblo de los pegasos, dejándolos maravillados a los ponis que por primera vez conocían el lugar, y Rainbow contenta de ver a todos o al menos casi todos sus amigos allí, pues faltaba alguien

—¿Rarity no puedo venir?— pregunto la Pegaso de melena colorida al ver a la modista ausente

—No es que no pudiera venir…, solo que ella dijo que vendría por su cuenta…,— respondió la bibliotecaria algo contrariada, y antes de dar mayor explicación, la unicornio se apareció en el lugar volando con mucha gracia y elegancia propia de ella, y luciendo unas hermosas y coloridas alas de mariposas, ganándose la admiración de todos

Y ahora una vez más la inseguridad invadía a Dash, pues el solo ver con que naturalidad y distinción la unicornio volaba, la hacían ver como una novata en el tema

—No entiendo porque no aceptaron usar alas también, ¡Volar es tan maravilloso y el diseño de estas alas es simplemente divino!— comento Rarity con los modismos que la caracterizan; pero los demás solo respondieron que con el hechizo de caminar sobre las nubes les bastaba

—Ahora recuerdo que Fuu podía usar las alas del 7 colas y volar con ellas— comento el rubio internamente al zorro

—Pues…, podríamos intentar usar el chakra de Choumei que dejo en ti…, pero podrían terminar saliéndote las alas del trasero , así como él las tenía, ¿Te arriesgas?— comento el zorro burlón

—¡Paso!— fue la respuesta inmediata del Naruto, imaginándose los ridículo que se vería volando así

—Bueno, aún falta algunas horas antes que comience la competencia, ¿Qué tal si paseamos un poco para que conozcan el pueblo?— propuso Dash, para intentar olvidarse del tema de las bellas alas y gracioso vuelo de Rarity

Lastimosamente por donde iban, las hermosas alas de la unicornio no evitaban llamar la atención a donde fueran, haciendo que se le suban los humos a la modista, ante tantos halagos y cumplidos de sus improvisados fans; luego de ello entraron a la fábrica del clima y Pinkie Pie decide probar algo de "arcoíris", metiendo sus cascos en la piscina de colores

—Es picante….— comenta con la cara cambiando en varios colores

—Yo que tu no volvería hacer eso….— comento Trixie por lo bajo a la rosada poni

—¿Y eso?, No sabe tan mal tampoco….— respondió la rosada confundida

—Escuche un rumor sobre que secuestran a los potrillos y luego los usa como ingredientes principal para los colores del arcoíris— hablo entre susurros la unicornio, mientras la pobre rosada se le bajaba la presión de escuchar tal cosa

—¡ESE ES UN RUMOR MAL INTENSIONADO Y SIN FUNDAMENTO ALGUNO!,¡ NOSOTROS NO HACEMOS TAL COSA!— reclamaron con cabezas enormes y dientes filosos el personal que trabajaba en la fábrica, quienes con las orejas bien paradas escucharon la difamación y reclamaron por la mala fama que esa leyenda urbana les estaba dando

—Y yo que me la creí….— comento el zorro, quien también había leído del crepypasta en internet

Pasado el incómodo momento, las preocupaciones e inseguridades de la Pegaso se duplicaron, pues debido a la belleza de las alas de Rarity, algunos pegados terminaron convenciéndola para que se inscriba en la competencia y ahora estaba más que segura que la unicornio ganaría la competencia

Ahora todos estaban en el estadio donde en los palcos se les unió Gilda con una pancarta enorme en apoyo de su amiga y a Scootaloo con su filmadora lista para ver las piruetas de la Pegaso que más admira y grabarlas para posteridad y todos emocionados por ser a sus amigas competir y demostrar sus mejores talentos

La competencia comenzó, con la princesa Celestia inaugurando el evento, y para pena de Naruto, no se le veía a la princesa Luna en ningún lado del palco real, pero ahora sus preocupaciones estaban centradas en su amiga de crin colorida, por lo que tras ver las piruetas y acrobacias de los otros participantes ahora se concentraba en el turno de Dash

Tras un rato de silencio y calma se anunció que debido a "problemas técnicos de último momento"; se le pasaría el turno a Rarity, pero la unicornio anuncio que necesitaba más tiempo para prepararse y que podían seguir sin ella; por lo que se acordó correr los turnos hasta que alguna de las concursante estén listas

Naruto decidió ir a los vestidores del estadio para ver cuál era el problema, encontrándose con que Rarity fiel a su costumbre de sobresalir y dejar una buena impresión, estaba invirtiendo todo su tiempo en maquillarse y arreglarse; mientras que en el lado opuesto de la moneda, una aterrada Rainbow se encontraba en un rincón en posición fetal, mientras la coordinadora del evento trataba en vano de hacerla reaccionar para que salga a competir y una vez más el trio de pegasos, ahora como encargados de mantenimiento para el evento, no perdieron tiempo de burlarse de la insegura chica

—Disculpen caballeros…, el encargado de la decoración me dijo que hay un problema con el salón de ganadores y desea hablar en privado con ustedes— hablo el rubio, abordándolos luego de que estos de alejaran de la Pegaso, captando su atención

—¡Pero que yegua más pesada e indecisa!…, seguro se le ocurrió algún arreglo de último momento… — comento con fastidio el que lideraba al trio, siendo guiados por Naruto hasta un cuarto abandonado y tras hacerlos pasar, el rubio entro también cerrando la puerta.

Luego de un rato y escuchándose algunos sonidos de golpes, Naruto salió del cuarto sacudiéndose los cascos delanteros, e iba a buscar a su amiga, llegando en el momento en que la coordinadora anunciaba que debido a que tenían que cumplir con el horario programado, tanto Rarity y Rainbow tendrían que competir juntas, pues ya no había tiempo para más atrasos

—¡Vamos Dashie!, yo he visto tu rutina y es muy buena, te estas preocupando por nada— intento animarla Naruto, sosteniéndose sus cascos para que reaccione

La Pegaso tratando de controlar sus nervios le hizo caso a su amigo, recuperando los ánimos —¡Si, tienes razón!, ¡No en vano me he preparado todo este tiempo para este momento!— declaro con más seguridad; —¡Ya estoy lista la competir!— dijo fuerte para darse animosa sí misma, mirando a la coordinadora

—¡Yo también estoy lista!— se pronunció la modista, luciendo un maquillaje bastante exagerado, con un vestido colorido y llamativo, que de golpe se robó todo la atención de los ponis presentes, —¿Cómo me veo Twister?— pregunto la unicornio de forma coqueta al rubio

—Esto…, pues…, sería imposible ignorarte….,— respondió el rubio sonriendo incómodo y con una gran gota de sudor, usando las palabras más correctas posibles ante la estrafalaria apariencia de su amiga

—¿Va a participar en una competencia de vuelo o para el carnaval de Acapulcolt?— comento el zorro, mientras el rubio le pedía callarse

—¡Oh, gracias mi caballero!, ¡ Me halaga tanto que digas que mi belleza y estilo es imposible de ignorar! — dijo Rarity maravillada y soñadora; "_Yo no dije eso…",_ pensó Naruto con su sonrisa incomoda; —¡Bueno Rainbow te espero afuera, es hora de competir!— dijo eso saliendo directamente a la zona de juegos, donde todo el mundo soltabas suspiros y exclamaciones de asombro ante lo visto

—Bueno Dashie…, tú también tienes que salir— comento el rubio mirando el camino que siguió la unicornio, —¿Dashie?— volvió a dirigirse a su amiga, pero al no recibir respuesta, volteo para encontrarse con la Pegaso ahora peor que antes, en un rincón y musitando sin parar que Rarity ya gano e imaginándose que sus acrobacias serían tan malas, que hasta incluso la princesa Celestia la desterraría por ser una vergüenza no solo para los pegasos, sino para todos los ponis en general

—La concursante número 15, va a participar¿ Sí o no? — Pregunto la coordinadora con fastidio y harta de los atrasos; —Si no se siente preparada, podemos descalificarla de una vez y así seguir con el concurso — agrego impaciente

—Deme unos minutos por favor— pidió el rubio, a lo que la yegua accedió, pero tenía que darse prisa —Animo amiga, llego tu momento— le hablo el príncipe a su amiga de melena colorida, dándole palmadas en la espalda

—Creo que mejor lo intentare el año que viene…, ¡Si, eso hare!, El año que viene me preparare mejor y podre concursar sin problemas— soltó Rainbow con la moral por los suelos y con ganas de llorar de frustrada

Naruto se le quedo mirando un rato y luego solo acaricio su melena con cariño, consolándola —¿Te acuerdas que te conté que en mi aldea para subir de rango, uno tenía que participar en un torneo de artes marciales?— pregunto amigable, mientras la Pegaso lo miraba apenada

—Sí, recuerdo eso…, ¿Pero qué tiene que ver con lo de ahora?— pregunto la Pegaso, roja por la muestra de afecto; a lo que el rubio le explico que dicho torneo era la en realidad la tercera y última etapa de una serie de pruebas donde las otras dos primeras, mucho tenía que ver el trabajo y la confianza entre los compañeros de equipo

—En la primera fase, nos pusieron a todos en un salón a resolver 9 preguntas, y faltando 10 minutos, se nos daría la última y más importante de todas ellas— revelo Naruto, explicándole a Dash las reglas de dicho examen, en donde si alguien era descubierto copiando o soplando las respuestas , todo el equipo era descalificado, e incluso si 2 de los 3 integrantes logran sacar 100 puntos pero si el tercero sacaba cero, también serían descalificados, omitiendo que el chiste del examen, era justamente copiar y soplar las respuestas sin ser descubierto.

—Wau…, eso llamo sentir presión…,— comento la chica sorprendida

—Dímelo a mí…, yo solo había escrito en mi hoja mi nombre, y mi única oportunidad de aprobar era esa decima pregunta— comento el rubio

—¡¿Y qué paso?!— pregunto expectante Rainbow

—El encargado de evaluarnos, antes de darnos la última pregunta, nos dijo que todos aquellos que fallaran en la décima pregunta, jamás volveríamos a tener oportunidad alguna de subir de rango, hagamos las misiones que hagamos, seriamos unos genins para siempre; por lo que invito a aquellos que no se sientan listos a abandonar el salón, para intentarlo otra vez el año que viene y si alguien alzaba el casco en señal de rendirse, todo su equipo se iba con el— explico Naruto serio, mientras la chica estaba en ascuas por la historia;—Entonces en vista que tenía mi hoja en blanco y la posibilidad de quedarme como genin para siempre…, yo alce mi casco...,— revelo el ninja, mientras la Pegaso se mordía los cascos

—¡¿Y…?!— pregunto la Pegaso con nervios

Entonces Naruto sonrió con orgullo —Di un fuerte golpe sobre el pupitre, anunciándole que no me asustaba su estúpida decima pregunta y que la suelte de una vez— y revelándole a la chica, que al ver que nadie más había decidió intentarlo el año que viene, el examinador proclamo que todos los presentes en el salón pasaban la prueban

—¿Pero cómo, y la décima pregunta?!— pregunto la chica confundida y asombrada

—Esa era la décima pregunta…, ¿Qué hacer ante una misión donde todo está en nuestra contra y la posibilidades de fracasar son altísimas? , pues muy simple, ¡Confiar en tus compañeros, confiar en ti mismo, seguir adelante y cumplirla!— dijo el rubio con una sonrisa mientras la Pegaso lo miraba con admiración —Tenia todo en mi contra esa vez, y estaba realmente tentado a como estabas tú ahora, a intentarlo el año que viene, ¡Pero decidí jugármela y gane!, ¡Y estoy seguro que tú también puedes hacerlo!— declaro mirando a los ojos de su amiga, mientras la Pegaso poco a poco recuperaba las ganas de volver a concursar

— ¿Pero en verdad crees que pueda ganar?, Rarity vuela con mucha gracia y ahora luce esplendorosa con ese vestido— comento la chica aun dudosa

—¡Claro que sí!; ¡ Rainbow Dash es Kakoiii!— dijo el rubio animando a su amiga

—Ya me has explicado que significa "motto y gambare", ¿pero qué significa" kakoii"? — pregunto más animada, caminado junto al rubio

—Lo que eres, "kakoii" significa genial— contesto Naruto, feliz de ver a su amiga poco a poco venciendo sus miedos, y ella se sienta halagada —Y sobre la apariencia…, pues kakoii rima con "kawaii" — soltó de forma casual

—¿Y esa palabra significa? — pregunto con interés

—Linda— soltó con una sonrisa de zorro, haciendo que la Pegaso se sonroje al extremo por el cumplido

—¿Lo dices en serio?…— pregunto con una voz tímida pocas veces visto en ella y mirando al suelo con la cara sonrojada

—¡Muy en serio!— respondió Naruto sin vacilar, haciendo que la confianza en su amiga aumente y se anime a regresar a la competencia, para alivio de la impaciente coordinadora

—Gracias Twister…,— comento la Pegaso sonriendo hacia su amigo, y dirigiéndose al campo de juegos; —Oye…,¿Qué es esa mancha roja que tienes en tu casco?— pregunto la Pegaso curiosa, al notar eso en uno de los cascos delanteros del rubio

—¿Ha esto?, una mancha de salsa de tomate, es que me dio hambre y me compre un emparedado de heno— respondió el rubio sonriendo nervioso, restándole importancia a la mancha, mientras un cartel al costado de la mancha aparece : **"Sangre de las víctimas**" era su enunciado, mientras el trio de pegasos arrastrándose por el suelo adoloridos salían del cuarto, siendo vistos por la coordinadora

—Tan temprano y ya están borrachos…— comento con desaprobación la yegua

La competencia se reanudo, y Naruto regreso al palco para mirar a sus amigas concursar, pero para molestia de Rainbow, la música que tenía planeada para acompañar su rutina de acrobacias, fue reemplazada por una melodía suave, por exigencia de Rarity, ya que ese ritmo iba acorde con la gracia de su rutina

Y así durante el concurso los nervios traicionaron a la Pegaso, haciéndola comentar errores en las rutinas de vuelo, mientras la modista se ganaba las miradas de admiración de los espectadores

—Tengo que reconocer que para haber nacido como una unicornio, Rarity vuela con mucha naturalidad con esas alas mágicas — comento el rubio, mientras sus amigas les deban la razón al ver la elegancia de la unicornio, y al mismo tiempo sintiendo pena por Rainbow por el pobre rendimiento

—¿Sabes mocoso?, esas alas mágicas me recuerda a un cuento antiguo de una cultura extranjera que Mito Uzumaki solía leer— comento el zorro, mirando las alas de la unicornio, explicándole al rubio que en dicho cuento, un hombre junto a su hijo escapaban de un laberinto, armándose unas alas con plumas de aves y uniéndolas con cera, pero el padre le prohibió a su hijo volar directamente al sol

—Suena un cuento interesante, ¿Pero por qué no podía volar al sol?— pregunto el rubio curioso, mientras veía a su amiga la modista ir en dirección al sol, para terminar su rutina artísticas, y con sus alas filtrar los rayos solares, para dar un bello espectáculo de colores; solo que al poco rato las alas se quemaron y ella cayó estrepitosamente al suelo

—Por eso mismo…, — soltó Kurama con una voz cansada; mientras todo el mundo horrorizado ante el espectáculo, fue entonces cuando los Wonderbolts sin demora salieron al rescate de la chica, para alivio de todos, pero lastimosamente en la desesperación de la unicornio, ella termino golpeando y noqueando a sus salvadores, empeorando las cosas

Todo el mundo se quedó pasmado y otros se tapaba los ojos ante el trágico final que pronosticaba la situación, e incluso el rubio estaba listo parar cambiar de forma y usar su técnica de tele-transportación, aprovechando que todos estaban concentrados en el accidente

—¡Twister , esto es una desgracia!—grito repentinamente Pinkie Pie, haciendo que el pobre rubio casi le dé un paro cardiaco, y para colmo la impredecible chica lo tome de los hombros y los sacuda de forma demencial y desesperada, dejándolo sin medio de escapatoria

—Acá también habrá una desgracia si sigues zarandeándome…— respondió el rubio, tratando de calmar a su alocada amiga y evitar botar el desayuno también; cuando en eso vieron una estela colorida, lanzándose en picada tratando de atrapar a los ponis

Era Rainbow que ante la emergencia fue en ayuda de su amiga, volando lo más velozmente posible que le daban sus alas, pero la distancia entre ella y ellos era larga y poco a poco se precipitaban más al suelo, hasta que finalmente Rainbow logro romper una vez más la barrera del sonido, haciendo una explosión colorida en el cielo, logrando ganar más velocidad y atraparlos a todos justo antes que se estrellen contra el suelo, ante las vivas y aplausos de los presentes

Todo fue una locura, el público aplaudiendo la proeza de Rainbow, e incluso para sorpresa de todos Fluttershy grito como una loca, llena de alegría por el triunfo de su amiga, mientras la heroína regresaba al estadio dejando una estela de arcoíris en su trayecto, ganándose no solo la gratitud de su equipo que tanto admira, y la admiración de todos los presentes, sino también el premio del mejor volador del año

…..

Pasado el momento y más calmadas las cosas, ahora Rainbow había recuperado su autoconfianza y ego perdidos, con intereses incluidos, moviéndose entre sus amigos y preguntándoles si vieron su asombrosa pirueta una y otra vez totalmente emocionada

—¿Y ahora quien la aguanta?….— comento con fastidio AJ ante el entusiasmo de la Pegaso

—¿Y a mí me ella me llama presumida?…,— de la misma forma soltó Trixie mientras Rainbow por quinta ocasión le hacia la misma pregunta

—Bueno es mejor verla así de entusiasta , que totalmente insegura— declaro Vinyl, mirando a Rainbow saltar de un lado a otro y dar volantines en el aire disfrutando su victoria

—Eso es cierto, ya me daba pena ver a Rainbow tan cabizbaja— agrego Lyra , mientras la Pegaso hacia una danza de la victoria

—¡YA CALMATE!— gritaron todos los presentes ante el descontrol de la Pegaso, a lo que la chica avergonzada recuperaba la compostura

—Rainbow querida…, quiero pedirte disculpas, sabía que esto era importante para ti y me deje llevar por los elogios, sin darme cuenta lo mucho que te afectaba— de la forma más sincera posible, pedía disculpas la modista por lo ocurrido en la competencia

—Eso ya no importa Rarity, además tengo que reconocer que volabas muy bien , y quiero agradecerles a todos por apoyarme, ¡Muchas gracias mis amigos!, ¡A ustedes les dedico este trofeo!— declaro Rainbow con una gran sonrisa, haciendo que sus amistades le sonrían con cariño

—¡Bueno, en ese caso nos vemos todos más tarde en Sugarcube Corne, para celebrar la victoria de nuestra amiga!— anuncio Pinkie con su usual entusiasmo, subiendo al globo con el resto de sus amigos no voladores para regresar a Ponyville junto con Fluttershy quien deseaba ver como estaban sus animales

—¡Twister espera un momento!— dijo Rainbow llamando la atención del rubio, antes que se suba también al globo; —Solo…, querida decirte gracias, en verdad aprecio tus palabras…,— de forma incomoda y avergonzada, desviando la mirada dijo la chica

—De nada amiga, ahora puedes declarar a viva voz lo "kakoii" que eres— comento Naruto amigable

—y sobre lo otro…,¿ En verdad piensas que soy "kawaii"?— pregunto avergonzada, mientras sus amigas con las orejas paradas escuchaban la conversación, preguntándose por la traducción de esas palabras

—Pues…, digamos que eres como tu melena— comento Naruto de forma simple, mientras la Pegaso lo miraba con una ceja alzada; — Puede ser que a primera vista se vea salvaje y rebelde…, pero no deja de ser llamativa y bonita— comento con una sonrisa, mientras la Pegaso se apenada más; — Y si la acaricias descubrirás que además de todo eso, es suavecita y agradable de acariciar ; así eres tú también Dashie, uno se siente muy bien cuando estas presente — agrego el rubio cálidamente, acariciando la melena de su amiga

—Gra..,Gracias….— respondió la Pegaso roja y saliéndole vapor de la orejas como si fuera una tetera hirviendo; —¡Pero tienes razón!; ¡Yo soy la mejor!— agrego después ella con una sonrisa llena de superioridad, cerrando los ojos y desviando la cara para que no la vea con su sonrojo

—Hai, hai..— dijo el príncipe comprensivo; "_Otra Tsundere"_ pensó Kurama con una gota en la cabeza y preocupado por las caras celosas de las otras chicas

Cuando el rubio con los demás finalmente se dirigían a Ponyville, Gilda quien se había mantenido al margen con una sonrisa ante los últimos eventos, se acercó por atrás de su amiga y le dio una buena palmada en la espalda que la manda contra el piso

—¡Uyyyyyy!, se siente el amor en el aire, ¿No es así Dashie?— dijo la grifo de forma bromista y alegre

—¿De…,de..,de que hablas?, ¡Solo quería agradecerle su apoyo, nada más! — respondió nerviosa la Pegaso, negando que hubiera segundas intenciones en sus palabras

—Bueno si tú lo dices…,— comento ella con mofa y Dash desvió la mirada con gesto de molestia y un sonrojo; —Pero en fin, una vez más felicidades por ganar la copa amiga, estas más cerca de cumplir tus sueños— dijo la grifo con una sonrisa, mientras la Pegaso cambio su gesto de molestia a una sonrisa y agradeció sus palabras; —pero…, como según veo las cosas, creo que la competencia al corazón del cocinero de ramen está bien reñida— dijo Gilda con intenciones de molestar a su amiga

Pero lejos de enojarse Rainbow solo dio una sonrisa llena de decisión —Puede ser que parezca que mi desventaja ante las otras es grande, ¡Pero así como ahora, yo no me voy a rendir tan fácil!, ¡Yo voy a dar lo mejor de mí! — fueron sus palabras animadamente, mientras la grifo la miraba con estupor inclinándose la cabeza, como si estuviera viendo un alíen; y cuando la Pegaso noto la cara de su amiga, se percató que había pensado en voz alta, alterándose completamente —¡OLVIDA LO QUE DIJE!, ¡BORRALO DE TU MENTE, YO NUNCA DIJE ESO!— suplico la chica zarandeando a la grifo como una loca

—No.., es imposible que ignore eso….— comento la grifo con un gesto burlón y travieso, mientras la Pegaso se apenada más ; —Vamos no pongas esa cara…,no tiene nada de malo ser honesta de vez en cuando— agrego de forma amistosa , mientras la avergonzada Pegaso le pedía callarse

Y mientras conversaban, la pequeña Scootaloo llego trayendo consigo varios racimos de flores, tarjetas y demás presentes que sus admiradores, así como otros fanáticos de la velocidad, le mandaron a la ganadora, siendo asistida por el trio de pegasos, pues la carga era mucha, ya que incluía no solo presentes de los espectadores del estadio, sino de otros fans que observaron todo en los televisores que transmitieron el evento

Luego de guiar la abultada carga a la casa de Rainbow , el trio de bravucones se disculpó con la Pegaso por las burlas, y al dejar zanjada la situación sin rencores, se despidieron sacándose el sombrero en señal de cortesía, mostrando unos graciosos chinchones en las cabezas del trio; mientras la Pegaso solo pudo reírse un poco, al imaginarse al culpable de tales contusiones

—¡Mira cuantas flores, dulces y demás arreglos!— dijo la Pegaso anaranjada, con emoción y aleteando entre salto y salto, viendo todos los regalos hacia su ídolo

—Y espera a que sea de los Wonderbolts, ¡Entonces allí mi casa se llenara de obsequios similares!— declaro la Pegaso azul con la "humildad" que la caracteriza

La potra con una sonrisa le daba la razón a Rainbow y comenzó a mirar las tarjetas de felicitación —Oh, acá hubo un error— comento la niña con decepción al ver uno de los arreglos más bonitos

—¿De qué hablas Scooty?— pregunto la Pegaso, mientras miraba su reflejo en el trofeo

—Esta tarjeta está dedicada a una tal "sónica"— dijo la niña con la tarjeta en sus cascos y basto esa palabra para que la Pegaso tome la tarjeta velozmente, saliendo de su casa y colocándose en el techo de la misma, para leerla de manera confidencial con una cara de angustia

"_¡Felicidades Sónica! _

_Hola amiga, sé que ha pasado mucho más del tiempo en que te prometí volver y seguro estas ansiosa por darme una buena patada de karate en la cara…, pero tuve muchos problemas en mi viaje y por ello tarde tanto en regresar; en fin me las arregle para venir a verte por un momento, pues aún tengo ciertas cosas pendientes por resolver, pero como comprenderás, no podía ir a Cloudsdale para verte directamente, pero pude ver la competencia en un bar cercano, y pude ver nuevamente esa pirueta tuya_

_¡Esa rain-plosion sónica, sigue igual de genial como tal como la recuerdo!, ¡hubiera sido una injusticia si no ganabas el premio amiga!, en fin en cuanto pueda estar libre, prometo buscarte, hasta entonces…_

_Tu amigo Naruto"_

Rainbow solo se quedó leyendo esa tarjeta con una sonrisa triste y mirando al horizonte de forma nostálgica recordando a su amigo, y pensando con alegría, que el finalmente ha regresado, para después fruncir el ceño con rabia y rechinar los dientes — ¡TE DARE UNA GRAN RAIN-PLOSION SONICA EN LA CABEZA CUANDO TE VEA, MALDITO SINVERGUENZA! — grito con total ira a los cuatro vientos, mientras la pequeña Pegaso se pregunte que mosca le pico y cierto ninja sienta su vida en peligro, arrepintiéndose de haberle mandado ese arreglo

….

Cuando Sweetie Belle comento que el trabajo de su hermana, era algo similar a un círculo vicioso, el tiempo termino por darle la razón, pues con la cercanía de la gran gala del galope, el trabajo de la unicornio se había multiplicado, y más si tenía por clientes a ponis ricos y varios miembros de la nobleza de Canterlot que no dudaban en buscarla para hacerle algún pedido y que les cumpla cuanto capricho se les ocurría a tan distinguidos equinos

A tal punto llego la demanda de sus trabajos, que termino quedándose sin joyas para sus pedidos, por lo que decidió ir a buscar más joyas a aquel valle que solía ir desde pequeña para obtenerlos, pensó en buscar ayuda de "su caballero", para que se encargara de la pesada carga, pues llevaría una enorme y honda carreta, para evitar tener que volver allí pronto, pero resulta que el rubio se había desaparecido desde la madrugada y nadie sabía dónde se había mentido, y ante la cara de pena de la modista, el dragoncito se ofreció voluntariamente a ayudarla, siendo recompensado por una bella sonrisa por parte de la unicornio de sus sueños

No era la primera vez que Spike se ofrecía para ayudar a Rarity, casi siempre cuando el dragón no estaba cumpliendo su trabajo como asistente de la bibliotecaria, o distrayéndose en sus propios asuntos como cualquier otro niño de su edad, el buscaba a la modista para ofrecerles sus servicios, cosa que Rarity agradecía infinitamente

Para muchos de los ocasionales testigos de la ayuda del dragón a la elegante unicornio, era una clara muestra de la buena educación y naturaleza gentil de Spike, que contrastaba mucho con el comportamiento matonesco que otros dragones usualmente mostraban, por lo que no evitaban mirar con aprobación su accionar; pero para los amigos cercanos las cosas eran distintas

Para ellos era obvio que todas las atenciones de Spike hacia Rarity eran debido a que ella se convirtió en el primer amor del pequeño dragón, algo tan obvio que hasta el denso príncipe (por indicación de zorro) pudo percatarse de ello, y al ver todas la atenciones de su pequeño hermano, hacia su amiga, lo hacía recordad las muchas veces que en el pasado, el intentaba llamar la atención de Sakura cuando eran estudiantes, pero a diferencia de Spike, quien al menos de una u otra forma Rarity le dedicaba alguna palabra bonita o un mimo por su ayuda , el príncipe siempre terminaba con algún golpe, cuando sus tonterías terminaban acabando con la poca paciencia de la Haruno

Pero esta situación no le hacía mucha gracia a Twilight, pues si bien comprendía que su asistente lo hacía por ese amor idealizado que desarrollo hacia la modista, no evitaba preocuparse por como resultarían las cosas más adelante, cuando los sentimientos de Spike sean más fuertes y no sea correspondido su amor platónico, e incluso se preguntaba si Rarity en verdad ignoraba los sentimientos de Spike hacia ella o si ella era consciente de ello, pero no deseaba tocar el tema, para evitar que termine afectando la amistad entre ambos; aun así cuando Spike le pidió permiso para ayudar a Rarity y al verlo tan contento, ella no tubo objeciones y le permitió acompañarla a aquel valle

…

Ahora en el mismo valle se encontraba el rubio, quien aprovechando la lejanía del lugar y lo desértico que se encontraba, podía sin problema alguno evaluar, que tan grave era el problema de su nivel de chakra, y los resultados no le gustaron para nada

Intento usar su modo fusionado con el zorro, pero a ambos les termino dando un dolor de cabeza y fatiga enorme, haciendo que Kurama le reclame por usar su modo más fuerte de golpe; luego de ello probo la fase inicial de tal fusión, logrando hacerla, pero esta duro apenas unos minutos y al igual que la anterior termino ocasionándole un gran cansancio, pero de forma más moderada

—No pensé que estuviéramos tan mal…, — comento Naruto con preocupación al ver lo limitado que estaba con sus modos más fuerte de batalla

—Cuando regresaste a este mundo usaste mi chakra de manera indiscriminada y el tuyo de forma descuidada— reprendió el zorro con molestia; —Tus maestros no tuvieron problema para viajar pues ambos hicieron por separado el uso de cada método, en cambio tú, tuviste la "ideota", que usar ambos tu solo, y este es el resultado—

— ¡En vez de recriminarme, agradecería alguna sugerencia; no sabemos si ese tipo con el sharingan lo tiene elevado al nivel magenkyu o peor!— reclamo el rubio con una vena hinchada

—Nah…, eso ultimo no lo creo, si tuviera esa evolución del sharingan, no habría tenido necesidad de escapar cuando se enfrentó a Nightmare Moon en el Castillo aquella noche; aunque claro…, está la posibilidad que no deseo mostrar todas sus cartas de golpe en esa pelea….,— comento ese inquietante detalle el zorro; —Como sea, veamos cómo te va con el chakra natural, si tus técnicas de ermitaño están bien, no tendremos que preocuparnos por mirar esos ojos directamente— ordeno Kurama

Ante el pedido el rubio obedeció sin chistar, colocándose en pose meditativa logrando cambiar al modo ermitaño con éxito, solo que al poco rato su cuerpo humano comenzó a transformarse en un sapo, por lo que termino deshaciendo la técnica antes de terminar convertido en una estatua con cara de rana — ¡ufff, estuvo cerca!…, pero pensé que mi chakra no afectaba al modo ermitaño, ¡¿Qué paso?!— se preguntó extrañado y frustrado

—Tranquilo mocoso, las cosa es como tú dices, lo que ocurre es que el modo ermitaño toma la energía de la naturaleza y las convierte en chakra para ayudar al usuario; pero hasta yo mismo puedo sentir que la energía natural de este mundo es mucho más pura y fuerte que la del mundo shinobi; incluso si tuvieras tu chacra bien, el modo ermitaño sería un gran problema para ti— explico el zorro

Naruto se quedó un rato meditando la situación y solo sonrió con decisión — ¡Yosh!; en ese caso solo tengo que acostumbrar la técnica a la energía de Equestria para poder usarla— declaro con ánimos alzando los brazos al cielo lleno de energía

—Eso suena bien…, pero ya que estamos acá solos, aprovecha para entrena a tus anchas— comento el zorro, tratando de ser positivo también, por lo que prácticamente se pasó toda la mañana el ninja usando el rustico terreno a su favor para sus rutinas, usando sus clones para ayudarlo con el entrenamiento; y Kurama esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa, recordando al pequeño príncipe haciendo las rutinas de ejercicios en aquel valle, mientras esperaba a que Rarity aparezca para jugar.

Luego de entrenar toda la mañana, el ninja se limpiaba del sudor de tanto ejercicio a orillas del rio que recorría el lugar —Bueno creo que ya es hora de volver…, — dijo el rubio más animado y volviendo a su forma de poni con intenciones de regresar a Ponyville

Cuando mirando la orilla del rio, se acordó de cómo conoció por primera a vez a Rarity, y debido a un mal entendido inicial, la unicornio termino explotándolo todo el día, ayudándola con la recolección de joyas, pero un vez aclarado todo, lograron forjar una bonita amistad la cual crecía los días en que el, la esperaba luego de entrarse, para ayudarla con sus proyectos y jugar; haciendo que un recuerdo le salte a la mente

_**Flash back**_

Luego de haber sido llevado hasta allá por Heartsword, el pelirrojo usualmente se tomaba una siesta o simplemente se alejaba paseando por el lugar para darles su espacio a los niños, aunque no evitaba echarles un ojo de cuando en cuando —Aprovecha el tiempo a solas con tu amiguita, casanova— comento el Pegaso por molestarlo

—¿Qué es un casanova?, ¿Se come?— fue la respuesta inocente del niño

—Un casanova es…, olvídalo no dije nada, solo ten cuidado y no busques problemas— respondió resignado el recluta alejándose, puesto que Naruto le había mentido sobre la hora de encuentro con Rarity, llegando al menos una hora y media antes para ejercitarse

— ¡Oye, yo no busco problemas!, ¡Ellos me buscan a mí!— fue la respuesta indignada del niño, con una sonrisa de zorro, mientras Heart se carcajeaba por la respuesta

Tras terminar su jornada de ejercicios, el rubio esperaba a su amiga, sentando a la orilla del rio y mirándolo , cuando en eso una sombra le tapo el sol, y cuando volteo con una sonrisa pensando ver a la niña, era otra cosa lo que encontró en su lugar

Eran un trio de criaturas antropomórficas similares a los perro, de largos y fuertes brazos delanteros y cortas patas traseras, cuya edad parecía cercana a la del príncipe o por lo menos algunos años más mayores, pero de tamaños dispares entre los tres y aquel de tamaño mediano, que parecía el líder, hablo directamente al rubio — ¡Oye tú!, ¡¿Quién te dio permiso para venir a nuestro valle?!— hablo con un tono matonesco

— ¡Mas te vale que pagues la cuota por invadir nuestras propiedad o te va ir mal!— agrego el más grande del grupo, alzando el puño

— ¡Sí!.., ¡Te va ir mal!— se sumó a la amenaza el más pequeño tronándose los nudillos, pero acabada la actuación de bravuconada, los 3 se quedaron mirando con extrañeza al rubio al percatarse la extraña criatura que él era, pero lejos de sentirse amenazado, el príncipe con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa de emoción miro al trio canino

—¡Nuca vi antes a unos perros parlantes!— dijo Naruto emocionado; —¡Denme la pata!— dijo esas palabras colocando la palma de su mano delante de los 3, y estos por mero reflejo obedecieron colocando sus patas encima de la mano del niño; —¡Buenos chicos! — felicito el rubio dándoles palmaditas en la cabeza y los perros movían las colas

Y así estaban moviendo los 3 la cola y jadeando como haría cualquier perro doméstico, hasta que el que lideraba el grupo reacciono — ¡NO SOMOS TUS MASCOTAS!— grito enojado; — ¡Spot, Fido!, ¡Ya dejen de seguirle el juego!— ordeno a sus compañeros, nombrando al pequeño y al grande respectivamente

—Lo sentimos Rover — dijeron ambos perros apenados ante su jefe

—Oigan. ¿Quieren jugar conmigo?— pregunto Naruto amigable y riéndose de las caras de tan raros perros

— ¡No queremos jugar!, ¡Lo que queremos son todos los diamantes que tengas contigo!— demando Rover enojado

—Oh lo siento no tengo diamante conmigo— se disculpó el rubio apenado —Solo tengo algunos zafiros, rubíes, esmeraldas y otras gemas que pensaba darle a mi hermano, pero recordé que las tiene prohibidas— respondió Naruto mientras se sacaba las joyas de los bolsillos y las lanzaba al caudal del rio como si fueran basura, pues recordó que Spike está a dieta de joyas, ya que el príncipe al darle las joyas a escondidas a su hermano, termino desarrollando un temprano sobrepeso y por su salud tendría que privarse de esa "golosinas" por una temporada; y descarto la idea de dárselas a su elegante amiga, pues a su criterio las joyas que Rarity lograba ubicar eran más vistosas y hermosas que los "guijarros" que tenía consigo

—¡PERO NO LAS TIRES!— reclamaron los perros desesperados al ver esas joyas perderse en el agua

—No se preocupen, yo las puedo recuperar— dijo el rubio con naturalidad, y comenzó a caminar por encima del agua, buscando esas gemas que terminaron hundiéndose en el rio, mientras los perros se les caía la quijada ante tal hazaña

Sin perder tiempo los 3 armaron un circulo entre ellos — ¿Vieron eso?; ¡Esa criatura puede caminar por encima del agua!; ¡Si lo vendemos a algún circo, seremos muy ricos!— declaro Rover de forma conspirativa

— ¡Además que nos puede servir como esclavo, para que cargue con nuestro tesoro!— agrego Fido

— ¡Sí!, ¡Nuestro tesoro!— dijo el más pequeño con complicidad

— ¡Listo ya las pude recuperar!— respondió el rubio regresando con el tesoro entre las manos

— ¡Muy bien, danos ahora esas joyas!— demando Rover con prepotencia

— ¡Sentados!— ordeno Naruto con una sonrisa, y los 3 perros una vez más obedecieron, moviendo la cola

— ¡YA DEJA DE HACER ESO!— reclamaron los 3 frustrados, con cabezas enormes y dientes filosos cuando recuperaron la razón

—Lo siento, bueno ya tiene las joyas, ¿Podemos jugar a algo?— propuso el rubio deseosos de jugar con sus nuevos amigos

Los 3 perros se miraron entre sí de forma maliciosa —Claro que jugaremos a algo, ¡jugaremos ahora a que eres nuestro prisionero!— dijo esas palabras mientras sus cómplices rodeaban al rubio con intenciones de atraparlo

—Nah…, eso sueva aburrido— dijo el rubio con decepción sin percatarse de las intenciones de las criaturas, hasta que vio una rama seca y vieja, cerca de él y la tomo —¡Juguemos a que la atrapan!— declaro Naruto con una sonrisa, alzando la rama al aire, captando la atención de los canes

Los 3 perros se olvidaron por completo de su plan, y como si fueran unos cachorros, saltaban y felices, le pedían la rama al rubio, mientras Naruto jugaba así, hasta que vio a lo lejos a su amiga la unicornio blanca, por lo que sin percatarse lanzo la rama al azar y fue a buscarla, mientas los 3 perros fueron tras la vara, logrando el trio atraparla en el aire de una buena mordida, para después percatarse que estaban encima del rio, cayendo en él y siendo arrastrados por la corriente

— ¡Hola joya!, ¿Lista para la nuestra cita de juegos ?— saludo Naruto con una gran sonrisa a su elegante amiga y besándole su pata de forma educada, haciendo que la niña se ría con un sonrojo

—¡Oh Naruto, siempre siendo tan atento y caballeroso!, ¡Yo adoro que me llames así!— declaro Rarity con sus modismo y una sonrisa cariñosa —Además que por nada del mundo me perdería de nuestra cita…, de juegos— agrego con un coqueto pestañeo, haciendo que el rubio sonría algo sonrojado también

—Bueno, déjame presentarte a unos amigos, los acabo de conocer hace poco, pero son muy divertidos— hablo el príncipe con intenciones de presentar al peculiar trio

— ¿A quiénes te refieres querido?— pregunto Rarity al ver que no había nadie más salvo ellos

—Qué raro, estaban por acá hace poco…seguro tenían algo más que hacer…— respondió Naruto apenado al ver que los perros ya no estaban

En eso Rarity froto suavemente su cabeza contra el hombro del príncipe de manera cariñosa —Bueno mi caballero, ya habrá otra oportunidad de conocerlos, lo que importa es que estamos juntos ahora— dijo ella con un tono suave

Naruto acaricio el cabello de su amiga con una sonrisa — ¡Si, es verdad!— respondió más animado para tener otra jornada al lado de la unicornio, mientras se oía el gran bostezo del zorro, el cual recién despertaba, y preguntándole al rubio si se perdió de algo importante

_**Fin del flash back**_

—Me pregunto que habrá sido de ellos…— cometo el rubio para sí mismo, recordando a los canes, y recorriendo el valle con intención de regresar al pueblo

— ¡Naruto!— grito repentinamente Lyra, acompañada Bombón, Vinyl y Trixie, quienes llamaron su atención y se acercaron a él con una cara de preocupación

— ¿Dónde te habías metido todo el día?, ¡No sabíamos dónde ubicarte, pedazo de idiota!— dijo su "idiota" del día la maga en señal de reclamo, ante la desaparición repentina del rubio

—Lo siento si te preocupe Trixie, solo quería ir a un lugar privado donde poder entrenar tranquilo— se disculpó el rubio con sinceridad

—¡No es que estuviera preocupada por ti! — respondió la maga indignada —Solo es que era una lástima no encontrarte en tu casa…, pues quería invitarte a desayunar junto a mis padres.., y había preparado algo especial y muy rico.., al final todo se desperdició...,— agrego luego desviando la cara casi murmurando con las mejillas rojas ; —¡Solo era eso!, ¡¿Entendido?!— reclamo después de forma demandante y nerviosa con una cara amenazante, mientras el resto ponía una sonrisa incomoda

— ¡Hai!— respondió Naruto algo asustado por la cara intimidante de la maga — ¿Pero por qué están acá?, ¿Acaso me buscaban o algo así?— pregunto el rubio recordando las caras de preocupación de las chicas

Bombón con más calma, le aclaro mejor el motivo por el cual se encontraban allí; explicándole al príncipe que unos raros perros habían atacado a Rarity y a Spike y terminaron secuestrando a la unicornio, por lo que el pequeño dragón regreso al pueblo buscando ayuda para rescatar a la modista y por ello estaban allí

Finalmente lograron dar con los secuestradores, pero estos eran muy hábiles para esconderse debajo de la tierra y bloqueaban las entradas a su guarida, por lo que el grupo entero decidió dividirse en dos equipos y buscar por separado alguna entrada alterna y así terminaron dando con el

—Nunca antes había visto a unos perros tan raros; se hacían llamar los perros de diamantes, pero no sabría decirte cual de esos tres, sería el más feo— dijo Bombón con molestia ante la forma en como fueron burladas por los perros

—Para mí lo es el enano, pero el más grande tiene una cara de estúpido bien marcada— de la misma forma se pronunció Lyra

— ¡Ni que decir del mediano, esa voz suya es irritable!— se sumó al raje Trixie

—Eso responde mi pregunta…, — comento Naruto con una cara cansada al aire, al reconocer por la descripción a aquellos canes, —Entonces si los demás están acá también, ¿Eso quiere decir que Derpy y Octavia están en el otro equipo?— pregunto el rubio, mientras acompañaba a sus amigas a buscar algún indicio de entrada a los túneles, pues por lo general cuando habían problemas, las ponis nombradas más paraban con los presentes

—No, Octy se encontraba practicando con su banda para la Gala, y Derpy había salido con Dinky cuando todo esto paso— Señalo Vinyl; — ¡Bueno amigo no perdamos más tiempo!, ¡Usa tu traje de héroe y rescatemos a nuestra amiga!— propuso con una sonrisa decidida la poni musical; pero el rubio puso una cara incomoda

—Lo siento chicas, pero no lo tengo conmigo, no me esperaba tener que usarlo en un lugar así— dijo el rubio apenado

— ¡Maldición!, en ese caso no perdamos tiempo, no sabemos qué clase de atrocidades, esos perros le estarán haciendo a Rarity, y ella que es tan delicada y vulnerable — comento preocupada Lyra

—Estoy de acuerdo en que tenemos que ayudar a Rarity, pero déjenme decirles esto chicas, Rarity podrá verse vulnerable, pero es cualquier cosa menos una yegua indefensa— respondió Naruto recordando el fuerte temperamento que a veces mostraba la modista, y sobretodo el poderoso golpe que le dio de niño que termino mandándolo al suelo, cuando está molesta lo llamo rufián_; " Sin contar como se emocionó mirando la lucha libre por tv…," _pensó extrañado el rubio, cuando Rarity fue al restaurante y todo el mundo miraba el campeonato de lucha libre profesional, y al final la unicornio termino contagiándose del desenfrenado ambiente, gritando y animado a sus luchadores favoritos.

Las chicas se miraron entre si dudosas por esa declaración, pues a su criterio, después de Fluttershy, Rarity seria la poni mas frágil ante cualquier peligro —Luego debatiremos sobre eso, primero tenemos que ver cómo dar con la entrada a sus túneles — dijo Bombón para que todos se concentren en la búsqueda

—Mocoso usa el modo ermitaño, con tu habilidad sensorial te sería fácil dar con tu amiga— Sugirió el zorro

—Kurama apenas hoy comenzamos con el entrenamiento, no creo que pueda dominar la energía natural de este mundo tan rápido — respondió el rubio poco convencido de la propuesta

—Intenta usarlo en tu forma de poni— volvió a insistir el zorro y ante la última petición, Naruto se puso en pose de meditación, logrando el modo ermitaño en su forma equina, y para sorpresa suya no sentía algún otro cambio peligroso

— ¡¿Pero qué paso?!— pregunto Naruto sorprendido por el éxito

—Es muy simple mocoso…, a diferencia de los ponis, los humanos no son criaturas naturales de este mundo, ¿O acaso crees que el título de "ser mítico", era por adorno?— comento el bijuu sarcástico —En fin, sigue usando tu chakra natural, veamos cuando tiempo te dura antes que se te acabe— señalo Kurama

—Naruto, ¿Que le paso a tus ojos?, ¡Se parecen a los de un sapo! — dijo Bombón sorprendida por el cambio en su amigo

—¡¿Es acaso otro truco que solamente los humanos pueden hacer?!— pregunto emocionada Lyra con ganas de tomare nota de las declaraciones de su humano favorito

— ¡No se preocupen chicas, con esto podremos dar con Rarity rápido!— declaro Naruto, usando su modo sensorial, tratando de ubicar a su amiga en la zona

—¡No dejas de ser toda una caja llena de sorpresas mi amigo!— dijo Vinyl entusiasmada, pero luego de un incómodo momento en silencio, solo veían al rubio poner una expresión de extrañeza y alzando una ceja: —¡¿Qué paso?!, ¡¿Que has visto?!— pregunto la chica de alocada melena preocupada por ese rostro

—Acabo de ver a Spike sostener algo parecido a una caña de pescar, siendo arrastrado del hilo y al resto de las chicas sosteniéndose de el en fila, siendo arrastradas también , con Pinkie al final de la fila, con una gran sonrisa, dejándose llevar como si fuera una banderola disfrutando el paseo, mientras recorrían toda una serie de túneles…., — declaro con una cara de póker y una voz cansada ante tan bizarra visión

—¿Seguro que esa técnica tuya no necesita ajustes o algo así?— pregunto Trixie con una gota de sudor

….

Mientras todo eso pasaba, las portadoras de la armonía , junto a Spike, habían logrado finalmente entrar a la red de túneles que los perros de diamantes tenían, y la bibliotecaria usando un hechizo para ubicar joyas que Rarity le enseño, para poder seguir el camino correcto entre tantas rutas alternas, e incluso lograron librarse sin problemas de unos guardias que resguardaban la zona.

Spike con total emoción se imaginaba así mismo como un caballero de brillante armadura, listo para rescatar a su doncella en peligro, quien en este caso era Rarity, esperando ser recompensando por un beso de parte de la modista, aunque por poco en la realidad termina besando a Apple Jack; por lo que una vez acabado los peligros, fueron directamente a rescatar a la poni cautiva, pero lo que encontraron no se lo esperaban para nada

Durante todo su cautiverio la unicornio no hizo otra cosa, sino ser tal vez la rehén más quejumbrosa, molesta, quisquillosa, criticona, manipuladora y demandante que cualquier secuestrador jamás desearía tener en su poder, llego a tal punto sus quejas, que los pobres perros de secuestradores pasaron a esclavos de la modista; por lo que cuando el grupo llego al rescate, los perros prácticamente estaban dispuestos a pagar una recompensa con tal que los liberen de la tiranía de su rehén

—¡Por favor!, ¡Pueden llevarse todos nuestros diamantes si desean, solo llévensela con ustedes!— suplico el líder de los perros de diamante

—Entonces…, ¿Nos preocupamos por nada?— pregunto Twilight desconcertada por el "exitoso rescate", mientras el pobre Spike se deprimía al ver su fantasía deshacerse

—Oh querida, agradezco que se preocuparan por mí, pero como ven, puedo arreglármelas muy bien, yo no soy la clásica damisela en desgracia— declaro la unicornio blanca de forma orgullosa y elegante, mientras los pobres perros preparaban todo el "rescate" para que la modista se marche; cuando en eso escucharon una serie de temblores venir del techo de la cueva

—¿y ahora qué sigue?— pregunto Rover con fastidio, al ver que las cosas no salieron como lo esperaba y lo siguiente que vieron, fue el techo derrumbarse encima de los perros, mientras las ponis y el dragón se ponían a buen recaudo, formándose una gran nube de tierra que hizo cerrar los ojos y toser a los demás, y esta al despejarse mostro al rubio con una cara seria en una pose que indicaba que él fue el responsable del agujero, acompañado de sus otras amigas

_**Momentos antes**_

—¡Bien!, ¡Rarity está justo debajo de nosotros!— anuncio Naruto llegando con sus amigas en cierta zona de la superficie, al mismo instante en que Twilight con las demás daban con la tirana secuestrada

—¡Fabuloso!, ¿ Pero ahora como llegamos hasta allá abajo?— pregunto Bombón contenta por la noticia, pero contrariada por ese detalle

—¿Vez algún camino que nos lleve directo a donde esta?— pregunto Lyra mientras tomaba notas para sus investigaciones

Naruto comenzó a mirar por los alrededores, pero no había alguna entrada o ruta que los lleve hasta su objetivo, cuando repentinamente sentía que la energía natural estaba bajando —15 minutos…, ese es tu límite de tiempo con esta forma mocoso— comento el zorro al sentir la baja de poder

—Tienes razón Kurama, ahora tendremos que trabajar para que podamos usarla como humano, y que me dure más en mi forma de poni— respondió el rubio hacia su inquilino en el plano mental; para después hablarles las chicas —No hay camino directo hacia abajo…., por lo tanto haremos el nuestro— declaro el rubio acumulando la energía natural restante en un casco

—Espera, no iras hacer….— comento Vinyl con temor y retrocediendo, y más cuando el rubio alzo el casco con una sonrisa

—¡Ay , me jod…,!— grito Trixie igual de aterrada, cuando el rubio golpeo el suelo y este se derrumbó debajo suyo cayendo en el agujero sin previo aviso; y una enorme grito de las asustadas yeguas fue lo siguiente en escucharse

En la caída libre el rubio hizo algunos clones que atraparon a sus amigas en el aire para que caigan seguras, y aprovechando la cortina de polvo y tierra que el desastre provoco, para ocultar a sus copias, logrando caer a salvo

_**Momento actual**_

El rubio en pose heroica se erguía ante los secuestradores, mientras estos con pavor miraban la cara amenazante del ninja, aterrándose ante la demostración de fuerza del rubio , para después aterrarse más y abrazarse entre ellos, por las 4 sombras que aparecían a espaldas de Naruto, destilando puro instinto asesino.

Escena siguiente , el héroe de la cuarta gran guerra shinobi, de rodillas pidiéndoles perdón a sus amigas por haberlas asustado así, mientras su cabeza tenía 4 chinchones enormes y humeantes, producto de la ira de esas yeguas

—¡NUNCA MAS LO VUELVAS HACER!— reclamaron las yeguas enojadas en coro ante la falta de delicadeza y de sentido común de su amigo, mientras el rubio seguía disculpándose y el resto de sus amigos miraban la peculiar escena con extrañeza y una sonrisa incomoda

Pasado el momento el rubio miro a la unicornio blanca —¡¿Rarity, Estas bien?! — hablo Naruto preocupado hacia su amiga, mirando si ella tenía daño alguno; y la modista lejos de usar esa pose de autosuficiencia con sus otras amigas, ella de forma melodramática se puso un casco en la frente

—¡Oh mi caballero, que bueno que llegaste a mi rescate!, ¡Estaba tan asustada!, ¡Tan aterrada!,! No sabía que sería de mí en las garras de estos pelafustanes! — declaro Rarity con total dramatismo, para después sostener los cascos de su amigo con ojos llorosos, en su papel de "damisela en desgracia" ; —Querían que fuera su esclava, que les busque los diamantes y luego arrastrara esa horrible y vieja carreta; ¡Y encima de llamaron vieja mula!— dijo ella al borde del llanto; mientras Naruto la abrazaba para reconfortarla y consolarla

—Tranquila amiga, eso ya se acabó…— dijo esas palabras acariciando su espalda; mientras a espaldas suyas, las otras chicas ponían una cara de fastidio bien marcada

"_¿No que no eras la clásica damisela en desgracia?...,"_ , pensaron de forma cansada, las ponis y Spike, ante la actuación digna de un premio de la modista; para después hacer una graciosa mueca de celos, cuando Rarity volteo a verlas con un travieso guiño y una pequeña sacada de lengua de forma burlona; _"!Eres una aprovechada y oportunista!", _fue su siguiente pensamiento, mientras ardían como si fueran unas antorchas

Luego el rubio rompió el abrazo y miro a los secuestradores —Y bien…, ¿Qué hacemos con ellos? — pregunto, mientras los tres perros en pose de derrotan y en un rincón, solo deseaban que esos intrusos se larguen

—Hagan lo que quieran.., tomen todas nuestras joyas.., golpéenos si eso gustan…, solo váyanse…,— dijo Rover con voz cansada

—Solo queríamos diamantes nada más….,— se sumó Fido en la misma lastimera pose

—Pero todo salió mal…, esa unicornio es insoportable…,— termino spot igual de deprimido

Naruto se acercó a ellos de forma confidencial y comenzó a hablar con ellos, y los perros de diamantes terminaron narrando todo el suplicio que tuvieron que vivir, en las horas en que Rarity fue su prisionera —¿Y todo eso paso?— pregunto Naruto, mientras los perros con cara triste movían las cabezas de forma afirmativa, al termina su relato — Kowaisuni…,(Pobrecitos…)— comento el rubio, sintiendo pena por esos perros, por lo que simplemente aceptaron en cargamento de joyas para retirarse

—Pensé que los mandarías a la estratosfera como usualmente lo haces— comento Rainbow cuando vio al ninja retirarse pacíficamente

—Pues.., ganas no me faltaron, pero siento que quedaría como un abusivo si lo hiciera, además ya tuvieron suficiente— comento Naruto con naturalidad

—Por cierto, ¿Cómo sabían que estábamos debajo de ustedes?— pregunto Apple Jack al percatarse de ese detalle, agarrando desprevenidos a los que cayeron por el agujero

Todos ellos se miraban de forma nerviosa hasta que la primera en hablar fue Lyra — pues Rarity me enseño el hechizo para ubicar diamantes…, ya saben…, supe que les encantaba las piedras preciosas a los humanos…, y pensaba tener algunas como carnada— comento la unicornio turquesa apenada

—Y pensamos en usar ese hechizo para ubicar algún camino que nos guie a Rarity— se sumó Bombón a la mentira

—¡Ah sí!, ¡Ese hechizo! — le siguió el juego Vinyl — Bueno , Lyra sintió una gran acumulación de joyas, y ante la sospecha , Twister se encargó de abrirnos paso— termino su explicación la poni musical, y ya estaban por pedirles más detalles, cuando cierta poni rosada acaparo la atención

—¡Oigan miren, hay algunas computadoras acá!— declaro sorprendida Pinkie al pasar por un cuarto dentro de la guarida de los canes, y con la curiosidad que la caracteriza, sin pedir permiso a nadie, velozmente fue a verlas y comenzó a revisarlas , descubriendo que estaban encendidas y al parecer tenían un tema abierto en un foro de hackers —Ponyrok online…, plan para hackearle la cuenta a un tal Kitsune-kun…, venganza por humillarlos y no dejarlos obtener la copa del templo en ruinas…, ¡Nada interesante, mejor actualizo mi Face!— comento la rosada

Escucho Naruto esas palabras, descubriendo quienes son esos perros en el juego, y volteo a verlos con una sonrisa atemorizante y sádica, — Nee, kisamas…,— comento el ninja, mientras los perros sudaban nerviosos al descubrir al jugador por esa frase ; —Kitsune-kun ahora les enseñara a hacer "el muerto"…— y dichas esas palabras, lo siguiente que se vio fue al trio de perros salir disparados a la estratosfera, agarrándose de las manos y girando en su viaje; ; mientras los otros ponis miraban con pena ajena la escena ; _"¿En dónde quedo tu compasión, Twister?";_ pensaron con una gota de sudor

—¡LOS PERROS DE DIAMANTE HAN SIDO VENCIDOS OTRA VEZ!— dijeron los canes en el cielo

—¡NO SE COPIEN DE NOSOTROS!— fue el reclamo de un trio conformado por un hombre de cabello azul, una mujer pelirroja, ambos usando una gran **R** en sus ropas y acompañados de un raro gato garrados de la misma manera, pasando al lado de los canes, para después ambos grupos sigan sus trayectorias hasta volverse estrellas en el cielo

Terminado el despegue, ahora todo el grupo con un buen botín de diamantes, zafiros y similares, volvían a casa, las yeguas ahora con otro concepto muy diferente en referencia a la "fragilidad" de Rarity, y la mencionada muy feliz por el cargamento obtenido y sobre todo por su momento de "película romántica" que tuvo con el cocinero de ramen, y aunque Spike inicialmente se le veía deprimido por como resultaron las cosas, cuando la modista le prometió una buena tajada de joyas por su ayuda y valentía al venir en su rescate, le cambio la cara por una gran sonrisa

—Twister, ya que estamos regresando como si fuéramos mineros, ¡¿Qué tal si hacemos eso?!— propuso Pinkie dando brincos de emoción

—Hum…, yo no tengo inconvenientes, pero no sé si los demás también quieran hacerlo…— respondió el rubio con una sonrisa incomoda

—¡Vamos!,! Hagamos eso, no sean malitos!, ¡Porfis! ¡Porfis! ¡Porfis!— suplico la rosada a todos sus amigos dando sus alegres brincos entre sus amistades

—Bueno…, ¿por qué no?— respondió Twilight con una sonrisa resignada

—Si a las demás no les molesta, entonces a mí tampoco…— agrego Fluttershy con timidez

—Qué le vamos a hacer pues…— dijo la vaquera con una sonrisa y las demás aceptaban a colaborar

—¡Olvídenlo!, ¡Yo no me presto para eso! — comento Rainbow con molestia

—¡Igual yo!— declaro Trixie negándose a colaborar

—¡Porfiiiis!, ¡¿Siiiiiii?!...,— volvió a suplicar la rosada con ojos enormes y llorosos, logrando su objetivo y las ponis resignadas aceptaron la propuesta —¡Muy bien Twister tu empiezas!— grito Pinkie feliz

Naruto solo soltó un suspiro resignado con una sonrisa y comenzó —_Heigh Hoo_…— soltó el rubio de forma melódica

—_Heigh Ho…,Heigh Ho.., Heigh Ho_…, — respondieron las yeguas y el dragón, en coro de la misma forma melódica

—_Heigh Ho, Heigh ho, a casa a descansar_…— cantaron todos, dando silbidos rítmicos mientras duraba la canción; — height ho, height ho, height ho, a casa a descansar…— seguían con esa canción mientras el sol se ponía, dirigiéndose al pueblo; y al llegar a sus respectivas casas, los esperaba un sobre abriendo la puerta y todos al mirar el contenido, se les cayó una aura azulada encima

—Nos ganamos una demanda de Disney….— comentó el zorro con una cara de fastidio

…

Con el asunto de las joyas para los trabajos de Rarity resuelto, se pensaría que los problemas de la modista debido a la fiesta de la gala terminarían, pero las cosas no fueron así

Todo comenzó cuando Twilight fue a su negocio para pedirle que le haga unos arreglos de un viejo vestido que ella tenía, el cual planeaba usar para la Gran Gala del Galope, pero Rarity al mirar el pésimo estado del vestido decidió hacerle uno nuevo, y cuando vio que sus otras amigas llegaban a su negocio con problemas similares, y al ver que ninguna tenía un vestido decente que lucir en tan importante evento, decidió reunir a todas sus amistades en su elegante boutique

—Mis queridos amigos, los he reunido a todos ustedes para informales, que he decidió hacerles a cada uno, sus trajes para la Gala— declaro Rarity con una gran sonrisa, el generoso gestos hacia sus amigos,

—Pero Rarity, somos muchos ¿Estas segura que podrás?— pregunto AJ preocupada por la salud anímica de la unicornio, pues no era novedad verla muy estresada , cuando los pedidos se le acumulaban a la modista

—Oh mi querida Apple Jack, para mí esto de la costura es muy fácil, veras que en poco tiempo tendré todos los fabulosos diseños que tengo planeados para cada una de ustedes — dijo muy segura de sí misma la modista, haciendo que las ponis presentes se emocionen con ilusión por sus futuros vestidos —Además será muy divertido hacer esto, podremos incluso tener una pequeña pasarela, y ustedes modelaran sus nuevos trajes— declaro la elegante unicornio, animando más a los presentes a aceptar su propuesta —Y eso te incluye a ti también Twister….— agrego con un coqueto ronroneo al final

—Gra…, gracias en verdad Rarity— respondió el rubio algo nervioso y rojo por las palabras de su amiga; —Esto.., pero estoy de acuerdo con lo que dijo AJ, ¿No será mucho trabajo?— insistió el rubio en el tema , pues si bien un traje elegante le caía de perlas al carecer de uno, tampoco quería que su amiga se sobrecargara con los pedidos

—¡No, no, no mi caballero!, yo no aceptare un no por respuesta, además rara vez tengo oportunidad de lucir mis ideas para trajes de corceles, ¡Así adelante, te tomare las medidas de una vez!— dijo ella sosteniendo con su magia el centímetro, junto al lápiz y papel para tomar nota

—¿Es necesario esto?…— pregunto el rubio algo incómodo, mientras la unicornio apuntaba las medidas de su amigo con una sonrisa

—¡Por supuesto querido!, de otra forma tu traje te quedaría espantoso — se explicó la modista, mientras con interés veía las medidas del ninja, con un pequeño sonrojo al medirle el pecho y el grueso de sus fibrosas patas delanteras, y ante la cara de molestias de las presentes por lo visto, decidió cambiar de tema; —Por cierto ¿Alguna sugerencia en especial para tu ropa Twister?, ¿Deseas algún acabado en específico?— pregunto Rarity mientras en su mente se le venían algunos diseños

—Hum…, pues me gustaría que fuera naranja…,— comento el rubio de forma simple

—Twister , tu pelaje ya es naranja…,— comento Rarity de forma cansada y severa, como reprendiéndolo

—Lo siento, es que acostumbro usar algo de ese color…., — dijo el rubio con una sonrisa y avergonzado; —bueno en ese caso…, lo dejo a tu criterio amiga, aunque si fuera posible me gustaría que lleve algo rojo y amarillo— agrego después

—Bien , así será, ¿Pero porque deseas usar esos colores?— comento la modista intrigada

—Es que amarillo más rojo es igual a naranja— declaro Naruto con una sonrisa nostálgica, pues justamente esos colores eran los representativos de sus padres biológicos

La modista lo quedo mirándolo un rato, y no pudo evitar recordar a su amigo de la infancia, el cual siempre usaba algo de color naranja, sobretodo una llamativa bufanda de ese color, cuando tenían sus citas de juegos; y al parecer esos colores eran importantes para su amigo el cocinero, por lo que decidió complacerlo

—Ustedes también chicas, si tienen alguna sugerencia para sus trajes, no duden en decírmelo— comento ella con amabilidad hacia las otras ponis

—Oye Rarity , ¿Y ese diseño tan bonito que está en la pared?— pregunto Twilight de forma casual al percatarse de un diseño de un bello y elegante vestido pegado en una de las paredes del taller de la refinada chica

—¡Ese es mi vestido soñado!, ¡Lo usare para impresionar a todos en la Gran Gala del Galope! — Declaro la unicornio con una sonrisa soñadora, imaginando cautivar a su corcel ideal, el codiciado príncipe Blue Blood en tal evento, —Pero aun es solo un proyecto, cuando tenga algo de tiempo, lo terminare— comento de forma despreocupada, mientras con su magia armaba un maniquí con forma de corcel para el traje del rubio

—Pero..,¿ No sería mejor que ahora que tienes tiempo, avanzaras con tu vestido, antes que preocuparte por nuestros trajes?— pregunto Naruto apenado, pues por la pequeña Sweetie Belle, sabía que su amiga se la pasaba esclavizada en su taller por cumplir con sus pedidos y al aparecer esta era una de las pocas oportunidades en que tendría algo de tiempo libre

—Twister tiene razón, además no queremos ser una molestia— se sumó Twilight quien sabia lo muy dedicada que era Rarity con sus creaciones por boca de Spike

—Rarity, yo agradezco tu intención, pero lastimosamente tendré que rechazarla— dijo Octavia con un tono de pesar y resignación, pues le gustaba el trabajo de Rarity —Lo que ocurre es que estaré tocando junto a mis compañeros de la filarmónica, y como comprenderás todos tenemos que lucir uniformes para el evento — se explicó con una pequeña sonrisa

—Yo también tengo que rechazar tu oferta amiga— dijo Vinyl algo incomoda —No lo tomes a mal, el usar un vestido bonito hecho por una amiga tan talentosa como tú, suena bien, pero yo ya tenía planeado otra cosa— comento ella, explicándole que su padre le mando un viejo vestido que le perteneció a su madre y aunque ella no es de usar cosas elegantes o similares, significaba tanto para su papá que ella lo use, que terminó aceptándolo, esperando no ofender a la modista

Tras escuchar las declaraciones Rarity solo sonrió de forma comprensiva —Vinyl y Octavia, no se preocupen por ello; pero al menos déjame darles algunos retoques al vestido de tu mamá, para que te quede perfecto— dijo la unicornio blanca de forma amigable, mientras la poni musical aceptaba la idea —Y en cuanto al resto, ¡ No voy aceptar negativa alguna!— declaro la elegante yegua de forma decidida —Este evento no solo es importante para mí, sino para todas ustedes también, ¡Y deseo de corazón que luzcan esplendorosas esa noche!— agrego de forma amigable —Y no se preocupen por mi vestido, aún tengo tiempo para hacerlo— comento de forma despreocupada, sin perder su elegancia

Para muchos habitantes del pueblo, a simple vista Rarity tal vez sea una de las yeguas más quisquillosas en cuanto a modales y elegancia se refiere, una poni que se fija mucho en las apariencias y estatus; una unicornio deseosa de poder formar parte de la crema y nata de Equestria y pertenecer a ese exclusivo círculo del cual son miembros varios de sus clientes, eso sin omitir el ser una chica vanidosa como pocas, orgullosa de su gran belleza y sofisticación

Pero a pesar de todos esos detalles, que hasta cierto punto se podrían pensar como negativos, propios de una yegua arribista; había que destacar que la modista tenía un corazón muy generoso, tan grande como su propia beldad, y poseedora de un gran espíritu de auto desprendimiento, capaz de hacer sacrificios por cualquier poni o criatura y sobre todo por sus amigos

Naruto estaba seguro que de darse la situación en que la modista solo tuviera unas cuantas hogazas de pan para comer durante varias semanas y viera a otro poni sin nada, ella no dudaría en darle todo el pan, con tal de ayudar a ese poni, y allí estaba la prueba de ello, en vez de dedicarle tiempo a su vestido soñado, ella desea emplear la poca libertad que le otorgaba su esclavizaste trabajo, en darle algo bonito a sus amistades, sin pedir nada a cambio

El príncipe solo beso la mejilla de su amiga con una cálida sonrisa, sorprendiendo a la unicornio —Sería imposible que no hagas otras cosa, salvo ver felices a los demás, ¿Verdad Rarity?, tu eres una poni maravillosa en el completo sentido de la palabra— halago el rubio con una cariñosa sonrisa, haciendo que la unicornio se ponga roja, y su pelaje blanco no ayuda en nada a ocultarlo

—Gra.., gracias mi caballero….,— respondió Rarity nerviosa sin saber cómo reaccionar correctamente ante su halago; pues a pesar de ser una de las yeguas más hermosas del pueblo, ella se acostumbró a recibir cumplidos y halagos por su belleza, y con el tiempo logro diferenciar los halagos verdaderos y cálidos, como los que le dedicaban Twister y Spike , de los vacíos y lambiscones que lastimosamente eran de la mayoría de corceles y pretendientes ; y como los primeros eran tan escasos, en verdad atesoraba tales cumplidos, sobre todo los que venían del ninja.

— ¡Bueno!— soltó fuerte AJ para interrumpir el momento que la ponía a ella y a las demás incomodas y celosas —No te interrumpimos más Rarity, a nombre todos muchas gracias por los vestidos, ya vendremos durante la semana para decirte nuestras opiniones— completo con una sonrisa, y así los presentes abandonaban el taller de la unicornio para que pueda concentrarse en su trabajo

—Esto…, Rarity…. — llamo la atención de la modista la tímida Pegaso amarilla, mirando al suelo algo nerviosa

—¿Necesitas algo Fluttershy?— pregunto Rarity de forma casual

—Pues…, ¿Me podrías decir las medidas de Twister?— pregunto con un tono bajito y las mejillas coloradas, mientras las gafas de costurera de Rarity se caían desencajada mente de su rostro ante tal pedido

…..

Cuando Rarity dijo: _**"Si tienen alguna sugerencia para sus trajes, no duden en decírmelo**_"; jamás imagino cuanto se iba a arrepentir de sus palabras, pues si bien ella comenzó todo su proyecto con una canción, pensando en los detalles y acabados que serían los adecuados según la personalidad de cada una de sus amigas, y que deje el vestido relucir tales aspectos, dando como resultados unos maravillosos trajes ; lastimosamente para sus amigas eran otras las opiniones

Durante toda la semana cada vez que alguna de las yeguas iba al taller para que Rarity le tome las medidas, o le muestre las ideas que tenía planeadas para sus ropas, cada una de las portadoras le salía con alguna sugerencia o accesorio que contradecía por completo la visión de Rarity, sobre los vestidos ideales para sus amigas

Tales sugerencias pasaban desde el número de estrellas y distancia correcto entre las mismas en el traje de Twilight, pasando por un "el vestido es genial, pero deseo que sea veinte por ciento más genial"; de parte de Rainbow, botas de goma como complemento por insistencia de Apple Jack; una verdadera crítica destructiva por parte Fluttershy; hasta pedir que su vestido lleve serpentinas, caramelos y muchos globos por parte de Pinkie, y a pesar del intento de Rarity de hacerlas cambiar de opinión, la frase: _**"¿De quién es el vestido?"**_ Que fue la corona de tan tediosa y estresante tarea

En cuanto a sus otras amistades, pues Trixie había quedado tan complacida por ese hermoso traje que la modista le hizo para su regreso al mundo de la farándula, que decidió dejarle todo al criterio de la diseñadora, por lo que solos se presentó para que Rarity le tome las medidas, y lo mismo las otras ponis, pues Bombón al ganarse su entrada por un concurso de repostería, se había acordado que ella haga algunos dulces para el evento de forma demostrativa como condicional para obtener su entrada, por lo que fue a Canterlot para exponer sus ideas para la presentación de tales golosinas a los organizadores y Lyra fue acompañándola así que solo mirarían el resultado final; y por ultimo Derpy y Vinyl pues al carecer de idea alguna de cómo debe ser un vestido elegante (una por no ser del medio y la otra por no importarle), dejaron que tales detalles se encargue Rarity

Esto fue un alivio para atribulada modista, y en vista que las portadoras de la armonía, eran las más exigentes en cuanto al tema de sus trajes, opto por hacer los de ellas primero, más cuando vio que las caras de sus amigas, reflejaba solo decepción al ver que sus ideas no les gustó nada a esas yeguas, entonces decidió hacerle los trajes, según los gustos e ideas que ellas tenían, dando por resultado tal vez los más espantosos y estrafalarios trajes que en su carrera hubiera hecho, pero sus amigas quedaron muy complacidas por sus nuevos (y atroces) vestidos.

—Esto vestidos …, ¡Son horrendos, Opal!…,— comento Rarity de forma dramática a su mimada gata, quien compartía la misma opinión con su dueña, pues no dejaba de gruñir y lanzar arañazos a las prendas —Solo espero que pueda convencer a Twilight y a las demás de cambiar de opinión antes que alguien más vea "esto"— dijo ella preocupada por su prestigio, pero al parecer la cosa no iba a ser fácil, pues las yeguas no paraban de admirar y agradecer a Rarity por sus estrafalarios trajes y para rematarla, Spike entro al negocio de Rarity anunciando que un tal "Hoity Toity" se había enterado del pequeño desfile que se había programado hacer ese día, con los vestidos ya terminados y estará presente para ver esos diseños

Resulta de Hoity es uno de los peces gordos en el mundo del modelaje y la alta costura, por lo que Rarity sentía que su carrera colgaba de un fino y delicado hilo de araña, el cual amenazaba con romperse en cualquier momento, y solo podía estar segura del desastre que se avecinaba, aunque no dejaba de preguntarse, porque una figura de la moda como ese corcel, se encontraba presente en el pueblo

…

El día del desfile programado cayo justo un fin de semana, Naruto disfrutaba de su merecido descanso luego de semanas de madrugar para entrenar, ayudar en la granja y cumplir con sus trabajos de cocinero de día y héroe misterioso de noche; así que decidió relajarse, jugando en la computadora hasta el mediodía en su casa, luego irse a entrenar un poco para no bajar el ritmo y dedicar el resto del día a compartir algo de tiempo con sus amigos

Grande fue sorpresa a encontrarse a Moonbeam#1 en línea, jugando Ponyrock y más grande a un al encontrarla ahora con un nivel mucho más avanzado que él; aun así se disponía a jugar con ella, pero unos fuertes golpes a la puerta del restaurante interrumpió su mañana tranquila, y ante la insistencia de tales llamados, que aumentaba la fuerza de sus golpes, no le quedó otra que ir a ver quién es el inoportuno que toca o cual es la emergencia , pues claramente había un gran letrero anunciando que los fines de semana el negocio cerraba

—¿Si, que desea?— pregunto el rubio abriendo la puerta del negocio, encontrándose con un poni de aspecto elegante, unos lentes oscuros y un llamativo peinado en su crin y cola plateados, y mirándolo con una cara de indignación, como si estuviera ofendido por algo

—¡Hasta que por fin!— declaro el corcel de forma algo petulante, acomodándose sus lentes de sol, a pesar que el día no era tan caluroso que obligara a usar tales accesorios —¡Y pensar que vine desde Manehattan a este pueblo tan remoto por un simple plato!— seguía hablando con el mismo tono indignado

—¿Perdón?— fue la respuesta inmediata de Naruto al no comprender nada de lo que pasaba

—Bueno al menos reconoces tu falta, no te preocupes, yo te perdono— declaro el corcel haciéndose el dadivoso sin perder su toque de altanería; mientras Naruto lo miraba con una ceja alzada, pensando que a ese poni le faltaba un tornillo — ¡¿Pero qué esperas para hacerme pasar?!, ¡Mi tiempo es valioso!, ¡En fin, si no me haces pasar yo entrare de una vez! — reclamo con el ceño fruncido

—Chotto matte kudasii! ( ¡Aguarda un momento!)— dijo Naruto cerrándole el paso al desconocido; —¿Pero quién se cree que es para entrar así nomás a mi negocio?— pregunto el príncipe ya indignado por tanta prepotencia

—Oh pensé que mi fama me serviría para ser reconocido en cualquier parte…, pero supongo que existen aún muchos ignorantes…,— comento el corcel con altanería, mientras Naruto con una vena hinchada en la frente, sentía que el cuadro que vivió con Trixie cuando vino por primera vez al restaurante se repetía —Bueno, permíteme aliviar en algo tu ignorancia, yo soy Hoity Toity— declaro el desconocido de forma elegante; —Supongo que mi nombre te es conocido, ¿Cierto?…— comento con una sonrisa de superioridad

—¡Claro que sí!— respondió el rubio animado , mientras el corcel aumentaba más su sonrisa de orgullo; —¿Quién no conoce a **Honty Donty**?— agrego con una sonrisa de zorro, mientras un enorme huevo aplastaba al corcel

—!ES HOITY TOITY!— reclamo el corcel con una cabeza enorme y dientes filudos, mandando toda su elegancia y sofisticación de paseo

—Ah lo siento…,— se disculpaba el rubio ante el mal entendido con una sonrisa nerviosa y rascándose la nuca con el casco , mientras el desconocido hablaba entre dientes sobre "apodos de escuela que creía superados"; —Pero aun así no entiendo su interés de entrar a mi negocio— dijo Naruto retomando la seriedad del caso

—Escúchame muy bien poni, siéntete honrado que la fama de ese plato al que llamas ramen, ha llegado a mis oídos, y vine exclusivamente hasta acá, haciendo a un lado en mi ocupada agenda muchos compromisos por probar esa comida, así que adelante, ¡Atiéndeme como se debe! — declaro el corcel con los mismos modismo que emplearía Rarity

—Bueno señor, me siento halagado por lo que dijo de mi comida, pero los fines de semanas cerramos, — respondió el rubio apenado, por el tiempo perdido de tan ocupado poni, o al menos eso daba a entender según sus palabras

—¡Mucho mejor!, no hay nada como una comida tranquila en un ambiente silencioso, ¿Pero que esperamos?, ¡Quiero probar el ramen de una vez! — demando el poni, pero Naruto se negaba a moverse de su posición

—Lo siento seño, pero los días de descanso del personal son sangrados— declaro el rubio firme, mientras el corcel ponía una cara de indignación muy notoria; —Pero creo que puedo hacer algo al respecto— declaro el rubio amigable, y se metió a su negocio, mientras Hoity sonreía satisfecho, pues pensaba que haría una excepción por él y solo estaba alistando la mesa para que pueda entrar, cuando repentinamente el rubio volvió y le dio un pote de ramen instantáneo

—¿Y esto?— pregunto el elegante corcel con una ceja alzada

— ¡Le hecha agua caliente, lo tapa y deja reposar tres minutos y ya puede comer ramen!— declaro Naruto con naturalidad y una gran sonrisa, mientras el corcel ponía una cara perpleja —No se preocupe por la paga, este va por cuenta de la casa, para compensar las molestia, ¡Vuelva otro día! , Matanee! (¡hasta luego!)— agrego Naruto, despidiéndolo con el casco y cerrándole la puerta en la cara, mientras Hoity no creía lo ocurrido

Cuando Naruto cerro, el corcel tenia las gafas desencajadas, y poco a poco comenzó a rechinar los dientes de rabia, apretando con el casco el pote de ramen — ¡AAAAGH! NUNCA ANTES ME HABIAN OFENDIDO ASI!— grito energúmeno con ganas de tirar al suelo el pote, pero la curiosidad de probar ese platillo pudo más, así que solo se retiró del lugar, tratando de recuperar la compostura y decoro; fue en ese momento cuando vio al pequeño dragón armar lo que seria la pasarela programada para esa noche frente a la boutique de Rarity —Disculpa pequeño, ¿Habrá algún evento importante?— pregunto curioso

Spike debido a que siempre paraba asistiendo a Rarity, había reconocido al corcel al aparecer en casi todas las portadas que la modista tenía en su negocio, decidió hacerle propaganda al evento, con toda la mejor intención del mundo; explicándole que la mas talentosa diseñadora de Ponyville hará gala de sus mejores modelos

—Esto noche Rarity nos dejara a todos asombrados con sus últimas creaciones, en un desfile de modas — declaro el dragón con una gran sonrisa, pensando en la ayuda que le brindaba a su amiga

—Hum… ¿Con que un desfile de modas eh?— comento Hoity con un casco en el mentón y luego sonrió con ánimos; —Bueno, ya que me quedare unos días más, será interesante ver el trabajo de esa poni— declaro el tipo, pensando que al menos en algo se entretendría durante su estadía en el pequeño pueblo; y así con esa noticia Spike le daba a Rarity la novedad, cosa que tenía ala unicornio con los pelos de punta

…

Terminado su tiempo de juegos con la apática y mal hablada Moonbeam#1 y la promesa de volver a hacer equipo pronto y su jornada de entrenamiento cumplida , Naruto se disponía a visitar a sus amigos, pero la buena mayoría se encontraba ausente, metidos en el negocio de Rarity, alistándose como modelos para el desfile con vinyl y Octavia apoyando en la música , Trixie dando los ultimo toques para la función de magia en el teatro de esa noche y así estar libre para ver el desfile; y Bombón con Lyra aun ausentes en Canterlot, no quedándole otra alternativa, salvo Derpy

—¡Hola señor Twister!— saludo la pequeña Dinky con una linda sonrisa, abriendo la puerta y dándole la bienvenida al rubio

—Hola Dinky, cada día estas más grande y linda— correspondió el saludo, dándole una caricia en la frente, haciendo que la niña se ría; —¿Y dónde está tu mami?— pregunto curioso al ver que la Pegaso de ojos graciosos no estaba presente

—¡Ella se está probando el vestido que yo le hice!— declaro la pequeña muy entusiasmada, y antes que Naruto pregunte algo más, Derpy bajaba por las escaleras, luciendo un gracioso vestido hecho de bolsas de papel, portando tal objeto también en la cabeza y en sus patas

— ¿Que tal me veo Dinky?— pregunto la joven madre modelando con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa, siguiéndole el juego a su pequeña hija

La pequeña no aguantaba la risa de la divertida escena —Estas muy bonita mami, pareces una supermodelo, así como lo fue Fluttershy, ¿No cree señor Twister?— comento divertida

— ¡Si, está realmente hecha una dama de alta sociedad!— comento Naruto entre risas, mientras la Pegaso al oír la voz de su amigo, se sonrojo avergonzada por lucir así

—Esto…, hola Twister…, — dijo la cartera deseando que la tierra se la trague ahora, —Bueno… ¿Que tal la creación de Dinky? , cuando se enteró del desfile le dio por hacer este vestido— pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa

—Muy divertida, que Rarity se prepare, le salió una buena competencia— comento con una sonrisa bromista

— ¡Sí!, ¡Que se prepare!— agrego la pequeña unicornio decidida y sonriente, para luego los 3 compartir algunas risas

Luego de ello, y de pasar un rato ameno tomando él te y hablando de varias anécdotas, Naruto no pudo evitar notar un sobre con el sello de la guardia real en él, pero luego al mirar de forma disimulada el título, pudo leer las palabras "pensión"

—Es por mi hermano — comento repentinamente la Pegaso rubia, al notar la curiosidad de su invitado; —Mi hermano mayor, fue parte del ejercito…, bueno el aún no se graduó oficialmente de la escuela de cadetes, pero le asignaron una misión importante y por ello recibo esto…— comento con un tono triste recordando a su hermano

Para Naruto el recordar delante de su amiga a su fallecido guardián, solo hacía que su silla de montar, pesara mucho más que las pesas de chakra que portaba ahora por costumbre en sus patas, y se le hacía muy difícil el poder mantenerse ecuánime delante de ella, cuando en más de una ocasión solo quería pedirle perdón de rodillas, por la pérdida de su familiar

Cuando ocurrió lo del viaje, Hearts le había mentido a su hermana pequeña, inventando que el rubio era el hijo de un embajador y tenía que seguir cuidándolo, mientras volvía a su país de origen por algunos años, como parte del protocolo de cordialidad ente ambos países; cosa que la niña aceptaba pues una misión así , seria un gran paso en la carrera de su hermano en su camino a llegar a ser capitán; lastimosamente la mentira piadosa de 3 años, se volvió una amarga y dolorosa verdad que lleva cerca de 10 años pendiente

—Si…, Dinky me comento de su tío Heart Sword…, — comento el rubio algo incómodo, tratando de sostener su sonrisa; —Parece que es un tipo genial…, — agrego más animado

— ¡Si, él lo es!— dijo con una sonrisa la Pegaso —Espero que vuelva pronto, o Shining ya será un general para cuando el regrese— comento con algo de mofa

— ¿Shining?— pregunto Naruto haciéndose el desentendido

—Él es el mejor amigo de mi hermano, ambos se prometieron que sería capitanes de la guardia real; pero como él estuvo ausente, bueno Shining siguió adelante en su Carrera militar y ahora ya es capitán, pero a pesar de ello, Shining siempre está pendiente si necesito algo; es más, él fue quien hizo los trámites para que pueda recibir la pensión por parte del ejercito— explicó Derpy con una sonrisa de gratitud

—soka… (Ya veo…)— comento el rubio con una sonrisa de aprobación, mirando como su otro hermano mayor cumplió su promesa de velar por la rubia de ojos graciosos

—Mami, ¿No se supone que ya empezaba el desfile de modas? — pregunto repentinamente Dinky, interrumpiendo el pesado ambiente que se había formado

— ¡Oh es cierto, casi lo olvido!—exclamo Derpy y salió tal como estaba vestida para asistir al evento, mientras Naruto siguió a ambas, dando un resignado y triste suspiro

…

Prácticamente todo el pueblo estaba presente para el evento, muchos expectantes por ver los bellos trabajos de Rarity, mientras Hoity hacia que le pongan un cómodo cojín para poder sentarse y ver si valía la pena tanta expectativa

Las luces se apagaron y ante la voz de Spike como maestro de ceremonia, y las ponis musicales comenzando con la música, el desfile comenzó, apareciendo las exigentes yeguas sus "llamativos" trajes, mientras el público al mirar los diseños, no podían poner otra cara, salvo la de un incómodo asombro

Naruto no fue la excepción ante tal visión, preguntándose qué fue lo que paso con la creatividad de su amiga, pues a pesar que él no tiene criterio de lo es vestir a la moda, sabia de sobra que lo que esas ponis portaban parecían disfraces rechazados de un carnaval

—Lo que lleva Fluttershy en la cabeza, ¿Es un nido con un huevo?...; y eso otro ¿no es un yelmo?— comento el zorro con una ceja alzada de forma mental, mirando los diseños de las pegasos, sobre todo el casco que portaba Rainbow

—Hasta los trajes de broma que le hacía a los guardias de niño, lucían mejor que esto…, — comento Naruto a su inquilino, sintiendo pena por la vergüenza que debe estar viviendo Rarity

—Yo siempre pensé que tu gusto de vestir naranja fosforescente chillón era pésimo, ya forma de vestir en el mundo shinobi es estrafalaria, pero esto ya es demasiado…— dijo Kurama de forma crítica

— ¡¿Pero cómo Rarity hizo esto?!…— dijo Naruto extrañado por los atroces diseños

—Pobre Rarity, seguro fue demasiada presión para ella…, y termino haciendo esto— comento Derpy, mirando al lado de Naruto el desfile de moda y divisando entre el público, Trixie tampoco creía que la misma unicornio que le hizo su traje, fuera capaz de tales crímenes contra la moda

Y mientras los comentarios negativos circulaban entre los asistentes, las modelos quienes inicialmente lucían orgullosas sus vestidos, al percatarse del pésimo ambiente que se había generado, poco a poco salieron de su fantasía, y lograron percatarse que sus ideas para tales prendas en verdad eran terribles, arrepintiéndose de haber sido tan exigentes y querer imponerle a la modista su concepto de moda

Pero lo peor vino después cuando Hoity Toity, comenzó con su crítica y apreciación de tales diseños, calificándolo de chucherías infantiles que solo un novato carente de gusto haría, y que todo el evento fue una autentica tortura para sus ojos, haciendo que los sueños de Rarity se destrocen, mientras el público presente se reía de tales declaraciones

—¿Y tú porque no desfilaste?, ¿Te gano la vergüenza?— pregunto el corcel mirando a la cartera, al percatarse de su presencia, la cual recién se daba cuenta que aun tenia puesto el traje hecho de bolsas de papel, que Dinky le hizo; —Al menos este diseño esta mejor que las cosas esas…— soltó de forma despectiva

— ¡Oiga, no le hable así a mi mami!, ¡Además, a ella le gusto el vestido que le hice!— reclamo Dinky enojada

—¡¿Una niña?!— Pregunto el crítico sorprendido; —Me están diciendo que todos estos horrendos vestidos, ¡¿Son creaciones de esta pequeña?!— hablo con indignación, para después pasar a un gesto, como entendiendo la situación —Bueno…, supongo que eso explica tales resultados— declaro después comprensivo

— ¡Oiga, está en un error!, ¡Todo esto es el trabajo de Rarity!— soltó Spike con indignación, pues en su emoción de que tremenda figura aprecie el trabajo de la unicornio, no se percataba del pésimo ambiente que se había creado

— ¡Pues en ese caso adelante!, ¡que se haga presente la responsable de hacerme perder mi valioso tiempo con esta parodia!— espeto Hoity con mofa

Y así con la cabeza agachada, tratando de conservar la dignidad que le quedaba, Rarity se hizo presente, mientras sus amigas sentían una gran culpa por poner a la modista en tal situación, —Yo soy Rarity…, la creadora de estos vestidos…, — hablo la unicornio con un tono de voz apagado, tratando de ocultar su gran vergüenza, mirando como ese poni tenía el destino de su carrera entre sus cascos

—Muy bien…, solo puedo aplaudirte por hacernos reír esta noche, porque únicamente puedo tomar como una broma de pésimo gusto todo este show— comento el corcel con altanería, mientras Rarity sentía que su carrera se hacía añicos —En fin…, si la responsable de esta aberración hubiera sido esa pequeña, tomaría esta situación de otra forma, pero ahora que te veo…, solo te puedo decir que tu nombre y pobre talento de diseñadora nunca…, pero nunca…, lo voy a olvidar— sentención de forma despectiva y dramática, para después abandonar el evento; mientras la pobre Rarity, totalmente humillada, no aguanto el llanto y solo corrió a encerrarse en su taller

—Rarity…., — comento con culpa Twilight al ver como resultaron las cosas

….

Pasado el amargo momento, toda la pandilla se había reunido en Sugarcube Corner, repasando los últimos acontecimientos que dieron como resultado con el fin de la carrera de la modista

—Es mi culpa, jamás debí hablarle a ese poni del evento…— comento Spike con pesar, deseando haber podido decir algo para ayudar a Rarity

—No es así Spike, la culpa fue nuestra— declaro la bibliotecaria reconociendo su falta —Nosotras en lugar de agradecerle por los vestidos que ella nos hizo primero, no pusimos exigentes con tonterías sin sentido, y al final ella solo por complacernos termino haciendo esos vestidos que terminaron por hundirla— dijo la unicornio morada de forma triste

— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?, Rarity no quiere abrirle la puerta a nadie— pregunto Fluttershy deseosa de poder ayudar a su amiga

—Lo mejor seria dejarla sola y que se desahogue esta noche, si la presionamos será peor— comento Trixie de manera indicativa, pues ella sabía bien que se sentía que tu carrera y prestigio se fuera al tártaro en una sola noche

— ¡Bombón, Lyra!— declaro sorprendida Pinkie al ver a esas ponis hacerse presentes, entrando al negocio de los cake

—Hola…, acabamos de llegar y nos enteramos de lo ocurrido— comento incomoda la dulcera, acercándose donde sus amistades

— ¿En verdad fue tan malo como dicen?— pregunto Lyra y cuando las chicas le narraron los hechos y quienes eran las responsables directas del desastre, no evito mirar con reproche a sus amigas, mientras las otras chicas solo bajaban la cabeza avergonzadas

—Chicas tampoco se castiguen de esa manera…, — se pronunció el rubio tomando la palabra—Nadie se esperaba que ese critico de moda se apareciera por el pueblo; pero Trixie tiene razón, démosle tiempo a Rarity; ya mañana la buscaremos y veremos cómo arreglar esto— comento con una sonrisa, tratando de animas a sus amistades

Y así al día siguiente fueron a buscar a la modista para ofrecerle una disculpa, pero la unicornio luciendo una bata rosada se negaba a abriles la puerta, fueran quien fuera el que llamara, entre exagerados sollozos y dramáticos discursos que rozaba con lo cómico, Rarity tiraba en la cama, declaraba finalizados sus días como diseñadora y que ahora en adelante haría lo que hacen los ponis fracasados…, fuera lo que fuera que ellos hagan

En vista que las negociaciones fracasaron, y con Pinkie pronosticando que a este paso Rarity se volvería una loca acumuladora de gatos, Twilight comenzó a mirar a través de las cerraduras, mirando que tan serio era la depresión de su amiga y buscando algo que pueda ayudarla, dando con el dibujo del vestido que Rarity planeaba usar para la gala

—Se me ocurre algo…, — comento Twilight, y luego de forma cómplice explico a sus amigas su plan para animar a Rarity, cosa en la que todos estuvieron de acuerdo

—Yo tengo conocimientos de costura…, pero el problema será hacer el diseño tal como lo desea Rarity— índico ese detalle la tímida Pegaso

—¡Yo me encargo!—declaro sonriente Pinkie, quien sin mayor demora aparto a Twilight de un empujón y comenzó a mirar a través de la cerradura y sacando lápiz y papel de quien sabe dónde, logro hacer una copia exacta del vestido —¡Tadaaaa!— canturreo como una niña mostrando su hazaña

— ¡Increíble!…, es prácticamente el mismo dibujo — comento Octavia asombrada

—Nunca dejas de sorprenderme Pinkie— halago con una sonrisa Twilight, mientras la rosada sonreía feliz de ayudar

Ahora con el proyecto en marcha, consiguieron los materiales necesarios para hacerle el vestido a la unicornio, logrando un hermoso y elegante vestido de color rosado con encajes y bordados dorados; pero luego vino el siguiente detalle, tenían que hacer que la modista salga para que pueda ver su vestido soñado terminado

—Denme unos minutos, ya se me ocurrirá algo,— dijo Naruto dirigiéndose a la boutique, mientras sus amigas aguardaban con la sorpresa y así una vez más delante del negocio de la unicornio llamo a la puerta

— ¡VALLANSE!, ¡NO VOY A VER A NADIE!, ¡NO VOLVERE A MOSTRAR MI CARA FUERA DE LAS PAREDES DE ESTA CASA!— grito la unicornio aun afectada por la humillante pasarela; Naruto no respondió nada, solo volvió a llamar a la puerta nuevamente — ¡¿QUE NO COMPRENDEN?!, ¡YA TODO SE TERMINO PARA MI!, ¡SOLO DEJENME SOLA!— suplico la chica aun lamentándose

Naruto solo se quedó callando un momento, y por un momento sus ojos brillaron recordando una imagen donde una pequeña Rarity lloraba deprimida y el rubio la abrazaba para consolarla, entonces solo se apoyó contra la puerta con una sonrisa suave agachando la cabeza y sus cabellos taparon sus ojos —¡¿Quieres dejar de decir esas tonterías?!…— hablo con un tono de voz más serio de lo usual

—¿Twister, eres tú?...,— pregunto con un tono suave Rarity extrañada por esas palabras, con esa voz que le era parecida a la del cocinero de ramen

_Fruits Basket Opening Theme_

—No has cambiado en nada…, de todos los ponis que pueden opinar sobre tu trabajo, tu misma sigues siendo tu critica más dura y severa, ¿verdad?— comento el rubio con el mismo tono de voz; mientras la unicornio comenzó a mirar en dirección a su puerta confundida por esas palabras; —No estoy al tanto de todos los detalles, pero supe que lo único que deseabas hacer era complacer a tus amigos, y bueno…, las cosas no salieron bien al final…, ¡Je! ya han pasado casi 10 años, y sigues teniendo ese corazón tan hermoso, tal cual lo recuerdo— dijo el rubio con una sonrisa suave

—!¿Ah?!…— fue lo único que dijo la modista, quien lentamente se levantaba de su cama y bajaba la escalera a paso lento, aun vistiendo su bata, despeinada y usando unas pantuflas

—Aún recuerdo que te pregunte un día en ese valle, el porque pones tanto empeño en eso de hacer vestidos y trajes con tanta dedicación…, y tu respuesta en ese entonces fue : _**"**_ Que sentías que era lo único bueno que eras capaz de hacer por lo demás"; "Que disfrutabas el ver esos rostros felices, cuando les entregabas tus diseños ya terminados_**" **_— comento Naruto evocando al pasado, mientras Rarity, entreabría los ojos con sorpresa

—No…, no puede ser…, — dijo la unicornio ganándole las lágrimas, y llevándose los cascos a la boca adivinando quien era el que estaba detrás de la puerta, mientras el rubio volvió a tomar la palabra

—¿Pero sabes?, ¡ Yo siempre eh pesando que tú haces mucho más que eso!, muy aparte de lo mucho que te gusta crear vestidos…., ¡Cuando tu trabajas en ello, siempre pones todo tu corazón y empeño!— dijo el príncipe con seguridad , mientras Rarity sentía que su corazón latía fuerte llenándola de un cálido sentimiento ; —¡Tú te pones a pensar en que color le favorecería a tal poni, que diseño sería el mejor, que accesorio seria el adecuado para resaltar algún rasgo, o reflejaría mejor la personalidad del otro, no haces otra cosa salvo pensar en cómo hacer feliz al prójimo, tal como soñabas como usarías ese diamante para el traje de tu hermanita, o como ese lindo saco que me hiciste el día que nos conocimos…— dijo Naruto con un tono nostálgico

Basto decir eso, para que la cara de Rarity sea una mescla de gran asombro y angustia —¿Naruto?….— pregunto Rarity aun con lágrimas y poco a poco empezó a sonreír, no creyendo que su amigo estaba allí mismo, luego de tantos años

—Hasta que me reconociste, "joya"…,— respondió Naruto con un tono burlón, mientras Rarity aumento más su sonrisa, mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de recorrer su mejilla, acercándose más a la puerta —Lo siento lady Rarity…, me tarde más de lo esperado…— soltó con pesar apoyándose contra la puerta

—Lo que importa es que finalmente volviste mi caballero….,— respondió la unicornio con una voz suave y apoyando su casco sobre la puerta con una triste sonrisa, mirándose a ambos divididos por esa puerta, mientras al costado de Twister, la imagen de su forma real aparecía hablando, antes que ella pregunte

—Ahora que lo pienso…, ya antes algo así paso, ¿ verdad?— comento Naruto amigable, mientras la unicornio puso una cara extrañada —Habías llegado toda triste a nuestra cita de juegos y cuando te pregunte el motivo, como si fuera una tragedia de teatro, me habías dicho que una compañera tuya critico tus diseños como "feos e inútiles"— señalo a ver si la chica se acordaba

Rarity tras un rato en silencio soltó una pequeña risa, tapándose la boca con el casco de forma elegante, —Sí.., perdón si exagere ese día…, creo que es un habito que no puedo corregir— comento con un tono más animado — Ella dijo esas cosas de mis ropas y me sentí fatal…, y lo peor de todo es que llegue a creer que eso era cierto, que el hacer ropas y accesorios era algo muy superfluo…,— agrego la modista también con nostalgia

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije ese día?— pregunto Naruto y al no recibir respuesta hablo —Que nada en lo que uno hace con sacrificio y dedicación es algo superfluo, sobre todo si el resultado de tal trabajo, poco tiene que envidiarle a las joyas con que están hechas , que a mi gusto, tu ropa es muy hermosa, así como lo eras tú… — comento apenado el rubio, recordando lo muy nervioso que se puso al decirle eso a su amiga de niños

La unicornio puso una mirada tierna y bajo la cabeza apenada —Si…, ahora lo recuerdo, me halago mucho esa comparación, y pude reponerme…,— comento con las mejillas rojas, recordando también como de niña uso un abanico que traía consigo, durante todo ese día para ocultar su cara roja por el cumplido; — Después de eso, al día siguiente la chica se disculpó conmigo, y me dijo que en verdad le gusta mi trabajo, y que esas palabras las había dicho en un arranque de ira, porque su abuela la quería obligar a ir a un evento formal y a ella no le gustaba la ropa elegante — comento recordando a cierta rubia que tenía su granja de manzanas

Entonces una vez más Naruto hablo —Rarity..., puede que ahora no te sientas con ánimos de nada, y es normal que al recibir una mala critica, uno se deprima y se cuestione si en verdad esto que hace es su vocación, ¡Pero no es fin del mundo!, supe que ya tenías una buena fama por tus lindos trabajos, ¡Así que animo amiga!, ! Demuéstrale a ese petulante que tu nombre y prestigio no fueron gratis, sino producto de tu esfuerzo! — declaro el rubio con una sonrisa de zorro

—Yo.., no sé si pueda…,— comento la chica poco convencida de seguir adelante

—Claro que puedes…, una de las cosas que más me gustaban de ti, es que nunca te ponías limites a ti misma, lady Rarity, tu cada vez que piensas en un diseño, dejas que tu imaginación vuele al igual que un artista haciendo su obra maestra— dijo Naruto en señal de ánimo, mientras la modista se sonrojaba escapándole una pequeña lagrima y luego el ninja dio un pequeño suspiro; —Bueno amiga, aún tengo muchas cosas pendientes, y me di una escapada para verte, pero ya me tengo que ir…, ¡Otro día nos vemos con más calma!— comento el príncipe despidiéndose y alejándose de la puerta

Y la unicornio que se había quedado pasmada al oír al ninja despedirse reacciono alarmada —¡Espera!— grito con intenciones de abrir la puerta y salir a buscarlo, cuando en eso se vio su casco aun con una pantufla, entonces busco el espejo más cercano y mirando su apariencia toda descuidada y desalineada producto de su depresión; Rarity horrorizada se miraba con el maquillaje corrido, todo sus cabello hecho una maraña, usando esa bata con pantuflas y ni siquiera tenía la cara lavada —¡No puedo dejar que el me vea así!— grito alarmada

Sin perder tiempo y en cuestión de segundo Rarity se lavó la cara, se maquillo y peino su crin y cola con su característico estilo, se hecho su mejor perfume y volvió a tener su elegante y distinguida apariencia, para inmediatamente después, salir de su casa y darle el alcance a su amigo.

_Fin del tema_

La unicornio salió sin rumbo fijo buscando a su amigo, y así estuvo algunos minutos, pero se deprimió pues al parecer el rubio realmente tenía prisa por irse pues no había rastro alguno de él, cuando repentinamente oyó a su gata llamarla, maullando con fuerza y desesperada, haciendo que ella se olvide de su búsqueda y preocupada por su mascota alzo la vista encontrando a Opal en la rama de un árbol

—¡Mi bebé!, ¡No te preocupes mami te salvara! — Exclamo alarmada, cuando en eso vio a sus amigos a pie del árbol —¿Pero que está pasando?— pregunto confundida, para luego lanzar un pequeño grito de asombro al ver su vestido soñado terminado, cuando las chicas se apartaron para que pueda apreciarlo

Las chicas le explicaron que esa era su forma de pedirle perdón por haberla hecho quedar mal ante tan importante poni y sobre todo por haber sido una mala agradecidas, sabiendo lo exigente que es la modista consigo misma en cuanto a hacer trajes se refiere

—Perdón por secuestrar a Opal…, pero teníamos que hacerte salir de alguna forma , ¡Pero si estas aun molesta, fue todo idea de Twister! — acuso Rainbow, mientras el rubio bajaba del árbol con el gato, sonriendo avergonzado _"¿ En dónde quedo la lealtad Dashie?_"; pensó el

Rarity ya iba a aclarar el motivo por el cual realmente salió, cuando en eso Twilight la interrumpió —¿ Y bien…, que te parece? , ¿Te gusta?— pregunto ansiosa de saber si le gusto la sorpresa

Rarity miro su vestido de arriba abajo y por los lados, estudiándolo minuciosamente y dijo su veredicto —No.., no me gusta,— dijo con un tono crítico, mientras las chicas bajaban las orejas apenadas , cuando en eso se le formo una gran sonrisa en el rostro a la unicornio —¡Este vestido me encanta!— soltó muy feliz, mientras las chicas sonreían con ánimos

—Bueno con eso ya tenemos a Rarity de vuelta, ahora lo difícil será lo otro— comento Octavia, recordando al crítico de moda

—Es verdad…, será difícil hacer que ese poni cambie de opinión…,— de forma pesimista comento Trixie

—El cambiara su opinión, si ve otro desfile de modas, con las verdaderas creaciones de Rarity — declaro Twilight de forma positiva

—¡Sí!, ¡pero esta vez será con todos los diseños que tengo planeado para todas ustedes!— dijo la modista con una sonrisa decidida, mirando a los otros ponis que aún les faltaban sus ropas

—¡Y esta vez todos ayudaremos!— se sumó la granjera en apoyo

Rarity dio una bella sonrisa animada, pero luego puso una cara incomoda —Pero siendo honestos, Hoity Toity se caracteriza por no dar segundas oportunidades, será muy difícil el convencerlo que vea otro desfile — señalo ese detalle Rarity con preocupación

—Tú y las demás enfóquense en el desfile; de los otros detalles yo y Spike nos encargamos— comento el rubio con una sonrisa, entregándole el gato a Rarity y llevándose al enamoradizo dragón arrastras

—Pero yo trato a ponis como el casi siempre y es difícil convencerlos de algo.…,— comento dudosa la modista, cuando en eso sintió el casco de Trixie en el hombro

—No te preocupes por eso…, tal como él dijo, déjales esos detalles a él, — comento la maga con una sonrisa —Puede que no se vea muy listo…, pero él es un poni muy confiable—

—Sí.., tienes razón…,— completo Rarity sonriendo, recordando todo lo que el rubio hizo por la maga cuando su carrera tuvo tremendo tropiezo; —por cierto Trixie…, ¿No vieron de casualidad a un tipo raro con cabellos en punta y ojos azules?— pregunto repentinamente

Trixie estaba al tanto de la treta del rubio y mintió —¿Ah, ese tipo?…, lo vimos saliendo del pueblo, momentos antes que salieras de tu casa , ¿no es así chicas?— pregunto a las otras conocedoras del secreto de Twister, las cuales certificaron su versión, haciendo que Rarity suelte un suspiro resignado

—¿Tienes algún plan Naruto?— pregunto Spike hacia su hermano, cuando ya se habían alejado del grupo

—Improvisaremos…— respondió el rubio con tranquilidad, mientras se dirigían a la posada donde estaba alojado Hoity

—Lo que mejor sabes hacer— comento burlón el zorro en su interior

…

Y así luego de algunas horas con el llegar de la noche, Hoity Toity se encontraba en el restaurante del rubio, el cual se encontraba extrañamente muy bien decorado, como si fuera un local de 5 tenedores y a ese corcel como único cliente, sentado frente a una mesa a la luz de las velas, esperando pacientemente con un paquete a su lado, cuando en eso Spike vestido como un mozo salió a atenderlo

—Disculpe la demora señor, pero el chef desea que todo esté listo para poder atenderlo como es debido— dijo el dragón, mientras servía algo de Sidra en la copa del elegante poni

—No hay problema, espere por mucho probar ese platillo que aguardar un poco mas no será problema— respondió el corcel de forma educada, sintiéndose el muy importante al ser el único cliente en tal ambiente —Por cierto, gracias por convencer al dueño de abrir su restaurante solo para mí— comento amable

—No hay problema, es lo menos que puedo hacer luego de hacerle perder el tiempo en esa horrible pasarela— respondió Spike apenado, pero internamente feliz de que todo este marchando bien

Resulta que Spike se apareció en la posada de Hoity y le ofreció disculpas, pues sabía que era una figura importante en el mundo de la moda y modelaje, y solo quería dar a conocer el trabajo de su amiga Rarity, pero no se esperaba esos diseños de parte de ella; el corcel acepto las disculpas, aduciendo que únicamente vino al pueblo para probar el famoso ramen que últimamente empezó a oír en sus círculos sociales, por lo que el desfile de modas fue solo una desagradable casualidad, luego de ello Hoity comento con fastidio que al final su viaje fue inútil, ya que tuvo que ver tan horrible trabajo y tenía que conformarse con ese pote de ramen instantáneo

Y ante esa señal el dragón sonriente, le dijo que conocía personalmente al dueño de Ichikarus y que puede convencerlo, para que pueda ser atendido en el restaurante y así su viaje no fuera en vano, Hoity lo dudo un poco, pero cuando el dragón le dijo que el ramen recién servido es 10 veces mejor que el de pote, decidió aceptar la invitación

—¿En verdad es tan bueno como dices?; es decir el del pote si bien tiene una presentación decepcionante, su sabor era muy bueno— comento el crítico de moda, aun recordando lo mucho que disfruto ese ramen instantáneo cuando la curiosidad lo venció

—¡Lo sabrá ahora mismo!— respondió Spike con una sonrisa al sonar las campanillas en señal que el plato estaba listo para servirle —Disfrútelo— dijo el dragón dejándole en la mesa un tazón de ramen decorado de forma tradicional

El corcel miro el plato con curiosidad, pues si bien el decorado era sencillo, era un reflejo de la cultura y tradición del "país" del cual provenía el plato; y luego percibió el agradable aroma de las especias con que estaba hecho plato que contrastaba mucho con el pobre aroma que ese pote tenia , abriéndole el apetito y finalmente tomo su cuchara y procedió a comerlo

—Te equivocaste al decir que esto era 10 veces mejor— comento Hoity de forma seria al dragón en señal de reclamo, para después tomar con ambos cascos el plato con una gran sonrisa —¡Esto está 50 veces mejor!— exclamo para luego tomarse todo el contenido de golpe, olvidándose de la etiqueta en la mesa; —¡Quiero otro!, ¡Me olvidare esta noche de mi dieta baja en carbohidratos!—

El dragón le dio su segundo plato y hablo —Me alegra que le gustara señor; ¡Y por ser un cliente tan distinguido, tenemos un show especial para usted!— declaro Spike , quien chasqueando los dedos, hizo que las luces apagaran de golpe

—¡¿Pero que está pasando?!— reclamo el crítico por la sorpresa, y luego se quedó con la boca abierta, cuando aparecieron un juego de luces, mostrando una improvisada pasarela delante suyo, y comenzaron a desfilar las chicas, cada una de ellas portando los vestidos hechos con la creatividad de Rarity

El corcel miraba maravillado los diseños que pasaban delante suyo, mirando detalle a detalle cada aspecto, mientras Naruto mirando desde la cocina, con una sonrisa se asombraba también de los diseños que la modista logro hacer para el evento, para al final de la pasarela, Rarity orgullosa cerrara el desfile usando su vestido soñado, haciendo que el crítico aplauda y pida a gritos el nombre de la mente creativa de tan bello espectáculo, abriendo más la boca y callándose sus lentes, al descubrir que aquella unicornio que destrozo con su critica la noche anterior, sea la autora de tales obras maestras

—Rarity sí que puso el corazón en esto, sus vestidos están hermosos…,¿Por qué no les gusto al principio? — pregunto el rubio hacia las portadoras, mirando los acabados de estrellas en el vestido de Twilight, los detalles alegres en el de Pinkie, el estilo informal para Apple Jack, uno que reflejara el gusto de la naturaleza para Fluttershy y finalmente el traje colorido propio para Rainbow

—Pues…, creo que nos dejamos llevar por la idea de usar un vestido según nuestros gustos, que al final resultaron ser de pésimo gusto— respondió Twilight con una sonrisa avergonzada, mientras las otras la acompañaban en el gesto

—Y ustedes no se quedan atrás, lucen muy bien…, ¿Pero cómo hicieron esos trajes tan rápido?— pregunto mirando el vestido morado con encajes que lucía Octavia, el de Lyra combinaba el blanco y dorado, con un lindo broche en la cabeza; el de bombón usando colores tonada pastel, Trixie una versión elegante de su ropa para dar shows, Derpy usando uno celeste con decoraciones de perlas, que simulen las burbujas de su flanco y finalmente el de vinyl que la hacía lucir como una dama de gran alcurnia, para incomodidad de ella

—Rarity tenía ya los modelos dibujados y la base para cada vestido de nosotras, solo teníamos que ayudarla en terminarlos a tiempo, y entre tantas apoyando fue fácil— respondió Octavia

—Oye.., pensé que no querías un vestido para la gala Octavia— comento el rubio hacia la poni musical acordándose ese detalle

La pelinegra desvió la cara avergonzada —Bueno…, puede ser que esté trabajando ese día…, pero ya que todas tenían un vestido bonito que lucir ahora, pues…, quise uno también…— respondió ella como si fuera una niña pequeña que deseaba un dulce, pero le daba vergüenza pedirlo, haciendo que el rubio se ría un poco

Y ante las burlas del ninja la chica puso una sonrisa maliciosa —Ahora que lo recuerdo…, tú también debes hacer algo— comento la pelinegra , y con la mirada comando a sus amistades, para que le corten el paso al rubio

—Esto…, ¿Que van a hacerme?— pregunto Naruto nervioso, ante la cara maliciosa que las yeguas ponían

—Algo que te van a gustar…,— respondió Trixie con un tono seductor y malicioso

—No te hagas de rogar…, — dijo Twilight con el mismo inquietante tono, haciendo que el trauma de "ese" día salte a la mente de Naruto

—¡Pensé que esto pasaba una vez al año!— reclamo asustado, y más cuando AJ lo enlazo y de un tirón lo mando a una esquina, y las unicornios usando su magia le sacaron su ropa de cocinero, mientras el pobre rubio se tapaba como podía lleno de vergüenza —¡Paren!..., yo no soy de esos…, — suplico con un tono de voz y pose de doncella a punto de ser desflorada

Pero esto solo hizo que las chicas se relaman los labios con malicia, haciendo que el rubio pase saliva de forma pesada —Mal jugado mocoso…,— comento el zorro dándole el pésame al rubio, mientras las yeguas se tiraban encima de él

Y mientras todo esto pasaba, Hoity Toity no dejaba de llenar de elogios a Rarity por tan maravillosos diseños, hasta que comento algo que le llamo la atención a Rarity —Dígame algo, ese vestido que usaba esa chica de melena alocada, ¿ Es suyo?— pregunto casual

—¡oh no!, me encantaría decir que un vestido tan hermoso es mi creación, pero ese vestido perteneció a la madre de la modelo y ella solo me pidió que le corrija algunos detalles para que pueda usarlo— se explicó la chica con naturalidad

—¡Oh por Celestia!, ¡No solo eres una gran creativa, sino también honesta!— exclamo el corcel de forma exagerada —Algo muy difícil de ver en estos días, y en esta profesión menos…— dijo con una sonrisa sínica; explicando que el vestido que portaba Vinyl era una creación suya en sus inicios como costurero, y que le gustó mucho los detalles que la unicornio aporto a su creación; —Solo una joya puede brillar más en los cascos de un joyero— comento en señal de halago

Rarity ya estaba por responderle, cuando en eso los gritos de Twister en la cocina, interrumpió el ambiente, mientras el crítico se preguntara que pasaba allá adentro y Fluttershy se asomó y con una señal con el casco le decía que algo estaba listo —Se agradecen sus palabras, pero déjeme decirle mostrarle que no solo me especializo en ropa para damas, sino también para caballeros— indico ella con una gran sonrisa

Y así todo el mundo interesado miro la pasarela esperando a que el rubio salga, pero este se negaba a salir, hasta que unos buenos coses , AJ lo convención "amablemente" —Solo lo hago por Rarity…,— comento resignado, y camino luciendo un traje que conformaba un saco largo a modo de capa, de color azul, con unas basta rojas en la parte de la muñequera de las patas delanteras, una camisa elegante en el pecho y unos acabado con forma de estrellas amarillas en los hombros (si ese traje)

—Soberbio….,— exclamó el crítico asombrado y aplaudiendo, mientras el rubio ponía una cara algo incomoda por la atención, pues la yeguas miraban fijamente lo bien que le quedaba el traje a su amigo

—¿Que pasa Twister, no te gusto el traje?— pregunto Rarity al notar la incomodidad de su amigo

—Para nada Rarity, me gusta mucho…, solo que me trae algo de recuerdos…., — comento Naruto con nostalgia, pues justamente Celestia le había mandado hacer un traje similar a ese, en referencia a un cuento que ella leía

—Vaya que curioso…, un muy querido amigo mío de la infancia vestía con un estilo similar, y pensé que te quedaría, ¡Y no me equivoque!¡Mira el azul combina bien con tu pelaje naranja y lleva rojo y amarillo como tu querías!— declaro con una sonrisa, orgullosa de ver cómo le quedaba el traje al rubio

—La otra alternativa era el traje de Arno de Assassin creed Unity, pero no queríamos verte con los ojos desorbitados o sin piel— dijo Pinkie dando brincos de emoción

—Soka…., (ya veo…)— respondió Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa ante la ocurrencia de su amiga, mientras los demás acompañaban el gesto con una gota de sudor

Pasado el momento y con el prestigio de la unicornio restablecido, Rarity pidió llevar los trajes a su taller y guardarlos allí hasta la gala de una vez, antes que se estropeen, cosa en que las chicas estuvieron de acuerdo, dejando al dragón y al rubio en el restaurante ordenando todo

—¡Definitivamente el ramen de joyas es delicioso!— dijo el dragón, que tras acabar de limpiar disfrutaba de la comida con su hermano, y el zorro en modo mascota acompañándolo

—Lo bueno de la receta del viejo Teuchi, es que se puede adaptar a cualquier ingrediente — comento Naruto disfrutando de su porción

—¿Oye mocoso y si me haces uno de conejo?— pregunto el zorro de forma casual

—¿Y de donde te voy a sacar conejos Kurama?— pregunto el rubio extrañado

—Tu tímida amiga tiene uno bien gordito…,— respondió el zorro con malicia, imaginando a ángel en su tazón

—¡Kurama!— reprendió Naruto al zorro al saber sus intenciones

—Bueno ya…, si no es de conejo entonces que sea de gato, total dicen que saben igual— dijo el zorro relamiéndose los labios

—Tienes prohibido acercarte a Opal de ahora en adelante…— sentencio el príncipe, moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa

Kurama solo chasquero la lengua con molestia y luego hablo de forma seria —Fue arriesgada tu jugada para hacer salir de su casa a tu amiga la modista; ¿Qué tal si ella abría la puerta repentinamente y te descubría?— pregunto con reproche

—Sí, ya sé que fue muy descuidado de mi parte — dijo el rubio, suspirando aliviado que eso no pasara

—Lo mismo fue con las rosas de papel para la princesa— agrego Kurama con el mismo tono reprobatorio

—No tienes por qué preocuparte por eso Kurama, le mande una carta a la princesa Celestia, explicándole que las rosas eran mías, en señal de recuerdo hacia Naruto— comento Spike, bajando las preocupaciones del zorro

—Gracias por la ayuda hermano— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa —Oye veo que ya puedes comer usando los hachís— comento al ver al dragón manejar los palillos

—Pues una vez que le coges el truco no es tan difícil— respondió con orgullo el dragón, tomando un diamante con los palillos, pero no pudo retenerlo y se le cayó, y el dragón comenzó a buscar su diamante en el suelo, notando que la joya rodo hasta los casco de alguien

—Rarity, ¿Paso algo?— pregunto Naruto extrañado por ver a la unicornio en su negocio nuevamente, y más por el rostro aunque sonriente, tenía una expresión apenada

—Quería agradecerles a ti y a Spike por convencer a Hoity Toity de ver y evaluar otra vez mi trabajo— dijo la modista con una tierna sonrisa

— De nada Rarity…— respondió el enamoradizo dragón con una sonrisa soñadora y casi flotando al mirar a la unicornio

—Pero siendo honestos, más que convencerlo, terminamos tendiéndole una emboscada…,— confeso el rubio , sonriendo avergonzado haciendo que los presentes se rían por el comentario; pero luego alguien más interrumpió el ameno momento

—¡Oh menos mal que los encuentro a ambos por acá, eso me ahorra mucho tiempo!— dijo el corcel, aun con ese paquete entre sus cascos, mirando al ninja y a la unicornio, los cuales entraron en shock, y suden nerviosos , pensando que escucho la conversación —Deseo algunos potes de ramen para llevar por favor, y señorita Rarity necesito hablarle de algo— hizo su pedido con típicos modismos, haciendo que el resto suspira con alivio, y el rubio sin demora procedió con la orden

—Una vez más, le agradezco sus palabras señor Hoity — dijo la modista, con una sonrisa —¿Y dígame, en que puedo ayudarlo?— pregunto interesada

—Vera señorita Rarity, antes de asistir al restaurante, este paquete me esperaba en la puerta de mi habitación y tras ver su contenido, había planeado ir a verla luego de probar el ramen— se explicó el corcel mostrando el paquete que tenía consigo —Pero la comida estuvo tan buena, y el desfile tan maravilloso, que termine olvidándome de el— se explicó amigable

—¿ Y qué tiene que ves ese paquete conmigo?— pregunto confundida la modista, mientras el rubio regresaba con el ramen para el crítico de modas

—¿Tienes algo que ver con eso?— le pregunto por lo bajo Spike al rubio de forma cómplice

—Digamos que era un seguro en caso no deseara venir al restaurante… — confirmo la sospecha el rubio de la misma manera

—¿Le es conocido esto señorita?— pregunto Hoity mostrando el saco que Rarity le hizo a Naruto hace años, cuando el perdió el suyo el día que se conocieron —Cuando vi esta belleza, desee conocer a su autor y grande fue mi sorpresa al leer la tarjeta que tenía encima suyo— indico

"_Señor Hoity Toity:_

_Este hermoso saco fue hecho por la misma poni que hizo aquellos vestidos en el desfile del pueblo, ¿Aún sigue pensando que es justo llamar a esa unicornio: " Alguien de mal gusto y pobre talento"? ; Esta prenda como puede apreciar es antigua, y es porque ella lo hizo siendo aún una pequeña potranca; le pido por favor que asista al taller de Rarity y mire sus trabajos actuales, vera que su talento no hizo otra cosa salvo mejorar con los años_

_Atte.: N"_

—Al parecer ese tal N le tiene mucho aprecio señorita Rarity— comento Hoity tras leer la tarjeta, y entregarle el saco a la unicornio, quien abrazo de forma afectuosa la prenda, tratando de contener las lágrimas, mientras Naruto ponía una cara triste por ocultarle la verdad a su amiga, y Spike le da unas palmadas en su espalda en señal de apoyo

—Este saco, se lo hice a un muy querido amigo mío de niña; en verdad no puedo creer que lo conservara en todo este tiempo…,— dijo la modista con una sonrisa nostálgica mirando lo bien cuidado que estaba el saco

—Bueno su amigo no se equivocó, en verdad su trabajo es digno de alabanzas— comento el corcel amigable —¡y por ello mismo quiero mostrar sus hermosos diseños en las mas famosas y exclusivas boutiques de Canterlot!— señalo emocionado

—¡Eso suena maravilloso!— exclamo Rarity con ilusión, imaginando ver sus diseños en aquellos escaparates donde solo los más famosos diseñadores tiene cabida, emoción que era compartida por sus amigos presentes, felices por el logro de Rarity

—Y por ello deseo al menos una docena de vestidos de cada modelo, para el siguiente martes— hizo su pedido el corcel, mientras la cara soñadora de Rarity cambiaba a una mueca de estrés con un tic en el ojo —¿No hay problema verdad?— pregunto el crítico al percatarse de la cara de la modista

—¡Para nada!; ¡Rarity estará encantada de hacer el pedido!— dijo el rubio rápido y sonriente , apareciendo delante de la modista y sosteniéndola antes que se desmaye

—¡Sí!, ¡Esto de coser es fácil para ella! — comento Spike amigable, mientras abanicaba a la unicornio con el menú

—¡Perfecto!, ¡ Hasta el otro martes amigos!— se despido el corcel contento, llevándose sus portes, y dejándole el saco en poder de la unicornio

—Lo que dijo Sweetie belle del circulo vicioso no fue broma…,— comento Spike al rubio por lo bajo

—Sarna con gusto no pica…— comento el zorro de forma mental al ninja, mientras el rubio le daba la razón a ambos

—¿Rarity está bien amiga?— pregunto preocupado por la cara de espanto que tenía su amiga, pero luego la yegua recupero la compostura

—Sí, ya estoy mejor— respondió ella, más calmada y resignada ante la titánica tarea que le esperaba; para después mirar el saco, acordándose de muchas cosas, hasta que noto que en uno de sus bolsillos había un bulto —¿Y esto?— dijo esas palabras revisando el bolsillo y encontrando una pequeña nota

"_Bueno joya si estás leyendo esto, es porque el señor Hoity hizo caso de mi pedido y pudo ver todos tus trabajos y diseños tal como debí haber sido, espero haber sido de ayuda; lamento por irme así tan rápido, pero tengo muchas cosas pendiente por resolver, pero tal como te lo prometí, en cuanto pueda te buscare nuevamente, hasta entonces_

_Tu amigo Naruto_

_Pd: ¡Te has puesto mucho más bonita en todos estos años!"_

—Naruto…,— comento Rarity suspirando con una triste sonrisa; haciendo que el rubio se apene nuevamente, para después ella ponga una cara homicida y el pobre príncipe y dragón comiencen a sudar frio; —Mira que a pesar que generosamente le perdone por no tardarse tanto tiempo; ¡¿ Y no pudo aguardar a que le abra la puerta?! ; ¡¿ Acaso se olvidó como tratar a una dama?! — dijo esas palabras conteniendo la ira, hasta que levanto uno de sus cascos delanteros y piso con fuerza sobre el diamante que se le había caído a Spike, destrozándolo en el acto; y ahora el dragón y el ninja se abrazaban aterrados y en blanco por lo visto; —¡ Le enseñare a no jugar con el corazón de una doncella!— dijo esas palabras, saliendo del negocio indignada

Spike, Kurama y Naruto miraban con una aura azulada los pequeños trozos en que se convirtió el diamante, —¿No se supone que un diamante es uno de los objetos más duros del mundo?— pregunto con miedo

—Mis condolencias hermano… — comento el dragón, no sintiendo otra cosa salvo lastima cuando llegue el momento en que Naruto diga la verdad

—Hai…,— fue el único comentario resignado que dijo el ninja

_**Hasta acá la primera parte, la siguiente esta en producción**_


	19. la mejor noche de la historia parte 2

**_Hola hola..., bajen las antorchas por favor TwT, si se que me tardo mucho, pero comprendan que tambien tengo muchas otras obligaciones que aveces me alejan de la compu o simplemente sin energia para escribir mas, pero no por ello abandonare el proyecto, bueno una vez mas un capitulo previo a la gala..., bajen las antorchas porfa..., si se que le doy vueltas al asunto pero es necesario para desarrollar la trama y por ello les doy este cacho del capitulo 14, y dentro de unos dias el siguiente, hasta llegar lo que sera el fin de este acto y con ello el final de la temporada 01, sin mas disfrutenlo_**

* * *

_**Capítulo 14 ¡La mejor noche en la historia!..., o algo así…, los previos parte 2**_

Una vez más la señal en estática aparece, para después verse a Naruto junto a Kenshin en uno de los campos de entrenamiento, acompañados de Kakashi; el recluta en su forma humana, sigue practicando el jutsu de fuego que aprendió del enmascarado, mientras este se encarga de enseñarle al niño algunas posturas básicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo; cosa que sería más productiva si es que el pelirrojo no interrumpiera las lecciones, cuando su cabello se incendia producto de su propia e inevitable estupidez

— ¡AAHG! , ¡QUEMA!, ¡QUEMA!, ¡QUEMA!— gritaba Heart Sword, rodando en el piso tratando de apagar las llamaradas, mientras el niño más que asustado por su amigo, se reía de la situación sosteniéndose el estómago entre carcajadas, por la forma cómica en como el pegaso pedía ayuda

El enmascarado solo se llevó una mano a la cara suspirando con vergüenza ajena; —Debí enseñarle a usar técnicas de agua primero…— comento Kakashi con pereza, cuando por quinta vez en la mañana apagaba al pegaso en llamas, usando un potente chorro salido de un estanque cercano para bañarlo

—Gracias Kakashi…— dijo el pelirrojo todo empapado, y volviendo a su forma poni para sacudirse toda el agua y mirando su melena chamuscada —A este paso de pelirrojo seré castaño…— comento con pesadez mirando el estado de su cabello

—Deberías cortarte el cabello o usar una coleta si no deseas seguir quemándotelo, y evita usar esa técnica con el viento en contra — sugirió con un tono de regaño Kakashi ante el problema del pegaso, y mientras este acepta la sugerencia, volvió a tomar la palabra; —Tomate las cosas con calma amigo, ya es increíble que aprendieras el manejo de chakra tan rápido, pero los jutsus elementales son bastante más complejos Hearts— agrego a su improvisado pupilo

—Se agradece los concejos Kakashi, pero es necesario que aproveche los años que este acá al máximo— declaro el pegaso de forma animada, mientras se sacaba las ropas que portaba pues le estorbaban mucho en su forma real

— ¿Y qué viene tanto empeño, si se puede saber?— pregunto el enmascarado curioso, recordando lo empeñoso que era el recluta en sus entrenamientos

Heart solo miro por un momento al príncipe y sonrió —¡Deseo que un viejo cuento tenga un final feliz!— fue su respuesta sin dudarlo con una sonrisa decidía, haciendo que el príncipe al escucharlo comparta el gesto con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, mientras Kakashi se quedó en la luna confundido por esa declaración —Esto.., Kakashi, ¿Puedo volar un poco? , siento que enloqueceré si no lo hago— pidió casi suplicando, mientras abría sus alas en su forma equina deseoso de volar

—Claro que si Hearts, tengo algunos clones dispersos por la zona vigilando, solo no vueles muy alto o sino alguien de los alrededores te vera— respondió Kakashi comprensivo, anunciando que tendrían un pequeño descanso para que el recluta estire sus alas, el niño descanse un poco y el mismo pueda leer otro capítulo más de su amada serie "Icha Icha"

Y así con el enmascarado botando una que otra nerviosa risa con las mejillas rojas, entretenido en su lectura, el pegaso revoloteaba feliz de volver a volar siquiera un poco, mientras el príncipe sentado miraba a su amigo de lo más contento en el aire

—Cualquiera que te viera tan feliz, no creería que antes le tenías miedo a volar Hearts— comento el rubio, siguiendo la trayectoria de vuelo del pegaso con los ojos y luego con la cabeza, hasta marearse un poco

— ¡Ha!, ¿Miedo? , Era mucho más que eso, ¡A mí me daba pavor volar!— respondió el cadete desde el aire, —Le temía a las alturas, me mareaba fácil y era pésimo despegando— agrego tras dar unas cuantos volantines, antes de volver al suelo, aunque lo hizo de forma torpe y termino estrellándose contra unos arbustos

—Ahora solo eres malo aterrizando…, — comento el rubio burlón con una sonrisa maliciosa, burlándose al ver a su guardián aturdido y mareado entre los matorrales

— ¡Oye!, ¡Esto es solo por la falta de costumbre!— reclamo Heart Sword, tras sacudirse la cabeza y recuperar la conciencia; —Pero tal como le contaste ese día a Fluttershy, me tomo tiempo, pero al final pude superar mis miedos, en caso contrario nunca hubiera logrado entrar a la academia militar— comento con una sonrisa llena de orgullo

La cara de Naruto de alegría, paso a una sonrisa apagada —Fluttershy…, — comento con pena, recordando a la más tímida y asustadiza de sus amistades, y lo mucho que ella temió que se burlaran de ella, cuando la pequeña pegaso revelo que le tenía miedo a las alturas; —Ella también debe estar pasándolo mal por ello, ¿No crees Hearts?— pregunto el niño con un tono triste

El pegaso al mirar la expresión de pena del niño solo le dio unas palmadas con su ala en la cabeza como muestra de afecto, haciéndolo reír un poco —Tal vez ella tenga muchos temores, pero no dudo que ella pueda con el tiempo ir superándolos; además tú mismo has visto lo valerosa que ella es, cuando no dudo en ir a proteger a la cría de manticora de esos lobos; ¡Así que no te preocupes, esa pequeña demuestra gran valor cuando es necesario!— dijo Hearts con una sonrisa

—El Tercero siempre dice que el verdadero poder de un shinobi, no viene de la cantidad de técnicas que uno domine, si no de la fuerza de voluntad que tiene cada uno para proteger a quienes son importantes para nosotros— dijo Kakashi, quien había dejado de lado su lectura, para ver a Heart Sword volar, pues no todos los días uno ve a un pegaso surcar los cielos y termino interesándose en la charla

— ¿Eso dice el Tercero?, ¡Pues en ese caso tengo que hacerme muy fuerte!, ¡Tengo que proteger a muchos! — declaro el pelirrojo, volviendo a su modo Kenshin con un puño alzado

— ¡Yo también voy a ser muy fuerte!— declaro el príncipe alzando los puños contagiado por el entusiasmo

Solo se podía ver por el ojo visible de Kakashi un gesto de sonrisa aprobatoria por tales palabras —Bien, bien, es bueno oírlos decir eso. En ese caso practicaremos algo nuevo— dijo animado el enmascarado, mientras los dos Equestrenses esperaban con ansias retomar el entrenamiento —Pero antes…, Hearts, ¿Puedes ponerte tu ropa otra vez?…, en términos poni, ahora estas sin pelaje alguno…, — declaro con vergüenza ajena, mientras el recluta más rojo que su melena se apresuraba a vestirse, ante las carcajadas del niño

Tras que el nudista cadete retomara sus vestimentas, volvieron a su rutina de prácticas y ejercicios, no paso mucho tiempo cuando alguien más se hizo presente, era Jiraya que llegaba al campo de entrenamiento y por su cara al parecer no portaban buenas noticias, por lo que el enmascarado fue a hablar con él a un lado, dejando a los otros dos seguir con su entrenamiento

—Jiraya-sama, ¿Ocurrió algo malo?, ¿Acaso las negociaciones fracasaron?— pregunto expectante Kakashi, pues hace unas semanas, el embajador de la aldea de Kumo intento secuestrar a la heredera del clan Hyuga y termino muriendo al fracasar en su propósito a manos del padre de Hinata, pero esto trajo como repercusiones en los tratados de paz entre ambas aldeas, por lo que el Sannin fue convocado a una reunión a discutir del tema

—Las cosas están demasiado movidas Kakashi…, — fue la respuesta de Jiraya con un tono preocupado, pues en dicha reunión se expuso que las acciones del embajador fueron por obra suya y no por algún mandato de su aldea, además de pedir la cabeza del asesino del embajador como compensación y dejar zanjado la situación; dando como resultado el sacrificio del hermano gemelo del líder del clan y así evitar que su técnica ocular caiga en manos extranjeras

—Así que harán eso…, — comento Kakashi con un tono de denotaba cierto rechazo, pues no aprobaba el accionar de ese clan, pero comprendía que la seguridad de la aldea y de un clan tan importante para la misma, estaba primero —Pero si ya llegaron a esa decisión, ¿Por qué tiene esa cara?— pregunto con algo de temor

—Danzou se las ingenió para convencer al feudal que el viejo, tu y yo vallamos como parte de la delegación que viajara al país del rayo al tratar el asunto…., y por mas peros que puse, el feudal decreto que así sea— revelo el peliblanco con molestia, mientras Kakashi entreabría los ojos con estupor, para después fruncir el ceño con impotencia

—Es obvio que algo se trae entre manos…— comento el enmascarado, mirando en dirección donde estaba el príncipe entrenando, temeroso de lo que pasaría sin ellos cuidándolo

—Oigan ¿Pasa algo?— pregunto el recluta al mirar las caras de preocupación de ambos shinobis —Admito que me falta práctica, pero tampoco tan mal lo hago — declaro bromista, pensando que esas caras era por su pobre desempeño

—No es eso Hearts, lo que pasa es que Kakashi y yo tendremos que irnos de la aldea por unos días…, y bueno…, — dijo el Sannin con pesar, pues hacía poco más de un mes en que fue el primer cumpleaños del príncipe en el pueblo con funestos acontecimientos, y ambos shinobis fueron más protectores con el pequeño

— ¿Pero es necesario que ambos se marchen?— pregunto preocupado el pegaso, mientras el niño bajaba la cabeza, y también nervioso por la noticia

—Hablaremos con Yugao y Hayate, con ese par apoyando no tendrán problemas — dijo Jiraya tratando de calmar las cosas

— ¿Ya oíste pekke?, con esos dos ayudando, no tenemos de que preocuparnos— dijo el pegaso tratando de sonar optimista

—Si…, creo que tienes razón…, — trato de sonar convencido el niño, —Señor Jiraya, señor Kakashi, ¿dentro de cuanto se irán?— pregunto inmediatamente

—Tendremos que viajar dentro de algunas semanas, no te preocupes solo estaremos ausentes por unos días— hablo Kakashi con un tono animado, tratando de ocultar su preocupación

— ¿Vez pekke?, solo se asuntaran unos días, nada malo pasara— Dijo Heart Sword animado y optimista con una sonrisa, pero la imagen comienza a distorsionarse

—! ¿Heart?!— exclama el niño asustando y más cuando todo a su alrededor se vuelve como estática distorsionado y los demás presentes están en blanco y negro, hasta que finalmente todo está a oscuras — ¿Heart?..., ¿señor Kakashi?..., ¿Señor Jiraya? — pregunto con temor al verse solo en esa extraña y aterradora oscuridad retrocediendo a pasos lentos, hasta que choco contra algo

El niño solo volteo temeroso y vio una sombra hablándole son una voz distorsionada —_** ¿Podrías mirar a otro lado?…, esto no será bonito de ver…,**_ — fue lo único que dijo de forma extraña, alzando una espada con intenciones de atacarlo

—!NOOOOO!— grito Naruto despertando abruptamente en el bosque, haciendo que las aves y animales de los alrededores corran a esconderse, mientras él estaba mirando de un lado a otro y respirando de forma agitada ante tal pesadilla; todo indicaba que había logra recuperar un recuerdo perdido mesclado con una atroz visión

—Hasta que al fin despiertas…— comento el zorro en su modo mascota mirando al rubio a un lado suyo —Comprendo que estas impaciente por volver a estar en forma, pero ejercitándote hasta desfallecer tampoco es recomendable, y mucho menos cuando estas como humano— agrego con regaño, pues precisamente tras otra agotadora jornada de ejercicios el rubio quedo rendido, y termino perdiendo la conciencia

—Sí..., si…, tienes razón, lo mejor es volver al pueblo, ya ha pasado la hora de abrir el restaurante y seguro Trixie estará molesta por hacerla esperar— comento el rubio aun aturdido por tal visión

—Oye mocoso ¿Todo está bien?— pregunto el zorro ante la cara de Naruto

—Si…, solo démonos prisa…, —respondió el rubio rápido tratando de restarle importancia al asunto, cuando en eso vio una gran humareda, oscura y espesa cubriendo de a pocos el cielo — ¿Twilight estará cocinando otra vez?— pregunto con una mueca de temor, pues precisamente cuando la bibliotecaria le daba por hacer sus ya temidos experimentos culinarios, ocurría algo similar y siempre terminaba el príncipe como principal catador / cobayo/ víctima de sus creaciones

—Es capaz de realizar con éxito fórmulas mágicas y alquímicas muy complicadas; ¿Y no pude hacer algo tan simple como seguir al pié de la letra las instrucciones de un recetario de comida casera?— comento el zorro con molestia, pues también fue víctima de la pésima sazón de la unicornio y termino escupiendo flamas azules cuando ella le dio un caramelo de su autoría

—Es que Twi se entusiasma tanto al cocinar, que le agrega más cosas para que mejoren el sabor…, según ella..., — respondió el rubio con una sonrisa incomoda

—Como esas barras energizantes que te dio ¿No?…— agrego Kurama con mofa, pues la bibliotecaria al saber que su amigo últimamente le da por entrenar, le había hecho unas barras de avena, para que recupere energía y le agrego otras cositas para mejorar su salud y rendimiento; aunque claro está, cuando Naruto las probo dio unos buenos retortijones en el suelo, para después quedarse tieso y caer al suelo

—Bueno, al menos cumplió su cometido me siento como nuevo…, además tengo la suerte que Sakura sigue teniendo peor sazón que ella— respondió Naruto con una gota de sudor, pues si bien el ejercicio lo agoto, lo que termino por mandarlo a la lona fue la comida de su amiga, mientras en el mundo shinobi la Haruno estornudaba muy fuerte, pero tal como lo anuncio, él se sentía con sus fuerzas restablecidas y se dirigió al pueblo para darse con una sorpresa

….

Ese mismo día en la mañana Fluttershy se encontraba alimentando a sus animales en su casa, cuando en eso Ángel y algunos otros comenzaron a toser en señal que les era incomodo respirar, cuando la chica miro por al cielo, descubrió una gran nube de humo oscuro apoderándose del cielo

— ¿Twilight estará otra vez cocinando?— comento ella extrañada, pero al mirar mejor se fijó que el humo venia de más lejos — hum…, será mejor que busque a las demás para saber que está pasando, podría ser un incendio— agrego alarmada después, con intenciones de ir al pueblo, preocupada por como afectaba a los animales el humo

Una vez en el pueblo trato de llamar la atención de los demás, pero su timidez y voz baja impedía captar la atención de los demás por lo que era completamente ignorada, mientras los demás seguían con su día como si fuera cualquier otro, cada uno en su asunto mientras la tímida chica comenzaba a desesperarse al notar que nadie le hacía caso

— ¡Fluttershy!— llamo la atención de la tímida chica, Bombón con una expresión de asombro, mientras la pegaso se alegrara que alguien la note — ¿Ya te has enterado?— le pregunto emocionada

—Pues…, creo que es difícil de ignorar eso…, — respondió la amante de los animales, creyendo que se refería a la nube de humo

— ¡Oh esto es grandioso, es un gran día para Ponyville!— dijo la dulcera entusiasmada con una gran sonrisa, mientras la pegaso hacia un gesto de confusión

— ¿Pero de que hablas? ¿Cómo esto puede ser bueno?— pregunto la tímida chica con totalmente perdida

— ¡Pues pase por la alcaldía y la alcaldesa Mare estaba más que contenta, resulta que Ponyville puede ser incluido en la siguiente guía turística gastronómica de Equestria! , ¡Y todo gracias al restaurante de Twister!— dijo la poni de melena bicolor, contenta por el logro de su amigo

Ocurría que ya años anteriores el pueblo iba a ser incluido en tan importante revista turística que le aseguraría las visitas en favor de la comunidad, debido a los deliciosos pasteles que los Cake preparaban y los productos a base de manzana de la granja Apple; pero al parecer no cubrían las exigencias de un elitista comité de críticos gastronómicos que evaluaban el aparecer en la revista o no

Precisamente debido al premio que obtuvo Bombón para ganar su boleto para gala y la gran popularidad que el Ichikarus ramen de Ponyville estaba obteniendo, la revista miro con interés una vez más en dirección al pueblo, sobre todo por la comida exótica que trajo el ninja de su país, y sumado a la fama que Hoity Toity se encargó de difundir en su círculo social, decidieron finalmente darle una oportunidad al ramen del rubio

La tímida pegaso se asombró también por la novedad — ¡Eso es fantástico Bombón!— dijo ella contagiada por la alegría, pero luego recordó lo importante que acontecía y la tenía preocupada —Me alegro por Twister, pero yo hablaba de otra cosa… — trato de aclarar la confusión, cuando alguien más interrumpió

— ¿Chicas han visto a Twister?, el comité de críticos ya está por llegar y seguro esperan ser atendidos cuanto antes — menciono Lyra, pasando la voz entre sus amistades para que ayuden a ubicar al rubio

—Pero yo…— intento hablar nuevamente la pegaso, siendo interrumpida nuevamente

— ¡¿Alguien vio al idiota hoy?!— Pregunto de forma ruda y fastidiada Trixie; — ¡No puedo creer que en un día tan importante para el restaurante, el cocinero se desaparezca!— dijo molesta, buscando por los alrededores al rubio

—Chicas, el humo…, — hablo la tímida chica tratando de captar su atención

—Oh lo siento Fluttershy, ¿Que me decías?— pregunto Bombón, para alegría de la pegaso

— ¿Ya lograron ubicarlo?— pregunto vinyl apareciendo con Octavia, interrumpiendo de forma abrupta a Fluttershy, mientras ella se quedaba con la palabra en la boca

— Pasamos por la biblioteca y Sugar Cube Corner, pero no está allí— agrego la pelinegra, preocupada por la mala impresión que el comité se pueda llevar por haberlos hecho esperar

— ¿Pero no ven el humo?…— hablo con su tono bajo la pegaso amarilla, pero al parecer el tema del paradero de Twister las tenía más preocupadas, por lo que con una actitud más decidida intento hablarles de forma directa — ¡Chicas, hay un problema ahora!— dijo ella fuerte logrando captar su atención

— ¡Es cierto!, Twister no está por ningún lado, ya fui a la granja y no fue a trabajar hoy — hablo por encima de ella Derpy con una cara preocupada; interrumpiéndola y acaparando la atención de sus amistades, por lo que esas ponis decidieron buscar al rubio con más ahínco, mientras Fluttershy resignada busco ayuda por otro lado

Y así en su búsqueda de alguien que le haga caso, encontró a Rainbow quien ajena al humo o a la visita de los críticos, jugaba con un balón, ignorando por completo a Fluttershy, anunciando que esta por romper un record con la pelota, emoción que compartió Pinkie que se apareció por allí y también la granjera y al mismo tiempo ignorando a la cuidadora de los animales, hasta que Twilight captó la atención de todo el mundo, advirtiendo del humo que se propagaba mas

— ¡¿Es que acaso nadie se percató de eso?!— pregunto con molestia, señalando la humareda, al ver que ningún habitante del pueblo prestaba atención al humo, mientras la pegaso amarilla dando saltos reclamaba que intento advertirles a todos del problema

—Por supuesto que nos dimos cuenta de eso, pero pensamos que el humo era porque estabas cocinando algo, por eso no hicimos caso— comentó Trixie con simplicidad, mientras los otros pobladores movían la cabeza de forma afirmativa

La bibliotecaria se le tiñeron las mejillas de vergüenza, mientras Spike sobre el lomo de ella, se llevó las manos a la boca para aguantar una carcajada por la situación, pero luego ella aclarándose la garganta retomo la seriedad

—¡Bueno, tal como ven, yo no soy la autora de eso!— declaro ofendida, mientras los demás comenzaron a comentar entre si, preocupados de que pueda ser un incendio forestal ; —No se preocupen , ese humo no lo está causando algún incendio— declaro con tranquilidad, logrando que los pobladores se calmen, y Fluttershy suspire aliviada, feliz que el hogar de alguno de sus amigos no corría peligro —El humo lo está causando un dragón adulto — declaro de forma seria, haciendo que la pegaso se aterre por reflejo

Ahora toda la pandilla estaba reunida en la biblioteca del pueblo, incluso las que buscaban al cocinero de ramen inicialmente, dejaron de lado su búsqueda para saber más de la situación; resulta que un gran dragón adulto ha decido hacer su nido cerca del pueblo y al parecer sus ronquidos son los culpables de la humareda; por lo que todos , ( bueno todos menos Fluttershy) deseaban ayudar a solucionar el problema, pero Twilight les dijo que por orden de su maestra, solamente ella y las portadoras de la armonía, debían ir hasta donde anidaba el dragón, despertarlo y pedirle que duerma en otra parte antes que deje a toda Equestria cubierta por el humo los siguientes cien años.

Si bien quienes no eran las portadoras se sintieron delegadas ante el problema, comprendían que esto era por pedido de la princesa Celestia, y que Twilight y las demás al ser las portadoras de los elementos, tenían que cumplir también con ciertas responsabilidades y más si estos son dados por la propia gobernante del reino, por lo que volvieron en su búsqueda del rubio, mientras las portadoras se alistaban para aventura, aunque una aterrada Fluttershy no se le veía muy contenta con la encomienda

…..

Llego la hora de partir y la bibliotecaria con las demás estaban listas (cada una a su manera como Pinkie llevando serpentinas y globos o Rainbow pintándose las mejillas como si fuera un comando), para ir hasta el nido del dragón, pero al parecer Fluttershy estaba intentando de todos los modos posibles zafarse de la responsabilidad, e inútilmente trataba de explicarles a sus amigas el motivo por el cual no desea participar, y es que en verdad ella le da pánico ver a los dragones gigantes, pero su timidez y falta de asertividad, hace que sus intentos pasen desapercibidos por Twilight y las demás, que están más que ansiosas por la aventura, aunque por motivos diversos, como el que Rarity deseaba ver las joyas que el dragón tendría en su guarida

— ¿Y qué tal si yo me quedo?…, ¿Sino quién cuidaría a mis amiguitos?— trato de usar a sus animales como escusa la aterrada pegaso esperando tener éxito

—Spike puede encargarse de eso— dio la solución Twilight, mientras Spike decía que se ocuparía de los animales, claro está, si es que lograba controlarlos, sobre todo al rebelde Ángel

—Twilight… ¿Estas segura que es una buena idea traerla con nosotros?— le hablo de forma confidencia Rainbow a la bibliotecaria, pues a su criterio la pegaso amarilla seria peso muerto para el viaje

—Ella es una experta tratando con toda clase de criaturas, necesitamos de sus habilidades si deseamos negociar la mudanza del dragón— explico Twilight tratando de abogar por la pegaso

— ¡Pero esa poni le teme hasta su sombra!, ¡Lo mejor sería dejarla acá y que alguien más dijo ocupe su lugar, como Lyra, Trixie o Twister!— reclamo la chica de melena colorida

— ¡Eso es!, ¡Pidámosle a Twister que venga con nosotras! — dijo repentinamente la portadora de la bondad, que solo había llegado a escuchar el nombre del rubio de la conversación entre Rainbow y Twilight, y desando que este pueda tomar su lugar en el viaje

—Creo que vi el restaurante ya abierto…. — comento la granjera, al ver a la tímida chica buscar con la mirada a su amigo, por lo que sin dar mayor demora fue a buscarlo al restaurante dejando a las demás atrás y alzándose los hombros ante su reacción; —H-hola Twister…, esto… ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?, claro si no es molestia — dijo Fluttershy entrando repentinamente al local, pero otro fue su descubrimiento

—Mejor suerte para la próxima Fluttershy, el idiota no ha aparecido aun…, — hablo Trixie quien ya habría abierto el local para que los críticos puedan esperar de forma más cómoda adentro del restaurante, y no vean la incómoda nube de humo que comenzaba a hacerse más grande sobre el pueblo; pero la maga comenzaba a impacientarse, ante la cara de incomodidad de esos ponis

El grupo de críticos para sorpresa de muchos resulto estar conformados por Photo Finish, quien era una reconocida fotógrafa de moda, quien impulso la muy exitosa aunque corta carrera de Fluttershy en el modelaje; Sapphire Shores una de las ponis más famosas dentro de la farándula de Equestria y también una de las clientes más exigentes de Rarity y finalmente el mismo Hoity Toity conformaban el trio evaluador

—¿Cuánto más tenemos que esperar?— pregunto con impaciencia Photo Finish ante la demora, quien si bien ya había visto el negocio antes cuando estuvo en el pueblo, no entro a comer en el local, aunque uno de sus asistentes insistía que la comida era muy buena

—Ya tranquila Finish, por ser tan impaciente y demandante es la razón por la cual Fancy pants no quiso venir también como juez— comento Sapphire con una sonrisa mirando el decorado simple aunque acogedor del lugar, que imitaba al local de Konoha —A pesar que he venido antes al pueblo por ropa, es la primera vez que entro a este curioso lugar, se nota que el dueño es de un país muy lejano…, me gustaría conocer ese lugar algún día, se nota que es un lugar exótico — comento la yegua

—Como sea, espero que la comida valga la pena la espera— respondió Finish, acomodándose los lentes con disconformidad y resignada

—Les aseguro señoritas que valdrá la pena cada segundo— agrego Hoity con seguridad, sobretodo ya que él fue el principal impulsador a que evalúen el ramen de Naruto

—Lamento mucho la demora, pero al "chef" últimamente le da por desaparecerse…. — dijo Trixie tratando de poner una sonrisa de vendedora, aunque internamente deseaba estrangular al rubio por ponerla en tan incómoda situación; — Prueben esto mientras llega— agrego dándoles algunos dangos que aprendió hacer según Naruto le enseño

—Mmmm…, delicioso… — fue el comentario en general de los críticos ante el dulce, mientras Trixie suspiraba aliviada al ver que logro ganar algo de tiempo

—Ahh…, bueno…, no importa, no te interrumpo más, hasta luego Trixie…— dijo Fluttershy al mirar que nada obtendría allí, por lo que resignada salió del local, encontrándose con sus amigas esperándola a la salida; —El aun no ha regresado…— comento con tristeza

—Últimamente nuestro amigo esta raro, ni siquiera fue a trabajar hoy— agrego AJ ante las desapariciones de Naruto

—Yo lo vi un momento en la mañana y me dijo que iría a hacer ejercicio por allí— comento Rarity algo preocupada por su caballero

—Sí, el siente que sus músculos están algo flácidos por no ejercitarse como solía hacerlo antes en su aldea— se sumó Rainbow recordando la charla que tuvo con el príncipe cuando ella entrenaba para la competencia en Clouds Dale

— ¡¿Como que se siente flácido?!— dijo Pinkie sorprendida con una ceja alzada —Si él un poco más y esta….— comento eso para después ponerse el casco en la boca y comenzó a inflar las mejillas como soplando, logrando hincharse e imitar la musculatura de Bull Bíceps —¡ASIII!— dijo con una vos gruesa y pose de físico culturista incluyendo un "¡Yeah!" en su demostración, para después soltar todo el aire de golpe, imitando a un globo desinflarse y volando por todos lados hasta volver a su lugar

"_Pinkie Pie, solo está siendo ser Pinkie Pie…., Pinkie Pie siempre será Pinkie Pie"; _ pensaron Twilight y las demás con incomodidad, tratando de restarle importancia a los presenciado

—Pero…, hubiera sido bueno que él nos acompañara…— comento triste la tímida pegaso

—No Fluttershy…, no es así— dijo de forma seria y solemne Twilight, —Reconozco que las habilidades de Twister pudieran ser muy útiles para esta misión; pero la princesa Celestia, nos encargó esta importante tarea a nosotras seis, y no sería justo estar dependiendo de el para cada problema, y que él nos lo solucione; nosotras como las portadoras tenemos un deber que cumplir y tenemos que ser capaces de superar las dificultades— comento mirando a las portadoras, las cuales movían la cabeza de forma afirmativa en señal de estar de acuerdo con sus palabras; — además…, este día es importante no solo para su restaurante , sino para el pueblo, por lo que no podrá acompañarnos — agrego después, deseosa que el rubio aparezca de una vez o sino los críticos lo descalificarían

—Pero yo…, — intento abogar una vez la tímida chica, pero al ver las miradas de su amigas, se sintió presionada, por lo que solo bajo la cabeza —Está bien…, adelante— agrego resignada

— ¡Bien, en ese caso en marcha!, ¡Tenemos un largo camino por recorrer!— dijo la bibliotecaria comandando al grupo

— ¡Se quedan a cargo del puesto niñas!— dijo AJ mientras seguía a sus amigas, y pasaban por su puesto de manzanas en la plaza del pueblo, donde las CMC y Spike las despedían al pasar

— ¡No hay problema!— respondió Apple Bloom despidiendo a su hermana, siendo acompañadas por Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo, pues si bien la pequeña Apple en su momento, no pudo obtener su cutie mark de vendedora de manzanas, las otras 2 niñas querían probar suerte en ello

—Sera la primera vez que intente vender manzanas…, me siento nerviosa — comento Scootaloo, emocionada ante la idea de que al fin lograría su marca

—No te preocupes, será divertido hacerlo juntas, además Spike nos puede ayudar también…,— dijo Sweetie Belle, volteando al ver al dragón, quien al principio tenía una sonrisa mientras despedía al resto, pero ahora su sonrisa era apagada y forzada —¿Spike , todo está bien?— pregunto preocupada por el dragón

—Si…, no te preocupes, no pasa nada importante…, — respondió el reptil tratando de verse normal, para después retirarse y buscar a los animales de la pegaso amarilla, con un semblante de pesar

—Spike…— musito Apple Bloom de forma triste, mientras sus amigas con el rostro preocupado, miraban al dragón alejarse

….

Finalmente luego de casi 2 horas, el príncipe hacia apto de presencia en el pueblo, siendo recibido por sus amigas, quienes entre contentas y preocupadas, le deban la noticia sobre los críticos gastronómicos, y para su alivio el humo no era provocado por algún mortal experimento culinario de Twilight

— ¿Así que el humo lo hace un dragón adulto? , ¿Pero no sería más fácil y practico mandar a algunos soldados en lugar que Twilight y las demás?— comento el rubio extrañado por el pedido de su madre hacia su discípula, más interesado en el tema del dragón que en la evaluación

—Precisamente la princesa Celestia no desea que el dragón se sienta agredido o amenazado, por lo que prefirió que fueran ellas en lugar de los soldados, y así asegurar un desalojo pacifico— respondió Lyra

—Ya veo… ¡Un momento!, ¡¿Fluttershy también fue a buscar al dragón?!— pregunto alarmado y muy preocupado

—Pues si…, ella fue también, aunque no se veía muy cómoda con ello…, — Respondió Octavia recordando como la pegaso estaba más que nerviosa por la tarea

—Bueno ya conocen a Fluttershy, ella se asusta con facilidad, seguro se puso nerviosa por el tener que ir hasta la montaña a buscar a tal criatura— hablo Vinyl tratando de restarle importancia a ese hecho, mientras con las demás acompañaban al rubio rumbo al restaurante

—Chicas ustedes no lo entienden, Fluttershy no es que solo le tema al dragón… ¡Ella en verdad le tiene terror a los dragones! — Declaro con auténtica preocupación por el estado anímico y emocional de la amante de los animales

— ¡¿Pero por qué no dijo nada?!— pregunto Bombón ya alarmada por ese detalle e imaginándose las agonía por la cual debe estar pasando ya de por si la temerosa la pegaso

—No es que no dijera algo…, creo que más bien, nosotras no le prestamos mucha atención…, — comento apenada Derpy al recordar las muchas veces que la chica trataba de decirles algo pero nadie la escuchaba, gesto que fue compartido con las demás

—Pero eso no tiene sentido, es decir ella actúa de forma amigable con Spike…, es más, creo que le agrada tratar con el— Comento Vinyl al recordar las muchas veces que Fluttershy interactuaba con el pequeño dragón

Naruto solo movió la cabeza de forma negativa; —Ella no le teme a Spike porque es un bebé todavía, e incluso pude lidiar con los dragones medianos, su problema es con los de tamaño de gigantesco — se explicó el rubio mejor; — ¡Tengo que ir a darles el alcance en la montaña!— soltó repentinamente Naruto de forma decidida y seria preocupado por como fuera a reaccionar tan peligroso animal con sus amigas

—¡Nada de eso!— llamo de forma seria su atención Bombón y lo miraba con cierto reproche al rubio cortándole el paso ; — Twister, comprendo que estés angustiado por las chicas, pero tienes que comprender que esta tarea les fue dada por la misma princesa Celestia, ellas también tienen deberes que cumplir dadas su condición de portadoras de la armonía…, además tu sabes mejor que nadie que no son unas desvalidas y son capaces de arreglárselas ellas solas— comento después tratando de calmar los ímpetus del rubio, y que respete la decisión de Twilight y las demás de hacer esta tarea sin mayor ayuda

—Pero yo…, — comento el rubio poco convencido de dejar a las chicas solas, hasta que sintió el casco de Lyra sobre su espalda

—Vamos…, estoy segura que ellas estarán bien— intento animarlo Lyra con una sonrisa, comprendiendo lo sobreprotector que era su amigo

— ¡Además tienes un deber grande que cumplir hoy! ¡Tienes que hacer que Ponyville figure si o si en la guía turística!— declaro Bombón con una sonrisa animada, mientras Naruto veía que a fuera del negocio la Alcaldesa, los Cake y demás dueños de otros negocios, estaban esperándolo y al verlo comenzaron a animarlo y deseándole éxitos al rubio

— ¡Gracias a tu ramen, impulsaremos el turismo en el pueblo!— declaro la alcaldesa Mare feliz de ver al poni naranja devuelta en el pueblo

—¡Y no solo se venderá ramen!, ¡Habrán quienes también deseen comer algo dulce después!— Dijo el señor cake muy feliz junto a su esposa y , pensando en cómo beneficiaria a todos los negocios al aparecer en la revista, cosa que tenía también muy feliz a Bombón con su dulcería

— ¡Eh incluso podrían comprar nuestros productos durante su visita!— hablaron en trio Rose, Lily y Daisy, con sonrisas coquetas y pestañeos hacia el cocinero, mientras Naruto sonreía algo nervioso y fiel a su estupidez, se preguntaba si es que esas chicas tenían algún problema ocular por tanto pestañeo

— ¡Se harían más conocidas mis zanahorias!— declaro entusiasmada una yegua tipo tierra de pelaje amarillo y melena dorada con 3 zanahorias como marca en su flaco, era Golden Harvest, principal proveedora de zanahorias en el pueblo, así como lo era Apple Jack con las manzanas, y antes tenía la melena verde, pero se tiño desde que Rarity exclamo que el verde es un color espantoso

—¡Y no se olviden de nuestras manzanas!— declaro Apple Bloom feliz, junto a las otras niñas animando a su hermano honorario , también vio a Spike cuidando a los animales de Fluttershy, pero con una expresión algo apagada

— ¡Y podremos tener más clientes en el Spa que se relajen luego de tanto pasear y comer!—Se sumaron en dúo las gemelas Lotus y Aloe con alegría; mientras el rubio ya comenzaba a sentir la presión del pueblo sobre sus hombros

—Y pensaba que Ayame usándome como oferta en el restaurante de Konoha era pesado…. — comento con desgano al zorro, pues precisamente si bien se alegraba que el ramen de Ichikarus se haga popular, no le favorecía mucho el llamar la atención a un negocio cuya función principal era la de fachada para sus otras actividades

—Bueno…, tienes que verlo desde su punto de vista, "_**El hogar del único sobreviviente ese día",**_ tampoco es un buen eslogan para el turismo— respondió el zorro con ganas de molestarlo un poco

—Incluso me dedicaron algunas canciones en los bares de Fillydelphia y por poco hacen un feriado con desfile incluido en mi honor en Canterlot …, felizmente las yeguas en general se opusieron — comento el rubio con una aura azulada y tono cansado

—Eso sin contar que en Trottingham te hicieron una estatua… — agrego el zorro con una sonrisa burlona

—No me lo recuerdes dattebayo…. — suplico Naruto, llorando de forma cómica cuando también se enteró de tal noticia y aun le llegan invitaciones de ese pueblo para que la vea

—Esto… ¿Twister?— hablo la alcaldesa incomoda, pues el rubio una vez más se perdió en sus monólogos internos con el zorro, sacándolo del trance — ¿Todo está bien? — pregunto de forma casual pues a estas alturas ya era conocido por todo el mundo, la manía del rubio por ausentarse mentalmente

—Si alcaldesa, no se preocupe, ¡Iré ahora mismo a por los críticos!— declaro Naruto pensando en despachar rápido a esos ponis y algo de suerte al fin liberarse de la fama de ser el sobreviviente a tan dantesco día, entrando de una vez al restaurante

Algo era muy cierto Ponyville no tenía un eslogan publicitario para el turismo, pues el lema_** "El hogar de las portadoras de la armonía"**_ fue descartado por las chicas, pues sonaba demasiado pretencioso; si contar que el mismo pueblo salvo el pacifico paisaje no tenía algún tractivo turístico por lo que dependía de la guía turística en el rubro de comida para tener visitantes

Y si bien con la fama que tuvo Naruto por sobrevivir al día de las yeguas locas no atrajo turistas curiosos por el evento; cuando se publicaron las fotos del ninja venciendo a la ursa en fuerza, ganándose extraoficialmente el título del _**"El poni más fuerte de toda Equestria**_", solo obtuvo como resultado de tal hazaña , grupos de visitantes conformados por sujetos rudos y mal encarados deseosos de demostrar su poder y fuerza, venciendo al príncipe en alguna pelea para robarle el título, y como resultado de ello, los únicos establecimientos que obtuvieron mayor demanda en sus servicios de tales visitas, fueron el hospital y la clínica dental, cuando por cortesía de Naruto, terminaban los bravucones internados de urgencia, o con necesidad de otra dentadura

Una vez dentro del lugar, Trixie nos solo les había dado dangos para calmar la paciencia de los críticos, sino también había hecho algunos oniguirs cuando el rubio se demoró más, e incluso por tanto atraso, comenzó con un pequeño show de magia privado, logrando entretenerlos; pero llevándose algunas críticas por parte de ellos sobre su show, acabando con la poca paciencia de ella, por lo que ni bien vio al rubio cruzar la puerta les hablo a su distinguido publico

— ¡Y ahora mi siguiente acto será…!— declaro la maga captando su atención, para después lanzarse encima del ninja — ¡EL INTENTAR NO MATAR A ESTE DIOTAAAA!— declaro con ira, capturando el cuello del rubio y cortándole la respiración, mientras tenía una expresión homicida en el rostro con una enorme vena hinchada en la frente, liberando toda el estrés que Naruto le causo con su demora, zarandeándolo en el proceso

— ¡No se preocupen esto es solo parte del show!— Hablo Lyra con una sonrisa nerviosa poniéndose delante de ambos, mientras atrás de ella Vinyl y Octavia trataban que la maga no mate a su amigo, y escuchándose un preocupante "crack"

—¡Así es!, ¡ Solo es una pequeña broma para su deleite!— se sumó Bombón con la misma sonrisa nerviosa, mientras el rubio estaba azul por la falta de aire, y Trixie toda roja de ira y dientes puntiagudos, apretaba más fuerte su garganta

—Eh….,¿ Muffins?— dijo la cartera con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, apenada y escuchándose un patito de goma sonar, ahora ocupando el lugar de ambas ponis, sacando una bandeja de pastelitos de quien sabe dónde, mientras detrás de ella Lyra y Bombón se sumaron al rescate, logrando evitar el magnicidio, con Spike tratando de meter el "alma" de Twister que se le salía de la boca de regreso a su lugar y Trixie en un rincón siendo calmada por Octavia y dándole un vaso de agua para calmar sus nervios

Pasado el momento y los jueces convencidos de que fueron testigos de un show de comedia y no de un intento de homicidio, Naruto se vistió con su bata de cocinero y se metió a la cocina, solo para descubrirla hecha un desastre, prueba de que Trixie estuvo allí, pues si bien cocinaba muy bien, la cocina siempre terminaba en los más lamentables estados luego de que ella metiera sus cascos

—Mi cocina…. — comento el rubio llorando de forma cómica por el estado de la misma, mientras Trixie aparecía detrás de él, avergonzada

—Esto…, Naruto…, yo siento lo de hace poco…, y también lo de tu cocina…., — dijo la chica con la mirada baja, ya más calmada por el vergonzoso incidente y más por como dejo la zona de trabajo del príncipe

El rubio solo suspiro con una sonrisa hacia la maga y le dio una caricia en su frente dándole a entender que no había rencores —No te preocupes Trixie, yo tuve la culpa por demorarme e irme sin decir nada; además cosas así ya me pasaban antes en mi aldea— dijo el rubio con una sonrisa incomoda y una gota de sudor, recordando las muchas veces que era masacrado ya sea por Sakura, Ino o Tsunade cuando este metía la pata ; —De todo modos gracias por darme tiempo y perdóname las molestia— comento calmado y sonriendo cálidamente

—! Humph!— soltó la maga con orgullo alzando la cara con los ojos cerrados y de forma altanera —No hay nada de qué preocuparse cuando la gran y poderosa Trixie está a cargo de la situación—Soltó con orgullo; para después desviar la mirada con las mejillas rojas —Solo…, solo no vuelvas a desaparecer sin avisar…, me tenías preocupada…, — pidió luego con voz baja y tímida

— ¡Hecho!— prometió el rubio para felicidad de la chica y acto seguido hizo sus clones para preparar el plato estrella del lugar, mientras Trixie salía a hablarles a los jueces

—Disculpen todos los atrasos ya pronto estarán listo sus platillos— dijo la maga con una sonrisa hacia los evaluadores, los cuales contentos chocaban sus cascos delanteros a modo de aplauso, por el ser atendidos de una vez

— ¿No sería mejor que alguien lo ayudara en la cocina para que podamos probar el ramen ya?— comento la fotógrafa con impaciencia

—Estoy de acuerdo con Finish, podremos evaluar más pronto si alguien lo apoya— se sumó Sapphire a la sugerencia

—No se preocupen, si algo caracteriza al cocinero del Ichikarus de Ponyville, es que es capaz de hacer las cosas como si fuera un batallón haciéndolas— dijo la maga con una sonrisa confiada, mientras los comensales escuchaban que efectivamente el ruido en la cocina, daba a entender que hubiera todo un equipo de cocineros preparando los pedidos

—Bueno…, en ese caso, ¿Cuánto cree que tenemos que esperar? — pregunto Hoity Toity con interés cuando en eso unas campanilla sonaron

— ¡Ya está listo!— dijo la maga animada, usando su magia para llevarles los platos, mientras Naruto salía de la cocina para mirar a sus jueces y cuando los vio mejor no evito alzar la ceja

—Esto… ¿No se supone que lo suyo es la moda?— pregunto confundido pues precisamente reconoció a los jueces, y extrañado en verlos como críticos culinarios

Sapphire soltó una pequeña risa —Sé que es confuso, pero como sabrás, nosotros debido a nuestros trabajos y prestigio hemos desarrollado no solo un sentido crítico por la moda, sino por la buena comida al concurrir en exclusivos restaurantes y cenas elegantes— menciono la chica con poca modestia

—Efectivamente, debido a nuestro criterio y conocimientos gastronómicos, las revista de turismo nos encargan a nosotros cuatro, la tarea de evaluar si algún restaurante tiene el privilegio de aparecer en sus páginas — se sumó Hoity a la explicación, pero los otros presentes miraron extrañado que solo habían tres jueces, en lugar de cuatro, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el elegante corcel ; —Oh, sobre el cuarto evaluador, pues no pudo venir ahora — se explicó con simplicidad y algo apenado

—Oh mejor dicho no vendrá más, hasta que alguien cambien su actitud— soltó Sapphire con mofa hacia su compañera

—De acuerdo le pediré disculpas… ¿Contentos?— bufo Photo ya cansada de las indirectas, mientras sus compañero sonreían con complicidad

—Oh, en ese caso conocen el curry, el takoyaki y el sushi, ¿Verdad?— pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa traviesa tratando de jugarles una broma, mientras Trixie al escuchar esos platillos nuevamente frunció el ceño con molestia

—Es la primera vez que oigo de esos platos…, y eso que comido en muchos lugares de este reino y otros del extranjero— dijo Sapphire con desconcierto, mientras sus compañeros se miraron entre si confundidos, para luego mover la cabeza de forma afirmativa y darle la razón a su compañera

— ¡En ese caso si saben de critica gastronómica!— soltó Naruto con una sonrisa de zorro, mientras Trixie se le hinchaba una vena en la frente al sentirse aludida

Los jueces los miraron con duda, pero el agradable olor de ramen caliente les había despertado el apetito, por lo que comenzaron con la evaluación de la comida, y de todas las variantes de ramen, Naruto opto por la sopa clásica, decorado con el "Naruto"; rodaja de huevo, y nori dándole colorido al plato

—No está mal la presentación…., creo que incluso podría tomarle una foto a esto…, — comento la fotógrafa

—Ahora no tengo dudas que tu país de origen seria un lindo lugar para vacacionar y conocer…, nunca antes vi algo así— se sumó Sapphire, no solo mirando el curioso decorado sino también disfrutando el agradable olor, mientras Hoity Toity solo se quedó callado con una mirada seria

Acto seguido probaron la comida; Naruto simplemente se quedó de forma paciente esperando que disfruten el plato, mientras sus amigas se morían de los nervios ante su veredicto, cosa que paso a un gran alivio, cuando vieron a las yeguas consumir con más gusto y aprisa la comida, saboreándola con gusto; pero el corcel aún seguía con su expresión seria como si él hubiera esperado otra cosa

— ¡Esto esta delicioso!, ¡No exageraste para nada Hoity!— dijo Sapphire absorbiendo los fideos, dejando de lado su etiqueta en la mesa

—¡De lo que se perdió el otro!— comento Photo Finish igual de emocionada por probar el nuevo platillo, pensando en Fancy Pants —No sé ustedes pero para mí, esto basta para que tenga nuestra aprobación— agrego muy complacida

— ¡Lo mismo digo!— dijo la artista, mientras los presentes sonreían contentos y emocionados por la notica; sobretodo Naruto pues ahora ya Bombón no le pondría peros para ir a buscar a sus amigas, pues no dejaba de estar preocupado por ellas

—¡La mía no!— espeto fuerte y serio Hoity, caldeando el ambiente, mientras sus compañeras los miraban sorprendidas, ya que él fue quien más insistió en ir a ese lugar, y resto ponga una cara perpleja ante tal resultado

— ¿Y me puede decir el motivo?, pensé que le gustaba el ramen— dijo Naruto más que ofendido, extrañado por esas palabras como si ese poni estuviera defraudado

—No niego que el plato sea delicioso, y mucho menos que no me agrade el ramen, pero me has dado el mismo plato que me ofreciste cuando vi el desfile de la señorita Rarity, y la verdad yo esperaba mucho más, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la finalidad de esto— dijo el corcel de forma solemne y seria, sin recurrir a sus exagerados modismos

—Ahora si no te entiendo…— comento Finish confundida, mientras Sapphire estaba en las mismas — ¿Podrías ser un poco más claro?, ¿Si la comida es buena, cual es el problema?— pregunto con impaciencia

El corcel se acomodó sus lentes de forma elegante y se aclaró la garganta antes de explicar que se sentía defraudado , pues esperaba un plato mucho mejor y superior al que consumió el día del desfile en lugar del ramen clásico; pero sobre todo que la finalidad de evaluar un restaurante para una guía turista, es que el plato represente en si al pueblo al cual se desea promocionar, pero tal como dar a entender el estilo del decorado del local y del plato, hace más referencia a su país que a la localidad

—Cuando propuse hacer conocido tu restaurante en la revista, pensé que ofrecerías algo que diga "Ponyville"; pero si solo vas a ofrecer esto y otras variantes del mismo…, pues no podría calificar salvo para alguna otra revista de gastronomía, pero no para esta revista turística— termino su explicación Hoity

El ambiente se volvió pesado y deprimente en el local pensando en el fracaso, hasta que el rubio tras un rato de quedarse estático con un casco en el mentón de manera pensativa, abrió la boca

—Si ahora mismo evalúan un plato que diga Ponyville, ¿Podrían cambiar de parecer?— pregunto de forma seria, mientras sus amigas lo miraron sorprendidas

Los críticos se miraron entre si y hablaron de forma confidencia entre ellos y fue Hoity el que tomo la palabra —Pues, si bien nos has hecho esperar…, tu ramen fue tan bueno que decidimos darte otra oportunidad— dijo el corcel con curiosidad, cosa que hizo al príncipe sonreír de forma confiada mostrando sus colmillos con una mirada decidida

Naruto se metió a la cocina solo que esta vez con sus amigas para darles diferentes encargos a cada una de ellas; a Derpy le pidió ir hasta Clouds Dale y traer algo de arcoíris cosa que la pegaso no tardo en ir a buscar no sin antes chocar con la ventana , a Lyra y Vinyl que fueran a la granja Apple y a la granja de Golden Harvest por manzanas y zanahorias respectivamente, Octavia al local de las floristas con una lista de flores , Bombón donde los Cake por otro encargo y finalmente quedo Trixie con él, a la cual Naruto le entrego un kunai de 3 puntas

— ¿Y qué esperas que haga con esto?— pregunto la maga con desconcierto, pues esperaba que la mande a realizar la búsqueda de algún ingrediente y no ese raro cuchillo, pero el rubio sin mayor demora hizo un clon especial e invoco al zorro en su modo mascota

—Lo que vas a hacer tu es muy importante Trixie— dijo Naruto serio, mientras el zorro sin dar mayor explicación salió por la ventana con rumbo desconocido —oculta el kunai de 3 puntas en tu gorra y….— trato de explicar Naruto

— ¡Me niego a volver a usar ese estúpido gorro! — interrumpió la maga sin demora, pensando en la humillante escena al salir con ese gorro con forma de tazón con fideos, por las calles del pueblo

— ¡Trixie solo es por esta vez!, ¡Es muy importante que lo uses!— declaro serio y hasta enojado, tomando por sorpresa a la unicornio azul, pero luego retomo la calma; —Mira Trixie necesito que busque a Spike, Kurama ya le debe estar explicando todo, él debe estar rondando la plaza del pueblo con los animales de Fluttershy, solo le entregas eso y vuelves nada más— termino su explicación

— ¿Pero en que te ayudara hacer esto con la prueba? — no dudo en preguntar la maga confundida

—Mira…, le prometí a Bombón que respetaría la decisión de Twilight y las demás de no irlas a ayudar con el dragón, ¡Pero simplemente no puedo dejar de estar preocupado por ellas!— comento con angustia por sus amistades; — Y por ello mismo no ira Twister a la montaña… ¡Sera Tomodachi quien las ayude!— declaro después con decisión

La maga soltó un resignado suspiro con molestia, pero luego le dio una sonrisa comprensiva al ninja —Supongo que no queda otra…., no puedes cambiar tu manía de querer cuidar a todos— dijo ella con algo de burla, guardando el kunai en la gorra y saliendo del negocio; mientras el clon especial sacaba el rollo con su disfraz de héroe esperando pacientemente la señal del zorro

Y así Trixie salió y como se lo esperaba algunos comentarios burlones, y risas no se hicieron esperar, por lo que la unicornio apresuro la marcha hasta dar con el dragón quien ya estaba al lado del zorro, y enterado de todo; una vez allí a escondidas ella metió el singular cuchillo en un pequeño bolso que portaba Spike con comida para los animales y así poder controlarlos un poco

Hecha la entrega Trixie regreso al restaurante, mientras Spike y el zorro se alejaban de Ponyville y una vez a distancia prudencial, el dragón tiro el kunai al suelo y Kurama mando su mensaje mental al rubio, apareciendo el rubio con su traje de héroe, listo para la acción

—No importa las veces que te vea hacer eso… ¡Es increíble el poder moverte así sin usar magia!— declaro el dragón con una sonrisa emocionado

—La magia también es increíble Spike…, y al menos los unicornios no necesitan de sellos para hacer este truco — dijo el clon colocándose su máscara y recogiendo el kunai, para después mirar al dragón; —Y… ¿Me dices porque tenías esa carota hace rato?— pregunto Naruto recordando el gesto de tristeza del pequeño

— ¿Ah eso?…, no es nada…, — dijo tratando de restarle importancia

—Spikeeee…., — dijo Naruto con tono severo deseando una respuesta sincera

El dragón solo bajo la mirada — Cuando se anunció que el problema era causado por un dragón, algunos ponis comenzaron a comentar entre sí, que nosotros solo causamos problemas y molestias a los demás y que deberíamos vivir apartados del resto…. — dijo el niño apenado, mientras Naruto solo soltó un suspiro resignado

La verdad es que si bien Spike era tratado como un poni más dentro del pueblo y sobretodo con afecto por sus amigos, los otros dragones no gozaban precisamente de buena reputación entre los ponis, pues los gigantescos siempre eran hostiles, celosos de sus tesoros y no dudaban en intentar devorar a cuanto poni u otra criatura ose irrumpir en sus nidos

Luego estaban los dragones de tamaño medianos que vivían en pequeñas bandas de forma libre entre bosques y montañas, siempre abusando de las criaturas más pequeñas y débiles que ellos, causando molestias sin consideración alguna y junto a los primeros eran los que más mala reputación les daban a la especie de Spike

Y finalmente existían los dragones de tamaño medio que vivían en pequeñas comunidades en algunas ciudades de Equestria , pero eran muy cerradas al trato con otras especies, celosos de compartir sus conocimientos y tradiciones con los demás; por lo que su convivencia y trato con otras razas ser veía reducido a una obligación si deseaban comerciar o poder disponer de servicios y demás comodidades; y debido a que este hermetismo no ayuda en nada a cambiar la impresión de los demás sobre los dragones, pues para todos los ponis en general, los dragones era unos seres abusivos y problemáticos

Y aun, cuando Naruto intento obtener información sobre los dragones para ayudar a su pequeño hermano, preguntando a los dragones que eran parte de los bandidos reformados, estos con toda la pena del mundo se negaron en compartir la información, pues su propias tradiciones les prohíben tratar esos temas con extraños por mas amigos que estos sean, y aun así cuando propuso que el pequeño dragón hable con ellos, o al menos que lo presente ante esas comunidades, ellos se opusieron , pues ante sus ojos debido a su crianza, Spike era un poni y no un dragón; y por lo tanto el dragoncito no sería bien visto entre los mismos

Naruto sentía pena por la situación del pequeño dragón, pues para los ponis en general, él era un dragón y para los dragones él era un poni, sin medio alguno de ayuda para la formación de Spike y a la larga, si es que no ocurría ya, el pequeño dragón preguntándose cual sería su lugar en esta vida para cuando deje de ser un bebé. En cierta medida el príncipe no podía recriminar esa aptitud tan cerrada de los dragones para con los extraños, pues en el mundo shinobi los clanes antiguos y de gran renombre, si bien eran leales a sus respectivas aldeas, trataban con recelo los asuntos que atañen a sus tradiciones y costumbres, bastaba ver a los Hyugas con su división familiar del souke (principal) y bouke (secundaria) siendo estos últimos guardianes y sirvientes de los primeros

Pero regresando al asunto de Spike, cuando el príncipe pidió alguna pista o idea sobre el cuidado de su hermano, lo único que atinaron a decir esos dragones es que Spike debería ser cuidadoso con su _**"Avaricia", **_dejando más confundido al ninja pues mayor explicación no dieron y ahora Spike una vez más siendo un total extraño para su raza, y para colmo tenía que lidiar con la mala imagen que esta gozaba

Naruto solo dio una caricia en las escamas en la cabeza de su hermano con una sonrisa compresiva —Mira Spike, sé que todo esto es complicado para ti, y cualquier cosa negativa que se diga sobre los dragones te afecta…, pero no todos los ponis opinan igual, así como no todos los dragones son unos patanes— dijo Naruto tratando de animar al pequeño; —Recuerda que pase lo que pase Spike siempre será Spike, y Spike es un dragón genial — comento con una sonrisa de zorro

El pequeño dragón sonrió con más animo —Gracias…, y perdón por preocuparte por esto..., — dijo el niño hacia su hermano

—Pero…, algo me dice que eso no todo…, — comento con sospecha, mientras Spike desvió la cara algo nervioso si saber que responder; pero Naruto solo le dio unas palmada en la espada de forma amistosa — ¡Bueno, bueno! No te presionare por ello, pero cuando quieras hablar de ello, te escuchare amiguito— declaro con total despreocupación

—Gra…, gracias hermano…, — dijo Spike mas aliviado, mirando al príncipe alejarse de el con dirección al nido del dragón, cuando repentinamente se detuvo y comenzó a hablarle sin voltear a mirarlo

—Spike…, en esta vida no faltara a quienes tu nos les agrades, ya sea por ser un dragón o por cualquier otro motivo…., pero recuerda también que existen en este mundo a quienes te aceptaran y querrán tal como eres, por más dragón que seas, ¿Wakata-wa? (¿Comprendes?)— dijo lo último volteando a mirarlo con una sonrisa

— ¡Si…, lo entiendo!— dijo el pequeño con más seguridad y agradeciendo la charla, mientras Naruto se marchaba haciéndole un Ok con la mano con una sonrisa de aprobación

—Oye Chibi (enano)… ¿Tú crees que esa pegaso tímida note si le falta un conejo o dos?— pregunto repentinamente el zorro, mirando a Ángel que jugaba con sus similares a lo lejos y el Bijuu relamiéndose los labios

Naruto aprecio repentinamente al lado del Bijuu bajándole el pulgar con una cara cómica de enojo — ¡Suficiente, tu vienes conmigo también!— declaro agarrando al pequeño zorro de la cola y llevándose a rastras

— ¡Oiga su alteza, este es maltrato animal! ¡Te denunciare al PETA!— reclamo el zorro negándose a acompañarlo

— ¡Ya están muy ocupado decidiendo si Mario usa su traje de tanuki con piel de esos animales, o si Pokemon alienta a las peleas de pitbulls y gallos como para atenderte!— respondió el rubio con enojo, mientras el dragón no evito reírse de la situación, y tras un rato algo llamo su atención

—! Spike!— fue el grito de Apple Bloom y sus amigas que fueron a darle el alcance por allí

— ¿Chicas?, ¿qué hacen acá?, ¿paso algo malo? — pregunto el dragón extrañado por ver a las CMC buscarlo

—No pasó nada malo…, solo que te vimos algo deprimido y pensamos buscarte para hacerte compañía — dijo Sweetie Belle con una sonrisa cálida

—Además ya terminamos la ventas del día, así que podemos ayudare con los animales— dijo con la misma sonrisa Apple Bloom, dándole una manzana al dragón, pensando que a lo mejor el niño tenía algo de hambre

—Míralo de esta forma, te ayudamos con el rebelde Ángel, ¡Y nosotras intentamos obtener nuestras marcas de cuidadoras de animales!— dijo Scootaloo con ánimo abrazando el cuello del dragoncito con una pata de forma amistosa

Spike algo aturdido al principio, solo recordó lo último dicho por su hermano mayor: _**"habrá en este mundo quienes te acepten y quieran tal como eres"; **_Spike trato de contener las lágrimas conmovido y dio una gran sonrisa — ¡Gracias chicas!— dijo él y se unió a las niñas a cuidar a los amigos de Fluttershy y las CMC felices de ver a su amigo con mejor animo

….

Mientras tanto ya bien alejados el zorro estaba en el hombro del rubio, quien corría y saltaba a toda velocidad para darle el alcance a las portadoras de la armonía, pues desde la hora que se fueron, ya deben estar por llegar a la cima

—Oye mocoso, la perra de tu amiga granjera…— comento el zorro de forma repentinamente

— ¡KURAMA!— grito el rubio con enojo, por oír ser llamada así a su amiga Apple Jack

El zorro solo chasqueo la lengua restándole importancia al reclamo — No me exprese bien…, me refería a la perra que tu amiga granjera tiene por mascota— se explicó mejor el zorro, mientras el rubio se calmaba al percatarse del mal entendido

— ¡Oh!.., Pues si…, AJ tiene por mascota a una perrita, ¿Pero qué pasa con Winona?— dijo el rubio extrañado por el tema de conversación

—Ella tiene un perro por mascota…, pero hace poco vimos a perros que hablan y viven en comunidades — comento Kurama en referencia a los perros de diamante

—Pues si…— soltó Naruto con una ceja alzada

—Además que hay vacas que ordeñan y pastean, pero estas también hablan y opinan , así como los burros, los grifos, minotauros o dragones y ahora mismo vamos a desalojar a un dragón de su hogar…., — indico el zorro

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar?— pregunto el rubio confundido por tanta palabrería

—Desde hace tiempo estoy pensando en esto…, si Equestria es un reino de ponis… ¿Exactamente cómo funcionan los derechos civiles de tales criaturas?, ¿Son menos que el de los ponis?, ¿Tienen mayor preferencia al ser de otra especie en minoría?, ¿Se les considera como ciudadanos también? O ¿Solo son criaturas de inteligencia desarrollada sin voz ni voto?— cuestiono el zorro de forma seria, mientras Naruto entreabría los ojos al pensar en ese detalle

—La verdad…, yo nunca me he puesto a pensar en ello— admitió el rubio al pensar en el tema con detenimiento; —Lo único que sé, es que Mamá respeta la vida de todo ser viviente de este mundo…, o al menos esa es la ley más conocida y antiguas de todas…— comento Naruto con algo de vergüenza al saber que es un completo ignorante de las leyes civiles en su propio reino

—Pues deberías tratar de saber más del tema al respecto su alteza, ambos sabemos que las cosas son muy diferentes con el mundo shinobi y sería conveniente estar informado de ello— dijo el zorro en señal sugerencia, cosa que el príncipe aceptaba, pues en el mundo shinobi al ser los humanos la especie predominante, se les otorgaba derechos similares a los animales ninja de invocación que compartían sus conocimientos con sus contratantes, pero tenía que admitir que era un completo ignorante de cómo funciona tales derechos en su reino

—Luego veremos sobre el tema, ahora lo que importa es darle el alcance a las chicas, para estas horas seguro ya están cerca de la cima— comento el príncipe volviéndose a concentrar en su misión

—Espero que en verdad lo hagas Naruto…— fue lo último que dijo Kurama antes de desaparecer en una bola de humo y volver al interior del rubio

…..

_Ost: Brave Fencer Musashi - Twinpeak Mountain_

Y mientras todo eso ocurría, Naruto con la idea de que sus amigas ya estaba por llegar a su destino, no podría estar más lejos de la verdad, pues lastimosamente debido a los temores y nerviosismo de Fluttershy, el grupo se había atrasado mucho, e incluso se habían quedado esperando por cerca de dos horas para que la tímida chica les dé el alcance, pues le dio tanto miedo el llegar más aprisa donde el dragón que se congelo del miedo, cuando ya todas habían subido por una pendiente para cortar camino, por lo que Apple Jack compadeciéndose de ella, tuvo que llevarla a rastras hasta donde se ubicaban las demás, por un largo camino atrasando el viaje

— ¡Te dije que era mala idea el que ella venga!— le reclamo Rainbow a Twilight, molesta por el atraso, pues a su criterio volando hubieran hecho el recorrido en apenas unos minutos, pero tuvo que resignarse a avanzar todas en grupo y ahora más molesta porque Fluttershy no ponía de su parte para mejorar las cosas

—Solo tenle paciencia…, Fluttershy sabe que es importante esto— dijo la bibliotecaria contrariada, pues ella misma comenzaba a cuestionarse si fue una sabia decisión el que la amante de los animales venga con ellas

— ¡Pues a este paso llegaremos la semana que viene!— refuto Rainbow molesta, pues el nerviosismo de la chica y su lento andar daba a entender que sería una larga y pesada caminata

Y así, a pesar de los ánimos de sus amistades, poco a poco la falta de asertividad de la tímida chica iba minando la paciencia de sus amigas, pues ni siquiera Fluttershy era capaz de saltar un profundo y realmente poco largo abismo, hasta que llegaron a una peligrosa zona que según el mapa de la bibliotecaria era proclive a los derrumbes

—No hagan ruidos fuertes, el mapa indica zona de avalancha — advirtió la morada con todo bajo, advertencia que todas las chicas acataron, incluso la inquieta Pinkie

Todas con sumo cuidado avanzaba por el peligroso lugar, hasta que una pequeña hoja toco el lomo de la pegaso amarilla y por poco grito, pero felizmente todas le taparon el hocico, logrando evitar un desastre, aunque no sirvió de mucho cuando el suspiro de alivio de todas termino provocando el derrumbe de rocas y tierra por encima de ellas

Las chicas tuvieron que correr por todos lados, sorteando y esquivando la lluvia de rocas que caía sobre ellas, siendo incluso Twilight salvada por Apple Jack de ser embestida por una de las rocas que rodaban en dirección hacia el vacío, acabado el peligro todas sintieron alivio y agradecían estar a salvo, pero luego vieron que algo les hacía sombra y al lazar la vista, vieron una enorme roca caer sobre ellas, y antes que se apartaran alguien más se hacía presente

Naruto fue en dirección a donde estaba la roca y la toco, dejando de esa forma marcado el sello de su técnica de tele transportación y usando el modo invocación inversa, la hizo aparecer en la parte baja del acantilado donde había hecho otra marca similar

—Por poco…, — comento el rubio enmascarado suspirando aliviado, mientras las yeguas entre asombros y sonrisas miraban al héroe aparecer —Esto… ¡Hola!, parece que nos volvemos a encontrar— fue lo único que dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, alzando la mano en señal de saludo, recibiendo las gracias de las chicas

— ¡Waaaa! ¡Es Tomodachi!, ¡Esto es emocionante!— grito con alegría y entusiasmo Pinkie saltando de un lado a otro esperando hacerle una fiesta allí mismo al humano, pero Rarity tapo la boca con una sonrisa a su alocada amiga antes que otro derrumbe se produzca ; —hehehe.., lo siento…— se disculpó Pinkie con una sonrisa apenada

— ¿Pero qué está haciendo por esta zona, pues?— pregunto Apple Jack curiosa por ver al enmascarado en la montaña

—Bueno señorita granjera, pasaba por el lugar y note el humo que constantemente salía de esta montaña, por lo que vine a investigar y termine topándome con ustedes— Fue la primera mentira que se le ocurrió al rubio; —Ahora es su turno, ¿Qué hacen acá? , Y ¿Si saben cuál es la causa de esto?— pregunto señalando con preocupación el humo que ya estaba cubriendo más el cielo de Ponyville

— ¡Me llamo Apple Jack, no señorita granjera!— respondió la yegua naranja con molestia, cuando en eso una unicornio blanca se puso delante de ella

—Lo que quiere decir nuestra amiga granjera, es que un dragón es el causante de esa cortina de humo — la interrumpió Rarity de forma elegante, mientras Apple Jack se le hinchaba la vena en a frente por ser cortada de esa manera y antes de hablar más, Pinkie se colocó en su delante con sus brincos y su alegre sonrisa

— ¡Por eso estamos acá, venimos a darle una invitación de mudanza al dragón!, ¡Pero será una mudanza alegre!, ¡Tendremos una fiesta de despedida muy divertida!— dijo la entusiasta Pinkie, sacando una tarjeta de fiesta invitándolo a la despedida del enorme reptil, mientras anunciaba que habría muchos juegos, globos y demás cosas

"_A veces me das miedo Pinkie…,"; _ pensó Naruto con una gota de sudor tratando de mantenerse ecuánime ante la peculiar lógica de su amiga; —Gracias por la información señorita elegante y alegre— soltó el rubio no saber sus nombre sus nombres

Y obviamente las aludidas también reclamaron el ser llamado de esa manera, por lo que el héroe explico que solo conocía los nombres de la competitiva pegaso y la bibliotecaria, por lo que las chicas decidieron presentarse formalmente ante él, incluso Fluttershy con su ya clásico tono bajo y tímido

—Bueno amigo, gracias por la ayuda, pero ya no podemos perder más tiempo, ¡Tenemos que ocuparnos del dragón nosotras de una vez!— declaro Rainbow de forma ruda y algo grosera, pues ya se estaba hartando de tantos atrasos y auto convencida que ella sola bastaba para espantar al durmiente reptil

—Tranquila Rainbow, el solo está ayudándonos — hablo Twilight de forma conciliadora, y al igual que las demás, no se explicaba porque se alegraba tanto de verlo con ellas ; —Agradezco tu ayuda con la roca, pero si vas a tratar de ahuyentar al dragón, te pedimos que no te involucres en ello — dijo esas palabras con seriedad y diplomacia; —Tenemos un encargo por parte de la princesa Celestia de ocuparnos de este asunto de manera personal— dijo la chica dejando marcada su posición y esperando no sonar a una mala agradecida con el ninja

—Sigue siendo una chica muy responsable tu amiguita…, — comento Kurama ante las palabras de Twilight en la mente de Naruto

—Sí, ella se toma muy a pecho las obligaciones y tareas; y al parecer las demás están de acuerdo con ello— respondió el rubio de forma mental con una sonrisa compresiva, observando que las portadoras (salvo Fluttershy), no tenían dudas en cumplir con la tarea, así que les hablo a las yeguas en el plano real; —Comprendo su posición señorita Twilight…, pero yo tengo algunos asuntos que atender con ese dragón, por lo que solo las acompañare hasta su guarida y una vez que hablen con él, yo seré el siguiente en entrevistarlo— propuso con una mentira el rubio esperando que aceptaran su ofrecimiento

Las chicas con la mirada asintieron moviendo la cabeza en señal afirmativa entre ellas —De acuerdo, vendrás con nosotras, pero no intervendrás en nuestra charla con el dragón — acepto Twilight

—Corrección, no intervendré salvo si las cosas se sale de control…, — dejo marcada también su posición el príncipe de forma seria; —Tampoco esperen que me quede de brazos cruzados si es que el lagartijon ese, se pone agresivo— agrego con despreocupación y algo burlón aligerando el ambiente

— ¿Bueno que esperamos?, aún tenemos que llegar a la cima – dijo Rainbow impaciente

—Espera yo quiero preguntarle algo, ¿Dónde obtuviste ese traje?, ¿No has pesando en usar otro color que el negro o ese es tu único modelo?— Dijo la modista curiosa y critica

—Pues antes me vestía de naranja fosforescente chillón— respondió el rubio rápido, mientras la modista hacia un gesto de desagrado al imaginarse a alguien vestir de una forma tan escandalosa

— ¿Cómo haces para aparecerte cuando más te necesitan?, ¿Y cómo haces ese truco de desaparecerte?— pregunto también curiosa AJ

—Para ambas la misma respuesta: ¡Porque soy un héroe!— dijo Naruto con pose heroica y sonrisa brillante incluida, haciendo que los demás pongan un gesto de cansancio

—Y ese truco de multiplicarte, ¿me lo podrías enseñar?, ¡Me divertiría con otra Pinkie al doble!, no espera, ¡Con otra más seria el triple!, o ¡Aun mejor al cuádruple! o ¡Al quíntuple! ¡O mejor un millar!— entusiasmada sacaba sus cuentas la poni rosa

—Creo que Equestria aún no está preparado para ello…— contesto de forma sincera el príncipe de imaginarse tan potencial desastre y las yeguas movían la cabeza de manera positiva dándole la razón

—Yo quisiera saber…— se sumó con prudencia Twilight, pues ella también tenía ganas de entrevistar al héroe, pero un fuerte ronquido por parte del dragón que se escuchó estruendosamente por el lugar, corto los ánimos, y aterrorizo a un más a Fluttershy

—Creo que ahora mismo hay cosas más importantes que atender…. — soltó Naruto serio mirando hacia arriba, mientras internamente le agradeció al dragón por salvarlo de la avalancha de preguntas que le hacían sus amigas;

—Ese lagartijo sí que ronca fuerte…. — comento el zorro

—Tu roncas más fuerte y peor…— refuto Naruto, recordando los fuertes ronquidos que soltaba Kurama en más de una ocasión

— ¡Eso no es verdad!— respondió el zorro ofendido, pero el príncipe corto la charla mental ya que las chicas decidieron retomar el viaje de una vez

— ¡Bien en ese caso en marcha, aún tenemos mucho que recorrer!— declaro la bibliotecaria para recomenzar el viaje, y miraron con pesadez el enorme desmote de tierra y piedras que debían superar para poder continuar con su camino

—Esto nos tomara tiempo…— comento con desanimo la modista

—Si voláramos ya estaríamos allá…— agrego fastidiada e impaciente Rainbow, señalando que la cueva estaba por encima de sus cabezas

—Podemos intentar subir la pared… — sugirió el ninja, llevándose una mano al mentón

—Es imposible, está demasiado inclinado como para poder escalarlo— corrigió Twilight descartando la idea sin demora

— ¡Si podemos!— dijo el rubio con seguridad y se puso a caminar por las paredes de la montaña, mientras los demás se les caía la quijada

— ¡¿Cómo haces eso?!— pregunto sorprendida la unicornio morada, mientras recordaba a su amigo imaginario hacer eso mismo, y lo mismo era con Fluttershy y Rainbow al recordar a su amigo ausente realizar el mismo truco

—Secreto profesional— respondió el rubio burlón quien rápido hizo unos 4 clones que se pusieron al lado de las ponis no voladoras —¿Me permiten?— pregunto amigable en señal de querer llevarlas entre sus brazos, al ser más seguro cargarlas sosteniéndolas por adelante, que llevándolas en la espalda por lo inclinado del lugar

Las chicas se miraron entre si algo nerviosas y apenadas por ser llevadas de esa forma, cuando una alegre Pinkie salto a sus brazos sin mayor problema, abrazándolo también — ¡Oki doki loki!— declaro con una hermosa sonrisa; animando así a las demás a abordar el medio de transporte y una vez en sus posiciones, comenzó el recorrido, mientras las pegasos los seguían o al menos esa era la idea

—Ahora ya no habrá más atrasos— comento Rarity aliviada, pues de esa forma ya no se ensuciaría más sus ropas para "aventuras", y muy cómoda en los brazos del ninja, "Me_ siento como una princesa";_ pensó maravillada

—Sí..., eso creo…, — respondió Twilight algo nerviosa, pues no evitaba sentirse con nostalgia recordando a ese niño rubio que la llevaba así en brazos por las paredes y techos del castillo de Canterlot cuando hacían travesuras juntos, y no dejaba de mirar el rostro de Tomodachi, tratando de ver más allá de esa mascara

— ¿Pasa algo?— pregunto el rubio algo incómodo por la mirada que la bibliotecaria le daba

—Es que…— intento formalizar sus palabras la unicornio, con las mejillas rojas

— ¡Oh no de nuevo! — grito repentinamente Rainbow molesta, resulta que Fluttershy una vez más se había quedado congelada de miedo y su propio cuerpo se negaba a volar o moverse; por lo que el rubio original sin dudarlo bajo hasta donde ella y la tomo en brazos para subir con el resto del grupo

—Lo siento…, es que tengo miedo…, — dijo la tímida chica avergonzada de sí misma, sintiéndose una completa inútil y una molestia para todos, para después sentir una caricia en su espalda de forma consoladora

—_**No te preocupes Fluttershy, todos le tenemos miedo a algo…,**_— dijo esas palabras Naruto de forma cálida y comprensiva, para que ella no se sienta mal consigo misma; pero tales palabras hizo que la chica recordara al príncipe, decirle exactamente la misma frase con caricia incluida, cuando ella admitió con vergüenza que le temía a las alturas

Ella sentía su corazón latir fuerte, mirando con asombro al héroe, estaba segura que era el mismo mimo, el mismo sentimiento cálido de seguridad que Naruto le daba, sumando a tantas similitudes como su habilidad de trepar, por lo que dejo sus miedos a un lado y sin esperarlo ella le saco la máscara al héroe

— ¡NA…!— ella tenía una expresión de alegría infinita y ganándole las lágrimas pensado ver a su amigo de la infancia tras la máscara, pero luego su expresión se volvió a una de decepción cuando debajo de la máscara, solo había otra similar

—Buen intento señorita…, pero le pediría que no lo vuelva hacer, tengo una identidad que proteger— comento el rubio burlón y suspirando internamente, muy aliviado de haberle copiado tal trampa a Kakashi cuando de niño junto a Sakura y Sasuke intentaron verlo con la cara descubierta

—Lo..., lo siento…, — dijo ella avergonzada y con las mejillas rojas, haciéndose una bolita con sus alas

—No se preocupe, solo que no se repita; lo mismo va para la rosada….—Comento el ninja mirando a una dirección donde la impredecible Pinkie una y otra vez le sacaba mascaras al clon que la llevaba, divirtiéndose con lo ocurrido pues en cada intento le aparecía una máscara diferente, incluso una exagerada y mal formada cara de caballo para carcajadas de ella y las demás preguntándose como lograba tener tantos repuestos debajo de su máscara y la portadora de la alegría preguntándole cosas como si su máscara tiene "_**modo detective**_"

Y en vista que ella no hacía caso, el ninja solo suspiro resignado dándole prisa a la escalada y poder solucionar lo del dragón sin mayores problemas

_Fin del tema_

….

Regresando al restaurante, las amigas de Naruto habían vuelto con los pedidos que el cocinero hizo para hacer el platillo ganador, aunque para sorpresa de ellos, Octavia fue la última en regresar del negocio de las florista

— ¿Que paso Octy?, la florería está a unas cuantas casas — pregunto vinyl al ver a su hermana recién apareciéndose y con una cara de molestia; — ¿Acaso no habían las flores que te pidieron?— seguía con su interrogatorio pues incluso Derpy quien había ido hasta Clouds Dale le había ganado en regresar

—Bueno fuera…, — fue la respuesta casi bufando de enojo de la poni musical —Si tenían las flores que buscaba, pero cuando se las pedí de forma urgente, ¡Esas tres se desmayaron como si hubiera ocurrido alguna tragedia!— declaro molesta explicando que su demora fue más que nada el intentar hacer que esas yeguas recuperen la conciencia

—Últimamente a esas tres les da por desmayarse por todo… — comento Trixie resignada al recordar la manía de ese trio de tirarse al suelo ante cualquier noticia, pero con molestia también recordaba que se desmayaban por culpa de cierto ninja

—Deberían ver a un médico, seguro tienen la presión baja…, y también al oculista, paran pestañando cada vez que las veo— agrego el rubio denso, mientras las chicas suspiraban ante la estupidez de su amigo

—En fin ya está todo lo que nos pedias, ¿Que planeas hacer?— pregunto Lyra entusiasmada

— ¡El ramen de Ponyville!— declaro Naruto con seguridad, asombrando a sus amistades, pero que necesitaría la ayuda de Bombón y Trixie en la cocina para poder hacerlo bien; por lo que las demás se retiraron de la cocina, dejando a esos tres trabajar y Naruto daba sus indicaciones, siendo apoyado por esas ponis y al mismo tiempo, ellas siendo asistidas por sus copias para acelerar el trabajo

— ¿No es algo pretencioso de tu parte llamar así a ese plato?— comento Trixie, mientras alistaba una masa de fideos más ligera que la que normalmente se hacía y echándole por petición del ninja algo de arcoíris para darles diversos colores

—Ellos tienen razón al decir que lo hecho acá representaba a Konoha y no al pueblo, por ello mismo deseo hacer algo que represente a sin dudar a nuestro hogar— comento el rubio con seguridad, haciendo un aderezo con algunas cebollas picadas, algunas especias y luego echar encima un caldo que hizo con las flores que Octavia trajo

— ¿Pero estas seguro que esto funcionara?— comento Bombón con duda, mientras trabajaba con una masa para donas que trajo del negocio de los cake y rellenaba con una pasta dulce de zanahoria, y freírlo dando le una apariencia similar al kamaboko (croqueta de pescado) y cortarlo en rodajas que reemplazarían al tradicional "Naruto" de la sopa

— ¡Claro que sí!, si bien el viejo Teuchi me enseño a hacer el ramen como él lo hace unos meses antes de venir a Equestria, Ayame ya antes me había enseñado a jugar con esta comida — soltó con nostalgia

— ¿Cómo está eso?— pregunto Trixie curiosa, terminando su parte con una sonrisa orgullosa y satisfecha

—Pues…, de entre todos mis amigos que nos graduamos, yo era el más bajo de todos, incluso más bajo que algunas de las chicas en esa época, y era porque me la pasaba comiendo ramen y tal como tu habías dicho esa noche en la torreta de agua, el ramen es muy rico pero no muy nutritivo y mucho menos para un chico en crecimiento— admitió el rubio rascándose la parte trasera de la nuca con vergüenza, admitiendo que su afición al ramen fue la causa de su pobre altura en esos años

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con esa tal Ayame?— ahora fue el turno de interesarse de la dulcera, mientras también veía con entusiasmo que el nuevo plato comenzaba a tomar forma

Naruto les explico que ante las exigencias de Kakashi para que se alimente mejor y consuma más verduras y frutas en su dieta, le había comentado tales reclamos a Ayame y para sorpresa de él, la chica termino dándole la razón al enmascarado, por lo que ella comenzó a crearle un ramen más nutritivo, y no dudaba en darle dicha sopa cuando visitaba el puesto

Y no solo eso, sino que también se tomó la molestia de enseñarle a cambiar los ingredientes o jugar con otras preparaciones, para que el mismo se lo haga en su departamento , cosa que le termino siendo útil al viajar con Jiraya por tres años, pues el tacaño Sannin se negaba a gastar su dinero en restaurantes, además de ser pésimo en la cocina, ( pero no escatimaba gastos para divertirse en cuanto burdel visitaba); por lo que el rubio era el encargado de hacer la comida durante todo el viaje didáctico

—Cuando Teuchi me nombro su sucesor, me dijo que sería un verdadero cocinero de Ichikarus cuando cree mi propio plato, y ahora es el momento— sentencio el rubio, rallando las manzanas sobre el caldo para darle más aroma y finalmente terminaba de freír el heno con la técnica de arrebozado que se le aplicaba al tempura dándole un acabado mejor ; —Muy bien, díganle a nuestros clientes que pasen a la barra, ¡Ya es hora de servir!— declaro con una sonrisa decidida ; por lo que Trixie y Bombón salieron de la cocina invitando a los críticos a acercarse a la barra del restaurante

— ¿Y ahora que planea?— se preguntó curiosa Finish

—Pues veámoslo— dijo Hoity también interesado, y cuando los tres ponis se colocaron en la barra el rubio desprendió una placa de madera de su lado de la barra, donde el usualmente leía el periódico o se ponía a pulir los platos cuando ya estaban por cerrar, descubriendo una plancha de cocina en ese lugar

— ¡¿Había eso hay?!— pregunto con total asombro la maga, pues era la primera vez que veía eso, a pesar de llevar tiempo trabajando en el restaurante

—Siempre quise usarlo y ahora es una buena oportunidad, ¡Vamos a estrenar la plancha ahora!— dijo el rubio emocionado con una sonrisa de zorro; y le pidió a Derpy ir por Spike para que lo ayude con el fuego; la pegaso rubia salió enseguida y tras unos minutos de espera, tiempo que Naruto uso para traer algunas verduras, huevos y demás ingredientes a su lado, hasta que el dragón apareció pero solo

— ¿Y Derpy?— pregunto Bombón al ver que la cartera ya no había regresado; a lo que el dragón respondió que ella fue a tender a Dinky pues necesitaba ayuda con sus tareas, y que volvería más tarde; y en cuanto a su trabajo de cuidador de conejos, aves y similares, dejo a las CMC que se ocuparan de los animales de Fluttershy

Dadas las explicaciones, Spike uso una buena llamarada para calentar rápidamente la plancha, y una vez obtenida la temperatura deseada, el ninja hizo su show delante de los críticos, manipulando los cuchillos con destreza como si fueran kunais, y picando rápido las verduras tanto en la tabla de picar, así como algunas en el aire para luego mezclarlas y ponerlas en un tazón, ganándose algunos trotes y suspiro de admiración

— ¡Increíble, apuesto que antes trabajo en algún circo como lanzador de cuchillos!— exclamo la fotógrafa maravillada por la habilidad del ninja con esas filosas herramientas, pues incluso el huevo lo partió con el mismo de forma perfecta sin salpicar y vaciar el contenido con el tazón

—No trabaje en ningún circo…, pero tengo años de experiencia manejando objetos punzo cortantes— hablo el cocinero con amabilidad, en referencia a sus años de entrenamiento con kunais y shurinkens, sin distraerse de su trabajo

— ¿Y en que trabajabas para tener ahora esa habilidad?— pregunto Finish curiosa, pero antes que el rubio responda, Sapphire le dio unos toques con el casco

—No sé a qué se dedicaba antes, pero mi diseñadora me comento que el a veces trabaja de Stripper…— comento con una sonrisa traviesa y de forma confidente; mientras la fotógrafa se bajaba las gafas para mirar mejor al príncipe

— Mmm…, con razón tiene ese físico…. — respondió de la misma manera cómplice con una pequeña risa traviesa, gesto que fue compartido por su amiga; mientras el rubio se ponía algo incómodo por esa charla secreta

Ahora el ninja mesclaba las verduras con el huevo, mientras en otro tazón aparte hacia los mismo con algo del caldo de flores puro un poco de harina y una vez hecho unió ambas mesclas de forma uniformes, para después poner a cocinar la pasta obtenida en la plancha, divido en tres porciones

—Huele muy bien…, — Comento Hoity disfrutando el aroma de la mescla cocinarse; — Pero no creas que bastara una tortilla para convencernos…— agrego después con una sonrisa maliciosa

—Solo es la guarnición final— respondió el rubio sin dudarlo, y le hizo su señal a Trixie para que fuera a la cocina a traer los tazones de ramen, los cuales ya estaban listos y la maga usaba su magia de unicornio para mantenerlos calientes, rodeando los tazones en una aura mágica

Los críticos miraron maravillados el nuevo ramen que les era presentado, con fideos coloridos que imitaban al arcoíris, los "narutos" con una pinta más vivaz y apetecible, el heno frito acompañaba la sopa, pero no parecía para nada aguarse; expidiendo un aroma dulce de las manzanas con las flores y ahora la tortilla que le ninja acababa de hacer coronaba el plato, abriéndoles con ganas a todos el apetito

— señores jueces, ¡Les presento el ramen de Ponyville! , ¡Itadakimasu! (¡Disfrútenlo!)— anuncio con una gran sonrisa, dejando que los críticos hagan su trabajo

Comenzó la evaluación y los ponis tras probar un poco y saborearlo, comenzaron a comerlo con más aprisa olvidándose de los modales y hasta chuparon los fideos disfrutando más aprisa cada bocado, gozando el momento

— ¡Esto es único!, ¡los fideos no solo le dan color, sino también el toque preciso de picante!— declaro Finish emocionada

—Pero esas rodajas que parecen masa de donas y el sabor de la pasta de zanahorias es tan fresco y dulce que contrasta con su picante— dijo Hoity

— ¡Y el sabor del caldo de flores y manzanas es divino!, ¡Sin contar con el heno arrebozado que le da ese sabor crocante y la tortilla de verdura que le da variedad al plato!— casi gritando exclamo Sapphire respirando de forma agitada ante el sabor

—Justamente por ello este plato se llama el ramen de Ponyville; ni siquiera en mi aldea natal de donde viene el plato, podría hacer algo así — dijo el rubio con una sonrisa al ver a esos jueces tan complacidos; _"comenzando porque en Konoha no se podría comer ni flores ni heno, y mucho menos arcoíris"; _pensó el ninja de forma cínica

— ¿En verdad no se podría hacer algo así en tu aldea?— pregunto Hoity interesando ya tomándose lo último de la sopa directamente del tazón, siendo imitado por sus amigas

—Solo acá abría las manzanas tan deliciosas de la familia Apple, o esas frescas zanahorias de la señorita Harvest; Rose, Lily y Daisy se toman muy enserio el cuidado de sus flores y en verdad tanto Bombón así como los cake son expertos reposteros — enumero Naruto, mientras sus amigas sonreían de forma tierna al oírlo decir eso; —Además, el lema del restaurante es: "_**todos son bienvenidos con una sonrisa y un tazón caliente de ramen"**_; que hace referencia a ser recibido a un lugar acogedor y ser bien atendido con una buena comida; se podría decir que este pueblo es similar…,— comento sonriente

— ¿Y eso? — cuestiono Sapphire aun relamiéndose los labios de tan rico platillo; mientras algunos vecinos con la alcaldesa a la cabeza habían pegado las orejas a las puertas para saber el resultado, escuchando las palabras del príncipe

—Puede que originalmente hubieron algunos malos entendidos cuando yo o Trixie vinimos acá y como en todos lados no falten los problemas…, pero este lugar con tantos vecinos tan peculiares y diferentes entre si, pero maravillosos de conocer , sumado a su acogedor paisaje, no deja de decirte: _**"¡Bienvenidos seas, todos queremos ser tus amigos!"**_ y eso expresa el plato, a pesar de ser tan variado y entre si los ingredientes, no deja de ser amigable en conjunto al paladar;— agrego de forma cálida, haciendo sonreír a los chismosos conmovidos, mientras los críticos sonreían satisfechos

— ¿Y bueno, cuál es su veredicto?— pregunto expectante del resultado Spike

Y ni bien dijo esas palabras, por un momento todo se cubrió por un manto de pétalos de cerezo, que al desvanecerse, mostraron a Sapphire vestida como si fuera un shogun , usando un abanico y una katana en su cintura ( con calva incluida); Photo Finish vestida de la forma tradicional de un ninja, y en una pose de sumisión a los pies de su señor (Sapphire) esperando su orden y finalmente Hoity Toity usando un colorido kimono con peinado y maquillaje que imitaba a una geisha usando un paraguas de maderas (XD); cambiando el lugar a como si fuera la sala de audiencias de un feudal

— ¿Están viendo lo mismo que yo?— pregunto en shock Lyra por la rara visión, frotándose los ojos

—Si te refieres a Hoity con la cara maquillada de forma muy femenina…, si…, lo veo — dijo Octavia con una cara incomoda

— ¡Confiesa!, ahora si le echaste algunos alucinógenos a tu sopa y nos está afectando a todos por su aroma…. —comento de forma cómplice Trixie al ninja, mientras este negaba con la cabeza haber hecho tal cosa, sorprendido por todo

— ¡Declaro ahora mismo, que el ramen de Ponyville es lo suficientemente bueno como para aparecer en la revista de turismo gastronómico!— declaro con tono firme y educando propio de una emperatriz, abriendo su abanico en señal de victoria; deshaciéndose luego la visión, haciendo suspirar con alivio a los espectadores y saltaron en señal de victoria por el logro; mientras los chismosos pobladores entraban también al local a festejar

…..

Pasada las felicitaciones y el regocijo, poco a poco los ponis salían de local, quedándose algunos dentro del mismo, sin parar de comentar lo mucho que ayudaría al pueblo el aparecer en la revista, pero paulatinamente el gesto de alegría se volvió de angustia pues el humo no dejaba de ser emanado de la montaña, preguntándose todo el mundo, el cómo le estará yendo a las chicas; mientras el clon del rubio no dejaba de mirar con preocupación hacia la montaña de forma seria, hasta que sintió unos casco en su hombro

—De acuerdo Twister, nos vas a estar tranquilo si no vas ayudarlas, tu ve ahora, nosotras nos encargamos de limpiar— dijo Bombón de forma compresiva, sabiendo que el ninja se angustiaba por las chicas; sin saber que había mandado un clon a escondidas

— ¡Gracias Bombón!— dijo el rubio con intenciones de sacarse el uniforme, cuando en eso fue frenado por Sapphire, quien le cortó el paso

—Toma mi tarjeta guapo…, llámame…, — dijo ella con la respiración agitada y las mejillas coloradas, sonriéndole de forma sugestiva al ninja, y pasando su casco por el pecho de Naruto de forma coqueta, poniendo al rubio nervioso

Finish también le entrego su tarjeta —Y luego me llamas a mi…, para un show privado galán…, — agrego la fotógrafa, dándole una descarada palmada en el flanco al rubio, poniéndolo más colorado al ya confundido príncipe; para después Hoity se le acerco de forma tranquila, le dio su tarjeta y se bajó los lentes dándole un insinuante guiño, haciendo que al príncipe le caiga una aura azulada encima y se le erizó la cola por la experiencia vivida

— ¿Pero qué está pasando acá?— se preguntó así mismo el príncipe mirando las tres tarjetas en sus cascos

—Oye Twister, nos da curiosidad ese ramen que inventaste, ¿Podemos probar un poco?— preguntaron las gemelas Aloe y Lottus con una adorable sonrisa

— ¿Nosotras también podemos probar un poco?— se sumaron la alcaldesa y las floristas deseosas de probar el platillo que lleva a su pueblo en el nombre

—Claro, sobro algo adentro— dijo Naruto amigable entrando a la cocina sirviéndole algunas muestras a las yeguas ; para después cambiarse sus ropas y salir por la puerta del restaurante, que daba directo a la salida más cercana del pueblo. Ya estaba cruzando el comedor, cuando un grupo lo entretuvo

Esta vez eran las yeguas que habían consumido la sopa que acaba de inventar, con respiración agitada y mejillas rojas mirando al ninja con mucho interés, demasiado para su gusto e incluso lo abrazaban del cuello con sonrisas muy cariñosas, haciendo que el rubio se ponga rojo; por lo que su celosa azafata no dudo en sacarlas usando su magia

— ¡Muy bien ya comieron gratis, ahora váyanse de una vez!— dijo Trixie molesta cerrándoles las puerta a esas chicas tras envolverlas en una aura azul para despacharlas, mientras las expulsadas yeguas suplicaban por entrar nuevamente, durante un buen rato de forma jadeante e incómodamente insinuante

— ¡Mira mamá!— comento Button quien pasaba junto a su madre en ese momento por el negocio, mirando a las yeguas actuar tan raro — ¿Estarán jugando a los zombis?— dijo el niño curioso, recordando su serie favorita "_**The Trotting Death",**_ pues dicho comportamiento le recordaba a los zombis que aparecían en dicho programa, cuando estos arrinconaban a los protagonistas en alguna casa

La joven madre miro bien el espectáculo notando los gestos de esas yeguas, no lo dudo y con una pata le tapo los ojos a su hijo para que no vea eso —Esto..., si…, mejor vamos a la casa para que hagas tu tarea de una vez…— solo ella nerviosa y con la cara roja de vergüenza

—Pero yo quiero participar…— pidió el niño con inocencia y emoción

— ¡Cuando seas mayor!— respondió ella sin dar su brazo a torcer y llevándose a su hijo a rastras, mientras refunfuñaba entre dientes sobre faltas a la moral y a la vista de los niños; luego de un rato las yeguas se calmaron, recuperando la razón y apenadas de forma disimulada se alejaron del local

— ¿Pero que fue eso?— pregunto Spike más que extrañado por tales comportamientos

—Ni idea, hace poco estaban normal— comento Vinyl rascándose la nuca con el casco

—Solo probaron un poco de sopa y luego se pusieron así— agrego Bombón de forma deductiva al ver que eso era lo único que había pasado; luego todos miraron con sospecha la olla

— ¿Tú crees que…?— Dijo Octavia sorprendida ante la idea que todos los presentes se habían hecho

— ¡Oh, vamos!, ¡Eso es ridículo!— reclamo Trixie escéptica y para probarlo se metió un cucharon de sopa la boca, tras saborearlo y disfrutarlo, decidió tomarse una pequeña ración y luego miro a sus amigos; — ¡¿Lo ven?!— dijo con seguridad y altanería

—Entonces puede ser otra cosa… ¿El humo del dragón quizás?— se formulaba tan disparatada teoría el ninja, cuando repentinamente Trixie se le acerco y rodeo sus patas delanteras alrededor de su cuello con una sonrisa soñadora y sonrojada

—A-na-ta~… (Ca-ri-ño~…)— dijo esas palabras con un tono dulce y seductor, casi jadeando poniendo más que rojo al ninja y sus amigas con dientes filudos y celosas le pedían que lo suelte

—Mejor me voy antes que algo más ocurra…— dijo el poni naranja saliendo por la puerta al ver que las locas se habían calmado, con dirección a la montaña, mientras las yeguas sostenían a Trixie para que no fuera tras su "anata"; y cuando luego de un rato la maga recupero la compostura, decidieron tener cuidado de no acercarse a esa sopa

…..

Regresando con los aventureros, finalmente habían logrado llegar hasta la cima sin mayores dificultades, y la mayoría guardando un incómodo silencio, pues las chicas si bien querían preguntarle más cosas al héroe, la forma en cómo eran llevadas las ponía algo nerviosas, pero al mismo tiempo muy seguras a su lado, lo que hacía que se cohíban un poco; bueno , todas salvo Pinkie, quien se la pasaba hablando y hablando con el clon del héroe, sugiriéndole muchas cosas, como una canción de fondo cuando haga su entrada o hacer un discurso heroico con coreografía incluida para asustar a los criminales

— ¿Algo así como**: yo soy la venganza, yo soy la noche…?—** comento el héroe interesado

—Mmm..., creo que esa ya alguien lo usa…, tendrás que usar otra frase…, y dudo que te quede el: "Soy** el terror que aletea en la noche**" — dijo Pinkie pensativa —Hey ¿Qué tal si mejor usas una canción infantil de forma intimidante?, eso sí daría miedo— declaro segura

— ¿Cómo lo hacia _**Ponitron**_ cantando: "sin** hilos en mi"** en esa película?— pregunto curioso; —Sonaba intimidante…— admitió el ninja

—Más intimidante que Ponitron, la canta el minotauro **Terry Cows**…., claro si no te viene a la mente la frase "bloqueo" cuando lo ves— señalo la rosada _(N/A: si no me creen busquen a __**Terry Crews' got no strings**_) ; — Oye, ¿Y si le agregas una explosión tras decir tu frase final?, ¡Seria genial! — dijo la poni rosada con entusiasmo

— ¿Algo así como hacen los Power Rangers?— pregunto el rubio tratando de contener la risa que las locas ideas de su amiga le causaban

— ¡Esos son más falsos y fingidos que panelista de Laura Bozzo!, ¡Yo prefiero a como hacen en el súper sentai!— declaro Pinkie de forma seria; —Oye ¿Y si agregamos un robot gigante?, ¡Todos aman los robots gigantes!— sugirió con ojos brillantes

—Le pediré a Pony Claus uno en mi lista de regalos para el día de corazones cálidos…. — dijo el héroe sonriente siguiéndole la corriente, mientras Pinkie se reía por el comentario, hasta que finalmente llegaron a su destino

—Bueno, si ya terminaron su conversación, es hora de ponerse a trabajar— interrumpió la animada charla Twilight de manera seria y mirando la enorme cueva donde anidaba el dragón, por lo que el rubio tras dejar a sus amigas en el suelo, deshizo los clones y dejo que las chicas se organizaran

— ¿Y bien dulzura, cual es plan, pues?— pregunto la vaquera lista para la acción, esperando las ordenes de la bibliotecaria

Twilight había hecho una estrategia en la cual en caso el dragón se ponga hostil, el cual incluía que Pinkie y Rarity lo distraerían, mientras Rainbow y Apple Jack lo atacarían desde el aire y usando manzanas respectivamente; _"¿En verdad piensan que lanzarle manzanas bastara?", _pensó Kurama cuestionando la ofensiva planeada por la unicornio

—Pero eso no será necesario, pues yo y Fluttershy nos encargaremos que esto se resuelva de la mejor manera posible, ¿Cierto Fluttershy?— dijo ella con voz confiada, muy segura de su plan — ¿Fluttershy?— pregunto al ver que la tímida chica no había respondido nada y al voltear, encontraron a la pegaso casi escondiendo su cara y poco más toda la cabeza como si fuera una avestruz

— ¡Vamos Fluttershy, todas contamos contigo!— dijo la bibliotecaria haciendo fuerza para sacar a la chica de allí, mientras las demás se unían a la acción, pero la pegaso se puso dura como una roca, hasta que finalmente el empujón colectivo la hizo ceder

Una vez liberada con toda su pena y vergüenza, la chica confesó que le tiene miedo a los dragones, a pesar que las otras portadoras les hacían notar que había tratado antes con criaturas aterradoras antes, e incluso le nombraron su trato amigable y afectuoso hacia Spike; pero la chica insistía que su mayor temor son los dragones gigantes y simplemente no puede ni mirarlos del miedo que estos le causaban

Todas las yeguas se miraron entre si decepcionadas de la pegaso, mientras el rubio suspiro en señal resignada, viendo que recién la tímida chica había confesado su fobia; pero la pegaso amarilla al ver la miradas de desilusión de sus amigas y creyendo que el suspiro del héroe era de fastidio ante su inútil presencia, solo atino a irse a un rincón con la moral por los suelos, negándose a participar en la tarea

Con resignación Twilight procedió a ir ella primero a la cueva para hablar con el enorme dragón de piel rojiza en su totalidad y escamas doradas, mientras las demás chicas aguardaban afuera de la cueva dándole todos sus ánimos y apoyo (en un lugar seguro) y el ninja fiel a su palabra aguardando en la entrada esperando ver como se resuelven las cosas

Y así tras una formal y educada charla por parte de Twilight, ella haciendo gala de su educación y diplomacia, aunque nerviosa e intimidada por el tamaño de la criatura, intento convencer por medios razonables al dragón de mudarse de la cueva e informarle de las consecuencias que podría acarrear si es que seguía el reptil en modo chimenea de locomotora; para su desgracia el dragón demostró tener peores modales que Kurama, por lo que técnicamente ignoro a la bibliotecaria y se volvió a echar a dormir sin importarle nada

La siguiente en probar suerte fue Rarity, quien con total gracia y finura comenzó a halagar al reptil resaltando sus hermosas y brillantes escamas, logrando que el ego y vanidad del dragón salga a flote, mientras ella sin perder tiempo había cogido las mejores joyas que habitaban en su guarida probándoselas; y por poco logra convencer al reptil de salir de su nido y presumir sus atributos, si es que no fuera que la modista se ofreciera a cuidar el tesoro del dragón, haciendo que la avaricia y recelo del mismo la termine botando antes que la convierta en poni asado

Finalmente la última en intentar ganarse la gracia del dragón, fue Pinkie quien usando un peculiar y gracioso disfraz con globos y aletas de buzo incluido, trato de hacer reír al dragón, pero sin éxito alguno

—Y yo pensaba que eras el único que se despertaba con pésimo humor Kurama…. — comento el rubio a su inquilino ante los fracasos

— ¡Hmpf!, En mi caso ya me las hubiera comido si es que venían a molestarme mientras duermo— soltó el Bijuu altanero

—Mucho que me comiste cuando te desperté la primera vez…, — ahora fue el turno del príncipe de molestarlo

— ¡Yo no tengo la culpa que fueras tan idiota como para no asustarte en esa ocasión!— reclamo el zorro ofendido

—Ladras pero no muerdes "colitas"— agrego el rubio burlón

— ¡Deja de llamarme así!— refuto el zorro molesto; mientras Naruto se reía internamente, cortando la comunicación y procediendo a actuar

—Bueno, supongo que tendré que intervenir…, — dijo el rubio con máscara de forma decidía, pero alguien más acaparo la atención de todos

— ¡Suficiente!, ¡Ya probamos diplomacia, adulación y sea lo que sea eso que hizo Pinkie!— dijo de forma enérgica la pegaso azul, en referencia a los intentos de sus amigas y sin medir las consecuencias, voló rápidamente hacia la cueva; — ¡Yo misma me ocupare de ese dragón!— dijo muy resuelta, sin hacer caso de las advertencia de los demás

— ¡OE! (¡OYE!)— grito el héroe ante el acto de valentía e insensatez de la pegaso; y así Dash haciendo caso omiso de la diferencias de masa, volumen y fuerza entre ambos dio un buen golpe en la nariz del dragón, haciendo que el reptil despierte adolorido por la agresión

— ¡JA!, ¿Que te pareció eso?— dijo ella muy orgullosa de sus acciones, pero luego vio que el reptil la miraba muy furioso, haciendo que se arrepienta de su obra y ahora si el dragón enojado comience a rugir de forma estruendosa, botando a la agresiva chica de un resoplido de su humeante aliento

— ¡¿Pero en que pensabas?!— le reclamo Naruto al atrapar a su amiga antes que se haga daño contra alguna roca, y con preocupación vio al reptil salir totalmente fuera de sus cabales, rugiendo más y amenazando con calcinar todo, pues una vez más resoplo solo humo hacia las ponis que corrían tratando de ponerse a salvo, haciéndolas rodar hasta la gran roca que le servía de refugio a Fluttershy, haciendo que la pegaso amarilla se asome para ver el desastre, encontrando a sus amigas a mereced del enfurecido reptil

— ¡Ahora veras!… — declaro el ninja con un rasengan en su mano y un kunai en el otro listo para encarar al lagartijon, solo para quedarse con las ganas, pues la tímida chica había salido de su escondite a hacerle frente

Y así ante la mirada perpleja de todos, la amante de los animales con una mirada que le causaba escalofríos a Naruto e incluso al zorro y tenía aterrorizado al enorme dragón, ella comenzó a regañarlo por ser un abusivo y cretino, mientras el reptil como si fuera un niño pequeño bajaba la cabeza avergonzado

—"La mirada" es mucho más poderosa de lo que creí…— comento Naruto con una mueca perpleja, pues hasta su máscara de zorro imitaba el gesto

—Esos ojos nada tienen que envidiarle al Rinengan o al Sharingan si se trata de controlar criaturas enormes…— comento el zorro ante lo visto

— ¿Y bien?, ¿Qué es lo puedes decir en tu defensa?— pregunto Fluttershy seria y demandante con su mismo gesto ante el asustado reptil

—Pero…, pero…— trato de hablar el dragón —Ella me pego primero… ¡Buaaah!— dijo el dragón entre lloriqueos, acusando a la agresiva pegaso, para ser consolado por la tímida chica; mientras el rubio estaba en un rincón aguantándosela risa de tan bizarra visión, incluso la máscara hacía gestos de llorar a carcajadas

— ¡Jajajaja!, ¡Por Celestia! ¡Jamás pensé que vería algo así!— dijo Naruto tratando de no reírse aún más escandaloso por todo lo ocurrido y tuvo que parar en seco, cuando la chica poso sus intimidantes ojos sobre él, haciendo que el príncipe se ponga en "firmes" con saludo marcial incluido; y así el dragón arrepentido de su accionar, le prometió a la amante de los animales portarse bien desde ahora y mudar su nido a otro lado

—Ya ves…, no eres un mal tipo, solo eres un grandote incomprendido…, — dijo Fluttershy muy feliz de ver al dragón colaborar con la mudanza

—Me iré apenas pueda, primero tengo que ver como trasladar mi tesoro…— comento el dragón resignado a la mudanza forzada, (eso o Fluttershy lo seguirá mirando feo)

—Oh vamos querido, solo son algunas joyas, no pasara nada si las dejas acá…— comento Rarity con intenciones de tomar "prestados" algunos diamantes

— ¡No puedo irme sin él!— Reclamo el dragón con enojo nuevamente, asustando a todos, pero al ver a la pegaso amarilla retomo la compostura; —Que diga…, es importante para mí el tenerlo siempre conmigo — declaro más calmado

— ¿Pero porque tanto interés en eso?— pregunto Fluttershy también intrigada, cuando en eso vieron al dragón poner un gesto amenazante, pero no hacia ellos, el dragón miraban al horizonte, y la razón de ello hizo presente con un enorme rugido

— ¡Ay no!, ¡Justo ahora no!— dijo Twilight mirando en la dirección de aquel rugido, era el mismo dragón de piel verde, que Spike encontró cuando se fugó al estar celoso del búho y fue a parar en la cueva de tan amenazante reptil y al parecer por los gestos de ambos, esto no sería un visita cordial

Fluttershy intento usar su truco de intimidación, pero el hasta hace poco dragón durmiente, poca atención le dio a esa mirada, toda su atención estaba centrada en el intruso, quien sin decir más arremetió contra él, mientras los demás presentes trataban de ponerse a buen resguardo del choque de ambos gigantes

— ¡Esto es terrible!— dijo Rarity asustada porque ambos dragones comenzaron a pelear entre ellos, de forma salvaje con mordidas y no dudaban de usar mutuamente sus garras y llamaradas para intentar acabar uno con el otro

— ¡No te dejare tener mi tesoro!— grito el dragón rojo luchando de tal forma que tenía en las afueras de su guarida al invasor

— ¡Te matare en ese caso!— rugió el otro enorme reptil tratando de liberarse de su adversario, mordiéndole las alas para evitar que vuele

— ¡¿Fluttershy, no puedes usar tu mirada para calmarlos?!— pregunto nerviosa Twilight, pues la titánica pelea en tan inestable lugar estaba provocando derrumbes

—Eso intento… ¡Pero no me hacen caso!— dijo la tímida chica angustiada al ver que esas criaturas estaban dispuestos a eliminarse entre sí sin importar nada, ella una vez más trato de ponerse entre ambos gigantes, pero sus instintos salvajes los tenían totalmente descontrolados, pues ambos se lanzaron a morderse mutuamente con ella en medio de ambos ataques, siendo rescatada por Naruto antes que terminara en el estómago de unos de ellos

—Supongo que tengo su permiso ahora…. —Soltó el rubio suspirando aliviado de ver a Fluttershy sin daño alguno; mientras las otras admitían que esto salía de su control

El comenzó a sacar sus kunais especiales de los compartimientos que tenía en las piernas, para ocultar la verdadera naturaleza de las mismas, pero en su peculiar cartuchera sintió algo raro y hasta pegajoso, pero luego sintió los cascos de Fluttershy sostenerle la mano con ojos llorosos

—Por favor detenlos…, no quiero que se lastimen más…— pidió ella angustiada por ambos, mientras el rubio con su otra mano libre le acaricio la crin de la poni, conmovido por el buen corazón de la chica, pues a pesar que esas criaturas la aterraban, no dejaba de preocuparse por el bienestar de esos dragones

—No te preocupes, creo saber cómo calmar a esos busca pleitos— dijo con seguridad para calmar a su amiga, pues ya sabía que era lo que estaba junto a sus kunais y no dudaría en usarlo a su favor para acabar con el conflicto

Así el héroe lo primero que hizo al enfrentarlos, fue meterse a la cueva para resguardarse y preparándoles "una sorpresa" en el proceso, pues ambos reptiles se lanzaron sus llamaradas mutuamente, luchando ambos fuegos a toda potencia y terminando en empate, pero cuando una vez más ambos repetirían la acción, el rubio espero que abran bien la boca para lanzarles a ambos algo; ni bien los dragones sintieron la repentina invasión en sus gargantas, por mero reflejo se lo pasaron.

No paso mucho tiempo para que ambos pongan un gesto de shock, con la piel erizada y luego se posaron el suelo pesadamente con un semblante enfermizo y retortijones en el estómago, acabando con la titánica lucha, y el héroe haga una "V" con los dedos con una gran sonrisa, pero las ponis tenían que opinar al respecto

— ¡¿Acaso los envenenaste?! — reclamo Fluttershy perpleja y preocupada por la salud de los reptiles, pues su cara notaba que estaban sufriendo

—Esto…, no los envenene para ser precisos, así que su vida no corre peligro, pero me temo que lo que use tiene unos efectos similares al más cruel de los venenos…, — dijo el ninja rascándose la mejilla de forma nerviosa, pues solo les había dado a cada uno, una barra de avena hecha por Twilight

— ¡¿Pero cómo pudiste hacer algo así?!— reclamo Twilight, — ¡Quien sabe que efectos secundarios podría tener esa cosa en sus organismos!— seguía la bibliotecaria con sus reclamo

—Ore wa kore o tsutaerubekidearu riyūdesu! (¡Eso mismo debería decírtelo yo a ti!)— ahora fue el rubio quien le reclamo en su idioma natal a la autora del "veneno", dejándola con la palabra en la boca, pues si bien no le entendió nada, sentía que tenía algo de responsabilidad con lo ocurrido y deseando que hubiera estado presente Twister para que le traduzca el mensaje; —Como sea ya están tranquilos…, así que ahora es mi turno de hablar con el dragón— agrego el rubio caminando hacia los dragones

—¿Pero qué harás?— pregunto Pinkie ; cuando en eso un rugido más feroz y poderoso se escuchó dentro de la cueva, y las yeguas pensaron que había un tercer dragón allí, y al parecer más grande y feroz que esos dos, pues cuando se acercaron a mirar, se podía ver en su oscura profundidad, una enorme boca llena de colmillos y unos ojos rojizos aterradores, y antes que pregunten más, unas enormes par de garras de pelaje naranja rojizo salieron de la cueva y sin problema alguno cada una tomo del cuello a un dragón y se lo llevo para sus adentros

—Bueno…, si me permiten, mi socio y yo tenemos cosas que hacer— soltó el héroe caminando directamente hacia el interior de la cueva, pero Rainbow se le puedo al frente

— ¡Un momento!, ¡¿En el nombre de Celestia me puedes decir que fue esa cosa?!— pregunto ella entre sorprendida y temerosa por ver tan gran y feroz animal

—Ya lo dije, mi socio…,— respondió Naruto sin darle importancia al reclamo, pasando de largo de Rainbow, y antes que las demás intenten interrogarlo, Naruto solo tiro un kunai de tres puntas en el suelo y luego corrió a tirarse al vacío, para susto y sorpresa de las yeguas quienes se asomaron para verlo y sin percatarse que a espaldas de ellas, los clones del héroe atrapo a cada una y se lanzaron al vacío también, para terror de ellas

— ¡¿Acaso piensas matarnos?!— reclamo Rainbow mirando con angustia como se acercaban cada vez más al piso en caída libre

— ¡Pensé que eras un héroe!— Reclamo igual de asustada Apple Jack tratando de zafarse del agarre de los clones

— ¡Y lo soy! — soltó Naruto serio para después en un parpadeo aparecer a salvo junto a ellas en una zona donde momentos antes tiro otro de sus kunais especiales, y así tenerlas alejadas de la guarida del dragón, depositándolas en el suelo y cancelando las copias

Las chicas suspiraron aliviadas de ver que salvo el susto, no pasó nada más grave y antes que reclamen, el rubio le tiro a Rainbow una mescla pegajosa en sus alas, que usaba cuando capturaba pegasos o grifos buscados por la justicia para evitar su fuga

— ¡Oye!— reclamo ella molesta al ver que le era difícil mover las alas todas pegosteadas, no dejándole otra salvo caminar para fastidio de ella

— ¡¿Por qué has hecho esto?!— lo encaro Twilight con su cuerno brillando de forma amenazante en caso que intentara otra cosa, pero el enmascarado de forma fría y tranquila recogió su kunai

—Lo siento mucho, pero lo que voy a hablar con el dragón es privado y dudo que desee colaborar con ustedes presentes, por lo que no deseo que nos interrumpan o espíen— declaro mirando en dirección a donde estaba la cueva; y luego miro de reojo a Rainbow; — Y sobre tus alas, bastara con que te bañes para sacarte eso — comento eso calmando algo a la pegaso celeste, pues dicha mescla que usaba para retener sus alas era solo masa a medio preparar para sus fideos de ramen

— ¡¿Pero porque tanto misterio?!— pregunto AJ, cuando en eso el rugido de Kurama la hizo callar al sentir el retumben del eco en la zona

—Sera mejor que me dé prisa, al parecer esta de mal humor…, más que el de costumbre— dijo Naruto ante la impaciencia del zorro

—¡¿Te vas y nos dejas así nomás?!, ¡¿Cómo se supone que volveremos al pueblo?!— reclamo Twilight molesta e indignada por el proceder del ninja, cuando vio que este con el dedo le señalaba algo

—Si van por esta ruta, en poco tiempo lograran bajar la montaña sin mayores peligros y en menos tiempo si lo comparan con la ruta que usaban al subir— comento el héroe, mientras la morada al mirar el mapa, sorprendida le daba la razón al ver que decía la verdad, pues si bien de donde estaban no las llevaba a la cueva, la ruta en donde las dejo era muchos más fácil de recorrer

—Gra…gracias…— comento ella aun confundida por todo y agradecida por ahorrarles tantas horas de viaje de regreso, logrando que se les pase el mal humor a todas por el susto vivido

Nuevamente el rugido de Kurama llamo la atención de todos —Bueno, será mejor que suba antes que mi socio termine comiéndose a uno o a ambos…, últimamente le da por comerse cuanta criatura apetitosa ve…,— señalo con pesadez, pues ya antes Kurama miraba con hambre a las mascotas de sus amigas; mientras las chicas no podían imaginarse que clase de criatura era el socio del héroe

—Esto…. — intento hablar la tímida chica, cuando el héroe la miro con una sonrisa

—Buen trabajo calmando a ese dragón señorita, ¡Eres muy valiente!— halago Naruto de forma cálida, haciendo que la chica se le tiñan las mejillas; —En fin, espero verlas a todas ustedes en mejores circunstancias y no solo cuando hay problemas— comento el ninja burlón con una sonrisa, —¡Adiós amigos!— declaro desapareciendo en un parpadeo; mientras las chicas con pena lo vieron una vez más marcharse

—Se fue otra vez…,— comento con pena Twilight, para después con conformismo siguieron la ruta con rumbo a su hogar

…

Poco después Naruto regreso a la entrada de la cueva donde Kurama y los dragones lo esperaban, encontró al enorme zorro mirándolo con fastidio por demorarse, y a los dragones aun con calambre estomacal

—¿No les has hecho algo malo verdad Kurama?— cuestiono Naruto al zorro, conociendo sus manías de ser un abusivo cuando puede

—Yo no les hice nada, aún están bajo el efecto de esas barras de avena que les diste a tragar— comento Kurama aburrido

—La verdad no me esperaba tal efecto en ellos considerando su tamaño— comento Naruto preocupado, mirando las barras que se habían colado entre sus armas, pues en su apuro metió todo lo que había en su silla de montar sin percatarse de la preparación de la bibliotecaria

—La verdad no sé qué es más preocupante…, si el que una pequeña barra de esas, puede causar tanto daño a una criatura tan grande…, o la resistencia que tiene tu estomago para digerir eso— comento el zorro con una gota en la cien

—Gracias Sakura-chan por tantas píldoras de soldados y demás alimentos mortíferos, que le dieron resistencia a mi organismo— comento el rubio cerrando los ojos llorando como la haría rock lee con el puño alzado y mirando al cielo agradecido por el rudo entrenamiento que recibió sin querer por parte de su amiga y su mortal sazón

Pasado las bromas los dragones parecían recuperar sus fuerzas y comenzaron a tratar de liberarse del agarre del zorro, pero Kurama los sujetaba más fuerte, e incluso usos sus colas para asegurarse que no escapen; ambos enormes dragones intentaron lanzar fuego para amedrentar a su captor, pero al parecer la barra de avena aun hacía estragos en su organismo por lo que no pudieron usarlo

—Muy bien…, tengo algunas preguntas que hacerles a ustedes, es sobre su raza para ser específicos, deseo saber todo lo posible sobre dragones— dijo el rubio mirando serio a los prisioneros

—¡HA!, ¿Y qué harás?, ¿Matarnos si no ayudamos?,! Adelante, yo no diere nada! — dijo con orgullo el dragón verde, importándole poco su situación y más el ver a tan enorme zorro en el lugar

—¡Pierdes tu tiempo si crees que traicionare nuestra raza y costumbres!— de la misma forma se pronunció el dragón rojo, de manera altanera y fiera

Y ante tales respuestas, el rubio sonrió de forma sádica y les mostro algo que puso a temblar a los reptiles ; —Si no van ayudarme…, tengo más de esto…— dijo mostrando las muchas barras en su poder; mientras los reptiles sudaban nerviosos, pasando saliva de forma pesada

—Akuma-da….,( Eres el Diablo…)— expreso el zorro ante la "crueldad" de Naruto

Los ojos de la máscara con forma de zorro de Naruto brillaron de forma siniestra —¿Y bien, ya lo pensaron mejor?…., sino les daré unos cuantos más para que reflexionen… ,¡Vamos habrá la boca y digan A~~..! — dijo eso acercándose amenazante con las barras en mano, ante los ojos llorosos de los reptiles y una cruel sonrisa en la boca del héroe

…..

Ya había pasado cerca de una hora y las chicas habían recorrido buena parte del tramo para volver a casa, cuando en eso vieron a ambos dragones salir de la cueva volando, cada uno en diferentes direcciones, para alivio de las ponis, pues pensaron que el temible socio del enmascarado se comió a uno de ellos

—Al parecer todo termino bien— comento Twilight al ver a los reptiles alejarse y juraría por un momento que le pareció ver al héroe montar al dragón rojo de la montaña, pero eso le parecía imposible y pensó que solo fue su imaginación jugándole una broma

—Aún me sigo preguntando que habrá sido esa cosa— dijo la granjera — ¡Nunca antes vi unas garras tan grandes!— declaro estirando sus cascos delanteros lo más que pudo

—Lo que realmente me intriga es , ¿Cómo pudo entrar a la cueva sin que lo notáramos?, ¡Es imposible que algo tan grande pase desapercibido!— dijo Rarity recordando ese detalle

— Puede ser que la cueva tuviera otra entrada que pudo haber usado…, y sobre ese raro animal, creo que tendríamos que preguntarle a Twister, él fue el único que vio al socio de Tomodachi— comento la pegaso amarilla

—Pues habrá que esperar llegar al pueblo para preguntarle —Comento Rainbow entre fastidiad por tener sus alas pegosteadas y arrepentida por haber sido tan imprudente al poner en peligro a sus amigas al provocar al dragón

—¡Miren es Twister! — grito repentinamente Pinkie emocionada y contenta de ver una cara amistosa dándoles el encuentro

—¡Hola chicas!, ¡Felicidades, al parecer pudieron solucionar lo del dragón!— declaro el poni rubio contento de ver a sus amigas a salvo, haciéndose el ignorante de lo ocurrido hace poco y señalando el cielo de Ponyville una vez más azul

—¡Twister! ¿ Qué haces acá? ,¿ Y lo del ramen?— pregunto Twilight feliz de encontrare al poni-zorro pero luego no pudo evitar poner una cara de molestia; —¿No me digas que dejaste plantados a los críticos por cuidarnos?— pregunto indignada, pensando que el chico la consideraba a ella y a sus amigas unas inútiles

—No te preocupes Twi, no hay critico o cliente que no termine rendido ante mi ramen— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa satisfechas, haciendo que los presentes se alegren por la noticia; —Y bueno…, con el tema de la guía turística solucionado, vine a buscarlas apenas pude— declaro con algo de pena ante la mirada inquisidora y sonrisa sínica de casi todas

—¡Oh mi querido caballero , no somos unas desvalidas como para que te angusties tanto por nosotras!— declaro con orgullo Rarity; —Déjame decirte que fue nuestra querida amiga Fluttershy, quien al final logro convencer al dragón de irse— soltó señalando con el casco a la tímida pegaso, mientras las demás le sonreían felicitándola

—¡¿Es eso cierto?!; ¡Eres increíble Fluttershy!— exclamo Naruto con total alegría hacia la tímida chica, fingiendo ignorancia del hecho y abrazándola de forma efusiva con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a la reservada chica, mientras la halagaba

La portadora de la bondad se ponía más roja por el abrazo y las atenciones sin saber cómo reaccionar, sacándole celos a sus amigas; luego el ninja rompió el abrazo dejando aturdida la pegaso amarrilla, y dirigió la palabras hacia sus demás amistades

—Y sobre lo otro.., ya se los dije chicas, no es que las considere unas inútiles o débiles.., simplemente tengo la manía de ser sobreprotector con mis amigos, por más fuertes que estos sean— declaro de forma cálida mirando a sus amigas, y ella sonreían regresándole el gesto

—La verdad es que todas te debemos una disculpa por ignorarte Fluttershy y agradecerte por ocuparte de ese dragón— dijo Twilight hacia la pegaso amarilla, haciendo que la amante de los animales se apene mas

—¡Bueno, cuéntenme todos los detalles! — pidió el rubio animado y acompañando a sus amigas en el camino a casa

—¡Tu cuéntanos sobre los críticos!— pidió AJ deseosa de saber cómo su amigo logro satisfacer a tan exigentes gourmets; por lo que entre todos, comenzaron a charlar intercambiando experiencias

…

En otra parte, lejos de todos el dragón rojo aterrizaba en una zona algo inhóspita y de él, bajo el rubio enmascarado mirando el lugar con interés

—Este lugar casi ningún poni lo visita, por allá hay una cueva y podrás hacer tu refugio allí, sin molestar a los demás y sin que te molesten a ti— señalo el héroe una de las tantas zonas aisladas que busco para poder entrenar sin ser molestado , mientras el dragón miraba satisfecho su nuevo habitad

—Se ve el lugar ideal para resguardar mi tesoro— dijo el dragón metiéndose a la cueva y Naruto siguiéndolo; —Gracias por ayudarme a trasladarlo— dijo después, mientras el rubio sacaba unos pergaminos y lo extendía en el suelo

—Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, lo que me contaron ambos me sirve de mucho para cuidar a un pequeño dragón…,— dijo el príncipe con amabilidad liberando el tesoro del dragón que estaba encerrado en varios pergaminos; —Además que ahora se lo muy importante y vital que es para ustedes eso— dijo el rubio mirando el tesoro

—Recuerda la advertencia, tiene que ser cuidadoso con la avaricia— dijo el enorme reptil mirando con alivio su tesoro completo, para después acomodarse sobre él y despedirse del héroe

—Quien se imaginaria que para eso les sirve a los dragones su tesoro…— comento el zorro de forma mental dentro del héroe; —¿Le piensas decir de esto a Spike?— pregunto de forma directa

—Veamos primero si sería prudente decirle de esto a Spike…, creo que mamá se hacía una idea y por ello utilizan la flama de Spike para mandar cartas a modo de precaución— comento el rubio

—Por mas tradicionalista que sean los dragones, la princesa es un ser de larga vida en este mundo, es posible que en tantos años, ella se enteró de uno o dos de los secretos de esos lagartijones — señalo el zorro

—Tal vez el problema en si seria, que es lo que ella sabe y si esa información la compartió con Twilight — comento Naruto con preocupación en señal que ahora su amiga es la encargada de criar y guiar al pequeño dragón

—Mira mocoso no te preocupes por el tema, si ella no le ha contado a tu amiga morada sobre la avaricia, es porque seguro ella no lo sabe, no creo que tampoco ocultara tal información adrede…, y si lo sabe y no lo dijo, puede ser que no lo considere oportuno con tu hermanito siendo un bebé aun y sobretodo con lo sensible que es al tema— abogo Kurama

—Eso es verdad, por ahora no le diremos del tema a Spike salvo que sea necesario…— sentencio el rubio, cuando en eso el dragón le hablo una vez mas

—Que agradable es este sitio…, sobre todo porque ya no tengo que volar alto para ir hasta la cima de la montaña— comento con una sonrisa y cómodo

—Oye.., pero si había cuevas en la parte baja de la montaña….— comento el héroe con una ceja alzada recordando ese detalle

—No podía dormir allí con ese sonido de agua recorriendo las paredes, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, se podía oírse por todo el lugar y hacía imposible conciliar el sueño— declaro el reptil, para soltar un bostezo y dormirse

—Agua recorriendo de forma interna una zona montañosa …— comento Naruto, para luego sonreír entusiasmado; sin perder tiempo el rubio sello todo su equipo en un pergamino, lo entregó al zorro y dio por finalizada la misión al cancelarse el clon

…..

Cuando el clon se canceló, el efecto de fatiga no tardó en hacerse presente en el cocinero para susto de sus amigas; pero este las calmo aludiendo que solo le había dado hambre y se terminó atorando con una de las barras de avena que Twilight le había preparado y agradeciéndole por lo útiles que le eran

—¡¿En verdad te son útiles?!— con ojos brillantes y soñadores pregunto la bibliotecaria, imaginando que al fin acertó en una con respecto a la comida

—Me sirven como no tienes idea…— dijo el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa, omitiendo su nueva utilidad como arma disuasiva y herramienta de interrogación/ tortura, la creación culinaria de su amiga

—Y bueno como te decía, Tomodachi les tiro algo parecido a un veneno y logro anular a los dragones, y luego nos obligó a apartarnos de lugar para poder hablar sin ser interrumpido— comento Rarity, narrándole lo vivido en la montaña y la brusca despedida del héroe

—Solo espero que cumpla con su palabra de que esto se puede quitar con agua, o me las pagara — comento Rainbow deseosa de volver a volar

—Tal vez lo sepamos pronto— dijo Twister con una sonrisa y comenzó a mirar por todos lado, dándole la espalda a sus amistades y aprovecho para usar el modo sabio, buscando la corriente del agua y en el proceso, sintiendo a alguien que no le era grato cerca de ellos, alarmándose inicialmente, pero al sentir mejor esa presencia, se percató que estaba alejándose de la zona, por lo que decidió ignorarlo, sobre todo porque las chicas estaban presentes

—Esto… , ¿Que está haciendo?— pregunto Fluttershy dudosa, mirando al rubio mirando de un lado a otro y seguía dándoles la espalda, mientras Naruto soltó un suspiro que mesclaba resignación y alivio y volvió a la tarea de búsqueda

—Presiento que hay agua por la zona— dijo Naruto siendo cuidadoso para que no le vean el cambio de ojos, logrando encontrar una pista en la zona y fingió que su extraña cola le señalaba por dónde ir, al usarlas cual flechas direccionales

—¿Es como mi Pinkie sentido?— pregunto Pinkie con una sonrisa e interés, mientras Twilight se negaba a sí misma a hacer otro experimento con el rubio, así como lo hizo con la rosada y ahorrarse todo ese estrés , al concluir que el Pinkie sentido de Pinkie, no tiene sentido alguno

—Se podría decir…— respondió Naruto amigable, hasta que dio con lo que buscaba, con sus colas señalando el lugar preciso —Twi, ¿ esta zona es volcánica?— pregunto con entusiasmo

La bibliotecaria reviso su mapa —Si…, acá dice efectivamente que es volcánica, pero lleva cientos de años inactivo— comento ella algo confundida

—¡Eso quería saber!— dijo Naruto, pues zona volcánica y agua subterránea solo puede significar algo; y ante la sorpresa de todas formo el rasengan en su casco

—¡Oh, Es esa técnica!— dijo la modista mirando como esa esfera brillaba cual si fuera una joya bien pulida

—Hacia tanto tiempo que no te lo veía hacer , que me había olvidado que podías hacer eso— agrego la bibliotecaria mirando la esfera

Naruto sonrió satisfecho y antes de chocar su técnica contra el suelo, miro a sus amigas —Esto…, podrían alejarse un poco…, — comento ante la cercanía de las chicas y no quería ganarse otros poderoso chinchones en la cabeza, como paso en el valle y ocurrido con los perros de diamante

Las yeguas hicieron caso y cuando Naruto choco su técnica contra el suelo, este se hundió, mientras aplicaba más rotación a la esfera para que perfore más el suelo, hasta hacer un hondo hoyo en forma de embudo con el rubio en medio, pero nada más paso

—¿Y el agua?— Dijo Rainbow con decepción y sus alas aun pegosteadas al ver nada paso, cuando sintieron la tierra temblar y un torrente de agua salió del suelo, agua caliente para ser específicos llevándose a todos en la sima del potente chorro, y se llenaba de vapor el lugar

—!ONSEN! (aguas termales)— grito Naruto muy contento en la cima del chorro, pues una de las cosas que echaba de menos del mundo shinobi, era poder bañarse en aguas termales, y a pesar que el negocio de las gemelas ofrecía baños de agua caliente en jacuzzi , no lo sentía igual comparándolo con los baños naturales

Pasado la sorpresa inicial y con el bajar del agua, se había formado una pequeño estanque de agua caliente, mientras las chicas si bien no les hizo gracia el ser sorprendidas y mojadas de esa forma, cuando por insistencia del ninja probaron los baños termales, sintieron su cuerpo aliviarse y relajarse, después de tantas emociones y esfuerzo físico

—Mmm…, esto es una delicia…, y muy bueno para la piel ~..., — comento suspirando Rarity, relajándose y cerrando los ojos, disfrutando del agua caliente

—Creo que vendré acá luego de hacer mis piruetas— comento de la misma forma Rainbow y contenta que el chorrazo inicial le limpiara sus alas

—Espero que esta vez no te hagas de escusas para no entrar con nosotras vaquero— le dijo la rubia pecosa a Naruto, en referencia a que se negó a bañarse con ellas cuando ocurrió lo de la "maldición de Zecora"

—Creo que poco a poco me estoy adaptando a las costumbres de este reino…, — dijo Naruto aun colorado por la situación, pero ahora más consiente de como veían las cosas sus amistades, metiéndose también al estanque

—! Wiii!, ¡Hadoken!— grito con una sonrisa la rosada, lanzándole al ninja un poco de agua, mientras sus cascos hacían la postura de la técnica, pero Naruto contra ataco sin demora con un "Sonic boom"

— ¿Así que este tipo de lugares de llama Onsen en tu país?— pregunto curiosa la morada con el pelo recogido, con una expresión de alivio

—Si, en mi país este tipo de lugares abundan, los hay al aire libre en los valles y montañas; pero también hacen posadas en ellos donde aparte de disfrutar del agua caliente, uno se pueda relajar jugando al ping pong y comer bien; generalmente estos últimos son más concurridos que los primeros— explico el rubio

— ¿Y eso por qué?, ¿No sería más cómodo y económico ir uno al aire libre?— pregunto Fluttershy interesada en la charla

—Pues…., — trato de explicar Naruto, cuando en eso sintieron que algo se metió al estanque también; —Los que están en las posadas te permite bañarte sin la menor compañía inoportuna…— dijo el ninja aburrido, mirando a unos osos que se habían metido también con ellos con toalla en la cabeza incluido

Pasado el momento y más recuperados del relajante baño, retomaron el camino de regreso a casa, cuando en eso Rainbow hablo, pidiéndole a todas disculpas por enfurecer al dragón tan irresponsablemente

—La verdad no soy buena disculpándome, pero enserio…, lamento que las cosas se complicaran por mi culpa; y sobre todo a ti Fluttershy, yo pensaba que solo nos estorbarías y al final quien nos salvó terminaste siendo tú — dijo ella avergonzada

—No hay nada de disculpar Rainbow, yo también tengo que disculparme pues todas ustedes contaban conmigo y debido a mis temores solo complique el viaje— dijo la pegaso amarilla

—Creo que todos nosotros aprendimos una buena lección de todo esto…— comento Twilight con una sonrisa, gesto que los demás compartían y al mismo tiempo feliz de encontrar una nueva lección sobre la amistad para reportar

—Sí, eso es verdad…— admitió la ruda pegaso y luego miro al ninja — Creo que de tanto verte pelear Twister, llegue a pensar que yo también era capaz de espantar al dragón con solo mi fuerza— dijo Dash mirando al ninja algo bromista

—No niego que eres fuerte Dashie…, pero a nosotros en mi aldea, nos entrenan desde pequeños para hacer toda clase de misiones y enfrentar cuando peligro exista para cumplirla— revelo el príncipe; —Y si crees que yo soy fuerte, pues déjame decirte que mi compañera de Equipo era capaz de hacer el hoyo del estanque con un solo golpe — dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, recordando la tremebunda fuerza de Sakura

— ¡¿Eso es posible?!— cuestiono en shock la pegaso azul, imaginándose alguna especie de agorilado poni logrando hacer la hazaña que Twister le narraba

—Pues no por nada ella es la alumna de la actual líder en mi aldea, y si ella les parece poderosa, su maestra, la abuela Tsunade, capaz hacia lo mismo pero usando solo la punta de su casco— comento con una aura azulada, recordando la brutal fuerza de la quinta Hokage, mientras las otras se quedaban pasmadas al imaginarse tal cosa

— ¡Santo cielo!, ¡Me cuesta creer que una yegua anciana logre hacer tal cosa!— declaro escandalizada Rarity, imaginándose una yegua de edad similar a la abuela Smith realizar tal destrucción

"_Y lo dice quien fue capaz de destrozar un diamante de pura rabia…",_ pensó Naruto con una cara incomoda

—Si que hay ponis muy interesante en tu aldea Twister…— comento Twilight recordando la muchas veces que el rubio le narraba sobre alguna cualidad o habilidad de sus amigos en Konoha

—Sí..., todos ellos son muy peculiares, y en muchos campos más fuertes o hábiles que yo; pero a pesar de ello, yo deseaba cuidarlos, son mis ponis apreciados, así como lo son ustedes… — dijo el rubio mirando al horizonte con nostalgia

Las chicas se apenaron un poco por el comentario —Vamos amigo, tampoco es que no nos podamos defender por nuestra cuenta; si no mira lo que paso con Fluttershy hace poco— comento bromista AJ para animar el ambiente

—Esto…, es que…, cuando las vi en peligro, solo pensé en salvarlas…. — nerviosa se explicó la pegaso de crin rosa, cuando en eso el rubio se le acerco posando su casco en su cabeza y la miraba a los ojos

—"_**El verdadero poder de uno , no viene de la cantidad de técnicas que uno domine, si no de la fuerza de voluntad que tiene cada uno para proteger a quienes son importantes para nosotros "—**_ soltó Naruto ganándose la atención de todos; —Eso siempre decía el tercero; y tú eres la muestra de ello, afrontaste tu mayor temor por proteger a tus amigos Fluttershy y no dudaste en ningún instante en mostrar todo tu valor por salvarlos — comento cálidamente, haciendo que ella sonría con cariño al rubio muy colorada; —Ahora creo que en vez de clasificarte como tímida y adorable, te tendríamos que clasificar como valiente y adorable— comento Naruto a modo de halago

Y como era de esperarse la pegaso se puso más roja que un tomate por los cumplidos y por mero reflejo se sentó y bajo la cabeza ocultando con sus cabellos y alas, su cara sonrojada y tapándose la cara con los cascos delanteros, tratando que no vean los ojos brillantes y sonrisa soñadora que se formaba por las atenciones del ninja hacia ella, mientras la pobre chica destilaba vapor de las mejillas; y también con ellos el resto de presentes hagan sus clásicas muecas de celos.

—Creo que le dio un golpe de calor por el agua caliente…. — comento el rubio confundido ante la reacción de Fluttershy, haciendo que las chicas solos suspiren mesclando resignación con fastidio por la densidad del ninja

—Oye Twister, ¿Y cuál es tu mayor temor?— pregunto Rainbow curiosa de saber a qué le temería un poni capaz de vencer a una ursa en fuerza

Naruto se rasco la cabeza con algo de pena —Pues..., tal vez suene exagerado, pero mi mayor temor seria el no poder proteger a mis seres queridos…— dijo el rubio con algo de vergüenza ; —Como ya les conté no tuve muchos amigos de pequeño en mi aldea, pero conforme lograba tener más amigos, desea con fervor poder ser lo suficientemente fuerte para cuidar lo que es importante para mi… — revelo con una sonrisa tenue, pero las chicas solo lo miraron con cariño comprendiendo el porqué, él es tan sobreprotector con ellas.

—Por poco lo olvido, Twister ¿Qué clase de criatura es el compañero de Tomodachi?— pregunto directa Twilight cambiando el tema rápido

—Un zorro gigante— respondió Naruto de forma sincera, mientras los demás miraban al rubio de forma incrédula; —Yo también no lo creía cuando lo vi, pero es cierto, su socio es un zorro gigante, bastante feo y orejón— soltó el rubio, mientras en su interior Kurama le hacía una nada educada señal con el dedo medio

—Eso explica que su máscara tenga forma de zorro…— comento aun anonadada la modista; cuando en eso un fuerte rugido de escucho — ¡Oh no!, ¡Ese zorro gigante esta acá!— declaro Rarity asustada

—Lo siento Rarity…, fue mi estómago el que hablo…— dijo Pinkie con vergüenza mirándose su estómago volver a rugir de hambre

—Creo que debido a la emergencia no comimos nada salvo el desayuno— dijo Twilight algo avergonzada cuando su estómago se unió al reclamo

— ¡Pues en ese caso vamos al Ichikarus!, ¡Ya quiero probar el ramen que Twister ha creado, pues! — propuso con entusiasmo y hambre la vaquera

—Esto…, no me opongo a hacerles algo de comer…, pero creo que mejor le echare un ojo a la receta antes de servírselo— comento el rubio apenado por lo ocurrido con su invención, pues omitió ese detalle por vergüenza cuando le toco a él, narrar lo acontecido en el pueblo

— ¿Y eso por qué?, ¿Si a esos críticos les pareció bueno, no entiendo qué problema podría tener? — cuestiono la pegaso de melena colorida; pero el rubio se excusó diciendo que aún hay ciertos ajustes por corregir; por lo que las chicas terminaron aceptando

Y así mientras regresaban a casa, se quedaba atrás mirando en modo ermitaño en dirección donde juraría que sintió a Slenderman, pero tal como indicaba su rastreo inicial, el ente ya se había alejado mucho de la zona, y ahora más tranquilo dio media vuelta para después continuar su camino al pueblo, pero no dejaba de preguntarse una y otra vez el motivo por el cual el raro ser estuviera allí

…

Al regresar al pueblo los habitantes saludaron a las portadoras con sonrisas y trotes en señal de aplausos por lograr librarlo de la oscura humareda, agradecidos por sus servicios; pero para sorpresa de Naruto, Trixie y las demás no estaban a la vista y la tímida chica fue directamente a buscar a Spike quien hacia su mejor esfuerzo con las mascotas de ella, junto a las CMC lidiando lo mejor que podían con la situación

—Gracias por cuidarlos pequeños, espero que no les hayan causado muchos problemas— comento ella agradecida por su ayuda con una dulce sonrisa

—Fue un gusto Fluttershy…— respondió el pequeño dragón algo apenado, mientras las pequeñas se sumaron al gesto aunque decepcionadas de no obtener su marca por tal tarea

— ¿Pasa algo Spike?— pregunto ella preocupada por ese gesto

—Es que…, me entere que le tienes miedo a los dragones…., — comento el pequeño algo triste, bajando la mirada, pues había oído a Bombón comentar con las otras chicas esa información

La pegaso amarilla solo abrazo tiernamente al bebé dragón —Aww Spike, es imposible que te tenga miedo, empezando porque eres mi amigo y aun eres un bebe; mi temor es con los dragones gigantes— se explicó ella con calma

—Pero no toda la vida seré un bebé…, llegara el día en que crezca y entonces me temerás…— cuestiono Spike con pena, pensando que llegue el momento en que la tímida chica junto a las demás, ni quiera pueda mirarlo o quieran estar cerca de él; pero solo sintió un beso en la mejilla por parte de ella, haciendo que se ponga rojo el dragón

—Spike así te vuelvas un dragón grande y fuerte, yo no voy a tenerte miedo, sobretodo porque para cuando llegue ese día, yo te habré visto crecer en todo ese tiempo; y tú siempre serás el mismo chico amigable y lindo— dijo ella consolando al bebé, mientras Spike se quedaba más tranquilo por esas palabras, ante la miradas comprensivas del resto de la pandilla

—La verdad no puedo imaginarme al pequeño Spike como un dragón gigante, creo que tendríamos la edad de mi abuela para cuando eso pase— comento AJ de forma bromista ; —Pero tal como dijo Fluttershy siempre serás nuestro Spike, por más grandote que seas— agrego con una sonrisa

—Dudo que se pueda omitir el tamaño que alcanzare con el tiempo— comento el pequeño dragón con una sonrisa incomoda

—Sabes Spike?, un amigo mío tenía un perro pequeño llamado Akamaru, era tan pequeño que incluso lo podía llevar encima de su cabeza —Soltó Naruto repentinamente —Y cuando regrese a mi aldea, luego de irme de viaje con mi maestro por tres años , Akamaru se volvió tan grande que incluso mi amigo podía subírsele encima y montarlo sin problema— revelo, mientras a los presentes les costaba imaginarse que un perro crezca tanto como poder llevar sobre su lomo a un poni ; —Cuando le pregunte a mi amigo por el cambio de Akamaru, él dijo que nunca noto el cambio hasta que un día por llevar a su perro como siempre encima de su cabeza, este casi le rompe el cuello de lo pesado que estaba;— agrego con una sonrisa burlona

— ¡Yo no soy un Perro!— reclamo Spike molesto, pero luego más calmado le agradeció pues comprendió lo que quiso decirle, pues así el crezca a tal tamaño, estarán tan acostumbrados a su presencia y trato, que ni sentirían el cambio

Luego de ello Naruto se dirigió donde la alcaldesa Mare y un grupo de vecinos —Por cierto alcaldesa, quiero decirle algo— comento Naruto a la autoridad para contarle sobre las nuevas aguas termales que _**"acaban de ser descubiertas", **_ versión que el grupo opto por dar para ocultar su verdadero origen y una idea que se le ocurrió al respecto, haciendo que los otros pobladores se junten a su alrededor para oír la propuesta

— ¡Hola chicas, felicidades por todo! —saludo Derpy uniéndose al grupo de las portadoras; —Al parecer hay doble motivo por celebrar, tanto por el dragón, así como por el ramen— comento la rubia cartera, explicándole que se perdió de todo por ayudar a Dinky en un proyecto escolar

—Eso me recuerda…— soltó Rainbow; —Oye Twister, ¿Tienes algún problemas si te esperamos en el restaurante?— pregunto con un tono algo fuerte, pues en verdad tenía hambre

—No hay problema Dashie, termino acá y les preparo algo rico— respondió sonriendo, logrando animar a las portadoras y estas decidieron entrar en el local, seguidas de la cartera; mientras los demás escuchaban interesado el asunto de las aguas termales

—Hummm…, ¡Que rico huele!— dijo Pinkie sintiendo el aroma de la sopa recién creada aun presente en el comedor, cuando paso la puerta del Ichikarus de Ponyville, y prácticamente flotando dejándose llevar por el aroma hasta la cocina, mientras las demás sonreían incomodas por la reacción de la rosada

—Tengo mucha curiosidad de saber sobre ese ramen que creo Twister— dijo con un tono conspirador Rarity

—Yo también tengo curiosidad— se sumó AJ, así que las demás las chicas curiosas se metieron a la cocina para darle un vistazo al nuevo ramen, y de paso evitar que Pinkie haga otra locura

—Oh, así que para eso uso el Arcoíris— dijo Derpy señalando los fideos coloridos ya cocidos, y explicándole a las demás chicas los ingredientes que Naruto pidió para sorprender a los críticos

—Pues…, esta sopa esta que me giña el ojo…— dijo la granjera con hambre disfrutando el aroma y buena pinta del caldo

—Oigan… ¿Creen que se enoje si tomamos un poco…., al menos un poquito?— pregunto la pegaso amarilla, también dejándose tentar por el olor

—No creo que pase algo malo si tomamos un poco…. — respondió Twilight también cediendo al hambre

—Opino igual, total si va a reemplazar la receta, sería una lástima que bote esto por el desagüe— se sumó Rainbow con una sonrisa cómplice a la iniciativa

—Yo me encargo de servirles — dijo Derpy amigable y así las yeguas procedieron a probar que tan bueno era la creación del ninja

Y mientras tanto afueras del local Naruto, el rubio les decía a todos de como ayudaría al turismo las aguas termales cercanas al pueblo, haciendo que los presentes con entusiasmo y curiosidad, quieran conocer el lugar

—Imagínelo alcaldesa, tras comer bien y disfrutar de la hospitalidad de Ponyville, proceden a pasear por la naturaleza, terminando la jornada bañándose en las aguas termales y disfrutar del paisaje— propuso Naruto su idea

—Suena eso muy bien…, "_**Ponyville lugar de la amistad y las aguas termales**_"; sería un buen lema para el turismo— dijo la alcaldesa contenta

— ¡Pero eso no nos beneficiaria en nada a nosotras!— reclamo Lottus

— ¡Con agua caliente gratis, nadie vendría a nuestro spa!— apoyo a su hermana Aloe

—Al contrario chicas, sería una buena oportunidad para ustedes— explico Naruto, agregando que si ellas se encargan del mantenimiento del lugar, podrán hacer propaganda directa a su negocio si habilitan toallas o lociones para los ocasionales turistas; —Además que las aguas termales solo permite bañarse con agua caliente, pero ustedes ofrecen tratamientos de belleza y masajes relajantes, así que no perderán público—

Las gemelas se miraron mutuamente por un momento analizando las cosas y vieron lo potencialmente beneficioso que era para su negocio, si colocaban algo de publicidad en las toallas y lociones, aceptando unirse al proyecto con una sonrisa

—Por cierto Twister, pásate algún día por el spa, estaremos felices de darte un buen masaje…, por todo el cuerpo~…, — comentaron ambas con sonrisas coquetas

—Se agradece chicas, no me caería mal algo así luego de trabajar— respondió el rubio con total inocencia moviendo sus hombros cansados, mientras las gemelas chocaban los cascos en señal de victoria, y las floristas que escucharon la proposición, rechinaban los dientes con molestia . Después de ello, el príncipe se dirigía a su negocio cuando en eso Trixie y las demás se hacían presentes; — ¿Y ustedes en donde andaban? — pregunto Naruto al ver recién aparecer en escena al resto de chicas

—Nos metimos a la biblioteca para investigar por qué esa sopa, tiene tales efectos — explico Octavia algo nerviosa

—Y tras horas de buscar al fin dimos con la respuesta— se sumó Lyra preocupada

—Resulta que las flores que escogiste, sumado al arcoíris, da por resultado una preparación similar a una pócima de amor— termino de dar la noticia la maga molesta por la estupidez del ninja

— ¡¿Es en serio?!— exclamo Naruto con sorpresa ante tal noticia

—Bueno no del todo..., al parecer los otros ingredientes terminaron adulterando dicha pócima, y por ello su efecto es algo más…"lujurioso", aunque por poco tiempo — explico Vinyl tal detalle avergonzada

Naruto solo se llevó un casco a la cara fastidiado, comprendiendo por qué esas yeguas reaccionaron así; —Un momento… ¿Y por qué los críticos no actuaron como ellas?, O ¿A mí? es decir, ellos también actuaron raro, pero pudieron guardar mejor la compostura y a mí no me afecto cuando probé el caldo— cuestiono el rubio

—También pensé en eso…, pero lo único que se me ocurre es que a ellos no les afecto tanto, porque tenían el estómago ya algo lleno con la comida que le servir mientras te esperaban y el ramen que consumieron antes de tu creación, y seguro tu habías comido algo que te protegió de sus efectos— señalo Trixie

—Yo también lo creo posible, pues Trixie y los demás que consumieron tu sopa, no habían probado nada de comer salvo el desayuno en todo el día y eso los expuso más a sus efectos— se unió a la explicación el unicornio turquesa

Naruto suspiro aliviado que la barra de avena de su amiga lo salvara de caer en tal potaje —Lo mejor será revisar la receta para que el ramen de Ponyville no cause problemas…, — comento resignado, pues sentía que era una lástima que la primera sopa de su autoría, a pesar de su buen sabor, no sería apta para la venta al publico

—No te deprimas amigo, con que cambies las flores y le bajes la dosis del arcoíris, podrás ofrecer tu creación sin problemas—intento animarlo Lyra ofreciéndole una solución

—Sí, eso es verdad— comento el rubio más animado; —Menos mal que ustedes ya se deshicieron de la sopa para que no cause problemas — comento mirando a las chicas, peor ellas pusieron una cara de incomodidad muy notoria

—Pues no…, luego de que se le paso el efecto a Trixie, solo atinamos a salir del lugar y no acercarnos a la olla…— respondió la pelinegra algo avergonzada

—Es que el aroma era tan rico, que temimos ceder a la tentación de probarlo y por ello nos pasamos el resto del tiempo buscando información en la biblioteca— completo el panorama vinyl

Trixie se masajeaba la cien con el casco no creyendo todo el caos que Naruto sin quieres podía ocasionar —Cuando ese amigo tuyo te llama el "dobe" (estúpido); no sabe cuánta razón tiene…,— comento cansada; —En fin, aún falta deshacerse de ese ramen, ¡Así que lo mejor será que fueras de una vez a tu cocina y tires eso!— demando Trixie seria; mientras Naruto se acordaba que las chicas esperarían en el restaurante, por lo que dio media vuelta para ir a su negocio, rogándole a las deidades de Equestria que todo siga en orden

Llego a la puerta de su restaurante, donde la pegaso rubia y de ojos cruzados lo saludo de forma amigable saliendo del local, mientras se le cortaba la respiración al imaginarse el peor cuadro posible

—Hola Twister, felicidades por lo de tu ramen, huele muy rico y apuesto que debe saber delicioso— dijo ella normal sin mostrar alteración alguna

Naruto volvió a respirar con normalidad al ver a la cartera como siempre —Gracias Derpy, oye… ¿No te provoco comer un poco?— pregunto curioso, pues según la versión de sus amigas el olor era demasiado apetitoso y tentador; —Si deseas puedo prepararte algo— ofreció el príncipe para agradecer a la rubia su ayuda a la hora de buscar ingredientes

—No niego que olía rico y te agradezco el ofrecimiento, pero ya almorcé con Dinky antes de venir acá; además tengo que bajarle a la comida si deseo entrar en el vestido que me hizo Rarity— se explicó la chica amigable pues hasta le bajo a su consumo diario de pastelitos de chocolate para conservar la línea para la gala ; —Bueno no te quito más tiempo, las chicas están esperando adentro en el comedor, yo iré a jugar con mi hija— comento con una sonrisa despidiéndose de su amigo

—Oh bueno, en ese caso hasta otro día Derpy, pero la invitación está en pie y trae a Dinky si quieres— respondió Naruto con alivio, y la rubia acepto la propuesta

— ¡Ah que tonta soy, casi lo olvido!— dijo ella repentinamente cuando ya se había alejado algo; —No te preocupes por las chicas, yo me encargue de servirles esa sopa que sobro— dijo amigable y siguió su camino, mientras Naruto se quedó pálido y con la quijada caída por lo escuchado

Naruto paso saliva de forma pesada y con una aura azulada no creyendo su mala suerte (?), abrió la puerta con resignación, y al entrar al comedor, juraría que vio a sus amigas quienes estaban vestidas como si fueran unas odaliscas esperando a su sultán en el harem con velos incluidos, una imagen propia de algunas historias de la exótica Arabia Equina que escucho de niño, con Fluttershy , Rarity y Apple Jack haciendo la danza del vientre; Pinkie y Rainbow abanicando una gran y acolchada cama finalizando la visión con Twilight reposando sobre ella de forma sugestiva

Ante tal visión, la primera reacción del ninja fue la de golpearse la cabeza contra el marco de la puerta, para volver a la realidad, y pensando que en verdad la sopa tenia efectos alucinógenos, logrando su cometido para su tranquilidad.

—Hola chicas…, — dijo calmado caminando lento pero seguro, con un gracioso chorrito de sangre en la frente producto del golpe, no perdiendo de vista a ninguna de ellas, las cuales poco a poco comenzaron a cercarle el paso, entre insinuantes gemidos producto del brebaje

—Hola Twister~~…. — respondieron ellas en coro con una voz tan dulce y provocativa que cualquiera se sentiría en el paraíso, pero para Naruto era como si hubiera caído en el mismo infierno (segundo circulo según dante para ser exactos)

—Esto…, al parecer ya han comido algo…— dijo nervioso, mirando directamente la puerta de la cocina

—Si…, pero ahora tenemos hambre de otra cosa…— dijo con total descaro la tímida Fluttershy tomándolo del mentón y mirándolo fijo con ojos seductores, mientras el rubio sudaba a mares

—Claro..., claro…, les preparare algo enseguida…, solo déjenme ir a la cocina— intento sonar tranquilo, pero internamente lloraba de miedo, e intento avanzar hasta la cocina pero AJ lo detuvo de la cola

—No necesitas hacer nada…, déjalo todo a nosotras, dulzura ~— dijo ella poseída por la pócima y antes que se le lancen encima, Naruto esquivo a sus amigas para llegar hasta la cocina, tomar la olla del ramen y correr por toda la casa evitando a las chicas, hasta atrincherarse en su habitación

Las yeguas cual zombis hambrientos golpeaban y forcejeaban la puerta, mientras el rubio aterrado solo ponía todo lo que había en su habitación, hasta incluso su cama como barrera en caso que caiga la primera defensa

— ¡Corrijo lo que dije! , ¡Mi mayor temor tener que volver a pasar por ese maldito día nuevamente!— grito mientras las lágrimas de sus ojos caían de forma cómica

—Míralo de otra forma mocoso…, tal vez no puedas vender tu creación como alimento… ¡Pero ganarías una fortuna vendiéndolo como afrodisiaco!; ¡JAJAJAJA!— se burlaba el zorro de las desgracias (?) De su contenedor

— ¡Cállate bola de pelos! — reclamo el rubio a su amigo, deseando el efecto pase pronto; mientras Kurama mencionaba cosas como _**muerte por snu snu**_

Pasado el efecto para su alivio y entre disculpas y regaños todo volvía a la normalidad; a los días siguientes Naruto ofreció la versión oficial de su nuevo ramen sin temor a efectos secundarios y los ciudadanos disfrutaron contentos el nuevo alimento y felices ahora de contar finalmente con un atractivo turístico como lo eran las aguas termales; quedándose el eslogan que propuso la alcaldesa en la entrada que daba la bienvenida al pueblo

...

_**Dentro de unos dias subire la siquiente parte, ya esta hecha, solo falta corregir, y esto es todo, por ahora!**_


	20. la mejor noche de la historia parte 3

_**Hola que tal?, otro fragmento mas que les puedo ofrecer antes de llegar al final de este arco, narrando ciertos detalles de lo que depara para mas en adelante este fic, sin mas que decir, salvo la aparición de un personaje de un fic que me gusto mucho y su autor me dio su permiso para que aparezca, los dejo con este cap**_

...

_**Capitulo 14 ; La Mejor Noche en la Historia o algo asi..., (los previos 3)**_

Las semanas pasaron y el día de visita de la princesa Celestia que había programado para ir al pueblo estaba muy cerca, por lo que todo Ponyville colaboraba por dar la mejor impresión posible hacia su amada gobernante y obviamente Twilight a la cabeza se encargaba de cuidar que todos los detalles sean perfectos

—Esto es fantástico alcaldesa, pronto tendremos todo listo para la visita de la princesa— comento la bibliotecaria con una sonrisa al ver a todos los habitantes limpiando o preparando los decorados para la visita, mientras acompañaba a la alcaldesa mare

—Es de esperarse, todo el mundo está feliz que la princesa nos dé una nueva oportunidad de poder verla en directo y esperamos que disfrute de su visita en el pueblo— dijo la alcaldesa recorriendo Ponyville, mientras se veía las calles y jardines recibir mantenimiento

En eso Twilight se dio cuenta de un detalles—Esto… ¿No eran otros los encargados de estas tareas? —; pregunto al notar que los ex –bandidos ya no hacían tal labor y ahora eran los vecinos de Ponyville quienes se ocupaban de hacerlo

—Pues…— intento explicarse la alcaldesa, cuando repentinamente una gran figura les hizo sombra y al alzar la vista, se encontraron con el líder de los bandoleros y casi a toda su banda detrás suyo; — ¿Así que en verdad se van?— comento mare comprensiva y con un toque de pena

—Si así es alcaldesa, ya nos despedimos del jefe y queríamos agradecerle a usted por brindarnos trabajo y un lugar donde vivir — dijo el minotauro agradecido junto a los demás

Resulta que luego de conseguir trabajo en el pueblo, muchos miembros de la banda lograron hacer un capital para poder poner su propio negocio en sus ciudades natales u ofertas laborales debido a las buenas referencias que obtuvieron por parte de la alcaldía o el algún negocio de Rich y por ello mismo habían decidido partir de Ponyville y únicamente se quedarían aquellos que tenían sus familias ya instauradas en Ponyville

—Sera una lástima ya no verlos por acá, pero recuerden que si las cosas no salen bien, no duden en regresar acá, siempre serán bienvenidos— menciono mare amigable; mientras todos se despedían de la autoridad con rumbo a su nueva y posiblemente mejor vida

—Ahora entiendo porque ya no están haciendo esas tareas…, — comento Twilight comprensiva; —Bueno admito que cuando vine acá por primera vez, me asuste a verlos haciendo los trabajos de mantenimiento, pero resultaron ser tipos muy agradables detrás de su ruda apariencia…, — agrego mientras se despedía también a los ex – bandidos

—Es verdad, ellos eran unos buenos muchachos que habían tomado por error el mal camino… y cierto rubio a la mala los puso en el camino correcto..., — comento la alcaldesa con una sonrisa y una gota al recordar como Naruto los masacro

—Creo que esa es la forma de Twister de hacer las cosas…— con una risa nerviosa comento Twilight

—Y hablando de cosas que hace nuestro amigo, mira allá — comento mare señalando hacia un parque donde los niños estaban reunidos; —Allí esta otra de sus obras—

Twilight miro con interés como un grupo de pequeños unicornios se sumaron a la tarea de decorar algunos árboles para la visita de Celestia, los cuales usaban sus mágicas para poner los adornos en las ramas, pero otros más pequeños tenían serios problemas para ayudar también, pues su poco dominio en la magia les hacía imposible el levantarlos y entre estos estaba la pequeña Dinky mirando con pena los resultados, mientras algunos niños mayores se reían de los más chicos

Twilight frunció el ceño enojada por lo que veía, pero la alcaldesa con una sonrisa la invito a no intervenir y que siga mirando. En eso noto que Trixie se acercaba a donde ellos y luego con señas invito a los más chicos a intentarlo nuevamente. Ellos le hicieron caso y Trixie los apoyaba con su magia para guiarlos, pero luego ella al ver que los pequeños tenían más confianza, de forma disimulada dejo de ayudarlos, y los pequeños sonreían contentos de ver que habían logrado cumplir con la tarea y una efusiva Dinky abrazo a la maga, y aunque esta fiel a su carácter puso una cara incomoda y orgullosa, no evito sonreír tiernamente de forma suave desviando su rostro de la vista de ellos

— Trixie tiene madera para ser una buena maestra…. — comento con una sonrisa Twilight, feliz de ver a su amiga y rival, seguir con su plan de ayudar a los pequeños unicornios con problemas para dominar su magia

—Sí, eso es verdad, solo que no lo comentes con Cheerilee o se pondrá celosa por su trabajo— dijo la alcaldesa de forma confidente, ganándose unas risas entre ambas; —Pero ya siendo serios, al final de todo el asunto de Trixie fue positivo para el pueblo pues ahora tenemos un buen teatro con excelentes funciones ya sean mágicas o artísticas y sus talleres son muy apreciados por la comunidad— agrego mirando los cambios positivos para el pueblo

Twilight solo pudo sonreír al pensar en toda la ayuda que Twister de una forma u otra termino brindando a todos — Y ahora estamos en el mapa del turismo por el ramen y las aguas termales…, es una lástima que la recepción se tenga que hacer en Sugar Cube Corne y no en Ichikarus— dijo la bibliotecaria en señal al que el negocio de ramen se volvió un lugar representativo del pueblo

—Bueno el propio Twister insistió que fuera en el negocio de los Cake, ya que su local era muy chico comparado con el de ellos,…, aunque siento que sea una lástima que la princesa no pruebe de primer casco el ramen y tengamos que ofrecerle solo pastelitos— dijo mare, recordando lo mucho que Twister negó su negocio para tal tarea, como si no deseara que la princesa conozca el local por dentro. Y la verdad aunque no lo aparentaba, Naruto quería evitar en ese día a la princesa Celestia lo más que le fuera posible, para evitar alguna probablemente comprometedora pregunta por parte de su madre

—No se preocupe, la princesa Celestia estará más que encantada de estar rodeada por pasteles y si son de chocolate mejor…. — dijo Twilight con una sonrisa, recordando el fanatismo de la diosa por los pasteles; luego un detalle paso por su mente —Y dígame alcaldesa, ¿De dónde sacamos presupuesto para tanto adorno?— comento la bibliotecaria pues a su criterio el pueblo se veía mucho mejor que para el festival de verano y no se había hecho colecta alguna para los gastos

—Bueno…, una parte es algunos ingresos que pudimos ahorrar por la fiesta del verano y la otra…— intento hablar más la poni de tierra, cuando en eso un fuerte grito se escuchó y vieron aun grifo salir disparado rumbo al hospital de pueblo; — De eso…,— soltó sonriente y nerviosa señalando el vuelo del grifo

—¡¿Qué fue eso?!— exigió una explicación la bibliotecaria, cuando una enorme sombra les tapo el sol; y al alzar la vista vieron un gran minotauro rojo de tonificada musculatura, salido de alguna película de artes marciales, por su vestimenta de corte oriental y destilando una peligrosa aura (una versión minotauro de Akuma/Gouki de SF si prefieren)

— ¡¿Dónde esta esté poni?!— exigió de forma ruda y feroz el forastero, mostrando en sus en sus enormes manos el recorte de periódico donde Twister vencía en fuerza a la ursa, mientras la pobre Twilight no podía evitar intimidarse ante tan agresivo sujeto, y balbuceaba un poco de los nervios ante la cara de pocos amigos que el tipo tenia; pensando primero en mandarlo al desvió y advertir a su amigo de la poco grata visita

—¡Oh justo a tiempo!— dijo la alcaldesa con naturalidad como si se alegrara de ver a tan peligroso sujeto, mientras la morada la miraba con estupor; —Ahora te lo explicare mejor con un ejemplo Twilight— menciono mare y luego se dirigió al forastero —¿Viene a retar a ese poni verdad?— pregunto con cortesía

— ¡Así es!, ¡Vengo a retarlo a duelo en una pelea y coronarme como el más fuerte de este reino!— exclamo el minotauro destrozando la parte superior de su ropa al tensar sus músculos, demostrando su poderío y rudeza

—Bien, de ser así sígame por favor — respondió mare como si nada y el rudo tipo confundido la siguió, junto a una más confundida Twilight; hasta llegar a un pequeño puesto donde las gemelas estaban atendiendo —Aloe, Lottus, aquí hay otro más…, — señalo la autoridad

—Buenas tardes señor, por favor llene esta ficha con sus datos personales sobre todo su tipo de sangre, número de seguro social si es que tuviera y especifique si es alérgico a algún tipo de medicamento y luego firme acá, por acá y acá — dijo aloe señalando los campos a llenar como si fuera algo rutinario

—Luego firma esta declaración jurada en la cual voluntariamente renuncia a tomar acciones civiles o penales en contra Orange Twister o Ponyville, junto a este compromiso de que todo lo que ocurrirá en la pelea, será únicamente bajo su entera responsabilidad — aporto Lottus cual empleada burocrática; mientras el retador con una ceja alzada llenaba los formularios

— ¡Son 100 bits!— declararon las gemelas al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa de vendedoras, extendiendo el casco, cuando el minotauro entrego los documentos ya firmados

—¡¿Se supone que tengo que pagar por esto?!— reclamo el retador indignado, mientras Twilight ponía una cara de sorpresa bien marcada

—El dinero cubre gastos médicos y dentales de emergencia— dijo Lottus in inmutarse ante el feroz reclamo

—Además de un seguro por pérdidas y daños materiales que la pelea pueda causar — completo la explicación aloe

—¡Me niego a seguir con esto!— exclamo enojado el luchador realmente furioso por tantas demoras en su pelea con el rubio

Antes tal declaración las hermanas se miraron entre sí con una sonrisa maliciosa —Oye Aloe..., 100 bits suena algo barato por obtener el título del más fuerte, teniendo en cuenta los servicios que cubre ¿Verdad?— pregunto Lottus a su gemela con desinterés

—Sí, es verdad Lottus, es más, hasta suena a casi una ganga si se compara al no llamar a la guardia real por ocasionar disturbios en la vía pública y alterar la paz, además de tener que pagar una fianza para salir de prisión que sobrepasa los 300 bits — contestó aloe a su hermana en complicidad, mientras el minotauro escuchando las amenazante charla reconsidero las cosas

—Esto…, pensándolo mejor…, pagar 100 bits no suena tan descabellado…— comento el tipo a regañadientes, mientras las gemelas tras recibir el dinero con una sonrisa le dieron un boleto

Twilight miraba todo sin saber cómo clasificar lo atestiguado, salvo que en su mente se forme un enorme cartel con las palabras: _**"¡Extorción y amenaza!"**_ por encima de las gemelas y uno con el cartel de **"**_**Victima"**_ sobre el agresivo minotauro

—Siga de frente hasta esa colina y haga su fila aguardando su turno— señalaron ambas al mismo tiempo, mientras a lo lejos se podía divisar una fila de tipos de iguales características aguardando su turno para intentar ser "El más fuerte de Equestria"

—¡¿Me puede decir que es lo que acabo de ver?!— exigió una explicación la morada ante todo lo visto y oído

—Veras Twilight, ya que últimamente sujetos así vinieron a buscar problemas y Twister se ocupaba de "calmarlos"; y al parecer como ese tipo visitas tenían para largo, a él se le ocurrió este método para que así la alcaldía tuviera un ingreso extra y de paso esperaba que el pagar para pelear, los disuada un poco de venir a importunar a cada rato— se explicó mare con una sonrisa nerviosa —Míralo de esta forma, gracias a esta cuota por retar a Twister, nos podemos dar el lujo de arreglar el pueblo sin mayores complicaciones— comento con simplicidad

En eso vieron a un poni de apariencia fornida saliendo disparado con dirección a la clínica dental de Colgate; —Prácticamente estos sujetos están pagando por recibir una paliza…— comento con un tono cansado la bibliotecaria, llevándose un casco a la cara sabiendo lo buen peleador que es el rubio

— ¡Pues si!— respondieron las gemelas y la alcaldesa con una sonrisa carente de vergüenza, mientras la bibliotecaria solo suspiraba resignada ante las ocurrencias del ninja; en eso las gemelas le dijeron a la funcionaria que su turno había terminado y que les tocaba mañana a las florista hacer de recepcionistas mientras regresaban a atender a su spa

— Algunos vecinos del pueblo ofrecieron su ayuda para atender a los retadores — respondió la alcaldesa antes que la morada le pregunte y así aclarado el panorama Twilight se dirigió a visitar a Twister mirando que la fila de aspirantes ya se había reducido en poco tiempo

…..

Conforme Twilight avanzaba en búsqueda del rubio, la fila se hacía más corta, como si esos sujetos fueran despachados con cada paso que ella daba, hasta ver un grupo de curiosos que se habían acomodado cerca de un pequeño círculo, armado con un cercado a modo de ring de combate

Entre los asistentes pudo reconocer a Big Mac, el doctor Hooves, Rich y otros vecinos más, y con Twister y su rival de turno en medio, mientras algunos sementales estaban que depositaban diversas cantidades de monedas en un sombrero que un poni de pelaje ámbar , crin café y tres herraduras en el flanco pasaba entre ellos

— ¿Caramel que haces?— pregunto la bibliotecaria ante la sospechosa actividad que ese corcel terrestre hacia

— ¿Pues qué te parece que hago Twilight?, solo estamos apostando— respondió el semental de forma tranquila, mientras a la morada se le hacía un tic en el ojo

—¡¿Acaso están apostando quien va a ganar?!—reclamo con indignación, pero solo una fuerte carcajada por parte de los presente recibió, como si ella hubiera contado un buen chiste

—Para nada Twilight, nadie apuesta en contra de Twister, porque saben que va ser dinero perdido con toda seguridad— respondió el corcel

— ¿Entonces qué es lo que están apostando?— pregunto la morada confundida

—Que tan alto los manda a volar, donde van a caer o cuanto se demora en ganar— declaro Caramel, mientras con unos binoculares miraba al último en ser mandando al aire, cortesía del ninja —Cayo en la entrada del pueblo, ¡Tu ganas Bull Bíceps!— dijo con una sonrisa mientras el físico culturista recogía sus ganancias contento, y la bibliotecaria movía la cabeza de forma reprobatoria y se dirigió al rubio

— ¡Oye Twister!— dijo ella fuerte para llamar la atención de su amigo; mientras este atendía al siguiente retador (léase saco de golpear)

—Hola twi, ¿Cómo estás?— respondió Naruto amigable y despreocupado, esquivando algunos golpes de su adversario y mandarlo a volar al contra atacar de un par de coces

—¡ Altura alcanzada: cerca de 10 metros! ¡Gana el señor Rich!— declaro el poni terrestre, tras comparar la medida con un poste que usaba de referencia, mientras el millonario se alegraba de haberse quedado a ver los encuentros

— ¿En verdad todo esto te parece necesario?— le cuestiono ella con cierto reproche, cuando entro otro más a probar suerte

—Oh vamos twi, !Tampoco es tan malo! — comento tranquilo bloqueando una fuerte patada del poni terrestre al cual se enfrentaba, haciendo que Naruto sonría con emoción al ver algo de reto y su peculiar cola, sostenga la pata de su adversario para con ella azotarlo dos veces seguidas contra el suelo y lo termine mandando contra unos árboles dejando al poni inconsciente ; — Todos salimos ganado con esto…., creo…— declaro mirando al derrotado con decepción e invito al siguiente a pasar; — La alcaldía obtiene un ingreso extra, evitamos desmanes incensarios, y yo de paso practico mejor mis técnicas de combate sin molestar a algún vecino para que practique conmigo, ¿Cierto chicos?— agrego sonriente tras vencer al siguiente tan rápido que ni Twilight supo quién fue el pobre desafortunado y los vecinos del pueblo movían la cabeza de forma afirmativa con una sonrisa, dándole la razón al rubio, pues no se creían capaces de salir ilesos de algún sparring con el

La morada solo veía que la sonrisa del rubio, ampliaba más las ganas homicidas del nuevo retador que era un dragón mediano; y en vista que ella era la única incomoda con todo esto, solo le quedo aceptar las cosas como estaban

—Bueno…, en ese caso… ¿Qué tal si salimos a comer algo cuando termines?— propuso ella algo tímida, desviando la mirada y agachando las orejas sonrojada, esperando compartir algo de tiempo con su amigo a solas

—Me encantaría twi.., pero ya había quedado en pasar la tarde jugando con Pinkie— comento con pena por decepcionar a su amiga, mientras peleaba con el dragón el cual demostraba ser un oponente más competente; —Mira allí viene— agrego mientras la sonriente poni aparecía con sus peculiares y alegres brincos

—¡ Hola amigos! , ¿Twister, nos vamos ya?— declaro la poni rosada entusiasmada por pasar la tarde con su amigo, dándole poca importancia a la pelea que se llevaba acabo

—Aún faltan 15 minutos para que termine— respondió Naruto señalando el reloj de la alcaldía que se veía desde donde estaban, mientras los retadores que faltaban se indignaban, como si sus peleas no fueran importantes y el rubio ya se daba por ganador al final del día

—Esto.., ese reloj está atrasado 20 minutos…— comento Caramel explicando que desde hace años, sin importar las veces que fuera revisado, siempre le ocurría el mismo desperfecto; mientras la rosada se impacientaba más, pues deseaba jugar ya

—Oh, lo siento Pinkie, déjame terminar con esto — se disculpó el rubio, quien en un descuido del dragón termino descubriendo su estómago y Naruto no perdió oportunidad de rellenarle a golpes el abdomen, para lanzarlo de la cola hacia el hospital

— ¡Mas de 7 minutos!, ¡Gano el doctor Hooves!— informa Caramel con cronometro en el casco, mientras el doctor aunque resignado por el trabajo que le esperaba en el hospital, recogía satisfecho su botín

— ¿Ya Twister? — como si fuera una niña pequeña haciendo una pataleta, la rosada estaba tirada en el suelo boca arriba aburrida por esperar y sacudía sus cascos en señal de protesta; —Se enfriaran los pastelitos que hice— comento impaciente

Naruto solo rio un poco incómodo por las actitudes infantiles de su amiga — ¡Bueno chicos, eso es todo por hoy!— declaro hacia los que faltaban, mientras el minotauro rojo fruncía el ceño con rabia

—Entonces…,¿ Podremos venir a retarte mañana?— pregunto uno de los tipos rudos aguardando su turno

—Lo siento amigos, pero mañana tengo que irme a buscar insumos para mi restaurante y pasado mañana la princesa Celestia visita el pueblo y como comprenderán tampoco se podrá pelear con ella en Ponyville. Humm…, si vuelven en una semana con gusto los atenderé— explico Naruto con naturalidad, mientras los retadores estaban que botaban humo de las orejas, muy enojados por haber tenido que perder su tiempo y dinero

—Esto…, Twister…, creo que están muy pocos satisfechos con esa notica— le dijo de forma confidente la morada ante la cara de furia de los participantes

Y en vista que la cosa podría ponerse fea en cualquier momento, al rubio se le ocurrió que a todos los que aún faltaban por pelear, lo retaran al mismo tiempo, de esa forma todos quedarían satisfechos

—Mírenlo de esta forma, entre tantos atacándome a la vez, mayores serían las posibilidades que uno de ustedes termine ganando— declaro el príncipe con una sonrisa de zorro amistosa

Los retadores con sonrisas confiadas aceptaron y se lanzaron a pelear al mismo tiempo, mientras conformen se acercaban al rubio, comenzaron a notar las caras de lastima de los pobladores hacia ellos moviendo la cabeza con pena, como diciendo : "_**pobres ilusos**_" . Y al mismo tiempo la amistosa sonrisa de Naruto cambiaba a una homicida, cuando ellos entraron en su rango de ataque; pues si en algo se especializo el joven príncipe desde que volvió a pisar su reino, es en ganar combates de uno contra todos

Ahora Pinkie jugaba a Twilight al gato trazando con una rama en el suelo mientras la trifulca se desataba —Oye Twilight, ¿No crees que la postura de pelea de Twister es algo rara?— comento la rosada, mientras los demás testigos hacían gestos de dolor solidarios, desviando de cuando en cuando la cara y al fondo se oían los sonidos de golpes y dolor; —Es decir, al parecer le es muy cómodo estar erguido sobre sus patas traseras— dijo eso cuando vieron a la primera víctima despegar

La bibliotecaria desde que vio pelear por primea vez al príncipe también le dio curiosidad tan rara postura, sabia por algunos libros sobre artes marciales que le gustaba a Spike ojear, que muchos ponis la asumen para ampliar su repertorio de ataques, pero a su vez, a muchos de ellos les costaba mantener el equilibrio en tal posición o sentían dolores propios de una antinatural postura, pero a Twister no tenía problemas con tal posición, pareciera que dicha postura fuera lo más natural y cómoda para el

—Se a qué te refieres, pero supongo que aplica esa postura para que tenga los cascos delanteros libres, a modo de manos, así como los minotauros y entrena duro seguramente para ampliar su tiempo en esa posición— comento la morada mientras trazaba en el suelo un circulo y otro más salía despedido

—Si eso pensé también, pero lo que no me explico es: ¿Cómo puede correr tan rápido en dos patas y saltar tan alto?, a mí me dolió la espalda luego de imitar su postura por unos 10 minutos seguidos y no podía ni correr o saltar bien— dijo la rosada trazando una aspa y nuevamente otro más pasaba por encima de ellas producto de una patada voladora del ninja

—Tú también haces cosas que son difíciles de explicar — comento la bibliotecaria mirando con una ceja alzada a su amiga, mientras hacia su jugada, oyéndose uno tres gritos perderse de manera consecutiva en el firmamento

—No sé de qué hablas..., yo no hago nada que otro poni pueda hacer— respondió Pinkie, mientras se mantenía en el aire y su cola girando le servía como el hélice de un helicóptero; — ¡Uy, con efecto!— agrego alzando la vista al mirar la trayectoria serpenteante del nuevo vencido

—Lo que tú digas Pinkie…,— fue la respuesta de la morada para dejar zanjado el asunto, y luego sonrió satisfecha al ganar el juego, y al mismo tiempo la pelea termino con los últimos retadores mandados en fila consecutivamente al negocio de Colgate para ser atendidos

—Muy bien…, fueron menos de 5 minutos, y nadie acertó, lo siento chicos pero ya saben las reglas, ¡La casa gana!— declaro Caramel guardando las ganancias, mientras los apostadores solo hacían gesto de pena y otros chasqueaban la lengua

— Bueno Pinkie, perdona la demora, ya podemos irnos— dijo el rubio amistoso limpiándose el polvo, mientras se acercaba a sus amigas, y la rosada saltaba feliz de poder compartir tiempo con el príncipe

— ¡SI, si, si, si!, ¡Divirtámonos juntos!— dijo la rosada emocionada con su contagiosa sonrisa, mientras Twilight sonreía con resignación, esperando en otro momento tener otra oportunidad para compartir algo de tiempo con su amigo; pero no evito reprenderlo por algo

—Twister, comprendo que todo esto lo hacías con la mejor intención, pero si deseabas que ya no te molesten más, ¿No hubiera sido más fácil dejarte ganar y así molesten a otro por eso de ser el más fuerte?— cuestiono la unicornio con una solución más práctica y fácil ante la visitas de tantos tipos indeseables al pueblo buscando pelea; y antes que Naruto conteste, alguien se pronunciaba

—¡NO ESCAPARAS DE MI!— reclamo el minotauro rojizo que se estuvo de participar en la pelea masiva —¡YO VINE DESDE TAN LEJOS, SOLO PARA TENER UNA BUENA PELEA CON EL MAS FUERTE DE ESTAS TIERRAS Y NO ME RETIRARE SIN ELLA!— bufando y enojado el furibundo tipo exigía su duelo ya mismo

—Mira amigo, si lo que deseabas era pelear con Twister, pues debiste haber venido más temprano o participar en el duelo masivo; ahora él se está retirando y te recomiendo que lo hagas tú también sin mayor problema— intento razonar de forma pacífica Caramel poniéndose delante del furibundo sujeto

—!GRRRR!— fue el feroz gruñido que soltó el minotauro, tomando del cuello a caramel y alzando su puño para desahogar su furia en el rostro del desafortunado poni, pero el golpe no llego a su destino, el rubio había detenido su puño con un solo casco; —¡¿Pero cómo?! — dijo el tipo sorprendido pues al igual que los demás no vieron al rubio moverse

Naruto seguía conteniendo el puño del minotauro el cual hacia más fuerza, pero el rubio no hacia esfuerzo alguno, mientras sus cabellos tapaban sus ojos —¿Sabes algo Twilight?…,— comento el príncipe hacia la bibliotecaria de forma calmada; — A mí también se me ocurrió eso de dejarme ganar para que dejen de venir a molestarme, y todo por ese estúpido título del poni más fuerte, por lo ocurrido con esa osa sobre alimentada…, la verdad tal reconocimiento me tiene sin cuidado y si por mi fuera, hasta lo regalaría…, pero…,— comento ejerciendo más presión al puño del minotauro haciéndolo retroceder y miro directamente a su enemigo mostrando unos ojos fríos —Simplemente no puedo dejar que tipejos así como este, lo obtengan de mi…,— declaro de forma amenazante y dura

El minotauro del susto inicial retrocedió liberando a caramel de su agarre, pero luego recupero la compostura y se puso amenazante liberando su agresiva aura; — ¡Pues si estás dispuesto a defender tu título, entonces prepárate!— declaro colocándose en pose combativa

El rubio solo suspiro de forma cansada y resignada como si le diera pereza todo esto, —Dame unos segundos Pinkie…— comento con una sonrisa tranquila, mientras la rosada accedía y miro al hermano de AJ ; —Big Mac di cien a triple cero…— le indico

—¿ Cien a triple cero?….— fue la respuesta confundida del grandote que lo agarraron desprevenido ante lo visto hace poco

—¡Muy bien, Big Mac apuesta a 100 bits a cero minutos, cero altura y dentro del ring— declaro Caramel marcando la apuesta del Apple, mientras el pobre corcel no sabía de donde sacar 300 bits para cubrir la apuesta y otros comenzaron a apostar en contra , pues por más fuerte que era el cocinero de ramen, les parecía imposible tal meta; el granjero miro nervioso al rubio, pero este solo le sonrió para que confiara

—¡¿Ya terminaste?!— Pregunto el minotauro de forma tosca, mientras el ninja movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa y entonces el retador empezó su discurso — ¡Yo soy el gran Furius Horn!, ¡El terror de las fronteras orientales de Equestria!, ¡El devastador de Northcowrea! ¡El huracán Jackjakckystan!, ¡El destructor de Applepaluza! , ¡El Azote de Trottigham!…., — pronunciaba esas palabras mientras hacia una serie de movimientos de corte marcial, destilando tan hostil aura

Los títulos y sobrenombres que el minotauro soltaban, comenzaron a ser familiares para algunos de los espectadores, por lo que los comentarios entre ellos no tardaron en dispersarse, sobre la fama que tenía Horn, y preocupando a las amistades del rubio, pues el retador distaba mucho de ser uno más del montón

Y la ola de declaraciones seguían, haciendo pesado el ambiente, aunque Pinkie estaba segura que muchas de sus poses las vio en otra serie cuyos protagonistas usaban armaduras que iban de bronce a oro; la palabrería y demás títulos eran dados hasta que finalmente llego todo a su fin

—… ¡Y he venido hasta acá, para arrebatarte el título del más fuerte y aplastarte con mis manos! — finalizo el retador dando terminado su presentación, asustando a los demás al mirar que la amenaza era en serio

Claro que todo lo épico y hostil se fue al desagüe cuando todos encontraron al rubio durmiendo de pie, casi babeando, con una graciosa burbuja de moco que crecía y bajaba en la nariz; pues se aburrió a mas no poder por el largo discurso del minotauro, haciendo que el tipo realmente quiera matar al ninja, y Twilight picándolo suavemente con su cuerno lo logre despertar

Tras dar un aburrido y exagerado bostezo Naruto hablo —Orange Twister, dueño y cocinero de Ichikarus ramen de Ponyville, yoroshiku…, (un gusto) — dijo con simplicidad sin ponerse en guardia, frotándose los ojos somnoliento con pereza (mientras un cartel con la palabra _**"príncipe"**_ aparecía encima del mal educado rubio), y el minotauro este echando humo por la nariz de la rabia y estallándole la cabeza con un pequeño hongo nuclear

Retomando la seriedad, todo el mundo estaba expectante de la batalla a desarrollarse, en completo silencio, ambos retadores mirándose mutuamente, solo sintiéndose el silbar del viento en la zona, esperando solo la señal de caramel para medirse a duelo

— ¡Co-comiencen!— declaro Caramel nervioso por la suerte del rubio

— ¡Ay!, no quiero ver…— comento nerviosa la bibliotecaria ante lo que podría ser una sangrienta pelea, tapándose los ojos

— ¡Yo sí!— replico la rosada sentada con una banca y palomitas de maíz entre sus cascos, invitándole a la bibliotecaria; y así el combate comenzó con el minotauro lanzándose al taque, estirando su puño hacia el rubio, pero no se esperaron lo siguiente

—Listo amiga ya podemos irnos —fue lo siguiente que el príncipe dijo amistoso, apareciendo al lado de la rosada, mientras todos ponían una cara de estupor mirando al rubio con la alocada joven, pues apenas había pasado un segundo y ya la pelea había terminado

Luego, todos miraron al minotauro el cual tenía su propio puño impactándolo en la cara de forma bastante dolorosa y gráfica, para después caer pesadamente contra el suelo certificando la victoria del rubio

— ¡¿Pero qué paso acá?!— declaro Caramel sin explicarse lo ocurrido, mientras los demás tenían los ojos como platos por la forma en como termino el combate

—Así…, me olvidaba, Katta (gane) — declaro el rubio alzando sus patas delanteras en señal de victoria, con cero emoción o ánimo y luego miro a Caramel —Esto… ¿No tenías que decir algo más? — le pregunto algo burlón

—Cero minutos…, cero altura…, sin salir del ring…., — enumero el corcel mirando el resultado del combate y le entrego todo el contenido al Apple — ¡Gana Big Mac!— declaro fuerte

— ¡Yahuuuu!— fue el grito de victoria que dio el corcel rojizo, feliz al mirar las cantidades de bits que había logrado obtener, y Naruto le indicaba que saque a pasear a su familia con ese dinero, cosa que el grandote acepto con gusto

—Muy bien chicos ya saben las reglas para los ganadores, de sus ganancias el 5% para la alcaldía como impuesto, 1% para caramel y el 10 % para mí — comento el Uzumaki , recibiendo de ellos su parte de las apuestas; mientras la bibliotecaria se le acerco a preguntar —No esperabas que me ponga a pelear gratis , ¿O sí?— se adelantó a responder, ante la cara que le puso Twilight y una vez más el cartel con la palabra _**"príncipe", **_aparecía encima del peleonero

—Yo quería preguntarte más bien ¡¿Qué es lo que paso acá?!— recrimino la bibliotecaria entre sorprendida y ofendida, pues el ninja le había adivinado su intención inicial de preguntarle sobre el dinero que acaba de ganar

—Simple, yo gane— dijo Naruto con su sonrisa de zorro dejado zanjado el asunto; —En fin, nos vemos luego, ¿Nos vamos Pinkie?— le pregunto a su amiga rosada

—No es justo, no vi nada. Yo esperaba presenciar un golpe espectacular como el Falcon Punch o verte invocar una armadura sagrada…, o por lo menos las técnica de la gruña…, — comento la chica rosada haciendo un puchero de decepción caminando poco animada

—¿Y si te muestro mis movimientos especiales en POF ( Prince Of Fighters)?— le pregunto con complicidad

— ¡No son mejores que los míos!— declaro Pinkie recuperando el entusiasmo, saltando sobre su cola como si fuera un gran resorte, acompañando al rubio hacia unos árcades para medirse a duelo con el ninja

—Parecen unos niños…. — comento Twilight moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa con una sonrisa comprensiva; aunque no evitaba sentirse al mismo tiempo celosa y preocupada

Celosa por el tiempo que la rosada acaparaba con el rubio y preocupada pues Pinkie y Twister compartían muchos aspectos en común, como su aptitud despreocupada y alegre, el gusto por jugar y hacer bromas, sin contar que ambos cuentan con una energía y condición física que cualquier atleta envidiaría; y tales aspectos los hacían mucho más cercanos, cosa que le daría mucha ventaja a Pinkie sobre las demás, si es que ella deseara ser más que solo amigos con el rubio

—No…, no creo que Pinkie intente algo más…., — comento para sí misma la bibliotecaria, tratando de librar su cabeza de preocupaciones sin fundamente, ya que finalmente, Pinkie es alegre y amistosa con todos y no solo con el ninja

—La verdad aun no me explico cómo paso todo esto…— comento uno de los ponis presentes sacando a la morada de sus pensamientos; a lo que Twilight ofreció su magia para poder resolver el misterio

— ¿Seguro que eso funcionara?— pregunto Caramel algo escéptico, mirando a la bibliotecaria cubrir con una aura morada la zona de combate, para que después esta aura formara una esfera a la vista de todos

— ¡Claro que sí!, es muy simple, solo capto la energía de lo que paso en esta zona y luego ustedes al mirar la esfera lograra recrear el evento, al comparar la información con la que ustedes tienen en su mente— explico la unicornio y todo el mundo se acercó a mirar cómo fue que Naruto gano el combate

Y así la primera imagen que se transmitió, fue lo que todo el mundo vio, con el minotauro atacando al rubio, y este a simple vista sin moverse de su lugar, solo se retiró dejando a su enemigo con su propio puño estampando en la cara

—Tratare de hacerlo ir más lento— dijo Twilight decidida y ahora más que empecinada en saber cómo fueron las cosas, y el resultado fue el mismo; pero ella no se quedaría tranquila hasta saber la verdad

Tras repetir una y otra vez la secuencia, poco a poco se logra ver como ligeras sombras se movían de la figura del rubio, hasta que finalmente logró su cometido, dejándola a todos con la quijada caída. La secuencia que tanto buscaron efectivamente mostraron el violento puño de Furius Horn moverse a paso de tortuga coja con dirección al rostro de Naruto a modo de gancho; cuando en eso , el rubio se movió a un ritmo más normal, esquivando el golpe y luego soltó a una buena velocidad una serie de golpes en la cara de su enemigo, terminando la secuencia al tomar el brazo del minotauro y re direccionando el golpe hacia su propio dueño, recibiendo de lleno todo el daño, y el rubio con total tranquilidad se retiraba sabiendo el resultado del combate

El un solemne silencio se apodero del lugar, y los testigos pasaron saliva de forma pesada —Y en cámara lenta hace ver esos golpes más dolorosos….— comento Caramel con un gesto de desagrado al ver como cada golpe deformaba la cara del minotauro, prometiéndose así mismo, nunca buscarle pelea al ninja

"_**A nosotros en mi aldea, nos entrenan desde pequeños para hacer toda clase de misiones y enfrentar cuando peligro exista para cumplirla"; **_ recordó Twilight esas palabras que dijo Twister en referencia a su entrenamiento en su país natal, cuando ocurrió lo del dragón en la montaña

— ¿Pero a qué clase de peligros enfrentaban en sus misiones, como para que sus entrenamientos les permita hacer cosas como esta?...— musito con voz baja Twilight, con preocupación y un gesto triste, en dirección hacia donde el rubio salió con Pinkie, deseando con todas su fuerzas que su amigo nunca más tenga que volver a realizar misiones de tal naturaleza

…..

El tiempo que le era dedicado solo a Pinkie, para el príncipe eran de los que más apreciaba, pues compartían muchas alegrías y juegos entre ellos. Era como si el tiempo para aquella rosada poni, nunca hubiera transcurrido, y salvo su tamaño, seguía siendo la misma alegre y entusiasta potrilla que el conoció de niño, con sus canciones pegajosas y su adorable sonrisa; evocándole la misma alegría que compartía con ella cuando jugaban en esa granja de rocas

Naruto no evitaba sentirse feliz de ver que aquella tristona niña que conoció hace tantos años, se hubiera mantenido fiel a su palabra de hacer sonreír a todos, pues ella no perdía ocasión alguna para animar a cuanta cara larga se encontrare en el camino, con alguna actuación graciosa y similares; sintiéndose orgulloso de haberla podido ayudar cuando ella estuvo a punto de tirar la toalla en lo que seria su vocación, aunque tampoco no evitaba recriminarse un poco para darle un límite, cuando la rosada se salía de control

Por otro lado la rosada se sentía muy feliz teniendo al rubio de compañero de juegos, por lo general si bien los ponis que la conocían la estimaban y participaban en cuanta fiesta, broma o canción se le ocurra a la rosada, eran muy pocos los que podían seguirle el paso, pues el entusiasmo desmedido de la fiestera parecía no tener fin, por lo que al poco rato de forma disimulada se alejaban del huracán de alegría que era Pinkie para volver a sus actividades diarias, dejando a la poni de esponjosa cabellera, sin más alternativa que buscar a otros ponis para seguir con la diversión

Pero Twister era distinto. Él le podía seguir el ritmo sin problemas, participaba con entusiasmo para las bromas y juegos, además que podía conversar con ella cuanto tema disparatado se le pase por la cabeza, sin incomodarse y siempre sonriéndole; así como lo era Naruto con ella de pequeños y tal vez la razón de que ambos se parezcan tanto, hacia quela rosada se sienta tanta alegría con el cocinero a su lado

Y así, tras competir en los árcades, jugarle algunas bromas inofensivas a los vecinos de Ponyville, ayudar a la rosada a organizar una fiesta de bienvenida a cuanto turista visite el pueblo, ahora se encontraban jugando jenga, luego de tan agitado día en el negocio de los cake, y si bien para ese entonces ya los pasteles que Pinkie preparo estaban más que fríos, no dejaban de estar deliciosos

—Y entonces caminaba alrededor del lago de ese pueblo, tratando de buscar la salida más cercana, pero la neblina era muy espesa en el lugar y no me permitía ver bien — comento la rosada comiendo un pastelito, mientras sacaba una tablilla del juego y la acomodaba en la parte superior de la torre; —Y entonces decidí buscar algún poni por la zona, pero parecía vacío y en eso, una fuerte alarma se escuchó— seguía narrado Pinkie

— ¿Y porque sonó esa alarma?, ¿Había algún robo o incendio?— pregunto el rubio curioso, quien ahora era su turno de mover alguna tablilla sin tumbar la torre

—No lo sé, no había nada parecido a eso. El ruido era muy fuerte y la neblina se volvía más espesa, casi no se podía ver nada y no encontraba a nadie que me guiara para salir — se explicó la pastelera, moviendo otra ficha y dándole una mordida a uno de sus pastelitos

— ¿Y cómo lograste salir de ese pueblo Pinkie?— con total curiosidad e interesado por la historia dijo Naruto, tratando de no tumbar la torre

—¡Ah, eso se lo debo a un amigo que hice allí!— declaro la rosada con una sonrisa haciendo su movimiento de forma rápida; —Creo que era carnicero, porque usaba un cuchillote bien grande y pesado, bueno se veía muy grande y aunque no lo cargue, sabía que era pesado porque lo traía arrastrando por la calle, y sabía que era carnicero porque su ropa tenia manchas de sangre, ¿Qué poco higiénico verdad?, al parecer salía con prisa del trabajo, porque ni se cambió de su uniforme, incluso tenía el gorro que usaba para trabajar en su carnicería; debe ser una proveniente de la Arabia Equina, porque tenía forma de pirámide; pero al parecer al pobre le dieron un gorro muy grande, tanto que le tapaba la cabeza; y encima era mudo el pobrecillo porque solo me hablaba con gruñidos, y como no supe su nombre, decidí llamarlo _**señor cabeza de pirámide**_— declaro la rosada con una sonrisa, luego de tal discurso; mientras Naruto no sabía si se sentía incómodo de como la historia se estaba torciendo de manera oscura o por la habilidad de la chica de hablar tanto sin respirar

— ¿Y al final que paso?…. — pregunto Naruto con una voz extrañada, haciendo su jugada de turno; —Por cierto, esto está muy rico…— agrego saboreando el pastel que tenía, alegrando mucho a la rosada

—Al final el señor cabeza de pirámide fue un poni muy amable y me guio a salida de Silent…, Silent… ¡Ay!, no me acuerdo ahora como se llamaba el lugar— dijo la rosada tratando de hacer memoria; —Pero en fin, el lugar era muy agradable y pacifico como para vacacionar, ¿Qué te parece Twister, si le decimos a los demás para que vallamos todos de visita allí?— le pregunto al rubio con emoción

—No niego que suena a un lugar interesante…, pero será mejor posponer lo del el viaje Pinkie, ahora todos están pensando en la visita de la princesa— comento Naruto, mientras estaba seguro que ya antes había escuchado algo así

—Sí, tienes razón, además que también está el pueblo vecino…, Raccon City creo que era…, es un lugar también bueno para conocer — agrego la portadora de la alegría con simpleza y moviendo las tablillas, haciéndole más difícil la jugada a su amigo

Naruto miraba detenidamente la torre, al parecer por estar concentrado en la más que extraña y sospechosa historia que Pinkie le narro, la rosada había tomado ventaja de su distracción y así ganar la partida, estudiando bien donde mover

—Oh, ya veo Pinkie te narro esa aventura suya en aquel pueblo cubierto de niebla; me sorprende que se perdiera en el camino, cuando solo era llevar un pedido a un pueblo cercano— comento el señor Cake quien se asomó por el lugar, y había escuchado la conversación mientras acomodaba algunos pastelitos en el escaparate de la tienda

La chica soltó una pequeña risita apenada —Es que en el camino de regreso me la pase cantado, y no me di cuenta que entre a ese lugar, y solo cuando vi el lago, me percate de mi error y bueno , el señor cabeza de pirámide me ayudo a salir, ¡Un día de estos le llevare pastelitos en agradecimiento! — declaro decidida su idea dándole otra mordida a su pastel

El señor Cake movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa, aprobando el gesto de la rosada, pero luego se fijó en los pastelitos que estaban comiendo; —Oye Pinkie, ¿Esos no son los mismos pastelitos que estabas preparando desde la mañana?, pensé que era un pedido especial o algo así, porque te veías muy empecinada en que sean perfectos— comento mientras recordaba a Pinkie desde temprano en la pastelería preparándolos y buscando los mejores ingredientes

—Ah…, esto…, yo…,— balbuceaba nerviosa la rosada, al verse descubierta y se sonrojaba, pues precisamente todo su esfuerzo era porque el rubio iba a pasar la tarde con ella y deseaba complacerlo con algo, cuando en eso la señora cake visiblemente molesta salió a encarar a su marido

— ¡Ven acá!, ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre importunar así a la niña?!— regaño la señora Cake a su esposo jalándolo de la oreja para que regrese a la cocina; — ¿No vez que desea tener un tiempo a solas con Twister?— le reclamo enojada llevándoselo a rastras

— ¡¿Pero quién atenderá la tienda?!— pregunto adolorido el pastelero

— ¡Pinkie puedo hacerlo!, ¡No necesita que los interrumpan!— respondió la yegua embarazada

— ¡Caray mi pastelito, desde que estas embarazada, estas más enojona que nunca!— reclamo el poni mayor

—¡¿Que has dicho?!— reclamo la yegua mayor molesta con dientes filudos, alzándole el casco como si fuera un puño

—Nada mi amor…., tu siempre tienes la razón— con voz temblorosa le contesto a su esposa, regresando a la cocina con ella; pero a medio camino se detuvo y miro fijo al rubio; — ¡Huye mientras puedas Twister, no termines como yo! — le dijo al rubio; solo para que su esposa de un tirón de crin lo meta a la cocina, mientras Pinkie se le caía una gota de sudor por todo lo presenciado

— Ahahaha…, últimamente se le dan por ser muy bromistas…— comento la rosada incomoda, pensando en la vergüenza que acaba de vivir con el ninja acompañándola

—Ah…,— fue lo único que dijo Naruto, quien ajeno a todo lo ocurrido, se había mantenido concentrado en el juego mirando por donde mover para no perder, mientras Pinkie suspiraba aliviada que su amigo sea tan distraído

Tras un rato más, Naruto con una sonrisa hizo su jugada, dejando la torre casi al borde del derrumbe, y ahora Pinkie era quien se veía en problemas

—hummm, se ve difícil— observo la rosada, concentrada para no perder; pero luego miro al rubio a los ojos y no evito apenarse un poco, —Por cierto Twister, gracias por una linda tarde, llena de juegos y bromas; sobre todo porque has de haber estado cansando luego de pelear, pero aun así cumpliste tu cita de juegos conmigo— agradeció ella con una linda sonrisa

—Yo también te agradezco por una tarde llena de diversión y risas Pinkie — declaro el rubio rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza con el casco avergonzado, desviando la mirada, haciendo que la rosada se ría bajito por mero reflejo; —Y sobre lo otro..., pues no te preocupes, ¡Yo tengo mucha energía como puedes ver! — declaro más normal haciendo una graciosa pose con su cascos delanteros

—¿Sabes?, siempre que ando contigo me acuerdo de lo mucho que me divertía de niña con un amigo que me visitaba en la granja de mis padres— soltó Pinkie repentinamente con un tono de nostalgia; —Él era también muy divertido y bromista, ¡Incluso juntos comenzamos un manual del bromista!— declaro entusiasmada, narrándole las ideas sobre bromas que habían creado en ese cuaderno junto a otras anécdotas , mientras la señora cake se había asomado a darle un vistazo a la informal cita entre ambos chicos, mirando a Pinkie muy feliz al narrar tales recuerdos

Naruto bajo la cabeza con algo de tristeza —Suena a un tipo muy divertido…— comento el rubio con un tono apagado, mirando con que ilusión la rosada se acordaba de él y sintiéndose el mayor de los miserables al mentirle a su amiga; pero para la dueña de la pastelería que aun espiaba, tomo el cambio de ánimo del rubio como una incomodidad al ver que Pinkie le hablaba más y más de ese amigo de la infancia

—Y bueno como te decía, él se llevó el manual que estaba a la mitad, ¡Más le vale que cuando venga él ya lo tenga completo!, ¡Ya quiero ver que bromas y travesuras se le han ocurrido en todos estos años!— menciono con entusiasmo y seguridad

—Pero…, ¿Aun tiene esperanzas de verlo regresar?— pregunto sorprendido por la alegría de la rosada, pues al parecer a diferencia que como fue con las otras, no mostro molestia alguna por prolongado atraso

— ¡Claro que sí!, ¡El hizo una Pinkie promesa de volver conmigo!, ¡Y cuando el regrese, le daremos una gran fiesta en el pueblo para que conozca a todos!— dijo dando brincos de emoción pensando en la gran fiesta que tendría con todos sus amigos; mientras Naruto solo le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa a la chica

—Esto…, Pinkie~…— con un tono suave de voz la señora Cake y una señal con el casco llamo a la rosada para que se acercara a la caja para poder hablar con más confidencialidad

— ¡Ya voy señora Cake!— dijo Pinkie sonriente y movió una tablita que estaba ubicada a la mitad de la torre y sostenía toda la estructura superior, con total tranquilidad y colocándola encima, dejando un claro espacio vacío entre ambas partes, como si nada

— ¡Sugoii! (Sorprendente) — dijo el rubio mirando con ojos enormes de un lado a otro el peculiar fenómeno no creyendo lo presenciado

—Pinkie…, comprendo que quieras mucho a ese amigo tuyo de la infancia y siempre pongas esa cara de emoción cuando lo recuerdas — dijo la yegua, pues ya antes la joven tanto a ella como a su esposo les hablo del tales recuerdos con la misma alegría; —Pero, creo que por un feliz recuerdo del pasado, no deberías perder la oportunidad de tener un feliz futuro…— le dijo bajito con una sonrisa

—Mmm…, ¿Qué intenta decirme señora Cake?— pregunta Pinkie ladeando la cabeza confundida; mientras a espaldas de ellas Naruto pasaba una pajilla en el espacio vacío que tenía la mitad de la torre suspendida en el aire, comprobando que no era una ilusión lo que veía

La yegua mayor, se acercó más a la joven —Cuando hablaste de tu amigo, Twister se puso algo triste…., —le comento haciendo que la rosada de sorprenda —Creo que le dieron algo de celos… — le comento con una sonrisa traviesa, pensando que eso era el motivo del malestar de Naruto, haciendo que Pinkie se ponga roja al saber eso

—No, no creo que sea eso…, — comento algo nerviosa y sonrojada; mientras el rubio le sacaba una foto al extraño fenómeno; —Además…, Twister es solo un amigo…, — agrego apenada

—¿Con que solo un amigo, hum?— le replico con picardía y malicia la yegua mayor; —Pues yo y mi esposo notamos que cada vez que vienes de jugar con él o cuando nos hablas de algún evento en que el esté involucrado, te brillan los ojos con la misma emoción que cuando narras tus aventuras con ese viejo amigo tuyo de la infancia…— le comento con tono maternal, haciendo que la rosada se apene más; — Vamos no pongas esa cara…, ustedes harían una linda pareja y si alguna vez te animas a dar el siguiente paso, déjame decirte que tienes todo mi apoyo — le comento sonriendo

—Jejeje, gracias..., señora Cake— le contesto la joven de cabellos esponjados avergonzada; —Pero no creo que se dé tal cosa…— dijo aun sosteniendo su risa la rosada aunque con un tono algo deprimido, pues si bien le gustaba estar con Twister, no sabía con seguridad que grado de aprecio le tenía el rubio

La señora Cake sonrió con un brillo malicioso ante la respuesta —Twister, ¿Qué opinas de Pinkie?— pregunto de forma repentina, tomando por sorpresa a la rosada

— ¡Que ella es maravillosa! — contesto de inmediato el rubio, concentrado en la torre desafiando la gravedad, ignorando el motivo real de la pregunta y haciendo a Pinkie sonreír de felicidad —Solo ella es capaz de hacer cosas tan fantásticas e increíbles— comento como halago por la proeza de la rosada, pero tales palabras bastaron para que Pinkie lo abrase con fuerza y de forma cariñosa

— ¡Awww, gracias Twister! — declaro Pinkie con emoción y cariño; mientras la señora cake suspiraba con una sonrisa al verlos juntos — ¡Tu también eres genial!—

Naruto sonrió con las mejillas rojas y la abrazo de la misma forma — ¡Tú eres cien veces más genial Pinkie!— declaro Naruto en la batalla de abrazos; pero luego Naruto rompió abrazo, declarando que tenía cosas que hacer más tarde y alistarse para su viaje mañana

— ¡Bueno en ese caso hasta otro día Twister!— dijo la rosada con un toque de lástima que su tiempo con el rubio ya se terminara y luego le pidió algo —Esto…, Twister cuando tengas que pelear nuevamente… ¿Me podrías avisar para asistir a tus encuentro?— pregunto algo tímida

— ¿Y eso para qué?— le pregunto con duda

—Es que la próxima vez quiero gritar a todo pulmón: ¡MARE KOMBAAAAT! Cuando comience la pelea— dijo ella sonriente, mientras el rubio carcajeándose le prometió que así seria

La señora Cake miraba a la rosada acompañar a su amigo hasta la puerta, y se quedó mirándolo mientras este continuaba su camino —Que lindos son…— comento ella con un soñador suspiro

—¿Ya puedo salir?— pregunto el señor Cake temeroso desde la cocina, a lo que su esposa le dio permiso; y aunque algo nervioso salió de su escondite, cuando vio a Pinkie mirando al rubio irse, solo pudo acompañar a su esposa a su costado —¿Te acuerdas cuando éramos así hace años?— le comento con cariño

Su esposa se acomodó a su costado con una sonrisa y el señor cake le abrazo de forma suave —Si…, me acuerdo; — dijo ella y levanto su mirada a su esposo —Y también me acuerdo que hacías de todo por cortejarme — le dijo con un toque altanero

—Según recuerdo, eras tú quien andaba detrás de mí— le dijo con algo de orgullo, pero su esposa le tiro de las mejillas de forma cómica con molestia

— ¿Quién cortejaba a quién?— le pregunto de forma intimidante con una sonrisa forzada y una vena hinchada

—Yo a ti mi pastelito…— cedió el semental, mientras un cartel con las palabras:_** "Violencia doméstica",**_ los marcaba

Luego se dieron cuenta que de golpe la pastelería se había llenado y es que ahora todos los clientes eran ponis que se pasaron la voz de la torre suspendida en el aire, y antes de comer algún pastel, se tomaban una foto ante el evento paranormal que su protegida había creado

Los dueños de la pastelería decidieron dejar las cosas tal cual, y ahorrarse un dolor de cabeza si la rosada usaba su Pinkie lógica para explicar el cómo paso "eso"

….

Mientras Naruto recorría las calles de regreso a su casa, el zorro que había pasado la tarde maquinando alguna forma de comerse a su blanco habitual conocido como Ángel, así que cuando salió rumbo a la casa de la pegaso para poner en marcha su macabro plan, tuvo que abortarlo ya que en el camino se encontró con el rubio, no quedándole otra que fingir el encuentro como casual mientras maldecía su suerte, pero luego se percató de la cara de pesar de Naruto

— ¿Y qué paso esta vez?— le pregunto el zorro con un tono bajo, subiéndose a su lomo aprovechando que la calle estaba casi vacía, pues la mayoría fue a ver el extraño fenómeno en Sugar Cube Corner;

—Nada…, solo que acabo de enterarme que Pinkie aún espera pacientemente a que cumpla mi promesa…. — comento con pena Naruto

El zorro solo suspiro con fastidio —Mira su alteza, comprendo que esto te afecta, pero no tienes tiempo para perderlo pensando en tales detalles. Recuerda que no solo es ese tipo con el sharingan una amenaza para nosotros, sino que además, somos el objetivo de alguien más — le comento Kurama, recordando lo ocurrido tanto con el portador de la técnica ocular, sino también por lo dicho por Zetsu y Nightmare Moon cuando los enfrento

—Pues "ese" hasta ahora no hizo mayor problema…., por lo que aún tengo que entrenar más, para poder estar a la altura, si es que nos topamos con Slenderman nuevamente…— le dijo Naruto con algo de molestia por el regaño

—En fin…, ¿Hubo resultados positivos al buscar a alguien que te ayude a mejorar en taijutsu?— pregunto el zorro, pues al parecer la idea de aceptar retos y cobrar por pelear, solo era una excusa para poder conseguir un buen compañero de entrenamiento

—Nada de nada…— respondió el príncipe aburrido, pues más que entrenamiento, parecía una pérdida de tiempo tal actividad y no evitaba sentirse como un abusivo ante sus retadores

—Te dije que era una mala idea esto; era imposible que encuentres a alguien a tu nivel tan fácil — recrimino el zorro

— ¡Oye, fue tu idea!— replico el rubio enojado

—¡Para nada!, ¡Esa estúpida idea solo puede ser tuya!— se defendió el zorro

— ¡Fue tu idea zorro pulgoso!— reclamo Naruto con enojo cómico

— ¡¿A quién llamaste pulgoso, pedazo de idiota?!— lo encaro Kurama con la misma cara de enojo cómico

— ¡¿Quieres que te dé una paliza de nuevo?!— reto Naruto chocando su cara con la de el

—¡No me rendirías ni un round! ¡Además que en esa ocasión me deje ganar para no dejarte mal delante de tu vieja!— de la misma forma acepto el desafío el Bijuu

—¡¿ASI?!— le increpo el rubio listo para luchar

—¡SI!— con el mismo retador tono le contesto el zorro , pareciendo ambos un par de perros rabiosos , o zorros según el caso

Y la cosa parecía ir a mal porque ya estaban a punto de pelearse, fue cuando entonces se percataron que los demás pobladores habían interrumpido sus asuntos, solo para quedárseles mirando con la boca abierta, al mirar al poni y al zorro discutir al todo pulmón y entre los testigos estaban la alcaldesa Mare, las floritas del pueblo, Fluttershy y para preocupación de ambos Twilight, quienes no creían lo visto

Naruto y Kurama sin mover la cara, y solo direccionando los ojos se veían ellos, y veían a los testigos, poniéndose nerviosos y sudando frio al verse descubiertos de una forma tan patética, y repetían el proceso una y otra vez, de mirar a los testigos y luego mirarse mutuamente sin saber que decir o como salvarse de esta

—Esto…, puedo explicarlo…— dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, sorprendiendo más a los testigos, pero el zorro tomo la palabra

— ¡Espera!, ¿Qué planeas?— reclamo repentinamente el zorro al rubio, mientras Naruto lo miraba sorprendido — ¿Acaso intentas que hablemos al mismo tiempo?— le increpo

—Pero yo…, — dijo el rubio dudoso, pero el zorro le tomo la cara

—¡Eso no se puede! , la rutina es tú hablas, yo hablo, tu preguntas, yo respondo; no es tan difícil hacerlo, ¡Es muy simple! — y luego lo miro más de cerca y mirándolo fijo — ¡Concéntrate!— le ordeno

— ¡Si señor!— dijo el rubio siguiéndole el juego al zorro mientras los demás de sorprendidos aplaudieron o trotaron ante el show

— ¡Es increíble Twister! ¡Has mejorado mucho tu acto de ventriloquia con tu mascota!—halago la alcaldesa, mientras el zorro hizo un gesto de molestia por ser llamado mascota

—Por un momento pensé que Kurama en verdad es capaz de hablar por su cuenta, sobre todo por escucharlo con esa voz tan enojada — dijo Daisy con una sonrisa

—Debiste haber pasado horas adiestrando a tu zorrito para que haga tales gestos y rutinas— comento Rose

— ¿Pero cómo haces para que mueva la boca?— pregunto Lily tal detalle, pues una cosa es que el rubio proyecte la voz y el zorro haga el movimiento físico para acompañar el acto, y otra muy distinta que el zorro mueva la boca mientras actúa

—Esto…, yo… , yo…— dijo el rubio nervioso buscando la escusa más creíble y vio que Fluttershy tenía una barra de mantequilla entre sus cosas que había comprado del mercado , le pidió un poco ; —Solo le embarro con mantequilla la boca de Kurama previamente— se explicó con una sonrisa nervioso, y a pesar de la negativa del zorro, le metió un trozo en la boca a la fuerza; haciendo que Kurama mueva la boca tratando de sacarse el producto lácteo de los dientes

— ¡Esto es fantástico Twister!, ¡La Princesa estará maravillada de ver tan buen show!— dijo Twilight halagando a su amigo, pensando que todo era un ensaño para sorprender a la monarca durante su visita; —Pero creo que deberías cambiar el corte de la rutina…, no creo que el verlos a ambos pelearse sea lo adecuado con ella de audiencia— sugirió la morada

—Yo también te sugiero que le cambies ese tono de voz a Kurama, ese tipo de voz estaría bien para una criatura ruda, sin modales, carente de moral , un abusivo, arrogante, mal hablado y grosero — enumero la tímida chica, mientras el zorro se le hinchaba la vena en la frente al máximo y el rubio desviaba la cara con las mejillas infladas, aguantándose las carcajadas; para después la pegaso amarilla lo tomo entre sus cascos al zorrito como si fuera un bebito; —Kurama debe tener una vocecita dulce, amigable y frágil como el peluche viviente que es , ¿Verdad Kurama?— comento con cariño

Kurama tenía una cara de molestia, pero se tragó su orgullo y siguió con su pantomima —Kon~~… — dijo el zorrito con el tono más dulce posible y ojos brillosos y grandes

—Awww. Que cosita más linda!— dijo la pegaso con ternura abrazando más al zorro, mientras Kurama ponía su cara de amargura infinita y agradecía a todas las deidades de ese mundo, que jamás de los jamases, sus hermanos se enterarían de tan humillante condición

Naruto con una sonrisa incomoda ante las acciones de su amiga le hablo —Comprendo que no te agrade esa voz Fluttershy, pero a Kurama le gusta y se niega a participar en el acto con una voz diferente — se explicó Naruto, mientras el zorro asentía con la cabeza sin dudarlo; —Y en cuanto a la rutina Twi, no creo que este a tiempo para el evento, son muchas las cosas que tengo que conseguir para el restaurante y posiblemente para cuando regrese la princesa ya se habrá marchado — dijo el chico con fingiendo algo de pesar, cuando en realidad sentía alivio de tener una excusa para no ver a Celestia durante su visita

—Oh, es una lástima…, — comento la morada con decepción; — ¿Y no puedes ir por ellos otro día? O ¿Mandarlos a pedir por correo?— pregunto con esperanza, deseando que su maestra vea el acto de su amigo

—Lo siento Twi…, pero las especias y otros insumos deseo escogerlos yo mismo, eso sin contar que están dispersos de diversas partes, por lo que estaré muy ocupado— le contesto tratando se zafarse de la situación

La morada finalmente dejo de insistir, pero no evito preguntarle por lo ocurrido con el minotauro —Todo el mundo se preocupó por la pelea, pero tú parecías muy tranquilo…— le comento

—Te explico Twi, tras años de hacer misiones y enfrentarme a tipos peligrosos, como que la experiencia me dice que muchas veces los mayores peligros, son los que parecen más inofensivos…—le narro el rubio a la bibliotecaria; —Tipos así que hacen gala de su arrogancia y supuesto gran poder, terminan siendo unos debiluchos si los comparas con otros que se guardan sus mejores cartas hasta el final — le indico, haciendo que los presentes lo miren con admiración

—Solo repites lo que todos tus maestros te decían, pero tú nunca le prestabas atención…, y por ello siempre terminabas apaleado por idiota y cabeza hueca en tus inicios— comento el zorro burlón, aun en los cascos de Fluttershy

— ¡Nadie te pregunto Kurama!— le reclamo el príncipe a Kurama, mientras los demás presentes se reían de lo que creían que fue una broma improvisada del acto de Twister

—En fin chicas me retiro, iré a donde Rarity para pedirle su carreta de joyas para poder traer mis compras— se despido el rubio finalmente, llevándose al zorro consigo

Tras verlo alejarse Twilight soltó un suspiro de pena — ¿Qué pasa Twilight?— pregunto la portadora de la bondad

—Es que no sabría cómo decirlo…., pero siento que lo correcto sería que Twister pueda ver y hablar con la princesa Celestia…, sé que suena raro, pero desde hace tiempo tengo esa sensación…,— respondió pensativa

—Bueno…, puede ser que eso suene raro, pero no te preocupes, tal vez se puedan ver para la Gran Gala del Galope— intento animarla Fluttershy, a lo que Twilight recupero el ánimo al pensar en esa posibilidad

….

Al día siguiente Naruto salió con la carreta prestada y al llegar a una intersección de caminos, que lo llevaban diversas ciudades de Equestria y sin perder tiempo creo sus clones para que cada uno tome un camino diferente rumbo a las ciudades más importantes del reino

—Recuérdenlo bien, si hay problemas cambien de forma a modo héroe, pero sean cuidadosos con los impactos y si creen que no pueden solos, entonces estallen para avisarme— señalo el original a sus clones, los cuales tras acatar el pedido se perdieron en el horizonte y el príncipe se quedaba con la carreta

—Muy bien…, ¿Seguro de que es de confiar la información?— comento el zorro al rubio en su interior

—Según me dijeron mis informantes, se corre el rumor que algo grande ocurrirá en alguna ciudad importante, mientras se lleva a cabo la visita de Mamá en Ponyville. Esta es la única forma de abarcar terreno de forma rápida— dijo Naruto preocupado

—Tranquilo mocoso, tal como lo has dicho es solo un rumor; pero no está demás estar preparados — comento Kurama de forma mental, — ¿Y la carreta? — pregunto mirando el trasto que arrastraba el príncipe

—Iré hasta Manehattan y comprare algunas chucherías para hacer bulto y hacer creíble mi escusa— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa confiada, tomando el camino a la elegante ciudad; — Hum… _**¿Nortwest Mines Town?—**_ comento el rubio mirando un cartel que señalaba la ruta hacia ese lugar

—¿Te pasa algo con ese lugar?— pregunto el zorro ante el interés del rubio al leer tal anuncio

—El otro día leí en el periódico una nota sobre un pueblo minero que se salvó de caer en la pobreza milagrosamente, cuando fueron capaces de extraer grandes diamantes, de forma que estén completos y no solo algunos fragmentos de estos, por la dificultad que representaba extraerlos…, y creo que la nota se refería a tal lugar— explico el príncipe

—Otro día iremos de excursión majestad, un pueblo que recién está emergiendo no figuraría como blanco de ataque según tu red de informantes, pues en todo caso te hubieras quedado en Ponyville para proteger a tu madre y amigos; además tienes que ver algo más en las ciudades, ¿Cierto?— comento el zorro

Naruto suspiro de forma pesada pues le había dado curiosidad conocer el pueblo en cuestión, pero su amigo tenía razón, ahora las prioridades eran otras —Muy bien Kurama, dejaremos la visita a ese lugar para después, ahora sigamos a Manehattan— dijo decidió, sin imaginarse del desastre que se avecinaba justamente en Ponyville

…

Ese mismo día Fluttershy había encontrado un raro y llamativo insecto, dicho animal tenía una apariencia muy tierna, sin contar que era de carácter amigable y dócil, por lo que en poco tiempo se ganó el corazón de la tímida chica y fue al pueblo a mostrar a su nuevo amiguito a sus amistades

Mientras tanto Twilight demostrando ser una maniática del control y la perfección; tras dejar a Spike a cargo de arreglar el caos de la biblioteca, (producto de su propia manía de no ordenas los libros que lee y dejarlas desperdigados), ultimaba los detalles para la visita de la princesa, dándole el visto bueno a los arreglos y corrigiendo los imperfectos que podían suscitarse, hasta dar finalmente donde sería la recepción, la pastelería Sugar Cube Corne

— ¿Y cómo va lo del banquete señora Cake?—pregunto la bibliotecaria algo nerviosa por querer dar una buena impresión a su maestra

—Pues…, podríamos estar mejor…, — comento incomoda la pastelera, pues mientras que ella y su esposo hacían lo posible para que los pasteles y demás comida a ofrecer sea lo mejor de lo mejor, Pinkie no hacia otra cosa, salvo devorarse los postres que eran para la monarca

— ¡Pinkie Pie, esos pasteles son para la visita de la princesa Celestia!— regaño Twilight hacia su amiga

La bibliotecaria no sabía que le molestaba más, si el que la rosada se comiera los pasteles cual barril sin fondo y sin la menor consideración o era la envidia del metabolismo que la portadora de la risa poseía, pues a pesar que todas las chicas, habían decidido hacer dieta para poder usar sus vestidos en el evento de la gala, la rosada se la pasaba devorando pasteles y dulces sin que tal peculiar dieta le pase factura a su figura

La portadora de la alegría alego en su defensa, que lo hacía todo a modo de control de calidad para el evento — ¡Yo Pinkie Pie declaro que estos pasteles son dignos de un rey, una reina o una princesa!— comento la rosada, dándole otra buena mordida a un gran pastel, haciéndole poco caso a la reclamo de la morada y enfadándola mas

Ya estaba Twilight por darle una buena reprimenda, cuando en eso entro Fluttershy saludando a todos los presentes , para mostrar el lindo insecto que había encontrado y lo llevaba oculto entre sus cabellos, solo que para sorpresa de ella, de su melena salieron 3 mas

—No me explico cómo paso esto…—dijo la tímida chica confundida por el incremento de tales criaturas, cuando estaba segura que solo tenía uno entre sus cabellos

— ¡Awww, que adorable!— comento la bibliotecaria al dejarse encandilar por las lindas criaturas, tomándole poca atención a la observación de la pegaso, decidiendo adoptar a uno de ellos como mascota

—¿No quieres uno Pinkie?— le pregunto la pegaso a la rosada, pero esta hizo un gesto de desagrado

—¡Puaaj!, ¿Tener un parasprite de mascota?, !¿ Es una broma?!— rechazo sin dudarlo la rosada y anunciando que tenía que buscar ahora un trombón, dejando a sus amistades más confundidas de lo que habitualmente Pinkie las dejaba, tomando su actitud como otra de sus locuras sin sentido

Luego La bibliotecaria fue a visitar a Rarity, quien se encontraba arreglando un más que estrafalario traje para Rainbow por la visita de la princesa, pero el trabajo no avanzaba mucho ya que la inquieta chica dificultaba el trabajo a negarse a quedarse tranquila

Twilight con una sonrisa irrumpió en el lugar halagando los vestidos que la modista había creado para el evento, subiéndole el ego a la unicornio blanca, mientras la pegaso de melena colorida deseaba que todo termine, cuando en eso ella quería presentarle su nueva mascota, pero al igual de lo ocurrido con Fluttershy, del cabello de Twilight salieron tres bichos en lugar de uno

La portadora de la magia no se explicaba el como ocurrió tal cosa, pero sus amigas maravilladas por las lindas criaturas no demoraron en tomarles cariño, por lo que adoptaron uno cada una de ellas

— ¡Chicas!, ¡¿Saben dónde puedo obtener un acordeón?!— Irrumpió el momento Pinkie desesperada, pero nadie le tomaba atención — ¡Chicas esto es importante! — volvió a reclamar al que no le hacían caso, pero viendo que no obtendría nada de sus amigas, opto por buscar ayuda por otro lado, disidiendo buscar a la maga artística

— ¡¿Trixie, tendrás un acordeón entre tus cosas?!— pregunto irrumpiendo en el teatro y hogar de la maga, mientras practicaba un arriesgado acto de escape que incluían una camisa de fuerza, cadenas y una ballesta; El griterío de la rosada hizo que la maga pierda la concentración y la arma se activó al mismo tiempo, lanzando una flecha de utilería directo hacia su cabeza y golpeándola —No deberías jugar con cosas tan peligrosas Trixie— agregó la alegre poni como regañando a su amiga

Tras pasarle el susto inicial con el corazón latiendo a mil, y escuchar la reprimenda de la rosada, Trixie se le hincho la vena frontal al máximo — ¡¿Se puede saber qué es lo que está pasando en tu cabeza?!— reclamo la maga molesta por la interrupción y arruinarle su acto

_**Y en la cabeza de Pinkie pie**_

Una versión de amarilla y de cabellos azules de Pinkie, conocida como alegría, gobernaba con puño de hierro el interior de la mente de la poni rosa, teniendo encerradas en la más oscuras y profunda de las mazmorras a sus versiones verde, azul, roja y morada; conocidos como desagrado, tristeza, ira y temor respectivamente

—¡Muy bien mi sectarios!, ¿! Que es lo que desean?!— pregunto alegría con voz fuerte como si le hablara a una gran audiencia

— ¡Diversión!, ¡Diversión!, ¡Diversión!— gritaron las voces de sus partidarios que se pronunciaban como una fiel multitud ante su líder

— ¡Entonces, síganme apoyando y siempre la tendrán!—Declaro la amarilla dictadora con una sonrisa sedienta de poder

—!All hail Alegría!, !All hail Alegría!, !All hail Alegría!, !All hail Alegría!…, — fueron las exclamaciones de lealtad que se oían para la Tirana

—¡Amo esto!— declaro alegría disfrutando el momento

_**Regresando a la realidad **_

— ¡Amo esto!— dijo Pinkie por mero reflejo con una sonrisa

— ¿Decías algo?— pregunto Trixie ya más calmada, y lidiando con sacarse la camisa de fuerza sin notar la cara de perdida en sus pensamientos de la rosada

— ¡Oh si, Cierto!, ¿Tienes algún acordeón entre tu utilería?— pregunto Pinkie, regresando al plano real,

—Creo que vi uno en el almacén el otro día…,— contesto despreocupada , mientras aun no podía librarse de sus ataduras —Oye Pinkie, ¿Puedes ayudarme con esto?— pregunto solicitando ayuda, pero la rosada ya se había ido

— ¡Ya lo encontré, gracias!— fue lo único que dijo la alegre chica con una sonrisa y desapareciendo por la puerta, dejando a la maga con su problema y la amarrada unicornio había perdido el equilibrio y ni se podía ponerse de pie

—¡¿Hola?!, ¡¿Alguien?!..., ¡Ayuda!— fueron los gritos de la unicornio que hicieron eco en vacío escenario, pues la rosada había salido en búsqueda de su siguiente objeto

Y así finalizaba el día en Ponyville con Twilight más que ansiosa por la visita, deseando que todo sea más que perfecto, y apenada pues al parecer las compras del rubio tomaran más tiempo del esperado, por lo que posiblemente el no este para cuando la princesa se haga presente en el pueblo.

…

Mientras todo eso ocurrió en el pueblo, los clones de Naruto habían cumplido con éxito el patrullaje entre las ciudades importantes de Equestria, pero salvo evitar algunos robos, o poner a maleantes y abusivos en su sitio ya sea en su modo héroe o normal; mas no ocurría vestigio alguno que dé pie al e temido desastre que lo tenía preocupado o alguna otra anomalía, salvo el detalle que en Fillydelphia se había puesto de moda adoptar unos adorables insectos de diversos colores

Tan populares resultaron las raras y lindas criaturas que prácticamente había uno en cada casa de la ciudad, debido a su dócil y amigable carácter, e incluso el clon estaba tentado a comprar uno de la tienda donde los ofrecían, pero dejo de lado la idea al ser consiente que al desaparecer el clon, dejaría desamparado y a su suerte al pobre insecto.

En vista que todo parecía una falsa alarma al final de cuentas, se mantuvo despierto toda la noche para evitar que sus clones estallen mientras descansa, solo como precaución y se propuso a revisar con más ahínco la otra tarea que se había propuesto realizar en paralelo

…..

El día de la visita de la princesa llego y al amanecer Twilight descubrió aterrada que ahora su casa se había convertido en un albergue para las raras y adorables criaturas que Fluttershy había encontrado, pues habían insectos por todos lados y causando desastres por doquier

—¡¿Spike, que fue lo que paso?!, ¡¿De dónde salieron tantos?!— pregunto alterada por la infestación de las moscas multicolor

—¡No lo sé!, anoche al pequeñito le dio algo de hambre y lo alimente…, ¡Pero no tengo ni idea de donde salieron todos estos!— dijo el pequeño dragón también extrañado por el fenómeno

Pero la bibliotecaria no tenía tiempo para resolver el enigma, tenía que apresurarse antes que la princesa llegue, por lo que le pidió a su asistente que la ayude a juntar a todas las ya no tan adorable moscas de ojos enormes

En la casa de Rainbow la cosa tampoco la cosa parecía mejorar, pues ni bien abrió los ojos ahora tenía docenas de bichos siendo muy afectuosos con ella, demasiado para su gusto por lo que termino huyendo de ellos, con los bichos detrás de ella

Quien al parecer lo tomo mejor fue Rarity pues al parecer se las ingenió para que ahora su enjambre de parasprite la obedezca y ayuden con sus tareas en su boutique, cosa que parecía funcionar hasta que uno de ellos le escupió en la cara, manchándole un ojo

El elegante unicornio con asco se retiró lo que parecía vómito, pero para su sorpresa, resulto ser otro bicho más, asqueándola a más no poder y decidiendo desterrar de su negocio a tan asquerosa criatura

Cuando finalmente logró atrapar a los bichos y llevarlos en sus alforjas, fue abordada por Pinkie quien con todo entusiasmo le narraba que Apple Jack le había prestado su armónica y que necesitaba su ayuda para ubicar una serie de objetos, pero Rarity tomo la propuesta de la rosada como un tonto juego y una total pérdida de tiempo, pues ahora tenía algo más importante que hacer como deshacerse de los bichos que tenía consigo, a pesar que Pinkie alegaba que sus problemas se solucionarían si es que consigue un banyo

Finalmente a medio camino la modista se encontró con la unicornio morada que también llevaba su propia carga de moscas problemáticas, y a ellas se les sumo Rainbow siendo seguidas por sus no deseados fans; y ahora las tres yeguas partieron rumbo a la casa de Fluttershy para que las ayude, solo para descubrir que la pegaso amarilla, estaba peor que ellas

—¡¿Fluttershy no puedes hacer algo?!— pregunto desesperada la bibliotecaria al ver que todo estaba que se salía de control

—Ya hice de todo, suplique, dije por favor y hable amablemente, pero nada funciono— respondió la tímida chica no creyendo como uno solo de esos lindos insectos termino multiplicando su número hasta formar tal enjambre

—!Ahggg! , ¡Y siguen aumentando!— declaro Rarity asqueada al ver que los bichos "escupían" a su prole y estos al poco rato repetían lo mismo

—Listo Fluttershy ya tengo las manzanas que me pedias, ¿Pero para que deseas tantas?— pregunto Apple Jack, quien se aparecía con una carreta repleta de manzanas, cosa que no duro mucho pues los insectos mostrando un voraz apetito, en cuestión de segundos terminaron con la carga —¡¿Pero que está pasando?!— reclamo la vaquera al ver que las manzanas habían desaparecido

Pero no había tiempo para dar explicaciones, rápidamente se le vino una idea a la portadora de la magia, para deshacerse de los molestos bichos, la vaquera se encargaría de acarrearlos cual ganado mientras el resto de ellas la apoyarían y vigilarían que ninguno se escape del grupo

El plan funciono sin problemas y en poco rato hicieron una bola con los Parasprites cuidando que ninguno se escape y ahora con dirección al más lejano bosque donde no molesten a nadie, o al menos mientras la visita de la princesa se llevaba acabo

Claro que la tarea hubiera resultado sin mayor dificultad de no ser por Pinkie quien se apareció por allí y trataba de convencerlas en dejar de hacer lo que hacían y que se unan en su búsqueda de platillos; siendo obviamente ignorada por sus muy ocupadas amigas y fastidiadas por la falta de acierto de la rosada

Y mientras las chicas se alejaban con la bola de insectos, la chica de cabello esponjado fue hasta el pueblo siguiendo con su al parecer poco importante búsqueda y se encontró con Bombón y Lyra en la puerta de su casa

— ¿Hola chicas, de casualidad no tendrán unos platillos?— pregunto la rosada esperanzada

—Creo que el otro día Octavia dejo uno en la casa cuando vino a tomar él te, luego de practicar con su banda…— respondió poco animada la dulcera

—¡¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?!, ¡Vinyl y Octavia deben tener su casa copadas de instrumentos! —grito con entusiasmo al recordar que esas ponis manejaban toda clase de instrumentos musicales, y por seguro, también tenían los que ella necesitaba desde un principio; pero luego noto la cara poco animada de Bombón —¿Ocurrió algo?— pregunto preocupada

—No es nada del otro mundo, solo que se siente algo molesta porque Twister propuso el negocio de los cake y no el de ella para la recepción de la princesa— comento Lyra

—Pero no es justo…, mi local es más grande…., bueno solo un poco…, pero me habría gustado que fuera en mi negocio la reunión— comento haciendo un gracioso puchero la dulcera

—Bueno tampoco es el fin del mundo, además que te libraste de tener que hacer toda la comida para el evento— intento animarla Lyra

—No es por ser grosera, pero necesito los platillos ahora, e ir a donde tus primas Lyra—Dijo la poni rosa, pues para ella el tiempo apremiaba

La unicornio turquesa entro a la casa por el instrumento y se lo entregó a la impaciente chica —Espero que te sean útiles Pinkie, pero me temo que tendrás que esperar al menos una o dos horas para encontrar a mis primas, Octavia tenia practica con su banda y Vinyl la acompaño— explico extrañada por la ansiedad de la inquieta chica

—¡Bueno, no importa, gracias!— dijo la portadora de la risa contrariada pues con las ponis musicales habría dado fin a su búsqueda, así que fue una vez más a donde estaban las demás portadoras para ver si las lograba convencer finalmente de unírsele en su propósito

….

Mientras todo eso ocurría, el rubio recibió el amanecer en la elegante ciudad, llena de teatros, hoteles y casinos, propia de una urbe de clase alta y poni pudientes, tal vez no tanto como los que viven en Canterlot, pero el nivel de lujo de sus habitantes poco tenían que envidarles a los que Vivian cerca al palacio

Naruto había recorrido de palmo a palmo la ciudad buscando pistas que lo vincularan con la información obtenida por sus informantes, pero al parecer todo iba a estar bien en esa ciudad, por lo que procedió a llenar su carreta de diversos artículos, en su mayoría alimenticios para aguardar las apariencias y disfrutar de un rico aunque muy caro desayuno en uno de los tantos restaurantes que pululaban en la ciudad

"_Con lo que cuesta una un desayuno individual acá, se podría pagar un combo familiar en mi restaurante…,"_ pensó con una mueca de fastidio al ver los precios del menú

—Bien, parece ser que todo fue una falsa alarma— le comento el zorro de forma mental

Naruto suspiro aliviado tomando su desayuno —Si…, al parecer solo fueron rumores sin fundamento…, — comento con un tono suave, pero luego su gesto se volvió de angustia; —Lastimosamente no se puede decir lo mismo de lo otro…, — dijo con pesadez, mirando por la ventana donde una vieja poni de apariencia pordiosera pedía limosna

La yegua daba mal aspecto a la fachada del restaurante por lo que los mozos de forma grosera y con amenazas terminaron espantándola para que no incomode los clientes, Naruto solo torno los ojos y volteo la cara hacia los servicios higiénicos donde en lugar de estar divididos para damas y caballero cual sería lo lógico, estaba dividido para cada raza de habitante que normalmente habitaba en el reino, o al menos para la que no estaba excluida del lugar, pues había claramente un gran letrero que le prohibían el ingreso a minotauros y dragones

Naruto comió lo más aprisa que podía, mientras pedía otro para llevar; cuando termino y pago la cuenta para salir raudamente a darle el alcance a la pordiosera; conforme avanzaba se podía distinguir entre los finos hoteles, caros restaurantes y demás lujosos establecimientos, anuncios que limitaban su acceso al público en general, claramente discriminatorios y como si eso fuera poco, tras las finas fachadas y construcciones se podía ver entre los oscuros callejones, gente que tenía que conformarse a vivir de forma marginal, siendo en su mayoría de casos de razas distintas a los ponis

—Sabía que había problemas en el reino en escala social y entre las razas…, pero no me espere esto…— dijo el ninja con un tono triste, pensando en cómo se sentiría su madre adoptiva si viera tales cuadros, como si todo su trabajo fuera en vano; recordando además que debido a estos problemas, los más desesperados optaron por hacer cualquier cosa con tal de subsistir, incluso al margen de la ley, como aquellos que terminaron siendo contratados para atormentar Ponyville, para sabotear el festival del verano

—En un reino de ponis es obvio que se le de preferencia a la especie dominante del país, pero tal parece que la mayoría ignora o prefiere aplastar los derechos de las otras razas…, claro que de forma bastante disimulada, para no escandalizar a simple vista— comento el zorro mirando que el mundo perfecto tal pintaba Equestria hace diez años, no era tan perfecto en realidad o al menos comenzó a torcerse últimamente

—Y pensar que mamá incluso se pasaba días en amanecidas mirando tratados, debatiendo leyes y haciendo audiencias para que no le falte nada a ninguno de sus súbditos…, y ahora todo parece trabajo tirado al agua…, — comento Naruto con una naciente rabia, consiente que mucha de esa dedicación se debe al gran amor de Celestia hacia su pueblo, amor por el cual incluso tuvo que sacrificar a su ama hermana, cuando esta se dejó poseer por el odio

—Mocoso, tu madre hizo lo mejor que pudo, pero mil años gobernando sola sin mayor apoyo y con el crecimiento de las ciudades y población es obvio que tarde o temprano algunas cosas comenzaran a salírsele de control; incluso tuvo que delegar responsabilidades a gobernadores como lo es tu prima Cadense en el reino de cristal y hasta necesita de consejeros para que su gobierno no se derrumbe…; pero tal como has visto no es suficiente y una muestra de ello muy aparte de tales cuadros de pobreza, lo son los criminales que atrapas — dijo Kurama de forma seria pues al ser sus contenedores anteriores las esposas de los anteriores kages en Konoha, sabia de sobra que gobernar no es nada fácil

— ¡Pero ella no está sola, tiene a tía Luna con ella!— replico Naruto molesto, pues si la hermana de su madre la apoyara en el gobierno, serian todo más fácil y llevadero, pero por culpa de ese estúpido concejero, la tiene aislada de todo evento público y de la propia política del reino como si desearan omitir el papel de Luna como cogobernante del reino

—Mocoso…, si a tus 13 años te hubieran nombrado Hogake como tanto lo deseabas a esa edad..., ¿Hubieran visto todo el mundo con admiración a un chico prodigioso que tenía el poder y talento necesario para gobernar la aldea? O ¿Todos estarían más que aterrados al ver al peligroso niño Kyubi asumir el mando?— pregunto el Bijuu directamente

Naruto bufo de forma pesada dándole la razón a su primer maestro —Comprendo lo que deseas decirme, pero de todas formas aislándola no es la mejor forma de ayudar a tía Luna— comento el rubio

—En eso te apoyo, no podrán borrar la imagen de Nightmare Moon sobre tu tía, si solo esperan a que todos se olviden del asunto ; pero ella misma es la que tiene que salir y demostrar que no es ese monstruo, así como tú le demostraste a todos que no eras un demonio— estuvo de acuerdo Kurama

—Intente decirle eso por cartas…, pero al parecer tiene miedo que todo se repita…— respondió triste el rubio, recordando las emisivas con su tía y los intentos por animarla a salir adelante

—Pues si no puedes hacer nada por las cartas, tendrás que convencerla mirándola cara a cara…, y la Gran Gala será la oportunidad perfecta para ello— agrego el zorro, mientras Naruto solo sonrió de forma tenue, pues al menos encontró un buen motivo para ir a esa fiesta, pues salvo el hecho de acompañar a Derpy, no tenía mayores ánimos de ir a una celebración llena de estirados

Tras la última comunicación, Naruto corto la charla, pues había dado con la mendiga y con una sonrisa le dio el desayuno que traía consigo cuando en eso salieron varios niños tentados por el olor de la comida y al parecer al cuidado de la anciana; entonces el rubio le dio algo de dinero para ayudarlos y algunos cupones de ramen

—Si visitan Ponyville no dude en buscar este lugar, le daremos un rico almuerzo gratuito— dijo amigable, para después retomar su camino y la anciana lloraba de alegría al comer al parecer después de semanas algo decente

Por un momento al ver a la anciana y a los niños comer con alegría, en ese sucio y oscuro callejón, le pareció verse así mismo comiendo entre los desperdicios de la misma lamentable manera en Konoha, haciendo que entrecierre los ojos con tristeza

—No pienses en eso…, no te ayuda en nada ahora— comento Kurama adivinando lo que le pasaba al rubio

—Lo se…, lo se…— dijo de forma cansada, retirándose del lugar mientras los niños los despedían con un "Gracias señor"

Al parecer por seguirle la pista a la anciana el ninja había llegado sin querer a una de las zonas más feas de la ciudad, por lo que se desplazaba con precaución para no llamar la atención de algún ladrón, no por miedo a que lo asalten, sino porque no tenía ánimos de reventarle las costillas a alguien

Avanzando entre la movida zona, le llamo la atención un bar llamado _**"La Ostra Azul", **_ que al parecer estaba funcionando desde temprano, actividad sospechosa que tomo por una pista del evento que lo tenía preocupado, por lo que con cautela decidió investigar

Conforme se acercaba al negocio, podía oírse una bastante alegre y movida canción, por lo que no evito tararear un poco contagiado por el ritmo, luego abrió la puerta del local para echar un vistazo, pero después de hacerlo y al mirar quienes eran sus parroquianos, dio media vuelta y se alejó rápido de allí

—Incluso hay lugares así en este mundo…., — comento el zorro con una aura azulada y una cara desencajada por lo visto

—Hay días en que deseo ser ciego dattebayo…. — dijo Naruto con ganas de vomitar y con los pelos encrespados

Finalmente tras avanzar sin mayor problemas habían dado con una salida a una de las calles principales, cuando en eso vieron a un grupo de tipejos mirando los titulares en un puesto de periódicos y haciendo comentarios entre ellos; mientras el ninja se les unió para darle una ojeada a la noticias, notando que la mayoría anunciaban la visita de la princesa al pueblo

—¿No crees que es demasiada publicidad para un evento de tan poca importancia? — le comento el zorro al rubio, al ver que la mayoría de periódicos le daban cobertura al tema

—Mamá siempre conto con un buen departamento de relaciones públicas…, pero creo que esta vez se les paso la mano…— admitió Naruto, reconociendo que tal evento no merecía tanta prensa, cuando en esos unos comentarios les llamo la atención

—¡He!, mira que buen par de flancos tienes la Fleur esa…— comento un tipo de forma lasciva mirando la foto de una nota en sociales, donde aparecía una unicornio blanca de largas patas y melena rosada, que le era familiar al ninja

—Hum…, pues a mí me pone la princesa Cadence, ella es muy linda y tiene un aspecto de inocencia que me perturba…— comento con el mismo tono pícaro uno de ellos, señalando una donde la prima de Naruto aparecía inaugurando un hospital y el rubio que escucho el comentario puso una cara de molestia bastante marcada

—Hehehe..., nada mal pero aun es fruta sin madurar…, a mí me gustan más experimentadas como la hermosa Princesa Celestia, mira que grandes y gordos son sus flancos— comento el más grande del grupo con una sonrisa pervertida, tocando sus cascos la foto de la monarca como acariciándole los flancos y el rubio ya rechinaba los dientes ante la falta de respeto hacia su madre

— ¿Oye y que tal la princesa Luna?, he oído que es hermosa— comento uno de ellos poco convencido del rumor

— ¡Ha!, ¡¿Y quién podría querer a un monstruo como ese?!— Soltó el más grande que tocaba aun la foto de Celestia, mientras el rubio miraba al grupito con ojos rojizos de rabia; —Además, mi favorita siempre será Celestia…, hehehe, algún día esta diosa será mía…— dijo de forma enfermiza

—Así como el día en que te saques el premio gordo de la lotería— brome su compañero entre carcajadas, haciendo que los demás se reían de forma grotesca; mientras el rubio se alejaba del grupo rumbo al callejón, destilando una aura asesina

—Milagro que no los masacradas allí mismo…, — comento el zorro admirado por la muestra de madures de Naruto al optar por retirarse sin hacer mayor escándalo; —Por un momento pensé que les harías algo cuando hablaron así de tu madre, tía y prima— dijo recordando lo celoso que es Naruto

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar lo contrario?...— dijo con un tono sombrío y una sonrisa sádica; una vez en la zona más oscura del callejón, cambio a su forma femenina, mostrándose una hermosa yegua de largas coletas rubias y ojos inocentes, mientras una vez más el cartel "_**Príncipe"**_ aparecía encima del rubio travestido

El grupo de pervertidos ya estaban por retirarse, comentando que tenían que volver a terminar un trabajo, cuando en eso vieron a la versión femenina del ninja coquetearles de forma muy sugerente y sensual

—Síganme por acá si desean diversión guapos ~…, — dijo la hermosa yegua naranja con un guiño botando un corazón, hacia los calenturientos sujetos, quienes con una sonrisa maliciosa fueron en búsqueda de la muchacha y así la chica los guiaba hasta desaparecer al voltear la esquina

— ¡¿A dónde se fue?!— dijo el más grande mirando de un lado a otro

—Creo que entro por allí— comento el otro señalando el bar donde el rubio se había asomado hace poco

— _**¿La Ostra Azul?—**_ leyó con extrañeza el nombre del establecimiento —Seguro es un nuevo burdel, y adentro está lleno de hermosas sirenas como la belleza esa— comento emocionado uno de ellos

—Muy bien chicos, prepárense para la mejor experiencia de sus vidas— dijo uno de los sementales, quien con saliva se peinaba y los demás se arreglaban lo mejor posible y ya estaban por abrir la puerta del bar, cuando alguien se les adelanto

Un enorme minotauro de porte fornido fue quien abrió la puerta, solo que demás vestía con ajustados pantalones negros, algunas cadenas en su pecho y tiras de cuero a modo de sadomasoquista completaban el conjunto, junto a una gorra negra y unos lentes oscuros, que adornaban su barbuda cara, quien miraba con interés a los mañosos

El tipo uso su enorme fuerza y si problemas cargo con el grupo entero, mientras los tipejos estaban más que aterrados ante lo visto, mientras al cerrarse la puerta la yegua salía de su escondite, tras usar su capa ninja de invisibilidad

—¡Chicos ~!…, ¡Tenemos carne fresca~!…— dijo el fornido sujeto de forma amanerada, asustando más a los pobres desafortunados, al mirar que el bar estaba repleto de tipos de vestimenta y aspecto similar, quienes con entusiasmos recibieron a los visitantes, y pusieron en una rokcola el tema _**"Bimbo jet"**_

Gritos dolorosos y suplicante se escuchaba afuera del bar de _**"leathers"; **_ y ahora los pervertidos bailaban muy pegados con sus nuevos amigos, a modo de tango y cada uno obligado a usar una rosa en la boca y al mismo tiempo frotaban sus rasposas mejillas contra el rostros de los desafortunados; mientras el rubio se alejaba del lugar en su forma de semental, dando un alegre trote y con una sonrisa satisfecha adornándole el rostro

—Madura de una vez…, — condeno el zorro moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa en su interior

—No fue para tanto— se defendió el rubio fastidiado por el regaño

—No sé qué es lo que más preocupa de ti, el que seas un celoso sin remedio, o el que te salga tan natural el actuar como chica — le dijo con burla

— ¡Cállate!— reclamo Naruto con dientes filudos hacia su compañero, aguantando las carcajadas de Kurama

Pasado el evento Naruto solo dejo un clon a modo de precaución en la ciudad y retomo su camino de regreso al pueblo, calculando que para cuando el llegara a Ponyville la visita de su madre ya hubiera concluido

….

Regresando a Ponyville, las cosas parecían haber mejorado las chicas con éxito habían logrado mandar a los bichos directamente a un bosque donde no fastidiarían a nadie, y regresaban rumbo a la casa de Fluttershy, para recoger la carreta de Apple Jack y alistar el desastre que las moscas multicolores hubieran hecho antes que llegara la princesa

Pero se dieron con la desagradable sorpresa que la amante de los animales, se había quedado con uno como recuerdo y este uno, se terminó devorando toda la reserva de alimento de sus demás animales, multiplicándose a un número muy superior al que hace poco habían despachado

—Es que son tan bonitos…— dijo la pegaso amarilla como excusa, apenada por complicar las cosas aún mas

Ahora el número de insectos dificultaba repetir la jugada anterior, mientras una paranoica Twilight se imaginaba a la princesa Celestia llegar en su elegante carroza y ser secuestrada por el devorador enjambre, por lo que empezaron a buscar soluciones rápido

Sin perder tiempo Rainbow comenzó a volar en círculos hasta hacer un tornado el cual comenzó a atrapar a las molestas criaturas en su interior, mientras la veloz pegaso hacia lo posible por no perder el control de su creación y se dirigía directo al bosque nuevamente para abandonar el nuevo grupo de parasprite

— ¡Miren chicas ya obtuve los platillos!— declaro feliz Pinkie apareciéndose en el lugar y sus platillos terminaron siendo absorbidos por el torrente de aire y casi chocando con la pegaso, provocando que Rainbow pierda el control y ahora el descontrolado tornado terminara dirigiéndose directamente hacia el pueblo

Las chicas terminaron enfadándose con Pinkie por lo ocurrido, y no escuchaban las explicaciones que la rosada daba, pues a su criterio como dijo AJ: —"A esta poni se le cayó una manzana del árbol"—; por lo que decidieron pasar de ella e ir al pueblo para tratar de solucionar las cosas antes que sea tarde, mientras la rosada insistía en que sus asuntos eran más importantes

…

En el pueblo todo el mundo estaba esperando que la princesa Celestia se haga presente, ya faltaba menos de una hora para que se dé inicio a la visita

—Vamos Bombón, cambia de cara, ya habrá otra oportunidad para obtener publicidad gratuita— dijo Lyra hacia la dulcera para que mejore su ánimo, mientras la yegua de melena bicolor decidió hacerle caso

—tienes razón amiga, además ya mis dulces figurarían en el evento de la gala, era justo que el negocio de los señores cake reciban atención también, además ellos hacen pasteles muy ricos— comento ella con una resignada sonrisa, y comiendo un emparedado

— ¡Ese es el espíritu!— dijo contenta la fanática de los humanos, disfrutando una manzana y dejando su emparedado de heno al final, cuando en eso algo capto la atención de ellas y de todos

El tornado de insectos estallos encima del pueblo y los bichos cayeron a modo de lluvia por todo Ponyville, siendo recibidos por los moradores con una sonrisa al ver a tan adorables bichos

—¡Mira que ternura!— comento Bombón emocionada por el lindo y ojón bicho; pero luego las criaturas mostraron su verdadero color, cuando estos sin perder tiempo comenzaron a consumir todo a su paso, dejando a Lyra al borde del llanto cuando se comieron su bocadillo

Los bichos sin piedad alguna, devoraban las frutas, flores y demás alimentos que estuvieran a su alcance y aumentando su número aún más, desatando el pánico en el pueblo y AJ decidió ir a rescatar las manzanas de su puesto en el mercado e ir a su granja a proteger su producción

Twilight miraba todo el desastre que los bichejos provocaban y no se le ocurrió mejor idea que aplicar un hechizo para que dejen de comer; cosa que parecía funcionar, pues ahora ignoraban la comida…, y ahora devoraban cuanta cosa se les ponga al frente empeorando el panorama

— ¡Salvase el que pueda!— fue el grito que recorrió el pueblo, mientras los aterrados pobladores trataban de salvar sus pertenencias

…..

Naruto se encontraba cerca al cruce principal de caminos, por lo que decidió ir más lento para asegurarse que el evento terminara para cuando él llegue al pueblo, cuando en eso noto que un lindo bicho de ojos grandes y carácter amigable se le había apegado, mirando con detenimiento al lindo insecto

—Shino estaría encantado de estudiarte pequeño— comento con una sonrisa, sosteniendo con uno de sus cascos delanteros a la rara mosca y recordando el fanatismo por los insectos de su parco amigo Aburame; miro con detenimiento al curioso animalito, cuando en eso sus ojos brillaron —¡Mierda….,!— exclamo aterrado acordándose de algo, con un rostro similar

_**Recuerdo perdido**_

Se le ve al príncipe en el jardín del palacio jugando con sus residentes, cuando en eso un lindo y graciosos insecto de color amarillo se le poso encima, encariñándose rápido con el niño y el pequeño Naruto se lo mostro al jardinero

— ¡Mire señor, tengo un nuevo amigo!— declaro el pequeño mostrando al bichejo con una sonrisa, pero el gesto del jardinero fue de alarma

— ¡Príncipe Naruto, por nada del mundo deje que ese parasprite coma bocado alguno!— declaro el viejo poni buscando una red para cazar mariposas

— ¿Un para que cosa?— dijo el niño confundido, cuando en eso la amigable mosca salió de la mano del niño y se lanzó a una bolsa de nueces que tenía el rubio para alimentar a las ardillas las cuales en cuestión de segundo las consumió

Acto seguido el insecto no tardo en escupir otro más como el pero de diferente color y este repitió el proceso de su padre sin demora y ahora los tres bichos se robaron las zanahorias de los conejos y nuevamente aumentaron su número buscando más y más alimento

— ¡¿Pero que está pasando?!— dijo el niño asustado por como poco a poco un gran enjambre se estaba formando, mientras el viejo jardinero aun con una pequeña red, miraba detenidamente dentro del confuso grupo de bichos como buscando algo

— ¡Te tengo! — grito el anciano y atrapo al que sería al patriarca de toda el enjambre y sin mayor demora y ya cuando parecía que los bichos arrasarían con las flores del jardín para aumentar su número, el jardinero le dio de comer algo, asqueándolo y automáticamente el resto de la manada cayo muerta en el piso

El niño miro asustado el atroz cuadro, pero el anciano lo calmo explicándole que esos bichos llamados parasprite, tienen un apetito voraz y fueron culpables de escases y pobreza en varios sembradíos y pueblos en épocas anteriores

— ¡Pero eso no justifica que los matara!— reclamo el niño, pero el anciano le indico que mirara nuevamente hacia donde estaban los cadáveres, y estos como si fueran espuma estaban que se deshacían; —Ahora si no entiendo nada…— dijo el niño anonadado

El jardinero le conto que tales bichos, una vez que se alimentan, se duplican o mejor dicho hacen una especie de clon para que así pueda comer más, procurando cambiar de color para ocultar su condición de copia y así sean cien bichos en total, solo se está alimentando a uno solo o mejor dicho solo al original, mientras las copias ayudan a su "padre" a abarcar territorio para saciar su hambre,

—Luego de años logramos erradicar esta plaga y descubrimos que si comen una planta conocida como **Equisetaceae** o mejor conocido como "**Cola de caballo**", anula su efecto de multiplicarse; por ello a todo estos los tenemos en una zona donde solo pueden comer tal planta — explico el anciano, metiendo en una urna al bicho mareado y con más "cola de caballo" en su interior

— ¿Y cómo llego este hasta acá?— pregunto el pequeño mientras se despedía de su problemático amigo, pues llegaron algunos guardias a llevarse al parasprite

—Son muy livianos, seguro entre las corrientes de aire tu amiguito se vio atrapado y lo trajo de la zona de aislamiento hasta acá— respondió el jardinero feliz de que la plaga no se desatara e n el jardín, y en su turno a cargo menos

— ¿Y cómo hicieron para atrapar a tantos? O ¿Cómo supo cuál era el original?— pregunto el príncipe muy curioso

El anciano hizo un gesto para hacer memoria —Humm, supe que hace muchos años una yegua supo cómo controlar a esas criaturas con una melodía que descubrió de casualidad, pero solo servía para encantarlas y guiarlas a otra de la zona nada más, pero fue muy útil para atrapar a la mayoría posible y guiarla hasta la zona de aislamiento— respondió el jardinero; —Y sobre lo otro, pues años de experiencia majestad, el original o padre del enjambre resalta de una u otra forma de toda su prole— comento amistoso

Tiempo después el jardinero le regalo el libro de animales que habitaban y justamente junto a la ursa, el paraspirte figuraba como una criatura de temer

_**Fin del recuerdo**_

El rubio se había quedado estático por el recuerdo, cosa que aprovecho el bichejo para comerse todo lo que había en su carreta, dejándola vacía, y realizando su acelerada reproducción; pero antes que el rubio haga algo, el zorro lanzo una buena bocana de fuego incinerando a los bichos en el proceso

— ¡Te lo mereces por comerte mis dulces!— dijo Kurama con molestia, pues momentos antes le pido al rubio salir y poder disfrutar de algunos caramelos que Naruto había comprado para él y que los voraces insectos se habían acabado

— ¡Kurama!— regaño el rubio por la extrema aunque efectiva forma en como el zorro acabo con el problema, pero no tuvo tiempo, el clon que estaba en Fillydelphia había estallado para alertarlo

Allí Naruto descubrió que los insectos que eran la mascota del momento en la ciudad, resultaron ser los temidos parasprite quienes al día siguiente y en cuestión de horas, prácticamente se habían apoderado de la ciudad, desatando el caos

— ¡Iré allí ahora mismo! — declaro el rubio decidido ; guardo la carreta de Rarity en un pergamino, cambio a su verdadera forma, usando su traje de héroe y lanzando sus kunais para usar el "hirashin" sin mayor demora y llegar a tiempo antes que la epidemia se extienda por todo Equestria

El tiempo de viaje normalmente de Ponyville hasta la ciudad atacada, era de casi tres horas en tren, día y medio si se iba a galopando a velocidad normal, unas dos horas de vuelo para un pegaso promedio y poco más de hora y media si el príncipe viajaba al modo shinobi con saltos y cortando camino ; modo que usualmente el ninja aplicaba para repartir los pedidos que le encomendaba Apple Jack por todo el reino.

Pero también cuando realizaba tal modo de viaje, Naruto entre tramo y tramo, dejo oculto entre árboles, suelo y rocas las marcas de la técnica de Minato _**"El paso del dios del trueno"; **_cosa que para su faceta de héroe le sirvió mucho para ir del pequeño pueblo a otro lugar en mucho menor tiempo; pues a este modo de viaje logro llegar a Fillydelphia en apenas 20 minutos

El ninja ya se disponía a entrar a la ciudad, cuando repentinamente una carta se había aparecido delante suyo en una explosión con bola de humo incluida; extrañado por el fenómeno leyó de inmediato la emisiva y sus ojos se entre abrieron con horror

…..

Mientras tanto en Ponyville, la cosa pintaba muy mal con los bichos comiéndose todo a su paso — ¡Oye!, ¡Eso usare para la próxima función!— reclamo Trixie a unos parasprite que estaba devorándose la utilería que usaría para su acto de magia; — ¡Esa es mi capa nueva!— le reclamo a otro que se estaba devorando uno de sus trajes; — ¡¿En dónde estás cuando se te necesita, pedazo de idiota?!— reclamo frustrada al cielo, pensando en lo útil que sería el rubio con alguna de sus raras técnicas para librarse de la encantadora plaga

Ella dejo el teatro, mientras sus padres a escobazos trataban de botar a los invasores de la casa y fue a buscar al rubio pero para su desesperación Naruto aún no llegaba, y justamente las otras conocedoras del secreto del príncipe estaban reunidas frente al restaurante de ramen con la esperanza de él que ninja hubiera llegado, pero al ver la casa vacía se agruparon para buscar soluciones

— ¡Diablos!, solo salimos por unas horas y el pueblo se cae a pedazos— comento Vinyl de forma bromista ante la emergencia

— ¿Quieres tomarte las cosas enserio por un momento?— regaño Octavia a su hermana, pues hacia poco llegaron y se dieron con la poco grata invasión de moscas multicolor

— ¿Qué hacemos?, esos bichos se comerán todo Ponyville a este paso y no hay forma de avisarle a Naruto— dijo preocupada Bombón

— ¡Esperen, me acode de algo!— soltó Lyra con una sonrisa y corrió a su casa para sacar un extraño pergamino, escrito en el idioma del mundo shinobi

— ¿Que se supone que es esa cosa?— soltó la maga, pero la unicornio turquesa la invito a que la sigan a una zona asilada; una vez allí ella le comento que Naruto le comenzó a explicar algunas utilidades del mundo shinobi como lo son los pergaminos para guardar cosas, o como lo era en este caso, el raro pergamino le permitiría a ella, mandarle cualquier cosa directamente hacia él, este donde este, similar a las cartas de Spike con las princesas.

— ¿Y por qué tú lo tienes?— cuestiono Octavia

—Es que me pareció interesante el diseño y se lo pedí para copiar el dibujo y agregarlo a mis investigaciones— dijo la unicornio turquesa con una sonrisa, recordando que el ninja le narro su pelea contra Pain, y como uso uno mucho más grande para mandarse clones cargados con chacra natural a modo de baterías de repuesto para la titánica lucha

—Bueno, esta vez su fanatismo nos resultó útil — agrego Bombón aliviada, optando por mandarle una carta explicándole la emergencia que vivían para que se apure en regresar

— ¡Ay no! Acabo de recordar que funciona solo con chakra…— dijo Lyra apenada recordando ese detalle

— ¡Déjamelo a mí!— respondió Trixie con una sonrisa autosuficiente, pues de todas ellas, la maga era la único que tenía nociones de tal poder y aplico el chacra que necesita el rollo para mandar la carta; y la respuesta no se hizo esperar, indicándole que busquen a Pinkie para solucionar el problema

Las chicas miraron extrañadas la respuesta, pero de repente llego la rosada buscando a los ponis musicales, por lo que hicieron caso a la indicación de su amigo y le ofrecieron todo lo que ella necesitara

….

Mientras las ponis musicales abastecían a la alocada chica con cuanto instrumento ella necesitara, los parasprite hacían de la suyas no respetando vivienda alguna, devorándose hasta las palabras de los libros de Twilight, la ropa y trajes que Rarity tenía hecho, haciéndola chillar aterrada a la modista, y dejando sin granero a los Apple; a pesar que estos estaban dispuestos a rosearles insecticida para proteger sus cultivos, pero el cambio de dieta los tomo por sorpresa

Twilight desesperada fue hasta la casa de Zecora llevando uno de los glotones insectos, donde tras interrumpir su entrenamiento de meditación, la cebra le confirmaba el nombre y el peligro que los tiernos animalitos representan, haciendo que la bibliotecaria se angustie mas

Cuando Twilight se retiró del lugar, Zecora resoplo de forma pesada y miro hacia una máscara con forma de Tengu que tenía entre las suyas, mirándolo con preocupación

—Así que a estos males, te referías con el gran desastre…, — comento con pena, deseando que su misterioso amigo, no se meta en más problemas

Mientras la bibliotecaria miraba como el pueblo literalmente era devorado por la adorable plaga, y para colmo de males en cualquier momento la princesa llegaría y seria el acabose

La chica estaba literalmente al borde de la locura, tratando de buscar inútiles soluciones de última hora —Tengo una idea, hagamos una réplica exacta de Ponyville por allá.., ¡Tenemos solo un minuto para hacerlo!— dijo con gestos orates, cuando ya solo le quedo resignarse a que el pueblo sucumba ante la plaga

Todo parecía perdido cuando en eso oyó lo que parecía la música de un desfile, aumentando su horror imaginando que era la banda que anunciaba el arribo de la princesa al pueblo, pero al levantar la vista, vio que la autora de la alegre música era Pinkie Pie, quien se había acoplado todos los instrumentos obtenidos de las ponis musicales y paseaba de un lado a otro del pueblo con su alegre canción

— ¡Pinkie Pie, estamos en una crisis! No tenemos tiempos para tus… ¿Locuras?— empezó enérgica pero luego extrañada, al ver que los bichos se dejaron engatusar por la melodía y como si fuera el cuento del flautista, los parasprite seguían a la rosada muchacha sin dudarlo de forma obediente

La bibliotecaria y las demás portadoras de la armonía miraban extrañadas lo ocurrido, mientras sus otras amigas miraban con una sonrisa que hicieron bien en seguir el pedido del príncipe; y todos juntos siguieron el peculiar desfile, hasta las afueras del pueblo, donde justamente la princesa Celestia hacia acto de presencia en su carroza, siendo recibidas por las yeguas agachando la cabeza educadamente

—Mi fiel alumna Twilight Sparkle, me alegro mucho de volver a verte y también a tus amigas— dijo la monarca con su voz elegante y dulce, para después posar su mirada en la maga artística —Y tú..., seguramente debes ser Trixie, espero poder ver algún día tus actos, he oído que son muy buenos — agrego amigable, haciendo que la mencionada se apene por sus palabras

Pero la formal presentación se vio interrumpida por el colorido desfile protagonizado por la rosada y las criaturas, siendo imposible de ignorar tal hecho por la diosa, pero lejos de incomodarse, Celestia lo tomo como un gesto de cortesía del pueblo hacia ella, y agradeció tal cosa, pero que debía cancelar su visita hasta otro día, pues se había suscitado una emergencia, que requería su atención

—Han dado la alerta en Fillydelphia sobre una rara plaga que está atacando la ciudad y tengo que ir a solucionarlo— dijo la diosa con pena, anunciando que pospondría la visita hasta nuevo aviso; todas fingieron pena ante la notica, cuando internamente estaban que saltaban en un casco por la novedad

—Oh, ¿Enserio?, que pena…, pero no se preocupe majestad, estoy segura que los habitantes de Ponyville entenderán la situación — dijo la bibliotecaria de forma cortes ocultando su alegría que la princesa no vea el pueblo en su lamentable estado

—Pero ya que estoy acá…, Twilight, ¿Serias tan amable de darme su reporte sobre la amistad de una vez?— solicito con tranquilidad, tomando por sorpresa a su alumna, pero luego ella miro a Pinkie controlar a los insectos y hablo sonriendo

—Aprendí que debemos escuchar las opiniones de nuestros amigos, no importando el problema, si oímos los consejos e ideas de los demás, podemos encontrar una solución, incluso de quien menos se lo espera— dijo con palabras suaves, sintiendo vergüenza por haber ignorado a Pinkie durante la emergencia, cuando era ella quien tenía solución; Celestia acepto con una sonrisa el reporte y arribo con rumbo hacia Fillydelphia

Tras la despedida de la princesa, las chicas aliviadas fueron a ver a Pinkie quien con su música se encargó de mandar lejos a los parasprite con rumbo al bosque, y obviamente las portadoras disculpándose con la alegre chica por haberla ignorado todo el tiempo

— ¿Entonces ya no habrá visita de la princesa por hoy?— pregunto la rosada

—No, al parecer una plaga misteriosa está afectando Fillydelphia y fue a solucionar las cosas— dijo con un tono burlón Dash, quien junto a las demás, ya se imaginaban que clase de plaga era; por lo que Pinkie ya se disponía ir hasta la ciudad con sus armatoste de instrumentos, pero las chicas la calmaron diciéndole que la princesa podrá sola con el problema

Todas felices regresaron al pueblo, solo para ver con estupor como este se caía a pedazos por culpa de la adorable plaga, mientras Pinkie con mofa hacia un gracioso sonido con un trombón

— ¡Propongo que esperemos a que venga Twister a repáralo!, ¡Total, él ya tiene experiencia en esto!— dijo Rainbow con seriedad y los otros habitantes asentían con la cabeza

—! Rainbow Dash!— reprendió la bibliotecaria ante la falta de responsabilidad de la pegaso

—Solo bromeaba…, pero en fin, reparemos todo lo que podamos— agrego la pegaso de melena colorida, por lo que todos los vecinos se pusieron a colaborar, mientras los conocedores del secreto del rubio, deseaban que su misión en la ciudad afectada salga bien

….

Retrocediendo un poco la historia, en la ciudad atacada por los parasprite, Naruto había terminado de enviar su carta de respuesta a hacia sus amistades, indicándole que ayudaran a Pinkie con lo que ella necesitara, mientras sacaba un pergamino donde tenía sellada algunas de sus pertenencias y buscaba algo

— ¿Seguro que fue buena idea dejarla a la más alocada de tus amigas a cargo del asunto?— cuestiono el zorro, ante el pedido de Naruto, pero el rubio seguía concentrado en su búsqueda hasta hizo un gesto de triunfo

Naruto había logrado ubicar lo que deseaba, el libro de animales que el jardinero le había regalado, explicándole al zorro, que desde lo ocurrido con la ursa y en vista que no se acuerda mucho de los otros animales que pululan en el reino, opto por tenerlo consigo para que le sirva de fuente de información, y el ninja abrió el libro justo en el capítulo dedicado a los parasprite

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver esto sobre lo otro?—no dudo en insistir el zorro aun confundido por la acciones de Naruto, pero el rubio soltó una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica, botando brillos en señal que recupero otro fragmento de recuerdos perdidos

—Poco después de haberle hecho a Pinkie la función de animales pintados en rocas, ella me pregunto de donde saque el modelo de los animales dibujados, pues entre las rocas habían muchos que ella no conocía, por lo que un día le mostré el libro de animales, y ella con una sonrisa lo comenzó a leer— dijo Naruto mirando al vacío recordando cosas

_**Flash back**_

Y allí estaban el príncipe y la rosada poni de niños, leyendo juntos el libro de animales en el cobertizo que era su punto de encuentro, el príncipe mostrándole las fotografías que aparecían en la guía, y la rosada haciendo sonidos graciosos imitando lo que dirían tales animales

— ¡Este libro es fabuloso Naruto!, ¡Incluso hay un abeoso! ¡Y yo pensando que era una broma de mi abuela cuando me hablo de tal criatura! — comento Pinkie, no sabiendo si rugir o zumbar ante la rara mescla

— ¡Si, acá hay de todo!, ¡Incluso dice algo sobre unos bichos muy bonitos llamados parasprite!— dijo el rubio recordando haberse topado con uno antes

— ¿Estas bromeando?, ¡Esas cosas son desagradables y problemáticas! — respondió Pinkie con un gesto de desagrado

— ¿Tú conoces a esas criaturas?— pregunto Naruto sorprendido por la novedad; a lo que la rosada le narro que justamente por culpa de esas criaturas, es la razón por la cual su familia actualmente tiene una granja de rocas

Pinkie le conto que sus abuelos tenían una granja de naranjas, pero la linda plaga acabo con la cosecha, luego optaron por zanahorias y nuevamente los bichos hicieron problemas y así siguieron buscando algún cultivo, hasta que decidieron cambiarlo por lo único que los parasprite no podrían comer ni en broma, las rocas

—Mi abuela me conto que fue un alivio cuando lograron deshacerse de esa plaga, y por un momento pensaron en volver a las naranjas, pero al ver que las rocas no requerían mucho cuidado, decidieron quedarse así tal cual…, como hasta ahora— dijo la rosada, con un gesto de molestia lo último, pues a su criterio la granja Apple con sus manzanas le parecía más interesante que la suya

—Acá dice que lograron encantarlos con una melodía para llevarlos lejos del reino— dijo el rubio interesado por la historia de Pinkie y leyendo el libro; pero su acción hizo que la rosada ría de forma traviesa

— ¡Sí!, ¡Quien dio la melodía para encantar a esos insectos fue mi abuelita!— revelo la alegre niña saltando alrededor de Naruto con una sonrisa satisfecha, a lo que el rubio quiso saber la historia

Resulta que en uno de sus tantos ataques de la plaga, ocurrió durante una reunión familiar y la abuela había contratado a una pequeña banda para que anime el evento; pero los bichos al sentir la comida y al ver que solo había rocas, fueron tras el banquete y la reunión se volvió un caos

—Y entonces en medio de tanto alboroto, algunos músicos se defendían de los bichos con sus herramientas de trabajo, y así habían logrado sacar una melodía que por un momento hicieron que los bichos se calmen; a mi abuela le llamo la atención y les pidió repetirlo, pero como esa tonada la sacaron de pura suerte, no pudieron repetirlo— agrego Pinkie haciendo gestos y moviendo sus cascos durante sus narración; —Pero mi abuela fue persistente y se consiguió los instrumentos y estuvo repite y repite la tonada, hasta que logro dar con ella, y cuando nuevamente vinieron los parasprite, ella tenía preparada la canción para controlarlos y alejarlos de los sembradíos; fue increíble en poco tiempo otros lugares afectados le pedían la ayuda a mi abuela, ¡Hasta incluso la princesa Celestia pidió que comparta la tonada para poder erradicarlos de Equestria!— dijo la rosada saltando con orgullo

Naruto sonreía ante la increíble historia que su amiga le narro y efectivamente en las notas adicionales, habían incluido la partitura de la tonada e instrumentos con que lograron controlar a la plaga — ¿Y tú te sabes la melodía Pinkie?— pregunto interesado

— ¡Por supuesto!, ¡De todas las historias que mi abuela me narra, esa es mi favorita!, incluso te la puedo taraderar ya mismo— y ni bien termino la niña comenzó a taraderar y el rubio la acompaño leyendo la partitura

_**Fin del recuerdo**_

—Bueno en ese caso es una preocupación menos…— dijo Kurama, comprendiendo que la alocada poni podrá con el problema

—Sí, Pinkie es increíble… — dijo el príncipe con una sonrisa suave y luego vio que entre sus cosas, tenía el cuaderno de bromas que ambos habían hecho de pequeños; Naruto lo miro fijo, pero luego sacudió la cabeza de forma negativa — ¡Primero esta salvar la ciudad!— declaro decidido, dejando el asunto para después

— ¡Ikuse! (¡Acá vamos!)— declaro Kurama con una sonrisa confiada

Dentro de la ciudad algunos guardias ya se habían hecho presentes tratando de calmar a la población ante el ataque de los parasprite, que si bien no representaban una amenaza en el sentido a que ataquen a alguien, el solo ver la voracidad de su apetito, sumado a su descontrolada reproducción, hacían que los pobres afectados estén con los pelos de punta al ver como su ciudad se cubría más y más de los adorable bichos, sin contar porque al parecer a los molestos insectos les encantaban armar caos a donde fueran

En eso llego Shining liderando otro contingente y comenzó a comandarlos —¡Deprisa ,lleven a los civiles a los refugios!, ¡Quiero que ocho pegasos recorran toda la ciudad y miren que tan numerosos son los bichos esos!; ¡Que cinco unicornios usen hechizos de rastreo para buscar ponis heridos o que tengan problemas para ir hasta las zonas seguras!, ¡El resto traten que acarrearlos y alejarlos de la zonas de provisiones!— soltó sus directivas el joven capitán con voz fuerte ante su tropas los cuales cumplieron con sus órdenes enseguida

—Capitán, ¿Cuál es el plan a seguir para librarse de la plaga?— pregunto un soldado

—Primero ayudemos a los civiles, luego nos encargaremos de ellos, lo principal es que ninguno de esos insectos salga de la ciudad y pueda infectar a las demás— respondió Shining

—Capitán ¿Cómo es posible que pasara esto?—cuestiono un unicornio ante tamaño desastre

—Al parecer una tienda los comenzó a vender como mascotas exóticas ayer y se hicieron muy populares, pero ahora ya no parecen tan lindos… ¡No dejen que su apariencia los engañen!— declaro el unicornio blanco firme

—Capitán ¿Qué hacemos si se ponen agresivos?— pregunto un pegaso

—No tenemos reportes de agresiones, pero en caso muestren hostilidad, no los confronten, por su número podría resultar peligroso el hacerlo— dijo el capitán

—Capitán ¿Dónde hay instrumentos musicales?— pregunto otra voz

—Creo que hay una tienda de ellos 3 cuadras más abajo— soltó Shining de forma mecánica recordando haber visto una cuando hacia patrullajes, cuando en eso reacciono por la extraña pregunta y el miro hacia un farol de la ciudad, donde parado en la cima, el ninja con la mano lo saludo, mientras lo presentes se sorprendieron y los ciudadanos sonrieron con esperanza, el héroe de Equestria se había hecho presente

—Arigatona Taicho! (¡Gracias capitán!)— dijo el príncipe burlón con una sonrisa y sin dar más explicaciones, de un salto fue rápidamente hasta la tienda mencionada, y los soldados lo siguieron lo más que podía pero el ninja les gano en velocidad

— ¿Y ahora que planea? — se preguntó el joven capitán, mientras sus subordinados esperaron indicaciones al respecto, por lo que Shining les ordeno que esperen el siguiente movimiento del ninja antes de tomar una medida

Al poco raro el ninja salió de la tienda con una sonrisa, no solo estaban los instrumentos que necesitaba, sino que varias copias de los mismo, algo muy útil debido a la enfermiza cantidad que poblaban el lugar

—Taicho necesitare su ayuda— dijo el héroe mirando a su hermano mayor, de forma seria, contándole que tiene un medio para controlar a la plaga pero necesitar la ayuda de los soldados para poder abarcar a todos

Shining se le quedo mirando un rato de forma seria evaluando si era prudente ceder ante la petición del desconocido, pero algo le decía que podía confiar en él, por lo que al final sonrió de forma decidía

— ¡Di que necesitas que hagamos y dalo por hecho!— fueron las palabras del joven capitán, y acto seguido toda la tropa comenzaron concentrar a todos los parasprite en diversos puntos, de tal forma que su número aplastante no muestre problema al estar divididos

Los ponis terrestres se encargaban del acarreo, mientras los pegasos vigilaban desde el aire que ninguno escape de la concentración y los unicornios rastreaban a los bichos que se hubieran quedado atrás

Un pegaso fue a hablar con el capitán comunicándole que la operación fue exitosa; —Bien, ¿y ahora que planeas?— pregunto Shining hacia el ninja

—Yo hare mi parte, busquen Equisetaceae o cola de caballo, la necesitaremos después— dijo el rubio satisfecho, estallando en una bola de humo

— ¿Cola de caballo?— hablo extrañado el capitán, cuando lo que vio lo dejo sin habla

Los equipos que habían acarreado a los bichos estaban impacientes, pues el número de insectos aumentaban, y eso dificultaba el poder controlar los rebaños multicolor, cuando en eso los inquietos parasprite comenzaron a ser más dóciles y vieron por diversos lugares los clones de Tomodachi tocando la música para controlarlos

Poco a poco cada grupo de bichos se unía al anterior y lo mismo hacían los clones, hasta formar una gran banda musical y la indeseable plaga un gran escolta, siguiéndolos de forma obediente, encantados por la música

Los soldados no creían lo visto, pero no evitaron sonreír felices de ver que el problema se estaban solucionando; el rubio guio a sus seguidores hasta la salida de la ciudad, pero algunos soldados le cerraron el paso

— ¡Tenemos órdenes estrictas de evitar que la plaga salga de la ciudad!— fue la declaración firme de unos de ellos, negándose a moverse de su lugar

— ¿Y cómo se supone que nos deshagamos de ellos?— cuestiono el héroe molesto ante la intransigencia de los soldados; — ¡Necesito sacarlos a las afueras para poder ubicar mejor a los originales!— reclamo Naruto

— ¡No entiendo de que hablas, pero esos bichos no salen!— seguía el soldado sin dar su brazo a torcer, mientras el rubio gruñía molesto

— ¡¿Qué esta pasando?! — pregunto el joven capitán, apareciendo delante de ambos gritones

—Déjame hablar a mi mocoso…— comento el zorro mentalmente, y como la máscara cubrían sus ojos, ninguno de los presentes vieron el cambio de color su iris, cuando el rubio le cedió el mando a Kurama

—Solo cumplo con su orden de evitar que esta plaga escape, no podemos correr riesgo a que esa peste se esparza a otros lugares— se explicó el guardia que le cortaba el paso al shinobi y a su banda musical

—Mocoso…,— hablo el héroe con el tono de voz de Kurama, pero luego el zorro tosió y copio la voz de Naruto —Que diga…, capitán, ¿Existe entre sus corceles algún entomólogo, o por lo menos alguien que conozca sobre estas criaturas?— pregunto con voz seria y directa el enmascarado y ante la negativa de Shining retomo la palabra; —Estos bichos tiene la capacidad de multiplicarse y aumentan su número acá vez que comen; tratar de controlar tremendo enjambre sería imposible, por no decir cansado de tocar esta melodía hasta la zona de aislé…, la única solución es ubicar a los originales o patriarcas y el resto del enjambre desaparecerá. Yo sé cómo ubicar a tales criaturas, y ya con los originales bajo control todo se solucionara solo — se explicó sin algún deje de duda en su voz

—Escuche eso de los patriarcas con los parasprite, y acepto que la solución que ofreces seria lo más práctico, pero si puedes reconocer a los originales, entonces no veo el problema para hacerlo acá mismo— cuestiono Shining también de forma seria y desconfiada

Kurama suspiro de forma pesada, de tanto lidiar con Naruto se había acostumbrado a tratar con alguien bastante ingenuo y más crédulo, y para su desgracia Shining era mucho más avispado e inteligente que el príncipe, por lo que se le ocurrió una jugada

—Capitán ya mis clones se están encargando de hipnotizar a los bichos; pero mi método para poder ubicar a los originales, requiere un espacio amplio y sin interrupción alguna; es decir sin nadie presente— dijo el zorro firme

—Comprenderás que tal pedido no es viable para nada, por más héroe que seas— dijo Shining sin alterarse, pero también dejando marcada su postura, mientras los demás no notaron la formación que los clones estaban tomando, prácticamente rodeando al enorme enjambre de insectos de forma cerrada

—Comprendo que solo cumple ordenes capitán…, así que le propongo un trueque— dijo el héroe y le entrego su espada al unicornio —Le alquilo esta espada, mientras me encargo de lidiar con la plaga, regreso con los originales y me la regresa — completo con una sonrisa confiada

Shining rio levemente ante la disparatada propuesta —Creo que tendrás que esperar a que vengan los expertos para que se encarguen del tema— dijo amigable negando el trueque

Pero nuevamente los bichos se multiplicaron debido a lo último que consumieron antes de que la música los controlara, preocupando a los presentes — ¡No tenemos tiempo para ello!— dijo el rubio retomando el control y todos sus clones hicieron la técnica de Tele-transportación, llevándose a los bichos con ellos dejando solo su espada en el lugar

Los soldados al principio sorprendidos y con la quijada caída, miraron estupefactos el acto de desaparición de Naruto, mientras el capitán quien fue el primero en recuperarse, exigió que lo busquen de inmediato, casi botando humo de la nariz del enojo ante el engaño

— ¡Señor!—dijo repentinamente un poni tipo pegaso que hacía de mensajero, aunque este no portaba uniforme alguno

— ¡¿Y ahora qué?!—dijo el unicornio aun enojado por como el enmascarado lo engaño

—Esto…, — el pobre poni asustado le hablo de forma confidente al capitán haciendo que la cara de enojo del Shining pase a uno de preocupación

— ¡Cancelen la búsqueda de Tomodachi!, ¡Rápido, la mitad de ustedes diríjanse como apoyo a Manehattan y Trottingham ahora!— ordeno sin dudarlo, cosa que sus subordinaron obedecieron sin chistar; mientras el joven capitán suspiraba deseando que las malas noticias acaben por hoy

…

Naruto uso sus sellos de su técnica especial, apareciendo en pequeños parpadeos buscando el lugar ideal para tratar a los parasprite, y que no ofrezca algo de comer a los voraces bichos; tras un rato logro encontrar un lugar apartado a unos kilómetros de Fillydelphia y más cerca de un poblado llamado Trottingham, en donde se le había erguido una estatua en honor al único corcel que sobrevivo a tan atroz día

—Te has ganado una buena reprimenda por parte de Shining…, — dijo el zorro, imaginándose el sermón que el capitán le soltaría a Naruto cuando este revele su identidad

—Que recuerde esto fue tu idea…— reprendió el rubio con un tono indignado al ver como Kurama se lavaba de culpa alguna

—Pruébalo~…— respondió el zorro con descaro sacándole la lengua con burla, mientras el príncipe se le hincho graciosamente la vena en la frente, para después suspirar resignado

—En fin.., no creo que sus regaños sean peores que las de la abuela Tsunade o Sakura— respondió Naruto con una sonrisa incomoda; mientras los demás clones seguían con la música para que los bichos no se descontrolen

Ya se disponía a volver a su modo poni y usar el chakra natural para ubicar a los originales, cuando en eso alguien que no espero se hizo presente

—Veo que estás haciendo bien tu trabajo de héroe…— dijo el ser que de rara apariencia conocido como Slenderman, apareciendo entre los arboles con su voz carente de emoción, haciendo que el original se ponga en guardia

— ¡¿Tú tienes algo que ver con todo esto?!— exigió respuesta Naruto colocándose en pose de batalla con sus kunais ante el inesperado personaje

— Ya te he dicho que no soy tu enemigo, no deberías saltar conclusiones tan rápido…— respondió el ente sin inmutarse ante la pose agresiva del ninja; —Pero si esto tranquiliza, yo no tengo responsabilidad alguna en este desbarajuste— agrego

— ¿Entonces qué haces acá?, ¿Me estabas siguiendo?— volvió a cuestionar Naruto desconfiado deseando no haber dejado su espada con Shining, y sin bajar la guardia

El raro personaje boto solo una pequeña risa; —Es verdad que aun te estoy evaluando…, pero no eres tan importante para mí, como para que gaste mi tiempo en seguirte— respondió con un toque algo altanero, cuando en eso unos fuertes zumbidos llamaron la atención de Naruto, justo detrás de Slenderman, un enjambre de parasprites, aunque no tantos como el que tenía el príncipe controlados, se hacían presentes —Supongo que eso contesta por qué estoy acá… — dijo el tipo sin rostro con calma

— ¡¿De dónde salieron esos?!— pidió una explicación el ninja, pues no se esperaba tal cosa, notando que los bichos estaban siendo controlados por el sharingan

—Estás haciendo muchas preguntas…, y yo no estoy obligado a responder…, — contesto Slenderman con desdén, haciendo que Naruto apriete los dientes de rabia, pero luego de un rato de silencio entre ambos, el retomo la palabra —Hagamos un pequeño intercambio de información…, tú me dices de donde salieron esos bichos que tienes atrás tuyo…, y yo te responderé por los amigos que tengo detrás mío— negocio con algo de prepotencia

Naruto lo pensó por un momento, pero ante la posibilidad de que otros lugares así como Ponyville tuvieran la plaga, opto por ceder al acuerdo; —Supe que empezaron a venderlos como mascotas en una tienda de Fillydelphia, al parecer los vendedores no sabían del peligro que estas criaturas representaban y se hizo muy popular de inmediato— dijo el héroe de forma calmada

Slenderman se quedó callado procesando lo escuchado — ¿Y dónde están los vendedores?— pregunto con interés

—No sé dónde están ese par..., se cree que escaparon antes de que los culpen y los hagan pagar por el desastre— respondió Naruto, recordando la última información del clon, en donde unos unicornios gemelos de pelaje amarillo y crin rojiza ofrecían la novedad con una sonrisa, pero cuando los bichos se descontrolaron estos habían abandonado no solo su puesto de venta, sino también la ciudad

—Trabajan en dupla y escapan cuando hay problemas…., — comento Slenderman como si tal descripción le fuera conocida; —Ahora entiendo porque se dio la alerta antes de tiempo en esa ciudad..., — agrego deductivo

— ¿A qué te refieres?— ahora el turno de Naruto de exigir respuestas

—Creo que habrás escuchado los rumores de que algo importante ocurriría mientras, la princesa visitaba un pequeño pueblo, ¿Cierto?..., pues déjame decirte que dicho rumor fue soltado a propósito….,— respondió el ente de forma fría, y ante la boca abierta de Naruto continuo; —Era obvio que deseaban que los soldados se movilizaran de forma discreta entre las principales ciudades del reino, pensando que sería alguna especie de atraco a gran escala o el secuestro hacia alguna figura pública, mientras toda la seguridad se concentra en la visita de la princesa, y así al final sorprender a todos con esta plaga tan molesta — agrego

— ¡Eso no tiene sentido alguno!, ¡Además, aun no explicas el hecho de que estabas merodeando cerca, cuando ocurrió lo del dragón durmiente en las montañas! — reclamo Naruto confundido

—Pensé que a los de tu tipo les enseñaban a ver más allá de las apariencias…, — respondió de forma burlona y tranquila, mientras Naruto puso un gesto de molestia ante tanto misterio; —Pero como lo que me has dicho me ayuda mucho…, te responderé que lo del dragón fue una trampa…—

— ¡¿Insinúas que la princesa Celestia le tendió una trampa a su apropia alumna y amigas?!— reclamo Naruto molesto por tal acusación

—No…, no me refería a la princesa; la intención de su alteza era que las cosas se arreglaran de forma pacífica con ese dragón y por ello mando a las portadoras a solucionar el problema, pero… ¿No crees que fue muy descuidado de su parte, el ni siquiera haberles brindado una escolta en caso de peligro?— cuestiono Slenderman con su usual tono apático

—Ella no quería que el lagartijon ese, se ponga hostil al ver a los soldados— refuto Naruto poco convencido de sus palabras, pues hasta el mismo cuestiono tal decisión

—Sí..., eso es verdad, no dudo que la princesa buscara la vía más pacífica posible, por ello las dejo sin mayor respaldo en su visita a la montaña..., y ¡Oh sorpresa, otro dragón apareció poniendo en peligros a todos!— soltó con un tono sarcástico

—Ahora entiendo porque estabas en la zona, ¡Fuiste tú quien lo mando hasta ese lugar!— dijo Naruto con enojo y en tono acusatorio, más el misterioso personaje solo movió la cabeza de forma negativa

—Yo estaba por allí, tratando de evitar que fuera a la montaña, lastimosamente esas criaturas cuando se dejan dominar por su ambición, casi no hay nada que los detengan y se me termino escapando…, junto a quienes provocaron el que este saliera de su cueva— respondió el portador de sharingan con auto reproche; —Felizmente todo se pudo controlar antes que ocurra una desgracia, frustrando la conspiración…., — agrego aliviado —Supongo que el título de héroe no lo tienes de adorno…— comento lo último con claras intenciones de provocar a Naruto, cosa que funciono pues el rubio gruñía de rabia

— ¡¿Estás diciéndome que el ataque del segundo dragón fue provocado?! — No dudo en preguntar el rubio, — ¡¿Pero con qué fin?!—

Slenderman bufo de forma burlona, —Supongamos que durante la lucha de ambos dragones, las portadoras de la armonía hubieran salido gravemente lastimadas, o peor aún, que al menos una de ellas hubiera muerto a causa de ello… ¿Cómo crees que hubieran resultado las cosas?— pregunto con malicia, mientras Naruto entraría los ojos con sorpresa

Sabía de sobra los conflictos internos entre las facciones políticas del reino, sin contar que últimamente para preocupación de ninja, los detractores de la princesa ya ni se molestaban en ser discretos y poco a poco iban alzando más la voz

Por lo tanto, si tamaña tragedia se hubiera suscitado, no solo por la muerte de una de las portadoras de las armonía, cosa que hubiera dejado inutilizables a los otros elementos, sino también por el hecho de haberle encomendado a civiles una tarea de por si peligrosa y sin la mayor protección en caso de emergencias

Y para cuando se corriera la voz de que todo fue a causa de una orden de la princesa, las protestas y los descontentos no se hubieran hecho esperar, ante lo que a todas luces fue una pésima idea, pudiendo terminar todo en serios conflictos internos, e incluso hasta llegar a una guerra civil

—Veo que ya estas captando la situación señor héroe…, — comento Slenderman calmado mirando las expresiones de Naruto; —Los verdaderos peligros que acechan al reino son mucho más oscuros y retorcidos, que simples hampones, mafias organizadas o dragones desconsiderados…., hay más de uno que está muy interesado en que el gobierno de la princesa Celestia se derrumbe…, y ahora mismo has visto otro ejemplo de ello— advirtió su voz apática, señalando a los parasprite

—Él tiene razón Naruto…— dijo Kurama repentinamente, quien había escuchado todo y analizado la situación; —Tu mismo has visto que hubo demasiada propaganda en los medios en relación a la visita de la princesa, es obvio que esto fue un intento por desprestigiarla — señalo Kurama ante la posibilidad de dejarla mal parada ente los ojos públicos, pues mientras una ciudad está siendo devorada por la plaga, ella estaría de lo más cómoda, sociabilizando con los habitantes de Ponyville

Naruto evaluó la posición del zorro, y las declaraciones de Slenderman, pero había algo que no cuadraba; —Si lo que me dices es cierto… ¿No hubiera sido más efectivo dejar que esta plaga ataque las ciudades mientras ella se encontraba de visita en Ponyville y no darles tiempo a que la guardia se organice?— cuestiono Naruto de forma directa hacia el enmascarado

—Pregunta valida…, y la repuesta de ello, la tengo justo detrás mío— dijo el portador del sharingan señalando a los bichos ; —Estos parasprite estaban ocultos en una casa de Trottingham, y listos para salir a atacar el lugar, mientras la princesa cumplía con su visita…,Y cómo puedes ver, yo lo evite; por suerte al parecer quienes tenían el encargo de liberar la plaga en Fillydelphia, vieron a estos insectos como una buena opción de negocio y se aprovecharon su poder reproductivo y linda apariencias, para venderlos y obtener dinero extra; lo que al final ayudo a alertar a tiempo a los soldados del rebrote de estas criaturas— se explicó el raro ser

— ¡¿Eso significa que otros lugares están en peligro también?! — se alertó Naruto con preocupación ante una taque masivo de bichos

—Eso no lo sé…, y no me importa…— dijo con un tono indiferente Slenderman; —Dependerá de la guardia real encargarse de tal detalle. En fin…, al menos yo ya tengo lo que me interesa…, — dijo mostrando en un frasco bichos similares a los parasprite, solo que todos estos eran rojizos, y no mostraban esos rasgos amigables como los otros, sino al contrario, muy agresivos y hostiles

— ¡¿Pero que son esas cosas?!— pregunto Naruto ante los raros bichos, que no le daban para nada buena espina

—Se terminó el intercambio de información— soltó el portador del sharingan con voz fría; —Es hora de retirarme…, Has hecho algunos puntos a tu favor por ahora…, — dijo eso, mientras abría sus mascara mostrando sus ojos de pupila giratoria —Pero te advierto una vez más, que si descubro que resultas ser un peligro para este reino… ¡Juro que acabare contigo!…, — volvió a soltar su amenaza, mientras se retiraba

— ¡Espera!—grito Naruto aun tratando de procesar toda la información que acaba de recibir, pero el ente deshizo sus sharingan sobre los parasprite, haciendo que comiencen a moverse por todos lados, por lo que el rubio tuvo que concentrarse en tocar con más fuerza la música para controlar a los bichos, mientras trataba de alejarse algunos insectos se habían mandado encima suyo

—Sayonara Hiro-san— fue lo último que escucho el príncipe mientras el misterioso personaje desaparecía de escena

—Cada vez las cosas se están torciendo más Kurama…— le comento Naruto al zorro, con preocupación reflexionando todo lo tratado en la conversación previa

—Eso es verdad…, no salimos de un misterio y nos topamos con diez más— con el mismo tono reflexivo respondió Kurama; —Como sea, debemos darle fin a esto — agrego mirando a los bichos

— ¡Hai!— declaro Naruto con decisión y el original volvió a su forma de poni y usando el modo sabio comenzó a rastrear a los originales entre los miles de insectos que pululaban, encontrando las diferencias que los hacia resaltar de sus copias

—Estos bichos prácticamente funcionan como tu kagebushin, bastara con atacar a los originales para que el resto desaparezca— dijo Kurama satisfecho; — ¿Tienes listo la cola de caballo?— pregunto

Naruto ante la pregunta se rasco la parte trasera de la nuca con una risa nerviosa —Etto…, creo que en el apuro de salir de la ciudad, no le pedí las hierbas a Shining…, — confeso Naruto, mientras Kurama no perdió tiempo en regañarlo; — ¡Espera, aún tengo eso!— dijo con una sonrisa acordándose de algo

Sin perder tiempo creo otros clones los cuales atraparon a los originales, llevándolos hacia Naruto, mientras el rubio saco algo de entre sus cosas y se lo metió en la boca a los bichos

Los originales, automáticamente adquirieron un color verde con una expresión de ascos y como si fueran moscas fumigadas cayeron pesadamente al piso, mientras sus miles de copias de la misma manera terminaron en el suelo hasta desaparecer

—Les has dado de comer esas barras de avena que te preparo Twilight para tu viaje, ¿Verdad?— pregunto Kurama con un tono de voz cansado

—Pues si…— revelo Naruto con vergüenza, rascándose la mejilla con el casco

—Ahora si mereces ser denunciado ante el PETA…— sentencio el Bijuu

…..

Regresando a Fillydelphia las cosas parecían haberse normalizado, mientras la princesa Celestia había arribado al lugar, dándose con la sorpresa que la crisis ya había sido superada, y Shining le daba el reporte de como pasaron las cosas

—Lamento informar que bajo mi mando, Tomodachi escapo con los parasprite— dijo el capitán avergonzado

—Capitán, no tiene nada de qué preocuparse, sus buenas acciones hablan de sus intenciones y estoy segura que podemos confiar en el — respondió la diosa de forma calmada, recordando la ayuda que el ninja brindo cuando su hermana escapo de su prisión; —Más bien creo que será necesario mandar un equipo de apoyo a Ponyville, creo que esos bichos también están merodeando ese lugar— agrego después , pues cuando le dieron el reporte de la plaga que azotaba la ciudad, logro reconocer por las descripción a los bichos que la portadora de la alegría guiaba con su desfile; —Han pasado tantos años desde que vi un parasprite, que no pude reconocerlo a primera vista…— se dijo así misma con reproche

—No se aflija por ello majestad, nadie se esperó este rebrote de la plaga, luego de tantos años…, — le dijo Shining amigable para calmar a la diosa; —Lo que importa ahora es esperar los reportes de los otros lugares que podrían estar afectados, mientras tanto mandare un equipo a Ponyville— dijo eso el joven capitán, delegando un escuadrón con dirección al pueblo

— ¡Veo que tiene un buen don de mando y organización Taicho!— soltó repentinamente Tomodachi, haciéndose presente en el lugar con una sonrisa, ganándose la atención de todos

— ¡Debería mandarte arrestar ahora mismo por desacato!— recrimino el unicornio enojado

—Tranquilo capi, de tanto fruncir el ceño se le va arrugar la frente como a un viejo…— dijo el príncipe burlón, haciendo que el capitán rechine los dientes, mientras Celestia se llevaba un casco a la boca para reírse de forma discreta

Para Shining fue raro, era como si volviera a tener otra de esas tontas peleas por cualquier cosa como la tenía con su mejor amigo; y al igual que en esas ocasiones, él era el gruñón, mientras el otro era el burlón, con la princesa Celestia o el príncipe riéndose del acto cómico improvisado

—En fin…, tome capitán, los patriarcas están acá — dijo pasándole una bolsa con los aun afectados insectos, mientras estiraba su mano pidiendo su espada de regreso

Shining llamo a uno de los especialistas que habían llegado después de la desaparición de Naruto y confirmo lo dicho por el ninja; por lo que el capitán usando su magia le devolvió su espada al héroe

— ¿Que les has dado si no tenías cola de caballo contigo?, ¿Alguna clase de veneno?— pregunto, pues los bichos prefirieron comerse la hierba a tener que volver a probar otra barra de avena

—Se podría decir…, — respondió Naruto sonriendo de medio lado, no deseando dar más detalles

—Pues sea lo que sea, no deberías haber creado algo tan peligroso…, — comento Shining con algo de reproche al ver que los bichos aún estaban asqueados

— Sore wa anata no imōto o tsutaeru hitsuyō ga arimasu..., (Eso deberías decírselo a tu hermana menor...,) — dijo el príncipe con un tono aburrido

— ¿Que has dicho?— pregunto el capitán con una ceja alzada ante el raro idioma

— ¡Que gracias por cuidármela!— respondió Naruto nervioso; — Esta espada es muy importante para mí— comento agradecido y acomodándose la arma en su espalda

—Es una hermosa espada aunque extraña espada…, — comento el unicornio, pues había admirado el diseño de la rara arma que le dejaron en custodia

—Le perteneció a mi madre…, por ello es importante para mi…, — respondió Naruto con una sonrisa, feliz de llevar consigo el legado de kushina

—Ahora entiendo por qué dejaste esa arma bajo nuestra custodia en señal de promesa, mientras te llevabas a los parasprite; si hubiera sido una arma cualquiera, jamás hubieras vuelto por ella— comento con un tono suave Celestia, quien recién se pronunciaba

— ¡S-su majestad!— dijo el príncipe, quien distraído y por ponerse bromista con Shining no se había percatado de la presencia de su madre, por lo que no tarde en ponerse de rodillas en señal de respeto, mientras internamente maldecía su suerte, pues justamente se había alejado de Ponyville para evitarla

—Por favor joven héroe…, no hagas eso, más bien quiero decirte que tienes mi completo agradecimiento por todas tus buenas acciones— dijo la diosa con voz amable, y sin saber cómo, ella se sentía infinitamente muy feliz de verlo en directo una vez más

—Etto..., Yo solo hago mi trabajo su alteza…— dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie; —Bueno al parecer la emergencia ya está superada, por lo que procedo a retirarme— soltó Naruto aunque feliz de ver a su madre de nuevo, no deseaba darle pie a una incómoda charla por parte de la diosa

— ¡Espera un momento por favor! — pidió Celestia con un todo leve de angustia, como si le causara pena la repentina partida del héroe, mientras Naruto al oír tal tono, decidió obedecerle; —Quiero invitarte formalmente a la gran gala del galope…, tal vez no tenga un boleto en este momento, pero por favor, acepta ir como mi invitado de honor— fue el pedido de Celestia de forma amigable

Naruto no se esperó tal pedido, —No creo que la gala sea un evento adecuado para mí…, además lo mío es hacerla de vigilante durante las noches…, — intento negarse de forma nerviosa ante la mirada de Celestia

—Por favor siéntete en la libertad de asistir al evento; mi hermana Luna estaría feliz de volverte a ver…, — volvió a insistir la diosa; —Últimamente está algo deprimida y se pondrá de mejor ánimo si ve a una cara amiga en la fiesta—

Naruto se quedó estático pensando en el pedido de la princesa, y al mirar los ojos de Celestia con la esperanza de que este aceptara, dio su respuesta —Los eventos elegantes no son lo mío…, pero no creo que algo grave pase si es que voy a la fiesta por una o dos horas…, — dijo eso aceptando de forma resignada

— ¡Muchas gracias!— dijo la monarca con una sonrisa de infinita felicidad, mientras Naruto le regreso el gesto de forma inconsciente, se llevó los brazos a la parte trasera de la nuca, y esbozo una sonrisa de zorro como las que le solía dedicar a su madre de pequeño

El gesto de Celestia cambio repentinamente a uno de sorpresa, junto al de Shining pues prácticamente la postura y sonrisa eran la misma que solía hacer el pequeño príncipe, y cuando Naruto se percató de su descuido de inmediato salto hasta los tejados más altos

— ¡Adiós amigos!— fue lo último que dijo antes de irse desapareciendo en un bomba de humo

—Tenia usted la razón majestad…, es importante investigar más sobre el…, — comento Shining decidió, mientras Celestia tras recuperarse del shock inicial, asintió con la cabeza

…

Cuando los demás reportes sobre las otras ciudades importes del reino llegaron, informando que no hubo mayor pista de brote de la plaga y que la situación en Manehattan y Trottingham estaban controlada, la princesa regreso al castillo, dejando al joven capitán a cargo de finiquitar la operación

Los reportes de Trottingham indicaron que vieron a una misteriosa figura salir del pueblo, llevándose consigo varios insectos de diversos colores, pero no encontraron vestigio alguno de la plaga, aunque durante las investigaciones, se sumó el reporte de lo que parecía ser un ataque u pelea violenta, pues se encontraron rastros de sangre en una vivienda que llevaba años abandonada, por lo que se pensó que fue una pelea entre vagabundos o vándalos que usaban el lugar como refugio

En cuanto a los informes de Manehattan, se propició por algunas quejas que unos vecinos hicieron sobre unos molestos zumbidos escucharon en un departamento y cuando los guardias fueron a investigar, se toparon que el lugar estaba lleno de parasprites los cuales pugnaban por salir, pero no podían ante lo bien sellado que estaba el lugar, por lo que un escuadrón se hizo presente y logro controlar la plaga antes que de disperse y aun se buscaba a los propietarios del lugar

Sobre a lo ocurrido en Ponyville, y del cómo es que uno de esos bichos llego al poblado, se supo que uno de los primeros compradores de parasprite en Fillydelphia, había adquirido la nueva mascota para su hijo. El niño muy feliz incluso se lo había llevado a un paseo en tren hacia el mencionado pueblo, pero el bicho se le termino escapando por la ventana, terminando de esta manera en poder de Fluttershy y ante el llanto de pena del pequeño, su padre le compro otro al momento que regresaron a la ciudad, cosa que los inescrupulosos vendedores no tuvieron en problema alguno en complacer

Y en cuanto a los vendedores, no se tuvo pista alguna de ellos, o manera de ubicarlos, estos simplemente abandonaron la ciudad en tren durante la noche, sin dejar rastro alguno para pedirles explicaciones de donde ellos obtuvieron tal voraz criatura

Todo eso eran los informes que llegaban hasta Fillydelphia, en donde se había montado una pequeña base para saber el avance de la situación en las otras ciudades, y que el inquieto príncipe usando sus artimañas de ninja, no tuvo reparo en emplearlas para espiar o interceptar los reportes antes que llegue a los cascos de Shining, pues Naruto había decidido usar su forma de poni y quedarse en la ciudad hasta que todo se solucione

Con el ambiente más optimista y declarado oficialmente superado el tema de la plaga, Naruto se disponía a enviar algo por correo, pero al aparecer debido al alboroto causado por los parasprite, la oficina postal decidió cerrar hasta hacer un balance de cuantas perdidas en encomiendas alimenticias termino en el estómago de los lindos bichos

—Habrá que esperar hasta otra oportunidad o tendré que ir la ciudad más cercana…— comento apenado, saliendo de la oficina de correos cuando en la puerta se topó con alguien

— ¿Twister?, ¡¿Pero qué haces acá?!— dijo Shining sorprendido al ver a poni naranja en la ciudad

—! Ah!, ¡Hola Shining! — Saludo Naruto con naturalidad, pues sabía que al quedarse las posibilidades de encontrarse serian altas; —Pues como te conté el otro día tengo un restaurante en Ponyville, y bueno vine a comprar algunos insumos y otros implementos…., pero todos mis ingredientes al final se los comieron las moscas esas…— comento fingiendo pena para hacer creíble su versión

—Ya veo…, es una lástima amigo, ahora mismo estamos distribuyendo algunos víveres, entre los afectados, mientras las tiendas de comida y demás almacenes se reabastecen…, pero si vas hasta Trottingham podrás reponer tus insumos sin problema— comento amigable una solución

— ¡Si, ya había pensado en eso, gracias capitán!— respondió el príncipe siguiendo con su charada —Oye Shining, ¿Es verdad que también Ponyville fue afectado por la plaga?, yo me quede a pasar la noche acá y escuche ese rumor entre los refugiados— pregunto para ver si podía sacarle algo extra al capitán

—Pues lastimosamente es cierto que llego la plaga hasta allá, pero afortunadamente no sufrieron pérdidas alimenticias…, pero creo que el pueblo necesitara algo de reparaciones…, — dijo Shining con una sonrisa nerviosa, mencionándole que le llego el informe de como Twilight para evitar que los bichos acaben con la comida, los encanto y terminaron devorando todo a su paso

—Creo que el refrán: "_**El camino al tártaro esta hecho de buenas intenciones"**_, se cumple con este ejemplo…— dijo el príncipe con una sonrisa de vergüenza ajena, gesto que fue compartido por el joven capitán

— ¿Bueno y que haces en la oficina de correos?— con total curiosidad pregunto el unicornio, mientras lo acompañan por la calles

—Ah..., esto…— balbuceo algo nervioso el rubio, pues no había ensayado una respuesta para tal pregunta, y conociendo al capitán, este no se quedaba tranquilo cuando comienza con sus interrogatorios; —Es un encargo para una amiga mía que está en Ponyville, pero ahora no funciona sus servicios, supongo que tendré que irme hasta esa ciudad para hacer la encomienda— soltó rápido

—Pero si ella vive en Ponyville… ¿No puedes entregarlo en persona para cuándo regreses?— cuestiono el unicornio

—Sí..., eso pensé, pero es un encargo de un "amigo en común" y al parecer ella lleva mucho tiempo esperando por este paquete, por ello pensé en usar el correo mientras busco mis insumos— respondió Naruto con una mentira a medias

El capitán se llevó un casco al mentón y luego sonrió — ¡Sígueme!— le dijo amigable y el rubio obedeció

Poco después llegaron al cuartel improvisado, donde el capitán pregunto si es que había algún mensajero disponible, a lo que uno de sus subordinados le señalaban la llegada de una pegaso proveniente de Manehattan

"_**¡¿Fluttershy?!"**_ , pensó Naruto al ver a la mensajero pues a simple vista era idéntica a su tímida amiga pues tenían el mismo rostro y color de pelaje , pero mirándola mejor habían también otros detalles que la diferenciaban, como el color de su melena y cola era morado y corto, en lugar de rosado y largo como suele tenerlo la amante de los animales, además de tener una carta con un corazón como sello y siguiendo la trayectoria de un arcoíris en el flanco, en lugar de tres mariposas

—!Fast Feather, reportándose señor!— dijo la chica con tono marcial serio y seguro ante el joven capitán, con saludo incluido, mientras el rubio agregaba otra diferencia más a su lista al comparar los tonos de voz de ambas ponis

—Tranquila señorita no es usted un soldado, no requiere tanta marcialidad — comento Shining amablemente — ¿Y bien?, ¿Qué novedades traes de Manehattan? — pregunto para que la chica de su informe

—Señor, lograron dar con los dueños del departamento con parasprite en la Manehattan; se procedió a su captura para interrogarlos, pero hubieron algunos problemas…— dijo la yegua con un tono de voz incomodo

— ¿Y cuáles eran esos problemas?, ¿Acaso pusieron resistencia?— pregunto el capitán sorprendido por la novedad

—Pues…, se les encontró en el bar "_**La Ostra Azul",**_ pero sus "parejas de baile" se negaban a soltarlos y dejarlos ir hasta que acabe la canción "**Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?"**, mientras bailaban pegados _**—**_ dijo la pegaso con una mueca de vergüenza, recordando las caras nerviosa de los guardias para entrar al bar y retirar a los sospechosos, mientras los parroquianos les coqueteaban de forma descarada

Shining y otros soldados al escuchar el nombre del bar, se les escarapelo la espalda, pues sabían de sobra de que trataba el lugar y quienes eran sus clientes, pidiéndole al cielo nunca tener que hacer algún operativo en ese establecimiento, y el príncipe silbaba mirando al cielo haciéndose el loco ante lo narrado

Shining no evito alzar la ceja al ver al naranjo hacer eso, pues su antiguo protegido hacia lo mismo cuando se descubría alguna broma y el travieso príncipe silbaba fingiendo inocencia, pero al final lo tomo todo como una coincidencia, una más apara agregar a la lista

—Bueno…, al parecer no la tuvieron fácil…, pero lo importante es que ya están en custodia para ser interrogados..., — comento el capitán tratándose de mantenerse ecuánime ante lo escuchado, pero luego noto el gesto de la pegaso, que indicaba que aún faltaba algo por comunicar y al parecer no iba a ser nada grato de decir — ¿Qué más me tienes que decir? — pregunto sin demora y serio

La chica le entrego una carta y el capitán tras leerla, hizo un gesto de molestia e indignación muy grande; preocupando a Naruto y la mensajero solo miro con un gesto de pena al dar esa noticia —Me dijeron que hablarían con usted más tarde en el cuartel…— fue lo único que dijo la pegaso amarilla

El capitán soltó un suspiro resignado tratando de controlar sus emociones de ira y guardar la compostura —Bueno Señorita Feather, con esto se da por terminado el asunto de la plaga, ya puede volver a sus funciones de cartera; el ejército y Equestria le agradecen sus servicios— comento el capitán hacia la cartera con una suave sonrisa

— ¡Fue un gusto servirle a mi país!— respondió ella con su misma formalidad y saludo marcial

—Bueno, antes que de que te retires, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?, un amigo mío necesita enviar un pequeño paquete hacia Ponyville y como ese pueblo está en la ruta del tuyo, ¿Serias tan amable de hacer el encargo? — pidió el capitán el favor amablemente, señalando a Naruto quien se apeno un poco por las molestias

— ¡Claro que sí, no hay problema! — dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa y dicho esto, Shining se despedía de Naruto, pues ahora tendría que hacer su reporte para la princesa, por lo cual el príncipe y la cartera salieron del improvisado cuartel

—Hola, me llamo Orange Twister, y gracias por aceptar llevar el encargo hacia Ponyville— se presentó Naruto, mientras le entregaba el paquete a la cartera

—No hay problema, siendo honestos, luego de servir de mensajero para el ejército todo el día, me da algo de tranquilidad que mi último trabajo sea hacer una entrega común y corriente— comento la chica y el rubio solo por charlar pregunto el motivo de tal comentario

Resulta que para cuando se desato la emergencia los pegasos del ejercito real fueron los encargados de peinar y rastrear las ciudades en busca de los temidos bichos, por lo que se le pidieron a todos los pegasos que estuvieran en la central de correos de Equestria, se prestaran obligatoriamente como mensajeros para mantener las comunicaciones, mientras duraba la crisis y obviamente los mensajeros tenían que adaptarse a la usanza militar

—Debe ser algo difícil lidiar con los militares…— comento el rubio recordando lo fríos e indiferentes que suelen mostrarse los miembros de la guardia real

—Sí..., felizmente a mí me tocó ser mensajero para el capitán Armor. El a simple vista parece muy serio, pero tiende a ser más amigable y abierto comparado con otros — agrego la cartera con una sonrisa, mientras se acomodaba sus alforjas de correo

—Oye, una amiga mía trabaja en el correo también, se llama Derpy, ¿Ella también sirvió de mensajera para el ejército?— pregunto el príncipe imaginándose a su amiga ganarse algunos problemas, y poner a prueba la paciencia del superior al mando de turno

—sí, si conozco a Derpy, y estaba presente en la central de correos cuando se hizo la convocatoria, pero los encargados le dejaron a cargo de otras labores administrativas para que la pobre no se gane problemas— respondió la chica con una mueca de vergüenza ajena, sabiendo lo torpe que era la rubia

Naruto suspiro aliviado por ello, pero luego se le acerco a la pegaso de forma confidente —Esto…, si no fuera mucha molestia… ¿Qué paso en Manehattan que puso tan molesto a Shining?, no te pido que me digas lo de la carta, pero al parecer la noticia no le gustó nada…—

La chica miro de un lado a otro y le hablo de la misma forma ; —Mira lo que te voy a decir no se podría clasificar como confidencial, pues paso a vista de todo el mundo, pero te recomendaría discreción con esto— dijo ella con tono de voz bajo; —¿Que te suenan las siglas P.M?— le pregunto al príncipe

—Son las siglas de Policía Militar — dijo Naruto en referencia a aquellos soldados que tienen la potestad y autoridad para arrestar y disciplinar a los soldados de la guarida real que cometieran serias faltas, función que aplicaban para purgar al ejercito de malos elementos

La chica le narro al ninja que cuando se llevó a cabo el arresto y ya estaban en custodia los sospechoso, la policía militar se había hecho presente exigiendo tener la potestad sobre los detenidos. Obviamente los soldados se negaron pues eran el arresto de civiles y no de algún soldado, por lo tanto no les competía la detención, mas estos mostraron un documento en el cual el consejero Doublé Tonge, les daba el permiso y orden de hacerse cargo del asunto

—Ya antes escuche rumores sobre roses y conflictos de la guardia real con los policías militares, sobre varios asuntos como los arrestos, y la custodia de criminales peligrosos, pero ahora pude comprobarlo y verlo…, y lo peor de todo es que están amparados por ese concejero— dijo la cartera con fastidio, recordando con que prepotencia le dieron la carta para Shining, justificando su accionar

—Otra vez ese sujeto…. — soltó Naruto con voz rencorosa, recordando los conflictos y problemas que han empezado a surgir desde que ese poni tomo el cargo, sin contar además la medida en contra de la princesa luna

—Sí..., nadie lo quiere mucho al parecer…, — comento la cartera, pensando que la cara de molestia del corcel, era debido a los otros problemas en el cual, se rumoreaba que estaba involucrado tal personaje

Luego de ello Naruto no evito preguntar —Esto…, no es por menos preciar tu trabajo, ¿Pero no hubiera sido más fácil usar E-mail o un celular, que usar a los pegasos como carteros? — cuestiono Naruto al ver que no usaron tal facilidad, pero la reacción de le cartera fue taparle la boca con el casco, frunciendo el ceño

— ¡¿Acaso quieres que me quede sin trabajo?!— le dijo en tono bajo y molesto, mientras el príncipe sonreía de forma nerviosa a forma de disculpa: —Es verdad que esos medios serian mas prácticos, pero la información que se maneja en el ejército es de carácter confidencial, por lo que confían más en los mensajeros a la antigua, que a tener que temerle a alguna fuga de información por correo electrónico— agrego la pegaso retirando su casco de la boca de Naruto

—Ya veo…, lo siento…— fue lo único que dijo Naruto deseando poder controlar su lengua a veces, y agregando una diferencia más entre su amiga y la chica presente, en el tema de reacciones

—En fin… ¿A quién debo darle este paquete?— pregunto Fast Father para cambiar la incómoda charla

—Es para Pinkie pie que vive Sugar Cube Corne, o en todo caso puede dejárselo a los señores Cake, dueños del negocio— dio su indicación el poni naranja

—Oh, también conozco a Pinkie…., bueno con su costumbre de hacer fiestas a cuanto poni conoce, dudo que alguien que pise el pueblo por primera vez no la haya conocido— comento ella de forma suave con una sonrisa nerviosa, recordando la fiesta que la alocada yegua le hizo cuando la cartera fue de visita al pueblo

—Sí..., esa es su costumbre…, — dijo Naruto con una gota de sudor

—En fin, parto enseguida a cumplir mi deber— agrego la cartero estirando sus alas

—Bueno, una vez más gracias por el servicio Fast Father. Espero que no te desvíes de tu camino por ayudarme— dijo el rubio agradecido

— ¡Para nada!, mi pueblo, _**Nortwest Mines Town,**_ está en la misma dirección de Ponyville, por lo que puedo hacer una parada técnica — dijo la chica con una cara decidida y listándose para despegar; — ¡Un gusto conocerte Twister, hasta otra oportunidad! — fue lo último que dijo la pegaso amarilla antes de despegar a toda velocidad

— ¡Sugeee! , Sí que es rápida…— dijo Naruto asombrado al mirar la veloz trayectoria de la chica peli morada, pero luego conforme se alejaba de la ciudad, otros pensamientos invadían su mente

—Un poni de gran poder político y con una reputación más que cuestionable, cuenta con la lealtad de muchos soldados, quienes se les podría decir que son como su ejército privado… ¿Te suena eso su alteza?— pregunto Kurama quien había analizado la última información obtenida

—Ah…, es como la división Ne (raíz) de los ambus...— dijo el príncipe frunciendo el ceño, recordando al indeseable de Danzou liderando esa división y al parecer ese consejero lo está emulándolo

" _**Hay más de uno, que está muy interesado en que el gobierno de la princesa Celestia se derrumbe" , **_el ninja había recordado esa frase del ente;para Naruto, si ese consejero está tomándose libertades y ejecutando acciones a espaldas de su madre, no le queda duda que ese poni seria unos de los primeros interesados en que todo Equestria caiga

…

Tras ir a Trottingham para comprar los insumos que necesitaba para hacer creíble su mentira, y solo por morbosa curiosidad, fue hasta el lugar en donde tenían su estatua, mostrando la imagen del rubio parado en dos patas, en pose victoriosa mientras se veía atrás suya a una turba de yeguas; haciendo que el ninja baje la cabeza con vergüenza ajena, llevándose un casco a la cara y el zorro se ría de la situación

Luego vino lo serio del asunto, fue hasta la casa abandonada que figuraba en el reporte y tal como se lo temía, había rastros de chacra en la zona, por lo que posiblemente esa casa fuera el refugio de los encargados en soltar la plagar en Trottingham y terminaron siendo atacados por Slenderman, pero lo que más le preocupaba al rubio del escenario eran dos cosas, el que eran esos parasprite rojos, y que hizo el usuario del sharingan con los habitantes de la casa, y al parecer por ahora no tenía indicio alguno de respuesta a sus interrogantes

Tras alejarse del lugar, fue a comprar lo que necesitaba y ocultar lo más que podía su cara para que no lo reconozcan y evitar alguna celebración no deseaba por su visita en el pueblo donde lo homenajeaban, regreso sin mayor contratiempo a Ponyville, casi anocheciendo y con los pobladores arreglando lo más posible el lugar

—Nandasore?…, (¿Que paso?)— fue lo único que dijo Naruto ante la apariencia calamitosa del pueblo, mirando varias casas mordisqueadas, y demás destrozos aun por subsanar

— ¡Twister!, ¡Que alegría que llegaras!— declaro Twilight feliz de ver a su amigo, mientras sus amistades también se acercaron a saludarlo

—Parece ser que la visita de la princesa estuvo muy divertida…, — comento Naruto con una gota de sudor, fingiendo ignorar la plaga que sufrieron en el día

Obviamente las chicas narraron lo ocurrido en la mañana, y de los demás acontecimientos vividos que terminaron con la casi destrucción del pueblo y de cómo la alegre rosada los salvo de la plaga, y obviamente todo el mundo una vez más agradeció a Pinkie por sus servicios, apenando a la chica

—Bueno, fue milagroso lo que hizo Pinkie pie, pero ahora necesitamos otro milagro más —Se pronunció la alcaldesa mirando al ninja; —Necesitamos de urgencia tus servicios para arreglar el pueblo, no te preocupes si crees que es demasiado trabajo, todos nosotros te ayudaremos con lo que necesites— dijo la autoridad, en referencia a como Naruto arreglo el pueblo en ocasiones pasadas

Naruto ahora se veía en un aprieto, intento decirles que lo arreglaría por la noche imaginando usar algún jutsu para adormecer a los pobladores o bombas somníferas mientras trabajaba con sus clones en la reconstrucción, pero todos con Twilight a la cabeza se negaban en dejarlo solo con la tarea, pues era demasiado para un solo poni

—De acuerdo…, déjenme depositar mis compras en el restaurante y devolver la carroza de Rarity a su tienda y comenzamos— declaro de forma pensativa, ocurriéndosele algo

— ¿Cómo saldrá de esta?…— comento por lo bajo Vinyl a Octavia, mirando al príncipe acorralado

—No tengo la menor idea… — fue la respuesta de la pelinegra con preocupación pues ahora su amigo no tenía escapatoria

— ¡Bueno comencemos!— declaro el poni rubio tras acabar de hacer sus cosas, cuando en eso

— ¡Miren es Tomodachi!—Gritaron al unísono Rose, Lily y Daisy, señalando con el casco hacia el techo de la alcaldía, donde efectivamente el enmascarado aparecía con su pose de ninja en lo más alto

— ¡¿Pero que hace acá?!— pregunto sorprendida la alcaldesa ante la aparición del famoso personaje, y todo por obra de Naruto que hizo su clon ni bien entro a su casa

— ¡Eso es obvio!, ¡El viene a ayudarnos!— dijo el pequeño Button con una sonrisa y esperando poder obtener algún autógrafo

—¡Quedamos que te presentarías con una canción, discurso y explosión de fondo!— reclamo Pinkie al ver que el ninja no cumplió con nada de lo mencionado

—Lo siento, será para la próxima conseguiré lo que falta…— se disculpo en enmascarado, creando algunos clones quienes comenzaron a tocar una melodía con cancion incluida

_Tema South Park Let's Fighting Love_

— ¿Mejor?— le pregunto Naruto a la rosada

— ¡Sí!— declaro Pinkie disfrutando del rimo

— ¡En fin acá vamos!..., ¡TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU! (multiplicación masivas de clones de sombras) — grito el héroe, estallando miles de bolas de humo y al dispersarse, sus clones eran como si fueran un enjambre de parasprites, pues se podía contar por cientos las copias del ninja

La reacción de los presentes fue de sorpresa absoluta con la quijada caída, incluso quienes sabían el secreto de Naruto no se esperaron tal cantidad de clones, quienes sin mayor demora se encargaron con las reparaciones, usando sus técnicas ninjas, ganándose la absoluta admiración de los más pequeños, y cuando todo el pueblo se restauró, el héroe desapareció en un parpadeo con una sonrisa sin dar mayor explicación

—Nos lo hizo de nuevo…, se fue sin más— comento resignada AJ, cuando el héroe se fue tal rápido como apareció

—Lo único que me preocupa es como hacemos para la siguiente visita de la princesa…, todo el presupuesto para su visita se fue en los gastos de las reparaciones…— comento contrariada la bibliotecaria

— ¡Listo, con esto no habrá problema!— soltó el príncipe colocando un letrero al lado del pequeño puesto, donde los recepcionistas de turno, recibían a sus retadores, mostrando un tarifario en el anuncio: _"100 bits pelea normal, 250 bits con un casco amarrado y 450 bits con ambas patas delanteras atadas "_

—Oye, ¿No crees que es algo exagerado?— comento Twilight con una mueca de desaprobación

—Si…, creo que tiene razón…, — dijo Naruto mirando el anuncio, mientras la bibliotecaria movía la cabeza de forma afirmativa con los ojos cerrados, al ver que el cocinero le hizo caso de parar con sus loca idea; —Ahora si es un precio más razonable— declaro Twister con una sonrisa de zorro, tachando la última tarifa y colocándola solo como: _"400 bits",_ mientras Twilight se llevó un casco a la cara y los demás se reían de la ocurrencia

_Fin del tema_

…_._

—Bueno, fue un largo día, yo me retiro a descansar, ¡Hasta luego amigos!— se despedía Rainbow de las demás, para volver a su hogar, y poco a poco el resto de la pandilla volvían a sus casas, quedándose al último la rosada y el ninja

—Oye Twister, aún tengo algunos pastelitos en mi casa, ¿No te importaría si los comemos juntos?— propuso Pinkie con una sonrisa, deseando pasar algo más de tiempo con su amigo

—Claro que si amiga, ¡A mí me encanta tus postres! — respondió sin dudarlo Naruto, alegrando a la portadora de la risa, por lo que la acompaño hasta su casa donde los cake suspiraban aliviados que los bichos no se comieran los pasteles que tenían como pedido

—Hola Pinkie, hola Twister, buenas noches— saludo la señora Cake a los chicos, y luego le hizo señas a Pinkie para hablarle de forma confidente — ¿Así que tienes otra cita con él, y tan pronto?— pregunto la yegua mayor con una sonrisa traviesa, haciendo que la rosada se sonroje

—No..., no es un cita, solo venimos a comer algunos pastelitos…, eso es todo…, — dijo la rosada ante la mirada inquisidora y burlesca de la embarazada

—Oye Pinkie, mientras estabas afuera , llego esto para ti—Soltó el señor Cake de repente, mostrando un pequeño paquete; cuando la alegre chica miro la encomienda y lo abrió, no creía lo que tenía entre sus cascos

Era el manual del bromista que ella y Naruto comenzaron de pequeños; sin poder tiempo miro con gusto que su amigo había cumplido su promesa, y ahora todo el libro estaba lleno de bromas y en el medio de las hojas una carta para ella

"_¡Hola loca!_

Bueno más vale tarde que nunca amiga, perdón por atrasarme tanto con el libro, pero hubieron muchos problemas con mi viaje y lastimosamente se extendió más de lo debido, y bueno solo pude mandarte el libro por correo, pues aún tengo ciertos problemas para ir en persona

_Ya pronto nos veremos amiga, y podremos tener esa linda fiesta que nos prometimos, es una Pinkie promesa, con cerrojo sino arrojo un pastelito a mi ojo_

_Atte. Naruto_

_Pd: ¡Apuesto que ahora tus cabellos en verdad parecen algodón de azúcar!"_

—Aún se acuerda de la Pinkie promesa…— fue lo que dijo Pinkie, tras terminar de leer la carta con una sonrisa triste y nacientes lágrimas en sus ojos, partiéndole el corazón de pena al príncipe por esa reacción, y la señora Cake se lleve a su esposo a rastras a la cocina, regañándolo por hacerla llorar, y el pobre corcel sin saber cómo defenderse de las acusaciones

Tras un incómodo silencio Naruto le puso su casco en el hombro de la chica —Es una carta de ese amigo que me narraste el otro día. ¿Verdad?— le pregunto con un tono suave

La rosada se secó las lágrimas y volvió a sonreír — ¡Sí!, ¡Así es!, ¡Al parecer finalmente está de regreso!— declaro sonriente y feliz — ¡Espero que venga al pueblo pronto para divertirnos mucho!— hablo con su tono alegre

—Estoy seguro que el también se alegrara de ello— respondió Naruto, feliz de ver a su amiga recuperarse y aliviado que no desee matarlo como las otras

_Ost : The Twiligh Zone Theme_

—Si…, me divertiré mucho con el…, usándolo como mi juguete desarmable…,— fueron las palabras dichas por Pinkie con el cabello todo lacio y su color de pelaje más opaco, con un tono siniestro

—¿Pinkie?— pregunto Naruto asustado por el cambio total de la rosada

—¡Sera genial volver a verlo! — dijo Pinkie otra vez normal con su pelo esponjado y pelaje brillante, aliviando a Naruto;—Si será genial ver como suplica…— volvió a usar ese tono siniestro y cambiando de forma

—¡¿Pinkie?!...,— volvió a preguntar Naruto con cara de espanto

—¡Quiero abrazarlo muy fuerte !— dijo Pinkie normal y tierna; —Yo quiero abrazarle de igual manera …, la garganta…— dijo Pinkamina

—¿P-Pinkie?...— hablo Naruto temblando, mirando a ambas versiones de la portadora de la risa, intercalar una con la otra

—¡Jugaremos tantas cosas lindas!— declaro alegre y soñadora; —Juegos que él nunca olvidara como jugar a la sala de operaciones…— siniestra y parca

— Glup…, Pin-kie…— comento Naruto pasando saliva y pálido

—¡Ya quiero que conozca a todos mis amigos!, ¡Se llevara muy bien con ellos!— dijo saltando de un lado a otro entusiasta y feliz; — Sobretodo quiero que conozca al **señor cabeza de pirámide**…,— comento su lado parco y oscuro con expresiones dementes

—Kowaiyo….(tengo miedo)— murmuro Naruto bajito, deseando usar sus kunais para desaparecer lo más pronto posible

—¡Haremos muchas cosas juntos!—dijo la versión feliz con afecto y emocionada ;—Como hacer _**cupcakes**_..., por ejemplo —dijo la versión oscura, con una sonrisa homicida, haciendo que el ninja quiera llorar de miedo

—Esto…, amiga… — intento llamar la atención de ambas personalidades, tratando de no salir huyendo y esconderse bajo su cama

—¿Qué pasa Twister? — fueron ambos tonos de voz al unísono, mostrando a la rosada perfectamente divida entre sus alter egos, mirando con ojos dementes al ninja

—Creo que Gummy, tiene hambre…,— declaro Naruto totalmente nervioso ante el psicótico cuadro, señalando que el apático cocodrilo de la poni rosa estaba masticándole la cola

Pero tal declaración hizo que el lado alegre impere y vuelta la rosada con su entusiasmo y alegría —¡Es cierto!, ¡Pobre Gummy, ya te daré algo!— declaro la chica saltando alegre y feliz hacia donde los tenía guardada la comida del pequeño reptil, como si nada hubiera pasado, dejando al ninja con el corazón en la boca

—¿Es necesario que te lo diga?— pregunto el zorro con una aura azulada, cuando se quedaron solos

—No…, ya se lo que me espera cuando diga la verdad — declaro Naruto llorando de forma cómica

_Fin del tema_

…..

_**y bueno amigos eso es todo por ahora, espero no tardarme mucho pero ya saben que tengo otras actividades que me tienen algo ocupado pero sigo en estre proyecto, gracias por sus palabras y animos, y deseo ver sus comentarios**_

_**por ultimo quiero agradecer al SrAtomo quien me dio su permiso para que haga su aparicion especial un personaje de su fic ****Parallel Stories , asi como el pueblo (Norwest Mine town) en donde se desarrolla la trama de tal historia, si gustan te tramas oscuras y con misterio, y sino, pues aun asi les pido que le den una ojeada, no los decepcionara pues se los recomiendo mucho..., y tambien anuniciar que el esta trabajando en un cross de este fic con el suyo, cosa que me tiene emocionado, sin mas que decir un abrazo y hasta pronto**_


	21. aviso importante

_**Aviso Importante**_

_**Hola a todos, ¿como están?, se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que actualize esta historia y a mi parecer les debo una disculpa muy grande a todos mis lectores y seguidores por haberlos hecho esperar tanto; pero siendo honestos tuve muchos problemas, dificultades y demás cosas fuera de mi control, que simplemente no podía escribir al ritmo que deseaba, sumado a mi mania de distraerme fácil y sobretodo un fuerte bloqueo, que a pesar de saber lo que yo deseaba escribir, me costaba expresar la idea, por lo que a veces a pesar de pasar unas horas en la cumpu, apenas podía avanzar unas líneas de mi relato**_

_**La verdad a veces me daban ganas de abandonar el proyecto por frustración y más aún el ver como el avance de la serie alejaba mucho mi fic de lo ya visto y tratado y la inclusión de tantos personajes, por lo que simplemente a veces me daba desgano el escribir.**_

_**Pero bueno ya estoy de regreso, pero lastimosamente aun no llego al final de este arco que es la gala; pero ya tengo hecho al menos poco más de 90 páginas redactadas correspondientes a una "mini historia" para desarrollar personajes y relaciones dentro del fic, por ello deseo preguntarles si desean ese avance o si desean esperar a que todo esté terminado, cosa que podría tomarme algo más de tiempo…, como un mes más creo…; por ello tomare en cuenta sus comentarios y opiniones hasta el viernes de esta semana y de ganar el avance, este se publicara el sábado. **_

_**Sin más que mencionar salvo un gracias por seguirme, gracias por apoyarme, gracias por preocuparse por mí, según lo que pude leer y gracias por hacer mi historia de sus favoritas**_

_**Pero como esto esta cortito les dejo con este pequeño fragmento aun sin corregir:**_

…

—En fin…, lo mas seguro es que jamas tengamos que ver el poder destructivo del Futon Rasen-shurinken en este reino — menciono kurama fingiendo optimismos para no bajar los animos

Al poco rato regreso naruto mas calmado y las chicas con una sonrisa le dijeron que comprendían que el no deseaba preocuparlas por los detalles escabroso de sus batallas, regresando la entrevista a la normalidad

—Por cierto Lyra…,¿Qué es lo ultimo que sabes de mi prima Cadense?, pues salvo esa noticia de ella ignaugurando un hospital, no se mas de ella— pregunto naruto a su amiga tratando de saber mas de su querida prima a la cual quería como si fuera su hermana mayor

—Pues ahora ultimo por sus obligaciones pasa largo tiempo antes que pueda responderme, pero en una de sus ultimas cartas, me dijo que luego de años de noviazgo….,¡Finalmente su novio le propuso matrimonio!— declaro la unicornio con una sonrisa entuciasmada, mientras el ninja se convirtia en piedra

—¡Oh no puedo creerlo!, ¡Pronto habrá una boda en la realeza!— exclamo contagiada por la noticia la yegua de melena bicolor, imaginándose todos los preparativos de ese dia —¿Y quien es el afortunado?— pregunto, mientras naruto aun trataba de asimilar la noticia

—Eso no lo se, ella me dijo que prefiere tener el nombre de su semental en el anonimato por ahora …, al parecer su relación fue un secreto pare evitar las habladurías y demás problemas, pues el no pertenece a la nobleza, pero al fin pudieron superar ese tema y pronto se casaran, ¿No es fantástico?— dijo la unicornio ilucionada, mientras una aura oscura rodeaba al rubio

—Awww, parece todo una novela romántica…, ella, una hermosa y elegante princesa , y su prometido de una clase social menor a la de su amada, viviendo tanto años como su amante secreto para proteger su amor…,— dijo bombon de forma soñadora, hechando sin querer mas leña al fuego y al mismo tiempo naruto apreaba los dientes asentuando mas los colmillos

—Y si la princesa Cadence no desea ser viuda antes de la boda, sera mejor que el novio siga siendo secreto…— comento el bijuu, captando la atención de las chicas y luego miranron el cambio del príncipe , el cual tenia los ojos rojizos de rabia

—Kurusu, kurusu,kurusu, kurusu….,(Lo mato, lo mato, lo mato, lo mato…,)— murmuraba naruto con un tono bajo y siniestro sin parar, con esa aura y ojos rojos y teniendo en su mano un perfecto futon rasen shurinken con dedicatoria al novio de su prima; mientras los espectadores miraban la escena con una gota enorme, las chicas sin necesidad de traductor ya se imaginaban que era lo que decía el príncipe en su idioma natal, y kurama sorprendido que naruto pudiera hacer la técnica sin sus clones de apoyo o entrar en el modo sabio para hacerlo estable

—Eso es…, aquella técnica tan peligrosa, ¿Verdad?— comento Lyra con una sonrisa nerviosa, y sorprendida del poder que ese rasengan emanaba, y mas sorprendida de ver a naruto en el papel de hermanito celoso

—¿No que jamas tendríamos que verla? — de la misma manera hablo bombon, preocupada de que en cualquier momento ponyville pase a la historia si es que esa técnica impactaba contra el suelo y al igual de lyra no creía que su amigo fuera tan celoso

—Bueno…, hasta yo me puedo equivocar….— fue lo único que dijo kurama en su defensa con un tono resignado ante el ataque de celos de naruto, esperando que se le pase pronto

Mientras tanton en los cuarteles de Canterlot el capitán Shining armor sintion un gran escalofrio recorriéndole la espalda, y con paranoia miraba de un lado a otro buscando alguna amenzana contra su integridad fisica

—¿Todo esta bien capitán?— pregunto uno de los soldados al ver la cara de nerviosismo de su superior

—S-si…, creo que si…, si me necesitan estare en las literas— dijo el unicornio algo mas calmado pensado que solo necesita algo de descanso

—Pobre, el tomar turnos extras ya le esta pasando factura…— comento el soldado cuando shining se retiro


	22. Un paso mas cerca

_**!Hola!,¿Como están?, bueno tal como pueden ver acá esta el capitulo que abarcara unas historias mas antes de la Gran Gala, ya el otro sera el evento (Eso espero..), pero en fin, no quería que las ideas desarrolladas en esta ocasión pasen desapercibidas, sumado a que los comentarios y PM desearon el cap, asi que sin mas, les dejo con la siguiente parte**_

* * *

_**Capitlulo 14 La mejor noches de la historia o algo asi…, un pasito más cerca**_

Se pensaría que con el tema de los Parasprites ya resuelto, Ponyville ya no tendría mayores contra tiempos para la visita de la princesa, la cual fue reprogramada algunas semanas después, pero no contaban con otro peculiar acontecimiento que tendría lugar durante tan importante evento

Una vez más la señal en estática aparece y ahora se ven a Naruto y a Fluttershy de pequeños recorriendo los bosques y jugando a las escondidas, cada uno portando las capuchas con orejas de animales que la tímida niña había hecho para esa actividad, el de conejo para ella y el de Naruto imitando a un zorro, compartiendo dulces sonrisas entre ambos

_Ost Fragments of Memories - Final Fantasy VIII_

Ahora era el turno del príncipe el de encontrar a la pequeña pegaso, usando sus sentidos aumentados para seguirle la pista a la niña; pues Fluttershy debido a su carácter tímido y callado, era muy buena para guardar silencio y pasar desapercibida en el ambiente

—Yo creo que Fluttershy…., esta… ¡Acá!— dijo el niño mirando dentro detrás de un árbol, y fallando, mientras la niña oculta tras otro árbol lejano, daba una pequeña risita al ver desde su posición a su amigo fallar; — ¡Te encontré!— grito el pequeño apareciendo detrás de ella de un momento a otro, parado de cabeza de la rama del árbol con su sonrisa de zorro

— ¡Aaaah!— fue el grito de alerta que dio la chica al ser descubierta de forma tan repentina, — ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!— reclamo la pequeña pegaso repentinamente enojada, pero después reacciono; —Que diga…, no me asustes así…— dijo tímida y avergonzada

— ¡Escoge uno!— dijo el niño sonriéndole en señal de disculpas, y ofreciéndole ambas manos haciendo puño aun parado de cabeza, la niña miro con duda ambas alternativas y escogió la derecha, pero el joven ninja le mostro que la mano escogida estaba vacía

—¡Oh!… — fue lo único que soltó la pequeña con pena, pero luego el niño abrió el otro puño mostrando que también estaba vacío, y antes que la niña pregunte, Naruto comenzó a canturrear como si hiciera un acto de magia, mientras le mostraba las palmas y reversos de las manos vacías

— ¡Tada!— dijo Naruto después mostrándole las manos con algunos caramelos y dándoselos a Fluttershy; —Disfrútalos…— menciono contento al ver con qué alegría la niña había disfrutado de los dulces y el show de magia

—¡Muchas gracias!— dijo la pequeña con una bella sonrisa, y luego solo cerro los ojos dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla al rubio para luego ella misma desviar la cara avergonzada , haciendo que el ninja se ponga rojo de golpe y se caiga del árbol por la desconcentración; —¡Lo siento Naruto!, ¿Estas bien?— pregunto luego preocupada por el accidente

—Sí, estoy bien— dijo Naruto algo adolorido, para después mirar sus rodillas raspadas producto de la caída

— ¡Oh no, cuando lo siento!— dijo la niña asustada al ver la herida

—Está bien Cuteshy, siempre me termino raspándolas cuando juego…, aunque siempre antes de terminar el día están como nuevas…,— comento el rubio para calmar a su amiga extrañado por tal detalle que incluso a su madre y nanas les tenía intrigadas su rápida curación, mientras la chica al oír su sobrenombre se puso roja

—Pero aun así, no es bueno que esa herida se quede abierta, ¡Iré por mi botiquín!— dijo la niña recuperándose de su sonrojo y fue aun rincón donde tenía guardada sus cosas para ayudar a los animales heridos

—Ju, ju Juuu~…., Así que estas aprovechando tu tiempo con Fluttershy para ponerle los cuernos a Twilight, ¿No es así, casanova? —; pregunto Hearts burlón, quien había visto todo desde unos árboles con una sonrisa burlona, pues desde lo ocurrido con los lobos, y ante la posibilidad que otra rara criatura ataque a los pequeños en los bosques, siempre los vigilaba desde lugares altos mientras estos jugaban

—¿Ponerle los cuernos a Twilight?, pero si ella ya tiene uno, ¿Para qué le pondría otro, si ella es unicornio y no un minotauro?, Y aun no me explicas que es un casanova— contesto el pequeño con total inocencia, haciendo que el pegaso chasquee la lengua de frustración, al mirar que por ese lado no podría molestar a Naruto

—Olvídalo…., —comento cansado —Más bien habrá que buscar a Fluttershy, ya se ha demorado mucho en volver— agrego rastreando desde arriba a la pequeña, pues ella había dejado su botiquín por los alrededores

— ¿La vez Heart Sword?— pregunto el príncipe preocupado que algo le pasara a su amiga

El pegaso al poco rato la ubico —Si, la veo…, pero por alguna razón no se mueve…—dijo extrañado, pero al mirar con detenimiento no había ningún depredador por la zona, —Parece que algo la entretiene— comento deductivo

— ¡Iré por ella!— dijo el príncipe decidió, mientras el pegaso se colocó sobre unas ramas para reposar sus alas y cerrar los ojos con tranquilidad, pues esa mañana una vez más producto de su torpeza había sido castigado y condenado a realizar más ejercicio físico, y se sentía realmente agotado

Cuando Naruto llego a donde la pegaso amarilla, vio que la pequeña estaba gimoteando de tristeza, por lo que se acercó preocupado y cuando se colocó a su lado, vio el motivo del pesar de la niña; era un pajarito muerto tirado en medio del bosque

—Pobrecito, parece ser que murió de viejo…— dijo la amante de la naturaleza con lágrimas y en eso sintió la mano del príncipe acariciándole sus cabellos — ¿Naruto?…, lo siento me olvide del botiquín— se disculpó la pequeña

Pero la respuesta de Naruto solo fue un abrazo con cariño —Insisto que eres adorable, Dulce…— dijo Naruto comprensivo con una triste sonrisa, comprendiendo lo sensible que era su amiga, sobre todo en lo referente a los animales

La pequeña sonrojada, solo devolvió el abrazo, dejándose reconfortar, para después enterrar al pequeño desafortunado, y finalmente curar las rodillas del niño

—Esto…, Naruto…—comento la niña mientras curaba al príncipe, captando su atención; — ¿En verdad aun crees que es buena idea que conozca a tus otras amigas?, — pregunto ella con algo de nervios

— ¿Y por qué dices eso Fluttershy? — pregunto Naruto extrañado al ver a la niña querer echarse para atrás

—Ya sabes…, yo soy muy rara…, asustadiza…, y callada…, — contesto ella con poca autoestima casi susurrando, con sus cabellos tapándole la cara

—Pues…, yo soy aún mucho más raro que tú por si no los has notado, y ellas no se hacen problemas por ello— contesto Naruto sonriente, mostrándole con gestos sus manos y pies —Y si, es verdad que eres asustadiza y callada, pero también eres amable y alguien agradable de conocer , sin contar que además tienes una hermosa voz, e insisto que "ritmo" y "melodía" estarían felices de oírte cantar— dijo Naruto dándole suaves palmadas en la cabeza para animar a la chica

—G-gracias…—contesto ella roja como un tomate por las atenciones, mirando al niño a los ojos y este le regreso la mirada, para después ambos mirarse sonrojados con una pequeña sonrisa; cuando en eso un fuerte rugido interrumpió el ambiente; —¡¿Pero que fue eso?!— dijo la chica asustada

Una vez más se oyó el rugido, pero al príncipe se le hacía familiar tal sonido — ¡Vamos a investigar Fluttershy!— dijo con emoción ante lo que podía ser una nueva aventura

—Pero…— dijo la pequeña con temor, cuando en eso Naruto le tomo sus cascos con una sonrisa

— ¡Vamos!— le dijo nuevamente sonriendo y jalándola de forma suave

—E-está bien…— cedió ella después, al sentir el calor del agarre, siguiendo a su amigo bajando la mirada con una sonrisa y sus mejillas rojas, mientras este le sostenía su casco al avanzar

Poco después llegaron a descubrir quién era el animal que hacia tal sonido, resultando ser solo Heart Sword, quien se había quedado bien dormido y sus escandalosos ronquidos sonaban por el bosque

—Pobre…, parece que estaba muy cansado — comento la pegaso — ¿Y en que me habías dicho que él trabaja?— le pregunto al niño

—Se podría decir que trabaja para la "empresa" de mi mamá…, y el junto a su amigo, me cuidan a modo de niñeras de medio tiempo…., — dijo el príncipe la primera mentira que se le ocurrió; —Aunque a veces más pareciera que soy yo quien lo cuida a el— comento entre risas, siendo acompañado por su amiga al reírse ella también de forma más discreta por el chiste

Luego Fluttershy miro con pena hacia el pegaso pelirrojo —Pues al parecer el pobre está exigiéndose mucho…, me da pena verlo tan cansado— comento la pequeña, mientras Naruto le daba la razón, pues a pesar de terminar molido debido a sus entrenamientos y castigos, el recluta nunca se negaba a escoltarlo para que visite a sus amigas, agradeciendo el esfuerzo de su guardián

—Bueno, al menos con sus ronquidos podemos jugar sin preocuparnos…, él podría ahuyentar hasta a una ursa mayor con ese sonido— comento Naruto burlón, haciendo que la niña se lleve los cascos a la boca para ocultar su risa

—Pero no es bueno que lo dejemos así— dijo la niña preocupada, en señal que podría caerse en cualquier momento

—Sí, es verdad… ¡Oye Heart!— grito Naruto fuerte, haciendo que el recluta se despierte asustado y se caiga del árbol, golpeándose de cabeza contra el suelo y quedando inconsciente

— ¡Oh no!, ¡Pudo haberse lastimado mucho!— dijo Fluttershy preocupada ante el accidente

—No lo creo…, nada puede contra esa cabezota tan dura— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa cínica, y después escucharlo al recluta volver a roncar y acomodarse a dormir sobre el suelo, con un chistoso chinchón en la cabeza, —Te lo dije…— dijo Naruto con su sonrisa de zorro y la niña se ría más notorio ante lo ocurrido

—Bueno…, el día es tan agradable que provoca echarse una siesta por un momento…— comento Fluttershy, bostezando un poco, contagiada por el sueño de Hearts

—Si..., yo también quiero dormir un poco— dijo Naruto acomodándose contra un árbol para descansar, y ni bien se había acomodado, sintió a la pequeña pegaso acomodarse a su lado, reposando su cabeza sobre su hombro

— ¿N-no te molesta si te uso de almohada? , es que me es incómodo apoyarme contra el árbol— pregunto tímida y con las mejillas rojas

—N-no, no te preocupes, puedes hacerlo…—contesto Naruto sonrojado por el accionar de su amiga, pero luego ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa, para al final quedarse dormidos en esa postura

…

Regresando de la señal en estática, Naruto en su forma de poni se despertaba lentamente, mirando a su alrededor, estando a la sombra de un árbol y apoyándose contra él, pero conforme se despertaba más, sentía algo en su hombro y agarrando su cola, por lo que al voltear a mirar, descubrió a la pegaso amarilla dormir de forma cómoda sobre su hombro y usando la cola del poni naranja como abrigo

La primera reacción de Naruto es la de ponerse extremadamente rojo por tener a la chica tan cerca de él, y más al verla dormir con tanta tranquilidad y calma , la hacía verse mucho más adorable y hermosa de lo que normalmente ella se veía, pero luego Naruto más calmado, solo sonrió por la coincidencia entre su recuerdo que acaba de recuperar y su situación actual, por lo que solamente beso la frente de la pegaso de forma suave, y la chica abrazo su cola con más cariño como abrigándose con ella, con una suave y tranquila sonrisa

Poco a poco la mente de Naruto comenzaba a aclararse y explicarse así mismo el cómo termino así; resulta que el ninja se había prestado a ayudar a la tímida pegaso en la labor de cuidar algunos animales que viven en los bosques de los alrededores, ya sea alimentándolos o curándolos, misma actividad que realizaban ambos de pequeños en sus citas de juegos, y ese días tras una larga jornada, el decidió descansar un poco bajo un árbol, reactivándose de esa forma su memoria

Tras quedarse un rato al lado de la portadora de la bondad en esa postura, opto por levantarse y seguir con su día despacio para no despertarla, pero no iba a ser fácil con la chica apoyada en él, y sosteniendo su cola, y a pesar de los suaves tirones, pareciera que la chica dormida se negara a soltarlo

—Fluttershy…., Fluttershy…., — le hablo Naruto bajo tratando de despertarla de forma suave para que ella no se asustara tal su costumbre, para que la chica libere su cola

La portadora de la bondad soltó un pequeño bostezo con parpadeo incluido —Oh, Hola Twister…, — dijo ella bajito y suave con una sonrisa medio dormida, pero luego entreabrió los ojos y despertándose de golpe — ¡Twi –Twi-Twister!— declaro ella en shock y con la cara extremadamente roja, apartándose de golpe de el

— ¿Me devuelves mi cola?— le dijo amable mientras la chica se ponía más nerviosa al notar como aun le sostenía esa parte del cuerpo

— ¡P-pe-perdón!, ¡S-so-solo…, e-es que…, tu..., dor-dormias t-tan cómodo, que, que quise d-dormir ta-tambien!—nerviosa y sonrojada hablaba tartamudeando y rápido, sin saber cómo disculparse

—Oh~…, —dijo el rubio con un tono burlón —Así que aprovechaste el que estaba dormido e indefenso, para hacer lo que te plazca conmigo..., — dijo con un tono malicioso, mientras la chica estaba que botaba vapor de las orejas —Jamás pensé eso de ti Fluttershy…. — agrego con un tono de decepción cubriéndose con sus brazos y cola el cuerpo en postura sumisa, como si la pegaso fuera una depredadora, y el con ojos llorosos la miraba

— ¡N-no fueron así las cosas! ¡Yo jamás me aprovecharía de ti!— nerviosa respondió llegando a un nuevo nivel de rojo

—Entonces… ¿Tomaras la responsabilidad de tus acciones?— pregunto con ojos tímidos y brillantes con un sonrojo, con un tono tímido y esperanzador, llevándose un casco a la boca en pose sumisa

— ¡SI, YO ME ACEPTO LA RESPONSABILIDAD, AHORA Y SIEMPRE!— declaro totalmente colorada con los ojos como espirales, y balbuceando cosas como organizar la boda, hacer las invitaciones, separar iglesia, nombrar a las chicas como sus damas de honor y demás preparativos, para después reaccionar al escuchar la fuerte carcajada de Twister, quien sin el menor reparo le había tomado el pelo a su amiga

—Perdón amiga, pero no pude evitarlo— entre risas hablo Naruto, tratando de hablar normal, mientras ya le dolía el estómago de tantas carcajadas; —Solo quería ver como reaccionabas, y por un momento me recordaste a una amiga mía en mi aldea, ella también se ponía así de roja y nerviosa cuando le juegan alguna broma — revelo Naruto con cariño, recordando a Hinata y las muchas veces que la pobre chica terminaba más roja que un tomate, cuando Kiba le jugaba alguna broma, o el mismo la ponía tan nerviosa

Fluttershy mas recuperada solo un "Humpf", con molestia y le dio la espalda, para luego alejarse con una cara de enojo, aunque ella misma no sabía si se sentía molesta por la broma, o molesta al sentirse celosa por la forma en como el rubio se refirió a esa "yegua", como si fuera alguien muy querido para el

Naruto miro a la tímida pegaso alejarse y puso una mueca incomodo —Shimata…,(La cague…,)— soltó al ver que se le paso la mano, el trato de llamarla, pero la chica entre molesta y celosa lo ignoraba y así estuvo un buen rato, pero la chica seguía firme con su ley del hielo

Tras un rato de ignorar a Naruto, la tímida chica ya no sentía la voz de su amigo llamándola, por lo que volteo a ver si la seguía, pero ahora se encontraba sola debajo de un árbol, —Creo…, que exagere un poco…, —comento ella con pena, al ver como su tiempo a solas con el ninja termino de tan mala manera; —Seguro se terminó aburriéndose de mi…— dijo después triste al que ahora estaba sola

—! Fluttershy!— grito el rubio apareciendo de repente delante de ella, colgado de cabeza de la rama del árbol, asustando a la muchacha en el proceso

— ¿T-Twister?— dijo luego ella más recuperada del susto, cuando en eso Naruto le estiro sus cascos delante de ella, como repitiendo esa acción en el pasado, haciendo que la chica reconozca la escena y lo mire perpleja por un rato, pero luego le siguió el juego al tomarlo todo solo como una casualidad, escogiendo el casco derecho pero obviamente, no tenía nada en ellos

— ¡Tada!— declaro Naruto con una sonrisa, estirando una de las secciones de su peculiar cola dándole algunas flores; — ¿Me perdonas?— pregunto de forma suave, haciéndole su sonrisa de zorro

Fluttershy lo miro fijo un rato, notando tantos parecidos entre su amigo ausente y el rubio, aunque este último usaba alguna de sus colas para sostenerse de una rama y así estar de cabeza, mientras Naruto podía estar pegado a la rama como una mosca; pero aun así su trato, amabilidad y forma de ser eran demasiado similares

Ella tomo las flores con un sonrojo —Está bien…, — cedió con una sonrisa, aceptando las disculpas y las flores

—Gracias…, y la próxima vez que desees usarme de almohada pues adelante, no te preocupes, yo no me molestare por ello — comento amigable y descolgándose del árbol, para acompañar a la tímida chica

—Esto…, yo no quería abusar de tu amabilidad, es que dormías de forma tan calmada que quise tomar una siesta también…, y bueno luego corrió el viento…, y sentí algo de frio… , y bueno….— hablaba Fluttershy cada vez más bajo y avergonzándose el cómo termino al lado del rubio, cuando en eso el viento corrió una vez más con fuerza, haciendo que ella se quiera abrigar con sus alas y la reacción de Naruto fue estirar su cola para cubrirla y darle calor

— ¿Mejor?— le pregunto el ninja sonriente, mientras la pegaso se ponía roja de golpe

—S-si…, gracias…, — dijo la pegaso casi echando vapor de la cara, pero al mirar a su amigo sonreírle de forma animada, ella termino regresándole el gesto, para finalmente irse hasta la casa de la tímida muchacha

_Fin del tema_

Una vez en el lugar, la chica fue recibida por todas sus lindos amiguitos —Hola mis pequeños, veo que se han portado muy bien— comento mirando a sus animalitos; —Hola a ti también Kurama— agrego mirando al pequeño zorro actuando como un animalito adorable

—Kon~— dijo el pequeño zorro de forma tierna, tanta que al rubio le dio mala espina y sospechosamente Kurama estaba con las mejillas infladas

—¿Lo ves Twister?, te dije que Kurama sabría comportarse como es debido y que no habría problema en dejarlo acá para que jugué con Ángel, si necesidad de ser vigilado — comento la amante de los animales hacia el naranjo con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa, orgullosa de tener la razón, pero luego comenzó al mirar de un lado a otro noto algo ; —Y hablando de eso…. ¿ En dónde está Ángel?— se preguntó al ver que su conejito no se había hecho presente

Naruto miro al zorro de manera inquisitiva, y este solo desvió la mirada, notándose algo patalear dentro de su boca, confirmando la sospecha —¡Mira!, creo que lo vi asomarse por esa ventana— dijo señalando a una ventana que estaba al fondo de la casa , y la pegaso fue a constatar ; y aprovecho que estaban solos para agarra al zorro y comenzó a darle de golpes en la espalda —¡Escúpelo!, ¡Escúpelo!, ¡Escúpelo!— regaño el Uzumaki, hasta que finalmente el zorro escupió al conejo aun entero y vivo para alivio del ninja

Acto seguido el conejo se sacudió toda la baba y fue a buscar a Fluttershy para acusar al zorro de querer comérselo —Caray…, hay va mi cena…, — dijo Kurama con pena

— ¡Como si no te diera de comer zorro pulgoso!— recrimino el rubio

— ¡Si es que tengo pulgas, es porque tú me las pasas!— le regreso el insulto Kurama, rascándose de paso, y ya iban a continuar la pelea pero pararon cuando oyeron a la dueña de casa

— ¡Oh Ángel, acá estabas! —; exclamo Fluttershy contenta al ver a su conejito y este con señas y gestos de forma apresurada recreaba como el zorro por poco y se lo come; —Oh lo siento Ángel. Estoy algo cansada y no quiero jugar a las charadas — dijo la tímida chica pensando que el pequeño solo quería jugar, y este se golpeo con la palma en la frente, haciendo que el rubio suspire aliviado

—Bueno amiga…, ya me tengo que ir, fue un gusto ayudarte— soltó Naruto animado, dando por concluida su visita

—Pero…, esto… ¿No te puedes quedar un poco más?, puedo servirte algo de té y galletas…, — intento convencerlo para que el ninja se quede más tiempo con ella, nerviosa y roja

Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír al verla reaccionar de esa forma, tal como el la recordaba de pequeño, y al mismo tiempo la hacía tan parecida a Hinata — Me gustaría pero… ¡Achu!— estornudo de forma fuerte y repentino

— ¿Estas bien Twister?— pregunto la tímida chica preocupada

—Sí, solo es un estornudo… ¡Achu!, ¡Achu!— volvió a estornudar más fuerte y hacer como si estuviera congestionado; —Creo que me resfrié…— soltó con malestar

— ¡Oh no, rápido tienes que descansar!; pasa a mi cuarto y acuéstate, te daré algún remedio y una sopa caliente para que te mejores pronto— dijo la pegaso preocupada y deseando ayudar al rubio

—No, no te preocupes amiga, con que descanse todo el día mañana, bastara para que este bien— dijo tratando de calmarla

—Pero mañana es la visita de la princesa Celestia, no podrás estar presente si es que estas resfriado— respondió la chica contrariada

—Bueno, será una lástima, pero creo que esperare para otra ocasión…, además podría contagiar a alguien, ¡Achu!— soltó con voz nasal, para hacer más creíble su mentira, pues esta sería su nueva argucia, para no ver a su madre mañana

— ¡Pero yo quiero cuidarte!— dijo la tímida chica decidida sosteniéndole sus cascos, deseando cuidar a su amigo y mirándolo a los ojos, para sorpresa de Naruto al verla reaccionar así, mas luego ella se dio cuenta lo que hacía y se volvió a apenar y avergonzar; —Q-que diga…., no quiero que tu enfermedad empeore…. — dijo con voz tímida, soltando sus casco de forma suave y apenada

Naruto se rio bajito —Te daría un beso por ser tan tierna Fluttershy, pero te podría contagiar — comento travieso haciendo que la chica se ponga más roja, pero luego solo sostuvo el casco de ella con cariño — Gracias por tus palabras — le dijo con una cálida sonrisa, mientras la chica al mirarlo y sentir sostenerle su casco no evitaba sentir su corazón latir con fuerza, y sobretodo que él le trasmitía la misma seguridad y calor que su amigo perdido

—Bueno..., en ese caso mañana antes de asistir a la reunión, pasare por tu casa para ver como sigues…. — propuso con las mejillas coloradas, no deseando soltar el casco del ninja

—-Esta bien, nos vemos mañana entonces; hasta luego amiga— dijo el rubio cediendo y dándole una caricia en su melena con una sonrisa, para después tomar a su "mascota" e irse antes que intente el zorro comerse al conejo nuevamente

—Hasta mañana Twister…— respondió la tímida chica de forma resignada y algo triste

— ¿Hasta cuándo seguirás atormentando a ese pobre conejo?, tu no necesitas alimentarte como los demás zorros— le comento el ninja al bijuu cuando estos ya estaban alejados de la casa de la pegaso

—Y no lo necesito mocoso, pero me gusta probar algo rico de vez en cuando, además que el intentar atraparlo es un buen pasatiempo…, y al menos esta vez me quede el sabor del conejo en la boca— respondió el bijuu con descaro, relamiéndose los labios

—Eres el abusivo más viejo que ha existido en toda la historia…., — reprendió el rubio ante la declaración del zorro, cosa que Kurama le restó importancia y se acomodó en el lomo del poni naranja para dormirse encima suyo mientras regresaban a casa

Mientras tanto, cuando el ninja se retiró, Fluttershy suspiro con pena al ver su tiempo con el finalizar, y se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada, para luego percatarse que todos sus animales se le quedaron mirando como juzgándola

—¿Qué?, ¿Por qué me miran así?, yo solo quería curarlo de su resfrió, no tiene nada de malo que él se quedara a descansar en mi cama mientras lo atiendo— dijo la chica como si estuviera en algún interrogatorio, mientras los animales la miraban fijo ; —Insisto que solo quería curarlo y posiblemente se quede a pasar la noche acá…., ya saben…., por el malestar de su cuerpo y que sería malo que le dé directamente alguna ventisca fría…., — dijo con tono bajo y nervioso ante la mirada inquisidora de sus amigos; —Y como mi sofá está en reparación…, y como no tengo ese saco de dormir que Twister tiene …, tendríamos que compartir la ca-cama — decía con la cara hecha un tomate casi murmurando, mientras sus mascotas sonreían de forma cómplice ; — Y luego en la noche…, tendría que abrigarlo para hacerlo sudar su fiebre…, y tendría que darle calor corporal…, abrazándonos….,muy juntos…., entonces en el calor del momento…, , nos miraríamos mutuamente…., y luego nos acercaríamos más…, y- y…, entonces nos be-besaríamos…, y luego nos daríamos caricias…, y luego…., el me haría eso…, y también eso…., y yo le haría eso… y podríamos intentar hacer eso también…,— intentaba articular palabra alguna , pero su mente se nublaba en fantasías subidas de tono, y botando vapor de la cara, para luego regresar a la realidad al percatarse de las miradas traviesas de sus animales —¡Bueno ,solo quería cuidarlo! , ¡¿De acuerdo?! — exclamo toda roja y corriendo al baño para ducharse con agua fría, mientras los animales se carcajeaban entre ellos de las reacciones de su cuidadora

…..

Al llegar la noche, Twister se había asegurado de que su falso resfrió se haga notorio entre sus conocidos, por lo que la noticia de su malestar en poco tiempo fue de domino público en el pueblo, sobre todo teniendo de informantes a las encargadas de la florería, quienes después del cuidado de las flores, su siguiente especialidad es esparcir los chismes locales.

Precisamente algunas de sus amigas fueron a verlo a su casa, como lo fue Rarity junto a las CMC, y Lyra con Bombón al mismo tiempo

—Oh mi caballero, es una lástima que estés enfermo, pero no te preocupes querido, ¡Traje algo para ti!— declaro Rarity con sus poses, mientras sacaba algo de su alforjas

—Espero que no sea eso…— comento la pequeña Sweetie Belle con un tono bajo las otras niñas con temor, mientras recordaba que momentos antes de venir su hermana preparaba algo con pinta sospechosa en su casa

En eso la costurera saco algo parecido a una olla con un líquido de color rosa brillante y burbujeante —Es una receta casera familiar para destapar la nariz; mi madre me enseño a prepararla, pero la creí algo simple y de pobre presentación, así que le agregue otras cositas como polvo adiamantado para darle brillo , algunos remedios para la gripe para asegurar tu curación y una deliciosa esencia de almendras para mejorar su apariencia y aroma; espero que te guste esta sopa Twister~ — declaro con una bella sonrisa, esperando deslumbrar al rubio con su sazón

—Mi mamá hace esa comida cuando estoy resfriada, pero… ¡Esa sopa sabe horrible!…., y dudo que Rarity hubiera logrado mejorar su sabor—comento Sweetie Belle a sus amigas con un gesto de desagrado

—Pues ahora con lo que tu hermana le agrego, mas parece la receta familiar para destapar cañerías…. — comento Scootaloo por lo bajo, ante la descripción peligrosa del caldo

Naruto juraría que vio una figura similar a un cráneo formarse con el vapor del preparado, y Kurama al tener el olfato más desarrollado, al sentir el aroma de la sopa y pesar de su aroma a almendras, lo demás ingredientes que olio termino por dejarlo desmayado de forma tiesa sobre su cama en su modo mascota

—Se..., se agradece Rarity…, — dijo el rubio nervioso, con voz nasal y una mascarilla para sostener su mentira, tomando una cuchara y pasando saliva de forma pesada para atreverse a tomar algo de esa sopa

"_¡No puedo permitir que Twister tome eso!"_; pensó la pequeña unicornio — ¡Oni-chan!— lo llamo la hermana de Rarity repentinamente, captando su atención; — ¿Podemos jugar a algo?, ¿Si?, ¿Si? , ¿Si?— propuso con una sonrisa, mientras le retiraba la sopa de su alcance de manera disimulada y frotando su cabeza contra una de las patas delanteras del ninja con cariño

— ¡Sweetie belle! , ¡¿ Pero qué clase modales son esos?! , no ves que mi caballero está enfermo y no puede ponerse a jugar contigo tan solo por un capricho tuyo — reprendió la modista ante la insistencia de su hermanita

—Créeme Rarity, me lo agradecerás después…— le respondió por lo bajo a su hermana, pues la pequeña temía que la elegante unicornio pierda su oportunidad, si es que el rubio probaba esa sopa, y luego miro a Naruto —Además, Oni-chan siempre juega con nosotras cuando lo visitamos — declaro la niña sonriendo de forma tierna

Naruto sonrió a ambas hermanas, —No te preocupes Rarity, creo que la propuesta de Sweetie Belle no está mal, luego tomare tu sopa, más bien muchas gracias por el regalo y tomarte la molestia de prepararme algo para aliviar mi malestar, aprecio mucho tus cuidados — declaro acariciando la melena de la pequeña unicornio, haciendo que la pequeña ría por el mimo y la mayor se sonroje por las palabras del ninja

— ¡Bueno!— dijo fuerte Apple Bloom, tratando de ocultar su molestia de como su amiga ayudaba a su hermana a ganar ventaja sobre la de ella; — Ya que estamos todos juntos, ¿Qué tal si jugamos Monopony?— propuso la pelirroja

— ¡Me gusta la idea!— declaro Scootaloo con ganas de jugar y ganar, sumándose las demás al juego

Y así pasaron una velada entre todos en la casa de Naruto, compartiendo una amena reunión hasta que luego de unas horas finalmente sus amigas se retiraban sus casas, quedándose al final Bombón con Lyra, y la dulcera mirando con reproche a su amigo cuando finalmente se quedaron solos

—Esto… ¿Aun estas molesta porque no propuse tu negocio como local para el evento?— pregunto Naruto con algo de nervios ante la mirada severa que la yegua le daba, mientras volvía a su verdadera forma

— ¡No, yo estoy molesta contigo por andar mintiendo a diestra y siniestra Naruto!— declaro la chica con tono serio, pues ya de ante mano sabía que el rubio no deseaba ver a Celestia y por ello viajo el día de la frustrada visita; —Comprendo que intentes evitar a la princesa mañana, pero a la larga solo les estarás dando más razones a las chicas para estar enojadas contigo, sobre todo para cuando decidas decirles la verdad — señalo Bombón

—Y también aún está molesta por que no apoyaste su negocio para la visita de la princesa~—Dijo la unicornio turquesa con un toque de mofa

—Gracias por el apoyo amiga…— dijo la poni terrestre entre dientes

—De nada ~— dijo Lyra de forma burlona, para luego mirar al rubio; —Naruto, ya que sacaste el tema de estar enfermo, ¿Qué tal si aprovechamos y me hablas sobre las enfermedades más frecuentes en los humanos?— propuso con emoción

—Claro Lyra, estaré feliz de ayudarte— respondió el ninja resignado con una sonrisa ante una nueva entrevista para la fanática de los humanos

— ¡Volveré con mi libreta de apuntes!— declaro la unicornio saliendo toda veloz con rumbo a su casa, contenta de saber más sobre la especie de Naruto, oyéndose el rugido de un bólido en su alocada carrera

—Sí que ella es muy entusiasta…, — comento Naruto con una sonrisa incomoda una gota en la cabeza

—Desearía el mismo entusiasmo para cuando me ayuda en la tienda…, — dijo la dulcera con un toque de vergüenza ajena; tras un rato de incomodo silencio entre ambos Bombón retomo la palabra —Discúlpame si es que me crees una entrometida, pero me preocupa que al final de toda esta historia, las chicas terminen odiándote…, y tú no mereces eso después de todo lo que tuviste que pasar — comento apenada

Naruto solo sonrió comprensivo y le acaricio la frente para animarla —Gracias por preocuparte Bombón…, y más bien perdóname a mí por arrastrarte a todo esto…, — dijo Naruto con sinceridad al ver a la siempre correcta bombón ser cómplice de su mentira

—En términos normales no habría dudado en decirles la verdad a las demás, pero…, comprendo los motivos por los cuales no lo haces, solo no deseo que al final termines sufriendo más de lo que ya lo haces…,— dijo ella con un tono bajo, y la cara roja por el mimo

Quizás de todos con quienes el rubio compartía su identidad, tal vez sea bombón con quien menos interactuaba a solas, pues siempre lo hacía a dúo con Lyra, y la unicornio acaparaba la atención del príncipe y ella siempre terminaba como la encargada de ponerle el freno a su curiosa amiga

—Sí, lo se…, pero no es fácil ocultarle las cosas a tus amigos…,— comento el rubio con pesar, recordando también lo difícil que le fue guardarle su linaje y crianza entre ponis a sus amigos de Konoha, pero el riesgo de que termine internado en algún manicomio si es que se animaba a tocar el tema era demasiado alto

—Si…, no es fácil….,— comento la chica con voz baja, como si ella también ocultara algo, haciendo que Naruto la mire con la ceja alzada; —Que diga, no es fácil ocultarle la verdad a las chicas— se apresuró a responder de forma rápida y nerviosa

—Soka…, (ya veo) — comento poco convencido el príncipe; — ¿Sabes?, siempre me pregunto el cómo tú y Lyra terminaron siendo tan amigas, es decir…, como que sus personalidades son muy dispares…— comento curioso

Bombón se rio de forma suave, explicándole a Naruto que ambas son amigas desde niñas —Cuando era pequeña solía vivir en Trottingham donde mi familia tiene un negocio de dulces a base de leche, pero luego me había mudado a un vecindario pudiente en Canterlot , porque mi padre había obtenido un ascenso importante en un trabajo que consiguió, lo que le permitía tal privilegio; pero en el vecindario a pesar de ser de ponis de buen estatus social, no me sentía a gusto, sobretodo porque casi todos eran unicornios, y mi familia la única de tipo tierra en la zona — narro la dulcera mirando al infinito mientras recordaba

—Lastimosamente a las clases sociales altas siempre se les da por mirar a los demás por encima del hombro, y si son diferentes, peor…, no solo en este mundo, sino en el mío también…, — comento el rubio comprendiendo el comentario de bombón

—Bueno…, y como si eso no bastara, los niños del vecindario no querían jugar conmigo.., ya sabes…, por ser diferente y venir de un extracto social más bajo que ellos….,; pero hubo una potra que vivía al lado de mi casa, quien amablemente me invito a jugar con ella, y a pesar que otros niños dejaron de jugar con ella por estar conmigo, ella siempre estaba allí, y quiso ser mi amiga…, — dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

—Esa potra era Lyra, ¿Verdad?— pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa más grande

La dulcera confirmo moviendo la cabeza de manera afirmativa, narrándole a Naruto algunas anécdotas entre ambas, y sobre todo la gran fijación que su amiga tenía con unas criaturas míticas llamadas humanos

—Ella tenía cierto interés en tales criaturas, cosa que parecía algo pasajero, pero un día…, ella dijo que conoció cierto humano en su escuela y es allí donde su interés paso fanatismo…—revelo la yegua mirando con rubio con una mirada maliciosa y una sonrisa burlona

—Jeje…, lo siento…, — se disculpó el ninja rascándose la nuca avergonzado y riendo nervioso

—No…, está bien, siendo honestos desde que te conoció en la escuela en aquella ocasión, ella comenzó a tomar las cosas con más optimismo y entusiasmo, siempre curioseando e investigando todo lo referente a tu especie — menciono bombón con una sonrisa leve, pero luego su gesto se volvió de tristeza; —Aunque claro está, todo eso tuvo sus consecuencias también…,—

Pasado el tiempo Bombón ingreso a la misma escuela que Lyra y a pesar de sentirse cómoda en un ambiente donde habían varios niños de su edad sin preocuparse por su tipo o condición social y donde podría hacer amigos con más facilidad ; ella noto que ahora era Lyra la que siempre la dejaban apartada de los grupos y era el blanco de algunas burlas por su fanatismos hacia los humanos; y a pesar de los intentos de la dulcera por integrar a la unicornio a sus círculos de amistades, estos también la rechazaron u optaron por condicionar su amistad también, por lo que Bombón al ver lo ocurrido con su amiga, decidió ser ella la que ahora se sacrificaría socialmente por estar con Lyra, así como la unicornio turquesa se sacrificó por ella

—Lo lamento en verdad…., — dijo Naruto con una cara de pena al saber los problemas en que Lyra se metió a causa suya, pero la dulcero movió la cabeza de forma negativa con una sonrisa

—Tampoco lo pasamos tan mal como lo crees; también conocí en la escuela a Vinyl y a Octavia, por lo que siempre parábamos las cuatro juntas y cuando supe la historia de Octavia con su nueva familia…, y como Lyra la acepto como un familiar más con los cascos abiertos, comprendí lo especial que es ella — dijo Bombón con una sonrisa cálida, mientras Naruto la miraba con interés —Ella no discrimina a nadie…, ella acepta a todos como sus amigos , por más difícil que sea tratar con ellos y cuando se encuentra con algo desconocido, lejos de mostrar temor, lo encuentra fascinante y le da ganas de saber más al respecto— declaro con cariño

—Dímelo a mí, yo soy su sujeto de investigación sobre una criatura mítica en exclusiva—dijo el rubio a modo de broma, haciendo que ambos se rían por el comentario; —Pero lo que has dicho de Lyra es cierto, incluso a pesar de ese carácter tan solitario y poco tratable que Twilight solía tener, ella la considero su amiga y no dudo en ir a ayudarla cuando ocurrió lo de Nightmare Moon — agrego el príncipe

—Creo que el hecho de que un humano estuviera metido en el asunto, también fue un buen aliciente…, — comento la dulcera con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa sínica, recordando la gran emoción de la unicornio cuando finalmente reencontró a su humano

Naruto se rasco la mejilla con el índice con una sonrisa nerviosa ante el comentario de la poni terrestre, —Tú también eres especial Bombón— soltó el príncipe de forma cálida, tomando por sorpresa a la chica; —Siempre tratas de guardar la calma cuando las cosas se descontrolan, sobretodo siempre estas pendiente de que yo tenga los pies en tierra y no dejas de preocuparte por todos nosotros, así tengas que regañarnos por nuestro bien, como lo haz hechos hace poco conmigo…, pero sobretodo eres muy paciente con cada tontería que a veces cometo— dijo el rubio con una sonrisa agradecido por los cuidados de su amiga, que en cierta forma le recordaba a Sakura cuando lo regañaba al cometer cuanta tontería realizaba, aunque claro está, por lo menos Bombón no lo dejaba con un chinchón humeante con parche incluido, a diferencia de cuando la paciencia de la Haruno se acababa

—Bueno…, con Lyra de compañía, termine desarrollando una gran paciencia con cada cosa que ella hace…, — respondió la chica con una sonrisa y sonrojo

—Pareces que fueras la mamá del grupo—; agrego Naruto algo burlón

— ¡¿Así?! Pues entonces "mamá" te mandara ahora mismo a tu habitación y sin postre por mentiroso— respondió la chica siguiéndole el juego al príncipe

Naruto uso un jutsu de cambio de forma a su yo infantil de unos 6 años — ¡Pero eso no es justo mamá!— reclamo el rubio con un puchero, continuando con la actuación, pero para sus sorpresa la chica no siguió con la charada y miraba al príncipe maravillada con corazones en los ojos y con las mejillas rojas

— ¡Awww… que lindo!— declaro la dulcera con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba al niño y frotaba su mejilla contra la de Naruto con afecto y cubriéndolo de besos en la mejilla y demás mimos

—¡¿B-Bombón?!— pregunto Naruto todo rojo por lo vivido, mientras la chica al recuperar la razón se avergonzaba sin saber cómo pedirle disculpas, pero Naruto lejos de reclamarle le sonrió; —En verdad a ti te agradan los niños ¿Verdad?— comento con su voz infantil

La chica solo sonrió de forma suave, revelándole a Naruto que antes ella le habría gustado ser maestra para jardín de niños, pero al final su gusto por la repostería pudo más, por lo que cuando pudo ser independiente, busco vivir de forma sencilla como solía serlo en Trottingham , por ello escogió un lugar tranquilo para vivir como lo es Ponyville, en lugar de alguna gran urbe como lo es Canterlot o Manehattan

— Por ello solo le doy muestras a los niños de las golosinas que hago.., pues me gusta ver a los potrillos felices y bueno …, al final el pueblo no resulto ser tan pacifico como esperaba; pero al menos no lo podría clasificar como aburrido…, — comento algo burlona recordando los últimos acontecimientos que afectaron al pueblo, desde el acoso de bandidos hasta el ataque de una voraz plaga; —Además, con tantas aventuras vividas desde que llegaste , pude conocerte mejor, y eso hizo que no me arrepienta para nada de mi decisión de ayudarte— comento con cariño abrazando más al pequeño príncipe

—¿Eh?— fue lo único que dijo el rubio confundido

—Veras…, cuando te conocí, me parecías un corcel muy simpático y amigable, por ello mismo te regale esos dulces…, pero luego cuando quemaron mi casa y tu valientemente me rescataste junto a las niñas, y luchaste sin temor contra esos matones…, entonces pasaste a ser de un chico simpático, a uno asombroso — dijo la dulcera con admiración, mientras Naruto desviaba la mirada con la cara roja

—Cualquiera hubiera hecho lo yo que hice…,— dijo el príncipe con modestia, y con una sonrisa nerviosa

—No cualquiera se expone a tanto peligro, y mucho menos por unas desconocidas…, bueno en ese entonces yo creía que las chicas eran unas desconocidas para ti — dijo la yegua cálidamente; — ¿Sabes?. Cuando perdí mi casa en esa ocasión, me sentí realmente mal y desesperanzada, porque esa dulcería fue algo que conseguí tras ahorrar mucho trabajar arduo en varios lugares antes de tener mi negocio propio, y para colmo de males , días antes Lyra me había escrito avisándome de su visita…, y yo sin un lugar donde recibirla, pues Pinkie me ofreció su habitación donde los Cake para compartirla, hasta que pueda solucionar lo de mi perdida…, pero tu…, tu no solo reparaste mi casa y salvaste la fiesta, sino que también acabaste con la amenaza e incluso no dudaste en ayudar a aquellos quienes fueron tus enemigos…,y pasaste ante mis ojos de ser un chico asombroso a un chico maravilloso…— comento con cariño abrazando más al rubio

—Bueno, siendo honesto…, muchos de los enemigos con quienes tuve que luchar, al conocerlos más y saber el motivo por el cual ellos peleaban, no tenía duda alguna que de habernos conocido en otra época y en mejores circunstancias, hubiéramos podido llegar a ser buenos amigos…, y como ya sabes, al final los rudos bandidos resultaron ser también victimas de amenazas contra sus familias.. — respondió Naruto aunque sonrojado por las palabras de bombón, y recordando también a grandes adversarios como lo fueron Haku o Nagato

Ante la respuesta bombón sonrió más —Y esa forma de pensar, de querer ayudar y proteger a los demás, hace que me sienta muy feliz de ser tu amiga Naruto…— declaro la dulcera son una bella sonrisa, apegándose más al pequeño; pero luego ella se percató como tenía al pequeño príncipe y se sonrojo también al extremo —¡Lo siento!, ¡Perdón por incomodarte!— dijo la chica avergonzada por todo

—No te preocupes Bombón, al contrario gracias…, me has hecho recordar a mi prima Cadance…, ella también solía mimarme así cuando era pequeño…, ella me llenaba de besos y abrazos con mucho cariño…— comento con cariño Naruto, recordando a la princesa del imperio de cristal y el huracán de afecto que ella le daba en cada una de sus visitas —Ahora que lo pienso…, ella también hubiera sido una buena maestra de jardín, a ella también le encantan los niños — agrego con una sonrisa para aligerar el ambiente

—¿Sabes algo Naruto?, yo a veces siento algo de envidia de Twilight y las demás…, prácticamente todas las chicas fueron tus amigas de la infancia o en el caso de Lyra, comparten un recuerdo del pasado, incluso tienes uno con Trixie…., a veces me siento un poco fuera de lugar — comento con algo de pena

—No estas fuera de lugar Bombón — respondió Naruto con seguridad; —Tal vez no nos conocimos de pequeños, pero eso no evito que ahora seamos amigos, así como lo eres también de Lyra y el resto de la pandilla, y ese lazo de amistad que me une a las chicas, me une a ti también…— comento con cariño para animarla

—Naruto…— musito de forma suave con una sonrisa Bombón

—Además, tal vez no tengamos recuerdos del pasado juntos, ¡Pero podemos tener muchos recuerdos a partir de ahora!— agrego con su sonrisa zorruna

—¡Me gusta la idea!— declaro la yegua abrazando fuerte al príncipe, y este le correspondió, y así estuvieron un buen rato hasta que alguien irrumpió en la casa

—Perdón la demora Naruto, pero no encontraba mi libreta— se pronunció Lyra entrando por la puerta abierta y ansiosa por saber más de " la raza mítica", cuando se percató del peculiar cuadro —¿Por qué eres un niño pequeño ahora Naruto?, ¿ Y por qué Bombón te tiene abrazado de una forma tan cariñosa? — pregunto ella con un toque de celos, mientras los aludidos no sabían que responder

En eso Kurama recién recupero la conciencia, y miro la misma escena que Lyra, al príncipe en su forma de niño y a la joven yegua abrazándolo con mucho afecto; —Y esto de dónde venimos se le llama _**"Shotacon**__"_— señalo el zorro con simplicidad, mientras Naruto se ponía extremadamente colorado

—¿Que significa esa palabra Naruto?— pregunto Bombón curiosa, mientras Naruto sudaba a mares no sabiendo que responder

—Shotacon…, ¿Se escribe con S o con C ? — pregunto la unicornio mientras tomaba nota

—Se escribe con S y significa…— quiso explicar el zorro, pero un fuerte grito lo corto

—¡URUSAIIIII!— exclamo el rubio para que el zorro se callara y no les venga con ideas raras a sus amigas

Pasado el incómodo momento y con Naruto volviendo a su forma normal, Lyra era ahora que monopolizaba la atención del príncipe con sus preguntas y cómodamente sentada en el regazo del ninja, mientras la entrevista se llevaba a cabo y Bombón con una cara resignada, estaba en un rincón a modo de penalidad por parte de la amante de los humanos

—Esto…,¿Es necesario que estés en mi regazo Lyra?— pregunto Naruto algo incómodo y avergonzado de tener a la chica tan cerca

—¡Es lo justo! , Bombón te tenia abrazado de forma muy cariñosa, así que esto pido a cambio — dijo la unicornio con las mejillas coloradas y haciendo un puchero infantil en señal de protesta

Naruto solo soltó un suspiro con una sonrisa de resignación, complaciendo la demanda de la unicornio, para después acariciar la melena de ella de forma suave, tomando por sorpresa a Lyra y poniéndola algo colorada

—Perdóname Lyra…,— soltó Naruto con pesar y realmente arrepentido de haber metido a la unicornio en tantos problemas de niño ; —bombón me conto todo lo que paso en la escuela, y en verdad lamento haberte ignorado o evitado en esa época…,—

La chica solo sonrió con cariño y se dejó mimar más por las caricias —No tienes nada de que pedir perdón, parte de la culpa fue mía al emocionarme tanto cuando te conocí que termine espantándote..,— respondió la unicornio con algo de vergüenza; —Además, tenía a Bombón y a mis primas conmigo, así que no me sentía sola — dijo ella animada

Naruto se quedó pensativo un rato —Ahora que lo dices…., recuerdo que cuando me despedí de tus primas, ellas me habían contado que irían a Manehattan para estudiar música…, pero parece ser que eso lo pospusieron…— comento el príncipe recordando el pesar de ellas al anunciarles la desintegración de su banda musical

La chica turquesa puso una cara de extrañeza —Que raro…, ellas nunca mencionaron algo así…, es más, se quedaron en Canterlot hasta acabar la escuela y luego se fueron a Manehattan a estudiar música — comento Lyra también intrigada por ese detalle, dejando con la duda al ninja

—Pero volviendo al tema…, tu tuviste que pasar por burlas, no solo en la escuela, si no también hasta ahora por tu interés en los humanos…, y todo por mi culpa — volvió a insistir en su disculpa el príncipe

—Naruto…, si bien es verdad que tuve que pasar por malos comentarios y algo de marginación por mi interés en tu raza; también tengo que agradecer el haberte conocido — comento sonriente y animada; —Siempre me gusto saber mucho sobre los seres mitológicos y fantásticos, y cuando te conocí…, fue algo tan…, ¡Asombroso!, ¿Te puedes imaginar lo que significa para un niño pequeño el ver en vivo y directo a un ser que se cree que solo existen en las fantasías y libros de cuentos?, ¡Para mí fue algo increíble y fantástico saber que los humanos en realidad existen!— declaro con emoción

—Je,je,je…, creo en mi mundo también hubiera sido algo así, si es uno de nosotros se encontraba a un unicornio o pegaso, ya que en nuestro mundo ese tipo de poni son míticos— respondió el rubio con más animo

—¡¿Es en serio?!, ¡¿Los pegasos y unicornios serian seres míticos en tu mundo?!— pregunto la chica turquesa con ojos brillantes y tomando nota de la noticia con una sonrisa

—Siendo honestos, casi todos los seres de este mundo lo serían en mío…— confeso Naruto con una gota en la cabeza, recordando a los dragones, minotauros, grifos y demás criaturas de Equestria

—Bueno, dejaremos ese tema para después….— comento la unicornio aun emocionada por la nueva información, deseando un listado de seres que los humanos consideran un mito, y retomo el tema de antes ; —En fin, y como te decía, a pesar que todo el mundo me pedía que deje de lado mis investigaciones, y que lo ocurrido en la escuela fue una alucinación; yo estaba segura de lo que vi, además que me habías prometido que nos volveríamos a encontrar…., ¡Por ello jamás me di por vencida!— declaro muy segura de sus palabras, siendo recompensada por mas mimos en la cabeza por parte del príncipe, haciéndola sonreír más con las mejillas rojas

—Gracias también por aguantar y tratar de ser la amiga Twilight en ese entonces…, debió ser difícil tratar con ella y con ese carácter tan huraño que se manejaba— dijo Naruto realmente agradecido

—Bueno…, si bien es verdad que ella se me acerco por saber más de los humanos a raíz de tu partida…, y si bien tratar con ella fue algo frustrante a veces, hubo también alguien que me pidió que tratara de ser su amiga…,— revelo la unicornio

—¿Enserio?, ¿ Y quién fue? — pregunto Naruto extrañado, pensando que posiblemente fuera Shining o la princesa Celestia quien hizo tal pedido

—Mi antigua niñera…, la princesa Cadance…, tu prima…— revelo la chica algo apenada, mientras Naruto abría los ojos y se quedaba con la boca abierta al saber tal noticia, y enterándose que su prima no solo fue niñera de Twilight, sino de otros niños también, y entre ellos obviamente contaba la chica turquesa ; —A pesar de que Cadance ya no era mi niñera, nos mandábamos cartas , y aun solemos escribirnos con regularidad, aunque ahora ultimo ya no tanto como antes …, ya sabes…, por sus deberes reales; pero bueno, en ese entonces yo le narre sobre Twilight en una de mis cartas y ella me pidió que insista en ser su amiga…, y bueno, a pesar de los desplantes iniciales de ella y su actitud cortante , a la larga pude entablar un vínculo con ella, y le termine teniendo una gran estima a Twilight— termino ella con una sonrisa su revelación

— Definitivamente Cadance de no ser una princesa, hubiera sido una buena maestra de jardín de niños….,— comento el rubio al saber cómo su prima se preocupaba por su antigua protegida

—Oye , y ahora que hablamos de ello…, ¿Sabes la razón por la cual a pesar de ser una princesa, ella tenía que trabajar como niñera?— pregunto la unicornio

—No tengo la menor idea…— dijo Naruto sinceramente, pues a él, tampoco le cuadraba la razón por la cual su prima trabajaba de niñera, cuando lo lógico sería hacer otras tareas más acordes con sus futuras responsabilidades

Luego de un tiempo siguieron con las investigaciones, mientras Bombón se había abstenido de hacer algún comentario y solo resoplaba algo aburrida ante los cuestionarios de Lyra, y que Naruto antes de empezar le advirtió que no cuenta con los conocimientos de un ninja médico, tal como lo sería Tsunade, Shizune o Sakura, pero la unicornio insistió que le diga todo lo que él sepa del tema

—Ok…, al parecer los ninjas además de verse expuestos a las enfermedades comunes entre los humanos, también sufren de otros malestares que afectan su chakra u otros órganos ya sea por efecto secundario de algún ataque o por el uso de alguna técnica poderosa— comento la unicornio haciendo un repaso general de lo narrado por Naruto

—Así es, por ejemplo si ejecuto una técnica mía llamada Futon rasen-shurinken, que es mucho más poderosa que mi Rasengan y la aplico directamente contra el enemigo cuerpo a cuerpo en lugar de lanzarla a una distancia prudente , mi brazo sufriría también daño producto del impacto — respondió el príncipe

—¿Y qué tipo de daño sufriría tu brazo?, ¿ Acaso alguna dislocación o ardor?— por primera vez desde que empezó la entrevista, tomo interés Bombón

—Pues…,— intento organizar una respuesta el ninja, que no preocupe a sus amistades

—Necrosis celular— fue lo que dijo Kurama, interrumpiendo al rubio, haciendo que Naruto le ponga una cara de desagrado y las yeguas se asusten por lo escuchado ; —Esa técnica ataca al enemigo a nivel celular, con múltiples agujas de viento destrozándole los órganos, músculos y hasta el circuito de chakra, aparte de ser capaz de arrasar con varias hectáreas de tierra por su gran poder destructivo; por ello al aplicarla de cerca como un rasengan común , el usuario también sale afectado. Es una suerte que el mocoso tenga el factor curativo del clan Uzumaki, o sino, ni siquiera tendría un brazo hoy — comento el zorro, ignorando la mirada de enojo que le puso Naruto

—¡¿Es cierto eso?!, ¡¿ Pero porque usarías una técnica tan peligrosa?!— exclamo con preocupación e indignación la dulcera, pues si bien comprendía que el mundo de donde venía el humano, era uno donde habían cruentas guerras y batallas, no comprendía esa manía de los ninjas de usar o crear técnicas tan aterradoras con el único fin de matarse mutuamente

—¡Estoy de acuerdo con Bombón, no comprendo porque usar algo que también te pudo costar el brazo o hasta incluso la vida!— de la misma manera protesto Lyra

—¿Se les ocurre algún otro método para poder acabar con un inmortal?— fue la respuesta seria del zorro ante los reclamos

—¡Silencio Kurama!— llamo el rubio al bijuu en tono de regaño para que no hable más, mientras las ponis ponían una cara de estupor al escuchar eso

—¡Humph! , les endulzas demasiado la vida real de un shinobi, mocoso— respondió Kurama sin inmutarse, ya cansado de ver como Naruto siempre les contaba a sus amigas versiones ligeras y suaves de sus aventuras, omitiendo muchas cosas que fácilmente las pondrían con los pelos en punta

—¡¿Un inmortal?!,! ¿Así como lo son la princesas Celestia y Luna?!— pregunto Bombón impactada

—¿Acaso entre los humanos existen los inmortales también?— se sumó Lyra quien no había escrito la nueva información entre sus notas, pues la noticia de que su amigo se enfrentó a alguien así de peligroso, era demasiado fuerte

Naruto solo soltó un suspiro resignado —Solo para aclarar…, mamá y tía Luna no son inmortales en el sentido estricto de la palabra , es verdad que son seres divinos longevos , pero expuestos a morir de la misma manera que cualquiera de nosotros; y sobre los inmortales…,pues si…, mis amigos y yo nos enfrentamos a dos sujetos así…,— respondió Naruto con un tono incómodo y luego miro a la chica turquesa —Lyra…,¿Podrías bajarte por favor?, deseo ir por un poco de agua— pidió con el mismo tono, a lo que la chica al verlo así se bajó de su regazo mientras ella y su amiga, tenían una cara de preocupación, viendo como el príncipe se alejaba

—¿Es cierto eso de que él y sus amigos lucharon contra unos inmortales?— volvió a preguntar Bombón al zorro con un tono bajo, esperando una respuesta sincera

—Pues…, a uno no lo podían matar aun si le cortaran la cabeza…., — respondió Kurama con desinterés evocando a Hindan, mientras las chicas se aterraban de imaginarse a alguien con esa característica, —Pero uno de sus amigos lo derroto con una buena estrategia…, y en cuanto al que enfrento al mocoso, había que matarlo cinco veces para derrotarlo; sus amigos lograron vencerlo dos veces, y basto un solo rasen shurinken para matarlo las veces restantes— revelo con cierto orgullo Kurama, al ver como el príncipe creo una técnica que ni el cuarto Hogake fue capaz de hacer, y que literalmente destrozo a Kakuzo

—¡¿Pero por que tenían que enfrentarse a unos sujetos tan peligrosos?!— con angustia pregunto Lyra

—Fue por mi culpa…,— respondió Kurama de forma tenue, mientras las chicas lo miraron con sorpresa y guardaron silencio para que se explicara mejor; —Uno de las principales amenazas con las que el mocoso tuvo que lidiar, fue una organización terrorista llamada Akatsuki, la cual era conformada por peligrosos y poderosos ninjas renegados de diversas aldeas y con el objetivo de capturar a los contenedores de las bestias con colas y esos inmortales eran parte de ella— revelo el zorro además de los planes que ellos tenían para él y sus hermanos; junto a la mortal consecuencia que significaba para el príncipe, el separarse de su inquilino en ese entonces

—Eso significa que Naruto estaba entre sus objetivos…— comento de forma triste Bombón, imaginándose que aparte de lidiar con el rechazo que reciben los contenedores, el rubio tenía que cuidarse de un grupo tan terrible conformado por verdaderos monstruos con piel humana

—Cuando pienso en todo lo que él tuvo que vivir y pasar…, no puedo evitar sentir una gran pena— de la misma forma dijo Lyra con las orejas caídas

—El no deseas verlas preocupadas por ese tema por ello no cuenta todos los detalles, pero yo ya me estaba hartando de que narrara la vida shinobi como si de un juego se tratara; muchos mocosos que recién se gradúan piensa que la vida de un shinobi es fácil, llena de aventuras y emociones, y terminan renunciando al toparse con la cruel realidad…, si es que no morían antes…,— dijo el bijuu serio, pero luego al ver la cara de tristeza de las chicas se arrepintió un poco de haber abierto la boca; —Vamos, vamos, no es que tampoco el fuera un debilucho como para no poder defenderse por sí mismo, al final de cuentas termino siendo un héroe cuando acabo la guerra; además que tal como el mocoso les narro, ahora el mundo shinobi comienza una nueva era de paz, por lo que las siguientes generaciones ya no correrán tanto peligro — dijo con un tono más optimista, aligerando el ambiente

—¡Sí!, ¡Eso es cierto!— comento la dulcera más animada

—¡Además ahora él está en Equestria y salvo los delincuentes que atrapa, no tiene que poner su vida en riesgo nunca más! — con una sonrisa se sumó Lyra

"_Yo no apostaría a ello del todo…"; _pensó el zorro para sí mismo, recordando al portador del sharingan y ese que hasta ahora solo se le ha nombrado como "_**El**_", quien estaba detrás del atentado en la reunión de los kages y el bijuu artificial que tenía cautiva a la princesa Luna, sin contar al siniestro consejero de la princesa Celestia

—En fin…, lo más seguro es que jamás tengamos que ver el poder destructivo del Futon Rasen-shurinken en este reino — menciono Kurama fingiendo optimismos para no bajar los ánimos

Al poco rato regreso Naruto más calmado y las chicas con una sonrisa le dijeron que comprendían que él no deseaba preocuparlas por los detalles escabroso de sus batallas, regresando la entrevista a la normalidad

—Por cierto Lyra…,¿Qué es lo último que sabes de mi prima Cadance?, pues salvo esa noticia de ella inaugurando un hospital, no se mas de ella— pregunto Naruto a su amiga tratando de saber más de su querida prima a la cual quería como si fuera su hermana mayor

—Pues ahora ultimo por sus obligaciones pasa largo tiempo antes que pueda responderme, pero en una de sus últimas cartas, me dijo que luego de años de noviazgo….,¡Finalmente su novio le propuso matrimonio!— declaro la unicornio con una sonrisa entusiasmada, mientras el ninja se convertía en piedra

—¡Oh no puedo creerlo!, ¡Pronto habrá una boda en la realeza!— exclamo contagiada por la noticia la yegua de melena bicolor, imaginándose todos los preparativos de ese día —¿Y quién es el afortunado?— pregunto, mientras Naruto aun trataba de asimilar la noticia

—Eso no lo sé, ella me dijo que prefiere tener el nombre de su semental en el anonimato por ahora …, al parecer su relación fue un secreto pare evitar las habladurías y demás problemas, pues el no pertenece a la nobleza, pero al fin pudieron superar ese tema y pronto se casaran, ¿No es fantástico?— dijo la unicornio ilusionada, mientras una aura oscura rodeaba al rubio

—Awww, parece todo una novela romántica…, ella, una hermosa y elegante princesa , y su prometido de una clase social menor a la de su amada, viviendo tanto años como su amante secreto para proteger su amor…,— dijo Bombón de forma soñadora, echando sin querer más leña al fuego y al mismo tiempo Naruto apretaba los dientes acentuando más los colmillos

—Y si la princesa Cadance no desea ser viuda antes de la boda, será mejor que el novio siga siendo secreto…— comento el bijuu, captando la atención de las chicas y luego miraron el cambio del príncipe , el cual tenía los ojos rojizos de rabia

—Kurusu, kurusu, kurusu, kurusu….,(Lo mato, lo mato, lo mato, lo mato…,)— murmuraba Naruto con un tono bajo y siniestro sin parar, con esa aura y ojos rojos y teniendo en su mano un perfecto futon rasen shurinken con dedicatoria al novio de su prima; mientras los espectadores miraban la escena con una gota enorme, las chicas sin necesidad de traductor ya se imaginaban que era lo que decía el príncipe en su idioma natal, y Kurama sorprendido que Naruto pudiera hacer la técnica sin sus clones de apoyo o entrar en el modo sabio para hacerlo estable

—Eso es…, aquella técnica tan peligrosa, ¿Verdad?— comento Lyra con una sonrisa nerviosa, y sorprendida del poder que ese rasengan emanaba, y más sorprendida de ver a Naruto en el papel de hermanito celoso

—¿No que jamás tendríamos que verla? — de la misma manera hablo Bombón, preocupada de que en cualquier momento Ponyville pase a la historia si es que esa técnica impactaba contra el suelo y al igual de Lyra no creía que su amigo fuera tan celoso

—Bueno…, hasta yo me puedo equivocar….— fue lo único que dijo Kurama en su defensa con un tono resignado ante el ataque de celos de Naruto, esperando que se le pase pronto

Mientras tanto en los cuarteles de Canterlot el capitán Shining Armor sintió un gran escalofrió recorriéndole la espalda, y con paranoia miraba de un lado a otro buscando alguna amenaza contra su integridad física

—¿Todo está bien capitán?— pregunto uno de los soldados al ver la cara de nerviosismo de su superior

—S-si…, creo que si…, si me necesitan estaré en las literas— dijo el unicornio algo más calmado pensado que solo necesita algo de descanso

—Pobre, el tomar turnos extras ya le está pasando factura…— comento el soldado cuando Shining se retiro

Regresando a la casa de Naruto, este ya se calmó y por precaución Lyra retomo el tema de las enfermedades, pues a pesar de que ella misma dijo que no sabía ni cuándo ni dónde seria la boda, el príncipe quería saber todos los detalles posibles que le pudieran servir de pista sobre su próxima vic… , sobre e el prometido de su prima y el propio Kurama le prohibió severamente usar su red de informantes para tal tarea

—Oye… hay algo que no me cuadra…,— comento repentinamente Bombón, captando la atención de los demás; —Tu habías dicho que el manto del zorro te cura las heridas, pero Kurama acaba de decir que tu factor curativo es por ser un Uzumaki y no por ser su contenedor ¿Entonces de donde viene tu habilidad de curarte?— se expuso algo confundida

—Pues por mucho tiempo yo también creía que Kurama me curaba, pero recién haces unos meses descubrí que esa era una característica del clan de mi madre— contesto Naruto recordando algunas conversaciones que tuvo con Karin sobre el casi extinto clan

Kurama aclaro mejor las cosas al revelar que todos los contenedores reciben el poder de regenerar las heridas y demás daños, pero en el caso de Naruto lo único que hacía era activar y acelerar la regeneración celular que los Uzumaki poseen y que les permite ser longevos, y únicamente usaba el manto de chacra si es que las heridas eran demasiado graves como para depender solo del factor curativo del chico

—Hasta para eso eres flojo Kurama…— comento Naruto con burla

—¡Humpf!, ¡Pues déjame recordarte que si no fuera por mí, ya hace tiempo hubieras estirado la pata, como casi pasa en el valle del fin! — reclamo Kurama, recordando el momento en que Sasuke le atravesó el pecho, cuando el Uchiha había decidido desertar de la aldea

—Lo hacía también porque si yo moría, te llevaba conmigo al más allá de paso ~— respondió el príncipe con tono de broma, mientras las chicas se incomodaban un poco por la charla y la forma en como Naruto restaba importancia al hecho de que por poco y no la contaba

—Esto…, hay algo que no me quedo claro Naruto—Hablo Lyra para cambiar el rumbo de la conversación; —Según me dices los niños y bebés en tu mundo reciben vacunas para poder afrontar varios tipos de enfermedades muy contagiosas, así como acá lo hacemos con los potrillos…, pero si tú eras el único humano en Equestria, ¿Cómo hicieron contigo para que puedas resistir a los virus y demás enfermedades a las que estabas expuesto, si no existían vacunas para ti?— pregunto ella con la ceja alzada

Naruto se quedó un rato callado sin saber que responder —hummm…, no tengo la menor idea de cómo hicieron conmigo…, incluso recuerdo que Ero-sennin al día siguiente de ir a la aldea, me aplico una serie de vacunas para resistir las enfermedades del mundo shinobi— respondió el rubio bastante intrigando por ese detalle

—A lo mejor la princesa te aplico algún hechizo para que resistas a los virus y por ello no tenías problema alguno, o tal vez tu factor curativo también es efectivo contra la enfermedades— comento la posibilidad Bombón

—No lo creo , si bien sus genes de Uzumaki ayudaban a su organismo a generar con más rapidez los anticuerpos necesarios para sanarse, estos no lo privan de enfermarse— comento el zorro intrigado por el tema

—Y tampoco creo que mamá usara algún hechizo, pues puedo recordar algunas veces que me he quedado en la cama de niño por estar enfermo…,— declaro Naruto pensante en el tema, pero luego boto una triste sonrisa nostálgica

—¿Pasa algo Naruto?— pregunto Lyra al mirar esa expresión en el príncipe

—Recordé que mi madre solía hacer una especie de ritual cuando yo tenía algo de fiebre….; ella pegaba su frente a la mía con una sonrisa y se quedaba así para medir mi temperatura, mientras me abrazaba y abrigaba con sus alas…,— declaro bajando la mirada con una sonrisa apagada, mientras las chicas sonreían conmovidas al conocer el dulce lado materno de su gobernante, pero al mismo tiempo no evitaron sentir pena por su amigo al mirar la triste sonrisa del ninja

Luego de un tiempo las chicas se despidieron del príncipe para volver a sus casas y dejarlo dormir, cuando en eso vieron el caldo que preparo Rarity en un rincón detrás de un mueble , donde Sweetie Belle había ocultado el preparado de su hermana con intenciones de botarlo a la primera oportunidad, pero el juego colectivo no le dio tiempo para hacerlo

—¿Y qué harás con esa sopa?, No creo que sea seguro tomarla…— comento Lyra mirando el preparado con algo de temor

—Rarity puede saber mucho sobre moda y estilo…, pero en verdad necesita con urgencia algunas lecciones de cocina…, ¡Aun no puedo creer que le echara tanta cosa rara a ese caldo!— agrego Bombón quien no evito sentir vergüenza ajena cuando la modista explico los ingredientes con que adultero la receta básica, y tuvo que esforzarse para no regañar a la modista por tal peligrosa mescla

Naruto miraba con un gesto incomodo el remedio que Rarity le preparo —Bueno tal vez fue exagerado de su parte eso de agregarle polvo adiamantado para darle brillo…, pero al fin y acabo los remedios caseros no destacan precisamente por ser muy agradables al paladar o a la vista…, además que ella lo hizo con las mejores intenciones— declaro con intenciones de sonar imparcial, pero su gesto incomodo paso a uno de terror, cuando al sacar la cuchara metálica que estaba metida en el caldo, la mitad que estuvo sumergida se había disuelto completamente en el liquido

Todos los presente miraron la escena con una aura azulada de pánico, —Hablando de cosas que pueden acabar con un inmortal…,— comento Kurama ante tal resultado y con la completa seguridad de que si el príncipe hubiera tomado un poco de esa sopa, se hubiera enfermado de verdad, pero a nivel estomacal

—Twilight cocina muy mal…— comento Lyra incomoda

—Pero Rarity no se queda atrás — completo Bombón sintiendo pena por Naruto

—Hai…— fue el único comentario que dijo el príncipe pasando saliva de forma pesada

…

A la mañana siguiente, mientras todo el mundo entre trotes y aplausos recibían a la princesa Celestia, Naruto solo suspiro de forma triste desde una ventana de su casa en el segundo piso , al mirar a la diosa ser llevada al negocio de los Cake´s para dar inicio a la recepción, cuando Twilight, la alcaldesa y resto del comité organizador le dio la bienvenida. Cuanto le habría gustado mirarla algo más de cerca, oculto entre tantos ponis recibiéndola con sonrisas y trotes, pero ya fue muy descuidado en Fillydelphia cuando ocurrió lo de los parasprites como para arriesgarse nuevamente a una posible y delatora interacción con ella

Otro motivo que también hacia poner al ninja deprimido, fue el hecho de que la princesa Luna no estuviera presente para el evento, pues si bien todo el mundo esperaba la presencia de la diosa del sol, el príncipe pensó que hubiera sido positivo para su tía el poder participar y relacionarse con sus súbditos también en el pueblo, aprovechando que las portadoras de la armonía y demás involucrados en el incidente de Nightmare Moon estarían presentes y así con su apoyo, ayudarían a cambiar el concepto de "ser temible y peligroso" que en general tienen los Equestrences sobre su gobernante nocturna

Lastimosamente tal parece que la influencia de Doublé Tonge sobre Celestia es lo suficiente como para que sigan adelante con la medida de tener a su hermana aislada del ojo público ; influencia por demás que sospechosa y extraña para el rubio, sobre todo cuando recordaba el triste rostro de su madre al mirar la luna, evocando a su hermana ausente y todo el dolor que la alicornio oscura debió sentir; pero tal como están las cosas, pareciera que a nadie le importa la usencia de la princesa Luna, pues ni se tocó el tema cuando ocurrió la competencia en Cloudsdale, aumentando las posibilidades que la triste historia que se vivió hace mil años, una vez más se repita

Y en cuanto a la princesa Celestia, ella no evito sentirse muy complacida por las atenciones y cariño de sus súbditos hacia su persona, pero tal como recordaba el príncipe, a ella solo le habría bastado con una pequeña recepción en lugar de tanta formalidad , pues prefería las cosas sencillas y humildes; y por un momento no evito mirar el negocio de ramen del ninja, el cual se encontraba cerrado, mientras se dirigía rumbo a Sugar Cube Corner y los gemelos pegasos encargados de la seguridad y tirar su carroza, llevaban consigo un raro paquete cuyo contenido no paraba de toser

—¿Así que este es el famoso Ichiraku's Ramen del cual últimamente se habla?..., siento mucha curiosidad de probar ese platillo llamado ramen— comento la diosa a su alumna, cuando esta paso cerca del restaurante, mirando con interés el local que se volvió algo famoso por aparecer en la guía turística gastronómica de Equestria

—Así es princesa Celestia, tal como se lo mencione en uno de mis reportes, este es el restaurante de Twister y donde se preparan una deliciosa sopa llamada ramen y demás platillos propios de su país natal— declaro la unicornio lavanda de manera formal y amigable, pero luego no evito deprimirse un poco; —Lastimosamente Twister está enfermo y me temo que no podrá probar el ramen hoy…,— termino de dar su respuesta, pues al estar tan al pendiente de la recepción hacia la deidad, no tuvo tiempo de ir a ver al supuestamente enfermo ninja y temía que el rubio la considerara una pésima amiga por no ir visitarlo mientras está convaleciente

—Oh ya veo, es una lástima…,he oído que su platillo estrella, _**"El Ramen de Ponyville",**_ es muy bueno…,aunque también oí por allí que la primera versión del mismo es mucho mejor que la actual— comento Celestia de forma casual, pues Photo Finish había regresado unos días después por más de tan deliciosa sopa, y aunque le gusto la nueva versión, insistía que la primera era superior y comento dicho tema con uno de sus asistentes, mientras estaba en una sesión fotográfica para la diosa, charla que captó la atención de la princesa

Ante tal comentario la bibliotecaria se sonrojo de golpe —Esto…, ¡Créame princesa, la versión actual es mucho mejor y más deliciosa!— casi exclamando y nerviosa dijo la pobre chica roja de vergüenza, recordando los eróticos efectos secundarios de la primera versión de esa sopa e imaginándose el desastre potencial, si es que la diosa tomaba tal caldo

Celestia miro curiosa la reacción de su discípula —Y ahora que hablamos de Twister y tus reportes…, he notado que en varios de una forma u otra terminas mencionándolo, y en todas esas veces con mucha admiración , y hasta podría decirse que con mucho….,afecto~…,— comento la diosa con una sonrisa traviesa , disfrutando ver como el color rojo en la cara de Twilight desplazaba al morado

—N-no es lo que usted piensa princesa…., es solo que…, solo que…,— respondió nerviosa la portadora de la magia ante la mirada curiosa y burlona de su maestra, pero luego retomo la compostura —Es que él me enseño mucho sobre la amistad cuando llegue a este lugar…, y admitámoslo, yo no era precisamente "Miss simpatía" en aquella época…,— comento la chica reconociendo avergonzada el trato distante, y poco amable que tuvo con quienes ahora son sus más queridas y apreciadas amigas; —Pero a pesar de mi mala actitud él fue muy amigable y paciente conmigo, y me ayudo a entender muchas cosas…,— agrego con una suave sonrisa, recordando lo muy feliz que se sentía con Twister, a pesar de recién conocerlos y lo mucho que siempre le hace recordar a su "amigo imaginario" Naruto

—Oh~…, así que aprecias mucho sus lecciones ¿no es así, mi fiel alumna?…,¿ Y que más has aprendido con él? — ; pregunto la diosa con su tono burlón al ver a su discípula decir tales palabras con cariño; —¿Quizás han tenido algunas lecciones más…, privadas e íntimas?~ — agrego con una sonrisa traviesa con giño incluido, aguantándose la risa por ver las reacciones de la unicornio

—Esto…, si se refiere a algo intimo…, pues..,pues…,—hablo con la cara roja recordando lo ocurrido en el día de las yeguas locas donde por poco y desflora al príncipe y también lo que paso con la primera versión del ramen creado por el ninja, pero luego respiro hondo para controlarse —El siempre narra historias y anécdotas sobre su aldea natal y de los amigo que él tiene allá…, y a mi parecer, tales historias son buenas lecciones sobre la amistad— recuperando la compostura y seguridad, Twilight dio su respuesta , mientras Celestia puso un leve gesto de molestia al ver que su diversión se cortó; pero dejo eso de lado cuando algo del restaurante le llamo la atención

—Twilight…, ¿Que son esos signos que aparecen por debajo del nombre "Ichiraku's Ramen"? — pregunto la gobernante al ver los kanjis en el cartel

—Según me dijo Twister esos símbolos se llama kanjis y que es la forma de escribir en su país; espero que algún día él pueda tener tiempo para enseñarme a leer y escribir en ese idioma; el me comento en una ocasión que dependiendo si es que los símbolos escriben de arriba abajo, el significado del mensaje cambiaria a como se leería de derecha a izquierda, y muchas veces se prestan a varios graciosos juegos de palabras, e incluso usando diferentes símbolos se puede escribir la misma palabra ¿No le parece curioso?, a mí me parece interesante conocer más sobre la cultura del país de Twister — declaro la bibliotecaria mientras seguían rumbo al local de la recepción

—Si…, yo también creo que es interesante….,— declaro Celestia contrariada, pues estaba muy segura que unos signos similares ya los había visto antes, pero no recordaba en donde exactamente

….

La recepción se desarrollaba con normalidad, y la diosa no evitaba sentirse muy halagada por las atenciones y sobretodo feliz al ver tan deliciosos pasteles que los Cake's habilitaron para el evento, deseando el poder probar cada pastel presente, aunque claro está , ella se sentiría más cómoda, si es que los dueños de la pastelería la dejaran comer con tranquilidad, pues no paraban de estar pendientes de la distinguida invitada

—Espero que este disfrutando de la recepción majestad— comento el señor Cake sirviéndole por quinta vez él te en la taza de la princesa

—Desde luego, muchas gracias por tan linda recepción— declaro con amabilidad y una sonrisa la diosa al corcel

—¿Desea más pastel princesa Celestia?— pregunto la señora Cake con una sonrisa quien al igual que su marido se habían auto impuesto la tarea de jamás dejar la taza o el plato de la monarca vacíos

—Claro que sí, muy amable de su parte —contesto de forma educada y gentil la princesa, quien si bien estaba contenta de comer otra rebanada de su postre favorito, internamente deseaba que no sean tan atentos con ella , pero seguía con su actitud elegante y gentil para ocultar su incomodidad, y procedió a mirar el lindo decorado que habilito Rarity para el evento; —Disculpe…,¿me podría decir que es eso?— pregunto la diosa de repente cuando noto en una esquina algo que parecía desentonar con el decorado, pues estaba cual pieza de museo en su propio altar y acordonado

—Cosas de Pinkie….,— respondieron ambos pasteleros con una sonrisa incomoda tratando de restarle importancia a la torre de jenga flotante que aún seguía atrayendo curiosos al local para mirar el peculiar fenómeno, Celestia pestañeaba confundida y la mencionada rosada con una sonrisa devorándose un pastel de tres pisos de un bocado

Regresando con el supuesto enfermo, aprovechando su fingido resfrió para no ir a trabajar a la granja o atender su restaurante, decidió tomarse el día libre en general, incluido de sus entrenamientos, y se la paso matando el tiempo en la computadora

—**Y estos son…, los 7 grandes fenómenos paranormales e inexplicables de Equestria…, según Coz**— fue el anuncio de un narrador en un video cuyo título le llamo la atención al rubio y para su sorpresa, la torre flotante de jenga estaba entre los primeros lugares

—Fue un video interesante, aunque le gusta usar la palabra **perturbador** muy seguido….— comento Naruto a modo de critica luego de que el narrador se despidiera con un : _**"Te ha hablado Coz y te deseo…, buenas noches "**_ ; para después repetir el video en la parte donde mencionaba el "ataque" que sufrió Ponyville por parte de humanos hace años

—Sí, es molesto oír a alguien repetir la misma palabra una y otra vez…, ¿Verdad señor dattebayo? — agrego Kurama con sarcasmo mirando también el video a un lado del escritorio, mientras a Naruto se le hinchaba una vena en la frente

No le dio tiempo para responderle pues en ese momento llamaron a la puerta, siendo Fluttershy quien fiel a su palabra fue a visitarlo para asegurarse que Twister esté mejor de su supuesto malestar

—H-hola Twister….,¿Cómo sigues?, espero no estar importunándote…,— declaro la amante de los animales de forma tímida

—Para nada Fluttershy, más bien gracias por visitarme, pero como puedes ver ya estoy algo mejor…, pero creo que por precaución me quedare en casa por hoy— declaro el rubio con voz nasal y portando su mascarilla

—Oh, ya veo; me allegro que ya estés algo mejor— respondió la tímida chica con una sonrisa, pero luego bajo la mirada con pena —Pero es una lástima que no puedas salir…, esperaba…., bueno veraz…, yo …, yo pensé que podríamos ir…, ju-juntos a la recepción…,— declaro ella con voz baja y la cara roja

El rubio se sonrojo por la propuesta—Bueno…,no niego que me hubiera gustado acompañarte…,— admitió Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa y apenado, haciendo que la pegaso se sonroje más; —Lastimosamente no creo que sea conveniente que esté presente en Sugar Cube Corner, alguien estornudando, tosiendo o sonándose la nariz a cada rato en presencia de la princesa — dijo Naruto tosiendo un poco para aferrarse a su teatro, y la chica bajaba las orejas desilusionada; mientras tanto en la recepción, el paquete que trajo consigo la princesa no paraba de toser de forma bastante exagerada e incomoda

—Yo lo siento..., fue mi culpa el que te enfermaras….— soltó repentinamente la chica de forma triste, mientras el rubio se la quedó mirando extrañado y con una ceja alzada, por lo que la pegaso se explicó mejor; —Pues…,yo creo que te sentías algo aburrido por ayudarme a cuidar a los animales del bosque…, por eso te habías quedado dormido…, y yo lejos de despertarte, me dormí a tu lado abrigándome con tu cola cuando corría el viento, en lugar de abrigarte con ella y por ello ahora estas enfermo…,— termino su explicación con pena

Naruto solo abrazo con una gran sonrisa la tímida chica —¡Eres adorable **Cuteshy**!—exclamo el ninja de forma cariñosa para animar a la tímida yegua , pero la pegaso en lugar de ponerse roja como un tomate, miraba con gran sorpresa a su amigo, Twister quien compartía tanto parecido con su amigo perdido Naruto, la había llamado con ese apodo que solo él le dedicaba de forma efusiva, mientras el ninja al percatarse de la gran metida de pata que acaba de comerte solo la soltó nervioso sin saber que decir

—¡¿C-como me has llamado?! — pregunto nuevamente la chica con estupor y sorpresa, mirando fijamente al ninja —¡¿Acaso…, acaso eres tú, Naruto?!— menciono esas palabras, no creyendo que en realidad era su amigo perdido quien estaba en su delante

Mientras el descuidado rubio tenía el corazón latiéndole a mil, y sudando nervioso, no se le ocurría nada para poder librarse de esta, cuando en eso repentinamente perdió la conciencia, cayendo pesadamente al suelo

—!Twister!—Exclamo Fluttershy horrorizada y preocupada por el desmayo repentino de Naruto, cuando en realidad Kurama a espaldas suya le había dado un golpe de acu prensión que provoco la pérdida de conciencia

La chica se olvidó de todo y solo busco ayudar al rubio, por lo que rápidamente acomodo al ninja en el sofá y le tomaba la temperatura pensando que la fiebre era el culpable del malestar de su amigo

—Kurama iré por una compresa fría para bajarle la fiebre, tu quédate cuidándolo y me avisas si algo pasa— le dijo la preocupada muchacha al pequeño zorro, mientras salía de la habitación

—Kon~— respondió el bijuu de forma tierna e inocente y cuando la chica se alejó, puso una sonrisa maliciosa y se subió donde Naruto para aplicarle unos buenos cachetadones —¡Despierta de una vez , pedazo de tarado!— demando el zorro dejándole las mejillas rojas al príncipe

—¡Itaii! (Duele)— reclamo Naruto adolorido, despertando de golpe y algo confundido

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre ponernos en bandeja de esa forma?!—; reclamo el zorro ante el descuido de Naruto; —¡Mas te vale pensar en cómo solucionar esto, antes que nos descubran!— ordeno con voz amenazante, pero antes de seguir con su regaño, sintió a la pegaso acercarse a lugar

—¡Twister!, ¡Gracias a Celestia que despertaste!, me asuste tanto cuando te desmayaste— declaro la chica con alivio y feliz de ver que el rubio recupere la conciencia, Naruto iba a ponerse de pie pero ella lo evito y le puso la compresa en su frente, ahora convencida de que el desmayo fue por la fiebre al mirar las mejillas rojas de Naruto, producto de las "caricias" de Kurama

Tras acomodarse Naruto nuevamente en el sofá ante la insistencia de la chica; estuvieron un buen rato en silencio sin saber que decir y antes que Fluttershy lo interrogue nuevamente, el príncipe tomo la palabra

—Perdón por lo de hace rato…, suelo olvidar que eres tímida y reservada, y yo solo por impulso reaccione así y te llame de esa manera…, creo que te incomode mucho…,— menciono el rubio con un tono suave y apenado ; —Pero tú en verdad en ese instante me parecías tan adorable y linda que simplemente no pude contenerme …,— agrego sonrojado y una sonrisa nerviosa; mientras Kurama solo pensaba que tales arranques de efusividad los heredo de Kushina

Fluttershy solo bajo la cara en parte halagada y sonrojada por las palabras del rubio hacia ella, y por otro lado con algo de pesar al pensar que todo fue solo una coincidencia, otra más que sumaba a la ya muchas que compartía el cocinero de ramen con su amigo de la infancia

—No, no te preocupes, solo me tomo por sorpresa, ya que un viejo amigo mío solía decirme así…., — respondió ella con una sonrisa nostálgica y sonrojo; —Más bien perdóname tu a mí, es que tú te pareces tanto a él, que termine llamándote por su nombre…— menciono lo último con un tono avergonzado

—¿Y dices que él se parece mucho a mí?..., debe ser un tipo muy guapo seguramente— comento el rubio algo vanidoso, haciendo que la cara de pesar de Fluttershy se le dibuje una pequeña sonrisa por el chiste; — Con que se llama Naruto ¿he?, tu amigo se llama igual a lo uso para decorar el ramen…,— declaro el príncipe bromista, logrando que la chica se ría un poco por el comentario y logrando aligerar el ambiente

—Bueno, físicamente hablando son algunos los rasgos en común que tú tienes con él, ya que él no es un poni, pero en personalidad ambos son muy similares— comento la chica con cariño; —A él le agradaban los animales y solíamos jugar ambos a las escondidas en los bosques de niños…— dijo mirando al vacío con una sonrisa nostálgica

Naruto se quedó callado mirando la expresiones de la más tímida de sus amigas, no evitando sentir culpa y pena por mentirle—Pero déjame decirte que te equivocas en algo Fluttershy— dijo el ninja captando la atención de la chica; —Es verdad que me quede dormido bajo el árbol, pero jamás fue por aburrimiento; al contrario , a mí me agrada estar contigo y sobretodo también me gusta ayudarte y verte cuidar a los animales, cuando estas con ellos tu siempre sonríes de forma muy tierna—declaro Naruto con cariño

Sobra decir que la chica fiel a su carácter bajo la cabeza hasta tapar su rostro con sus cabellos roja por el halago —En-entonces, ¿Por qué te habías dormido?, ¿acaso estabas cansado?— pregunto nerviosa y bajando la voz

Naruto le pregunto se acordaba que él le había mencionado lo muy parecida que es a una amiga suya, allá en su aldea, y ante la afirmación prosiguió —Pues es muy simple Fluttershy, yo me sentía tan tranquilo y en paz que podía relajarme sin problema alguno; lo mismo pasaba cuando hacia misiones con Hinata— contesto el rubio

—¿Hinata?— pregunto la chica confundida por tan raro nombre

—Sí, así se llama ella, de donde vengo su nombre significa: " Lugar soleado" — se apresuró a aclarar Naruto y le explico a la pegaso que debido a las misiones "algo" peligrosas que solía realizar, como el hacerla de guardas espaldas para viajeros, y que a la larga al estar en constante alerta para evitar alguna emboscada, no le permitía relajarse completamente, incluso en misiones donde no se corría ningún riesgo

—Pero, cuando realizaba misiones con Hinata, ella transmitía una aura de paz muy agradable…, y gracias a ello podía echarme alguna siesta de forma pacífica si es que había ocasión…;tu eres muy idéntica a ella en casi todo, bueno, en todo salvo en lo fisco…; por ello pude relajarme y dormir un poco luego de ayudarte con los animales— comento con una gota en la cabeza en referencia a la obvia diferencia de especies

—Ya.., ya veo..,—comento algo incomoda la pegaso y volviendo a sentir celos de esa "yegua"; —Seguro te refieres a que ella es mucho más bonita …— casi murmurando menciono lo último para disimular su naciente enojo y celos, al creer que esa era la diferencia física a la cual se refería Twister

Pero el denso rubio no se percató del cambio de ánimo de Fluttershy y le respondió —Para nada amiga; si una de las cosas en que más se parecen , aparte de ser tímidas y amables, es que ambas son realmente muy bonitas — declaro con su sonrisa de zorro, logrando subirle el ánimo y la moral a la tímida muchacha

—¿E-en verdad, piensas que …, que soy b-bonita?— pregunto con tono bajo, mirando al suelo con una sonrisa muy colorada

—Dudo que exista el poni que opine lo contrario— completo el cumplido el rubio sin dudarlo, mientras la pobre chica se sonrojaba al tope

Luego de eso pasaron el rato hablando de algunas cosas, como el que Naruto le comento que el otro día había conocido a una yegua muy parecida a ella llamada Fast Feather; cosa que Fluttershy con una sonrisa agrego que ya antes Pinkie le había hablado de la cartera y que le daba mucha curiosidad conocerla

—Y hablando de parecidos….,¿ Cómo era el tal Naruto?— pregunto el príncipe con un tono bajo, desviando la mirada; mientras Kurama movía la cabeza de forma negativa, con una cara de desaprobación

Fluttershy pestaño algo confundida por la pregunta, pero luego puso una expresión nostálgica, mirando al suelo sonrojada —El…, fue un gran amigo que tuve de pequeña; él siempre era de un carácter optimista, sonriente y muy animado….— respondió inicialmente con una cariñosa sonrisa, narrándole recuerdos y juegos que compartió de niña con el príncipe, —Pero lastimosamente …, desde hace años que no tengo noticias suyas…,— declaro con un tono de pena

—Ya veo…, al parecer lo hechas mucho de menos…— comento el ninja con un tono triste e incomodo

—SI…, a veces me pregunto si el estará bien...,o si le paso algo malo y por ello ya no pudo regresar…,— agrego con preocupación, pues sabia al menos que uno de los motivos del viaje de su amigo de la infancia, fue su temible transformación

—Él está bien, no te preocupes por ello, el volverá — declaro Naruto con total seguridad, mientras la chica lo miro confundida; —E-esto que diga; si él se parece a mí tal como tú lo dices, entonces no tienes nada de que angustiarte, lo más seguro es que él está muy bien — se apresuró a agregar algo nervioso

La tímida pensó sus palabras, para luego sonreír con ánimo —Tienes razón…, sea cual será el problema, el siempre sabia como caer de pie al igual que un gatito — riendo de forma tierna soltó el comentario al pensar en lo bigotes del rubio

—Bueno amiga gracias por la visita, no es que te esté botando, pero si te sigues quedando acá, te perderás de la recepción — declaro el rubio al notar que había pasado buen tiempo desde que la chica llego a visitarlo

—Pero tu aun estas enfermo…,yo me puedo quedar a ayudarte por mientras— declaro la pegaso preocupada por su amigo, temerosa de que se desmaye otra vez

— No te preocupes Fluttershy, yo siempre eh vivido solo, así que para mí no es problema atenderme por mi cuenta mientras me recupero de algún resfrió u otra enfermedad —insistió Naruto para que su amiga no se pierda del evento por su falso malestar

—Pero tú no estás solo ahora…, yo estoy acá… contigo…,— refuto casi murmurando y con un tono triste, pensando que está incomodando y que el chico desea deshacerse de ella, pero el rubio solo la abrazo con afecto, sorprendiéndola y poniéndola colorada

—¡Insisto que eres adorable Fluttershy!— soltó el príncipe con su sonrisa de zorro debajo de su mascarilla; —Pero no te preocupes, yo estaré bien; además tu esperabas poder pedirle permiso a la princesa para visitar el jardín real durante la fiesta y no sería justo que pierdas esta oportunidad por tan solo un resfriado—

La chica lo miro aun con las mejillas rojas —¿Seguro que estarás bien?— pregunto preocupada

—!Hai!— respondió el rubio con ánimo y seguridad

—Bien…,en ese caso hasta luego Twister…,— se despido la portadora de la bondad con una sonrisa más animada y aliviada

Tras cerrar la puerta , Naruto suspiro de forma cansada y triste; —Y luego te quejas cuando te llamo masoquista…,—comento Kurama con reproche ante la charla que tuvo con su tímida amiga

—Urusai-ya…(no molestes…)— respondió el rubio con un tono seco y de fastidio, no estando de humor para recibir algún regaño por parte del zorro; luego subió hasta su habitación para volver a la computadora, no evitando mirar por la ventana una vez más y encontrar a Rarity en la calle usando el precioso vestido que sus amigas habían hecho para ella, y portándolo con sumo cuidado como si este en lugar de tela, estuviera hecho de cristal y casi amenazando a quien ose rosar sus ropas

"_Sí que te encanta ese vestido ¿No es así Rarity?…" _pensó el rubio con una sonrisa incomoda y gota incluida ante la divertida escenaantes de volver a concentrarse en el monitor

….

Terminada la visita la tímida chica tuvo algunos problemas con los guardias que custodiaban la entrada de la pastelería, pues hasta contraseña para ingresar le pedían y su personalidad cohibida no le facilitaba las cosas; felizmente Twilight se había hecho presente y soluciono el impase

—Gracias Twilight— agradeció la pegaso a su amiga la unicornio con alivio mientras ambas ingresaban al local —Esto…,¿Qué hacia afuera?, pensé que estarías presente durante todo el evento — no evito preguntar, pues conocía lo detallista y perfeccionista que era Twilight y más aún si el evento tenía como invitada a la deidad

—Bueno…, como las cosas por acá estaba marchando sin mayor problema , pensé en ir un momento a la biblioteca para buscar algún medicamento casero para el resfrió de Twister…, pero cuando estaba a medio camino te vi en la entrada y decidí regresar — se explicó la bibliotecaria con deseos de volver a salir y así ayudar a su enfermo amigo

—Oh, no te preocupes por nuestro amigo Twilight, antes de venir acá pase por su casa y él ya se encuentra mucho mejor, pero decidió no venir para evitar contagiar a alguien— menciono la pegaso sonriendo para aliviar las preocupaciones de su amiga

—Ah…, ya veo…— respondió la unicornio en parte aliviada por la mejoría de su amigo y por otro lado algo triste por no haber podido ayudarlo en su momento

—¡Sí!, lo más seguro es que mañana lo veremos sonriente atendiendo su restaurante como todos los días— declaró Fluttershy con una bella sonrisa y un sonrojo, recordando el momento que tuvo con el ninja

—Aja…—; soltó Twilight con un tono seco, y no evitando sentirse celosa por la brillantes sonrisa que acompañaba a la amante de los animales, al ver que esta pudo visitarlo antes que ella; —Al parecer lo pasaron muy bien …,—

—Sí, hablamos de algunas cosas y recuerdos felices del pasado…— respondió la tímida muchacha sonriente y ahora pensando en su amigo de la infancia

La unicornio lavanda ya iba a interrogar más a la pegaso cuando en eso vio a Rainbow Dash hacerle una serie de muecas y caras graciosas ante los apáticos guardias, quienes hacían honor al apodo "cara de piedra" que les fue dado por Naruto, pues ni se inmutaron ante todas las acciones de la chica de melena colorida

—¡Rainbow Dash, deja de hacer eso y pasa de una vez!— demando Twilight enojada por la inmadurez de la veloz yegua, mientras la mencionada resoplo resignada ante el regaño de su amiga y se unió a la reunión

—¿Pasa algo malo Twilight?— no dudo en pregunta Fluttershy, pues si bien reconocía que Rainbow se ganó esa llamada de atención, le pareció algo exagerada la reacción de la bibliotecaria

La unicornio exhalo de forma cansada —Es que para mí es importante todo esto…,yo siempre les hablo de ustedes a la princesa cuando realizo mis reportes sobre la amistad y bueno…, ahora que ella las puede conocer mejor, yo solo quiero que la princesa tenga una buena impresión de ustedes…..,— respondió con algo de angustia, temerosa que su maestra no le dé el visto bueno a sus amigas

—Vamos Twilight, no creo que debas preocuparte por eso; veras que tras terminar esta reunión, la princesa Celestia tendrá un buen concepto de cada una de nosotras — menciono Fluttershy con intensión de animar a la bibliotecaria

—¡Que nadie se atreva siquiera a rosar con su polvorienta cola mi hermoso vestido! — demando (amenazo) casi gritando Rarity entrando al local, logrando que los presentes atemorizados se aparten para que tenga el camino libre

—¡¿Pero por qué debe haber tantos tipos cubiertos solo para comer postres?!, ¡Si con una cuchara tenedor y cuchillo basta para todo!, ¡Es más, a Twister le basta tan solo con unos palillos para tomar incluso hasta la sopa! — reclamo frustrada la vaquera quien desde que comenzó la recepción, no había podido probar ni una sola rebanada de los tantos pasteles y demás comida que habían, y todo porque no sabía por dónde empezar o qué clase de cubierto usar para poder comer según la etiqueta social

—¡Este pastel se ve delicioso, pero yo sé, como aún puede ser más delicioso!—declaro a viva voz Pinkie, quien le agrego más crema batida, fresas, fudge, y azúcar impalpable a un pastel, para luego devorarlo y aumentando su hiperactividad ante tanta azúcar consumida, para después dar cortos y rápidos brincos por todo el lugar

Twilight con temor volteo a la cabeza hacia una dirección , encontrando a vinyl y Octavia discutiendo algo alto sobre sus gustos musicales

—¡Estas muy equivocada vinyl!; ¡la danza húngara de Brahms es la excelencia en ritmo y melodía!—declaro Octavia muy convencida de sus palabras

—¡Para nada Octy!, ¡Ese honor se lo lleva la "Agüita de coco"!— debatió la yegua de melena alocada, poniéndose a discutir con su hermana en plena reunión

La bibliotecaria hizo un gesto incomodo que rosaba con lo paranoico, y miro a otro lado, solo para encontrarse a Rainbow volviendo a molestar a los serios guardias, mientras no muy lejos Derpy por décimo octava vez rompía un plato, por lo que los Cake's le dieron uno de cartón

Fluttershy con nervios capto a Lyra hablando con entusiasmo sobre sus últimos descubrimientos sobre humanos

—¿Se han puesto a pensar alguna vez, que a lo mejor en lugar que los humanos sean unos seres mitológicos…, nosotros somos los míticos para los humanos? —hablo la unicornio turquesa de forma seria, tal cual lo haría una filosofa

—Lyra…,—intento llamarla Bombón

—¿Y qué tal si toda esta realidad en que vivimos solo es una fantasía?…., una fantasía tal como lo sería una leyenda, o un cuento, o ¡ Hasta incluso una tierna caricatura con el único oscuro y vil propósito de vender muñecos de nosotros!— entre abriendo los ojos y alzando más la voz declaro la fanática de los humanos

—Esto…, Lyra…,—intento nuevamente Bombón llamar la atención de su amiga con una tono incomodo

—¡Y esa caricatura es tan popular que hasta incluso le agrada más a los adultos que a los niños!, entonces los fanáticos de ese show harían dibujos sobre nosotros y escribirían historias de todo tipo y como somos una fantasía entonces…., ¡Ellos nos condenarían a vivir diversas realidades y multi-universos de todo tipo!— exaltada y alarma declaro Lyra

—Lyra….,— con un tono severo y un gesto cansado, la dulcera intento regresarla a la realidad

—Y si…, y si en esas realidades alternativas; no se conformarían con solo cambiarnos las personalidades o relaciones entre nosotros…, ¡Sino que además nos volveríamos en sus fantasías sexuales y seriamos las protagonistas de todo tipo de relatos eróticos, para satisfacer sus más bajos fetiches y fantasías más retorcidas! , ¡Oh por Celestia que terrible!— con la cara roja y cubriéndose con pudor, volvió a soltar su teoría la unicornio turquesa, y antes que suelte otra más descabellada como que ser usados para exprimir los bolsillos de los fans con juegos de celulares, sintió un casco en su hombro

—Lyra…, Berry Punch solo te pidió que le pases el ponche….,— llevándose el otro casco a la cara y sintiendo mucho más que solo vergüenza ajena, Bombón logro parar la paranoia de la unicornio

—Oh lo siento Berry, acá esta— con una sonrisa avergonzada la unicornio le paso la ponchera a una poni terrestre de pelaje lavanda claro y crin cereza con un racimo de uvas y una fresa en el flanco

La yegua solo se sirvió el trago y luego les hablo —No te preocupes Lyra…, en cierta forma me siento mejor de saber que no soy la única que ha bebido mucho ponche desde temprano…, pero te recomiendo que mejor no tomes más…,¡Hip!— declaro la yegua algo embriagada y volvió a servirse otro vaso antes de alejarse del par

—¡¿Es que acaso no puedes controlarte un poco?!— de forma confidente la dulcera regaños a su amiga

—Lo siento, es que aún no dejo de pensar en eso de que los unicornios y pegasos son seres míticos para los humanos…, que se me ocurrió esa teoría…— apenada y con las orejas agachadas se disculpó la unicornio

La dulcera tomo el casco de Lyra con una sonrisa compresiva —Bueno eso de que esta realidad podría ser una fantasía o mundo ficción para otra realidad, pues me pareció muy interesante; pero de ahí a eso de ser la fantasía erótica de otra especie y encima basándose en un dibujo infantil…, como que suena muy ridículo ¿no?— declaro Bombón con una mueca burlona

La unicornio se puso a reflexionar, para después reírse un poco—Je,je,je ; ¡si, tienes razón, suena Absurdo!— declaro Lyra con una sonrisa más animada

Y al otro lado del salón Trixie luciendo su capa y sobrero para sus actos, hacia una serie de trucos al parecer con el fin de animar el evento e impresionar a la princesa, ganándose trotes y aplausos de los espectadores, incluido los de Celestia

—¡Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias por venir a ver a mí, a la gran y poderosa Trixie!— declaro la unicornio azul con una sonrisa orgullosa tras los halagos del publico

—Y yo pensando que ellos venían a verme a mí…— comento Celestia con una sonrisa burlona y tono amigable, haciendo que la maga se sonroje de vergüenza

—¡P-perdón su majestad!, solo fue la costumbre del teatro….— apenada y nerviosa la unicornio se disculpó, mientras Celestia se reía de forma suave por lo ocurrido

Fluttershy miro con pena las expresiones nerviosa de Twilight—bueno…, al menos será difícil que nos olvide…— fue lo único que pudo aportar tratando pobremente de animar a la morada

La bibliotecaria al ver todas las acciones de sus amistades, solo pudo suspirar en derrotar y abrazo a la pegaso amarilla —Gracias por ser la más normal Fluttershy….,— agradeció de corazón al ver que la tímida chica fue la única que hasta ahora guardo la compostura

—De nada…— contesto Fluttershy aturdida

El resto del evento paso sin mayores percances, aunque Celestia seguía con la incomodidad de la atención excesiva que los Cake's le daban, pero había algo que llamo la atención de la tímida pegaso

—D-disculpe princesa Celestia…, ¿Qué es eso que está a su lado?— pregunto Fluttershy ante el constante raro sonido que el paquete que la princesa trajo consigo, sonido el cual parecía una fuerte tos

—Oh, solo es mi mascota Philomena…, la traje conmigo para que ella no se sienta tan recluida en el palacio— declaro la diosa revelando una jaula para aves y dentro de ella, tal vez el pajarraco más feo que nunca antes se hubiera visto , de aspecto enfermizo y que no paraba de toser, botando sus plumas en el proceso

—Ya.., ya veo…,— comento incomoda Fluttershy ante el estado del ave, y más incómoda al ver que la diosa poca importancia le daba a la salud de sus mascota, y más cuando la princesa soltó un breve discurso sobre lo mucho que le importan sus súbditos y demás criaturas de su reino, mientras que a su costado, su mascota no dejaba de verse peor a cada momento rosando ya con la agonía

Avanzado un poco más la recepción, al alcaldesa Mare pidió hablar con la deidad sobre algunos asuntos en el ayuntamiento, cosa que Celestia no tuvo problemas en complacer, por lo que abandono el lugar, y ni bien salió, los Cake's dieron por concluido el evento y sin mayor demora limpiaron todo el lugar dejando a una frustrada Apple Jack por no haber probado bocado alguno y Rarity una vez más advirtió (amenazo) para poder salir con su vestido intacto

Acabado todo, Twilight finalmente pudo volver a respirar tranquila al ver que finalizo la reunión sin mayor percance ; —Bueno, creo que volveré a la biblioteca y veré si encuentro algún remedio para Twister, ¿Me acompañas Fluttershy?— pregunto con ánimo, y deseosa de ayudar al supuesto enfermo, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta, —¿Fluttershy?— pregunto mirando a los alrededores pero no había señal alguna de la pegaso, pero luego miro la jaula vacía de la mascota de su maestra, por lo que rápidamente unió los cabos;—¡Ay no! ,¡No, no, no, no!— exclamo aterrada y casi haciendo un berrinche, dando trotes de forma repetida al imaginarse lo ocurrido

….

Mientras tanto en el hogar de Naruto, Kurama desde la ventana de la habitación del ninja se había arregostado en el marco de la misma mientras disfrutaba de una agradable brisa y holgazanear, cuando en eso abrió los ojos y se percató que la princesa acompañaba a la alcaldesa con rumbo al ayuntamiento, por lo que pensó que ya el evento término; pero poco después vio a Fluttershy recorrer las calles con sumo cuidado tratando de no llamar la atención y encima de su lomo, estaba una ave que no le costó trabajo reconocer, con dirección hacia el hogar de la cuidadora de animales

—Que Kami-sama se apiade del alma de esa pobre chica por caer en las garras de ese pajarraco…,— comento para sí mismo, moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa y sintiendo lastima, pues ya se imaginaba lo que pasaría entre la tímida pegaso y esa ave enfermiza

—¿Ocurre algo interésate Kurama?— pregunto el rubio sin dejar de mirar el monitor y escribiendo con una sonrisa

—Nada fuera de lo común…, — respondió el zorro sin mirarlo, restándole importancia al asunto y volviendo a acomodarse para dormir, mientras Naruto tenía una charla animada con "MoomBean#1" y para sorpresa del ninja, una vez más la jugadora le sobrepasaba por muchos (demasiados) niveles en el juego

Cuando este interrogo el motivo de tal progreso, la jugadora solo respondió que su trabajo es de turno nocturno, por lo que le daba libertad para poder avanzar de nivel en el juego sin mayor problema durante el día ya que no tiene que pelearse por la experiencia ante otros jugadores, y más bien le sorprendía a ella verlo en línea desde tan temprano, pero el ninja uso su escusa de su enfermedad

Tras algunas aventuras Naruto le propuso jugar el _**Colt of Dutty**_, pero la jugadora se negó, aludiendo que por ahora trata de evitar los juegos que usan micrófono para no espantar a alguien por sus gritos cuando pierde, pero al menos ya puede controlarse mejor al escribir

Kitsune-kun: Awww…,es una lástima, me da mucha curiosidad saber cómo es tu voz =0.0=?

MoonBeam#1: ¿Y para que deseas saberlo?

Kitsune-kun: Es que deseo saber si en verdad es tan aterradora como todos comentan =^.^=

MoonBeam#1: ¡Oye! ¬_¬

Kitsune-kun: Vamos no te enojes, solo lo dije de broma =0w0=U

MoonBeam#1: En fin…, ¿Me decías que ahora mismo la princesa Celestia está de visita en el pueblo dónde vives?..., seguro hay un gran desfile y celebración allá, ahora mismo

Kitsune-kun: Pues..., si bien la recibimos como es debido, la reunión es de carácter informal, por lo que todo se hizo de forma más casual, aunque algunos ponis están vestidos como si fuera el evento del año

MoonBeam#1: Seguro estarás lamentando estar enfermo y encerrado, perdiéndote de la recepción y sin poder verla

Kitsune-kun : Lo que más lamento es el que la princesa Luna no esté presente también para el evento

Una vez más unos ojos verdes parpadearon con sorpresa al mirar la respuesta y tras un rato si escribir dialogo alguno, la jugadora retomo el teclado

MoonBeam#1: No creo que los demás ponis se hubieran sentido cómodos con ella presente…,ya sabes…, muchos aun le temen por lo de Nightmare Moon

Kitsune-kun: Pues yo estoy seguro que a otros ponis les habría gustado verla en directo, como a las portadoras de la harmonía

MoonBeam#1: ¿Las portadoras de la harmonía dices?, ¿Acaso eres de Ponyville?

Kitsune-kun: ¡Sip!, justamente Twilight Sparkle se encargó de organizar toda la recepción…, aunque se puso algo dictadora y compulsiva para que todo sea perfecto; pero era entendible que deseaba impresionar a su maestra

MoonBeam#1: Bueno…, si es así, tal vez como tú dices, a algunos ponis se habrían alegrado de verla….

Kitsune-kun: ¡Claro que sí!,¡Hubiéramos tenido en el pueblo a dos princesas por el precio de una! =^_^=

MoonBeam#1: las gobernantes de Equestria no son productos de remate en una tienda….¬.¬

Kitsune-kun: jejeje, lo siento ^_^U

MoonBeam#1: ¬¬

Kitsune-kun: En fin. A mí me habría gustado agradecerle por unas noches tan hermosas; es agradable mirar al cielo y ver tantas estrellas, me relaja mucho

MoonBean#1: ¡¿Lo dices en serio?!,¡¿En verdad te gustan sus noches?!

Kitsune-kun: ¡Por supuesto!, apuesto que tú también vez las noches de la princesa Luna, bueno tu trabajas de noche, ¿cierto?

MoonBean#1 : Ah…, sí, sí , claro

Kitsune-kun: Pero bueno, ya fue suficiente charla; ¡Vayamos al siguiente calabozo ahora!

MoonBeam#1: Eso quería escuchar ¡En marcha!

Y así Naruto pasó su día con tranquilidad, sin imaginarse que una de sus amigas estaba a punto de vivir unos de los peores días de su vida

….

Regresando con la secuestradora de aves/ cuidadora de mascotas; finalmente Fluttershy había regresado a su hogar con Philomena, convencida de que los deberes y obligaciones de la princesa Celestia , la tienen tan atareada y ocupada que no tiene tiempo para atender como es debido a su enferma mascota

—No te preocupes pequeña, yo me ocupare de ti, y pronto te sentirá mejor— ; de forma dulce y con una sonrisa, la pegaso empezó su tratamiento para aliviar el malestar de su paciente, pero nada le salió como esperaba

Fluttershy aplico cada uno de sus conocimientos para curar a la mascota de Celestia, pero al parecer la enfermedad de la ave sobrepasaba su diagnóstico, pues cada tratamiento que ella realizaba para mejorar al avechucho, solo terminaba por empeorar al paciente y perdiendo más plumas en el proceso, sin contar que Philomena no ponía de su parte y se negaba a consumir medicamento alguno, poniendo realmente a prueba la paciencia de la pegaso

—No lo entiendo Ángel…, use todo lo que se, y ahora Philomena está peor que antes…,—comento con pena y preocupación Fluttershy ante tanto fracasos y peor semblante de la ave, mientras su conejo no sabía cómo animar a la apesadumbrada chica; —Bueno.., creo que nada peor puede pasar ahora…,— comento para sí misma, tras momificar a Philomena en un intento para evitar que siga perdiendo plumas

—!Fluttershy!— irrumpió repentinamente en la casa de la tímida yegua y casi rugiendo, una alterada Twilight

—!EEEP!—fue lo único que exclamo una asustada pegaso y esconderse por reflejo tras su sillón de la furia de su amiga; —¿T-Twilight?¿ Que paso?— pregunto luego asomándose con temor

—¡¿Cómo que paso?!,¡¿Y encima lo preguntas?!—; reclamo la bibliotecaria al borde de un colapso nervioso , —¡¿Cómo se te ocurre robarte a la mascota de la princesa Celestia?!, ¡¿Acaso no eres consciente del problema en que te has metido?!— dijo sujetando el rostro de la pegaso y mirándola de forma firme y reprobatoria

—E-es que.., es que… — trataba de articular palabra alguna la temerosa yegua, ante la cara de molesta de la bibliotecaria, pero luego tomo aire de forma profunda —¡Solo quería curar a Philomena!, ¡Me daba pena verla tan mal y pensé en ayudarla!— soltó todo de golpe y aun nerviosa

Twilight suspiro con cansancio y logrando calmarse un poco —Mira Fluttershy, comprendo que tenías las mejores intenciones del mundo, pero el llevarte la mascota de la princesa sin permiso y a escondidas; ¡Cualquiera pensaría que te la has robado!— expuso realmente preocupada la unicornio el problema

Y así la bibliotecaria de manera exagerada se imaginaba el castigo que su maestra le aplicaría a la tímida pegaso por haber tenido la osadía de robar su mascota, que iban desde encerarla en un calabozo, hasta desterrarla en algún oscuro y pútrido bosque, o aplicarle ambos castigos para que aprenda la lección

—¿Enserio crees que la princesa Celestia sería tan despiadada?— pregunto con total extrañeza la pegaso, en lugar de aterrarse por la paranoia de su amiga

—Bueno…, tal vez exagere un poco…,—admito la chica tras reflexionar sobre lo dicho; —De todos modos tienes suerte de que nadie más hasta ahora se haya percatado del robo; así aprovechemos el tiempo que logre obtener para regresar esta ave a su jaula — se explicó rápido la unicornio, tomando las alforjas de Fluttershy y colocándoselas para regresar al pueblo lo más pronto posible

—¿T-tiempo?— pregunto Fluttershy confundida, mientras la unicornio buscaba a la mascota de la princesa Celestia

Resulta que tras darse cuenta del secuestro, fue a la alcaldía y le sugirió a la alcaldesa Mare que sería una buena idea que la princesa conozca y pueda disfrutar las aguas termales, idea que le gusto a la autoridad y encanto a la princesa, pues no le caía mal relajarse un poco luego de tanto protocolo , siendo ambas escoltada por soldados

—Bueno, ahora solo llevemos a Philomena de vuelta al pueblo, ¡Y acá no pasó nada!— declaro mirando de un lado a otro hasta que finalmente dio con la ave, solo que su alegría duro poco, pues vio en el lamentable estado en que se encontraba el enfermo animal —¡¿P-pero que paso acá?!, ¡No podemos llevárnosla así, ahora Philomena está peor que antes! — declaro con angustia al encontrar a la momificada ave y botando una vez más sus plumas con otra tos

—Es que intente ayudarla, pero nada de lo que hice funciono…, ahora la pobrecita solo está peor…,— respondió la chica con pena, pues lejos de ayudar al paciente, termino por empeorar su condición

—Fluttershy…— comento de forma suave Twilight, dándole suaves caricias en su espalda, sabiendo lo dedicada que era su amiga en el cuidado de los animales y lo frustrada que debe sentirse al ver que no logro nada con el ave; y luego sonrió un poco —Mira, aún tenemos tiempo antes que la princesa regrese, así que te ayudare con Philomena, ¡recuerda que dos ponis trabajando son mejores que una!— intento animarla

—Gracias Twilight…— respondió la chica conmovida, y así ambas comenzaron el tratamiento sobre el enfermizo animal, aunque los métodos algo toscos de la bibliotecaria para que la ave sane más rápido no eran del agrado de la pegaso

—Fluttershy, ¿ Por qué hay una piscina inflable con hielo adentro?— pregunto Twilight al mirar tal cosa en la sala de la pegaso, pensando que la chica lo uso para bajarle la fiebre al ave

—¡Oh, el otro día Twister y yo mientras me acompañaba a mi casa, nos encontramos a unos pingüinitos muy bonitos en el bosque!— respondió la pegaso con las mejillas rojas y entusiasmada, recordando su tiempo con el rubio

—Aja…—soltó la bibliotecaria con celos ante la cara de felicidad de su amiga, pero luego se percató de algo en la oración, —Espera un momento , ¿Has dicho pingüinos?, ¡Pero no hay pingüinos en Equestria y mucho menos en el bosque! ¡Este es su habitad!— reclamo la chica muy confundida

—Bueno…, eso tampoco yo lo sé, pero Twister me ayudo a traerlos a mi casa y los estuve cuidando, pero esta mañana ya no estaban, al parecer ya estaban mejor y se fueron….,!Awww, debías haberlos visto Twilight, eran tan gorditos y bonitos!— declaro con una sonrisa Fluttershy

Mientras tanto en las afueras del pueblo, en un punto elevado, un cuarteto de pequeñas sombras observaban detenidamente los últimos acontecimientos del día en Ponyville , resultando ser los pingüinos mencionados por Fluttershy

—¡Kowalski, quiero un resumen rápido de los últimos hechos!— ordeno repentinamente uno de ellos quien al parecer era quien lideraba el grupo, al más alto de los mismos y que usaba unos binoculares

El mencionado miro con detenimiento en dirección al pueblo y le hablo a su superior— ¡Si, señor! Al parecer todos los nativos del lugar han realizado una especie de fiesta en honor a lo que parece ser su líder o dios…,no podría asegurarlo; pero ahora dicha personalidad se está retirando con fines recreativos hacia un lugar llamado aguas termales…, o al menos es lo que pude entenderle en la lectura de labios — fue su respuesta de forma analítica

—¡Skiper!— intento llamar la atención del líder el más pequeño del grupo alzando la aleta y dando pequeños brincos; —Creo que esa pegaso amarilla hablo sobre la visita de una tal princesa Celestia…,— menciono esperando ser de ayuda

—¡Buena memoria Cabo!— felicito el mencionado al pequeño, para alegría de este; —Muy bien diosa o princesa , veamos si esa tal Celestia nos puede ayudar a regresar a nuestro hogar, ¡Sigámosla!— ordeno con entusiasmo a su equipo

—Pero Skiper, ¿No hubiera sido más fácil decirle sobre nuestro problema a esa pegaso que nos ayudó, en lugar de hacernos los mudos? ; Al parecer ella y ese poni naranja están familiarizados con la princesa — cuestiono el pequeño

El líder movió la cabeza de forma negativa —Cabo, cabo ,cabo…., siempre eres tan ingenuo…— contesto con un toque de regaño hacia su subordinado ; —Admito que esa pegaso con hepatitis fue muy amable al darnos comida y refugio; pero quien sabe cómo hubiera sido todo si nos poníamos a hablar delante de ella, al parecer estos Equinos son el equivalente a las personas en nuestro hogar, ¿Y cuál es la regla de oro para con las personas? — le pregunto

—No se habla delante de ellos….,— respondió el pequeño avergonzado; —Lo siento señor, pero es que esa poni nos trató también, que desearía que ella trabajara en el zoológico para que nos cuide siempre…—

—Si esa pegaso fuera al zoológico, lo más seguro es que las personas la terminarían colocando en una jaula también o peor aún, la terminarían mandando a un laboratorio— refuto Kowalski de forma fría, haciendo que el pequeño cabo baje más la cabeza, mientas el cuarto miembro quien hasta ahora solo guarda silencio, movía la cabeza de forma afirmativa varias veces, dándole la razón a su analítico amigo

—Además que tampoco quería hablar delante de su compañero; ese poni con cara de zorro me parecía muy sospechoso…, como si no fuera un poni realmente — menciono Skiper con una aleta en el mentón

—Sin mencionar que ese zorro que tiene por mascota me paraba echando sal y pimienta cada vez que nos daban la espalda…— completo Cabo con una aura azulada y pesar, recordando las relamidas de labios que le dedicaba Kurama

—Como sea, de todas formas habrá que hacer una excepción a la regla con la princesa para poder regresar a casa y luego arreglaremos cuentas con ese rey loco y su maldita nueva danza que nos metió en este embrollo— declaro Skiper con rencor y como cierto lémur sin querer había hecho una danza mágica que los mando tan lejos

—¡Si señor!— respondieron todos con saludo marcial

—Pero antes…,¡Rico!— el líder, le dio una indicación al mudo del grupo y este como entendiendo la orden, degluto una libreta junto a un lapicero, los cuales fueron tomados por el Cabo y se puso a tomar dictado

" _Diario de guerra día 456: _

_Luego de haber sido enviados a un extraño lugar producto de la gran estupidez del rey Julien; fuimos socorridos por una nativa y ahora nos dirigimos a hablar con el líder de esta comunidad, de quien se especula que es en realidad un dios , esperando que tenga una solución para nuestro problema. Esta misión será muy riesgosa, puede ser que quien nos socorrió fuera una alma caritativa, pero no sabemos cuál será la reacción e intenciones de los demás habitantes del lugar y más importante, el de su líder_

_La región en cuestión si bien no parece hostil, tiene un ambiente es demasiado azucarado para nuestro gusto, sin contar que los nativos conformados por caballitos de colores pastel, entre ponis, pegasos y unicornios, serian la fantasía hecha realidad para toda niña de cinco años, o para un taxidermista….; mis hombres y yo estamos dispuestos a correr el riesgo y si su líder resulta ser una deidad y pida el sacrificio de una alma virgen y pura como pago por su ayuda…, pues para eso tenemos al Cabo "_

Declaro de forma fría Skiper, mientras el cabo quien escribía todo con ánimo, tras escuchar la última declaración, puso una cara de espanto; —Te asuste, ¿Verdad?— agrego luego con una sonrisa y giño, haciendo que el pequeño suspire aliviado y así el peculiar cuarteto se dirigió a darle el alcance a la princesa

Regresando a la casa de Fluttershy, la intervención de Twilight en los cuidados de la mascota de su maestra, lograron más avances si se comparaban a los obtenidos por la pegaso, aunque claro los métodos rudos y poco delicados de la bibliotecaria, tenían muy preocupada a la cuidadora de animales

—Twilight…, ¿No crees que deberías ser algo más amable con Philomena?…,— casi suplicando le sugirió Fluttershy, tras que Twilight a la fuerza la hiciera tragar algunas pastillas que la paciente se negaba a consumir

—¡Con delicadezas no lograremos nada!, ¡Si deseamos que esta ave sane rápido, pues entonces les daremos los remedios y tratamientos que requiera, así no le guste!— con firmeza y seguridad le respondió la bibliotecaria

—Y con esa actitud querías ayudar a Twister con su resfriado…,— soltó en tono bajo la pegaso, desviando la cara y poniendo un gesto de desaprobación

—¿Decías algo?— pregunto la unicornio, quien con su magia le colocaba nuevamente un collarín modo de cono a Philomena, para evitar que esta se rasque, y que el ave se lo retiraba a cada oportunidad

—Que…, que sería bueno que nuestra amiga tome esta sopa para su resfrió — se apresuró a mentir la tímida chica, aliviada que Twilight no la escuchara, señalando con su casco un remedio casero que la ave se negó a tomar en un inicio

Twilight miro la sopa y probo un poco —Hum~…, que rico esta esto, pero ya está fría, la iré a calentar…,— comento y se llevó el tazón a la cocina; —¿Por cierto que lleva?— pregunto curiosa

—Solo algunas hiervas y especias que son buenas para la tos— contesto la chica con una sonrisa aliviada, al ver que la bibliotecaria se tomó la molestia de calentar la sopa en lugar de obligar a Philomena a tomarse el caldo tal cual estaba; pero luego su gesto se volvió de preocupación, cuando el caldo regreso todo burbujeante y de un color distinto al que tenía; —¿Qué le has hecho?— pregunto con temor

—En la reunión , Rarity me comento que el día de ayer le había preparado un caldo para aliviar el resfrió de Twister, y tras insistirle tuvo la amabilidad de compartir su receta conmigo, y pues…, como no sabemos con seguridad que es lo que nuestro paciente tiene y tú me habías dicho que Twister está mucho mejor ahora…, ¡Pues mescle tu sopa con la receta de Rarity y le agregue otras cosas que estaban en la cocina pare asegurarnos que sea muy efectivo!— respondió Twilight con una sonrisa segura de haber creado la cura perfecta, mientras la pegaso rogaba que la ave no empeore con tal preparado

Y ahora Philomena no paraba de temblar toda nerviosa y si antes se negó a tomar la sopa de Fluttershy, ahora se arrepentía en lo más profundo de su ser el haberse puesto terca y cerraba bien el pico cuando la unicornio trataba de darle una cucharada de su creación

—¡Vamos Philomena, abre el pico de una vez!— con poca paciencia la bibliotecaria intentaba darle el remedio al ave y cuando estaba a punto de usar su magia para abrirle el pico, esta soltó un gran grito y salió huyendo de la casa con dirección al pueblo, y ambas ponis salieron tras de ella enseguida

Y atrás de todo el barullo, el conejo Ángel miro con pena ajena todo lo ocurrido y luego con un gesto de terror, noto el lindo hoyo en el suelo que creo la sopa derramada de la unicornio

…

La persecución ahora se desarrolló por todo el pueblo, teniendo a ambas ponis siendo toreadas por la escurridiza ave, y espectáculo que poco a poco dejaba de pasar desapercibido por sus residentes

—¡Mira mami, la señorita Trixie me enseño a levitar y manipular más de un objeto a la vez!— con una sonrisa encantadora, le anuncio Dinky a su madre tras la última lección dada por la maga artística

—¡¿Enserio?!, ¡Felicidades Dinky!— felicito la cartera abrazando y mimando a su pequeña; —Muchas gracias por enseñarle magia a mi hija, Trixie— agradeció de corazón Derpy

—No fue nada, además Dinky le pone mucho entusiasmo a las lecciones, por ello ella aprende muy rápido— respondió la unicornio azul amigable ; — Y recuerda Dinky, no trates de levitar más de lo que realmente puedes cargar de sin problemas de forma física, aun tu magia no está al nivel necesario para eso — le advirtió a su aprendiz

—¡SI!— respondió sonriente la niña, cuando en eso por sus costados paso Philomena velozmente, casi totalmente desplumada, para confusión de los presentes y la misma aumento cuando al poco rato Twilight y Fluttershy aparecieron también y pasaron de largo

—¿Acaso no fueron Fluttershy y Twilight las que acaban de pasar?— pregunto confundida la maga

—Al parecer iban tras ese raro pollo desplumado…— fue la respuesta de Derpy aturdida por lo visto

—Al parecer se le escapo la comida para el oso de la señorita Fluttershy y la señorita Twilight está ayudándola a atraparlo para que regrese a su olla— agrego Dinky mirando la trayectoria de la persecución, y ambas ponis adultas la quedaron mirando con sorpresa —¿Qué?, los osos son carnívoros y dudo que Fluttershy solo lo alimente con miel y bayas— se defendió la a pequeña

—Como sea, parece que están en problemas…, iré a ayudarlas— declaro Trixie y se le unieron a la causa la pegaso y su hija; y conforme sus amistades se daban cuenta de la situación poco a poco se sumaban a la búsqueda de la fugitiva ave, la cual se las ingeniaba para burlarlas, hasta que esta finalmente logro despistar a sus perseguidores

—Hum~…,¡Que rico!, qué bueno que le sobro esto a los Cake's— comento Naruto sonriente saliendo de Sugar Cube Corner y disfrutando de uno de los tantos trozos de pasteles que les sobro a los dueños del negocio en agradecimiento por proponer su local para el evento y aun portando su mascarilla para seguir con su teatro

—Esta algo pasado de dulce para mi gusto…, pero bueno…, a caballo regalado no se le mira el diente — se sumó el zorro criticón encima de su lomo y comiendo también pastel

—Dices eso, pero ya llevas comiéndote tres tajadas Kurama~— con una mueca burlona le contesto Naruto, mientras Kurama avergonzado desvió la cara ; —En fin…, me alegra salir por un momento de casa — comento pues al no ver a los soldados por la zona, y los demás ponis retomar sus actividades diarias, pensó que era seguro salir de casa al dar por finalizado la reunión, cuando en eso la granjera lo llamo

— ¿¡Twister!?, ¡¿Pero qué haces afuera pues?!—; le dijo la Apple Jack con regaño; —¡Regresa ahora a tu casa o sino podrías empeorar tu resfriado!— le ordeno preocupada

—Ya estoy mejor AJ, solo uso la mascarilla por precaución— con una sonrisa tranquila le contesto Naruto tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga

—Oh, en ese caso perdón…, solo no quería que empeoraras..— se disculpó la rubia apenada por haber sido tan mandona pero el rubio con el casco y una sonrisa le hacía un gesto de que no había lio; cuando en eso la granjera recordó lo que estaba haciendo —Por cierto Twister, ¿No has visto algo raro por acá últimamente? — le pregunto

—¿Raro como que AJ?— consulto el príncipe confundido

—¿Raro como que guardan el invierno cual paquete hasta el año que viene?; ¿Raro como que todos los animales no racionales son prácticamente mascotas para caballos? ; ¿Raro como que a pesar de tener cascos, todos usan objetos que obligatoriamente requieren manos para su uso?, o ¿Raro como que el protagonista de_** Undertale**_ se parezca a Dora la exploradora? no lo sé…., hay tanto de donde escoger que no puedo decidirme por uno…, — le contesto el zorro de forma mental con sarcasmo, recibiendo un "¡Cállate!" de inmediato

—No sé, al parecer Fluttershy y Twilight tienen problemas con una ave o algo así, y todos estamos ayudando a buscar— comento la vaquera mirando de un lado a otro

—¿Problemas con aves?.., ¡Ya sabía que algo sospechoso había con esos pingüinos!—contesto el rubio muy seguro de su respuesta

—En primer lugar dije ave, no aves…, singular no plural — corrigió la rubia; —Y segundo …,¿Acaso perdiste la riendas mi amigo?, ¡No hay pingüinos en este reino!— reclamo la granjera confundida

—Pero el otro día…,— intento argumentar el ninja, cuando en eso el zorro le hablo por la mente

—Ah, por cierto me olvide decírtelo…., tu madre vino con Philomena y vi a Fluttershy llevársela…, al parecer estaba preocupada por sus pocas plumas…, —le dijo Kurama de forma aburrida y desinteresada

—¡Podías habérmelo dicho antes!— le reclamo Naruto indignado al zorro en el plano real, ya sabiendo lo que eso significaba y delante de la rubia

—Twister, ¿Pero con quien hablas güerito?, ¿Estás seguro que ya te sientes mejor?, mas parece que estas delirando por la fiebre— cuestiono la grajera con una ceja alzada ante la reacciono de Naruto que parecía haberle hablado a su pequeño y mudo zorro, a lo que este rápido se excusó y decidió unirse a la búsqueda antes que la mascota de su madre haga su "acto final"

Luego de un rato de búsqueda y sin éxito, finalmente encontrar al pájaro encima de la pileta de la de la plaza central completamente desplumado y agonizando de forma exagerada

—¡Philomena baja de allí, te vas a caer! — totalmente angustiada le suplico Fluttershy al ave, pero esa seguía en el punto más alto de la pileta haciendo sus exageradas poses

—Aquí viene…,—Comento Naruto con tono bajo y resignado adivinado lo que seguía ante tal escena, manteniendo una distancia prudente del resto

—No te quejes, bien que tú y ese pajarraco le hacían lo mismo a los guardias nuevos…— le recrimino el zorro de forma mental, mirando como el ave se lanzó al suelo y Fluttershy intento atraparla, pero en la caída Philomena ardió en llamas y lo que atrapo la tímida pegaso fueron un montón de cenizas

La pobre chica se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y mordió su labio, al ver las cenizas entre sus cascos, los demás sorprendidos de lo ocurrido mientras el rubio y su mascota mirando todo con gesto aburrido y entre ellos calificando el acto, Naruto le daba un 8 por dramatismo y efectos, pero Kurama solo un 6 de 10 por sobreactuado

—Oh, pobre Fluttershy…— menciono Rarity ante el gesto de tristeza de su amiga

—La única vez que la vi así de triste, fue cuando la invite a ver conmigo **"**_**Happy Tree Friends"**_— se sumó Pinkie

—Fluttershy…,— con pena la bibliotecaria se acercó a la pegaso amarilla, sin saber cómo consolar a su amiga, pero su gesto de pena paso a uno de angustia cuando vio a alguien mas

—Fue algo muy generoso de su parte ayudar a esos pobres pingüinos, su majestad— comento la alcaldesa Mare a la princesa, mientras regresaban de una agradable visita a las aguas termales momentos antes de los hechos

—Aquellas pobres criaturas habían quedado varadas en este lugar lejos de casa producto de una danza mágica, por suerte la mayoría de ese tipo de conjuros son reversibles si se ejecuta la coreografía al revés— comento la diosa y dando una suave risa al recordar a esas aves bailar de forma ridícula para poder regresar a su hogar

—¿Pero cómo pudieron acercarse tanto?…, pensé que los soldados estaban cuidado el perímetro— comento Mare extrañada, mirando a los guardias detrás suyos, los cuales desviaron la cara con vergüenza

—Si tu no le cuentas a nadie de cómo nos noquearon y ataron cuatro pequeños pingüinos, yo tampoco lo hare…— le hablo casi murmurando un soldado a su gemelo

—Hecho…— de la misma forma acepto el otro, deseando llegar a los cuarteles y tomar algo de sidra que le ayude a borrar de su mente tan humillante experiencia

Celestia con una sonrisa calmada retomo la palabra —Bueno eso no importa ahora, lo importantes es que ellos pudieron volver a casa, y tuvimos una agradable experiencia en las aguas termales…, creo que visitare más seguido el pueblo para poder volver ahí— agrego Celestia estirándose un poco y contenta de haberse relajado al menos un poco, luego de tanto trabajo

—Todos en el pueblo estarán felices de verla más seguido, majestad— contesto Mare contenta, pero luego algo llamo su atención; —¿Pero qué está pasando? — pregunto confundida pues ni bien entraron al pueblo, se podía ver a un buen grupo de curiosos que se quedaron observando la incineración del ave

Con curiosidad apresuraron el paso y los guardias se encargaron de abrirle el paso a las autoridades, encontrando a la portadora de bondad al borde del llanto con unas cenizas entre sus cascos y a la alunan de la princesa tratando de consolarla

"_Lo hizo de nuevo…_.," pensaron los guardias de forma cansada ya imaginándose lo ocurrido

—¡Princesa Celestia, por favor déjeme explicarle!, ¡Todo esto es culpa mía!— intento Twilight cubrir a su amiga

—No Twilight, lo que le paso a Philomena fue mi culpa; Estoy lista para mi castigo majestad— de forma resignada la pegaso asumía la culpa de sus acciones

—¡Pero yo ayude!, ¡Así que tengo parte de la culpa también!— la bibliotecaria se negaba a que Fluttershy afronte sola las consecuencias

—Pero fue todo mi idea por tomar Philomena sin permiso — la pegaso se negaba a que la bibliotecaria comparta el castigo con ella, pero Celestia solo sonrió al ver como su discípula quería proteger a su amiga, y como esta quería también se negaba a compartir la culpa, por lo que paso de largo del debate entre ambas chicas y miro al monto de cenizas

—Ya te has divertido Philomena, ya deja actuar y asustar a Fluttershy— dijo la diosa con un tono suave y acto seguido de forma majestuosa una ave de hermoso y elegante aspecto salió de entre las cenizas y posándose en la pata de la princesa

Ante la confusión que se acaba de general, Celestia explico que Philomena es una fénix y cuando estos están en época de muda, las van perdiendo poco a poco para luego arder en llama y reaparecer con su nuevo plumaje; y que su querida mascota cada vez que entra en muda le da por hacerse la enferma terminal para jugarle una broma al incauto de turno

—¿Pero no mencione que ella era un fénix en la reunión?, creo que se me paso ese detalle… — comento la princesa con una sonrisa educada e inocente

—Corceles y yeguas…, les presento a mi madre, la diosa del sol y cogobernante de Equestria, la princesa Celestia…,— murmurando hablo Naruto en tono cansado y resignado, pues para él era obvio que la princesa era cómplice en la broma de Philomena, llevándose un caso a la cara

—La gobernante más troll de toda Equestria— comento el zorro con el mismo tono y volumen de voz, cuando en eso la fénix lanzo un graznido

—Y Philomena, su mascota — agrego el ninja con una mueca incomoda

—Pajarraco tan troll como su dueña—completo Kurama

—Entonces…,¿No me va a encerrar en un oscuro calabozo o me desterrara a algún bosque tenebroso?— pregunto la tímida chica con algo de temor a la princesa

—¿De dónde sacas que yo haría eso?— pregunto la diosa con una ceja alzada y sorprendida que la pegaso la considere una tirana con semejante castigo

—Pues Twilight..,—intento explicarse la pegaso, pero Twilight le tapo con su casco la boca

—No es nada majestad, solo fueron ideas equivocadas y algo exageradas ante los nervios— con una sonrisa nerviosa, la bibliotecaria callaba a su amiga

"_¿Pero qué clase concepto tienes de mamá, Twilight?"; _ pensó el rubio ante las acciones de su amiga lavanda con una mueca burlona; mientras Celestia le explicaba a Fluttershy que no debía preocuparse por nada y más bien era su mascota la que debería perdón por su travesura, así que Philomena avergonzada le pidió disculpas a la pegaso y esta acepto sin rencores y feliz de ver a la ave sana

Todo se daba por concluido y Naruto discretamente comenzó a retirarse del lugar, cuando en eso Rainbow le pidió de favor a la fénix que les haga cosquillas a los soldados con sus alas para ver a tan serios corceles sonreír al menos, y cosa que Philomena no tuvo problemas en complacer, haciendo que los pegasos cara de piedra boten algunas carcajadas, gesto que fue compartido por los demás presentes

Acabado las risas uno de los gemelos hablo —Bien, fue divertido esta vez, pero lo malo es que habrá que esperar hasta la próxima oportunidad— soltó con cierto pesar

—Y pensar que los muchachos esperaban con ansias este día…— completo con el mismo tono su hermano, y las ponis desearon saber de qué hablaban

Los gemelos explicaron que las mudas de plumaje de la mascota real, generalmente coincidían con la llegada de los reclutas recién graduados para que cuiden el palacio; por lo que la novatada de rigor era dejarlos a cargo de la fénix en plena muda con la frase :

"_**Como son nuevos, no podemos dejarlos con muchas responsabilidades, así que les daremos la sencilla tarea de cuidar a la mascota de la princesa" **_

Y con esa orden la broma se armaba sola, pues Philomena hacia su show de animal agonizantes y los novatos con los pelos en punta tratando de sanar y/o revivir a la supuesta enferma, mientras los demás guardias solo disfrutaban del show

La explicación solo aumento las risas de los presentes, imaginándose las reacciones de los pobres soldados novatos —¡Que broma más buena!. ¿Cómo se les ocurrió? — pregunto Rainbow

Ante la pregunta el gesto de alegría de los soldados paso a uno más tenue, gesto que fue compartido por Philomena; —A decir verdad…, nosotros fuimos las primeras víctimas de esta broma— soltó uno de los gemelos con nostalgia

—El autor original, fue un pequeño travieso que sabía cómo llevar las risas al palacio — comento el otro con pena recordando al pequeño príncipe , pero recibió un golpe por parte de su hermano al ver que la princesa se le apago la expresión al recordar a su hijo.

Todo el mundo quedo confundido ante esas expresiones, pero antes que alguien pregunte Philomena sintió algo en el ambiente y miro por todos lados hasta mirar en la dirección en donde Naruto y su compañero estaban retirándose

Sin decir nada el ave se lazo rápido sobre el poni con rasgos de zorro tumbándolo en el suelo , para luego con mucho afecto frotar su cabeza contra la mejilla del ninja, mientras soltaba suaves chillidos como si estuviera llorando y el ninja totalmente nervioso ante la reacción de su antigua cómplice, pues era obvio que Philomena lo había reconocido

—¡¿Pero qué paso, Kurama?!— confundido y aterrado al captar la atención de todos, Naruto le pedía explicaciones al zorro de forma mental

—Pues…, el jutsu solo ayuda a cambiar tu apariencia y biología, pero tu aroma sigue siendo el mismo, por ello no puedes burlar a los animales de buen olfato tan fácil…; y ahora mismo recuerdo que Spike me comento una vez que él estaba muy confundido cuando se reencontraron, pues te reconoció por el aroma mas no por tu aspecto— le respondió el zorro de forma vacilante e incómoda, al olvidarse de tan importante detalle

—¡Siempre me explicas las cosas cuando ya no me sirven de nada!— le reclamo el príncipe a su compañero enojado, recibiendo un despectivo "!Humph!" por parte del mismo y trataba de calmar a la fénix; —Philomena, yo también me alegro de verte amiga…,— le dijo el rubio a la mascota de su madre con afecto, acariciando el mentón de la misma con un tono casi murmurando ante la mirada de sorpresa de los presentes; —¡Pero por favor, no digas nada…, no me delates delante de mamá! —Le suplico el ninja al fénix, mientras esta lo miro desconcertado

En eso la princesa se les acerco —¿Pero qué está pasando acá?, ¿Por qué has hecho eso Philomena?— pregunto la diosa a su mascota con un gran desconcierto, pues su fénix jamás había hecho algo semejante, y a pesar de que Philomena era de carácter amigable y muy sociable, jamás se había mostrado tan afectuosa con otro poni salvo ella y…,—¿Orange Twister?...,— menciono Celestia confundida al ver mejor quien fue era el poni al cual su mascota le cayó encima, resultando ser aquel joven corcel que tanto le recuerda a Naruto; no evitando mirar por un momento en lugar de un poni naranja tratando de zafarse de la fénix, a su hijo jugando con la misma con una sonrisa

—Bu-buenas tardes majestad, disculpe que tenga que verme así…,— se apresuró a disculparse el rubio con algo de nervios, mientras se ponía de pie y colocaba a Philomena en una de sus patas delanteras ; —Creo que la pobrecita le dio algo de hambre y sintió los pasteles que tengo conmigo…,— fue lo primero que se le ocurrió para justificar tal espectáculo

—¿Es cierto eso Philomena? — ; pregunto directo Celestia al ave; Philomena ya iba a refutar la declaración del rubio, pero al ver los ojos suplicantes del príncipe en que lo ayude, termino por aceptar y movió la cabeza de forma positiva para certificar la mentira; —Oh cuanto lo siento Twister…— se disculpó la deidad ante el incidente

—No hay problema majestad, además que su mascota es muy agradable y afectuosa…,— respondió Naruto, dándote un poco de pastel al fénix y acariciándole su cabeza con una sonrisa, agradecido que no lo delataran

—Sí.., así parece…— comento la diosa poco convencida de tal versión y con una rara angustia; ya iba a retomar la conversación, cuando las demás amigas de Naruto se acercaron

—Twister, ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Ya te sientes mejor?— pregunto la bibliotecaria con preocupación hacia su amigo

—Si Twilight, ya me siento mejor, gracias…— respondió Naruto con una sonrisa tras su mascarilla

—¿Tas seguro amigo?, hace poco estabas balbuceando cosas sin sentido— debatió la respuesta Apple Jack ante las extrañas reacciones del rubio

—Es que me maree un poco hace rato…, perdón si te preocupe AJ—con nervios y una sonrisa incomoda se excusó el supuesto enfermo

—Pero eso significa que aún no te has recuperado del todo Twister, recuerda que te desmayaste cuando te visite en la mañana— debatió la respuesta Fluttershy, dejando de lado su timidez al preocuparse por su amigo

—Si eso es cierto, pues entonces mejor regresa a descansar a tu casa Twister…,— se sumó Derpy y demás engañadas ante las últimas noticias, mientras los demás vecinos del pueblo se acercaban a mirar como estaba el poni naranja

—No deberías hacerte el fuerte si en verdad estas mal Twister— menciono caramel con una sonrisa amistosa

—Eso es verdad, es malo sobre exigirse, podrías recaer y empeorar— agrego la alcaldesa preocupada por la salud de Twister

—Pero ya he dicho que estoy bien…— volvió a insistir el príncipe algo incómodo, cuando en eso cuatros pequeñas sombras se lanzaron sobre él, mandándolo de nuevo contra el suelo, resultando ser las pequeñas del grupo y dando brincos encima de el

—¿Oni-chan ya estas mejor?— pregunto Apple Bloom con una gran sonrisa esperando jugar con el

—¿En verdad ya estas sano?— le siguió Sweetie Belle y luego de hablo de forma confidente — ¿Cómo es que sobreviviste a la sopa de Rarity?...,— le pregunto en tono bajo, mientras Naruto sonrió con una gran gota en la cabeza

—Si ya estás bien, en ese caso ¿Qué tal si nos narras otras de tus grandes aventuras?— con emoción pidió Scootaloo

—A mí me gustaría que nos narre algunos de los cuentos que son de su país, "El ogro que llora" es muy lindo—se sumó Dinky, deseando oír otra historia similar, y brincando de emoción, cuando en eso la maestra del pueblo salió en rescate del rubio y con amabilidad bajo a las pequeñas

—Vamos niñas, ya bájense que Twister no es un trampolín; además recuerden que él ya había prometido ir a la escuela dentro de unos días, para narrar algunos cuentos y costumbres de su país— le menciono la maestra Cherrilee con una sonrisa suave, pues el trio de potrillas siempre hablaban de los cuentos y demás cosas que Naruto les narraba como tradiciones o fiestas del mundo shinobi, por lo que le termino pidiendo al corcel que asista a compartir tales historias con todos los niños

Y otros más daban sus concejos o preguntaban por su salud a Naruto, mientras este se ponía de pie —Se agradece la preocupación…, pero el remedio de Rarity me ayudó mucho…,— declaro Naruto con una sonrisa incomoda ante tantas atenciones y con culpa por preocuparlos con su mentira

—¡Oh Darling!,¡No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que finísima y exquisita sopa ayudo a tu recuperación!— con un tono soñador le dijo Rarity; —¡sabía que la receta de mi madre y mi toque personal podrían acabar con tu resfriado!— completo con una sonrisa

—Tu sopa es capaz de acabar con cualquier cosa…— casi murmurando respondió Naruto, recordando los efectos corrosivos del liquido

—Bueno, yo intente hacer tu sopa Rarity para Philomena cuando la creíamos enferma…, pero dudo que me hubiera salido igual de rica…, tal vez por eso ella no quiso probarla— comento Twilight algo apenada, mientras Fluttershy movía la cabeza de forma negativa segura que la razón era otra más obvia y nociva

—¿Le agregaste la esencia de almendras?— pregunto la modista y ante la negativa agrego —Bien , ya tienes la respuesta, ¡El olor a almendras era esencial en mi receta maestra!— declaro con orgullo y algo presumida —¿Cierto, mi querido Twister~?— pregunto con un ronroneo al rubio

—Sí.., creo que ese sería su olor característico…,— respondió Naruto incomodo

—Como también lo seria en el **cianuro…**— soltó Kurama en tono bajo, y recibió un pequeño empujón por parte del ninja para que guarde silencio

Mientras tanto Celestia miraba como el poni naranja recibía tantas atenciones hacia su persona con sonrisas y gestos amistosos, como si fuera un miembro muy querido por la comunidad, a pesar de venir de un lugar muy lejano y ser relativamente el más nuevo vecino en el pueblo, solo siendo superado por Twilight y Spike en ese tema; e internamente no se explicaba porque sentía tanta alegría al verlo y más al mirar que ese joven es tan querido y aceptado por esos ponis

—Twister sabe hacerse querer por todos…,— comento con un tono suave Spike, quien se presente al costado de la deidad

—Sí.., eso veo…,— comento con una sonrisa, que poco se volvía nostálgica, pues al verlo con la mascarilla y solo centrándose en sus ojos y cabello rubio, notaba como ese corcel compartía tantas expresiones y gestos propios de Naruto; y no evito mirar con curiosidad los gestos de celos de Twilight y sus amigas, cuando alguna otra yegua captaba la atención del ninja ; —Spike.., creo que no estaría mal que tengas Twister como un ejemplo a seguir…,— le aconsejo el pequeño dragón

Spike dio una gran sonrisa —¡Claro que sí! — respondió el dragón sin dudarlo y luego se centraron en el supuesto enfermo

—Ya les dije que me encuentro mejor…, ya no tengo fiebre…— insistió Naruto deseando bajar las inquietudes de sus vecinos y amigos, cuando en eso Celestia se le acerco

—Déjame comprobarlo…— soltó la gobernante con una tono suave y pego su frente a la suya y lo abrigo con sus alas, mientras Naruto entreabrió los ojos con sorpresa y los demás no evitaron tal emoción al ver a Celestia hacer eso, activándose otro recuerdo del ninja

_**Flash back **_

_(OST: A Young Uchiha)_

Y así en el jardín del castillo el pequeño e inquieto príncipe de unos cuatro o cinco años, quien no paraba de jugar con los animales del jardín real cerca de la pileta del palacio, ante la mirada de sus nanas quienes con una sonrisa contemplaban a su niño jugar con tanta alegría y que curiosamente parecían versiones más mayores y adultas de cierto trio de florista en Ponyville

—Para ser alguien que camino en solo dos patas, Naruto es muy rápido— soltó la que se parece a Roseluck a sus compañeras mientras se cubrían del sol, sentadas bajo un árbol

—Y por ello mismo debemos vigilarlo bien, ese travieso aprovecha el menor descuido para escaparse — le respondió la versión adulta de Daisy

—Y hablando de eso…, ¡¿En dónde está?!— pregunto alarmada la que se parece a Lily Valley mirando de un lado al otro y de inmediato se pusieron de pie al notar que el niño había desaparecido

Con preocupación empezaron a mirar por los alrededores mirando entre los matorrales y arboles buscando al niño y al no encontrarlo comenzaron a angustiarse, ya estaban por llamar a los guardias para que las ayuden en la búsqueda cuando se les dio por mirar por la pileta y con horror miraron el pequeño cuerpo del niño flotando boca abajo, angustiadas se acercaron más cuando en eso el príncipe emergió del agua

—¡BUUUU!— grito Naruto todo empapado y asustando a sus nanas las cuales gritaron ante la sorpresa; —¡Yay, funciono!—declaro el travieso con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

—¡NA-RU-TO!— gritaron en coro y enojadas las ponis por el susto vivido y la preocupación, y le basto ver esas caras al príncipe para entender que era mejor hacer una graciosa huida, por lo que comenzó a correr para escapar de una merecida llamada de atención

—¡Regresa acá, tienes que cambiarte toda esa ropa mojada!— le grito quien se parece a Lily entre enojada y preocupada mientras perseguía al niño, pero la respuesta del pequeño fue sacarse toda la ropa y correr al natural

—¡ Tú no tienes pelaje y estas corriendo descalzo y mojado , te vas a resfriar así!— le reclamo la versión adulta de Roseluck uniéndose a la persecución por el jardín

—¡No lo creo! — dijo el niño con una risa traviesa y huyendo

—Naruto no estamos enojadas contigo, así que deja que te atendamos…, ¿Quieres~?— con voz dulce intento convencerlo la yegua similar a Daysi, para que el príncipe deje de jugar con ellas

—¡Solo si me atrapan!— respondió el niño terco disfrutando de la cacería, a pesar de ser el la presa, mientras el gesto amable de la yegua paso a uno de furia con vena en la frente incluida

—¡QUE VUELVAS TE DIJE!— rugieron las tres con cabezas enormes dientes filudos y frustradas, mientras el jardinero y los animales del jardín miraban el show con una sonrisa incomoda

Rato después y de lograr atrapar al pequeño fugitivo; el niño se encontraba en cama y cumpliéndose la advertencia, con un buen resfriado al correr al aire libre, desnudo y con el cuerpo mojado

—!Achu!— soltó el pequeño con malestar, mientras la yegua de crin rojiza le limpiaba la nariz

—Eso te pasa por terco y travieso…, a ver si nos haces caso la próxima vez majestad— dijo la yegua con un toque de regaño mientras le acomodaba las almohadas en la espalda

—Lo siento…,—se disculpó el pequeño con un puchero triste, haciendo que el gesto severo de la yegua se suavice con una sonrisa y le dé una caricia en su frente; —Pero…, ¿Por qué tengo que usar esto?— pregunto Naruto ya que ahora usaba un pijama de cuerpo entero con la forma de gato, y la capucha completaba el disfraz al incluirle las orejas

—Para abrigarte…,¡Y también porque te ves adorable con el!— respondió la yegua similar a Daysi colocándole un termómetro en la boca con una dulce sonrisa

—Pero me veo ridículo…— respondió el niño avergonzado

—Al contrario te vez muy lindo, y en parte es tu castigo por hacernos correr por todo el jardín— le dijo la yegua de crin verde con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras el pequeño resignado aceptaba la sanción —Bien…, ya te ha bajado la fiebre pero aun esta algo alta — comento luego mirando el termómetro

El niño volvió a estornudar y toser un poco —Ay…, no es divertido estar enfermo…,— se quejó el infante al sentir los malestares propios de la enfermedad

—¡Pues con esta sopa de jengibre pronto podrás decirle adiós a esos estornudos Naruto!— se sumó la yegua rubia que faltaba en el trio amigable y sirviéndole el caldo caliente y dándole soplidos a la sopa del niño para que pueda consumirlo

El pequeño no perdió tiempo y tomo la sopa y otros remedios que sus nanas le proporcionaban para que pueda sanar, e incluso de forma obediente, cumplía con cada una de las indicaciones de sus cuidadoras sin chistar

Las nanas con curiosidad no dudaron en preguntar por el comportamiento tan obediente del niño, y este solo contesto que desea sanarse pronto; las yegua pensaron que el pequeño solo quería curarse rápido para volver a sus rutinas de juegos y travesuras lo más pronto posible, pero Naruto solo agacho la cabeza apenado

—No quiero que mamá sepa que me enferme en su ausencia… ¡Por favor no se lo digan!— pidió el niño triste, puesto que Celestia se había ido de viaje a firmar con algunos tratados en Griffin Stone y dejo a su pequeño príncipe al cuidado del personal del castillo por algunos días

—¿Y porque no debería enterarme Naru?— se pronunció Celestia repentinamente, entrando a la habitación del príncipe y mirando de forma seria a su hijo, pero este luego de la sorpresa de verla solo bajo la cabeza —¿Y bien?..,— volvió a insistir la princesa aunque con un tono suave

Las yeguas de forma discreta haciendo una pequeña reverencia en señal de saludo y se fueron a un rincón, y no dejaron de preguntarse el motivo de su gobernante en el castillo, cuando se estimaba su regreso dentro dos días o más, por lo que dedujeron que algún guardia o el jardinero le fue con el chisme sobre el estado de salud del niño

—Mamá…,¿Por qué estas acá?, ¿Y lo de tu viaje? — pregunto sin mirar a la cara su madre, pero la respuesta de la princesa fue darle un pequeño beso en su mejilla con una dulce sonrisa

—No tiene nada de malo que me preocupe y venga a cuidar a mi bebé que está enfermo— le respondió Celestia con un tono dulce y abrigo al pequeño en una abrazo y con sus alas, mientras Naruto todo rojo desviaba la cara; —Pero aun no respondes mi pregunta…—

—Yo no quiero que te preocupes por mí y tengas que cancelar tus compromisos como ahora…,— confeso el pequeño casi murmurando y pensando que solo le ocasionaba molestias a su madre

—Naru… — musito Celestia con una expresión cálida

—A mí me gusta estar contigo y te extraño mucho cuando estas de viaje…, pero sé que tu trabajo es muy importante…, por eso no quería que te enteraras y te preocupes — con voz nasal y triste contesto el niño

—¡Awwww! ¡Qué lindo!— declaro la diosa frotando con cariño so mejilla contra su ya avergonzado hijo; —Pero quiero que entiendas esto Naruto..., es verdad que mis deber como princesa son importantes; pero tú eres mi hijo y no habrá nada más importante para mí que tu bienestar y felicidad —

—Mami…— dijo el príncipe con una tono suave y con una sonrisa abrazo a su madre por un largo rato ante la mirada tierna de sus nanas que miraban el momento con tenues sonrisas; —pero… ¿Y ahora que pasara con Griffin Stone?, todo el mundo en el palacio comentaba que era importante tu visita— pregunto aun preocupado por el trabajo que dejo a medias Celestia

—Bueno.., lo importante del viaje ya estaba hecho, por lo que las otras actividades solo serían de carácter de cortesía — le explico la diosa al referirse que las negociaciones salieron bien, pero aún se habían programado algunos eventos en donde se pedía que la princesa esté presente en señal de buena voluntad

—¿Y que pasara con lo que falta?— volvió a preguntar el pequeño

—Pues…, ya pedí disculpas ante los organizadores, pero le explique que "alguien muy importante para mí" se encuentra delicado de salud y que las otras actividades serian reprogramadas para otro día y ellos aceptaron— le contesto la alicornio con cariño, acariciando los cabellos de su hijo; —Además que a ellos no les salen muy bien los pasteles de chocolate y sus panque grifos que me daban en el desayuno parecían hechos de piedra….— le dijo de forma confidente y bromista, con un giño incluido haciendo que el pequeño se ría por la broma

—En ese caso, ¿Te quedas ahora conmigo?— pregunto con una gran alegría Naruto y graciosamente colgándole un pequeño moco de la nariz y que fue limpiado por la princesa

—Yo siempre voy a estar contigo mi pequeño Naruto — dijo Celestia pegando su frente a la de Naruto de forma suave cerrando los ojos sonriendo —Asi que nunca dudes de eso…, asi tenga que recorrer toda Equestria buscándote, siempre buscare la forma de estar a tu lado y cuidarte—

Naruto solo bajo la mirada —Pero no deseo preocuparte…— menciono Naruto desviando la mirada con las mejillas rojas

—En ese caso, obedece a tus nanas y evita meterte en problemas ¿De acuerdo?— propuso Celestia con tono maternal, a lo que Naruto acepto asentado con la cabeza; —Muy bien parece que tu fiebre ya está desapareciendo— menciono más animada y contenta despegando su frente de la del pequeño

—¡Es porque tu ritual siempre funciona!— comento Naruto contento

—Todo por complacer a mi bebé— respondió la diosa con una sonrisa

—¡Ya no soy un bebé, ya soy un potro grande!— le reclamo Naruto con un puchero

—¡En ese caso te llamare mi gatito!— contraataco la princesa sonriendo de forma bromista y acariciando las mejillas con bigotes del niño en referencia a su pijama

—¡Noooo!— reclamo con un puchero más grande y las mejillas rojas el príncipe, solo para que la princesa lo abrace más fuerte

—¡Awww que lindo!— exclamo la alicornio frotando si parar su mejilla contra el niño y al gesto se sumaron las nanas al no resistir al "adorable príncipe"; avergonzando a más no poder al pequeño

_**Fin del tema y del flashback**_

Regresando al presente todos aun no creían lo que Celestia acaba de hacer, entre mormullos y miradas de desconcierto contemplaban a su princesa realizar tal acto afectivo con ese corcel; las amigas de Naruto estaban igual de confundidas, pero las que sabían la verdad, junto a Spike hacían un gesto de pena, sobretodo Lyra y Bombón al saber el valioso significado de ese gesto para el príncipe

Pero algunas yeguas no evitaron poner gestos incomodos y molestos ante la acción de Celestia, pues no en vano la princesa era considera por muchos como la yegua más hermosa de todo el reino, por lo que las interesadas en el rubio comenzaron a sentir celos de la cercanía de la diosa con Twister, mientras que los corceles presentes no podían sentir otra cosa salvo pura envida deseando ser el rubio en este momento

Y tal vez la cosa podría mal interpretarse de no ser por alguien; —Tú haces lo mismo cuando estoy con fiebre, ¿Verdad mami?— menciono la pequeña Dinky con una sonrisa tierna, a lo que la cartera abrazo a la pequeña con cariño y le dio la razón a su hija; y basto tal comentario para que los mormullos mal intencionados se acaben y ahora todos en vez de ver una muestra de afecto de una yegua a un corcel, ellos podían ver perfectamente a una madre cuidando a su hijo, cosa que los confundió aún mucho mas

Mientras tanto con Naruto, el zorro agradecía que el príncipe aun porte su mascarilla, pues en este instante todos estarían mirando los labios del ninja temblar aguantándose las ganas de llorar pero sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas; y la princesa solo había reaccionado por impulso al recordar a su pequeño

—_Anata wa, mohaya watashi o shinpai suru hitsuyō wa arimasen, haha…,_ Watashi wa daijōbudesu. Watashi wa ima, jibun no sewa o suru koto ga dekimasu …,(_Ya no tienes que preocuparte por mí, madre …; yo estaré bien, yo ya puedo cuidarme por mi cuenta…_,)— menciono Naruto un tono débil en su idioma natal, pero lleno de cariño con una sonrisa triste tras su mascarilla hacia la princesa

Celestia no entendió absolutamente nada de lo que Twister acaba de decirle, más en su corazón, ella pudo sentir todo el cariño y consuelo que ese corcel acaba de dedicarle y más cuando vio la triste mirada que Twister tenía, para luego reaccionar al percatarse de lo que había hecho ella por mero impulso

—L-lo siento Twister….,debí haberte incomodado…— se disculpó la princesa ante su acción, apartándose del rubio de forma lenta y muy confundida consigo misma

—No hay problema majestad…, solo me tomo por sorpresa — respondió Naruto con voz suave tratando de guardar la compostura

—Twister…,¿Qué es lo que me acabas de decir hace poco?— pregunto Celestia deseosa de saber la traducción

—Le dije que no se preocupara…, que yo ya estoy bien…,— mintió a medias una vez más el ninja; —Perdón si le hable en mi idioma natal…, pero tengo la costumbre de decir algunas palabras en ese idioma de forma casual, o soltar frases largas cuando me emociono….,y bueno, tener tan de cerca a una princesa de Equestria.., pues emociona a cualquiera— mintió el rubio con una sonrisa suave tratando de justificarse

—Eso es verdad majestad, incluso suelta tan seguido algunas palabras que ya le entendemos el significado de la mayoría — certifico la versión del corcel la alcaldesa, mientras los demás asentía con la cabeza

—¿Por qué está llorando señor Twister?— pregunto Dinky al mirar las lágrimas que terminaron ganándole al ninja, y marcar la cara de Naruto, delatándolo ante los demás y sobre todo ante la princesa

—Yo…,— Naruto miraba de forma nerviosa de un lado a otro sin saber que decir, mirando las caras expectantes de sus amigos y de Celestia por una respuesta; hasta que poso su mirada en el trio de floristas ocurriéndosele algo —Creo que soy alérgico al perfume de la princesa…, tal vez por eso me lagrimean los ojos ya que estuve muy cerca de ella…,— respondió el rubio frotándose los ojos aferrándose a su teatro

—Oh, Cuanto lo siento Twister…— volvió a disculparse la princesa al creerse la mentira —Pero.., lo bueno es que ya no tienes fiebre — menciono lo último con una sonrisa de alivio

—Si…, me alegro ya estar mejor…, y más el haber podido verla majestad, a pesar que ya había terminado el evento — contesto Naruto con una sonrisa suave bajo su máscara, y si bien originalmente todo su show fue para evitarla, el volver a sentir a su madre darle tal caricia lo llenaba de mucha felicidad, pero no evito preguntar algo; —Disculpe princesa, pero …, —

—Princesa Celestia, ¿Por qué no vino la princesa Luna?, ¿ Acaso ella está enferma?— le gano en pregunta Dinky con tono triste —Me habría gustado volver a jugar con ella…— menciono lo último bajando la cabeza apenada, mientras la princesa no sabía que decirle a la niña

Algunos de los vecinos del pueblo se vieron entre si incomodos por la declaración de la potra —No creo que hubiera sido conveniente que ella venga…— comento uno de ellos aun con temor a su otra gobernante

—Escuche por allí que ella tiene una personalidad algo complicada y distante — se sumó al comentario una yegua; si bien Celestia tenía una expresión serena ante tales comentarios, internamente se sentía contrariada, pues si bien no le hizo nada de gracia que se expresen de esa manera de su hermana, ella misma sentía responsabilidad al no ayudar a cambiar la imagen que tienen todos sobre la princesa nocturna

—¡Eso no es verdad!, ¡La princesa Luna es muy amigable y bonita!,— salió Dinky en defensa de la alicornio oscura —Cuando la conocí ella fue muy dulce y quiso jugar a las burbujas conmigo— declaro muy convencida de sus palabras sorprendiendo a los pobladores y más aun a la propia Celestia

—Nosotras solo tuvimos oportunidad de conocerla luego de que logro liberarse de la influencia de Nightmare Moon, y no nos pareció alguien hostil o terrible, sino al contrario, ella es una poni gentil y amable —Se sumó a la causa Twilight sonriendo y los demás involucrados en el tema asentía con la cabeza con ánimo, mientras Celestia le sonrió con gratitud a su alumna

—Sé que a muchos aún les es difícil aceptar a la princesa Luna…, sobre todo por los rumores y demás comentarios negativos que circulan sobre ella y lo que paso con Nightmare Moon; pero yo les pregunto algo, ¿Acaso no es verdad que desde su regreso a Equestria, es ella ahora quien se encarga de traer la noche y cuidar los sueños? — pregunto el rubio a los vecinos captando la atención y ante la afirmación general continuo —Pues bien, allí está su respuesta, ¿En verdad creen que alguien terrible, maligno u terrorífico tal como se la imaginan, sea capaz de hacer noches tan bonitas y darnos sueños tan agradables y hermosos?— dijo Naruto con convicción y haciendo uso su infame "talking no jutsu" en favor de su tía

Los moradores del pueblo se miraron entre si reflexionando lo dicho y no evitaron avergonzarse al darle la razón a los defensores de la alicornio nocturna, —Tal vez.., no sería una mala idea organizar una linda recepción para la princesa Luna y asi tendríamos la oportunidad de conocerla mejor— sugirió la alcaldesa ante los vecinos y estos aprobaron la idea con sonrisas

Celestia se sentía muy conmovida por el apoyo hacia su hermana internamente, mientras mostraba un rostro sereno con una sonrisa tranquila, pensando en muy feliz que se sentirá Luna al escuchar a esos ponis el desear relacionarse con ella en lugar de evitarla o ignorarla

—Mi hermana estará feliz de poder venir a conocerlos y volver a jugar contigo Dinky— dijo Celestia con su usual tono amable y sereno; para alegría de la pequeña unicornio y del príncipe al ver que se logró al menos un avance en acercar más a la princesa nocturna con su pueblo

—Bueno…, al menos algo positivo salió de todo esto, ¿Verdad Kurama?— le comento el ninja al zorro de forma mental con ánimo, pero no recibió respuesta en el plano mental ; —¿Kurama?— pregunto en el plano real mirando de un lado al otro buscando a su "mascota" la cual había desaparecido de escena

—Creo que lo vi irse por allí, luego de que la princesa te tomara la temperatura— comento Spike, también extrañado por la ausencia del zorro en el lugar

—¡Kon~! — se pronunció repentinamente el bijuu saltando al lomo del rubio y llevando consigo en el hocico el ala de mosca gigante que se encontró Naruto cuando lucho contra Slenderman la primera vez

—¿Que pretendes Kurama?— pregunto Naruto de forma directa en su mente, ante las acciones del zorro

—Solo sígueme la corriente mocoso, voy aprovechar que la princesa está presente y vamos a ver que tanto nos dice esta ala ahora mismo — le indico el zorro para que Naruto colabore con su plan

—¿Qué tiene Kurama en el hocico, Twister? — no evito preguntar la bibliotecaria

—Oh, sí verdad…— menciono Naruto aceptando seguirle el juego al zorro; —Fluttershy desde hace tiempo quiero preguntarte por esto, pero siempre me olvido. El otro día cuando regresaba de hacer un pedido de la granja Apple, encontré esta enorme ala en el camino…, ¿Sabes de que animal es?— le pregunto a la tímida yegua, mientras el zorro de forma disimulada no dejaba de mirar a la princesa, la cual entreabrió los ojos con sorpresa y al parecer reconociendo lo que Kurama había traído

—¡Ay pobrecito!, seguro algún animal ataco al pobre bichito y este perdió su ala en la lucha— exclamo la chica preocupada y con pena al imaginar al pobre insecto con una parte menos

—¡¿Pobre bichito?!, Oye Fluttershy…, ¡¿Acaso no ves el tamaño de esa cosa?!, ¡Debe ser de un insecto gigantesco!— reclamo Rainbow ante las declaraciones de su amarilla amiga

—!Agh!, ¡No quiero imaginarme tal criatura paseando por el bosque ! , ¡Debe ser espantosa, puaj!— exclamo asqueada Rarity y deseando jamás toparse con alguna cosa asi

—Lo siento Twister…, jamás vi algo asi antes, jamás vi a un bicho que pudiera tener este diseño de ala y de este tamaño menos — respondió Fluttershy extrañada por el hallazgo

—¿Y tú Twi?— le pregunto el rubio a la bibliotecaria, cediéndole el ala

—Lamento darte la misma respuesta Twister…, la única criatura que se me viene a la mente que sea lo suficientemente grande para usar alas de ese tamaño es un Abeoso, pero el diseño de sus alas son a los de una abeja.., y esto no se parece en nada… — declaro también intrigada por el tema

—Discúlpame Twister…, ¿Exactamente en donde encontraste eso?— pregunto Celestia fingiendo un interés casual en el tema

Naruto miro el rostro de su madre el cual ante sereno, podía percibir un gran interés en su descubrimiento —Lo encontré cerca del camino principal a Canterlot…, me llamo la atención por su tamaño y forma ; por lo que la guarde para preguntarle a Fluttershy ya que ella sabe mucho de animales — respondió el ninja con desinterés , mientras Celestia ante tal respuesta, con la mirada parecía ordenarle algo a los soldados y estos de forma disimulada asintieron con la cabeza

—Oh ya veo…, yo tampoco sabría decirte a que animal pertenece; ¿ Pero porque no me la das? A lo mejor algún investigador de insectos en Canterlot nos podría ayudar con el misterio— sugirió la princesa de forma amable, deseando tomar custodia del ala; dudando Naruto le cedió su pista a la deidad en vista que no podría obtener más información de ella; —Bueno, cuando tenga resultados te avisare…, por mientras habrá que avisar a los soldados que patrullan el perímetro de la ciudad, no deseo que los nobles y demás vecinos notables de Canterlot vengan con sus quejas al palacio, ante la visita indeseada de moscas gigantes— declaro con un tono bromista, mirando de reojo a sus guardias los cuales volvieron a entender el mensaje oculto

—¿Lo notaste mocoso?, están preocupados por algo— le indico Kurama ante las reacciones de la princesa y los soldados

—Si…, pero aún queda saber qué es lo que les preocupa u ocultan… y más aún, ¿Por qué tanto hermetismo con el tema? — señalo Naruto preocupado ante el misterio del ala

—Calma alteza ,no saques conclusiones tan rápido; tu madre no es la primera ni será la última gobernante que oculte algo a su pueblo, y tú mismo eres una muestra de que no es la primera vez que realiza tal cosa — comento el zorro para que Naruto mantenga la cabeza fría

—Hai…,— cedió el príncipe, comprendiendo que por el momento es mejor hacerse el desentendido del tema, pero no estaría de más buscar pistas por su cuenta, y deseando que aquello que preocupa a su madre, no termine por volverse una peligrosa bomba de tiempo

—Yo no puedo evitar sentir aun pena por el pobre bichito…— se pronunció de nuevo la tímida chica con pena, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del ninja, mientras sus amigas no evitaron poner cara de extrañeza ante sus palabras

—En verdad te gustan muchos los animales, ¿No es asi, Fluttershy?—Comento Celestia en respuesta al comentario de la portadora de la bondad; —Creo que no estaría mal el que puedas ir al jardín del castillo el día de la Gala y conocer a sus residentes, normalmente está cerrado al público de noche…, pero hablare con el encargado para que tengas pase libre ese día, tómalo como una compensación por el mal rato que te hizo vivir Philomena— declaro la princesa amigable y generosa, con intenciones de desviar la atención surgida por el ala encontrada

Fluttershy abrió los ojos con ilusión y alegría —¿Lo-lo dice en serio?, ¡Muchas gracias majestad!— con emoción agradeció la chica haciendo agachando la cabeza y deseosa de saltar de felicidad por conocer a los hermosos y exóticos animales que tanto se rumoreaban que la princesa tiene en su jardín, mientras sus amistades se alegraban por el premio obtenido de su tímida amiga

Naruto sonrió con su habitual animo —Te mereces eso y más Fluttershy, siempre eres amable y cálida no solo con los animales, sino con todos en general, a pesar de tu timidez y temores no dudas en querer ayudar a quien lo necesite…, — declaro con cariño recordando la aventura que tuvieron de pequeños junto a la cría de manticora, haciendo que la chica se ponga roja por los halagos; —La verdad cuando te veo cuidando con tanto cariños a los animales y tratándolos como si fueran niños pequeños, me da entender que eres muy maternal, ¡Apuesto que un fututo serias una buena y linda mamá— finalizo con una gran sonrisa de zorro

La pobre tímida chica al escuchar lo último, su mente e imaginación comenzó a trabajar a ritmo acelerado; _"¿Y-yo ma-madre?, ¿E-el piensa que yo sería una linda m-mamá?, ¡¿A-acaso él está insinuando que …,que…, quiere tener potrillos conmigo?! ,!Acaso…., acaso…, él y yo... ju-juntos…, en el futuro…,!"; _la pobre chica prácticamente imitaba a una tetera en ebullición con el pitido de vapor saliéndosele de las orejas sonrojándose a mas no poder, hasta que finalmente perdió la conciencia allí mismo, siendo atrapada por el rubio antes de caer al suelo

—¡Oe, Hinata!— grito Naruto con una cómica cara de sorpresa ante la reacción de su amiga y zarandeándola para que reaccione

—¡¿HINATA?!— preguntaron todos los demás al unísonos confundidos

—Lo siento la costumbre…— se disculpó el ninja con voz formal y calmada, para volver a alterarse y zarandear a la pegaso; —¡Fluttershy reacciona!— le suplico a su amiga para que despierte, —¿Alguien sabe que le paso o por que se desmayó?— pregunto el rubio preocupado

—¿Enserio no lo sabes?— con voz cansada y de fastidio le contesto Twilight, pero ante la negativa con la cabeza que le dio el ninja, ella solo resoplo resignada ante la estupidez de su amigo, gesto que fue compartido por todos en general

—Una vez mencionaste que en tu país existe el dicho : "solo los idiotas no se resfrían"…, pero tú eres una excepción a la regla— le dedico con su usual cariño esas palabras la maga artística

—¡En lugar de ser el príncipe de Equestria, tu más bien eres el príncipe del reino de los idiotas!— le reclamo el zorro en su mente

Poco después de tanto zarandear a la chica, esta logro recupera la conciencia —¿Qué, que paso?— pregunto confundida Fluttershy

—Nada, solo te desmayaste, pero felizmente ya despertaste— le explico Naruto amigable y fiel a su falta de tacto, invadiendo demasiado el espacio personal de la yegua y mirándola muy de cerca

—Gra-gracias por preocuparte por mi…,— nerviosa por su cercanía le contesto Fluttershy

—¿En serio estas bien?, estas tan roja que parece que te dio fiebre— insistió el rubio preocupado y extrañado por las reacciones de su amiga, mientas Fluttershy escondiendo su cara tras su melena negaba con la cabeza

—Él no es muy perceptivo, ¿Verdad?— pregunto Celestia con una sonrisa incomoda ante la muestra de la densidad del ninja al dragón, a lo que este le dio la razón; —Por cierto Twister. ¿Cómo asi terminaste resfriándote?— pregunto curiosa pues la temporada no era proclive a tales malestares

—Ah.., es que Fluttershy _**se aprovechó de mí**_ mientras dormía en el bosque…,— respondió el rubio con despreocupación e inocencia, pero tales palabras crearon una gran malinterpretación entre los presentes y la tímida yegua volviendo a sonrojarse al tope

Un _**"¡Maldito suertudo!"**_ , pensaron los machos con envida al imaginar lo ocurrido con una de las ponis más bonitas del pueblo; mientras un _**"¡¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?!**_, por parte de las admiradoras del ninja , mientras Fluttershy al ver los rostros acusatorios y comentarios surgidos entre sus amigos y conocidos, termino desmayándose al no soportar la vergüenza

—¡Ay no de nuevo!, ¡Fluttershy reacciona!— volvió a alarmarse el rubio al mirar a su amiga fuera de combate

—¿Cómo está eso de que ella se aprovechó de ti?….— pregunto la bibliotecaria casi rechinando los dientes y con su cuerno chispeando cual vela de cumpleaños, mientras Naruto estaba más concentrado en despertar a Fluttershy

—El día de ayer me tome una siesta luego de ayudar a Fluttershy, y le termine contagiando el sueño a ella , asi que se acomodó a dormir un poco también , pero como sintió frio, se terminó abrigando con mi cola y por eso yo termine resfriándome— aclaro el mal entendido Naruto, sin percatarse del incomodo ambiente que se había formado y sobretodo la mirada casi homicida y celosa que le dedicaba Twilight, haciendo que todos suspiren con alivio al explicarse mejor —¿Por qué me miran asi?— pregunto con inocencia al voltear y mirar las caras que sus amigos le ponían

Mientras a todo esto se daba y Celestia en lugar de sentirse incomoda por lo visto, estaba que disfrutaba de la disparatada situación con una pequeña sonrisa, sin dejar de mirar las reacciones del poni naranja y más aún, no dejaba de mirar a su discípula; ya ella iba a comentar algo con intenciones de echar más leña al fuego y divertirse un poco a expensas del ninja y sus amigas, cuando en eso alguien más se hacía presente

El sujeto en cuestión era a simple vista un minotauro y al parecer una especie de artista marcial por sus vestimenta, pero con la cara completamente vendada, el cual se abrió paso de forma ruda entre empujones y casi atropellando a los presentes, para llegar a donde Naruto y mirarlo con gran enojo

—¡Esta vez acabare contigo!— reclamo el tipo con voz enojada y señalando al ninja con el dedo, dándole poca importancia la presencia de la princesa

Naruto dejo a Fluttershy al cuidado de Rarity y miro al extraño con un rostro firme y serio , para después ladear la cabeza —¿Esto…, quién eres?— pregunto con total extrañeza y confusión, y haciendo que le estalle un hongo nuclear en la cabeza al minotauro de rabia

—Twister…, creo que es ese minotauro que venciste el otro día…,— por lo bajo le respondió Twilight y temerosa de una pelea y más en presencia de su maestra

El rubio se puso un casco en el mentón analizando a su retador, el cual estaba botando humo de la nariz y echando chispas de los ojos —Hum…., — soltó pensativo y entrecerrando los ojos, para después sonreír con entusiasmo y mirar a Twilight — ¿Dare? (¿Quién es?)— le pregunto a la bibliotecaria confundido, mandando al suelo a todos los presentes

—¡SOY FURIUS HORN!— reclamo el minotauro recuperándose y Naruto se disculpó con avergonzado del asunto, pero explico que había derrotado a tantos minotauros que no sabía quién era el que le hablaba; acto seguido el furibundo sujeto exigía ya mismo su duelo de revancha contra el cocinero de ramen; a lo cual Naruto se negó alegando su malestar y por consecuente el puesto donde se recibían a sus retadores estaba cerrado, pero para sorpresa de todos el tipo con una sonrisa de victoria saco un boleto el cual lo acreditaba como retador

—Lo sentimos Twister es nuestra culpa— se disculpó Cloudchaser quien aparecía junto a su hermana

—No nos acordamos que estabas enfermo y como pensamos que la recepción acabo, atendimos el puesto y este tipo se apareció y pago por un encuentro — se sumó a la disculpa Flitter, y explicando que cuando se acordaron del estado de salud del ninja, estuvieron buscándolo para devolverle su dinero, pero el sujeto se les termino escapando

Y para preocupación de todos, Furius Horn mostro un boleto plateado el cual le daba la ventaja de que Twister tenga que enfrentarlo con un casco atado, cosa que sumado a su supuesto "delicado" estado de salud, le deba una ventaja tan grande que rosaba con la trampa

—¡Pagaras por la humillación que sufrí!— declaro el retador con voz fuerte y amenazante, para luego agarrarse las vendas de la cara —¡Pero sobretodo, vas a pagar lo que le has hecho a mi rostro!— soltó lo último con ira revelando una cara muy diferente a la que tenía la última vez, pues en lugar de ser una cara intimidante y ruda, era ahora un rostro atractivo y hermoso (para tener cara de toro), por lo que la mayoría de yeguas miraron al minotauro con corazones en los ojos y mejillas rojas —¿Contempla como deformaste mi cara!— le reclamo a Naruto

—¡ESTAS MUCHO MEJOR QUE ANTES , IDIOTA!— reclamaron todos los machos presentes, con cara cómica de enojo y envidia

—¡Es que acaso no entienden que con esta cara nunca más volveré a verme peligroso e intimidante!— refuto Horn ; —Años de practicar el gesto más atemorizante…., años creando una imagen imponente…, Y ahora nunca más puedo hacerlo…,— declaro con pena; ganándose en parte la compasión y pena de algunos

Naruto solo suspiro con pesadez ante tanta tontería, para luego dirigirse con paso firme y decidido ante su adversario, sintiéndose pesado el ambiente, para luego estar a centímetros del cara de buey, mirándolo con determinación, solo que al final bajar la cabeza

—Lo siento mucho amigo, pero aun no me recupero del todo de mi resfriado, ¿Qué tal si lo dejamos para mañana?— le contesto Naruto amigable con una sonrisa despreocupada bajo su máscara, para luego dar media vuelta y dirigirse donde sus amistades

Obviamente el rechazo del duelo hizo que el minotauro suelte una serie de insultos hacia Naruto, los cuales el rubio ignoraba olímpicamente

—Sera mejor que ese sujeto se calme, no vaya ser que diga algo del cual se arrepienta después— comento Rainbow Dash a sus amigas

—¿Algo como que?— pregunto curiosa Pinkie

—¡Regresa acá y pelea **perdedor!—** grito Horn con furia, y basto esa palabra para que Naruto pare en seco y volteó a mirar al buscapleitos con ojos fríos

—Algo como eso…,— respondió Rainbow llevándose un casco a la cara y explicándole a sus amigas, la batalla que tuvo el rubio en aquel torneo de artes marciales en su aldea y de cómo le pateo el flanco a uno de los favoritos (Neji), que al igual que el minotauro lo llamo por la palabra que más odia : "perdedor"

El ninja dejándose llevar por sus impulsos decidió cerrarle la boca al sujeto y acepto el duelo con la dificultad establecida, a pesar de las protestas de Twilight —¿Intervenimos majestad?— pregunto uno de los guardias a la princesa, quien hasta ahora solo permaneció como una espectadora

Celestia negó con la cabeza de forma suave ; —El capitán Armor me comento su interés por aquel poni que es capaz de lanzar una ursa…, yo también tengo interés en saber que tan fuerte es ese corcel en realidad…,— fue su respuesta, la cual fue captada por zorro aun en su show como mascota adorable, mientras Twilight más preocupada por la suerte de su amigo, no se percató de lo dicho por su maestra

—Cuidado mocoso…, tu madre está observando— advirtió Kurama a su compañero para evitar que el príncipe realice algún ataque o movimiento que lo ponga en evidencia

—Lo capto — fue la respuesta de Naruto con su casco derecho inmovilizado y mirada fría ante el minotauro

Todo el mundo callado, y el ambiente tenso, oyéndose el silbar del viento, las amigas de Naruto preocupadas por su salud, Fluttershy aun inconsciente , algunos pobladores preocupados por el espectáculo que se estaba dando delante de su gobernante, mientras otros emocionados por la pelea, y todos pendientes del duelo

—¡Pero antes!— dijo Naruto de repente de forma traviesa, desentonando con el ambiente y le hizo señas a su amiga rosada, la cual comprendió rápido el mensaje

—¡MARE-KOMBAAAAAT! —grito con voz profunda la impredecible yegua para luego sonreírle al rubio de forma animada

Y de esa forma el duelo comenzó con ambos lanzándose al ataque, y el minotauro lanzo un golpe directo por el lado inmóvil del ninja, aprovechando que su enemigo no podría cubrirse de tal ataque, pero el rubio reacciono rápido y giro veloz azotando con su cola el brazo de Horn y desarmando su ataque y abriendo la defensa del mismo

—¡Es muy bueno!— exclamo un guardia con sorpresa, y más cuando el poni uso tal cosa a su favor para invadir el espacio del minotauro

—¡Acá viene el contra-ataque!— señalo su gemelo igual de emocionado cuando el príncipe parado en sus patas traseras, estaba en pose de atacar de un buen golpe de zurda, mirándose como el suelo debajo de sus cascos se habían hundido producto de la presión y fuerza de reacción

Miles de ideas se formaban en la mente de los testigos _"!One Coooooooz!" ,"!Twister punch!"; "!Dragón ascendente!" ; "!El especial de mañana : hamburguesa de minotauro!" _ Y demás cosas similares al mirar con que fuerza tal golpe se acercaba a la cara de Furius Horn

Celestia miraba todo detenidamente, mientras el retador podría sentir el final de sus días cuando ese golpe poco a poco estaba acercándose a su cara y juraría que por un momento vio la cabeza de un enorme zorro mostrándole los colmillos con rabia detrás del rubio; cuando repentinamente Twister paro en seco.

Todo el mundo estaba confundido, el minotauro estaba en las misma, no es explicaba el motivo de haber cancelado el ataque, y más aún al ver que el rostro de su adversario en lugar de uno lleno de ira, ahora era uno de preocupación y medio perturbado, como si él hubiera captado algo peligroso en ese momento

Los testigos no sabían que pasaba, y Horn ya comenzaba a preocuparse por la cara que tenía el poni naranja, pues tenía que reconocer que el rubio era un peleador muy poderoso, por lo que aquello que lo tiene tan asustado, sobrepasaba con creces su poder, y cuando vio al rubio girar la cara a un lado con pavor; el minotauro no evito hacer lo mismo, intrigado por saber qué era eso que atemorizaba a aquel poni capaz de lanzar a una ursa y con el todos los demás testigos imitaron la acción también curiosos de saber que era lo que preocupaba al rubio, por lo que todos incluido Celestia con Philomena y hasta Kurama giraron la cara hacia la misma dirección, solo para ver que no había nada allí

Lo siguiente que escucharon todos fue el crujir de unas nueces, para luego encontrar al minotauro de rodillas agarrándose sus partes nobles y con una cara de máximo sufrimiento, dejando a los demás con la quijada caída

—¿Qué…, que acaba de pasar?— pregunto Twilight realmente confundida, cuando en eso la pegaso tímida se puso de pie con una expresión de vergüenza ajena

—Esto…, yo recién despertaba y vi a Twister dar media vuelta, mientras ese minotauro miraba a otro lado y le dio una fuerte patada "ahí abajo"— respondió Fluttershy avergonzada, recordando la sonrisa maliciosa y el brillo siniestro en los ojos de rubio al realizar su ataque, haciendo que los machos presentes hagan un gesto de dolor solidario al imaginarse una patada tumba arboles de Twister en tan delicada zona y sus demás amigos una cara desencajada al percatarse que también fueron burlados por la sucia estrategia del ninja

—¿Quieres más?— pregunto el rubio satisfecho, pero el minotauro derrotado solo saco una bandera blanca en señal de sumisión —Entonces este combate honorable ha terminado— declaro dejando zanjado el asunto

—¡Eso no fue un combate honorable!— reclamo Twilight con reproche al poni-zorro

—¿Cómo pudo realizar algo asi con niños presentes?— cuestiono la profesora del pueblo, mirando a las niñas

—¿Pues qué tiene de raro?, mi hermana hace lo mismo cuando la cortej..— intento argumentar Apple Bloom, pero la granjera le tapó la boca rápido

—Ay, estos niños…, dicen cada cosa— menciono AJ con una sonrisa avergonzada

—Por todos los cielos Apple Jack, ¿Pero qué clase de ejemplo le das a tu hermana?— critico la modista con indignación

—Pero Rarity, que yo recuerde , cuando tienes una cita desastrosa, o el tipo con que el cual salías resultara ser un patán, tú le haces lo mismo para sacártelo de encima; tal como paso con ese briga…,— comento Sweetie Belle, solo para que la unicornio también le tape la boca

—Esto.. , que diga…, tienes razón querida Apple Jack.., los niños dicen cada cosa…,— imitando la sonrisa avergonzada de la granjera, Rarity tenía las mejillas rojas de vergüenza ; —Esto.., mejor miremos a Twister— solicito para desviar la atención de ella

Regresando con Naruto este le hablaba a la bibliotecaria —Bueno, tal vez sea cuestionable lo de honorable Twilight, pero no negaras que si fue una victoria efectiva—Declaro el rubio sonriendo con descaro, apareciendo el logo **"príncipe**" por debajo del tramposo, y la unicornio no sabía cómo rebatirle la respuesta —Ah me olvidaba…,¡Katta! (gane)— certifico el ninja alzando sus patas delanteras en señal de triunfo, solo para recibir una fuerte patada en la quijada, cortesía de su "tierna "mascota

—¡Nada de que yo gano, tarado!— reclamo Kurama furioso pues hasta el cayo en la trampa del rubio y sobretodo porque el shinobi uso un truco tan infantil para ganar; claro que su impulso de rabia paro en seco al percatarse la cara de sorpresa que Celestia puso al verlo hablar

—La mascota de Orange Twister…¿Puede hablar?— pregunto la princesa con sorpresa para certificar que no acaba de ver una alucinación

—¡Twister es un buen ventrílocuo!— de forma rápida y nerviosa explico Spike rápido la situación y para fortuna de los impostores, la diosa acepto la respuesta y quiso ver más del show del cocinero de ramen

No le quedó otra que hacer una improvisada función entre ambos farsantes, ganándose las carcajadas de los presentes, sobre todo por los comentarios ácidos y burlones del zorro, como el hecho de mencionar que el ninja gano una batalla porque le tiro una flatulencia en la cara a Kiba

—¡¿Es enserio?!— retorciéndose de la risa pregunto Pinkie al avergonzado ninja, Rarity llevándose un casco a la boca tratando de ser discreta con la burla y la misma Twilight no evita inflar las mejillas, mientras sus demás amigos poco esfuerzo hacían para aguantar la risa de imaginarse tal situación

—Hai…,— respondió el rubio humillado y rojo de la vergüenza, al escuchar el estallido de risas de sus amigos , mientras Celestia volteo a mirar a Spike

—Spike, sobre lo que te dije de Twister… , pensándolo mejor…, no lo imites en todo…,— con una gota y una sonrisa incomoda le hablo Celestia al dragón

—Lo tendré siempre presente… — con vergüenza ajena contesto el pequeño reptil

…..

Pasado todo el show Celestia anunciaba su regreso al castillo, por lo que Twilight y sus amigos la fueron a despedir pero antes de partir le hizo señas a su alumna para poder hablar con algo de privacidad

—Mi querida alumna, me siento muy feliz de ver cómo has progresado en aprender más sobre la amistad, y me siento aún más orgullosa al mirar cómo has hechos más fuertes tus lazos de amistad con los simpáticos y especiales amigos que tienes— le dedico Celestia a Twilight con cariño

—Gracias majestad…, pero a decir verdad, yo soy la afortunada al contar con la amistad y cariño de ellos— respondió la unicornio feliz de ver como su maestra aprueba a sus amistades

—Y hablando de cariño…,¿Aceptarías un consejo mío?—pregunto la diosa amigable

—¡Claro que si majestad!, ¡Siempre valorare cualquier consejo suyo!— declaro sin dudarlo la bibliotecaria

Celestia solo se acercó más a ella y le hablo al oído —El parece ser algo distraído…, pero también parece ser un buen muchacho.., asi que te aconsejo que no tengas miedo y trata de ser más directa con él y sobre todo, se más honesta contigo misma— le dijo con una traviesa sonrisa y giño incluido; logrando que la pobre chica se avergüence al tender el mensaje de su maestra, mientras Celestia riéndose de forma suave se despedía de todos, abordando su carroza, cuando un comentario llamo su atención

—Se ve muy chistoso Oni-chan con esa mascarilla— dijo Apple Bloom a sus amigas

—Tienes razón, ¿Pero saben?, ahora se parece a ese instructor suyo que posa en la foto de su equipo — entre risas aporto la pequeña unicornio, ganándose las carcajadas de sus amigas

—¡Es cierto!, ¡tan solo le falta un parche en el ojo para que sea igualito!— riendo completo la idea la pequeña Scootaloo

Celestia al escuchar lo último, volteo con sorpresa y extrañeza, pues prácticamente dicha descripción era la de Kakashi, recordando a aquel humano que se llevó a su hijo junto a Jiraya y su característica cara semi tapada dejando solo un ojo visible; pero luego reflexiono y negó con la cabeza de forma suave y subió a su carroza , decidiendo tomarlo todo como una coincidencia, una gran e inquietante coincidencia

Durante el viaje los guardias no evitaron mirar la expresión de alegría y nostalgia en el rostro de su gobernante —permiso para hablar majestad— solicito uno de los gemelos

—Saben bien que no lo necesitan…, pero está bien, adelante — contesto la diosa

—Al parecer usted disfruto mucho de su visita a Ponyville, a pesar de ser solo una informal reunión en aquel pequeño pueblo …; creo que el ver a su alumna le fue muy grato su alteza— comento el soldado

—Era de esperarse, la princesa prácticamente termino de criar a esa chica, y fue agradable el ver como ya no es más aquella yegua solitaria — se sumó a la charla el otro gemelo, sorprendido del cambio que Twilight sufrió desde su llegada a Ponyville hasta el día presente

—Están en lo cierto, siendo sinceros extrañaba un poco a Twilight Sparkle, pero me llena de gozo el ver lo mucho que ella ha cambiado; el capitán Armor también se sentirá feliz de saber tal noticia — respondió la deidad

—¿ Y dijo usted que el capitán Armor está interesado en ese corcel de crin puntiaguda? …, la verdad cuando lo conocimos el día del festival del verano, no tenía pinta de ser muy fuerte— el que inicio la charla retomo la palabra

—Pero quién diría que ese chico fuera capaz de lanzar a una ursa…, y ahora que lo eh visto pelear, pocas ganas me dan de retarlo en algún sparring— dijo el otro gemelo con una aura azulada al recordar el golpe bajo que recibió el minotauro

—Pues a mi parecer…, ese muchacho es mucho más especial de lo que aparenta…— comento con un tono suave lo último, recordando el gran parecido de Twister con Naruto

Los gemelos terminaron la charla con la princesa, pero uno de ellos le hablo a su hermano por lo bajo —y hablando de Orange Twister…, la primera vez que lo vimos, el me pareció familiar, pero ahora que lo vi mejor, el me recordó mucho al prin…— no pudo terminar pues su gemelo le hacía un gesto con el casco para que guarde silencio

—Yo también le encontré el parecido, pero mejor no lo menciones delante de ella…,— con tono bajo le ordeno y discretamente señalaba a la diosa perdida en sus pensamientos y no darle un ataque de nostalgia al recordar al perdido príncipe; por lo que resto del viaje se mantuvieron callados

…

Regresando a Ponyville y con todo regresando a la normalidad o al menos a lo que los pobladores consideran como normal, Naruto insistió en acompañar a Fluttershy hasta su casa, pues no quería que ella se termine lastimando si es que se desmayaba nuevamente

Y si bien la tímida chica se negó apenada, sobre todo por la mirada de envida de sus amigas le daban, cuando el rubio le comenzó a narrar sobre un raro animalito de su "país" llamado onbaa similar a un oso perezoso y de cómo cuido a un cachorro de tal especie y lo bautizó como "Onbu"; hizo que la amante de los animales desee saber más de la historia y termino aceptando

—Y asi luego de algunas semanas Onbu ya había crecido bastante, pero luego logramos dar con su madre y regreso con ella…,— termino su narración el rubio acompañado a su amarilla amiga

—Aww…, como me gustaría conocer a Onbu, o llevar a una cría de onbaa en mi lomo; pero debe ser problemático el no poder sacárselo cuando este quiere ir al baño…,— comento con una gota en la cabeza

—Sí.., ese era el único inconveniente, pero omitiéndolo, fue una bonita experiencia el cuidarlo— respondió el rubio con una sonrisa y tras un rato de silencio entre ambos, retomo la palabra —Esto…, Fluttershy, sobre ese amigo tuyo del que me hablaste en la mañana…, ¿estas enojada con él por no haberse comunicado contigo en todo este tiempo?— pregunto algo casual, mientras el zorro que estaba encima de su lomo, al escuchar la pregunta solo resoplo con fastidio

La chica se quedó extrañada por la pregunta, pero luego respondió —La verdad, más que molesta, estoy preocupada por el…, si bien me sentí decepcionada que él no regresara en el tiempo prometido…, ahora después de tanto tiempo, solo me sentiría muy feliz de solo volver a verlo— respondió sonriendo sonrojada

Naruto sintió un gran alivio en el corazón —Entonces…, ¿Lo perdonarías por haberse tardado tanto en regresar?— pregunto tratando de ocultar su alegría de saber que al menos una de sus amigas no lo masacraría

—¡Por supuesto que lo perdonaría, a mí me alegraría saber que él está de regreso! —; respondió Fluttershy con emoción y alegría, pero luego se sonrojo al notar la mirada llena de cariño que Naruto le dedicaba; —Esto.., que diga…, me pondría contenta de saber que él está bien…,— respondió con voz baja y tímida

—Apuesto que el también quisiera volver a verte Fluttershy…,— respondió Naruto pensando que tal vez no sería mala idea revelarle la verdad a la tímida chica y que sea una preocupación menos; —¿eh que es eso?— dijo de repente el rubio corriendo de un momento a otro y apartándose de ella, dejándola atrás y llegar hasta la puerta de la casa de su tímida amiga

—¿Qué planeas mocoso?— pregunto el zorro, cuando Naruto saco el rollo donde tenía sellado sus pertenencias de pequeño, liberando la capucha con orejas de zorro que Fluttershy le hizo para jugar a las escondidas

—Voy a tantear el terreno.., y si todo resulta bien, le diré la verdad a Fluttershy, será más fácil todo con ella de nuestro lado — declaro Naruto con una sonrisa optimista y escribiendo deprisa una nota antes que la pegaso llegue

—Algo me dice que te vas a arrepentir de esto…— comento el zorro pesimista, pero no le dio tiempo de argumentar más, pues la dueña de casa llego

—¿Que paso Twister?, ¿Por qué te has ido tan rápido? — pregunto la chica totalmente confundida, a lo que Naruto escondió la nota pues aun no la había terminado de hacer

—Discúlpame Fluttershy, es que vi esto a lo lejos, y me pareció un animal herido, pero solo resulto ser una capucha…,— dijo Naruto haciéndose el loco y mostrando su capucha con orejas de zorro

No le costó trabajo a la pegaso reconocer eso y sus ojos se entre abrieron con sorpresa, para después llenarse de lágrimas —No…, no puede ser…,— hablo la chica con tono suave y aguantando el llanto ; —¡¿Y dices que esto estaba en mi puerta?!— pregunto de forma directa con esperanza al rubio

—Pues sí.., tal como te dije, lo vi a lo lejos y lo confundí con otro animal, ¿Pasa algo? — pregunto confundido, demostrando ser un buen actor

—¿Y no había nadie más cerca?— volvió a insistir la chica, pero al recibir una negativa, miro directo hacia su casa —¡A lo mejor Ángel o alguien más lo vio!— declaro decidida entrando a su casa para buscar a su mascota, dejando al rubio de lado y más cuando al entrar dio un fuerte portazo

Naruto y el zorro se miraron mutuamente alzando los hombros, por lo que el rubio aprovecho para terminar la nota y luego abrió la puerta, solo para encontrar a la pegaso mirar toda deprimida al suelo con ganas de llorar —¡Fluttershy!, ¡¿ Estas bien?!— dijo el rubio preocupado y triste por verla asi

La tímida chica salió de su transe y miro a su amigo para solo abrazarlo con pena —Nadie lo vio…, nadie lo noto cerca de la casa— con triste gimoteos respondió

Naruto volvió a sentirse una miserable por hacerle eso a su amiga y acaricio sus cabellos y espalda en el abrazo —Tranquila amiga…, ¿Me explicas que pasa?—

Fluttershy se calmó y se separó lentamente de él , —perdón por lo de hace poco Twister…, pero es que esta capucha…, esta capucha yo se la hice a mi amigo Naruto cuando era niña…,— se explicó con toda triste

—Bueno…, si te dejo esto acá, significa que él ya está de regreso….,deberías estar feliz por ello ¿cierto?— intento animarla Naruto, arrepintiéndose de haberla puesto asi

Fluttershy se secó las lágrimas y sonrió de forma suave aunque triste —Si…, eso es verdad—

—¿Y dices que esto lo has hecho de niña?, en verdad son muy bonitas estas orejas de zorro…— comento Naruto con tono suave ; —Ahora que recuerdo, tu cosiste el vestido de Rarity para la gala, tal vez tu costura no esté al nivel de ella, pero tampoco te quedas tan atrás— dio tal cumplido con intenciones de calmarla

La chica desvió la cara con las mejillas rojas —Gracias.., me gusta practicar de vez en cuando , asi cuando llega el invierno me la paso haciendo bufandas y abrigos para todos mis pequeños amigos…, esto…, si no es molestia, deseo mostrarte algo…—

Naruto acepto con una sonrisa y la pegaso guio al rubio hasta su recamara y luego ella saco del armario una serie de peluches con formas de animales, todos ellos muy bonitos y de diversos colores, siendo los conejos y ardillas los que más se repetían en la colección de la portadora de la bondad

—Wao…, sí que te encanta coleccionar estos muñecos— declaro Naruto asombrado

—Bueno…, es que desde pequeña me gustaban los animales, pero como vivía con mis padres en Cloudsdale y mi casa era algo pequeña, no era lo ideal para tener mascotas, por lo que me conformaba haciendo animalitos de peluche…, por ello ahora que vivo acá en el bosque, puedo tener a todos mis animalitos cerca; mira justamente estaba haciendo un zorrito de felpa— declaro con cariño mostrando una versión felpada de Kurama, haciendo que Naruto se ría y el zorro refunfuñe molesto, reclamando entre dientes que sus orejas no eran tan grandes

Naruto miraba los demás trabajos que Fluttershy había creado como un suéter para el oso Teddy , el cual estaba algo deprimido porque un tal Leonardo le ganó un premio y demás cosas similares, cuando en eso vio entre los trabajos algo muy curioso

El rubio cogió lo que parecía una pequeña bolita que tenía forma de rostro y al notar las mejillas con marcas a modo de bigotes y lo que parecía ser cabello de color rubio y puntiagudo, se percató que era su cara la reflejada en aquel peluche

—¿Y esto?— no evito preguntar el ninja entre sorprendido e incómodo por su descubrimiento

—!Eeep!— soltó con sorpresa Fluttershy y luego tomo el peluche de los cascos del rubio dándole la espalda y tratando de ocultarlo de su vista totalmente avergonzada

—Esto…,¿Eso era un peluche de mí?— pregunto Naruto totalmente extrañado, pero la chica sin perder tiempo sacudió la cabeza de forma negativa de forma rápida y nerviosa; —¿Entonces de que es?…,¿ Acaso de un gato?—

Nuevamente la chica avergonzada negó con la cabeza y tras un momento de incomodo silencio, le hablo —Es mi amuleto del valor…— se explicó con un tono bajo, —Siempre eh sido muy tímida y miedosa…, mientras que mi amigo Naruto era todo lo opuesto, siempre fuerte, animado y valiente; por ello hice este muñequito imitando su cara…,— revelo con una pequeña sonrisa aun dándole la espalda a Naruto y este entreabría los ojos con sorpresa recordando tal amuleto que ella solía tener de niña; —Pensé que con esto tal vez algo de su valor podría contagiarme…, pero al final de cuentas siempre seguí siendo la misma yegua cobarde…; perdón, creo que dije algo muy raro — se disculpó con un tono triste con ganas de llorar de vergüenza , pero solo sintió la caricia del casco de Twister en su frente a espaldas de ella

—Si una yegua cobarde es capaz de intimidar a un dragón gigante, no quiero imaginarme de lo que es capaz hacer la más valiente de todas— dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa y las mejillas rojas totalmente halagado por lo que hizo su amiga; mientras Fluttershy lentamente volteaba a verlo con una pequeña sonrisa y colorada por la muestra de afecto ; —y sobre lo otro…, no has dicho nada raro Fluttershy, todos nosotros de una forma u otra queremos tener algo que nos acerque más a quienes admiramos o de quienes deseamos seguir sus pasos — declaro con cariño para animarla

— ¿Lo dices enserio?…, ¿y también lo haces tú?— no dudo en preguntar la chica mirándolo fijo

El ninja solo sonrió y se señaló su alborotada y puntiaguda crin rubia —Muchos en mi aldea me comentaron en más de una ocasión, que debería cambiar mi peinado o llevar mi cabello más corto, pero yo lo negaba, pues con mi cabello, yo deseaba imitar a mi héroe…, ¡el cuarto Hokage!,— Naruto agrego que siempre había admirado al cuarto y deseaba seguir sus pasos y justamente al ver una foto de su héroe, quien tenía el cabello rubio y alborotado , opto por imitar su peculiar estilo, omitiendo el detalle que justamente su héroe, resulto ser su padre

La chica solo sonrió con más ánimo, mientras sus demás mascotas invadían su alcoba para hacerle compañía —Bueno…,Creo que todos tenemos a alguien a quien admirar…, awww, pero fue una lástima el no haber podido regresar antes…, tal vez hubiera podido verle..,— declaro con resignación y tristeza, cuando en eso Naruto le mostro una nota

—Cuando entraste a tu casa, note este papel a unos metros…, pensé en decírtelo enseguida, pero paso lo que paso…— se explicó Naruto sonriendo algo incómodo, por lo que Fluttershy tomo la nota y le dio la espalda para poder leerla con algo de privacidad

"_¡Hola dulce!_

_Hola Fluttershy, sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos…, y sobre todo mucho más del tiempo en que había prometido volver, en verdad lo siento mucho amiga, pasaron muchas cosas que complicaron mi viaje_

_Pero alégrate, ya estoy de regreso, y sobre mi problema…, pues ya no hay nada de qué preocuparse, tal cosa jamás volverá a ocurrir_

_En fin…, averiguando por allí logre dar con tu casa…, sí que te sigue encantado los animales ¿he?, fue imposible no ver las gran cantidad de amiguitos que ahora tienes. Me alegro saber que sigues siendo la misma adorable y tierna chica que conocí…, pero bueno no pude encontrarte, asi que te deje mi capucha para que veas que la cuide bien , jejejeje_

_Como sea amiga, aún tengo ciertos asuntos pendientes, pero te aseguro que pronto te volveré a buscar, hasta ese día se despide tu gran amigo_

_Naruto_

_Pd: No te preocupes por mí, yo estoy muy feliz y contento y sobretodo en compañía de una bella y dulce chica"_

La pegaso ponía gestos que mesclaban la alegría con la pena, mientras miraba palabra tras palabra con cariño, pero luego sus ojos se posaron en el mensaje final de la nota _**"yo estoy muy feliz y contento y sobretodo en compañía de una bella y dulce chica"; **_ una y otra vez re-leía la frase, hasta que la sonrisa se borró de su rostro y sus ojos perdieron brillo y vida

Mientras tanto Naruto calculaba el momento en que su amiga lea la última parte de su nota, para acercar a ella de espaldas , abrazarla con fuerza, y volver a su forma real y asi darle una linda sorpresa al revelar su secreto, pero luego noto algo inquietante y peligroso en el ambiente, y de un momento a otro sintió al zorro en su interior

—¡Más vale decir aquí corrió que aquí murió!— fue lo que el rubio escucho de Kurama con voz aterrada, no le dio tiempo para preguntar, pues al mirar a su alrededor, todos los animales habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro, y al mirar a su tímida amiga, esta despedía una aura oscura y amenazante

Naruto comenzó a asustarse y claramente podía oír en su mente una canción y su rostro se volvió de terror al bajar la cabeza y descubrir la letra de la misma a modo de karaoke

_**Tema de School Days : Kanashimi no mukou e**_

Kanashimi no mukou e to tadoritsukeru nara  
Boku wa mou iranai yo nukumori mo ashita mo  
_(Si este dolor bañado en traición logro algún día superar... No requeriré de la calidez del mañana ya nunca jamás..._ )

Una siniestra y suave risa escapo de los labios de Fluttershy, mientras el pobre rubio sentía que el corazón estaba a punto de salirle el corazón de la boca en cualquier momento del susto

—Asi que…, mientras yo estoy preocupada por ti…, tu estas divirtiéndote con otra….— comento con un tono suave e intimidante —Años aguardando por su regreso y me sales con esto….¿Te parece eso justo Twister?— le pregunto luego volteando, mostrando sus cabellos tapándole casi todo el rostro, dejando solo visible uno de sus ojos sin vida y una sonrisa retorcida

—Sa-Sadako…— comento el zorro al confundirla con un personaje de terror similar

—Esto Fluttershy….— intento calmarla Naruto aterrado , pero la tímida chica solo lo cayo poniéndole un casco en la boca de forma suave y mirándolo de forma escalofriante , después tomo el muñeco entre sus cascos y lo miro

Seijaku no yami ni maiorita yume wa  
Who…? Tsuka no ma koboreta hoho no hikari  
_(Tantos sueños que ya perdí en la muda oscuridad  
¿Quién?¿Dónde estará quien pueda dar nueva luz a mi existir?)_

—¿Y bien?, ¿Qué explicación me das a esto Naruto?— pregunto con ese tono suave y frio al peluche; —Oh, ya veo…, asi que eso paso…— agrego después como si el peluche le hubiera respondido

—Kaero…(Quiero irme)— murmuro Naruto llorando de miedo y de forma cómica

—¡Te dije que ella es la peor!—reclamo el zorro en su mente

Why…? Morosugita sekai todomeru sube o shirazu ni  
Tada boku wa negatteta sou boukyaku o  
¿_Cómo puedo el dolor detener? Este mundo de fragilidad S__ólo me hace desear alguna forma de echar todo al olvido_)

—Si…, tienes razón…, la culpa no es tuya…, ¡SI NO DE ESA!— dijo la chica con un tono suave y luego de furia en sus palabras, dando vueltas por la habitación con el peluche entre sus cascos —Y yo con ilusión deseando verte, deseando volver a conversar contigo sobre animales y volver a pasar un maravilloso tiempo juntos…, pero al parecer tendré que compartir tales momentos con ella también…,— seguía usando tal tono suave y escalofriante, para después sonreír de forma homicida —En ese caso tendré que recibirla como es debido…— declaro para después salir del cuarto con el peluche

—¡No te quedes parado!, ¡Aprovecha para escapar, idiota!— demando el zorro, por lo que Naruto busco la salida, solo para encontrar a su amiga ocupando la sala principal

Kanashimi no mukou e to tadoritsukeru nara  
Boku wa mou kore ijou nani mo kanjinakute ii  
_(Si este dolor bañado en traición logro algún día superar  
Prefiero saber que no volveré a sentir nada ya nunca más , sí_)

Ahora la demente y terrorífica pegaso recorría su casa mostrando cada rincón de ella al peluche —¿No es lindo mi hogar Naruto?, espera a que sea invierno y podemos disfrutar juntos de la chimenea…, o mejor aún, ya que el clima es cálido podríamos pasear en bote…, ¡Sí!, ¡eso sería perfecto!— exclamo la chica con ilusión y acomodando el peluche en su pecho

"_Nice boat_…" pensó el zorro; mientras el rubio a paso lento y atemorizado, de forma disimulada se acercaba a la salida, pero termino tropezando en el hoyo que creo la sopa de Twilight, llamando la atención de la pegaso

—Oh Twister, acá estabas…., dime ¿Tú crees que a Naruto le guste tomar él te conmigo?— le pregunto con un tono que mesclaba lo dulce con lo escalofriante

—No dudo que a él le guste tú te y galletas…,— respondió el rubio tratando de controlar sus nervios, mirándola a ella con temor y de reojo su ruta de escape

Why…? Kurikaesu kotoba tsuieta yakusoku wa  
Hitokiwa utsukushiku hibiki ima togireta  
_(¿Por qué las palabras se repiten de aquella colapsada promesa?  
Su eco conspicuo y hermoso ahora está roto)_

La chica sonrió de forma suave; —Si, también quiero que Naruto conozca a mis amiguitos como Teddy o Ángel…— declaro, para después alzar el peluche y lo miro como si este le hablara; —¿Ah?, ¿ y que pasara con tu amiguita?..., no te preocupes Naruto, a ella le presentare a Lucy…— declaro con una sonrisa inocente

—¿Lucy?— pregunto el ninja extrañado pues ninguno de los animales se llama asi

Zetsubou no mukou e to kimi wa kaeru no ka  
Shijou no ai yuukyuu no ho ni kegarenaki mi o yudane  
_(¿Regresarías al otro extremo de la oscuridad? __El amor puro eh inmaculado es como una vela eterna)_

—Mi motosierra…— son simplicidad y una sonrisa dulce respondió Fluttershy, quien lejos de darle ternura al ninja, hacía que se le hiele la sangre ; —Si…, ella y Lucy se conocerán muy bien en mi _**cobertizo**_— dijo luego con una sonrisa demente, haciendo que Naruto pase saliva de forma pesada, y nuevamente alzo al peluche —¿Qué?,¿ Que no deseas eso?— pregunto con un tono soso, para después lanzar al peluche contra el suelo con ira —¡TU TAMPOCO TE ESCAPARAS DE RECIBIR TU CASTIGO MALDITO MENTIROSO!—rugió la chica dándole varias pisoteadas al pobre peluche

Kanashimi no mukou e to tadoritsukeru nara  
Boku wa mou osorenai kodoku na nemuri sae…

_(Si este dolor bañado en traición logro algún día superar __Entonces ya no le te temeré nunca más a la soledad en que me hundí..)_

—¡¿Y qué paso con eso de perdonarlo?!— argumento el pobre rubio, imaginado su suerte

—¡LO PERDONARE LUEGO DE HABERLE DADO SU CASTIGO! , ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!— respondió la yandere con una sonrisa sádica digna de Iori Yagami, destrozando al peluche pisada tras pisada y riendo como una demente, hasta que repentinamente miro su muñeco maltratado y recupero la razón —¡Oh no Naruto! ¡¿Pero qué paso?!,¡¿Quién hizo esto?!—

—Fuiste tú y solo tú…— respondieron el ninja y el zorro al unísono

—Ay no…, ay no.., ¿Qué hago? …, ¿Qué hago?— nerviosa y preocupada miraba su amuleto destruido, cuando en eso el ninja cogió el muñeco

—No están tan mal como parece, solo se le salió el relleno por las costuras que ya estaban viejas y gastadas…, con que las cambies y lo limpies estará como nuevo— le dijo calmado y feliz de ver que "Yandereshy" se había esfumado

La tímida chica suspiro aliviada al notar que su peluche no estaba tan mal —¿Pero qué pasó?— pregunto la chica confundida

—Creo que te emocionaste de saber que tu amigo está de regreso…— mintió el rubio con una sonrisa incomoda

—Si…, al parecer me preocupe por nada…— murmuro Fluttershy algo triste al recordar la posdata

—¡Cuteshy!— grito repentinamente el ninja captando la atención de la pegaso —Apuesto que una de las primeras cosas que desea hacer, es volverte a llamar asi — le comento con un tono optimista, mientras la chica sonrió sonrojada y desviando la mirada —Y si no te molesta…,¿Yo puedo decirte asi también?, claro si no tienes inconvenientes—

Fluttershy lo miro con sorpresa y se puso más roja —N-no me molestaría el que tú lo hagas también…,— dio su respuesta con un tono bajito y sonriendo con ternura, pero luego se le acercó al ninja con sus cabellos tapándole la cara —Pero tendrás que prometer que solo a mí me llamaras asi, ¿Entiendes?— le pregunto con su tono escalofriante y mostrando sus ojos sin vida

—Hai….— respondió el rubio nervioso y sudando frio

Y con esa respuesta la pegaso sonrió con ternura y se despedía de su amigo, pues deseaba reparar a su muñeco, por lo que Naruto no se hizo de rogar para salir de la casa, mientras sus demás mascotas volvían al lado de su cuidadora suspirando de alivio al ver que recupero la cordura

—¿Lo dices tú o lo digo yo?— pregunto el zorro en su interior

—No es necesario…, ya se lo que me espera cuando diga la verdad…— respondió el rubio con una aura azulada, mientras regresaba derrotado a su casa

…..

_**y bueno eso es todo por ahora, espero que el largo del capitulo y su contenido sea de su agrado, espero sus comentarios y criticas que en verdad son un gran aliciente y apoyo para mi, o si desean pueden mandarme PM, que los atendere con gusto; por mientras deseo promocionar algunas historias de My Little Pony que fueron de mi agrado : Diamante Purpura de agu10play, que tiene un buen Sweetie belle x Spike; o si desean mas el Rarity X Spike esta : El plan perfecto de Kashike, que se desarrolla en el universo humano pero bastante entretenido y si gustan de la comedia simple pero graciosa pueden leer : Comprando una computadora de Old Grimie , que narra las desventuras de Twilight tratando de modernizar la bibloteca**_


End file.
